Runaway Wizard
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: Harry finally gets tired of being mistreated by the Dursley's and his complaints ignored or dismissed by the faculty of Hogwarts so he runs away. He learns a lot on the streets and in the world he falls into.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter gave Headmaster Dumbledore the best pleading look he could muster.

"But, sir, why can't I stay over the holidays like I usually do?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Harry, my boy, this season is different. I won't be here. The Order needs all of us for a special project. Snape has to attend Him and Hagrid is going to his people. It's just not possible."

Harry knew if he didn't leave right now, he'd cry. He hated the Dursleys with a passion and had only managed to avoid hexing the lot of them through fear of what might happen if he did underage magic.

"Very well. But I'd like to leave Hedwig here, if I may. She's always miserable, the Dursleys won't let her out of her cage. She could stay, couldn't she?"

Professor Dumbeldore nodded. "Yes, there won't be any need for her to go, you'll be back in three weeks. If anyone needs to owl you..."

Harry nearly snarled. "Don't bother. They won't let me get an owl. They've barred the windows so I can't."

"Now, Harry, don't exaggerate. I'm sure that you can get any owl that's important. I do understand their objections to you getting owl's from Mis Granger and Mr Weasley. It attracts too much attention. Now run along and pack. Just a small case. There's no need for you to take your trunk."

Harry nodded shortly, more a jerk of his head than anything else. "Sure. I'll just pack enough for a week. I can do laundry. I'll be doing it all anyway. See you after Christmas."

Dumbledore offered Harry a lemon drop and patted him on the shoulder.

.

Harry tossed some clothing into a small carpet bag and wiped at his eyes. He didn't even have a chance to say good holidays to Ron or Hermione, they'd had to go before he was done at the Headmasters office.

He shrank his books and shoved them into a side pocket. He picked up his present from Hermione and did the same thing with it.

"Potter, I do not have all day. If you would kindly settle your sulks and come on, I'd greatly appreciate it." Professor Snape looked tired and cross.

Harry just sighed and called out, "I'm coming."

He checked quickly to see if he had forgotten anything. It didn't seem that he had so he picked up his bag and followed Snape to the Apparition platform.

"Professor?"

"Potter."

"I ... don't want to go. They're ... not nice to me."

Snape looked down his nose at Harry. "Mr Potter, I have absolutely no intention of listening to this drivel. I'm sure the Dursleys are exactly as they should be. Why would Professor Dumbledore leave you there if it wasn't safe?"

Harry just sighed and shrugged sullenly. "I just ... never mind. No one believes me anyway. Why should you even care. You hate me, although I never did anything to you. I'm not my father, you know."

Professor Snape opened his mouth to deliver a scathing lecture on gratitude but the platform was clear so he refrained.

Snape took Harry's hand. "Ready."

"I suppose so."

They Apparated with a sharp crack. Harry gave the open street one longing look and went into the house. Snape couldn't help but see the look of almost terror that crossed Harry's face just before the door closed with a slam. He shook his head, surely he was mistaken.

.

Harry waited in the foyer for a moment then called out, "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon? I'm here."

Dudley stuck his head out of the kitchen door to announce. "They're not here right now. I'm to tell you to go to your room and stay there. You're not allowed out. You're not allowed to do that ... thing you do. Magic, right, and you're to cage that nasty bird of ... oh, you don't have her with you. Good." Harry gave Dudley a dirty look but headed up the stairs. "You didn't bring your trunk?" Harry shook his head. "Well, that's good. But Daddy is going to go spare. He wanted to sell some of your clothes, why, I couldn't say. Well, don't just stand there, go up stairs."

Harry just trudged up the stairs, settled in his room and stared out the window. He wanted to be back at Hogwarts. He wanted to be at the Burrow. He wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

He sat there until the sun went down, then the moon came up. He was hungry, thirsty and cold. Uncle Vernon would come feed and water him like some sort of animal, slapping the inadequate sandwich and meager cup of water down on the desk. Harry hoped it was going to be soon. Sometimes he 'forgot' for more than a day. Harry had a bucket that Aunt Ppetunia called a honey bucket for his needs. It stank in hot weather. Sometimes he was tempted to throw it's contents out the window.

Harry finally gave up on the hope of food and went to bed.

He woke in the morning to a hard rap on the door. Uncle Vernon announced that they were wanting breakfast and he'd better get up and cook or he'd get no food himself.

Harry shoved his feet into his trainers and clomped down the stairs. Uncle Vernon gave him a slap across the ear for the noise and demanded coffee. Harry just put on the pot and started making breakfast.

After breakfast Harry was given a written list of chores to do, chores he was sure would never please either adult, no matter how hard he tried.

Dudley watched him as he cleaned the kitchen after eating the left overs right out of the pan.

Harry scrubbed, cleaned and did laundry. He realized that he'd only packed one other pair of trousers and two shirts. Of course Uncle Vernon had a fit. He accused Harry of holding out on him, denying him his rights and smacked him so hard it knocked him down.

Harry climbed back to his feet and mumbled, "You wouldn't do that if I could work magic."

Vernon had a few choice words to say about that, ending, "and you're not of age, so if you work magic, the magic cops will take you to prison where you belong, ungrateful brat. No lunch or supper for you."

Harry shuddered at the thought of being locked up in Azkaban, just for defending himself. He went to his room to be locked in for the night. He hoped Aunt Petunia burned the potatoes. She did.

The next morning was a repeat of the day before and the day after that was the same. Aunt Petunia went to club meetings and social 'do's' Uncle Vernon went to work. Dudley went out. Harry cleaned and cooked and went hungry. He could drink all the water he wanted and he filled his stomach from the tap.

By the fifth day he was ready to eat anything he could get his hands on but the cupboards were all locked. He slammed his hand on the door of the pantry and wished desperately for even the disgusting Marmite. He flinched when Dudley came in the back door.

"Harry. Hey! I want four grilled cheese sandwiches, chips and a diet soda. And hurry."

Dudley flopped down at the kitchen table and watched as Harry took the key he was given and started to cook. He put the plate on the table and started to clean. His stomach gave a loud growl.

"Eat something. That noise is disgusting. Here. This one's burned." Harry eyed the sandwich for a moment then took it. It was the same perfect golden brown as the others. He wolfed it down quickly so that Dudley wouldn't have a chance to change his mind. "Dad's gone spare. He's turning into a real nutter. He smacked Mom the other day. You better watch out."

Harry blinked at Dudley, wondering where that had come from. Usually Dudley was Vernon's cheering section. Now he seemed to be trying to help Harry, in an awkward, off hand way.

"Ok, thanks. I think I better go to my room. If you need anything ..."

Dudley held up his hand. "I'll do it myself. I'm getting better at it all the time. Harry?" Harry looked at Dudley. "Really. Be careful around Dad. I mean it."

Harry realized that one, he was still nearly starving and two, Dudley was developing a conscience. He went to his room to check his list. He was done with the dozen or so chores he'd been left but he knew he'd have to do at least half of them over. Neither Aunt Petunia nor Uncle Vernon would be pleased, could be pleased. He sighed wearily and wished for somewhere, any where, to go.

.

When he got home that night Vernon Dursely was in a foul temper. Something had gone wrong at work and he'd gotten a dressing down. So he took it out on Harry. He slammed into his tiny room and yanked the wardrobe doors open. He pulled every thing out and tossed it all on the floor. He kicked it around then pounced.

"Ha! I knew you had something. This coat is worth at least twenty pounds. Hold out on me will you. No supper for you." He snatched up the coat and stomped out. Harry just bit his lip.

Things went on for another day or two then it happened. Vernon came home early, in a bad mood and Harry was scrubbing the foyer floor. He was on his hands and knees in a puddle of soapy water. Uncle Vernon slipped in the mess and nearly fell. He grabbed Harry by the neck and knocked him flat on the floor. He pulled off his belt and lashed Harry over the back, buttocks and thighs until Harry screamed in pain. He tried to crawl away from his uncle but Vernon followed him, ruthlessly hunting him down through the hall, into the kitchen and under the kitchen table. Dudley saw it all.

"That ought to hold you, you little pervert. That coat wasn't wool so I only got ten pounds for it. And then leaving that mess in the front door. I could have killed myself. Who'd feed you then? Huh?"

Harry couldn't have kept his mouth shut short of a gag. "You don't feed me now, so what if you did?"

Vernon turned a rather nasty shade of purple and took after Harry again. This time he cornered him and kept at it until Harry passed out.

Harry woke up in his bed, the sun shining in his face told him he'd been out all night and most of the early morning. He tried to sit up but didn't quite make it. It hurt to move. It even hurt to breath, now that he thought of it.

He rolled over onto one side and eased himself onto his knees on the floor. After that it was a simple task to stand up, simple not easy.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Damn! Fuck!" Harry whimpered in pain and reached for his wand. He had to get out of this house. His uncle was crazy, certifiably nutters. If he didn't get out he was sure Vernon would kill him.

The soft peck on the door startled him more than it should have but he felt like he had reason. The voice that called to him made him even more nervous.

"Harry, I'm coming in. It's Dudley. I'm alone." Dudley opened the door and peered in. When he stepped in to the room, Harry flinched. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. I'm really sorry. Dad's gone flat out flaming looney. Here." Dudley held out a small roll of bills. "It's not much, only forty pounds but it'll give you a start. You've got to go."

Harry panted, trying to conquer the pain that wracked his body. He agreed with Dudley, he had to leave. He just took the money, reached over and picked up his wand.

"Dudley, you know what I can do with this, don't you?" Dudley gulped and nodded. "I don't want to hurt you and I don't want Uncle Vernon to either. Go down stairs and get in the cupboard under the stairs. I'm going to pack my stuff."

Dudley obediently left and Harry gathered up the few things he had and stuffed them into Dudley's backpack. He hurried down the stairs and riffled Vernons desk, he found perhaps another fifty pounds and took it. Then he notice one fifty pound note tucked under the pencil tray and snatched it too. He slid the locks on the cupboard shut and heard Dudley say, "Thanks Harry. Sorry I was always such a prat." He pressed the palm of one hand against the wood and walked out the door.

He felt terrible but he didn't have time to yield to the feeling. He apparated to Scotland with a loud crack, then he apparated back to London. He went to Hogsmead then to Manchester. From there he took a muggle train back to London. He hoped he'd thrown the Aurors off, he could barely move now.

.

When Harry got off the train all he could think of doing was find a place to lay down. He managed to get into the depths of the station and find a warm spot. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stay there long but if he could just rest a bit he thought he could find a youth hostel or something. He carefully fastened the waist belt of his pack around his torso before he fell asleep and a good thing. He woke to someone pulling on it. He cursed them and watched as the pale hands broke out in a rash. The patter of running feet brought him fully awake.

"Fuck!" Harry knew that that curse had given him away or at least let the Ministry know that someone was using underage magic. He gathered himself together and hurried into the street. He had to get away from the station.

He managed to find a squat, a place where young runaways congregated, and get a flop. He sighed. At least he could sleep without worrying about being mugged. He realized that his reflexes would wake him if anyone messed with him.

He woke to whispers and wondered what that was about. He found out quickly.

"Hey! Hey!" A hand shook his shoulder gently. "Wake up! Come on, mate, open your eyes."

Harry managed to pry one eye open. He felt like shit and was shivering from the cold.

"Ok, I'm awake. What is it?"

The lank haired boy touched his cheek. "You're burnin' up, mate. And shiverin'. Better go to the clinic. You want me to take you?"

Harry shook his head, the clinic wouldn't do him any good. He didn't react well to muggle medicines.

"I can't ... um ... allergies. I got a bunch and the clinics can't handle it. I'll be ok. I just need some rest."

"That's too bad. You're really in a bad way. Got a blanket?"

Harry shook his head, rolling it back and forth on the wall he was leaning against. "No, I've got a bit of money, could you get me one? I'd be glad to let you keep the change."

The boy held a blanket out to Harry. "Don't need it, thanks. We got a slop chest. Just replace it or put this one back when you get your own. ... My name is Doug. What's yours?"

"Harry. Thanks, Doug. I appreciate it."

"New, ain't ya." Harry gave him a blank look, he felt so bad that he couldn't work up the strength to do more. "Just ran away. Look, mate, I'm mindin' your business. If you can, you should go back home. It's really hard out here. There's almost no way to make any money and begging ... well, asking for change won't get you anywhere anymore."

Harry leaned forward to wrap the blanket around his shoulders and Doug gasped softly, blood had soaked through Harry's t-shirt. Harry smiled grimly. "Don't think I really want to go back to the Dursley's. This time my uncle might actually kill me. And yeah, I'm new. But I'm tough, a survivor. I'll do what I have to do to survive. Someday I just might get a lucky break. But thanks."

"Sorry, mate, you need a cream for that or you're going to get infected."

Harry sighed, he wished Doug would quit squatting over him and let him sleep.

Doug seemed to get the idea because he sighed, stood up and announced. "I'll go away. But if you have some money you might give one of the younger kids a couple of pounds and send them to the pharmacy and the chinese place. Have whoever get some savlon cream and some egg drop soup. But whatever."

Harry decided that was a good idea and croaked out, "Sorry, I really feel bad, I don't think my brain is working too good. Here." He fished a ten pound note out of his pocket and handed it over. "I hope that's going to be enough."

Doug bit at his lip for a moment then made a decision. "I'll make it be enough. But ya gotta pay me back if it isn't really. I only got a pound and a few pence."

Harry squinted at Doug for a moment then pulled out another note. "Here."

Doug just accepted it with a nod and the admonition to sleep. Harry fell asleep before the boy was two feet away.

.

Doug woke Harry by gently kicking his feet. Harry woke with a start and groaned at the twinge his back gave him. Doug handed him a Styrofoam cup filled with chicken broth, egg threads and tofu. It was delicious, hot and just what he needed.

When he was finished with the soup, Doug told him to turn around. Harry did and Doug eased his dark red shirt up over his shoulders, they both hissed as the fabric pulled away from his skin. The shirt was stuck to Harry's cuts by clotted blood and pulling the new scabs off hurt.

Doug gently dabbed the cream on Harry's cuts, capped the tube and announced, "Well, that's the best I can do. You need to keep it clean and covered. Got a clean shirt?"

Harry nodded and fished it out of his pack. He was glad that he'd shrunk all his money and tucked it into the tin with his school books and the two that Hermione had given him, whispering, "early Christmas." the tin didn't look inviting and if anyone did open it, his things looked like doll toys. He pulled the shirt over his head and winced as the cloth scrapped over his cuts. It felt like Vernon had stripped half the skin off.

"How bad is it, really?" Harry braced himself.

"Looks really bad. You're cut to bits. And the bruising makes it hard to tell how bad it really is. You better take it as easy as ya can, mate. I'll take you out in a day or two and help ya catch a fish."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know what you mean."

Doug sighed and leaned against a nearby box that was being used as an impromptu table. "Customer, John, money cock. Doesn't make any difference what you call it. Ya gotta suck it or ya starve."

Harry paled then flushed. "I can't."

"Then you'll go hungry. Pride don't fill your belly so ya better get over it."

Harry shrugged then hissed as the motion pulled at his back. "Not pride, ignorance. I don't have the slightest idea how to do it."

Doug looked impressed. "Well, that's good. Not that you're ignorant but that I don't have to get ya over that girlish squeamish bit. So I'll teach ya. Feel like listenin' now, or would you rather sleep."

Harry yawned. "If I go to sleep now, I'll be awake all night. Talk now, ok."

"Sure. First, never go anywhere alone. Always team up with someone, split the take with them, unless they don't do nothin'. Get the money first and give it to the lookout. Always make the john use a condom and don't let 'em fuck ya. Questions?"

Harry thought for a moment but couldn't think of any. "Not really. I might think of some later. But..." He yawned again. "...I think I'm going to sleep whether I want to or not." He started nodding.

"Well, sleep yourself out. I'll come back around in a while."

Doug smiled at Harry's soft snore, he also passed the word that Harry was under his protection.

Harry slept until early evening the next day. He woke hungry but he was so used to that that he didn't give it much thought. He stood up, folded his blanket and stuffed it into the pack then he went to find Doug.

.

Doug settled Harry on a small stool and handed him a condom. "You know how to use this?"

Harry turned the foil coin over in his hand. It looked like a half galeon. "Not an idea in the world. Should I be scared? I'm out of scared if I should be."

"No. And I know just how you feel, sort of numb, right?" Harry nodded. "Let it carry you for a while but you need to get over it fairly soon. If you let it go too long it'll set and you'll get yourself killed. Ok. Here's what you do."

Doug showed Harry how to put on a condom using his left hand as a 'member' as he called it. Then he rerolled the condom and showed Harry how to put it on using his mouth, explaining, "Some guys just don't want one, no matter what you say. If they let you do it this way it's good, but if they just plain refuse, give them back their money and find another fish. It's too easy to catch something you don't want and crabs are the least of it. Ok?"

Harry nodded, wide eyed and a bit dismayed. He didn't want to do this, but Doug was right. If he didn't whore himself there was no way to get money. At least none he knew of.

"I know. It's bad. Are you sure there's no place you can go?"

Harry shook his head. "It's really complicated. My aunt and uncle are my guardians. The headmaster of my school won't believe me when I tell him they aren't nice to me. And ... well, I've got a damn destiny. I really don't want to talk about it."

"You tell, they call you a liar. Same ol' same ol'. So I guess it's time for me to give up on trying to get you off the streets. Fine. I'll take you out with me a few times, you be look out. Get a feel for things. How's your back."

Harry shrugged carefully. "Still hurts. And I feel hot. I'll get over it. I always do. When we go out the first time, I'd like for you to tell me exactly what you want me to do."

"I will. Don't worry, though, I know a few places to go that are really safe. Don't pay much, but a good first place."

Harry just followed Doug out the door. He still felt terrible, hot and achy and trembly.

Doug took Harry out to a small square where men were strolling about and boys were standing about in small clumps and twos and threes. Every so often a man would approach a group and speak to one of the boys. The boy would either shake his head, in which case the man went on, or he would nod and the john and boy would talk a bit. The john would hand over money and the group of three would wander discreetly into a nearby alley. One boy would peal off and stand at the mouth of the alley for a while then the client would leave, followed shortly by the other boy.

Harry learned quickly, the john would ask for a service and Doug would either say he would do it or tell the person he didn't offer that particular kink. If Doug agreed the john would hand Harry money and Harry would follow them to the alley, stand at the mouth and watch then go back to the square with Doug to do it all again. They knocked off at midnight. Doug said that the really rough customers came out about then and he didn't do S/M.

So Harry got a lecture about S/M and BD/SM as well as info on D/S all the letters jumbled up in his brain. He felt feverish again.

"Harry? Mate, ya look like hell. Come on. We'll go back to the flop and I'll tend you again. Get some rest. Tomorrow, I'm turnin' ya out."

Harry cringed. "Ok. I guess."

"Better not guess. Guessin' will get ya killed. Ya gotta be sure. Ya gotta top from the bottom and you got ta be subtle. Understand?"

Harry did. He nodded his understanding and realized that most of his hangups sprang from his uncle. The Wizarding world wasn't that hung up on who did who, only whether it was consensual or not.

"I do. But I have to say, I'm not happy. I don't want to do this. But I hate being hungry. I just wish ..."

Doug said sourly. "Well, mate, wish in one hand and shit in the other. See which one fills up first. I'm not thrilled with sucking cock so I don't starve either. Hungry hurts. Believe me I know. So ... back to the flop with us."

Harry and Doug returned to the squat only stopping long enough to get something to eat. Harry counted the bills and announced, "Well, there's about two hundred pounds here. That ought to last a while. Why do you go out every night?"

Doug turned red. "I got a hundred and fifty pound a day habit. The rest goes. Dunno where, just goes."

Harry felt his stomach fall. If Doug had a drug habit that explained a lot and it made Harry very uncomfortable. You couldn't trust a druggie.

"I see. Well, here's a hundred pounds. You said we'd split it and that's exactly half. One hundred pounds in bills, six pound coins and one two pound."

Doug bit his lip. "Don't suppose you could spot me fifty quid, could ya."

Harry thought about it. "No. You've been a good friend to me but I won't help you support a habit that is killing you. If you'd wanted it for food, that'd be different."

Doug looked like he wanted to say something but they were back at the squat so he didn't.

Harry took off his shirt and let Doug smear the antibiotic cream on him. Doug capped the tube and sighed. "Harry, I gotta go back out. I'm gettin' the shakes. Be good an' stay here, ok?"

Harry nodded, he wasn't feeling the best, in fact he felt worse than he had this morning. He rolled up in the blanket and lay down to see if he couldn't get some sleep.

.

He was awakened by cries of "Coppers!" and "Scarper!" he groaned and stuffed the blanket into his pack. He hid behind a pile of boxes for a moment then decided, he apparated away clear to Dublin again. He hung around a small square for most of the day then went back to the squat. It was empty.

Harry looked around with despair in his heart, he was alone again, with no idea what to do next. He decided to try to pick up a john, he had money but it wouldn't hurt to have some put back. And he was sure the square would be sparsely populated since the squat had been raided.

He settled on an open heat grate, a metal grate set in the pavement, over some machinery in this case. After watching the people walking around for a while, he decided to just stay where he was. There weren't enough johns to go around and the more skilled of the boys were all up front and center. He wouldn't get a 'kiss my foot'.

He dozed off and on for a while, until a cop kicked his foot. "Sorry, son, you got to move on. I don't want to arrest you for vagrancy, so I'm going on. If you're still here when I get back around, you're going in."

Harry got up wearily. He was tired, cold and hungry. He didn't have a good coat because his uncle had sold it. All he had was a light windbreaker he'd taken from Dudley. He hadn't taken the heavy coat for two reasons. One, he didn't want Dudley to be cold and two, it was huge on him. Then he thought about the money in his backpack pocket. He'd been hoping to keep most of it for a while but he was going to have to use it sooner or later. He dug into his pack only to find that the cash he'd gotten from Doug was gone. He knew exactly what had happened to it too. Doug had looked a bit shamefaced before they got back to the squat. Somehow he'd gotten it out of the pack while Harry was distracted. Harry dug deeper and found his box. He took one of the bills he'd stolen from Uncle Vernon and returned it to it's normal size. He'd just have to try to get it exchanged into smaller bills. The stash was all 50's.

He entered a small shop and picked up a sandwich. He went to the checkout and handed over the bill. The lady behind the counter squinted at him for a moment then swiped a marker over the face of the bill.

"Get out! Go on! You're not playing your tricks here. I know counterfeit when I see it. And leave the sandwich. Get!"

Harry snatched the bill back, clutched the sandwich to his chest and ran. Followed by the woman's shouts he scurried into an alley and ran on. He kept going for several blocks then ducked into a cul-de-sac where he scrunched himself into as small a ball as he could manage, wrapping himself around his pack. He gobbled the inadequate sandwich then settled to sleep until dawn.

As soon as he was sure that the place would be open, Harry went to a bank. He approached the counter and waited until the teller looked at him. He knew he looked scruffy. He was dirty and disheveled, he was sure she'd send him to the right about. But she just looked at him so he handed the bill over.

"The lady at the shop told me it was counterfeit. Is it?"

The teller examined the streak of marker on the bill, held it up to the light and snapped it between her hands. "Yes, I'm afraid it is." She put the bill under a weight and gazed at Harry. "Thank you."

Harry waited, and waited. "Excuse me. Could I have my money?"

The teller gave Harry a funny look. "What money?"

"My fifty pounds. I brought that bill in. I'd like my money."

"The bill is confiscated. Counterfeit. Sorry."

Harry felt confused, he'd brought the counterfeit in. Why weren't they giving him his money?

"Yes, so could I have my fifty pounds please." Harry felt the security guard move closer. "It's all the money I have right now. Could I please have it?"

The teller gave Harry a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. Counterfeit is confiscated, you don't get it back. You're out fifty pounds. Please clear the window." Harry just stared at her for a moment as a cold chill rippled over him. They were actually going to just take his money? It wasn't fair.

"But that's not fair. How was I supposed to know it was counterfeit. What am I supposed to do now?"

The teller got defensive. "I'm sure I don't know. But you have to leave the bank now. Please don't make a scene or I'll have to have the security remove you forcibly. Go home. Make up with your parents."

Harry just stood for a moment trying to get his head around the fact that the bank, in the person of this rather snooty woman had just taken fifty pounds from him. "If I had parents I wouldn't be in this fix. Thanks for nothing." Harry just walked away. He didn't need the additional attention throwing a fit would bring and he knew it wouldn't do any good.

.

Harry trudged along the sidewalk looking for some place to settle for a bit. He finally sat down at a bus stop.

Thinking furiously, he realized that if one bill was counterfeit the rest probably were too. He couldn't afford to try to pass another. The woman had looked at him closely too. He suddenly realized that a boy like him, living on the streets, wouldn't have a bill that large unless it was counterfeit or stolen. He sighed, he was effectively broke. He had, he pulled the small roll of bills Dudley had given him out of his pocket and counted it, twenty pounds in notes, six pounds in coin and a few pence. He wondered how long he could make it last.

He realized that he was feeling even worse than ever, hot and shaky and so hungry. He was more used to going without than he liked to admit, but even he had to eat sooner or later. He decided to try a market. There were sandwich fixings and other cold foods. He'd rather a hot meal but he'd make do with whatever he could afford. But he figured at two pounds for breakfast and no more than five for supper, he was going to be out of money in no more than four days. He had to find a stand somewhere.

He walked into the grocery store and realized that there was a small café there. He looked at the menu and knew that he couldn't afford it, not if his money was to last very long. He slumped dejectedly and went to the cooler to get a preprepared sandwich. He paid at the check out and wolfed the food down before he was out the door.

Harry spent the better part of the day walking. He couldn't stop for long, if he stood in a doorway, he was in the way of people going in and out so the shopkeeper ran him off. If he tried to sit at a bus stop, a transit cop or beat cop would make him leave, threatening to lock him up as a vagrant. He couldn't win. He knew he was losing it. The streets were eating him alive but he didn't know what to do about it. All he could do was try to find a john, make some money and find a squat.

He worried at his lower lip for a moment. He'd never actually done this, all he'd done was be look out for Doug. He'd seen everything the other boy had done, including attracting the john. Now he had to do it and he was scared.

"Excuse me. Would you like a blow job?" Harry picked this man because he was obviously gay. He winced as he realized that his approach was ... bad was too nice a word.

"Honey, I sure would, but not from you. You're too fresh a fish for me. What are you doing out here?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a faint croak. He felt his knees buckling and tried to catch himself. Then he blacked out.

.

Frankie gazed at the recumbent figure for a second. He hadn't done more than ease the boy's fall. He was to much a light weight to do more.

"Well, well. This is so not good I can't even start." Frankie sighed, looked like they were going to adopt another 'orphan of the storms' "Johnny! Come here. Hurry, mate." Johnny hurried up to him and wrapped an arm around him.

Johnny peered down at Harry and made a face. "You want to take him home with us, right? He'll probably steal all the spoons or something. And how are we going to get him there? I'm not spoiling my manicure packing that great gowk."

Frankie shrugged. "I'll just call Mac. He's driving tonight. And a fiver will get him to stuff Mr Unconscious into the cab for us. Easy-peasy. Come on."

So the two got their friend, Mac, to put Harry in his cab and take them all back to the apartment. He was kind enough to carry Harry into the small guest bedroom and put him on the bed. He was rewarded with a quick kiss and a promise of a lap dance, gratis, the next time he came to The Silken Cage.

Then the two turned to their new charge.

"Well, he's out cold and shivering. I bet he's got pneumonia at the least. We better get him out of those filthy rags and into something clean. I'll get a pan of water so we can get him marginally clean. See if you can't get him out of that shirt at least."

"Fine, fine. I'm your slave."

Frankie gave Johnny a quick peck on the cheek and Johnny hugged him then said, "And don't you forget it."

They smiled at each other in the way that couples have then Johnny went out to find the pan.

When he got back he was startled by the look of fury on his generally gentle lovers face.

"What is it? Did he do something?"

"No. Just take a look."

Johnny took one look at Harry's back and quietly exploded. He kept his voice down but he cursed and swore for quite a while. If he'd been a wizard the house would probably have caught fire.

"Well, fuck. I'll call Angus. I wonder who his master was."

"Me too. I'd like to black ball the bastard."

Frankie took the basin and went into the bathroom to fill it and get a flannel. Johnny went to call the local Head Master, not to be confused with Headmaster, two completely different things.

.

Angus McNair took one look at Harry's back and flew into a rage of his own. "I don't recognize the young man, but if he was sceneing with a certain group I might not have. I'll ask around. When he comes to, you talk to him. We need to find out what happened to him."

Harry woke just in time to keep Dr. McNair from killing him.

"NO! I can't!" Harry slapped at the hypodermic and scrambled across the bed to get away from the red haired man.

Dr. McNair kept calm and just moved the needle out of the way of Harry's slap. "Now, take it easy. It's just an antibiotic. It'll help with the infection. And ye've got a dandy."

Harry peered blearily at the man and realized that he was not in a clinic or hospital. In fact he wasn't sure where he was. He decide to handle one problem at a time.

"I'm sorry. You scared me. But I can't have an injection, I'm ... um ... alergic! That's it, allergic to ... I don't remember what one it is, though." He settled back carefully to see how that went over.

"Ach! I see. Well, I'll have to give you a cream then." The doctor fished in his satchel and found the tube of cream. He handed it to Frankie and sat down on a chair. "Do you know where you are?"

Harry shook his head. "No. All I remember is ... um ... oh, hell. I can't be here. I better go. Excuse me. But could you give me my pack?"

Johnny nodded to the pack, propped in the corner. "It's right there. But you really can't go anywhere. Not yet. You're in no shape to leave."

"But ... you can't want me here. I ... um ... approached you. You know!" Harry's face flamed in embarrassment.

Frankie nodded. "Of course, I know. And very sweet it was too. So innocent. But ... that's neither here nor there. You can't leave, you'll die. You're sick. Now ..." Frankie reached out to Harry. "Get back in the bed and let Dr Angus see to you. We'll take care of you until you're well, then we'll figure something out. But right now you just need to rest."

Harry glanced from Frankie to Johnny to Dr Angus. They all seemed to be nice people so Harry followed his most reliable guide, his gut, and eased back into the middle of the full size bed and lay down. He was still very tired and hot.

"Ok, but I'll pay my way. I'm no charity case, no matter what anyone says."

Harry endured having his back cleaned with his typical stoicism. The cream had an analgesic in it, so it wasn't too bad. Harry wondered if he could work a healing charm on himself later. He was too sick to think about it much now.

He felt a gentle hand pat his cheek. "Um ... sorry. What did you say?"

Johnny repeated himself patiently. "I said, we need to know who did this to you, so we can go to the police."

Harry turned his head away. "No. Please, just ... no."

Dr McNair cleared his throat. "Listen. I know how hard it is." Harry moved slightly, a physical denial. "Yes, I do. When someone you've placed your trust in, misuses it like this, it's hard. But we need to do something about your master before he does this to another sub."

Harry rolled over onto his side. "I don't know what you're on about. Master? Sub? It was my uncle, ok? If you tell anyone, I'll have to go back. This time he just might kill me. Please. I heal fast, I do. I'll be gone in a week, maybe not that long. I'll pay. I'll work really hard. I'm strong."

Dr McNair's Scottish background showed abruptly. "Och! Ye pur bairn. Devil take him." He took a deep breath. "You'll be safe here. We'll hide you, if we have to."

Harry just sighed and rolled back over. "Thank you." He was asleep before they could say another word.

Frankie and Johnny had been careful to put all Harry's things on the bedside table, including his wand. They had no idea what it was but, since he'd clung to it like grim death, they'd decided that, what ever it was, it was important to Harry. They'd even taken care to polish it with a dry cloth.

Johnny sighed, frustrated and angry. "We better go through his stuff. I hate to but he's not going to let go of any information. And we need to know who he is and where he came from. If that's the work of his uncle, we need to know who the bastard is so we can spread the word."

Frankie ran a hand through his hair, disarranging the artful curls. "Yes, and, damned if we do, etc. So..." He picked up the pack and carried it to the parlor.

The settled at a small card table and dumped the contents of Harry's pack onto the table. They sifted through the mess of clothing with grim expressions. All Harry's clothing was obviously second hand. His blanket they folded and put aside to be laundered. Harry's little box was of interest but they didn't know what they were looking at. They thought its contents were keepsakes of some sort. They carefully returned its contents and closed it.

"Well, that was depressing. Poor little guy. I'll wash all that. But we've got to get him out of those rags sooner or later. I'm not having him ruin our reputations." Frankie preened a bit and Johnny rubbed his shoulder.

"You're right. He can't wander around looking like that. Horrible. And those glasses? Not in my house. So. When he gets better you want him to work?"

"Why not? It's not like we'll let him be harmed. And he looks so sweet, and innocent." Frankie rolled his eyes. "Would you like a blow job? I nearly fell over." they had a good laugh at Harry's approach.

Johnny stretched, examined his fingernails carefully for damage to his manicure and, not finding any, led his lover off to bed.

.

Albus Dumbeldore looked and Severus Snape with hopeful eyes. "Did you find anything?"

"Not a thing. The boy is ... impossible. He aparated three times in less than twenty minutes. A thing I find difficult in the best of circumstances. Then he took a train back to London and disappeared completely. I have a few contacts in the Muggle world and have asked them to keep a look out."

Dumbledore offered Snape a biscuit which he refused but he accepted the tea. "Do you have any idea what prompted Harry to take off like that? Any at all?"

Snape sneered over his teacup. "He didn't want to return to the Dursleys. He said, and I quote, 'They're not nice to me' spoiled brat. Now I have to waste my time searching for him. It's cold out."

Dumbledore nodded. "He was well aware of Snape's hate of cold weather. "I know. I'm very sorry about all this. But we have to find Harry soon. He's been gone two weeks already. How is he living?"

Snape finished his tea, tapping the cup with his wand to refresh it, he continued. "He stole quite a bit of money from his uncle. Mr Dursley claims upward of a thousand pounds he had put by for Christmas presents. That would allow him to stay gone for quite some time, if he husbands his funds carefully."

"I see. Quite frankly, I don't believe it. Harry's not a thief. We have to keep this quite close to the vest. If He finds out... well, I don't like to contemplate the consequences."

Snape nodded. "He is taking time right now to organize something. I don't yet know exactly what but he's noticed that I'm 'off' as he put it. He wants me to rest until I'm needed, in fact, he's forbidden me to attend the next meeting. I don't like it. What the hell is he up to? What if he has that repellant brat? Damnit!"

Dumbledore was suffering from the same feeling so he didn't say much. He just recommended that Snape take the opportunity to do exactly as the Dark Lord ordered and rest.

.

Draco Malfoy was delirious with joy. He was, at last, going to be allowed to attend a meeting of the Death Eaters. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had said that he was ordered. Draco was proud that the Dark Lord had asked for him by name.

The meeting place was disappointing, just an open and rather muddy field. He wasn't even sure where it was.

The Dark Lord approached and Draco trembled in anticipation. He found the true appearance of his lord less than attractive.

Then Malfoy Sr was called to the Dark Lord's side. He approached and Draco was disturbed to realized that he was nearly cringing. What was this? It was an honor to serve.

It only got worse.

"I am not pleased." Lucius froze about half way across the clearing. "I have told you to find Potter. You have not done so." The Bonebending Hex hit Lucius in the legs, making him fall to the ground with a sharp cry. "Now come here. And leave that bratt of yours there. I don't want him now."

So Draco watched his father drag himself to his lords feet, forced to grovel in the muck.

"My lord, I am sorry that I have disappointed you. I've been searching for Potter's home diligently. It's just not possible, with my humble skills, to find him. Please, forgive." Lucius bit his lip as he reached to touch the Dark Lords hem. Voldemort twitched it out of reach.

Obviously not ready to forgive him yet, Voldemort motioned for him to retreat. All Lucius could do was drag himself painfully out of the way. Draco's heart broke. He loved his father so much, this was unacceptable. He couldn't stand the sight of him, his fine clothing muddied and scuffed from groveling on the ground. His face was smudged with dirt and grass stains. His beautiful silvery hair full of grass stems and filth. He made a life altering decision in a split second.

Draco approached Voldemort carefully. "Please, my lord, allow me to take my father away. It is plain that he has displeased you. He should come home with me. If you allow." Draco tried to make his voice and demeanor humble and self-effacing. He succeed well enough that Voldemort sneered at him and said that, if he could get it done, he was welcome to do it. Draco helped his father turn over onto his back and dragged him from the clearing.

In the trees, Draco stopped to rest a bit then took out his wand. "Levi Corpus." The spell lifted Lucius into the air and Draco guided him away.

When Draco got Lucius home, he took him directly to his quarters. It didn't take the house elves long to get him stripped of his filthy clothing, clean, and into bed. Draco realized why his father hated the house elves so much. They saw him when he came from a disaster like the meeting and he resented it. He had a lot to think about, so he made sure his father was comfortable and left.

The first thing he did was research the curse to see if he could brew a potion to counter it, but it seemed that it had to wear off of itself. He grumbled a bit but resigned himself to waiting until his father was back on his feet before the confrontation. It was going to be hard enough on both of them without the added stress of Lucius being flat on his back.

It took him three long days to recover, three days in which Draco see-sawed between revulsion, disgust, fury and fear. He wasn't brave, he was a Slytherin after all. But this was unendurable.

Lucius was sitting in his private study, feet on a stool. He looked better but still not recovered.

"Father, I wish to speak to you."

"Yes, Draco, I imagine you do. Please, sit down."

Draco settled in the other chair and sighed, shoving his hair off his cheek.

"I hope I have always been a good and dutiful son. I've always tried to be."

Lucius wondered what this was about. "You are all any father could want. I hope you know that."

"Thank you." Draco inclined his head slightly. "This is very difficult for me and I will understand if, after you've heard me out, you ask me to leave Malfoy Manor."

"Draco. Please. I'm still not feeling quite the thing. Get to the point without all this roundaboutation."

Draco took a deep breath. "I refuse to take the Mark. I will NOT serve Voldemort. If you cannot support me in thi,s I will leave. I cannot stand to see the way he abused you again. And I will most certainly not submit myself to such ... indignities. Now, if you ask me to, I will remove to the London residence. And, if you wish, I will find other accommodations when I graduate."

Lucius sighed, he'd thought this might be coming. "I see. You won't reconsider?"

Draco just shook his head, looking remarkably stubborn. "No. Absolutely not. As you know I have sufficient moneys of my own to support myself. I would hate to cause a scandal but I will if you force me to."

"No, Draco, my young dragon. I will not force your hand in this. The only reason I have managed to submit to him is that I feared for your life. I have watched him descend into madness. He's completely batty." Draco winced a bit. "What? I'm not allowed to use the current slang? Please. But I digress. He's lost sight of the prize, for lack of a better simile. He now wants to destroy all Muggles, Squibs and sympathizers. He'll decimate the population of the UK for nothing. All he'll do is attract attention that will destroy the Wizarding World."

"Exactly. So, father, what do we do next?"

Lucius sighed. "You're not going to like this one bit." Draco just gave his father all his attention and refrained from remark. "I'm going to have to exile your mother to La Isle de Frazes. She's too much the sycophant. I ... we can't trust her for a moment." Draco started to make a heated remark. "Son, I know you love her very much. But please, be sensible. We can't trust that she won't lower the wards and let him in. He'll charm her with flattery and he'll turn on her the instant he's inside. So she goes to France. Then we shut ourselves up in the manor until he gets bored and forgets about us. Much like a petulant brat forgets a broken toy."

Draco nodded, picking at his lip. "Yes. I see. And when he forgets about us?"

"We begin to repair the Malfoy name. I do believe he's going to lose this war."

Draco nodded. "If he's as batty as you say, I know it. Potter is absolutely the most stubborn git I've ever met. And I'm going to have to suck up to him. If they ever find him."

Lucius started. "What? Find him? What the hell are you talking about?"

Draco gave his father a smug smirk. "Well, he's been missing from that Muggle place he lives for a while. I heard two of the Death Eaters wondering if they should tell Him or not. I think they decided not."

Lucius just eased back into his chair, thinking furiously. "Hummm. That's very interesting."

Draco settled back in his chair, things were already looking up.

Lucius raised his head from the contemplation of the fire that had absorbed him for the last few minutes. "And, Draco? Don't suck up to him. He's a Gryffindor. You better mean every word you say to him or we're doomed. Do you understand?"

Draco grimaced but admitted that he did. Gryffindors were so very ... earnest.

.

Harry woke feeling a bit better. He rolled over carefully and took a mental stock of himself. He was stiff, sore and hot feeling. He glanced around the room and liked what he saw. The room was small but nearly half again the size of his room at the Dursley's. The bed was in the far corner from the door with a trunk at its feet. Against the wall opposite the foot a small armoire stood and next to it a chair. The wall containing the door was bare but tucked into the corner to the right of the door was a small comfortable chair with a foot stool and, at its side a three in one table-reading lamp-book case. Then, snugged cheek by jowl, a student desk. Nearly hidden in a small nook was a door that Harry assumed led to a loo. He liked the fact that the bed had been placed so that he could look out the only window from where he lay.

He eased out of bed and took the three steps to the door in the nook. It was a loo, small and neat, with only a shower stall, sink and toilet. But it was cosily warm and draft free. He stripped off his pyjama bottoms and turned on the shower. He had to get clean and see what he could do to earn his keep.

He washed quickly and towel dried his hair. He went to his backpack to get some clean clothing and realized that it was empty of everything but his box. He panicked for a second then realized that someone must have taking his things to wash. They had been rather dirty. He decided to find the laundry room first and start a load. Then? The kitchen maybe. He picked up a pair of sweat pants from the foot of the bed, one of the men must have left them for him, thank goodness.

The kitchen turned out to be a galley kitchen, very small and a bit narrow but efficient and well stocked. Harry decided to clean it extra well and opened the doors beneath the sink to find cleaning products. He started to clean then realized that he'd better find the laundry first.

He put the cleaning things on the table and went to find the laundry. It was the first door he opened, the one right behind the kitchen. He explored a bit farther to find the next door was a full size bath, it needed a bit of attention too, Harry marked that down in his memory. The last door on that side was locked so Harry moved on. The first door on the other side of the hall was his room and the last one was a bed suit that obviously belonged to ... Harry realized that he didn't even know the names of his rescuers.

After sorting the laundry, mostly his things, and starting a load, Harry felt ill again. He returned to the kitchen and started to clean. He took his time and did the best job he knew how. It surprised him when a voice from the door drawled, "Young man, if you're not back in your bed in two minutes, I'll be ... displeased. Go."

Harry took one look a the mans face and scampered back to his room. Stripping off his clothing he got back in the bed and pulled the covers up to his armpits. He was just finishing covering himself when his rescuers came in.

"Well, that's better. I'm Johnny and that's Frankie. No jokes please."

Harry looked puzzled but nodded. "Ok. No jokes. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I'd really like to know what the hell you think you're doing."

Harry blinked for a second. "Oh! Um ... I thought I was earning my keep?"

Frankie sashayed over to the chair against the wall. "I see. Well, first, we know your name. Harry? But what's the rest?"

Harry experienced a moment of pure panic, then realized that the men wouldn't know him from Adam. "Potter. Harry Potter."

Johnny nodded. "Ok, Harry, it's like this. You're really sick. I ... we don't want you making yourself worse, so no out of bed until the doctor allows. We don't want you having a relapse, got me?"

Harry nodded, he understood this, these men didn't want to have to nurse him any longer than necessary. "I do. I'll be good. But once I'm better I've got to ... contribute to the house somehow. Um ... unless you'd rather I left?"

Frankie gave an irritated little noise, sort of like "tich" "Sweetness, you'll do no such thing. I'm not rescuing you just to have you starve on the street. Now ... first you get better, then we discuss what you can do to earn your keep. Rest now, worry later. Ok?"

Harry couldn't believe that these men, perfect strangers, were being so kind to him. "Thank you. I'll try really hard. I won't be a burden. I swear."

Johnny gave Harry a shrewd, accessing look. "No, you won't. I wouldn't insult your intelligence by letting you be. Now rest."

Harry settled back to do just that. He wished he had some potions, he'd feel better for a Healing Draught or so. He nibbled at his lower lip for a moment then gave up. There was no way he could brew any, even if his skills had been up to it. The herbs and other ingredients weren't available.


	2. Chapter 2

Runaway Wizard 2

.

My apologies to everyone. I managed to post the wrong file. This is, I hope, the betaed one.

Harry woke up wondering where he was. Then he remembered. Frankie and Johnny! Then he realized why Johnny had said 'no smart remarks.' The tune of the song popped into his head and he groaned.

"Hey, kiddo, you ok? What's with the groan? You in pain?"

Harry squinted, trying to bring Frankie into focus. He realized that he hadn't yet put on his glasses.

"No, no pain. Just ... I remembered Frankie and Johnny. Now I've got the tune stuck in my head."

"Well, shit. Sorry about that." Frankie's grimace of sympathy was real. Harry shoved his glasses up his nose and settled into the bed more comfortably.

"That's ok. If you're hungry, I'll get up in a minute and make some breakfast. If that's ok, I mean."

Frankie just shook his head. "You're still recovering from ... that and you think I expect you to getup and cook? Are you demented?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No, just what I'm used to. My ... uncle didn't care much one way or the other how I felt. I think he really wanted me to die. But I won't. I'm too stubborn, or stupid not sure which. I'm going to live just to spite the prick." Frankie blinked at Harry. "Sorry. I did some thinking while I was on the street. Even though it was only for a few days, it gave me plenty of time to do some real thinking."

"Well, you just keep on thinking. I'll get your breakfast and your tea. Then you rest. I know you're not one for charity, but I'm not having you collapse on us. When you're better, we'll talk about things. Now, do you feel like getting up?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I do. I'll ... do my thing and meet you in the kitchen."

Frankie left and Harry went into the loo to take care of business. When he was done Harry returned to the bedroom to find a pair of scuffs, heelless slip on house shoes and a well-worn terrycloth house robe on the foot of the bed. Donning them, he headed down the hall.

When he got to the kitchen Frankie and Johnnie were sitting at the table talking in soft tones. Harry hovered in the door for a moment then moved into eye sight.

"Oh, Harry. Come in. Sit down."

Harry sat at one end of the table. Frankie and Johnny sat at the opposite sides. But as he told Harry to sit down Johnny got up to stand in front of the stove. He clattered and puttered while Harry gratefully drank the tea Frankie poured for him.

Finally Johnny put a plate in front of Harry. "There you go, pal. Poached egg, dry toast, tea. Something guaranteed to set well on a sensitive stomach. Eat up."

Harry ate slowly, not wanting to be sick. After going so long on little or nothing, he was sure to be sick if he ate too much. After he was finished eating, Johnny handed him a cup of his medicinal tea, one of them.

"Now that you've eaten and are, hopefully, feeling a bit better. We want to know about your uncle." At Harry's puzzled look he elaborated. "The one who abused you."

"I'm not going back there. It doesn't make any difference. " Harry stuck his nose in his tea hoping that they'd let the subject drop.

Frankie gave Johnny a significant look. "Oh, my mistake. We'll see about enrolling you in school in this district then. And ..."

Harry jerked so hard he nearly spilled the tea. "No! No, I don't go to school. Not anymore."

Johnny nodded to Frankie and got up, leaving the room quickly and silently.

"His uncle abused him. Just like yours abused you."

Harry put his cup down carefully. "Yes, my uncle. My parents are dead."

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with you. It's his doing. Not yours. What about school? Didn't you tell?"

Harry thought of Dumbledore's insistence that he return to Privet Drive for the protection of the wards. "Yes, they didn't believe me. I'm not going back ... not until I'm an adult."

"But that's ... um ... how old are you?"

Harry grinned, it always threw strangers. He was small for his age and looked no more than fourteen. Poor food and ill treatment at a young age had stunted him. He wondered if he'd ever grow.

"Sixteen, almost seventeen. I'm just small for my age. But I'm strong and I can keep up."

"I'm sure you can. Now, your eyes are drooping already. I'll put the salve on you and then back to bed. You need to rest to get better." Frankie grinned. This was going to work. Harry was much older than he looked.

Harry turned the chair around so that he was straddling the seat and leaning his crossed forearms on the back. Frankie carefully eased the robe off Harry's shoulders and examined his back.

"It still looks bad. The infection is starting to clear though. How do you feel?"

Harry started to say 'Fine.' But Johnny suddenly said from the door. "Do. Not. Say. Fine. You're not. No one is going to be mad at you for being sick. You're still too flushed to be well. I'm going to take your temperature."

Johnny cupped Harry's cheek in one hand and turned his head. Harry cooperated only tensing a bit before relaxing when Johnny explained that he was going to put the end of the thing in his ear. Johnny checked Harry's temperature and announced that while it was still high, it was down from the day before.

"Ok. Harry. You'll have chores to do and rules to follow. If you want to stay."

Harry nodded. "I'd like to. At least for a while. I may not be able to stay long."

Frankie shook his head at Johnny. "Hun, he's not in any shape to make decisions just yet. He's still too sick."

Johnny clasped Frankie's hand across the table. "I know. But if we just let stuff drift he might not understand that we really mean it. Ok? Harry?"

Harry just stared into the near distance for a moment. Something was knocking at his mind, something important. Frankie and Johnny waited while Harry coaxed his epiphany into existence.

He was tired of lying. Tired of hiding stuff. He was going to tell the truth and insist on the same thing in return.

"I don't know. It'll depend on a lot of things. And, you're right, I'm not in any shape to make important decisions just yet. I feel like crap. I'm hot, and shaky and my back hurts like a bitch. The tea is helping and so is the salve, but ... I really just want to go back to bed. If I stay here, I'll do what I can to help out around. I'm not going back to school just yet. It's too easy for Dumbledore or Dursley to find me."

Harry started to pull his robe back up, but Johnny stopped him. "I still have to put salve on you. Then back to bed."

"Ok, how bad does it look?"

"You're cut. The cuts are infected in some places. Mostly where two lashes crossed and the cuts are deepest. You're going to have scars. Sorry."

Harry shrugged impatiently. "Don't be. It's not your fault. Nor mine. Vernon is just a bastard. I wanted to stay at school but the Headmaster wouldn't allow me to. I told them the Dursley's weren't nice to me. But they didn't care."

"Well, we care. If your uncle turns up here, we'll hide you. Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. Are you done?" Harry tried to turn around to get a look at his back, Johnny just laughed a bit and turned his head back with one hand.

Harry obediently turned back, leaning on the chair again. He wished absently for one of Snape's healing potions and some of his salve. He'd heal twice as fast. And a fever reducer. He felt really hot again.

Johnny finished his job and pulled the robe back up. "I think you've been up long enough. Back to bed now. March!"

Harry smiled and gave a sloppy half salute. "Yes, boss. I'm on my way. Um ... how did you know? That someone was beating me. Other than my back. And why did you ask if it was a master? I don't understand?"

Frankie shook his head. "If you get back in bed, you'll fall asleep in the middle of the explanation. When you're better, we'll explain it all. Now, go to bed. Ok?"

Harry headed back for his room and his bed without complaint. He felt he could really trust Frankie and Johnny. He called over his shoulder, "I'm going. But I want explanations. When I'm better."

He crawled into the bed and settled down. He was asleep in seconds. Frankie leaned against Johnny, who was leaning against the door jamb. "He looks so very young. He'll do. Don't you think?"

Johnny nodded. "Only if he wants to. If he does, he'll be spectacular."

.

Severus Snape was not a happy man. Neither was Albus Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall decided that she was glad she wasn't going with Snape as she'd first wanted to. Snape in a temper wasn't something she wanted to endure for long.

"Very well, Albus. I'll go question the Dursleys. Professor McGonigal can talk to Weasley and Granger." He waved his wand, transfiguring his robes into a neat woolen suit of light grey. He now looked like exactly what he was claiming to be, the chemistry professor from Harry's boarding school.

It was now after New Year and Harry was still missing.

He stepped into the floo announcing, "Arabella Figg" in a clear voice. Minerva sighed, "How does he manage that?"

Dumbledore glanced up from a paper he was reading. "He's a man of clear intent."

Professor McGonigal grumbled a bit, took some floo powder, tossed it into the fire and snapped loudly, "The Burrow."

.

Molly Weasley blinked when Professor McGonagall popped into her fire place.

"Well, well, as I live and breath. Minerva McGonagall. What has Ronald done now? Please don't tell me he's been expelled. Although, what he could have done during holidays, I don't know."

Professor McGonagall just shook her head. "No, Molly, don't worry. He's done nothing that I know of."

"It wouldn't surprise me that he's gone off and done something. Or is this about Harry? Have you heard anything?"

Minerva sighed. ""Nothing as of yet, unfortunately. That's the reason I'm here. Does Ronald know that Harry's missing?"

"No, and I don't want him to know. I'm afraid he might get some hair brained scheme into his head about going off and trying to find Harry all on his own." Molly said with a worried look up the stairs.

"That's what I've come about. I'd like your permission to question him. He might be able to give us some idea where that boy might have gone. Maybe he's heard something from Harry."

Molly nodded. "I see. Well, I don't see any reason too. Harry hasn't contacted him. I'd know if he had because he'd tell me right away. He was just complaining last night that he'd not had a word. Tea?" Her expression said that asking to see Ron again wasn't going to do any good.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, with some regret. Molly Weasley's pie was delicious. "No, thank you. But, you're right about not telling Ronald, we'd probably have two missing boys to deal with if he knew Harry was missing instead of the Dursleys not letting him owl. I better be getting back as quickly as possible. Professor Dumbledore is beside himself. He's even got Snape interviewing the Dursleys."

Molly grinned in a way the Minerva could only call nasty. "Oh, he does, does he? Interesting. I hope he goes all Slytherin on them."

The professor couldn't think of anything to say to that so she just went back to Hogwarts.

.

Professor Snape Apparated into Mrs Figg's back garden. She was waiting for him and just pointed to #4 as if he didn't already know where it was. He just nodded once and headed for the house.

He knocked on the door and Petunia answered it. She started to slam it in his face but his foot, inserted firmly in the opening, prevented that.

"Hello. I am Professor Severus Snape. I have come to ask you some questions about where Harry might have gone."

Petunia's sour expression told Snape all he needed to know about her. "I don't care where he's gone. And you're not bringing that nasty freak back here to contaminate my precious Duddykins.

Snape turned his ferocious frown on her and snapped, "No, I don't expect that we will. Now, answer my questions, woman. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No, I don't. Now get out."

Just then Dudley came in the back door. "Mother, I'm home. Where's my snack?"

Petunia turned to go into the kitchen. Professor Snape didn't try to stop her, instead he merely followed her.

Dudley was standing by the kitchen table with a sour expression on his face. Petunia hurriedly placed a large platter of carrot and celery sticks on the table. In the middled of it was a large bowl of dip. He eyed it with dismay.

"Mother, you know I'm not supposed to have that much. I've got to lose three stone. At least. And ... who's that?" Dudley eyed Snape with some misgiving.

"My name is Professor Snape. Do you know where Harry is? Do you know why he left?"

Dudley just shrugged, giving the closet beneath the stairs a significant look. "No, not really. I wasn't here. He's ... peculiar. Didn't like Dad's idea of discipline. Took off. Don't know where. Maybe that place where his friend lives ... the Burrow or something like that."

Snape caught Dudley's look, of course, and went to have a look at the cupboard. He saw the locks on the outside and stared at them for a moment. He drew his wand and pointed it. 'Alohomora'

The door popped open and he bent to peer inside. He drew back with a snarl. Turning to Dudley he snapped, "Kindly explain to me how three locks are needed to keep a small child imprisoned within."

Dudley just shrugged. "Don't know. Just Dad said the freak wouldn't stay in without them."

Snape winced slightly. His visions of Harry as a doted upon, much loved, spoiled, arrogant brat exploded in his face by the sight of a scrawled graffiti in a green crayon.

"My name is Harry James Potter

I am eight years old

I won't live to be Nine.

I'm so very hungry

but I'm too thirsty to eat

Someone please remember me."

He wasn't sure whether he wanted to scream, cry or hex the lot of them into oblivion.

"I'm going to ask you what happened here and I want the truth. If I think for one moment that you are lying to me I'll make you wish you were dead. Do you understand me?"

Petunia turned white, then scarlet. "You have no right to talk to me like that. You and your freak friends, dumping that little ... brat on my door step and just leaving him. He's nothing but trouble. Exploding things and floating around. And ... I don't know what all. You're lucky Vernon put up with him for as long as he did. At least the little monster could clean house. Get out."

Dudley had the wisdom to push her into the parlor and growl. "Let me, Mum. You get too mad and you'll have one of your spells. Sit down and relax."

Dudley motioned to Snape to follow him into the front hall.

"Look, I know you won't believe me but ... well, I'll start with this.

"I got into a bunch of trouble early this year from bullying some younger kids. But ... well, I've been taking anger management classes. The judge said, if I would, he'd see that I didn't get charged. Dad had a fit, but he went along with it. God forbid that his precious Duddy-wuddy got put in juvie. So anyway, I've been learning stuff. Stuff I'm not too happy with. Like how stupid my Dad is. And Mom. And how bad I've really been. Don't like myself much, frankly.

"But we are what we're raised to be. So, well, I've been learning better.

"If you find Harry, tell him I'm really sorry. And don't bring him back here. They'll kill him. Dad's gone over the deep end. I'm afraid he'll start smacking Mum around. He's come close to it."

Snape just looked at Dudley, trying to see if he was telling the truth or not. He felt Dudley was and felt his stomach sink.

"I see. So now you're ... what? Making reparations? Do you have any idea what happened here to make Mr Potter take off?"

"Yeah, but you won't believe me."

He got a sharp look and a very soft. "Try me"

"I wish you had some of that stuff like they have on telly." Snape just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. It pleased him to see that that particular look had the same effect on Muggle boys as it did on Wizarding ones. "You probably don't even know about it. But it's some sort of stuff you spray around to show where there's been blood. Dad flipped out and took his belt to Harry. He's done it dozens of times before ... only I don't remember it being this bad. Cut him up something awful. I was afraid he'd kill him outright. Blood everywhere. Mom had a fit. She was going to make Harry clean it up but I told her it wouldn't do any good, he'd just bleed more. I helped her clean it up some. Then I gave Harry all my pocket money and ... and got him out of the house. It was the only thing I could think to do. He popped out and I haven't seen him since. It's the truth ... I swear. Really."

Snape felt a hard cold lump settle in the general area of his stomach. He raised his wand and snarled, "Ostendo Ullus Cruor" He nearly staggered. There was blood everywhere. Dudley hadn't been exaggerating much.

There was a trail of blood from the middle of the hall clear into the kitchen, under the table, then on into the back. He noticed droplets in a weaving trail up the stairs, into the bathroom and then across the hall into a bedroom. A very tiny bedroom with a lock at the top of the door, one just above the door knob and another near the bottom.

There was blood all over the walls, some of it older than the two weeks ago of this latest – he decided to quit thinking before he set the house on fire. He returned to Dudley.

"I see. I have absolutely nothing to say to you, just be thankful that I recognize that you, at least, didn't really know any better. You'll be hearing from the Aurors. And possibly the Muggle police as well. Good day."

Dudley felt limp. He watched the professor storm away with his wand clutched in his hand. "Oh, man, this is not good. Not good at all." He went to talk to his mother. They were going to have a really hard time explaining this to Dad.

.

Draco settled at the breakfast table, poured some tea and sighed. "How are we going to curry favour with The Git Who Lived if we can't even find him? And you do know that, when they find him, we'll never get anywhere near him."

Lucius just sipped at his tea for a moment. "My dear son. I do have some influence still. Thus, your ability to come home on weekends. No one much knows that I've changed my coat and many don't care. The Dark Lord won't let it get out that one of his highest ranking, most trusted minions has thrown over the traces. Not just yet at any rate. So ... I think I'll look into who is actually responsible for our Mr Potter."

After buttering some toast, Draco finally admitted, "Well, I'm sure it's Vernon Dursley. Potter's uncle. Why?"

"Hmmm. That won't do at all. I do think Mr Potter's guardian should be a ... responsible wizard. Someone who can introduce him to the proper people. Someone who has some influence. Perhaps with a son to keep him company during holidays and summer vacation." He gave Draco a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. "Someone who's a governor of his school. Someone like ... oh, I don't know ... me?"

Draco choked on a toast crumb. "How are you going to arrange that? Merlin, Dumbldore will have a spasm. I like it. It's going to be really interesting. When Potter finds out that you're his guardian, that you can make him do ... well, anything ... he'll curse the house down around our ears. This is not going to be pretty."

Lucius looked down his nose at Draco. "My young dragon, you must control your too outspoken glee. You'll alienate him. And we can't afford that. We not only have to bring him into the family, we have to make him like it. And it's not going to be easy. Not at all. He has every reason to hate our guts." He sighed and rubbed his temples for a moment. "I do wish I hadn't been so very impulsive with that boy. But who knew that Voldemort was going to go mental on us."

"Well, Father, I did wonder several times. He's ... dark powers create dark creatures. And, I don't know. I just ... had a feeling. And then watching him ... how could you serve him like that. I don't understand."

"I was young and foolish. Then I was old and trapped. When your mother took the mark Voldemort threatened me with her and you. And her with you and me. She turned into a sycophant. What you call, I believe, a snitch. What could I do but obey? Especially when he threatened to kill you slowly and make me watch. I was so sure that you wanted the mark."

Draco made a scoffing noise. "What? Me want that great ugly thing on my arm. I'm much too beautiful for that. Besides it doesn't look well at all. You would think he'd make it look nice at the very least. Does yours bother you?"

"Not so much. I can bear it. As long as I know you're safe. Your mother, on the other hand ... I believe she's much better off in France. Now." Lucius stood up and tossed his napkin onto the table. "No more torturing the house elves. Understand? I've got to go to the Ministry and have the guardianship papers filed."

Draco looked faintly scandalized. "I don't torture the elves. It's beneath me. And what papers?"

"Well, the one's I flooed my lawyer about last week. I'm going to have myself made Harry's guardian. We are related. My sister's husband's cousins' something or other sort of thing."

"That sounds completely vague."

"I know. Delightful, isn't it. And not a thing in the world Dumbledore or anyone else can do about it once the papers are filed."

Draco made an irritated sound. "You do realize that I'm going to be the laughing stock of Slytherin, don't you. This will make Harry my brother." He frowned. "It really doesn't bear thinking of."

"Do think of it. And remember, being a laughing stock is much easier to handle than having Cruciatus cast on you. And I should know. Survival before all." He stepped away from the table, headed for the fire place in the main hall. "Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"How about a bright, shiny new brother." Draco scowled into his plate. This was not going to be easy at all.

.

Lucius flooed into the Ministry atrium, dispelled the faint dusting of floo soot from his clothing and swept down the hallways to the appropriate office.

He found the sycophantic clerk a true irritation, but he managed to keep from snarling at him by main force of will. He knew that, in order for the Malfoy family to survive and prosper, he had to truly change. Old habits die hard but he was determined to murder them in their sleep.

"My lawyers have sent over some papers for me, I believe. I'd like to sign them in front of a reputable witness, you'll do nicely." The clerk preened and bowed. "Then I want them filed. Quietly. You understand? It wouldn't do for the Prophet to get hold of this. Now, or ever. Do I make myself clear?" Lucius looked down his nose at the man who cringed and nodded vigorously. "I thought so."

"Right this way, my lord. I'll just run and fetch the papers. I know just which one's you're speaking of. It'll only be a moment. Make yourself comfortable."

The clerk scurried out. Lucius ran a finger over the top of the desk. It came away with a faint but unmistakable film of dust. He gave a 'tisk' of disgust. He was still standing in the middle of the room when the clerk came back with the papers.

"Right here they are. I'll just read them." He started to unfold the guardianship papers but Malfoy pressed them between his palm and the desk top, catching the clerk's fingers as well. Not that that bothered him much.

"I think not. All you have to do is witness that I signed them, not the contents thereof. My lord will not be pleased if this gets out. If you don't know what is in them, if it gets out, you can't be blamed. Correct?"

"Oh, yes, my lord, of course, my lord. I'll just ... watch you sign them, shall I?"

Lucius signed the papers in his elegant Spenserian script, watched as the clerk scribbled his signature on the appropriate line, then followed him as he registered them in a large book. The stupid man then dropped a large dollop of crimson wax onto a ribbon that he held to the bottom of the first page. He pressed the Ministry seal into it and wrote a number beside it.

"There you are, my lord. There's now a copy in the files, and it's registered." He pointed to the number, "That's the registry number. And here's the original. I'm sure I don't need to tell you to keep it in a safe place. Thank you, my lord."

The clerk bowed Lucius out the door then heaved a relieved sigh. That hadn't been so bad. The Malfoy reputation for being supercilious and difficult must be exaggerated.

Lucius had to take a moment to control his temper. He took a deep breath, snarled softly, "I'm not a lord, you prat." and headed for the floo, robes streaming out behind him.

.

Harry spent the next few days moving from the bed to the loo to the couch and back. He napped, watched telly and ate. He had his teas and either Frankie or Johnny put salve on his back.

It was very nice and he was slowly going barmy. He needed something to do. But both Frankie and Johnny, in separated conversations, had cautioned him about over doing. So he rested.

Harry was watching an old episode of Fawlty Towers when it hit him. He was supposed to be able to lie around until he was completely well. It was the way things were supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to have to push on no matter what. He felt slightly like he'd been hit in the head with a bludger. He'd never gotten to actually completely heal in all his life before. He found himself sobbing into his hands without really understanding why.

Frankie heard him and hurried in to see what was wrong. "Harry, what is it? Do you hurt? Something on the telly? Here. Hush." Frankie sat down on the sofa and put one arm around Harry's shoulders and firmly pulled his hands away with the other.

Harry managed to hiccup himself to silence, taking several shuddering breaths. "I'll be alright. I just realized something. I ... you ... um ..."

Frankie just sat gently patting Harry's hands. "I've got all day, pet. Get calm then tell."

Harry leaned against Frankie and sighed. He felt a bit foolish but it felt so good just to be held. He finally managed to get his thoughts together.

"I just realized that I really don't have to get up and clean, do laundry ... oh, shit. Laundry. My stuff."

"I dried it days ago. It's folded in the chest of drawers. Go on."

Harry relaxed against Frankie, half on him and half leaning on the back of the sofa. It was easy on his back which was healing nicely.

"My guardian, Uncle Vernon, he would half kill me then make me cook and clean. Sometimes I could hardly stand. And if I didn't get my chores all done, I didn't get any food. Sometimes not even water. And there was usually something to pick a fault with. Aunt Petunia would slip me stuff from time to time, but she always said, "I'm not doing this for any reason other than I hate housework and you don't do it right if you're starving. Otherwise I'd let you go hungry until Vernon let you eat." And it was always cold leftovers. But, you really don't want me to do anything until I feel well enough. I'm feeling really good for the first time in my life."

"But at school. You said you started going to boarding school at eleven. I'm not even sure where I'm going with this question."

Harry sighed. "My school ... they expected a lot from me too. I tried to live up to their expectations which were really high. It's really complicated. But now I don't have to worry about it."

Frankie decided not to push Harry just yet, if ever. "Don't worry about it. We'll figure out something. I know you don't want to be a burden or a charity case. So ... Johnny and I are going to give you a job at our club. If you don't like it or it scares you, we'll find something else. For now, just do what you can. Whatever you feel able to do. Ok?"

Harry accepted the tissues Frankie handed him, wiped his eyes and blew his nose. "Ok. I think tomorrow I'll see what needs doing around the house. I'll do a bit." Harry held up his hand. "Just what I'm sure I can do. Probably just clean my quarters. Maybe cook some sort of casserole for when you get back from work. Um ... where do you work? I never asked."

Johnny wandered in, got a good look at Harry's still tear streaked face and settled on his other side.

"Here! What's this?" Frankie gave Johnny a quick rundown while Harry worked on getting himself calmed down again. Johnny nodded. "Harry, luv, you don't have to be superman with us. If you can't do something, or simply have a good reason ... and, I don't want to, could be a good reason, we'll figure something out. Compromise. You understand? That's one of the reasons why we're not saying too much about you wanting to work around the house. You obviously really don't want to be beholden. Not that you are, but you feel strongly so we're going to compromise. See?"

Harry nodded. "I do. And ... thanks. No one's ever considered my feelings like this before. They'd either poo-poo my feelings or work me half to death." Harry gave Johnny a slightly harassed look. "Did I just say poo-poo?" Frankie gave him a solemn nod. "Shit! I'm taking a nap. My brain is fried."

Harry got up and wandered into his room. He flopped onto the bed and fell asleep, exhausted by emotion.

Frankie watched him go then poked Johnny. "We've got to get him some clothing. He swims in everything we own and his stuff is even worse."

"Salvation Army?" Johnny made a face. "Or maybe Edith's?"

"Yeah, Edith's, just a few things. Couple of pairs of jeans, some t-shirts. Underwear from ... somewhere cheap, Primark maybe. That way he won't feel like he's taking advantage. And we'll just tell him he's to pay us back from his earnings. And he will. His pride won't allow anything else."

"You're right. Hug?"

So they sat necking on the couch while Harry slept in their guest room.

.

Voldemort was not pleased. And when he wasn't pleased others suffered. In this case it was Severus Snape. Between the numerous Cruciatus curses and a physical beating that would have killed a lesser man, Snape was in bad shape.

"Get him out of my sight. Drag him away. If he dies, I'll find another spy." Two trembling Death Eaters did as their lord commanded. They just dumped the limp professor into a bush and left him. Snape didn't bother to try to get out of the bush, he Apparated to the Hogwarts apparation port and passed out cold. The alarm went off in the infirmary and Poppy Pomfrey hurried down to pick him up and try to put him back together – again.

It didn't take long to realized that his left side was partially paralyzed. Poppy didn't think it was permanent but she was sure that he had some nerve damage and would be slow to recover. She flooed from her office to Dumbledore's on the internal floo system and went over all the ramifications with him very carefully. He just nodded and sighed.

"Well. That does put a different light on things. I'll speak to him when he's more rested. I do not relish a dose of his tongue. Thank you, Poppy."

She left and Dumbledore sat staring into the fire.

.

Harry woke the next morning rested and feeling better than he had in some time. His back was definitely on the mend.

He rummaged in the dresser to find something fit to wear. The best he could do was a pair of cargo pants that were only three sizes to big and a t-shirt that was two sizes too big. He sighed sadly. He'd had some decent clothing after first year, but Vernon had sold them all at the second hand store and told him that Dudley's cast offs were good enough for him. He'd refused to buy clothing after that.

He grumbled, "Damn, I look like a house elf. Wonder what Dobby would do?"

There was a sharp pop behind him, which made him jump. The squeaky voice was more than familiar.

"Master Harry Potter Sir has summoned Dobby? Dobby is here to serve."

Harry blinked once then shut the door quickly. "Dobby! How did you find me? Shit! Please don't tell me you said anything to anyone."

Dobby didn't bother to hide his surprise. "Master Harry Potter Sir doesn't wish his friends to know where he is? Dobby has not told anyone yet. Dobby was just summoned. What does Master Harry Potter Sir wish?"

Harry looked at Dobby for a few seconds. The elf just gazed calmly back. Harry finally sat on his bed and did his best to explain.

"Dobby, you know that ... um ... the Dursleys don't like me much. Right?" Dobby nodded, ears flapping. "So, they're not nice to me. I ran away. No one here is a Wizard., they're all Muggles. If they find out who I am, they'll just send me back to the Dursleys and I'm ... Dobby, I'm afraid they'll kill me. And I can't do magic to defend myself. Last time I did, the Wizengamot nearly sent me to Azkaban. Don't tell anyone. Ok?"

Dobby just shrugged. "Dobby is knowing that nasty Vernon and fat Duddykins isn't nice to Master Harry Potter, they is treating him worse than the Malfoy's is treating Dobby. Dobby will help Master as best he can. What is being needed?"

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't really want anything. I was just wondering what you would make of these clothes."

Dobby gave the ragged, too big garments one scornful look and said flatly. "Cleaning rags. They is not fit for anything else. Why doesn't Harry Potter Sir transfigure them into something nicer?"

Harry shook his head. "You know the Ministry forbids underage magic. They'll track me in a second. Then I'll be back at Privet Drive."

Dobby blinked once. "Oh, yes, Dobby is remembering. But Master Harry Potter Sir, that prohibition is only for Class A magic. Even youngest wizards is allowed to work Class B magic. As long as they isn't hexing ... well, even if they is. Dobby is knowing Harry Potter Sir hasn't been told anything he should be."

Harry frowned at Dobby. "I wish someone would tell me stuff. What is Class A magic? And Class B? And how do they know what I'm doing anyway?"

Dobby hopped onto the desk chair, crossed his legs, revealing mismatched and wildly clashing socks and started to talk. "Dobby is explaining as good as he can. Is this good?" Harry nodded, hoping that Frankie and Johnny didn't wake up. "The different magic is charms and spells that wizards is using for chores and personal care is Class B. Class A magic is ... Dobby is not sure how to explain except to say, if it is powerful it is Class A. Major Transfigurations, Apparating, Major Hexes and Curses. The Unforgivables they is all Class A. And, using magic of any kind in self defense is always allowed. Except for house elves. Is this a good explanation? Did Dobby do good?"

Harry thought carefully. So, he could work some kinds of magic without the Ministry descending on him. "I think so. Dobby, you always do good. Thanks. I wish ... is there a book anywhere that explains it. And how does the Ministry know?"

Dobby shrugged. "There is a tracer on all wands given to young wizards and witches. Dobby is not sure how it works, just that it knows the difference between the magic. There is a book, Dobby will get it for you. Can Dobby do anything else for Master Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry reached over to pick up his tin from the desk. "Yes, since I'm not about to do any magic until I'm sure what can be tracked and what can't, can you bring my books back to normal size? Please? I may not return to Hogwarts, but that's no reason to neglect my education. I'm going to need all the help I can get to defeat Voldemort."

Dobby refrained from comment, just returning the books and parchments to normal size. He eyed the quills with some disfavor and sniffed disdainfully at the ink.

"Dobby is bringing Harry Potter Sir the book. And better quills and ink. Dobby will be back quick."

And he was. He returned with a soft pop only a few minutes after he left. He brought with him two books and a handsome writing box. The box was filled with parchment, in sheets and scrolls, several highest quality quills and a bottle of good quality ink. He set them on the desk and nodded to Harry.

"There. Is much better. How does you come here? Is these people nice to you? Is there anything else Dobby can be getting for Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry rubbed his face, thinking carefully. "Yes. If you could get your hands on a couple of healing draughts and some wound salve, I'd really appreciate it. But don't get yourself in trouble on account of me. Ok?"

Dobby eyed Harry sharply. "Dobby is needing to know what Master Harry Potter Sir needs the draughts for. So that Dobby will be getting the right ones. Yes?"

Harry turned bright red but knew trying to hide his wounds from the elf wouldn't do any good. If Dobby was to get the draughts, he did need to know what was wrong with Harry.

"Uncle Vernon ... he strapped me good. Don't you dare to tell anyone. Promise!"

Dobby held up one long fingered hand palm out. "Dobby promises." But he crossed the fingers of his left hand behind his back.

Harry pulled his t-shirt up and off over his head. He turned around to show Dobby his back. Dobby gasped softly. Then growled, "The Uncle Vernon person is a very bad man. Harry Potter is not a house elf to heal himself over night. This is not good. Dobby will get potions and salve. Only ..." the elf sighed softly. "Dobby cannot do it right now. Professor Snape is brewing. All the best potions and salves are in the potions lab. Dobby can be bringing what is needed tomorrow."

Harry pulled his shirt on then turned around. "That's ok. I'll keep until then." He heard a sound outside his door and swore softly. "Oh, shit." He turned to Dobby. "Go along with me. Please."

Dobby just nodded. Harry threw up the window over his bed and handed Dobby one of Dudley's over sized hoodies. "Put this on." Dobby just pulled the garment on and, realizing what Harry intended, pulled the hood up over his head.

Johnny knocked then opened the door to stick his head in. "Hey, Harry. Who's your friend?"

Harry managed to look embarrassed without overdoing it too much. "Sorry about this. This is Dobby. He's a friend of mine. Came in through the window. He's ... shy. Most people take one look at him and freak out. Please don't stare at him, ok?"

Johnny gave Dobby one searching look then turned back to Harry. "Ok. But there's some rules. We haven't had time to discuss them yet. So, right in front of your friend. No drugs. No booze, unless we give it to you. All your friends come in through the front door. They let us know they're here and when they leave. Ok?"

Dobby nodded his head, careful not to dislodge his hood. Harry nodded too.

"I'm really sorry about that. But ... um ... he's at the same school as me. He brought my books and stuff so I wouldn't be behind if I decide to go back. He's really shy so he decided to sneak in the window. Can he come back to visit me?"

Johnny's look let Harry know that he knew something was wrong with the story, but he was letting it slide. "Sure, Harry. He can come back anytime he wants to. When you feel like you can trust me with the truth, I'll listen. Just don't bring trouble here. Got me?"

Harry flushed but nodded. Johnny went to make breakfast.

"Dobby, you have to come in and out by the front door. I can't get thrown out of here. I just can't. I can't live on the streets. It's awful. Don't mess me up. Please. And, you better go now. Sorry."

Dobby shook his head and started to take off the hoodie. Harry shook his head and told him to keep it for when he wanted to come back. Dobby caressed the material with long delicate fingers.

"Dobby thanks Master Harry Potter. Dobby is sorry to have caused Master any trouble. Dobby will be more careful. Good-bye, sir."

Dobby hopped off the chair and padded quietly down the hall. He called out in his squeaking voice. "I is leaving now. Good-by, sirs." He went out the front door, closing it with a sharp click.

Harry tucked his shirt into his pants as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. "I'm really sorry about Dobby. He should have come to the door but he's been stared at, beaten, and thrown out, so he's a little skittish. He's decided that he needs a Master and he picked me. If he calls me master don't make a big deal ok? Um ... oatmeal? Can I have sugar?"

Johnny allowed the subject change without comment. He dished out the oatmeal, put a pat of butter on it and set the sugar bowl next to Harry's elbow. He and Frankie stared as Harry spooned way too much sugar into the bowl. Neither man said anything but their eyes met over the table. If Harry wanted the whole sugar bowl he was welcome to it.

After Harry was done eating his oatmeal, two pieces of toast piled with jam and a glass each of orange juice and milk, Johnny told him that his clothing was unacceptable.

"Harry, I know you don't have anything beside what was in your pack, but you can't wear those rags. We'll take you to Edith's Second Hand and get you a few things."

Harry wiped his mouth on a paper napkin then put his dishes in the sink to wash later. "I don't have much money, you know. How am I supposed to pay for it all?"

"We'll pay. And you'll pay us back later. We're working on getting you a job. That's one of the things we wanted to talk to you about. Please sit back down."

Harry sat and Frankie settled next to Johnny. When they explained about their relationship Harry could only say, "Well, yeah, I kinda figured that one out on my own. Um ..." he thought quickly and decided on a partial lie, or partial truth, depending on how you wanted to look at it. "My people don't think much about that sort of thing. You love who you love. As long as both families have heirs or ... um ... I don't really remember all the lecture. Anyway, it doesn't bother me a bit. I ...like I said, I kinda figured it out."

Frankie looked relieved. Johnny just hugged him then said, "See? I told you Harry was a practical young man. Let's take him to Edith's."

.

Harry was pleased to get out of the apartment. He was beginning to get really restless. The walk to Edith's didn't take long. The neighbourhood was small so everything was fairly close.

Harry finally got to do one thing that most teenagers take for granted. Window shop.

He darted from one side of the road to the other, looking in windows and doing a bit of wishing. He was especially attracted to the video game store. Duddley had several, hand held and console, but Harry had never been allowed to touch even the outdated, broken original Gameboy. He coveted one but knew that there was no way he could afford one. But he could look, and dream.

Frankie finally called him to order, telling him they would be at Edith's soon. Harry joined Frankie and Johnny again and walked along with them just peering in a window from time to time. He had no idea what was in store for him in the second hand store.


	3. Chapter 3

Runaway Wizard 3

Harry stopped in front of Clair's to look in the window. It was a tidy place, the racks neat and the floor clean. He liked the look of it immediately.

The woman who came out of the back was large, a bit loud and obviously knew Frankie and Johnny. She greeted them in a friendly manner and, when they told her what they wanted, showed Harry to a rack of jeans and pants that should fit. Harry immediately began to browse through it.

He found a pair of leather pants and fingered them for a moment. He'd always wanted a pair, especially after he'd seen Blaise Zabini in some. He started to push them aside but Frankie had other ideas. "No, Harry. I saw the way you looked at them. Try them on."

"Frankie, I can't afford them. They're too nice for me anyway."

But Frankie just put the pants over his arm and took them to the fitting room. Harry continued to flip through the hangers. He finally picked out a pair of jeans and a pair of cargo pants that he thought would fit. Then he went to another carousel to find some shirts.

As he was hunting through shirts, some with slogans on them that made his face burn, he came across one that he just had to have. It had a picture on it and a name. He knew it was some sort of band just by the background. But the picture looked a bit like Dumbledore, standing on the edge of a cliff, wand out, arms spread, beard and hair flowing in the wind of a cyclone whirling around his head. The name under the picture said Silly Wizard. Harry just had to have it.

He picked out two more shirts and took his choices to the fitting room. It didn't take him long to put on the cargo pants and the Silly Wizard t-shirt.

He came out to show Frankie and Johnny the fit. He liked them, they were nearly his size, while they were a bit loose still, if he put on the weight he should carry, they should fit him perfectly.

All three adults approved of the fit. Clare even went so far as to tell him he looked sexy. He just grinned at her. Him, Harry Potter, string bean, sexy. He had to laugh.

"Well, you are. Now go try on the rest of that stuff. Scoot."

Harry scooted and came out again with the jeans and a different shirt on. He decided not to change shirts again. The drag of the material over his still unhealed lacerations aggravated them. He'd have to figure out some way of not changing shirts again.

It didn't work out the way Harry wanted at all. Clare took one look at the shirt and told him to take it off. It was baggy at the neck and way too long. Harry gave Johnny a miserable look. He didn't want to take his shirt off in front of Clare but before anyone could stop her she was pulling at the shirt. Harry couldn't help a soft cry of pain as she jabbed a sore spot.

"E! What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm alright, I just ... I'm not much for being touched. Sorry."

But Clare was as street smart as they come. "Don't give me that crap. What's wrong?"

Frankie sighed. "Give it up, Harry. She's not going to back off until she finds out. Might as well show her and be done with it. Go on, Clare won't judge."

Harry looked from Clare to Frankie then Johnny, none of them showed any sign of letting him slide. So he pulled the shirt off over his head and turned his back. Clare just stared then she said very softly, "Ok, who do I get to kill."

"No one, pet. His guardian did it. That's what he's doing living on the streets. Sucks, but there you are. He's going to stay with us for a while."

Harry started to ease into the fitting room again but he bumped his foot on something on the floor which made a noise. Clare pinned him with a look that she must have copied from Molly Weasley. "Just exactly where do you think you're going, young man."

"Um ... fitting room? There's still another outfit to try on."

Clare just went, "Humph! ... well, then, get on with it. And no sneaking."

Harry decided keeping his mouth shut was a wise idea so he just went into the fitting room and tried on the leather pants. He ducked a green button up shirt in some silky material tossed into the fitting room. He put it on carefully so as not to aggravate his back anymore.

Johnny groaned. "Oh, man, I'm getting a really big stick." Harry nearly cringed and gave Johnny an owl eyed look. "Don't! I would never do you any harm. It's for the women. I'll be beating them off with a stick the minute they see you in that. You're so hot, it ought to be illegal. You're too skinny by half but good food and plenty of it will take care of that. Now, go back in there and put on the last pair of pants and that Silly Wizard shirt. Then come back out. We'll get the bill and be on our way."

Harry did as he was told and came out again and kicked the same object again. He bent down to see what it was.

It was a small backpack. Curious, he opened it. It contained a Gameboy and several games.

"Excuse me. Someone must have left this."

Clare looked at it then sighed. "No, I wound up with it. Lady brought it and a bunch of clothes in the other day. I don't do electronics but I took it as she wanted to get rid of everything at once. I don't know what I'll do with it. You want it?"

Harry gazed at the coveted device with longing. "I can't afford it. Frankie and Johnny have been really good about clothes and stuff, but I don't want to stick them for something this frivolous."

Frankie turned from where he was looking at a shirt. "Do you really want it? It's second hand and there's no proof that it'll even work."

Harry sighed and ducked his head. "I can't ask you to pay for that along with all those clothes. But ... well, yeah, I'd really like to have it."

Clare grumped and handed it to harry. "You take it. Fifteen pounds is my best offer. And you can work it off coming in and helping me out. Nothing too complicated, just hanging clothing up and sweeping out. Deal?" she held out her hand.

Harry took it giving it a firm shake. "Deal. Pound an hour?"

"Good lord, boy. That's not even minimum wage. I'll pay you fifteen pounds to do the one job I what done and no argument." Clare pumped his hand to seal the deal.

Harry took the small pack and his bag of clothing from Clare and smiled. "Thanks. I'll be by tomorrow at ... four? That'll give me time to do stuff before you close and go home. Ok?"

Clair nodded. "That'll be fine." she turned as the bell over the door jingled. Harry took a quick look to see who'd come in and realized that it was a group of tough looking boys. He tensed, ready for trouble but he needn't have worried. Clare handled it easily. All it took was a quick, 'If you're not buyin' you're leavin'' The group grumbled a bit but left.

Harry waited until she came back to the group. "You shouldn't do that. What if one of them decided to hit you?"

Clair snorted contemptuously. "I'd like to see them try. I'm a butch ol' bitch and I've still got enough go to handle that kind of yob."

Harry glanced at Johnny who was poking Frankie and snickering. Frankie smacked Johnny who gave them all a look that said, 'What did I do?' Harry just snickered.

Clare rounded on him with a mock glare. "Think that's funny do ya, boy? I'll get you."

And suddenly Harry was under the table, arms wrapped around his head. "No! I'll be good, I swear!"

Clare turned a stricken look on Frankie. "Oh, lord, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was that bad off. He seemed so calm."

Johnny just crawled under the table with Harry, petting and cooing. Frankie shook his head, this was bad.

"We didn't know he was that bad either. It's ok. He'll understand. He's a very forgiving sort."

It didn't take long for Johnny to coax Harry out again. In fact, once Harry got himself under control he crawled out himself. Shamefaced, he admitted, "I don't know what made me do that. I know no one here is going to hurt me. I'm sorry. Really. Can I just sit here for a sec?"

"Sure, Harry. I'm really sorry I said whatever it was. Do you think you could tell?"

Harry though about it for a second. "Uncle Vernon was always saying, 'I'll get you, boy.' then he'd do something nasty to me. Like stuffing me in the cupboard and locking me in. Or beating me. Or ... can I change the subject? Please?"

So they did. Which led to the fact that there were no groceries in the flat. So Clair provided some paper and a pen for them to write out a list. Johnny started to write it but Frankie announced that he wasn't going to try to read those chicken scratches, hot, never mind cold. And Johnny grinned at Frankie and said that no one could read Frankie's scribbles hot or cold. So Harry got the job.

"Oh, Johnny, look how nice his writing is. Spenserian?"

Harry shook his head. "Copperplate. I was taught at school."

Johnny gave Frankie a puzzled look. What kind of school taught that anymore?

Since Tesco's was the opp osite direction to Clair's, they dropped the clothing off at the flat before they headed for the store.

.

Harry pulled the trolley out of the rack and started down the first aisle he came to, Johnny stopped him telling him that he should go to the far aisle unless he felt like colliding with everyone he got near

"Take it easy. You don't want to look like some juvenile delinquent do you?"

"No. Sorry. I'll do better."

Johnny sighed, "Harry, we're not going to punish you for being a boy. Relax. Just do like you always do."

Harry hung his head, examining his new shoes. "Um ... I've never been." he looked up at his two new friends. "To Tesco's, I mean. Aunt Petunia made out a menu, got the groceries and I cooked, cleaned up and ... um ..." Harry peeked up through his fringe.

Johnny just made a soft snarling noise while Frankie turned his head to look away. Harry stared at his feet like there was some very important information there. They all jumped at the harsh cough from the rather impatient looking woman who's way they were blocking. Harry dragged the trolley to the side of the aisle to let her past then followed her.

He waited for Frankie to catch up with him, Johnny had taken off for some errand of his own.

"What shall we buy first? There's some nice aubergine." Harry made a face, he didn't like eggplant much, he hated cleaning up the grease. "Or, how about this?" Frankie held up a squash.

"I like squash. And here's some greens. You like greens?"

Frankie shrugged. "If they're fixed right. Without all that fat back and stuff."

So Frankie and Harry went through the store, picking out the next couple of days food. Harry made a mental menu as they went.

When they went down the snacks aisle, Harry had to sigh a bit. He'd always wanted to come with Aunt Petunia, hoping that, once she was away from Uncle Vernon, she might let him have something nice for himself. Of course, he realized that she wouldn't, but he couldn't help dreaming and hoping, just a bit.

"Harry, what is it? Are you hurting?"

Harry shook his head. "Just ... never mind. It's too expensive." but he couldn't help the longing glance he gave the chocolate.

"Harry, just ask, if it's too expensive I'll let you know. Ok?"

Harry reached out and picked up a candy bar. It wasn't particularly expensive, just a Cadbury Milk Chocolate bar. Nothing special, just that he'd never had one and always wanted it. Chocolate Frogs were great but this was a heart's desire. He jumped as Frankie reached over his shoulder and picked up several different candy bars and tossed them into the trolley, remarking, "We all like chocolate. You can have as much as you like, just don't make yourself sick. Now, veal or lamb." and just like that, Harry had his chocolate.

Harry stood for a second then followed Frankie to the meat counter. He kept sneaking peeks into the trolley, as if the candy would disappear if he took his eyes off it for too long.

They met up with Johnny, finished their shopping and headed home. They'd bought enough stuff that, at first, Harry despaired of ever getting it home. He'd started to load himself up with bags but Johnny had taken two for himself, the heaviest two. Frankie had taken all the fragile stuff, the eggs and tomatoes and jarred olives. That only left Harry with three bags, bread, crisps, the chocolate bars and some stuff he didn't recognize. He just blinked for a moment.

"Harry, you're still not really well. You shouldn't be carrying a bunch of stuff. Come on, lets get home."

Harry realized that he did feel really tired. He was glad to walk between Frankie and Johnny.

"Guys, you know, I don't know your last names." Harry waited for a few steps while the two had a good laugh at themselves.

"I'm Frankie, Franklin James."

"And I'm Jonathan Tomas."

"Harry James Potter." Harry didn't feel any concern about giving his real name. These kind men were Muggles and had never heard of him.

"Ok, now that that's over, are we nearly home yet? I'm getting tired."

.

They clattered into the apartment, hands full of parcels and bags. Harry was laughing at something Johnny had said and Frankie was declaring them the silliest gits he'd ever heard of.

Johnny told Harry to go put his clothes away while they made lunch.

Harry went into his room and started putting his things away. He wondered if he should wash them first then decided to inspect everything and wash anything that was suspicious. He wound up with about half a load. He dumped it in the hamper in his bathroom and went to see what Frankie was burning.

It turned out to be grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Harry was thrilled, he loved both.

Harry wasn't sure exactly what he'd said that started it off.

"Harry, I thought you were good with our life style."

Harry looked up at Johnny, he wasn't sure what had put that look on his face. He shifted his wand in his pocket to get more comfortable.

"I am. Why?"

Frankie took Harry's bowl to get him more soup, saying over his shoulder. "Well, why did you call us Muggles then?"

Harry blushed, he'd messed up badly and wondered how to rescue the situation. His wand poked him in the thigh and he shifted it again.

"Harry, please stop playing with that stick and talk."

Harry bowed his head and thought furiously. He couldn't tell them anything, or could he? He bit at his lips while he decided on a mix of lie and truth that would serve.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. But I don't think ... well, this is really hard. I've been taught all my life that the secrets of my people aren't to be shared with anyone. But you're not just anyone. You've taken me in and taken care of me, when no one else would. So ... see, my people are different. And Muggle is just a word to describe ... er ... not us. See?"

"Ok, I think I do. And about that stick, it's a bit in the way, isn't it?"

Harry sighed. "Well, yes. But it's a sign of ... um ... coming of age, sort of. Oh, shit! Nothing really translates. I'm sorry, I know I'm not explaining this very well."

Frankie set the soup in front of Harry, who picked up his spoon and started eating it, giving himself time to think.

"Harry. Talk with your mouth full."

Harry laughed. "Ok. The thing, see, Muggle just means 'not us' but mudblood is bad. If someone calls you a mudblood it's a real insult. And the wand. It's a wand not a stick, by the way. My people believe that, if you hold it just right, say the right words in the right way, and make the proper motions. Magic will happen."

Frankie gave Johnny a despairing look. "And you believe this?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, it's possible. Maybe not probable, but possible. You just have to do everything exactly right. But it's very difficult. Hard to master."

Johnny nearly sagged with relief. "I see. Could you maybe put it away? It attracts the kind of attention that I don't think you want."

Harry started slightly. "You're right. I should put it up. I'll do that in a moment. Ok?"

"Sure, Harry. I'm sorry we took things the wrong way, but maybe it's for the best. And ... this is hard for me. You sure you can't go back? Not to the uncle, but don't you have any other family?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I actually go to boarding school most of the year. But they send me back to Uncle Vernon even thought I told them he wasn't nice to me. All my family is dead. The other reason I ran away. Um ... see. Man, this is really hard." Harry lifted his fringe. "This scar is the result of an assassination attempt when I was just a baby. The guy who tried to kill me died, we thought. But he wasn't really dead. And he's causing all sorts of trouble for my people. They're very superstitious and there's a prophecy that I'm the only one who can stop him. It's all really complicated. More so because of my Uncle. He hates me and anything to do with my people. I'm not really explaining this very well. If my people find out that I've told you anything I'll be punished severely and they'll do anything they can think of to keep you from telling. I think I shouldn't tell you any more. I'm sorry ... if you want, I'll go. I really don't want to bring you trouble."

Frankie wrapped his arms around Johnny's shoulders and rubbed his chin on the top of his head. Harry thought they looked really cute.

"I see. Well, if that's the way things are, you shouldn't tell us anymore. But you're welcome to stay. We'll do what we can for you."

Harry pushed the bowl away with a sigh. "Thanks. You don't seem to be too up set about it?" Harry made the sentence a question.

Johnny tapped his fingers on the table as he thought. "Well, we decided to help you, so we will. And ... what is, is."

Harry nodded thoughtfully at that, then said, "And I'll pay my way. I'm not a charity case. I won't leach on you. I can work. I'll go to Clare's tomorrow and clean for her, then I'll come back here and clean the apartment. If you can think of anything that I can do, I'll be glad for the work."

"Harry, when you're healed, we'll talk about work. And I don't want you exhausting yourself. Take it easy."

Harry couldn't help grinning at them. "That's the first time in my entire life that someone actually told me that. Don't worry. I'm not going to ruin all your hard work by not taking proper care of myself. All Clare wants me to do is sweep out and clean up the storage room. I'll sweep then I'll take my time with the storage room. It'll probably take me all week. Then I'll be paid up. And cleaning this apartment? Not a problem. Really. You said something about me working at your club? What would you need me to do?"

Frankie eased out of the room. He hated talking business so he usually left all that sort of thing to Johnny. In this case, Harry seemed so innocent, he just didn't have the heart. Never mind that they'd met when Harry had offered him a blow job.

Johnny settled in to explain things to Harry. "Ok. You know we work at a club. We own it actually. And ... um ..."

Harry blinked for a moment. "Ok, so you own the club. That's great. Are you strippers? That's interesting. And can Frankie teach me that thing he does with the black stuff?"

Johnny sighed, he had to remember that while Harry was only 16, he'd been on the streets for who knew how long. They also had no idea what kind of information his people would have given him.

"We own the club and there are strippers there. But it's actually a BDSM club. We believe in safe, sane and consensual, and do not allow anal sex. Penetration with objects is allowed. We have all sorts of positions available. Frankie is all for having you work there. I'm not so sure."

Harry managed to keep his jaw from dropping, how, he wasn't sure. He'd had some sex education in elementary school, mostly bad touching talks. But Hogwarts was a different matter all together. The Wizarding world was much different from the Muggle world, they didn't care who you fell in love with or had sex with. It more or less depended on who you were and what your family expected. Most wizards were bi. Harry wasn't sure of his own orientation.

"So, if I decide to work at the club, what job would I do?" Harry had to admit to himself that he was a bit nervous about this.

"Bar tender. You'd have to wear the club uniform, but you'd be behind the bar. And there's a strict no touching policy with the bar tenders, waiters and furniture."

Harry gave Johnny a blank stare. "Furniture? Excuse me?"

Johnny grinned at Harry. "That's one of the jobs. Some of the tables and foot stools are people. It pays really well. And, of course, the highest paying job is as a sub."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I'd really like a lot more information before I make up my mind. Are there any books I could read?"

Johnny sighed. "Not really. Most of what is in writing is fiction. Bodice rippers for queers. Not the sort of thing that contains any real information. I've got a few pamphlets from the SSC group but they're very sketchy. I think the best thing for you to do is to come to the club and look around. There's several jobs that don't involve a lot of client contact and I'd like you to do one of those for a while. Just to have a chance to look around without being too intrusive. Maybe be the door man for a night or two, before you tend bar."

Harry expressed some doubts about his ability to control a door. But Johnny shook his head. "No, don't worry about it. All you have to do is ask them if they're sceneing or drinking. If you're drinking you're not playing and visa-versa. Then you put a bracelet on them. They clip on and you can't get them off without cutting. When they leave, you cut it off for them. And no one comes back in after they've left. If you can't remember faces, we've got a stamp. What do you think?"

Harry thought for a bit then said that he thought it was a good idea, he also asked if it would be ok for him to come to the club during the afternoon just to look around. Johnny said that was a good idea too. He could stop by after he was done at Clair's. Frankie wandered back in, glanced at Harry and smiled softly.

"I believe I heard you say something about wanting to learn to use ... that 'black stuff' I think you said. Would you really?"

Harry realized that Frankie really wanted to show him so he smiled happily, jumped up and announced, "I really do. I think it looks so good. Maybe it will make me ... well, not handsome, but nice looking?"

Frankie put an arm around Harry, leading him to the bathroom. "Honey, you're gorgeous, you have the most beautiful eyes. When they're not all red. You cry at night?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. I miss my friends, but I knew I wouldn't get to see them during the summer anyway. No, I think I need new glasses. I haven't had new in a couple of years. The school thinks the Dursleys should do it and they think the school should. When I get paid ... well, I was thinking of contact lenses. What do you think?"

Frankie poked Harry until he sat on the closed toilet. "I think that's a very good idea. If you like, I'll make an appointment with my optometrist. You'll need new glasses too. Just in case. Now. I don't think black will look good on you. Your skin is so pale that you'll look like a Goth. Not a good look for you. Dark forest green or blue navy blue would be better." Frankie muttered to himself as he searched the nether regions of a drawer for what he wanted. "A-ha! Here we are. Now, I'm not going to put it on for you. You'll have to do it for yourself. I'll wipe mine off and do it again. That way you can see how it's done. Ok?"

Harry agreed that it sounded like the way to go. Frankie took out his own dark kohl pencil and showed Harry how he outlined just the outside two-thirds of his eye, smudging it carefully to eliminate hard lines. It made his eyes look dark, mysterious and very glamorous. Harry tried and managed to get more in his eye than on it. Frankie laughed and gave him a make-up remover towelette.

"Here, wipe that off an try again. It takes some practice. I'll leave you to it. Just keep putting it on and wiping it off until you get a look you like. Then come out and show us. Ok? ... oh, and I want to look at your back and put on some salve tonight."

Harry just grinned at Frankie and remarked, without heat, "You just want to go out and talk about me." Frankie looked like he was going to apologize or something but Harry just flapped a hand and told him, "Go on, go on. I don't mind. It's not like you're going to slag me or anything."

.

Frankie settled at the table with a mug of tea. "Ok, what do you think?"

Johnny's sour expression said exactly what he thought. "That boy has more trouble on his plate than we're set up to handle. And imagine, people so superstitious that they think magic actually exists. Damn."

"Well, Harry did say it was possible, but not probable. That boy's head is screwed on straight. I think he's just giving most of that stuff lip service. I think taking him into the life is going to be good for him. We just have to make sure that he isn't frightened. Easy steps. First, door; then bartender. After that? Maybe a table. What do you think?"

Johnny nodded. "Sounds good to me. Just whatever we do we have to make sure that Harry really wants to do it. He needs some self-confidence in the worst way. Did Master Liu say he'd take him on? He did say the boy needs training."

"I don't know. I've got a class tomorrow, I'll ask him then. I think you're right, though. A bit of martial arts would do that kid a world of good. Even if he never practices anything but Tai Chi. Maybe some yoga. And I need to check his back. Wouldn't do to have it reinfect."

"Ok, good. I'll be sure to tell everyone at the club to be on their best behavior."

They settled in to finish their tea and wait for Harry.

.

"Guys? I think I've got it. It looks half way decent, I hope."

Harry grinned at them. "What do you think?"

Frankie laughed softly. Harry had managed quite nicely and he looked innocently sexy. He'd undressed before he came to the kitchen so he was standing in the doorway in a kimono, loosely belted low on his hips. The eye liner that he'd used was the deep forest green and he'd gotten it to look great. It made his skin look nearly translucent and his eyes were huge and sultry.

"Oh, honey, I'm buying myself a cricket bat. You're drool worthy." He made a 'turn around' motion with one finger. Harry obliged by pirouetting carefully. "Nice. Very nice. But you're too thin by half. We'll have to feed you up more. Come sit straddle of this chair so I can look at you. We don't want you to get another infection."

Harry obeyed without protest. He'd found a small tin of healing salve on his bed side table. He knew who to thank for that.

"Dobby got some of ... well, my people are really good at making healing salves and teas. Dobby brought me some. I'd really like it if you'd put it on for me. It might not be any better than commercial, but he went to a lot of trouble to get it and bring it here. Ok?"

"Sure. Let me take a look here. Hmmm." Frankie touched Harry's back here and there. "Bit better looking. Not as healed in the middle as I'd like. But ... all in all. Looks surprisingly good."

Johnny interrupted, "Harry, I don't remember Dobby coming to the door?"

Harry managed to squirm in embarrassment and sit still at the same time. "He didn't. I didn't see him come in either. He sneaks around a lot. He's ... shy. I'll tell him again that he's welcome and no one will stare at him. If he won't remember, I'll tell him he can't come around at all. He'll remember. Sorry."

"Don't be. He's not your slave to control. He's a person in his own right. Just tell him that no matter what he looks like. He's free to come and go, he just has to use the door. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll talk to him. If he shows up anytime soon."

.

Harry was pleased when Johnny stuck his head in his bedroom door not half an hour later. "Guess who knocked on the front door just now."

Harry looked up from his book to see Dobby peeking around Johnny's legs.

"Dobby! Hi. Come in. Sit down." Dobby eased around Johnny and hopped up onto the desk chair. "Thanks, Johnny. Would it be ok if you shut the door?"

Johnny just grinned and pulled the door shut as he left.

Harry turned to Dobby. "Dobby, thanks for the salve. But, you gotta use the front door. Frankie and Johnny have taken me in and given me a good place to stay. We have to respect their rules. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm jumping on you, I don't mean to."

Dobby just pushed the hood of his sweat shirt back and shook his head. "Dobby will apologize to them. Dobby knew he was breaking rules, but no one was home and Harry Potter needed the salve. Dobby got some healing draughts too. And Stomach Calming Brew. And a Headache potion. Professor Snape sir is missing them, but Dobby managed anyway. Professor Snape is keeping count of everything. It is very difficult. Dobby is not going to be able to get anything else. Professor Snape is finding out that draughts are missing and putting locks on the cupboards that not even Dobby is getting open."

Harry accepted the rack of vials that Dobby pulled from who knew where. "Thanks." he examined the vials and realized that one was fairly large and he didn't recognize the contents. "What's this?"

"Headache potion. It is very strong. Only two drops in water will be fixing Harry Potter Sir right up. And here is list. Book is mostly silly. Dobby is laughing very much. But he is putting down a list of what he uses from the book. There is much magic that house elves is using that wizards is not. It is not for wizards to use."

Harry looked at the book Dobby had taken with him. It was as clean as if it had never been opened but Dobby had made a list of the best spells, including page numbers and hints. Harry sighed. He wished he could practice some of them, but the Ministry would catch him the second he used any magic.

"Thanks, Dobby. I just wish I could practice some of them."

Dobby looked puzzled. "Why is Harry Potter Sir not practicing any?"

"Under age magic. The Ministry will catch me in a second. Remember?"

Dobby's ears rose then fluttered like a butterfly's wings. "Oh, no, Harry Potter Sir. The Ministry will not." Harry started to say something, but Dobby shook his head, making his ears flap. "No, the Ministry only keeps young magicians from doing big magic. Little magic is not tracked."

"Um ... Dobby, what do you mean by big magic and little. I don't understand. You explained once before, the other day, but I still don't quite get it. I'm really scared to do much of anything, I really don't want to get caught."

Dobby made a disgusted face, it looked very odd on his big eyed narrow lipped visage. "Dobby made list in head. Big magics is like Protego, and Rectumsempra and such. Little magics is hexes and curses used in pranks and Wingardum Leveosa and Scorgify. What wizard is wanting the Aurors on his door step every time he sets his little ones to do chores? This is silly. Harry Potter Sir is not told half what he should be. Dobby is making another list on parchment. Dobby will list all spells that the nasty Ministry tracks. Will Master Harry Potter sir like this?"

Harry rubbed his face wearily. "Yes, Harry Potter Sir is liking that very much."

"And Dobby is going now. Harry Potter Sir is tired and talking like a house elf. This is not a good thing."

Dobby hopped off the chair, shook his finger at Harry and announced, "Harry Potter is practicing his magic. Small hexes and curses. Charms for cleaning and spells for house keeping, like folding laundry is not tracked. Dobby will make a list. Harry Potter sleep now. Take a healing draught first, and put on salve."

"Frankie put some on for me already. Thank you for it, in case I forgot. And, I know you said you couldn't get me any, but I could really use some Dreamless Sleep. Don't get yourself into trouble, though."

"Dobby can be getting Dreamless Sleep from the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey is not keeping track. But Harry Potter Sir is not to take much, not good. Is ... Dobby does not remember the word."

Harry nodded. "Addicting. You can get to need it just to get to sleep at all. I don't use it unless Voldemort starts in on me. Thanks for the warning." He patted back a yawn. "I really should go to sleep soon. I'm still not up to par and need more sleep than I'd have thought. And thanks for the info on magic. I can work on control and power with almost any spell. Good night."

Dobby hurried over to turn down the covers for Harry. He started to say that Dobby didn't need to do that but the smile on the house elf's face shut him up. "Thanks." Harry crawled between the sheets and had to smile as Dobby gave him his first tuck in ever. Dobby pulled the sheet up to Harry's chin and patted it straight. He pulled his hood up and left shutting the door softly.

He met both Frankie and Johnny in the lounge. "Dobby, can we speak to you for a moment?"

Dobby went over to stand in front of the pair on the couch. "Yes?"

"Please don't feel like we don't want you here, we do. But you can't just sneak in and out. We have few rules here but they're firm. No unannounced guests is a big one. Come in through the front door, just like you did today. Ok?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes. Dobby would not have come in at all but Harry P ... Harry is needing the salve and no one was home. Sorry, sir. It will not be happening again."

"I see. Well, because you did it so Harry could have medicine, we'll let it slide. Feel free to visit anytime Harry isn't working."

"Working, sir?"

Johnny nodded. "He's going to work in our club. Will that be some kind of problem?"

Dobby shook his head. It looked really odd as he hadn't lowered his hood. "No. Harry Potter is liking to work. He is not liking charity. Dobby must go. He is expected. Good night."

Dobby hurried out, hoping that the Muggles hadn't noticed too much.

Frankie watched him leave then shook his head.

"Well, he's a funny little guy. Seems really shy."

"But he's Harry's friend. I'll just peek in on Harry. He's had a busy day for someone who's still recovering. I'd like to get my hands on his uncle."

"I'll leave some for you. Let's make an early night of it too."

"Ok."

.

Severus Snape was not in a good mood., in fact, he was in a terrible one. He'd been searching for Harry Potter all holiday and he was still searching. Dumbledore had put the start of the second term back by two weeks, hoping they could find Harry. He was tired of alternately tramping the streets and answering to both the Dark Lord and Dumbldore. Both men kept at him to find that repellent brat. He did so want to find him too. He wasn't worried about him, much. The boy always landed on his feet. Severus hoped so at least.

But right now, his feet ached and he was half frozen. He hated being cold. Contrary to popular belief his quarters in the dungeon were warm. He kept his office cool to protect the precious books there.

Now all he wanted was his easy chair, a glass of brandy and his feet near the fire. He had lost all feeling in them hours ago. It didn't help that he still needed a cane to walk and the nerve damage was still severe enough that, when he got tired, his left hand palsied. Tugging a small vial of Nerve repairing potion out of his pocket he drank it and continued on his way.

It never occurred to him to look in the alleys and back lots. It never even crossed his mind that the Golden Boy of Gryffindor might be one of the dirty, ragged runaways huddling in the door ways and sleeping in boxes.

Dumbledore met him in the Great Hall. "I assume you haven't found him. Have you looked every where?"

Snape just shrugged out of his winter over robe and handed it to the waiting house elf. "Yes, I've looked everywhere I could think of. Albus, I'm tired, frozen and foot sore. The least you could do is ask me up to your office to sit down with some tea."

Headmaster Dumbledore managed to look ashamed. "I'm sorry. Please do come up. It's just that I'm so very worried about him."

"I imagine he's fallen into a honey pot, as usual."

Dumbledore gave Snape a stern look. "Don't be so bitter. It doesn't suit you. I'll get you some tea, then you can floo down to your quarters and get some rest. I know you're still not well, but we must find Harry. We don't need the rumors that his disappearance will generate to grow. It'll throw the Wizarding world into a panic."

"I'm well aware of that. That's the only reason I'm tramping the streets of Muggle London in this sort of weather." He finished his cup of tea in a gulp. "Well, I'm for my quarters and some rest. I'll put my mind to trying to figure out where that repellent brat has hidden himself."

"Severus!"

Snape turned from the fireplace, one eyebrow raised. "Albus." Dumbledore knew that soft purring voice, it meant that Snape was at the very edge of his patience. That was one thing about the man, he hardly ever raised his voice, but the softer, more velvety it was, the nearer he was to the end of his very limited patience.

"Never mind, my boy. Go, get some rest."

Snape refrained from further comment. He just dropped the spoonful of floo powder into the fire, said, 'my quarters' and disappeared in a flash of green fire.

.

Draco Malfoy was also in a temper but he wasn't so polite about it.

"Where the bloody hell is that wanker? When I get my hands on him I'm going to ... I'll ... damn."

Lucius Malfoy settled back in his chair and sucked absently on the head of his cane. Draco knew then that he was really worried. He never indulged in that particular habit unless he was nearly out of his mind.

"Father. What are we going to do?"

"Set Crabbe and Goyle to walking the streets looking for him."

"Ok. Fine. And ... I think I'll pay a little visit to ... hmmmm. Who do I know that's Muggle?"

"No one important I'm sure." Lucius was trying very hard to curb his habitual disdain for Muggles but it was very hard.

"No, no one important." Draco agreed. "But anyone might have an idea where Harry might be hiding. He's in Muggle London, I'm sure."

"I see. Find the red light districts. He's probably attached himself to a group of beggars or something of that sort."

Draco blinked for a moment then had an idea that made him shudder. "Father, you don't think ...?"

"With his over weaning pride? I doubt it. He's on the fringes. We'll find him. Even if I have to tramp the streets myself."

Draco sighed, looked out the window at the falling snow and wondered. "I'll send Vince and Greg out to look for him. I think I'll go visit ... what was that boy's name. He's a fourth year. Oh, Charles Abbot. He might have an idea and he's just scared enough of me that he won't tell."

"Pray be discrete."

"Of course."

.

Harry woke the next day feeling even better than the day before. He wandered into the kitchen to find that no one was home except him. Frankie had left a note that said one of the 'boys' was ill and they'd gone to see him. He went on to write that Harry should help himself to whatever he wanted for breakfast. Then he should go to Clair's.

Harry made himself oatmeal with butter and cream, bacon, eggs, toast and tea and orange juice. He managed to keep from gobbling only because no one else was around.

After he was done with breakfast, he dressed and took up his wand. Dobby had delivered the promised list and Harry now knew what spells he should be able to get away with. So far, there'd been no sign that the Ministry knew what he was doing.

He spent the next two hours practicing his magical control. He cleaned every room within an inch of its life, learning cleaning and tidying spells and practicing his control and aim. It felt so good to just be able to do magic without worrying about the Ministry. They interfered with him at every turn, or else it was Dumbledore or Snape. Harry was heartily disgusted with the lot of them. "I'm not just a wand to be used then tossed in a corner.'

When he was finished cleaning he went down the street to Clair's. It was cold out but his coat was warm and he had put on two pairs of socks. His boots protected his feet from the damp and cold of the street. He walked at a good pace but managed to look in windows and admire the goods within.

He got to Clair's just at opening time. Clare gave him a wave and headed into the back. Harry followed her.

"Hello, Harry. I thought you weren't coming until four. Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes, ma'am. Frankie and Johnny had to visit one of the guys who's sick. So I ate and came on over. What needs doing?"

Clair pulled back the curtains that separated the back room from the shop proper. "Tidy this mess. Fold all the clothing in piles. Hang up stuff. Get rid of all the cardboard. There's a skip in the back for recycling it. And just ... fix it. And sweep the damn floor. I swear, I don't know how it got into this shape. Don't wear yourself out. If you get tired or cold come in and I'll make tea. I better get back into the front. There's them as comes in right on the dot. I don't know why." Clair went into the front grumbling.

Harry examined the mess then shrugged. He'd have to climb over stuff to get to the back door.

He decided that the best way to go was to fold up what was laying around to clear some floor space. He picked a pile and started sorting. Some of the stuff was so dirty it needed washing before anything else could be done. He selected a box and tossed the dirty stuff into it.

It didn't take him long to have one pile folded. He started in on the next one, Clair stuck her head between the curtains and asked him how he was doing. He explained what he was doing and Clair nodded. "Good idea. What are you going to do with the folded stuff?"

"I thought I'd just go ahead and put it on the shelves. Unless there's a reason not to?"

"None that I can think of. But if you bring it out and put it on the table in the back, I'll set it out. I'm not doing anything else."

"Ok." Harry started carrying the piles out to the long table right by the curtained door.

He worked steadily all morning and managed to get all the piles of clothing sorted, folded and shelved or disposed of. The box of washing was full and overflowing.

"I'm just going to dump this into the card board skip. I'll be back in a moment."

Harry slid out the back door with an armful of flattened boxes. He dumped them into the skip and turned to go back to the store. He nearly ran in to a boy about his age.

"Excuse me."

"No excuse for you. What you doing?"

Harry just sighed. The idiot was starting out just like Dudley used to. Only, this time, Harry wasn't going to take a beating without fighting back. Ron, Fred and George had seen to it that Harry had a working knowledge of fighting. Uncle Vernon had two advantages that Harry couldn't counter. He was huge and Harry had to sleep sometime. Vernon usually got him from behind when he was doing chores or eating, when he was allowed to eat.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. Just let me by."

But his tormentor had other ideas. Harry ducked the first punch and landed one in his opponents gut. He went down but that left Harry open to attack by the other two boys. He was lucky that Clair opened the back door to call him for tea. Her scream sent the three running. Her swearing followed them to the end of the alley way. Harry thought they were lucky she wasn't a witch, parts they were fond of would have fallen off.

"Harry, are you alright? What was going on?"

Harry slipped in the back door and shut it firmly, locking it tight. "I'm fine. Just got a clip on the shoulder. I'm not sure what they were up to. I guess I just look like a good target."

"Well, I'm telling Frankie and Johnny. This can't start again."

"What can't start?" Harry had a good idea but he wanted to make sure he knew for sure.

"That bunch seems to pick a victim and then give them absolutely no peace. The last boy had to be sent to boarding school to get him away from them. He's actually living with his aunt now."

Harry nodded. "I see. Well. I'm not as much a victim as I look. I'll tell the guys myself, tonight. But you call them too, that way ... well, I've been accused of lying once too often. Is the tea done."

Clare started to say something then changed her mind and simply led the way into the shop's small office. Harry took a mug, added sugar and sighed softly. "Nice. Thank you."

"Welcome. You want to talk about it? The lying thing?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Done and over. I'm just a little skittish still. And I don't want Frankie or Johnny to think I'm exaggerating to get attention."

"Harry? No, never mind, I really think I don't want to know. Finish your tea then head home."

Harry was surprised to find that he was grateful for Clare's reluctance to pry. He finished his tea and told Clare that he'd be back tomorrow to work on the back room some more.

.

When Harry got home he met Johnny in the kitchen. He'd already started lunch.

"Sit down, Harry. I just got off the phone with Clare. I'd like to hear your side of the story."

Harry just told Johnny everything that had happened. Johnny sighed. "And you? Are you really alright?"

"Yeah. Some of my mates at school taught me a bit of self-defense. I punched one of them and was getting ready to try to get away when Clare yelled."

"You weren't going to try to take them all on?"

Harry snorted disdainfully. "Do I look mental? No, all I wanted to do was get away. Fighting against odds like that doesn't make sense."

Johnny gave Harry a look of mingled respect and amazement. "Well, never thought a guy your age would be so wise. Good on you. Um ... you're about out of your tea. You still think you need it?"

Harry admitted that he craved it. Johnny told him to go to Mr Liu's apothecary to get some more.

"Stay on the main drag all the way. Those boys won't do anything in broad daylight as long as you stay out of the alleys. Tell Mr. Liu to put it on my bill. And, I know, you'll pay me back. Don't worry about it for now. Go."

So Harry went. He stayed on the main street and kept away from the alley mouths. It didn't take him long to get to the shop. When he got there, he realized that he'd been set up.

Mr. Liu greeted him with a small smile.

"More tea? Are you sure you need it?"

Harry nodded. "I still crave it. That means my body needs it."

Mr. Liu nodded. "I'll have to make some. It's not something I keep on hand." He started opening small drawers and extracting bits of interesting things. Harry watched in fascination. Mr Liu casually remarked, "I heard that you had some trouble today. Self-defense was taught to you by some friends?"

Harry snorted, subtle as a hammer. "Yes, I had trouble. I handled it as well as I could expect. Why?"

"Frankie suggested that I could take you on as a student. I teach martial arts. Would you be interested?"

Harry thought about that for a moment as his fingers nearly itched to touch some of the ingredients for his tea. "That would be brilliant! Thank you. Um ... what's that?" Harry pointed to a small, crushed looking bit.

"You don't want to know. It's good for you."

"Wouldn't think you'd put something bad for me in it. Please? I'd really like to know. I promise I won't get grossed out."

"It's a caterpillar. It has enzymes in it that are good for your system. It's depleted from malnutrition."

Harry eyed the bit doubtfully. "Caterpillar? Doesn't look much like one. It's way too short. And sort of shriveled. Is it dried? Or ..." Harry reached out and picked up a bit. He smelled it then put it back down. "Smoked?"

Mr. Liu gave him a look of mingled respect and puzzlement. "It's both. And broken into segments. Most people would have a fit if they recognized what it is."

Harry contemplated that idea while he watched Mr. Liu work on his tea. "I really don't care. If it'll help me get well, I'll take it. But I can see why you wouldn't tell most people what's in their tea. Can I help you? I ... I'm interested. Please?"

So Mr. Liu set Harry to work, crushing some dried ginger root. Harry handled the brass mortar and pestle with a familiarity not found in many 16 year olds. At lest to Mr. Liu's experience.

When he was done with that, actually asking if it was done right, Harry poked at the pile of herbs, barks and unrecognizable bits of stuff. "Is it done?"

"Yes, it's done. Now. Have you thought about the lessons some more?"

"Yes. I still think it's a brilliant idea. I'll have to figure out some way to pay you. I don't want Frankie or Johnny to pay for them. I owe them too much now."

"Don't worry about it. I need someone to clean the dojo."

Harry nodded. "That'll do. When should I start?"

"Tomorrow morning. I understand that you're thinking of working at the club?"

"I might do. Don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it."

"It's a good place to work. The pay is good and they take care of the boys so well. If I was younger ... and as beautiful as you, I'd do it in a second."

Harry nodded. "I'm seriously thinking about it. Thanks for your advice."

Harry took his tea and left, wondering how anyone could call him beautiful.

/cgi/gridlines.pl


	4. Chapter 4

Runaway Wizard 4

The next morning Harry got up a bit earlier than usual. He felt really good. He'd slept well and nothing hurt. Breakfast was great as Frankie got up with him and fixed scrambled eggs and sausages while he showered.

"Are you going to take lessons from Mr. Liu?" Frankie handed Harry his plate and sat down to his own food.

"I am. He said I could pay for my lessons by cleaning the dojo. I have to finish at Edith's today, so I'm going to be gone most of it. I'll be home in time to make supper, if that's ok."

Frankie nodded, his mouth full of sausage. Harry checked the pot and, since the tea was ready, he poured for both of them.

"That's fine. But get done at Edith's as soon as you can. If you're going to work at the club you need to be trained."

Harry salted his eggs, thinking quickly. "I need to know more about what I'm supposed to be doing at the club."

Frankie nodded, he was proud of Harry for being careful and said so. "We talked about this before but I don't blame you for being cautious. We're going to train you in deportment, the way all the staff is expected to comport themselves. And we'll see what you're best at. First, we'll put you on the door. You don't have to be well trained to do the door. And that'll help you see if you really want to do this or not. Then, if you decided to go farther, we'll put you on the bar. After that, furniture, or a dancer. In the end, you could be one of the top sub's in the club. You're beautiful." Harry shook his head. "Yes, you are. Don't argue. But we'll leave all that for later. Just concentrate on today, let the rest go for now."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Ok. I feel a bit better. I really appreciate it that you don't want to push me to do something I don't want to. I'll try working in the club. But, what if I really don't like it?"

Johnny spoke from the door. "Then we find you a job somewhere else. Just so long as you work somewhere." He glanced at the clock. "You better get going. You don't want to have to run all the way. It won't do to get there all sweaty and Master Liu doesn't tolerate lateness."

Harry gulped down the last of his orange juice and bolted out the door, tugging on his coat as he went.

0

Mr Liu looked up when Harry entered the dojo. The boy was sweating slightly, even in the cold. He knew that Harry had been very sick, even knew exactly why, so he was gentler with him than he would have been with another student.

"Hello, Harry. In future I hope you leave early enough that you don't come to class winded. Unless you take up jogging. In that case exceptions will be made. Now." Mr. Liu handed Harry a gi and showed him were to change. "When you're changed, come to the dojo proper and I'll start you out."

It didn't take Harry long to change and return to the large open, airy space. He looked around in approval.

"Now. Harry. I want you to remember these things. You must call me Liu-sensei. It means Master Liu. That is what I am. A master of martial arts. You will bow to me when you enter the dojo, if I'm not in the room, you bow to the chair at the end of the room. It's a sign of respect. Never take your eyes off me when you bow. Do you know why?"

Harry thought about that for a moment. "It's disrespectful. It looks like I think you can't attack me?"

Liu-sensei smiled in delight. "Yes, exactly so. Very good. To continue. If you get hurt, you must tell me at once. I don't want you making a small injury worse. No arguing. You're a special, private student. You come early so that I can train you before you go to work. Do not let the other students take advantage of you. You're not their servant, you work for me. You clean the dojo, that's all. If someone throws a towel or gi on the floor, you do not pick it up. It's their job, not yours. I'll show you how to polish the floors and clean the woodwork. You're also responsible for cleaning the bathrooms, but not for picking up after the students."

Harry shifted from one foot to the other. "Um ... Sir? Or do I call you Sensei? If someone leaves towels on the floor, what do I do?"

"You call me Sensei or Sifu and you come to me. I'll handle laziness on the part of other students and on yours. The work is hard, but I don't want you wearing yourself out. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sensei, I understand."

Mr Liu smiled at Harry. "Good, good. We will begin. The first thing you must learn is how to fall. So."

Mr. Liu demonstrated how Harry was to fall, tucking his shoulder under and rolling. Harry tried it and succeeded in doing it right on the fifth try. Then he was told to do it fifty times, correctly. He groaned softly but began to do the exercise. He saw the sense in it at once. It wouldn't do to be thrown around and not know how to fall without getting hurt. He just knew he was really going to feel it later.

"I'm done, sir ... I mean Sensei. Sorry." Harry blotted his sweaty forehead with his sleeve.

"You did very well. Now, you'll learn how to fall on the other side." Mr. Liu chuckled at Harry's dismayed face. "You think you'll always fall on that side, boy? And then you learn how to fall straight back. After that you learn your first attack."

Harry sighed and watched as Mr Liu demonstrated the new fall. It only took him three tries to get that one right. And fifty falls later he wondered if he'd lost his mind. His whole body ached.

"Well, that was very well done. You must be aching all over. Come, we'll have tea." Harry sighed and trudged to the small table set up by the chair at the end of the room. He settled into a kneeling position that Mr. Liu demonstrated to him and accepted the cup of tea. "That's healing and anesthetic. You'll feel better in a few moments. After you have two cups of tea, I'll take you and show you how to do your chores. I have to go to the office and finish some paper work. Take your time drinking the tea and come to me when you're done." Mr. Liu stood up and bowed to Harry. Harry bowed from the waist while still kneeling. He never took his eyes off Mr Liu who smiled his approval.

Harry started to drink the tea, but lifted his head at the soft pop of Dobby apparating into the room.

"Dobby! What if someone had seen you?"

Dobby laid on long finger beside his nose. "Dobby is smart house-elf. Dobby spied in the window first. Here, drink." Dobby handed Harry an energizing potion and a mild healing potion. "They is just the kind Professor Flitwick gives after Quidditch practice. Dobby pinched them from the first aid kit at the pitch."

Harry took the potions with gratitude. "Thank you, Dobby. You're very good to me."

"Harry Potter Sir is thanking Dobby? You is too kind, sir."

Harry shook his head. "Dobby, you're one of the few people in the world that takes care of me. Thank you."

"Dobby is watching Harry Potter train. This is good? He is throwing himself on the floor over and over. It looks to Dobby as if he is punishing himself. How is this good?"

"I'm learning how to fall without hurting myself. It's very important. I just wish I had more time to train. It'd be nice if I could get really good at this. I'm afraid I won't have the time. The lessons are too short. But I can't work in more than an hour three times a week. Mr. Liu has another student that has Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. But, I can't complain much. At least I'm getting something."

Dobby nodded wisely. "Yes, Mr Liu, sir, is very nice to work Harry Potter like a house-elf." His expression said exactly the opposite. "Dobby will do the work, as is proper."

Harry shook his head. "No you won't. You're a free house-elf, you don't do my work for me. I'm working to pay for my lessons. It's a matter of honor."

Dobby sighed. "Well, if it is a matter of wizards honor, Dobby will not interfere. Dobby does not like it, but no one cares what a house-elf likes, no they don't. Not at all."

Harry snorted into his tea cup. "Yes, I do. So don't try to guilt trip me, it won't work."

Dobby gave Harry a hopeful look. "You is sure? It is not working?" Harry shook his head slowly, side to side. Dobby snapped his fingers, frowned and sighed. "No harm in trying Dobby thinks. Dobby will go now. Harry Potter Sir wants Dobby, all he needs to do is call." Dobby disappeared with a soft pop. Harry finished his tea and went in search of Mr. Liu.

Mr. Liu looked up from his desk when Harry stuck his head in the door. "Harry. Finished with your tea?" Harry nodded, leaning easily against the door frame. "Good, come this way and I'll give you your supplies and show you what to do."

Harry followed and was given a can of polish for the woodwork and a big pad of cloth to polish the floors. He was told that the shower rooms didn't need cleaning this morning.

Harry cleaned the floors in the dojo by the old fashioned method of putting the pad of cloth on the floor then leaning on it and literally running it up and down the dojo until the floors were clean and shinny. He examined the results of his labors with satisfaction. Now, if they suited Mr. Liu all was good. He went to find his sensei again.

"Excellent. Very good work. They look great. You've earned your next lesson twice over. Why don't you go on home and get some lunch?"

Harry had expected to spend more time on his cleaning chores, so he'd allowed until one o'clock. He'd told Frankie and Johnny that was when he'd be home. It was only a quarter after eleven, he smiled, he'd have time to make lunch.

0

When he entered the apartment he heard an odd sound. He went in search of it and heard Frankie moan softly. Then he heard the sharp smack of leather on flesh. He called his wand to his hand and slammed the door to the usually locked room open.

What he saw nearly made him curse Johnny. Frankie was tied to some sort of table with leather straps. He had a butt plug in and bright red strips across his buttocks. Johnny held a leather strap on a handle in one hand, the other was touching Frankie's back.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Johnny! Get away from him."

Johnny didn't do any such thing, instead he reached down to Frankie's hands and a sharp click later Frankie was getting up from his position. Two more quick clicks and he stood up.

"Well, shit. You're home early." Frankie's calm remark was the only thing that kept Harry from cursing Johnny, or hexing him.

"Ok, so it's not what it seems. I still want to know what's going on." Harry pinned Frankie with a sharp look.

"I like it. Go into the kitchen so we can get more presentable. We'll be in to explain in a few minutes. Just remember, Johnny isn't doing anything to me that I don't like. Shoo."

Harry let his eyes run over Frankie for a moment, then looked at Johnny. Johnny's level look decided him. He left and went to the kitchen to make tea. He needed it.

It didn't take Frankie and Johnny long to come into the kitchen. They settled at the table, accepted cups of tea and then just waited.

It didn't take Harry long to get his questions in order, he only had one. "What the hell was going on in there?"

Frankie sipped at his tea for a second. "I'm a switch. And I like a bit of pain with my pleasure. Johnny is a switch too. When we play, it depends on who needs what, who's on top. Right now, I'm stressed out. We need a door man and a bar tender tonight. Two guys quit yesterday. So I need a bit of ... stress reliever. I'm sorry we scared you. We waited until you left to start, so that you wouldn't hear us. You came back way too soon."

Johnny put his arm around Frankie and hugged him. "It's alright. We'll figure out something else."

Harry frowned at Johnny. He didn't look like what Harry would have thought a dom would be. He realized that most of his reluctance to work at the club was because of his stereotypical idea of dom/sub relationships.

"Ok. I think I see. But what's a switch?"

Johnny answered that one. "A switch is someone who takes either position, dom or sub, depending on a lot of factors. Right now Frankie is feeling out of control because of all the things going on at the club. So he needs to feel that someone has control of something. In this case, him. He's giving me all the control and relaxing into the scene."

Harry tried to decide whether he was more embarrassed by interrupting their fun, or seeing Frankie naked. "I'm sorry I ruined it. I just ... um ... I wanted to protect Frankie from ... er ... you. This is really embarrassing."

Frankie just smiled and reached out to pat Harry's hand. "Well, sweetie, I think it was very nice. And, as to ruining anything, we'll get back into the mood as soon as you leave. You're going to clean at Edith's, aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I am. Um ... do you want me to go now? Or fix lunch?"

"You ok? You didn't ask many questions." Frankie worried about Harry's seeming lack of curiosity.

"I'm fine. I ... well, it comes under the heading of ' not my business.' If you like it, and he's not doing anything you don't like, I've got no place judging. My people mostly just go with the idea that as long as no one is forcing anyone, it's all good. So, I'm really sorry I interrupted you. But, Johnny? Just so you know, if I find out he didn't like it, or you didn't stop when you should. You won't like it much." Harry turned his sharp green gaze to Frankie. "And that goes for you too. ... now, egg salad ok?"

Johnny snickered and poked Frankie. "He's not going to freak out. Told you. He's got good instincts. Harry?" Harry made and inquiring noise as he poked in the fridge for the eggs. "I think you're going to do really well at the club. We'll put you on the door this weekend. We really need you."

"Ok, sure. Just so long as I know exactly what I'm supposed to be doing. I hate being kept in the dark. I'd rather know exactly what I'm dealing with. Ha! There they are." he turned with the eggs in one hand. "What they were doing on the bottom shelf I'll never know."

He went on to set the eggs to boil while he asked questions about the life, the club and what was expected of him. He didn't seem shocked or worried so both his sponsors relaxed and chatted quite frankly about things. Harry was glad, he found himself a bit startled by some things, but nothing they told him was particularly frightening. After all, he was expected to kill a dark lord before he was twenty, what was a bit of bondage to that?

After efficiently pealing the eggs and making the salad, Harry toasted some bread and fixed the sandwiches. Frankie and Johnny continued to answer a flood of questions from Harry. Some of them very innocent and some very smart. They were all answered openly and honestly.

After lunch was done, Harry cleaned the kitchen and announced that he was going and that he wasn't going to come back until at least 5 o'clock. "I promise." "He snatched up his coat and hurried out. Frankie glanced at Johnny, looking a bit stunned. "Well, that went well? I think."

Johnny took advantage of his confusion and tugged him back to the play room.

0

Harry took his time getting to Edith's, Miz Clare had said that she didn't want him cleaning during the busy time between eleven and one. He just strolled along enjoying window shopping and watching the other pedestrians. He stopped for a minute to look into the window of an art store. He loved drawing but had never had much time for it and none at all at Hogwarts. He wondered if he could afford to buy some supplies. He counted the small change he had in his pocket and realized that he only had about forty or fifty pence. He shrugged and put his money back in his pocket. He'd save a bit every week then go back.

He made it to Edith's just after one.

"Miz Clare, I'm here!"

Clare stuck her head out of her office. "Hello, Harry. I just got rid of my last customer. I'm dying for some tea. Want some?"

"No, thanks. I just finished lunch. I'll just pop on back and work on the storage room. If you need me, just holler."

Clare winced at the Americanism but just settled at her desk to wait for the kettle to boil.

Harry went into the storage room and sighed. The neat corridor he'd cleared the day before was now cluttered with empty boxes and other trash. Clare was not an organized person. He knew the storage would be stuffed within a week of his finishing the job, but it would pay for his game. He shook his head, he hadn't even played with it yet.

0

Harry started by taking out all the boxes and trash, again. This time he checked the alley before he went in and kept an eye out while he was working. It didn't take him long to dispose of the mess.

Looking around the room, Harry decided the best bet was what he'd decided on before. He moved all the stuff on one side of the room to the other side. He swept and mopped that side of the room then he began moving stuff back. As he moved it, he sorted it. He wound up with three piles. One of stuff he knew was salvageable, one of things he could put right on the shelves and one of things he couldn't decide what to do with. He decided to just finish sorting the other side of the room. That finished, he swept and mopped that side and put the mop, bucket and broom away.

"Miz Clare? I'm done with the cleaning. I just need to know what to do about the stuff I've sorted. Could you come tell me what to do?"

Clare wandered into the storage with a cup of tea in one hand and a biscuit in the other. "I don't care. I just want most of this stuff out of the room. There's no place to put anything."

"Ok. I'll just make my own decisions then. If that's ok with you."

"That's fine. If it can't be repaired, throw it away. If it can, box it up. I'll get it to the repair place sooner or later."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yes, ma'am. I'll get right on it."

Harry decided to see what he could do himself. "Dobby, I need you."

Dobby popped right in. "Master Harry Potter Sir has sent for Dobby. What can Dobby do?"

"Look at all this broken stuff. I want to fix it, but the minute I use my wand, the Ministry will know where I am. Do you have any ideas?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes, Dobby put spell on Sir's list." he gave Harry an inquiring look.

"Sorry, I haven't had time to go over it very thoroughly. Which spell is it?"

Dobby picked out a broken stool and set it on the clean floor. He made a motion with his hand and the stool repaired itself. Harry blinked. He knew Repairo but this wasn't the same spell.

"Show me again. I didn't quite get it."

Dobby demonstrated again and this time Harry felt the spell. He tried it on a small lamp which sprang upright from it's pitiful bent state.

"That's brilliant. Thank you Dobby."

"Dobby will help Harry Potter Sir." Harry started to argue with Dobby but got a stern look from the elf. A look that sat strangely on his goggle-eyed face. "Dobby is not arguing with Master Harry Potter. Dobby is helping, friend to friend. So ..." He crossed his arms over his narrow chest and dared Harry to say anything.

Harry just smiled at Dobby. "Well, in that case, thank you very much for your help."

After that the room was silent except for the crunching and crackling of items mending themselves.

When everything was finally mended, Harry sorted them and put them all away on shelves. The entire middle of the room was now empty. Dobby picked up a small velvet Peter Pan suit. He asked Harry if he could have it and Harry just nodded. "I don't see why not. Miz Clare won't even know she's got it. If she does and asks, I'll tell her you earned it. It's so out dated she'll never sell it anyway. You leaving now?" Dobby nodded, clutched the suit to his bony chest and started to pop out. Harry nodded to him and said thanks just before he popped away.

"Well, there's nothing else for me to do, except to see if she's satisfied."

Harry told Clare he was done and asked if she wanted to check his work. She barely turned from her tv to tell Harry she was sure he'd done a good job. She thanked him absently, more involved in her show than in Harry's remarks. He shook his head, bid her goodbye and left. He did tell her as politely as he could that if she wasn't satisfied, she could call the flat and tell him. He didn't think she would but he wanted to make sure she was satisfied with his work.

0

Harry looked at the clock over the bank down the street. It said he had about an hour before Frankie and Johnny expected him back. He wasn't about to get back too soon. He didn't want a repeat of this morning, so he wandered back to the art store window to stand, shivering and wishing.

He moved down the street a bit and gazed into another window, checked the time and sighed. It had only been twenty minutes. He was cold and tired. He wanted to go home. He smiled at that, it seemed odd that he considered a place he'd only been in for a few days, home.

Harry continued his rambling return home by ducking into a doorway, he never realized that he'd just missed being seen by Draco Malfoy.

Draco was in a bad mood. His visit to the muggle Charles Abbot hadn't been as much help as he'd hoped. No one had realized how different the Muggle and Wizarding worlds were when it came to homosexual activities. Charles had admitted that he knew approximately where the red light districts were, but he couldn't get closer than a general neighborhood. So Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were tramping the streets of every neighborhood the boy had mentioned. Frankly, he was tired of it. His father had managed to get him permission to come home on weekends, but he was wasting his time searching for Potter.

"Look, I'm going home. You two keep looking. If you find him, bring him to the manor and ... I don't know ... chain him up or something."

Crabbe sighed. He wanted to go home too, he didn't get much time with his mother or father and this was eating into it. Goyle just grunted. He didn't care one way or the other. Whatever Draco wanted was fine with him.

0

Harry slipped quietly into the flat, listening intently. There was a soft laugh from the kitchen.

"We're all done, Harry. In the kitchen. Johnny called out for Thai, it'll be here any second."

Harry hung up his coat and went to the kitchen.

"Great, I'm starved. I got Edith's clean. I don't think it's going to last long though. She doesn't seem to be real organized."

"Clare's a doll, and sharp as a tack. Organized, she's not. You should see her account books. Or better, you should stay away from them. Come on. Set the table."

Harry went to do as he was told, smiling when he saw that the tea pot was already there, with three cups and spoons beside it. He got out the plates and cutlery, set them on the table and grabbed some napkins. He was placing them on the setting when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that."

Frankie shook his head. "I better. There's no money in the bowl. I forgot to refill it."

Harry shook his head. Frankie was a good guy but he'd forget his head if it wasn't fastened on. "Ok. I'll finish with the table."

Frankie brought the food back from the door and called Johnny to the table. "Johnny, I forgot to put any money in the bowl. Will you do it? I need to finish up the designs for the new uniforms."

"Ok. I'll do it this time but you've got to work on your memory."

Frankie blinked furiously, obviously blinking back tears. Harry felt sorry for him and started to say something to Johnny but decided he'd better stay out of it. But Frankie could be such a girl at times. He decided to take care of his friend, to see that he and Johnny didn't get into any more fights.

The meal went well, Harry listened to gentle banter between Frankie and Johnny. He wondered if he could really work in their club and finally decided that he'd just have to see. Johnny grinned at him and asked, "Well, Harry, you've been thinking. What have you decided?"

"I'll try it. I don't promise anything. But I'll do the training and we'll see. Ok?"

"That's all we ask. If you can't, you can't. Like I said before, we'll find something else if you can't do it." He stood up, picked up his empty plate and nodded. "Well, that's it. I'm stuffed. I'll do the dishes. Harry, why don't you go see how that game works?"

Harry offered to help with the plates but Johnny sent him on his way with a nod and a grin. Frankie announced his intention to work on the designs and headed for his desk in the lounge.

Harry went to his room and pulled the bag with his game from under the bed. He opened the bag and got out the handheld. The games were all in their original boxes with all the paper work. He wondered a bit about that but decided the boy was probably as anal as Hermione. He sighed, he really missed his friends but he didn't dare to contact them in any way. He was sure they were being watched by someone.

After picking through the cartridges, Harry decided on Final Fantasy III as looking interesting. He inserted the cartridge and started the game.

0

Severus Snape was exhausted, he'd been tramping the streets of London all day. His leg ached, his head was stuffy, and he was out of Cold Preventing Elixir.

He snarled as his left hand seized, making the knife he held tap against the cutting board. When he was tired his hand shook and his leg went weak. He needed the Elixir and his cane. It looked like he wasn't going to get either one.

A soft pop behind him made him jump. "Dobby is sorry. Master Snape needs something? Dobby can tell. Just not what is needed."

Snape started to say he didn't need anything, but realized he was making a mistake. Cutting off his nose to spite his face as the saying went, a serious thing, especially in his case. "I need a Cold Preventing Elixir and my cane. I was going to brew one, but it seems beyond my capabilities just now."

Dobby shook his head. "You is looking for Master Harry Potter Sir. You will not be finding him. Dobby will get you your cane. Will one of the elixirs from the infirmary be acceptable?"

Snape just nodded, saying wearily. "Yes, since I brewed them myself. Thank you, Dobby. My cane first, if you don't mind." He'd never seen the sense in abusing the house-elves. They were in sorry enough shape as it was. In fact, he was more polite to them than to anyone.

Dobby disappeared and returned with the cane. He handed it to Snape and waited until the professor got himself to his chair and eased into it. Then he left again to get the elixir.

When he returned with it, he had to wake Snape to get him to take it. He also covered his legs with an afghan. He shook his head in sorrow, he would never find Harry by tramping the streets he'd chosen. The boy wasn't there.

0

Harry ambled into the kitchen, game in hand and settled at the table. It was Johnny's turn to make breakfast. He'd found, to his delight, that everyone took a turn at every chore. They even had a check list on a dry erase board in the laundry room. Johnny said that that way no one could say they didn't know they were suppose to do that chore. He liked the whole idea.

"Harry, could you put the game away now, or are you not at a save point."

Harry consulted the menu, saved his progress and put the game down next to his plate. "Saved. I really like this game. I can use magic and spells and earn money and ..." he laughed lightly. "Well, you know. It's really fun."

Frankie smiled at Harry. "I'm glad you like it. This morning, we're going to the eye doctor. We'll get you new spectacles and see about contacts. Ok?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, Frankie, whatever you say." Harry gave Frankie an odd look. Frankie blinked, looked at Johnny and shrugged.

Breakfast was quick and Harry tugged his coat on as he followed Frankie out the door.

It was only a short walk to the optometrist's office. Harry browsed amongst the frames while he waited for his appointment. Frankie finally plucked a frame from the display. "Here, try this one." Harry put them on then laughed. Frankie had handed him a pair of harlequin frames with rhinestones on the corners. He snorted. "I look like Elton John on a bad day." Frankie snickered.

They fiddled around, trying on frames to amuse each other until the receptionist called Harry's name.

Frankie sat down to wait while Harry got his eyes examined.

0

"Well, young man, when was the last time you got your eyes examined?"

Harry thought. The last time had been the summer of his second year, he thought. "About four years ago ... I think. My aunt and uncle were never ones to waste money on me. Is it really important?"

"In this case no. Lets get started."

Harry went from machine to machine obediently gazing into lights, at various pictures and pointing the way E's faced. After what seemed ages, he was finally in a chair like a barber's chair. By the time the man was through flipping through an endless series of lenses, whose differences were so slight that it gave Harry a headache trying to decide between them, Harry was more than ready to have his eyes tested for contacts.

"Now, I know you're exhausted, I hate getting my eyes tested myself. But this is the good part. I know what your prescription is, and we have several different types of lenses here in the shop that fit it perfectly. I'd advise soft lenses in a Wearever brand. I don't advise wearing them for more than a week at a time, but you can wear them all night. Don't take them out at night, just clean them and stick them right back in."

Harry had to shrug. "You're the expert. What if I don't like them, or can't wear them?"

"There are very few people with your prescription that don't like them. A few people with dry eyes have problems. But you've got a good tear flow, so I don't see any reason to worry. But, if these don't suit, there's other options. Different brands and types. I'll just pop out and fetch a set, shall I?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. I'm kinda looking forward to getting rid of these glasses. But, the receptionist said I should have some?"

"Yes, you'll need glasses incase you run out of lenses before you can get another prescription, or you have problems. Sometimes, if you don't keep your lenses clean enough, or wear them too long, you can get an infection. Just be sure to keep your lenses clean and don't wear them beyond the prescribed time. I'll be right back."

The man left the room and Harry sighed in relief. He was sure he looked as tired as he felt. He hated having anyone mess with his head. Hair cuts, eye exams, anything like that just irritated him for some reason.

"Here we are. You might find them a little irritating at first, but most young people your age just pop them right in and off they go. Here ... I'll show you how to insert one. And I'll give you some drops for the irritation. If it's severe or continues for more that three days, let us know. Just drop in so we can take a look."

Harry watched as the man balanced the lens on his finger tip and demonstrated how to put it in. He managed to get both lenses into his eyes and found that he barely noticed them. He knew they were there but he didn't feel any need to rub his eye, nor did they water much.

"Now then, how do they feel?"

"Not bad. I barely feel them. Do I use the drops like regular eye drops?"

"Yes, just two drops in the irritated eye. When you change lenses, you should wait at least three hours before you put in the new ones. Six to twelve would be better."

Harry nodded quickly. He could remember all this. It wasn't that complicated. He took the boxes of lenses and bottles of solutions the man gave him and draped the handle of the bag over his arm. He still had to pick out new frames.

When Harry returned to Frankie's side, Frankie had gotten serious about the frames. He had three pairs picked out that he thought would look good on Harry. He showed them off by trying them on himself. Harry picked a pair and the waiting girl fitted them and measured to make sure the lenses would be correct. She smiled at Harry and tried to flirt. Frankie intervened when he saw how nervous it made Harry.

As they left the shop, Harry thanked Frankie for his help, saying, "Thanks, mate. I hate it when they do that. I never quite know what to say."

Frankie just laughed. "Me neither. It's uncomfortable. Come on. We're going to start your training tonight and I want you checked over, salved and rested. Ok?"

Harry just nodded and followed Frankie.

0

Draco sighed, he and Crabbe and Goyle had been tramping London all weekend without any result other than sore feet and frost bite. He decide to go see if he couldn't get some information from the Dursleys. Surely they were worried about Harry.

He stopped in Lucius's office to tell him where he was going.

"Father, I think I should have a word with the Dursleys. Maybe they know something. And I'm sure they're worried about him."

Lucius looked up from a short letter from Severus Snape telling him that he was spending his time looking for 'that damn Potter brat' and would love a game of chess if it was convenient.

"Probably not. They loathe him more than we ever did, for less reason. But go, see what they have to say. Just be cautious, my dragon."

"They loathe him? Why? I would have thought that they would dote on him. All the money he has ... and all that? Well. I'll be careful, father. I'll come to you when I get back, shall I?"

"Please do. Severus will be here. Perhaps we can convert him to our new way of thinking. Deprive Him of another of his inner circle."

"Good idea. I'll check in at least."

So Draco Apparated to No.4 Privet Drive, into the woods behind the house, which was the only point he knew in the area.

He saw a rather fat boy sitting on a fallen tree trunk so he walked over to talk to him.

"Excuse me. Can you ..." He didn't get any farther than that. The boy jumped a foot and flinched.

"Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

Draco immediately got snarky. "Well, excuse me for living. What the devil is wrong with you?"

"You're here about Harry. I recognize those robe things. He's gone. Gone, I tell you. Pop didn't ... he tried but I got him out."

Draco thought about the rather incoherent utterances and decided to see if he couldn't find out more.

"Yes, I'm in school with Harry. We've been very worried about him. I'm sure you are too. Do you know where he might have gone? Or why he ran away? ... oh, and what is your name, if you don't mind my asking?"

The boy bit his lip for a moment then sighed. "You won't ... er ... curse me? Or hex me? Or whatever it is you do? Please?"

"Well, I'm not promising anything, but at present I don't have any intention of doing any such thing. Now. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you." Draco 'poured on the oil' as Pansy called it. He admitted that his personality was more abrasive than anything, but he could be quite pleasant when he tried. He was trying now.

"Well, it all started when I got in trouble at school, for bullying, you know. So I had to take anger management and personal relations classes. That's when I realized that what Pop was doing to Harry was more than just ... I never really thought about it before then. It was just the way it was. Anyway, I got my shit straight and realized that what Pop was doing was criminal. So when he beat Harry bloody, I did what I could. I gave him all my pocket money and gave him his stuff, including his wand. He just disappeared with a sort of bang. I haven't seen him since. Don't know where he might have gone. Pop made sure he hadn't any friends to speak of. You might check with ... um ... weasel ... wheezly? Something like that. Or Hermione something or other."

Dudley leaned back against the board he'd obviously setup as a backrest. "I'm sorry I can't do better. He made me clean up all the blood. It was such a mess. He didn't want Mother to see. She's just as bad, though. She was always complaining that Harry ate us out of house and home. Now that I think of it, he barely ate at all. Sometimes they'd make him go days with just plate scrapings and whatever he could sneak out of the pot before he served."

Draco stared at the boy with a very strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. The much vaunted Golden Boy of Gryffindor had been beaten bloody by his uncle? And starved. He wondered if the world had turned upside down. But Dudley was still talking.

"I know. I know. I should have done something, but I was raised to hate him and his freaky friends. But he saved me from ... damntors? And got in real trouble. They said that they might send him to Azerbakan? But that's just crazy. He saved my life. And that's what really got me thinking. He saved me. Me, who'd never been anything but a right bastard to him. He told me, 'we're cousins. Maybe you'll remember that some day.' I wish I'd understood sooner. Pop's going mental. I better get back before he starts in on Mother. Again. Bye. Tell Harry, when you find him that I'm really sorry. Ok?"

Draco just watched Dudley slouch back to the house. He felt like he'd taken a direct hit to the head from a bludger. He decided to sneak closer to see what he might hear.

The first thing he heard was a loud smack of flesh on flesh. Someone was slapping someone. He eased into a position from which he could get a look in a window. It was a side window but it let directly in to the living room. A woman was hugging Dudley, obviously his mother. Draco pulled an extensible ear from his pocket and activated it. The crack under the window made a perfect entrance for it.

"I said, no hanging about. You're to come straight home from school. There's chores to be done and your mother isn't doing them. And you're fat. Way too fat." The man, Draco assumed it was Uncle Vernon, turned on Petunia. "He's on a diet. And I mean a real one. Not all that lettuce folderol. I'll feed him from now on. I'll put on his plate what he gets and not a morsel more. You understand me, woman?"

"But Vernon, he's a growing boy, aren't you Diddikins? He needs his good food. I'll make sure he doesn't overeat. Really I will."

Draco eased away from the window. He wasn't about to listen to any more of that drivel but he wasn't going to stand for the man abusing Dudley or Petunia either. They were bad people, but who was he to throw rocks? He pulled his wand out of his robe pocket and cast a Banging Hex. It was just a prank hex, the ministry didn't track pranks. They'd go mental if they tried. So the hex did its work, separating and distracting the Dursleys so that Draco could work.

He felt that Dudley was punishing himself enough, but both Vernon and Petunia needed some attention. He thought carefully then cast two curses on them. One was just a prank curse that made the person ravenous, it would fail the minute they ate something. But he also put a Permanence Spell on it. Then he put a hex on them both that made what they ate only give up a third of it's nourishment. It wasn't even really a hex, most girls used it to help them in reducing. He grinned to himself. They'd be perpetually hungry and unable to eat enough to keep on any weight. They'd starve nearly to death. He reminded himself to come take it off ... in about six months.

He apparated away with a soft pop.

0

Draco's talk with Lucius later in the evening, didn't set well with him. That was one thing Draco admired about his father, above almost anything else. If he made a promise, he kept it. And a Wizarding Contract was much more than just a promise. Draco hadn't realized that the guardianship papers were actually a contract until Lucius had told him. He wondered how he'd managed to convince his father to break his bond with Voldemort. He'd have to think about that one.

Lucius watched his son think. He knew that anyone else would have seen nothing but a blank. He could read Draco like a book. He smiled when Draco wondered about Voldemort. He'd let the boy stew over that question for a while yet.

"Draco? Pay attention, please. I want you to visit Ronald Weasley or perhaps ... Granger? Hermione, yes. See if Harry has contacted them. Be discreet. And see if you can't make friends of them. Or at least don't insult them. School will be starting again soon. Dumbledore managed a short break but the Governors wouldn't allow any longer. He doesn't want Harry's absence to upset the wizarding world, but it's time to go back. We've only got two weeks to find that boy."

Draco made a face. "I'll try. I think perhaps it would be a good idea if you visited Weasley. I'll try Granger. And don't make that face. If I have to be polite, so do you. If the leopard wants to change its spots it has to show them off. Right?"

"I don't care much for the metaphor but you're right. You go see Miss Granger and I'll go see Mr Weasley. Ron. Dear me." Lucius sighed. "Why on earth Molly and Arthur decided to give him the middle name of Bilius I'll never know."

Draco smirked at his father. "Family name. Arthur, Mr. Weasley managed to put it off until Ron." he shook his head. At least his family had decent names. Bilius indeed.

"In the morning we'll both go see our prospective informant. Good luck, my dragon."

Draco sighed. "Good luck to you too, father. We're going to need it."

0

Draco apparated into an alley way near the Granger residence and folded his robes over his arm. They looked enough like an overcoat that no one gave him a second glance. He knocked on the door and smiled at the woman who answered.

"Mrs. Granger? My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco noticed the woman's face harden a little. "Before you slam the door in my face, please give me a chance."

"Come in, then. But you're not going to upset Hermione, she's upset enough that school's been put off. Girl loves that place. Sit down. I'm just fixing tea."

Mrs. Granger bustled off, came back with tea and demanded, in no uncertain terms, an explanation of what Draco wanted with Hermione.

Draco sighed, ran a hand through his hair and gave Mrs. Granger a frankly harried look. "Harry Potter is missing. You can't tell anyone about this. That's the reason school's been put off. Everyone's trying to find him before the word gets out. I need to speak to Miss Granger about what she might know, suspect or divine. Please. It's very important."

"And why would you be looking for Mr Potter. I understand that you and he don't get along."

"My father wishes it." Draco offered no other explanation and Mrs Granger didn't ask for one. Instead she called up the stairs for Hermione to come down.

Hermione clomped down the stairs, making Draco wince. He winced again as he stared down the working end of her wand.

"What do you want? You better not have upset my mother. I'll hex to into next week."

"Hermione Granger, you put that up right now. I don't want a visit from the Ministry at this particular date. Sit. He's got something important to ask you. I'd listen if I were you."

Hermione just nodded at her mother, gave Draco a flat look and sat down. Draco decided that he liked her much better in her Muggle jeans and long sleeved t-shirt than he did in the Hogwarts skirt, button down shirt and baggy jumper. She'd put her hair up on top of her head in some sort of pony tail, he thought it looked much better than it did flying all over the place.

He decided that comments on her appearance weren't going to get him anywhere so he just told her the truth as best he knew it.

"Harry's run away from the Dursleys. I think ... I don't know for sure, mind you, but I think. Damnit, I've gotten convoluted already." Hermione blinked at Draco for a moment then just nodded at him. "To be blunt. He ran away because they abuse him. When he said, 'they're not nice to me.' he ... master of understatement doesn't even begin to cover it. That bastard Vernon is unhinged."

"Oh ... but ... Dumbledore said ..."

Draco interrupted her. "Please do not tell me what that old fool said. He was wrong. Dudley told me that he had to clean up blood. I don't want to even guess. I just need you to tell me if you know where Harry might have gone. Please." Draco gritted his teeth as Hermione's eyes widened.

"Ok. ... um ... you said please and you haven't insulted me once. So I know it has to be important. But ... I really can't help you. If he's not at the Weasley's I don't have a clue."

"Well, that's just great. I knew this was going to be a waste of time." Hermione cleared her throat sharply. "Nothing against you. But Pot ... Harry would know that you'd go running to Dumbledore the second you heard anything. I don't think he wants to be found by him. I really don't." Hermione started to say something but Draco ran over her rather rudely. "Don't. Harry is quite aware that Dumbledore would return him to the Dursleys forthwith. Why would he put himself in the position to be abused again." He stood up. "Well, thank you for listening to me without hexing me. If you think of anything that might be of use. Please floo me. Please. Floo Dumbledore if you must but call me too. It's that important."

Hermione gave him an assessing glare then nodded. "Alright, I will. If I think of anything I'll floo you."

Hermione showed Draco to the door, completely forgetting to offer him any tea. She settled on her couch to think. She really needed to know exactly what was going on. This was so unusual that she'd been caught off guard and she didn't like it. What were they really up to?

0

Lucius Malfoy popped into the Weasley garden and strode up to the door. He knocked firmly and waited. Molly Weasley opened the door.

"Well, what ... oh, my. Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

Lucius hadn't expected an invitation to inter the home, he had expected the rather fiercely dirty look Molly was giving him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning but I need to speak to Ronald, if I might."

"I see. And what did you need to speak to him about?"

"I'm afraid ... well,..." Lucius massaged the bridge of his nose for a moment. "I really would rather not say. I can say that he's not in any trouble that I'm aware of. And, I swear, by my magic, that I mean him no harm."

Molly pressed her hand against her breast. This was something unprecedented. "Very well. I'll call him." She proceeded to do so, at the top of her excellent lungs. Lucius winced.

"He'll be here directly. He's out degnoming the garden." Molly shut the door firmly in his face.

Lucius didn't have long to wait for Ron to show up. He just ducked the hex that whizzed by his head and put up a shield. Ron hexed him again but it just bounced off.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, stop that. You'll just break the windows. He's sworn he means you no harm. Apologize for not waiting for a reason to hex him and pay attention!"

Ron gave Lucius a sullen glare, kicked a rock and mumbled, "sorry."

"Walk with me. Just so we can talk without your mother screaming at you."

"Ok. What did you want?" Ron made sure to stay out of arms reach.

"I'm not going to break squares with you, Ronald. Harry Potter is missing."

Ron stopped stone still. "Missing? Oh, bugger me. How long?"

"I'm not sure. Just after Christmas, I think. I only ... well, never mind that. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Ron stared at him for a long time. Lucius met his stare calmly. Ron ran a hand through his hair, a harried expression on his face.

"That's why school's been put back. Hum ... and you're interested in this because?"

"I'm afraid that is personal. Just say, I take care of what's mine. I take it from your attitude that you have no idea at all?"

Ron just shook his head, a worried expression on his pug nosed face. "None. You'd think he'd get in touch with me. But ... I don't know."

"I don't think he'll get in touch with you because you'd tell Molly and Arthur at once. And they'd tell Dumbledore. And what do you think he'd do?"

Lucius gave Ron that smooth arrogant down the nose stare that he hated so. But he though carefully and then sighed. "Send Harry right back to the Dursleys. He's always said they're not very nice to him. But ... to run away with no place to go to?"

Lucius shook his head. "I'm more worried about him than you'll ever understand. I know you don't believe that I could ever do anything good. But ... Draco finally met Him. They didn't get along. It seems that my son is even more stubborn than I. He refused absolutely to have anything to do with the Mark, or Him. We've turned our coats. Not that you'll believe that. But we have." His tone added appropriate capitol letters.

Ron's drop jawed look told its own tale. "You what? Draco ... I'll be ... I never ... Ok, call me gob smacked."

"Gob smacked. I will swear that both Draco and I have abandoned the Dark Lord's cause. Will that reassure you?"

Ron gave Lucius an assessing look. Evidently he liked what ever he saw. "No, that won't be necessary. Swear you'll do Harry no harm."

"I swear, by my magic, that I'll not knowingly do Harry James Potter harm."

"Lord love a duck. Well, don't that take the rag off the bush. Ok. ... let me think." Ron paced back and forth for a few minutes. "I can't think of a place or person who would take Harry in and not call Dumbledore the second they had a chance. Where do you suppose he's gotten off to?"

Lucius gazed at Ron for a few moments, his assessing look sharper than Ron's by some thirty years experience. "If I knew that I wouldn't be keeping you from degnoming that garden. Tedious task. If you think of anything please floo me. Do not, I beg of you, tell either Molly or Arthur. Harry must not be forced back to Privet Drive."

"I wish I knew what really went on there. We had to rescue him third year, they had bars on his window. He was so skinny. Really..."

"You do not wish to know what was going on there. I have a hint and, while I'll admit to being a bad, rude man, as the saying goes, I'm disgusted by it."

"You were trying to kill Harry. So ... never mind. If you've really changed, I'll not throw it in your face." Ron gave him an accessing look. "Much."

Lucius eyed Ron, wondering why he was taking this so calmly. "You're being very calm about this. I'm wondering why."

"Play chess with me sometime. You better go. I don't know anything to tell you and I've still got that garden to do."

Lucius just nodded, degnomed the garden and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Runaway Wizard 5

Harry smiled a bit as he looked at his 'uniform'. It consisted of a pair of leather shorts with a heavy belt with a lock right at the front. There was also a barrel jacket of leather. And a collar with a lock.

"Ok, kinky is not an understatement. Why all the locks?"

Johnny grinned. "Means you're off limits. Those who want to keep coming to the club will keep hands off. Those who don't care one way or the other, can't get to you. And you've got a panic button. You sure?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sure. I want to try. I don't want to disappoint you. So ... what else do I need to know."

"Don't look anyone in the eye, you're supposed to be giving the illusion that you're a sub. If the patron gives you trouble, look them right in the eye. Most of them will get the hint. The one's that don't, get ejected. Push the panic button and bouncers will be all over it. But don't worry too much. We don't have much trouble. And what we do isn't usually much."

"You ask if they're sceneing or drinking. If they're drinking put a red band around their wrist. The bands go on with this special tool. " johnny showed Harry the tool, which looked like a pair of pliers with funny jaws. "If they're playing, put a green one on them. Make sure the clamp is tight. If someone leaves through this door, cut the band off. Do not let anyone leave with a band on."

Harry nodded, "Ok. But what if I think someone's already had a few."

"You don't let them in if they're really drunk. Otherwise just put a drinking band on them. If you get attitude, come up with some of your own. Got it?"

Harry smiled, "Sure do. Now how do I get into this stuff."

Frankie spoke from behind Harry. "Come with me, some of the guys will help you. And you need to meet them anyway. You'll like most of them. You probably won't like Clark. He thinks he's all that and a bag of chips. He's not, don't let him fool you. And Algie, he's ... a problem. He's too aggressive and thinks more of himself than is merited by his appearance and skills. Do not let him lord it over you. Now, you've got some stuff to do."

Harry followed Frankie into the interior of the club. The place was well lit, for now, and very clean. There were chairs all over the room, and tables, but there didn't seem to be enough tables for all the chairs. Harry remembered Frankie saying something about being a table. Harry shrugged, typical Gryffindor that he was, he wasn't going to worry until it was time.

Frankie opened a door and announced, "Alright girls, here he is, don't scare him half to death. Just get him into his uniform and some makeup on him. Remember, he's only 16, hands off."

One of the men stood up and examined Harry. "Oh, bollocks, I hate you. You're just too beautiful to be."

Harry gazed a the man in puzzled dismay. "Excuse me? I'm what?" Frankie laughed and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Beautiful. Damn and green eyes. Contacts?" He gazed at Harry's eyes, making him uncomfortable. "Yes, but not colored. Damn it! Guys," he turned to the other men in the room. "His eye color is natural."

There were moans and groans from all over but, Harry realized, they were friendly. Another man came over with a small tackle box filled with makeup and things Harry didn't recognize.

"Ok, love, let Mikey take a look at you. I'm glad Frankie had you come in early. It gives us time to play."

Harry sat on the stool Mikey pulled out from under a mirrored table. He closed his eyes and let Mikey fiddle with his face.

"Ok, open. What do you think?"

Harry eyed the eye shadow, mascara and lipstick with dismay. He didn't like it at all. It made him look – the only word he could come up with was slutty. He sighed.

"It's ok. Maybe..."

Mikey shook his head. "You hate it. Don't worry about hurting my feelings. It's ok. Maybe, just a little less is more in your case."

Another of the men insisted that Harry show them what Mikey had done. Most of them groaned and shook their heads.

"Man, you made him look like a slut. He's a lock boy. Take it all off and try again."

Mikey nodded. "I forgot that. Ok. Harry go wash your face over there in the corner. Then come back and we'll try again. And, if you don't like it, let me know. I want you to feel as gorgeous as you look. Now ... scoot."

Harry scooted. He scrubbed his face and gazed at himself in the mirror, trying to see what the others saw. All he saw was plain Harry Potter, scar-head freak. He sighed heavily and went back to the stool. He squirmed as everyone in the room stared at him.

Another man came over and introduced himself as Hal. "Look, hun, don't let Mikey intimidate you. He makes everyone look like a drag queen at first. Just tell him if you don't like it."

Harry studied a cuticle intently. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want to disappoint him or make him mad."

Hal snorted. "You won't. Just stick up for yourself. And smile. No one's going to laugh. Or if they do, it's not meant unkindly. Now, relax."

Harry took a deep breath and tried to relax.

This time it was better. Not so much eye shadow and mascara and the lip stick was gone, Mikey had substituted a subdued peach lip gloss instead. Harry eyed himself and shook his head. "It's still too much. I don't think I really need eye shadow, and the mascara is making my contacts bother me." Harry went to wash his face again.

Hal laughed at Mikey. "Mikey, you need to really back off on that boy. It's still way too much. How about barely there. Very subdued. He's not going to be on stage after all, just on the door."

Mikey pouted. "And why you didn't tell me that right off, I'll never know."

Another of the men called from the back of the room. "Because it's so much fun to torment you. We've gotten a good laugh watching you struggle to fix him up."

Harry felt awful for Mikey, but Mikey just threw a dirty foundation sponge at the man and announced, "well, shit, see if I do your hair anymore." the whole room laughed. Harry started to be angry but found that he couldn't. The guys all seemed friendly and Mikey didn't seem really angry, just annoyed at his mates for 'having him on'.

"Ok, no more fooling around, Harry. This time I'll get it right. Close your eyes again."

Harry complied and Mikey's fingers fluttered over his face. This time, when he opened his eyes, he looked ... different. His eyes looked huge and very green. He looked older but not jaded. He eyed himself critically for a moment. "I like it. I look ... good. Now, if only ... but ..." Harry trailed off, his one wish unvoiced.

"Wish what, pet? If I can, I'll fix it. You don't like something? What?"

Harry looked at Mikey for a moment then just lifted his bangs. "I keep my fringe long because of this. I wish I could hide it. It's ugly."

Mikey and the rest of the guys looked at the lightening bolt scar on Harry's forehead. Mikey just sighed.

"Well, shit, I should have noticed that. But you're really good at hiding it. So ... let me see ..." Mikey fished around in his box for a moment. Then turned to another of the men. "Geo, do you still have that cover up kit? The one you got that was too dark?"

Geo fished around in a drawer of the mirror station he was sitting at. "Yeah, somewhere in this mess I call a vanity. A-ha! Here it is." Geo pulled a plastic case out of the bottom drawer and tossed it to Mikey.

Mikey caught the case easily and opened it. He showed it to Harry and explained, "This is a heavy, opaque foundation. It'll cover that scar, but if you're not careful, you'll attract more attention to it by trying to hide it than if you just left it alone. I'll do it for you, this time but you've got to learn how to do it yourself. I won't be able to do it for you every night. Ok?"

Harry looked at the case for a second. "I see. I hope it works. I really hate this scar. And I know you won't have time to fool with me every night. I'll want to know how to do it anyway. I'll probably use it all the time. Thanks."

Mikey showed Harry how to use a funny, white, wedge shaped sponge to pat the makeup onto his scar, then he powdered over it and let Harry see that it completely covered his scar.

"Now, don't touch it. Once it dries, it'll be water proof, but if you rub at it, you can rub it off. And don't wear a hat or anything. Next, we need to get you into your kit."

Harry wondered if he could die from blushing, but the men standing around watching his makeup lesson were all wearing robes over some costumes that were literally a bit of leather and some chains. Harry decided that he wasn't going to act like a child over a pair of shorts and a jacket.

Harry allowed himself to be stripped down to his shorts, the unexpected gasps made him flinch. He'd forgotten about his almost healed back. It just itched now and he hadn't bothered to try to get a look at it. Frankie or Johnny put salve on it every night, so he'd expected it to heal without scars. Evidently, it hadn't.

"Harry, who did this to you? You should call the law on them." The man looked indignant.

Harry decided that honesty was the best way to go. "Won't do any good. That's why I ran away. My uncle did it. He's my legal guardian. So, here I am. Don't tell anyone. Please?"

Mikey had to wipe his eyes, Hal looked like he was going to be sick and the rest weren't much better off. "Sure thing, kiddo. No one will turn you in. That's why you're with Smooth an' Silky, right?"

Harry looked puzzled. "Who?"

"Frankie and Johnny. They don't use their real names, the jokes just don't stop. Now, let us get you into your kit. Ok?"

Harry just nodded, realizing with a red face that he was standing around in just his shorts. "Ok, and kind a' fast too. I feel a definite draft." The laughter made Harry feel good.

He felt a bit better and a lot worse as soon as he was in his uniform.

The shorts were indecently tight and the belt around his waist was stiff. The collar was lined with silk brocade and comfortable enough but it made Harry feel self conscious, and the jacket didn't do much to keep him warm, all it did was cover his upper body in a tight sheath of leather.

"Well, well, you're so pretty it ought to be a crime." Frankie whistled at Harry, making him blush deep red.

"I'm not. But look..." Harry lifted his bangs. "Mikey hid my scar. What do you think?"

"Very nice. You're looking very good. Come on, I'll show you how to work the door."

.

Lucius Malfoy straightened his robes and prepared to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore. He hated the way the man could still make him feel like he was seventeen. He was going to have to see if he couldn't do something about getting more access to Hogwarts. He didn't like being kept out of Slytherin except when Dumbledore approved a request for a visit. He didn't like being denied instant access to Draco. For any reason. He dragged his attention back to the task at hand.

"Welcome, Lucius, I understand you have something to say to me?" Dumbledore wore his usual twinkle, a bit subdued right now but still there.

"Yes, I have abandoned Voldemort. It seems that Draco can't stand him. I thought... but never mind that. I have come to you to ask for your protection, not for myself, but for Draco. Will you grant it?"

Dumbledore gazed at Lucius for several tension filled moments. "How do you expect me to believe this? What guarantees are you willing to give as to your truthfulness?"

"Veritaserum. As long as you promise not to pry beyond my turning my coat. I will not place myself, nor Draco, in more danger than necessary by ... telling tales out of school, as the saying goes."

Lucius made a face at the thought of veritaserum, it gave him a headache. Dumbledore nodded then shifted in his chair.

"Well, I don't think that will be necessary. You'll give your word that you'll no longer support the Dark Lord. I'll be satisfied with that. I know you well enough to know that you won't break it once given. Tea?"

Lucius gave his oath and accepted the tea. He spent the next hour being quizzed by Dumbledore on Voldemort's actions. He told what he could, ignored what he couldn't.

"School will reconvene in another week. Draco will be back?"

"Of course. I'll ask Severus to keep a special eye on him. Things are going to be difficult for him now. I'll be back as often as I can to see him. Excuse me. I believe I'm about to over stay my welcome."

Dumbledore just nodded. "Don't be a stranger, my boy."

Lucius left with a pounding headache and an upset stomach. He wondered, not for the first time, what Dumbledore put in his tea.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, staring at the staircase for quite a while after Lucius left.

.

Draco looked his rooms over. They were in need of redecoration. He wished his mother were there to help him, but what was, was. She was much safer in France than she was here. Also, it kept her from giving away things best kept secret. Like, Harry being Lucius's ward. Harry was going to go mental when he found out. If they could ever find him. Draco bit at his lip, a great deal more worried than he wanted to acknowledge.

This was going to be a very difficult term. He was wondering how he was going to get through it. All his so called friends were sure to rag him for changing allegiances. He really wasn't looking forward to it. Perhaps he could convince his father to keep their change over secret until summer. Or at least until they found Harry. He sighed and sat down to finish his home work.

.

Severus Snape rubbed his face and sighed. He'd just finished his lesson plans for the next term. Why he had to redo them, he couldn't tell. It wasn't like he changed his plans from year to year. In fact, he'd never changed them, but Dumbledore insisted that he turn in a new copy every term. This copy was the most illegible yet. His writing had suffered from the nerve damage. Potions were helping, repairing the damage slowly but surely. He could brew now without undue trouble, but when he was tired his hand still shook, and he still needed a cane as his left leg dragged a bit.

He wasn't looking forward to the second half. When the students found that their precious Golden Gryffindor was missing all hell was going to break loose. And Neville Longbottom would surely melt a cauldron the first week or he was sadly mistaken. Snape sighed softly, he was tired and Dumbledore wanted him out the first thing tomorrow. When he got his hands on Potter, the boy was going to regret disappearing like this.

.

Ron wrote to Hermione telling her everything he knew, she wrote back to him. Pigwidgeon was exhausted by the letter. Six pages double crossed, Ron grumbled at that. He didn't know why she insisted in doing that, it wasn't like she couldn't afford the parchment. And having lines of her tight writing not only running left to right in the regular way but from top to bottom forcing him to turn the page on it's side and then from corner to corner as well made it almost unreadable. He sighed heavily and began to puzzle out her message.

Hermione was worried about Harry, as well she should be, but Ron couldn't figure out what she expected him to do about it. He didn't know the first thing about Muggle London, or anywhere else Muggle for that matter. He was just as worried as Hermione was but he was well aware that any attempt on his part to find him was sure to attract unwanted attention from Voldemort or the Ministry. He dad was sure to go straight to Fudge if they found Harry. And what would happen then made him cringe. He'd looked at this problem from every angle and he didn't see it turning out well no matter what.

Ron picked up his quill and wrote back to Hermione, telling her to keep her head and not go barging off in every direction. If she could figure out where they should look, he'd give it a try. Other wise they needed to trust Dumbledore to find Harry. Not that he liked it, it was the only thing he could think of to do. For now.

.

Harry smiled at the big man who stood just inside the door. He knew him from the dressing room. He was one of the handlers, the men who made sure that the subs didn't get into more than they could handle. The guy, whose name was Johnson, was there to help him until he got used to working the door.

After settling into his chair, Harry arranged his supplied in the small drawer under the table. It was no more than a pencil drawer but it was good enough to keep the bands, clips, cutter and plier like clip tool out of reach of the customers. He also had a stamp, stamp pad and marker. These were for stamping the hands of players who left, they would not be allowed to return to the club as players if they left. The marker was just there. Harry wasn't sure what it was for.

"I'm set up, I think. Do you see anything I should have done that I haven't?" Harry glanced at Johnson, who shook his head. Harry leaned on his hand, elbow on the table. Johnson crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. Now all they had to do was wait for customers to start arriving.

Since it was a week night, there wouldn't be much traffic, or so Johnny said. That was why Harry was starting tonight, it would give him time to get accustomed to the routine without pressure of a lot of customers to deal with. Harry was glad for that, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell someone they couldn't come in, or that they had already had a drink so they couldn't play.

Johnson noticed his nervousness and shifted to look at fully at him. "What's the matter, Kid, nervous?

So Harry told Johnson his worries. He was a bit nervous about doing so, as it had always left him open to scorn and abuse before, but Frankie and Hal had both told him to trust Johnson. Johnson didn't let him down.

"You just politely tell them, if that doesn't stick, get firm. If that doesn't do it, I'll handle it. See, that's what the panic button is for. If you have trouble on the door, just push it. One of us will be here in two seconds. Be nice until it's time not to be nice, then kill 'em." Johnson's grin left Harry chuckling softly.

"Ok, thanks, that makes me feel much better."

So they waited.

It didn't really take all that long, it was about 7:30pm when the first group came in the door.

Harry waited a moment for the people to form a line then he just asked the first man in line, "Playing or Drinking?"

The man waggled his eyebrows and smirked. "What do you think, gorgeous?"

Harry flicked his eyes up and said the first thing that popped into his head. "I think I failed Divination. Playing or drinking?"

The man deflated and announced. "Drinking." Harry put a band around his wrist, crimped it on and motioned for him to enter the club. The rest of the line answered his question politely and the foyer was empty. Johnson poked at his hair and snickered. Harry just grinned at him.

.

Harry spent the rest of the night on the door. Johnson stayed with him until nearly midnight then went inside. Harry sighed softly, he was freezing. Johnson wore a bomber style jacket in satin and didn't seem to feel the cold, but every time the door opened, Harry was hit with a blast of cold air. The door was always closed quickly but the constant draft was chilling. He shivered but stuck to his post.

The last couple complained that the foyer was cold, got their bracelets and went inside. Frankie showed up about ten minutes later and locked the door. He turned to Harry and explained, "We're open until 2 am but we lock the door and don't let anyone in after midnight. Too many drunks want in this late. It saves us a ton of trouble. Come on inside." just then the outer door opened and someone knocked on the inner door. Frankie just called, "Sorry, closed. Please come back tomorrow." There were disappointed groans and some grumbling. Frankie felt sorry for the two younger men and opened the door to give them a coupon. They took it, thanked him politely and left.

Frankie turned to Harry, shivering. "Damn, it's cold. And you're looking decidedly blue. Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to be a bother. The other guy didn't seem cold and the guy who's usually here didn't say anything."

"Yeah, well. You're never a bother if it's a legitimate complaint, and Johnson and Carl are both polar bear club members. Come in. Let's get you warmed up. And we're going to have to figure out something else. It's too cold in here for you to be sitting around in that." Frankie motioned to Harry's cold leather costume. "Leather's sexy, but not very warm."

Harry followed Frankie into the club. He noticed the coat check window which was only half open. "Frankie, hold up a sec. Look..." Harry motioned to the window. "If you open that all the way, I could set up in there. It'd be warm and there's plenty of room. What do you think?"

Frankie nodded. "I don't like having them in the club before they're sorted but as cold as it is, it'll do. Maybe we could put up a red velvet rope. You know, on those brass stands? That'd keep them in line until you could get them banded and bouncers could circulate through just enough to get them to stay in queue."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that'd work. Man, now that I'm inside, I'm freezing." Harry shivered violently.

Frankie just turned him over to one of the men he called handlers, telling the man to take him to the recovery room and warm him up.

"Hell, pet, you're lips are blue. Come on. My name's Alvin. I'll take you into the recovery room and get you fixed up. I don't know what those two are thinking, putting a skinny little thing like you on the door. In the cold like that."

Harry tucked his hands into his armpits and scurried after Alvin. "I don't think they realized how cold it gets. When the doors closed, it's nice, but open the door and a cold draft just whips through there. And Johnson and that other guy are members of the polar bear club ... um ... what's that?"

"Here, let me get you out of your kit." Alvin stood Harry in the middle of the room and started unlocking things. "The polar bear club is a bunch of nutters who go swimming in the Thames in the middle of the winter. In America they even chop through the ice on lake something-or-other and jump in." Alvin tossed Harry's uniform into a small bag and wrapped him in a terry robe and settled him on a couch. "Here, your feet are like blocks of ice. Socks, where ... ah ... socks. Put them on while I get you some hot tea." Alvin left and Harry pulled on the socks. He already felt better.

Alvin came back with a heavy mug full of milky tea and a blanket. He tucked the blanket around Harry and handed him the tea. "So, better?" Harry nodded after sipping at his tea. "I've got to get back out on the floor. I've got a table to change out. I'll be back in about ten or fifteen minutes."

Harry blinked for a second then wondered what the hell the man was talking about. He found out.

The man was helped into the room and stripped of a load of chain and leather that made Harry blink. Then he was given a robe and socks just like Harry's. He flopped down on a couch and sighed. "Man, I'm tired. I'm getting too old for this. All that kneeling hurts my knees too much. Even if it's only in two hour shifts. I'm gonna have to speak to Frankie about changing jobs."

Harry watched as Alvin and another man settled on both sides of the fainting couch and started to rub the man's legs. He sighed again in relief.

"Um ... guys? A table? What's going on? Frankie said something about me being a table."

"Oh, hi. Don't let it scare you. I'm George, by the way." Harry couldn't help but think that the lean framed, black headed older man didn't look much like a George to him. "The inner club features living furniture. Tables, lamp stands and foot stools and what not. All real people. It's not bad. But my table days are numbered. I can't take the kneeling anymore. Maybe I can be a plant stand instead."

Harry snickered into his tea, visions of the man standing with a vase of flowers on his head.

"Maybe. I'm sure Frankie and Johnny will fix it. I'm warm now. Would you like some tea? I'll be happy to get it if someone will tell me where it is."

Alvin pointed to a door. "Kitchen is just through there. He likes two sugars. The guys will show you where every thing is."

Harry went through the door and found that Mikey was in there. "George wants some tea. Where is everything?"

Mikey kindly showed him where the tea was and how to turn on the kettle. Harry made the tea and added the sugar. He carried it in to George who accepted it with a sigh and a smile. Harry settled back on his couch to finish his now cold tea.

He was amazed to see that men and boys were trickling into the room, brought in by big men in black trousers and t-shirts, some wearing bomber jackets like Johnson. Some of them were still wearing some very odd looking garments. Harry shuddered when he saw one man with his arms bound behind his back with some sort of leather gloves laced together.

Instead of worrying about it, Harry got up and went to make tea. He put bags in several mugs and poured water on all of them. As the handlers came in to make tea for their charges they found it ready. All they had to do was put in the sugar and milk or lemon. When he was sure that everyone had tea, he fixed himself another cup and went back. All the couches were occupied now. Everyone had on robes and socks or slippers and a cup of tea in their hands. He settled on a foot stool and looked around.

"Hey, it's Harry's first day. We ought to do something nice." There was a general agreement and a chant of 'Cake, cake, cake." soon went up. There was a scuffle and a small box was produced. Everyone scurried around, finding their money. The box was soon filled with bills and change.

"We'll have to have it tomorrow, there's no place open this late."

Harry blushed, "Look, there's no need to go to all that trouble just for me."

He was hushed and laughed at.

Frankie finally showed up to collect him, he was dressed and waiting a bit embarrassed by all the attention.

"Well, how was your first night?"

"Oh, it was good. But ... they took up a collection and the guys are getting me a cake. They don't have to go to all that trouble just for me. Tell them."

Johnny's laughter rang out in the deserted street. "Taking my life in my hands, that'd be. Not a chance. Get between that bunch of queens and a cake? No thank you."

Frankie laughed too and Harry relaxed.

They made it home just after 2:30am and Harry headed straight for his room. He had to be up in just under five hours to go to the dojo.

.

Harry made it to the dojo in plenty of time only because Johnny literally dragged him out of the bed, handed him his duffel and shoved him out the door. Harry moaned and hurried off.

He made it to the dojo with plenty of time to catch his breath, but no breakfast. His stomach grumbled but he settled into his place with good grace. He bowed to the chair and waited for Master Liu to come into the dojo. It didn't take him long to show up. Harry got the feeling that he was watching from somewhere.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you? I hear that you worked at the club last night."

Harry bowed to Master Liu and nodded. "Yes, I did. I was on the door."

"You didn't get much sleep either, I take it."

Harry shrugged. "I planned on taking a nap this afternoon. But I'm good. I'm used to missing out on sleep. Home work and stuff, you know."

"Very well." Master Liu motioned to Harry to stand up. Harry rose to his feet and waited to see what he was to do next. "I'm going to show you a short kata. A series of movements, kicks and punches. You'll work on getting this right today."

Harry nodded then shivered as a funny feeling swept over him. He looked around, completely missing Dobby standing on a rafter.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Master Liu looked at him with concern.

"Yeah, just a cold chill. I got a bit too cold last night. Every time the door opened a huge draft came in. I'll be fine."

Master Liu demonstrated the kata and then showed Harry every form, one at a time. Harry caught on quickly and Master Liu then demanded that he do the kata perfectly five times. Harry groaned silently and started. He worked diligently and managed his five perfect run throughs, finally.

It felt like he'd been working for hours to get his kata right. But a look at the clock on the dojo wall showed that he'd only been working for a little over an hour. Master Liu congratulated him on perfecting his kata so quickly and announced that they'd have tea and rice before Harry had to start his chores. Harry bowed to Master Liu and thanked him for his kindness.

.

"Well, Harry. I'm very proud of you. You're a very quick learner and diligent in your exercises." The master handed Harry a cup of tea and a bowl filled with rice sprinkled with something green.

"Thank you, but it was mostly due to your teaching." Harry shifted uncomfortably at the praise. He'd had so little in his life that he was never sure how to react.

"For results like this, a good teacher needs a good student." The master gave Harry a sharp look. "You're not used to being praised, are you. A humble man accepts praise with thanks. A fool denies his own worth."

Harry sipped at the tea and realized that it wasn't tea but a tisane, or herbal mixture. "This is good. What's in it?"

"Licorice, Kings foil, Willow bark, King Solomon's Seal and a few other things. Why?"

Harry sipped again. "I'm interested. Herbology is interesting. I've just never had time for it until now. If it's a secret or I'm annoying you, just tell me."

Master Liu smiled over his own cup. "You're not annoying and it's no secret. I'm just used to students ... I believe the phrase is ... sucking up by pretending to be interested. I apologize."

Harry nearly spit his tea. No one ever apologized to him, ever. "Oh, no, sir ... I mean, Sensei, I'm really interested. When I finish my chores, can I come into the shop and help you?"

"Certainly. I'll be happy to have you. Now, finish your rice then you better start on your chores. Although you finished your class so quickly that you have plenty of time."

"Ok. I'll try to hurry."

Harry got his supplies from the closet and headed for the showers they needed cleaning today. He sighed when he saw the state they were in. There'd been a competition last night and the showers were a mess. There were soggy bars of soap on the floor and soaked towels everywhere. He knew he wasn't supposed to pick up after the students but he had to clean the room and couldn't do that with the mess all over the floor. He decided quickly that he'd pick it all up, clean and just tell Master Liu.

He started to pick up the towels when he heard a pop. "Dobby, hi. How are you?"

"Dobby is fine. What is Master Harry Potter, sir doing?"

"Chores. This is how I'm paying for my lessons, remember?"

"Dobby is not stupid, nor is he forgetful. Dobby is wanting to know why Harry Potter, Sir is not using cleaning charms."

Harry rubbed at his scar, which was itching. "Dobby, you're a free house elf. Don't you think you could call me Harry? It's really annoying ... never mind. And I'm not using magic, I don't care. I'm afraid that the Ministry can track my wand. Sorry, I'm tired and a bit cranky."

Dobby looked Harry over. He knew that Harry found his excessive politeness a burden. "Dobby will call Harry Potter, Harry if it makes you happy. And Dobby will teach Harry cleaning charms that house elves use. The Ministry, nasty mans that they are, do not track this magic. So, will Harry learn?"

Harry gazed at the mess, he was tired and he wanted to learn about the tea. "Ok. Show me."

Dobby pointed his finger at a towel and twirled it muttering something nonsensical. "There." The towel rose into the air and flew into the hamper. Harry had Dobby repeat the words for him several times until he got the intonation and pacing right. Then he tried the same motions and spell. The towel he pointed at flew up into the air and flew around the room flapping wildly. Dobby snickered and peered at Harry, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Not quite so much magic, please, sir. Intent is enough. Try again."

Harry did so and was soon getting the towels to fly into the hamper like birds.

"That was brilliant. And the soap, I can do the soaked bars without having to touch them. Slimy things. Ugh!"

Dobby nodded. "Yes, and when Harry, sir is done. Dobby will teach him how to clean. Scorgify is good, but Dobby knows spells and charms that is better. Specifically made for the task. This is good."

Harry grinned at Dobby. "Thanks. This is brilliant. I did some magic at Frankie and Johnny's but I'll admit that it made me really uncomfortable. I wish I knew ... but ... never mind."

Dobby held out his hand. "Will Harry Potter ... sorry. Harry trust Dobby with his wand for a moment?"

Harry handed over his wand with only a slight hesitation. "Sure. Here. What are you going to do?"

Dobby just fingered the wand carefully for a moment. "Ah! Here. Feel just here. Harry can tell where the Ministry has put it's ... leash. See?"

Harry laid his hand over Dobby's and tried to sense whatever the elf was feeling. "Yes! There's ... like a string feeling thing. Right there. I wonder what would happen if I broke it?"

Dobby shrugged. "The Ministry would know. But if you feel just like this. See? Then you can tell if the nasty snitching spell is going to tell on you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I see. So I can start a spell and see if it's going to activate the spy. If it is all I have to do is stop the spell before it triggers anything. Thanks, Dobby, that makes me feel much better."

Dobby taught Harry spells to clean tile, and chrome and porcelain. Harry quickly learned them all. He also tried the wanded spells, approved by Dobby, that he'd learned from the book Hermione had given him. They worked too. And none of them triggered the Ministry's spy spell.

"Great. I'm all done. Thanks so much, Dobby. Now I can go into the shop and learn about the herbs."

Dobby nodded solemnly. "This is good. Harry Potter needs to learn everything he can. Dobby is going back to Hogwarts now. Good-bye." he snapped his fingers and popped out.

Harry headed for the apothecary shop and Master Liu's interesting herbs.

.

Draco scowled in dissatisfaction, this was going to be a very hard second half. He had to balance his activities in Slytherin with, frankly, sucking up to Granger and Weasley. Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan as well. Although Longbottom wasn't actually that bad. It was going to be difficult to keep from sneering at Weasley and Granger, it was an ingrained habit, Longbottom and Finnigan on the other hand, he'd mostly ignored so it would be easier to ingratiate himself with them. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice from the door said, "That's an impressive scowl. What's wrong, my dragon?"

"I'm not looking forward to going back to school. The flap over Harry being missing is going to make the whole place mental. And sucking up to Gryffindor is going to be hard. I'll just have to pretend like mad, I suppose."

"Pretend, my dragon?" Lucius put a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed.

"To be a good person. I'm not, you know. I'm as hard and cold as you are. We're in it deep with no way out except to ... grovel. Discreetly, of course."

"I see. Yes, we must grovel ... most discreetly but still. My dragon, be careful what you pretend to be, sooner or later you will become that thing. Perhaps if we pretend hard enough?" He let the thought hang between them.

"You're right, father. I'll pretend very hard. Maybe it'll get easier as I grovel along. I hope."

Lucius drew his son gently into a hug, kissing the top of his head.

.

Harry opened the kitchen cabinets and rummaged to find something to fix for lunch.

"Hey, Harry, what are you doing?"

"Looking for lunch fixings. What do you want me to fix?"

Frankie just shrugged. "Whatever you want. I'm not really hungry, I have a match tonight so I need to eat light."

"A match? What kind of match?"

Frankie handed Harry a can of tuna. "Tuna salad would be good. There's a match at the dojo. I'm competing and doing a demonstration as part of the requirements for my next belt."

Harry took the can and started looking in the refrigerator for the rest of the things he would need to make the salad. "Would you open the tin for me?" He dug around some more. "Is there another tin? I don't think one is going to be enough. Um ... if I'm eating, that is."

Frankie drew in a sharp breath. "What do you mean, 'if I'm eating'? Pet, if we eat, you eat. I've noticed that you always ask before you eat anything. I thought it was just politeness. A way to let us know that you're eating something so we could put it on the shopping list. Now I'm thinking you've actually had to ... do without?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, the Dursley's always said that I ate them out of house and home. But ... I never got enough to eat there. At school, I got plenty, but they ... well, I went hungry a lot. It doesn't matter."

Frankie slapped a hand down on the counter, making Harry flinch. "Don't flinch. No one's going to hit you here. I won't let them. And you eat anything you want, when ever you want. All we ask is that, if you take the last of something, you tell us so we can put it on the list. Ok? Understand?"

Harry nodded, wide eyed at Frankie's fury. "Ok, sure. Um ... open tin? Ok?"

Frankie opened the tin, grumbling about the Dursleys under his breath.

Harry mixed the tuna and other ingredients then eyed the bowl. "There's not enough. I can do without, I'm used to it."

"You will not. Boil four eggs and chop them up. We'll add them to the salad at the last minute so they don't break up too much. A little lettuce and tomato and we've got it made."

Harry finally got into the spirit of things. "Well, there's a bag of crisps here. We could put a handful on the plate. That'd add a bit more. And ... oh, here's some pudding. Dessert. Looks like there's going to be plenty after all."

"Great. I'll set up the tea."

They bustled around the kitchen, boiling the eggs, preparing the lettuce and tomatoes, and setting up the tea pot. They were just done when Johnny came home.

"I'm home. Where's the food?"

Frankie snorted and stage whispered to Harry. "And now you know why I love him so."

Harry just started chopping the eggs. "It'll be ready in five minutes. Wash your hands."

Johnny cracked up at that and headed for the wash room, still laughing. Frankie just set the kettle on.

.

They ate and Harry offered to clean up the kitchen while Frankie and Johnny had some time together. He grinned as they hurried into the living room to settle on the couch to watch TV.

When he finished, he told them he was going to take a nap as he was a bit short of sleep from getting home so late and up so early. All he got was an absent 'sure thing.' from Johnny as they were both absorbed in the news.

Harry kicked off his shoes and took off his belt. He flopped down on the bed and was asleep within moments. He woke a bit, once, when he sensed someone in the room. But it was only Frankie, putting an afghan over him. He murmured 'thanks' and fell back to sleep.

When he woke again, Johnny was tapping at his door.

"Come on. If you get up right now, you'll have time for a shower before we have to go to the dojo."

Harry scrambled out of bed and headed for the shower.

It didn't take him long to shower, wash his hair and dry off. But when he started to get dressed, he had a small problem.

The salve Dobby had brought had helped him heal. His workouts at the dojo had hurt but Harry hadn't thought to say so. He was so used to hurting one way or another that it hadn't occurred to him that anyone would care. But now he had a problem, the scabs were starting to peel off and his t-shirt was catching on one. It pulled uncomfortably.

"Johnny? Can you come in here for a moment?" Harry just stood in the middle of the room with his shirt dangling from his hand. Both Frankie and Johnny had said that all he had to do was ask. So he was going to ask.

"Sure, Harry, what's up?" Johnny stuck his head in the door. "Oh, do you need to have some salve? I thought you were healed enough that you didn't need it anymore. At least that's what you said."

"Yeah, I'm almost healed. I don't need salve any more, but the scabs are starting to peel off and my shirt is catching on them. Can you do something about it?"

Johnny walked into the room, still looking at Harry's back. "Well, sure. Sit down on your chair, straddle. I'll just ..." Johnny gently poked at Harry's scabs. "Stay right there. I'll have to trim some of them a bit. I'll cut off the loose parts, that'll keep them from catching on your shirt. I'll help you put on your shirt too. Sit still."

Harry obediently sat still as Johnny trimmed away the loose parts of the scabs. He raised his arms over his head on command and let Johnny help him on with his shirt.

"Thanks. That's great. I feel lots better."

Johnny finally made some connections and he didn't like it much. "Harry! You've been learning to fall. Dammit! How'd your back take that?"

"Kinda hurt. But I'm sure Master Liu wouldn't have asked me to do it if it was bad for me."

"Idiot boy." Johnny gave Harry an exasperated look. "If something is hurting you, you have to tell us. And if you're scared at the club, you tell someone. You understand me?" Johnny gave the arm he was gripping a little shake for emphasis. "I mean it."

Harry gazed at Johnny, startled. "Oh, sure! I mean, I will. You really mean it, really. You're not just saying that."

"No, I'm not just saying that. Frankie will rip us both a new one. You tell, you hear?"

Harry nodded. "I do. Thanks. I'm not ... I, well. Thanks." Harry glanced at the small clock on his bedside table. "Shit! We better get going."

Frankie was waiting impatiently by the door, in fact, he was just getting ready to call them when they hurried out of the hall way.

"Sorry, love. Had to take care of Harry's back. The scabs are peeling. Let's go."

"Peeling? Scabs? Dammit! I'm such an idiot. I forgot that his back is still healing. He doesn't say anything about his hurts." Frankie turned to Harry. "Harry, I'm so sorry. You should have said something. Did you tell Master Liu? You were doing falls, I'm sure it must have hurt."

Harry held up a hand. "Don't upset yourself before a match. I'm fine. I'm used to it. Besides, the salve has some anesthetic in it. Stop fussing. Johnny already reamed me. We better hurry, we're going to be late if we don't."

So the subject of Harry's back was dropped, to his satisfaction. But Johnny made a mental note to keep a better eye on Harry.

.

They got to the dojo just in time. Frankie disappeared into the back, headed for the locker room. Harry looked around the central room, the dojo proper, and smiled in satisfaction. His hard work cleaning showed in every aspect of the room. The floor gleamed, the pillars were polished and even the rafters were clean.

Johnny nudged Harry's arm. "Good job. Place is spotless. Let's get a seat. I want right down in front."

Harry led the way to a good seat and let Johnny get settled before he sat down himself. He had to smile a bit. The front three rows were traditional Japanese seating of small, thin, square cushions called Zabuton with a round cushion on top. Harry knelt on his zabuton and tucked the zafu under his buttocks. He sighed then grinned as Johnny groaned and squirmed.

"You ok?" Johnny grimaced. "Kneel forward and tuck the zafu more to the front, it'll keep your knees from binding. Or you could break tradition and sit cross legged."

"I know, I'd be fine if I didn't have to use a zafu. I'm more comfortable without. But I don't want to embarrass Frankie."

Harry shook his head. "The zafu is for people who aren't used to kneeling for a long time. Or someone who's meditating and needs to relax more. Just push it to the side if you don't want it."

Johnny shoved the zafu aside and sighed in relief as his knees quit protesting. "That's better."

Just as they finished getting settled a small gong sounded. Harry glanced at Johnny, who pointed to the door at one side of the 'throne' where Master Liu was seated. Harry sighed, he was going to have to get used to thinking of him as Liu-Sefu, he'd found out from overhearing some students talking that he preferred that to Sensei.

"What's that for?"

Harry smiled at Johnny. "Mr. Liu prefers to be called Sefu and I keep forgetting. Although he did say I could call him sensei."

"As long as you're respectful, I don't think he really cares. He's earned either title a hundred times over. Quiet, they're beginning."

Harry settled down to watch the demonstrations. He wondered if he'd ever get to try out for a belt of his own.

They quieted themselves and watched as the demonstrations went from the youngest, trying out for their yellow belts to the older students, trying out for brown belts. Harry paid careful attention to all of them but wondered when Frankie would demonstrate.

Harry sighed and stood up to stretch his legs a bit, he'd been kneeling for almost three hours and it was getting to him a bit. The current break was more than welcome.

"Johnny, when is Frankie going to demonstrate? It's getting late."

"Soon, probably next. He's the only black belt I know of that's going for his next dan. I'll admit that my legs are aching."

They both walked around a bit, shaking out the cramps. When the signal sounded for the next demonstration, they hurried to settle back on their zabuton.

.

Frankie walked out of the same door the students had come from. He didn't look much like the Frankie Harry was familiar with, all his makeup was washed off, making him look older. His hair was straight, slicked back from his forehead and tied at the nape of his neck. He walked confidently to the area in front of Liu-sefu and bowed. Next he announced in a firm tone of voice, "Breaking." then put on a demonstration of breaking that made Harry's eyes pop. He hadn't realized that Frankie could break a sweat, much less a two by four. But he did, as well as a cinder block and several other things.

They all had to wait while some senior students cleaned the floor and put the mats, which had been removed during the break, back down. After they were through Frankie said, "Multiple combatants." Several of the senior students, who were standing nearby, attacked him. He fought them all off, scoring several 'mortal' contacts. Harry just sat, trying very hard to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

Finally Frankie announced, "Weapons; bo staff, Kama, fan."

Frankie accepted the bo staff from the judge examined the five foot length of bamboo himself then began his exercise. The staff flashed, stabbed and slashed. Frankie put on a display of foot work that made Harry gasp. After several minutes he handed the bo staff off and took the kama, weapons that and evolved from the small scythe's used to harvest rice. With one in each hand, Frankie danced over the mats, slashing and whirling the kama with deadly accuracy. His last weapon made Harry blink and Johnny laugh. "Fan." Frankie handed the kama to the judge and took two simple looking fans from him. The fans were simple solid colored silk. But in Frankie's hands they were deadly weapons. The open fans slashed through the air like knives and closed they became short bo, stabbing out with sharp pokes. The demonstration lasted twenty minutes which left Frankie sweating lightly. Frankie bowed to Liu-sefu and the judge then left by the same door he'd come in by.

Harry was flabbergasted. "Johnny, that was incredible. He's so good. I never thought ... he's ... brilliant."

Johnny laughed softly. "Just because he's a bit on the girly side, doesn't make him soft or weak. Don't forget that we both lived on the streets ourselves. For several years in Frankie's case. I like my manicures and he likes his curls and eye makeup. But if you push us too far, you'll find that we both bite."

Harry sorted through his feelings for a moment, looking a bit wide eyed. "Oh, well, I'll remember not to push you. Or him. Ok?" Harry gave Johnny a doubtful look, had he pushed too hard already? Did they want him to leave but were too polite to tell him so?

Johnny proved to be somewhat of a mind reader. "Oh, pet, don't get that look on your face. You haven't pushed too hard. We don't want you to leave. You're a good kid and people haven't told you that enough. You're welcome until you want to leave. Now ... we better go hug Frankie. He'll be worrying about passing that demo. Come on."

So they went to hug Frankie.


	6. Chapter 6

Runaway Wizard 6 beta1beta 2(final)

The next two weeks were spent in working out at Liu-sefu's dojo, working the door at The Silken Cage and trying to keep up homework he wasn't sure he was ever going to use. Harry didn't like it. He liked learning martial arts at the dojo and cleaning it. He liked working the door at the club. But he was tired of hiding his magic and Dobby wasn't helping any.

Harry was sure he was doing something. His time at the dojo seemed 'odd' somehow. His workouts lasted forever, but when they looked at the clock, no time at all seemed to have passed. Harry was sure that Dobby was doing something but he couldn't feel any magic in the air, so to speak. It worried him some. He was still very afraid that either Dumbledore or the Ministry would track him somehow. He decided to carry through with his request that Dobby teach him house-elf magic. If he could even learn it.

Dobby came that evening, Harry had learned that, if he called, Dobby would hear him. So he called Dobby to come visit and Dobby apparated into the alley across from the apartment. He'd come to the front door and knock, either Frankie or Johnny would let him in without comment and they'd visit. Dobby brought him books from somewhere or other and encouraged him to study.

"Dobby, I want to start learning house-elf magic. Show me something?"

Dobby nodded, ears flapping comically. "Dobby will show. First, very good cleaning charm. Harry Potter Sir needs to learn it anyway."

Harry grimaced, one of Dobby's constant complaints was that Harry took too long to get his chores at the dojo done. And he left dust in the corners. So Harry reached for his wand, Dobby just sighed.

"Harry Potter Sir, you cannot do elf magic with a wand. Cleaning is so ..." He twirled a finger near his ear while bending and straightening it oddly. A small breeze told Harry that the charm had worked.

He tried several times before he got it right only the breeze was nearly a hurricane. Dobby waved a hand to cancel the spell. "Good, good. Many young elfses take a long time to get that powerful. Now Harry Potter Sir must learn control. Only use half that power."

"You sure? More like a quarter, I should think." Harry rubbed his eyes. His contacts were a week old and this was the last day, they were making his eyes burn.

"If Harry Potter Sir can only use a quarter of his power, show Dobby."

Harry tried the spell again and succeeded in getting the spell right the first time.

Dobby nodded, announcing that Harry was very smart, for a wizard. He spent the rest of the evening teaching Harry spells. Harry went to bed early, exhausted.

O

"Harry, we better get going. You slept in this morning and took more time than usual with the chores. We'll be late which doesn't look good for a boss. Come on."

Harry gulped down the last of his tea and put the cup in the sink without rinsing it. "Sorry. Dobby and I stayed up a little later than I expected to. Glad I wasn't scheduled at the dojo today or I'd never have made it. Grab my jacket, will you?"

Frankie brought Harry's jacket to him. Harry studied the man, trying to see the warrior inside him. Frankie blinked back, head cocked to one side.

"What is it?"

Harry ducked his head. "Nothing. I was just looking."

"Oh, as long as I don't have a smut on my cheek or something. Hurry, now."

They laughingly jammed shoulders in the door then scurried down the walk to the club, laughing at themselves companionably.

At the door, Harry went his way and Frankie went into the back.

Harry got into his uniform and set up his things in the coat room. They'd permanently moved the banding station there. It made it easy to write the claim check number for coats right on the band. Harry's idea.

Harry settled on the tall stool in the corner and waited. The doors wouldn't open for another half hour so there was plenty of time. He wondered where Arthur was, the man who was supposed to work coat check tonight. After waiting for ten minutes he decided to do the setup himself, that way it would be ready when they opened and Arthur wouldn't get in trouble.

Frankie stuck his head in the door just as Harry was finished. "Arthur not here yet? I'll have to call him. I've got three inexperienced boys on the floor and one of the handlers called in sick. Flu is killing me, I swear."

Harry started to say something, changed his mind and laughed. Frankie gave him a startled look then, realizing what he'd said, laughed too. Johnny eased up behind Frankie and asked him what was so funny. Frankie told him and he snickered before saying, "Well, the flu is sure killing business. We'll have to pull one man off the bar to the floor and one of the floor boys will have to check coats."

Harry thought quickly. "I think I can do both. I'll try, ok? If I can't handle it, I'll push the panic button and let you know. How's that?"

Johnny move to cup Harry's chin in his hand, gazing into his green eyes Johnny thought for a second. "Ok. But only if you promise to buzz if you have trouble."

Harry nodded. "I promise. Now. You'd better get inside and sort out that mess."

Frankie nodded and followed an already retreating Johnny back into the club proper. Harry braced himself for a busy night and thanked his lucky stars that it was a week night.

O

Things started out slow with a few singles and two couples drifting in. Harry handled them easily, calmly explaining the situation and thanking them for their patience. He even got a tip.

Things went well until about 10:30pm when the drunks started trying to get in. Harry's usual bouncer partner was in the club tending bar due to the short handedness in the club. Harry told the man that he wasn't allowed to play as he'd been drinking. Of course the man got rowdy about it.

Harry opened the narrow gate in the counter and stepped into the main room. "Sir, I'll have to ask you to leave. You're causing a disturbance."

"'M not leavin'. Wanna play, gonna play. You can't stop me." The man was drunkenly loud so heads turned all over the room.

Harry thought he was going to have to call for help, then decided that Liu-sefu had taught him several moves that would work. The idiot helped him out by grabbing at him.

It was all Harry could do not to reach for his wand, which was in his bedroom anyway. He grabbed the hand nearest to him and pulled, jerking the man off balance. Then Harry managed to turn the man around with his arm cranked up between his shoulder blades. He frog marched him to the door which a customer kindly held open. Harry thrust the man out into the cold with a sharp, "and don't come back!"

There was a patter of applause from the bystanders, which embarrassed Harry no end. He ducked his head as he made his way back to his station. He didn't see Frankie smiling happily or Johnny's appraising stare.

Harry checked the clock, noted that it was time to lock the door, he left the coat room and flicked the lock on the door. As he turned, he ran in to a customer.

"Oh! Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Harry tried to cut around the man who moved to block him. Harry moved the other way only to be cut off again. "Sir, please let me pass."

"Pay the toll and I'll let you by."

Harry had no intention of kissing the man. "I don't pay for something that's already mine. I don't play. I'm a lock boy. Let me by."

The man tried once again to get Harry to kiss him but Johnny showed up at his back and announced, "you don't harass the boys. If you want a kiss I'll find you someone who wants to kiss you ... for a price. Come on." he turned to Harry, "Excuse us. You're off shift, go to the back." his voice was stern but his wink was not.

Harry headed straight for the back, anxious to be out of his harness. It was comfortable physically, but it left Harry feeling ... odd. Like he was a parcel of something for sale. Then he realized that that was exactly what he was, for sale. Sooner or later he'd have to decided if he wanted to work 'the back rooms' or not. He wasn't sure what to do. If he worked, everyone would be pleased with him. If he didn't, would they make him leave? He had to decide what he was going to do sometime.

Harry decided to forget about it for now, maybe he wouldn't be good enough to work the back rooms. He'd worry about it when the time came, right now all he wanted was to get out of his harness.

He was greeted at the door of the lounge by a handler who just pealed him out of the harness and walked off with it. Another boy handed him a robe and some slippers, Harry had finally gotten over being embarrassed by his body. No one else paid any attention to it, why should he?

Harry settled on one of the comfortable couches and took a cup of tea from a handler. He smiled his thanks and sipped. He had to admit that he was chilly even though he'd been in the club proper instead of in the vestibule. He was nearly finished when his buddy came in.

"Hey, I heard you had trouble. And that you handled it by yourself. I'd love to have seen that. Liu-sefu is a great teacher."

Harry flushed and mumbled into his tea, "It wasn't anything much. He was drunk and I'm doing really well in my training. You'd have handled it a lot better I'm sure."

This was greeted with a snort. "Don't run yourself down. I don't know any kid your age who would be this calm after something like that. You're a real cool customer. Finish your tea and get dressed, Frankie says they're going to make an early evening of it. And stay warm, that flu is really making the rounds."

Harry nodded, finished his tea and reached for his clothing. He just tossed it on any old way and hurried out to the back end of the club. Frankie was waiting for him at the back door and pulled him into a quick hug.

"You did good. I'm very proud of you. Come on, let's go home."

Harry was quiet all the way home. He'd done a good job he knew that but it was the first time he'd ever been told so. It felt very good.

He slept very well that night.

O

The flu epidemic continued to take a toll on the world in general and The Silken Cage in particular. Harry minded the door by himself for the rest of the weekdays, not that he had any trouble, word got around.

Friday night they scurried to the club in a flurry of snow flakes and frozen wind. Harry was just finished with his arrangements when a man he'd only seen a few times slipped into the coat room.

"Johnny wants you in the club. He said to tell me what to do."

Harry didn't ask any questions he just explained the procedure quickly and hurried off. He was glad he wasn't going to be on the door during the weekend. It was much rowdier then.

"Johnny, you wanted me?"

"Yeah, I did. You know how to mix a drink?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I'm afraid my skills are limited to whiskey-soda and a screwdriver. But, if you can get the formula, I can probably fake it well enough."

Johnny gave Harry a look then said, "Formula? Whatever. I'll see if I can't find a copy of The Bartenders Friend."

Harry blinked, "The what?"

"It's a book with recipes for drinks all arranged alphabetically by name and by liquor. And ... stupid as it sounds, no tasting. You're too young and I don't want you drunk."

Harry just shrugged. He was used to cooking without tasting, he wasn't allowed at the Dursleys.

"Ok, no tasting. And I don't want to be drunk, it makes people stupid. Do I get a different uniform?"

Johnny grinned. "Yeah, but you keep the collar. Now scoot. You have to change."

Harry grinned and scooted.

It didn't take him long to be outfitted with a different harness and a new collar. The harness crossed his chest from shoulders to the center of his breast bone and around his waist. It was just a standard harness. His shorts were tighter and had longer legs. The locks were the same. Harry felt more comfortable as he was more covered.

The senior bar man grinned at him and handed him a paring knife. "I hope you know how to cut garbage."

Harry blinked for a second. "Um ... garbage? No, I don't think so."

"Oh, man a real newbie. Well, my name's Waldo, and no jokes please." Harry handed him his best 'Who me?' look and waited for more information. "So, garbage is the not so nice term for all that crap people like on their drinks. Orange peels and lemon wedges and cherries on sticks and what not all. It all winds up in the garbage sooner or later so that's what we call it. I'll show you what to do. Just cut it nice so I don't have to fool with getting it to do its thing. Ok?"

Harry nodded, cutting things just right he could do. Between Petunia and Professor Snape he knew that much. He stood and watched as Waldo cut oranges, pineapple, lemons, limes, and of all things cucumbers and celery.

"There. Think you can do that?"

Harry just took the knife and started in cutting. It didn't take him long to cut up enough to fill all the steel containers with different arrangements of stuff on tiny plastic swords and umbrellas.

"I'm done. Now what?"

"I'll show you how to draw beer. And don't mess with the Guinness you'll never learn to do it right in one night. I'll handle all of it. Now, here's what to do."

Harry found that drawing beer wasn't as easy as it looked. It had to come up to a specific mark on the glass and couldn't overflow by more than this much, and it had to have a specific amount of head on it. Harry tried several times before he got it right and worried about the waste. Waldo came back to look at what he'd done and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, don't that ... I've never seen anyone learn that fast before. Now. Here's a Bartender's Friend. Look it over a bit. I've marked the most popular drinks. Learn them, if someone wants something really out there tell the waiter to come to me."

Harry nodded and wedged himself into a corner at the back of the bar to stay out of Waldo's way while he read. Most of the drinks Waldo had marked only had two or three ingredients and the amounts were easy. One part this to one part that to a part and a half of something else, or even easier, a jigger of something to several ounces of one kind of mixer or other. He relaxed a bit, this wasn't going to be so hard.

Waldo wandered by with his hands full of glasses. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. What if I take the back corner of the bar and just mix stuff and draw beers?"

"Won't work. Everything made to order, that's the rule. Good idea but it won't float here."

"Ok. Sorry." Harry ducked his head.

"Don't worry. I like to see a little initiative in a guy. I'll keep you to washing glasses and doing prep as much as I can. But you'll have to jump in if I get swamped."

"Ok. Well, brace yourself. Here they come."

The doors had been unlocked while they were talking and customers were headed in the door in a small flood. Harry was swept up in a rush of easy drinks and laughter. He coped fine mostly, when he couldn't Waldo was right there to help him out. He didn't have to tell the wait staff to take the complicated things to Waldo, they did it on their own.

The night went well and Harry actually enjoyed himself. All the rushing around and mixing drinks kept him distracted enough that he didn't mind when someone flirted with him, in fact he didn't notice it much at all.

.

"Harry, wash the last of those glasses and I'll dry. Then we can get out of this kit and into something more comfortable." Waldo laughed at what Harry had learned was a joke, he just didn't get the point of it.

"I'm almost done. I'd really like to go watch the dancers. I've never seen. Please?"

Waldo snorted. "Don't see the sense of it myself. Why watch what you can't touch? But go ahead."

Harry thought about that while he finished the last glass. "Maybe the safety of knowing you can't touch?"

Waldo eyed Harry for a second. "You may be right. I never thought of that." He dried the last glass. "Ok, done, scoot." Harry hurried off so that he'd be in time to see the last set.

He was just in time so he eased into the back of the room. One of the bouncers started to come over to ask for the door charge, noticed that Harry worked in the club and eased back into his place. Harry nodded to him in a companionable way and leaned against the wall behind him.

The announcer came out with his microphone in hand and tapped it several times in a parody of applause. "Well, that was a good one. Next we have the owners of this fine establishment. Due to the flu epidemic, they've agreed to dance for us tonight. So put your hands together for Smooth and Silky."

Harry snickered to himself then gasped. Frankie and Johnny eased out from behind the curtains. Frankie was undressed in an arrangement of straps that covered everything that should be, but left not that much to the imagination. Johnny was dressed in a pair of leather shorts, very tight shorts. Johnny strode to the front of the stage, stared into the audience and nodded. The music startled Harry. It was nothing but drums and throbbed through the club like a heart beat.

After the dance was over, Harry couldn't have told exactly what he'd seen, but he wanted very much to do something like it.

Johnny moved around the stage like a big cat, all muscle and sleek silky skin. Frankie seemed to mirror him, moving on the opposite side of the stage from him. They passed each other touching, joining and breaking apart. Like lovers not quite able to make the commitment. Harry held his breath, it was beautiful. The music reached a crescendo and Frankie fell into Johnny's arms. The curtain closed on their passionate kiss. The applause was deafening.

The announcer came out to announce the next dancer and Harry grinned. He liked this guy, he was always very nice to him. Harry's eyes popped as he lead a small 'boy' out on a leash. The boy was actually around 20 years old. The dance was startling to Harry. Andrew carried a whip and snapped it at Carl, Carl cringed and crawled on his hands and knees. How they managed to make that look sexy Harry couldn't imagine but they did.

Harry watched all that set, from the kinky to the mundane pole dance of one of the older men. He was fascinated by it all. He could actually imagine himself dancing. Maybe Frankie and Johnny would let him some day.

He hurried to the back to see if Frankie or Johnny was around. He wanted to change into his street clothing and go home. He was exhausted by the evenings new activities. But he thought tending bar was fun, it was a lot better than standing in the coat room arguing with drunks and taking bullshit from idiots. He sighed, he was getting cranky.

The walk home was fun as Harry kept teasing Frankie and Johnny about being Smooth and Silky. He snickered most of the way home and was told to go to bed the second they got in the door. He went, still laughing.

O

The next week went quickly.

Harry tended bar each evening, gaining more confidence with each hour. Dobby dropped by twice and each time taught Harry more wandless spells, and cautioning him not to let any wizard know that he could work them. He promised as Dobby seemed to get upset if he wouldn't.

Harry also worked on his school work, finishing the end of chapter quizzes in lieu of midterms.

His mornings at the dojo were fruitful too. He learned every kata that he was assigned quickly, the morning hours stretching seemingly double the time. He used house-elf cleaning spells to get his chores done more quickly so that he could practice more. He liked the tai-chi he was taught, as well as the more aggressive hapkido, and aikido. He was also learning to meditate.

Liu-sefu noticed his tendency to lose his temper, although he tried hard not to. He'd sat Harry down on a zafu and talked with him for a while, Harry explaining as best he could what made him 'flip' and Liu-sefu trying to help him get a handle on it. Liu-sefu had suggested meditation as a way to control his tendency to explode.

So now Harry spent half an hour in meditation before his workout. He found that it really helped. Then he had tai-chi, after that he worked on a kata. He felt better than he'd ever felt before in his life.

This morning he was trying to decide what to meditate on but not having much luck. As he considered his options he realized that sometimes meditation should just flow from need. Liu-sefu had assigned him something to meditate on at first but he'd more and more been leaving him to his own devices. Harry decided to just let his mind wander and see where it led.

"Harry?" Harry lifted his head, realizing that he was supposed to be ready for class. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were still meditating. I hope I didn't startle you too much." Liu-sefu bowed slightly to Harry.

Harry stood up carefully, bowed and replied, "That's ok. I should have ... well, I'm not sure how to keep track of time while meditating. Never mind. I'm ready."

Liu-sefu smiled at Harry. "I'm pleased to see that you did lose track of time. It's a good sign. What did you meditate on, if you don't mind my asking."

"I was meditating on how to clear my mind and think of nothing. It's really hard."

Liu-sefu shook his head. "You can't just think of nothing. It's too hard. Clearing your mind is one thing, thinking of nothing is another entirely."

Harry's thoughtful look made Liu-sefu change the day's lessons without a seconds thought.

"Go over to the alter and bring back a candle, doesn't make any difference which one."

Harry went to get the candle, bringing back a fairly large pillar type on a wooden base. He set it on the floor and helped Liu-sefu put down a zafu and zabuton, one for each of them, on either side of it. He sat when Liu-sefu motioned to him.

"Now. Clearing your mind is not exactly what it seems to be. I've always given you something to meditate on, either a mantra or a song or some poetry. Now I'm going to take it one step farther and teach you about clearing your mind. I didn't think you'd be ready for this just yet but you seem to learn with amazing speed. So ... look at the candle flame. Think only of it. If your mind wanders, just return to the flame. Keep doing that. Sooner or later you'll find that you can concentrate on the flame until you decide to stop. That is clearing your mind. Thinking of nothing doesn't work. Your mind abhors a vacuum just as all nature does. Relax, be comfortable in your own skin and watch the flame. I'll just sit here and remind you from time to time of what you're supposed to be doing."

Harry focused on the flame and tried to think of nothing but the flickering bit of fire. He managed a whole thirty seconds the first time. He pulled his mind back again, and again. He thought he was never going to manage more than two or three minutes but he kept trying.

It took him more than an hour to manage ten minutes of concentration, after that he managed twenty minutes. Liu-sefu called a halt when the clock said their time was up.

"Well, Harry, I'm very impressed. You've managed more in one session that some people manage in a lifetime. I'd like you to clean my office today. I'll be in the main dojo if you have any questions." he gave Harry a sharp look. "Have you been having any trouble with the other students?"

Harry shook his head. "I had a bit of trouble but it handled it like you said. I told them that they were supposed to clean up after themselves, it taught them discipline. Then I just walked off and left their mess for them to deal with. I came back later and did my chores. No trouble sense then. I'll go now, shall I?"

Liu-sefu nodded and watched Harry stride away. His gi was too short.

.

Harry went straight to the office and started to clean. Dobby popped in and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is good Harry Potter Sir uses spells to clean. Is not house-elf or slave to clean. Why does Harry Potter Sir do this?"

Harry sighed, they went through this nearly every day. "To earn my lessons. I can't pay for them and Frankie and Johnny don't need to be paying for my keeping. Ok?"

Dobby nodded, he got the same explanation every time he asked, he just didn't understand how no one would care for the Savior of the Wizarding World. It didn't make sense to him.

"No, it is not ok. But Dobby is only house-elf. Dobby must be accepting this explanation." He made a few grumbling noises and pulled a book shelf away from the wall for Harry to clean behind.

"Dobby? Have you been doing something to ... or ... about. Have you been messing about with time?"

Dobby just shrugged. "Harry Potter Sir needs more time for his lessons. Dobby just made sure that he had it. Is this wrong?"

Harry considered this for a moment. "I don't know. It doesn't bother me. And Liu-sefu doesn't seem to be suffering any harm. I just wanted to know. Um ... thanks."

"Welcome." Dobby pushed the case back in place. "Dobby will bring more books tomorrow. Dobby must go now. Dumbledore is not liking that Dobby is gone so much."

Harry wondered why Dumbledore would care one way or the other but kept his mouth shut. It really wasn't his business. Dobby popped out and Harry finished his cleaning by himself.

O

Harry finished his work, changed into street clothing and stuck his head into the dojo proper to tell Liu-sefu that he was done. The sefu just nodded and went back to watching his class. Harry knew that he was dismissed, but the sharp glance of Liu-sefu, checking to see that he was dressed properly, made him feel warm.

He sauntered down the street still wrapped in a warm feeling and amused himself with window shopping. His favorite activity, after working with Frankie and Johnny and eating. He ate like two horses, as Johnny said, and was putting on some good weight finally. He felt better than he ever had in his life.

He wandered down the street, wondering if he could stop in the coffee shop for a latte. He put his hands over his ears to warm them as he looked in a window. The art store had so many nice things. He loved to look at them. Someday he'd have enough money to get something for himself.

"Harry, what are you looking at?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. Johnny had come up behind him as he was engrossed in the contents of the window.

"Blast! Johnny, give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Harry pressed a hand against his chest to still his pounding heart. What if it had been someone other than Johnny?

"Sorry. So, now that you've swallowed your heart again, what are you looking at?"

"Art supplies. I did art in school when I was little, but my uncle made me quit. Said it was a waste of my time. My teacher got in some sort of trouble too. But, I think I could be good, if I had ... time and ... you know."

"Supplies. I see." Johnny nodded his head. "You know, you get paid tomorrow. Your first check at the club. I know we should have paid you sooner. But the first few days, you really didn't work that long. Frankie and I, well, we wanted your first check to be decent. I'm sorry, we should have paid you right along."

Harry blinked, he got paid? That was new. "Um ... I never thought you'd really pay me anything more than room and board. You mean I get real money? Wow."

Johnny nodded. "Yes, you get real money. And you have to put some of it toward household expenses. We'll talk about that later. Right now, I'm going to give you an advance. Let's go in."

The door opened with a merry jingle from the bell over it. Harry grinned happily, maybe Johnny would advance him enough money to buy more than just a box of water colors.

Johnny told Harry that he knew the owner and was going to go talk to him. He told Harry to look around, pick what he wanted and bring it to the register. Harry didn't hear him tell the owner, "Mark, just tell him it's twenty-five pounds, I'll pay the rest later. Ok?" Mark just nodded and went back to gossiping.

Harry wandered all over the store and settled on a water color box, some water color pencils and an oil paint set with everything he'd need to finish several works, as long as he didn't want odd colors. He also picked up a color wheel and a mechanical pencil. He lingered over the canvases and pads of paper until he was sure Johnny must be ready to drag him out the door by one ear.

"Ok. I'm done. I hope I have enough money for all this."

Mark just piled the things up and started ringing him up. "Well, you're in luck, there's a half price sale on the pencils and the papers. Sorry to say the canvases are full price, but you've got just enough. Barely." He put things in bags and smiled at Harry. "Thank you for your business. Come back and show me some of your work."

Harry ducked his head. "Oh, I couldn't. It'll all be a mess, but I love trying."

"Please come in and show me your work. I can help you get better, maybe. I took several years of art classes, wanted to be a teacher. My dad got sick and I had to come take over the shop instead. So, I give workshops and classes here instead. A young fella like you, you'll pick it up in no time. Just come in any time. Promise?"

Harry clutched his bags and nodded. "Ok. Thanks. I'll have to save up for a class. How much are they?"

"I put a flyer of classes and prices in your bag. Just call to make a reservation. There's some open workshops too. Now you better get going or you'll be late to lunch and I know how a young guy like you needs his food."

Harry grinned at the man and followed Johnny to the door.

Johnny let Harry catch up to him then said, "I'm tired of casseroles and chops. Not that you're not a good cook, it's your turn for lunch. But I'm really up for some take away fish and chips. How about you?"

Harry grinned. "I don't mind cooking but that sounds brilliant. I'm really hungry too. Can I have a double order?"

Johnny grinned. "Sure. Vinegar?"

"Yeah, but no ketchup. Don't understand how you can ruin good chips with it."

Johnny laughed at that, Harry and Frankie had a running argument about the merits of malt vinegar versus ketchup on chips. He thought that Harry had one or two points on Frankie.

Johnny put in their order in the nearby shop and while they waited for it, he told Harry that he was free to draw or paint anytime he wanted, as long as his chores and homework were done.

"That's the thing. I'm supposed to do a note book for ... um ... botany. I thought I'd try to paint my own pictures of medicinal plants. Along with nice hand written notes, I think it'd get me a good grade. What do you think?"

Johnny thought that he'd never seen a sixteen year old that would have even thought of something like that, but he kept that to himself. He just told Harry that he thought it was a very good idea.

They carried the take away home under their coats to keep it warm. Frankie met them at the door, grabbing the bags to take into the kitchen.

He put all the fish and all the chips on two big platters, put condiments on the table and poured beer for all three of them.

Harry just dropped his purchases on the bed and hurried to the kitchen before, he claimed, Frankie ruined all the chips by soaking them in ketchup. They had a genial squabble about which was better, ketchup or vinegar. Johnny just shook his head and stuffed his mouth with fish.

O

Harry tended bar that night too and for a week after. He spent his mornings between working out, cleaning and meditation. He'd found the fire trick to work like a charm. He could now meditate for nearly an hour. He found that it really helped a lot. He wasn't always on the edge of panic, or losing his temper.

His bar tending had gotten a lot better too. He'd learned how to mix most of the more popular drinks the first night and had spent a couple of hours the next day learning every drink he'd heard ordered that night. Now he could mix them all.

He still cut the garbage for the whole evening. Waldo had told him that he was the only one who'd ever done it right on the first try and hadn't cut himself to ribbons doing it. Harry didn't mind, it was a real help to Waldo and potions had taught Harry to make quick work of the job, as well as teaching him how to make the cuts neat.

Fortunately for everyone, Frankie had had the urge to watch movies, and they'd watched Cocktail. The show some of the characters had put on by juggling the bottles had given Harry an idea. He'd practiced with wine bottles filled with water until he'd managed to get it right. He never dropped a bottle either. A little magic went a long way.

So now he was in the front part of the bar, juggling bottles, mixing drinks and chatting up the clientele. The attention made him self-conscious at first, but when he realized that no one was going to make fun of him, he relaxed and started to enjoy it.

He'd never enjoyed much in his life, Quidditch, hanging around with Ron and that was about it. Oh, he liked doing magic but often times this was sort of ruined by the painful results of doing it wrong. And learning blocks hadn't been much fun at all. But mostly it was good, especially now that Dobby was teaching him elf magic, that was really interesting.

So he juggled his bottles, smiled at the customers and collected his tips in a small jar behind the bar, right next to Waldo's. He wondered if he'd get to keep them or if he had to give them to someone else.

"Hey, Waldo, what do we do about the tips? I noticed that you don't count them at the end of the evening."

"No, we have to account for them. Taxes, you know. We'll count them on Monday and Johnny will put them down in his book. And don't try to sneak any. They'll both have fits. And we don't need the trouble."

Harry gave Waldo an indignant glare. "I'd never. That's dishonest and it'd get the club in trouble. I'd never do that."

Waldo held up a hand. "Sorry, kid, don't bust a gut. Didn't mean anything by it. Just ... you needed to be told. No insult intended."

Harry blushed hot red. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bit touchy about certain things. I shouldn't have jumped all over you."

"Never mind. A simple misunderstanding can be fixed. I'm sorry. You're sorry. It's done. Forget about it."

Harry blessed Waldo with one of his sweet smiles and returned to his setups. "I'm about out of gin. Do you need anything? I'll just have time to get stock before the next rush."

Waldo nodded and asked Harry for several things. Harry made it to the back and pulled the bottles from the shelves. He headed for the front again, arms full of bottles. The man that stepped in his way nearly made him drop them.

"Excuse me. I almost dropped these bottles. Watch it."

"Don't give me that. You're just like all the others. You'll give me what I want for money."

Harry gave the man a once over. He was drunk, wearing a drinking band and he'd been in the back rooms. Harry wondered how he'd gotten away with that one.

"No, I won't and if you make me drop all these bottles, you'll be sorry. Now get out of my way."

Harry started to push by the drunk but was grabbed by the shoulder. He eeled out of the man's hands and, seeing one of the other men, shoved the bottles into his hands, saying, "Take these to the bar. Go!"

The boy scurried off, to dump the bottles and tell a bouncer what was going on. The bouncer arrived just in time to see the man make a grab for Harry. Harry just moved out of his way and let him run right into the bouncer who led him away with a smirk at Harry.

Harry took the time to knock on the door of the office, stick his head in and tell Johnny that someone was letting people with drinking bands into the back rooms. Johnny got up and announced that he was going to be busy tonight. Harry just nodded and went back to the bar.

He was more and more afraid that he wasn't going to work out well in the back side if the club.

O

The very next weekend Harry found out that Frankie and Johnny wanted him to become one of the higher paid back room 'boys'. They wanted him to be part of the living furniture. He had thought carefully about all this and decided that he'd try, both Frankie and Johnny had assured him that, if he didn't like it, he could quit at any time.

So Harry reported to the club early on Saturday morning to learn how to be a table. He had to snicker a bit, he'd learned a lot at Hogwarts, but never how to be furniture. He wondered what his friends would think about this. He wondered what Dumbledore would think. He was pretty sure he knew what Snape and the Malfoys would think.

"Ok, what do I do? I don't think I can hold that tray for very long without dropping it. My arms will get tired."

Rudolph, the trainer at the club, just smiled at Harry and showed him a strange harness made of chains and cuffs. There were way too many cuffs and some of them looked way too big for his wrists. "It's not that hard. The harness actually does all the work. All you have to do is kneel in one place and look pretty. With those eyes, you'll get plenty of tips. And, remember, you'll be changed out every two hours, so it's not really that hard. So ... into the harness with you."

Rudolph helped Harry get into the harness, kneel on the floor and get comfortable. Or as comfortable as he could be trussed up with leather and chains. He put the tray on Harry's hands and walked off. Harry struggled to keep from squirming and finally realized that, if he let himself settle into a meditative trance, he would be able to kneel as long as he needed to. He'd been very successful in his meditations lately.

So Harry meditated on Occlumency as the most boring thing he could think of. It would keep him occupied, trying not to fall asleep, which would keep him meditating longer. He hoped to be able to complete a shift without embarrassing himself. He was a bit startled when Rudolph came to help him up.

"Great, that went well. Are you stiff? I need to know so that we can switch you out quickly."

Harry moved his arms and legs. "No, not stiff, just ... I've got a bit of pins and needles in my feet. I can walk ok, though."

Rudolph examined Harry quickly and watched him walk. "I think you'll do fine. You held position, let the harness take all your weight. And you're so beautiful that you'll get lots of tips. Come on. Let's get you a couch so you can rest until show time."

Harry just put on the robe Rudolph handed him and followed the man into the back of the club to the lounge full of couches and easy chairs. He wasn't looking forward to this but it would please Frankie and Johnny that he was judged good enough.

O

Draco glared at Pansy and wondered what he'd ever seen in the silly sow. She'd been gloating about Potter being missing again. She thought he'd been eaten by trolls, a thing he wished on her with glum viciousness. Where the hell was that prat?

Draco had spent quite a bit of time thinking about Potter. And he didn't like his musings much. Dumbledore seemed to allow him all sorts of privileges, but when he looked at them more closely, they were loaded with dangers. He wandered the halls at will and found everything from trolls to who knew what. He was allowed to sneak into the library and use Restricted books which put him in the way of all sorts of dangerous spells, spells that could backfire and kill him. Never mind the fact that Lucius had found him in the Department of Mysteries and had the devil of a time keeping Bella from hexing him into next year. All in all, Draco decided that he'd rather not have Potters privileges, they were way too deadly for him.

He also kept in mind that Snape had allowed him to sneak all sorts of things into Potters cauldrons, spoiling his brewing time after time. A thing he now regretted. When, not if, Potter found out about it, there was going to be hell to pay. And Snape was going to have fits too.

He shifted in his chair and returned to his revising.

O

Professor Snape grumbled and rubbed his feet, one at a time, with a warming cream. He was frozen again. Dumbledore was now past worried and into frantic. Potter was not hiding in any magical enclave that he had any contact with. Professor McGonagall was also frantic, despite her stern demeanor when she dealt with the boy, she loved him in her own way and worried about him constantly. Snape found himself forgetting the pathetic writing in the cupboard in his irritation at having to spend his time tramping London looking for a needle in a haystack. The boy was in for it when Snape found him. If he ever did.

Snape stood up, gathered his cloak in one hand and his cane in the other. He still resented bitterly the need for it. But, when he was tired, he needed it. And he still had a palsy in his left hand as well. He snarled to himself. Voldemort and Potter deserved each other.

O

Lucius Malfoy put his ear, figuratively speaking, to the ground and listened for any hint of a green eyed boy in the rather seedy parts of Muggle London he had contact with. He was sure that Harry was hiding in what someone had termed 'the great unwashed'.

He'd hired Muggle detectives and put out discrete wanted notices. He'd had a few bites but no luck so far. The few boys that had green eyes were not Potter. His ward. Lucius shook his head in wonder. Dumbledore was going to have a fit. He smiled a bit that at thought, then frowned as he realized that he needed to stay on Dumbledore's good side.

It was a great deal harder than he thought it would be, being good. But he was determined to succeed his family depended on his ability to play the chameleon, his and Draco's. He decided to have another talk with Draco the next weekend he was home. He was glad he'd managed to push the return to the old rules through the board of governors, it gave Draco the chance to come home every third weekend.

O

Ron Weasley worried, it was all he could do. He hated the feeling of total helplessness that invaded his mind every time he thought of Harry. Where was he? Was he hurt? Was he hungry, cold? Ron slammed his book shut and went to find Hermione, maybe she'd thought of something.

He wanted to go to London to look for Harry. He was sure that he'd find him, somehow. Even though his common sense told him it was impossible. He wanted to try. They'd been through so much together that he couldn't imagine not being there for Harry when he needed him. It made him crazy.

Hermione was in the library, researching Find-me spells. She was sure that, if she found the right spell, she'd be able to find Harry.

Ron wasn't so sure. He thought that Harry would only be found when he was ready to return to Hogwarts, and he'd only be ready when he was sure that he'd never have to go back to the Dursleys.

O

Albus Dumbledore had never felt so helpless or annoyed. Harry James Potter had managed to fall off the face of the earth. As he didn't have a spy in the ranks of the Death Eaters anymore he had no idea if they had him or not. He thought about trying to have Malfoy check around but he wasn't quite sure he trusted him yet. He knew that Lucius put a great deal of pride in the fact that he'd never broken his word to someone unless they broke faith first, but still.

He decided to have him go to the Dursleys to see if he could find anything out. As he remembered, Petunia had been very impressed with Lucius the only time she'd met him. It would be a test for Lucius, one he hoped the elder Malfoy passed.

O

Lucius opened the window to Fawkes who perched on the back of a chair and bobbed his head for Lucius to take the envelope from his beak.

Lucius read the note with some irritation but decided that it was a good idea to see if Dudley knew anything. Not that Petunia would, the stupid woman had always envied Lily and made a nuisance of herself to most of the magical people she came upon. He wondered if that wasn't one of the reasons she hated magic so.

He summoned his house-elf and told it to bring him a cloak and boots. It was still quiet cold out and he had no intention of freezing himself while he waited for Petunia to answer her door.

He apparated to the back of the Dursley house and walked around to the front.

The sight that greeted him was unexpected. Dudley was loading things into their car. Petunia was just coming out the door with an armful of clothing.

"Excuse me. My name is Lucius Malfoy. Could I speak to you for a moment? I realize that this is an extremely awkward moment."

Dudley eyed Lucius for a second. "You're Draco's dad?" Lucius suppressed his wince ruthlessly and nodded. "Well, you can tell him I don't know where Harry is. Don't want to either. He's better off where ever he is than here. Pop's gone completely spare. We're leaving. Mom found a job and an apartment we can afford. Someplace he doesn't know where we are." he turned to Petunia and took the clothing and stuffed it into the back seat. "That's about all we can get in here. We've got all the dishes and kitchen stuff we'll need. Arse can keep the rest. Bed linens and towels, I think we took most of both. And all our clothing. I think we better give the rest of the stuff a pass."

Petunia just shrugged. "I'll get your Play Station and stereo. We should take the tv too."

Dudley looked doubtful for a second then just shrugged. "Ok. I'll see if we can get it in the boot." he turned back to Lucius. "Look, I'm sorry to be rude but we have to get out of here before Pop gets back. We need the car to take our stuff, but Mom just found out that only his name is on the car. He went on some sort of field trip with a co-worker so he's in that car today. Lucky for us. But I bet he tries to charge us with stealing this car. I don't know what to do." he rubbed his face with one hand. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're not interested in our troubles. Just go away."

Lucius looked at Dudley for a moment, the slight green tint to one cheek and the dark circle under his left eye told their own tale. He thought for a bit then offered, "If you take my advice, you'll unpack the automobile then take it to a police station in a different district from the one you live in. Explain the situation to the officers and hand them the keys, walk out and don't look back. Do not get in touch with Vernon for any reason.

Dudley brightened visibly. "That's a great idea. I was worried about that car. Thanks."

"You're welcome. If you hear from Harry, please send a letter to this address. And, if you don't mind, I'd like to look around in the house for a bit."

Dudley took the calling card, glanced at it then put it in his wallet. He shrugged carelessly. "If you want to look around, help yourself. I'll send a letter if I hear from Harry. But ... why are you so interested in him?"

"Personal reasons. I don't think you'd understand ... or care."

Dudley got a stubborn look on his face. "Look ... I wasn't very good to Harry for a long time. So, I'm trying to make up for it a bit now. Now that Mum and Pop have split, he doesn't have a place here anymore. You going to make more trouble for him? I hope not."

"No, no trouble. In fact, believe it or not, I want to help him."

"Good. He deserves it. Look, we gotta go, now. Bye."

Dudley climbed into the front seat and slammed the door. Petunia had stuffed the small tv into the boot while they were talking and gotten into the drivers seat. When the door shut, she started the car and immediately backed out leaving the front door hanging wide open.

Lucius helped himself to entry. In other words, he just pushed the door and walked in. His explorations led him to the kitchen, nothing exciting caught his eye there. He wandered a bit, noticing that there were no pictures of Potter anywhere.

He climbed the stairs and looked around. The smallest bedroom caught his eye and he started to open the door when he noticed the locks, four of them. He blinked and opened the door wider. The barred windows were the next thing he saw. He wondered what such heavy bars were meant to keep out then realized that they were meant to keep Harry in. He shook his head. Ridiculous.

As he started to leave, he noticed the cat flap and wondered why it was in an interior door. He stood in the hall and thought for a moment then went back down the stairs. Something Harry had said once was nagging at the back of his mind. He went directly to the cupboard under the stairs and gazed at the door for a moment, it had three locks on it. He shook his head again and knelt to open the door.

He was amazed to see how small it really was under there. The pallet on the floor, pushed back as far as it would go, was still there. And he shuddered. He realized that he'd tried to kill Harry, at Voldemort's orders, but this was cruel beyond what even he could have thought up. He had never been into torture for torture's sake, it had to have some point. And he really didn't 'do' children. And the one time had been more than enough and one of the reasons he had finally seen Voldemort for what he really was. Lucius crawled further into the cupboard just to see if Harry had left anything useful. He hadn't. But Lucius saw something written on the wall. He struggled close enough to read it.

"Damn them! They all need a good cursing." He got up and stalked to the door, apparated to Malfoy Manner and spent the rest of the day planning.

O

In case you've forgotten, here's what Harry wrote in the cupboard.

"My name is Harry James Potter

I am eight years old

I won't live to be Nine.

I'm so very hungry

but I'm too thirsty to eat

Someone please remember me.


	7. Chapter 7

Runaway Wizard 7 britpic

Harry woke and realized that it was Monday. He didn't have to work today and Liu-sensei was out of town today so he didn't have a class. He decided to do his meditation and Tai Chi on his own, instead of bunking off. The meditation was easy, all he did was sit cross legged on his bed and spend the next hour clearing his mind. He filled it with a sheet of flames and concentrated on that.

When he was done with his meditations, he took a quick shower and dressed in sweat pants, sweat shirt and trainers.

When he entered the kitchen, Johnny was there.

"Morning. You're up bright and early." Johnny handed Harry a cup of tea and plopped a bit gracelessly into a chair.

"Yeah. I'm used to being up early and I can't quite break the habit, especially now that I'm well. I meditated already. Remember Liu-sensei is out of town for the next three days. I'm bored already and it's too early to do too much bumping around. Frankie is still asleep, right?"

"Yeah, and he'll be really bitchy if we wake him. You want to go jogging with me?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Sure. I think that's a good idea. I need more endurance, jogging sounds like a good way to get it. Besides, I think I'd like it."

Johnny smiled at Harry. He was a good kid, always ready to help in any way or try any new experience. "Fine. Let's go then."

Johnny led Harry on a short jog through the neighborhood, a bit surprised to find that he kept up fairly well.

"I thought you said you needed more endurance. You seem to be able to keep up well enough."

Harry swiped his sleeve over a sweaty forehead and replied between pants. "Not really. I managed to keep up but I feel like I'm about to pass out. That's not good. I'd like to be able to keep up with you without panting. I want to dance, I think, and I'm not going to be able to if I don't have more ... wind. You know?"

"I do. As to dancing. I think you need to stick to tending bar for a while longer. I can tell that you're not really comfortable as a table."

Harry grinned. His training wasn't completed yet. He still felt really self conscious.

"Not really. I still feel ... funny. Not embarrassed so much as ... awkward."

"Take your time. If you really don't like it, you don't have to do it. Don't ever let us talk you into doing something you're really not comfortable with. We want you to be happy with us. We'd like it if you could see your way to working in the back. We both think you'd really make some good money and we want you to build up a nice savings. But if you don't feel like it's right for you, don't do it. Got me?"

Harry gave Johnny a long surprised look. "Really? I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable doing more than being a table but I'll try. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Come on, one more round around the block then we'll go back to the apartment and have breakfast. Then maybe you could do some of your, what do you call it? Kata?"

"Yeah, kata. But there's not enough room in the apartment, I'll knock something over. It's ok. I'll go to the club a bit early and use the backstage, there's plenty of room there."

Johnny nodded and started for the apartment at a slow cool off jog. "I'll give you a key to the back door and you can go after breakfast, if you like. The cleaning crew will be there but that's all. You really need to work on that problem you have with people looking at you. That's the main problem with being a table. And, if you really want to dance, you'll have to get used to people staring at you."

"I know. It's just that, usually, people looking at me means I'm in trouble ... again. I'll just have to get used to it. Maybe having people look at me will make me less self-conscious? Couldn't make me worse. Could it?"

"Probably. No one in the club would call you up on the carpet. They don't have the authority, only Frankie and I do. And we won't, unless you really screw up. Which you won't. You're too good a kid. Now, I'm ready for breakfast. I'll wake Frankie while you start tea. OK?"

Harry slipped in the door that Johnny held open for him and nodded on his way to the kitchen.

"I'll start the bangers, shall I?"

Johnny just grimaced. Harry's apatite was, frankly, astonishing. He ate anything and everything. It made it easy to feed him, but it was a bit worrisome. Johnny had to wonder how often Harry had gone hungry.

He dismissed the thought and addressed himself to waking his lover.

It didn't take long for Frankie to get completely awake and announce that he was hungry. He slipped on his robe and wandered into the kitchen, sniffing the aromas from Harry's efforts appreciatively.

"Mmmmm. Smells really good." Frankie accepted a plate. "Strawberry jam?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sorry, we ate the last yesterday. I'll put it on the list in a sec. Toast, jelly, tea. There, it's all ready. Eat up."

All three of them tucked into their plates and polished them in record time. Harry decided to just lay about the apartment for the rest of the morning and play his games. Frankie wandered off to do something in his office and Johnny announced that, because they were complete prats, he was going grocery shopping. Frankie just laughed, Harry stuck his nose in his game.

An hour later he was growling in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Frankie leaned against the door frame, twisting a curl around his finger.

"I keep losing. I've died, like, eight times. And every time I have to go back to the last inn and start all over again."

"Let me see." Harry just handed over the game and let Frankie fiddle with it. "Ha! I see. You're not practicing proper conservation of resources. You need to keep a better check on your life points and gold." Frankie went on to explain to Harry how to manage his combat resources in order to finish the level.

"Thanks. I think I've got it now. Interesting." Harry went back to his game and Frankie went back to trying to balance his books.

Harry spent the rest of the morning enjoying his game, he even made it to level twelve just before lunch.

Right after lunch Johnny handed over the promised key and told Harry to feel free to use the stage area for his kata anytime he needed to. Harry thanked Johnny and returned to his room, intending to play his game some more. But his school books, piled on his desk in a haphazard way, made him feel guilty. He decided he'd better at least try to read something.

He picked up Arithmancy, Theory and Practice and shuddered. He'd never intended to take it but Dobby had brought the book so he'd decided he should at least look at it, later. He shuffled through the books, trying to decide what to do. He found a book he didn't remember.

"Hmmm, Darker Than Black. Theories of Dark Magic, With Appropriate Warnings. Don't remember that one." Harry settled down to read the book with some interest. He looked up three hours later to realize that he had to leave now to do his kata or he'd be in the way of the dancers' rehearsals. He stuffed his books into the file drawer of the desk and left for the club.

.

Harry let himself into the club with his new key. He looked around at the strange looking place. The lights were up high so the crew could see what they were doing. Harry had never seen the club this bright, it made it look very strange.

He nodded to a couple of people as he made his way to the stage.

Once on the stage he started on his first kata, working his way through the forms quickly. He smiled to himself as he remembered how hard they had seemed when he first started. Now this kata was easy. The next one was harder but he still managed it with a fair amount of skill. His third kata was his most recent one and it was hard. Some of the forms were combinations and Harry wasn't used to them yet so he took the time to work on each combination separately. He finished on a high note by completing the kata without a mistake.

He was wiping the sweat off his neck and shoulders when he heard a voice.

"Hi! Who are you? Does Frankie or Johnny know you're here? My name's Paul, by the way."

Harry turned around to see one of the dancers approaching him from the backstage area. He grinned at Paul.

"Yeah, they both do. I'm Harry, I live with them. I was just practicing my kata as my teacher is away and the dojo is closed. Am I in your way?"

"Naw, not quite ready to rehearse yet. So, kata, what's that?"

Harry explained what a kata was and demonstrated a bit of one. Paul was suitably impressed and asked Harry to teach him one of the moves. Harry did his best and Paul finally mastered the move. They settled on the edge of the stage to celebrate with bottles of water.

"You did a good job. That was brilliant." Harry was well aware that compliments led to better efforts than scorn so he was always generous with praise.

"Thanks. That move is going to go great in the dance number my friend Joe and I are putting together. Maybe Frankie will let us do it some day."

Harry nodded then sighed, Paul had a tattoo on his thigh. Neither Frankie nor Johnny would approve a dancer with a tattoo like that. The skull looked so much like the Dark Mark that Harry shuddered.

"Yeah. Ugly, isn't it? I don't know what I was thinking. And I'll never get to dance anywhere if I can't figure out how to cover it up. Someone kick my ass, please."

Harry considered the tattoo with some curiosity. "I've never seen a tattoo close up before. Can I touch it?"

Paul shrugged, Harry was a nice guy and wouldn't make fun, so he wasn't going to either. "Sure. It doesn't hurt or anything. It's just really ugly. I had a 'fuck the world' thing for a while. Should have kept my comments to t-shirts, know what I mean?"

Harry nodded, running a finger over the marked flesh. "Hmm. Just ink under the skin? Weird."

"Yeah, it kind of is, really. I've heard about ways to get rid of them, including lasers and such. But it's really expensive. I wish I could get rid of the damn thing, but there you are. I'm broke so I'm stuck."

Harry eyed the thing for a few moments then made a decision. "I think I have something that'll get rid of it. Let me see, ok?"

"Sure. That'd be wizard. Thanks."

Harry had to snicker softly. He rummaged in his duffel to find a small flat container of cream. It was just a heavy weight hand cream the Liu-sensei made, in an unmarked container. Harry was going to pull a trick on Paul. Not a bad one, just one that would protect him and get Paul's tattoo off.

"Here. Let me put it on for you. Then you put it on every night until the tattoo fades. Ok?"

"Sure. Thanks. I really hope it works. Granny cures sometimes don't, you know. But I appreciate the effort."

Harry spread the cream on the tattoo while he murmured the spell that would break up the ink making it fade over about a week's time. He hoped the spell, which he'd made up on the spot, would work. He figured that he'd find out soon enough.

"Well, thanks. I'll put in on just like you told me. And in return, I'll teach you something."

"You don't have to do that, but thanks. What is it?" Harry grinned at Paul, too many times his kindness was either ignored, or at least went unrewarded by even a thank you.

"It's a sexy crawl. Guaranteed to get you tips out the wazoo. Most dancers use it. Interested?"

Harry said that he was, so Paul got him on his knees and knelt beside him. "Here's what you do."

Paul coached Harry in the slinky crawl until he could do it easily, which didn't take very long.

"Man, you learn quick. Great work. You look good enough to eat doing that." He glanced at his watch. "Well, I better get into the back. It's about time for me to get ready. You doing table tonight? I was wondering, 'cause, you know, I'd like a chance at tending bar." Paul grinned in easy camaraderie. "No pressure, mind you."

Harry replied, "No, no pressure. Arse." But he grinned at Paul. He was going to have to make up his mind about this sooner or later and sooner was always better, in his mind. He went to find Johnny to talk to him about moving up to a piece of furniture.

.

Harry tapped on Johnny's office door and poked his head in. "Hey! You know Paul? He wants to try tending bar. That'll leave you short a table, right?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, his knees are giving him fits. He can stand, dance, walk around and all that ok, but he's having real trouble kneeling for very long. We're starting to have to change him out in an hour. It's damn inconvenient. You want to change places with him?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about what you said. I think I better just suck it up and see if I'm suited to the job. I also want to try dancing. But I don't have a clue how to start on that."

"Frankie will work up a routine for you and teach it to you ... next week? I'll make sure. As to being a table. I repeat, if you don't like it, you don't have to do it. But the tips are really good and the pay level is half again bar tender's wages. Frankie and I would like to see you with a nice nest egg. We'll discuss a budget with you in a few days. Ok?"

Harry knew he had no real notion of money management so he nodded. "Great. That's a good idea. I'd really like an explanation of how to budget a real paycheck. I don't want to get myself into trouble by bad management. Is there an actual theory?"

"Yes, there actually is. We'll be glad to explain it all to you. We'll sit down when we know what your income is going to be and explain everything to you. Now, thought, you need to get into the back and get into your harness. I'll get Paul to the bar early so he can get an idea of what he's supposed to do."

Harry grimaced, Waldo had known that Harry was training to be furniture, he just hadn't expected Harry to move up quiet so quickly. Saturday had been Harry's first training session, it usually took several so neither Waldo nor Harry had been expecting things to move so quickly. Harry had expected to have at least another week of bar tending before he was ready, but Paul's bad knees had hurried things along. He grumbled a bit, he'd miss working with Waldo.

.

Harry submitted to being harnessed by Rudolph himself. He even allowed himself to be gagged, although no one had mentioned this and he didn't like it much.

Rudolph explained, "Now, we don't use a big gag, but it's part of the illusion. Here's a little bell. Hook the ring over one finger. If you need to be removed for any reason or someone touches you, drop the bell. We'll hear it and be right there."

"Ok, I guess. No one told me about the gag. And you didn't have me wear one in training. I'm not sure I like this much."

"Don't sweat it. I'll keep a special eye on you if I can. But don't worry. You have your own handler who'll keep an eye on you. And handlers circulate around the room all the time. Don't be afraid, we'll take good care of you. Now ... let's get you set up, the first rush is about to hit."

Rudolph let Harry take the gag himself, rather than poking it at him. He helped Harry get comfortable then put the table top on his outstretched hands and wished him, "Good tips." before he walked away.

Harry settled himself to be still. He turned his meditative skills to the task. He also used his martial arts training to keep his limbs from cramping, flexing each major muscle group for a few seconds every so often. As he knelt, Harry practiced clearing his mind and creating a curtain of flames, blocking access to his thoughts. Liu-sensei had explained the technique to him. He was startled to feel a hand on his shoulder.

Before Harry could do more than startle a bit one of the handlers was right there. "I'm sorry, sir, please don't touch the boys."

The man nodded. "I'm sorry too. I know it's forbidden, but he doesn't look good. His skin is way too cold and he's a bit blue around the mouth. How long has he been here?"

The handler shook his head. "Peterson. He's only been here... ten minutes? This isn't right. Excuse me, I need to check around. Thank you for your concern."

"That's ok. Just see to the boy." The customer walked away. The handler signaled another man to make sure the customer got a free drink then went to get Rudolph.

"There's something wrong. Peterson is way too cold, better come see. Dr. Henderson has some concerns."

Rudolph blinked when he saw Harry. "That's not Peterson, that's Potter. Whoever was responsible for the change out, took the wrong person. Get him up and into the back ... now."

A huge man came from the back and just picked Harry up. His tray was handed off to the new table and he was carried to the back without ceremony or fuss.

"Here, Harry, damn it. I'm really sorry. You should have dropped your bell hours ago. You went on at opening and it's nearly closing. That's ... six hours." While he talked Rudolph stripped Harry out of his harness while he was still in the other handlers arms. "Gary, you take him right through and get him some tea. Put him in a robe and get him a hot water bottle. I'm going to find out what the hell happened. And," Rudolph turned to Harry. "I'm going to have a little talk with you too. You don't just take it like that, you let us know you're in trouble. You're cold as a fish."

Harry didn't argue, now that he was aware of himself, he was cold. He wanted the promised tea rather badly.

"I'll be ok. But that tea really sounds good."

"What the hell were you thinking, kid? You should have dropped that bell after two hours."

Harry flushed a bit but replied with some spirit, "I practice mixed martial arts. I was using some meditation techniques to help me stay still. Um ... they worked better than I expected. I didn't really feel cold or get a cramp, until that man said I was cold. Now I'm freezing. I want my tea."

Gary laughed a bit. "Feisty little thing, ain't ya?" He shouldered through the door to the lounge. "Here! Robe, tea, hot water bottle. He's been on the floor too long." People scurried to bring the things.

One man scooped up a robe and helped Harry into it as Gary put him on his feet. He didn't stay on them long. He was bustled onto a couch before he could get balanced. Another of the men brought a light blanket and draped it over his legs, a mug of tea was thrust into his hands and Frankie summoned.

It didn't take long for Frankie to sort out what had happened and have a few sharp words with the handler who'd glanced at the chart and crossed lines. It wouldn't happen again. Then he went to see Harry.

"Harry, pet, I'm so sorry. Your first day and something gets screwed up. Do you need to see the medic? I'll send for him right now."

Harry just smiled gently at Frankie. "No, I'm fine. A little cold, a cramp in one thigh. Nothing I can't deal with."

Before Frankie could say a word, one of the off duty dancers spoke up. "Nothing you can't deal with? But why should you have too, I'd like to know. We take care of each other here. You should have dropped your bell."

Harry just shrugged. "I really did lose track of time. Besides, I don't want to be any trouble."

"You'll be more trouble if you cripple yourself. Silly boy. Now, do you need anything? If you do, just ask. I'll be back in a few." Frankie just nodded to the chief handler. "See that he has what he needs." He smiled around at the dancers and back room boys. "You guys see if you can't talk some sense to him. He doesn't know how to ask for stuff." He patted Harry on the foot and left.

Harry had to bow his head under the storm of fussing and lecturing that descended on him from all sides. Everyone seemed to think that he needed to take more care of himself. He relaxed and thought about that for a while.

.

Draco came down to supper with a scowl on his face. He was glad to be away from Hogwarts for the week end but he wasn't sure how his father had managed it. So he was cross. He hated being out of the loop.

Lucius smiled smugly at his only son and waited patiently for the minor explosion which came with the first course.

"Father, not that I'm complaining, but how did you manage? I can't stand it. The suspense is killing me. Pansy actually thanked me. Bitch."

"I managed to get the Board of Governors to revoke the new Hogwarts Rules of Deportment, written in 1686, and revert to an older set of rules. They allow any young person to return home for a Hogsmead weekend, instead of going to Hogsmead. You may congratulate me."

Draco grinned, this was proof that Lucius was recovering his influence. "That's great. I do so like being able to come home. And it shows that we haven't lost our influence completely."

"Exactly, a word dropped here and there, in complete confidence, of course, works wonders. Especially if it's accompanied by a suitable gift, don't you know."

Draco smirked into his chicken. "Oh, I do, I do. My compliments again."

They ate, talking quietly of Draco's school work, Lucius' efforts to regain his influence, and Narcissa's rather annoying retreat to the Isle des Frazies. Finally, near the end of the last course, Draco asked how the search for Harry was going.

"Not well, I'm afraid. Not well at all. I don't believe the boy. He hasn't used a single traceable spell since he apparated."

Draco frowned slightly. "What difference does that make? I've never understood why Dumbledore has Severus tramping all over London, searching for Harry. A really good Find Me ought to turn up something, shouldn't it?"

"Only if Harry has been using magic. A Find Me targets magical signatures, the vibrations, if you will, that are created when someone uses a spell. Everyone has a different signature. But it seems that our Harry is either very smart or very much afraid that he'll be found by those vibrations. He hasn't used anything stronger than some cleaning charms or something similar and that's only speculation on my part. No traces to zero in on, so Severus has to literally stumble onto the boy. He must be tearing his hair out. You know how much he hates being cold."

Draco nodded, his god-father truly hated the cold. "I wonder why? It's very strange, the dungeons are chilly, you know."

Lucius sighed, "Cruciatus. It damages the nerves and makes some people more susceptible to cold, or heat. Severus and I both reacted by becoming cold sensitive. And only his office is chilly, to protect the books and potions ingredients. His quarters are quit warm."

"Oh, I see." And Draco did see, a lot more than his father knew.

.

Harry was surprised to find that everyone who'd fussed at him also did their best to see that he was warm and comfortable. He reassured them all and leaned back against the lounge, sleepy and content.

It was closing time when Frankie came to find him.

"Harry, time to go home. Come on, I'll help you get dressed."

Harry rubbed his eyes carefully, his contacts made vigorous rubbing painful. "I'm awake. I was just ... resting my eyes. They dried out. Do you see my drops anywhere?"

Frankie looked around but didn't see the small dropper bottle. A handler passed him a single use pack, saying, "Here, this one's oked for all the guys."

Harry took the twist top container and opened it. The drops eased the dryness and he blinked a few times. "Better." He tried to swing his legs off the lounge but realized that he was tangled in the blanket. "Shit! Um ... a little help? I'm all tangled up." Frankie quickly disentangled Harry and helped him up.

"Can you stand? Where does it hurt?"

"I can stand fine, thank you. It doesn't hurt anywhere, I was just all tangled up and couldn't get loose by myself. Thanks." Harry sat back down, this time on a small stool, and started pulling off the thick socks he'd been given. He stood up again in nothing but his y-fronts and accepted the jeans Frankie handed him.

He dressed quickly, thanked the men who'd taken care of him and told Frankie he was ready to go.

Frankie led him out the front door, picking Johnny up in front of the coat check. Harry wondered at their silence but let them alone. They'd talk when they were ready. He'd always hated Dumbledore's insistence that he talk whether he was ready or not.

They walked a block in silence then Johnny spoke. "Harry?" Harry just gave an enquiring grunt. "I'm very sorry about what happened. I checked and that stupid prat, Henderson, just put up initials. No one realized until it was too late that you're Harry Potter and the other guy is Hank Peterson. Your handler came down with the flu about an hour into the shift so he turned you over to another guy. It was a complete balls up from start to finish. I'm going to have some serious words with all the handlers, every one of them thought someone else was taking you. No excuses, just an explanation. If you never want to do furniture again, I'll understand. And Harry? If you don't like it, say so. We never want you to do something you don't like, just because you think we want you to. We don't, understand?"

Harry smiled into the darkness. He really did understand. These men really cared about him and wanted only the best for him. Unlike some people he could name, who wanted him as a tool, rather than as a person. He had been thinking hard about some things and coming to conclusions he didn't much like.

He took his time about replying. "Yeah, I understand. I'd like to think about being furniture a bit more. I know Paul needs to get off his knees, and that really didn't come out right." Harry had to wait a bit until Frankie and Johnny managed to quit laughing. "Pratts. Couldn't you find something else for him to do? He's young enough that he should be able to dance. What's wrong with his knees?"

Johnny sighed. "We're not sure. I'm afraid it's arthritis, the symptoms are all there. He used to play football, so they're a bit messed up. He can walk and dance, but kneeling on them for any length of time, hurts him. We're going to have to find something for him to do, he's the sole support of his Mum. It's worrying. I was hoping you and he could exchange places. But ... if you can't, you can't. I respect that."

Harry nodded. "And I'm more grateful than you can ever know. I ... let me think about things. I'm sure I can figure out something. We could sit down tomorrow and brain storm it. If that's ok with you two. It's your shop, after all's said and done."

Frankie poked Johnny in the side to shut him up before he told Harry that they could deal with it. He realized that Harry needed to help them find a solution.

"Well, ok. But I'm not getting up at the crack of dawn like you do. If you get up early, take your jog and do your exercises ... feel free to use the stage at the club. Just don't wake us up. OK?"

Harry just laughed. "Ok. I know what you two are going to do. Have fun."

Frankie and Johnny both laughed softly, Harry was so accepting of their life style it was easy to forget how young he really was.

.

Potions Professor Severus Snape was in a temper. He'd thought Neville Longbottom was the worst brewer he'd ever seen but a third year had managed to make Spot Removing Cream blow up. The repairs had taken most of an evening and now Dumbledore was insisting that he go out to search for Potter.

"Headmaster, I don't think it's ever going to do any good. I don't know where to search. He's not using powerful enough spells to 'call' to me. And I'm tired. Really, do you think I'm overlooking that repellent brat on purpose? I assure you, I'm not."

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes fretfully. "I'm sorry, my boy, I know you're trying. I just feel so helpless. We have to find Harry. He's the only hope of the Wizarding World and, if we lose control of him, we'll be in a great deal of trouble."

Snape frowned, he didn't like the sound of that at all. Dumbledore's illusion of a grandfatherly old headmaster was exactly that. He was as calculating as they came, as Severus was well aware. He wasn't unnecessarily cruel but he considered everything in light of the welfare of the greatest number and wasn't above using every tool available. Obviously he thought of both Severus and Harry as tools, very valuable one's but still tools.

"I'll see what I can do at another time. I'm afraid I've got the shakes too badly to do much tonight. I'm going back to my quarters and take a nerve repairing potion and get some sleep. Good night." The last was said with some finality and the firm click of the door impressed Dumbledore, again, with Snape's self control, any other man would have slammed it off it's hinges.

"Good night." Dumbledore settled himself in his chair to worry and plan. Not that it was going to do him much good unless they found Harry.

.

Harry woke, did his meditation, jogged to the club and did his kata on the stage. He jogged back to the apartment in time to eat breakfast with Frankie and Johnny. They spent some time discussing what to do about Paul. Harry was of the opinion that Paul should be allowed to try dancing, tattoo not withstanding. Johnny agreed with Harry, as long as Paul could find a way to hide the tattoo. Frankie didn't really care one way or the other. They decided to leave it up to the customers. Paul would be allowed to dance that night, the amount of applause and tips would determine whether he would dance again or not.

Harry was delighted, even though it meant he was a table again. He decided to give the living furniture thing a proper trial and he didn't think one messed up night was it.

Johnny was pleased that Harry was willing to give it another night, Frankie was a bit worried that Harry was only doing it because he was afraid they'd send him away if he didn't. He decided to have a little talk with him so he followed him into his bedroom.

"Harry?"

Harry laid his book aside and smiled, he knew exactly what Frankie wanted, that was why he hadn't bothered to start reading.

"Yeah, Frankie, what is it? As if I can't guess."

"Are you sure you want to continue? I don't want you to do it because you're afraid to be sent away."

"I'm not. I ... you taught me that friends don't do stuff like that. It's blackmail, right? And that's not something people who care do. Right? So, no, I'm not afraid you'll send me way. I'll do it because I want to give the job a fair chance. But ... um... I don't think I want to work in the back rooms. The idea of being that helpless gives me a ... creepy feeling. Sorry, but it does."

Frankie gave Harry a proud look. "That's good. That you feel safe enough to be up front with us. I'll admit that I'm a bit disappointed. I think you'd be glorious. But I do realize that you might have a great deal of trouble with the bondage. So ... if you can't, you can't. I won't pressure you. If you change your mind, let us know. The money is really good. Tips are fantastic. And that's all I'm going to say on the subject. Next week, we'll have your income stabilized enough that we need to have a talk about you starting to pull your weight in the household. You're doing your fair share of the chores and a bit more. We'll see where we stand with the finances, ok?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. I don't mind doing extra chores to make up for my lack of money, but I'd feel better if I could pay at least my share of the utilities. Let me know what's what and I'll pony up." Harry submitted to Frankie's hug and hugged him back unself-consciously. "Now, scoot. I've got to revise most of this book to get back on schedule, not that anyone will know except me."

Frankie smiled and left, closing the door quietly behind him. He really regretted that Harry didn't feel that he could work in the highest paying part of the club, but he wasn't about to push Harry to do something he didn't feel right about. That wasn't what friends did.

Harry returned to his book but didn't get more than two pages read before Johnny knocked on the door to tell him that Dobby was there. Harry got up to greet him.

"Dobby, how are you?" Harry motioned for the elf to take the desk chair while he sat on the bed.

"Very well. I is glad to see Harry Potter Sir."

"What have you been doing? I expected to see you at the dojo." Harry sighed as he relaxed.

"Is you ok? Dobby knows dojo is closed. Why would Dobby be going there?"

Harry shrugged. He had no idea how Dobby knew most of what he knew but he didn't intend to worry much about it, house-elves were a law unto themselves, asking questions usually led to frustration.

"Don't know how you know the things you do. I never thought about it one way or the other. I figured you'd go there then look for me. Never mind."

Dobby just sat calmly through all this then announced that he'd found out how the Ministry tracked wands.

"The spell focuses on the vibrations that wands get when magic is cast. That is how they traces you. The major spells gets keyed to the alarm at the Ministry. If you doesn't cast spells, you can't get tracked. Dobby is thinking that Master Harry Potter Sir is very wise not to work very much wizarding magic. Anyone who knows him can track him if he puts out enough vibrations. Like a smell on the air Dobby thinks. Elf magic can't be traced like that. You must only use elf magic from now on. Yes?"

Harry thought carefully. What Dobby said made sense. "Yeah, you're right. I'll have to rely on elf magic for everything I do from now on. I don't want to take a chance on being tracked down and sent back to the Dursleys. They'll kill me for sure. And I really want to learn that blasting hex you used on Malfoy that time. Right after I freed you?"

Dobby looked blank. "Dobby remembers the day he was freed by wonderful Master Harry Potter. But he does not remember any blasting hex. Elfses does not know hexes or curses. All elfses are forbidden to use any such thing. The punishment would be so severe that even an elf might not survive it."

Harry sighed and rubbed his face, the abuses elves suffered put the abuses the Dursleys thought up to shame. "Well, I don't know what it was, but you used it to throw Malfoy into a wall. Remember?"

Dobby grinned. "Oh, that! It was just a charm to move furniture."

Harry's mouth fell open and he just sat, stunned. "Oh, only a furniture moving charm?"

"Yes. Dobby used it the other day to move the bookcase for Harry Potter Sir."

Harry just started to laugh, he laughed until tears trickled down his face. Dobby blinked at him, puzzled for a moment. Harry's stammered, "Malfoy...moving charm. Oh, my goodness." finally got to him. His squeaking giggles made Harry laugh even harder.

.

Ron finally managed to meet up with Hermione, owling had finally worn poor Pig completely out and the Weasley family owl Errol was just too old to take messages. Ron had coaxed Hermione into sneaking into the kitchens. She'd accepted, so they were now seated at a small table in one corner.

"Ron, do you have any idea where Harry could have gone? Any at all?"

Ron nibbled on a chicken leg, a sure sign that he was very worried, he usually tore into his food like he was starving. He chewed for a bit then sighed.

"I don't have a clue. One time he was telling me about runaways, Muggles don't take very good care of their children, if you ask me. Anyway, runaways all seem to live on the streets and have to have sex with strangers to survive. Harry would never do that, would he?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I think Harry will do whatever he has to to survive. But having sex with just any one is so dangerous. I ... it really scares me. I've tried to find a Find Me spell that'll find him but you have to know the person's magical signature. I didn't even know that people had one. I don't know what Harry's is like. Or even how to find it out."

Ron bit at his lip. "I don't like it. Malfoy gave me a Wizard's Oath that he meant Harry no harm. He won't violate that, even if he could. He's much too proud. Wanker. And I don't know Harry's signature either. We're too young to know the spells. Bet Snape, Dumbledore and, maybe, Malfoy know it though."

Hermione nodded. She was the smartest witch of her generation but she was still only sixteen. Her resources were limited by her age. "I bet. But, why couldn't Harry go to Gringotts and just get some money. He's got pots and pots of gold there."

Ron made a rude noise. "Yeah, like the Goblins are going to just hand money over to an under-age runaway. They'd turn him over to Dumbledore or just send him right back to those Muggles. He's not emancipated, see? And, as far as I know, he doesn't have a guardian." Ron got a funny look on his face. "I wonder. Malfoy ... he's ... well, I just got a really creepy idea. Never mind. Potato salad?"

Hermione took the offered salad and wondered briefly what Ron had been going on about. She dismissed the thought and turned her attention to her food and Ron.

.

Harry managed to endure one more night as a table, but he knew it wasn't for him. His meditation helped him through the two hour shift but he felt like he was suffocating nevertheless. He let the handler pick him up and unfasten the chains so he could walk. When he got to the back he was handed a robe, socks and tea. He'd change out of the last of the outfit as soon as he was warm again.

Between the tea and the robe, it didn't take him long to warm up. When he stood to change his clothing, one of the handlers helped him off with the tight shorts. He gave Harry a different pair of shorts and a barrel jacket.

"Johnny said to just wander around the club. Smile at the customers, smooze a bit. If you're not going to work the back, you'll need to find a few men to ... um ... pay for your time."

Harry gave the man a startled look. "Pay for my time? Like ..."

"Like lap dances, or just sitting and gazing at them with a worshipful look on your face as they tell you their troubles. And, if you become a dancer, which I think you will, you'll have some men who'll stick money in your shorts just so they can touch that little bit of you."

Harry gave the man a shocked look. "Touch me? Not ... I don't think I like that."

"No touching anything but the side of your shorts. They stick money in them. Or your g-string. But no touching much more." He realized that Harry wasn't too sure about that so he suggested that Harry go see. "You watched the last set a couple of days ago. Frankie and Johnny don't let anyone touch them. But some dancers don't mind. Other's, the customers throw the tips on stage. It's up to you. If you don't want to be touched, that's up to you. Why don't you go down and watch for a while? See what happens and what you're comfortable with."

Harry shrugged, it didn't matter much to him. He was done for the night so he decided to do what the man suggested, it couldn't hurt.

He slid into the back of the stage this time, keeping quiet so that he wouldn't be heard in the audience. Not that it made much difference, the audience was yelling and cheering the dancer on stage. The music was fairly loud too.

Harry watched the dancer and realized that it was Paul. He was very good and the audience showed their appreciation by showering the stage with notes. Paul finished his dance and slipped between the halves of the curtain.

"Harry! How's it hangin'? Look at all the notes. And I'm supposed to pick them all up myself. But I'm not used to this and I'm sweating and panting a bit. The makeup is coming off that damn tattoo and I can't go back on stage looking like this. What am I going to do?"

Harry glanced at Paul's thigh, the make up had indeed smeared off enough that anyone who knew what to look for would see it plainly. "Well, why don't I go out and collect it? I can't dance but who's going to complain if I just walk out and pick up stuff."

"I don't know. All I know is that no one but dancers are supposed to be on stage. Um ..." Paul frowned for a moment, glancing uneasily at the curtain, which was about to go back up. He brightened and grinned. "I know! Why don't you just sexy crawl out there and pick it up. That'll cover everything, including the fact that you're a lock boy. I'll give you 5"

Harry didn't need the money but he knew that Paul needed to get his tips off the stage so that the next dancer could go on. He agreed to do it if it was ok with the MC.

It was. So Harry found himself crawling onto the stage, gathering money in both hands as he crawled across the stage, thinking 'cat' thoughts and hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself.

Evidently he wasn't as some men tried to touch him to tuck money into his shorts. He let them touch, as long as they didn't get too personal. No one did and he managed to make his way around the footlights without embarrassing himself. He got off the stage and handed Paul the money he'd picked up from the floor. He also tried to give Paul the money that had been tucked into his shorts. Paul refused that with a grin. "No way! That's yours, you earned it fair and square. Go show it to Frankie, he'll be beside himself. No one has ever gotten tips for picking up money before. Scoot! Shoo!" Paul flapped one hand at Harry to send him on his way.

.

"Frankie? Look!" Harry handed Frankie the money he'd gotten. "I got that from ... crawling for Paul's tips. Is it good? I mean, a lot?"

Frankie took the money and counted while Harry explained what had happened. "That was ok, wasn't it? I don't want to get Paul into trouble or anything, but his tattoo was showing, he'd sweated the makeup off." Harry ran a hand through his hair. It was still growing out and had nearly reached his shoulders.

"Quit fiddling with that! You need a trim again. Your fringe is in your eyes. And ... this is very respectable for just a pick up crawl. Most guys get five pounds at most. There's fifteen pound here. Great job. How did your shift go?"

Harry sighed. "I don't like it. I can do it if you need a fill in, but I don't want to do it full time. I'd rather tend bar. I know you had high hopes for me but ... yuck. Please don't ask me to do it full time."

Frankie didn't bother to hide his disappointment, that wasn't how it worked in his world. "Well, I'm sorry you don't like it. Too bad, the money is so good. But if you don't, you don't. Bar tending doesn't pay as well by half. But, earning this much money just for a crawl? You'll make a killer dancer. I can work you up a routine over the week. You can practice it along with your kata. You want to try?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. And, if Paul is willing, I can teach him to juggle bottles so he can tend bar too. That way we're covered better incase of sickness or someone quitting. What do you think?"

"Great idea. And we'll know if Paul is going to work out as a dancer in about an hour. The MC will count his tips and his opinion of the level of applause is the deciding factor. Now, scoot. Go play in traffic or something."

Harry laughed at that and left to go bother Waldo for a while. He'd find out whether Paul made it when they walked home.

.

"Well, how did Paul do? I really hope he gets to dance, he wants to so badly."

Johnny just looked at Frankie. Harry's big heart and generous spirit never failed to please them both.

"You do, huh? Even if it puts you tending bar and watching the door?"

"Sure. He needs it much more than I do. He's got his Mum to look after, doesn't he?" Harry skipped backwards, facing his two friends.

"That's so. And he did make it, but we lost another of the dancers. He fell at home and wrenched his knee something awful. He's out for at least six months. So ... looks like you both made it. But Waldo says that you're only to get the second performance because he needs you at the bar too much. So you'll be doing your bottle juggling for the first part of the evening and dancing the second set. How's that?"

Harry did a little jig, making Frankie wince. "That's great. That way I don't put Waldo out any. He really does need me to do the prep for him and the early rush is always a bunch of people wanting what Waldo calls froo-froo drinks. I put on a show and they spend time watching me. It gives Waldo, and me, time to get the drinks out. They're too busy watching me to get impatient. And you have to count my tips soon. The jar is getting really full."

Johnny just laughed. "Didn't anyone tell you that you're supposed to bring one of us the jar on Sunday?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Waldo just said that they had to be counted for taxes. No one told me when. I'll bring it to you tomorrow?"

"Ok. I'm interested to see how much is there."

Frankie sighed, they were going to take forever to get to sleep. Harry was excited. Johnny was too. Frankie had to admit that he was just as excited as they were.

"Cocoa is definitely in order. I'm so excited about Harry's success that I'll never get to sleep."

Harry made the cocoa, but helped himself to a drop of Dreamless Sleep before slipping between his sheets. He was much too excited to sleep without it.


	8. Chapter 8

Runaway Wizard 8

Harry glanced at his watch and smiled, he still had plenty of time. He had decided to just spend today painting. He was still trying to decide which plants he was going to put in his Herbology project. For today, he was just going to enjoy working on techniques. He really like mixed media, a combination of water colors, pencil and acrylics.

As he painted, Harry idly wondered when Frankie was going to have his dance routine ready. He wondered if he'd be any good. He was washing a brush when a voice from the door startled him.

"What is it that Harry Potter Sir is doing?"

Harry stopped the flood of water in mid air, before it hit the floor. "Damn, Dobby, give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

Dobby flicked one finger and banished the water that Harry was holding. "I is sorry. Dobby thought Harry Potter Sir hear the knock on the door. Frankie Sir let me in." Dobby hopped onto the bed and settled comfortably. "Dobby is thinking that Masters Frankie and Johnny is suspecting something. They is really nice to Dobby, but they is giving him some very odd looks. Dobby is worried, yes, he is."

"I know. They suspect something, but I don't think they will do anything. As long as we don't bring trouble to their door, that is. Just be polite, ok?"

"Ok. Dobby is always being polite. What is Harry Potter Sir doing?"

"I'm painting. I've decided to make a portfolio of medicinal and potion ingredient herbs for my Herbology project. And speaking of potions. Can you get me some more Headache Potion? I'm all out."

Dobby's ears rose, fluttered like leaves in a breeze then fell. "Dobby is sorry, he cannot. Potions Professor Severus Snape is brewing ... and counting. He takes inventory twice a term and brews more potions. He is counting everything and putting it in his book."

"That's ok. I'll manage with paracetamol. Be really careful around him. He's as suspicious as they come. Don't get yourself in trouble on my account."

Dobby pulled his ears, making a soft whimpering sound. Harry reached over and took Dobby's hands in his. Dobby's hands were slender and delicate, strange for so tough a creature. "Dobby, stop that. I know you want to please me, but I just really need you to be my friend. I need friends more than I need servants. Understand?"

Dobby sighed and nodded. "Yes, Dobby understands. Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is friend. Friends help friends. Dobby is sad he cannot help Harry Potter Sir."

Harry patted Dobby's hands then released them. "Um ... Dobby? Can I ask you for something?"

Dobby blinked his huge eyes then nodded. "Harry Potter Sir can ask for anything within Dobby's power to grant."

Harry flushed but blurted. "Can I touch your ears?" Dobby looked a bit startled and taken aback. "Unless it's really rude or something that is."

"No, nothing like that. It is just ... why is Harry Potter Sir wanting to touch Dobby's ears?"

"I just always wondered what they feel like. It's silly."

Dobby just bent his head so that Harry could reach. "All right, Harry Potter Sir can touch. But no pulling."

Harry reached out and gently stroked one of Dobby's ears, it was soft and warm, the skin smooth as silk. Dobby's ear twitched and shivered a bit. Harry dropped it at once.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to."

Dobby shook his head vigorously, ears flapping. "No, Harry Potter Sir did not hurt Dobby. It was nice. Can Dobby touch Harry Potter Sirs ear?"

Harry replied "Sure." and tipped his head within Dobby's reach. Dobby's cool fingers stroked Harry's ear gently.

"It is very small." Dobby giggled a bit. "And, you cannot move them at all. Such a shame, ears is so expressive."

Harry settled back in his chair. "Well, looks like I'm stuck." They both laughed companionably.

Harry told Dobby about what he'd been doing and Dobby returned the favor. They gossiped for quite a while, until Frankie stuck his head in the door.

"Hi, guys, hungry?"

Dobby started to shake his head, realized that he hadn't pulled up his hood and gave a dismayed squeak. Frankie just shook one finger at him.

"If you'd have told us that you are a Thalidomide baby, we wouldn't have been worried, or rude enough to stare. If you're hungry, come to the kitchen and we'll fix something."

Harry blinked at Dobby who just shrugged and hopped off the bed. "Dobby is hungry. We can eat something. Yes?"

"Yes. I'm starved, let's go."

Dobby followed Harry into the kitchen and suppressed the urge to take over the work. It was very rude to try to take over another elf's kitchen, he was sure it was the same with Muggles. Instead, he watched Johnny cook. It was just grilled cheese sandwiches and soup, but Johnny's motions were efficient, and he cleaned up after himself as he cooked. Dobby thought he was nearly as good as a house elf.

Johnny set the food on the table with a cheerful. "There you go. Eat up."

They all dug in happily.

Dobby remembered something he'd seen in a piece of newspaper he'd picked up. "Harry Po ... Harry is learning to dance?"

Harry nodded, swallowed his soup and replied, "Frankie is working up a routine for me now. Why?"

"There is a very famous belly dancer coming tonight to the Pasha's Palace. He is very much recommended. Perhaps you should go see him?"

Harry glanced at Frankie. Johnny just shrugged, he wasn't sure he really wanted Harry going to the Palace by himself, but he wasn't about to insult Harry by treating him like a child.

"I've heard that Kalil is going to be in town. Is that the name? Do you remember?"

Dobby nodded, nibbling at the crust of his sandwich. "Yes, that is the name."

Johnny sipped his tea. "I think it would be a good idea for Harry to see him. Frankie?"

Frankie nodded, flicking a curl out of one eye. "I think so too. I don't have time and neither do you, but the Pasha's Palace is a decent place." He turned to Harry. "If you want to go, I'll get you a ticket." Harry nodded, eyes bright. He'd never been to any sort of performance before and this sounded like fun. "Ok, first show is probably already booked, you'll have to go to the second one. I'll go see if I can get you in."

Frankie came back with a ticket to the front stage area held triumphantly in one hand. "Express Print is so great. I printed this out from our printer. It's for the second show which starts at 9pm on the dot. We'll be at work, so you'll take a cab. The neighborhood isn't bad but we don't want anyone mistaking you for a gutter boy."

Harry winced slightly at that. No one noticed except Dobby.

O

Harry went to the club with his friends and just hung around for a while. It was his day off but he always found someone to talk to there, or something interesting to do.

In this case he wound up sitting in the lounge getting an impromptu lesson on condoms. How to pick them, how to use them, how to sneak one on a customer and some other things that made his eyes pop.

The next thing on the list was blow jobs.

"I don't know. I've never had one, or given one. All I ever did was be look out for this guy who did give them."

There was a bit of laughter and some hooting, all good natured. Harry took it in the spirit it was meant.

Gary shrugged. "Well, we'll have to remedy at least part of that."

Harry flushed heavily. "um ... I ... don't think. I mean, I've never ..."

Everybody laughed again. Gary shook his head, exclaiming, "No contact! No contact! I like my balls where they are, thank you. Frankie would rip them off for me if I let anyone touch you, or asked you to blow someone." He took something from Waldo. "Meet my friend, Cuke. He loves blow jobs." He handed Harry a Chinese cucumber.

Harry snickered and took it. "OK, John Cuke needs a condom. Now what?"

So Gary showed Harry how to tuck the condom into his cheek and sneak it onto the customer. "I know and you know that he knows you did it, but the illusion holds. Most won't object. If they do just get up and leave."

Harry nodded. "Ok. Good advice."

"And, Harry? Never let anyone try to make you do something you know isn't good for you. Not even Frankie or Johnny. They'll listen if you explain your reasoning. If ... whoever ... won't listen, get out of there. Got me?"

Harry nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah, I do. Gives me some stuff to think about. Thanks for the advice."

"Good. Now, sort of hollow out your cheeks and suck."

Harry obeyed and fifteen minutes later half the room was either moaning or laughing, the other half were just speechless. Harry had sucked the skin off part of the cucumber.

"Oh, wow. What I wouldn't give to be that good."

Harry just gave them all an evil grin and bit the top off the cucumber, crunched it and swallowed.

"OH ... MY ... GOD! You did not just do that!" Several men crossed their legs or cupped their groin protectively. Harry smirked and tossed the remaining part of the cucumber to Waldo.

"That's what happens to someone who tries something I don't like." Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. "I gotta go. I want to get there a little early so I can get seated."

Everyone said their good-byes and scattered to their places for the second half of the evening. Harry went into the front of the club and had the new door man call him a cab. Johnny was waiting there to see him off.

O

Lucius Malfoy was not pleased. He glared at the Muggle private eye and waited for him to explain himself.

"Well, sir, here's the problem. The kid has never had a school picture taken. There's no really good picture of him at all. And I have no idea which of about twenty red light districts in London he might have been attracted to. I've put out the word to every pimp, whore and cop I know. They're all looking for him but, it's slow going. Those kids cover for each other like crazy. The health agencies won't give out information without proper authorization, either. I'm stuck. I'll keep my ear to the ground but I'm not promising anything. I'm really sorry."

"I see. I'm extremely worried about my ward. He was in the custody of his aunt and uncle, who abused him in a fashion I can't comprehend. I managed to get myself appointed his guardian by court order. Now I need to find him and let him know that he won't be abused in my house."

The detective sighed and rubbed his face. "That's going to be a real bitch. See ... I know these kids. I work with them all the time. They don't trust anyone, with good reason. You're going to have the devil of a time convincing him to trust you. And, on that note, good day, sir. I'll send you a weekly report."

The detective got up and walked out the door. Draco saw him to the outer door and returned to the library.

"Well, this is just wonderful. No magic to trace and even that muggle can't find Harry. Where the hell is he? Weasley and Granger are going mental. Dumbledore is driving Snape 'round the bend and nothing is happening. I've even sent Crabbe and Goyle out. I've gone myself. Someone's going to catch us sneaking out sooner or later and I don't fancy the punishment if we get caught."

Lucius just tapped one finger on his desk, thinking sourly of all the time they'd lost searching for Harry in what he now knew to be the wrong places. "You'll bear the punishment like a Malfoy, I trust."

"As best I can, Father. You know my physical limitations as well as I." Draco's sour face made Lucius wince slightly.

"That's as much as I can ask. You'd better return to Hogwarts now. It's getting late enough that Dumbledore will call you on the carpet for not returning in good time. It wouldn't do to abuse your privileges ... yet."

Draco bowed his head slightly. "I'll return at once. Father?" Lucius nodded to Draco to ask his question. "No question just ... thank you for making it possible for me to come home so often. Every other weekend is better than the old once a term." Lucius just smiled. "I'll go now. Good-bye."

Draco left for the house apparition point. Lucius turned his attention to his other Potter related problem.

O

Harry settled in his seat and asked the waiter for a Shirley Temple Screwdriver with an extra cherry. The waiter asked to see his ID before the Shirley Temple really clicked. He gave Harry an apologetic smile and walked off. Harry mumbled to himself, "As if I'd take a chance on getting kicked out for an ounce of vodka. Bleh." He'd sneaked a sip of everything in the bar while he was working. He didn't like most of it.

He looked at the stage and realized with some glee that the curtains weren't closed properly. That meant that he was going to get a decent look at the preparations for the performance. He watched as a few simple props were retrieved from the stage floor and placed in a neat pile on a small table. The arrival of his drink distracted him and he took the opportunity to ask if the second set was going to start on time.

"Yeah, in fact, I think he's going to start a bit early. The house is full and the doors are shut. There's no real reason to delay. Kalil is pretty good about things. You'll know when the performance is about to start, the music changes to some whiny thing. Not bad stuff but it takes some getting use to."

Just then the music did change. The curtains opened and a man stepped out.

Harry hadn't been sure what to expect, some sort of drag queen, perhaps. This man was all male, no 'fainting fairy' here. He watched as the man danced. He didn't know the names of most of the moves, but he really wanted to learn them. He watched as Kalil performed belly rolls, hip kicks and other moves he didn't know the names of. He blinked when the man stood and just fluttered one pectoral then the other. That he could do. He and Ron had teased the Gryffindor girls by doing it when they knew they were being watched. He could also do the belly rolls. He knew he had to speak to Frankie about the routine. He now had ideas of his own. He just hoped Frankie wasn't too far along in the choreography.

He stared with such intensity that Kalil noticed him. He was sitting up front and center stage, Frankie had pulled in a favor to get him that close to the stage. When the performance was over Kalil told one of his people to go ask the 'beautiful, green eyed ifrit' if he would come back stage. Harry most certainly would.

He slipped between the curtains and entered the backstage area. One of the dancers' entourage led him farther back into one of the dressing rooms.

"Hello, my young admirer, do you dance?"

Harry smiled a bit hesitantly, what did this man want? "Not yet. I'm going to try out for a place at the Silken Cage. I hope to win a spot on stage. I was really interested in your performance. It was brilliant. Really great."

Kalil smiled at Harry. "First, don't worry that my intentions are other than honorable, my wife would kill me. You're about the age of my oldest son." Harry flushed a bit. "Oh, don't blush like that. It's good that you are cautious. Two, do you have any dancing skills?"

Harry thought about that for a moment then admitted, "I can dance a little but ... not enough. Not nearly good enough for something like that."

Kalil just shrugged. He'd see about that. This boy fascinated him for some reason and, when that happened, he usually just went with his feelings. In this case, his feelings were telling him to teach the boy, so he would.

"Ha! We'll see about that. Are you good at sports?"

Harry, remembering his first Quidditch match, nodded. "Yeah, I'm taking mixed martial arts classes right now."

"Yes, very good. So you understand muscle control. That's all belly dancing is. Here, I'll show you a quick routine. See?"

Kalil turned on a small CD player and danced for a bit. He demonstrated the three or four easiest moves, simple hip movements that Harry named 'kicks', a shimmy, hip circles, and the abdominal roll that looked so hard and was really fairly easy. He turned off the player and pointed to Harry. "Now, you."

Harry posed in the middle of the room. "Ok, here goes nothing."

Kalil walked up to Harry and gave him a soft slap on the cheek. "NO! Never belittle yourself. You are wonderful, powerful, a man among men. And you have to mean it. Understand?" Harry shook his head, big eyed and startled. Kalil seemed so angry. "When you belittle yourself you demean yourself. You give your power away. Do not do that!"

Harry thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I see. Well, here goes something. How's that?"

Kalil nodded and turned on the CD player again.

Harry danced the best he could and ended in a classic belly dance pose.

"Good, good. You learn very quickly. I'll have you back at 10am tomorrow. Bring your choreographer with you. You do have one, don't you?"

"Yes. My ... my roommate, Franklin James, is working on something for me. I'm not sure exactly what it is yet."

Kalil looked extremely pleased. "Oh, you lucky boy. Frankie is a wonderful choreographer. I'll see both of you then. I'll call him myself. Now, it's late and you should go. I need my sleep and so do you."

Harry thanked Kalil and left, feeling a bit dazed at his good luck. He just hoped Frankie wouldn't take Kalil's interference amiss.

He didn't. By the time Harry got back home, Frankie was in a tizzy of glee.

"Harry, he did ask you to come back tomorrow? His assistant implied that he would. Oh, man, if Kalil has agreed to teach you for even one lesson, you're so lucky."

"He said to be back at 10am. And he said to get a good night's sleep. Is it that good?"

"It's better than good. You're career is made." Frankie hugged Harry, who hugged back. "Now, I'd love to gossip all night but you better get to bed, it's nearly one.

Harry wished Frankie good-night and headed for bed. Johnny stopped him at his door with a quick hug and a congratulations.

Harry settled in bed with a soft groan, he'd forgotten that he had a class with Liu-sefu tomorrow as well. He sighed, checked that his clock was set for 8am and settled back to sleep.

O

Draco rubbed his face, it was worse than he'd thought it would be. When word got out that he'd refused the Mark, half Slytherin had started shunning him, most of the rest were either passively or actively trying to injure him in some way.

Right now he was trying to get back to his rooms in Slytherin House. Lucius had managed to get him moved to a very small suit at the very bottom of the four floor house. It provided him with a safe haven, but only if he could reach it. Right now he was hiding in the door to the locked Potions classroom.

The group that was chasing him were the students that Hermione called the Mini-DE's. Draco had no idea who was in the group and didn't really care, he just wanted them to leave him alone. They'd played every dirty prank there was on him, not that any of them had actually worked. He was, after all, a Malfoy. And Severus nearly always seemed to be somewhere nearby.

"Draco! What are you doing there?" Hermione's voice made Draco jump.

"Damnit, Granger, shout, why don't you?" Draco pushed a lock of hair out of his face. "I"m hiding from the Mini-DE's if you must know. They've been making a real nuisance of themselves and I don't fancy getting a detention for using magic in the hall ways. All I want is to get to my quarters and do my home work. If you'll excuse me?"

Ron Weasley's voice made both of them jump.

"Won't. We'll walk you to your rooms. Don't like you, but I don't like them more. Come on."

Draco decided to accept the offered escort in the spirit of fence mending. "Thank you. You'll come in for a moment, of course."

Ron just nodded. There were standards and Molly had taught him proper pure-blood manners, even if he didn't use them much. Hermione gave him a look, but he just jerked his head. She knew he'd explain later so she just followed along.

Draco led them into the Slytherin entry way, opened his door and invited Ron and Hermione in. "Please, make yourself at home. I'll send for tea, shall I?"

Ron settled on the couch and pushed the low coffee table closer to Hermione's chair. "Yes, thank you."

Draco handed around the tea cups and placed the plate of cookies on the table. "Biscuit?"

Ron shook his head. "No, thanks. Game of chess?"

Draco nodded his head, made sure that the plate was within Hermione's reach and tapped the table with his wand, producing a chess set.

An hour later he surrendered. "Bugger! Check and mate. Evil, that's what you are."

Ron smiled a little smugly. "I know. No one in Gryffindor will play me anymore. Not even Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "I don't care for being beaten in six moves." She started to say something else, but Ron gave her his 'later, please' look so she just thanked Draco for the tea and cookies, telling him they had to leave before they got caught out after curfew.

Ron agreed with her, thanked Draco for the tea and dropped the other shoe. "Yes, thanks, and what's up with your Dad and Harry. Do you know where he is?"

Draco spluttered, caught completely off guard. "I don't know. I ... I can't tell you anything. I swear, if I knew where he was, I'd tell you. There's stuff ... I can't discuss it just yet."

"Why aren't you a Mini? I'd think you'd eat it up."

Draco thought for a second then decided that a clean breast of the matter was his best course of action. "I won't take the Mark. I attended a meeting during Hols and ... frankly, Voldemort has lost his mind. He's not about pure blood rights anymore, he's raving bonkers. He hurt my father! I won't stand for that. Father was one of his right hand men and ... I ... " Draco trailed off, remembering.

Ron just nodded to himself. "Ok, got it in one. You've changed sides. Did you swear any oaths?"

Draco shook his head. "No, but if you like, I will." Draco offered Ron his wand, holding it by the tip. Ron pulled out his wand and returned the favor, grasping Draco's wand by the handle.

Draco grasped Ron's and said, "I swear a Wizard's Oath that I have changed allegiances and now uphold the Light. I will do all in my power to support and defend Harry Potter." He released Ron's wand. "Good enough?"

Ron tucked his wand away. "Yeah. You have anymore trouble with the Mini's, let us know."

Draco nodded, bowed slightly to Hermione, and said, "Thank you, I will. You better go, you're cutting it really close."

Ron showed Hermione out and spent the quick trip to Gryffindor explaining Wizard's Oaths to Hermione.

O

Lucius took the parchments from the goblin, nodded his head and started reading. The goblin snorted and stomped to the door, turning he grimaced, showing all his teeth. "I'll be right outside if you need anything else."

"Thank you, Muckrake. I'll want you again when I'm done reading these." Lucius didn't bother to look up. Muckrake blinked once then left, it was very unusual for a Wizard or Witch to remember a goblin's name.

It took Lucius almost four hours to read through all the parchments, four hours that were a sore trial to his nerves. He was brought tea and food which he consumed absently. When he was finally done reading he summoned Muckrake and asked if there was anymore information. Muckrake informed him that there was a complete set of books on hand for his perusal, if he was wanting that much information.

"I don't believe that's necessary. I want all disbursements from the Potter and Black vaults halted, except for those necessary to the maintenance of his properties. I want details on all disbursements from the date of Lily and James death to date. Are there actually any estate managers?" The goblin shook his head. "Hire some. There are four farms, they need a manager each. And Potter House must be put in order. Grimmauld Place as well. I'll be leaving the details up to you, but I want reports on everything weekly. This is just disgraceful. Disgraceful. Where is all this money going to? I want to know."

"Yes, sir, we'll have a complete report for you in two days. Excuse me for asking, but would you be wanting to initiate recovery attempts?"

Lucius thought about that for a moment. "Possibly, I'll make my final decision after I find out where it's going. But no more withdrawals are to be allowed without my personal approval."

"May I speak?"

Lucius crushed the urge to sneer ruthlessly. "Please."

"We, the goblins of Gringotts, are pleased to see that someone is taking care of young Potter's interests. May your gold increase."

"And yours." Lucius felt a strange, warm feeling. No goblin had ever wished him well before.

O

Severus counted vials of potions and tins of salve, some were missing. Not many and nothing dangerous or addicting, but it was worrisome all the same. He needed to know where the potions were going so he could make sure that nothing on the interdicted list went missing. He decided to set a trap.

After spelling his cupboards to sound an alarm if anyone but him opened them, he decided to check on Draco. He knew that Draco was having a hard time just now. Everyone in Slytherin either avoided him like a plague or pranked him mercilessly. Draco was good at defense, both he and Lucius had seen to that, but it was wearing to be constantly on guard. No one knew this better than he did.

He paused in front of Draco's door, hearing voices within. He quite frankly put his ear to the door to eavesdrop. He listened for a moment then smiled slightly to himself. He wasn't sure how Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had wound up in Draco's quarters, but it was sure to be a good thing. He slipped away, promising himself to congratulate Draco on his success later.

O

Harry sighed and woke up, not that he wanted to. He knew he needed to get up soon so that he wouldn't be late to his lessons, but the bed was so warm and comfortable that he really just wanted ten more minutes. His clock shrilled again and he considered hexing it.

"Harry Potter, Sir! You is not to be hexing that ... clocking. Get up. Dobby is here with Headache potion and some healing creams. Up! You is going to be late."

Harry snarled softly, but got up. "I'm up. I'm up. But my bed was so nice."

"Beds is nice when there is time for laying about. Not for when Harry Potter sir has twenty minutes to get ready for class."

Harry sighed and grabbed the clothing Dobby was holding out for him. "Thanks. I'm off."

"Breakfast! You must eat."

"Not before a class, I'll just sick up. I'll get something right after."

Dobby nodded. "Good. Hurry now."

Harry trotted off, calling out that he was leaving. Frankie answered, reminding him that he had to be back by 9:30 or he'd have to meet up with them at the Pasha's Palace.

Harry made it to the dojo in plenty of time by jogging all the way. He asked Dobby why he couldn't use his Time Trick to help him get to class and Dobby replied that he could still be seen on the street. That wasn't very wise for someone who wanted to keep a low profile.

Liu-sefu greeted him when he stepped in the door of the dojo. Harry, not expecting him to be right there, nearly hit him. Liu-sefu ducked easily. Harry apologized in a flustered manner that made Liu laugh.

After chuckling for a moment, Liu-sefu got serious. "Harry, your reaction just now has convinced me of one thing. You've been under physical attack before and you know how to fight. This has me confused. I know you were beaten very badly. How did this happen?"

Harry knew better than to try to hide anything from his teacher so he just explained that he couldn't seem to beat his uncle, even though he was slower and fatter. He just seemed to freeze the second the man yelled.

"Ah! I see. What has happened then, is that you have a PD. A psychological domination. Your uncle started beating you when you were very young?" Harry just nodded. "I thought so. So, we break it. And I'm going to teach you weapons, I wasn't planning to, but I think you need to learn a few."

Harry bit his lip. "I'm only afraid of Uncle Vernon, not fat men in general. But weapons sound interesting. What kind of weapons?"

"Throwing pins, rope dart and bo staff. The pins are easy to hide, the dart also. A bo can be any staff or even a mop handle. You ever watch Jackie Chan movies?"

Harry had to admit that he hadn't. Liu-sefu told him to see every one he could find then proceeded to have Harry meditate on his uncle. It was distasteful in the extreme, but Harry let Liu-sifu guide him through a meditation. He was led through all his feelings for his uncle and wound up weeping like a baby.

He sniffled himself calm and sighed. "I would have loved them, if they'd let me. I would have done anything for them. Now ... all I really want is never to see any of them again. Is that bad?"

"No, Harry it's not bad. It's entirely natural. You don't want anything to do with someone who was cruel to you. Why would you? That's not bad at all. Now, ten laps around the dojo. While you're running I'll get the weapons ready. Go!"

Harry ran, ten laps wasn't that much now that he'd started jogging, but it was enough to keep him busy until Liu-sifu had the weapons laid out.

"Harry, come here now." Harry walked over, twisting his back to keep it loose. "Good, pace in place a bit to cool off while I explain these weapons to you."

Harry paced back and forth in front of the small table while Liu-sifu showed him the throwing pins and rope dart. Harry was looking at the dart itself. He picked it up and fingered it for a second. He put it down and picked up one of the throwing pins.

"Ok, I understand the pins, but the dart has me stumped. You throw the pins like little daggers but what do you do with a plumb bob on a string?"

Liu-sefu laughed softly. "That's the first time I've heard it called that. I'll demonstrate." He walked out to the middled of the room and bowed to Harry.

Harry bowed back and set himself to watch. Liu-sefu stood in the middle of the room, holding the rope in one hand and the dart in the other. Suddenly he threw the dart, let it flash to the end of the rope and tweaked the rope to bring it back. Instead of catching it he let the rope wrap around his neck once then flicked it away with a jerk of his shoulder. Harry grinned as Liu-sefu continued to move gracefully around the room, the dart making a flickering halo around him. Harry idly wondered what the red scarf was for.

Liu-sefu gathered the dart and rope into a compact bundle. "I don't know what weapons will help you the most so I'm going to teach you what I think are the one's most easily hidden, or found close at hand."

Harry nodded then pointed. "Why does it have a scarf on it?"

"Helps to misdirect the opponent. Most people will go for the scarf instead of the dart. The dart is ahead of it so all they get is the rope. That doesn't do them much good. Understand?" Harry nodded. "Come help set up the targets."

Harry helped Liu-sifu set up a couple of boards with profiles painted on them. He stepped out of the way and watched as Liu-sifu strapped leather bands around his arms. Each band had several of the throwing pins in it.

Liu-sifu turned his back on the targets. When he turned back around all Harry saw at first was his extended arm, the thunks of the pins hitting the target almost took him by surprise. He blinked once and missed the entire next series of moves, all he saw was the results. Every target had at least two pins sticking out of it, every one in a kill zone.

"Damn! I missed all the last. I blinked."

A gentle laugh was his first answer. "That's ok. The first thing I'm going to do is see which of the two, dart or pin, you're most suited to." Liu-sifu handed Harry the rope dart and had him take the middle of the floor.

Harry followed the teacher's instructions and managed to work his way slowly through a short kata without hitting himself more than three or four times.

"Ow! I think I need to practice that in a more open area." Harry put the rope dart back on the table. Liu-sefu handed him several pins. "Ok. I watched how you held them but I'm not sure exactly how to throw one."

Liu-sefu just helped Harry with his grip then stepped back and watched Harry experiment until he could throw with creditable accuracy, especially for his first try.

Harry glanced at the clock and smiled, Dobby was up to his usual trick of holding back time. He turned to Liu-sifu and said, "Sir, I have an appointment at 10am with Kalil. He's a very well respected dance teacher, who's offered to teach me. I need to leave a bit early today so I better get on with my chores, if you don't mind me cutting class just a bit short."

Liu-sifu looked at Harry's shinning eyes and had to smile, he looked about twelve. "That's fine. Why don't you take a shower and skip your chores just this once. You can do an extra good job next time. And do your exercises this evening. Now, go! Shoo!"

Harry grinned, bowed gracefully and hurried out. He showered quickly and dressed in his leather pants and green silk shirt. He stuffed his gi into his duffel along with the practice pins and the rope dart. He'd had to laugh at the practice dart, it was a red rubber ball.

He hurried through the outer dojo and into the street. He was early enough that he could go home and catch up with Frankie there, instead of having to take a cab to the Pasha's Palace himself.

O

Frankie met him at the door with scrambled eggs, toast and tea. "Eat quick, the cab is on the way. You need a shower?"

Harry shook his head, mouth full of toast. He swallowed his eggy toast and mumbled, "Took one at the dojo before I left. How'm I supposed to shower when the cab's on the way."

"Trick I was going to show you, if you needed it. Remind me to tell you about it some day."

A horn honking outside put all other thoughts out of their heads. Harry crammed the last of the toast and eggs into his mouth, creating a look much like a chipmunk. Frankie laughed and pushed him out the door.

The cabbie just barely glanced at them, announced that there'd be no 'funny business' in his cab and pulled away from the curb.

The ride didn't take more than ten minutes, during which Frankie gave Harry a quick run down on what was expected from him. He didn't think he'd have much trouble with it, after all, he managed to keep Liu-sefu happy.

O

They got to the Palace and knocked on the side door. It was opened by a middle aged man who directed them to the back stage area. Kalil was already there, waiting for them to show up. He turned and smiled at Harry and offered Frankie his hand.

"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you at last. I've heard very good things about you. Half owner of The Silken Cage and choreographer."

Frankie shook hands and nodded. "That's me. Harry here is living with me and Johnny for a bit. We want him to be one of our premier dancers."

"I see. You don't want him for the back rooms?"

Frankie blinked once, he hadn't been aware that Kalil knew the nature of their club. Not that he was ashamed of it, but by the very nature of the club, they were secretive. "Johnny and I would like him to work in the back, he'd be a beautiful sub. But Harry doesn't feel comfortable with it, so it's no go, he'll be a dancer instead. We really want him to start saving up a bit of back money. He'll need it when he moves on." Frankie looked right into Harry's eyes. "Which we hope won't be for a long time."

Harry ducked his head and flushed with pleasure. "I'll stay as long as you want me to or as long as I can. I'm not making any plans to move on any time soon. I like it here."

Kalil, satisfied with what he saw, called them to order with a soft, "So, now. I am happy. We dance."

And dance they did. Kalil demonstrated moves and Harry and Frankie copied them. Harry was principal student and Frankie only incidental, but Kalil understood that Frankie, as choreographer, had to have a good understanding of the moves so he could choreograph them.

They worked hard, Harry was, frankly, sweating, until nearly noon. Kalil called a halt then, had both Harry and Frankie drink a bottle of water, and called for lunch. His aid, camp follower, or whatever the man was, came in with a huge tray of food. He put the tray down on a base Kalil set out for him. The two men also tossed large cushions on the floor and motioned for Harry and Frankie to seat themselves.

The tray was about two feet across and piled high with food. The middle of the tray had cous-cous piled high, there were different foods piled around that in little mounds, vegetables and roasted chickens, lamb and something Harry had never seen before. He thought it was some sort of bean paste.

Kalil nodded to the man and said softly, "Thank you, my nephew, for all your work. Come, join us."

Which answered Harry's question. The man was Kalil's nephew. He reached out for a piece of chicken, using his left hand.

The nephew stopped him quickly. "Ah! No, not the left, always the right. You do not eat with the off hand."

Harry blinked at Kalil who just laughed. "In the desert water is in short supply. One does not eat with the same hand one wipes oneself with. That is the reason they cut off one hand as a punishment. Eat, eat. We will converse. You may ask any question you like."

So Harry spent his entire meal asking questions about whatever came into his head. He loved it, these people were so open and willing to answer his questions.

Frankie listened as well, enjoying Harry's rather ruthless inquisition. Kalil was amused and his nephew, Hammed, was as well.

When the meal was done, Hammed rose and brought a large bowl of warm, rose scented water and several towels back to the others. They all washed their hands and dried them on the towels.

Then Kalil got them back to work. Harry wriggled and jiggled, shimmied and walked. He wondered if Sefu would still insist he should do his kata.

"You are thinking much too much, young rakka. You are not paying proper attention to your belly rolls. What is distracting you?"

Frankie started to say something but Kalil hushed him with a look.

Harry decided that the truth was the best answer. "I was wondering if my martial arts teacher would think I should still do my kata. I'm going to be beat by the time we're through."

Kalil brightened. "This is interesting. Martial arts? No wonder you're so coordinated and pick up things so quickly."

Harry shrugged. "I've always been really good at sports. My martial arts training is making me even better. And the jogging is improving my endurance. That's good for my dancing too, right?"

Kalil smiled. "Yes, and I like the kohl." At Harry's puzzled expression he explained. "I believe you call it eye liner."

Harry smiled back at Kalil. "Yeah, I called it black stuff the first time I saw it. I like it. It's a bit different from that Goth stuff. Just enough to show off my eyes. I've still got to learn stage makeup. I think it's more than a bit different and ... I just had a thought. What about costumes. Where do I get a costume and how much do they cost and what about my back. I've got to keep it covered. Damn."

Frankie broke in before Harry could have one of his 'tizzies' he and Johnny had been treated to a few of those. Neither one of them liked it when Harry got himself worked up over things, he invariably made himself sick.

"Harry, stop it. Don't worry about a costume, we'll help you get one. They don't cost that much. Johnny and I will pay for it and you can pay us back. You know that's our arrangement, we're keeping track of every cent. Now ... pay attention to Kalil."

Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself. It wouldn't do him any good to upset himself, Frankie was right, they'd work it all out when he made his budget. That would be, as soon as he knew how much he was going to be making. He'd already had one made, when he started bar tending, now he would need another.

"Ok, ok. Sorry I freaked. You know I don't want you paying for everything, I need to stand on my own two feet, not lean on you guys forever. So, costume, makeup ... what else?"

Frankie shrugged. "A CD of music. That's about it."

Kalil interrupted, "His back? What about his back. The back is one of the best attributes of a male dancer."

Harry sighed, for their practice he'd just rolled his shirt up and tied it in a knot just at his breast bone, now he pulled it over his head. He turned his back to Kalil and the man snarled softly, "A curse on his house and his loins."

Harry shrugged. "He's my uncle. Now you see why I have to keep it covered. It's not really that bad, or so the guys at the Cage tell me, but I still don't think customers want to see a scarred dancer. So ... do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes, a short vest should do the trick. And a little body makeup will hide what you can't cover. Many dancers use body makeup, so no one much will even notice. And ... hummm. Lighting might be of help too. Keep that in mind."

Frankie nodded, he was fairly well-informed when it came to lighting and such, he'd have to talk to the lighting man about that. After Frankie and Kalil discussed costumes and lighting a little more, with significant input from Harry, they went back to Harry's instruction which lasted until nearly 3pm.

"Are we about done? I'm going to fall over soon." Harry knew he sounded like a whiner, but he couldn't help it. He was tired, hungry again, and thirsty. He just wanted to flop down somewhere and rest. Kalil shook his head but laughed.

"Fine, I'm more than twice your age, and I'm still standing."

Harry made a face at Kalil and retorted without heat, "Yeah, but you do two shows a day everyday but Sunday."

Kalil put on a haughty expression. "I do a matinee on Saturday." Harry just put a pillow over his head and groaned like he was dying. "Very well, then." Kalil laughed sympathetically. "I know you're tired, and we _are_ done, so you may rest."

"Thank you, O, magnanimous one. May your makeup never run." Harry sat up to accept the bottle of water Hammed gave him. Harry thanked him, and gulped down half the water at one go.

Kalil said his good-byes, saying he needed to rest before his performance which started at 7pm. Harry stood, thanked Kalil and laughed as he sauntered to the door, announcing, "Last lesson, sexy walk number two."

Frankie laughed and said good-bye to Kalil.

"Well, let's get you home. I'll tell Sefu that you had enough of a workout today without doing your kata. We're both going to go home and rest, I feel like I've run miles." Harry could only sigh in gratitude, usually Frankie would tell him to do whatever Sefu said. When they got home, he was taking a nap!

O

Harry slept most of the evening, and woke up a bit on the grumpy side. He wandered out to the kitchen to find a note from Johnny. He wasn't working tonight as Frankie insisted that he only work 25 hours a week. The note simply said that there was a cold plate in the fridge for him and he wasn't to stay up all night or he wouldn't be able to wake up properly the next morning.

The plate took exactly two minutes to be picked clean. Harry sighed and wished for more. He grinned, he didn't really want to cook but he knew someone who did.

"Dobby, I want you, please."

Dobby popped in, grinning happily. "Hello, Harry Potter Sir. You is calling Dobby?"

"Yes, I'm hungry and I thought we could visit a bit. Um ... and you could fix me something?"

Dobby hopped in place, clapping his hands. "Oh, yes, Dobby is cooking anything Harry Potter Sir is wanting."

Harry grinned. "Pasties. The kind we get at Hogwarts? With carrots in and peas."

"Coming right up. Dobby will be going back to Hogwarts to get the unbaked pies. They is made up for tomorrow." Dobby popped out and right back in. "Here we is. Dobby will be putting them in the oven. Half an hour. Shall Dobby be making tea?"

"Please. And, Dobby?" Dobby just nodded. "When you sit down, bring two cups. And teach me something fun."

Dobby popped the pies into the oven and poked it with his finger. "There. And tea is making."

"Dobby? Don't you have to preheat the oven?"

Dobby snickered a bit. "Elveses is not preheating an oven, it is hot now. Dobby will show Harry Potter Sir that spell and how to apparate without noise and ... what would Sir like to learn."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I'd really like to learn transfiguration. I'm so bad at it that it's embarrassing. I know it's because I didn't have time to work on it properly. Ok?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes, Dobby is teaching. Transfiguration is hard, even for elveses, you have to have an exact picture in your head or you is winding up with ... not what you is wanting."

Harry laughed, he'd managed in class fairly well, but when he needed something, his transfiguration usually didn't work at all well. "I don't know, sometimes it's really interesting. Getting a cat instead of a cushion, fun. Not."

Dobby laughed too. "You is getting distracted too easily. Also, it is easier to change the shape of something than to create it. Like...turning a spoon into a fork, or making two things from one larger thing of the same. You see?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, like ... um ... taking a chunk of ... say... silver and making spoons out of it."

"Yes, exactly. Elveses is doing that all the time. Dobby thinks it could be important."

Harry took his cup of tea from Dobby and watched Dobby get his own. The settled in for a good gossip. Dobby told Harry about Draco's problem and how Hermione and Ron had helped him. Harry wondered if Draco could really be trusted but decided that, as he wasn't there, it wasn't his problem.

"Dobby? If I give you a message, can you get it to either Ron or Hermione?"

"Yes, Dobby can do this. And Dobby is making sure that Dumbledydore is not seeing it. Right?"

"Right. Thank you."

Just then there was a soft chime, Harry jumped a bit and glanced around. Dobby just hopped off his seat and opened the oven, the chime stopped. "Is nothing but a timer chime. Harry Potter Sir must relax. Here is food. Eat."

Dobby put the hot tray on a mat on the table, and used magic to put plates and tableware down for both of them. They ate together although Harry had three pies to Dobby's one. Dobby smiled at Harry's appetite, and poured more tea.

Harry finished the last of his food and pushed away the plate. Dobby started to reach for it but Harry shook his head. "Let me. I need the practice, you can make sure I don't shatter the stupid thing."

Dobby shook his head, remembering Harry's first attempt to do dishes with elf magic, he'd shattered every one of them. Dobby had taught Harry the elven form of Repparo and he'd spent ten minutes fixing his mess.

Harry managed to clean the dishes and get them back to their places without a chip. He felt inordinately proud of himself. He was beginning to feel much more comfortable with elf magic.

Dobby settled back in his chair and nodded his approval then turned his attention to teaching Harry how to transfigure a steel spoon into a fork. They worked on it for a while, until Harry glanced at the clock and realized that Frankie and Johnny would be back in thirty minutes.

"Damn, Dobby, I have to get to bed. Frankie will have my hide if he gets home and I'm still up. I have to work tomorrow, and he'll have a cow if I fall asleep at work. And Sefu will have me doing extra kata until I drop if I fall asleep at the dojo."

Dobby had bristled at Harry's first sentence, but he nodded at the end of Harry's remarks. "Yes, you is needing your sleep. Come Dobby will help Harry Potter Sir."

Harry just hurried to his room, tossing clothing off as he went. Dobby picked it all up and levitated it into the laundry hamper. He tucked Harry in and popped back to Hogwarts. Harry was sound asleep before Frankie and Johnny came in about twenty minutes later.

O

( Male belly dancers are called Rakkas.)

To see a really good male belly dancer google Orgun, YouTube.

More on exactly where Draco's quarters later.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to SpiegelofNowhere, and several other people who pointed out that I missed some edits.

Harry called to Frankie, as he bolted out the door. "I'll be back a bit late today. Is my routine going to be ready?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna finish it right now. Don't be late, Liu-sefu hates that."

Harry groaned a bit as he jogged along. He'd been so excited last night that he'd had trouble getting to sleep then he'd over slept this morning.

He made it to the dojo with about three minutes to spare, he'd decided to just put his sweats on over his gi to save time, besides it was warmer. This winter was shaping up to be one of the coldest in recent memory, February was fading into March with no sign of warmer weather. In fact, it was raining or snowing almost daily.

As Harry stripped off his sweats he felt someone behind him. He didn't bother to check to see who it was, the shadow on the wall let him know that they had something in their hand and they were raising it over their head. He dropped into a crouch and kicked backwards. He caught Liu-sefu right in the solar plexus. He followed up his kick by darting away from his teacher. He wasn't sure what was up so he was getting away until he knew more.

Liu-sefu stood up, holding his stomach and panting slightly. "Very good, you put me down. But why didn't you follow up?"

Harry backed up another step. "I'm still not sure whether I'm going to follow up or not. What the hell was that about?"

"Another test. You passed. Come here." Harry eyed his teacher for a moment then walked over to him. "Good. Now, no nonsense, who's trying to kill you? And I don't want any dancing around."

Harry thought for a moment then told Liu-sifu a version of the same story he'd told Frankie and Johnny. His teacher nodded, gazing at him a bit suspiciously.

"There's more to this than you're telling me, but you've told me all I need to know. I'll teach you how to defend yourself as best I can. This has gone from lessons in mixed martial arts for arts sake to self defense." He rubbed his stomach again. "I can tell that you know when to hold back and when not to. Come along."

Harry followed as soon as he got his things stowed away in his locker.

.

Liu-sefu set Harry to do his meditation first, cautioning him to do a calming one after his surprise attack. Harry calmed himself easily enough and spent the rest of his meditation getting ready for his workout. Obviously the sefu wanted his nerves steady. When he was done he went to stand by the table Liu-sifu had already set out.

Harry examined the throwing pins and the dart. He decided that the dart wasn't for him, it was too hard to control. He didn't have time to learn how to use it, he needed some offensive weapons now.

"Sefu? I don't think I have time to learn the dart. I'm sorry. I..."

"That's fine, Deshi, I'd like you to try to learn the bo, however. I think it will turn out to be useful."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Ok. If you really think I should, I'll try. I'm ready if you are."

"Very good. Take a handful of the pins and throw them at the target. Never mind aiming right now. All I want you to do is work on form. After you have thrown all the pins, do your first kata. When you're done with that, come back to the table and throw the pins again. You will do that with each kata you know. Then I'll teach you another kata. Ready? Go!"

Harry picked up the pins and threw them, one by one, at the target. He obeyed Liu-sefu and didn't really try to aim other than to make sure he hit the target somewhere. He didn't even bother to check exactly where they hit, he just started his kata.

Liu-sifu pulled the pins from the target, amazed that Harry had managed as well as he had. He'd gotten all the pins within the eight ring, an amazing accomplishment for someone who'd never thrown a pin before. Liu-sifu was beginning to realize that there was much more to his young deshi than an abused boy. Something which worried him a great deal.

Harry picked up the pins again, thought for a moment then applied his Seeker reflexes to the exercise. It made a real difference, the reflexes that helped him catch the Snitch also helped him aim his pins. This time he got half the pins within the nine ring. Liu-sefu was impressed.

While Harry did his next kata, Liu-sifu watched him. Harry was learning at an incredible rate, almost as if he was having double sessions every other day instead of single ones. Or else he was just a really quick study. He never thought it might be both.

Harry finished his second kata and had to stop for a second to breath, he found Liu-sifu right in his face. "Did I tell you to stop?" Harry shook his head. "Then don't. Keep going! Move it!" Harry picked up the pins and threw them for the third time. He did just as well as he had the second time and hurried to do his third kata.

By the time he finished his third and hardest kata he was panting slightly and did rather poorly in throwing. He got two pins in the seven ring and waited for Liu-sefu to dress him down, instead, he announced that he was very satisfied with Harry's workout, handed him a bottle of water and told him to sit until he got his breath back.

"Well, that is surprising. I didn't expect you to do nearly as well. You only got two pins outside the eight ring. Most impressive. Finish your water, rest a bit more and we'll start on your new kata. You're doing very well on the last one. I'm impressed with your progress, you're very physically coordinated and you don't try to stint on your exercises. You're as good as Frankie was at your age, in fact, I do believe you're a bit better. Come, I'll show you the next kata."

Harry groaned to himself. Every time he learned a new kata, he went home exhausted, and today he was going to begin learning his dance routine. He sighed and set himself to watch as his teacher started the kata.

Liu-sefu demonstrated the kata and watched as Harry worked his way through it, it took him three tries to get it correct. He was disgusted with himself and tossed his towel onto the floor with some force.

"What is it, my deshi?"

Harry rubbed his face. "I'm sorry I'm so stupid. I should have this right by now."

Liu-sefu stopped Harry from pacing by gripping his shoulders. He pulled Harry around to face to face with him and patted his cheek gently. "What makes you say such a thing?"

"I ... I should have done better, I shouldn't take this long to get it."

Liu-sefu shook his head and bent to pick up Harry's towel. "You pick up the kata more quickly than anyone I've ever taught. Don't be so hard on yourself. Who ever gave you the idea that you're stupid should be kicked. Multiple times. Now, I want you to finish that water, go home, take a real rest. That means, no reading, no revising, nothing. Eat your lunch. I know you're going to start learning a dance routine today, relax. Frankie is more patient than I am, try to have some fun with it. Ok?"

Harry sighed. "Ok. I'll get my chores done, shower and go home to rest. Thanks. Um ... my Uncle always told me I couldn't learn anything, I'm too stupid to live."

Liu-sefu just frowned and shook his head. "Well, he's not only wrong, he's a fool. You're one of the brightest people I've ever taught. Now, scoot."

Harry scooted. He did his chores quickly and grinned, Liu-sefu knew that something was going on, Harry got done with his chores too quickly, but as they were done properly, he didn't say anything. Harry was doing all his chores with elf magic, it made them really easy. He was going to have Dobby teach him more elf magic as soon as he was done learning his routine.

He finished folding the last of the clean towels and left, calling to Liu-sefu to let him know he was leaving.

.

Harry jogged back home, relieved than he'd done well on his new kata. Liu-sefu was always supportive but now Harry knew that his praise was earned not just given. He felt a feeling of calm accomplishment that he'd never had before. He fought hard for every crumb of praise he ever got. Now, here, he was praised and complimented every day and he knew it wasn't just a show, they told him he earned it. He felt he did and grinned all the way home.

When he got through the front door, he kicked his shoes off and called out that he was there.

Frankie answered him from the office. "Harry! Will you make lunch? I'm in the middle of something. I know it's my turn but I'd really appreciate the time to finish this before we go practice your new routine."

Harry just called back that he'd get right on it. He went into the kitchen and washed his hands then rummaged the fridge to see what there was to fix. He didn't find much and gave up in disgust, he didn't know whose turn it was to shop but they hadn't done it. He never shopped because he wasn't on the household accounts and groceries came out of that.

"No food? And what's up with that expression?"

Harry snorted in disgust. "No, no food. Whose turn was it to shop? It didn't get done, who ever it was. So, there's nothing to cook. Let's get fish and chips, or Shepherd's pie at the local, ok?"

"Ok. And I've got your budget. We could go over it while we eat."

"Great! I really don't want to be a free loader. You need some money to feed me with. I'll get lunch, shall I?"

Frankie nodded, ducking his head into his collar to avoid having a draft blow down his neck. "Great. With buckets of tea. It's damn cold, season's clinging on, too."

They made it to the pub and stumbled into the restaurant, half frozen. When they settled at their table and got menus, Harry tossed his on to the table with barely a glance. "I'm having fish and chips, side salad and ... wish I could have a Guinness, but I'll have to settle for tea. And for pudding I'll have ... ummmm ..." He picked the menu back up and studied it for a moment. "Wish there was a fruit pie on offer but there's not so I guess I'll settle for rice pudding."

Frankie just sighed and ordered Chicken Chief's salad and tea. "Bottomless pit, that's what you are. I'm glad to see you enjoy your tucker. Here's the budget, let's go over it while we wait."

Harry leaned over a bit so he could see the paper Frankie produced from his pocket. Frankie explained each entry in the budget and answered all Harry's questions. When he was done he asked Harry to give him a summary, to see if Harry understood the underlying principles.

"Ok, let me see. I need to budget at least 10% for savings, half the budget goes for room and board, utilities and all that. Then food and clothing at 15% of the remainder each. Ok? I've forgotten something."

"Not really. I allow for one movie and dinner out a month, but that's up to you. You need to be careful of your spending, try to save extra until you have at least six months expenses in reserve. Questions?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. I may come up with some later. We better get to the club or we'll be in the way of the dancers rehearsals later. I don't want to piss anyone off by getting special favors. I like getting along with everyone."

So Harry paid the bill and they headed off to the club.

.

Draco sat in Potions class and wished he was somewhere else, for the first time ever. He loved brewing, he found it soothing, but as the tensions in his house had gotten worse the other Slytherins had started playing tricks on him in his classes. Most classes this didn't bother him too much but in Potions, it was dangerous in the extreme, as he was well aware. Especially now, in Sixth year. So Professor Snape had changed his lab partners. He was now paired with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Granger was tolerable as she was diligent and intelligent, but Weasley was ... annoying. He fiddled and grumbled his way through brewing as if it was the greatest trial on earth. He supposed it was to someone whose whole purpose in Potions was to get through it and never brew again.

Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder and snarled, "This just sucks. Something's wrong with the potion. It's the wrong color and I don't think the consistency is right either."

Draco looked over her shoulder. "It's not. But what could have gone wrong?"

A sneering voice from behind them made all three of them jump. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the addition of a human hair." Snape pointed at Hermione. "Pray tie that mess back. I've politely ignored it for the last five years but now ... it is beyond my comprehension how you can work with that mess in your face ... and your potions. Do not come into class without your hair tied back again."

Draco picked up a stirring rod and fished in the potion for a moment, he extracted a very long wavy hair. "Definitely yours Granger. I really would tie it back if I were you. Professor Snape is not in a good mood lately. I wouldn't push my luck. He'll give you a detention with Filch if you're not careful."

Ron glanced at Snape then shook his head. "Yeah, he will. And I've been hearing some things I don't like about his detentions He got really rough with that Hufflepuff last week. Someone said he actually cane him."

Draco snorted. "Did you hear what he did?" Both his partners shook their heads. "He pushed a firsty into a flat of juvenile strangle vine. Professor Sprout almost didn't get him out before they choked him to death."

Ron just grunted. Hermione looked horrified and spent the rest of the class period alternately trying to rescue their potion and questioning Longbottom about the plant. Draco decided that it was going to be a long two months till the end of term. He actually sulked through the rest of the class.

.

Harry watched Frankie as he worked his way through the dance routine he'd choreographed for Harry. It was sexy and demanding. Harry wondered what kind of music he was going to have. The whole process was fascinating to him.

He was also a bit concerned about his costume. He didn't think the patrons of the club would understand the normal belly dancing costumes, and as a rakka he wasn't really entitled to wear the costume he liked. He bit at his lip for a bit while he tried to decide what he really wanted to do about a costume.

Frankie finished his demonstration and walked over to Harry. "What do you think?"

Harry grinned. "I really like it. What kind of music were you thinking of? And what about a costume? I don't think most of the patrons here want to see me in the same sort of stuff Kalil wears. I'm trying to come up with something but ... we really need a theme. I feel more comfortable with one. So ... any ideas?"

Frankie shook his head. "Not really. Why don't you think about it for a while? There's no real rush, it'll take us at least two weeks to get this thing worked up."

Harry sighed but nodded. "Ok. I'll be tending bar tonight?"

"Yeah. Early shift only."

"So, what do I do for second shift?"

Frankie gave Harry a sympathetic look and said, a bit flatly, "Door."

Harry sighed, made a face and resigned himself to it.

.

Dobby popped into Harry's bed room, wringing his hands. "Oh, Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is sorry. He cannot get Harry the potions he asked for. Snape has put alarms on the potions cabinets. He is noticing that potions are missing."

Harry blinked at Dobby for a moment then knelt down to grasp him by the shoulders. "Dobby, hush, be quiet. Frankie and Johnny are both home. You know you're supposed to come to the door."

Dobby gulped, nodded and popped out again. He knocked on the door, opened it and slipped in. "Dobby is here." Frankie just looked up from his newspaper then nodded his head in the direction of Harry's room. Dobby hurried to the door and slipped in.

"Now, calm down and tell me what's going on. And don't scare me like that again."

Dobby yanked at his ears then started to slap himself. Harry grabbed his hands and snapped, "Stop it! Right now! I don't have the patience to deal with this shit. I'm not mad at you, I just want to know what has you so upset."

Dobby blinked at Harry for a moment then opened his mouth to wail. Harry clamped a hand over his mouth. "Quietly. Frankie and Johnny don't need to hear you."

"Yes, Sir. Dobby is sorry. Dobby is very upset that he can't get Master Harry Potter Sir his potions. If he tries, he is getting in very much trouble with Professor Snape. Dobby is stealing!" Dobby bogged his eyes and lowered his voice. It would have been funny if Dobby hadn't been so upset.

Harry nodded his head. "Ok, I see. Dobby, if you did your very best, that's all I can ask of you. Don't hurt yourself, I don't like it. Now, calm down. Go make us some tea, ok?"

Dobby dried his eyes on a tissue Harry handed him, then blew his nose with a great honk. He started to hand the tissue back to Harry but Harry just held out the waste basket from under his desk. Dobby's ears started to droop again but Harry reached out and tweaked one gently. Dobby perked up, smiled a bit and went to the kitchen.

When he came back with the tray he opened his mouth to apologize again. Harry held up his hand. "No, Dobby, no more apologizing. I'm sorry I snapped at you but you scared me half to death. I thought something really horrible happened. Play Mother, will you?"

Dobby blinked once then put the tray down on a small table he conjured. He poured the tea, added appropriate measures of sugar and milk then handed Harry the plate of cookies. "Biscuit?"

Harry just said, "Please."

They sipped tea and nibbled on cookies for a bit. Finally Dobby glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "Can Dobby ask something?"

"Sure."

"If ... When Dobby failed his old master, he was punished most vigorously."

Harry cut him off with a sigh. "Dobby, you're a free person. I don't have the right to punish you. Neither did Malfoy really. If you did the best you could, that's all I can ask. And Malfoy is an ass."

Dobby nodded, ears flopping. "He is not nice. But he is as he was raised to be. He does not know better. He loves his family but no others. He ... Dobby thinks he is not very happy."

Harry grimaced. "Never mind him. Teach me something. Teach me to make food."

Dobby looked puzzled. "Master Harry Potter already knows how to cook. Does he mean teach him a recipe?"

"No, teach me how to conjure food. Or transfigure it."

Dobby started to tug on one ear. Harry reached out and grabbed his hand. "Dobby, I wasn't kidding about this. If you insist on abusing yourself, you'll have to leave. I won't sit here and watch you. Talk to me."

"Dobby is again letting the kind, wonderful, powerful Harry Potter Sir down." Harry rolled his eyes. The more upset Dobby got the more he reverted to his old ways.

"How? All I asked is for you to teach me some elf magic."

"Is not possible to do what Harry Potter asks. Food is not conjured. It is ... conjured food looks, smells and tastes like real food but it is not. There is no good in it."

Harry thought about that for a moment then asked, "No good in it? I don't understand, what good?"

"The things ... Dobby doesn't know what to call them. Nourishment ... there is none in conjured food, nor transfigured food ... unless one food is conjured into another. Like porridge into eggs. This can be done but the food will have the nutrition of porridge not eggs. See?"

Harry nodded. "Makes sense. Well, teach me something else."

So Dobby taught Harry a few spells to check for hexes, charms and spells on objects. Harry finally bid him good-night at about 10 p.m. He went to bed, secure in the knowledge that Dobby finally understood what Harry expected of his friend. Dobby's gentle, "Good-night, Harry friend, sleep well." had assured him of that.

.

Harry worked at the bar, on the door and on his routine for the next week. He also worked out with Liu-sefu, who seemed determined to see that Harry was ready to defend himself from any physical attack he could imagine. Harry was exhausted, and exhilarated. He had friends who cared for him, non-magical and ignorant of the war raging around him.

He pulled himself out of his reverie just in time to avoid a reprimand from Frankie for not paying attention.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to come up with a theme for the dance. I feel like something's missing but I can't figure out what."

Frankie flopped, gracefully, which made Harry snarl a bit, onto the floor. "I know. I think something's missing too. It's really bugging me. The routine is good, but not great, and that's what I want for you. Greatness."

Harry sighed. "Thanks. I'd really like to make you proud of me. I like the routine, but it seems ... off balance ... somehow. And that sounds silly. Do you know what I mean?"

Frankie fiddled with a lock of hair for a moment. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. If I don't figure it out soon, I'll go crazy."

"Er." Harry ducked Frankie's half-hearted swat. He grinned at Frankie then got a far away look in his eyes. "I think I just got an idea. I need to go talk to ... what's the costume guy's name? I've seen him around but you said that we'd wait until later to deal with the costume, when we had a hook. I think I've got the hook, if I can get the type of costume I want."

Frankie clapped his hands. "Oh! Tell, tell. I'm dying of suspense."

Harry grinned. "Nope. Not telling. I want it to be a surprise. Ok?"

"Ok, evil boy." Frankie pouted a bit then smiled. Harry seemed so excited by his idea that Frankie didn't have the heart to even tease him, instead he wandered off to molest Johnny.

Harry realized, after he walked off, that Frankie hadn't told him the man's name. He shrugged, he'd ask one of the other guys.

He wandered into the dressing room, in search of the costumer or information on where he was. He found a 'hen party' instead. He interrupted without compunction, no one would mind.

"Hi, guys. I need some help here. What's the name of the costume guy and where can I find him." Harry plopped down in one of the barber shop style chairs near the mirrors and sighed. He was still sweating slightly from his last practice session

"Here, have some water. His name is Colin, he's me. What do you need?" A tall, slender man handed Harry a bottle of water and grinned at him.

Harry grimaced. "Why is everyone always handing me water? What about a nice cuppa or a soda, or even an ale?"

Everyone laughed, hooted or snickered. They all carried water around as a matter of course, their activity levels made them all sweat so dehydration was a real concern. Harry was so bad at taking care of himself that they always assumed that he hadn't drunk enough.

"Shut it. Or don't. What do you need?"

"A costume. I have an idea for the theme of my routine but it won't work if I can't find the right costume. Even then, I'm not sure the routine is right yet. Something ... I'm not sure what."

Colin just shrugged. "Let's find you the perfect costume first, maybe that'll give you more ideas. So .... come on."

Harry followed Colin into the costume room and frankly gawked. The room was full of all sorts of things. Costumes from not much more than a butt plug and a bit of leather to full body suits of latex. Harry shuddered at some of the things and had to hide a snicker for others. He was sure that Colin and he could find something. He just wished he had a real idea what he wanted.

"See anything?"

Harry sighed, "I think I need a drink." Colin snickered and suggested that they get a fountain soda from the bar. "Ok, sounds good."

As they walked through the main bar Harry was started to hear Johnny talking to someone. He walked closer to check to see if he was alright, he sounded upset.

"Look, man, I'm really sorry. We don't need a second dancer, and you're just too big. I'd really like to help you out."

"That's ok. I just thought I'd give it a look in. I'd really like to work here. A little lighting trick and I don't look quite so big." The deep voice made Harry shiver. He got close enough to look, he nearly fell over. The man was huge! How could this giant, or extra large human, be a dancer?

Then his vague ideas jelled with a nearly audible click.

"Johnny! Please, let him dance. I think ... I've been looking for something and, if he can really dance, he might be part of it."

Johnny looked relieved, he really hated turning people in need away. "Ok." He turned to the huge man and said. "Well, Mac, looks like you lucked out. Go, dance."

So Mac stepped up on the stage and danced. Harry was delighted to see that he was very good. He pulled on Johnny's sleeve. "Johnny, if you think he's good enough, hire him. Please?"

So Johnny called Mac down from the stage and told him he had a job if he worked out with Harry. Harry looked up, and up, the man was nearly as tall as Hagrid.

Harry got a really good look at him, he was very black, very tall, muscular and exactly what Harry had in mind. "You'll do great. I have to get my costume, you'll need one too. So ... we better get going. Colin will be waiting on us ... me."

Mac looked down at Harry, a small smile on his face. "I know Colin, he's good. What did you have in mind?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really sure. I think ... I'll know it when I see it."

"Well, then, let's go see what there is."

Harry led the way back to the costume room.

.

Lucius Malfoy read the reports from the Gringotts Goblins and snarled softly. It was costing a rather large fortune to put Potter Hall back into good heart. As Harry's guardian, it was his duty to see that all his properties were properly taken care of. He was just glad he'd managed to stop ten's of thousands of Galleons from just disappearing. The goblins were still trying to figure out where some of them had gone.

He signed several parchments, added totals and nodded in satisfaction. It was pleasing to see that, while the repairs were costly, the renewed income was more than taking care of it. And Harry's interest was increasing nicely as well. All in all, Lucius felt that he was more than upholding his duties as guardian. Now, if he could just find the annoying little git.

Draco had come home the last Hogwarts weekend with horror stories from some of the muggle raised students. Stories that had made even him shudder in disgust. Children as young as 12 and 13 living in boxes in alley ways, eating out of garbage? What were muggles thinking? He completely discounted the rest of the report.

.

Dumbledore nearly glared at his potions professor, Severus was being unusually uncooperative. He refused to search for Harry Potter anymore, not unless Dumbledore came up with some sort of clue as to where to search. He was tired of tramping around London, if Potter was even still in that city.

In fact, Dumbledore was finding Snape uncooperative in several ways. It never occurred to him that his erstwhile spy was just worn out, between serving Voldemort, and Dumbledore; teaching and being head of house as well as responsible for brewing every potion for the infirmary, Snape had had his hands more that full for over five years now. And before that, he'd kept an eye on Death Eaters, at Dumbledore's insistence, which meant that he'd been involved in things he found repugnant or at least boring in the extreme. It was no wonder he was feeling uncooperative, annoyed and exhausted. And it did absolutely nothing to ameliorate his acerbic temper.

Dumbledore dragged his attention back to Professor Snape's remarks.

"I don't feel that I need to continue the search. I have given up. That boy has managed to hide himself from every single thing I've tried. If you can come up with something ... anything, I'll be glad to try again. But not until you have concrete proof that you have located the area he's in.

Now, I want to speak to you about Professor Bins. Every single one of my House is complaining about him. He never teaches anything useful. He never gets past the Goblin wars and he gets most ... no, all his facts wrong. He's continuing a ..."

Dumbledore interrupted, "Yes, yes, I've looked into it. Next year, I'll see about getting someone a little more in tune with the times. Shall I replace Sybil Trelawney as well?"

Snape snorted. "you know you won't, nor would I want you to. I know as well as you do that she's no where else to go. Bins on the other hand will continue to haunt the class room. To no one's detriment. Excuse me. I'll be leaving, as I can see that you're in a snit."

Snape swept out the door, snarling at the gargoyle as he went. The damn thing had made him waste ten minutes guessing sweets before it let him in. he swore that it changed the password itself, just to annoy. He returned to his chambers, took another nerve repairing potion and settled in his comfortable chair. He ached all over.

.

Frankie worked with Harry and Mac all the next week, teaching them the moves he's choreographed. When he'd seen Mac and heard Harry's idea, he'd jumped on the idea with cries of glee. It hadn't taken him long to incorporate Harry's idea into the routine.

So, now all they had to do was pick some music. Harry and Mac had been practicing to Frankie's count but they needed music now that they had all the steps learned perfectly.

Frankie played music until he was ready to scream, but he, Harry and Mac agreed that they hadn't found the perfect song yet. However, Harry had listened to and loved, Heather Alexander, Tom Smith and Tempest. He was settled in, listening to techno just for a break. He'd know it when he heard it. He'd always relied on his 'gut' instincts and they hadn't let him down yet. He straightened up suddenly, this was the song. He glanced at the CD player to get the track number then he called Frankie.

"Power Soul by Genetic Cystimes. It's the one. You come listen to it."

Frankie laughed, trust Harry to pick something like that to dance to. The challenge was huge, but he could already see it. He just hoped Harry's costume lived up to the rest. Harry wouldn't let anyone see it.

"well, that's really different. I like it, it works well with the dance." Frankie turned to Harry just in time to see him run his fingers through his bangs, they were in his eyes again. "You need another hair cut. You want to keep the length? I think you should, it looks really good on you. But it's your hair."

Harry grinned at Frankie, his way of making suggestions was so backhanded. "I think I'd like to keep the back long. But this fringe is just too much. It's in my eyes and sticks to my forehead when I sweat. Maybe I could get it feathered."

"Sounds good. I'll see if Mikey won't do it.: Frankie headed toward the dressing room, pulling Harry by one hand.

"That'd be brilliant. He's good, why doesn't he work in a barber or beauty shop?"

"Don't know. I've never bothered to ask him. He works out so well in the back rooms, he's just great." Frankie stuck his head into the room. "Mikey! Where are you, you slut?" Frankie's tone of voice belied the insult.

"Here, what's the panic?" Mikey peeked over the top of a mirror. "Oh, hell no! Harry you are not leaving this room looking like that. Not if you're dancing this weekend. That hair has to be ... trimmed, at least. And feathered fringe would look great. Long in back?"

Harry got the giggles and Frankie roared. Mikey gave them an exasperated look and demanded, "What? What's so funny?"

"Frankie and I just said exactly the same thing just a second ago. Can you cut it. And I want to talk to you about some stage makeup. Frankie, go away, you've got something you're supposed to be doing. Shoo!" Harry flapped a hand at Frankie, who snickered a bit and went. He did have things he was supposed to be doing.

Mikey dragged Harry to his barber chair and pushed him into it. "Ok, fringe, trim the ends. And ... Makeup! Yes!" Harry laughed at Mikey's dramatics then settled back to let him cut.

Mikey cut Harry's bangs into a fluffy, feathered look that partially tamed the messy look and trimmed the back even. It was now long enough to fit into a clip. Harry picked one from a box Mikey handed him and Mikey showed him how to get all the hair into it and fasten it properly.

"thanks. Looks good, you think it'll stay while I'm dancing?"

"Sure, pet, I'll show you a trick with a bit of gel and a pin. You couldn't lose it if you tried. Now. Show me your costume."

"Can't, it's a secret, all I'll say is it's black and sliver, but I don't want shiny on my face. Ok?"

Mikey grinned, he'd been hearing about Harry's secrecy for the last week. He was as intrigued as everyone else, but he was going to get a peek, Colin was his best friend so he was sure of that. All he wanted was enough of a clue so that he didn't do Harry's makeup wrong. So he just patted Harry's shoulder and said, "Ok, I'll just go get my big case. Won't be but a sec. Relax a bit."

Mikey slipped out of the room, snickering as he saw Harry pull a paperback out of his pocket and begin to read. That would keep him occupied until Mikey had his little talk with Colin and saw the costume.

He knocked on the door to Colin's domain and got his peek, and that's all he got. Colin just shook his head and opened the box enough that Mikey knew it was black leather and a lot of chain.

Harry looked up from his book when Mikey came back into the room. "Did you get an idea what to do?"

"Yeah. Colin is evil. He wouldn't do more than let me have a peek. Black leather and silver chain ... but you don't want shine on your face. I can deal. Hummm."

Harry just kept looking at Mikey, letting him think about what he wanted to do. Mikey finally reached out and wiped Harry's eyeliner off, Harry had worn it every day since he'd first tried it.

"Love, if you weren't such a nice guy, I'd hate you. You have the most beautiful eyes in the world. So green. Mmmmm. ... Forest green liner, a bit of leaf green shadow and ... you'll need lip gloss, dark apricot, I think. And, you'll hate this, but you have to wear some blusher. If you don't, you're face will look dead. The lights wash you out like nothing else. So ... I'll fuss, you approve or don't. If you really don't like it, we'll try until you do. But we'll move over to this mirror. The lights around it will give us a good idea what you'll look like on stage. Then, when we think we've got it, we'll go on stage and check it out."

Harry sat and let Mikey fuss until he thought he'd petrify. It seemed to take forever. Mikey wiped the whole thing off twice, muttering sourly. Finally, he turned Harry around and let him look. Harry almost didn't recognize himself. He looked almost fey, his eyeliner emphasized the slant of his eyes until they looked almost Oriental and the blusher made his cheekbones stand out. The eyeshadow made the green of his eyes blaze. Harry was more than satisfied.

"Mikey, you're brilliant. This is great, I look ... wow! You're a prince among makeup artists. Or a princess."

Mikey just grinned. "I'll get you new containers of everything. And a little bag. You'll have to learn how to do it yourself, you know. Come on now, we'll go check it out on stage."

they went on stage and had one of the crewmen turn a spot on Harry. The cat calls and whistles from the cleaning crew and lounging dancers and back-room boys let them know that the makeup was more than successful. Harry had to grin a bit. Who'd ever have thought that someone would be whistling their approval of him.

Frankie and Johnny, standing at the back of the room, smiled at each other, Harry was going to be the highest paid dancer ever. They hated to wait until Friday but Harry, and Mac, had insisted.

.

A huge black man walked onto the stage, glanced into a dark corner and nodded. Another man came out with a glittering silver chain and handed it to him. He pulled on it and a cloaked figure stepped into a small spot light.

The figure stood for a moment then the music started. One hand emerged from the cloak, a chain attached to the steel bracelet around the wrist disappeared back into it. The other hand emerged and formed a cup. A quick shake made the chain jingle. The hands turned from left palm up, right palm down to the other way around, making the chain jingle even more. This maneuver was repeated once more.

A few steps took the cloaked figure to the big man, again, chains jingled. As the whole room stared, Harry Potter and Mac Gilford danced.

Harry held out his hands in a pleading gesture and Mac folded his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"We have such sights to show you!" The voice was deep and a bit creepy but it made an impression no one would forget. Mac eased behind Harry and reached around his neck to unfasten the cloak. He pulled it off and tossed it away. Harry raised his arms over his head, rattling the chains. Mac touched the cuffs, releasing the chain to fall onto the floor and be kicked away with a flick of Harry's foot. The chain between his ankles followed as he stamped his feet in time to the music.

The dance quickly became much more sensual as Harry moved across the stage in a series of hip kicks and quick steps. His arms move in a sinuous wave like motion as he appealed to his 'master'. Mac kept the leash loose but high, shining in a spot.

Harry orbited around Mac once then stood in front of him, shimming to make his costume glitter, belly rolls made everything flash. The audience gasped in delight.

Mac made a motion and Harry began a series of spins that proved his Chalwar, or trousers, weren't made of brocade, they were made of lengths of chains, attached to his belt and knee bands in such away they looked like 'harem' pants. His short vest was made of the same chain, attached to his collar and a band around his chest, cut to length to make the shape. The glittered in the spot light and cast sparkles all over the stage.

Mac reeled Harry in and caught him by one arm, Harry pulled away and kicked backwards. His Rothrock kick didn't connect with anything, it wasn't intended to but Mac caught that ankle and Harry used the leverage to spin in place in his grip. He flipped out of the hold and into a forward flip that sent him to the end of the chain. Mac pulled on the chain and Harry sent a wave from heels to head and on up his arms, ending with a hip kick. Mac moved to Harry stamping in time to the music. He reached out and stroked Harry's cheek, his huge black hand a vivid contrast against the whiteness of Harry's skin. The audience moaned.

The beat of the music sent the crowd into a tumult, which Harry and Mac whipped into frenzy. Harry pressed his palms together in a pleading gesture, all the while continuing to stamp his feet in time to the music. Mac gathered Harry's hands in his and tugged gently, pulling Harry against his chest. Harry squirmed, wriggling from Mac's hold.

He danced away then back again as Mac dropped the leash and held out one hand in a pleading gesture of his own. Harry tossed his head but glanced over his shoulder, eyes flashing. Mac jerked his head, his gesture unmistakable. Harry refused his command in gestures unmistakable and powerful. There was nothing weak or womanish in his movements.

Mac's moves asked Harry to be calm, Harry's replies were unhappy refusals. Mac and Harry battled for compromise, all to the heavy techno beat. Mac pulled harry to him one last time. He stroked his hands down Harry's arms, softly begging him to relax. Harry undulated against him in a reverse Camel roll that had everyone gasping softly.

Finally the climax came with Harry leaning against Mac softly content in his grasp. The contrast of Harry's slender body leaning against Mac's bulk was dramatic and the sudden drop of the curtains emphasized the last notes of the music.

The applause was deafening.

Harry and Mac stepped out from behind the curtain and took their bows. They picked up the money that was thrown onto the stage, bowed again and disappeared behind the curtain again.

.

"Man, I don't believe it. I thought they were going to climb right up on the stage with us."

Mac laughed, his deep voice rumbling gently. "Me too. And remind me to stay on the right side of you. I've never seen a Rothrock so well done. You'd have kicked me in the head, if you'd wanted to."

Harry laughed, wiped his face with a towel and shrugged it off. "It's easy. I'm just really flexible. How much money did we get?"

Frankie was counting their tips on a nearby table and looked up to say, "Fifty pounds so far. Nothing smaller than a fiver, of course, no one in their right mind throws a pound coin. Not if they want to get noticed. Oh! Here's a twenty ... and two tens. And ... hmmm." Frankie grumbled off happily as he continued to count.

"We split even Steven, right?" Harry poked Mac in the side. Mac laughed again.

"Don't see why. All I do is stamp my feet, posture a bit and let you lean on me."

"Yeah, and without that, the act wouldn't work at all. Um, help me get this collar off will you? The buckle is really stiff."

Mac obligingly unbuckled the strap and pulled the collar from around Harry's throat. "This thing is custom made, you should have had them make it softer."

Harry shook his head. "Colin explained that, because of all the spinning I do, he had it made double thickness, to protect my neck. One layer revolves inside the other. No friction."

Mac examined the rig, nodded then handed it to Colin. Colin also helped Harry out of the rest of his costume, handed him a kimono, took Mac's things and left. Mac picked up the robe laid out for him and shook his head. "They really treat you right here. I like it."

Frankie let out an exclamation. "Well, smack my ass and call me Myrtle." Harry swatted him as near his ass as he could reach while Mac called out 'Myrtle!' Frankie gave them the required disgusted look then waved a handful of bills. "Over a hundred pounds. You two are going to be the new top act within a week."

Harry grinned. "That's great." Mac just smiled at Frankie. Harry's self-effacing ways had made him a favorite of the big man. "I'm bushed. Frankie? You think it would be ok if I snuck into the lounge and took a nap. I know I'm supposed to be in the bar but I really am tired."

No one could figure out how Harry had gotten the idea that he was still going to tend bar, even Waldo himself had told him he wouldn't. But harry insisted that he take second shift at the bar. Johnny had told Frankie that he'd nip that silliness in the bud but hadn't succeeded.

Harry flopped down on a couch in the lounge and tried to relax. He knew he should get to the bar and help Waldo but all he really wanted to do was relax for a few minutes. The last few days had been hectic. Dobby had taught him several spells that he had practiced until he got them down pat. He'd also had classes with Liu-sefu that seemed to go on forever, leaving him wrung out like a rag. Then cleaning the dojo, coming home to clean some more, on to the club for more practicing, this time his dance routine. Now, all he wanted to do was rest a bit before he got up to rush around even more. He fell asleep instead.

.

Harry woke up about an hour later. Johnny grinned at him and announced, "I hate to wake you but Philip called in sick. Can you take another set? That's the good news. The bad news is, Mac went home, his daughter is sick. So it'll have to be a solo."

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and shrugged. "That's one of the things Kalil told me to be ready for. Emergencies. I can do a solo. I just need music and not my techno. Something traditional. I can be ready in about ... fifteen minutes. That do?"

Johnny nodded. "Great. You'll need a different costume too. Colin had an idea you might want a traditional costume so he has two. Go get into one. We'll be ready when you are. I'll give you a few bars of the music as soon as we get it. Just so you'll know what you have."

Harry didn't know it, but this was the beginning of the end to his stay with Frankie and Johnny.

Colin had a nice traditional costume for Harry, two actually, one in purple with silver spangles and one in deep green with gold. Harry opted for the purple as it had a short vest. He pulled on the tight under trousers of solid purple then the flowing, gauze over skirt, with tiny gold tassels scattered over it. Then he tied the coin trimmed gold scarf around his hips.

"My, my, don't you look great? You ought to get a piercing. Maybe your belly button?"

Harry frowned at Colin. "Don't know as I'd like that. If I did though, I think I'll do a nipple. Get something very tasteful with a little teardrop jewel. " Harry took the vest and let Colin help him slip it on. He never noticed Colin's wince. "Thanks. How do I look?"

"I told you you look great. Silly boy. I know a guy who does piercing and tattoos. I don't think you want a tat do you?"

Harry, thinking of the Dark Mark, shook his head. "Never. Ugh. Just not my style. And, speaking of tats. How did ... um ... Name won't come. You know. I gave him some stuff."

"Yeah. That kid that wanted to dance. The one working second show only. On the door first. He's gotten ride of it completely. He gave the rest of that cream to his friend but it didn't work on him. Wonder why?"

Harry knew why but said, "Couldn't tell you. Stuff like that sometimes works and sometimes doesn't. Too bad for his friend." Harry headed for the door. "I better get out there and see what noise they picked for me to dance to." He grinned, waved and headed for the back stage to listen to his music and try to come up with something.

Harry listened to the music that Frankie had picked. It was a traditional Egyptian tune and one that Kalil had used to demonstrate. He knew exactly what to do, each phrase of the tune had been used to practice a different move. He'd just adjust the changes a bit to smooth the transition from one movement to another, when they'd been practicing, Kalil had just stopped the music and gone on. Harry nodded his head a bit to the music as he thought out his performance. Frankie eyed him proudly, smiling at Johnny to let him know that everything would work out.

Harry waited in the back stage area for his turn to dance. Other dancers ebbed and flowed around him, like waves on a beach, he felt just a bit disconnected for a moment then pulled his attention back to the moment.

"And back for his second, and solo, performance of the evening, Aziz! Let's give the man a welcome hand."

Harry blinked, 'Aziz?' what the hell was that? He just shrugged and got down to business.

He danced like Kalil had shown him, using the power of his body to entertain his audience. His spins, shimmies and hip kicks showed his sensuous masculinity. He smiled at the spectators, including them in his secret enjoyment of just moving his body. He ended with a power spin that kept his skirts horizontal to the floor for 8 bars. The audience went wild, money flew up onto the stage. Harry bowed, the curtain dropped. When the curtain went back up, Harry bowed again then collected his tips. No one tried to touch him after the first man got a laughing shake of Harry's head and a pointing finger, followed by a soft but carrying, 'Nah, nah, nah' in a singsong ages old.

No one really noticed the man in the back, armed with a small video camera.

.

Draco settled in his favorite chair in the Library. It was in the back of the library, on the opposite side from his fathers desk, close enough that they felt together but far enough apart that they didn't bother each other. He could ask his father for help and Lucius could do his work.

He could also over hear things. What he was hearing now was a bit on the creepy side. His father was speaking with a muggle detective about finding Harry.

"I've looked everywhere, again. He's just not showing up on the radar. I've got flyers out and pictures. You really did a good job on that drawing."

"Draco did it. He's a decent sketch artist, when he applies himself." Draco smirked to himself, it wasn't that often that Lucius praised him so directly. "Keep your ear to the ground. I'll pay whatever it takes."

"Ok, man, it's your dosh. Sooner or later I'll get a smell of him, then he's mine." The detective got up and nodded to Lucius. "You might what to make sure that young Draco isn't in the room when you discuss some thing's, ya know?"

Lucius stood to walk the man to the door. "I do. I'm always very aware of exactly where he is. Draco?"

Draco stood, putting his book on the side table. "Yes, sir?"

"Has Weasley had any contact with Harry? Or Granger?"

"No, sir. And they would tell me. We're not exactly friends, but I've managed to assuage their suspicions. We actually get along rather well. And Longbottom ... he's a lot smarter than he looks, by the way. He hasn't heard from Harry either. I'm sorry."

Lucius just nodded. "That is alright, you just keep befriending them. That's all I can ask. And, good-night to you Mr. McGowan."

The detective knew a dismissal when he heard it. He left to go see his friend who was raving about the new dancer at his favorite club.

~O~

Yes, Harry wore a skirt to dance in. Many male dancers wear a 'skirt' for the dramatic flare of material when they do spins. Think of a Dervish style outfit.

If you think all male belly dancers are female impersonators, you're very wrong. Some of them are very masculine and dance like it. Here's some links to videos of the real thing. Enjoy.

.com/2007/09/10/tarik-sultan-male-belly-dancer-extraordinaire/

.

I actually found these videos after I wrote my dance scene, but this is what I had in mind. (sort of)

.com/watch?v=9wSeMkhlEe4

.com/watch?v=620s1euSDMQ&feature=related

.com/watch?v=_9TVeXWqsAw&feature=related

All links lead to YouTube but ff won't let me post them in full Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Runaway Wizard

Harry sighed and stretched, he needed to get up but his bed was so warm and soft, he hated to. He forced himself to get up, grumbling just a bit. He needed to run but it was raining.

"Harry? Are you getting up?" Johnny stuck his head in the door, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up. It's cold. We going to run?"

Johnny shook his head. "Not me, it's raining too hard. And it looks like it's going to turn into sleet again. Bleh!" Johnny shuddered dramatically. "I don't want pneumonia and you don't need it either. You should take a taxi for once. Maybe Liu-sefu will let you run in the dojo."

Harry stripped off his pajamas and rummaged for clean clothing. He'd just done laundry so there was plenty to chose from, he dragged on a pair of jeans and his favorite Silly Wizard t-shirt. "I'll ask, but it won't hurt me to skip once in a while. I'll get plenty of exercise at the dojo. Liu-sifu is teaching me advanced techniques as fast as he can shove the knowledge into my head. Is there any tea made?"

Johnny got out of the door so Harry could get to the kitchen. "Yeah, Frankie got up to make it. He's so proud of you. You danced so well. And If I don't shut up right now I'll start blubbering. My little Harry, all grown up. I'm so proud of you."

Harry grinned, Johnny's mix of teasing and serious made him feel so good. "Glad you liked it. I guess Waldo is out of a bar helper, isn't he?"

Frankie chimed in, handing Harry a cup of tea. "You bet. I counted all the tips while you were getting ready to come home. You got almost a hundred pounds. That's more than respectable for a first time dancer. I want you to get a better costume for your second set though. Here's some porridge. I know you don't want a big breakfast but you should eat something, trying to meditate with your stomach growling isn't a good idea. Liu-sifu will think I starve you. And speaking of him, will you tell him that I'm ready to resume my private lessons? He always makes me take at least a month off after getting a rank. He says it pays to come in with a fresh mind."

Harry nodded around a mouth full of porridge and milk. He swallowed and said, "I'll tell him. I wondered why you weren't around the dojo but I never thought to ask when I got an opportunity, I was usually occupied with other things. And I don't like my second costume either. It's a hodge-podge, but Colin was a bit under the gun, you know. I wasn't expecting to do two shows. As to the money, you should keep that. In fact, keep all my tips until my costumes are paid for. And ... budget. We were going to do another, but we somehow managed to never get to it."

Frankie nodded. "We got to it. That first one ..."

Harry shook his head. "No, remember? We were going to do another because I got a raise when I went on the bar. And now I've got another, plus tips. So we need to do another budget. I'd like to pay one third of the expenses of the place. I'm living here after all. And I want to save as much as I can. So, Frankie? Would you just make me one out, then explain it when I get back tonight? I'm going to be running all day. I have my session with Liu-sifu, then I want to paint, I need to finish that book. Then I need to rehearse, the light guy wants to do something, he was telling me so before I went on. And I need to talk to Mac. Then I have two performances to do and I'm not going to get any revising done today. Where the hell did my day go?" Harry glanced at the clock and yelped. "Damn! I'm going to be late, I have to call a taxi, and by the time it gets here..." A honk outside made him grin. "That's for me. Thanks a bunch. Bye!" and Harry was out the door.

Frankie sighed a bit then turned to Johnny. "He's going to be ok. I was worried about him for a while, he was so hesitant, so afraid. Now he's a solid young man. He's got a huge heart, ready to love anyone who shows him some affection. I just hope that doesn't betray him. But we'll see."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, but his head is screwed on straight. I don't think he'll be deceived for long enough for it to do him much damage. He's so loving, I don't see how anyone could abuse him. If you give him just a least bit of caring and respect, his loyalty kicks in and he's like a bulldog then. Case in point, that Dobby. He's the strangest thing I've ever seen but Harry treats him like there's nothing wrong with him."

"Well, there isn't."

"Oh, please, he's nutty as they come. Harmless but very strange. Harry treats him like he's normal. Almost any other kid his age would poke him with a stick and you know it."

Frankie's disgusted expression told it all. "You're right. But not our Harry, bless him, he just lets the little guy have his way. Makes me proud of him." Frankie glanced at the clock too. "We better get going ourselves, we've got a liquor order to put in. Bottle counting. What fun."

.

Harry handed the cabbie his fare over the back of the seat and scrambled out. It had started sleeting on the drive over. The dojo was warm and Harry was glad to be inside.

"Good day, deshi. Hurry and get changed, I want to get in as much time as possible today. I'll have you meditate first. Then throwing pins, kata, and Tai Chi. I want you to learn all that you can about herbs too. So you'll be spending some time in the shop, helping me to mix some tisanes for a few of my customers. Get started."

Harry bowed and hurried to change into his gi. He returned to the dojo proper and settled on a zafu to start his meditation. He wondered for a moment what he should meditate on then smiled, he'd meditate on Oculemency. He'd never managed to get it but, with the new techniques he'd learned, he thought he might manage. So he meditated on how to shield himself from Legilmency. When Liu-sifu softly called his name, he was surprised.

"Oh, sorry. I was really into it. I'm ready."

"Take a moment to orient yourself. We'll work on throwing pins. I've decided that, in order to allow you to protect yourself most efficiently, you need to concentrate on one weapon at a time. Come along, I've set up a better target in the basement."

Harry trotted along behind his teacher, going into a part of the dojo he'd never seen before. As they went Mr. Liu told Harry that he'd heard about his dancing. He complimented Harry on his performance and how quickly he'd learned his routine. Harry thanked him, wondering a bit at how he knew so much but he dismissed it with a shrug. His teacher always seemed to know all sorts of things.

Liu-sifu had set up a table, a target and a backboard. Harry examined the pins on the table and realized that they were about half the size of the ones Harry had used the day before. He raised an eyebrow at his teacher. Liu-sifu smiled and handed Harry a pin.

"This is a good size. It's easy to hide, throws well and you can carry several of them. Here, give it a try."

Harry took his stance and threw the pin. He actually found the smaller pin easier to throw. He hit the target right in the 10 ring. He wondered if Liu-sifu was going to make him do kata, then throw, like the last few lessons. He asked but Liu-sifu shook his head. "You proved to me that you have enough stamina to be able to throw under stress and you don't lose your head. You need more practice in hitting your target than you do in anything else. Also, I want you to concentrate on your new kata. It's the most advanced and then we'll go into actual combat. I don't like it that you didn't tell me you were in real danger sooner. You need a lot of work to learn to apply what you've learned in the kata to actual combat."

Harry sighed. "I've been in battle before. I think I can figure some of it out on my own. I'd like to develop a personal style, it's better if your moves are intuitive." He returned to throwing, never noticing the stunned expression Liu-sifu swiftly hid. He was astonished at Harry's admission and impressed with his wisdom. He was also very worried, who would allow a 16 year old into combat in this day and age?

Harry completed the round of pins and went to pull them out of the target. On the way back to the table, he examined one of the pins again. It was a simple thing, an elongated oval of mild steel, sharp at both ends. Several ridges in the middle allowed a slip proof grip and aided in lightening it's weight. Harry fingered one for a moment then smiled, it would be fairly easy to transform from almost any piece of soft steel.

"What is it Harry?" Liu-sifu asked. "Are you ok?"

Harry, pulled out of his contemplation, smiled at his teacher. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just looking at these. They're not that hard to make, are they?"

"Not at all. You can get a really good set almost anywhere. I'll get you some the next time I go by the shop."

"No, thank you for the offer, but I know a place I can get a bunch for next to nothing. And perfectly balanced for me at at that."

"Good, good. Some place Frankie knows?"

Harry just shrugged noncommittally and went back to his exercise. The Sifu just kept his thoughts to himself, after all, such things were a bit frowned upon by law enforcement.

Harry completed his workout with a run-through of all his kata and then spent the rest of their magically extended time together learning his new kata. By the time Liu-sifu called a halt to their workout he was sweating and weary.

"You did well. I'm very pleased, you know where your extremities are. Many students really have no idea where their hands and feet are at any given time. Your dancing has even helped you improve in several areas. Go take a shower, clean the shower rooms, then polish the floor. If you need another shower after you're finished cleaning, take one. Then, I want you in the shop. I'll call Frankie and tell him you won't be home until one or later. It'll take that long to compound the herbals for my patients."

Harry just nodded and hurried away. He wanted to ask Dobby something as quickly as he could.

All he had to do was call Dobby's name to have him pop in. "Dobby is here, Sir. You is wanting something?"

"Yes. Talk to me while I take a shower. I need to ask you some questions."

Dobby just followed Harry into the showers, bringing his clean clothing, towels and kit with him.

Harry turned on the water in one stall, when it was right, he stepped into it without self- consciousness. Working in a BDSM club would break even the shyest person of that quickly.

"Dobby, you've seen the throwing pins? I need to know if I can learn to transfigure them out of something. I have an idea, but I'm not sure how to make it work."

"If you is transfiguring them out of steel, it is easy to do. If you is wanting to transfigure them out of something not metal, it could be much harder."

Harry paused in shampooing his hair and thought for a second. "What if I just wanted to make them out of mild steel. I could ... hmmm. First, can you teach me."

"Yes, it is easy to change the shape of stuff. We did that already. Harry Potter, sir did very well."

"Thanks. What I was thinking was... I could wear bracelets of steel, you know, those cut steel things that are all the rage right now. That would give me the raw materials to make pins out of and no one would suspect that I was armed. Because I wouldn't be, unless I needed pins. What do you think?"

Dobby thought, tugging on one ear. "Dobby can teach. This is easy. Like spoons into forks. Harry Potter, sir, should have one example to compare his work to. To make sure you is doing it right."

Harry rinsed his hair out and took a towel from Dobby, thanking him softly. "Ok, I can just get one of the pins I was working with just now. I like the balance and the size." Harry jumped a bit at the pop of Dobby going to get him one of the pins. He returned within a second.

"Here. Dobby also got some steel."

Harry accepted the pin and the old piece of chain. Dobby showed him how to transfigure the piece of chain into two broad steel bracelets, cut in intricate patterns. The were actually quite pretty. Then Dobby examined the pin, showed Harry how to make one and told him firmly, "You is practicing transfiguring bracelets to pins and back. Dobby is cleaning the locker rooms." Harry started to say something but Dobby interrupted him firmly. "You is not arguing. You is practicing. Hush now." Harry sighed and started practicing. He was going to spend the rest of the day practicing one thing or another.

It didn't take him long to get the knack of creating a pin from one of his bracelets. It took him a bit longer to figure out how to create the pin and throw it. He grumbled as he realized that the bracelets he'd created from the chain would only make about four pins each, he was going to have to make much heavier bracelets if he wanted real armament.

"Dobby? I need more steel, these bracelets aren't big enough to provide me with a reasonable number of pins."

Dobby just nodded, snapped his fingers and popped out. He returned in only a few minutes with another bit of chain, this time it was quite a bit longer. Harry took it with thanks and transfigured it into a thicker set of bracelets, adding that metal to what he already had. He eyed the results and nodded.

"What do you think? They look ok?"

Dobby nodded. "They is very nice. Sparkly. If you is wanting, Dobby could teach you a few designs that house elves use. They is not so noticeable."

Harry grinned at Dobby. "I'm glad to learn anything you want to teach me. What do I do first?"

So Dobby taught Harry several spells that elves used to hide things in plain sight and a spell to make the finish on the bracelets dull, to encourage the eye to slide away from them.

Harry glanced up from his practicing and scowled, time was getting away from him. "Dobby, is the cleaning done? I hate to dump it off on you, but I need the extra time. I wish you would teach me the time spell. Hermione had a time turner third year but it caused more trouble than it was worth, she was really tired all the time."

Dobby nodded. "And that is why we do not let wizards know about our time spell. They use it too much and get sick. You is pushing the limits now. Dobby will not let Harry Potter make himself sick. Go to Master Liu-sifu sir, he is waiting for you. The tasks is all done. Dobby was just waiting for Harry Potter to finish his practice."

Harry thanked Dobby and left for the shop.

~O~

Liu-sifu looked up from his work behind the counter and smiled. "Glad you got done so quickly. You didn't skimp, I know that, but I hope you didn't wear yourself out either."

Harry shook his head, took the coverup his teacher handed him and said, "No, I just gave a few hidden places a lick and a promise. I'll do them really well next time. I hope you don't mind." It wasn't exactly a lie, nor was it entirely the truth, Harry still felt bad about it though.

"That's alright. Here, this is white willow bark, I need you to grind it very finely."

Harry took the dry, gray, fibrous stuff and set it at the work station Liu-sifu pointed to. He took down the heavy brass mortar and found the pestle right beside it. He pulled some of the bark into shreds and started to grind it, careful not to allow the dust to drift out of the mortar.

It didn't take Harry long to finish his job.

"Here you are. Is it fine enough?"

Liu eyed the fine powder with a pleased expression. "Yes, very good. Do you know what it's good for?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not really. It's good for ... headaches?"

"That's right. It's also good for muscle aches and pains. It's the forerunner of modern aspirin."

Harry nodded. "I see. What next?"

"Next I need you to mix these, grind them into a fine tea, and package them in a spill. I'll show you how to make one as soon as you're done with the first part of the task."

Harry took the three file cards and put them to the side of his station. Each formula had one or two of the same ingredients but Harry knew better than to try to grind the ingredient then divide it up, for some reason that never worked well.

As he carefully measured out the different herbs and roots, he examined each one, smelling it and tasting it. Liu watched him, noting that he made a face over one.

"Something wrong?"

Harry looked at the bit of plant matter in his hand again. "I'm not sure. It ... doesn't seem quite right."

Liu glanced at it. "That seems a bit stale, let me see it." He took the plant from Harry's hand and smelled it. "It is. Just a bit, but put it aside and take another piece. That was very good work."

Harry smiled happily. "What is licorice root good for? And Ginger?"

"Ginger for digestive troubles, fever and to make you sweat out poisons. Licorice is for GERD, a flavoring to hide the taste of less pleasant medicines, and also digestive troubles like colic. Cinnamon is also good for stomach. And any mint."

Harry held up the next card. "And what's this one good for?"

Liu glanced at the card and smiled. "Sexual dysfunction. Tiger penis, Musk deer gall, and ..." He stopped talking and laughed heartily at Harry's disgusted expression. "And I don't think it works very well but it's in great demand from the older crowd."

Harry just shuddered and picked up the last card. "This one? I hope it's not something else disgusting."

"No, that one is for chest complaints like asthma or colds, pneumonia. I don't think it works very well for asthma, but it really works for colds, flu and pneumonia."

Harry rechecked the card, memorizing the ingredients, he also memorized the ingredients for the stomach tea.

As he worked on his teas Harry let his mind wander just a bit, grinding the tea ingredients into a small, coffee like compound wasn't that challenging. He started when he realized that he was done with that part of his assignment.

"I'm done, now what. Do you want to check my work?"

"No, Harry, I checked you while you were working. You did well, even if you were a bit distracted. What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm working on an illustrated botanical for a class. I was wondering what I should put in it, besides the obvious like Belladonna. That's good for heart problems but it's poison if you don't need it or take too much. And Lemon Grass is good for stomach problems, it's good in Asian cooking and it's easy to draw. Not that that's really a good reason to include it, I just really like the look of it. Can you think of anything? Maybe Ginger? It's a bit different."

"Angelica is good. And ... why don't I make you a list? That way you can check to see which one's you'd like to do. Lots of medicinals are ... ugly, to say the least." While he'd been speaking Liu had been searching under the counter for something "Here, I'll teach you how to fold a spill."

Harry had to admit that he didn't even know what a spill was. So he watched as Liu folded a piece of paper in to a small cone then measured out some medicine, using a balance scale, dumped the dose into the cone and folded the top into the side and sealed it in place with a sticker.

"Be sure to use the right stickers for each medicine, I've written the name on them in kanji."

Harry nodded and put each set of stickers right on the finished medicine. "There, now I won't get them mixed up."

He started efficiently folding and filling the small paper containers, measuring carefully to make sure each dose was correct. He sealed each one with the appropriated sticker. When he was done he told his teacher. After checking, Liu-sefu told Harry that the job was well done, making him glow with accomplishment, then sent him on his way home to work on his project.

.

When Harry got home all he found on the table was a note that said, "Sorry, pet, we won't be here for lunch. Bottle count didn't come out. We just dropped by to get a few things. Have the last of the shepherd's pie. Don't be late to practice, Mac has to get back home to stay with his daughter, he'll be back for first performance. XXOO Frankie."

He scrounged in the fridge for his lunch, popped it in the microwave to warm and pulled Liu-sifu's list out of his pocket. He read it over while he waited for the microwave to ding. He immediately eliminated almost half of the list as being more complicated than his talents were up to. He decided on a wood violet, Oris, and Angelica. He just hoped he could get all three done today, that would leave several more to get the twenty-six he needed to make his book.

He got the herbal book that Johnny had in the bookcase and carried it to his room. After looking up the colored plates of the plants he wanted to paint, he started setting out his colors, mostly greens and blue, with a little crimson and some orange and yellow. He sighed softly, wondering why he was even bothering, no one would look at his book.

But he'd determined to do this, so he would. Settling at his work table he began to paint.

He worked for about an hour, finishing the Oris right away, as it was a member of the iris family and fairly easy to do. The Wood Violet was going to take two or even three sessions as the leaves were complicated to paint. The Angelica was also going to take more than one session if it wasn't to turn out soppy and messy.

After making sure that he couldn't do anymore work on his paintings he cleaned up his table, covered his paints and washed out his brushes.

Harry glanced at his watch and realized that he had about half an hour before he had to leave for the club. He decided to just play his game for a while as starting anything wasn't a good idea, he'd just have to interrupt himself to go to the club.

He spent the next forty-five minutes conquering the next level in his game. When he looked up at the clock, he jumped, he had to leave right now or he'd be late. He saved his level, tucked his game into its bag and, for some reason he didn't understand, made sure that his 'escape' bag was still packed then he headed for the club.

.

The first thing Harry did when he got to the club was ask Frankie if he had the new budget done. He did and Harry took a few moments to check it over. Frankie was taking exactly one third of his pay for room and board, when Harry started to object that it wasn't enough Frankie just told him to 'stuff it'. He explained that he and Johnny wanted Harry to have a good savings quickly, when he had a decent nest egg they'd take more. Harry decided to just shut up, he could take care of Frankie and Johnny when he came into his money, for now, he was just grateful that someone cared enough to help him save. "Ok, if that's what you want, take all but fifty pounds, with what I already have, that's more than enough pocket money for me. If I need anything expensive, I'll just ask you for extra."

Frankie just nodded. "Ok, but you don't have to ask for your own money. I'll give you all your check then you give back what you want to, over and above your rent."

Harry started to say something else but they were interrupted by the lighting Gaffer, called originally enough, Gaffer. He wanted to discuss the lights before Harry got involved in his rehearsal. So Harry went with him to see what he wanted

The problem was Harry's costume. Gaffer explained that Harry looked too pale. "Sort of frog belly white." as Gaffer put it.

Harry listened as the man explained the different things he could do to make him look better.

"The easiest thing to do is set up an amber spot. That'll make the chains look gold and you'll look tanned. Not real dark, I know you need to look pale, but sort of golden. And I can follow you around with it, instead of having to change all the cells before you come on. Since he doesn't move around the stage a lot, I can put a hot spot on Mac. That'll make him look really black, emphasizing the contrast between you and him. I'll talk to him too, ok?"

Harry nodded. "Fine, that's a good idea, I really wanted silver chains but, if you think I look better in gold, gold it is. But what about the second show. I don't know what kind of costume I'm going to wear tonight. Last night was just sort of slapped together spur of the moment. Colin wasn't really pleased with it. I'll check with him and see what he's come up with, shall I?"

"Ok, thanks. You better scoot quick. Mac will be here soon."

Harry grinned, nodded and hurried off to see what Colin had come up with.

Colin hadn't come up with much. He'd just reworked the green costume a bit and made a vest that covered Harry's scars without looking contrived. Harry nodded and smiled. "I like it. I do look better in green than I do in purple. And I won't have to change my makeup, as long as I don't sweat it off." Harry ran a hand through his bangs. He noticed that there was no over skirt to the new costume. "No skirt thing?"

"No. I made the chalwar a lot fuller. Looks more masculine to this lot. You'll look great in this. Want to try it on?"

Harry nodded. "I better. You're great but better safe than sorry."

So Harry tried on his new costume and twirled around the room. Colin just smiled, Harry was such a nice boy and so good a dancer. "Looks great, pet. Take it off and I'll get it on a hanger for you. Better get back in there, Mac will be waiting."

Harry stripped off the costume and, after handing it over to Colin, went in search of Mac. He found him standing on the stage with the Gaffer pointing spots at him. The hot spot worked just like Gaffer said it would. The amber spot made Harry look yellow, jaundiced. They fiddled a bit but finally settled on a slightly blue one that Gaffer said was the best he could do. Harry looked at a digital picture of himself, borrowed the camera and headed to the back to talk to Mikey.

"Look at this. Mikey, I look like I'm dead. This is awful."

Mikey looked at the picture and just nodded. "All you need is a bit more blush and put it on your forehead. You're covering your scar anyway. I'll show you how. Don't panic. Deal with the situation and then panic."

Harry had to nod. "Good advice, in more ways than one. Thanks."

Harry settled into Mikey's chair and watched as Mikey 'fixed' his face. He paid careful attention to what was done so he could do it himself. When Mikey was done, Harry went out for another lighting check. This time he looked very good, according to Johnny.

As Johnny was leaving to check on the liquor delivery, Mac walked up. He was in costume and ready to practice.

Harry decided not to wear his as the whole thing was hard to clean and had to be cleaned after he sweated all over it. Mac helped him put on the double collar he had to wear even for practice.

Practice went well. Both Harry and Mac remembered all the steps and the lighting problems were all resolved. They went through the routine twice to make sure, then Colin came out and told Harry that Gaffer wanted to have him on stage for a bit in his other costume so he could set the lights for it. He'd had to do something on the fly last night and didn't intend to repeat it.

Harry wandered out onto the stage in his green costume. Gaffer tried several lights, finally settling on a combination that worked. Harry was surprised to realize that the amber spot that hadn't worked for the first performance worked very well for the second.

After the final lighting check, Harry wandered into the back of the club. He'd never actually been in the back rooms, so he decided to check them out. He wandered through the rooms, well light for now, and decided he was glad he'd refused to work them. The St. Andrew's Cross made him shiver, and not in a good way. The spanking bench made him flinch. He left as soon as he got a good look at some of the other things.

He was just getting ready to leave when Mikey found him. "Hi! You coming into the back?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not a chance. The idea of being tied up by a stranger and hit with something ... no, just no. I had enough trouble being a table. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either."

Mikey nodded. "I see. Well, it's too bad you can't like it, but ... you don't like it, that's it. You never let someone talk you into doing something you know isn't for you. Got to have backbone. But you ought to let me explain somethings to you. Doesn't do to be ignorant."

So Harry listened with actual interest as Mikey explained preparation, endorphins, and easing down. As well as some thing's that made Harry laugh. At the end of half an hour or so, Mikey let him slip away, better informed than he'd ever thought to be. He liked it that everyone wanted to explain things to him, it was a new experience and one he intended to carry over to other facets of his life.

.

The performance was well attended, in fact the room was jammed. Harry danced in a way that would have made Kalil proud. Frankie hugged Johnny as he and Mac were called for a second curtain call.

Mac grabbed Harry and picked him up in a bear hug that made him gasp. "You were brilliant, you dance like you've been doing it for years. We're going to clean up. I'll go out and pick up the tips in a second."

Harry made dramatic wheezing noises then laughed with Mac. "No, I'll go get them."

Mac shook his head. "Not a chance. I'm not letting you go out there, they'll swarm you. No one touches you. We'll build a mystique. Make you mysterious and all that."

Harry started to say something but Mac glowered so fiercely that he gave up. Throwing his hands in the air, he announced. "Ok, ok. Have it your way." He went on into the back to get some tea and listen, in dazed amazement, to the compliments of the other men.

He was petted, handed tea, given a robe and settled on a couch. Other dancers and even some of the back room boys all came to tell him how well he'd done. Mac was treated the same when he came in a few minutes later. He grinned at Harry and told him how much their tips came to. Harry blinked once, "That's a lot. My share comes to ..."

"That is your share." Mac settled back with a satisfied smirk. He was up right an instant later as Harry began to cry. "Harry, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself? Talk to me."

Harry managed to get himself under control after several hiccuping sobs. "It's just so different. Everyone tells me how good I am, how well I'm doing. Perfect strangers give me money. No one's ever done that before. It's always been how stupid I was, and a smack just for good measure. Even at school, it's always been 'do more'. Never any acknowledgement of how hard I tried or how well I did. It's ..."

Mac just picked Harry up and plopped him in his lap. He cuddled Harry and soothed him. The other men in the room rushed around, fetching a glass of water, a small pill, which Harry refused, tea, and anything else they could think of. Including Frankie and Johnny.

"Mac, what's going on? Why's Harry so upset?" Frankie bustled around organizing everyone. He rejected the valium with a soft 'Not for our Harry. Thanks'. soothed a few hurt feelings and settled Johnny on the other side of the couch, all in a few seconds.

Johnny got the low down from Mac and spent his time patting and soothing Harry. He explained to the room that Harry wasn't used to so much approval and was just a bit overwhelmed. He got one of the men to make Harry a cup of soothing herbal tea, one they used when a back room boy got shaken up. It worked in a few moments, calming Harry and helping him to slip into a light doze.

As soon as Mac was sure Harry was relaxed, he eased him down on to the couch and covered him with a light afghan. "Well, if I ever meet anyone from that school of his, I'll have something to say to them. And, I'd really like to get my hands on his Aunt and Uncle. Especially his uncle."

The murmur of general agreement made Harry stir restlessly so everyone eased out of the room to let him rest.

"You think he'll be able to do the second set? Or should we make other arrangements?"

Mac, overhearing Johnny, spoke up. "I can stay tonight, my daughter is better and my wife isn't working tonight. If Harry can't dance, I can."

"Ok. That's good. I'd really like to see you dance together. Too bad you haven't practiced something. We'll work up something as soon as we can."

Mac spent the time between sets listening to the music and getting a costume from Colin. His costume was much like Harry's except that it was white with silver trim and didn't include the vest. The billowing chalwar made him look even bigger than he really was.

Harry slept until Johnny woke him for the second performance. "Huh? Oh! I'm up." Harry sat up and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I really feel like a right prat. Hysterical as a girl."

Johnny just shook his head, an affectionate smile on his face. "Harry, it's alright. We've been expecting something like this for a while now. Just take a deep breath and calm down. You're on in fifteen minutes, if you feel you can do it. And I mean ... if you feel up to it. Not, can you drag yourself together enough. Got me?"

Harry nodded, settled back and closed his eyes. It only took him moments to make up his mind. "I can do it. I feel lots better. I think ... it was just that everyone is so nice to me. I'm not used to that. Even my friends can be a bit ... well, non supportive at times. It's always 'Harry, you didn't study for ...' some class or other. Or a jealous fit and no one's talking to me for weeks. Not like here, everyone just fell all over themselves to tell me I did a good job. It just sort of put me off stride a bit. I'm fine now. Really."

Johnny gave Harry a good look over then nodded. "Ok, you better go to Colin and get your costume; and fix your face, your eyeliner ran."

Harry hurried to fix his face and get his costume. He was stopped several times to be hugged and told he was brilliant. He basked in the compliments this time and thanked every person with a hug and a smile.

He found Mac in the dressing room with Colin, chatting companionably. Mac grinned at Harry and announced that he had the perfect music, if Harry was wanting to do another traditional piece for their second piece.

Mac continued to grin as he said, "We could do a challenge piece. One of us does some steps and the other copies them. What do you think?"

Harry nodded. "That's brilliant. That way we can both show off a bit. Is there a break about half way through? If there is, we could trade off leaders."

Mac sighed, Harry was just too good to be true, any other lead dancer wouldn't even think about asking such a question. "Yeah, there's a short break just after half way through."

Harry reached out for the head phones. "I'll give it a listen. We'll figure out something either way."

The music was a bit long for a regular performance, most dancers didn't go more than about three minuets, more was too long. Harry decided that they could manage as the piece was only about four minutes and twenty or thirty seconds. Each one of them would only be dancing for half that time, so they would be able to manage.

Colin fiddled with Harry's costume as he stood listening to the music. He was determined to make sure that Harry looked his best. This was going to be good for the club and everyone in it.

Having a dancer as young, handsome and good as Harry was going to be a real cachet, everyone and his brother was going to want to see him.

Mac grinned at Colin as Harry forgot he was supposed to stand still and wriggled his hips in a double hip roll that made Colin smack his buttock and say, "Be still, wiggle worm." Harry just snickered, pulled the headphones off and nodded. "I like it, it's perfect. We'll be fine. Mac, you go first."

"Why should I go first?"

Harry did a complicated step. "Can you do that?"

Mac gave up without a struggle. Holding up one hand he laughed, "Ok, ok. No I can't do that. Brat."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Mac, making both Colin and Mac laugh.

Colin paused in his fiddling to ask, "Harry, you said you might get a piercing. Do you want to do it tonight after the performance? My friend said he'd do it free, or sort of. He wants free admission for two performances."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, good idea. Check with Johnny first though. Ok?"

Colin said he'd do that during the performance so Harry and Mac headed for the backstage area to wait for their turn on stage.

The guys in the backstage all congratulated Mac and Harry on their earlier performance and told them 'break a leg' for their next.

When the music started Harry and Mac were already on stage, standing in individual spot lights.

The music started with a rattle of drums and tambourine, Mac did a simple hip roll and flip. Harry copied him, grinning. Mac did another series of steps which Harry copied again. The dance continued like this, Mac doing ever more complicated series of steps, Harry copying him easily. Then the long drum solo, during which Harry and Mac strolled around the stage, arms outstretched in the universal gesture for 'look at me'.

When they returned to their spots, Harry started first. He combined a Camel Roll, with a hip kick then went into a series of quick steps combined with a shimmy. Mac did the same. They continued their dance until Harry did a back bend while doing a series of shoulder rolls, the audience gasped as the top of Harry's head touched the floor. Mac just shook his head, pressed his hands together palm to palm and bowed. There was no way he could do that.

They ended their dance with a mutual bow, to each other then the audience, the music ended in a flurry of drums and the curtain fell. Harry insisted on gathering their tips this time.

He scurried out quickly and gathered the tips, bending over and shaking his hips at the audience teasingly. They went wild, tossing more money and cheering him on, several men tried to grab him but found out that he was very quick, and not above slapping a hand or two.

It didn't take him long to get the money gathered up and handed over to a waiting, gloating Frankie. "Here. Can I have fifty pounds? Take it out of my share." Frankie didn't ask any questions, he just counted the take and split it. He kept most of Harry's share, handed him fifty pounds in small bills then gave the rest to Mac.

Mac eyed this with a skeptical eye. "What was that? Why is he keeping most of your money?"

Harry was wondering if a hundred pounds was going to be enough to take Colin, Mikey and himself to supper, it took him a second to reply. "Huh? ... Oh, Frankie keeps most of my money for me. He's putting it into a bank account. I've got the book somewhere ... oh, no I don't, he's got it. He's going to make a deposit tomorrow. Both Frankie and Johnny keep telling me I need to have a savings big enough to keep me for at least six months, they're a bit obsessed with it. I don't mind, I have spending money, a roof over my head and plenty of food." He blinked at Mac for a second. "Why?"

"I just ... it didn't look good for him to just give you a couple of fivers and stick the rest in his pocket. Are you sure he's banking that? Have you actually seen the book?"

Harry grinned. "I'll start crying again in a second. Yes, I'm sure he's banking it. I keep the bank book unless he actually needs it to make a deposit. And he didn't just give me a fiver, I wanted fifty pounds. See?" Harry waved the money at Mac, grinning. "But thanks for the concern. I really appreciate it. See you. Bye." Harry hurried off to catch Johnny, realizing he'd forgotten to tell Frankie that he was going out with Colin and Mikey. Johnny just told him not to come home drunk and patted him on the back. Harry never realized that Johnny caught Mikey outside the costume room and, while Harry was getting changed, told him to take good care of Harry if he valued his bollocks. Mikey just grinned and replied, "You really think I'd let anything happen to our Harry?"

Johnny just grinned and walked off.

.

Harry took a quick hobo bath in the men's room and scrambled in to his leather pants and green silk shirt. He wore his favorite leather boots, the one's that matched his pants. He looked into the mirror, wondering if he should get his ears pierced too. He finally decided to get his nipple and one ear done.

A knock on the door returned him to himself. "Harry, quit primping and get out here." Harry checked his renewed eyeliner and headed for the door.

Harry opened the door, saying, "Did you say primping or pimping?" His smile faded a bit at the expressions on his friends faces. "What? I'm sorry, I didn't .."

Colin just shushed Harry. "Shhh, pet. We just had a ... moment. You're gorgeous. Beautiful. So sexy it really hurts, in that oh, my god sort of way. Come on. We'll never get a table if we don't leave now."

Harry relaxed and followed the two men, strutting just a bit.

They walked to the restaurant, huddling in their coats. It was still cold, but the drizzling, sleety rain had stopped. Colin remarked that the weather was awful this year. Harry agreed and nudged Mikey who just shuddered and said he hated to be cold.

They were all relieved when they got to the restaurant, met Colin's friend and got seated. Mikey introduced the man as Punked, he just nodded and waited. Harry didn't know enough to make a remark and Mikey already knew the man. Punked was impressed by the fact that Harry didn't make the obvious remarks.

Harry took a menu from the host and announced. "My treat. And no arguments." He glanced at the menu and relaxed, he had a hundred pounds with him, counting the fifty he'd gotten from Frankie. The menu didn't have a thing on it over £15.

Colin nodded his thanks and both Mikey and Punked said, "Ta, mate."

They gave the waitress their orders and sat around, drinking their drinks and talking about dancing, costumes and whatever else wandered into their heads. They took their time eating and finished at nearly three in the morning. Harry sighed as he pushed his plate away. He was glad he didn't have training in the morning, he'd never make it.

"You ready? I thought we'd go to my studio and do your piercing now. Ok?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. Then I'm going home and crash. And burn."

Punked grinned. "Not much of a night owl, are you?"

Harry laughed. "Not really. I do martial arts, so I'm more used to getting up, working out and taking a nap just before I have to go to work. Today was really busy and I'm feeling it. Let's go, before I fall asleep in the chair."

"That's ok. But you'll have a rather rude awakening."

They all laughed, struggled into their coats and headed for the studio.

When they got there, Harry was glad to see that the place was well lighted and very clean. Each chair had a rolling cart beside it, filled with autoclave packets.

"Ok, kiddo, what did you want done? Ear? Nipple? Or something lower down?"

Harry crossed his legs and shook his head. "Oh, no. You're not getting into my knickers." Everyone snickered. "I decided on one ear and a nipple. But I've heard that there's some significance to what gets pierced."

Punked shrugged. "Some people say left ear queer, right ear straight. That's why some guys are getting both pierced."

Mikey snorted. "Yeah and that means you're bi. Or just like the look. What do you like, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "I think both. And anyone makes any stupid remarks they'll find out I'm no pushover. Not that I'm going to start anything, so don't go running to Frankie." Punked punched Colin in the shoulder and got a poke back for his trouble. Mikey just rolled his eyes.

"You two grow up, please. So, Harry, and a nipple?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. So, what's next?"

Punked pulled a tray on a roller stand closer and showed Harry the jewelry on it. "You pick your studs."

Harry examined the offerings carefully and settled on plain rings. "I like these for now. I'd like a nipple ring just large enough to put a small drop on. What do you think?"

Punked intimated his own piercings with a grin. "I think you like what you like. I'd pick something a little more showy, myself. But then, I've got a Prince Albert."

Harry flatly refused to take the bait, telling the expectant group that he wasn't about to ask as he really didn't want to pass out before the job was even begun.

Punked opened the packages containing Harry's choice of jewelry and dropped the rings into a sterilizing solution. He swabbed Harry's earlobes with alcohol and got out his marker. He carefully marked where he was going to place the holes then handed Harry a mirror.

"Here, see if that suits you. I'd recommend right in the middle of the lobe, but some people want the holes lower or higher. Personal preference."

"No, that's fine." Harry turned his head from side it side. "Looks good."

"Ok, here we go." Punked cleaned Harry's earlobes again and pinched one. Before Harry knew what happened he had a ring through his ear. Punked had thrust the needle through it and gotten the ring in so quickly that Harry was still deciding whether to wince or not. "There, first one done. The second is usually worse because you're expecting it."

Harry sighed. "Punked, you're a nice guy, but surprising me like that isn't a good idea. You're liable to get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, you're so tough. Relax." Punked patted Harry's shoulder, Harry did his best to relax and succeeded well enough. The other ear was duly pierced, this time Punked warned Harry just before he did it. Harry didn't even flinch.

"Ok, that went well. Mikey, see what you think?"

Mikey and Colin examined the small rings and approved happily.

When Harry settled back, Punked grinned. "That's good. Now we're down to the hard stuff. First thing I'll do is stimulate your nipple until it's erect, then I'll mark it. Do you want it vertical or horizontal? I'd recommend horizontal myself. And I've been looking at the ring. It's a bit small. There's a chance of pulling it through if you get it caught on something. Especially before it heals. Up to you, though."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I like the small one, I'll just have to be really careful. Don't worry, I won't come back on you. I take responsibility for my decisions. Let's get this over with."

"Ok, your body. Here we go." Punked reached out and did what needed to be done. Harry was surprised at how good it felt, but he kept his comments to himself. This was business not pleasure. When Punked took out the clamp, Harry flinched before it even touched him. Punked explained what he was about to do. "Ok, here's the deal. I'll put this clamp on you, see the hole in the tip? That's where I'll insert the cannula. I don't use a needle for this, a cannula is better because I'll use it to guide the ring through your nipple. Ok?"

Harry nodded, closed his eyes and let Punked get on with it. It didn't take long and didn't hurt as much as Harry thought it would. Especially since Colin held one hand and Mikey held the other. Harry examined the result and nodded. "Just exactly what I wanted. I've got some drops in mind. How do I get them on the ring. I don't intend to take it out even after the six months you said it would take to heal." Harry didn't mention that he intended to heal it the second he got home.

Punked nodded. "That's good. I've got some nice drops. Swarovski crystals, very pretty. What you do is open the ring on the crystal and attach it to your ring then bend it shut. Have Mikey show you how when you're ready. Now, I'm gonna put a bandage over that to keep it from getting irritated. I'd recommend that you keep it on for at least 24 hours. Wash carefully and wipe all three piercings with this." Punked handed Harry a white bottle and a baggie of cotton balls.

Harry glanced at the instruction sheet he was handed and nodded. "Ok, I'll do that. And I'll keep it covered for a while, except when I'm performing." Harry decided to keep his nipple covered for several days, to hide the fact that it was healed. He thanked Punked again and headed for the door. He was tired and really wanted to get home and to bed. He knew he'd better hurry a bit, when the adrenalin and endorphins wore off, he was going to really crash.

"I'm beat. Mikey, Colin, it was great. I'll catch a taxi so don't worry about me walking alone. Bye." Harry made it out the door, hailed a cab and was lucky enough to get one quickly. He didn't see all three friends watching him through the door and windows.

Harry crashed hard when he got home, falling asleep almost before he got covered up. He never even heard Johnny check on him, even when Johnny tucked the covers more securely around his shoulders.

.

Detective Hugo McGowan tapped on his friend's door, wondering what sort of thing he'd come up with now. The man was a good friend but he had a fascination with young dancers that Hugo found a bit disturbing. There'd never been anything off about his relationships with the boys, all he ever did was film them, Hugo wondered if Tony had ever even met one of them but it was still a bit odd.

Tony opened the door, took Mr McGowan's coat and ushered him into the living room. "Wait until you see this one. He's really young, much younger than I even think should be working in a club but the bouncer told me he's untouchable. Absolutely. Let me que this up."

He fiddled with a remote and the tv came on. Hugo found him staring at Harry Potter. "Bloody hell! Where did you take that? That's my target!"

Tony blinked. "The rich kid? Wow. I got that at the Silken Cage. You better be careful around that lot. They don't put up with anything. I'll give you a copy of this, shall I?"

Hugo nodded, thankful that Tony knew better than to ask him too many questions. He was really going to have to ask Tony what the hell he did with the footage he shot. Later.

It took ten minutes to get the copy and a taxi, another forty-five minutes to get to the Malfoy townhouse. When he got there he was informed that Mr Malfoy wasn't in but could be summoned if he didn't mind waiting. Detective McGowan agreed to sit in a small room until he was called. He would never know that it took the several minutes he waited to set up the spell that would take him to Malfoy Manor and back without him knowing he'd even left London.

"Right this way sir. Mr Malfoy is expecting you now."

Lucius looked up from his chair and sighed, the man looked excited about something he had in his hand, but it didn't look much like he'd found Harry.

"I found him. Sort of. I know where he's performing, if I stake the place out, I can follow him to where he's staying and we've got him. Would you like to see the video? Just to make sure it's the right kid?"

Lucius shook his head. "Harry is too young to work in a ..." He waved his hand. "whatever you call it. Do not come back without Harry. Dismissed."

McGowan glowered at Mr. Malfoy. "Look at the vid. Here. I'll ... well, damn, it won't work. Battery must have gone dead. Anyway, I'd bet my last shilling that this is the kid."

"Then what do you suggest?" Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest, looking his most arrogant and annoyed."

"I'll stake the place out, get a look for myself. If I'm convinced it's Harry, I'll just grab him and bring him here. Simple."

"You will find that dealing with Mr. Potter is never simple, nor easy. If you managed to capture him, you'll never be able to keep him. But try if you like."

McGowan grumbled a bit then left. He stepped from Wiltshire to London without even noticing.

Lucius turned to his human London butler and sniffed. "If he actually gets Mr. Potter here, do make sure he stays." The butler bowed and began making his plans.

~O~

Not the best place to end this, but it's either end it here or have a massive chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Runaway Wizard 11

Harry woke the next morning, groaning softly as his nipple twinged. He laid his palm over it for a second and healed it, almost without thinking. He blinked rapidly for a moment, realizing what he'd done. He touched each ear and healed them too. He wondered idly how much damaged he could actually heal.

He rolled out of bed and shambled into his bathroom to take a shower. He shampooed his hair, then used some conditioner, enjoying the feeling of clean, silky hair. As he was drying it he brushed his teeth.

When he was done with his ablutions he headed for breakfast. It was his turn to cook so he gathered ingredients for omelets. It didn't take him long to chop onions and green peppers, slice mushrooms and grate cheese. He decided to fry up some bacon extra crispy and crumble that into the mix. He used the bacon grease to fry up the onions, mushrooms, and green peppers, keeping back enough to grease the skillet when he made up the omelets.

He started toasting slices of bread, setting the butter and marmalade on the table while he waited for the toast to pop. He loved the special mornings when they had time to eat together and talk. He was looking forward to just relaxing this morning.

Frankie wandered in, followed by Johnny. Neither one of them were wearing more than boxers and a bathrobe. Harry smiled at them and nodded in the direction of the ingredients. "Omelets? There's toast, OJ, and tea. Anything else?"

Johnny settled in his chair, grabbed his mug of tea and sighed. "No. Sounds brilliant. Individual?"

"Yeah, unless you want something else."

"Grilled tomatoes would be nice." Frankie took his tea and settled in his own place.

Harry got out a couple of tomatoes, sliced them in half and turned on the grill. "Ok, and that'll heat the oven up so that I can melt the cheese on top. You do want cheese on top, right?"

Both Frankie and Johnny did. Harry just grinned at them and grated more cheese.

He made omelets and handed Frankie and Johnny theirs, then settled down to eat his. They talked about everything and anything and finally, Frankie brought up what Harry was waiting for.

"Well, Harry, I've been patient long enough. Let's see it."

Harry grinned at them and opened his shirt. Johnny grinned, "Very nice. Discrete, delicate without being feminine. I like it."

Frankie just smiled gently. "It's nice. Just be sure to take good care of it. I don't want you getting an infection." He laughed softly. "And the earrings are nice too."

Harry grinned, he'd wondered when they would get around to saying something. "I was thinking of getting some drops to go on the rings. Crystals, you know?"

"Good idea. I know just the thing. Johnny, we'll have to drop by that little shop on the way to the club."

Johnny just nodded. "Sure. I think I know what you're talking about." He turned to give Harry a secret smile. "And, no we won't tell you what we're up to. It's a surprise. Now ... I'm going to the bank, I still have your book and I'm going to deposit most of what you gave me into your account. I'll keep out 75 pounds for household for the month. Ok?"

Harry nodded. "That's fine. I've still got plenty of money from that hundred I kept. I'll keep tonight's tips too. I need to go to the art supply store for some more paint. And a new brush. I left my nice No 8 squirrel in the water jar like an idiot and ruined it."

Frankie sighed. It wasn't like Harry to forget something like that. "Why did you do that? What was wrong?"

Harry shrugged. "I just forgot. I cleaned up my stuff, but I was thinking that I'd just gotten fresh water. I forgot that I'd put the brush in it to soak a bit. It was my turn to make lunch. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. So that's going to cost you. Too bad, but you brought it on yourself." Frankie pushed back from the table and stretched. "I'm going to shower, get dressed and do my chores. Johnny?"

"I'll go with you. I said I need to go to the bank. I also need to do the grocery shopping. What chores do you have?"

Frankie chuckled and followed Johnny out of the room. "I'll wash your back while we decide what to do first. Come on." They ambled down the hall together, talking in soft voices.

Harry just smiled for a moment then started on the dishes. He'd go jogging, meditate, work on a kata and then go shopping himself. He found that his jogging, meditation and martial arts helped him start the day right. He had decided a month or more ago that he deserved the two or three hours a day that it took. He really enjoyed ti chi, and meditation, they seemed to really help with his temper. Liu-sifu had said, more than once, "If you lose your temper you lose the fight before its even begun." Harry knew he was right.

He finished his dishes with that thought and called down the hall. "Ok, you two, break it up long enough to listen. I'm done with my chores and I'm headed out. Bye!"

.

Lucius Malfoy eyed the Potter account books and sighed. They were a real mess. And Harry had inherited the Black and, through his connection with Sirius Black, the LeStrange fortune as well. He'd seen to that. Bellatrix was a Black and, since she was officially escaped from Azkaban, he shuddered at the thought of that place, her portion of the LeStrange money went to her nearest heir, Harry. And, since they were also criminals, the other two thirds, which came from Rabastan and Rodolphus went to Harry as well.

Draco's voice jerked him from his thoughts. "Father, I would really like to understand why we didn't just take the LeStrange money for ourselves, not that we need it. And, I'm really not trying to be greedy, I'm just curious."

"Good public relations. If we take the money for ourselves we will be seen as greedy, grasping and unreasonable. But, since I'm Harry's guardian, no one is going to think a thing about my getting control of it for Harry. And the more money Harry takes in, the more I get. I am entitled to 5% of his net profits as his executor. I don't think you really understand how much that actually is." Lucius slid the account book over to Draco for his examination.

Draco glanced at the bottom line and gulped. He pushed the book back to his father with a hand that shook slightly. "Oh, Merlin's ... that's a lot of money. A lot."

"Yes, and, as long as I prove to be an honest executor, no one can object to my taking my proper portion." He smiled at the accounts with some satisfaction, despite the disarray they were still in. "Oh, and, Draco? Language."

"Sorry. I've been associating with Crabbe and Goyle too much. They're ... dunderheads is polite. After associating with Weasley and Granger, I'm finding them to be a severe trial to my patience. I ... Father?"

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius knew what was coming and had been ready for it for more than a month now.

"I know they're Gryffindorks and all that, but I like Ron and Hermione better than Crabbe and Goyle, and Parkinson put together. At least they're not trying to hex me at every turn. You got Dumbledore to give me my own quarters, you remember. And ... I'd like your permission not to associate with them anymore, Slytherin or not."

Lucius gazed at Draco rather blankly as he unravelled this somewhat jumbled revelation.

"Let me get things straight. The entire House of Slytherin has been hexing you?" Draco nodded, looking extremely put out. "And Granger and Weasley have been helping you?" Draco nodded again. "Well, that's the outside of enough. You associate with whomever you like. Voldemort be damned."

"Thank you, sir. Oh, is there any word on Potter?"

Lucius shrugged an elegant, French gesture. "My detective thinks he has a lead, but, considering all the facts, I doubt it. We'll see. When Harry gets here, you're to treat him in a seemly fashion, one befitting a Malfoy. Do you understand?"

Draco bowed slightly. "Yes, father, I do. I will treat him as a foster brother should be treated ... even if it kills me. I swear."

"Very good, Draco, my dragon. You'll do the Malfoy name proud, I'm certain."

Draco settled at his desk, one of the conditions of being allowed to return home as often as he did was that he had to keep his homework up. He actually found it easier to do it here than in the Slytherin Common Room or in study hall. There, he had to keep one eye open for hexes, jinxes, and curses. And he didn't mind missing Hogsmead as it was just another place for the Slytherins to ambush him.

Lucius went back to trying to consolidate Harry's holdings into something a bit more manageable. He'd already consolidated his vaults and gotten an inventory of all the items in them. He'd also refrained from reading it. It wasn't his business what personal items, magical or otherwise, were in the new vault.

.

Ron sighed, leaned back in his chair and stretched. He and Hermione had been studying for what seemed like hours. He was ready for a break and he was hungry.

Hermione put her quill down and sighed, too. "I'm ready for a break and I know you are. Tell me why we took this class again?"

"Because we thought it would be fun, with Harry in it. Now it's just tedious. Eighteen inches on tea! Feh!"

Hermione rubbed her face. "Trelawney is getting nuttier by the day. Tea, not tea leaves, but tea. I've got eighteen inches, but just barely. It's not acceptable." She started to cry.

Ron, used to her bursting into tears when she thought of Harry, just eased her against his chest and started to rub her back. "We'll find him 'Mione. I swear. We will."

"I don't think we will. He's gone underground, in Muggle London. The runaways hide each other. It's just awful, thinking about what could be happening to him. Snape's quit looking, you know."

Ron patted Hermione's shoulder. "I know. But, believe it or don't, I'm on his side. Why should he keep wandering London, when we have no idea where to look."

They jumped apart as a soft, velvety voice sounded from behind them. "Well, I'm astonished, to say the least. You agree with me? View me Confunded. Miss Granger, dry your face, evidence of your lachrymose humour won't do you any favours. Mr. Weasley, kindly take Miss Granger back to Gryffindor now. Curfew is in half an hour. And you've missed supper. You better hurry, if you want to get to the kitchens and get something to eat before you return to your dorm." Professor Snape, acting proctor in the late study hall, swirled around in a flurry of black robes and strode off to tell the rest of the late students to leave the hall.

Ron pressed a hand to his chest. "Bloody hell! That man is half cat, I swear. Nearly gave me heart failure." He cast a Tempus and agreed with him. "But he's right. I'm starving, we've missed the tail end of supper and we have to hurry or it'll be crisps and tea for supper."

Hermione didn't bother to say anything, she just chucked her things into her satchel and shouldered the strap. Ron gathered his stuff into a messy pile and they headed for the kitchens.

On the way, they ran into Draco. Or rather, found him. He was hanging, upside down from a torchiere, the large bracket used to hold torches on the wall. He was bleeding freely from the nose.

Ron snarled, "Damnit! Hermione, I'll hold him up, you undo the binding charm."

Hermione just obeyed Ron without argument. They carried him into the kitchens and put him down on a table. One of the elves popped out to get Madam Pomphrey on Ron's order.

When the bustling MediWitch entered the kitchens, Hermione had already washed most of the blood off Draco so Madam just waived her wand, did a diagnostic and announced, "Well, he's just dazed and bruised a bit. Take him back to his quarters, I'll send a potion or two with you. I need to get back to the Hospital Wing. Hanna Abbot broke her leg and I have to watch her carefully, she's not healing as well as she should." The MediWitch shook her head. "You girls and your reducing. She doesn't have enough calcium in her blood."

Hermione blinked at Madam Pomphrey's attitude towards Draco then sighed. "Are you sure that Draco should just go back to his quarters? Shouldn't he go to the Infirmary? Hanna needs calcium? Just make her drink a lot of skimmed milk. That'll take care of that."

Madam Pomphrey shook her head. "Half of Slytherin is in there. Draco doesn't need half a dozen hexes on top of that beating. I know I can trust you to take care of Mr. Malfoy, no matter how you feel about him personally. Get something to eat, take Mr. Malfoy to his quarters. I'll give you a note so you won't get into trouble for being out after curfew." she quickly wrote the note with a quill Hermione gave her, on a bit of parchment from Ron.

Ron grumbled softly, "You'd think they'd take better care of the Prince of Slytherin, but ... oh, come on." He eased Draco up and helped him stand. Hermione gathered all their books into one pile and just shoved it into a house-elf's hands. She pointed to several trenchers and asked that those be taken to Draco's quarters and followed Draco and Ron out the door.

It didn't take them long to get to Draco's quarters where Ron eased Draco down on a couch and helped him get flat.

"Thanks, I ache all over. Damn them. They ambushed me when I came out of the kitchen. Father is going to go spare."

Ron handed him the potion and told him, quite firmly, to drink it all. Draco accepted the potion, gulped it and shuddered. "Eeuw! And don't ever let Father know I made a sound like that." He leaned back and tried to relax.

Hermione shook her head. "We'll come and escort you to classes. Don't leave your rooms without one or both of us with you. I'll see if ... um ... Neville will help."

"Longbottom might. But I don't trust anyone else. Thanks. I know I don't deserve this but I really do appreciate it. Shows who a person's friends really are. If you know what I mean."

Ron just nodded. "Sure thing. Here's some shepherd's pie. Eat." He handed Draco the individual dish and a fork then turned to his own dinner. Hermione thanked the waiting house-elves and started to eat.

Draco just ate the offered food and thought, long and hard.

.

Harry wandered along the street, window shopping, just for the fun of it. He was going to have to get a new brush and some more colors. He was looking forward to just browsing in the store.

He had made a mental list of the things he really needed, but he had enough money to indulge himself a bit. Maybe a nice palette to replace the cracked plate he was using now.

He stopped in at the local coffee bar and got a latte, sissy drink as Johnny called it, but he did like it. And a muffin.

He nibbled his muffin and sipped his coffee as he walked along. The hot coffee was welcome in the cold. He never noticed his shadow, Liu-sifu would have smacked him if he'd known.

Harry finished his muffin just as he got to the store so he took a few moments to drink the rest of his coffee. He stuffed the muffin paper in to the cup and tossed them into a trash container. He smiled at the merry jingle of the bell over the door.

"Hello! Anyone about?"

"Harry! Come in, come in. I'm in the back. If you need me just call out. I've got in a new shipment and I'm checking it in."

Harry moved to the rack of brushes, happy that the proprietor knew him well enough to recognize his voice. He fingered a cheap brush then looked at a good quality one, like the one he'd ruined. It was much more expensive but well worth the cost. He decided that he could afford the cost and took it out of the display.

He wandered up and down the aisles, looking at all the pens, pencils, markers and other supplies. He finally settled on the tubes of watercolors he wanted, as well as papers and some supplies to turn his artwork into a book.

He took his selections to the counter and called to the proprietor, "Mr. Sulivan, I'm ready to pay up. Are you ok?"

Mr. Sulivan came out of the back room. "I'm fine. I just got involved, you should have called me sooner."

"I was enjoying looking around. I called you when I was ready to pay. Take your time writing me up. I might find something else I want." Harry grinned at the man companionably.

"Ok, good. Let me see ..." He added up Harry's purchases and told him the total. Harry paid him, tucked his package into his pocket and left. He had to grin as he checked his pocket. He'd bought the coat because of the huge pockets. He had three coats now, not to mention the jackets.

.

Dobby glanced around, checked the cabinet for alarms then opened the door. He started examining the various vials, bottles and jars. He knew what he wanted but it was hard to find things sometimes as Professor Snape didn't put potions in the same shape container every time. He just used which ever shape available that would hold the proper dose.

While Dobby was busy trying to find the potions he wanted, Professor Snape was easing in the door. The alarm he'd set on the rack of potion vials had alerted him. He'd been a teacher much too long to alarm a cabinet door. He was very startled to see Dobby tucking vials into his pockets.

"Dobby House-elf, what in thunderation do you think you're doing? I never would have thought you'd steal." Snape took Dobby by the collar and headed for the door, the poor elf stumbling along behind. "I'm taking you straight to Dumbledore. He'll deal with this."

The trip to the headmaster's office didn't take long, especially at this time of night. Dumbledore was waiting behind his desk, dressed in a comfortable lounging robe and slippers.

"I was reading when you flued me. Did you catch your thief?"

Professor Snape just pushed Dobby in front of his legs and pointed. "Yes." Dobby's ears were flat to his hanging head and he wrung his hands miserably.

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Dobby and sighed. "Well, well, this is a nasty surprise. Dobby, what were you going to do with those potions?"

Dobby shrugged like a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Nothing, Headmaster Dumbledore Sir. Nothing bad. Dobby swears." He held up his hand in a universal 'I swear' gesture.

Snape had his own opinion about the whole situation. "I think he's been taking potions and selling them in Knockturn Alley then using the money to by butter beer for Winky." He turned a strangely sad look on Dobby. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself. I thought better of you."

Dumbledore just shook his head. "Severus, I'm afraid you're right. Dobby, you're forbidden to leave Hogwarts again without my express permission." Dobby opened his mouth to object but Dumbledore cut him off. "No. I'm very sorry, but that's my decision. Now, run along and tell Winky you can't get her anymore beer."

Dobby blinked sadly at the two wizards then disappeared with a loud crack.

Dumbledore shook his head again. "I'm afraid he'll sulk for weeks. And apparate loudly. See if you can't keep an eye on him, will you, my boy?"

Severus just bowed slightly, gathered up the potions and left.

.

Mr. McGowan hung around the Silken Cage for two nights before he saw Harry. He tried to follow him but Harry went into a coffee shop and didn't come out again. Mr. McGowan didn't know that Harry regularly used a side entrance when he stopped in. It cut half a block off his walk home.

The detective checked the Cage every night for another three but couldn't manage to follow Harry as he was surrounded by laughing chattering men and boys. He was really worried about the large black man, he looked like he could rip the head off a bull.

When he finally managed to follow Harry all the way home he marked the address in his book and settled in to watch the door. He was going to get Harry's routine down cold before he called his client to come get his quarry. He had to admit that he was a bit scared of Mr. Malfoy and he'd dealt with some of the roughest characters there were. Mr. Malfoy had that cold, calculating, ruthless look that meant he was quite capable of murder.

He was very careful when he gave Mr. Malfoy his report. He wasn't the least bit surprised when his client demanded to be shown where Harry was staying at once. He led Malfoy into the streets of London and onto the subway. Lucius had all he could do not to hex the man.

They had to stand in the alley for over an hour before Harry showed up carrying two net bags full of groceries. Lucius nearly gasped, the boy was turning into a very handsome man. He would be a credit to the Malfoy name. Regrettably he only turned half an ear to Harry's routine, only listening to the parts he thought he needed to know to catch Harry.

"I see. Yes, I'll take it from here. You'll get your payment when we return to my town house."

Mr. McGowan sighed. "Mr. Malfoy, all I have to do is grab the kid. He's what? Sixteen? A quick driveby-snatch and we're home free."

Lucius gave Mr. McGowan what Draco called his 'you're such an idiot' look, down his nose. "You have absolutely no idea what you're dealing with. That 'boy' is extremely dangerous. I have people especially trained to handle him. Don't interfere or you'll regret it. Now, home." He flicked his hand at the detective and stalked off. Mr. McGowan followed grumbling softly.

.

Ron put his arms around Hermione from behind her. She leaned back on his chest and gave a tiny, doleful sniffle. "I hate Slytherins. Just look at poor Draco."

"He's a Slytherin." Ron rubbed his cheek on the top of Hermione's head. "but, yeah, I'm not to fond of them myself. He really looks rough."

"He's one of their own. Why would they beat him like that?"

Ron gave an eloquent shrug. "Because he's a traitor now. He and Lucius have changed coats. They won't tolerate that."

Hermione sighed again. "That's awful. And he's caught in this mess because no one ever changes houses. Why's that, do you suppose?"

"Donno. But he's got his own quarters."

"Not that that helps much. They keep ambushing him. He doesn't take a beating well either, does he?"

Ron considered this for a moment. "No, he doesn't. Remember the fuss he made when you punched him?"

"I have a nasty right cross, you said so yourself." Hermione looked indignant, and a bit silly as Ron was looking at her upside down.

"True, true. Come on, we better get back to the dorms. It's after curfew."

Hermione held up a bit of parchment she was clutching in one hand. "Excuse. But, you're right, we better get going. Filch is getting really nasty."

.

Harry smiled at Frankie, he was really glad that Liu-sefu had agreed that Frankie was to be his sponsor for his belt trial. It was great that they could spend as much time working as they were. Frankie ran with him now and they worked on different moves as they ran. Frankie also spent some time each day with him before practice.

He was working hard but he loved it. Frankie and Johnny took good care of him and the guys at the club were fantastic. He loved dancing too. This last week had been wonderful. He especially loved the beautiful jeweled drops Frankie and Johnny had gotten him. There were three in a set, one small and two a bit larger. They were in colors that complimented his eyes, emerald green, sapphire blue, garnet red and a lemon yellow.

He was wearing just the rings for now as he and Frankie were going to spar a bit.

Frankie bowed to Harry and took a defensive stance. He didn't have long to wait for Frankie to signal a move. It was just the flick of a hand but Harry knew it for the beginning of an attack. He replied to the attack and returned to his stance. To uninformed eyes it would look rather like they were just twitching and waving. To other martial artists they were in deadly combat. Harry loved it.

"Brilliant, Frankie. I've been working out alone until now. It's great to see how all the different moves work against real opponents. Drink?" Harry handed Frankie a bottle of water and got another for himself. They discussed attacks and counters. Frankie went over weapons with Harry and set him to working with a bo. Harry worked hard and learned everything he could. Frankie even managed to get some of the senior students to spar with Harry several times.

Harry managed to get some time to work on throwing pins, creating them from his bracelets when no one else was around. None of them noticed the man hanging around as Lucius changed his appearance every hour or so.

.

It took Lucius nearly two weeks to make his plans and get the correct people. He didn't want to use his usual resources as he didn't want possible Death Eaters involved. He didn't want Voldemort to know what he was up to. Dumbledore either.

He waited until Frankie and Johnny were supposed to be at the club and Harry at home. He didn't quite have the luck he hoped for. Some boy was just leaving the apartment, calling out, "Bye, Harry. Hey! Someone else is at the door." He nodded to a furious Lucius and ran down the street.

Harry took one look at the men in the street, slammed the door and locked it. Lucius snarled at Draco, "Watch the street," and headed for the door. It took him several frustrating minutes to open the door. Breaking it down like he wanted to would attract too much unwanted attention.

As he fiddled Lucius listened to what was going on in the apartment. He could hear Harry moving around, a door slammed and then a scraping noise. Lucius burst into the apartment and looked for Harry.

Harry was nowhere to be found and Lucius snarled again. "Damn that boy! How the hell ... Draco!"

Draco slipped carefully into the room, making sure to check the corners. "Not here? Shall I have the men come in and search?"

"No! Those brutes aren't going to be any help now. I just needed them for cannon fodder if we found Potter. Pay them and send them away. He's gone. I can tell."

Draco sighed and went to pay the men off. He was sure Harry was gone to. Their only hope had been to surround him and get him in a crossfire of stunners. One of the men asked what he should do if he saw Harry. Draco snorted, "If you actually manage to capture him, take him to the Townhouse and tell the butler to keep hold of him until we get there."

.

Johnny felt a cold chill run over him. He didn't even stop to think, he just grabbed Frankie and snapped, "We have to go home. Right now."

"Why? What's going on?" But long experience with Johnny's 'feelings' had Frankie dragging on his coat as he headed for the door, practically treading on Johnny's heels.

The headed out the door and ran. They were both alley rats themselves so they knew how to get somewhere fast. They usually didn't go onto the roofs or jump fences, they took the long way around, now they used every trick in the book to get the six or so blocks back to the apartment. The arrived just in time to see Draco pay off several thugs and re-enter their home.

Frankie went in first, just in time to keep Lucius from opening the door to Harry's room.

"Hey! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Get away from there."

Johnny grabbed Draco by the arm and held on. Draco only prevented himself from hexing Johnny by reminding himself that Harry probably liked these Muggles and hexing them would make things very difficult later on.

Lucius just turned, raised his eyebrow in his usually haughty expression and announced, "I'm here to get my ward. Produce him."

Frankie was suddenly much bigger and tougher looking and Johnny looked downright mean.

"Ok, Dursley, if you think you're getting that boy back, you're sadly mistaken. Get out."

Lucius blinked for a second and Draco groaned softly. No one was going to be able to bustle this couple, no matter what. Then Lucius nodded.

"I see. No, I'm not Dursley. My name is Lucius Malfoy. I've been appointed Mr. Potter's guardian. When my people found out how that man was treating him, they awarded his guardianship to me. I have papers if you need to see them." Lucius managed to put on a polite smile, without seeming smarmy.

Frankie took the papers Lucius offered and Johnny let go of Draco to go look over his shoulder. They took their time looking the papers over, secure in the knowledge that Harry was safe somewhere and confident that he would return when he was sure it was ok.

After several minutes Johnny returned the papers to Lucius. "Ok, you're his new guardian. What now? I'm sure he's taken off until he's sure it's safe. We'll give you a call when he shows. That do?"

Lucius got a good look into Johnny's eyes, Legilimizing him easily. He was very careful not to hurt him or give him any warning as to what he was doing. He knew now that both Frankie and Johnny loved Harry like a little brother and were very upset about his running off. He was also sure that Johnny, at least, was convinced of Lucius's honesty.

"I'm afraid that he'll take off again if he realizes that anyone from ... um ... my family knows where he is. He doesn't ..."

Frankie sighed loudly. "He wouldn't tell us anything about your people. He said that it would cause all sorts of trouble and he'd be punished. But he did tell us that your tribe is in a fight with someone and that people are trying to kill him. Who's side are you on? And don't lie to me, I always seem to know when someone does."

Lucius rubbed his forehead, working on not biting this man's head off. "I'm actually one of the few people who has Harry's welfare in mind. Most of the other people who want custody of him, have ... an agenda. I don't. I'll give you this. And tell you a lot more than Harry did."

Lucius handed Johnny a small bronze medallion. "Do you believe in magic? And I don't mean prestidigitation. Never mind, I'll show you."

He drew his wand from its hiding place in his cane and turned the nearby coffee table into a collie. The dog barked, danced around a bit then sat at his commanding, "Sit!" He turned it back into a table.

"There. No smoke, mirrors or illusions. Real magic. And Harry is one of my kind. That's why he is forbidden to tell you anything. I'll be in a great deal of trouble myself, but I thought it worth it. You'll understand my dilemma a bit better. We must find Harry soon. It's very dangerous for him to be running around London by himself. Do you have any idea where he might go?"

Both men shook their heads. "No. We were hoping he would come back here, once you're gone."

"I hope so too. If he does, take that medallion, hold it to your mouth just like a, I believe you call it a telephone, and say, "He's here." then squeeze it. I'll hear you and come at once. Please do not fear for Harry. I swear a Wizard's Oath that I mean him no harm."

Draco gasped softly. Frankie turned a slightly glazed look in his direction. Draco told him, "That's the most serious oath we have. If he violates it, he could lose his magic."

Frankie clutched at Johnny. "Damnit!" He turned furious eyes on Lucius. "You scared him and he took off. I don't know where he would go. He'll come back." He turned his gazed to Johnny. "Won't he? He will, won't he?"

Johnny nodded, patting the hand Frankie put on his chest. "He'll show. He's got a good head on his shoulders, he'll come back."

Lucius didn't hold out much hope of that, but he kept his mouth shut about it. He looked around the lounge and smiled a bit. It was typical Muggle, but neat, clean, and homey. Draco glared at him, jerked his head and walked toward the door. Lucius followed without comment, leaving Frankie and Johnny alone.

Draco turned to speak to his father the second they cleared the front yard. "Father, he's off. He's not going to come back here. I'm pretty sure he saw you. With your history, there's no way he's going to trust us until we can speak to him and convince him. What now?"

"We keep looking. I'll have that detective check around some more. And I think our new allies will help. We need to give them time to realize that Harry's not going to come back to them."

Draco nodded and strode off in a huff. He was still sore from his 'adventure' of last week and wasn't too happy about being dragged out into the cold and fog. He knew he was being cross with his father but he was really tired.

"Draco, I know you don't feel quite the thing yet, but we have to find Harry soon. The Dark Lord can't be allowed to find him. I'm beginning to feel ..." Lucius staggered slightly and gripped his left arm with shaking fingers.

"Father? What's wrong?" Draco thrust his shoulder under his father's arm and put that arm around his waist. "Let me."

"My Mark. It's burning. Voldemort is calling me. We need to get home. When I don't come, he'll punish me. We need to be home before then."

Draco helped his father apparate to their home and get settled on a couch. There wouldn't be anymore Harry hunting tonight.

.

Frankie put his head down on Johnny's chest and sobbed. Johnny didn't sob, but he wept all the same. They stood that way for a while, then broke apart.

Johnny wiped his eyes, blew his nose and announced, "We better see what the damage is. Come on."

They started picking up the little bit of mess that Harry had left in his scramble to get away. He'd locked his bedroom door, but a chopstick and a bit of newspaper got the key out of the lock and they unlocked his door. All his things were still right where he'd left them, except for his backpack. It was gone and in it's place was a screw of paper, tucked behind the leg of the desk.

"Dear F&J

I'm so sorry to take off like that but I got to go. I don't know how they did it but the thugs I saw work for my enemy or I'm badly mistaken. I won't come back any time soon, they'll keep an eye on the door. Keep my stuff for me. I'll come back when I can and get it.

Thanks for taking care of me. Don't worry, don't cry. I'm a survivor, i'll be fine.

Best always,

HJ Potter"

Frankie punched a hole in the wall, Johnny just bit his lip. This was very bad. They both knew the risks of living on the streets and hated to see Harry put himself through that. They also knew that their only hope of finding him was word of mouth. They'd spread the word everywhere they could and hope it got to him.

Johnny looked around. "And how the hell did he get out of this room. It doesn't have a window, that's one of the reasons we knocked this little flat into a bedroom/ensuite."

Frankie dried his eyes, wiping off the last of his eye makeup in the process. "I don't know. There's a window in the ensuite, but ... would he fit?"

Johnny opened the door to the bathroom and looked around. Harry had obviously gotten out of the room by climbing on the toilet, opening the tiny window over it and squeezing out.

Johnny examined the window frame and sighed, there was a sharp corner on the aluminum frame and it had blood on it. "He cut himself, squeezing out. Damnit! I hope he'll be ok."

Heartsick and weary, they cleaned up the bit of mess, packed Harry's things into a small, humpbacked trunk and went to bed. Frankie cried all the while they packed and Johnny only kept himself from doing the same by concentrating on finding everything that belonged to Harry.

Johnny comforted himself with the thought that Harry had on his new, flannel lined jeans, a heavy henley shirt and had taken his great coat with him. He hoped that Harry had warm things in his pack.

.

Harry had taken one look at the crowd in the street and recognized wizards, but no faces. He'd slammed the door, bolted it and run into his room. He'd grabbed a flannel shirt from his wardrobe and stuffed his arms into it.

When he'd grabbed his pack he'd realized that he needed to leave a note; frantic, he'd scribbled down something and screwed the note into a twist then shoved it behind the leg of the desk so the Death Eaters wouldn't find it.

He then grabbed up his great coat and pack; climbing on the toilet he stuffed the coat and pack out the window and scrambled out after, cutting his side on the frame as he did so.

Harry dragged his coat on, shouldered his pack and ran. He ran until his lungs ached and his legs gave out. He'd thought about going to Liu-sifu but he was afraid that the Death Eaters would know about him too. He couldn't endanger any of his friends. He couldn't return to that neighborhood for a long time, if ever.

He spent the night huddled behind a dumpster, miles away from the warmth and comfort of his friends and home.

.

Morning came with a loud clang from the lid of the dumpster Harry was behind then a sour voice snarled, "Gerrof, you. There's nothing to eat here. Go on, then."

Harry scrambled up, grabbed his backpack and left quickly. He slipped out of the alley and tried to figure out where he was. It didn't really matter much, he just needed to find a public toilet so he could take out his contacts. They were on their last day and very dry.

After several blocks he gave up and just took them out right there on the street then rummaged in his pack for his glasses. He shoved them on his face and started looking for a squat.

He walked most of the day, criss-crossing the area, he wound up in a park at dusk, weary and heart sore. He almost fell asleep but was awakened by a police man who kicked his foot and snapped, "No sleeping in the park. Go off home."

Harry climbed to his feet and walked out of the park. He'd rummaged in his pack earlier to see if he had money, but snarled in disbelief when he realized that all he had was what was in his wallet. That was about seventy pounds and wouldn't last long. He'd have to save it for food and sleep in the streets, somehow.

He slipped back into the park, walking in the shadows until he found some kids huddled over a half barrel.

"Hey." They all turned to look at him. "Got any food? I'm really hungry." Harry knew now that asking for food was asking to be included in the group.

"We've got a little. Got any money?"

Harry took a breath and lied through his teeth. "No. A few coins is all." He handed over a few coins. "Here, add it to the kitty."

"Thanks. You any good at beggin'?"

"No. Sorry." Harry unhunched his shoulders and straightened up. "I'm good muscle though."

The slender, ratting looking boy shrugged. "Don't much need muscle, we're runners mostly. Beggin' and whorin', we don't mess with drugs and all that."

Harry nodded. "That's good. Drugs are more trouble than they're worth. I ... um ... I know how to suck. Theory really, but I'll do what I have to to help out. If you'll have me."

"We'll have you. Name's Barney. Meg, Sheila, Don, Mack and in the back is Geo."

Harry nodded to each kid as they were introduced. "Harry."

Barney nodded again as if to seal a bargain. "We might wanna go over to the restaurant over there." Barney pointed to a place about a block away. "Sometimes they'll throw stuff away and we can get it out of the dumpster."

So they went to see if there was any food there. Harry found that he could boost Don up fairly easily, Don climbed into the dumpster and handed out the still warm, wrapped sandwiches and they ran away, followed by the half-hearted shouts of a bus boy.

Harry followed Barney to their squat in an old warehouse. The group had managed a fairly nice place for a bunch of homeless kids. They even had a couch shoved up against one wall. Meg and Sheila sat on that and the boys all squatted on the floor or sat on boxes. Sheila divided up the food, making sure that everyone had some. Harry accepted his sandwiches with a soft thanks and tucked in.

After they ate Barney told them, "This was a good haul but, remember that place will start messing with the throwaway if we're not careful. We have to stay away from there unless we're sure they're going to throw away a lot. There's two other places we need to keep an eye on. And, now that Harry's here, I've decided to let Geo go out. He's little and cute, just the sort that pedophiles like. Wankers that they are." There was some snickering over that. "Yeah. Harry's going to guard him and take the money. He looks big enough that most john's won't try to stiff us. Ok with you, Harry?"

Harry stiffened his back. "No. Geo stays safe. I'll do it myself. And no one will try to stiff me." His glare shut both Barney and Geo up. Barney gave Harry a grateful look and Geo nearly burst into tears he was so relieved.

And so Harry became a gutter boy.

He settled in to rest but hissed in pain as his singlet pulled at the scab on his side, it was stuck to it. He pulled it away as best he could and tried to relax. He'd taken a try at healing it a bit earlier and found out that what healing spells he knew weren't up to coping with such a wound.

The group soon fell into a routine, or rather Harry fitted himself into theirs. They didn't wake until very late, 3pm or so, and went out into the streets to see what they could scrounge. After finding something to eat, they started trolling for customers, johns, for the four oldest. Harry found that only a few men wanted anything to do with him, he was too old and too big. Some of the men who were interested in him wanted it rough, on him. They soon found out that Harry's fists were a great deal more than they could handle.

Things went from bad to worse quickly. Harry's cut got infected and the weather was terrible, rain and sleet alternated with freezing cold. Nights were miserable, there was no way to get warm or dry. And not being able to keep the cut dry or clean was how it got infected. Then there was a police raid on the squat. All the kids scattered and Harry knew he'd never find them again. No one had thought to tell him where their meeting place was.

Harry leaned against the wall and tried to get warm. He was standing over a heat vent from one of the basements and the heat rising from it was welcome, but it was very damp and Harry knew when he moved away he was going to chill again quickly. He just hoped a cop didn't move him along too soon. He was just nodding off, standing up when an officer did exactly that. He shambled off wearily, wondering how he was going to survive. He'd spent what money he had managed to keep on food, his clothing was all filthy and he looked like exactly what he was, homeless.

He climbed into a dumpster to see if there was anything to eat in it. There was some deli meat but it smelled off. He decided to risk a transfiguration and transfigured it into fresh smelling, clean stuff. He vomited it all up about ten minutes later. He sighed and wondered what to do.

Harry gave up and called for Dobby. He'd promised himself not to call Dobby so that the elf wouldn't get into trouble but he was sick and needed him. "Dobby! Dobby! I need you."

Instead of Dobby, Winky popped in front of Harry. She blinked at him then shook her head. "You is getting Dobby into trouble. He is bound to Hogwarts, Dumbldeydore said. He is not coming to you. Winky is not either. She just came to tell you because Dobby is so upset. Harry Potter should not have gotten Dobby into trouble. Winky cannot help. Good-bye." And she popped away again.

Harry clutched his stomach and groaned. He'd avoided calling Dobby because there wasn't much he could do but he'd hoped for a stomach ache draught or potion. He curled up and tried to settle his stomach by main force of will. It didn't help much.

.

The man turned his head slightly. "Hey, mate, did you feel that?"

His companion shrugged. "Wasn't much of a much. Why?"

"This is Muggle territory. Who's working magic around here?"

They carefully drew their wands and searched for the source of the magic they'd felt. If they could find the Potter boy, they'd have a permanent in with Lucius Malfoy. Or so they thought.

Harry didn't feel the stunner they cast on him, he was asleep behind a box, lying on a piece of cardboard.

"That's Potter?"

"Doesn't look like much to me, but Malfoy will pay a hefty price for him. Pick him up and bring him along. We'll take him to the town house and turn him over to that butler guy."

So the larger of the two men picked Harry up and the other man got his pack. They took Harry to the town house and did exactly what Lucius had told them to do. They handed him over to the butler, who gave them ten galleons each and sent them on their way. Mr. Chauncey took Harry down to the basement and chained him to a ring in the floor. He smirked at this, he'd made sure that they were spelled with and Unbreakable Charm and an Anti-Apparition Hex, a very nasty one.

When Harry woke up he knew he was in big trouble at once. The cuff around his ankle was rough and had already scuffed the skin of his leg. His side ached with a dull throb and he was hungry and thirsty. He examined his cell with a weary resignation. There was a cot, a chamber pot and that was all. When he tried to apparate away, he slammed back into the floor and spent the next hour writhing in pain.

Harry sighed and struggled onto the cot. "I am so screwed."


	12. Chapter 12

Title:Runaway Wizard

Chapter: 12 /?

Word count: 8108

Rating:Mature

Disclaimer:Except for the few original characters, all characters in this story are the property of J. K. Rowlings, who has kindly allowed me to play with them.

Warnings:Probably a little of everything. Fighting, Living on the streets with everything that entails, Spanking, Bondage, Blood, Gore, Bad Language, and Pissy Snape.

Parings:H/D eventually

Beta:50ftqueenie Brit picker: purpledodah

Banner code for RW

a href=".com/photos/purpledodah/2663597075/" title="Runaway wizard 2copy copy by purpledodah, on Flickr"img src="./3065/2663597075_" width="500" height="278" alt="Runaway wizard 2copy copy" //a

Harry knew he was running on borrowed time. He was sick and getting worse every hour. He'd been fed, but not much and it was a foul-smelling, thick, greasy porridge that he vomited up more times than he kept it down. It made his stomach burn.

His fever was low-grade but debilitating, he had sweated it out twice but it came back again. He was now so thirsty that it felt like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He'd tried apparating out two more times but each time the punishment lasted longer until, now, it was almost as bad as a Cruciatus.

The worst thing, though, was that he wasn't given a chamber pot. He had to use the floor. He was waited on by a young house-elf who brought his food and whisked away the mess he had to make. He apologized to her the first time and asked for a chamber pot . He was told that he couldn't have one because his captors feared he'd smash it and use the shards as a weapon. It never occurred to anyone that some pots were made of metal.

Harry looked at the wall next to his bed. He'd been making a mark every morning, he could see the sun rise and set although it didn't shine in. It had been six days since he'd been brought here. He wondered if he was going to die here. He felt bad enough to do so.

Plopping down on the narrow, hard cot only made his side hurt more. He touched the hot, swollen area, half cut, half scrape, and tried again to heal it at least a bit. He needed his wand, which was on a small shelf beside the door, just out of his reach. He snarled softly. Whoever had done that was a sadist.

Harry got up and started pacing. He needed the exercise or he'd go crazy. After pacing the length of his chain for as long as he could, Harry lay back down on the cot and tried to sleep until lunch came. He felt cold, his feet were freezing and he was shivering again.

A soft pop sounded and the squeaky voice of Skezy announced, "Here is lunch. You eat it all." She put the small tray down on the floor, there being no table for it, and flicked a hand to clean the 'loo corner'. Skezy looked at Harry for a moment. "You is cold? Skezy is getting you some socks. Where is your shoes?"

Harry shook his head. He'd woken up without shoes or belt, probably to keep him from hanging himself. "I don't know. Socks would be nice. And slippers, if you can find them."

"Ok. You eat." Skezy snapped her fingers and disappeared. She reappeared in time to take the tray away, leaving behind her a pair of thick socks, and what Harry privately referred to as old man slippers. The kind with no heels.

Harry knew he wasn't going to keep his lunch down in only a few minutes. First, the burning started, just below his breast bone. Then, the nausea, he vomited only a few minutes after that, and vomited again. He kept on until he felt like he'd tossed up the socks he was wearing. He finished up shaking and sweating, too weak to get back on the bed.

.

Draco settled in his favorite chair and opened the paper. It was late morning and he was already bored. Lucius had brought him home from Hogwarts for the remaining days of the term. After the last assault, it was just too dangerous for him to remain. He'd also complained to the rest of the board and they'd agreed that a private tutor was probably best. Draco had refused to tolerated the first one, he simpered his way through the first half hour of their lessons and Draco had thrown him out. He hated sycophants.

Now he was being tutored by Lucius himself. Draco had been a bit surprised to find that his father was much more capable than any tutor he'd ever had. He was actually enjoying History of the Magical World. And finding that Bins was not only boring but wrong.

Lucius stepped into the room just then, interrupting Draco's reading. "Draco, I just got a note from that fool in charge of the London residence. He's got Potter ... ahem ... Harry. He said the boy has been there a week. Idiot! I'm going there now to get Harry ... and fire ... what is his name?"

Draco said flatly, "If there's one hair disarranged on my brothers head ... mud." A snap of fingers brought house-elves with their cloaks.

Lucius Side-alonged Draco as, technically, he wasn't allowed to Apparate until he had a license. They appeared in the foyer of the house and Lucius demanded the presence of his butler in a cold tone that made the house-elf shudder and pop out quickly.

Chauncy appeared at once and Lucius demanded to know where Harry was. Chauncy cringed obsequiously and announced, "I've got him safe. Right where you'd want him. This way." He lead the way to the back stairs and Draco cringed visibly. This was really not good. The only places these stairs led to were the wine cellar and coal hole, and the thieves' room. A small cell used to keep thieves until the Aurors could come.

Draco got a good look at Lucius's face and stepped back a step. He looked coldly furious.

"Where is Harry? Is he in the wine cellar for some reason? I do hope he is."

"Oh, no, sir. He's in the cell, just where he should be. I've been holding him ... to soften him up a bit. He'll be ready for whatever you want by now."

Draco snorted. "I doubt that. He's ..." Draco shut up, one warning look from his father was enough to shut up a hippogriff.

Lucius turned on Chauncy and said in that silky smooth voice that meant real trouble, "I see. Am I to understand that you've put my _ward_, my foster _son_, in a cell like a common criminal? And, why, may I ask, did you feel moved to do that?"

Chauncy knew he was in trouble but he wasn't sure exactly why, until he heard the words 'ward' and 'foster'. Pure-bloods were very particular about lots of things but fostering was a really big one. "Um ... he was brought to me by two of the men you hired to find him. I paid them and locked him away for safe keeping, My Lord."

Lucius snarled softly. "I'm not a lord. Show me my son. NOW!"

Draco blinked, a Malfoy never shouted, but Lucius was very near to doing so.

Chauncy cringed and hurried to lead them down to the small cell under the wine cellar. It was almost more than Draco could imagine. The soft 'Crucio' and scream made him jump.

He followed his father as he opened the door to the cell, just in time to see Harry disappear then reappear, screaming.

Lucius pointed his wand at Harry and snapped out a harsh 'Finite Incantatum' and Harry collapsed in a heap.

"What is going on? What happened?" Draco glared around as if some attacker might be hiding somewhere in the room.

"I'm not sure. Find his belongings and bring them." Lucius picked Harry up and then realized that he was chained to the floor. "Release these from the ring."

Draco tapped the end of the chain with his wand and murmured the release spell, one that only a Malfoy would know. "I'll get his things."

Lucius nodded and apparated away to Malfoy Manor, scowling.

Draco took a moment to tell Chauncy to get out of the house before 'The' Malfoy returned, referring to his father in the old style. Chauncy nodded and crept away.

Draco called for the head house-elf and instructed him to make sure that Mr. Chauncy didn't leave with anything he shouldn't. The elf just nodded and popped out.

After searching the room and finding only the backpack and Harry's wand, Draco went home.

.

Lucius popped into the Manor and headed for the rooms he's set aside for Harry. His long strides were smooth but Harry moaned softly none the less. Lucius jerked his head at the attending house-elf who quickly turned down the bed. Lucius eased Harry onto the soft sheets and turned to pull off his shoes. When he realized that Harry was only wearing slippers and socks he sighed.

"Mimsey, you are responsible for Master Harry's clothing, find it and take care of it."

Mimsey nodded and started wringing his hands. "I is doing that. As soon as Master Harry is comfortable. Yes?"

"Yes." Lucius took hold of the chain and examined the cuff around Harry's ankle. He snarled softly when he realized exactly what Chauncy had done. This was not going to go well for any of them.

"What ... what are you going to do to me?"

Lucius would have jumped out of his skin if he didn't have such firm control over himself. Harry should have been unconscious, instead he was looking at Lucius with pain-filled green eyes.

"I'm going to see that you're taken proper care of. That man was supposed to tell me the second you were brought in, not chain you up in the cellars." Lucius started pulling at Harry's filthy clothing. "Let me get these filthy rags off you. We'll get you a bath ..." Lucius looked up to see Harry wincing in pain as he was jostled by his efforts to disrobe him. "What? You're still in pain? How can this be, the usual punishment only lasts seconds?"

Harry whimpered softly then said, "I don't know. The first round lasted about an hour. It got worse every time I tried to apparate out. Please."

"Please, what, Harry?" Lucius tapped the anklet and held it between his finger tips as he examined it. "Someone, possibly Chauncy has ... altered this. It was supposed to do no more than give a jolt to the offending party while returning them to confinement. This ..." He turned his eyes to Harry again and realized that he was not paying attention anymore, he was curled up in a miserable ball on the bed and doing his best not to writhe in pain. "Harry, I'm sorry. There's no way for me to reverse this. I'll give you a potion that will help a bit."

Harry started to shake his head then moaned. "No, don't bother. I'm ok. I can manage. It's not as bad as Cruciatus, just lasts longer."

Lucius blinked then glared. He had no idea that Harry was this strong, or so used to pain.

"You're surprisingly cooperative."

"If you were going to kill me, you'd have done it by now. And, frankly, I feel so bad, I don't care."

Lucius handed Harry a Knock-out potion and urged him to drink it. Harry didn't fight him, he just swallowed it with a resigned expression on his face. He was soon out cold.

Lucius was still contemplating Harry when Draco came in with his things.

"Father, that ... that ... bastard had Harry's wand on a shelf by the door. Just out of reach. It's ... outrageous. I ..." Draco stopped speaking as it was unbecoming a Malfoy to sputter.

"Exactly. I'll be sending him a visitor soon." Lucius eyed Harry for a moment.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Father, what is that smell?"

"Harry. He's filthy. I wonder how even he could manage to get that dirty in a few days."

Draco shrugged. "I have no idea. What do we do about it? The smell is atrocious."

"We, or rather, I wash him. Tell the house-elf to run a bath."

Draco just went into the bath room and called Mimsey to come and run the bath. He fidgeted a bit then went back into the bedroom to see if he could help in some way. He saw that Lucius had handled the job himself. Harry was now naked and wrapped in a blanket. The pile of clothing on the floor exuded an almost solid odor.

Lucius picked Harry up and carried him to the bathroom door. "Door, Draco, if you please."

Draco couldn't understand how the door got closed but he obediently opened it so Lucius could carry Harry through into the warm chamber.

Lucius eased Harry onto his feet and tossed the now dirtied blanket on the floor. Mimsey whisked it away with a flick of one finger.

It didn't take long to get Harry into the tub, Lucius just lifted his feet over the edge and stood him in the warm water. Then he climbed in after. Draco had the presence of mind to wonder when he'd shed his shoes and robes. He was still wearing the rest of his clothing.

After easing Harry down to sit in the tub, Lucius settled behind him to keep him from sliding down and drowning. He picked up a wash cloth and started washing Harry, starting with his face. Harry scrunched his face up in obvious protest to the wet, soapy cloth.

"He's much too hot." Lucius pressed his lips to Harry's forehead just above his eyebrow. "He's got a fever."

Draco had turned his eyes away to preserve Harry's modesty and Draco's own, but now he looked back. "Why? Is he sick?"

Lucius gave him an irritated look. 'Obviously, he is. He wouldn't have a fever otherwise. I'll finish getting him cleaned up. You go floo the medi-wizard."

"Yes, sir." Draco headed out the door at a quick walk. He was going to go find that butler and hex him. Later.

Lucius continued to wash Harry, having the elf change the water twice. He noticed that Harry whimpered softly when his torso was washed but didn't think much of it, the filth in the water hid the blood. He thought Harry was just protesting being wrestled around, or perhaps the hex had given him a particularly nasty pain.

It took both Mimsey and Lucius to get Harry's hair washed along with another change of water. Lucius wrestled Harry's limp body out of the tub and carried him back into the bedroom.

"Draco, supervise getting him into some pyjamas, please. I need to change these wet things. I'll be right back." Lucius strode out the door and disappeared down the hall, headed to his quarters and dry clothing, completely ignoring the fact that his fine woolen trousers were completely ruined.

Draco nodded, gazing at Harry where he lay on the bed. He was thinner than Draco ever remembered seeing him. And he had a spot of hectic color on each cheek that didn't bode well. Draco motioned to Mimsey and told him to fetch pajamas.

Mimsey popped out and back in a second later. "I is bringing good pyjamas from Master Lucius's closet. They is too big but they is doing until Master Harry gets his own things." Mimsey eased the pajamas over Harry's feet and started to pull them up. A soft gasp made Draco move closer.

"What is it?"

Mimsey just pointed to the ugly, infected half gash, half scrape on Harry's side. "There. This is not good."

Draco shuddered, the wound was oozing fluid and yellow-gray puss. It was red, swollen and hot looking. He sighed softly, trust Potter to neglect something like that. He told Mimsey to watch Harry while he Floo-ed the medi-wizard again. Mw Thomas said he'd be right there.

.

Lucius met the medi-wizard at the public floo in the huge main hall. He stepped through with a small black bag, one much bigger on the inside than the outside.

"Well, who is ill this time? I thought Narcissa was in France and Draco at school." He doffed his soot cape and offered his hand to Lucius. Lucius took it and shook hands with the medi-wizard.

"Draco is home. There was some trouble over our ... change of attitude. It's neither one of them though, it's my ward. He's very ill. To make a long story short. He's been missing since Christmas break. I found him but he ran again. I have no idea what he's been doing with himself but he's not well at all. I want you to give him a good going over and heal him."

Mw. Thomas gave Lucius a stunned look. "Bloody hell, Malfoy, don't tell me you've got Potter here."

Lucius smirked and said suavely, "Very well, I won't. Come up stairs."

So the medi-wizard followed Lucius up to the suite of rooms assigned to the newest member of the Malfoy family. He was greeted at the door by Draco who just pointed at his unconscious patient.

"He's got a bloody great gash in his side, and it's really infected." Draco stepped aside, actually wringing his hands.

Mw. Thomas walked to the bed and took a good look at the wound. "Well, it's infected. And dirty. I see you made an effort to clean him up. He looks clean enough. But I'm going to have to lance that or it'll never heal. After I clear out the infection, I'll heal it, but if I heal it now I'll just seal the putrefaction in." He carefully put his bag down on a small table and opened it. He fished around in it for a moment then came up with a bite stick and a shallow pan. "Lucius, if you will."

Lucius stepped forward and settled on the bed, Draco joined him a moment later. "Draco, I don't ..."

Draco just held up a hand. "Father, you have no idea how strong, and stubborn he can be."

"Very well. But, if you sick up, I'll be very disappointed."

Draco glared for a second then bent to lay across Harry's legs.

Mw Thomas drew out his wand and began to chant, he chanted for a moment moving his wand up and down Harry's body. He stopped and set his wand aside for a moment to pick up a medical instrument instead. "I'll have to do this the old fashioned way. He's too weak and debilitated to manage any self-healing at all. Hold him tightly."

Lucius nodded and eased behind Harry on the bed. He grasped Harry's wrists, one in each hand then crossed his arms across Harry's chest, hugging him. It was as effective as a straight jacket. On the medi-wizard's request, he twisted Harry's torso a bit to make it easier to reach the wound.

Mw. Thomas grimaced then quickly cut through the remaining scab and into the puffy flesh, releasing a gush of blood and puss into the shallow dish. Harry cried out softly and surged against the restraining hands. He subsided quickly when Lucius whispered in his ear. Pressing on the enflamed flesh brought another cry and gush of foul matter.

Draco cringed internally, the smell was disgusting.

It was due to get more so quite soon. Mw. Thomas took up a strange spoon like implement and his wand. He used a spell to heat the cauterizing iron red hot then quickly ran it through Harry's open wound. Harry screamed. Draco bit his tongue to keep from echoing him. Even Lucius looked a bit green.

"Now all we have to do is wait out the punishment spell and I'll finish my diagnosis. I'd like to know where it came from, please."

So Lucius explained about his former butler and his assumptions ending, "And so. But he hasn't cried out except for a whimper or two earlier. Has it worn off yet."

"No." The raw, hoarse sound startled them all. "It's still in effect. It doubled it's time every time I tried to escape."

"And how many times did you try?" Mw. Thomas flicked his wand over Harry.

"Four. I hurt. Can you do anything?" Harry gave the medi-wizard a hopeful look.

"No, I'm truly sorry. Lucius?"

"I'll try. Perhaps I can ease the pain, but I don't think I can stop it." He waved his wand over Harry who sighed and shuddered. "No?" Harry shook his head. "Did it ease any?" Harry nodded but kept his eyes shut.

While Lucius had been working the medi-wizard had been rummaging in his bag again. "Here. Healing Potion, Sleeping Draught, and a Nutrient Drink. Down the hatch."

Harry eased himself up on one elbow and drank the potions with a shudder. He fell back and curled up on his uninjured side.

Draco wondered aloud at his attitude.

Harry opened one eye and mumbled, "If you wanted me dead, I would be. And you don't call a √ for someone you're going to torture. At least, I don't think you do. I'm sleeping now." And with those words, he dozed off.

Lucius shook his head, "That boy's got nerve, you have to admit. Medi-wizard, if you would. Draco, please stay with him."

Draco just nodded and settled in a chair.

.

"Well, what all is wrong with the boy?" Lucius rubbed his forehead fretfully. Potter, no, Harry, had always neglected himself, according to Draco. Now Lucius started putting things together in his mind, and he didn't like his addition much.

"Basically, not that much. Long term malnutrition, short term starvation, dehydration, infected wounds and pneumonia. I'll leave you some potions and have my best Brew Master make some specifically for him. They'll come tomorrow, I think. Or the day after. Make sure he has the red one every morning, the blue one with each meal and the yellow one in the evening. I'll be back in a week to check him over. Call me if you need to." Mw. Thomas fished again in his bag and pulled out a rack of potions. "I should have done this earlier. My upset is no excuse." He handed the rack to Lucius who handed it off to a house-elf. Mw. Thomas accepted the soot cape from the waiting house-elf and stepped into the fireplace. He dropped his floo powder and announced, "Thomas House." in a firm voice. He disappeared in a flair of green fire.

Lucius turned and went back up the stairs to see how Harry was doing.

"My Dragon, is he sleeping or passed out?"

Draco shrugged then eased away from the bed when Harry moved restlessly.

"I think it's about half and half. His resistance to pain is astounding. I ... oh, you don't know this spell. Granger invented it. See?" Draco made a motion with his wand. "Dolor Modus" A bar appeared over Harry's head, it was mostly red. "The more red the more pain he's in. He should be screaming, but all he does is moan once in a while."

Lucius sighed. "I'm not sure what to do for him. A potion won't do any good and knockout draughts are notorious for leaving the user worse off when they fade."

Draco sighed too. "And Potter ... Harry is notorious too. For having bad reactions to the oddest things. I think it's best if we leave well enough alone."

"You're probably right. But I don't like it. Family should help family."

"I know. But feeling helpless around Potter is nothing new to me. He's the most annoying git imaginable."

Lucius took the chair Draco had vacated. "You go rest. I'll sit with him for now. Come back at 3pm. We'll take it in turns to watch him until he wakes up."

Draco walked to the door. "Very well. I'll be back at three. Shall I send up some tea?"

"Please." Lucius settled back to watch Harry.

The boy was amazingly silent, almost as if he didn't believe he had the right to cry out. Or was afraid to do so.

Lucius finally had enough and offered Harry a sleeping draught which he accepted without complaint. It worked well enough and Harry fell into a light doze.

Lucius watched as Harry slept, moving restlessly from time to time. His tea arrived and he sipped at the hot Earl Grey.

Three o'clock came and Draco tapped on the door.

Lucius looked up from his book and called softly, "Come in, quietly."

The harsh croak from the bed made Lucius start and Draco smirk. "It's Ok, I'm awake."

Lucius turned to give Harry a startled look. "Well, you shouldn't be. That potion should have kept you sleeping for another hour. How long have you been awake?"

"Not sure, a while. I still hurt so I was just ...laying here."

"Enduring like a good little slave. Damn it, Harry, speak up and let us know what you need." Draco advanced on the bed with a scowl on his face. Harry just glowered back. He collapsed onto the bed, letting his head drop onto the pillow. Lucius scowled at Draco who just shrugged. "It's true. Give him some more potion."

Lucius shook his head. "We can't. One, it's not working properly and two, it's addictive. If we overdose him, it could cause other problems."

Harry was barely conscious again, but he understood the word 'addictive'. "No more potion. I don't want it." Then he was out again.

Draco produced a book from his pocket and settled in the chair. "I already ate, the elves have something ready for you in the small dining room. Four hours?"

"Yes. Watch him carefully, his fever is getting worse. When I come back it will be time for his potions again. I'll need you to stay and help me."

"Very well." Draco turned his attention to his book and Lucius left to eat and rest. He wondered how on earth that boy had managed to survive.

.

Lucius returned in four hours, fed, rested and ready to give Harry his potions. Harry had other ideas. He was completely out of it but combative. He spit the first potion all over. Draco commented that the taste alone was enough to make that happen.

Lucius slid into the bed with Harry, sitting behind him and grasping both thin wrists in one hand. He tipped Harry's head back with the other and Draco pried Harry's mouth open, dumped the potion in and clamped his free hand over his mouth. Harry swallowed under protest, squirming in Lucius's grip. They managed to get the next one down him as well, but Draco had to sit on his flailing legs to do it.

"Is it going to be like this every time?" Lucius felt shattered, he couldn't believe the strength hidden in that slender form. It was somewhat like wrestling an eel. He thought they had Harry confined but he always managed to get a hand, foot or his head free. He and Draco were both worn out again.

"Probably. I don't think Madam Pomfrey ever got a potion down him without the help of at least Weasley. I'm going to bed. Call me when it's time for his next dose. And ... I think his fever is worse."

Lucius just nodded, the body in his grip was inferno hot. "I'll just stay here. He seems to relax ..." Just then Harry shifted and snuggled against Lucius's chest. Like a puppy seeking comfort from touch. "See? He relaxes when someone touches him. I'll just stay like this. Cover him, will you?"

Draco pulled the covers up over Harry, removed Lucius's boots, for which he was gratefully thanked then left.

Lucius settled himself, remembering when Draco had had Dragon Pox and he'd done the same thing for him. Harry nuzzled into his chest with a soft sigh, settling more comfortably and thankfully relieving the strain on Lucius's arms.

"Hush, child, sleep. You're safe here, whether you believe it or not. Shhh."

Harry dozed and Lucius hummed softly. He wondered what lullabies Harry was used to hearing. Lucius dozed too, lulled by his own humming.

.

Harry dreamed. His ... someone ... was humming softly to him. He felt hot, sticky and very ill. The firm chest behind him vibrated in a comforting way and the arms around him were gently holding him. He relaxed completely for the first time in what felt like months.

Lucius sighed in his sleep. He subconsciously thought that Harry would wake if he moved, he was wrong but he stilled in his sleep anyway.

Harry woke slightly, once, then fell into a semi-comatose state brought on by illness, dehydration and starvation. He was a great deal more ill than anyone realized. His immune system, never the best, was totally suppressed by his exposure to cold, bad, then lack of, food, and stress. The fact that he'd been eating nothing but house-elf gruel for the last six days didn't help either.

Lucius woke to a sweat drenched chest and a very ill Harry. His fever had broken then spiked. Lucius snapped out an order to the house-elf on duty and headed for the bathroom, carrying Harry. He realized that Harry was much too light, what he'd at first taken for youthful slenderness he now realized was something else.

When he'd been washing Harry, he'd paid attention only to getting the dirt off him, now he took a good look. He didn't like what he saw one bit.

"Elf, get that tub full. Now. This fever has to come down." He settled Harry on the thick cotton rug in front of the tub.

"Yes, master, I is doing it. Cold, or room temperature."

"Room temperature first, you fool."

The elf didn't object to being ridiculed, he didn't know much about sick wizards. He made sure the water was the same temperature as the room and laid out towels.

Lucius stripped down to his pants this time and picked Harry up. He eased him into the water. Harry didn't twitch.

Lucius began to swab Harry with a wet cloth, dribbling the cool water over his neck and shoulders. Harry never moved at all.

"Get Draco."

The elf just popped out and returned a few seconds later to tell Lucius that Draco was coming.

It didn't take Draco long to get there, his knock seemed very loud in the quiet of the bathroom. Lucius called to Draco to enter and when he did Draco just stared for a moment.

"Father, what is it?" He decided that the sight of his father in nothing but underwear and Harry in pajama bottoms, sitting in a bathtub was just weird. And a bit disturbing.

"Harry's fever is too high. There are a few fever reducing draughts in the medicine cabinet in the still room, please go get all there is."

"I'll be right back." Draco hurried out the door, realizing with some disgust that the still room was in the basement under the kitchen, nearly all the way across the house. He hurried.

It didn't take him that long to return but to Lucius it seemed forever. Harry was shivering now even though he was wrapped in a blanket with a spell-warmed towel wrapped around his dripping hair. His fever wasn't breaking permanently, it would break, Harry would sweat, then the cycle began again.

Lucius was more worried than he cared to admit.

"Father, here are the draughts. But, I think we should call the medi-wizard again."

"I believe you're right. I'll hold off on giving Harry any of this. I'll call Mw. Thomas and be right back." But this was not to be. The second Lucius started to ease off the bed, Harry became agitated. He clutched at Lucius and managed to tangle his fingers in one sleeve. He refused to let go. "Well, this is interesting. You go call the medi-wizard, explain the situation to him and ask him to come back."

Draco just turned and hurried out. His call to the medi-wizard brought him through the floo, dressed in pajamas and a dressing gown. It was late evening and he'd already gotten ready for bed. Being called out like this wasn't that unusual for him so he wasn't embarrassed to be in his house coat and slippers.

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know. Father is worried though."

Draco let Mw. Thomas up to Harry's chambers.

"Lucius, what's going on?"

Lucius told the medi-wizard everything that he'd tried and how Harry's fever wouldn't break. Mw. Thomas nodded, "I see. The pneumonia is worse than I'd expected. I'll give you a draught for the fever. A common one isn't working so I'll have to give you a stronger one. And an immune system booster. If he can't eat, a common nutrient potion should do. He's just so debilitated that nothing's taking hold. How's his fluid intake?"

"Nil. He's still unconscious. I'm afraid to try to get him to drink. He might choke."

"No! I'm afraid I didn't make myself plain. He's extremely dehydrated, he's got to drink."

Lucius nodded then pressed his cheek against Harry's forehead. "He's so hot!"

"Fluids, potions, keep him covered. When he sweats, get him to drink more. If he has cravings when he wakes, humor him. Now. I'll leave these potions, along with the other's I've prescribed. I brought them through too. The brew master got them done in record time."

Lucius motioned to Draco to take them, which he did and put them on the dresser. "I'll get his usual doses down him now. You can help, if you will."

Mw. Thomas came forward to help Lucius give Harry his medicine and found out that Harry was a lot more dangerous than anyone could imagine. He fought like two devils, flailing and kicking, biting and scratching. Draco advanced to help as well and Mw. Thomas backed out of the way. He'd wait until Harry was properly restrained then administer the potion.

Draco eased onto Harry's legs and Lucius wrapped Harry in a restraining hug, Harry subsided at once. Mw. Thomas quickly opened Harry's mouth, dumped the potion in and clamped his hand over his mouth, holding his nose until Harry swallowed to breathe. It only took seconds to get the next potion down, but the third one took a while. Harry, unconscious or not, had figured out that, if he didn't open his mouth, no one could dump disgusting tasting fluids into it.

Lucius sighed. "Now what? I hate to force his mouth open, we might really hurt him."

Draco thought for a moment. "Let me try." Lucius just nodded at him to go ahead. "Harry, you have to take this. It's a potion to make you well. Come now, you want to be well don't you?" Draco's soft, coaxing tone succeeded better than anyone could have thought. Harry obediently opened his mouth and swallowed the potion. Draco fished in his pocket for something, finding it he pressed it to Harry's lips whispering softly, "Good, Harry, here. Chocolate. It'll take the taste away." Harry allowed Draco to slip the morsel of chocolate between his lips and settled back against Lucius.

Mw. Thomas nodded his approval to Draco and announced that he was going home to bed, and that they were to wake him if there was any downturn in Harry's condition.

Draco saw the medi-wizard out.

.

Lucius woke at dawn to a soft moan and the realization that it was time for Harry to take more potions.

"Harry, are you awake?"

"Mmmmm, Ron, sleep. Go 'way."

"Mr. Potter! Wake up!"

Harry started and looked around, bleary eyed and confused. "You have some potions to take. Are you awake enough to take them without choking?"

Harry eyed Lucius for a moment then dropped back on the bed. "Yeah. ... Um ... what the hell is going on? Why ... where ... fuck!"

"Language, boy. Here." Lucius wondered if Harry would take the potion or turn stubborn and refuse.

Instead of that, Harry sniffed the potion carefully, examined it then swallowed it with a shudder.

"It's not poisonous, I promise. And, if you remember, I never break a promise."

"Yeah. But, the way these things taste, they ought to be poisonous. Gimmie." Harry held out his hand for the next potion.

Lucius frowned at Harry's 'Gimmie' but refrained from comment. He handed Harry the next potion, Harry examined it the same way as he had the first one then downed it. The third potion went the way of the first two then Harry's limited strength gave out and he collapsed onto the bed again.

"I feel like I could just die. How sick am I?"

"Very. Pneumonia, and I'd really like to know how you got that. And dehydration, starvation, malnutrition and who knows what else we'll discover when you get rid of the major symptoms. Sleep."

"Yeah, and I want to know ..."

Harry got a slightly confused look on his face. Lucius just assured him that all his questions would be answered when he felt better and could pay attention. He eased Harry down in the bed until he looked comfortable, covered him, told him to ring the little bell at his bedside if he needed anything and went away.

.

Albus Dumbledore was worried, very much so. Harry Potter was still missing. Draco Malfoy had to be sent home due to the entire House of Slytherin hexing him, not to mention beating him up. And Severus Snape was in a snit. This was not a good thing as he tended to take it out on the Gryffindor students and the parents were complaining. He'd spoken to him but all he'd done was snarl, "I've had it. I've taught those ungrateful brats for years and what do I get? Pranks in potions, against my own godson. And it doesn't help that Granger and Weasley, yes, Weasley have been escorting him. Bah! Enough!" and he'd left in a high dudgeon.

Yes, things were not going well at all, and the fact that one of his major sources of financing had dried up didn't help.

Harry now had a guardian, Dumbledore couldn't find out who though. He'd have to find out and make sure that the couple understood that Harry mustn't be interfered with. His training was essential to the war effort. He would have to floo around and find out who they were.

.

Severus Snape was indeed in a snit. His house had let him down badly and Voldemort had a nasty way of punishing him at the worst times imaginable. It usually happened between the hours of one and three in the morning or at supper.

He turned a small bottle in his hand and decided that he was going to be taking a small dose of Dreamless Sleep for the next three nights. He had to get some real sleep in, he was beginning to have real problems staying awake during his supervision of detentions and study hall.

A chirp from his small portable floo let him know that someone was calling him. He wasn't supposed to have a floo here in Hogwarts but he wasn't about to let a 300 year old rule keep him from his work.

"Yes?"

"Severus, Mw. Thomas here. I have some potions that I need made. The client is very highly placed and very well off. Couldn't hurt to do this one."

Severus thought about it for a moment. "You know I need to make a name for myself. This job isn't going to last past Voldemort's demise. But things are a bit difficult just now. Perhaps next time?"

"It's for a child." Dr. Thomas's voice took on a pleading note.

"For a child, I'll do it. Send me the particulars." A roll of parchment emerged from the miniature fire pan. "I have some of these on hand, I'll send them at once. I'll begin to brew more immediately, you'll have them as soon as I can brew them. Two days at most."

"Thank you, Severus. I'll see that you don't suffer when the time comes."

"I trust so, Thomas, I truly do. Good-bye." The green flames snuffed out.

Severus unrolled the parchment and started to read. He settled at his desk and started making notes. He was going to have to brew one of the potions every week to make sure that it was fresh and potent so he might as well just brew them all at the same time.

.

Ron owled his parents everything Hermione could tell him about Muggle London and any place Harry might be hiding. He was past scared and into terrified. Hermione, Seamus and another Muggleborn from Ravenclaw had told stories that raised the hair on his arms and actually made some of the younger Gryffindor students cry.

Hermione was short tempered and took it out on everyone around her. The other Gryffindors were avoiding her nearly as much as they had third year when she was using a time turner to keep up with her classes.

After sending off the owl, Ron headed back to the Gryffindor Common room. He ran into a Slytherin fourth year who sneered at him and started around him. Ron could never tell exactly what it was about the boy that sent his temper off, but he completely lost it and hexed the boy with a Bat-bogey Hex that sent him, weeping and wailing, to the Hospital Wing. And earned him three hours of detention, thankfully it was with Professor Sprout. Filch was completely out of hand and Dumbledore didn't seem to care.

.

Harry woke, hot and sticky, and realized that he was laying on someone. Someone who was gently running their fingers through his bangs. It felt really good.

"Mmmm, nice." The stroking stopped. "Oh, who?" Harry levered himself up and turned to look right into the blue-grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He started but was kept from falling off the bed by a strong arm that encircled his shoulders.

"Easy there. How do you feel?"

"Terrible. What am I doing here?" Harry eased off Lucius's chest and managed to get to the middle of the bed. "Why ... oh! I ... remember. Or did I dream. Did you ... are you?"

Lucius eased out of the bed and made sure that Harry was covered. "Don't distress yourself. I swear I will do you no harm. Wizards Oath. Satisfied?"

Harry examined Lucius's face carefully then nodded. "Yes. Ron told me about a Wizards Oath. But don't you have to do something with your wand?"

Lucius gave Harry the first genuine smile he'd ever seen on the man's face. "Only if I was still fifteen. Rest. You have potions in ten minutes. If you feel up to it, I'll explain more. But we have to be sure that you're not going to have a relapse. Lay back down."

"Um ... ok. But you really need to do some serious explaining." Harry settled more comfortably in his bed, watching Lucius carefully.

Lucius gazed serenely back. "Explanations will come. I promise. But not until you're well. Potions." Harry stared at the pocket watch Lucius had produced from his vest. "Draco will be here in two minutes."

"How can you be so sure? Um ... I'm not trying to be snarky, just curious."

Lucius nodded. "Of course. Take a look." He unfastened the watch from it's special fastening in his vest and handed it to Harry.

Harry pressed on the stem and smiled as the cover popped open, inside the watch were the usual hands to tell the time but there were also three other hands. The delicate golden hands had names engraved on them in neat Spencerian script, one with Draco's name, one with Narcissa's and one with his. Draco's pointed to 'in transit', his pointed to 'gravely ill' and Narcissa's pointed to "Isle de Fraises'. He blinked, his name was in Lucius's watch?

Harry handed the watch back without comment, but he got a funny feeling in his chest, sort of warm.

"Draco will be bringing your potions. I want you to drink them all. Then there will be a small treat."

Harry wondered at that until Draco entered the room with three vials of potion. He came over to the bed and handed one to Harry. Harry looked at him for a moment then looked at the potion. He remembered vaguely, checking out the potions once before so he forbore to do that again. He upended the potion into his mouth, swallowed and suppressed a shudder, three times. Draco tucked the vials into a pocket and smirked slightly.

"Draco ... attitude." Draco stopped smirking and nodded. "Now, Harry, I promised you a treat and here it is." Lucius produced a small box from somewhere. Harry opened it and looked inside, it contained two chocolate truffles.

"Thank you." Harry gave Lucius a somewhat dazzled smile. "My favorites." Harry ate the chocolates, taking his time. Lucius settled in the chair nearest the bed and Draco lounged on the foot. Harry glanced up from his enjoyment of the confections, feeling their eyes on him.

"Do I have chocolate on my face?"

Draco answered. "No, I was just wondering how you really are. How do you feel?"

Harry finished off his treat and slumped back on his pillows. "Hot, sticky, stuffy and ..." He stopped to cough harshly. "Generally gross. I think ... I think I nearly died."

Lucius started, he'd hoped Harry wouldn't remember. "You nearly did. Your fever was so high that you were delirious. But I was very proud to see that, no matter how sick you got, you checked the potions before you took them. Are you still thirsty? You should be. It was the devil of a job to get you to drink potions, never mind anything else. The doctor said that you should drink lots of fluids. So, what kind of juice do you like?"

Harry glanced up from where he was picking at the hem of the sheet. "Orange juice. And cranberry."

"Orange juice?" Draco's forehead furrowed in puzzlement. "What kind of orange juice? Pumpkin juice is orange. And so is ... um ... mango?"

Harry glared at Draco for a second then realized that Draco wasn't making fun of him, he really couldn't figure it out.

"No, the juice of oranges. I like it and it's supposed to be really good for colds and stuff."

Lucius just nodded to the hovering house-elf who popped out quickly.

"If you want the juice of oranges, that's what you will have. And ... Cranberries. Are you sure? It's very bitter."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "The only kind I've ever had was cranberry cocktail. Aunt Petunia got it at Tescos. I liked it, but no one else did. I only had it the one time. If it's a lot of trouble forget it. I'll do fine with whatever you give me."

Just then the elf popped back in with a silver tray on which it carried an ice pitcher of orange juice and a glass. Harry looked at the pitcher with interest, it was tall and slender with a strange design. The top had a small attached container that looked like a huge test tube. It was filled with ice. Harry decided that it was a very clever way to keep the juice cold without diluting it. He drank a glass straight down and accepted another to sip.

"Oh, that's good. I was really thirsty. I still don't feel really good, but ... I think I'll survive."

"I'm delighted to hear you say so." Lucius nodded to Draco who eased off the bed, careful to avoid shaking it. "You stay here please. I need to clean up and have something to eat."

Draco just nodded and settled in the chair that his father had vacated. "You should take a nap too. You've been up all night with Harry."

Harry absorbed this without expression. He was in a situation that he'd never expected and between being so ill and very off balance, he was keeping his own council with a vengeance.

What was going on? What did the Malfoys want? Why were they being nice to him? Would Lucius keep his sworn oath? He was going to find out. Whether he wanted to or not.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke up and stretched, then he froze. He didn't know where he was. He looked around carefully. The room was light and airy with walls covered in painted silk and paneling. The windows were large, and covered with gauzy under-drapes with dark blue velvet draperies. The colors of the bed hangings and duvet were a combination of blue and green that went beautifully together. Every fitting in the room was gold, from the candle holders between the windows to the sticks on the mantle piece and the door knobs.

He gazed around the room with wonder. It was huge. There was a sitting area near a fireplace that was nearly as big as the Dursleys bathroom with two chairs and a side table for each. There was also a nice desk and comfortable chair where, he assumed, he was to study or write letters. Near the foot of the bed was another chair and beyond that, to the side of the room, he could see a door. Farther on was another door. He wondered where they led but refrained from exploring. He still felt very weak and ill.

There was a soft tap on the door opposite the foot of the bed. Harry called, "Come in." and blinked as Draco came in with a small rack of potions in one hand.

"Well, how do you feel?" Draco walked briskly to the side of the bed and looked down on Harry. "I have your potions here. Are you going to take them nicely? Or do I have to wrestle you some more?"

Harry started to glare at Draco but stopped when he realized that Draco's eyes were twinkling in amusement not scorn.

"Sorry. Um ... will you tell me what the hell is going on? Or do I have to guess?"

"Potions first." Draco handed the first one to Harry who held it up to the light then downed it with a shudder. He obediently finished off all four potions without asking what they were. Draco couldn't help asking, "You're not going to refuse or even ask what they are?"

Harry shook his head. "The first one was a nutrient potion, the second one immune system booster, the third one a healing potion, specific to infections and the last one was a very mild calming draught."

Draco boggled inelegantly at Harry who smirked back. "I've been in Madam Pomfrey's care enough to recognize most healing potions. Besides, I had time to study while I was away. I learned quite a bit that I was supposed to have learned in first through fifth. Snape is a shitty teacher, but I'm not half bad a student, when I want to be."

Draco started to snap back a nasty rejoinder when he remembered that he was supposed to be taking care of Harry, not arguing with him. He gritted his teeth and held his tongue.

Harry realized that he'd managed to offend Draco, something he'd promised himself he wouldn't do. There was no sense antagonizing the Malfoys when he was ill and in their power. He wasn't sure where his wand was so he was more or less defenseless. "Um ... sorry. I didn't know you'd be so sensitive about your head of house."

Draco looked somewhat mollified and answered, "That's because he's also my godfather. But I'll admit his teaching methods are ... irregular. At best." Draco essayed a small smile and was rewarded when Harry smiled back. "And I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised that you recognize a healing potion when you taste it. You _have_ had enough of them at Hogwarts."

Harry grimaced. "They all taste ghastly. Why is that? And why don't you sit down?"

Draco settled in the chair, arranging his robes carefully. "Well, because you didn't offer until just now. That was an offer?"

Harry just nodded then commented, "Offer? It's your house."

"But these are your quarters. I do have some manners. And Father would be very disappointed if I were stupid enough to get into a fight with you while you're so ill. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Need anything?"

Harry started to say no, then realized that he had a rather pressing and embarrassing need.

"I need the loo." Harry flushed, eyed the glossy, slippery looking hard wood floor between him and the bathroom and then gazed at Draco in what could only be characterized as a pleading manner. "I don't think I'll make it without some help."

"Ah, and I'm to do so?" Draco nodded. "Very well. You do realize that I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, don't you?"

Harry sighed. "Just sort of hold my arm so I don't fall on my arse."

So Draco helped Harry into the bathroom and over to the toilet. "Now what?"

Harry glanced at Draco who was just standing beside him. "You leave, I do my thing, then I call you and you help me back to bed. And maybe feed me?"

Harry took care of his business, washed his hands and eyed himself in the mirror over the sink. He wished he had his glasses, he couldn't see very well without them.

The bathroom was as well appointed as his bedroom, with a huge tub and a shower enclosure the size of a small closet. The walls were marble as was the floor. The ceiling was painted with ornate scrolls and ocean waves. He admired it and wondered when he was going to be moved to his real quarters.

"Draco! I'm done."

Draco entered the room and helped Harry back to the bed. "There, all covered and cozy." Harry shot Draco a disbelieving glance before settling into his pillows. "What? Mother used to say that to me when I was little. Sorry, I guess I ..." Draco trailed off as Harry reached out to pat his hand.

"That's ok. I guess I'm just a bit surprised. Why are you both, you and your dad, being so nice to me. When is Voldemort coming to get me?"

Draco's face filled with disgust and anger. "Never! Never say that name in my hearing. I hate him! I won't serve that maniac. That's ... he's ..." Draco flung away from the bed stalking back and forth at the foot, trying to calm himself enough that Harry wouldn't think he was crazed.

Harry watched Draco in surprise and interest. "Ok, that's good. I mean that he's not coming to get me. And that you won't serve him. But ... what brought all this on?

Draco snarled inarticulately for a moment then managed to snap, "Riddle is a right lunatic. And a bastard. If you'd seen what he did to Father you'd understand."

Harry just shrugged slightly. "He did kill my parents, you know. And I didn't get this scar from a love pat. Glad you finally saw the light, so to say. I'm hungry, is there anything ..." He trailed off as Draco curled his lip.

"Yes, there's all sorts of things. What would you like? All you have to do is say 'Service.' and your elf will come."

Harry brightened. "Dobby?"

Draco's face went discreetly blank for a moment then he just shrugged and said, "No, Mimsey. Father assigned her to you."

Harry settled back against the pillows again, he'd leaned forward while speaking with Draco and called a bit tentatively, "Service, please."

Mimsey popped in with a broad smile. "Mimsey is here, Sir. How may Mimsey serve?"

Harry eyed the elf for a moment. "Well, first, wash. I don't want anyone dirty getting near my food and second, food. I don't care what. Um...anything that suits? I'm just hungry. Please?"

Mimsey nodded. "Mimsey will be back soon. Washing first is taking time. But Mimsey will tell Cook that Master Harry Potter is hungry." She disappeared with a soft pop.

Draco eased into the chair again and settled back to wait for Mimsey to come back with Harry's food.

When she returned and settled the tray across Harry's legs, Harry smiled happily. There was a nice bowl of soup and a cup of tea, bread and butter and marmalade. Mimsey bobbed a quick, clumsy curtsey and popped out again. Draco noticed that not only was she wearing a clean towel, but she was scrupulously clean as well.

Harry ate quickly, gulping the soup and tea then buttering the bread and pilling on the marmalade. He lay back with a sigh.

Draco couldn't help his expression of disgust. Harry shot a sheepish glance his way and flushed. Draco smoothed out his expression, eating around Weasley must have been a real trial to make Harry gobble up his food like that.

Harry suddenly sat up straight and started struggling to get out of bed. His feet tangled in the covers so Draco tried to push him back down to untangle him. Harry, mistaking Draco's efforts to help him get up as an attempt to keep him in bed, struggled harder.

"Be still, you git. You're tangled in the sheets." Draco tried harder to hold Harry down, while Harry struggled harder to get up.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Lucius was shocked to see Draco and Harry wrestling on the bed. "Draco, stop that at once. He's much to ill to be ..."

Harry proved just exactly how ill he still was by vomiting violently, all over himself and the bed. Draco had managed to get out of the way by jumping back the second Lucius had started speaking.

Both Draco and Lucius were startled when Harry whimpered softly. "I'm sorry, I'll clean it. Just ..."

Lucius snapped. He flicked his wand and cleared away the mess then turned to Draco to demand. "Just exactly what the devil did you think you were doing?"

Draco didn't bother with excuses he just admitted. "He was tangled in the sheets. I was trying to keep him from falling and hurting himself." Draco turned to Harry who was still in the bed, face flushed with humiliation. "Harry, I'm really sorry. I had no idea. If you'd have told me, I'd have conjured a basin."

Harry looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. He was waiting for Draco to say something sarcastic then what Draco _was_ saying penetrated. "I ... um ... it's ok. I'm sorry I made a mess."

Lucius broke in with, "Enough. Is this a common occurrence?"

Draco bit at his lip then admitted, "He's usually sick off and on for the first week or two of the first term. Then, well, he puts on weight and stops."

Lucius 'connected the dots' and scowled at the picture he'd made. "I see. Harry, I am going to ask you some questions and I expect honest answers. I'm not Dumbledore, I don't have any objective outside protecting my family, which you are now part of. I'm going to start our conversation by asking, Do you need a stomach calming draught?"

Harry blinked rather owlishly at Lucius, he needed his glasses. He hadn't been wearing his contacts as he couldn't take care of them on the streets. He hadn't had them since he'd been caught. "Yes, and I'd really like my glasses too, please."

Lucius looked at Draco. Draco shook his head. "I have no idea. I'll ask Mimsey. She'll know, if anyone does." Draco called the elf and told her to bring Harry's glasses and wand. Mimsey just said that Harry's wand was on the dresser. He had completely forgotten that he'd placed it there when they'd brought Harry 'home'. He retrieved it and handed it to Harry with a small bow. "Here's your wand. I'm so sorry I put it out of reach."

Harry stared at Draco as if he'd grown two heads. "Why do you keep apologizing to me?"

Draco sighed. "No idea. It just seems ... Never mind."

Harry decided to forget that small question for the bigger ones bouncing around in his aching head.

Meanwhile, Lucius had told Mimsey to find Harry's glasses and his backpack. Mimsey just went into the walk-in closet and produced the requested items, putting them on the foot of Harry's bed she bowed and popped out again.

Harry put on his glasses and clutched his wand in one hand. He still felt sick and weak so he settled back in bed and just waited for Lucius to explain himself.

Lucius gazed at Harry for several moments. He was no fool, no matter what anyone said, and he knew the signs of an abused child when he saw them. He wondered again at Dumbledore's handling of Harry. This defensive, suspicious man-child was never going to be the tool that Dumbledore thought he would be. Honesty was going to be the only way to reach him. Total honesty and a firm hand.

"I have turned my coat. Voldemort is insane. When I started to serve him, he upheld the true Old Traditionalist customs. Now, he tortures his loyal followers for no reason except to amuse himself. I will not follow him." He gave Draco a startlingly loving look. "Draco won't tolerate him for a second. So ... I have to make other arrangements to protect my family. To a true Traditionalist, family is all."

Harry thought about that for a moment and had to admit that it made some sense. He still didn't trust Malfoy but he was willing to wait and see. Not that he had many other choices.

"Oh, ok, I guess. I ... ugh!" Harry doubled over as his stomach cramped, as it did when he'd eaten to quickly after going without for so long. The vomiting hadn't helped either.

Lucius caught him as Harry doubled up and eased him back in the bed. "Draco, have Mimsey get that stomach calming draught then send to the kitchen for some weak tea and dry toast." Draco did as Lucius ordered while Lucius fussed over Harry.

Surprisingly, Draco didn't feel in the least jealous, actually he felt a bit sad. This was the side of Harry that no one but Ron ever saw and he wasn't sure he liked it much. Harry looked ill, tired and defenseless.

Mimsey returned with the required potion and food then stood wringing her hands. "Is young master alright? Is Mimsey doing something wrong? Should Mimsey punish herself?"

Harry groaned then whispered, "I'm fine, just a bit ... stomach. Sorry. Don't punish her, she did the best she knew how."

Lucius said softly, "She's your elf, only you have the right to punish her. If you do not desire it, she'll not be punished."

"I don't. I ... oh ..." Harry surged up again and Lucius thrust a basin under his chin. Harry tried to help but couldn't manage more than keeping his face over the basin. Draco hurried to help, clutching the draught in one hand.

"Here. If it doesn't help, I'll call the medi-wizard."

Harry swallowed the potion without complaint, he felt so bad that he was almost hoping that one of the Malfoys would murder him. It would be a relief. He didn't realize that he'd said that out loud until Lucius said in a flat, angry tone, "Never let me hear you say such a thing again. No one will murder you here. You're my ward and I assure you that I take my responsibilities seriously."

Draco nodded his head then startled Harry by exclaiming, "Besides, you've got a contract. Father can't violate the terms of a Guardianship Contract, it's not possible."

Harry sighed and decided to give up for now. His stomach was still protesting the rich butter and marmalade. "Ok, I have a contract. Nice. Uncle Vernon was always violating the terms of his contracts but ..." He caught sight of identical arrogantly scornful glares. "Never mind. I'm still to sick to argue." He nestled into his pillows. "If I really have a contract, I'd like Ron to take a look at it. He's really brilliant with that sort of thing. I wish..."

"Wish and, if it is in my power, I'll grant it. But, for now, go to sleep the minute you've had this tea and toast."

Harry rolled his head wearily on his pillow. "Don't want it. That potion ... they just kill my appetite." But Lucius wasn't taking no for an answer and coaxed and cajoled until Harry had gotten it all down.

Draco waited until Lucius had left then touched Harry gently. "You might as well give up. When father is determined on something it's like ... like a force of nature. I'm well aware that my standing up to him on Voldemort was some sort of fluke."

"Yeah, I can tell. I wish I understood what is going on. Why did ... Chauncy. lock me up like that. What.." Harry trailed off in confusion.

Draco couldn't help snarking a bit. "What is going on is exactly what it looks like. Believe it or not, we're now brothers. Chauncy's name is never to be mentioned again. Father told him to keep you there and notify us at once ... if someone actually managed to get hold of you. "

Harry gave Draco a horrified look then just sighed. "Go away. I'm too tired and too sick for this." He resolutely closed his eyes and pulled the covers up to his ears. Draco wisely went away.

.

Lucius commanded Draco to the library and pointed to the chair in front of it. "Sit. I want to know everything you left out. Every single thing."

Draco shrugged. "You're not going to like it."

"Probably not. What the hell did those muggles do to him to make the streets seem safer?"

So Draco talked. Lucius had seen the cupboard and supposed that it was used for punishment, something he found appalling enough. But to find out that the young Savior of the Wizarding world had actually lived in it. Stayed in it unless he was being worked half to death. He was disgusted, to say the least, and he truly wondered if Dumbledore wasn't senile.

"I see. You're sure they actually starved him?"

"Father, you've never seen him just after term begins. He's never looked as thin as this but he's always skinny as a stick."

Lucius gazed into the near distance for several seconds. "So, the muggles are even worse than I thought they would be. Hmmm, and Dumbledore thinks leaving Harry with the Dursleys will convince him to protect muggles, how? Strange. Very, very strange. What is going on in that old coot's head?"

Draco shrugged irritably. "I have no idea, but Harry's not going to trust us, not anytime soon. No matter what he acts like. I expect him to ... act out, try your patience. And I'm not sure what to do about it."

"I'm not either. But I have to abide by the terms of the contract. If I violate them, there'll be hell to pay. The only reason you have been allowed to escape some punishments is your condition disallows them."

Draco's sour expression made Lucius snort. "Well, enough of these heart burnings. What do you think about his present condition?"

Draco just shook his head. "He's very good at hiding how bad off he is. If he says he's fine, that only means that he has managed to avoid being dismembered. Right now, I'd say he's on the verge of total collapse. He'll need careful management to keep him from taking off the second our backs are turned."

"Should I be worried?" Lucius could see Harry sneaking out of the house and disappearing as they sat there.

"No, he's too sick to take off just yet. And, if we instruct Mimsey to keep an eye on him, she'll do it." Draco called for Mimsey who popped in at once. "I know Father gave you to Harry Potter, but this is important. You must tell us if he tries to leave the house. He's too sick to do so and could hurt himself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Draco, sir. Mimsey is doing as you say. Master Harry, sir, is very sick. He tries to hide it, but Mimsey can tell." She bowed and disappeared.

Draco sat, sipping the tea that they always had together and came to a conclusion. "Father, I think we should get Weasley to come visit as soon as Harry's able. But not Granger. She'll go running to Dumbledore, she's convinced that he's the only one capable of making decisions about anything. Let Weasley see the contract if Harry asks. Weasley is an idiot in a lot of ways, but don't play chess with him. And I have heard that he loves contract law. He was talking about an apprenticeship until he found out how much they cost."

Lucius just made a humming sound deep in his throat and nodded.

.

Neville Longbottom eyed the young mint plants with a jaundiced eye. He loved Herbology and was going to go into the field, Potions or no. But planting out flats of mint was not his idea of fun. He was more interested in tinctures, tonics and plasters. And tisanes.

He finished potting up the young plants and turned to harvesting some other herbs. Professor Sprout was going to teach him a new formula for a tincture and a tea. Things were beginning to look up a bit. He just hoped that Harry was found soon. Who knew what was happening to him?

After settling his mind he bent to his task of harvesting then went into the professors office. She wasn't there, all that was was a note that he was to follow the recipe exactly, weigh out exactly one and a half grams and package it in the envelopes on the work table then seal them with wax and the seal next to the wax pot. This worried Neville, Professor Sprout didn't usually leave him on his own like this, something was going on. He wondered what for a moment then turned his thoughts to the task at hand.

.

Ron Weasley had to admit that he was really worried, Draco had been taken home and Harry was still missing. Neville was working with Professor Sprout a lot and Seamus was retaking Arithmancy so that left him with Hermione and Parvati Patil. Not a happy thing for a guy who needed to let off steam once in a while. He was on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

The owl that fell into his tea at dinner saved his sanity. It was a summons to come home for the long week-end. He fed Errol a bit of bacon as he read the letter. The poor owl just sat on the table for several minutes looking tired and a bit frowsy. Ron wished he could get his parents a new owl, not only because they needed one but also because Errol was getting way too old to be carrying mail. He stroked the birds head. "Why don't you go to the owlery and rest. I'll send my reply back with Pig." Errol made a grumbling noise and flapped his wings, taking off in a flurry of feathers.

Hermione grimaced, she was going to have to go home for the long weekend as well. All the professors were having parent teacher conferences and students were required to either go home or stay in their House. This was going to put her way behind in her studies. She had wanted to research the last potion Snape had assigned them. Hers had been a total failure and she wasn't sure why. She knew that she'd done everything correctly so why her potion had boiled over and dissolved part of the worktable was beyond her. She sighed, life was so unfair.

.

Lucius tapped on the door and then entered without waiting for a summons. It was, after all, not only his house but his ward as well. He was not pleased by what he saw.

Harry was hollow eyed and feverish again. Lucius checked to be sure that his bell was within reach. It was so he knew where to place the blame.

"Harold James Potter, what are you thinking? You're sick again. Why didn't you ring for Mimsey?"

Harry opened one eye and moaned. Lucius eased Harry into a sitting position and pressed his cheek against Harry's forehead. He was burning up again. Lucius rang the bell on the night stand and, when Mimsey popped in, snarled, "Tell Master Draco to come at once, then bring me a fever reducing potion and a calming draught. Go." Mimsey popped out and returned almost at once with the potions.

Lucius held Harry in position and eased behind him. After settling Harry back against his shoulder he put a potion to his lips and urged softly, "Drink this, it'll make you feel better. Come, Harry, swallow it." He dribbled a bit of the potion into Harry's mouth and Harry swallowed it. The expected reaction to the taste was that Harry would spit it out, he didn't, instead he swallowed it, making a face. "Good boy. Another." Lucius tried the other potion with the same results.

The tap on the door let Lucius know that Draco was there. He called to Draco to come in then sighed. The expression on Draco's face was priceless, a combination of horror, amusement and confusion.

"He's sick again? I thought he was getting better. You look very comfortable there, but ... um. A little touchy-feely maybe?"

Lucius snorted. "You didn't think so when you had the dragon pox. I've done exactly the same thing for you every time you've been sick. He's feverish again. I thought he was on the mend too."

"I think we should call the medi-wizard again."

Lucius thought about that for a moment. "If his fever doesn't go down in half an hour. It'll take the potion that long to take hold."

"Fine. Breakfast? I'm starved."

"Please. Have it set up there." Lucius pointed to the open area in the middle of the room. "We'll take it in turn to eat."

"Very well. I'll be back in a moment. I have a chapter to finish and I'd like to have it done by noon."

Lucius just nodded, rested his cheek on the top of Harry's head and started to hum again.

Harry sighed in his sleep, the calming draught combined with the fever reducer had sent him into restful, healing sleep. He didn't dream, really, but he registered what was going on around him as one. He liked the humming, it made him feel safe, as did the strong arms around him. He unconsciously snuggled against Lucius.

Draco had to smile at the picture they presented, Lucius was running his fingers through Harry's bangs, humming softly. He turned his head to look at Draco and nodded. Draco moved to help him shift Harry onto the bed so he could get up and eat some breakfast. Harry made an unhappy little noise then subsided again. Draco watched him for a moment then settled in the bedside chair.

Lucius ate his breakfast then called for a house elf to bring something for Draco. They exchanged places and Draco had his meal. They both watched Harry sleep, worrying over the new addition to their family.

He wasn't getting better. Lucius cast a tempus then checked Harry's fever and pain levels. His fever was 102 degrees and the Dolor Modus was still more red than green. Lucius went to call Mw. Thomas.

The medi-wizard stepped through the floo and followed Draco back to Harry's room. He calmly sent both Draco and Lucius out of the room and set to his examination. He cast several diagnostic spells and then crossed his arms over his chest while he thought.

"How sick am I, really?" Harry had stayed still while the medi-wizard did his examination, but now he wanted answers.

Mw Thomas jumped. "Oh, goodness. Well, young man, you should be out cold. But, since you're awake and aware, you're very ill. You have pneumonia, malnutrition, a bad case of post-Cruciatus, and some sort of digestive upset that I can't figure out."

Harry nodded. "Oh, I see. Is that why I'm not getting better? The digestive thing, I mean?"

"Yes, I do think that's it. The potions are not entering your system as expected. I need to figure out what is interfering with your digestion. I need to ask you a whole list of questions but I have to have your guardians permission. I'll just ask Lucius to step back in. Also, he'll have to be here while I ask my questions. Be aware that my oath as a healer forbids me to discuss my findings with anyone but your guardian. All right?"

Harry nodded and settled back in the bed. He thought hard until Lucius came in. He had always hidden his troubles, believing that no adult would do anything to help him. He remembered something that Johnny had told him, "Give us a chance, if we don't help you, then you can be angry without guilt." So he would give Lucius Malfoy a chance.

Lucius came in and silently settled into the chair, Mw. Thomas sat in another, placed by a silent Mimsey. Draco slipped into a place behind Lucius half hidden by the chair.

"Now, with Lucius's permission, I'm going to ask you some questions. Just answer truthfully, no one is going to make fun of you or ..." Lucius scowled at Mw. Thomas, who just shrugged and continued on with his reassurances that no one would think less of him no matter his answers.

Harry answered the medi-wizard's questions as honestly as he could. The medi-wizard's expression never changed but Lucius and Draco both seemed to freeze. The cold expressions on their faces didn't escape Harry's notice. He continued his answers until the medi-wizard was satisfied.

Then Lucius spoke, his voice like a splash of cold water. "Are you ... you are telling me that you had nothing but gruel while you were in the town house?"

Harry nodded. "It was sort of ... bad. I didn't like the taste of it much and it was oily. I'm sorry. Don't be mad. Skezy did the best she could."

Lucius sat, rigid in his chair, as he thought furiously. "Skezy! Come here!" Harry started, could the elf hear Lucius all the way there?

It seemed that she could as she popped in at once. "Yes, Master? How may Skezy serve?"

Lucius eyed her up and down until she was trembling in her towel. "I want to know exactly what Master Potter had to eat while he was with you."

Skezy twisted the hem of her towel in both hands while she replied. "Gruel, sir. The Chauncy man didn't give orders for the young master to be fed at all but Skezy is knowing that he must eat. Elveses is forbidden to even touch Master Chauncy's food so Skezy is putting extra Moogra oil on the gruel for the young master. Is Skezy doing wrong? Skezy is very sorry, she did the best she knew how."

Lucius sighed, rubbed his face and dismissed the elf. "Well, that tears it."

Mw. Thomas sighed too. "You're right. Moogra oil! What on earth ... this Chauncy must have known that the elves had no access to wizard food, what was he thinking?"

Harry cleared his throat. "He was thinking that he'd break me. But I'm used to little food and bad living conditions so all he did was piss me off. I tried to escape but that didn't work out too well. What is Moogra oil?"

"House elves consider it a condiment, like salt or pepper and it has some nutritional benefits for them. It's not so good for wizards however, it does all sorts of undesirable things. And it stays in the digestive tract, blocking the receptors there. You're not absorbing the nutrients from the food you eat."

Lucius grumbled, "Not that he's eaten all that much. He sicked up most of what he ate." He leaned back in his chair, that bland expression on his face. The one that said he was going to hex someone. "So, what do we do now."

"I have to do some research. Give him easily digested foods and a nutrient potion three times a day. I'd suggest he eat small meals about every three hours or whenever he's hungry. We'll have to find some way to flush the oil out of his system. When I know what to do, I'll send you instructions. And potions, I'm sure." He couldn't help but smile at Harry's expression. "Yes, young sir, I'm sure they'll taste delightful."

Harry just sighed. "I'm sure they will. Why do I keep relapsing? I want to get better but despite all the potions and stuff, I keep ... getting worse, I think."

"Your system has been over stressed for much too long a time. You'll take some doing to get back on your feet. I want you to quit worrying about anything. You have a contract. Lucius is scrupulous about such things. Now." He clapped his hands on his thighs and stood up. "The pneumonia is what is causing you to feel so bad, along with a slight amount of nerve damage from what amounts to several hours under Cruciatus." At Lucius's alarmed expression he hurried to say, "It's not bad, a few doses of Nerve potion and he'll be fine. The pneumonia should clear up under the influence of the immune system booster and nutrient potions along with good food and the removal of that oil should finish the job. It's not going to happen over night and he needs a great deal of rest just now." He headed for the door calling to Harry over his shoulder. "I'll finish my research as quickly as I can. You rest." Lucius followed him out.

Harry lay back and sighed, the poking and prodding he usually suffered through with Madam Pomfrey had been reduced to a few gentle prods and several very complicated diagnostic spells. He was relieved in one way but he was worried about the diagnosis. Moogra Oil? What was that? And what had it done to him? The medi-wizard's explanations hadn't been very informative.

Draco was sitting in the chair the medi-wizard had vacated with a worried look on his face. Harry decided it was time for a test.

"Ok, so what did the medi-wizard actually say?"

Draco gazed at Harry speculating on what he should tell him, he decided to be brutally honest. "A lot. You've gone hungry so much that your system is off balance. You're short on micro nutrients and vitamins that help you heal, your immune system just can't cope anymore. The pneumonia should have cleared up with that potion you had last night. You just don't have the resources you need to do the job. And I know you've never heard of Moogra oil. It's very dangerous for wizards to consume. It blocks the receptors in your digestive system so they can't take in nutrients. So you're not getting any good out of the food you do eat. You're in a lot of trouble. But don't worry. Moogra oil is easily bound to a carrier, it just takes time." He gave Harry what he hoped was a reassuring look. "You'll be a pain in my arse again in no time."

Harry gave Draco a doubtful look, but asked his next question. "The medi-wizard said I have a contract? What? I mean, contract?" He stumbled into silence, only giving Draco a slightly panicked look.

"Every wizarding child has a contract of guardianship. Most with their parents, traditional families have actual written ones, some with a guardian and those are always written. I'm actually surprised that you don't have one with the Dursleys. But Dumbledore ... well, the old coot is ... either very trusting or ..."

Harry interrupted Draco's thinking pause with, "Or didn't give a damn what happened to me as long as I was still his little tool. A wand to wave then put back in its box until he needed me again. I'm a bit slow, but I'm not really stupid and the muggles I was living with ... well, they taught me a lot." He broke off in a coughing fit that made his eyes water.

Draco handed him a handkerchief and waited while he wiped his eyes. Then Draco handed Harry a potion. "This is a cough suppressant, don't bolt it. Sip it so it has time to do its work. It doesn't taste too bad, very licorice." Draco wrinkled his nose, he wasn't that fond of the taste but cherry didn't hide the taste of the active ingredient.

Harry obediently sipped the potion and he too wrinkled his nose at the taste. "It tastes better than other potions only ... it's rather aggressively licorice." He sipped again. "My throat already feels better. Should I finish it or keep it for later?"

"Keep it for later. I'll bring you some more in a while. Father will be back to explain some stuff to you and I'll go to the stillery room and make more."

Harry looked startled. "You made this?"

Draco stiffened. "I did. Something wrong?"

Harry couldn't help a small smile. "No, as I haven't dropped dead or sprouted tentacles or spots, I don't think so."

Draco snorted and leaned back in his chair. "Well, fine then."

Harry realized that he was falling asleep again just as he did exactly that.

.

After his consultation with the medi-wizard Lucius was ready to eat nails and spit horse shoes. Potter had been subjected to some of the worst abuse he'd ever heard of. And he, as a Death Eater, had seen and heard of some pretty bad things. The part he particularly objected to was that Harry had been a child when it started. The wizarding world was a hard, cruel place but it did tend to wrap its children in cotton wool. Punishments could be harsh but rewards were extravagant too. At least in his world.

Now he was absolutely outraged, and he would have revenge. He just had to figure out how to do it.

He checked on Harry and saw that he was still asleep with Draco in attendance.

"Draco, come into the library for a moment. I want to talk to you and I don't want to disturb Harry."

Draco followed his father into the library, smirking slightly. He knew his father better than anyone, including his mother, so he was fairly sure what was wanted.

"Yes? Do I even have to ask?"

"Probably not. What do we do?"

Draco managed to avoid looking too self-satisfied. "Well, I did hex them all about ... three months ago." At Lucius's look he hastened to reassure him. "Not anything deadly. Just a double hex. And one half is one that a lot of girls use for reducing. None of them can get full, and they get very little nourishment from the food they do eat. That's the reducing one."

Lucius nodded. "Quite ingenious. But we need something that makes sure they know exactly why they're being punished."

Draco subsided into thought, absently nibbling at his lip. "There's something called Child Protecting Services or something like that. They take an interest in child abuse and neglect. Granger was babbling about it once. Now, who do I know that is muggle, we have to do something about that appellation, and will talk to me. Besides Granger." Draco looked up sharply. "Father, do not let Granger know Po ... Harry is here. She'll run to Dumbledore for sure."

"I believe we've already covered that." Lucius raised an eyebrow at Draco.

Draco just shrugged, an elegant, French sort of gesture. "Sorry. Hmmmm, maybe ... Covington. He's fourth year, Hufflepuff and ... sort of, not aware, if you know what I mean. But he knows about such things."

"Is he discrete?"

Draco sneered. "No, but he's afraid of me."

"Go see what you can find out. And while you're out, remove the hexes from the Dursleys. It wouldn't do for the Aurors to get mixed up in this somehow and discover a hex on a muggle."

Draco stood, bowed slightly to Lucius, an Old Traditionalist custom, and left.

He made his way to the floo and called Covington's home. He spoke with Mrs. Covington, who was glad to speak to anyone from Hogwarts. It seemed that her son was singularly close-mouthed about things at Hogwarts. Draco immediately took advantage of this and offered to tell her some stories in return for some help from her. She agreed and he stepped through, glad that the Malfoy's still had a universal floo instead of a standard one.

"Malfoy, Draco. Very pleased to make your acquaintance." Draco bowed gracefully over the woman's hand and kissed her knuckles. She smelled of carnations and some fruity something.

Mrs. Covington led Draco into the sitting room and offered tea. Draco accepted before he realized that she was going to have to make it. He followed her into the kitchen with some interest.

She smiled and told him, "You don't have to come into the kitchen, you can stay in the sitting room."

Draco was much wiser than that, however, and announced, "I've never been in a muggle kitchen, or even in the kitchen at the manor either. Shall I sit here?" He indicated one of the chairs at the kitchen table and at Mrs Covington's nod settled in it.

"You've never been in a kitchen? Is that unusual?"

"I've been in the kitchens at Hogwarts. It's customary to sneak in and get treats from the elves, although it's prohibited, officially. But I've never been in the kitchens at home, nor do I know anyone who would offer me a space at the kitchen table. My family is Old Traditionalist, rarified circles and all that. Not unusual in my circle for a wife to live in her husband's home and never enter the lower house at all."

"Oh, I ... see. Um ... Malfoy? I know Arnold has mentioned you but ... I can't quite remember what he said."

"Probably just that I'm in Slytherin House. We don't have much to do with each other. And that brings me to why I'm here actually. I need to report a case of child abuse. Rather severe actually. And, since the offenders are muggle, the Aurors aren't equipped to do anything about it."

Mrs Covington set the pot on the table and got a tin of cookies off the nearby counter. "Biscuit?" Draco accepted and nibbled on it while she continued, "Do you have any proof? There has to be some substantiating evidence."

"Um ... the child in question disappeared during the Christmas holidays, shortly before or after Christmas Day. He has been missing since and they've not reported it. The man and wife are separated and there's some evidence that he beat her at least once. The son is ... in therapy for anger issues and that's disquieting as well. "

The lady frowned over her tea cup and then sighed. "This isn't good. Sometimes one member of a family will be the scapegoat. If that member disappears, by rescue, murder, or runaway, another member is often chosen by the abuser, or the whole family begins to suffer. It sounds like this may be the case. Since he is a wizard, is there any chance that he might be hiding by magic?"

"No, there's a law about underage magic use. Young wizards and witches can ... cause all sorts of problems with out of control magic. So you see why I'm so concerned."

"Yes I do. I'll look into it myself. I'm a social worker with CPS. Name and any other particulars of both the victim and the family."

So Draco hid his glee and gave her all the information he had about the Dursleys, which was a great deal more than anyone could have suspected. He left, full of tea, biscuits and satisfaction. Vernon Dursley was in for a very uncomfortable time, Petunia as well. He wasn't so sure about Dudley.

.

Harry woke to Lucius calling his name softly. "Harold, wake up. Come now, potion time."

Harry grumbled softly. "It's Harry. Gimmie."

Lucius didn't really understand so he just handed Harry the first potion. "Sorry, I didn't understand that grouchy grumble."

Harry swallowed the potion. "It's Harry, not Harold. Sorry, I'm not really awake yet." He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses, wishing for his contacts.

"Harry, I see. What in the world...never mind. Next potion."

Harry eyed the small rack of open potion tubes, they looked like a set of muggle test tubes in a wooden holder. "How many and what are they?"

"Don't you trust me yet? I'm sorry." Lucius managed to look both dignified and crushed.

"Sort of. But I really like to know what I'm taking, call me crazy."

"Not really, come to think of it. So ... Nutrient potion, a potion to move the oil out of your system, immune system booster, nerve repairing potion, and one for the pneumonia."

Harry nodded then asked, "Nerve repairing potion? What's that for?"

"The after effects of your escape attempts resemble the effects of suffering Cruciatus, this will repair the effects. You're a very stubborn young man."

Harry shrugged and held out his hand for the next potion. "So you've had to hire a brew master just for me, or is Draco making them?" He swallowed the potion with a disgusted grimace.

"No, I didn't hire a brew master, and Draco isn't making all of the potions. He does make most of the household potions. Headache remedies and stomach calming draughts and so on. These potions are specialities except for the nutrient potion, which Draco did brew. Do you object?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he's really very good at potions. I wish I was, but ... next please."

Lucius resolved to make sure that Harry was truly up to speed before he went back to Hogwarts, handed him the next potion and smiled at Harry's expression.

When Harry was done taking his potions he felt much better, he knew it wasn't going to last so he decided to make his requests before he 'crashed' again.

"Sir? I'd like to write to Frankie and Johnny and tell them I'm safe. If that's ok?"

Lucius was astounded that Harry even thought of the two men, but he knew any refusal of a reasonable request wasn't in his best interests. "I'll bring you a lap desk and send it off at once. Do you have any idea what you want to say?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, thank you. And could I have my backpack? I need to ... shit!"

"Language Harry. What do you need?"

"I left all my homework at Frankie and Johnny's place and most of my other stuff as well. I only have some clothing and stuff. I'd really like to have my books and things. I need to work on my assignments. I've been doing the end of chapter reviews and that. And ... never mind."

Lucius just left in a swirl of robes. He never trusted a house elf to bring a desk, they always forgot either the ink or the quills. He returned quickly and found Harry staring off into space biting his lip.

"Are you alright? What is wrong?"

Harry jumped slightly. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just trying to decide what to tell them and how to get my stuff. And I need to do this quickly or I'll never get it done today. I'm feeling pretty good right now but I"ll be out of it by three. And I still want to ask some questions. Like: why did you let that man chain me up? If you're supposed to be my guardian, I don't think that was a very good idea. And ... well, I'd just like a reasonable explanation, that's all."

"Well, here's the desk. Why don't you just write down everything you want to say, edit it then copy it out. That should do. They don't expect an epistle, just a note telling them you're ok and a request to give me your things. They will, don't you think? Give me your things, I mean? Then, when you're done, I'll explain it all. Satisfactorily, I hope."

Harry took a sheet of fools cap out of the desk and started writing. "I really, really wish there was a pencil in here. I hate these quills, messy damn things. I've gotten ink all over my hand already."

Lucius wondered what a pencil was but he flicked his wand and cleaned Harry's hand for him. "You need to learn an ink eradicating spell. Here, why don't you dictate your thoughts to me. I'll help you organize them then you can copy off the final draft in your good hand."

Harry blinked at Lucius for a moment then thanked him, handed him the desk and tried to organize his thoughts while Lucius got settled.

Harry dictated his letter and Lucius realized that it was concise, polite, informative and to the point. Gossipy enough to be reassuring, but not all inclusive. Very Slytherin in fact. He was pleased and a bit surprised at how pleased he was.

Harry copied it off in his best hand, seated at his new desk as he refused to even try to write in bed. Lucius sealed it with a plain seal then remarked, "You need to get your seal and put it in your desk."

Harry gave him a puzzled look. "My seal? I don't have a seal. Do I?"

Lucius found himself scowling ferociously. Harry ducked. Lucius managed to smooth out his expression.

He took a deep breath then said as calmly as he could, "Yes, you have a seal. As the last of the line, you're the head of the Potter family and thus, you are entitled to use the family seal. And the Black family seal as well. I need to have a talk with you about your finances soon. But ... that's all for later. I'll take this to Messieurs. James and Thomas. Get some rest, you're already alarmingly pale. I'll set Mimsey to watch you until I get back. Then I'll explain what happened at the town house. Excuse me."

With that he left to see if he couldn't deliver Harry's message to his friends, and ask some questions.

.

Frankie opened the door to the sharp knock. Lucius just nodded to him and held out Harry's letter.

Frankie grabbed it, barked, "Come in." and yelled for Johnny. Lucius decided there and then that, muggle or not, he liked these two men.

Johnny came running, the urgency in Frankie's voice convincing him something was either very wrong or very right. It was very right.

"It's a letter. A letter from Harry. Oh, my god, Harry's Ok. Thank goodness. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I know ... um ... you don't approve of us, but this is ... just thank you."

Lucius just smiled slightly then said softly, "And what, may I ask, gave you the idea that I didn't approve of you?"

Johnny shrugged. "We're the owner/managers of a Gay BDSM night club. Need I go on?"

"Is it lucrative?" Johnny nodded. "Then no. And you are sadly mistaken if you think that would put me off you. I've done much worse in my life than provide a haven for people with different tastes."

Frankie looked at Lucius for a moment then said, "You did notice the gay part, right?"

Lucius shrugged, "I'm bi myself. I believe that's what you call it when a man has no preferences in the gender of his lovers? Yes?"

They both nodded and relaxed. Lucius took time to really look around. The apartment was neat, clean and well appointed. The furniture was comfortable and clean. He was as impressed as he ever was by muggles. He was even more impressed when Frankie got in his face. "Where is Harry? All this note says is he's ok."

"He's at my home in the country. He's quite ill right now. He's been living in the streets since I scared him off here."

Johnny gave Lucius a cold glare that rivaled one from Snape. "And?"

"I've had a ... doctor to see him. He's getting better, the medicines are already taking effect. I'll bring him to visit as soon as he can travel. I swear."

He got a close look from Frankie who finally nodded his head. "His stuff is in here. We packed it all up and put it away."

Lucius realized that things were getting awkward so he just followed the two men to what had been Harry's room. It was as nice and well appointed as the rest of the apartment so he felt he should compliment it. "It's very nice. Almost a flat itself. And an en suite. You've been very good for Harry. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking us? We did it for Harry." Johnny started to look angry but suppressed his urge.

"I'm thanking you because Harry is my ward. As his guardian it is my duty, and in this case pleasure, to thank people who do a service for him. He'll be sending a longer letter as soon as he's feeling up to it and I did promise a visit. I don't promise often as that way I don't have to worry about breaking one. I'll do my very best to keep this one. And on the subject of letters, would you like to write to Harry? I'll take it with me if you do."

So Frankie showed Lucius Harry's things while Johnny dashed off a short note. Lucius was happy to see that all Harry's things were packed in a trunk about the size of two large suitcases. Frankie sat down on the bed and stroked the top of it gently for a moment.

"All his clothing and art things, his games and some batteries. His MP3 player...everything's in here. You'll really take it to him? He said that ... Vernon would sell his stuff. You ..." Frankie looked up to see the cold, distant expression on Lucius's face. "Sorry. I've just been so worried about him. Can he really write to us? How do we get the letters?"

"I have a contact through which I mail ... muggle communications, I believe you have that address. You'll have the letter the day after Harry sends it. It will be a hand delivery. If it's not properly sealed do NOT open it. Please believe me when I say it's important."

"What do you mean by properly sealed? I'm sure no one could open a sealed envelope and me not notice."

So Lucius took the time to explain about parchment and sealing wax and proper seals, finishing, "I'll have to find out which seal Harry prefers, he's entitled to three, no; excuse me, four. Including my own." Johnny returned to the room with his letter and Lucius turned to take it from him. "Thank you. I better be going, Draco will be wondering what is keeping me."

Johnny offered to carry the trunk to the door for Lucius but he smiled slightly, refraining from smirking by a millimeter and produced his wand which he waved. The trunk shrank to the sized of a pack of cards, Lucius bent, picked it up, tucked it into his pocket and made his farewells to a slightly dazed looking but much relieved couple.

.

Lucius returned to Malfoy Manor with Harry's things and the note. He emerged from the floo, flicked his fingers to dust off the microscopic bits of soot he'd managed to collect then climbed the stairs to Harry's rooms.

The first words he heard were Draco's, and 'oh, fuck.' did not sound promising. He hurried into the room to find Draco and Harry bent over a checkers board. Draco's sour expression and the tap of a check told Lucius that Harry had made it across the board and was being 'kinged'.

"Having fun, boys?"

Draco glowered. "Yes, except that that is the third king Po ... Harry has gotten. I believe I'll concede and save the remaining rags of my pride."

Harry just smiled and started stacking the checkers so they would fit into their box. When he finished he handed the box and the board to Draco who put them on the night stand.

"Harry, I have the rest of your things. The ones that were at Frankie and Johnny's place. And a letter from both of them, Johnny wrote it while Frankie got your things for me. I promised them a letter as soon as you felt like it and a visit later."

Harry sighed, a letter from Frankie and Johnny. "Can I see my letter now? Please?"

Lucius ignored Draco's tiny growl and handed Harry his letter. "If you're not too tired." He hid his amusement at the way Harry tore into his letter.

Harry read quickly then folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. Draco blinked once, never having seen an envelope like that before. Harry peeked at Lucius from under his fringe.

"Ask, I can tell you're bubbling over with questions. Quite like an over heated cauldron. We wouldn't want you to explode." Harry snorted, suppressing a laugh, then gave Lucius a faintly horrified look. "You may laugh when I make a joke."

"Um ... ok. But, what's going on. Why are you being so nice to me. You hate me. And why is Draco trying to be nice to me? And ... and ... Um ... I just don't get it."

Lucius realized that Harry didn't remember most of the explanations he'd gotten that first night, so he started from the beginning again. Harry listened to the explanation, including the disaster in the town house, then nodded. "Ok, that makes sense. I see. I'm glad that wasn't your idea. That would make things really hard. But ..." Harry rubbed at his forehead fretfully and got back to business. "Where am I going to stay? I think I ought to move my stuff soon. I'm feeling much better and I'd ... well, I'd rather not get used to all this comfort."

Draco choked on his own saliva, earning him a sharp look from Lucius.

"These are your quarters for as long as you live here, unless you dislike them. I could show you other rooms but these are the rooms that are usually assigned to a second son. Or, if you like the rooms but dislike the colors, we'll redecorate...in Gryffindor colors if you insist."

Harry blinked at Lucius, his glasses making him look like a small owl. Draco put in, "They're as large as my rooms only on the opposite side of the hall to mine and at the end of the family wing."

Harry absorbed this information with a blank expression. "Opposite side of the hall? End of the ... from where?"

"My quarters." Lucius settled on the foot of the bed, making Harry cringe back, it was very subtle but Lucius was nothing if not the master of subtlety. "A hold over from medieval times. The sons were supposed to protect the master of the family by interposing themselves between their father and any attackers. Old Traditionalist families still hold to some very peculiar customs, at least in your eyes, I'm sure."

Harry just nodded. "I see. Makes sense, I guess." He rubbed his forehead again.

Lucius was just about to ask him about it when a fierce pang shot through his mark. He clutched at his arm and groaned. Draco yelped then surged to his feet, an expression of fury on his face. Neither Draco nor Lucius noticed that Harry had fallen back on his pillows with a groan.

Draco snapped, "Stay in bed, I'll be back as soon as I can." and helped Lucius stagger out the door.

Harry pressed his hand against his scar and whimpered, he heard Draco but he was in so much pain that he couldn't make sense of the words.

.

Draco got Lucius to his bed, covered him and called his house-elf to take care of him. The elf popped in, wringing his hands. "What is needed? Tobby is ready to serve."

Draco just snarled. "Keep him covered, give him a pain potion when he asks and stay with him. I have to go back and explain to ... Harry. Fuck!"

The last bit was caused by Mimsey, who had popped in behind Draco. When he turned the first thing he saw was Mimsey's blood covered hands.

"You must come. Master Harry is bleeding. Please!"

Draco just rushed out to see what was wrong with Harry. He found him on his side in the bed, holding his bleeding forehead with one hand and his stomach with the other. The puddle on the rug beside the bed told it's own tale.

Draco just ordered Mimsey to clean up the mess then tried to roll Harry over so that he could see what was wrong.

"Don't, it won't do any good. Voldemort is up to something. He's torturing someone. I can feel it."

Draco just snarled, "I know, he's calling father. I'll bring you a pain potion when I get one for father. Lie back on the pillows and relax."

Draco nodded to Mimsey to keep an eye on Harry and went to get the potions, including one to staunch the bleeding. He was very glad he'd brewed a batch of extra strength potion just a few days ago, he was going to need every drop.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco split his time between Harry and Lucius, giving them potions, keeping them covered and generally running himself ragged. When Harry stopped sweating and biting his lips and Lucius stopped writhing in pain, Draco set their house-elves to watching them and went to bed, it was nearly midnight and he was worn out.

Draco, Harry and Lucius slept until nearly 10 am. Lucius woke first, took a pain potion and got up. After bathing and dressing he went to check on his son.

Draco was up and getting dressed. He still had circles under his eyes but he seemed rested.

"How are you, my dragon?"

"A bit tired still but if I sleep anymore now I won't sleep tonight. I'm ready for breakfast." Draco ran a hand down the lapel of his outer robe. "Father? I think Harry should come down to breakfast this morning. He's still got pneumonia but he's breathing better and he needs to feel accepted here."

Lucius nodded, rubbing his chin with one hand. "Hmmm, you're right. I'll go see if he feels like it. If he feels too badly still, I don't think we should push him."

Draco nodded. "That's always a very bad idea with Harry. You try to force him and ... he bulls up worse than Weasley. And speaking of him, we need to get him here in the next few days."

"I was going to floo Molly later this morning and ask if he could come tomorrow. It's the first day of the long weekend today."

Draco blinked, a surprised look flitting across his face. "Only three more weeks before the end of the year. How time flies when you're having fun." Lucius didn't miss his sarcastic tone.

"I realize that you had a difficult time of it this half, but you knew to expect it because of your decision. Which I support, by the way. Next year will be better, you'll see. I have a few conversations to have. But we digress, Harry, breakfast. Come."

Draco smiled Lucius was feeling better, he could tell. "Coming. Do you want me to go on down, or come help you convince Harry?"

Lucius considered for a moment. "Go on down, I don't want Harry to feel coerced."

"Very well. I'll see you in a few minutes. Anything in particular you want?"

Lucius shook his head. "Not for me, but make sure there's the juice of oranges for Harry."

Draco left Lucius standing at Harry's door and disappeared down the hall. Lucius knocked and waited for Harry to call, 'Come in.', then opened the door. He found Harry sitting on his bed, putting on his shoes.

Harry was dressed in a ragged pair of jeans and a t-shirt that proclaimed, "The voices in my head are telling me to kill you." in letters that looked like they'd been painted on in blood.

Lucius didn't say anything about the clothing, just suggesting that Harry would be more comfortable wearing robes too. Harry raised his eyebrow at that and Lucius told him that Malfoy Manor was quite cold, no matter what they did. Harry just accepted the robes that Mimsey brought him and tugged them on.

"Do you need any help down the stairs?" Lucius offered Harry his arm. Harry quietly rejected the help and started out the door. Lucius followed him watching carefully for any signs of weakness. He didn't want Harry falling down the marble staircase that led from the living quarters to the main hall, a cracked skull wasn't conducive to recovery.

"I want to thank you for taking care of me. That was you, wasn't it? Humming, I mean."

"Yes, did you find it unpleasant?"

Harry ducked his head to hide his flush. "No, it was actually quite nice. No one has ever held me when I was sick before. Or sung to me. It was ... very nice."

Lucius gave Harry a strange look. "No one? Ever?"

"That I remember at least. Aunt Petunia didn't ... want to be bothered. I just sort of ... took care of myself as best I could."

Lucius stepped into the breakfast room, gave Harry one of his inscrutable looks and remarked with admirable calm, "I see. Well, things are different here. It's my duty ... and pleasure, to care for you. Come, sit down and eat."

Harry gave the food on the table a doubtful look but obediently settled in a chair. Lucius took the head of the table and Draco the foot which left Harry on Lucius's left and Draco's right, exactly where he belonged.

"What would you like?" Draco started handing platters onto the table, after serving himself.

Harry gave this procedure an odd look. "Um...Shouldn't Mr. Malfoy be served first?"

Draco shook his head saying calmly. "Oh, no. Poison you know. I eat first, or, come to think of it, you should."

Harry started slightly. "Me! But I'm... that is..."

Lucius just laughed softly. "Draco, my dragon, contrary to custom, I think you should continue in this. Harry wouldn't recognize a poison soon enough. Now, Harry, what would you like?"

Harry sighed rather dramatically. "I'd like bacon, eggs, buttery toast, sweet tea, and porridge, but I'm having an egg and some porridge. Otherwise, I'll just sick up and make another mess."

"I see. There's also the juice of oranges and you can have some tea without ill effects I believe." Lucius tapped the table with one finger and the required food appeared.

Harry eyed the porridge for a second. "That looks nice, but ... well, we'll see. And I believe I'm supposed to have potions?"

Draco just put the wooden rack down in front of Harry's place and nodded. "Yes, and here they are. They're the same as yesterday and will continue for a year, unless the cycle is interrupted, then it may take longer. Do you want to take them now or after you eat?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Now. I hope the breakfast takes the taste out of my mouth. Why do potions have to taste so bad?" Harry swallowed the first potion with a shudder.

"I'm really sorry about that. It's the active ingredient, in most cases, that tastes bad. I'll see if I can't do something about the potions I'm making. The Brewmaster won't care though, so you'll just have to tough it out on the nerve potion and the Evacuating potion." Harry gave Draco a disgusted glare. "I know, disgusting name, gives one all sorts of mental pictures. Most of which I'd really rather not have. It's the one to remove the Moogra Oil from your system, you'll be taking that one for most of a year. The nutrient potion will make up for you not being able to digest properly, but the more Evacuation Potion you take the better your digestive system will work. It's a balancing act. One I'm afraid I'm not very good at, but Mw. Thomas is. Now, forget all that and eat."

Harry finished his last potion with another shudder and pushed the rack away. "So, as long as I take my potions, I should be getting better soon?"

Lucius took over the explanations. "I don't understand exactly how it works, but as long as you take the potion, the oil will remain suspended, for lack of a better term, in your system, slowly making it's way out over time. And, as long as the oil is in suspension, you'll be able to gain nourishment from the food you eat. Stop the potion and the oil will recombine in your intestines and you'll begin to starve again. The medi-wizard said that your stomach will probably be sensitive to a few things for quite a while. Grease, for instance, and overly spiced or salty foods. You'll just have to eat things to see what agrees and what doesn't."

While Lucius had been speaking, Harry had been eating. He managed the cereal with some milk, a piece of toast, dry, and tea and juice without problems but the smell of bacon turned his stomach enough that he refused it. Lucius sat and drank tea while Harry and Draco ate and talked about, of all things, potions.

"I know you're a lot better at potions than I am. Snape's going to flunk me for sure."

Draco sipped at his tea for a second. "I'd offer to tutor you but we'd be at each other's throats in a second. I'll see what I can do about the taste of the nutrient potion, I promise." Lucius only managed not to choke on his tea by a miracle.

"Yeah, promise, then forget all about it. But, thanks anyway."

Draco glared at Harry. "Potter, I'm mortally offended."

Harry just snorted. "You never make promises."

"Why do you think I so rarely promise anything? I don't make promises I'm not sure I can keep. This one, I can. I didn't promise to do something about the taste, I'm not sure I can, I only promised to try. Which I will do."

Harry thought about that for a few moments. "Oh, ok. Well...thanks. Um...Mr. Malfoy?" Harry jumped when both Lucius and Draco said yes. "This is going to be confusing."

Draco just said, "Not if you call me Draco. Please?"

"Ok. Thanks. You can call me Harry. But back to what I was going to ask. How much can I do?"

Lucius didn't pretend he didn't understand. "As much as you feel like doing. I checked while you were asleep. Your fever is gone, your cough is just about. I think you should do whatever you want, listen to your body. If you want to sleep, do so. Exercise, the same. If you feel ill, or need anything, call Mimsey. She's at your service now. Excuse me, I have business to attend to. Draco, my dragon..." Draco made a soft inquiring sound. "do not antagonize him, or fight with him, no matter the provocation."

Draco just nodded, almost a bow. "Yes, father...or do I mean no? At any rate, I won't."

Lucius shot a warning glance at Harry. "And I'd appreciate it if you made it easy for Draco not to annoy you." He strode out, robes flaring out behind him. Draco got up and said he was going to the stillery to see if he couldn't do something about flavoring potions and that left Harry to his own devices.

Harry wandered around a bit but realized that the possibility of getting lost was very real. He returned to his rooms and settled on the fainting couch for a nap, but couldn't sleep.

"Service, please." Mimsey popped in bowing. "Where is my trunk? I'd like some of the things from it."

"Mimsey is not unpacking anything but the clothing. There is no robes, only muggle things. That robe is the only one you have. All the other things is still in it." Mimsey was rummaging in the closet while she spoke. "Ah, here it is." She dragged the small trunk out and carried it to Harry.

Harry opened it and started taking things out. He handed the articles to Mimsey and had her put them out on the floor, telling her, "When I know what's here, I'll tell you were to put it. Ok?"

"Mimsey is happy to serve Young Master Harry Potter, Sir."

Harry sighed. "Would you please contain yourself? Either call me Sir, or Master, not that whole long string of stuff. It's annoying and distracting. Please?"

Mimsey nodded. "Yes, sir, Mimsey is happy to."

So Harry sorted his things into groups on the rug. When he was done he had a pile of electronics; his MP3 player, a PSP, and a Nintendo DS; plus games, headphones, and a few odds and ends. There was a pile of art supplies and another of books. He sighed when he saw that, realizing he was very behind in his self imposed studies.

"Is sir getting tired? Shall Mimsey bring a snack?" Mimsey gazed at Harry with huge golden-yellow eyes.

Harry smiled at her. "I think I'd like that. Um ... something ... are there any peaches?" Mimsey blinked then admitted that she didn't know. "Well, if there are, I'd like one sliced over a piece of Ginger Cake. If that isn't available, whatever is will do. Then I'm going to finish organizing this mess."

"Yes, sir, Mimsey thinks peaches and Ginger Cake is possible. Ginger Cake is always here." Mimsey snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Harry flopped down on the floor and started sorting books. He stopped for a moment smiling at a sudden thought of what Hermione would think of him ordering Mimsey around. But Dobby had flatly told him, "You is good people, serving is natural to a house-elf. Who we serve is what makes it good or bad. You is saying please and thank you to elveses, you is good to serve. Don't fuss so much." So he didn't. He was happy to have help with things, especially clean clothing and changing beds, besides he didn't want to get into a confrontation with Lucius Malfoy over house-elves.

Mimsey popped in again with a plate with a slice of ginger cake covered with peach slices and, Harry tasted it, Yogurt and honey sauce. "Mmmm, Mimsey, tell Cook that this is delicious."

Mimsey pulled one ear, grinning. "Mimsey is making this. You like it?"

Harry nodded, unable to speak around a mouthful of his snack. He quickly finished and handed the empty plate to Mimsey who disappeared with it and popped back in quickly.

"Ok, I want to arrange my desk, my art supplies and my electronic equipment. First, let's do the desk. The rest depends on how much room is left in the desk."

Mimsey smiled at Harry, flapping her ears and making him laugh. "The desk is ... never filled. It will make room for anything you wish and you can always find what you want. What is elect...what you said?"

Harry picked up his MP3 player and looked at it sadly. He really wanted to listen to some music, but everyone said that electronics didn't work in the wizarding world. He put the earbuds into his ears almost automatically then fingered the power button. Deciding there was no reason not to try it he pushed the button and was rewarded with music. He gave a soft crow of delight.

Mimsey looked up when she heard the music then went back to work. She knew less than nothing about electronic things but was glad to see her solemn young master smiling.

Mimsey could read, all house-elves, contrary to popular belief, could. How could they run a house, use cleaning supplies and fill out orders if they couldn't read or write. So Mimsey read the titles of Harry's books and put them away in alphabetical order by year. She then turned her attention to Harry's art supplies.

She eyed the conglomeration of broken pencils, markers, nearly empty tubes of paints, and half used pads of paper with a jaundiced eye but refrained from remark. She sorted things as best she could and tucked them into the drawers. She patted Harry on the knee and he pulled the button-like things from his ears. Mimsey wondered how they could make all that sound but, being a house-elf didn't bother herself with asking Harry, she just announced, "There, Mimsey is done. You want something different, you say and she will change it." She went on to show Harry were everything was, books in the built in bookcase, all his writing supplies in the pen and pencil drawer along with all his other pencils, markers and pastels. All his paints and brushes were in another drawer and paper of any kind in still another. That left an empty drawer for him to put his electronics in and two more that were empty until he needed them.

He approved the arrangement and settled at the desk to put his electronics away. He wrapped all the cords and Mimsey gave him lengths of ribbon to tie them with. He found a box to put the game cartridges in and sorted them by which game they went with. He was still listening to his MP3 player when it beeped at him, the battery was going dead.

Harry scowled as he realized that he had no way of recharging any of his things, there was no electricity in Malfoy Manor, nor in any wizarding home he'd heard of. He wasn't going to send his things to Hermione, she'd run to Dumbledore in a second. Frankie and Johnny would do it. He decided to write to them and ask if they minded.

Mimsey had other ideas. "You is putting that away. You is needing to go through your clothing and deciding what else you need. Come, young master, you can make a letter later."

Harry had to laugh at Mimsey's bossy tone. "Ok, Ok. Start bringing things out."

Mimsey nodded and padded into the closet. It didn't take them long to realize that Harry had muggle clothing enough to last him a while, but only the one set of robes, which were school robes and not appropriate for home wear. Mimsey wrung her hands but Harry just said, "Mimsey, stop that. I'm sure there are robes in the house that I can have. Go see what you can find. Shoo, now, I want to write my letter. Oh, and find out about my owl please, I really would like to have Hedwig here."

Mimsey just nodded and left with a soft pop.

She returned some time later with a pile of robes, most of which smelled of lavender and camphor. They were also rather badly creased. Mimsey just dropped the whole pile on the floor and started sorting through it.

"Here, you try this one on, so Mimsey can see the fit." Mimsey handed Harry the robe. Harry made a face at the smell but put it on. Mimsey sighed and shook her head but Harry assured her that the robes fit well enough for him. She just shrugged and left with the pile of robes.

Harry sat at his desk and wrote his letter to Frankie and Johnny assuring them that he was fine and rambling a bit about what was going on with him. He asked them if it would be alright for him to send his things for recharging, explaining that there was no electric there. He folded it and dropped a blob of sealing wax onto the over fold. He still didn't have a seal so he left it blank just smearing it around with the back of the spoon.

Mimsey popped back in with most of the robes draped over her arms. "Here is robes, all cleaned and ironed. Also this." She held up Harry's dancing costumes. "What is they?"

Harry let out a little crow of delight. "My costumes. They sent my costumes. Mimsey, put them up carefully. I probably won't ever need them again but they're precious to me. Sentimental value. Ok?"

"Yes, sir. Mimsey will pack them with lavender and sandalwood, to keep out bugs."

Harry nodded his thanks and went back to his study's. He'd ask Lucius to send his letter at supper.

.

Ron Weasley looked up from his book, his mother had insisted that he study at least an hour a day, so he was struggling through Arithmancy. He wasn't doing very well and wished Hermione was there. He jumped slightly when he heard the soft pop of apparition.

Lucius Malfoy didn't bother to equivocate. "Ronald, I have something to tell you, but you must promise not to tell anyone, anyone at all."

Ron nearly jumped out of his skin. "Damnation! Scare me half to death. Say your say, I've got three chapters of Arithmancy to get through and I'm behind."

Lucius decided that that was the nicest greeting he was going to get from the temperamental red head so he just repeated. "You have to promise, Wizard's Oath, not to tell anyone first."

Ron thought for a second then decided that there was no use arguing, what would be the purpose of asking for a promise after the information was given, the promise could be refused. "Very well, I swear. What is it?"

"I have Harry. He wants to see you this afternoon, if it is convenient." Lucius couldn't help smiling at the expression of joy on Ron's face. "You must NOT tell anyone. Not your Mother, or Father, and especially not Granger. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, I do. If I tell any of them, they'll go running to Dumbledore and Harry will be right back where he was. And that's not good. I'll just go for a walk after lunch and ... can I apparate into your grounds?"

"No, but this button is a port-key. All you have to say is, 'I'm ready to see Harry.' It will port you into the vestibule. About tea time?"

Ron nodded. "I'll be there."

.

Harry looked up from his book, he was studying Ancient Runes. "Sir?"

Lucius smiled, a rare and sweet thing to see. "Mr. Weasley will be here for tea."

Instead of looking happy, Harry paled alarmingly. "Oh, ok. When is Dumbledore coming to get me?"

Lucius settled on the foot of the lounge Harry was reclining on. "He's not. Even if he did, he can't do anything. For now, we're not even letting Molly, Arthur or Miss Granger know where you are. You don't need the unpleasantness that's sure to follow. I want you healthy as quickly as possible."

Harry looked puzzled for a moment then shook his head dismissively. "I'll be well in a couple more days. The potions are taking hold and I'm getting so I can eat. But ... you said Mr. Weasley was coming then said not to tell Arthur. I'm confused, which is it?"

Lucius nodded almost to himself. "Ah, I see. Mr. Weasley, Ronald Weasley is coming. Arthur Weasley is not to be told about you yet. We'll have to sort names out in a little while."

"Ok, when's Ron coming again?"

"Tea time. I'll be sure to tell the elves to put on extra." Lucius smiled again. "Ancient Runes? I thought you weren't taking that."

"I wasn't, but I got interested, so I'm playing catch up. I really think Ogham is something. And Gaelic is the oldest language in Europe."

Lucius thought for a moment. "I think there are some books in the library, feel free to take what books you want. Just write down which one's you take, so I'll know where they are. Now, you might want to get some rest. Tea is in about two hours."

Harry put his book away, and settled back. "Oh, I almost forgot. I was going to ask you at supper, but since you're here. Would it be too much trouble for you to send a letter to Frankie and Johnny for me?"

"None at all. Give it to me and I'll send it with my regular muggle post." Harry handed Lucius the letter. He examined it for a moment then sighed. "I swear, I'm getting senile already. I completely forgot to give you your seals. I'll get them and bring them to tea. Do you need more wax?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, and more alcohol for my melter. And do you have a box, mine is falling apart."

"I'll see to it. Why don't you take a short nap, your eyes are heavy and it wouldn't do for you to fall asleep in your teacup." Lucius picked up an afghan and tossed it over Harry's legs.

Harry settled down and smiled slightly. "Thank you, sir, I think I will." He yawned, covering his mouth with one hand. Lucius padded quietly to the door, glanced back at Harry and shook his head. He was already realizing that he had been completely wrong about Harry. He was hoping that reparations wouldn't be too hard. So far, Harry was accepting and compliant. It worried Lucius.

He went into his private sitting room and settled in an over stuffed chair, his feet on a poof and applied his sharp intellect to the problem that was Harry Potter. He spent the greater part of his wait for Ron Weasley in the process. He jerked back to awareness with the small alarm in the vestibule went off, signaling that Ron had port-keyed in.

Lucius went to meet him.

"Hello, welcome to my home." Lucius bowed slightly

Ron bowed back. His family might be poverty stricken but he'd been taught proper manners, whether he chose to use them or not. "I thank you for your welcome."

Lucius refrained from comment, just motioning to the large front parlor. "Harry is in the front parlor with Draco. Please do remember that he's been extremely ill. I'd rather you not upset him."

"What's wrong with the git? He's been missing forever. Is it bad? Should I go back home?"

Lucius shook his head, braid swinging. "No, he still has a touch of pneumonia. I'm not going to tell you anything. It's for Harry to tell as it's his story, not mine. Now. I, sir, challenge you to a game of chess."

Ron snickered then answered the formal challenge. "I accept your challenge, shall there be a forfeit?"

"No. Your utter humiliation at the board will be enough. Come on. The tea should be on by now." Lucius led the way into the room.

Ron took one look at Harry and sighed. "Mate, you look like something the kneazle dragged in. How're you feeling?"

"Not too bad. I was really sick for a while, but Mr. Malfoy got Mw. Thomas to come see to me. I'm fine." Harry shook hands without rising and shoved a cup of tea at Ron. Ron took it and sat down in the chair closest to Harry. Draco took the chair near his feet and Lucius sat across the tea table from them.

Ron bombarded Harry with questions that Harry easily avoided, every time he was asked something he didn't want to answer he just handed Ron another pastry. After the tea was finished, Harry asked Lucius if he could have his guardianship contract. Lucius just produced the neatly bound document from his robes and handed it over.

"Ron, read this and tell me how much trouble I'm in now." Harry shoved the document at Ron with one hand and ran the other through his bangs.

Ron pulled a handkerchief from his one of his pockets and wiped his hands. He unfolded the contract and started reading, humming from time to time. He exclaimed softly once, and snorted at a few things.

Finally he was finished. "Well, all I can say is ... I really wish I had a contract like this one. Everything is set out very carefully. His responsibilities and yours. Just punishment for specific disobedience and a rule of thumb. Wish I had a contract like this one. All I've got is the family bond, not that that's a problem with Mum and Dad, just ... you know how I like a nice contract. This one is exceptional. Just watch out for Appendix C. You better read it carefully." He folded the contract and handed it to Harry who passed it on to Lucius. "Great contract, really a joy to read." He clapped his hands and turned to Lucius. "Now, how about that game of chess."

Harry groaned softly. "Bloody hell, Draco, didn't you warn him about challenging Ron?"

Draco smirked at Ron. "Father is an excellent chess player. We'll see. Bet you a galleon on the outcome."

"Ok, I need some pocket money." Lucius shot a quick glance at Harry, but he was grinning at Draco so he couldn't tell if it was a joke or not.

Lucius put out the chess pieces while he talked to Ron about Harry's contract. Ron was of the opinion that Harry was very lucky. Lucius was worried that some of the immutable specifics of Appendix C would cause problems. Ron just shrugged and said mildly, "You'd be surprised what Harry will put up with, if you just explain them to him. Pawn to E4 to open." He moved the piece from its home place to the opening gambit.

Lucius remarked mildly. "We don't feel it necessary to announce our moves. If it makes you more comfortable please feel free to do so."

Ron grimaced at Lucius's move and replied, "I usually don't at school, but at home, I have to or everyone accuses me of cheating. Can I ask you a question?"

Lucius refrained from telling Ron that he had just asked one. "If you like, although I retain the right to refuse to answer."

"Fair enough. Um ... why the hell did you give my sister that damn journal."

Lucius didn't bother to pretend he didn't know what Ron was talking about although both Harry and Draco gasped softly. "Your father and I have been rivals since Hogwarts days. He's led at least four raids on my home, searching for dark artifacts. As if I would be fool enough to keep any in my home. I just wanted him to find that in his own home. I wanted something to rub his nose in so to speak. Believe me, it wasn't worth it. Voldemort nearly killed me for it. I still don't know what all the fuss was about either."

Ron sighed, "I was afraid it was something like that. What started all this?"

Lucius rubbed his chin, thinking about his next move and replied absently, "Would you believe I don't remember what started it? I truly don't. If Arthur would let it lie, I'd leave it alone too."

Draco bit his lip, things could go very badly here but Ron nodded, moved a piece and remarked, "It doesn't make any difference what Father says, I'm declaring peace between us. I'll make a formal apology if you like. Oh, and, check, and mate."

Lucius glared at the chess board for a moment then what Ron had said sank in. "Oh, damn. ... What? I mean, excuse me?"

Ron stood up. "I'll make as formal an apology as you require. I realize that it's not the same as getting one from Father, but that's not going to happen. I heard a few stories just a while ago that make me ashamed."

Lucius glanced at Draco who just nodded a bit. Lucius turned back to Ron. "That won't be necessary, I'll take the word as the deed and we'll call it even. More tea?"

Ron nodded. "Please. Harry? You don't look so good. You alright?"

Harry gave Ron a rather dazed look. "Yeah, I'm fine. But ... what just happened here? I'm confused."

Ron opened his mouth but Draco beat him to the explanation. "Ron just offered a formal apology for the way his father's men treated me, and my family, when they raided the manor. Father accepted. And that's an end to the rivalry between Ronald Bilius Weasley and the Malfoy family. Old Traditionalist thing."

"But ...does it go both ways? I mean, shouldn't Mr. Malfoy apologize for giving Ginney that diary?"

"Um ... as the older of the two, accepting Ron's apology was an apology of his own. It can get very complicated."

Harry just shrugged. "Ok. If you're sure." He put his head back on the high arm of the couch and sighed. "I'm tired."

Ron accepted the cup of tea that Lucius handed him. "Thank you. Well, mate, just lean back and rest then."

Ron turned to Draco and asked him a question. Draco started to say something smart then changed his mind and just answered the question. Ron's significant glance told him just to go along with it. He did and Harry was sound asleep in less than two minutes. When Ron handed Lucius his empty tea cup and stood, they silently slipped out into the hall.

Ron turned to look into Lucius's eyes. He apparently liked what he saw because he nodded. "Mr. Malfoy, I know you're an adult and all, but I'm going to give you some advice. Do not lie to Harry. No matter how embarrassing, no matter how personal, if he asks you a question either refuse to answer or tell him the truth. Dumbledore lies to him all the time, protecting him, he says. I just think some of the answers are uncomfortable. And don't make the mistake of believing Harry when he says he's fine. Thank you for the tea, but I'd better get going, Mum'll go mental if I'm gone much longer. Good-bye." He activated the button-cum-port-key and disappeared.

Draco blinked at the spot where Ron had been standing. "Well, that went surprisingly well."

Lucius nodded. "Indeed it did. I'm relieved, to say the least. Ronald is much more intelligent than he lets on."

Draco pulled on his lip for a moment. "I think his temper gets the best of him and that makes him make stupid mistakes. I'll work on that."

Lucius nodded. "That would be good."

They left Harry sleeping on the fainting couch, covered with an afghan. He'd be fine there, Mimsey was keeping an eye on him.

.

Molly Weasley wasn't a Ligilemens but she was a mother and she could read Ron like a book. "Ronald, what have you been up to? You've been doing something you shouldn't have. I can tell."

Ron stammered a bit then shrugged. "Playing chess."

Molly crossed her arms over her chest. "With whom? And, have you heard from Harry? You'll tell me at once if you do. Now, go on up and wash for supper."

Ron bit his lip for a moment. "Just someone I know. Haven't gotten a letter from Harry. If Harry writes to me, I'll let you know." He scrambled up the stairs and wiped sweat from his forehead, if his mother found out that he'd lied he was really in for it, but he knew Lucius was right. If his parents found out where Harry was, they'd tell Dumbledore at once and that would be a disaster. He washed his hands and face then went to change his robes.

Supper was a dismal affair, Molly was in a temper, Arthur distracted. The twins were in a snit with Percy who was threatening to report some of their jokes to the Ministry and Ginny was sulking because they couldn't afford new dress robes for her. Charlie and Bill were both out of the country, of course, and so weren't there to referee. Ron sighed and poked at his mash, wishing he could talk to Harry again. No one noticed due to all the tension at the table. One younger brother always managed to lose out.

.

Severus Snape stirred his cauldron slowly, the color was just right and the consistency perfect. This was the second batch of potion he'd made for Mw. Thomas. The man was being extremely secretive, but Severus didn't blame him. Someone in the Wizarding Ton had managed to poison themselves with Moogra oil. How that had happened was surely an attempt at assassination, slow poisoning. It was very lucrative for him however, as the potion was complex and demanding.

He took the cauldron off the flame and set it in a cold tripod. When it cooled he would bottle it in plain single dose vials and send it to Mw. Thomas. He contemplated his payment with some pleasure. He was charging this person through the nose, secrecy was expensive, even more expensive than complexity.

Snape sighed, he also had another potion to brew for Mw. Thomas, one to help repair the consequences of prolonged exposure to Cruciatus. He wondered who that was for but, again, Mw. Thomas was close-mouthed. He wondered, idly, if he could slip the man some Veritaserum, not that that would help much. He didn't know the correct questions to ask.

.

Albus Brian etc. Dumbledore was more worried than he could remember. He had lost Harry Potter. This was bad enough, but now the Ministry was trying to take custody of Harry. That would be a major disaster.

If the Ministry got hold of Harry, in his suggestible state of mind, they'd ruin him. He had to be strong, tough, and malleable. Dumbledore never realized that his desires were contradictory in the extreme. He just knew that he had to keep control of Harry, therefore, he sat and brooded over the mess.

.

Harry was feeling much better the next morning, almost normal in fact. He settled at the table with a smile for Lucius and a nod for Draco.

Lucius tapped the table and their food appeared. It was served family style, as was custom, and Harry realized that everything smelled so good it made his mouth water.

"Eggs?" Draco offered Harry the warm bowl.

"Please, and the bacon, toast, kippers, and ... um ... just some of everything." Harry put some of all the dishes on the table on his plate then dumped cheese sauce over it all. Draco winced and Lucius got very interested in his Wizarding Times.

Harry started to eat, the eggs and cheese sauce were particularly nice, never realizing that Draco had forgotten his potions. He managed all the eggs and a piece of bacon before he realized that he was in trouble.

"Excuse me, please." Harry managed to get to his feet and start for the door.

Lucius, aware that Harry was unwell, but not knowing what was wrong, got between Harry and the door and reached out for him. Harry managed to dodge Lucius's outstretched hand, but slipped on the slick parquet floor. He landed on his hands and knees then vomited everything he'd eaten. Lucius made a soft sound of distress and cleaned the mess with a flick of his wand. He helped Harry to his feet and called Draco to come help Harry back to his chair while he summoned the medi-wizard.

Harry accepted the help to the chair, he was weak and dizzy after the effort but refused the medi-wizard. He wanted to wait until he'd had his potions and tried to eat again.

Lucius agreed conditionally. He watched as Draco got Harry's potions then checked each one and handed it to Harry himself. Harry obediently swallowed the potions, shuddering at the nerve repairing one especially.

"Harry, I'm really sorry I forgot your potions. There's no excuse for it. I can only say that I was up late last night and leave it at that."

Harry shrugged one shoulder a bit irritably. "Draco, it's ok. I'm just embarrassed that I made a mess. You should have let me clean it up myself. If you were up late last night it's understandable that you would forget something so unimportant. Stop fretting."

Draco gave Harry a glare of complete disgust but Lucius got his comment in first. "There's no excuse for Draco forgetting something so _important_ as your potions. Your health is more important than anything."

Draco nodded. "That's right. I should have gone to bed instead of researching ways to flavor potions. It's no good to do research when you're half asleep."

Lucius turned to look at Draco. "Flavor potions? Why?"

Draco smirked at Lucius. "Because I promised Harry, remember?"

Lucius blinked once, slowly, considering this bit of information. "You've always said that potions taste bad because they're good for you. Explain."

Harry felt a bit like he was watching a tennis match, turning his head to look from one Malfoy to the other.

"Harry doesn't like the taste. He's going to be on the Nerve potion and the immune support potion for at least three weeks, the nutrient and Moogra oil binding ones for even longer. I promised that I'd see if I can't do something about the taste."

Lucius gave Draco a grim look. "And what have I told you about making promises?"

"That's why I only promised to try. Now, we're upsetting Harry with this arguing and that's not good for an already upset stomach. Come sit down and drink your tea."

Lucius let himself be convinced to settle back in his chair and eat the rest of his breakfast. Draco insisted on making up Harry's plate while Lucius made suggestions between languid bites of toast.

Harry wound up with a bowl of porridge with honey and cream, a piece of whole meal toast with a bit of butter and some jam, and a coddled egg. He ate it slowly and it stayed down. Draco also gave him a cup of tea, which he insisted Harry drink. Harry didn't like it much as it was heavy with ginger flavor and a bit too peppery for him. Harry drank it just to avoid an argument.

Lucius noticed the way Harry was drinking the tea in tiny distasteful sips and said, "If you don't like it, don't drink it."

Harry put down the cup, eyed a glaring Draco then said, "But sir, he seems to really want me to drink it. It's not that bad. I'd rather drink it than get into an argument just now."

Lucius gave Harry a slow considering look then turned to Draco. "Well, my dragon?"

"It's good for an upset stomach. He's been taking too many stomach calming draughts so I thought a tisane instead."

Harry nodded once, almost to himself and finished off his tea without comment. Lucius turned his attention back to his paper, which he'd had a house-elf retrieve from the floor for him.

After they were all done eating, with Draco being last, Lucius announced that he had mail to deal with and that Harry had exactly one hour to occupy until Lucius wanted him in the library, which he also used as an office, to deal with business matters. Harry just nodded and excused himself. Draco did so also announcing that he was going back to his research.

.

Harry worked on his Herbology book, copying out a passage about his latest illustration. Mimsey popped in, handed him a set of robes and told him he had five minutes to get to the library and that Master Lucius hated lateness.

Harry scrambled into the robes and hurried to the library.

Lucius looked up and scowled, Harry glanced hastily at the clock on the mantle, it read five 'til. "I'm not late. Um ... am I? I'm sorry if I made you wait, I'll do better next time, I swear."

This made Lucius scowl even more. "One, you are not late, the clock on the mantle is exact. Two, do not ever promise anything unless you truly mean it. These useless promises are undignified and ... troubling. Now, what are you doing wearing my old robes. Those robes are at least two seasons out of fashion and three sizes too large; and, I might add, much too long."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Um ... I only have school robes and they're too short and narrow in the shoulders. I told Mimsey to find me something that would suit and these are some that she found. I'll ... um ... try not to promise stuff just ... it always ... um ..." Harry peeked at Lucius from under his fringe and sighed. "I'm sorry. I really don't mean to upset anyone but ..."

Lucius just pointed to a chair and told Harry to sit down, calm himself and get ready to discuss business.

Harry settled in the chair and took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm ready. What now?"

Lucius explained that, as Harry's guardian, he was in charge of all his money, properties and investments. "So, as there's a lot that needs doing, I wanted to see what ideas you might have. I've already gotten a complete accounting of everything and consolidated your vaults into one for currency and one for artifacts. I have sent for your family ring and the rings of the Black and LeStrange family's. You are entitled to wear all three of them, but I really wouldn't. It's a bit ostentatious. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that you're also entitled to wear the Malfoy family crest and I'd advise you to do so. It will avoid a few problems, like getting you keyed into the wards and allowing you to collect your allowance. I've closed your personal vault and changed it over to another one. Someone was dipping into it rather heavily."

Harry's astonished expression was more than Lucius had hoped for. He was astonished himself to see it rapidly change to an expression of fury. He braced himself for an explosion aimed at his meddling.

"Well, I like that. Who would dare? um..." Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Damn, yelling isn't going to help. What have you done about it so far?"

"Stopped the depredations and asked the goblins to make an effort to retrieve the funds. I've also changed all the vault access methods. I'm also in the process of repairing your residences and making them suitable for habitation. I'm also managing your various investments, which have been neglected since James died. Shameful, truly shameful. But I'll have everything in good heart by the time you're old enough to inherit them. I have a complete inventory of your properties, real and fiscal, in this ledger. You'll need to go over it, sooner or later, but don't worry too much about it. I have #12 Grimmauld Place closed for refurbishing and have gotten several letters about that. Potter Hall is in fairly good repair, the house-elves left there were doing well on their own. I gave a few orders about the gardens and cleaning but left well enough alone. I hope you approve. You also have some residences from the LeStranges, a chateau in France and a fortress in ... I forget were. I've been there and it's a gloomy place, to say the least." He stopped talking when he got a good look at Harry's face.

"Chateau, Potter Hall? What are you talking about? Investments? I don't know anything about what you are talking about."

Lucius snarled. "I'm going to hex that old coot yet. Mr. Potter, you're a very wealthy young man. Very. Not quite as wealthy as I am but the difference is a difference only to accountants. Now." Lucius stood up. "I'm beginning to get the feeling that this is more overwhelming than I thought it would be. Here is a summary of your possessions, investments and holdings. Just look it over. If there's anything you want changed, let me know. Otherwise, I'll just continue to manage for you for a while. I'll make sure that you know how to take care of all this before you inherit."

Harry took the paper and read it carefully. He handed it back with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I need a budget. I need to know how much of this is actually available to me now. The rest, I ... I have a feeling that you'll make sure that I'm never cheated or taken advantage of. That's part of my contract with you, isn't it?"

Lucius gave Harry a small bow. "It is. As to how much is available to you. Your allowance equals Draco's, of course. And I'll establish accounts for you with Flourish and Blotts, Fortescue's, Madam Malkan's, Twilfit and Tatting's, all the shops in Hogsmead and anywhere else you like. You'll be sent a monthly tab and I expect you to be able to pay by return owl. If you get into trouble, let me know and I'll tow you out of the River Tick, once. If you get into trouble again, I'll have to cancel your accounts and you'll have to come to me for every Knut you spend for six months, or two quarters. Do you understand?"

Harry looked puzzled for a moment and Lucius waited for him to sort out his jumbled thoughts. "Part of it. But what does a river have to do with getting in over my ... oh, River Tick? That means in debt I can't pay myself, right?" Lucius nodded a bit regally. "And my income comes in every three months, every quarter. Ok, I got it. Um ... Exactly what is my allowance please?"

Lucius told him and Harry gulped and sat down hard. "Oh ... oh, my. I can have new robes, and some socks, and ... and ... and." Harry stuttered into silence and just stared for a moment. "Oh, and an account at ..." Harry trailed off, thinking carefully. "Never mind, I'm not sure if they even have accounts."

Lucius let that drop for a more important concern. "Tomorrow I want you up early and down to breakfast by ... 9 am. We're going to Paris and get you a new wardrobe. Complete. You can have anything you want, but rely on Draco to advise you on the latest fashions. I'll be the final judge of appropriateness, but Draco's fashion sense is excellent. If you have no more questions, you may go. Feel free to come to me if you have any ideas of what you want done, once you've had time to think about it." Lucius looked down at some papers on his desk then back up at Harry. "And don't worry that I'll be offended if you do ask questions. That's how you learn. And you will learn to manage for yourself. Be off with you now." Lucius graced Harry with a truly kindly smile and flicked his fingers at him in a shooing motion that made Harry laugh.

When Harry got back to his rooms he shucked out of Lucius's old robes and dropped them on the floor of the closet. He liked the material and the style. They were perfectly good so he decided to keep them for at home robes.

Mimsey popped in and Harry called her to him. "Mimsey, those robes didn't get shortened and Lucius was not happy. What happened? Did I put them on wrong?"

Mimsey picked up the offending robes and snorted. "No, that seamstress didn't shorten these. Mimsey is going to iron her ears. That one is jealous and constantly getting someone in trouble. Is Mimsey to be punished?"

Harry shook his head. "No. You go tell her that you got a regular jawing out and ask her if she likes it here. And find me my jogging suit, please?" Harry had to describe the baggy outfit to Mimsey before she could find it. When he did, she knew exactly where it was. "And I need a place to workout in. Somewhere fairly large, with a lot of empty floor space and ... mats." Harry stripped out of the rest of his clothing and changed into the jogging suit while Mimsey politely turned her head.

When Harry was dressed she happily told him that she knew of at least three rooms that could be what he was wanting. Harry just told her to show them all to him and he'd decide for himself, then he asked if she was sure it was going to be alright with Lucius. He was still very wary of him and positive that he didn't want to make the elder Malfoy angry. Mimsey just nodded her head, ears flapping and took him to the first room.

This room was unacceptably small and too full of furniture. Mimsey told Harry that she'd only shown him this one as it was closest to his chambers. Harry explained exactly what was wrong with it and they exited for the next room.

This one was in the basement and it was huge, cold, dingy and dark. It's vaulted ceilings and rather damaged floor echoed when Harry spoke then showered dust and cobwebs all over. Mimsey just shook her head. "No, too nasty. Mimsey is telling head house-elf about this. Next?" Harry just shuddered and nodded.

This room was perfect. It was large, light and clean. It was still in the basement (Harry refused to think of them as dungeons) so it had no windows, but the magical orbs that floated near the ceiling shed plenty of light. It also had a big central area of wooden flooring, like the dojo, that was a floating floor, springy without being bouncy. Harry liked the room very much and when he explained about dojo mats, Mimsey said she knew exactly what he wanted and she would see that he had them soon.

Harry decided to do some tai chi to see how it went and follow up with yoga to cool down and start getting himself back in shape. His cough was disappearing rapidly under the influence of Draco's potions.

The tai chi went well, Harry only did a short form of an easier routine, he didn't feel any strain or anything. The yoga went just as well, he managed all the poses with ease, doing a rather longer set than he'd planned on. His meditation wound up the exercise and he felt better than he had since he'd had to run. He decided to start a regular routine as soon as he woke up. He wondered idly where he might find a good run. Mimsey would know, he was sure of that.

A shower and a short nap saw him ready for lunch. He decided to forgo robes since the ones he had seemed to offend Lucius. He was very aware by the time he got to the small dining room, that Lucius was right about the drafts, he shivered a bit as he settled on his chair.

Lucius sighed and asked, "Don't you have a jumper?"

Harry hung his head. He did but they were all either too thin to be of much use, or Molly's rather gaudy creations. "Yes, but ... well, they're not really appropriate."

Lucius looked a bit put out until Draco suggested that Harry borrow one of his. He sent a house-elf to fetch one and Harry pulled it on gratefully.

"Yes, you might as well keep it. I have plenty and you need at least one that fits properly. I'll order you some from my knitter. We'll have to decide on colors and stitch patterns. You'll need a nice Fair Isle and a couple of Irish cables at least. And, Father, we need to go to Paris. I had my elf check with his and he hasn't got anything suitable. Nothing at all."

Draco's expression told Harry exactly what he thought of the present wardrobe.

"Well, that's good. I was going to talk to you about that." He paused a moment then said, "Potions, Draco." Draco produced the rack of potions from the side board with a flourish, rising from his seat with a flick of his robes. "Very good. We'll be breaking our fast at 9 am and leaving as soon as we finish. You'll advise Harry on all the newest fashions and no funny stuff, as you call it."

"No, sir, nothing untoward, I promise. I don't want my foster brother looking like yesterday's news."

Harry gave Draco a quick, suspicious look then turned his gaze back to his plate. He had a nice poached chicken breast with a sherry cream sauce, roast potatoes and green beans. He noticed that both Lucius and Draco had much richer dishes. He was glad his wasn't so rich, the richer foods didn't seem to agree with him.

He happily managed the chicken and beans and most of the potatoes. Then next course was fish and Harry refused the rich, oily tilefish on wild rice. The very smell made him feel a bit ill. The final course of fruit salad with yogurt and honey was very good and Harry hesitantly asked for seconds. Draco seconded the request so they had another serving while Lucius had a small glass of port.

After eating, Draco went back to his quarters to more research and Lucius admitted that he had still more business to take care of. Harry just told them that he had studying to do and they went their separate ways.

Harry didn't study, he meditated. He was still of two minds about the Malfoy's, he didn't trust Draco nor Lucius. He wasn't going to make a real fuss about things, if they hadn't turned him over to Voldemort yet they weren't going to. But he did wonder what they were up to. What benefit did Lucius get from fostering him? He was sure that he really was fostered, Ron had read the contract and been suitably impressed. So he meditated, trying to figure things out, calm himself and find some center in this new and very confusing situation.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Runaway Wizard

Chapter: 15/?

Word count: 8490

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: Except for the few original characters, all characters in this story are the property of J. K. Rowlings, who has kindly allowed me to play with them.

Warnings: Probably a little of everything. Fighting, Living on the streets with everything that entails, Spanking, Bondage, Blood, Gore, Bad Language, and Pissy Snape.

Parings: H/D eventually

Beta: 50ftqueenie Brit picker: purpledodah

Banner code for RW

img style="width: 900px; height: 500px;" alt=""

src="."

Harry cast a tempus and snarled. He'd slept too late and he was hurrying to get bathed and dressed before he was late to breakfast. They were leaving at nine for Paris and he was afraid that, if he was late, Lucius would cancel the trip. He also missed his exercise regimen, he always felt better after meditation and a good workout.

Mimsey asked Harry which robes he wanted and he said that he didn't care, whatever was available and fit him. She pulled a set of dark, clay colored velvet robes out and handed them to Harry. He took the robes and put them on over his charcoal grey slacks and black turtle neck. They were muggle clothes and comfortable. He didn't think anyone would care because they were covered by the robe.

He grumbled when he realized that he hadn't put on his short boots yet. They buttoned and it was a real nuisance to do them up. Mimsey just motioned him to a chair, brandishing the button hook cheerfully.

"You is not to fuss. Mimsey is doing up your boots. Sit." Mimsey motioned to him again.

Harry sat and stuck out one foot. Mimsey started buttoning up the boot but Harry couldn't sit still, she was tickling him. He squirmed a bit with each button until Mimsey swatted him on the calf. "Sit still, Mimsey can not button boots on a galloping goose, young Sir."

Harry laughed when she caught herself, squeaked and stared at him in fear. "Don't worry. You're nearly as opinionated as Dobby. Finish buttoning my boots. I'm going to be late."

Mimsey finished buttoning the final boot and shooed him on his way. He hurried down the stairs and into the breakfast room.

Lucius looked up from his paper and frowned at Harry's robes. "Oh for Merlin's sake, those robes were ghastly when Narcissa bought them for me. They look even worse on you. That color doesn't suit either one of us. Draco, do something, please. Before my eyes start to bleed."

Draco gave Harry a smug look and brandished his wand. "There. Much better." Harry's robes were now black. "Sorry I can't turn them some other color but it's always easier to go darker than lighter and that particular color is ... difficult to deal with. Eggs?" He pushed a plate of eggs over to Harry.

Harry filled his plate with eggs, toast and bacon. He refused cheese sauce, grilled tomatoes and kippers. He drank the potions Draco handed him without protest but shuddered at the taste. "Bleh! Those are foul. Draco, how's your progress on fixing the taste?"

"Not good. It seems that all my ideas have been tried before. Anything that alters the taste reacts with one ingredient or another."

Harry sipped at his tea. "Why?"

They wound up listening to a rant about flavoring extracts actually being ingredients, which, Draco complained, no one seemed to understand, except a few very intelligent brewers, himself included. Harry just listened with one ear, glancing at Lucius who was making intelligent sounds from time to time while still reading his paper.

Lucius folded his paper just as Harry finished the last of his toast. "Very well, Draco, that's enough now. We're leaving in five minutes. Harry, do you know how to apparate?" Harry shook his head. "No? That's a shame. I'll begin teaching you on this trip. I'll side-along you, but you'll be providing the coordinates."

Harry nodded his understanding. He'd studied the theory of apparition but hadn't had any practical experience. His panicked apparitions during his run away didn't count in his opinion, he felt that he was particularly lucky not to have splinched himself.

"Now. Draco, you go first. We'll make contact at the Dover Stop then on to Paris."

Draco disappeared with a pop of inrushing air.

Lucius took Harry in his arms and gave him the coordinates, Harry concentrated on them, carefully keeping all other thoughts out of his mind. Lucius said, "Apparate." and they followed Draco.

Harry blinked when they popped into the Dover point. "Were are we? You said Dover."

"This is just an exchange point. Come off the arrival target." Lucius led Harry off the circle on the slate floor. "It's a place where people who are going a long way can stop and recover before going on. It keeps people from splinching themselves trying to go farther than their powers can take them in one jump. We'll go to the departure point and continue on to Paris." He stopped to look around. "Ah! There's Draco."

Draco was waiting for them at the side of the circle drawn on the floor about ten feet away from the arrival target. He smiled a bit when Lucius approached him

"I'm glad to see that Harry managed well. No missing toes or other parts?"

Lucius nodded. "Indeed, he did quite well. I'm seriously considering letting him try the second leg by himself."

"Um, I don't have a license, how am I going to stay out of trouble?" Harry wanted to try by himself but he didn't want to cause any trouble or attract attention to himself.

"I'm your guardian and you can apparat with my permission. Also, the French have more lenient rules about young people and magic. So ... do you want to try?"

Harry grinned, then paused to cough. "Yes, please. Draco? I'm about out of cough medicine, do you have any more?"

Draco gave Harry a scornful look. "Of course I do. Here." Draco fished inside his robe for a moment then handed Harry a small vial.

Harry murmured his thanks and took a sip. He held out the left side of his robe to look for a pocket to tuck it into. That was when he realized that both fronts of the robes were covered with pockets of all sizes. "Nice. Now I know how you all do it. Why don't my school robes have this many pockets?"

Draco smirked. "Because school robes are cheaply made. I've complained for years that it's not fair that I have to have my robes made at Madam Malkins. It's ridiculous."

Harry just made a sort of Hum-ing sound.

Lucius took Harry's arm and gave Draco a gentle push. "The departure point is clear now. Come along." They stood in the middle of the circle and Lucius announced the coordinates in a clear voice.

Harry concentrated and, seconds later, stumbled into the foyer of a large building.

"Clear the point, s'il vous plait." Harry got out of the way, noticing that Lucius was already waiting on him but Draco wasn't there.

A soft pop and Draco walked up behind him. "I'm ready for some serious shopping."

Lucius bowed, smirking and lead the way into the shop.

Draco went straight to a rack of clothing and started flicking through the hangers. Harry went to stand beside him.

"What about this one? I like the cut." Harry pulled a robe from the rack and held it out.

"Has possibilities. It's a bit old for someone your age." Draco frowned at the robe for a moment. "But ... I do like the cut, it'll look good on you. You've got some shoulders on you now."

"Thank you. And what about this one. I like the outer part but the button down the whole front thing is ... confining."

Draco eyed the robe Harry held now. It was double layered, the inside was stove pipe cut, the same circumference from shoulders to feet, and looked like an old fashioned hobble skirt. The outside, however, was bell backed and open in the front with three lapels, each one wider than the one on top of it.

"Interesting, what would you have the under robe look like." Draco fingered the top lapel with a frown.

"V-neck, button starting about here." Harry pointed to about where the V of a v-neck sweater would fall. "Three or four buttons to just about here." Harry pointed to a spot about three inches under his belt. "Then open to the floor. No cut back."

Draco looked interested. "I wouldn't have thought you'd know or care much about clothing, the way you usually dress."

"I learned from Frankie and Johnny, not to mention the rest of the guys. And I am interested in what I wear. I just never had clothing before Hogwarts and I wouldn't invest in stuff that Uncle Vernon would just sell the second he got a chance."

Draco glanced at Lucius and shuddered, the look on his father's face wasn't pleasant. He really looked like he wanted to hex someone. Lucius noticed Draco's look and smoothed his expression. It wouldn't do to be seen looking like that.

Lucius turned when the owner himself came to see what was wanted. He gushed over Lucius, called Draco 'Le Enfant' and turned his back on Harry. Harry blinked. Lucius froze.

"Excuse me. Harry, come along." Lucius gave the man a cold shoulder and turned to leave.

Draco sneered and pivoted on his heel, following Lucius out the door. Harry just glared at the man and followed after.

"Well! The nerve. Where will we go now, Father?"

"Madam Amorçage. She's your mother's new favorite. Harry?" Lucius turned to look for Harry. He'd been so angry that he'd forgotten to make sure Harry was following. "Ah! There you are. Come along. Ghastly little frog. We'll be going elsewhere. Be thinking about what you want as we go."

Draco bit his lip. This could be a very bad day if Lucius wasn't appeased. When he spoke in short, choppy sentences like that it was a sure thing that he was on edge.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. We can just go back to the manor. I can wear whatever Mimsey can find. The seamstress can alter it for me."

Lucius stiffened and Harry flinched, just a bit but both Lucius and Draco noticed. "You will not wear cast-off's. Mine or anyone else's. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"And, please do stop apologizing. When one is needed, I'll make sure you know it. Come now."

Harry glanced and Draco who pursed his lips and shook his head slightly. Harry sighed and followed.

It didn't take them long to reach the small shop of Madam Amorçage. Harry decided he liked the shop much better than the ostentatious place they'd left. Granted that the other place was in the most popular Wizarding mall in France, but Harry had felt overwhelmed by everything and only recovered himself by entering into the conversation with Draco.

Lucius opened the door and the little bell over it tinkled cheerily. A woman flicked the curtain in the door from the back aside and stalked over to Lucius. She vaguely resembled Madam Maxime.

"May I help you? Mr. Malfoy, I believe it is. Óui?"

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy. I've come to purchase clothing for my sons." Harry jumped at this.

"Ah, I see. Sit here, it is most comfortable." She motioned to a couch across one corner of the room. "I shall send out the models."

Lucius sat, motioning Harry to sit beside him on one side and Draco on the other. They settled where they were told to and the models started out.

Harry soon realized that this method of shopping was much more pleasant than shuffling through examples on a rack. He could see exactly how the robes hung and how the sleeves were set. He silently made note of which robes he liked and which he didn't. He also had a few ideas of his own.

"Harry. You have that thinking look that Draco got just before he did something outrageous. What's on your mind?" Lucius accepted the cup of coffee the hovering assistant handed him.

Harry took his cup then answered, "I'm not sure if this is ok or not but you said to ask if I wanted something. I have some ideas that I'd like to at least have Madam look at. Is that ok?"

"Of course. Madam, if you would?"

The lady bowed slightly and fetched a sketch book. "If you could describe what you have in mind, I'll try to draw it."

Harry gazed at the sketch book with longing. Madam noticed and offered it to him.

"If you like, you could try to sketch them yourself. I can help you if you like."

"Thank you. I think I can manage." Harry took the sketch book and stroked the paper lovingly

It was a very fine book with a hard spine and smooth paper. He took the charcoal stick and started to sketch. When he was done, he had a good sketch of the robe he'd described to Draco as well as two other designs, one labeled 'school robe'.

Draco nodded, looking over Harry's shoulder. "That's very nice. You'll never get away with it though. Dumbledore is a real stickler about robes."

Harry suddenly got a very stubborn look on his face, the one Johnny called his mule look. "I really don't care. I'm not wearing those robes, they're too tight in all the wrong places and never hang right, no matter how hard Madam Malkin tries. And I hate that sleazy fabric, it wears out in one year."

Lucius got a good look at Harry's face and shuddered slightly. He had a very bad feeling about that look, he was sure that it presaged nothing but trouble.

Madam Amorçage looked at the sketches and nodded her approval. "These are very nice. Excellent work. I can see exactly what you want. And fabrics. You need to choose fabrics." She turned a page. "Oh, my, you even sketched the pockets. That's very clever."

Harry smiled at her. "I'm tired of carrying a book bag and struggling to find things. I have a pocket there for books and one for parchment, another for ink and quill and so on. I know Mr. Malfoy can teach me appropriate shrinking charms."

Madam gave Harry a strange look. "I see. But, you call your Papa, Mister?" She started to say something more but Lucius caught her eye and shook his head. "Well, never mind. You English are a bit strange to we French. Fabrics, yes?"

Draco had written down the styles he liked and done the same for Harry. He handed the list to Madam and remarked, "I'm really sorry that Harry liked that style, I like it too. But ..."

Harry looked over Lucius's lap to see what style Draco was talking about. He realized that the robes would look very well on both of them and said so, ending, "I don't see any reason we shouldn't both have that style, if you like it. All we have to do is pick different colors."

Draco thought about it. It was uncommon, in fact, down right unheard of, for people to knowingly wear similar robes. "I think that would be fun. Imagine Pansy's face when she sees. You should wear greens, blues, and purple ... black, of course, but not earth tones. They make you look yellow. And no crimson and mustard. I don't care if they are your house colors, they don't suit you. Come look at the swatch book with me."

Draco dragged Harry over to a huge lectern and flipped open the book on top of it.

Harry had never seen such a thing. It was a giant book full of squares of fabrics.

"What is this? Why ..."

Draco flipped a page and shook his head. "It's a sample book. It keeps people from fingering the end of a bolt until it's dirty. See?" He pointed to a spot on the page he was looking at. It had a greasy spot on one corner. "Do you like this fabric? I think it would be very good for our school robes. And it comes in a very nice black, not that rusty one Madam Malkin always uses."

Harry eyed the fabric for a moment then reached out to finger it for a moment. "Yeah, I do. It's sturdy but light enough to hang well. And I want a velvet cloak. I've always wanted one."

Draco laughed softly. "I've had one forever. Mother makes sure to get me a new one every time I get too tall for mine. I'm not due for another until next year. I haven't grown enough yet."

Harry watched as Draco flipped through the book. It didn't take him long to realize that Draco had the same fashion sense that Frankie did, he vowed to allow Draco to pick all his fabrics and color schemes. He told Draco this only adding that he reserved the right to veto any choice. Draco's eyes lit up with delight and Harry announced that Draco could drool over fabric but he wanted his coffee.

He settled on the couch next to Lucius and picked up his coffee cup again. He sipped for a moment then sighed.

"That's such a big sigh. Are you feeling unwell? Would you like to go back home?" Lucius gave Harry a concerned look.

Harry rewarded this with a brilliant smile. "No. I was just thinking." He stopped to cough.

"Take a sip of that cough medicine." Lucius listened as Harry continued to cough, it was wet and rattly sounding. He relaxed slightly. Mw. Thomas had told him that as Harry's pneumonia broke up, he would cough. As long as it was productive, it was fine.

Harry did as he was told and returned to the subject at hand. "I'm really fine. But, I have to say, I'm really glad Draco is picking fabrics. That's the most boring thing in the world. But, he passed over a real chance to ... play a rather nasty prank on me. I know what colors look good on me, Frankie made sure of that. Draco is picking the best colors for my complexion without a second thought. It's really nice of him. Um ... can I ask you a question?"

Lucius smiled at Harry. "You just did but I'll allow you another."

Harry grinned back. "Thank you. What should I call you. I can't keep calling you Mr. Malfoy, people will talk."

"You can call me Lucius, if you like." He didn't look like he really liked that idea and neither did Harry.

"No, that's going to cause just as much comment." He looked at his hands, tightly clasped in his lap. "Can I call you Papa?" He pronounced it in the French fashion.

"Yes, you may. I would be very pleased by that." Lucius refrained from cheering by main force of will. He was a Malfoy after all.

"Thank you .... Papa."

Lucius was surprised by how much that simple word affected him.

Draco, coming to consult Harry about his choice of colors, silently applauded Lucius on his cunning. He also checked out Harry's expression. Harry looked pleased, shocked and a bit bemused.

"Well, here we are. I've chosen these colors for me and these for you. We'll have to be careful as two of the colors are the same. It wouldn't do to have, not only robes the same style, but the same color as well. So ..." Draco waited as Harry flipped through the samples the assistant had pulled for his approval.

Harry examined the colors that the assistant had pinned to the sketches for Draco. "I like this. Papa, do you like this green? The velvet in dark forest and the lining in this deep emerald will make a beautiful cloak. Don't you think so?"

Lucius looked at the colors and had to admit that Draco had chosen very well.

They spent the next two hours discussing the various styles and what colors to use with what style. Lucius finally called a halt to it, he'd been listening to Harry's stomach growl for five minutes.

"Enough. You two will talk the lady's ears off. I'm sure she has copious notes by now. Draco, we have to go feed that puppy Harry has in his pocket."

Draco snickered softly. Harry gave them both a blank look, then flushed in embarrassment as his stomach growled rather loudly.

"Oh! Excuse me. Is it lunch time?"

"Yes, it definitely is lunch time." Lucius turned to Draco. "Where should we take him?"

"Honoreé's. It's nice, quiet and not too ostentatious. Harry will be comfortable there."

"Excellent choice. And, they specialize in country fare."

Harry listened to this with interest, both Lucius and Draco seemed determined that he like lunch.

Lucius led the way to the door, bowing to Madam Amorçage on his way out. The lady just nodded absently causing Draco to snort softly, the woman had her nose buried in her papers already. A small seamstress scurried to open the door for them. Harry gave her a small smile then hurried to catch up with his foster father and brother.

"What are the coordinates of the restaurant?"

"We won't be apparating, it's only three blocks. We'll walk." Lucius set off at a pace that made both Harry and Draco lengthen their strides to match him. None of them realized what they looked like with Lucius in the lead and on either side of him one dark and one light young man, following close behind.

"Here we are." Draco went in first then Lucius with Harry behind.

The entry way was paneled with dark wood and contained a few chairs and a couch. Lucius noted that they were full as he went to the lectern to speak to the hostess. She smiled up at him and checked the book.

"I can have you seated at once, Monsieur de Malfoy. Party of three?" At Lucius's nod she made a mark in the book and waited a moment.

Harry leaned over a bit to see what she was doing. The hostess smiled at him and pointed to a page in the book. "You 'av never seen such a thing?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's sort of like something I have seen but not really." His vague references to the Marauder's Map went over the heads of both his companions. "How does it work?"

"I place ze number of seats required 'ere." She pointed to one page. "And ze clean ones are 'ere." She pointed to the opposite page which contained a line drawing of the restaurant. It showed three seats with a glowing gold outline around them. "Are these acceptable?"

Lucius noted that the seats were at the same table, in an alcove off the main room where they could see the whole room without being seen from the door. "Very."

Harry cast a lingering look at the book, wondering what spells were used to create it.

"Harry?"

"Coming, sir."

They were seated and Harry gazed at the menu in dismay, it was in French. "I can't read this. I'm sorry to be so much trouble, but would you mind ordering for me?"

Lucius just said, "Draco, oblige me."

Draco nodded and eyed the menu for a moment. "Harry, I don't think we need to take the time to translate every entry. I'll just translate the one's I'm sure you'll like. Do you like shrimp? I know you like chicken."

Harry looked over Draco's shoulder, leaning to one side to do so. Lucius said softly, "Sit up, Harry. Only commoners do that."

"Oh, sorry. I was going to have Draco point to what he was translating, thought I might learn something."

"I see. I'll have you tutored in French, if you like. Sit back and read from your own menu. Draco will read in French first and then English."

"Yes, sir, ... Papa. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"We are Malfoys, we are never embarrassed. It's just not good form. Continue."

So Draco translated the menu items that he thought Harry would like. Harry finally decided on Shrimp Scampi on fettucini, a small salad with poppy-seed dressing and garlic bread. Draco found that he enjoyed translating for Harry. He asked intelligent questions and caught on quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy? Um ... Papa?"

"Yes, Harry. What is it?" Lucius looked up from his contemplation of the menu to look at Harry.

"Why did that lady call you de Malfoy?"

"Because that is the French form of our name. From the area our family originated in. The original form of the name is Mal de Forage. Or bad grazing." Lucius stopped to see if Harry understood what he was being told and was delighted to see Harry biting his lip in concentration. "Do you remember everything you hear?"

"Mostly. I hate taking class with a chatter box. I can't write with a quill fast enough to keep good notes, so I just listen and try to remember then I write it all down in the evening. Hermione lets me copy her notes to supplement what I've got written down. I hate it that there's no time between classes to get any notes down. I forget stuff, not much but enough to be annoying."

Draco gapped at Harry for a moment. "What would you write with, if not a quill?"

"A fountain pen, a pencil, even a steel dip nib would be better than a damn feather."

Lucius wondered what Harry was talking about but forgot that in favor of something a bit more important, to him. "Language, Harry."

Harry ducked his head and made a face at the tablecloth. "Sorry."

Lucius just said, "Hush." and went back to deciding what to have.

It took exactly fifteen minutes from the time the waiter handed them menus to the second he came back for their order. Lucius ordered Smoked Salmon and Dill Crepes, a small side of asparagus and rolls. Draco ordered Terrine of Salmon and Spinach with green salad and rolls. No one ordered wine, but they all ordered coffee.

The waiter nodded and left. Harry noticed that he didn't write anything down and returned with coffee immediately.

They sat and talked about nothing much until the food came. Lucius and Draco's food was set in front of them almost reverently, Harry's plate was more or less dropped from about an inch above the table. Lucius looked up and raised his eyebrow. Harry took one look at Draco's shocked face and decided.

"Do you like your job?" Harry looked up at the waiter with a glint in his eye.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a very simple question. Do you like your job?"

The waiter looked at Lucius who glowered back in a way that made the man cringe.

"Yes, very much." The waiter somehow found that the look in the young man's eye was more disturbing than he'd though such a young person could produce.

"Then I'd suggest that you try that again."

The waiter picked up the plate and gently put it back down again. He got away from the table as quickly as he could.

"Snob." Harry eyed his scampi for a moment then started to eat.

Draco blinked once. "Him? He's not a snob, he's just stupid. I wonder who he's trying to impress."

Harry shook his head, chewing the shrimp he'd just put into his mouth. He swallowed to say, "He's not trying to impress anyone. And he knows second hand robes when he sees them. Poor relatives don't get much respect. This shrimp is delicious, Draco. Thank you for helping me select it."

"You're welcome. And now you see why Father was so upset when you told him that hand-me-downs were good enough for you. Prat."

Harry just snorted. "Pillock."

Lucius looked from Draco to Harry then realized that it was some sort of new teen bonding ritual and shook his head. "That's enough. I'd like to enjoy my meal without all this foolishness."

Both Harry and Draco said, "Yes, sir." at the same time then their eyes met and they started laughing, keeping it down so as not to disturb the other dinners.

.

They returned to Malfoy Manor after lunch and a short walk up and down La Rue des Magiciens. Harry window shopped without shame, Draco ignored most of the shops and Lucius patiently put up with Harry. Draco finally announced that he was tired so could they please go home.

Harry just came back at once. He still wasn't entirely sure about the Malfoys, either one of them, and didn't want to start anything. At least until he was stronger.

Lucius sent them to their rooms, telling them both to study. Harry started to object that he didn't have the summer assignments but Draco cut him off by telling him to drop by his rooms first to get them.

Draco led the way to their opposing rooms for which Harry was grateful. He still got a bit lost from time to time and hated to bother the house-elves who had to come and show him the way. He vowed to get one to show him all around the house so he could get his bearings, as soon as he felt well.

"Here we are. Out of your fog?" Harry gave Draco a shamefaced look, well aware that Draco had been making polite conversation as they walked, conversation he'd more or less ignored. "Come in and I'll make copies of all my notes for you."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that. Nice rooms."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like them. Do you like your rooms? Is there anything you'd like to change?"

Harry smiled at Draco, taking his questions at face value, for now. "I really like them. I don't want to change anything. I like the colors." Draco quickly found his notes and the assignment sheets. He made copies and handed them to Harry, saying, "Here. I don't know what classes you're signed up for for next term but this is everything."

Harry took the pages and flipped through them. "I'm seriously reconsidering my class schedule. I think I'm taking some very light weight subjects. I'm dropping Divination. Total waste of time. I'm going to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"That means you can't take Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures either."

Harry just shrugged and announced, "And that breaks my heart. Not. I really don't see the need for either of those classes either. Potions, well, I'll probably get kicked out but ... I really need to do well in that class and I'm not. Do you think that ... um ... do you mind me calling Lucius Papa?"

Draco shook his head, "Kind of you to ask. No, I really don't. You're part of the family now." He held up one hand. "I know I keep saying that. I'll keep saying it until you believe it. He liked it that you asked and I think it's a very good idea. Just do _not _call me bro'." He shuddered dramatically.

Harry shuddered too. "Never thought of it. I'm not into that sort of slang. Thanks for the notes and assignments."

Harry turned to go but Draco stopped him. "Just a moment." Harry looked back over his shoulder. "If you want to take different classes, talk to Father about it. He'll be approving your schedule, so he'll make sure you get what you really want. Instead of what Dumbledore thinks you ought to have."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll do that."

.

Harry woke the next morning and sighed. He'd slacked off enough. He stretched, got out of bed and summoned Mimsey with a soft, "Service, please."

"Yes, Master. What can Mimsey do?"

"I need a place to run. Somewhere I won't have to worry about running over someone."

"Yes, this is easy. How far does master want to run?"

Harry thought. "Um ... about a mile. It would be nice if it was easy to add more distance later, instead of repeating the same circuit. Can you do that?"

Mimsey proved up to the task. "It is done. I was thinking as Master Harry was saying he liked to run that it would be good to have running path setup. Master follows the red flags for one mile, the yellow ones for two miles and the green flags for five. If more is needed we will flag that as master asks. Is this good?"

Harry scooped the elf up and twirled her around hugging her. "Yes! Mimsey you are brilliant. Excellent. Where's my jogging suit? I'm ready to go and I need to go now or I won't have time for yoga and a shower before I have to be down to breakfast."

Mimsey squeaked at Harry's exuberance and demanded to be put down, admonishing, "Put Mimsey down, how is Mimsey to get suit if Master Harry is spinning her around."

Harry laughed and put her on her feet again. "There. Better?"

Mimsey just humphed and got him his suit.

Harry scrambled into it and made it down the stairs and out the side door to the gardens in record time. He saw the flags at once and followed them at an easy trot. He knew that he was probably not going to make it all the way through even a half mile but he was determined to make it as far as he could. If he took it easy he was sure he'd make it most of the way. The only thing that concerned him was his still slightly congested lungs.

As he ran, Harry did an internal check just as Liu-sifu had him do every day. He reluctantly acknowledged that he'd been very remiss during his 'gutter boy' days in not doing this. He realized that he could help clear his lungs with a daily regimen of yoga poses intended to strengthen his lungs. And head stand wouldn't hurt either.

Harry finished his jog at exactly a mile. He felt good, strong and well. He was a bit more short of breath than he liked but had done much better than he expected. He decided to go to his dojo and do tai chi then a kata and cool down with yoga.

He started his tai chi carefully, as he was uncertain how much he could do. He managed to get through the first, easy, set and the second one; the third one, he only managed about half of the total 60 forms. He sighed and sat down to rest for a moment. He flinched a bit when Mimsey popped in with a pitcher of water and a goblet. He laughed and drank the water.

He got up and stretched carefully, checking for any catch or weakness in his muscles. There were none, he felt incredibly good for as sick as he'd been just a few days ago.

He stood for a moment thinking about which kata to do, then decided to do the last one he had learned, the one he called 'cat scratch'. He figured he'd better find out how much of it he could do. He actually managed to get all the way through it but he was feeling very tired by the time he finished and he wasn't satisfied with some of the forms. He hadn't done as well as he'd like. There was time to correct his errors though.

The yoga he did helped stretch out his hot muscles and cool him off. He did a slow series and held the poses until he started to shake a bit. When he was done, he settled into Corpse Pose to relax and meditate.

He realized almost immediately that this was not a good idea. The yoga mat that he was lying on was poor protection from the cold wooden floor. The floor was only a scant three inches above the slate floor of the room and that was even colder than the wood. Harry started to shiver slightly.

.

Lucius looked up from his paper with a slight scowl. "Draco, where is Harry?"

Draco sighed, he was wondering the same thing. "I don't know. He's never late to a meal. He knows to be punctual, I told him."

Lucius took his watch out of his pocket and opened it. It had two covers, one on each side. One opened to an ornate clock face and the other to a family clock, much like the Weasley's. The time piece didn't actually work, the affectation only serving to camouflage the true use.

"Now why would that boy be in the wine cellar? I better see what he's up to. I wouldn't think ... Draco, call his elf and see what you can find out from her."

Draco just called Mimsey by name and growled slightly as Lucius swept out the door leaving him to deal with the elf.

Lucius glanced at the watch in his hand then tucked it back in his pocket as he made it down the stairs in no time. He had an idea of which room Harry was in, the tasting room, but he was wrong so he spent a bit of time opening doors.

Mimsey popped in, making him start. "Master Harry sir, is in here." She opened a door and stepped back.

Lucius was shocked to see Harry laying on the floor flat on his back and shivering. He pulled his outer robe off and hurried to Harry.

"Harry, what happened? Where are you hurt?" Lucius pulled Harry into his arms and wrapped the robe around him.

"Uh! ... shit!." Harry struggled for a second then relaxed when he realized who was holding him. "Sorry. Did you call me? If you did, I didn't hear you. I was meditating." Harry sighed softly. "Mmmmm, warm. I'm too cold."

"Devil take you, boy, you ... what are you doing lying on a cold floor like that?"

"I told you, meditating. I did my exercises and was relaxing. Only, it was too cold and I couldn't stop shivering. Too stubborn for my own good, I guess."

Lucius finally got his mind to stop gibbering and listen. "You do yoga? I've heard of it but I've never seen any. Could you demonstrate it?"

Harry wriggled a bit. "Yeah, I'm still warm enough."

Lucius refrained from asking about being warm as he was well aware that it was unwise to indulge in athletics with cold, stiff muscles.

Harry stepped away from Lucius and pulled off the robe. He handed it back to his foster father and moved to the middle of the floor. He showed Lucius what he could do, carefully choosing poses that wouldn't strain his muscles.

"There. How was that?"

Lucius gazed at Harry for a moment. "I've never seen anyone that flexible before."

"Thank you. I really missed that. I need to do a workout every day. I hope you don't mind that I've taken over this room. If it's not ok. Could I have a different one?"

Lucius shook his head gently. "I don't mind. If you like this room, keep it. Perhaps a warming charm on the floor wouldn't go amiss?"

Harry grinned. "I tried. Didn't work out that well. Will you do one for me?"

"I'd be delighted." Lucius took out his wand and flicked it. "There. Come up to breakfast."

"I'm all sweaty."

"I think we can forgive that. Just this once." Lucius called for an elf to bring them both clean robes.

.

Draco looked up from his tea with a smile. "Mimsey told me Harry was ... doing a funny dance? I have no idea. I told Cook to keep the food warm until you got here. I hope that was appropriate?"

"Yes, very good." Lucius settled in his chair again.

Harry followed Lucius into the room and took his place without comment. He smiled at Draco as he was handed his potions.

He eyed the platters of food and decided that he was hungry enough to try one of the sauces that were always provided. He took eggs, bacon, ham, and toast; covering the eggs with the cheese sauce. He also had tea, orange juice and water.

Harry listened to Draco and Lucius talk as he ate. He had to smile a bit when he realized that Lucius was explaining to Draco how he was going to handle a business deal. He remembered his Uncle Vernon trying to explain a deal he was involved in to Dudley who'd yawned all the way through it. Harry had actually been interested in it but Vernon had run him out of the kitchen with a blow to the head and a curse.

So he listened with interest and learned as much as he could.

"Now to Harry." Lucius turned in his seat so he could look directly at Harry. "What ... I believe you call them arts, do you practice? I need to know so that I can get you teachers. And I'm going to have you tutored in the classes you want to take next year. You're going to need it. And I insist on you applying yourself."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Oh, ok. Um ... Tai chi, mixed martial arts, and yoga. And dance."

Draco snorted a laugh into his tea cup. "Dance? You can't dance!"

Harry growled, tossed a toast corner at Draco and announced, "Can to, prat."

Draco pitched the toast back at Harry and started to say something when Lucius interrupted their horse play sharply.

"Stop that at once! What are you thinking? Appalling behavior."

Draco froze, hung his head and waited. Lucius glanced at Harry and clenched his teeth. He wasn't about to put up with that sort of behavior at his table. In normal circumstances he'd have blistered both of them and that would have been that. But, due to Draco's condition and Harry's past, that was not an option he was willing to consider.

Harry blushed and cringed slightly. "I'm sorry. Please ..."

Lucius held up a hand. "No. Apology accepted but it's not going to get you out of a punishment. You will ... go wash dishes as the house-elves do. Splidy, come here."

The elf popped in and Lucius gave his instructions. 'Splidy, you are to take the two young gentlemen to the kitchen and set them to washing dishes, just as you do. No magic. Do you understand?"

The elf looked puzzled for a moment then brightened. "You is punishing the young one's by having them wash dishes just as elveses do it. I is to take them to the kitchen and show them what to do, yes?"

"Yes. Go, now, both of you. I'm ashamed of you. Outrageous." Lucius hid his upset by picking up his paper and starting to read.

Draco just folded his napkin and stood up. "Come on, Harry, we better go."

Harry felt his stomach clench, nausea flooding through him. "I'm really sorry ... Papa. I didn't mean to make trouble." He stood and followed Draco out the door.

Lucius sighed and tossed his paper aside. He had always hated punishing Draco and found his dislike extending to Harry as well.

They made it to the kitchen before Harry was ill then he vomited violently. Draco flinched and, to his further shame, dithered. Harry just flicked his wand to banish the mess then turned to the elf and asked what they were supposed to do.

"You is washing the breakfast dishes. There is not many. There." Splidy pointed to the sink and walked away.

The sink was full of steaming hot water covered by a layer of suds. On the side of the sink was a stack of plates, platters, cups and saucers, as well as some pots and a frying pan.

Draco eyed the setup with dismay. "Harry, I have no idea how to go about washing a dish. What do we do now?"

Harry just sighed. "I know how to wash dishes. Get one of the elves to show you how to dry them. I'll wash and rinse, you dry, and we'll let the elves put them away so that they get put up where they belong. Let's get started and get it over with."

Draco corralled one of the elves to show him how to dry, never noticing Harry's flinch when he put the stack of place settings in the sink. The water was scalding hot, and the rinse water in the other sink wasn't much better.

Harry started washing the dishes, careful not to chip the fine porcelain. He hurried as much as he could without missing any food smears. He washed the plates and other flat pieces, putting them in the drain rack for Draco to dry. Draco dried as best he could, taking care not to drop anything. The elf put the dishes away and provided Draco with dry towels as needed.

Harry started on the cups and flatware, hissing as his hands started to really burn. He knew he was working on a serious scald already. He kept washing, there wasn't any other option, trying to slack on a punishment only made it worse.

"Draco, I'm almost done with the platters, you need to clear me a space on the rack for this one though."

Draco turned just in time to catch the platter before it hit the floor. "Damn, Harry, what's the matter with you? This is ... " Draco's yelp made Harry flinch. "What the hell have you done to your hands? They're so red."

Harry held his hands away from his body and gritted his teeth, now that Draco had called his attention to them, they really hurt. "The water's really hot. It's ... hot."

Draco barked, "Get Father!" at the nearest elf and turned on the cold water. The elf popped out while Draco was holding Harry's hands under the stream of water. Draco barked orders to the nearby elves, who flew around pulling the plug on the sink and fetching burn cream.

"What the hell is going on here? Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco pointed to the still full washing sink. "Is the water supposed to be that hot?"

Lucius turned to the senior house-elf and raised an eyebrow. Harry noticed that the creature cringed but cast both him and Draco sullen looks. "Yes, master. Master said to wash dishes like a house-elf. Elveses uses very hot water to wash up. They is not doing it right either. They is making an elf put up the dishes."

Lucius tried the water for himself and found it still scalding hot. "Damn it! That water is much too hot for a wizard. What are you ... Harry!"

Harry couldn't help swaying on his feet a bit, the pain was starting to make him light headed.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't think I can finish. I'll ... do it better next time. Only ..."

Lucius got a really good look at Harry's hands and totally lost his temper, which meant that he got very quiet. "Harry, I never meant for you to hurt yourself. I only meant for you to learn that food is not a toy, or a ball. Draco, how could you let him hurt himself like this?"

"Father, I'm really sorry. Harry, I'm sorry. I never dried a dish in my life before and I was trying not to make more of a mess or drop something so I didn't notice until just now. I didn't realize that the water was that hot. If I'd realized, I'd have stopped him at once. Harry, sit down before you fall down."

Harry just sat, a house-elf made sure that there was a stool under him.

"Sir, I'm ok, don't punish Draco. If anyone deserves a punishment, I do. I should have ... but I'd rather you beat me, really I would. I hate chores more than anything. And Draco shouldn't be punished for something I started. Please, sir, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Really I won't."

Lucius sighed softly, "Harry, I'm not mad at you. I'm furious with myself. I never meant for you to be hurt by this. Come, here's the burn cream, I'll put it on and we'll get you to your room to rest." He turned to the head house-elf his expression promising reprisals. "You'll wash dishes yourself for one month. Be sure to use the proper temperature of water. I'll not tolerate you taking your vexation out on Harry. Understand?"

The elf wrung it's hands for a moment, peeked at Harry then nodded. "Yes, master."

Harry whimpered when Lucius dabbed the cream on his hands. They were very badly scalded. Lucius wondered how the boy could have stood the pain then realized that this was another example of the Dursley's abuse conditioning him.

"Idiot boy." Harry blinked at the affection in the tone. "Come along, let's get you to your room. I'd give you a pain potion now, but it'll probably send you to sleep and I'd rather not try to carry you that far. A Feather Light charm would work but it'll make you dizzier. Up you go."

Lucius helped Harry to his feet and started out the door. He never noticed the glare Draco sent in the direction of the head house-elf.

When Lucius got Harry back to his rooms he called for Mimsey, who popped in with a pain potion and burn lotion.

She fussed around, giving Lucius the potion for Harry then putting the pot of burn lotion on the bedside table.

"Mimsey is bringing lotion instead of cream. This way Master Lucius can just pour it on without touching tender skin. Is this good? Mimsey is fixing the nasty head elf. She will ..."

Draco bopped Mimsey on the head, snapping. "Hush, you. Not now."

Harry peeked at Mimsey from under his fringe. He hoped that Lucius didn't realize what Mimsey had just said.

Lucius kept his opinion of Mimsey's intent to himself, let the elves sort this on their own. He was much more worried about Harry.

Harry accepted the potion from Lucius, opening his mouth to swallow it. Draco accepted the small vial, tucking it into a pocket without comment. He also held the basin under Harry's hands as Lucius poured the lotion over them. Harry just held still and let them fuss, feeling rather strange about it all.

"And I was just getting well again, too."

.

Authors notes: From now on, I'm not going to write every time Harry has his potions. Only if they're important to the plot in some way. He takes potions every morning at breakfast and every night at bed time. Draco brews the nutrient potion and a mild sleeping draught, Snape brews all the other potions.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Runaway Wizard

Chapter: 16/?

Word count: 9832

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: Except for the few original characters, all characters in this story are the property of J. K. Rowlings, who has kindly allowed me to play with them.

Warnings: Probably a little of everything. Fighting, Living on the streets with everything that entails, Spanking, Bondage, Blood, Gore, Bad Language, and Pissy Snape.

Parings: H/D eventually

Beta: 50ftqueenie Brit picker: purpledodah

Banner code for RW

img style="width: 900px; height: 500px;" alt=""

src="."

.

Lunch was a rather subdued affair, Lucius was feeling guilty about not checking to see how the punishment was going, Draco was also feeling guilty for not realizing that Harry was hurting himself and Harry was just confused. He couldn't understand how Lucius could assign a punishment and then feel guilty, after all, he hadn't punched or kicked him, so what was his problem?

Harry managed to eat his sandwich fairly easily but when the salad came he was in trouble. He couldn't manage a fork, his hands were still too tender. He bowed his head and prepared to sit, still hungry, until the meal was done.

Lucius noticed, of course. "Harry, are you having trouble?"

Harry peeked at Lucius from under his bangs and just shrugged. Lucius sighed and shook his head.

"Harry, when I ask you a question, I expect a verbal answer. A shrug like that could mean anything."

Harry straightened his shoulders. "I'm sorry ... Papa. I can't hold my fork, my hands are still too tender. It hurts."

"Ah, burns like that do take a bit of healing. I'll apply another dose of lotion after we eat. Do you think your hands should be bandaged?"

Harry thought about that for a moment. "I don't know. Why don't we wait and see?"

"Very well. Now, move over to the end of the table right next to me."

Harry did as he was told and Lucius called an elf to move his plate back in front of him.

Lucius picked up the fork, speared a bite of salad and held the fork to Harry's half open lips, a small smirk on his face.

"Well?"

"Uh ... mmm" Lucius slipped the salad between Harry's lips and waited. Harry shook himself out of his momentary daze and closed his mouth around the food. Lucius pulled the fork back and Harry chewed the salad, still looking a bit dazed. It didn't help that Draco, instead of acting jealous, chose to snicker quietly at every bite.

Harry finished his salad then Lucius also fed him pudding, which was a very good treacle tart.

Lucius signaled the end of the meal and Harry excused himself, saying he'd to go to his room and work on his studies. Lucius stopped him before he could take a step.

"We still have to put lotion on your hands again. And decide whether we're going to bandage them or not."

Harry nibbled at his lip for a second. "Um ... would a healing potion help? Madam Pomfrey always gives me potions for just about everything."

"Draco? You did say that he shouldn't over do the potions?"

"Yes, I did. I'll go talk to Mw. Thomas but I think he'll say that Harry just has to tough it out. The burns aren't that bad, they didn't blister. He's really only scalded, although I'm sure that it hurts quite a lot." Draco turned to give Harry a sympathetic shake of his head. "I'm really sorry Harry, but I don't think you should have a potion, unless you just can't stand it."

Harry sighed. "I'd like one, but I can do without. It's not as bad as the time Uncle Vernon mashed my hand on the griddle for burning the bacon. I'll be ok. I'm fine."

Harry turned his gaze to his hands so he didn't see the looks on Lucius's and Draco's faces. Lucius looked like he wanted to Crucio someone and Draco looked like he couldn't decide whether to cry or swear. Neither one did what they wanted, instead Draco went to call the medi-wizard and Lucius called for a basin and the lotion to be brought.

When the elf arrived, Harry held his hands over the basin while Lucius poured the lotion over them. Harry decided that he would try to rub some in but hissed softly when he tried. "I don't think so. The friction makes them hurt again. I don't think I want bandages either, they'll just rub. Thank you."

Lucius scowled, his eyebrows drawing down into sharp angles. "Don't thank me. If I'd been a better father this wouldn't have happened. I must punish you, your contract won't allow otherwise, but this ... this is ..." He trailed off, the silver tonged Slytherin wordless for once.

Harry decided to say what he thought. "Well, it wasn't well done of you, but everyone makes mistakes. And I hope you remember that..." He gave Lucius a small smile. "... when I make mistakes of my own. Ok?"

Lucius sighed. "And how did you get to be so wise?"

"Association with great minds engenders greatness." Harry smirked at Lucius.

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "And where did you hear that?"

"Liu-sifu is full of such sayings." Harry frowned for a second. "Do you think Frankie or Johnny has told him I'm safe?"

"I'm sure they have but a note to him would not go amiss. Please feel free to write to anyone you like, I'll see that they get their message."

"Papa? Do you think we could get Hedwig from Hogwarts?" Harry frowned again. "Or would Dumbledore notice she's gone?"

Lucius gave this a moment of thought before he replied carefully. "I'm not sure. Did you leave her in Dumbledore's care? Or just leave her in the owlery?"

Harry thought back to that fateful day then replied, "I just sort of left her there. I sent her to the owlery, that's all. Hagrid might notice, or he might just think she's gone hunting."

"Call her."

Harry thought about Hedwig and how much he wished she was there. He also thought about asking Lucius to see if he could find out what was going on with Dobby then decided that that was not a good idea. The sharp tapping at the window startled both Harry and Lucius.

Harry's joyous cry of "Hedwig!" sent Lucius hurrying to open the window.

Hedwig swooped through it and landed on Harry's out stretched arm. She gave him a sharp nip on the ear, flipped her wings over her back and made one of her soft purring sounds. As she was a Snowy Owl she didn't hoot, just made soft chattering noises and a sort of purring grumble.

Harry yelped at the nip but petted Hedwig and started apologizing for leaving her. "You wouldn't have liked living on the streets but Frankie and Johnny would have loved having you. They'll go spare when they see you."

Lucius watched for a moment then asked, "Harry, your hands?"

"Her feathers are soft. Could I have some owl treats?"

And elf popped in with some at his request. Harry just motioned to the elf to feed them to Hedwig. The owl blinked in the way they have then took a treat carefully, the elf fed Hedwig the treats as Harry watched.

He looked up when Lucius asked, "Would you like Hedwig in your quarters or the owlery. It makes no difference one way or the other."

"In my rooms, please." The elf popped out with a bow, obviously to see to arrangements for a perch. "Thank you, sir. I'll owl Frankie and Johnny. I know it'll thrill them half to death. And they know about owls, so they won't hurt her."

"I think that would be nice, once in a while. There would be too many questions from the neighbors if it happens too much. I'll send most of your correspondence through my contacts. It will only take an extra day. You understand?"

Harry had to nod at that. "Yes, you're right. But don't worry about a day. Muggle mail takes two to six days, depending on how far it has to go and how big it is. Thank you."

Lucius gave Harry a regal bow and announced that Draco should have been done on the floo by now.

They went to the library in search of him and found him writing carefully in his potions notebook.

"Draco? What are you doing, son?"

Draco held up a hand to silence his father, frowning slightly. Lucius, instead of getting angry, patiently waited until he was finished writing.

"Thank you for your patience, father. I got a formula for a pain potion that Harry can take without interfering with any of the others. I'll go brew it right now, so that we'll have some on hand if he needs it. I might have some ready soon enough to help him now. Excuse me."

Harry decided and spoke before Draco could leave the room. "Can I come too? I'd like to try to help, if I can."

Draco gave him a long considering look. "Very well, but only if you do exactly as I tell you to. I'd rather not blow up the stillery."

"Ok. I'll sort of sit and watch then."

Draco started off for the stillery with Harry at his heels. Lucius watched, wondering what that was about. He decided to follow and find out.

They wound up seated at a work bench, Lucius at one end, Harry at the other and Draco in the middle. Draco looked from Harry to Lucius then nodded in a determined sort of way.

"Father, if you will please?" Draco handed Lucius a tuber that looked a great deal like a potato, except that it was a rather glaring yellow. "And, Harry, you copy him with this." He handed Harry a real potato.

Harry eyed the potato for a moment then demanded, "What, exactly, am I supposed to do with this?"

"Learn proper potions preparation." Draco replied absently as he started to slice something into thin slices.

Harry glared at him and snarled, much to Lucius's delight, "You sound like Snape."

Draco beamed at him. "Why, thank you. Now pay attention."

Lucius tapped his knife gently on the edge of his cutting board. Harry turned to glare at him too. "None of that, my lad. Severus has no patience. I showed Draco how to do his preparations when he was seven and started asking questions." He picked up the root and started slicing it. "Brewing is much like cooking." He speared Harry with a forbidding look. "Never tell Severus I said so. If you follow the formula, or recipe, you'll get the proper results. The difference between brewing and cooking is, things must be done exactly right or you have to start over."

"And how do you know so much about cooking?" Harry frowned skeptically at his potato.

"My mother insisted that all her children know how to cook. Why? I don't know, but she did. She was considered eccentric in a world of eccentrics. So ... this is sliver. Not to be confused with julienne. Or worse, with shredded."

Harry examined what Lucius had produced and asked, "So, what's that? Julienne, sliver or shred?"

"Sliver. And I swear, I don't know what Severus is thinking, not teaching basics like this in first year." Lucius shook his head and went back to his preparations.

Draco watched Harry struggle out of the corner of his eye, he'd been waiting for Harry to complain about the pain from his hands but, so far, he'd done no such thing. Finally Draco snarled, "Damn it, Harry, don't your hands hurt at all?"

Harry glanced from Lucius to Draco then back. "They hurt, but you said it was really important that I learn how to do this. I'll manage, I always do."

Lucius, who had also been waiting for Harry to complain, just threw his knife down on the cutting board, ruining both the board and knife and demanded, "Boy, what do you think of? If you hurt, it's my duty to heal you. I can't do that if you won't talk to me. What do I have to do to convince you?"

Harry looked at Lucius with dilated eyes then hung his head. "I'm sorry. I just don't think of things like that. I ... I had to do so much work at the Dursleys that, sometimes, I forget that I'm not still there. Frankie and Johnny were always on me about it." He looked down at the cutting board. "Shame, that. You've ruined a good knife and the cutting board."

Lucius snapped, "It's of no matter." and banished them both. "You're not to do things like that. I've made you several examples and you're not paying attention."

Harry considered that for a moment. "Perhaps you're being too subtle? I'm a bit slow on the uptake sometimes."

Lucius glanced at Draco who just gave a vague nod and shrug then went back to his brewing. "I see. I'm a subtle man, but I'm sure I can make myself understood, now that I know you need a stronger hint than Draco does."

Harry just put down his knife and held his hands off the work bench. He looked at them for a moment. They were still very red, but the color was fading quickly. "They feel better than they did two hours ago. I do heal quickly and the lotion helped a lot. A pain potion and a healing potion should have done the trick. I don't understand why the healing potion didn't work better." He looked at Lucius with a suddenly hopeful expression. "You could do a healing spell on them, couldn't you, sir? Are you just waiting for me to ask?"

Lucius ground his teeth then smoothed his expression, it wouldn't do to frighten Harry. "No, I'm not waiting for you to ask. Healing spells and charms are, unfortunately, my weak spot. I'm terrible at them." Draco snorted. "Fine, I can't do them." He glowered at Draco. "Satisfied?"

"Yes, sir, and don't forget; I'm no better." Draco dropped a few shreds of something into the cauldron and watched the effect. Harry couldn't really see much difference but Draco seemed satisfied.

Lucius pulled their attention back to the former conversation. "As to those potions, you're not absorbing the potions properly due to the oil in your system, so healing potions aren't as potent as they should be. There's no way around this. You're going to have to do most of your healing naturally."

Draco looked up at that. "I think this healing potion will help Harry. Too late for this disaster, but I can have it ready for later. I asked the Dark Healer about it, you know, and this is the formula he gave me. He said it should work."

Lucius nodded, then shuddered at the thought of all the things that could happen to Harry, Malfoy Manor was riddled with all sorts of disasters in the making.

Harry's concerned look was followed by, "Are you alright, Papa?"

"I'm fine, goose walked over my grave."

Harry's blank 'Oh' made Draco grimace. Harry hadn't the simplest understanding of Old Traditionalist ways, it could become a real problem.

.

Severus decided to go visit Lucius. His temper was on the verge of explosion, everyone was still 'Potter hunting' and the constant whispering was driving him mental, all he wanted was for the term to end so all the idiots would go home. His mark burned almost constantly now as Voldemort tried to call him. He wouldn't go but his former master would continue to call just for spite.

This weekend was the last Hogsmead weekend before term ended so the school would be mostly empty. He wrote a note to Dumbledore, gave it to an elf for delivery and started to leave.

"Severus! I was hoping to catch you. Where are you going? I was hoping that you could take one more look for Harry." Dumbledore twinkled at Severus in a way that he hoped would convince an increasingly sour Severus to look for Harry one more time.

"No, absolutely not. I've searched for that brat for the last time. He's disappeared completely. He'll show up when he shows up. I'm going to see if I can't mend fences with Lucius and perhaps persuade him to abandon Voldemort. It seems to be a better endeavor."

"Severus."

"No. I'm very tired and not in the mood to put up with your cajoling. Enough. I'm going."

Dumbledore started to say something else then decided that he'd better leave well enough alone. He didn't want his prize ex-Death Eater to kick over the traces. "Very well. Enjoy yourself and come back in a better mood, perhaps? Hummm?"

Severus snarled at him and stormed out the door, long legs eating up the distance to the apparition point at the edge of the school grounds. He apparated with a sharp crack and was soon knocking on the door of Malfoy Manor.

The house-elf that answered the door showed him into the small sitting room where Lucius usually met him. She summoned another elf to bring him tea before she went to fetch Lucius for him.

Lucius excused himself from the brewing, told Harry to stay out of sight until he found out who was visiting and left the room. Harry eyed Draco for a moment.

"I wonder who it is. Do you think I ought to go up to my rooms and stay?"

Draco thought for a moment then summoned Mimsey. "Mimsey, take Master Harry up to his rooms through the back ways." He turned to Harry to explain, "I think you should. Father is still trying to maintain some of his old Death Eater contacts. For safety's sake."

Harry nodded his understanding and headed for his rooms. He had plenty of studying to do to keep himself occupied until the visitor left. He made a quick detour into the library to get a book knowing that the visitor wouldn't be there. Mimsey fussed a bit but led him to a door that opened in the back of the library, straight into the stacks.

It didn't take him long to find what he wanted. He looked over the case containing books of runes. He wanted a few examples to translate. Harry remembered Lucius telling him that there were some books with Ogham in them and, since he found that fascinating, he decided to look for one on that rune set. It didn't take him long to find one that looked really interesting.

It was old, ancient even. The covers were wood slabs. It was coptic stitched. He tucked it under his arm and pulled another book from the shelf. It was also one he thought would be useful as it was Futhark. He took his books and went to his room.

While Harry was finding his books Lucius was questioning Severus. Severus admitted that he was exhausted because he wasn't sleeping well. He couldn't take Dreamless Sleep anymore either, he'd reached saturation point and was afraid he'd get addicted. Lucius admitted that he too was having trouble sleeping, his mark burned intermittently.

"I think Lord ... Voldemort tortures us in turn. Whenever he's bored."

Severus grimaced. "You are correct, of course. He would find it amusing to keep us on tenter hooks."

"Indeed. Tea?" Lucius waited for Severus to nod then snapped his fingers. A tea tray appeared at once.

Severus sipped his tea for a moment then said, "You're looking particularly pleased with yourself. What have you done?"

"Stolen a march on Dumbledore. I'd tell you but I need you to be able to say you didn't know, under Veritaserum if you have to."

Severus blinked for a moment then shrugged. "As long as you don't wind up in Azkaban for it." Lucius shook his head, looking very pleased. "Good. And it'll infuriate the Ministry?" Lucius nodded, smirking. "You'll tell me as soon as you can?" Lucius nodded again. "I'm content to wait."

Lucius nodded his head gently, he knew Severus was being eaten up with curiosity but would be patient, for a while. "Thank you. It is delicious and I'm sure you'll enjoy the revelation."

Severus decided a change of subject was a good idea. "What is Draco doing? I was sure he'd be here."

"He's brewing and couldn't leave it." Lucius stood and went to the door, his gesture invited Severus to follow which he did. "The potion would be ruined. Would you like to go down to see him?"

"Of course I would. He's ..." Severus made a vague motion with one hand. "Do you know what he's brewing."

Lucius shrugged. "Healing potions, headache, stomach calming, that sort of thing. The potion cabinet was getting a bit bare. You know how much I hate brewing common potions. He's taken over all that."

"That's good. He's much too good to be wasted on spot removers and ... perfume." Severus's scorn was evident in his tone of voice.

"Now don't be like that. Draco is very good at perfumes and he enjoys making them very much. His sticks are much in demand in certain circles. It could turn out to be ... very useful."

The arrested expression on Severus's face was everything Lucius could have hoped for. "I ... see. Sticks of perfume, is it? Well ... never mind."

Lucius opened the door for Severus. "We're here, Draco. What are you stewing now?"

Draco looked up from his brewing with a mock scowl on his face. "Stewing is for prunes, and old men. I'm brewing headache potion."

Severus stalked over to examine the brew. "Very good, but you need to add the nettles now or it'll be ruined."

Draco refrained from comment, just adding the required amount of nettle paste and allowing Severus to stir. There was no way the man could keep his hands off a potion.

They brewed and talked in an amiable fashion until Draco declared that the stocks were replenished to his satisfaction. Lucius offered Severus more tea, or a light snack, which he refused due to the fact that he had to return to school.

Lucius walked him to the door. "Don't be such a stranger. Since you've fallen out with our lord, you'll have more time on your hands."

"I'll see what I can do. Perhaps we could go flying? I've missed that."

"Certainly. Good-bye." Lucius shook Severus by the hand and saw him on his way. One of these days he was going to have to key him to the wards so he could apparate or floo in, instead of having to come to the door. Someday.

.

Harry closed the Futhark book with a sigh. It was very good. Not only did it contain spells for everything imaginable, it contained the wand gestures in neat, easily understood symbols, with a key. He put it aside for another go later.

When he picked up the Ogham book he noticed another thing about the beautiful book. It was latched. This was not good. Many magical books had some sort of latch, lock or other closure, most of which needed a key of some sort or other. Harry examined the latch to see what kind of key was needed. When he saw that there was no key hole he snarled, 'Shit!', finding the right word was going to be a pain. He decided to try all the traditional ones first.

After ten minutes of wand tapping and mumbling, Harry was ready to give up. He decided to give it one last chance so he examined the latch again.

Sighing he rested his head on the desk, "Idiot. Eyes, need examining. Guh!" He banged his head on the desk once then fixing his gaze on the latch said, in Parseltongue, "Open." The latch obediently popped and the book fell open. The writing went down the page instead of across and the pages were illuminated with wonderful pictures.

Harry blinked for a second then started trying to read it. After a few moments he realized that he was going to have a real job on his hands. The book was actually written in Ogham but at least half of it was Parseltongue, the rest was Gaelic. He groaned, his Gale was all learned from Seamus Finnigan, he was sure it wasn't pure. Sighing, he resigned himself to a few late nights. He could feel the power pouring out of the book so he knew he had to read it.

He had to do some rummaging in his desk to find what he wanted, he'd forgotten where he'd had Mimsey put his spiral notebooks. He found one and copied all the Ogham symbols naming them as he went. Since Ogham is syllabic, this would be a real help in translating the words of the spells, but not translating them into English, or Latin. Harry idly wondered why so many spells were in Latin. He also wondered if it really mattered if they were.

He made a note in his book to ask Lucius about that then put the pen down, it was really starting to hurt to write. He wished for a healing spell, or potion, or even some paracetamol. He grumbled and put his pen away. He'd have to just read and do his best to translate some of the first pages without doing any writing.

Harry read until Mimsey came to help him get dressed for supper. He enjoyed getting dressed now. Mimsey knew exactly what he should wear and just got it out for him. He donned the robes that Mimsey had laid out for him, let Mimsey brush his hair and slouched down to supper.

Lucius glanced up when Harry entered the room and sighed, the boy's posture was absolutely horrendous. "Straighten up, Harry." Harry pulled his shoulders up and straightened his spine, for all of five minutes. Lucius continued to remind Harry about his posture throughout the meal while Draco squirmed unhappily with each reprimand. Harry obediently straightened himself each time, but soon forgot again.

The meal ended and Harry excused himself to hurry to his room to vomit up his meal, his stomach upset and his nerves jangling. Lucius was no better off, he went to his private sitting room and had a stiff drink, his temper in shreds, his mark burning. Draco went to his rooms and paced, trying to decided who needed his help more, Harry or his father. He wondered how the hell he'd wound up peacemaker between the two and when, exactly, he'd realized that he was actually becoming fond of his foster brother.

None of them slept well that night.

.

Mimsey woke Harry the next morning, helped him out of bed and watched as he dragged himself into a shower. His hands felt almost healed so he got out in a better frame of mind and went for his morning run. His kata helped him some more and then the tai chi and yoga cool down led him into a meditation that finished the job.

By the time he'd taken a second shower and changed into appropriate morning robes he was ready for breakfast.

This meal went badly from the start. Draco was late, only a minute or two, but it got him a scold from Lucius that left him faintly pink cheeked. Then something in the paper made Lucius scowl fiercely. Finally, Harry slumped back against the chair back, his stomach on fire.

"Harry, sit up straight! How would you like to be put into a backboard for a few weeks? I'm seriously considering it. This sullen slouching is just too much." He plucked the napkin from his lap and tossed it onto the table. "I'll be in the library if anyone needs me." He stalked to the door, paused a moment then left the room.

Harry looked at Draco in puzzlement, this outburst had frightened him, he didn't understand where it was coming from. "What was that? Just because I forgot to sit up straight?" His expression faded from puzzled to slightly frightened. "And what's a backboard? Does it hurt a lot?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know exactly what is wrong with him, it could be anything. He's upset but not on one of his rampages. Let's read the paper and see if we can't figure it out. It's not really about you not sitting up straight, although, you really should. I bet your two friends have been on you about it too."

Harry shrugged irritably, "Yeah, they were always on about how I look like a cur about to be kicked. It doesn't matter. I'll try harder to remember. But, if it's not about that, what is it about?"

"You are just the trigger. Here, start reading this and see if you can find something significant."

Harry accepted the front page of the Wizarding Times and started to read. He wished for a stomach calming draught but settled for dry toast and weak tea instead.

Harry actually found the reference that was probably the major trigger. "Draco, look here. There's an article in the financial section about the Ministry trying to force all citizens of Britain to bring all their cash back to Gringotts Britain. They can't actually do that, can they?"

Draco scoffed. "No, but they can be real pains in the ass about it. Father is probably fighting with some minor Ministry official about that right now. That would make him nit picky."

Harry folded the paper. "I think I'd like to move all my assets out of the country, before they make it impossible. The taxes are hellish." He turned his head to look at Draco. "You never told me what a backboard is."

Draco shrugged. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

This reply, of course, made Harry worry more.

It took him nearly two hours of pacing and worrying before he could work up the nerve to knock on the door frame of the library.

"May I please come in? I don't want to be a bother."

Harry hovered in the doorway until Lucius motioned to a chair. "Sit down." He motioned to a chair and watched as Harry got settled. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. You do need to sit up properly but yelling at you isn't going to help. What did you need to speak to me about?"

"My finances." Lucius gave him a sharp look. "You told me you wanted to diversify my holdings. I ... I was thinking that we ought to move at least half of them out of the country ... before it's impossible. Is that a good idea?"

Lucius smiled at Harry, it was like a beam of sunshine breaking through clouds. Harry relaxed a bit. "It's a very good idea and I've been slowly transferring the Black fortune to the Swiss Gringotts. The Potter fortune is tied up in investments for the most part, the rest should stay here in Britain to avoid difficulties. All the artifacts from both the Potter and Black vaults have been sorted, catalogued and moved to a different vault. The work on the LeStrange properties is ... difficult, at best. I've been thinking how best to approach you about what should be done with it."

Harry picked at his lip for a moment, straightening his spine when he realized that he was beginning to slouch again. "I think, if I have a residence that is salvageable, do it. If the place is a wreck, sell it. Money goes into the Black vaults, that'll solve the problem of getting it into the Potter vaults. The relation between the Blacks and LeStranges is closer. And any artifacts go into the artifact vault. If they're cursed, we can deal with that later. Good?" Harry gave Lucius an anxious look.

Lucius gave Harry a pleased smile. "Very good. Exactly what I was thinking myself. I have papers here, already drawn up, that you must sign." Lucius handed the papers across the desk to Harry, who'd risen to accept them.

He started to sign them but Lucius cleared his throat causing Harry to glance up in consternation. "After you read them. If I ever find out that you have signed something without reading it first, I'll be ... very displeased. Very displeased indeed."

Harry gulped, blenched and settled back in his chair. "Yes, sir, I'll remember." He started to read the contracts and disbursal agreements carefully. It didn't take him long as the papers were well written and clear. Ron would love them. He only had a few questions, which Lucius answered easily. Harry signed.

Lucius put the documents away. He settled himself more comfortably in his chair and started to say something to Harry. He was interrupted by the entry of a large public messenger owl. He leaned back so the owl could land on his desk. It dropped a large box on the desk glared at Lucius and took off in a rustle of wings.

Harry wondered briefly what it could be but stifled his curiosity. It turned out that he needn't have.

Lucius tapped the box with his wand, enlarging it and it's tag. He glanced at the tag then pushed the box across to Harry. "It's for you, from Frankie and Johnny."

Harry gave a little crow of delight and nearly snatched the box up. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and flicked it open. He slit the tape and opened the box.

It was what Johnny called a 'care package', full of chocolate bars in Harry's favorite kinds, some art supplies that he'd ordered and forgotten about, and a smaller box. Harry offered Lucius a chocolate almond bar, which he refused with thanks, then turned to open the smaller box.

The box contained a letter from Frankie and a ... thing. Harry quickly read the note and had to smile. Instead of just giving him permission to recharge his electronic things at their place they'd sent him a generator. An old fashioned hand crank reworked to recharge modern batteries. Harry was thrilled. He'd felt a bit bad about imposing on his friends. He took the generator out of its box and examined it.

"Very interesting; are you going to bless me with the details of what that machine is for?"

Harry nodded absently. "It's an electrical generator. I can use it to charge my batteries. It was nice of Frankie and Johnny to send it, don't you think?"

Lucius looked about as blank as a man could. "I have no idea at all what you are talking about. Batteries? Charge? If you need to purchase something, how is that curious cranking machine going to help?"

Harry explained about built in rechargeable batteries and how most of his things had them. He flinched slightly as Draco's voice sounded from right beside him, asking how batteries work. Harry had to admit that he wasn't quite sure, just that they did. He dug further into the box and found that Frankie or Johnny had included some replaceable batteries and a charger, the note taped to it said that they were for the game that took AA batteries.

Harry smiled happily. Draco touched one then remarked, "I've seen these before. Weasley collects them. None of them work."

Harry shook his head fondly. "They wouldn't, they're all expended. All the electricity in them is used and can't be replaced. The rechargeable ones can be 'refilled' for lack of a better explanation. This machine will make the electricity to do that." He glanced up at Lucius. "I always wondered why you don't get electricity put in, it's not that hard."

Lucius shook his head. "My grandfather tried that. It won't work. Magic and alternative current don't mix well. The wire all melted. It took a week to get everything back to normal."

Harry frowned. "That's odd. My games and MP3 player work fine."

Draco shrugged. "Don't look at me. You might ask Granger, when it's safe. What's an MP3 player?"

"It's a thing to make music with. Want to hear?"

Draco eyed the object Harry pulled from his pocket. "Please."

"I don't think it'll play long. The charge is almost gone but you can listen until it quits. I'll recharge it and you can borrow it for a while."

Draco watched as Harry showed him how to work the controls. He followed Harry's instructions on how to get the ear buds in then turned it on. Lucius sighed, he was going to have to buy Draco a muggle toy, he could tell by the look on Draco's face.

Harry smiled at Lucius, clearly recognizing the look on his face. "If you like, I'll see if Frankie will go out and get Draco one, load it with some good music and send it. It won't cost that much, not that money is any problem."

Lucius nodded, "I'd be most grateful." He sighed dramatically. "Although, I don't see why a good musical box isn't sufficient."

Harry refrained from comment, his experience with music boxes was limited to the tiny, tinny 16 note things found in jewelry boxes and souvenirs.

Just then Draco pulled the buds out of his ears with a soft exclamation. "Damn, it's beeping and not playing. That means the batteries are dead, right? I really like this music. Can I get other kinds? Classical?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, you can get recordings of almost anything. If you write me out a list of what you like, I'll see what I can do."

Draco looked excited for a moment then drooped a bit. "I don't want you to change your music for mine. I couldn't ask that."

"Don't worry. That player has a huge capacity and it's only half full. I'll see what Frankie can do." Harry sent Lucius a sharp look, his return was bland.

.

Harry spent the next three days working out. He'd found that running before breakfast then showering got him to breakfast in time without worrying about being late. He studied in the morning, listening to music while he did so. Then, after lunch, he went down to his dojo and did kata, tai chi and yoga. Lucius was true to his word and saw that the warming charm was renewed daily. Mimsey had gotten the mats, as promised, so he was comfortable during his meditation. He was beginning to get the hang of Occlumency at last; although he wasn't sure how good his shields were, as there was no one he could trust to test them.

Harry was happy to find out that, once trained, regaining his strength and speed, wasn't much of a problem. He was running the full circuit now. And could complete the kata, full 60 position Yang long form tai chi, and his yoga routine had already gone from the easy stretches he'd started out with to a full Iyengar routine that proved that he was an accomplished yogi.

This particular morning Harry decided he was up to a small battle over his appearance. He got Mimsey to find his leather pants, Silly Wizard t-shirt and fuck me boots. His next step was to find his small makeup case. It only contained a stub of kohl eyeliner pencil, some concealer and the heavy base he used to cover his scar.

It didn't take him long to cover his scar, line his eyes and head for the small dinning room. He expected a blow up from Lucius but all he got was, "Is that supposed to be smeared like that?"

"It's smudged, very fashionable."

Draco blinked as Lucius just said, "Oh." and went back to reading the Quibbler.

Harry relaxed a bit, sat down and took his potions. Before he could start to eat Lucius announced that he was going to have to leave the house for the day. Harry couldn't help the feeling of concern that shivered through him, but he just nodded and ate his breakfast.

Draco on the other hand wanted to know where Lucius was going, what he was going to do when he got there and why he couldn't come too.

"It's none of your business, not sure and ... we can't leave Harry on his own in the house. It's not polite. And we can't take him with us because no one is supposed to know where he is."

Draco grumbled a bit but agreed with his father. "You're right, much as I hate it. I'll stay here with Harry while you go off on your exciting board meeting." Draco smirked at Lucius as if to say, 'So there.' Lucius smirked right back. Harry decided that it was a tie on the smirking front.

Lucius left and Draco followed Harry up to his rooms. Hedwig called softly and Draco went over to feed her a treat.

"She's beautiful. Hagrid bought her for you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, she's my very first birthday gift."

Draco didn't turn his head, he was sure his expression of fury would scare Harry. He couldn't believe that the rumors that had raced around Hogwarts during second year were true. It seemed they were.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure. I don't guarantee that I'll answer but feel free to ask."

"Did they really keep you in a cupboard?"

"Unless I was working or being beaten, yes."

"Why?"

"They hate me, hate magic. They never wanted me. Dumbledore managed to convince them to keep me somehow."

Draco eyed Harry speculatively for a moment while he decided whether to ask more questions or change the subject. He decided on one more question.

"Why are you answering questions now? You never used to."

"Because I decided that hiding it wasn't doing me, or anyone else, any good. Dumbledore got away with something awful. What if I wasn't as strong as I am? I'd be dead, that's what if. Why ... never mind. You don't know the answers to most of my questions. So....why are you being so nice to me?"

Draco considered this for a moment. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Partly because father asked me to. Then there's the fact that you're going to save me from Voldemort. And it'll drive Dumbledore mental. And fourth, I really am beginning to like you. Now that you're being real."

Harry snorted. "Ok, those are good reasons, I guess. But I'm going to save everyone from Tom."

Draco wrinkled his nose for a moment. "Tom? Oh, yes, Tom. You are. But you're going to save me from the Dark Mark, just by being here. Father ... he's going to regain all the ground the Malfoy's have lost, all the prestige. And we'll all be safe from the manipulations of Dumbledore. Father will keep you safe and the Wizengamot will keep us safe. See?"

Harry thought about this for a few moments then allowed that it all made sense. He had one quibble, "Unless they take me away from him."

"As long as he doesn't violate the Guardianship contract, they can't. And that's something I need to talk to you about." Harry's guarded look made Draco sigh. "Have you read Appendix C? If you haven't, you need to."

Harry picked up the contract. "Not yet. I wasn't feeling very well lately, in case you didn't notice, so concentrating wasn't on. I'll read it tonight. I promise." He smiled at Draco. "And I keep my promises too."

"Fine. You want to go flying. I have two brooms. You can have the best one."

Harry grinned at that. "Sure. And I don't need the best broom. I'll make do. I've even got new flying gear. Papa ordered it. I found it with a note." He looked a bit sheepish. "Actually Mimsey found the note while she was putting my things away. Should I write a thank you note? I already thanked Lucius for the new clothing."

Draco shook his head. "No, sons don't thank fathers that formally. A verbal thank you is sufficient."

"Good. I wouldn't want Papa to think I'm ungrateful."

Harry dropped the subject, calling for Mimsey.

Mimsey popped in and Harry told her what he wanted. She hurried into the closet and found Harry's new flying robes. These were different from Quidditch robes in that they were all black, more like motorcycling leathers with a heavy over cloak. They were evenly padded for warmth, rather than heavily padded at the shins, chest and forearms. The over cloak was fastened across the double breast with buttons and cut away to free Harry's legs to clutch the broom. His boots were lined with sheepskin for warmth and the heavy leather was polished to a high sheen.

Draco turned his head politely as Harry changed. He caught one glimpse in the mirror and resolved to get Harry out in the sun that summer if he had to drag him. He was too pale.

Harry finished fastening his cloak with a smile. "Come on, then, lets get going."

An elf met them at the door with brooms, Draco let Harry have first choice and was pleased to see that he did take the best one. He never realized that Harry had just taken what the elf handed him.

As they walked out far enough to clear the house Harry asked, "What about restrictions? Someone seeing us?"

Draco shook his head. "As long as we stay on Malfoy land, we'll be find. I'll be sure to turn back in plenty of time, just stay close to me. I'll see if Father doesn't have some sort of map for you."

"Great. Now, skyward, ho." Harry pointed dramatically to the sky, mounted his broom and took off. Draco laughed and followed.

They flew for nearly an hour, cold as it was, that was all either of them could manage. Draco finally called Harry to come down.

"I'm freezing. Come on, let's go in."

Harry realized that Draco was right, he was so cold he couldn't feel his hands.

.

Lucius walked through the doors of Hogwarts, striding in as if he owned the place. He knew Dumbledore wasn't there. He was off at the International Wizengamot for the next two weeks. School had just let out two days ago, six weeks early. The scandal of a missing student had forced Dumbledore to close it. The papers were having a field day, Lucius was having one too. He just hoped that Harry didn't see a whole paper for a while, he'd been careful to remove all references to Hogwarts' troubles before bringing them to the table.

Argus Filch met him in the outer hall just at the base of the moving stairs leading to Gryffindor tower.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of this ... visit?"

"I've come for some property that my son left. I'll just have one of the elves gather it up, shall I?" Lucius looked down his nose at the squib narrowing his eyes slightly.

Filch hunched into his worn jacket and just nodded. "Fine. I have work to do. Get the brat's stuff and go." He hobbled off muttering about thumb stocks and floggings. Lucius sneered at his back, remembering when he'd served detentions under the cruel hand of a much younger Filch.

He watched until Filch was out of sight then climbed the stairs to the dorm, announcing to the Fat Lady that he was on the board of directors, as if she didn't know, and was to be admitted at once. She sniffed but moved aside, allowing him entrance.

He glanced around the common room and winced, the color scheme was enough to make his head ache. He shook his head as he climbed the stairs to the boys dorms, everything was filthy.

"Elf!" An elf popped in, made an 'eeping' sound and popped out again. Another appeared and asked what he wanted. He told the elf to pack all Harry's things and give them to him. The elf made no protest, just packing everything with a snap of it's fingers. Lucius shrank the school trunk and tucked it into his pocket. "I trust that includes his broom?" The elf nodded, Lucius sneered at it and left.

Dumbledore was going to have a fit.

"Lucius, what are you doing here? I was just about to leave for the summer, you almost missed me." Severus stretched his legs a bit to catch up to Lucius.

"Severus." Lucius graced Severus with a small incline of his head. "I was just picking up the last of my son's things from the dorm. I thought a small tour wasn't out of line." He started for the door with Severus at his side. "You're on your way? Where are you going this year?" Severus's habit of taking a short vacation out of the country was not well known.

"I'm not sure. Dumbledore is pressing me to stay, keep up my work for ... someone. And look for Potter. I'm ..." He rubbed fretfully at his forehead. "I'm tired. I was going to Switzerland to search for potions ingredients. Specifically, the Great Stinging Nettle."

"Still trying to brew Draco's cure? I'm impressed ... and very grateful. Come to the manor in late summer and I'll share my secret with you." He led the way through the forecourt and out the gates. "Still brewing for mediwizards?"

"Yes. I have a few accounts, permanent orders and one or two that are long term but not permanent. When His Nastiness is defeated, heaven help us, by Potter, I'm going to become a hermit and rely on my income from retirement, the Prince fortune and my brewing to survive."

"Good luck with that. You know you're welcome at the manor, if you like."

"Thank you, but no. I don't need charity, although, I would appreciate it if you bought potions from me from time to time."

"I'll do that." Lucius nodded to Severus and let him have first use of the apparition point. These were scattered all over the wizarding world, points where it was easier to apparate.

He took it next and returned to the manor.

As soon as he got back he called Harry into a room he'd never seen before. Both Harry and Draco entered, still in flying leathers. Harry took a moment to look around at the beautiful room, it's wide windows showed a view of the eastern sky and the seats under them were wide and softly cushioned. He turned his attention to Lucius.

"Harry, I was successful in my mission. I got all your things from Hogwarts. Including your broom. Here."

Harry gave a crow of delight and hurried across the room to Lucius. He took his broom from his foster father turned to the windows and with a wave of his hand opened them. He headed for the open window at a dead run, never seeing Lucius's frantic snatch at his cloak nor hearing his cry of, "Harry, no, the wards!". He jumped out the window, mounting his broom in free fall and swooped up into the sky. Lucius clutched his chest and had to sit down. Draco dropped down beside him, weak in the knees and gasping for breath.

"Oh, my ... I'm going to kill that little fucker. I swear he hasn't a sensible bone in his body."

"Language, Draco. You can't kill him." Lucius's cold, dead tone of voice made Draco shiver. He was furious beyond anything Draco had ever seen. "Go to your rooms, please. I'll be dealing with Harry and you don't need to see." Draco opened his mouth, not sure what to say but sure he should say something. "Go! Now!" It was as close as Lucius had ever come to shouting at him. Draco went.

Lucius touched his wand to his throat and cast a Sonorous. "Harrison James Potter, you get yourself back down here right now! I'll meet you at the door."

Harry swooped back to hover at the window. "Don't bother. I'll just come back in the window."

Lucius scowled but didn't say anything, the rupturing of the wards set on the windows to prevent anyone from falling out had shaken him more than he wanted to admit. They were powerful and Harry had just shot right through them. They would reset at dawn but it bothered Lucius that Harry had gone through them without noticing them.

He watched as Harry scooted through the window and hovered in front of him.

He spoke through clenched teeth. "Off the broom ... now!" Harry dismounted a puzzled expression on his face. "Have you lost your mind? What the devil did you think you were doing?" He had no idea that he sounded incredibly like Snape. "You could have killed yourself. What if you'd lost your grip? Missed your leg over? Misjudged your height?"

Harry just blinked at Lucius. He knew better than to open his mouth. Lucius was an unknown when it came to it. As usual, he hadn't thought before he acted and now Lucius was furious with him. He wasn't sure exactly why but the look on his face was plain.

"I'm sorry. I ... I'm a very good flyer. I won't hurt myself."

"Harry, do shut up." Lucius's drawl would have let anyone in the family know that he was on the hair trigger edge of an explosion. When he spoke in that tone of voice even Narcissa walked carefully. Harry, in true Gryffindor tradition, stuck his foot right in the bear trap.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong. Why did you give me back my broom, if you didn't want me to use it?"

"Harry, you endangered your life. I don't care how good a flyer you are, accidents do happen. There are wards on those windows for good reason. I don't know what to do with you. I'm so angry I can't think straight."

Harry hung his head. "I'm sorry. I'll pack my stuff. Just ..."

Lucius lost his temper. "Pack? What for? Do you actually think that I ... you do! You think that I have so little honor that I'd ... that's the outside of enough from you." Harry opened his mouth, not sure what to say but sure he ought to say something. Lucius held up a hand in a commanding gesture. 'Be silent!" Lucius paced for a few minutes, thinking furiously. He tried to calm his temper and almost managed to stifle his fury. He knew he had to punish Harry and he was well aware that the contract demanded something fairly sever for such stupidity. He decided to read the damn thing and make sure he was upholding it.

He read in cold silence while Harry just stood, trembling slightly at his fury. Lucius didn't notice, he was too busy trying to decide what to do.

"Well, there's no way around it." Harry kept his eyes on the floor, sure that he was going to be thrown out. "Over my knee you go." Harry's head jerked up, wide eyes flashing to Lucius's face. "You heard me. Come here and drop trou."

Harry made his way over to Lucius, feet dragging, face flushed crimson. He couldn't understand what Lucius was going to do. He stood in front of him waiting for him to explain further.

"There's no getting out of it and, frankly, I'm so angry I can't see. Over my knees and no argument."

Lucius patted his thigh and glared at Harry. Harry just stood there, trying to understand what Lucius wanted. "I'm sorry. I don't understand what you want."

Lucius made an impatient sound, reached out and in a few quick jerks unbuckled Harry's belt and had his trousers down to his knees. He caught Harry by the upper arm and, in one heave, had him belly down over his lap with his cloak flipped over his head. Harry yelped once then stilled himself.

Lucius brought his hand down on Harry's ass with a loud crack.

"Ow!"

Smack

"Sir!"

Smack

Harry yelped again then managed to quiet himself.

Lucius gave Harry ten smacks, five on each ass cheek. Then he set Harry back on his feet. He straightened Harry's clothing and waited.

Harry was completely off balance. He'd expected to be punished but this; this was just completely out of his frame of reference.

He surprised both Lucius and himself by bursting into tears. Lucius gathered Harry into his arms and unashamedly cuddled him. The spanking had stifled the last of his temper.

"Harry, oh, Harry. I'm sorry. Hush now, hush. I didn't hurt you all that badly, did I?"

Harry sobbed for a few moment more then hiccuped. "No, I ... it didn't really hurt. I'm sorry I ... didn't mean ... I don't understand."

"Harry, you nearly gave me a heart attack. That was so dangerous that, for a moment, all I could see was your broken body at the bottom of the cliff. Damn it! Don't ever scare me like that again. It's not good for my image. Here." Lucius took a handkerchief from his pocket and dried Harry's tear stained cheeks. "Now, all this upset isn't good for either one of us."

Harry blinked for a moment then burst into tears again. Lucius was stymied, he had no idea what had brought on this new outburst. He held Harry, rocking and crooning until Harry got himself back under control again.

Harry wiped his eyes and blew his nose. "I'm really sorry. It's just ... you see, no one's ever spanked me before."

Lucius's incredulous look made Harry sigh. "Uncle Vernon usually used his fists, or a belt. At Hogwarts, it was always some detention. So, you see, I've never actually been spanked before." He gave a rather watery laugh. "You've got a rather hard hand, sir."

Lucius managed to conceal his ire. Fists? What kind of idiot was Dumbledore, to leave Harry with that kind of person.

"Um ... sir? My name is really Harry. Not Harold or Harrison. But ... I like Harrison. Um ... can I go now? I think Draco is probably worried by now."

Lucius sighed. "Go. Shoo. My nerves are completely shot." He waved Harry towards the door, stopping him for a moment with the command, "Read that damn contract."

Harry left, vowing to read it that night for sure.

.

Draco practically carried him the last few steps to his rooms. He kicked the door closed then started stripping Harry. Harry let him have the cloak and his jacket but stopped him before he could go any farther.

"I'm fine. He just ... he ... " Harry stopped, he had no idea how to explain to Draco.

"He hit you. I heard it. It was horrible. And you were ... crying out. I ... How bad is it?"

Harry patted himself on the rear. "Not bad. It still stings but I'm fine. Really."

Draco rolled his eyes but accepted Harry's assessment as he couldn't see any blood and he was sure that his father wouldn't actually abuse Harry.

"Ok, but the next time you do something as stupid as that, I'm going to kill you."

Harry's wide eyed expression made him laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

After Draco fussed over him and cosseted him, Harry calmed down and they both decided to work on homework until supper time. Draco left to work at his own desk in his quarters so Harry settled to work but he couldn't concentrate very well. He decided to take care of some things he'd been putting off, like settling back into his real persona, the one he'd developed with Frankie and Johnny's help.

Harry had Mimsey dig out a few more of his more outrageous things. He put on his steel bracelets again and took a moment to pick drops for his earrings. He wondered how Lucius had missed his pierced nipple then realized that the only times Lucius had seen him without a shirt he'd been a bit more occupied with other things.

Mimsey found the things Harry asked for. But she frowned at the bracelets. "Why you is wearing these?"

Harry glanced at her then plucked a needle from thin air and flicked it at a small cushion. It penetrated enough to pin the cushion to the chair it was on. He flicked his hand and said, "Accio pin, cushion Reparro." The pin flew to his hand and the cushion mended itself.

Mimsey blinked once. "Oh, this is good. Mr. Harry Potter, sir, can defend himself. But ... how many throwing things can come from so little metal?"

Harry shrugged. "Not many. I really would like to make these twice the size, but I'm having trouble getting metal that won't be missed."

"Mimsey can get more, better metal. You is doing assignments." Mimsey didn't make it a question. She disappeared with a soft pop.

Harry ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He decided to work on his paintings for Herbology but he wasn't sure where to set up. He didn't want to dribble watercolor or dirty water on the carpet. He wasn't sure any of the cleaning spells he knew would take it out.

He finally decided to roll up a small area rug near the windows and put up his easel there. He filled his water containers from the tap in the bathroom and settled to paint.

He worked on a violet for a bit then changed to his foxglove painting. He had three paintings going right now so that he could work on one as the other two dried. After completing washes on each painting he set them to dry and went to check his supplies.

After a quick and not too thorough check Harry knew that he had to get more paper. And he needed a new #3 round. He had at least a half tube of almost every paint he used and several full pans of the ones he used the most of.

He was just checking on the last pans of color when Mimsey popped back in. "Mimsey has found some steels and the Copier has sent this map of Malfoy grounds. See, here is your trails." She pointed to an area labeled 'Gardens'. "And here is the stables. The grounds of the Manor is marked with this line. You must not go outside it."

Harry took the map and glanced at it. It was clear, with the boundaries marked in black. "Thanks. I'll look it over a bit later. I'm going to have to read Appendix C or I'm going to be getting into all kinds of trouble. Thanks for the steel and the map. Good evening."

Mimsey nodded. "I is leaving out your robes to wear to supper. Good evening."

Harry decided to do some yoga as he was feeling restless and thought it might calm him. He jumped a bit when he heard the gasp from the doorway. When he turned his head, he saw Draco standing there with his mouth open.

"Draco." Harry eased out of his pose and lay down to relax a minute before getting up to get ready for supper. "I'll be with you in a moment. I need to relax or I'll get stiff."

"Ok, should I go, or stay." Draco took a small step backwards, ready to leave if Harry asked him to.

"Stay. I won't be but a moment." Harry lay down and relaxed. He hadn't realized that he'd spent so much time on his painting or he wouldn't have done yoga. He let all his muscles go slack and just rested for a few moments. If he didn't he'd settle tension in his muscles that he didn't need.

Draco stood watching Harry as he relaxed. He never seen such flexibility before. He wondered if it hurt. He decided that the worst thing that would happen if he asked was Harry would laugh.

"Does it hurt?"

Harry looked blank for a moment. "Does what hurt?"

"Doing that. I didn't know a leg could go like that."

"No." Harry did laugh. A light easy thing. "If you're doing it right, it doesn't hurt. You can hurt yourself if you push too far too fast. Pain is the body's way of saying, 'Don't do that, idiot.' I tend to listen." Harry grinned easily. "I better get changed or we'll be late. Wouldn't do to piss Papa off even more than he is already."

Harry rubbed his stomach, it was already upset in contemplation of a meal spent listening to how stupid and useless he was.

Draco waited as Harry started to change, he wondered why Harry was rubbing his stomach but forgot it when he realized that Harry was going to wear the wrong robes.

"Harry, not those. Those robes are for a much more formal meal than just you, me and father."

"They're what Mimsey put out. Which ones do you think I should wear?"

Draco just opened his closet door and rummaged for a moment. "Here. These are much better. Casual without being sloppy."

Harry took the robes and pulled them on over his sweats. He looked at himself in the mirror then said, "I better change into trousers, I think. I don't want to insult anyone."

Draco sighed. This was not going as planned at all. Harry seemed much more guarded than they'd first thought. This near obsession with insult was annoying and concerning. He watched as Harry got dressed. Harry took off the robes, changed into trousers and a button down shirt, pulled on a vest and then the robes again.

When they entered the dinning room Lucius looked up, nodded and complimented Harry on his robes. Harry blinked for a moment then thanked him.

As they were served, Lucius spoke to Harry carefully making sure that Harry was settled comfortably before beginning. Harry braced himself for a rattling lecture but instead Lucius put a box on the table.

"I've put this off for a while, until I could research the proper times and forms where you should use each seal. You're entitled to the seals of family Malfoy, Potter, Black and LeStrange. You should use the Potter seal on personal correspondence, unless it's to members of the Black or Malfoy family, then you should use the Malfoy seal. Business should be sealed with the seal of the family the business concerns. You are, of course, entitled to use more than one, if you like. If you do, I'd recommend using your personal seal along with a family seal in the way I've already described. Any questions?"

Harry stared at Lucius for so long that he began to wonder if Harry had heard him. He was just about to say something when Harry shook himself out of his shock. "Um ... oh, you're not going to rake me over the coals for.." Harry waved a hand.

"No, of course not. You made a mistake, you were punished for it. That's the end. I don't bring up old news unless it's necessary for some reason. Back to the subject at hand. Seals."

"I don't have a personal one. Fucking Dumbledore never got me one. I didn't even know I needed a bloody seal until you said something about the sodding things."

Draco's jaw dropped. Lucius ignored the language with an urbanity that had driven stronger men than Harry to screaming point.

"If you don't have a personal seal, I'll have one made for you. Draw up something you like. If I were you, I'd get a good writing box and keep my personal seal in it. You don't usually put a personal seal on business contracts, your signature and family seal are more traditional. For now, you should probably use the Malfoy seal, or the Black. And the Potter seal as well. The LeStrange seal ... I'd repudiate the use of that one."

Harry thought about that then asked, "Ron told me about repudiating a name. I'm the last heir of the LeStranges, right?" Lucius nodded. "I'd like to repudiate the name and refuse the seal. Perhaps ... I don't know. Advice?"

Lucius thought for a few moments, chewing his veal absently. Draco nibbled on his lip for a few seconds then asked, "Father, couldn't he end the family line. He's the last heir after all. He could merge the LeStrange properties and money with the Black fortune and just deface the seal and send it to the Wizengamot."

Lucius turned to look at Draco, a proud expression on his face. "Excellent idea. I had thought of something along that line but it's really up to Harry."

Harry contemplated his food for a moment, realized that his stomach was rolling and sighed. "That sounds good, I think. But what about Rudolphus and Rastaban? Aren't they legal heirs?"

Lucius smirked. "No, they were disinherited by their father when they became Death Eaters. Old Runestar LeStrange was a stickler for Old Traditionalist customs and couldn't stand the fact that they didn't ask his permission first. Old fool never designated another heir. I managed to get all their money settled on you by virtue of you being the Black heir and Sirius being the last Black. Narcissa is not in line for the Black nor LeStrange fortunes because the moneys and properties are entailed on a male heir. Too bad, that. But no sense repining over it." He smiled at Harry for a moment.

Harry smiled back, rubbed his stomach and said, "I'd like to do that then. But I'm not sure how it all works, exactly."

Draco spoke up before Lucius could. "You write a letter to the Wizengamot, in the person of the Grand High Mugwump, and tell them that you, as heir, are ending the line. You enclose the LeStrange family seal, defaced. Usually just taking a knife and cutting a gash across the face is enough. Correct father?"

Lucius nodded. "Correct. So, Harry, here are the seals." He pushed the box across to Harry.

Harry opened it and poked at the rings with one finger. "Um ... what finger should I wear what on?"

Lucius nodded. "In order of precedence; Potter on the right index finger, Malfoy, right ring finger and Black on the ring finger of your left hand. Your personal seal goes on the index finger of your left hand. I don't recommend wearing them all at once. It's a bit ostentatious. Perhaps just the Potter ring on your right ring finger." He smiled slightly at Harry's expression. "Don't worry. The rings will fit whatever finger you put them on."

Harry slipped the rings on the fingers Lucius had said he should then took out the LeStrange ring. He stared at it for a moment then just closed his hand around it. He clenched his fist then opened it again.

"I think that will get the idea across, don't you?"

Both Lucius and Draco paled. Harry had bent the ring shank flat against the back of the crown, the face of which was defaced with several deep holes. It was still recognizable as the LeStrange seal but the intent was obvious.

"Yes, I do believe so. Would you like me to help you write the letter?"

Harry nodded then turned pale and hurried from the table. Draco followed him then rushed back to get Lucius.

"Father, it's really bad. He's vomiting blood. Hurry!"

Lucius slapped his napkin down on the table and hurried after Draco.

The sounds of Harry's distress carried into the hall. Lucius glanced around and realized that the only withdrawing place near the small dinning room he favored for family was a small service cupboard. Harry was kneeling in it, vomiting into a basin. At least, this time, he'd actually managed to make it to the room. Always before he hadn't made it past the hall. Lucius frowned at the contents of the basin.

"Go call Mw. Thomas. Ask him to come at once." Lucius caught Harry's hand before he could wave his wand "Leave it. The mediwizard will want to see it I think." Harry just made a soft whimpering sound and dry heaved.

Draco returned almost at once to announce, "He's on his way. He said not to banish the vomitus, he wants to see it. He also asked if it was bright red or dull." Draco paled a bit. "I'm not looking. I'm sorry, but I think, if I have to see it again, I'll sick up too."

Lucius just eased Harry to his feet and helped him to a small sitting room nearby. After getting Harry settled on a fainting couch, Lucius went to meet the mediwizard. The face that Mw. Thomas saw was stern and cold, almost cruel.

"I thought you said the potions would begin repairing the damage. They're not. He's still ill at the slightest sign of argument or chastisement, and he hasn't gained an ounce. He is more active, but tires easily. He wouldn't tell me such a thing, you understand, but I have eyes in my head."

Mw. Thomas sighed, then nodded. "Well, show me the vomitus first."

Lucius suppressed his expression of disgust without a thought and led the way.

Mw. Thomas examined the contents of the basin and nodded to himself. "I think the young man has ruptured a blood vessel in his throat. This blood is too bright a red to be coming from his stomach, or anything ... farther in. I'll take a look at the young man now."

Harry rolled his head to look at the mediwizard when he entered. Draco, sitting beside Harry, opened his mouth to say something then shut it at the quick shake of the head from Lucius.

"Well, well, young sir. I hear you still don't feel quite the thing. Let me take a look at you." Mw. Thomas pulled his wand and cast several spells. "Hummm. Yes, well, you've ruptured a blood vessel in your throat. That is where all the blood is coming from. Nothing to be concerned about, I assure you. But this vomiting is bad. And Lucius says that you've been eating well but not gaining much, or any, weight. I'm beginning to think the systemic invasion of the Moogra Oil is worse than I first diagnosed. I'd like a sample of your blood please."

Lucius suppressed a gasp, blood was a very dangerous thing to give up. Harry must be worse than Mw. Thomas wanted to say.

Harry just asked if he needed to roll up his sleeve.

"No, I just need a drop or two. It won't even hurt."

Harry held out his hand and waited. Mw. Thomas sat down on the edge of the couch and cast a sanitizing spell over Harry's hand. He pulled a needle out of a small case and sterilized it. Then he reached into the case and took out a simple glass slide. He put the slide on his knee and took Harry's hand. He started to prick Harry's finger, stopped then tried again. He sighed and shook his head.

"You'd think this would get easier the more I do it. I find it very hard to take blood." At Harry's incredulous stare he explained, "The sight doesn't bother me, it's the fact that _I _have to make you bleed to get it."

Harry just snorted, took the needle from his hand and stabbed his finger with it. "There, that ought to do it." He dripped three drops on the slide. "Need more? Better get it while I'm still bleeding."

The mediwizard replied absently, "No, no, this is more than enough. I'll just examine it right here, give me a moment." He rummaged in his robes for a moment then found his equipment. He inserted the slide into a holder, after a moment he looked into an eye piece.

"Well, that tears it. Your blood shows that you're anemic, lacking several micro nutrients and there are enzymes there that tell me you're breaking down muscle for fuel." He gave Harry a stern look. "Are you reducing? If you are, I need to know." Harry looked so blank that Mw. Thomas sighed. "You have no idea, do you?"

Harry suddenly frowned. "Do you mean, am I bulimic or anorexic? No! I eat. It's just ... sometimes it won't stay down. I try, really I do."

"So...I see. Well, we'll have to do something about that. Have you been taking Stomach Calming Draughts?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm really careful about them. And Dreamless Sleep too. They're both based on opiates and I don't need an addiction to add to all my other troubles."

The mediwizard looked very pleased with this and nodded. "I'm sure you don't. And, Stomach Calming Draught can rebound on you. I have some alternatives but I need to do some research before I make a choice. Have you always had stomach troubles?"

Harry hung his head and grumbled. "Comes from a certain someone leaving me in a place where the stress was high and the meals scant, at best. And the tension of having Riddle trying to kill me every other week doesn't help. I have to workout to keep in shape and ... well, my workouts are long. That uses up a lot of calories."

"Many more than you're taking in. I realize that you can't stop your workouts, but you need to get on top of this before you're back sick again." Mw. Thomas looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think that getting enough calories into you and keeping them there is the ticket. I want you to keep a diary. Write down what you eat, if it stays down or not and how you were feeling during and after every meal. Then we'll see about things."

Harry just stared at him. The man actually wanted him to keep a diary of what he ate? "This is bizarre. Why? I ... that's a girly thing to do."

Lucius immediately saw the usefulness of the diary. "You'll do as you're told. If you keep the diary we can figure out what agrees with you and what doesn't. And find out if your ... emotions are part of the problem."

"Lecturing him at table is sure to be a problem. I think part of this was brought on by his fear of a ramping lecture." Draco turned to Harry. "Which he won't do. Father says that only a barbarian would ruin good food with bad conversation. Right?" Draco turned to Lucius for conformation.

"Exactly." Lucius nodded to Draco. "Would you be so kind as to fetch the purple leather bound book in the top right hand drawer of my desk? Thank you." He watched as Draco left the room. "Harry, I need to know how many potions you've been taking, outside the ones prescribed for you."

Harry gave Lucius a level look. "None. I know more about the dangers of addiction than I want too. I'm very careful with opiates."

Mw. Thomas raised an eyebrow at that comment but refrained from any remark of his own.

Lucius didn't hold back. "Harrison James Potter, do you really believe that I'm so neglectful that I'd let you get addicted? I assure you that I keep careful count of all the opiates in the house. All of them." Lucius looked as perturbed as he ever had. "Don't ever feel you can't ask for a potion. I'll make sure that you don't go over the limits."

Harry smiled gratefully. "That's nice to know. Thank you, Papa."

Mw. Thomas examined his results again. "I don't know how you've managed to get this sort of ... result. I don't usually see such extremes of fatigue poisons in anyone outside of a few people who were involved in heavy training. Very heavy. More that three hours a day."

Harry cleared his throat and squirmed guiltily. Every eye in the room turned to him.

Draco, who'd returned with the book, managed to get the first word. "Ok, Potter, out with it. You've admitted to training. How many hours are you doing and how are you managing?"

"Um ... about ... well, three hours for martial arts, an hour each of yoga, tai chi, and meditation. It takes me about another hour to finish my run. So, seven hours? Yeah, that's about right."

Lucius clenched his teeth and gritted out. "And how, may I ask, are you managing seven hours of training a day?"

Harry shrugged. "I run first thing before breakfast, clean up, eat breakfast, do some studying, stretch time for my martial arts workout and tai chi, do my yoga in real time, and my meditation I do just before I go to sleep. Helps me sleep and fend off nightmares. Um...." He cast a pleading look at Lucius. "Am I in trouble?"

Lucius gave him a considering look. "Perhaps." He turned to the mediwizard and asked, "Could his level of activity account for the lack of weight gain?"

"Yes. I can adjust the nutrient potion to allow for more activity but I'd really like to see him get most of his nutrition from food rather than potions. That's why this diary is so crucial. Now, I think the best thing would be for young Master Harry to go to bed and rest. I'd like him to have some strong chicken broth and weak, sweet tea."

Draco sighed, he was well aware that Harry seemed docile, but you couldn't turn your back on him for a second. He'd be out of bed the second he thought Lucius wasn't watching him. Draco had seen Harry roaming the house late at night several times already.

"Oh, fuckin' hell, fine. I'll go to bed. But I don't want sodding chicken broth. I want something else. And no damn weak tea. I want milk."

Mw. Thomas blinked at the sudden flood of profanity, he wasn't used to hearing a Pureblood speak like that. Nor was he used to hearing a person of Harry's age ask for milk.

Lucius, however, managed to show his control of Harry, no matter his relationship. "Harrison, you will do as you're told. I know this is upsetting, I'm upset myself, but you will not show that attitude. If you do not want chicken broth, ask for something else that is suitable. If you want milk instead of tea that's fine. Draco, accompany him to his rooms, see him settled and fed. I'll consult with the mediwizard ..." He pinned Harry with a glower that had quelled stronger wizards than he thought Harry to be. "then I _will_ be up to check on you."

Harry just nodded a bit sullenly and rose to go with Draco. Draco nearly cringed. He did not want to wind up refereeing between his father and foster brother.

.

Draco managed to get Harry into his bed, despite the fact that it was only a little after six.

Draco summoned Mimsey and told her to fetch milk, toast and fruit with yoghurt. Harry settled in sullen silence in his bed, obviously sulking.

"Harry, if you sulk, father will only be harder on you. He expects us to act our age. If you don't want what I ordered, just tell me what you want to eat. You eat it then we'll read or something until he shows up to check on you then I'll go back to my rooms and we'll all be happy. Ok?"

Harry sighed. "Ok. What you ordered is fine. But ... this is ridiculous. A food diary? What the hell?"

"It's to figure out what's making you sick. You're as thin as a wand now, if you lose much more weight you'll blow away in a high wind. And being underweight is a good way to be sick a lot. Your immune system is buggered as it is."

Harry made a face but realized that Draco was right, and wasn't that a pain, he did need to gain some weight. The food journal was looking less and less like foolishness and more and more like something he was going to have to do whether he liked it or not.

"Ok, give me that damn thing. We'll start with dinner. What was that veal thing? And the sauce? It was really good. The potatoes and green beans. Let's see, no pudding, I was sick before we got to that." Harry wrote quickly then mumbled something about being worried about getting 'dressed down'. "And then I was sick."

Draco sighed. "Well, I don't think that was really much help. You've had veal before, and potatoes and green beans. What was different? Something...." Draco nibbled on his thumb absently.

Harry sighed, rubbed his face and flopped back on his pillows. "Nothing, except I was expecting a dressing down that I didn't get. And that bit with the rings was a bit of a surprise. I don't like surprises much, they usually hurt."

Draco gave Harry a blank look then flinched slightly. He really didn't want to know what kind of surprises Harry was used to.

.

Lucius approached Harry's door, perfectly willing to do whatever he had to do to get Harry to do what he should. He stopped when he overheard Draco saying, "Well, damn, I can't make any sense of this. You eat chicken and one day you hurl then the next you don't. It's the same with everything you eat."

Harry replied, "Yeah, and Papa is going to have my head on a plate if we don't figure this out. Sucks, that's what."

Lucius tapped on the door then entered. "I'm not going to be angry as long as you're putting in a real effort. What did you have for lunch?"

Harry told him and admitted that it hadn't sat well either. Lucius sighed.

"I'm sorry that that was in part my fault." He settled into the chair Draco offered arranging his robes without thought. "I'll never throw a mistake in your face, once you've been punished. And that's another thing I think is making you nervous."

Harry just shrugged. "It's ok. I know that you'll get disgusted with me sooner or later. I'll go when you ask me to. I can go back to Frankie and Johnny. They'll take me in again, or make sure I have a place to go. And with my money ..." Harry gave Lucius a worried glance. "You'll let me have my allowance, won't you?"

Lucius ground his teeth so hard they squeaked. "I'll let you have an allowance, but you'll not be going anywhere until you reach your majority. And not then, unless you wish to. You'll find that I have a very strong stomach. We Death Eaters are rather hard to disgust."

Harry blinked for a second. "Oh, well, I never thought of it like that. Um ... you won't send me away?"

Lucius shook his head, a slow back and forth motion that made his braided hair swing against his shoulder. "No. There's not much you could do to make me send you away. Accepting the Dark Mark might, I'm not certain about that one."

Harry snorted. "I don't think. Bloody great tat. And not even a nice one." He shuddered dramatically then settled back against his pillows.

The bang of something being dropped out in the hall made them all jump. Lucius had his wand in his hand so quickly that it seemed summoned. Draco was right behind him but Harry beat them both. He had his wand in one hand and a knife in the other as quickly as Lucius had drawn his wand. They made quite a tableau each one armed and ready for combat, none of them realized that they had automatically formed a triangle, covering each other's backs.

"Well, fuck a duck. What the hell was that?" Harry tossed his head to get his bangs out of his eyes. "Shit, my fringe needs a trim." He settled, tucking his wand and knife away so quickly that neither Draco nor Lucius saw where he kept them.

Draco put up his wand and rubbed his arms, crossing them over his chest protectively. Lucius made a mental note to break him of that habit. It showed too much of his feelings. Lucius just tucked his wand back in its hiding place and settled in his chair again.

"Service!" The head house-elf popped in and bowed. "I don't know what happened, and I don't care. If it ever happens again, I'll know who to punish. See to it that the offender understands the error of its ways. Go!"

The elf just nodded and disappeared again.

Harry hid his shaking hands in the covers and sighed. He was more on edge here than he'd thought he would be. He wasn't sure of his place here yet and that set his nerves to dancing.

Lucius noticed Harry's shaking but refrained from comment. He just rubbed his hands together and remarked, "Well, that was exciting." He nodded to Draco then asked Harry, "Do you need anything? If not, I'll be off to my quarters. I'm going to have to have some words with the Head House-elf, things are getting out of hand again. I can't understand why they insist on acting out. Disgraceful." He strode out, never noticing Harry's slightly open mouth.

.

Draco went to his rooms and spent several minutes demolishing cushions, his pillows and a foot stool. He wanted to rant and rave. This was unendurable. He was finding out that all his preconceived notions about Harry were wrong, distorted through a glass of his hurt feelings and Snape's inferences.

After venting his temper, Draco took a long bath, donned a lounging robe and settled in to do some of his required reading. He was behind on his reading and needed to catch up, he didn't intend to be embarrassed at table by having his father ask about his studies. He wasn't about to have to tell him he was behind.

After reading for nearly an hour Draco suddenly had a rather horrible thought. Harry had run away during the Christmas Holiday, he was going to have to either take a make up test or be held back a term. No matter how you looked at it this was going to be a problem.

He got out of bed and went to his fathers rooms.

He tapped on the door, got a 'come in' and entered.

"Father, I hate to say this but ... Harry's going to have a real problem when he gets back to Hogwarts. He's missed a whole term. He's going to have to make that up, and do the summer work as well."

Lucius sighed, it seemed he was doing a lot of that lately. "Very well. I remember you said that you'd given him the summer assignments. What about the class work?"

Draco bit his lip for a moment. Lucius refrained from scolding him for it.

"I think Harry's been ... yes, he told me a while ago. He's been doing the readings and the end of chapter questionnaires. He might actually be ahead, in Magical History at least. Binns is a disgrace."

Lucius scowled remembering his own experiences in History. "He is, however I made sure you know the truth. You did get an O on your OWLS after all. I ... let me think about this. Thank you for brining your concerns to me. Something will have to be done to make sure that Harry doesn't shame himself on his return to Hogwarts. Leave it to me."

Draco smiled slightly. "Yes, sir. Sir?" Lucius looked directly at Draco. "I think ... I'm beginning to think that most of the things we believe about Harry are false. I think I could really like him. Is that ... wrong?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, it's not wrong. He's your foster brother now, you need to remember that. I'm going to admit that I'm actually not having as much trouble as I thought I would. He's just so ... clueless, yes, that's it. He's totally clueless as to how a family ought to work. Even one as dysfunctional as this one is."

Draco looked insulted and indignant. "Dysfunctional? We're not..." He paused as Lucius shook his head, a solemn look on his face.

"We're certainly not normal. A father that followed a psychopathic megalomaniac and a mother that pays more attention to fashion than her son? I think we're borderline at the very least. But I'm making changes as best I can."

Draco snarled wordlessly as he tried to argue this. It didn't work. Everything in him said that his father was right. "Well, but ... we'll ... Oh, I don't like this!" Draco left the room, storming out in a huff. But he didn't slam the door. Lucius looked after him for a second then went back to his contemplations.

.

Severus Snape was not happy. He had come to Switzerland to try to find some rest. And some potions ingredients. He was finding the ingredients but not the rest. His Mark burned constantly and nothing he tried, no potion, no cream, no lotion, worked to ease it.

He stalked through the streets of Andermatt with a scowl on his face. Women scurried to snatch children out of his way and strong men stepped aside.

After striding along for nearly ten minutes he finally found the shop he was looking for. He entered and started browsing the shelves. He ducked under a bundle of dried herbs and sniffed, they weren't very fresh. He sneered at the dangling vegetation and pushed deeper into the shop. As this shop was known more for its mineral ingredients than its vegetable, he didn't worry too much about the quality of the moonstone he was looking for.

"Excuse me. I'd like to see your moonstone." Snape looked down his nose at the clerk. He could hardly help it because he was at least 18" taller than the man.

The clerk sneered at Snape. He got one back with interest. "There's no goods here for the likes of you. Take yourself off."

Snape wondered for a moment if the man was suicidal or just stupid. "Moonstone, now." His glower nearly set the man's hair on fire.

But he was made of stronger stuff than expected. "No, I know who and what you are. I won't have the reputation of this shop sullied by dealing with your sort." He managed to straighten up, adding another inch to his height. He also stuck out his chest, which made him look like an infuriated pigeon.

Snape curled his lip in a furious sneer. "So, you know who and what I am. Yet you show me your teeth, puppy. Take yourself and your idiocy off and fetch your master." The clerk paled as Snape let a bit of his power be felt.

Severus Snape was a lot of things, an Expert Brewmaster, a champion duelist, an Occlumens and Legilimens, a Death Eater, spy, and a very powerful Dark Wizard. Very powerful. He had learned to shield from Voldemort himself, so that Dumbledore wouldn't realize how powerful he really was nor that he was supposedly spying for Voldemort. When he eased his shields down, the clerk gave a little squeak, the owner recognized the magical signature and came out just in time to see what was going on. Just in time to keep Snape from losing his legendary temper and squashing the idiot like a bug for his potions.

"Hello, Severus, how have you been keeping? What do you need today?" Mr. Brimly, the owner, nodded to the clerk. "I'll take this, Henley, you finish stocking." He turned back to Snape. "Moonstone, I think you said? Come into the back, I have some very fine powdered stone there."

Snape followed Mr. Brimly, examined the moonstone then asked for a few other minerals. He examined all his prospective purchases carefully, picked what he wanted and made arrangements to have it delivered to Hogwarts.

After he departed Mr. Brimly had a few words with Henley, which included idiot, fool, suicide, and a few others.

.

Ron Weasley was tired and hot, since he'd gotten out of school early, Molly had decided to take on the task of cleaning the Burrow from attic to basement. Of course, the second she'd announced this task, the twins and Percy had found other engagements that just couldn't be gotten out of. That left Ron and Ginny to take the brunt of the work.

He was now cleaning the rafters of the second floor. He worried as he cleaned.

He hadn't heard from Harry nor Lucius in nearly four days. Hermione had written him three times since the end of term, whining about letting out early and worrying that she was going to be behind in her studies. As if it was Harry's fault. He was not in a good mood.

"Ronald, you're not cleaning those well enough. Wipe them down again." Molly breezed through the room and out again.

Ron glowered after her and snarled, "Not as if I'm not trying. These beams haven't been cleaned since I was born. Damn it, I'm hot and thirsty." He tossed the rag away and went to get a drink of water and have a rest.

As he made his way down stairs he wondered for the thousandth time why he was doing this by hand. It was idiotic that he had to do manual labor that wasn't productive when he could do the job properly with magic.

He started to go back to work but just couldn't persuade himself it was worth it. He sneaked off to hide in the woods behind the Quidditch pitch.

.

Lucius knew he was not a good man, he'd given up on that farce before he'd turned 12. His father and grandfather had both had a hand in molding him into a Pureblood; cold, hard and dedicated to nothing but his family and its welfare. They hadn't intended that, exactly, they'd intended to mold him into – he wasn't sure what.

His grandfather had served Grindelwald as had his father. They'd both served Voldemort and taught him that Purebloods were better than others and that Voldemort would give them what they deserved.

Well, he had done that. Lucius rubbed his arm absently. It stung all the time now.

When his father had died Lucius had come into the title of Head of Family. He'd taken his responsibilities seriously and done his best to do what his father and grandfather expected of him. Then he'd realized that all he was doing was running the family fortune and name into the ground. When he'd tried to find a way out, all he'd gotten was a wife who despised him and a son who loved but feared him. He couldn't stand that and had started trying to find a way out. A way that he couldn't find on his own, it had taken his son to show him the way. Now, he was going to have to make sure that he did this right. He could _not_ fail. For his sake, for Draco's sake, and especially for Harry's sake. He sighed and rubbed his face. He was going to have to walk so carefully. He had to discipline Harry in accordance with the contract but he also had to make sure that he didn't slip over the line into cruelty, and he wasn't sure he knew where the line was, or if Harry's line was different from his own.

.

Harry woke the next morning and wondered if it was worth getting up. He still felt a bit off and seriously thought about staying in bed. Instead he threw the covers off and got up.

He called Mimsey and told her to find his flying robes. He was going flying this morning, never mind the cold. He needed to clear his head and think.

Mimsey brought his robes and Harry smiled, he still couldn't believe that Lucius had bought them just because he thought he'd like them.

"I'm going flying. Will you tell Papa that I won't be to breakfast? I'll get something from the kitchen later." Mimsey gave Harry a disapproving look. "And don't give me that look. I'm not afraid of the kitchen. And I don't expect you to scurry around, getting me food, at the drop of a hat. My broom, please."

Mimsey produced Harry's broom and he left his rooms, by the window. Mimsey shook her head and went back to work. She was pleased with herself that she remembered to put the map in Harry's inside pocket.

Harry flew around Malfoy Manor, examining the 'house' carefully.

It wasn't a house in the usual sense of the word. It was huge, sprawling and magnificent.

Harry wasn't any more educated in architecture than any other teen aged boy but he thought he recognized styles from Medieval to Tudor and Stewart. He decided that the house had started out as a Medieval keep and been built onto from that time to this. Probably the last addition was Georgian, maybe.

Harry flew on, over the gardens, admiring the Gertrude Jekyll designed gardens and the lily ponds, although the lilies weren't in bloom or even above water yet. He saw his jogging paths and several closed walks and the labyrinth. He also noticed several gazebos of various sizes. His impression of the gardens and the large lake at the back of the grounds was of beauty and refinement.

He continued on, wondering exactly where he was going. The crackling from his pocket attracted his attention so he hovered for long enough to fish in the pocket and extract the map. He examined it and realized that he was no where near the boundaries marked on the map. He decided to fly on.

He flew until he could barely see Malfoy Manor, even from the height he was cruising at. He turned his head away from the manor house to look ahead. A shimmer caught his eye and he flew towards it, wondering what it could be.

It took him several minutes to get to it, he wasn't in any hurry so when the magic slammed him off his broom he was low enough and going slow enough that he wasn't much hurt. He managed to roll with the fall instead of landing flat. He wound up at the base of a bush. A rose bush. In full bloom.

"Wa.. Huh?" Harry sat up, rubbing his head. "Ouch!" He winced as his shoulder protested.

He looked up when a shadow fell over him. He saw a tall, slender man looking at him with a frown on his face.

"Who are you?" His voice sounded like distant bells, tolling softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Um ... I'm Harry Potter. I was just exploring the grounds. I'm sorry if I scared you." Harry stood up and slapped the dirt out of his cloak.

"I see. Did you perhaps notice the forbidding?"

Harry blinked up at the man. He was very tall and had long Galleon gold hair and blue eyes.

"Forbidding? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry."

"Not now, but you will be. Come with me."

Harry dug in his heels. "I'm not going with anyone I don't know. Who are you? Where is this place? Why are you being so hateful over an accident?"

The man turned back around and eyed Harry for a moment. "Well, I suppose it is wise of you not to go anywhere with someone you don't know. I am Prince Randdil Falarina eldest son of King Arindion Falarina. This is the Crossroads, the only remaining place were our reality joins with yours. I am being hateful, as you call it, because you are not allowed here. The only human allowed here is the Head of the Malfoy family. You will be punished."

Harry glared. "I don't care who you are. It was an accident. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You are a fosterling of Malfoy?" Harry nodded hesitantly. "Then you broke the covenant. It forbids anyone from trespassing on the Crossroads. You did wrong."

Harry shuddered, this man was cold as ice, he hadn't even asked if Harry was alright. He was but just barely. His shoulder hurt where he'd bruised it on a rock as he rolled away the velocity of his fall. He'd also scrapped one elbow and hit his head. He decided that following Prince Falarina was the best decision, for now.

The prince lead Harry away from the site of his crash. Harry wondered why he didn't just apparate or something.

They walked for a long while. Harry followed quietly, broom on his shoulder.

"We'll be waiting here for your ... father. He'll be told what you have done and your punishment will be his decision, but punished you will be. Do you understand?"

Harry stuck out his chin in a stubborn gesture that made the prince frown. "No, I don't understand. I didn't do it on purpose and no harm has been done. Why should I be punished for a mistake?" Harry pulled out his map and looked it over carefully. "There's no marking on the map that says I shouldn't fly anywhere. If there was any indication that I shouldn't be here, I wouldn't have come."

The developing argument died aborning as Lucius strode out of the bushes and stopped a few feet away.

"What is going on here? Harry, what are you up to?"

Harry went on the defensive. "I was just flying. I didn't do anything and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground and he's looming over me. He said I was going to be punished for violating their air space. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to fly over here." Harry handed Lucius the map. "If I wasn't supposed to fly over this part of the grounds, why isn't there some sort of note to tell me not to?"

Lucius studied the map and sighed. "I see." He turned to the prince and asked, "Do you understand that the boy didn't have any ill intent? He is young and impulsive, also, this map is not marked as it should be."

The prince gave Lucius a stern, cold look then gazed at Harry for a moment. "I leave the manner of punishment up to you but punished he must be. The Covenant demands it. He is your fosterling, see to it. Or there will be consequences. Do you understand me?"

Lucius snarled his fury but nodded his head. "Yes, I understand. Will a term of confinement be sufficient?"

"Yes, this will teach the young one to stay where he belongs. Go now, and you..." He glowered at Harry. "trespass no longer."

Lucius took Harry by the arm and dragged him away towards the manor house.

Harry didn't protest, he knew better. Lucius hadn't abused him yet but that didn't mean he wouldn't and Harry really wasn't interested in finding out how bad it could get.

Lucius never realized, until much later, that Harry had a PD for his caretakers. A Psychological Dominance fixation, he felt compelled to obey his caretakers, no matter what they did to him. Dumbledore had a lot to answer for.

.

Harry whimpered softly as Lucius dragged him down a hall and then a long flight of stone steps. He was thrust into a cell like room and Lucius turned his back on him.

"Be glad that I still have a good relationship with the Darklings. If I hadn't, they would be in the process of torturing you to death." He yanked at his braid, breathing heavily. "I can't talk to you now. I'm too angry. I'll send ... Draco will come."

He slammed the door and Harry heard a heavy bolt shoot home.

"Well, fuck."

Harry looked around himself to see a large room with an enclosed box bed built into a nook beside a huge fireplace, the other side contained a built in writing slant with a bookcase above it. He turned to examine the other side of the room. This was setup as a sitting area, with a comfy chair, table, foot stool and a free standing bookcase with a writing top. There was a large open area in the middle of the room. The walls were covered with tapestries, interspersed with torchiere and there were free standing candle holders scattered here and there. But there was only one window, small and high up in the wall. It had a small window seat under it.

Harry wondered how long it would be before Lucius or Draco came to tell him how long he was to be imprisoned for. He wished for a pain potion to ease his sore shoulder and bruised head, not to mention a healing charm for his knee. He wondered if he'd be fed.

.

Lucius stormed into his quarters and pulled his wand from its place. He spent the next twenty minutes blasting everything in the room to bits. He was so angry that he couldn't think straight.

His statement to Harry had been true, the last time someone had trespassed on the Crossroads had been in the 1500's. The body had been returned to the family in a barrel of wine; in pieces, very tiny pieces. The thought of Harry going through the tortures that the record said the offender had suffered before death made even Lucius shudder.

Lucius thought about his anger, he never got angry at Draco, not really. Draco, he realized, had never done anything to induce more than vague scorn in him. Of course, he'd used that as an effective whip to spur Draco on. He wondered, now, if that had been as wise as it seemed.

He sighed and called for an elf. When the elf came he ordered it to pack all Harry's possessions and take them to him. Then he sat back to plot and plan.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry tumbled out of the cupboard bed with a shout. He had had another nightmare. He couldn't sleep in it, it reminded him too much of his cupboard under the stairs. He sighed and pulled the mattress out of the small space and put it on the floor in front of the fireplace. It was comfortably warm there so he made up the bed again and settled down to sleep. The elves would return the mattress and covers to the bed in the morning.

As he snuggled back down he was smashed in the head with another attack from Voldemort. He moaned and pressed his hand to his head. He wondered vaguely if Lucius was feeling this through his mark. He hoped not, it was like being beaten over the forehead with a red hot poker. He clenched his teeth and curled up to endure until it stopped.

.

Lucius paced the floor, his arm on fire. Voldemort was having fun. He had been kept up two nights ago and tonight seemed like it was going to be worse. He couldn't believe that he'd ever knelt at the feet of that megalomaniac.

But Tom Riddle had been handsome, smart and charismatic. His decent into madness had begun with his defeat at the hands of a 15 month old Harry James Potter. The final straw had been the re-incorporation spell that had been performed in the graveyard. The need for three blood sacrifices from three different people, two of them unwilling had been the worst sort of Dark Magic. This had only added to Lucius' desire to leave the side of the self-declared Dark Lord.

Now he had nothing but regrets and problems. He paced and thought and regretted.

.

Dudley sat down at his desk and sighed. This was not going to be easy but his shrink said he should do it, even if Harry never got the letter. He licked his pencil and got started.

LETTER

Dear Harry;

That's how you're supposed to start out a letter to a relative. Although, I've never called you dear in my life. Stupid of me, now that I think of it. But we're what we're taught to be, that's what my shrink said.

Anyway, you saved my life from those ghost damntor things and I never even said thanks. So I'm saying it now. Thanks for saving me.

I'm sorry I was such a pratt for all those years. I know that doesn't mean much but I really am. Dad never liked you, in fact, I think he hated you. Strike that, I know he did, full stop. Why? I'm not sure, but he sure fucked me up. Between teaching me to be a bully and pick on you, he also taught me to eat like a garbage disposal. I'm still nearly five stone over what I should weigh. I eat like a horse and I'm always hungry but I never gain. In fact, I'm losing. Or I was for quite a while. Did one of your friends hex me? I think someone did. I know it wasn't you, you're too nice. But it's gone now. I saw that white haired boy at the end of the block about the time it went. I called out to him but he just turned and walked away. He was wearing a dress. Do you wear dresses? In the manly sort of way.

I think I need a new paragraph, I'm never sure. That's another thing, Dad never worried about my grades but he should have. Smeltings has me in the 'about to be expelled' group. It's called remedial re-education or some such. How are your grades? I know you're smarter than me by a lot, even if your grades never showed it. Did Dad make you get bad grades? I bet he did. Well, I'm sorry about that too. No one should mess with someone's grades and stuff.

I still have anger management issues but they all seem to be aimed at Dad now. He was smacking you around because he liked it, now you're gone he was starting on me, but Mum kept him off by getting in his way. He smacked her hard, I got in the way and he punched me. We left the next week. Mum's got a job now and so do I. Dad's paying Smeltings but I think next year's still up in the air. Sucks but, with my grades, I don't think it makes that much difference where I go. I'll never get a proper job. I'm going to wind up a bag boy at Tesco's or somewhere. The Headmaster says I could fix my grades with enough tutoring, but we can't afford it. So I'm stuck. What Mum said, "Hoist with my own petard." Whatever a petard is.

So, I'm really sorry for being a git. I have to show this to my shrink (He's being paid for by Dad. Court order.) But I really do mean it anyway. I don't think you'll ever see this. I don't know how to mail it to you, even if I knew the address. I think I'll put it in a sandwitch bag and hang it from a tree. Maybe a post owl will find it and bring it to you. Owl COD. Sorry about that too.

With heart felt apologies;

Dudley.

PS: Now I really hate being called Dudders, Big D, or any of the other infantile names I used to get called.

PPS: I think I spelled sandwitch wrong but it sounds right.

Dudley took the letter to his shrink who approved heartily, discussed his feelings and agreed that the hex bit was a great joke then wanted to know about the damntor gang. Dudley just pretended to be worried about them finding out about him talking and refused to discuss it any further. He'd done that several times with other slips and knew that the man wouldn't let it drop but that worry was for another day.

He left the office and did exactly what he'd written in his letter. He slipped the letter into a plastic bag and hung it from a tree by the post office with a bit of string. He figured it would just blow away or the grounds man would trash it. He didn't see the owl that plucked it off the string and flew away with it. Fortunately for both Dudley and Harry, this tree was a postal drop for muggles with wizarding relatives.

.

Draco accepted the COD from the owl, fed it a treat and commanded, "Add this to our tab." The owl bobbed its head and fluttered off. Draco eyed the thing, he couldn't bring himself to call it a letter, with some confusion. It was addressed to Harry James Potter, Hogwarts. He wasn't confused by the delivery, owls found the addressee by magical signature not address. But the covering and envelope were things he'd never seen before. He decided to talk to Lucius before he took it to Harry.

It was a short walk from his private study to the library. He wondered why the owl hadn't delivered the letter to his father but when he knocked on the door there was a do not disturb charm on it. He knocked again and was bid enter.

"Father, I'm sorry to bother you when you're engaged but this came for Harry." He handed the letter to Lucius and waited for him to examine it. "I was wondering whether I could take it to him. It's been five days, you know."

Lucius sighed. "I'm well aware of that. I ..." He rubbed his face. "This is ridiculous. I just don't want to face him until I can give him some good news. I was so furious with him for endangering himself like that that I'm sure he thinks ... I'm not sure what he thinks. But it can't be good. So, I'm taking the cowards way out and researching, trying to find some way to ameliorate his punishment."

Draco mulled this over for a moment. "Why don't you just ask the Go-between if you can't shorten the punishment. I'm sure, if Harry's truly sorry, that something can be done. And what about this letter?"

"Take it to him. Check on him and sit with him for a while. Tell him what I'm doing." Lucius shifted in his chair. "I'll go down and see if the Go-between will speak to me." He stood up and called for a heavy cloak. The weather was still uncertain and he wasn't about to freeze on his walk.

Draco nodded. "Very well. But, father?" Lucius turned to gaze patiently at Draco while he worked out what he wanted to say. "I don't like being peacemaker between you two. If you don't address your problems yourself, you'll never solve them and Harry will never learn to trust you."

Lucius looked taken aback. "You are very perceptive, and right. I'll see to it." He nodded his head and left.

.

Harry had settled into a routine quite quickly. First thing in the morning he did aerobics, then tai chi, his long kata then yoga. After that he meditated. Breakfast was whenever the house-elves brought it which was usually as soon as he was done meditating. After breakfast he studied or painted, Mimsey had brought everything he owned to him which made him believe that he was in for a long confinement. Lunch was served at exactly 12:00 noon and was always plentiful and delicious. After lunch he studied some more or read until dinner. Dinner was the same as lunch but he got pudding with it. After dinner he exercised again and meditated, then had a bath.

The first bath had been a bit of a disappointment to Harry. Mimsey had told him that he wasn't allowed out of this room but she would bring him a tub. He'd been shocked and, he had to admit, annoyed when she'd brought him an old fashioned hip bath. It was oval and just big enough for him to sit cross-legged and it was shallow, the water barely covering him to the hips. He didn't like it at all, and it was a great deal of trouble for Mimsey too. But he wasn't going to lay in a slime of sweat all night. The quick sponge bath he allowed himself after his morning exertions was barely acceptable.

Harry sighed unhappily, he was sitting in the window embrasure in the sun. It would only last 20 minutes or so, so he was enjoying it while he could. He had thought he heard a snake but only once. He was resigned to being alone for as long as his confinement lasted, but he was lonely. Mimsey wasn't good company.

He was glad to see Draco come in and asked Mimsey to bring tea at once. She popped out to fetch it, a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Draco, sit down. I'll come over in a moment. The sun only lasts a little while so I'd like to sit and enjoy it while I can. If you don't mind that is."

Draco felt as if he might cry or something, Harry looked so sad and lonely sitting there. "Of course not. Enjoy away. I'll play mother, shall I?"

"Sure. Is it warm out yet?"

"Not really. That garden is one of the close gardens so it's warmer than you might expect. Why?"

Harry watched as the last bit of sun faded into shadows again then got up to come to the tea table. "I thought I heard a snake and was wondering if it was warm enough for one to be active. Do you think maybe?"

"It's possible." Draco handed Harry his tea. "It's quite warm close to the walls. They're all red brick to hold the warmth."

Harry sipped his tea and smiled. "You remembered."

Draco managed not to look offended. "Of course." He pointed to the letter, still in its bag, on the tea cart. "Letter there for you."

Harry eyed it cautiously. "Who's it from?"

"I think it's from someone named Dudley." At Harry's dismayed expression Draco drew his wand. "What? Is it cursed?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's from my muggle cousin. It's sure to be unpleasant. I'll put off reading it until after tea."

Draco tucked his wand away and ordered an elf to bring more pastries. Harry accepted a treacle tart, glumly admitting that he was bored and lonely when questioned.

"I'd rather take a beating than be locked up. Papa still angry at me?"

Draco shook his head. "He was over being angry a long time ago. He only gets like that when he's been frightened half out of his mind. He gave me the journal of ... four times great-grandfather. It seems that one of his vassals got curious about the Crossroads and went into it. The Darklings sent him back in a barrel of wine, in little bitty pieces. Creepy."

Harry shuddered in disgust. "So that's why he was so angry with me. I really didn't mean to cause so much trouble. The map really wasn't marked." He gazed at the high window sadly. "I really wish I could go outside, at least for a little bit. I'd like to see Hedwig, I really miss her. It's not fair to lock her up here so I didn't even ask. Mimsey has been giving me reports on her and seeing that she's fed and such."

Draco couldn't believe he was feeling sorry for Harry Potter, but he was. "I'll ask father if you can't go out into the close garden. Maybe it would be ok, if he stayed with you. Sort of like a keeper. And, as for Hedwig, I've been seeing to her too. She's fine, just missing you."

Harry put down his empty cup and grumbled, "That's nice of you, thanks. I'd like to go out, even into a close garden. And maybe a trip to my bathroom. That hip bath is just awful. I feel all grubby."

Draco had to grimace in sympathy as Harry related his bathing woes. It sounded awful, not to feel really clean. He decided to see if he couldn't at least get permission for Harry to use a real bathroom.

"I could talk to father about that too. See if he won't at least allow you to bathe properly. He's feeling a bit guilty about all this so maybe, if I play the cards right. But I'm not promising anything."

They talked a bit longer then Draco announced that he was going to go put Lucius on the spot and reminded Harry to read his letter.

Harry sighed, fortified himself with another cup of tea and opened the ziplock bag. He took the letter out of the bag and opened it, slitting it open with his pen knife. He read slowly, trying to see the meaning behind the words. The text seemed plain enough but Harry didn't trust Dudley any farther than he could throw him, so he was very suspicious. He decided to take the letter at face value and reply in kind.

LETTER

Dudley:

You'll notice that I didn't say dear. If you don't particularly like someone, you can just use their name. I'm glad that you apologized but I'm afraid that it'll take more than that to make me trust you.

I think you're right, your dad did teach you a lot of bad things. Including teasing me and beating me up. I wish he hadn't, we could have been best friends and playmates, instead; we're guarded acquaintances. It's too bad really.

I'm sorry if you got hexed. I didn't do it, but I think I know who did. I'll have a talk with him, if there's any hexes left, he'll take them off. But I think I know what hexes were used, if you're losing weight and eat a lot. They're harmless. Don't worry about it.

As to the 'dresses'. Yes, I wear wizarding robes. That's what they're called, robes. I like my robes, I can hide all sorts of stuff in them. I don't think they're girly or anything.

I'm sorry you're in trouble at Smeltings. I bet Vernon won't pay for the next term, he's that sort of vindictive. And I'm sorry he was smacking you around, but I have to say that now you know how I felt. I never did anything to deserve that sort of treatment and you sure didn't help matters any. But I'm not going to dwell on that, water under the bridge and all that. But you see why I'm not in a really forgiving mood with you.

Your cousin;

Harry

Harry folded the letter but didn't seal it. He wasn't going to just send it without Lucius reading it first. He turned his head at the tap at the door.

"Come in."

Lucius entered the room with Hedwig on his fist. "I've brought your owl for a visit. She's been fretting and it's not good for her." He turned to an elf and ordered, "Set that up here."

The elf set up Hedwig's perch and left with a sharp smack. Both human and owl ignored it.

Harry fussed Hedwig and fed her treats. Lucius seated himself and waited patiently, looking around the cell with interest. His interest was captured by the close bed.

"So, that's the bed, I did wonder. Is it comfortable?"

Harry ducked his head, flushing heavily. "I can't sleep in it. Sorry."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and just waited.

"Um ... they don't call it a close bed for nothing. It's too much like my old cupboard, I feel closed in and suffocated. And I'm having ... um. Never mind that." Harry turned even redder and fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve.

"You're having what? And do not go dumb on me. It doesn't work for Draco and it certainly won't work for you. Please never play poker. Your face is an open book."

Harry sighed then grinned. "In bold face type. I'm not good at this sort of thing, especially when I'm tired. I'm having scar dreams. Voldemort is torturing people and I feel it through my scar. When I'm awake, I can keep him out of my head, but when I go to sleep he can get in. He can't do much more than give me evil dreams but it makes my scar hurt. I'm sorry. I do try to keep him out. Snape even gave me lessons." Harry's face told Lucius what he thought of those. "But they didn't help."

Lucius just stared at Harry for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Severus? I'm sure that went well." His sarcastic tone told Harry that he believed the opposite. "We can discuss this later. I have managed to persuade the Go-between to speak with you. We'll take brooms to the border then walk in. You must stay with me, don't get off the path and obey me at once no matter what. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir, I understand. Do you think the ... Go-between will let me off?"

"Perhaps. I'm hoping so. The contract demanded 90 days, that's all of the summer. I had other plans for you than sitting in a cell, no matter how nice. So come along." He turned, robes swirling, and strode to the door.

Harry scurried to follow, snatching his cloak from the elf that popped in with it. He mumbled, 'Thanks.' and hurried to catch up with Lucius. He completely missed the stunned look on the elf's face.

.

Lucius handed Harry his broom and watched as he mounted it. He was sure that Draco was mistaken when he said that Harry turned into part of the broom, but the second Harry was astraddle the shaft he knew Draco was right. He'd never seen anyone fly like Harry.

Harry flitted this way and that, enjoying the brief seconds of freedom before he had to return to Lucius' side. He returned obediently enough when Lucius summoned him, smiling slightly at the raised blond eyebrow. Lucius looked amazingly like Draco when he did that, or the other way around.

Lucius pointed. "We'll land there." Harry nodded to show that he'd heard, the wind rush could snatch words away before they were heard, but Lucius seemed to have the same trick of projection that both Dumbledore and Madam Hooch had. He followed Lucius down and landed right next to him. Lucius shrank their brooms and tucked them into a pocket.

It was a few minutes walk to the clearing where Lucius had come to get Harry and Harry took time this time around to look about himself. The vegetation was greener than he would have expected this early in spring and the ground warmer. It set his nerves jangling.

He kept up with Lucius who was striding along as if he wished to get something unpleasant over with quickly. He glanced at his foster father's face before he offered, "Do you think it would help if I apologized again? I did, you know. Not that me saying sorry ever did much good, but I'm willing to try again."

Lucius considered that for a moment. "Perhaps. It certainly won't hurt."

Harry went to sit on a stump at the edge of the clearing feeling upset and uncertain. He hadn't meant to cause all this trouble, he'd checked the map carefully before heading out. He realized that he'd assumed that forbidden areas would be marked in red. He sighed then rummaged in the pocket of the cloak to see if Lucius had returned his copy of the map. He had and Harry examined it again. It still stubbornly showed nothing.

Lucius watched Harry covertly and was sorry to see that the boy looked so dejected. He decided that, once they got his confinement sorted, he'd see if he couldn't provide him with some sort of treat. Maybe a visit from Ronald Weasley, if he could persuade the boy to sneak off. He wasn't too concerned with allowing the boy to disobey Arthur and Molly. In fact, he regarded it as an excellent prank.

The click of some sort of metal on metal attracted the attention of both of them. The Go-between was standing at the edge of the clearing awaiting their attention. The sound they'd heard was him tapping a ring against his dagger hilt.

Lucius bowed slightly to the being. Harry wasn't sure what kind of magical person he was, he'd never seen anyone like him. The being advanced regally, walking as if his feet didn't really touch the ground. He examined Harry for several moments while Harry forced himself not to squirm.

"I understand from His Highness that you have a map?" Harry nodded as the person was looking at him. "May I see it please?"

"Yes, sir. Here it is." Harry hopped off the stump and handed the Go-between the map.

"Hummm. It's marked quite clearly." He looked at Harry sternly. "I don't like liars young man."

Harry glowered indignantly. "No matter what you've heard, I don't lie. It's not marked. Look at it again, there's not a mark on it except for the property boundary, Mr. Go-between."

The Go-between eyed Harry for a moment then held up a hand before Lucius could say something.

"Peace between us, Lucius Malfoy. Name exchange is necessary. I am Gondost Lantholsel. Will it please you to gift me with your name, youngling?"

Harry bowed slightly, it seemed appropriate. "Harry or Harrison James Potter. At your service, sir."

"Ah! A good name. You are fostered by Msr. De Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir." Harry glanced at Lucius for a second. Lucius was maintaining his coldest face by force of will alone. This could go badly, if Harry caused offense they could both be killed.

"Well! Polite, that's good. Now, you say there are no marks on the map?"

Harry shook his head. "No, there aren't. I looked carefully before I started out."

Gondost pointed to the map. "Right there. The boundaries are clearly marked. See?"

Harry stared at the map and Lucius looked over his shoulder. The point on the map showed a faint glimmer of silver, barely visible in the dim sunlight of the overcast day. Harry pointed to it and exclaimed indignantly, "What? That? It's ... Papa? If I say another word ...." Harry trailed off glaring at the parchment.

Lucius took over quickly. "I don't see anything either. Could you show us where the markings are and perhaps read the warning?"

Gondost pointed and read, " 'Darklings here. No one enter on peril of your life.' and the markings are quite clear." He traced the nearly invisible line with an elegant finger. "Right here."

Harry squinted. "I really don't see anything. I'm very sorry."

Lucius shook his head. "I don't see it either."

"Hmmm, I understand. Yes, you wouldn't. We're all fools. I have to go speak to the king. Stay here until I return." Gondost disappeared with a flash of light. Harry blinked, that was interesting.

"Sir? Who is he? I mean, he introduced himself and all but what is he?"

Lucius started, he hadn't told Harry anything about the Darklings, a mistake, he realized now. He took a deep breath and explained, "The Darklings are a species of elf. The Eldritch kind. They're Dark Neutral and they usually refuse to interfere in the affairs of men but they will if it causes them annoyance. The Malfoy family has been their only contact with the wizarding world for eight centuries. And even then we've only contacted them when summoned to the Crossroads by the Go-between. The same Go-between. When we're called, we come. The last call was just before the Grindelwald war. My grandfather was summoned. I don't know what he was told but he was furious and immediately went to join the war. I suspect he was told not to, perverse old fart had to do what he was told not to. I've only been here once before, to be introduced to the Go-between. This last two times are actually more than any other Malfoy in six centuries. I'm not sure that's a happy thing."

Harry was goggle eyed by now and thinking fast. "Ok, so one of the rules is that no one can come here until they are summoned?" Lucius nodded. "That's bad. I remember that the prince asked me if I was a fosterling and I told him yes. That's good, I think. If ..." Harry trailed off, scowling.

Lucius questioned Harry with remarkable patience. "That's good, if ...?"

Harry started a bit then brought himself back to the present. "Well, it's good, if being fostered is regarded as the same as being blood. At least I have some pretense of eligibility. Now I just have to figure out how to make it work."

Lucius patted Harry's shoulder. "Leave that to me, if it becomes necessary. We'll wait until the Go-between comes back then we'll play it by ear. Be polite, you've done well so far."

Harry nodded and moved to stand beside Lucius to wait for the Go-between.

It didn't take long for the Darkling to return with a small smile on his face. "Well, the prince was over ruled by the king. I trust that you have actually confined the young man?" Lucius nodded regally, a rather indignant expression on his face. "Of course you have. We'll count the punishment as his time already served. Prince Randdil is rather harsh. He lost his favorite brother and his wife in the last human-darkling war and has no patience with children. Now. I'm to check the young man over, I have instructions."

Lucius nodded to Harry and said, "I'm sure he won't hurt you. He examined me, it felt a bit odd but that was all."

Harry stifled his objections and stood where Gondost pointed. Gondost stood facing him and waved his hands in a mystical pattern then blinked. "Oh, my. Very interesting. I have a book here for you. I've carried it for years upon years. You will find the staff and use it." He handed Harry a limp bound book and a small leather bag then walked away, calling over his shoulder. "Close the Crossroads as you leave, please. Our duty is ended now. You have the book, you have the devil's bag, you know what to do. Good-bye."

Harry gapped after him, open mouthed. "Wha ... I mean, Um ... Do what?" Quickly tucking the bag into a pocket he opened the book, seeking more information.

Lucius swallowed thickly. This was not good at all. He had no idea what the Go-between meant by 'close the crossroads', none at all. He started to pace, trying the think what to do.

Harry settled on the stump and puzzled his way through the archaic Anglo-Saxon, waving his hand to memorize the wand motions. This spell did more than close the Crossroads but he didn't want to make his Papa or the Darkling prince angry by failing his task.

"Harry, come along." Lucius was just distracted enough that he didn't tell Harry that he was going to have to research how to close the Crossroads, he just walked away, expecting Harry to follow.

"Yes, sir. I'm coming." Harry obediently trotted after Lucius, wondering where the boundaries were. He didn't want to cast the spell and get caught on the wrong side of them. He looked around as they walked and spotted a standing stone. "Papa? Is this the boundary between the Darkings land and yours?"

Lucius nodded absently, mentally surveying a list of books he hoped would have answers. "Yes, hurry along now, we need to get this done as soon as possible. There's no sense in antagonizing the Darkling lords more than they are already. And do take good care of that book."

Harry offered it to Lucius with a crestfallen expression. He'd memorized the spell by now and assumed that Lucius wouldn't let him keep such an obviously valuable book. Lucius reached over to take it but the vicious snap and blue spark dissuaded him. "I think you'd better keep it." He had to smile at Harry. "I wasn't going to take it away from you. I was going to put it in the library for safe keeping but it obviously doesn't want to be separated from you. However, it is old and should be treated with respect. There's a special section for old books that need special care. By the way, you're free to read any book that you want, just be gentle with the older ones."

Harry couldn't help lighting up at that. "Oh, thank you, Papa, I'd like that. But ... Could you teach me spells to protect this book ... and some of my other stuff?"

"I'd be pleased to. I've noticed that you don't know a lot of spells that I'd expect you to. Dumbledore fell down on the job in more ways than one. I'm thinking about having you tutored all this summer. There are many things you should know that you don't. Come along, don't dawdle."

Harry followed the path for about another eight or ten feet then turned to cast his spell. He felt the rush of magic explode through him. It burned him like fiendfyre. He faltered a bit then steadied himself and finished the spell. There was a clap of thunder and a strange sizzle. Nothing much seemed changed at first but there was a change. One that could only be felt by a powerful wizard.

Lucius turned just in time to see Harry complete the spell and let his arm drop. He stood for a moment then crumpled to the ground. Lucius snarled and hurried to his side.

He picked Harry up and settled on the ground with Harry in his lap.

"Damn it, boy, I just get you healthy and something else happens to you. If this keeps up Voldemort won't have to kill you, you'll do it for him." He fished in his pockets for a moment then pulled out a vial. "Here, drink this." He held the potion to Harry's lips but one whiff made him turn his head away. "No you don't. Drink, I said!" Harry swallowed the foul tasting stuff and shuddered.

"Oh, shite. That stuff is just gross. What? Why are we on the ground?"

"You passed out. What the bloody hell were you doing?"

"Closing the Crossroads." Harry tried to maintain a reasonable tone of voice, he almost succeeded. Instead of sounding angry, he managed to sound sullen.

Lucius ignored that, very familiar with this behavior from Draco. "And how did you learn to do that?"

Harry blinked at him like a little owl. "From the book, of course, it's the first spell."

Lucius wondered if the boy ever thought before he did something. He decided that Harry didn't and vowed to break him of that habit.

"And you just did it without a thought. Stupid boy, what if it had killed you?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that. But the Go-between told me to close the Crossroads. And the first spell was to do exactly that. And you said to do it. So I did. I didn't know it'd make me faint. It felt like I was on fire for a second there then the portal closed and I felt really weak. I'm ok now. Can we go home? I'm hungry. Do I have to be locked up again?"

Lucius wondered why Severus hadn't hexed the boy silly by now. Trust any sixteen year old to think of his stomach before almost anything else.

"Yes, we'll go home now and no, you don't have to be locked up again." Lucius stood up then helped Harry to his feet. He handed Harry his broom. "Mount your broom and be careful. I'll put a leading string on you if you so much as twitch in a way I don't approve of. Fly slowly. Do you understand me?"

Harry sighed but nodded. "Yes, sir, I understand."

They flew in silence each of them immersed in their own thoughts until the manor house come into view. Harry slowed enough that he followed Lucius down to the croquette lawn where they landed gently and walked up to the house.

Draco was waiting for them by the French doors, a worried expression on his face. Lucius followed Harry through the doors and started to speak to him, but Harry had already headed for the stairs to the dungeon where his room was.

"Harry, stop, you don't have to go back down there. Remember? Sit on the divan here."

Lucius was startled to see Harry waver then sit down in the nearest chair, hard. "Oh, I forgot. But ... I did so want to walk in the garden. There's a snake, you see. And I have to read this book. The Go-between said to."

Draco listened to this rambling speech with growing alarm. "Father, what is wrong with him?"

"Rebound. He cast a strange spell, a very powerful one. The Go-between gave Harry a book and told him to read it. The Crossroads are closed due to that spell."

Lucius turned to Harry who looked like he might fall out of his chair. "Come along, I think you need to be in bed. You can't have slept well for the last few nights." At Draco's inquiring sound, he continued, "You didn't sleep in the closed bed and a mattress on the hearth is not soft. I've felt Voldemort through my Mark and you say you can feel him through your scar?"

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling so weary that he had to fight not to cry. "Yes, it hurts something awful and bleeds too. Madam Pomfrey gives me Dreamless Sleep sometimes, but I don't like opiates. I don't want to get addicted. But ... I think I'd really like my own bed just now."

Draco paled alarmingly but Lucius missed it as he was helping Harry to his feet. Draco hurried to get ahead of his father and foster brother, hiding his face from them both. Harry looked horrible, his white face and slight tremor scared Draco nearly out of his wits.

Draco made it to Harry's proper rooms first and called for service. Mimsey popped in just in time to intercept a flood of orders which included warming the bed, bringing pajamas, warm milk and a hot brick. She just nodded and blinked in and out to bring everything. Lucius helped Harry into the pajamas and onto a bedside chair then held the cup while he sipped the milk. While he was doing this, Draco turned down the bed with his own hands and tucked the flannel wrapped brick at the foot.

Harry managed to finish the milk, a slightly dazed expression on his face. Lucius helped him into the bed and Draco drew the covers up to his chin. Harry settled down with a groan. "I feel so bad. Everything hurts. What is happening to me?" He shivered violently and groaned again.

Lucius rubbed his chin, thinking. Harry had performed a Darkling spell, now he was suffering from rebound. Obviously, he had no idea what was going on. "You used a great deal of magic too close the Crossroads, now you're having what is called a rebound attack. Your magic is seeking to replenish itself. You'll feel cold and shaky for a bit. You'll be fine in the morning." He patted Harry's shoulder gently. "Hush and try to sleep. If you get too miserable I'll give you a potion. I'd rather not if you can do without. It's better for you."

Harry sighed and settled back again. He was going to ask some questions and take a peek into the devil's bag but, instead, he fell asleep. Lucius watched him for a moment then nodded to Draco to follow him.

Draco glanced at Harry then did as he was told.

.

The next morning Harry was awakened by Mimsey calling, "Master Harry, sir, what is you wanting to be doing with this nasty one?"

He pried his eyes open and looked over the edge of the high bed to see Mimsey standing on the small bed side rug with another house-elf's ear in her hand. Harry blinked once or twice, trying to figure out what was going on, rather difficult after a bout of rebound sickness and no tea. He rubbed his face and sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and onto the floor.

"Um ... I don't know. What did he do?"

"He is making that bad map. He is bad house elf. Bad, bad. Shame on you." She shook her finger at the other elf who just whimpered.

"Oh, well ... Take him to Papa, I guess. Tell him everything you know and let him decide. I'm ... not family, so it's not my position to decide. When you're done, could you find my trainers?"

Mimsey just nodded once and popped out.

She was gone just long enough for Harry to take a shower and brush his teeth. He was contemplating whether he needed to shave when she popped back in.

"Master Lucius, sir, is punishing the bad elf. He is saying that you must not run today, you is resting. Yes? So, Mimsey is not finding trainers until after you is at breakfast. Mimsey is putting out your gi so that you can do ... yogi? And dance before eating. Shoo, now."

Harry took his gi with a laugh. "Thanks. I'll do yoga and tai chi. I might actually do some dancing too. Then breakfast." Harry sighed. "I would really like some strawberries. When will they be in season?"

"Mimsey is not sure. There is seasons and seasons. Master Harry should be asking Master Lucius. Go, or you is being late to breakfast."

Harry pulled on his gi, never thinking that anyone would be looking for him this early. So when Lucius came looking for him, all he found was an empty room except for Mimsey.

When questioned, Mimsey told Lucius that Harry was in his dojo, working out. Of course Lucius remembered where Harry's workout area was. He even remembered that Harry had called it a dojo.

He left Mimsey with a curt order about what clothing to put out for Harry when he returned to change for breakfast.

It didn't take him long to find Harry but, instead of making Harry aware of his presence, he watched.

Harry was in the middle of his Yang Long form tai chi routine, he had just finished Embrace the Tiger, Return to Mountain and was looking away from Lucius. Lucius took advantage of this to step into the room and take a seat on a small stool near the wall. He watched as Harry worked his way through the 108 forms of the routine.

Harry had finally decided to go from the 64 form routine to the more complicated and demanding 108 forms. He was now working his way through them and sweating. Lucius worried for a moment that Harry was going to overextend himself, but didn't have the heart to stop him. He looked so happy and he wasn't sweating rivers, his skin was just a bit more than damp.

Completely oblivious to his observer, Harry moved from the final form, Close of Session, into a yoga Sun Salutation and on into his yoga. Lucius observed this closely too. He couldn't believe some of the contortions Harry accomplished. When he lay down to rest, Lucius stirred then remembered Harry telling him that this rest was necessary so that he could prepare himself for standing up. He settled back again, noticing that Harry rolled his eyes to glance at him before closing them again.

After about five minutes Harry rolled into a sitting position and smiled at Lucius. "I'm sorry, sir, were you in a hurry?"

"No, I just was enjoying watching you. Very impressive, but don't you dare overdo it today."

"I won't. I was thinking about trying a kata but, after the tai chi, I decided to just do some restorative yoga and leave it at that. But now I'm all sweaty again. If you don't mind, I'll take a quick shower before I come to breakfast."

Lucius stood up, flicked his wand and smiled.

Harry felt a cool breeze waft over him and all the sweat disappeared. Harry vowed to learn that spell, it wouldn't do if he was really sweaty but as a quick clean up, it was very nice.

Lucius chuckled softly. "Again I say, don't ever play poker your face is an open book. Yes, I will teach you the spell. It's better than a quick wash if you're just lightly sweaty. I don't recommend it for constant use though." Harry wondered at the sour expression that flitted over his foster father's face. "Well, get changed and let's go upstairs. I have a special treat for you and Draco."

Harry wondered what the treat was. He'd had so few in his life that every one was savored carefully.

He quickly stripped out of his gi, accepted the robes that Mimsey brought and hurried into them. Lucius politely turned his back as Harry changed.

.

Draco contemplated the morning with delight. He loved going to the Isle du Fraises to pick strawberries. He contemplated the thought of crepes with strawberries and cream frache with longing. And he wished Lucius and Harry would hurry up.

He was glad that Harry was free and could go with them on this traditional treat. Every year he and his father went to the island in the south of France to pick the first berries of the year and make crepes. He was fairly drooling by the time Lucius and Harry walked in.

Lucius nodded to his impatient offspring and smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? Draco you have my permission to apparate alone. Harry, so do you. Here are the coordinates, go."

Lucius watched as Draco left for the Dover half way point. His pop was sharp, precise and just the right strength. The sound being the measure of the power behind the spell; the louder it was, the stronger it was.

Harry's pop was more of a minor explosion and Lucius gritted his teeth and left for the Dover point, his heart clenched in fear. Harry was sure to have splinched himself.

As he moved out of the apparition point Lucius grabbed Draco, gave him a hasty explanation and popped on to the Isle de Frazies. He was stunned to find Harry standing just outside the ring of cobble stones that marked the safety zone on the island. He turned as Lucius stormed up to his side.

"Harrison James Potter! If you ever do something so foolish again I'll cane you, I swear I will. What were you thinking?"

Harry just looked stunned for a moment. "That you told me to come here. You did give me the coordinates, you know. What did I do wrong. I swear I did exactly what you told me to do."

Lucius took a deep breath and grabbed his temper with both hands. Luckily for both of them Draco popped in just then and the distraction was just enough to give Lucius the calm he needed to deal with this without shouting.

The first words out of Draco's mouth were, "Sir, is he alright? Should I fetch Mother?"

Harry replied, "I'm fine. What's all the fuss about? Papa said to come here. He didn't say anything about Dover." Harry's eyes flicked from Draco to Lucius, his confusion plain.

Lucius sighed. Harry was one of those sorts who needed things spelled out for him. "Harry, you remember when we went to Paris?" Harry nodded. "I told you then that Dover is the half way point." Then Lucius went very quiet, so still that he could have been under Petrificus Totalus. He felt a cold chill climb his spine as he realized that Harry was powerful enough to apparate from Wiltshire to the south of France in one jump. Draco turned pale too, as he realized the implications of Harry's 900 mile jump.

Harry also turned pale. "Oh, damn it! Not again! Can I get any more freaky? What is it?"

Lucius vowed to get revenge on both Dumbledore and the Dursleys for Harry's low self-esteem.

"Harry, you're not a freak. It's just that the only wizards that I know of who could apparate that far without splinching themselves are Dumbledore and Voldemort. We're on a small island near Ile du Levant, that's a 900 mile jump, plus or minus a bit. You could have splinched yourself." He rubbed his face. "Young man, you're going to turn me gray before my time."

Draco was trying very hard not to scream. He was just as frightened as Lucius without the iron self-control that kept his father from doing something stupid. So instead he stormed up to Harry and snarled in his face, "Damn it. You're going to kill yourself and I won't have it. No one has ever put a leash on you. Dumbledore just lets you run around, willy-nilly, risking your life and limb. And ... and ..." He flailed his arms, trying to express the inexpressible. "Damn! Father ... tell him."

"I believe he knows exactly what we feel." Harry was looking completely gobsmacked but he nodded. "Now, I suggest that you calm down and we go pick berries. Deep breath." Draco took the breath, as did Harry. "Now let it out slowly." Lucius followed his own advice. "Better?" Both boys nodded. "Good, now we'll pick berries, have our crepes and enjoy the day. Right?" His tone of voice suggested that they agree, they did, with vigorous nodding on Harry's part.

As they walked up a slight rise, Harry looked around himself. The area was beautiful, well kept and dotted with elves. He admired the neat rows of berry plants.

Lucius handed Harry and Draco baskets and walked away. Harry was amused to see that both Lucius and Draco were followed by an elf. Lucius pointed to something with his cane and the elf hurried to where he pointed. He returned to Lucius with a strawberry which he dropped into the basket over his arm.

Harry snorted, he could see at least a dozen berries that both Lucius and Draco had missed. He motioned for the elf assigned to him to take the basket and follow him.

"What's your name?"

The elf blinked, startled and fearful. "Excusing me, sir?"

"What's your name? I can't just call you, 'hey, you.'"

"Oh. This elf's name is Dede." Dede bowed slightly and hefted the basket.

"Nice name. Come on then, let's get to work." Harry walked down a row a little way and knelt. Dede gasped and hurried to him. "Master, sir, is you alright? What is it?"

Harry had to laugh. "I'm not a Malfoy to point and wait for you to pick one berry. I'll do the picking, you hold the basket and keep up with me."

With that, Harry started picking in earnest. It didn't take Dede long to realize that Harry meant business as the basket was half full before Harry had crawled four feet. When Dede made to exchange baskets Harry called him back, "Where are you going? That basket isn't full yet."

Dede took his life in his hands, in his estimation at least. "Dede is changing baskets. If master fills it too much more the berries will get all mashed. Good for jam and jelly, not good for crepes. Is it ok?"

Harry grinned at the elf, making him quiver with joy. "Brilliant. I didn't know that. Thank you. Go get a new basket, I'll just wait here." Harry settled back in seiza, sitting on his feet comfortably.

Dede was back quickly with another basket and Lucius. Lucius smiled at Harry who grinned back.

"I see that you've outdone both Draco and I together. Why are you kneeling on the ground?"

"Because that's how I pick berries. I reach out and do this." Harry demonstrated with another grin. "There. And here's another. You have to lift up the leaves to find the best one's." He popped the berry he'd just picked into his mouth and hummed happily as the sweet juices flooded his mouth. "They're really good. And there's fields and fields of them." He stood at Lucius' gesture and went to stand near him. "What do you do with them all? Surely you don't let them go to waste."

"No, they don't go to waste. The family owns a very small, very exclusive company that makes jellies and jams. The berries are made into jam and syrup." He nodded to Dede. "Bring that. We have more than enough berries to make our crepes. Come along, Harry."

Harry followed Lucius over the crest of a small hill and down into the valley beyond. He couldn't help but smile at the view. The valley was filled with trees; apple, pear, peach, cherry, any kind of tree imaginable. All in bloom at the moment. And under the trees, more fruit; vines of grape, raspberry, blackberry, and some he didn't recognize. Right in the middle of all this was a small summer house which was were Lucius was leading him.

Draco was standing in the door waiting for them with a scowl on his face.

Lucius sighed and patted Draco on the shoulder. "Your mother being difficult?"

"Yes, sir. She refuses to send the cook to make our crepes."

Harry just shrugged. "So, let her. I can make crepes. I just need the ingredients. I'll just send Dede to get them. That's alright, isn't it?" Harry gave Lucius a quick look, worried that he might have overstepped his bounds.

"If you can actually make them. Where did you learn to make crepes?"

Harry flushed then paled. "At the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia had a lady's night once a month. I'd cook all sorts of things then ... get out of the way so they could eat them. I can make blintzes, and ..."

Lucius cut him off far more gently than Draco had ever seen him be. "Pray spare me a list of all the things you can make. Just tell Dede what you need."

Harry called Dede and told him what he needed. Dede tugged at his ear before replying, "Dede is not a house elf. Dede is being only a field elf. Field elveses is not knowing how to cook these things into master's food."

Harry just patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, just get me the stuff. I'm going to do the cooking, just to prove that I can." He shot Lucius a challenging look to which Lucius replied with a raised eyebrow. Draco shot a glance from one to the other then settled down to watch his father eat his inference. If Harry said he could do something, he was usually proven right.

Dede popped away and returned almost at once with a several containers on a tray. Harry examined the containers then grinned. "Well, it seems that someone was planning to be here, all the ingredients are already measured, all I have to do is mix them and make the crepes. The filling is even ready. It won't take long at all."

Lucius watched in amazement and Draco in amusement while Harry made the batter, heated the pan and started making crepes. The thin pancakes cooked in no time and Harry soon had quite a few of them, neatly stacked on a warm platter.

Harry glanced at Draco. "Cast a warming charm on that platter, will you? My hands are covered with muck and a bit occupied just now." Draco cast the charm, snickering at Harry's flour and berry juice spattered hands. "Fine, just laugh it up. You'll get no crepes if you're not careful."

Harry's grin made Draco grin back. "I'll pout."

Harry shuddered at the threat. "I give. Spare me the lip, please."

Harry continued to make crepes until he was satisfied with his output. He turned to the basket of berries, intending to stem them. But Dede had already quietly done the job. "Thank you. That was very nice of you." Harry took the bowl and examined the contents. The berries were small, very sweet and dark red. They were already juicing out so he just dumped castor sugar on them and stirred it in. He set the bowl aside and tasted the filling, it was perfect; creamy and sweet.

Draco eyed the stuff doubtfully. "What is that? I don't recognize it."

"It's filling. I don't mix berries in the filling, but some do. Do you?"

Draco looked at Lucius, at a complete loss. "Father?"

Lucius just shrugged slightly. "Why don't you do it your way, Harry? I'm sure the results will be more than acceptable. I stand corrected, by the way. You obviously know what you're doing. I'd be interested in hearing what else you can make. At a later date." Harry missed the look that flashed across Lucius' face, Draco did not and wondered what had made his father angry.

Draco watched eagerly as Harry plopped a large dollop of filling on a crepe, rolled it up then smeared sour cream on top of that. He put it on a plate which contained two more crepes, after pouring some of the strawberry syrup over them he spooned on a generous helping of berries, dusted it with powdered sugar and handed it to Lucius. Draco soon had his own plate.

Harry took the last two crepes and started scraping the remains of the filling out of the bowl, there was really only enough for one but he could make do with it. There was still plenty of syrup and berries after all.

Lucius and Draco noticed at the same time that Harry had shorted himself. Draco showed his growing sense of connection with Harry by immediately announcing, "That's not right. Father, he's shorted himself for us."

Lucius just reached over and took the plate with it's lonely crepe from Harry. He took one crepe from his plate and put it on Harry's, Draco did the same. "There. Now we each have three. Put more berries on all of them." Harry did as he was told. "Very good."

Harry couldn't help the rather idiotic grin that spread over his face. He settled down to eat crepes for the first time in his life. He moaned as the sweet syrup hit his taste buds then the sweet creamy filling. "Oh, man, that's so good. I've never had them, you know."

Draco nearly choked on his bite and had to take a sip of tea to clear his throat. "What! But you just said ... you just made these."

Harry blinked at Draco. "Just because I made them doesn't mean I've actually eaten them. Aunt Petunia didn't see the need for me to do more than taste the filling to see that it was ok. There's a lot of stuff I can make that I've never done more than taste."

Draco showed his father that he'd learned some self-control. "I see. That's ... outrageous. Terrible." His eyes flicked between Lucius and Harry. Lucius nodded. "I think some of the rumors circulating Hogwarts are right after all. Your relatives are ... barbarians. And Dumbledore ..."

Harry made a face of disgust. "Don't get me started. Eat your crepes and forget it. You'll only upset your stomach." He smiled at Draco's annoyed face. "Eat. We can discuss my aunt ... well, never. She's out of the picture, but ..." Harry turned to face Lucius. "Papa, I do need to talk to you about Dudley."

"After dinner. I don't want to spoil my appetite speaking of that waste of skin just now."

Harry nodded. "Ok. Later then. Oh, has anyone heard anything about the Wimborn Wasps vs. the Chuddly Cannons?"

The rest of the meal was enlivened with a spirited discussion of Quidditch and various teams.

As they headed for the apparition point, Lucius held Harry back for a moment. He faced Harry and took him by the shoulders, cupping Harry's cheek in one hand, he said, "Never short yourself again. You deserve good things. There was enough for each of us to have plenty. Do you understand me?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Sir?"

Lucius stroked Harry's cheek. "You put everyone before yourself. That's not right. You deserve a fair share of everything good. Don't short yourself ever again." He gave Harry a little shake. "In life, there's always plenty for everyone, it's your duty to the family to see that we get all we deserve. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. I understand." His slightly stunned expression made Lucius believe that Harry was at least beginning to.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry realized that he was starving. "Papa? When is lunch?"

Lucius had to laugh. Harry, it seemed, was always hungry. "We just had breakfast, how can you possibly be hungry already?"

Harry grinned. "I don't know, I just am." A startled expression flashed across his face. "Damn! I forgot that stupid diary." He glanced around and then called, "Mimsey, service please." Mimsey popped in and Harry asked her for his food diary. She disappeared and returned at once with the book.

Harry took it and startled Lucius by thanking Mimsey.

"You don't have to do that. She's ..." He waived a hand, trying to explain.

Harry just shrugged. "It's as much for me as it is for her. I never got thanked for anything, ever. I've saved the Philosophers stone, killed a troll, and ... well you get the idea. And all I ever got for all my trouble was ... sent back the the Dursley's. Why did he do that, do you think?" Harry didn't have to elaborate.

"I have no idea. The man is an idiot." Lucius watched as Harry wrote in his diary. "Done?" Harry nodded. "May I see it?"

Harry just handed the book to Lucius. Lucius walked toward the library, reading as he went. Harry followed, dragging Draco with him.

Draco didn't object, he was as concerned as Lucius was. Harry still wasn't putting on any weight, although he looked better now than he had before his confinement. Draco sighed and sat down beside Harry in the wingback chair provided by an elf. He had to scoot back a bit as the elf had just about missed getting it under him.

Lucius flipped the pages of the food diary and read each entry carefully. He sighed, rubbed his face and grumbled, "This doesn't make any sense. I believe we spoke about this once before. Didn't we decide that the sauces were the problem?" Harry nodded. "But you've been eating dishes with sauces on them successfully." Harry nodded again. "Yet Chicken in Creamy Mushroom sauce made you sick while Chicken in Sherry didn't."

Draco thought for a moment. "Father, could I see that?" Lucius glanced at Harry before handing the book to Draco when he nodded.

Draco settled back in the chair reading quickly. He sighed, shifted in his seat then took the diary to the small partner's desk. He settled at the desk and took out a piece of foolscap and a pencil. He flipped pages back and forth, wrote, mumbled and wrote again. Lucius glanced at Harry who just raised an eyebrow then returned his gaze to Draco.

Draco finally closed the book and returned to his chair, his foolscap in his hand. "Well, I think I've figured it out. It's not sauces in general, it's only certain types of sauce. Anything based on butter is causing trouble. Cream seems to be problematical as well. But not as bad as butter. The sherry sauce has butter in it but only a bit. Cheese doesn't cause too much trouble but anything truly rich, no matter what it's based on is a problem. Tomato sauce is no problem at all. Fresh tomatoes, on the other hand, are." Draco settled back in his chair, obviously prepared to defend his conclusions.

"Well, that's interesting. Let me go a bit further. He also gets ill when he eats rich desserts."

Harry sighed, he just knew he wasn't getting better anytime soon. He felt alright, as long as he remembered his potions and didn't abuse his digestion. He needed more calories, somehow. His exercise routine was burning them up quicker than he could consume them.

Draco tugged at his earlobe. "Harry, you're not eating enough, obviously. Something's burning up calories as fast as you eat them."

Harry shrugged. "I exercise a lot. I need to build up my strength. When Voldemort attacks again, I need to be ready for him."

Both Draco and Lucius shuddered at the name. Harry glared at them and snarled. "What? You can grovel at his feet but you can't say his name?"

Draco held up a hand. "Absolve me. I refused. One of the reasons you're here instead of back at the Dursley's."

"You have my undying gratitude then. I'd be dead." Harry bowed slightly to Draco. Draco bowed back but couldn't resist smirking at Lucius, who just raised a supercilious eyebrow in return.

Harry ignored this byplay to keep on the subject. "Why do you keep avoiding his name?"

Lucius sighed, he wasn't looking forward to this at all. "I've called him 'My Lord' most of my life. Voldemort means wind of death so I do avoid that. And he's not my lord anymore, so what would you suggest calling him."

Harry snorted. "Well, certainly not 'he-who-must-not-be-named' or 'you-know-who'. What about his real name. It's Tom, you know."

The blank look that settled on Lucius' face made Harry sigh. Lucius shook his head. "I do know. So Tom it is then. Now ... we've got to get some weight on you. You aren't going to be as strong or healthy as you should be as long as you're under weight. When Tom tries again, and he surely will, you have to be ready. I'm going to do some research on my own, to see if I can't come up with something. Draco, is there any way to make a stronger nutrient potion?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I can make this one twice as strong without it causing any problems. If we need a still stronger one, I'd prefer Severus to make it."

Harry squeaked, sucked in a breath then exclaimed. "No! ... um ... I mean, he hates me. If he figures out he's making potions for me ... well, I'm not sure what he would do but I won't like it."

"Severus is just ... frustrated. He wanted to be an Experimental Potions Master, but between the two of us, Tom and I, that had to go on hiatus. Most likely, permanently. He doesn't like teaching but he can't be gone from Hogwarts for long. His trial right after Tom's disgrace made him anathema to most of the wizarding world and his position at Hogwarts is his penance. Dumbledore promised to keep an eye on him so there he is. Sad." Lucius looked at Harry's still horrified face. "I'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out."

Harry just sighed and rubbed his face. "He hates me and I'm not that fond of him but, if he doesn't find out they're for me, I guess it's alright."

Draco decided to change the subject just to lighten things up a bit. "Um ... Father? What is wrong with Mother? I thought your separation was amicable?"

"I did too. But she's unpredictable when it comes to anything to do with Tom Riddle. She's ... I don't know. All I know is that she's decided to be uncooperative. We'll probably have to spend Christmas here instead of at Le Château Des Fées."

Draco made a face. "Well, shoot, I was so hoping that we could show it to Harry. I know he'd like it."

Harry bit his lip. "I could just stay at Hogwarts, if that would help any."

Two sharp 'No!'s made Harry jump. Draco snarled, "Absolutely not. I've seen your face when everyone left and you had to stay. We'll have Christmas here. We'll have a big tree in the public vestibule and another in the main parlor. We'll have presents and dinner and everything you've never had. Right, Father?"

"Absolutely. And no arguments from you, young man." Lucius glowered at Harry as he started to protest again. Harry subsided without a whimper. He decided that he was really looking forward to Christmas with his foster family. He just grinned for a moment.

Lucius smiled back then turned to his greatest concern. "How are you training for that?"

Harry shrugged slightly. "I run, I do tai chi, and yoga. I'm also training in mixed martial arts, but I need more training in that and I need to work on offensive spells but ... I had one run in with the Ministry for under age magic and that was more than enough, thankyouverymuch. But, Defense is a joke, and not a funny one, right Draco?"

Draco only smirked a bit, Harry curled his lip at him. "Prat."

Draco just shifted in his seat. "Sorry, it's just that it's true. The only professor we had that was worth a shit was..." He jerked his thumb at Harry. "him." Lucius frowned, not only at Draco's crudity but at the fact that Draco's statement was probably true.

"Draco has told me that dueling was discontinued shortly after I left."

Harry nodded. "That's right. The last real duel was between Professor Flitwick and Snape just after Snape became a professor. Draco and I had a duel, which I'm sure you're aware of, it was more or less a disaster."

"Yes, Draco informed me of that." Lucius waited for Harry to call him to task for his behavior after that but Harry completely ignored that. "Disgraceful."

Harry brightened suddenly. "Maybe I could duel with Draco. That'd be good for both of us, don't you think?"

Draco shook his head. "Not a chance. I'm not stupid, you'll flatten me in two seconds."

Lucius, who was proud of Draco's skills, looked surprised. "Now, Draco, surely you're exaggerating. I'm positive you're at least as good as Harry."

Draco gave his father an incredulous look. "You have to be kidding. I may know more spells than he does but he's just better. Faster, more imaginative, just ... more."

Harry couldn't help the beaming smile he sent Draco's way. He couldn't believe that his foster brother was actually complimenting him.

"What?" Draco smirked. "Truth hurts, but not as much as lies."

Lucius sighed. "How good are you really, Harry? I need to know so that I know who to hire to tutor you."

Harry picked at his lip for a moment. "I'm not sure. I've never really had anyone to compare myself to. I'm at least as good as the lower level DE's I've faced."

Lucius couldn't quite suppress his shudder at that. He wondered how he was going to reconcile his, admittedly flexible, conscience with some of his previous actions, and how he was going to get Harry to forgive him for them.

Harry hadn't said too much about things but Lucius could tell that Harry was still rather guarded around him. Something Lucius didn't blame him for at all. He realized that Harry was going to be uncertain of him, one of the reasons he tolerated Harry's occasional outbursts of profanities.

Draco thought, sitting stock still in his chair. Finally he announced his conclusion. "Father, I think you should duel Harry. That way we'll know his level. Then we can help him work on his magic."

Before they could get any farther Harry snapped, "And how are we supposed to do magic? The Ministry will be down on us like a duck on a bug."

"I don't have as much influence as I used to, something I'm going to have to address, but I still have enough to keep the Ministry from bothering me over such a small thing as a little under age magic. As long as we keep it confined to the property. Come."

Lucius led them into the depths of the house's lower levels; very near, in fact, to Harry's dojo. There he showed them a dueling stadium the equal of any. It was obviously old, with ranks of seating like a small theater, but instead of a stage, there was a dueling platform with boxes at each end for the seconds and medi-wizards. There was a medical station behind the platform, a very well appointed, modern one. Draco just took a place at one end of the platform and waited.

Lucius shook his head at Draco. "No, my dragon, I _will_ duel Harry myself." At Draco's expression he explained, "I need to actually duel him to test his power and skills."

Harry went to the other end of the platform, thinking quickly. "Ok, I get what you want. But ... dueling rules? I'm not really familiar with them. And I don't think Tommy-boy will stick to them either. It's more going to be like a street fight." Lucius just gazed steadily at Harry. "Yeah, one rule, win or die. So, how do you want to do this?"

"Street style. I want to see what you've really got. I'm going to give you a target shield to wear. I'll wear one too." Lucius gave Harry a gorget. "Put this on." Harry just eyed the domed, curved piece of metal in blank puzzlement. "Here, let me then." He turned Harry by the shoulder and fastened the chain at the back of his neck, pushing his hair aside to do so.

Draco watched wondering that he didn't feel jealous of Harry at all. He realized that something Harry had said was really true; Harry didn't want Draco's place in Lucius' heart, he wanted his own. He remembered the talk with pleasure. Harry had still been ill so Draco had extended his first hesitant olive branch, which Harry had accepted just as hesitantly. He smiled at the remembrance of them warily circling each other like two cats, ready to jump back at the first sign of hostility.

"Draco? What is that smile for?" Lucius looked ready to reprimand Draco for smiling at such a time.

"Sorry, Father, just smiling at a recollection. Shall we get started? I assume I'm to be judge."

"Yes, and I believe that Harry is correct. We shall fight 'no holds barred'." He turned to Harry. "You may use any technique, magical or physical, that you know. I'll fight as a Death Eater would. That will give us a good idea of your level and a comparison. That way we'll know what areas need to be addressed. Draco, we'll begin on your command."

Harry touched the gorget. "Will the shield protect us from solid objects? I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I've been wanting to test in real life."

Lucius nodded as he walked up the stairs of the platform. "Yes, they'll protect us, but you will feel a sting if something like a knife would have done damage. Now, step up on the platform, the spells around it will keep us from damaging the arena."

Harry nodded, settled himself and signaled that he was ready to go. He wasn't sure how well the gorgets would protect them but Lucius had said they could handle just about anything he, Lucius, could manage so Harry decided to believe him and go all out. He was even wearing his bracelets as he'd decided never to go anywhere without the source of handy weapons.

Lucius bowed to Harry, who bowed back. Draco snapped, "Go!" and the combat was on.

Lucius started out with a strong stinging hex, barking, "Apis!" Harry countered with a "Protego!" that blocked the spell before the half way point. Harry tossed an Impedimentia at Lucius while he sidestepped a Relashio. Lucius started another curse but had to dodge something that whizzed past his ear. He wound up flat on his ass as Harry's leg-locker snapped his ankles together, making him fall. A flick of his wand and an Finite Incantatum banished the curse. Harry snarled and started tossing every curse, hex and jinx he knew as well as more throwing pins Lucius blocked, dodged and countered. He also managed plenty of spells of his own. Draco was astonished at the display, it looked like fireworks going off all over the room. The shields around the platform actually began to fail.

Harry realized that he was getting nowhere with magic and decided to get physical with Lucius. He moved in close and grabbed Lucius by the front of his robes and tossed him over his shoulder, or he tried to. Lucius countered the move smoothly and scrabbled to get a grip on Harry's wand arm. Harry used a duck and spin to get away from him and back peddled quickly. He was just about to try a combined physical and magical attack when Draco shouted, "Arrêt!" Lucius stopped his attack right in the middle of a hex. Harry almost hit him in the face with a left hook that he barely managed to pull.

"The duel is ended! The wards have failed!" Draco, as judge, called the match due to the dangerous situation. He goggled at his father and foster brother. "I swear I've never seen anything like it. Harry, you're just as powerful as Father. If he hadn't had so much more experience, he'd have been in real trouble. And Father! I don't think I've even seen half those spells."

"You haven't. Severus taught me several of them and I developed some myself. The rest are ... not exactly dark, but very ... grey, shall we say." Lucius gave Harry a rather odd look then shook his head. "I'm impressed. How are you with a sword?"

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't allowed to do much with a sword in my classes. Liu-shodoshi said I wasn't quite ready yet and Frankie and Johnny agreed. But I'm no slouch either. I did manage to kill that basilisk after all."

Lucius sputtered furiously. "Basilisk? Damn it, Dumbledore implied that he killed it. What did you do?"

"Um ... I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth with the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Impossible, it would have bitten you."

Harry just pulled up his sleeve to show the reddish oval scar. "Clear to the bone. It actually broke off in my arm."

Draco whimpered. "Shit, that's why you were in hospital for so long after the Chamber was declared closed again. Dumbledore is such a secretive shit."

"Yeah, he is that." He blinked at Lucius' disbelieving face. "Fawkes cried on me. But, after we got out of the Chamber, I kinda fell over. Ginny was really sick too. It was really awful of you to sneak that journal into her cauldron like that."

Lucius sighed. "I already explained that to you. I am actually sorry for that one. On more than one level. No matter what anyone might believe, I don't make war on children."

Harry's closed expression rejected further conversation on that subject so Draco changed the subject.

"So, Father, how good is Harry? Really." He grimaced at Harry behind Lucius' back. Harry's apologetic frown mollified him but he resolved to have a little talk with Harry about letting bygones be bygones. They did have to live in the same house and be a family so there was no sense being prats about it.

Lucius grasped at that straw gratefully. "Very. Not as good as I am but very much better than I expected. And a great deal more powerful too. I set the recording spells so let's sit down and watch. Service!" He snapped his fingers and told the elf who popped in to fetch lemonade and snacks. "We'll have a bit of something to tide us over until lunch." He cast a tempus. "Which is in exactly forty minutes."

The elf returned with lemonade and some tiny sandwiches, all on a huge silver tray that it could barely hold. Harry hurried to help the elf with it before all the food hit the floor. The elf gave him a disbelieving blink then hurried to set out the stand. Harry put the tray down on the folding stand and took a glass of the drink. He handed it to Draco then passed another one to Lucius. He had to admit that he was really thirsty too. It had been a very active day so far but he was enjoying it. He wondered if Lucius was really going to help him train then decided that he probably was. His foster father didn't seem like the type to lie to him.

Harry jumped as Lucius spit the lemonade back into the glass. "This is ghastly. There's no sugar in it at all." Lucius rounded on the cringing elf. "What's the matter with you?"

Harry snapped and yelled at Lucius. "Stop that. It's not as if he made it. If you want to yell at someone yell at the right someone. I don't get it. Why the bloody hell do you put up with it? There's always something ... some sort of sabotage going on. I'm sick of this. You beat them then wonder why they hate you. Bloody buggering fuck. Damn it!" Harry jammed a hand into his hair and yanked. "I'm going to my room. Excuse me."

Draco's wide eyed look made him seem half his age. Lucius managed to close his mouth before he said something rude, childish and very unfatherly. Harry cast a hex at a dueling dummy as he stormed by it. He was out of the room before the hex hit. The dummy exploded into scraps of cloth and sparkles of magic.

Draco gulped and exchanged looks with his father. "Well...shit."

Lucius straightened and grumbled. "Well, shit indeed. Now I have to apologize over a bloody house elf. And you." He rounded on the still cringing elf. "Go send the one who made this to me."

The elf disappeared with the usual pop and returned quickly with another elf. "This is the one." Lucius glowered at the elf for a moment then just pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to the cringing elf.

.

Harry reached his rooms at a dead run, slammed the door then kicked it. "God damn it. Fucking bloody buggering fuck." He hexed the wash stand, which ignored him with wooden dignity. "I don't understand why all of you can't be arsed to do stuff right."

Mimsey poked her head out of the closet and blinked. "Sir?"

"You heard me. Stupid cock-sucking moronic elf made the lemonade..." Harry stopped to pant.

"Mimsey is thinking you is not liking it?" Mimsey widened her eyes as Harry began to glow. Not much but enough to show that he was shedding magic.

There was a hesitant peck on the door, obviously not Lucius nor Draco. "Bog off you twat!" Harry cast a locking spell on the door. The individual who'd knocked left. Mimsey could tell.

"He is gone. You is telling me what is bringing about this childish tantrum. Now." Mimsey crossed her arms over her chest and patted one foot on the floor.

Harry charged around the room for a while more, hexing things to bits and swearing like a sailor. "Stupid wankers, idiotic pompous prats. Bloody shit for brains cretins. Friggin' arseholes. Stupid bloody twats. Dim witted fuckers that assume bullying is being so fucking manly. Fucking Hell, everything is totally bollixed up." He kicked the foot of the bed then plopped down on it. "Fuck I ... It's all I can do not to go into a Hermione S.P.E.W. rant. Idiot."

Mimsey climbed onto the bed and pinned Harry with a stern look. "You is telling Mimsey what this is all about, right now."

So Harry explained as best he could. It was rather incoherent as he bounced back and forth between his treatment at the Dursley's, Hogwarts, his disgust that someone like Lucius could abuse something so helpless as an elf and finally wound down and burst into tears. "And now it's all ruined. He'll send me packing, just you see if he doesn't."

Mimsey sighed. "No, he is not sending you packing. He may punish you for being rude to him. Mimsey will go speak to him."

"No! Don't do that. He'll just get mad at you and hit you."

Mimsey snorted at that. "Mimsey is your elf now. Master Lucius is not hitting anyone else's elf. He is too proud."

Mimsey popped out before Harry could say anything else and Lucius was soon knocking at the door.

.

Lucius tapped at the door gently. "Harry. Harry, let me in. Come on Harry, don't be stubborn. We have to get over this."

Harry blinked tears out of his eyes then stiffened, "We?" he sighed then called out, "Just a minute." He scrubbed one hand over his face, making it look worse instead of better, and went to open the door.

The first thing Lucius did was compliment Harry on his locking charm. "That charm is certainly powerful. I wasn't expecting anything like it. We need to talk about this. But I'm not even sure how to start." Harry gave Lucius a wide-eyed look. "Oh, please, I'm a very unpleasant man. But I do want to get along with you. I don't fancy living months at a time with a sullen teen-ager who doesn't want to be here. Now, why don't you start out with what happened. I'm sure that lemonade wasn't the problem."

Harry sighed, his reddened eyes making him look pitiful. "I .. It's just that, that's exactly how Uncle Vernon used to start off. You have no idea what it's like to serve someone who's not only ungrateful but cruel. It's demeaning. He'd pick some ridiculous fault, yell then start in hitting me. Then he'd move on from his fists to his feet, or his belt. It just...it's bloody lemonade. So what, they forgot the sugar. Or even did it on purpose. You're a smart man. Really, really smart and you can't see that all that does is make you look ... petulant? Or something. I'm not sure I'm explaining this right. And, if the elves are so effing stupid and stuff, why don't you have human servants?"

Lucius looked like he'd been hit in the head with a bludger. "I see. We have elves because, when my grandfather turned to Grendlewald, all the human servants quit. And I really do understand, finally. I served Lord Voldemort from the time I was sixteen until you defeated him. I only returned to his service because I was so afraid of what might happen if I didn't."

He smiled slightly at Harry's skeptical look. "Oh yes, I was afraid, afraid for my family and not ashamed to admit it. He was just as you described your uncle. One small mistake resulted in Cruciatus. He'd torture someone until he wearied of it, then order some of his minions to continue. He wasn't ... kind."

"Oh... Why didn't you just leave him?"

"Why didn't you run away?"

Harry gave Lucius a 'you know exactly why' sort of grimace and sighed. "Ok." He heaved a heavier one and shook his head. "I just ... you know. I wish you wouldn't do that sort of thing in front of me. If you feel it's necessary ... I dunno." He hitched one shoulder. "You should do it with more dignity." He gave Lucius a woeful look. "I read that Appendix. And ... I'm scared."

Lucius stood up and pulled Harry into a hug. "I know. I'm sorry. But it was the only way I could convince the Ministry toadies to let me foster you. But that Appendix is as binding on me as it is on you. I cannot breach it's limitations anymore than you can. I will always apply the minimum punishment but the contract does _not _allow for failure of discipline. Do you understand?"

Lucius pushed Harry away and peered into his face. Harry nodded; afraid that, if he tried to speak, he'd start to cry again. Lucius pulled him back into an embrace that he didn't seem eager to release. It took them both a while to realize that Draco was leaning against the door frame, watching them with a pleased smirk on his face. Harry stuck his tongue out at him then smirked back.

Lucius grumbled, "Now, I'm hungry and I'm sure both of you are too. We'll have lunch and then go over the images of our duel. Come along."

Harry blinked for a moment then asked, "You're not going to punish me?"

Lucius shrugged. "What for?"

"Um ... Yelling at you. Disrespecting you. Acting half my age. Take your pick."

Lucius thought about all this for a few seconds then remarked, "Very well. Let's take this one point at a time. Yelling. I've always encouraged Draco to yell rather than hex. In private, of course. I would encourage you to do the same. Disrespecting me. You excused yourself rather abruptly, I assume so that you didn't go farther than you had. Commendable. Acting half your age. Well, if you did that then the punishment for all your actions should be one to suit the situation. You're sixteen so." Lucius flicked his wand and suddenly Harry's mouth was full of soap.

He choked, and began to spit and sputter. It tasted terrible and it wouldn't stop. He could feel it running down his chin and dribbling onto his chest. He clamped one hand over his mouth then rolled his eyes at Lucius. He was just beginning to panic when Lucius flicked his wand again and cancelled the spell, another flick and the mess was banished.

"I think that was sufficient." He started to turn away but a good look at Harry's wide eyes and white face had him turning back. "Harry, what in the world?"

Harry wiped at his mouth with a hand that trembled more than he liked. "What did you do? How is trying to poison me ..." He gulped and shuddered.

Draco sighed, time to mediate again. "Father. No one has ever punished him in anyway other than to either beat him senseless or work him into the ground. I'll bet my allowance that he has no idea that a stinging hex was invented by an aggravated mother to help her keep her dozen offspring in line." He turned to Harry and said with commendable gentleness. "And that spell won't even make you sick. It's only a silent Saponificus. It's usually used by parents on kids under 12 when they swear or are verbally disrespectful. Take a deep breath."

Harry did as he was told, thinking sadly that he'd stuck his foot in it again. "I'm sorry. It was just such a surprise. I've never actually even seen that spell. Or is it a hex?"

Lucius gathered Harry into his arms again, he seemed to be doing an inordinate amount of hugging lately. "I'm sorry I frightened you. That was really not my intention. So... and stop apologizing so much. I know you read that contract, I remember you going over it in the library with Mr. Weasley. Why do you have so much trouble remembering its contents?"

Harry sighed then shrugged an irritable shoulder. He wasn't sure exactly. "Don't know. And I know I'm being a real prat sometimes but I just can't seem to stop myself. I just open my mouth and my brain falls out. Frankie would smack me good. And Liu-shodoshi would be ashamed of me. I'm really, really confused, I think. People who are supposed to help me, leave me to the Dursley's." His tone of voice implied a fate worse than death. Lucius had to agree. "And someone who actually tried to kill me at least once, is being nicer to me than anyone else ever has been. That's excepting Frankie, Johnny, Liu-shodoshi and the guys at the club. They don't count, but only because they're not wizards." He ran his hands through his hair. "And I know I'm not making any sense at all because they were so nice to me. And ... Fuck!"

Draco snorted. "It makes perfect sense to me. All the people you just mentioned, don't know that you're the 'Savior of the Wizarding World'. Or at least Britain. They took you in, were nice to you and didn't expect a thing from you, except to be yourself and stay out of trouble.

Wizarding Britain, on the other hand, expects you to rescue them from Vold ... Um ... Tom Riddle, but they treat you like shite, put you in constant danger, set obstacles in your way and in general act like fools. I especially liked that bit with the trial, complete idiocy. No wonder you're confused. I'd head for France and stay there." Draco nodded his head decisively then gazed at his father with limpid eyes, daring him to argue.

Lucius just groaned. "Damn it! I swear ... But that's neither here nor there." He shook Harry gently. "I swore a Wizard's Oath when I signed that guardianship contract. Do you understand that?" Harry nodded a bit hesitantly. "Good. I will not do you any harm. I cannot promise not to hurt you because of the contract's demands in regards to discipline."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Oh ... ok ... I can deal with that." His stomach decided that they'd had about all the drama they could deal with for one day and attracted their attention to its emptiness with a loud growl. "Son of a bitch!"

"Enough." Lucius swatted Harry on the shoulder. "Language, Harry. We'll go eat. Now."

Draco led the way to the dinning room, wondering when Harry was going to settle enough that they could relax.

.

Lunch was a quiet affair with Harry sitting glumly trying to remember which fork went with what. Draco was a bit surprised to find that he actually felt sorry for Harry, while Lucius was torn between fury at the wizarding world and astonishment at how affected he was by Harry's upset. He also thought about how he treated – everyone. He was going to have to be very careful. He wanted Harry to think well of him, and 'showing his arse' as Draco had so inelegantly remarked, wasn't the way to go about that.

All in all, it was a very subdued trio for lunch.

Lucius noticed that Harry was just picking at his food, shoving it around on the plate and nibbling at a bit now and then. "Harry, please, either eat it or leave it. Don't pick at it, it's very rude. If you don't like it, or it's not agreeing with you, just have it removed."

Harry started to apologize but Lucius raised an eyebrow in warning so he didn't. He just called for service and told the elf to remove the thick aspic. "It's upsetting my stomach, it tasted ok, but ... I think I'm just upset. Maybe the next course will agree with me."

The next course turned out to be a very nice salad of asparagus and greens. Harry eyed the tableware for a moment then sighed. "I have no idea which utensil to use."

Lucius held up the proper one, remarking, "Just watch me, or your host if I'm not visible. If the host makes a mistake, no one will remark on it and everyone will just assume you used the same one so as not to embarrass him or her. I'll make arrangements, for when you're not so upset, to teach you what everything is for."

Draco groaned dramatically. "Oh, Merlin, a Grand Banquette. Pans will faint."

Lucius smirked. "No, I now know better than to toss a child, sorry, Harry, into a situation like that. But we will be having the traditional garden party in June."

Harry made an unhappy noise and surged up from the table, a few seconds later, sounds of distress were heard. Lucius stood up and hurried after Harry. Draco followed an instant later.

Harry was ill again, vomiting into a basin that Mimsey had conjured. She was standing beside him, rubbing his back gently. Lucius stopped dead, totally flabbergasted by the sight. Draco peered around his father to see what had shocked him so. The sight of Mimsey petting Harry made him smile.

"Well, that's a relief. Mine hates me and I've never done anything to it."

They watched until Harry was done then Draco went to Harry while Lucius made a quick trip to the brewery to fetch Harry a stomach calming draught.

Harry rolled over on the floor, surprised to feel Draco patting his shoulder. The second he was on his back Draco pulled to help him to his feet. He managed that feat with some difficulty as he always felt drained after one of his 'spells'.

"Thanks. Um ... can I sit down somewhere? I really feel Iffy."

Draco helped Harry into the small sitting room behind the dining room and onto a couch there. Mimsey followed them with a clean basin in her hand.

"Is you wanting this?"

Draco started to snap at her then restrained himself as she was really only trying to take care of her master.

"No ... Yes. Bring it here then bring Harry something to wash his mouth out with."

Mimsey gave Draco a narrow eyed look but popped out to obey. She returned quickly with a cup of tea and a piece of dry whole meal toast. Harry took it with a soft 'thank you'. Mimsey nodded to him.

"If you is not needing Mimsey, she is going to empty that Devil's Sack and put the contents away more conveniently. You is very lucky to have that. Mimsey will put things in it for when you go back to Hoggywartses. Call if you is needing me."

Harry gave Mimsey a rather blank look but gave his permission for her to go with another thanks.

Lucius returned with the potion which Harry obediently swallowed. He lay back on the couch and grumbled, "Well, shit. And I didn't eat a thing that I shouldn't."

Draco snapped, "But there was enough drama this morning to upset my stomach, so get over it. Here, finish this tea. Then I think you should go up and rest. Father and I can go over the duel, analyze it and tell you what we think. Ok?"

Harry just nodded miserably. "Ok. I'll take a nap, see what Mimsey is waffling on about and we can talk about it at supper."

Lucius signaled Draco when he seemed to want to argue then told Harry that he was sure it would be best. Draco frowned a bit but subsided into vague grumbling. Harry looked at him for a moment then hung his head. "Sorry. I know I'm just a big bother."

Draco rubbed his face then snarled, "Will you stop that? You're not a bother. I just ... I was looking forward to going over that duel, all three of us, together. I'm sure I'll survive the disappointment. Go rest."

Harry gave Draco a startled look then glanced at Lucius who admitted to some disappointment of his own. Harry could only say, rather blankly, "Oh ... um ... thanks. I'm kind of disappointed myself. I'll just ... go ... upstairs ... bye." He got up and went towards the main staircase while Lucius and Draco stood side by side, watching.

Lucius turned in the direction of the Dueling Theater, remarking over his shoulder to Draco. "I'm going to see if I can't get Mr. Weasley here for a visit. I'll have to sneak over to The Burrow and snag him. I hope he's outside. If Molly catches me sneaking her youngest male progeny off, she'll hex me to perdition."

Draco was shocked. "Father, sneaking around to get Weasley here?"

"Oh, yes, and enjoying it very much."

Draco had to laugh at that one.

Then they were in the Dueling Theater and settling down to review the images recorded in the memory spheres.

Twenty minutes later Draco was wide-eyed and Lucius narrow-eyed.

Draco was wide-eyed because he'd never seen anyone come that close to defeating Lucius. Harry was so fast that he couldn't believe it. And strong, the gorget had sparked every time Harry scored a hit. They weren't supposed to do that. Draco had only seen one other person who could make them spark besides Lucius and that was Severus Snape.

Lucius was narrow-eyed because the last hex, the one against the dueling dummy, was so powerful. That dummy was almost impossible to destroy. He wondered if Harry wasn't unconsciously adjusting the strength of his spells to keep from damaging his opponent. If so, he was going to have to do something about that. Harry wasn't to cripple his spells for any reason, that way led to disaster.

.

Harry got to his room without further incident and flopped onto his bed. Mimsey, who had been waiting for him, pulled off his shoes and picked up the robes Harry had tossed over a chair.

"You is napping?"

Harry grumbled a bit but said, "Yes, if a certain noisy elf would be quiet."

Mimsey snorted. "Fine, Mr Cranky-pants, Mimsey is emptying that bag, making an inventory and cleaning the closet. If you is wanting anything, just be wanting it." She waited for a second but Harry just snorted and rolled over. Mimsey had to resist pulling her ears in joy. Her master was such a nice boy.

She decided to clean the bathroom, then rearrange Harry's sitting room to better accommodate his paints. After that she cleaned the closet, wondering how it managed to get so dirty. After that she picked up the devil's sack and the book, which Harry had handed over to her together. She examined the book gently, realized that it was very old and took it to Harry's study desk to put it with the other books he kept on the small shelf above it. She gazed in wonder at the fine bindings but turned her nose up at the wood covered book with silver clasps. It was shabby and worn and she wondered why Harry even bothered.

Shrugging her shoulders she returned to her work, stroking the fine linen tunic she wore. Harry had insisted that she be clean and neat. He'd shown her a picture in a book and told her to make a tunic like that and wear it. She knew that he didn't like the dirty tea towels and bits of filthy sheets that the other elves wore, she was proud that he thought enough of her to make sure that she was clean, decently covered and neat. She shook herself out of her ruminations and went to empty the bag

She got the bag and opened it. The second she put her hand in it, she yelped. Harry woke at once.

"Mimsey, what is it?' He clambered across the expanse of bed and jumped to the floor.

He found Mimsey sitting on the closet floor, cradling her hand to her chest. "I is not doing anything wrong! Why is it punishing me?"

Harry shook his head while gently prying Mimsey's hand away from her so he could see it. "I don't know. Maybe it doesn't know you're my servant?"

Mimsey sniffled a bit. "Maybe so, it is from the ancient ones."

Harry eyed her hand in anguish, it was badly burned, almost as if she'd severely scalded herself. "Well, shit. That really looks bad. Are you alright to go get it tended to? Or should I summon someone?"

Mimsey recovered herself as best she could. "I is fine to go. Is you needing anything before I leave?"

Harry ground his teeth. "No, I is needing you to get better. Go get that seen to right now, no arguments. If anyone gets stubborn, sent them straight to me. Git!"

Mimsey popped out at once.

Harry bit his lip for a second then demanded, "Service, now!" an elf he didn't recognize popped in. "I want you, personally, to make sure that Mimsey is taken care of. She's to have anything she wants until she's healed. Understand?" The elf nodded, ears flopping and disappeared again without ever saying a word.

Harry worried for a while but decided that, if Mimsey was really hurt, someone would have come to him by now. At least, they better have. He decided to empty that stupid bag and see what was in it. It would take his mind off Mimsey until he heard about her condition.

He hesitantly put his hand into the bag, nothing happened so he felt around wishing he knew more about such things. As he was wishing, he felt a small pamphlet nearly thrust into his hand. He withdrew it and looked down to see its front cover neatly embellished with 'Facts and Theories of This Devil's Sack, Written Specifically for Harry James Potter.

He nearly dropped it.

After looking at the pamphlet then the sack Harry decided that there was no use in him sitting on the floor of his closet, no matter that it was twice the size of Dudley's 'other' bedroom. He got up and took himself off to his sitting room to sit in his favorite chair and read about his present from the Darklings.

The pamphlet was specific that he was the only one who could take things out of the sack. Also that he was the only one who could put anything in it. The sack would anticipate his needs and supply them, as long as the needed object or supply was in the sack. It recommended that he review the index carefully as it was a permanent, self-updating inventory.

Harry turned to the back of the pamphlet, or rather the index which took up more than three quarters of the pages. The other pages were information on the spells needed to maintain the sack, find things in it when you weren't sure what you needed, and instructions on using some of the contents.

After a few moments of reading, Harry realized that he'd never remember it all. He was going to have to make sure not to lose the little book. As he pondered this, the pamphlet produced the answer, pages struggling to turn until he held the thing on the palm of one hand, then it opened to a spell. Harry read carefully, it was a spell to keep him from losing the sack. If he put it in his pocket or hung it around his neck, it would stay until he removed it.

Harry decided he'd better go talk to Lucius but first he wanted to check something in the Darklings book. He also wanted to take another look at the wooden covered book. He had no idea why but he felt it was time to investigate these things further.

He took the two books down from the shelf and settled down to read. He was immediately frustrated as the book from the Darklings only showed a page that recommended he read the Irish book. He groaned, what Irish book, where did he find it? The Darkling book rather helpfully showed a picture of the Irish book, which he found upon turning the page. It was the wooden covered Ogham book. Harry sighed, things were getting very complicated, very quickly. He told the book to open in Parseltongue and grumbled. This was going to be hard. He not only had to translate the Ogham into English letters but the Parseltongue and Gaelic into English. He grumbled again and started his work. After an hour he realized that he wasn't going to be getting this done anytime soon. The Gaelic was antiquated, the Parseltongue nearly impossible. He decided to give his tired eyes a rest and give it up for the day.

Instead of worrying about the books, Harry decided to check on Mimsey.

"Service, please." An elf popped in, bowed and looked at Harry out of the corner of it's eye.

"What can this one do for master?"

Harry sighed. "I need to know how my elf, Mimsey, is."

"She is fine now. Her hand is almost healed. Is you wanting her?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I just needed to know how she is. Tell her, please, that I won't need her until her hand is well. And see if you can't get the head elf to assign someone else to me until she's well. Thank you, that's all I needed." He never noticed the elf's drop jawed astonishment, he was too busy rummaging in his old back pack. He finally found the pack of gum he knew was in it and stuck a piece in his mouth, banishing the wrapper without a thought.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Mimsey popped in with a crack, instead of the discreet pop she usually produced.

"What is this about you having some other elf assigned to you? Sir."

Harry eyed Mimsey for a moment then caved without an argument. "I just wanted to be sure you were ok before you came back to work. Are you ok?"

Mimsey waggled her healed fingers in Harry's direction. "Mimsey is fine. Elveses heal quick. Now, what is we going to do about that bad bag?"

Harry quickly explained about the bag and said that Mimsey shouldn't do more than put it away or bring it out at Harry's orders. She nodded, calmly agreeing that Harry should tend to it.

Harry settled back on the couch, biting at his lip. "Um...Mimsey? I want to ask you to do something, but I want you to tell me if it'll get you into trouble."

Mimsey just nodded. "Alright, Master is telling Mimsey and Mimsey will be good, honest elf."

"I ... do you know Dobby? He was Papa's elf."

Mimsey snorted. "All Malfoy elveses is knowing crazy Dobby. He is at Hoggywartses now."

"Yes, but he was serving me while I was in the Muggle world. I ... he just stopped showing up and I really needed him. Winky came and told me some messed up tale but she's usually so drunk that I couldn't make head nor tail of it. Can you go to Hogwarts and see what's going on? But don't do it if you'll get into trouble."

Mimsey just shook her head. "That elf is crazy, but if you is fond of him, Mimsey will go see him. Mimsey will be back as soon as she can." She disappeared with a loud smack.

Harry leaned his head against the back of the couch. His stomach was still protesting and he felt shaky and ill. He wondered if he should ask Draco for a nutrient potion. Draco had said that the potions he was brewing now were the strongest he could make. Maybe more, instead of stronger would help?

.

Mimsey popped into the kitchen at Hogwarts and demanded Dobby. An elf turned from where it was chopping carrots and said, "I is Dobby, what is you wanting?" He blinked his huge green eyes and blurted, "I is knowing you, you is Mimsey. What is you wanting?"

Mimsey jerked her head. "We is not talking around all these flapping ears and lips."

Dobby just grunted and took her hand, allowing her to take him where she would. She took them both to a small room in the dungeons.

"Why you is not answering Harry Potter Sir's summons?"

Dobby hung his head. "I is bound here now."

Mimsey looked shocked. "Why? You is free elf."

"Dobby is stealing. Harry Potter is needing potions and salves. Dobby is sneaking them out of the school stores. Professor Snoopy Snape caught him. Now Dobby is bound to Hogwarts for one year as a punishment." Dobby sighed heavily. "Will Mimsey tell Master Harry that Dobby is sorry?"

Mimsey nodded. "Yes, Mimsey is telling Master Harry exactly what is happening. Why is you not telling Dumbdydor this?"

Dobby shook his head so hard his ears made slapping sounds against his cheeks. "No! No, not telling that one anything. He is sending Master Harry back to the Dursley's to be tortured again. They is thinking Dobby is stealing to sell for money to buy StupidWinky elf butterbeer. Dobby is letting them think that so they will not make him tell where Master Harry is."

Mimsey rubbed her cheek thoughtfully. "Dobby is a good house-elf. Mimsey will tell Master Harry. Is Dobby being hurt?"

"No, Dobby just cannot go past the wards. Sneaky Snape called it house arrest." Dobby managed to look both indignant and sad. "Dobby misses teaching Master Harry magic. This was much fun."

Mimsey looked startled. "Master Harry is learning house elf magic? This is very unusual."

Dobby sighed. "Master Harry is very unusual wizard. Mimsey will take message to Master Harry?" Dobby's hopeful gaze made Mimsey pat him on the shoulder.

"Mimsey is taking message. I is going now." She just left, leaving Dobby to heave a heavy sigh and return to his chopping. The other elves refrained from comment having found that Dobby could be a bit vicious when teased.

Neither elf knew that Dumbledore had a way to find out who was coming and going in the school. He kept an eye on elves now, for obvious reasons.

.

Harry glanced up at the pop and smiled at Mimsey. Mimsey quickly explained to Harry what had happened to Dobby.

He was understandably upset and demanded to know if Dobby was alright.

"Yes, he is fine, just sad that he could not help you when he was needed. That StupidWinky is bad, bad house-elf. She is trouble on two feet." Mimsey crossed her arms over her flat chest and nodded sharply. "Mimsey is mad at her. And Sneaky Snape too." She blinked at Harry, who was howling with laughter and holding his sides. "What is wrong with you?" Harry just shook his head. "Who is this Sneaky Snape? Dobby is also calling him Professor."

Harry dried his eyes on a handkerchief and sighed. "He's the potions professor at Hogwarts, Severus Snape. You probably know him. He's Draco's godfather."

Mimsey nodded her understanding. "Oh. Yes, Mimsey knows him. He is spy on Tom Riddle. He is ... not nice."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one. He's just plain mean. Change the subject, my stomach is upset enough as it is." Mimsey just nodded. "Will you go ask if I can have a nutrient potion, one of the new stronger ones?"

Mimsey just disappeared and came back in seconds with a tall glass filled with the thick pink potion. Harry groaned, it looked like pepto bismol but it smelled like cherries. He took a tiny sip.

"Well, I like that! Here I go, doing my best to make it taste good and you screw up your face like it was poison." Draco strode into the room, his smile taking the sting out of his words.

Harry grinned. "Well, you really oughtn't to blame me. You know what potions usually taste like." He took a swallow. "This is actually good tasting. Thanks a lot. What are you doing here?"

Draco settled into the side chair and arranged his robes. "Checking up on you. How do you feel?"

"Stomach is still upset. And I was feeling a bit shaky." He took another drink.

Draco sighed. "Oh, fine, drink the rest of that and wait a bit. We'll see how you feel. Anything interesting to read?"

Harry just waved vaguely at his desk and finished his drink.

Draco rummaged around on Harry's desk, just snooping a bit. Harry didn't object so he settled to read the notes just for something to do. He flipped through a pile of notes, didn't see anything interesting and reached for the book beside them. The electrical snap made him jerk his hand back.

"What the hell?"

Harry looked over. "Oh, I had to ask that one to open. Maybe it'll only allow someone who's a Parseltongue to read it."

Draco blinked for a second then murmured, "Oh, shit." He turned to Harry. "You need to be very careful of all the spells in that one. Most of them are probably listed in Darker than Black. If the ministry finds out, you'll wind up in another one of those jumped up trials of theirs."

Harry nodded. "I'll be really careful. It's going to take me forever to do anything with it. I have to translate the Parseltongue and Gaelic into English before I can figure out what they do. Take a look at the Futhark book too. It's fascinating. I wish I'd taken Ancient Runes instead of Care of Magical Creatures. I wonder why Dumbledore made sure that most of my classes aren't useful."

Draco pulled at his lower lip. "I'm really not sure. Father nearly had a fit when he realized that you hadn't been brought up with any knowledge of magic at all. And then to be set such a dismal schedule. I'll warn you now that Father is having you tested soon. He wants to find out exactly how much you really know. Especially in defense, potions, runes, transfiguration and charms. He was especially unhappy when he found that we had to take Divination, says that Trelawney is a nutter. Care of Magical Creatures? How's that actually useful, especially as owning most magical creatures is illegal. Herbology? Hire a gardener. So brace yourself, but don't worry overly much as they're not pass/fail tests but the kind you take to settle your levels."

Harry just sighed. "I hate tests of any kind. I'm never sure ... Um..." Draco flashed Harry a 'spit-it-out' look so he stammered on. "If I made too good a grade they usually decided I'd been cheating, after all, I couldn't possibly be smarter than their precious Duddy-kins. And that got me punished. Fuck! I never got around to talking to Papa about Dudley. Shit!"

"Well, I'll get him and you can talk to him now. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Draco summoned an elf and asked it to ask Lucius to come, but make sure to tell him it wasn't an emergency. The elf popped out and Lucius ambled in about five minutes later.

"I understand from Whimsey that you need to talk to me?"

Harry nodded, pointed to a chair and said, "Yes, sir. Please sit down. Would you like some tea?"

Lucius sighed. "This formality is not conducive to my comfort."

Harry grinned. "I ... Sit. Tea? Now, about Dudley."

Lucius nodded, took the cup Draco handed him and sipped. "Thank you, Draco. Dudley? I remember you wanted to talk to me about him. We were going to do it at supper tonight. Has something else come up?"

Harry shook his head. "I just wanted to do it before I forgot again. I know he's a prat and a bully, but he's my cousin and he needs help. He's been going to Smeltings School for Superior Boys, but he's flunking out. I want to pay for tutoring for him and for his tuition until he's out of Smeltings."

Lucius gave Harry a stunned glance before he managed to smooth his expression. "I see. And why on earth would you do that?"

Harry sighed in exasperation. "I just told you, he's my cousin. I don't like him. I might never, but I want that chance. I'd like to help him with things. Maybe ... we ... might be friends, at least not hate each other anymore. I think he's sorry, he wrote me a letter you know." Harry shook his head before Lucius could open his mouth. "No, he didn't ask for help. But I'd like to do it. Can you make arrangements?"

Lucius nodded, sipped his tea for a second then said, "How do we explain it?"

"We don't. I just send the money right to Smeltings and demand an accounting every quarter. Right?"

"Yes, that's right. Very well, I'll make arrangements immediately."

Harry offered the plate of biscuits Mimsey had brought with the tea. "Have one."

Lucius took a shortbread finger then passed the plate to Draco. Draco took something and put the plate on the tea table. "So, you're going to help out your cousin, despite how he treated you?"

"Of course. He seems really sorry. He's in anger management classes and wrote me that letter because his shrink said he should. He said right in it that he didn't expect even an answer. But ... he is trying. So I have to try to forgive him, or that makes me worse than he is. Don't you think?"

Lucius shook his head, braid scraping across his shoulders with a silken swish. "I don't know. I'm not the forgiving sort. No practice in it at all. If you think you should, I'll make arrangements. I'll also think about this. You look like you need to rest. I need to go to the library to start things in motion. Come, Draco."

Lucius stood up and put his cup down, Draco mirrored him and followed him out the door.

Lucius walked down the hall, heels clicking on the marble.

"Father?"

"That boy's heart is so forgiving that I can hardly comprehend it. I do believe that we're actually going to manage to pull this off."

"I know. I have always had a great deal of trouble understanding that. But he's loyal to a fault. Win his heart and he'll die for you. I do so want him for a brother. I'm trying my hardest to be nice to him. Amazingly, it's not nearly as hard as I thought it would be. I find I want to see him smile. Ridiculous, but there you are."

Lucius put one arm over Draco's shoulders. "I find that I too want to see him happy and smiling. And it truly isn't that hard. He is a treasure, that one. A treasure that I'm going to guard as carefully as I guard my young dragon."


	20. Chapter 20

Harry glared at the parchment in front of him. The last three days had been nice. He hadn't gotten sick once, Lucius was being really nice, as was Draco. His workouts were going well and the new nutrient potions were tasty. But, he was now being tested for levels at his Papa's insistence. He glared some more, but started answering the questions.

It didn't take him long to realize that there were 20 questions for each year, the tester had told him to answer each question as quickly as he could, and move on if he didn't know the answer. After he had had to skip at least 5 questions, he was to go back and try to answer the one's he'd skipped earlier then move on until he reached the end of the test. There was no time limit.

He didn't have too much trouble up to year 6, then he slowed down considerably. This test was for Transfiguration so that wasn't too bad. He handed the test to the proctor and took the next one. He looked out the window wistfully, this was the first nice day in a long time, and he was stuck inside, taking tests.

It took Harry all day to take the tests, with an hour break for lunch. The tests included Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Transfigurations, Transfigurations Practical Applications, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical Applications, Charms, Charms Practical Applications, Potions, and Potions Practical Applications. History of the Wizarding World was ignored as was Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures.

By the end of the day Harry was so tired that he made his excuses and ate in his quarters. He was in bed and fast asleep by 10:30pm. Mimsey just put away his things without comment. She'd given Harry Dobby's message when she returned to Malfoy Manor, and been surprised at his reaction, which was to call Dumbledore a meddling old fart and Professor Snape something that she was sure he wasn't. Now she was sorry she'd brought it, Harry was planning something, and she was sure it was going to happen as soon as the testing was done.

Mimsey finished her chores and checked to make sure the alarm spell was set. Harry was to be tested on his combat skills tomorrow, and she wanted to be sure he was up, dressed and ready for breakfast without having to rush.

.

Harry opened one eye and groaned. "Traitor. Evil, fucking ... How can it be bloody morning already?"

Mimsey poked him in the small of the back with a long, sharp finger. "You is getting up, right now! You is not going back to sleep. If Master Harry does, he is going without breakfast ... and potions. Up!"

Harry grumped and heaved himself out of bed, smacking his lips at his furry teeth. "Bleh! Where's my toothbrush?"

Mimsey just pointed to it, right where it should be, in its glass by the sink. Harry picked it up, eyed it in disgust and smeared it with toothpaste. He stuck it in his mouth and brushed his teeth, froth dripping from his chin.

Draco called his name from the bedroom so he stuck his head out the door to see what he wanted. Draco's horrified expression made him grin, take the toothbrush out of his mouth and wipe his chin.

"What the devil are you doing?" Draco blinked twice.

"Brushing my teeth. What? There's a spell?" Harry thought he was joking but Draco shook his head.

"Your abysmal ignorance would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic." He held up one hand. "And don't get your knickers in a twist. I know it's not your fault. It's Dumbledore's, bastard."

Harry wiped his mouth again then demanded. "Well? Are you going to teach me the charm or not?"

Draco gave Harry a startled look then smiled, an easy, pleased expression. "I'll do better than that. I'll teach you every personal care charm and spell I know." He laughed a bit. "And I know quite a few. Come on, father's waiting breakfast."

"Waiting?" Harry bit at his lip feeling unnerved, breakfast wasn't supposed to start for another 30 minutes at least. "I got up early so I wouldn't be late. What's going on?" He wondered briefly if it was a ploy, like the Dursleys used, to have an excuse to punish him.

"I know, but father has some guests, some of the testers I think. Don't worry about it. He just sent me up to get you so the toast won't get cold." Draco smiled slightly. "Come on, I'm hungry." He paused, snarling to himself. "I almost forgot. Father said to cover your scar with that make up stuff and line your eyes."

Harry didn't ask questions, he just did as he was asked, carefully covering his scar and putting on kohl around his eyes.

Draco took a moment to examine Harry, he didn't look anything like 'the boy who lived'. He looked more like a street punk; although he didn't know what to call the look. "Very nice. Slightly sexy, a little dangerous, but with a hint of innocence. Hurry now."

Harry hurried to follow Draco, wondering how the devil he managed to move so fast and still not look like he was running. He was trotting hard to keep up.

"Father is going to have to arrange for you to have deportment lessons, I swear. You sound like a herd of hippogryphs." Draco scowled, another set of lessons for Harry. He wondered when Harry was going to sleep.

Draco went over the list of classes Harry was going to be taking and cringed. Deportment, Martial Arts, Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes, plus finishing his homework and learning to manage his properties. Draco didn't envy Harry anymore, being Head of The Most Ancient and Honorable House of Potter, Head of the Honorable House of Black and Foster of the Ancient and Honorable House of Malfoy, as well as The Boy Who Lived and having to learn so much in so little time. All Draco wanted to do every time he thought of it was crawl under a bed and hide. Harry truly had his sympathy.

He completely forgot about Harry's training schedule, health issues and the fact that there was a homicidal dark wizard trying to kill him.

It didn't take them long to get to the dining room.

Harry went to his usual place and settled into his chair. He dropped his napkin into his lap and glanced at Lucius who was scowling at a piece of parchment and chewing ferociously on a mouthful of ham.

Draco looked around and realized that he didn't know any of the people at the table besides his father and Harry. He also wondered why they were under a silencing charm. He glanced at Lucius and sighed, that look boded no good for someone.

"Harry, I'm frankly appalled. How Dumbledore expects you to beat Tom with this sort of education, I'm sure I don't know. Your grasp of Ancient Runes is spotty, at best. You only managed an A. Arithmancy, the same. Charms and Transfiguration, you did get O's in, as well as Defense. Consider me astonished. Potions, both theory and practical you ... Dismal truly describes it. What have you been doing at Hogwarts?"

Harry furiously stabbed at a bit of ham. "Oh, I don't know. Killing trolls, keeping Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone, killing a basilisk, dodging Snape, teaching the DA, suffering under Umbitch. That sort of thing. Dumbledore doesn't care if I grow up ignorant as an ox."

Draco flinched when he first heard Harry's tone of voice, then he realized what he was saying and cringed.

Lucius blinked, he kept forgetting that Harry was so much more than a 16 year old. "I see. Well... Today we're going to test your grasp of practical defense and offense. Magical and physical." He nodded to a man on Harry's left, lifting the silencing charm with a flick of his wand. "This is Gregory Manoff, next to him is Patricia Grey and next to Draco is Professor Henderson. Mr. Manoff is to test your knowledge of Martial arts, Miss Grey, weapons, and Professor Henderson will begin teaching you Dueling Etiquette. I have also made arrangements for tutors to bring you up to appropriate levels in all your subjects, you've kept up quite well on your own, but you won't pass NEWTS without a great deal of help. Everything you learn in 6th year is included. So ... oh, and you'll be having deportment lessons. That includes dancing, proper use of dining utensils, how to pick clothing appropriate to the occasion, letter writing, penmanship, and so on."

Harry huffed in misery, he was never going to see the sun again. "Yes, sir."

Lucius knew exactly what Harry was thinking, his face was an open book. "I know it's a lot of work. But every bit of it is vital. You don't Occlude properly either. Severus didn't manage to teach you a thing. So ... we'll begin right after breakfast."

Harry nodded glumly then remarked, "And I need tutoring in potions and offensive and defensive magic. Who's going to do that."

"I'll take curses and hexes and Draco will tutor you in potions, I assure you that he's perfectly capable. A lady will come for deportment twice a week. Madam is quite strict, so do not offend her."

Harry just sat, staring at his plate while his hopes of a summer of relaxation and flying fluttered out a window. He knew he needed to do all the things Lucius had planned for him but still, he'd never had a summer where he got to do anything he wanted to do. All his summers had been filled with hard work, starvation and imprisonment for as long as he could remember.

Mr. Manoff watched as Harry's expression saddened more and more. He finally felt that he had to speak up. "Mr. Malfoy, surely the boy can't manage all that. When is he to have any fun?"

Lucius blinked at him for a split second then said, "He has to learn all this as soon as humanly possible. I'm depending on you all to see that it is as ... fun as possible. I'd really rather work him into the ground than see him murdered by ... Tom Riddle."

Harry snickered into his tea at the hesitation. "Tommy boy has been trying to kill me since I was one. Hasn't succeeded yet and I'd really like to keep it that way. I enjoy martial arts and weapons. It's all the studying and deportment lessons that have me worried. I'd really like some time to fly as well."

Lucius said softly. "Do you really think I wouldn't take into account that you need rest and amusements? I expect a great deal from both you and Draco, but I also reward excellence as it deserves. You'll have time for fun, I promise." He leaned back in his chair. "Now, eat and we'll set about organizing an acceptable schedule for you. And no outside exercising."

Harry blinked then just nodded. "Yes, sir." He slumped in a dejected posture that made Draco wince.

Mr. Manoff cleared his throat. "As to that, if he has a routine that he's used to, I'd rather work within those parameters. It's not good to throw someone off a comfortable schedule. We'll see how things go if you don't mind."

Lucius just agreed easily, doing his best to seem congenial rather than freezing the man in his tracks. Harry smiled at him hesitantly then returned to his food.

Draco noticed that Lucius was doing his best to be marginally polite to the men and woman seated at table. He also noticed that Harry noticed. Things were looking good for today, he hoped.

.

Lucius drew Harry aside as soon as breakfast was done and asked him if it was acceptable to him to use his dojo for testing. Harry stuttered a bit then said "But, sir, it's your house."

Lucius looked down his nose at Harry and drawled, "But it is your dojo." the twinkle in his eye made Harry blush.

"It's fine. It's probably where I'll be training anyway."

Lucius agreed with that and instructed Harry to go change into his gi, and come down for his tests. Harry nodded obediently but stopped after two steps. "Sir, can't Draco participate too?"

Lucius knew Draco would be furious with him, but now was the time to tell Harry about his condition.

"Only if you're very careful with him. I know that you've realized that something is wrong with him. You are not to tell anyone about this without his, or my, personal permission." Harry nodded his agreement then bit his lip, this was not going to make him happy, he could tell. "Draco has a congenital condition called Sensatus Nervosa. The Latin is faulty but fairly accurate. He feels pain more intensely than others and the condition comes and goes. Some days he's normal as you or I; other's, the slightest touch can feel like a blow. He feels that it's a weakness that can be used against him, and he's right. Please be discrete."

Harry absorbed this with a frown. It explained a lot. "Isn't there a potion or something? There's always a potion."

"There is, but it is nearly impossible to brew. Severus has been trying for years. Even if all the ingredients are in the appropriate condition, it still fails."

Harry scowled at the floor for a moment. "I still think Draco ought to take the classes in martial arts. At least he could learn how to fall. It might help keep him from getting hurt." He looked up at Lucius. "Papa, you know I'll do everything I can to protect him."

"Thank you. Enough of this angst, don't worry about this, go get changed. I'll ask Draco if he wants to take classes with you."

Harry charged up the stairs, two at a time, worried that his new instructors would think him insolent for keeping them waiting.

.

Mimsey had his gi waiting for him so he tugged it on and thanked her. His trip to the dungeons and his dojo didn't take long, but all three of his testers were waiting for him as well as Lucius and Draco, both dressed in the wizarding equivalent of a gi.

Harry spent the next two hours going through all his kata, with Mr. Manoff watching and taking notes. He was made to rest for fifteen minutes between his first sets of easy kata and intermediate and twenty between the intermediate set and the advanced. Then, when he said he usually warmed up with tai chi and cooled down with yoga, he had to demonstrate his yoga and tai chi. He spent, all in all, over four hours in review. Then Miss Grey wanted to review his expertise with weapons.

Harry had to admit that he was only fairly good with a bo staff but that he could transfigure throwing pins from his bracelets. Of course, everyone wanted to see this, so Harry demonstrated, transfiguring a pin from his bracelet and throwing it at a target. Miss Grey admitted that she was impressed. She also had him go through his paces with the bo, she also took notes.

Professor Henderson was the last to test him, Harry threw curses, hexes and spells as their names were called out. The professor just threw up his hands and announced that there wasn't much he could teach as Harry was already way beyond what would be expected of someone his age.

Draco was called next but the second Mr. Manoff got a good look at him he asked Draco to wait and pulled Lucius aside.

"Look, I don't want to offend you but if that boy isn't suffering from Sensatus Nervosa I don't know the signs. And I'm not taking him on. Not a chance. If something was to happen to him. Well, I'm really sorry, but not on my watch."

Lucius glowered at the man and snarled, "I am his father, do you think I would allow him to be hurt? Please absolve me. Harrison must learn, Draco wishes to. You disappoint me. I was given to understand that you would teach. I didn't know you were so squeamish. If I had, I wouldn't have bothered you."

Mr. Manoff didn't bother to be insulted. "Look, I don't know what the big deal is. That boy is really good. Give him some time to grow up a bit and he'll be something special. As to Draco, not teaching him. I don't have the skills necessary."

Harry wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that Lucius looked like he wanted to hex the man. Miss Grey attracted his attention by asking him if he knew how to use a sword. He turned to her, forcing himself to ignore the argument in the corner.

"Not really, I've handled them, of course, but I ... at my stage of skill, it'd be easier for you to tell me what would suit. What do you think?"

Miss Grey eyed Harry, frowned and admitted that she wasn't sure. She wanted to see Harry handle several different swords to see how he handled each. And Professor Henderson just announced that all Harry needed was to be taught proper Dueling procedures.

While Harry was trying out swords, Lucius was quietly fuming. His plans were rapidly coming to naught. Harry was better than the teachers he had available. He was not happy. And when he wasn't happy he got sarcastic. Just now he was exercising that sarcasm on Mr. Manoff. It was working, but not in the way he'd hoped, Mr. Manoff finally just announced that he didn't care how much money the Malfoy's had, he quit.

Harry watched as Mr. Manoff walked out. He wasn't much worried, he had an idea of his own. He wasn't stupid by any means, no matter what Snape said. He wasn't sure why Lucius was hiring people to do things that he, Lucius, could do himself. Possibly something to do with Pureblood Traditionalist sensitivities. Harry grumbled, "And what about the Ministry and Dumbledore?"

Miss Grey over heard and asked, "What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

Harry picked up another sword and said, "I talk to myself. Consequences of being on the streets." He took the position Miss Grey showed him and swung the sword. "No, too heavy and its balance is too close to the point. My arm isn't long enough."

"I thought you didn't know anything about swords?" Miss Grey was beginning to wonder what this was all about. This boy seemed too knowledgeable in combat techniques for her taste. She knew some older Traditionalist families trained foster children as bodyguards for the heirs and she wasn't going to lend her skills to that particular abomination. She patted Harry on the shoulder and whispered, "If you don't want this, I'll help you leave."

Harry gave the woman a confused look then just shook his head. "I like it here. They're very nice to me. If you don't want to teach me, I'll find someone else. Just don't interfere."

Miss Grey was also of the opinion that she wouldn't be happy working at Malfoy Manner and politely took her leave. She went immediately to her best friend to tell her all about the horrible Malfoys and their poor foster.

Professor Henderson also spoke to Lucius, simply telling him that the only thing he could teach was proper deportment during a duel.

By the time noon rolled around, Lucius was on his last nerve.

"I don't believe this. It is not acceptable." Lucius settled stiffly behind his desk.

Harry wandered around the library while his Papa fumed, finally he just remarked, "I don't really see the problem, just teach me yourself."

"It's just not done." Harry raised an eyebrow. "People will get the impression that we can't afford the proper instructors."

"Well then, you'll just have to imply that no one was quiet up to scratch. A little sarcasm and tea. I'm sure you'll manage if you just think about it."

Lucius kept his jaw from dropping through a life time of training. "How very Slytherin of you."

"The sorting hat wanted to put me there at first. I managed to convince it to put me in Gryffindor instead. Draco has learned to curb his tongue better." Harry settled in a chair. "You're going to be spending a huge amount of money on deportment lessons, tutoring in ... what?"

Lucius curled his lip in an arrogant sneer that made Harry grin. "Absolutely nothing. I took an O in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Draco is more than competent to teach you potions. You're smart enough to manage Defense and Charms with just our help, all you have to do there is practice the hexes and charms from the last semester to catch up to your fellow students. This will not be a problem for you as you already practice several more complicated spells. The testing shows that you're more advanced than I thought."

Harry preened a bit at that. "I think we'll manage quiet well on our own. But ... I do have one concern. What if Dumbledore gets word of this? He'll be here in two seconds flat."

"Not one of those people would dare gossip about us. It's just not done. It'll be fine."

Suddenly both Harry and Lucius cried out. Harry slapped a hand to his forehead while Lucius grabbed his arm. Draco, who had been sitting at the partner's desk, quietly enjoying watching the byplay between his father and foster brother, called for an elf and demanded specific potions.

He dumped two vials down his father's throat and one down Harry's. Neither one of them objected. Lucius recovered first and turned to check on Harry.

Harry was flat out on a couch, hand pressed to his forehead. "Damn him! I hate him so much. I wish I could ... I will kill him... some day." Harry sighed and tried to sit up. Lucius reached to help him. Harry glanced down at his arm and snarled. Lucius had managed to rip his sleeve somehow and his mark was showing, livid and ugly.

"How the hell could you take that thing? It's not even a nice tat. Ugly, badly designed and ... and ... dumb. I could do better in my sleep."

"I know it's ugly. I plead temporary insanity. I wish I could remove it, but there's no way."

Harry reached out and took Lucius by the wrist. He pulled gently and Lucius let him examine the mark. It was raised, like a cicatrix, and rough. He reached out with his magic, trying to feel how it had been anchored.

"Oh! Well, that's nasty. He's sealed it to your nervous system." Harry rubbed his fingers over the mark for a moment. "I bet ..." Harry looked at Lucius with bright eyes. "If you really, really want that off, I think I can do it. Do you want to try?"

Lucius gazed at Harry for a totally unguarded moment. "I have considered cutting off my arm. Yes, I want to try."

Harry paled a bit at that and Draco gasped softly.

"Ok, here's what I want you to do. Repudiate him completely, refuse his service. Keep ... pushing him away, if that makes any sense."

Lucius bit his lip but nodded. He had a good idea of what Harry was talking about. He'd had to want the mark with all his heart, now he had to 'not want it' for lack of a better explanation.

Harry concentrated on pushing the mark out and Lucius thought with all the force of a powerful Legilimens and Occlumens of how much he wanted it gone. Harry started to sweat while Lucius shivered as if he was freezing. The pain for both of them was incredible but they persevered.

Finally, Harry grunted and half collapsed onto the Abuson carpet. "There! I ... ugh! I really, really need to wash my hands. That's just disgusting ... and slimy."

Draco called for service and Mimsey popped in, he told her what was needed and she left again, appearing within seconds with a wash basin and an ewer of warm water. She also had a towel over her arm and a small tablet of soap in one pocket. She just stood in front of Harry, holding the basin. Draco took the ewer and waited for Harry to hold his hands over the bowl. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Lucius who was just staring at his arm, stunned immobile.

He sighed, took the soap from Mimsey's pocket at her instruction and washed his hands. The water quickly blackened and even smelled off. Harry washed again after banishing the water and instructing Mimsey to destroy the basin after he was done.

When he was satisfied that his hands were clean he turned to check on Lucius. The process had been quite painful for him so he could imagine what his Papa had gone through. He flinched when he realized that Lucius had tears streaming down his face.

"Papa! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please? Don't be mad at me."

Lucius grabbed Harry into a smothering hug. "Angry? How can I be angry. You've freed me. I don't have to worry about ... about ... so many things. Damn me for being a maudlin fool." He wiped at his face with one hand.

Draco sent Mimsey for more water and when it came, he dipped a wash cloth in the water. He handed the cloth to Lucius and waited while he wiped his face with it. It didn't do much good as Lucius seemed to be on the verge of a complete breakdown.

Harry whispered to Draco, "We need to get him to bed, dose him with some calming potion and a sleeping draught. Come on."

They managed between them to get the task done and left a still weeping Lucius alone, at his demand. They'd tried to stay, but had been sent out. Draco managed to get another potion into Lucius, then told Harry that they were just upsetting him more, and should leave him to sleep if he could.

In the hall, Draco flatly told Harry that he'd dosed Lucius with Dreamless Sleep. Harry finally relaxed. He nodded and followed Draco to their rooms.

Before he entered his room Harry turned to Draco. "I'm not sure, but I think Papa might have made a mistake in bringing those people here. I know he wanted the best for me but ... he says they won't talk but ... I just feel really nervous."

Draco sighed and rubbed his face. "Father never ... he doesn't understand the absolute fascination people have with every damn thing you do. I think at least one of them recognized you. We'll just have to hold our collective breaths and hope."

Harry motioned Draco in and shut the door behind him. "We missed lunch, would you like something?"

"Please. Sandwiches would be fine. And tea."

They ate lunch, talking about nothing much. When lunch was finished, Draco told Harry to rest and they parted ways amicably enough.

.

Dumbledore gathered the threads of gossip together and wove his cloth then he contacted the Ministry. Fudge agreed that it was worth the aggravation to check on the rumors.

And so it was that Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore and two Aurors stepped out of the floo in the public reception room at Malfoy Manor at 9am the very next morning.

Harry had just finished cleaning up after breakfast and was looking forward to discussing his lessons with Draco and Lucius. The sound of the floo brought the three Malfoys to the reception room.

Lucius immediately put on his public face and Draco followed suit. Harry just did the best he could to mimic them.

Lucius lowered his voice to that deadly purr that always brought people up short. "And to what do I owe this early morning visit?"

Dumbledore ignored Lucius and tried to sidestep Draco, who moved easily to put himself between Dumbledore and Harry.

"Harry, my boy, come to me. We'll get you back to the Dursleys safely. Come, come."

Harry noticed Dumbledore's face, his initial expression had been one of greed, quickly covered by grandfatherly concern. Harry clenched his fists in anger, he couldn't believe the old fool. He never even asked if he was well, or if he wanted to stay or not.

Fudge got into the confrontation just then, and put his foot in it quite firmly. "Yes, I mean, no. He'll come to the Ministry and stay there. He'll be trained by the finest trainers we have. He'll stay there until he's ready to face you-know-who. Get over here, boy." This pompous proclamation had the two Aurors rolling their eyes. They knew that Harry would go with his legal guardian, who ever that turned out to be. Their commander, Madam Bones, had made sure to impress this on them. She didn't care what Fudge or Dumbledore wanted, she wanted what was legal, and what she wanted was what counted.

Harry glared from Lucius, who was looking like a man made of ice, to Fudge, who looked amazingly like a turkey, to Dumbledore who was twinkling at him genially.

Draco looked like he couldn't decide whether to hex someone or burst into tears.

One of the Aurors attempted to flank Lucius to get to Harry and found himself face to wand with Harry himself.

"No! Stand right there. I'm not going anywhere with anyone. I'm staying right here. No one ever asks me if I'm ok. Or if I want to do whatever."

Dumbledore interrupted carefully, "Now, Harry, I'm sure you think you're happy here, but Malfoy ..."

"Shut up. And stop whatever that is that you're doing. It won't work on me anymore. That twinkly eye thing might fool others but not me. Not anymore. You ... you."

Harry shut his mouth before he said too much. He glowered at Fudge who was still gobbling.

Dumbledore started trying to convince the Aurors to just take Harry. Lucius demanded to see their warrant of arrest. Draco eased to where he could get the Auror confronting Harry in a cross fire and the other Auror demanded to see guardianship parchments from someone.

Harry listened to all the shouting and threats for a few seconds then made his decision.

"Papa! Papa!" Everyone turned to look at Harry. Lucius felt a moment of cold fear. Dumbledore raised his wand to do he wasn't quite sure what. The two Aurors froze, trying to decide what to do and Draco just cried out, "Harry!"

Harry shook his head at all of them. "Shut up. I'm not going with any of you. You..." He turned to Dumbledore. "want to send me back to that hell hole, I'm not going. You.." He glared at Fudge, making him cower at the fury he saw. "I'm not some wand you can take out of a box, wave and put back. Arsehole." He dismissed the Aurors with a snort. "Father, I feel the need for some strawberries." With that he flicked his wand, snapped, "Apperio!!" And disappeared with a thunderous smack, right through the anti-apparation wards the Aurors had set up as well as the Malfoy Manor wards.

Lucius turned so white the veins in his cheeks showed blue. Draco completely lost his temper and gave the nearest Auror not only a firm kick, but hexed him with boils. Fudge started yelling about kidnapping and Azkaban in an incoherent rant that no one paid any attention to.

The lead Auror took charge, over Dumbledore's protests, telling him to shut up or go back to Hogwarts. He sent his hexed fellow back to the Ministry with a request for someone higher up to come help him sort out the mess.

Madam Bones herself stepped through within moments. Moments in which Lucius glared at Dumbledore with considerable coldness. He was well aware exactly where Harry had gone as was Draco, but neither of them was about to tell anyone where he was until they got this mess straightened out.

Lucius was also furious at himself, he couldn't believe that he'd been so careless as this. Harry had told him long ago that his arrogance was going to come back to bite him.

"Now, I want to see all parchments pertaining to Harry's guardianship." Madam Bones pinned Fudge, Dumbledore and Lucius with a pointed glare, held out her hand and waited.

Draco took the opportunity to leave the room to calm himself. "I'll go get the parchments, shall I, Father?"

"Please do." Lucius never took his eyes off the remaining Auror, who shifted uncomfortably.

Dumbledore offered sweets around, no one accepted. Fudge started to whisper in Madam Bones' ear, but she shrugged him off.

Draco returned with the parchments which he offered to his father, keeping pointedly out of reach of anyone else in the room. He glowered at Dumbledore, who twinkled back, earning himself a sniff of disdain.

Madam Bones accepted the parchments from Lucius and started to read, glancing sharply at Lucius or Draco from time to time. "Well, these are all in perfect order, signed, sealed and notarized. Dumbledore, you might want to read these." She handed the bundle of parchment to him, then turned to Fudge. "You would do well to watch yourself. I know you're the Minister, but interfering in private business like this will not do you any good in the eyes of the population. You overstep your boundaries too much and you'll create a political situation. One which will not show you in a good light. Mr. Malfoy, my apologies." She bowed slightly and started to leave, considering her business there finished.

Fudge had other ideas. "I demand that you arrest that man for kidnapping The Boy Who Lived. He's a Death Eater and a scoundrel."

Lucius sneered at Fudge and shook his head, braid swishing against the elegant silk of his at home robes. "Prove it."

"Prove what? That you're a Death Eater? Imperioused, my arse. You're as guilty as sin and as dirty as that mark on your arm."

Lucius raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "What mark? I bear no mark."

Draco managed a very credible expression of puzzlement and pointed it at Dumbledore who was glancing between the guardianship parchment and the confrontation. He didn't look happy with either.

Madam Bones turned from the floo and remarked softly, "It would be easy enough to confirm or deny. Simply show us."

Lucius had always refused to show his arm, knowing quite well that his mark, while faded in the absence of Voldemort, still showed. Now he objected, rather feebly, because he always had.

"It's outrageous, I'm not some common criminal, to submit to being pawed by ..."

Draco interrupted, hoping he was helping, drawling in his best bored voice, "Oh, for Merlin's sake, just show them and be done with it."

Lucius gave him a cool glance, visually promising a talking to later. "Very well, to please you, my spoiled son." He pulled up his sleeve, showing a pristine white forearm, bare of any mark. He flicked a bored glance from Bones to Fudge, then on to Dumbledore. "Satisfied?" Nods and grunts greeted this so he pushed his sleeve down again. "Now, I have to go find my other son, whom you have frightened into flight to who knows where. Excuse me." He bowed slightly, and started to leave the room, ushering Draco before him.

Dumbledore stopped him, offering help in finding Harry. Madam Bones offered her help as well, spurred by Fudge.

"No, I thank you, I do believe you've done quite enough for one day." He quirked one eyebrow in that supercilious way that irritated almost everyone. "And I was just beginning to get him settled, too. Shame, that. Now it's all to be done again."

With that parting shot, he implied with a sharp glance at the floo, that everyone needed to leave. Madam Bones and the Aurors snagged Fudge and left in a group, Dumbledore hung on for a moment to make a copy of the pertinent documents for his records and left as well. He wasn't finished yet, but he needed to make sure that he was on firm ground before putting his foot in it again.

The second Dumbledore was gone, Draco threw a complete fit, swearing and kicking furniture.

Lucius waited out the tantrum, vaguely wishing he could throw one of his own.

Finally he drawled, "If you're finished, we'll go collect Harry."

Draco calmed himself immediately.

.

Harry realized the second he saw Dumbledore that there was going to be more trouble than he wanted to deal with. He remembered something Johnny had told him, and decided that retreat was the better part of valor in this case. All he had to do was figure out where to retreat to.

The second Dumbledore opened his mouth and said he was returning Harry to the Dursleys', he knew he had to get away quickly. The only place he could go that he was sure he could hint about without anyone else figuring it out was the Isle du Frazies. He dropped the hint and apparated.

His landing left a great deal to be desired as he materialized about two feet above ground level and dropped hard. His resulting yelp brought several elves to see what was going on.

Harry just told them that there was a problem at Malfoy Manor and he'd come here to await his father. The elves accepted this easily as they were field elves and not knowledgeable of house affairs. Instead of questioning him, the elves set up a small shelter, inside it was like a large summer house. Harry settled on the comfortable lounge and tried to relax.

He'd been sitting for only a few minutes when he heard a voice outside call, "Hello? Who's there, please?"

He realized that it was Narcissa. "It's Harry Potter, ma'am. I'm waiting for ... for." Harry paused, trying to decide what to tell her. He wasn't sure what Lucius would want him to tell her.

Narcissa entered the tidy room and eyed Harry with some disfavor. He was, as the French say, in deshabille, or not properly dressed. He was still in his morning robes, with his pajamas underneath. She decided to take care with Harry, she wasn't sure that he even knew that he wasn't dressed properly to be outside.

"Mister Potter, while I don't wish to seem inhospitable, I do think that you should have dressed more appropriately for visiting." She eased into a chair near the door and folded her hands in her lap.

Harry flushed heavily realizing for the first time that he was wearing inside robes with his gi underneath, he could well imagine what Narcissa thought of that. "I'm so sorry. But ... Dumbledore ... and ... and Fudge. They showed up out of the blue with two Aurors and ... they ... I don't want ..." He stumbled to a halt and Narcissa felt her heart contract. She'd been steeling her heart against this boy but he looked so young and so fragile.

"I don't know what's going on, but you can trust Lucius to handle it. Just wait here. I'm not talking to him right now so I'll go. If you need anything, ask for it." She called a house elf then left.

The elf just blinked at Harry for a moment then announced, "I will bring tea." and left, returning in a few moments with tea and croissants. Harry had just poured himself a cup when he heard the crack of apparition then a softer pop, Draco and Lucius, in that order. Harry sighed and asked the elf for more tea.

Lucius hurried into the shelter and dragged Harry to his feet. "Are you alright? Did you stop at Dover? Damn it!"

Harry sighed, he was in for it now. "No, I didn't. I was afraid that either Fudge or Dumbledore had set some kind of trap for me there so I came straight through."

Lucius grabbed Harry and gave him a sharp shake. "Harrison James Potter. If the situation hadn't been so ... so desperate, I'd blister you." He dragged Harry into a hard hug. "As it is, I'm glad you ran. They'd have snatched you, I'm sure. Since you weren't there to wrangle over, they listened, or rather, read. Fudge can be handled, Dumbledore subverted, but Bones is her own woman and untouchable. But those parchments are legal and binding. She'll actually prevent anyone from removing you from my custody."

Harry sighed. "Great. But how the hell did they all just floo into the reception room like that. I'd have thought the wards would at least warn us that someone was flooing in."

Lucius accepted the cup of tea Harry had poured as he was speaking and took a sip, trying to decide how to answer that.

Draco took the problem out of his hands by just snarking, "As possible Death Eaters we have no right to privacy of any kind, including the humiliation of having our floo accessible to Aurors at any time, day or night."

Harry grimaced, he didn't want to think of what had put that expression on Draco's face. The Aurors could be especially vicious, his desire to become an Auror was decreasing by the day.

Lucius visibly brightened, Harry was beginning to understand that both Lucius and Draco had public faces, cold, collected, Pureblood; and private faces where their emotions were more open. "Well, since you have damaged the wards enough that I'm going to be spending quite a bit of time over the next three days repairing them, I believe that small problem can be disposed of."

Harry flushed heavily. "I'm sorry, sir, I never thought of that. Can I help you repair the damage?"

Lucius shook his head, accepted the offered croissant and replied, "No, thank you. Only Draco can do that."

Draco smirked at Harry, who stuck his tongue out back. Harry jumped as Draco let out a yelp.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at both of them. "Are you six or sixteen?"

Draco flushed and mumbled, "Sorry, Father."

Harry looked from one to the other but Draco's red face made him decide to let it drop.

Lucius finished his tea and croissant, putting the cup and plate aside he rose and announced, "Well, that is that. Shall we return?" His tone implied that they would.

"No, sir, I'm very sorry to cause trouble but I'm not going back to England until I have a promise, in writing, from both Fudge and Dumbledore not to interfere with me again. I'm sick of it. I'm not a person to them, I'm just a weapon. I saw Dumbledore's face, he looked like he was about to have the best piece of cake ever."

Draco looked shocked but Lucius just sat back down. "I see. You do realize that, if you don't return, He will prevail."

"Don't care. He's going to come after me sooner or later, no matter what. So, why should I return there? I can fight him just as well here in France. And with a lot less interference from the Ministry and ... and ... just everyone. You saw my schedule, does that look like the timetable of someone who's supposed to be a warrior?" Lucius shook his head. "Didn't think so. So, can I stay here for a while? At least until I can find someplace of my own?"

Lucius laughed softly. "You do know that you're going to give Dumbledore and Fudge some sort of attack, don't you?"

Harry's face hardened. "I told you, I don't care. I really, really don't. So can I stay?"

"If I asked you to, would you return?" Lucius' sharp look told Harry that this was more important than just a request for information.

"Yes, I would. If you could convince me it was for the best."

Draco erupted, "But it's not! He's safer here in France. Father!"

"Yes, he is. Unfortunately, part of the demands of the guardianship contract are that Harry go to school at Hogwarts, otherwise, I assure you he would be enrolled in Beauxbaxtons. But we can reside at the Hotel du Malfoy until after his birthday." Lucius smiled at Draco. "How's that my impetuous dragon?"

Harry's smile of delight lit up his face. Draco just announced, "Brilliant."

So Lucius took Draco and Harry to Paris, in two jumps, he was very firm with Harry about that.

Malfoy House was in the heart of an old neighborhood of Paris, one of the few that had escaped the ravages of the Revolution. It was flanked by other magical homes, and the whole neighborhood was charmed with notice me not spells and other magical effects. Lucius remarked that the only reason the whole area hadn't been burned to the ground was because it was owned entirely by wizards.

Harry was glad that Lucius had given him coordinates that brought him to the park in the middle of the square, right in front of the house.

"Oh, my god. That's so beautiful." Harry goggled at the large house.

La Hotel du Malfoy had been built in 1590, replacing a house built in 1129 which had burned during a plague purification. It was of pink granite, four stories and encompassed the entire block on which it was situated. The house took up a third and walled gardens took up the other two thirds, excluding the pavilion situated in the middle of them. Harry could only stare.

"Well, come on. Let us go in. I want to show Harry my rooms and his. Which rooms are you going to give him?"

Lucius led the way into the house. The entry way was huge and had four fireplaces, two on each side of the room; at the back a staircase rose from each side of the room to join halfway up, creating a landing behind which an arched doorway could be seen. An identical door was situated between the staircases. The entire room was of white marble with black veins flecked with gold.

They walked up one flight of stairs and entered the corridor behind them. Lucius explained that these were the public rooms, the next floor up contained all the family quarters and the top floor was a mixture of rooms, from sitting rooms and an herbarium to a very nice studio. The library was there as well as a small ballroom, the main ballroom and public dining room took up the whole of the ground floor while kitchens and such were underground.

Harry couldn't really absorb the beauty of the house all at once. His impression was of a palace, all white and gold, with touches of green and violet.

Draco showed him rooms which were even larger than his rooms in Malfoy Manor, again, he was across the hall from Draco with Lucius' rooms at the end.

Harry sighed his pleasure at his rooms. Visitors entered through a private sitting room, at the back of this room there were three doors, one into a small but well appointed office, the second led into his bedchamber and the third into a salon du podre. A room for powdering wigs. It was now just an empty space, more a hall into the bathroom behind it than anything else. Harry had to laugh at his bedroom. It was huge with a gigantic curtained four poster bed, several seating arrangements, a door into the bathroom and another door leading into a walk in closet that was bigger than Dudley's bedroom at Privet Drive.

Harry glanced at his cheap watch and realized that it wasn't even noon yet. He also realized that he really needed a bath and fresh robes.

Lucius noticed Harry's expression and read it correctly. "Draco, you and I will make our arrangements then meet in the family dining room for lunch. Harry, just summon Mimsey and tell her to pack for you. She'll know what to do."

Draco mumbled something about Harry having all the luck with help. He knew that both he and his father would have to give explicit orders while all Harry would have to do was ask Mimsey to pack. He sighed, wishing he could do the same.

Harry called Mimsey, who danced happily at the knowledge that her Harry was well. Harry asked her to pack for him but when she asked how long they were staying Harry couldn't tell her. She sighed and disapparated.

She reappeared at Lucius' side. "Excusing me, sir. How long is you wishing to stay?"

Lucius controlled his flinch and his hex. "Until the first of September at least."

Mimsey politely thanked him and left again, ignoring the cringing elf Lucius had been berating. If they wanted to act like heathens, they would be treated like heathens. Her Harry was much nicer than any Malfoy. She popped back to England to pack Harry's things for him.

It took her half an hour, in which Harry explored his quarters, examining the office carefully. He decided that he was going to set it up so that he could get all his home work done quickly and still have a place to work on his translations and whatever else he was assigned. He would work hard and learn everything he needed to, he would make his Papa proud of him.

When Mimsey returned she was carrying a huge box. She put the box on the floor in the salon du podre and enlarged it to fill most of the room, only leaving a narrow corridor down one side of the room. She told Harry to go down to lunch while she got him unpacked.

Harry called for service and one of the French elves popped in. "How long until lunch is served?"

The elf opened his mouth but was interrupted by Mimsey. "No, stupid not speak English, you. Is nice boy unless you is insolent, then Mimsey is twisting your ears for you nasty frog that you are."

Harry was a bit shocked at that. "Mimsey! Don't call him a frog, that's not nice at all." He turned to the other elf and apologized, making the poor thing nearly faint. "Now, how long?"

"Another half of an hour, Master Sir." The elf cringed, expecting a blow.

"Oh, great! That just gives me enough time for a quick shower. Mimsey, put out something appropriate, please."

Word got around the house at once that not only was Mimsey very protective of her Harry, but that Harry was a nice master.

Harry showered quickly and felt much better, he was still a bit more shaken up than he wanted to admit and he hid it out of habit. If the Dursleys, or the Slytherins, thought him weak, they'd take all the advantage they could. He was also really hungry, the distance he'd apparated and the upset had all conspired to drain him thoroughly.

He made it to the dining room, guided by another French elf, just as Lucius and Draco arrived. They entered the dining room, beautifully decorated in Louis XX style of green and gold. It wasn't a very large room as it was the family dining room. The table only held about 20 people when it had all its leaves in. Right now it was situated in the middle of the room with room for six comfortably.

Lucius settled at the head of the table with Draco on his right and Harry on his left. He rang a small crystal hand bell and lunch began.

They ate in silence for a few moments then Lucius commented, as if he was speaking of the weather, "You remember that I said, if you apparated again without intermediary stops that I would cane you?"

Harry, who had forgotten, gulped but said, "Yes, sir?"

"In this case, as it was definitely an emergency, I'll forgive it. But don't do it again. Do you understand?"

Harry glanced from his plate to Lucius' face. "Yes, sir. But ... I was afraid that, if I didn't go at once, they'd take me away and I'd never get back to you. I'm sorry I worried you."

Draco couldn't help but gape from Lucius to Harry and back. Harry looked scared half to death and Lucius hadn't caught it. Draco realized that, from years of studying Harry closely, he could see things that his father could not.

"Father, you're scaring Harry."

Lucius gave Harry a sharp look, realized that Draco was right and sighed. "Harry, I swear that I will not brutalize you. But I will punish you. Now, eat your lunch, you look peaky."

Harry realized that, while he was feeling a bit worried about disappointing Lucius, he really wasn't scared of him. His reactions were mostly remnants of his 'Dursley Days' as he'd begun to think of them.

He picked at his food for a moment then suddenly realized, "Oh! Now that Dumbledore and the Ministry know where I am, does that mean that I can have Ron over again? And Hermione?"

Draco choked on a leaf of lettuce, then moaned, "Oh, Merlin, not the know-it-all. Weasley I can actually stand but her ... she sets my teeth on edge."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Well, she can be a bit of a nag." He turned to Lucius. "Is Hedwig here? If she is, is it alright for me to owl Ron and Hermione? Please?"

Lucius found that there was no resisting those pleading green eyes.

"Oh, very well. Owl your friends. But that does spoil all my fun in sneaking young Ronald away from Molly." He pouted dramatically, looking very much like Draco in a sulk.

Harry snorted then burst into merry laughter, his father and foster brother joined him and lunch continued with all of them much satisfied with themselves.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry returned to his rooms in a good frame of mind and found that Mimsey's arrangements improved it. She'd set all his books up in his desk but he was puzzled to see many more books than he'd thought he had.

"Mimsey? Where did all these books come from? I'm sure I don't recognize half of those on this shelf."

Mimsey walked in from somewhere in the suit. "Mimsey is knowing that. Master Lucius is getting them for you. Mimsey is packing them and bringing them, as well as Master Harry's books from his office. Is this a good thing?"

Harry eyed the nearly four feet of extra books with dismay, but said, "Yes, that's good. I'll have to have them to study from." He sighed and wondered if he'd ever be done with the frantic pace his life seemed to tend towards.

Mimsey watched Harry for a moment. "You is taking a nice nap. You is tired from all the excitement and you is needing to digest. Come." She motioned for Harry to come lay down on one of the couches in his sitting room. Harry decided to do as she said. He was feeling a bit queasy and wasn't too sure that his lunch was going to stay down.

Mimsey sat beside Harry after covering him with a light afghan; she wasn't too happy with his looks. He looked worn and tired, way too thin, and the black circles under his eyes were back.

She decided that she was going to have a word or two with that French elf cook. Her sauces were too rich, and Mimsey just knew that Harry would never complain about them and Mister Malfoy wouldn't notice. Young Master Draco, on the other hand, might. She huffed in exasperation. Managing a young wizard was hard work.

Harry sighed and shifted fretfully, his stomach was still upset and he was having trouble sleeping. He'd doze off, his stomach would give a twinge and he'd wake again. He was also worried about Dumbledore, the Ministry, and all his classes. He had a ton of work to do and only four months to do it in.

When Lucius entered the sitting room he was surprised to see Mimsey patting Harry's foot. He raised an eyebrow at her. She just nodded to him and walked out of the room, going into the study and shutting the door.

"Harry?" Lucius settled in a chair, arranging his robes while he waited for Harry to get himself together

"Yes, sir. Did you need something?"

Harry sat up and tossed the afghan aside.

"I've settled arrangements for your training. I thought to test your Occulmency, we forgot about it earlier. So..."

Harry just grimaced, remembering Snape's attempts at teaching him the skill. "Ok. What do you want me to do?"

"Just relax for now. I want to see if you have any natural shields."

Harry settled back against the backrest and closed his eyes. He felt something touch his mind, like a brush of a silk thread against his face. It was so different from the bludger-like impact of Snape's probe that his eyes popped open.

Lucius just said softly, "Eyes closed, Harry. It won't be but a moment more." He closed his own eyes to examine Harry's mental shields better. After just a few seconds he opened his eyes and gave Harry his analysis. "You had good natural shields but something's happened to them. They're ... tattered, is the best I can come up with. As if someone was tearing at them. And some of your memories are ... exposed more than I like. What the devil have you been doing?"

Harry could only reply with a bitterness born of pain, "Snape. He ... I felt like all he wanted to do was batter at me like ... like a ram at a castle gate, for lack of better way to describe it. It hurt. All he seemed to do was dredge up my worst memories and shove them in my face. He'd yell, 'Clear your mind.' then attack me. I have no idea what I was supposed to be doing. Clear your mind, my arse, it's not possible to think of nothing. Pillock." Harry clamped his lips closed over further swearing and managed to look both mutinous and furious.

Lucius sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well ... blast. Severus has always had it in for you, I do know that. But I wasn't aware that he was actively working against you. This is unfortunate."

Harry made a rude noise. "Unfortunate is an understatement. If what you say is right, he's left me as wide open as a whore's legs. Damn. Fucker. He's always had it in for me because I look like my dad."

"Language, Harry. Severus is a bitter, hate filled man for good reason. But, none the less, he had no reason to leave you open to mental attack like that. It's a wonder Tom hasn't taken advantage of that by now. I wonder why?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, did he admit to his night terrors now?

Lucius knew that look by now. "Harrison, whatever you are wondering about, you need to just tell me."

Harry nodded. "I have night terrors, or something like. I can see Him, feel Him torturing someone. I can't keep him from sending me those dreams, but I've felt him ... poking at me. But he doesn't seem to be able to do anything more than make my scar hurt. It's like he knows there's a way in, but he can't find it."

Lucius wrapped an escaped lock of hair around his index finger and swirled it around and around while he thought. "I know you meditate. Do you understand clearing your mind now?"

"I think of fire. Walls of it enclosing me, warming me. Then I let it go and move on to whatever I'm meditating on in that session." Lucius started to ask what he meditated on but Harry anticipated the question. "I meditate on everything from having patience, to not losing my temper, to concentrating better. It depends on what I feel I need at the moment. Sometimes, I just think of fire."

Lucius nodded, more to himself than anything else. "Can we try something?"

Harry nodded, expression open and willing. "Sure. What?"

"I want you to meditate on fire; then, when I'm sure you're deep in meditation, I'm going to try to enter your mind. If you feel me, try to keep me out."

"Ok. It won't take me long. I usually sigh heavily when I get centered."

Lucius waited until Harry sighed then tried to enter his mind, he was met with a wall of fire that made him retreat hastily before his mind got scorched. When he returned to himself he was pleased to see that Harry's eyes were wide open.

"Harry?" Harry blinked rapidly then focused on Lucius. "That is the most impressive shield I've ever seen ... felt." He waved a hand. "Amazing. All you have to do is learn to maintain it all the time. After you learn, it's really effortless, you'll never even notice it until or unless someone tries to breach it. I'll teach you."

"Yes, sir, I'd like that. What do I do first?" Harry settled back, he'd leaned forward when Lucius and started talking and pinned his eyes on his foster father's.

"First, you consciously create that wall of fire. Then I'll show you how to allow it to tap into your magical core so it will maintain itself. You can take it down any time you need to, once you get the hang of it. Since your meditation has taken you so far towards creating a real shield, and fire is just as viable as stone or ice, it shouldn't be too hard for you to get the hang of it. Now. Ready?"

"Yes, sir. I'm ready." Harry settled himself deeper into the cushions then asked, "Papa? Will it hurt? Not that I'm afraid of a little pain, but it's better if I know so it won't throw my concentration off."

Lucius wondered if he could sneak in one good hex on Dursley then replied, "If it hurts, I'm doing it wrong and you're to tell me at once. Now, think of fire."

Harry grinned and dropped into his meditation easily. He felt a sort of poke and turned his attention that way. The poke was indescribable. Harry knew what it was, but to actually describe it was impossible.

Lucius showed Harry how to attach a thread to his magical core; sort of like plugging in an electrical cord. That thread powered his shields for lack of a better explanation. He also showed him how to create a mental 'switch' so that he could not only turn them on and off but change their power instantaneously.

Harry felt very odd, he couldn't have told anyone how he knew what he knew, but he knew it. And he was a bit confused.

"How did you do that? And why didn't Snape do that? What did you do? Will it last?" Harry blurted out all his questions at once. Lucius just smiled slightly and waited for Harry's brain to catch up with his mouth. Harry flushed and grinned sheepishly

"Sorry."

Lucius waived the apology away. "Don't worry about it. Curiosity is fine, as long as you don't let it get you into trouble." He thought for a moment. "And to answer your questions ... I learned from my father. Severus doesn't know everything and had a bone to pick with you. Opportunistic arse that he is. I helped you create a connection between your core and your shields and a way to control it. It will last the rest of your life. Satisfied?" He smiled to take the possible sting out of that last remark.

Harry's smile was brilliant. "Yes."

"Good. Now I need to speak with you about your schedule. I've made one out that includes time for everything. It's a bit tight but I imagine that it will loosen up considerably in a month. We're going to concentrate on Potions and Deportment at first and your training in Dueling. I believe that you have a project for Herbology that will take care of the final requirements for that course?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. Would you like to see it? I'm having a bit of trouble as I've really got no place to work. I'm afraid that I'm a bit sloppy, so I'm always trying to keep from dripping."

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Dripping? Explain, please."

So Harry explained that he tended to drip dirty water on the floor so he was constantly checking to make sure he didn't and it was just distracting enough that he was working slower than he'd like.

He ended, "So, it's really distracting and I've ruined a couple of my pieces. Would you like to see?"

Lucius quickly revised his offer of a greenhouse and said, "Yes, I'd like to see your pieces. But ... what kind of pieces are they?"

Harry called Mimsey and asked for his portfolio, the elf popped out and returned at once with a ratty hard board portfolio in her hand. "Here you is." Her expression made her opinion of the item in her hand plain. "Is you wanting me to give it to Master Lucius?"

"Yes, and don't frown like that. Your face will stick that way." Harry grinned at Mimsey who handed the portfolio to Lucius with a snort in Harry's direction. He just continued to grin so she left with a grumble.

Lucius opened the portfolio, absently noting that the ribbon was missing. He took out a watercolor painting of a pot of common violets. The painting was excellent, especially considering the age of the painter. And his materials. Lucius noted that most of Harry's greens were mixed.

"This is really very good. Very good indeed. I'll see that the studio is opened and cleaned. You'll have no worries about ruining that floor. Would you like to see it now?"

Harry's expression of delight and vigorous nod made his eagerness clear.

Lucius directed him to follow with a laugh.

.

Harry looked around the large, airy, light filled room with delight. "Oh, please, tell me this is for me. It's wonderful. I won't have to worry about making a mess of the carpet or wood floors. There's a taboret for my paints and ... and ... oh, brilliant. I've never ..." Harry threw himself on Lucius' chest in a heartfelt hug. "Thank you so much."

It took Lucius a second to decide what to do with his hands. He remembered Draco saying that he had to reciprocate Harry's affection or he'd never trust them so he returned the hug; a bit hesitantly, it's true.

Harry disengaged himself and began to open drawers and cupboards.

"What are you looking for? I don't believe any materials have survived the years."

Harry just shrugged. "I just wanted to see that could go where. I have my own stuff, I need a few colors but I can get them out of my pocket money. As soon as I can get to an art store."

Lucius shrugged. "That's no problem. We're going shopping in a few days. As soon as we decide what fetes we're going to hold."

Harry looked alarmed. "Fetes? What's that?"

"Parties. I thought we would have a waltzing party, a garden party and some sort of demi-ball. Or perhaps a masque. To introduce you to the social scene with the least amount of ... trauma and drama, as Draco put it."

Harry blinked for a moment. "Party? Ball? But ... I don't know anything about that sort of stuff." He was beginning to look more than alarmed.

"That's why we're having a waltzing party, to give you experience with different partners. And the garden party for casual social experience and the demi-ball for semi-formal. We'll have a Christmas ball as well, but by then you'll be an old hand and a formal dinner and ball won't be a problem at all." Harry looked vaguely like he might faint. "Don't worry about it, either Draco or I will stay close to you. You'll do fine." He gave Harry what he thought was a reassuring smile. "After all, Madam will put you through your paces before hand."

Harry just wondered if the hotel had any good hidey holes. And talking about dancing made him start. "Oh, shit, Frankie's going to go spare. I haven't written Frankie and Johnny in ... since before I got in trouble with the Darklings. I better write them right now." He bit his lip for a moment. "Do you think Hedwig can make it that far?"

Lucius chuckled a bit. "Hedwig is not only very smart, she's very strong. She'll be fine. You get the studio set up. I'll write them a letter as well, just to set their minds at peace. I know you've been keeping a journal for them, just send it. I'll put a spell on it to shrink it. It'll expand when one of them touches it. Oh, before I forget. I made arrangements for Dudley while you were napping. He's getting tutoring paid for, as long as he actually uses it. The money goes directly to the tutors and his tuition is paid up as well. I've also given him an allowance so he doesn't have to work. If he's careful, he'll have enough money to help his mother, and still have enough left to go out; rarely, it's true but he should be studying anyway."

Harry rubbed his face. "Thank you. I don't like helping Aunt Petunia, she wasn't any better to me than Uncle Vernon but Dudley ... he never had a chance to do better."

Lucius refrained from comment, just nodding and walking toward the door. "I'll be done with my letter in about an hour. You should start on yours soon. Just have Mimsey put your paints away."

Harry hastily called Mimsey who popped in with his paints, brushes, papers and finished work.

"Mimsey will put all the paints and pencils in the taboret and the finished works in the safe. Papers is to go in the paper safe, yes?" Mimsey didn't wait for Harry to answer, she just flicked her long, slender fingers, directing things to their appointed places. She dusted her hands together then pointed to the door. "You is writing your letter. Shoo!"

Harry laughed and headed back to his suite to do as he was told.

It didn't take him long to compose the letter, explaining everything that had happened and write it out neatly. Harry didn't write his letters directly on parchment; he worked them out on foolscap with a pencil then copied them over. He found that he could think better if he wasn't worried about writing neatly and he wrote more neatly if he wasn't trying to compose his letter.

He folded his letter and picked up his copy of the journal. A quick walk got him to the library on the main family level where his knock brought the sound of Lucius bidding him, 'Enter.'

He opened the door and took the seat Lucius pointed out. "I've almost finished, I found it a bit harder than I expected. I think I reached the right blend of familiarity and comfort, without being overly friendly. Would you like to read it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir, I don't think so. Would you like to read my letter?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, I thank you. So ... journal?" Harry handed it over. Lucius took it and the letter. "The letter isn't sealed."

Harry shrugged. "I've never sealed a letter before. I brought my ring. The personal one. Will you show me how to do it?"

"Of course. Come over here and take the wax." Lucius held out a stick of red sealing wax.

Harry took the wax, Lucius showed him how to spell the wax to melt where he wanted it and press his seal ring into the warm wax. Harry smile with pleasure as he succeeded the first time.

They gathered up the two letters, the journal and a heavy flat pouch. Lucius put the letters and journal in the pouch then showed Harry how to spell them to a size that Hedwig could carry easily. Harry attached the pouch to Hedwig, who had been patiently waiting on a perch by the window. Lucius added the spell to enlarge them when either Frankie or Johnny touched them and she was on her way after a quick, affectionate nibble to Harry's finger.

Harry thanked Lucius with a smile.

"Before you leave, here's your schedule for the next little while. Go over it. You'll find that everything is a bit tight but there's time for you to relax in the evenings. And, now that all your regular homework is done, you're off punishment and we're a bit more settled with each other, I expect you to join Draco and me in the evenings for family time. If you have work that needs to be done, you can bring it. But I expect to see you in the sitting room, library or music room every evening without fail."

"Oh, but I don't want to intrude."

Lucius gave Harry the coldest look he'd given him in a very long time. "Harrison, I assure you, if you do intrude, I will be sure to tell you. Be there."

Harry gulped then replied, "Yes, sir, I'll be sure to be ... um .. how do I find out where you'll be?"

"Ask Mimsey. She'll know. That dratted elf knows everything." Lucius gave Harry a disgruntled mock glower. "I have no idea how you do it."

"Be nice to them." Harry shrugged, turned and left. Leaving Lucius to some not so pleasant contemplations

.

The next day was a whirl of activity that left Harry a bit breathless.

First, he had breakfast and his potions. Then he was introduced to Madam in the small ball room.

She walked around him, looking him over as if he was a prize stallion.

"Well, not too bad. Draco has had the dressing of him." She fingered Harry's sleeve. "Nice material. Lucius, I see your hand here too. But that hair has to go."

Harry blinked. He liked his hair long. It hid his scar and the heaviness made it lay better.

"No, I like it long. No hair cut." Harry's mutinous expression didn't make a dent in Madam.

"Only the head of an ancient house has long hair. Notice that Msr. Malfoy has long hair while Draco does not."

Harry snorted. "Then I'm triply entitled. I'm the head of house of three. Black, Potter and LeStrange."

Madam blinked once. "Do not snort in such an inelegant fashion. But you are correct, you are allowed quite long hair as the head of three houses. Wonderful. So...we essay. Enavant."

Harry ignored half of what she said, he had gotten a look at Lucius' face. He'd looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or what. Draco was standing near the door, smirking.

Madam led Harry to a table set with every imaginable piece of crystal, silver and china. She started pointing to each piece and telling Harry what they were for. She finished by saying, "You'll have a dish requiring one of these everyday for dinner from now on, until you know how to handle each one. Lucius is going to oversee that portion of your instruction. We will now walk."

Harry gave Madam a blank look. "Walk? Excuse me?"

"Walk ... Walk ... Marchon." She made an impatient motion with her hand.

Draco said, "Harry, just walk across the room. Let Madam see how you look."

Harry started across the room. Madam sighed and dropped her head into her palm.

"Non, Non! You walk like the plowman. Tromp, tromp. Draco! Walk!"

Draco walked across the room. Madam nodded, smiling in a pleased way.

"See? Head erect, shoulders back, spine straight."

Harry watched carefully. This was something he could do, he didn't see the difference between this and watching Frankie or Johnny to learn a new step.

"Now, you try."

Harry walked, doing his best to imitate Draco. Madam nodded her head, glanced at Lucius and remarked softly, "Very quick study and he will stand up for himself. I think you have a real winner here. Be very good to him. I think he is one of those who anger slowly then ... it is all over but the shouting, as the saying goes. I would expect a terrible explosion. So ..." She clicked away on her high heels, not bothering to be graceful. She expected them to do as she said not as she did.

"Very good. Excellent. I can see that you're going to be a wonderful student." Madam offered Harry her hand. He took it and attempted to kiss it. Draco frankly goggled, he'd had to work so hard for a simple, "Nice." Lucius, on the other hand, stood a bit straighter and would deny vigorously that he puffed his chest a bit. He was proud of both his sons.

Madam made Harry walk back and forth across the room for over half an hour before she declared herself satisfied. Harry relaxed, trying to shake the tension out of his muscles. Madam immediately called him on his stance. "Non, non! Mon deau. The second the lesson is over you do this? What ..."

Harry just straightened up. "I'm relaxing. I'll have to remember how to hold myself. Papa is already calling me on slouching. But my muscles are used to being in one position. I have to teach them to hold the new position. I'm going to ache and have to do stretches to relax. Sorry, but that's the way it is. I don't intend to hurt myself to suit someone else anymore."

Madam glanced at Lucius and raised an eyebrow. Lucius shook his head slightly so she let her complaint drop.

She dismissed Harry with the injunction to walk properly or wear a back board. Neither she nor Lucius noticed Harry's fleeting expression of fear. Draco could be excused as his back was turned to Harry.

Lucius returned to Harry quickly, he wasn't going to escort a servant, no matter how elevated, to the door.

"Now, penmanship. I'll set you a line to write out. The object is not to write it as many times as you can. It's to write it as neatly as you can."

Harry rigidly controlled his shudder. He hated writing lines with a hot passion. Draco noticed the look on his face and paled. Umbridge was still a sore spot, in more ways than one.

Lucius noticed and demanded, "Something is disturbing you, Harry. What is it?"

Draco decided that it was time for some confession and hoped Harry would forgive him.

"Umbridge made him write lines, and more lines. I don't know exactly what went on but he was always white as a sheet when she got done with him."

Harry had always held a bit of a grudge with Draco over tattling to Umbridge. She'd have found some other way to get to him; he knew that, but Draco hadn't had to help her so much. Or be so self satisfied about it.

"Umbitch made me write, "I will not tell lies." with a blood quill. And it was cursed so I couldn't tell anyone about it." He gritted his teeth then burst out. "I _don't_ tell lies. Not about something as important as Cedric dying and Riddle coming back. She ... she's evil. Right up there with Tommy boy. And, could she be pinker?"

Draco made a face, the woman's taste in clothing colors was puerile, inane, childish; he couldn't decide on which word to chose.

Lucius sighed, he'd known that woman was going to come back to bite him in the back. "A blood quill? Harry, those are ..."

"Illegal? Dark Arts?" Harry burst out. "I know. But here's the proof. Right here." Harry released the glamour he always kept on his hand. It was so second nature that he could maintain it and several other glamours no matter what.

He held out his hand. Lucius took it and just stared. The scar was deep, red and still looked inflamed after almost two years.

Draco took one look and hurriedly left the room. Even at his most arrogant, he'd never intended something like this. Draco was growing up a great deal more quickly than anyone could have expected.

Lucius ran his thumb over the livid scar and swore softly. "Damn that woman. She's petty and stupid. She worships Fudge. I never... Blast!" He turned away, running one hand through his hair in agitation. Umbridge was a puppet, but he'd lost track of her in other pursuits. He was regretting it now.

Harry realized that Lucius was very upset about his hand and, with his usual forgiving heart, he forgave Lucius whatever part he'd played in that particular fiasco. He leaned his cheek against Lucius' back, put his arms around him and said, "It's ok. I can glamour it easily. I don't even think about it anymore."

Lucius shuddered and turned around hugging Harry back. "Harry, I swear I never intended anything like that. Truly. I'm sorry, very sorry."

Harry shrugged. "I've had worse. Now, those lines? I'd like to get started. I want to work on my Greater Thistle."

Lucius glanced around for Draco, noticed him standing partially behind a chair with a queasy look on his face and motioned for him to come sit in a chair by the partners desk attached to his.

"Draco, come sit with Harry and help him with the 'fox' line."

Draco sat in the indicated chair, which put him between Harry and Lucius. Harry sat down in the desk chair, picked up a quill and pulled a piece of paper into place in front of him. Then he blanked out for a second.

"Um ... sorry, but, fox line? What's that?"

Draco sighed. "The line that everyone writes. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy old dog. It has every letter of the alphabet in it at least once. Write it ten times, please."

Harry frowned as he wrote, pen scratching loudly.

Draco winced, Harry didn't even know how to hold a quill pen properly.

"Stop! Stop! It's too painful. You're not holding the quill properly and that's probably half your trouble. Here, let me show you."

Draco picked up another quill and showed Harry how to hold it; fingers two inches above the ink line and at an angle to the page both horizontally and vertically. "Now, don't jam the quill into the well up to your knuckles. Just barely dip it in. Then don't press down hard. Rest the tip on the parchment and let the ink do the work. All you have to do is move your hand."

Harry tried again and, for the first time ever, actually got what he expected. "Oh, but why?"

Draco silently appealed to what ever god or saint might be listening. "Why what, Harry?"

"Why does it work better the lighter your touch. Usually, with biro's it's the other way around."

Lucius took over as Draco obviously didn't know what a ball point was. "It's the way the nib is made. Look at it carefully." Harry eyed the point of the quill with a puzzled expression. "Oh, for Merlin's sake. Don't tell me no one has taught you to cut a quill?"

Harry bit his lip for a second. "Ok, I won't. Ron tried but, as he's rotten at it, he just cut his thumb. I buy mine ready made and I go through a dozen a week at least. So, show me? Please?"

Lucius shook his head with a slight sigh. "Not a chance. Draco cuts all my quills, I never had the knack. Narcissa cut them until he showed such a dab hand at it. Get him to show you." He smiled at Draco with obvious pride.

Draco just opened a drawer and took out a new, uncut quill. "Let me see your pen knife."

Harry fished in his pocket and handed it over. "Here, be careful, it's really sharp."

Draco tested the knife on an old quill, Harry had told the truth, it was sharp enough to shave with. "Very nice. I'll have who ever sharpened this one sharpen mine."

Harry smirked a bit. "I'll be glad to."

Draco used Harry's knife to cut a quill, carefully explaining the proper angle, and how to cut the ink channel then split the point into a nib. Harry watched carefully and succeeded on his second try. Draco also showed him how to mend a worn pen, thus getting more use out of it. He explained that he could usually mend a pen at least five times before the shaft got too soft and thin.

Harry thanked Draco and started writing again.

Lucius watched for a few moments then said something to Draco that Harry didn't hear. Draco left the room quietly and Harry forgot about him, concentrating on getting his lines written.

.

Frankie let the snowy owl in the window and cried out, "Hedwig, hello, girl. Bacon? I just made a bacon butty and there's a bit or two left. Letter?" Hedwig chittered and held out her leg to Johnny, who was sitting at the table. "Here, pretty girl." Frankie gave Hedwig a piece of bacon and went to get a bowl of water for her.

Johnny opened the small packet and flinched a bit as the two letters and journal regained their proper size. "Oh, shit! I'll never get used to that." He laughed a bit then picked up the letters, the journal he put aside for later.

Harry's letter was chatty and newsy. Frankie listened while Johnny read it between bites of his sandwich. Lucius' letter was frank and told them everything Harry didn't want them to know. Lucius also said that he might have to send Harry to them for a while, if things got too hot.

Frankie read Johnny the journal entries while he washed dishes and cleaned the counter tops.

They finished together, cups of tea growing cold in front of them.

"Well, it looks like Harry fell into a honey pot for sure. A hotel in Paris, an island in the South of France. But, this Dumbledore worries me. Why would he think that he has any right to Harry?"

Johnny rubbed his face and thought. "Well, it seems that he wants something from Harry or for Harry to do something. You know Harry's really clammed up about stuff from his world. Wish he'd tell us more. But ... can't have it so we move on. I'll write to Lucius Malfoy and tell him we'll do whatever needs doing. And offer to come to Paris if needed."

Frankie patted Johnny on the shoulder. "Never thought I'd miss one of our chicks like this. I'll write to Harry and enclose a note to Draco." He glanced at Hedwig who was getting a drink of water. "You'll wait?" She just bobbed her head.

Both men went to get paper and pen to write their letters. Hedwig just preened a bit then settled down to wait.

When they were done writing, both Frankie and Johnny agreed that Harry had better write more often or they were going to go to Paris and swat his arse. Frankie admitted to saying as much in his letter.

Letters duly secured to Hedwig and the owl sent on her way, they went to work at the club a bit early so they could tell all Harry's friends about his newest escapades.

.

Dumbledore read the letter from Gringotts with dismay. It seemed that he'd been tapping into the Black vaults a bit too heavily or someone had audited the account. It didn't matter either way, the letter in his hand not only cut off his access but demanded repayment of all funds soonest. He rubbed his forehead and wondered how this had happened.

Things were not going his way at all lately. First he'd found that Malfoy's guardianship of Harry was legal and valid. The Ministry refused to do anything about it, no matter that he was Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now he was facing bankruptcy, he'd have to write to Gringotts and see if they wouldn't arrange some sort of repayment plan.

And Malfoy was going to ruin Harry. He had Severus and McGonagall trying to find some way to get him back under the proper influences. It didn't look good.

He took a lemon drop and sucked disconsolately

.

Dudley Dursley settled into the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. It didn't look good, the man was scowling ferociously.

"Well, Dursley, it seems that that 'worthless' cousin of yours has come through for you. Your fees are paid up until you graduate and a fund has been set up to pay your tutors. I'm pleased to see that the board of governors has been made trustee with me as bursar. And you've been given an allowance as well. If you're careful, it might stretch to a bit of help for your mum. Don't waste it. Understand me?"

Dudley blinked in amazement. "Yes, sir. I'd like ... like some help in managing my allowance. Mum will have to have a bit of help, but I think I'd like to save as much as I can. In case of some emergency or other."

Headmaster Samples beamed his approval. "Well, that's a fine sensible boy. And I'm glad to see you've also begun to take care of yourself. Looks like you've lost a bit of weight. Good job."

Dudley preened a bit. "Yes, sir, I've lost almost three stone. And I've taken up boxing. I'm hoping to make the team, but I've got to lose another few stone before I can make even heavy weight in my age class. Thank you for noticing."

"I notice more than you think. Now, I'll make an appointment with a tutor for maths and he'll help you make up a budget." He glanced at his watch. "You better go along now, you'll be late to history."

Dudley made his escape vowing to write to Harry again. He still couldn't believe that hanging a letter in that particular tree would actually get it to Harry, but it did. He also decided not to tell Petunia that he was writing to Harry, she was going to have enough of a tizzy over Harry paying his fees.

.

After finishing his lines Harry handed them to Lucius who approved them with a gentle smile. "Very good. Draco has gone to do some brewing. Do you have anything you need to be doing?"

"No, sir, Papa. I finished everything for sixth year and all the summer work except my extra credit work. I need natural daylight to work on that, so I'm free for the evening."

"Good, I'll play you a game of chess while we listen to the wireless. You don't speak French I know but we can get British WW."

Harry just got up and went to turn on the wireless and get out the chess set. Lucius settled in to actually teach Harry how to play. It turned out that Harry still wasn't quite sure which pieces could move where. Or even how many squares. Lucius vowed that Harry would know everything he should by Sept 1, or he'd know the reason why.

As Harry struggled with the game he also thought of other things.

Finally, the game was over, with Lucius beating Harry rather badly. Harry sighed and stretched. "Well, that wasn't completely awful. But, while you were moving, I was thinking. Now that we're here in France and Dumbledore knows about me being your ward, can I write to my friends?"

Lucius didn't need to think about it, he just replied, "I don't see why not. Who would you be writing to?"

Harry thought for a moment, then replied, "Hermione, Neville, Ron, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. Can you think of anyone else I ought to write to?"

"No, not off the top of my head. If I think of anyone else, I'll tell you. Why don't you write your letters now. Oh, and don't get cocky, Dumbledore still has a few cards up his sleeve or I miss my guess." Lucius left Harry to his letters, admonishing him to go to bed as soon as he was done. It was a lot later than he'd realized and the day had been long.

.

Harry wrote his letters and left them on Lucius' desk, to be mailed the next morning and went to get ready for bed. He felt like his whole life was spinning out of control, again. And he was tired of it.

He thought about what he needed and wanted to be. He needed to learn how to stand up for himself, he got the feeling that he was going to learn that quite easily under the auspices of Draco and the man he now thought of as Papa. He wanted to be a better dresser, he wasn't wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs anymore so he needed to learn how to put himself together, wizarding style, he already had Frankie and Johnny's advice on muggle clothing. He also needed and wanted to be less socially inept. Madam was going to see to that, whether he liked it or not.

He took a long hot bath and washed his hair carefully. He wasn't going to have dirty hair or dried out ends. He sighed as he realized that he was almost out of shampoo and conditioner. He'd have to ask Draco where he got his tomorrow.

As Harry slept, Ron planned. His father, Arthur, had come home with the news that not only was Harry Mr. Malfoy's foster but that he'd run away when Dumbledore went to rescue him. Ron was sure that something was going on with Dumbledore but he wasn't sure what. He knew that his parents would trust Dumbledore above anyone else. He was sure that wasn't as good an idea as one might think. Dumbledore thought of the Greater Good and blatantly ignored the good of individuals.

As he planned, he also thought of who Harry could trust and who would 'peach' on him in a second. He wasn't real happy with what he came up with.

Harry could trust him, Ron, with his life; he could also trust Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and the twins. Hermione was up for grabs at the moment, she trusted authority way too much. Dean seemed too afraid of censure and any adult was ruled out as thinking they knew more than kids and would do as they pleased no matter the proof positive otherwise.

He was annoyed and more than a bit dismayed to realize that he trusted Draco Malfoy more than he trusted most of the members of his own house. Lucius, Ron trusted more than any other adult and that made him sighed unhappily. The guardianship contract was legally and magically binding. Ron had nearly laughed himself silly when he'd read it. He'd told Harry that it was better than his own and meant it.

.

Severus Snape didn't know whether to throw a fit or sulk. He'd spent hours freezing, walking his feet off and that damn brat had been laying up with Lucius. He had half a mind to go shake the boy until his teeth rattled, the other half knew much better than to actually do something like that. Lucius was the top duelist in the Death Eater contingent for a very good reason.

So Snape thought hard and long about things he'd been content to ignore for a long time. The things he came up with bothered him some, but not enough to think about changing himself.

After having two Elwine brandies and a drop of water he made his way to bed and evil dreams of Voldemort and his court.

.

Dobby the House-elf finished his current chore then sat down to visit with Winky but she turned her nose up at him and announced, "Dobby is bad elf, Winky isn't talking to him."

Dobby just shrugged, if that was the way she wanted to be, that was fine. The elf who was taking care of his Harry, that Mimsey, sent him messages to tell him how things were going.

He was happy to see that his Harry was doing well.

Instead of worrying about things, Dobby decided to do what he could to care for Harry. He went up to Gryffindor tower and cleaned his dormitory room within an inch of its life. He couldn't believe how dirty it was. And what clutter there was under the beds, in odd spots around the room and under a slate floor tile. He sorted through all that and put everything he thought was important in a tin. He would send that to Harry with Mimsey.

Dobby wasn't as miserable as all the other elves thought he should be. He was a bad, thieving elf. Dobby knew that his stealing had helped Harry when he really needed it so he didn't mind that much. Besides, Harry would be glad to have his service when he got back to Hogwarts. Students weren't allowed personal elves.

.

Harry finished his morning routine then realized with a groan that he had breakfast with Madam. Breakfast with Madam was not going to be fun. Then deportment, which included who knew what. He wasn't looking forward to it and the threat of the dreaded backboard was hanging over his head.

He was sure that he was going to fail something; after all, what the heck was body language? Who cared how you entered a room as long as you didn't trip over the threshold?

And polite conversation? He'd never even thought of something like that. You just opened your mouth and let the words fall out, right?

Evidently not.

But breakfast wasn't as bad as he'd been afraid it would be. He'd taken his potions then started to eat. Madam had made him start again as he'd shoved his napkin into his belt which was unacceptable. He wondered why Lucius hadn't said anything to him about it sooner.

Madam asked him what he thought of the chances of rain. Harry gave her a blank look, which brought her wrath down on his head.

"Do not look at me like the cow. Polite conversation is made up of nice nothings. Observations about the weather, polite compliments on dress and not much else. Gossip is something else and I'd advise you to avoid it. Politics is a possibility but only if you know what you're talking about and who you might offend by saying what. Understand?"

Harry glanced at Draco, who pursed his lips into a rosebud pout, and sighed. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry. I'm not much good until after my tea. I'll try to do better."

"Ah! And potions. For what?" Madam took a small bite of egg.

Harry, who had been wise enough not to stuff his mouth, swallowed his toast and remarked. "Is it polite to ask such a question?"

"Most assuredly not. But I need to know if you are in ill health. I don't want to over stress you. Draco needed careful handling during dance lessons. Now, the question?"

"My digestion is messed up. If I take the potions, I don't usually have a problem unless the sauces are too rich. If I don't. Find a mop."

Madam made a face of disgust. "Bah! This is not a problem with us. So ... finish your breakfast and we will continue." She sighed and rubbed her chin. "Don't bolt it, we're not in a hurry. Eat like a gentleman." Harry went back to toying with his food a bit. He did like to take his time with breakfast.

Madam decided to give Harry another chance at polite conversation. "I understand that you have a morning routine. Would you mind telling me a bit about it?"

Draco waited for Harry to stammer and stutter like he usually did but both he and Lucius were pleasantly surprised when he replied, "Not at all. I wake up, Mimsey brings me a cup of sweet tea. I get out of bed, brush my teeth then go to the dojo."

Madam raised an eyebrow. "And what do you wear in a ... dojo? You do dress, yes?"

Harry smiled at her. "Of course I dress. I wear a uniform called a gi. I practice mixed martial arts. I start out with yoga, then I do tai chi. It would be nice if I had some opponents but I don't, so I do kata. Exercise routines that are progressively harder and cover different strikes and blocks. Then I do some more tai chi to cool down. After all that, I meditate for a bit. Then I go back to my rooms, shower and redress and I'm ready for the day."

Madam, who had thought to just make Harry more comfortable with conversation, was astonished. "My goodness, that's a lot to do before breakfast. You're a very determined young man."

Harry just finished his juice and said he was ready for his next class.

Draco shook his head. "Not until you apply this." He produced another pot of something from somewhere in his robes.

Harry muttered, "I want pockets like that. Mine still bulge." Draco just sighed, he had promised to teach Harry all the personal spells he knew, he'd have to start soon.

Harry applied some of the unguent from the pot and left it on the table.

Madam also noticed Harry's remark. "Lucius, who on earth has had the teaching of this young man? Surely, he should know that spell."

Lucius shook his head and remarked succinctly, "Muggles. I'll see to that part of his education myself with some help from Draco."

Madam nodded her head in approval and proceeded to make Harry miserable. He never thought that entering a room could be such an ordeal. First, he walked wrong, then he hunched. The backboard was brought up again.

Madam sighed. "He's just off balance. I don't know what the problem is. He acts like he expects someone to strike him at any moment."

Lucius sighed. "He just might. His life has been so difficult, the last few years, that it is possible that he has either been struck or hexed nearly every time he's entered a room."

Madam nodded her head then offered, "And he's such a small thing too. A shame. Well," She stood and slapped her hands together. "we fix that. Now."

She called Harry to attention and had him practice entering a room, following Draco, with the order to copy him exactly. It only took three tries for him to get it right. Lucius realized that, if Harry could see it done, he could do it himself. It made him think.

Madam then had Harry take different stances, this he understood, a stance was one of the names of the different ways to stand in martial arts. Each one had its own purpose, like the Horse stance which was to ground and center a fighter in readiness for an attack.

And suddenly several things made sense. When Lucius entered a room, he stepped in then stood for a moment, head up, shoulders back. A proud stance that attracted attention, every head turned to look at him. Draco did the same thing. They also had a talent for standing perfectly still, head cocked at a certain angle that made them look as if they were paying absolute attention to something no one else could see.

Harry worked hard all morning on getting all the different stances just right. Body language was a lot more important than Harry had realized. Draco even told him right out that the way he stood made him look like a victim. Harry vowed to change that at once. It took him an hour, but he managed.

Madam proclaimed herself very much satisfied and demanded her lunch. Harry sighed, it was sure to be an unpleasant experience, Madam had said that he was going to have to use different utensils at lunch than he was used to.

But it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be, he glanced at Lucius, who made a point of brandishing his choice a bit more than was strictly polite. Madam refrained from remark.

Draco and Madam kept up a light conversation, which covered the horror that was the current pallet of popular colors, the fact that Dumbledore was somehow still Grand Pobah of some club and the scarcity of ambergris. Lucius added a comment from time to time. Harry managed to keep his foot out of his mouth, ask three intelligent questions and not spill anything on himself.

Madam announced that she was very pleased with Harry's progress and that she didn't see this taking much more than a week, as Harry was so very quick on the up take. This, she declared, was a sign of great intelligence and diligence. She then gathered up her things and took her leave, patting Harry's cheek and demanding that Lucius see her to the door.

At the door she turned to Lucius. "Mon ami, that boy is damaged. I don't know who or how or why but he is too shy, too hesitant. He hunches like he's waiting for a blow. His self esteem is non-existent and his confidence ... Bah! It is too much. See to it." She opened the door and stormed out. Lucius agreed with her but wondered what to address first.

He returned to the dining room to find Draco teaching Harry a personal care charm. Harry was listening with a frown of concentration on his face. It only took him three tries to get it right.

Draco praised Harry with a soft, "Very well done." Harry glowed with pride and accomplishment, tucking the unguent pot into his enlarged and flat pocket.

Lucius realized that this was one way he could elevate Harry's confidence and self esteem. "Wonderful. I'm very proud of you, Harry, it took me several more tries than that to learn that spell."

Harry's expression of joy made Draco grit his teeth; not in jealousy but in fury. It took so little to bring that expression to Harry's face. Dumbledore was in for a very difficult year.

Lucius nodded to Draco, wondering what he was thinking about but knowing Draco would tell him in good time.

"Potions next. Harry do not frown like that, your face will stick that way. Lab, now."

Harry grumbled a bit but followed with good will, he was going to wait until he was sure there was something to complain about.

.

Lucius realized that potions was going to be a sore spot for a while. Harry hated the activity with a passion. But, when Lucius promised him a treat, he settled down to work with a calm attention that pleased Lucius.

He had Harry repeat all the instructions on cutting, chopping, shredding and so forth. Harry remembered what Draco had shown him, using the potato which pleased Lucius very much. No matter what Severus said, Harry wasn't stupid by any means.

Draco sighed, now was time to 'fess up' as the saying went. "Um ... Harry?" Harry stopped chopping the Angelica root into neat dice and looked up at Draco. "I have a confession to make and I just know you're going to be furious with me. I'm ... I ... Um ..." Draco cleared his throat and tired again. "I'm one of the reasons that you had so much trouble in Potions. I got Pansy to levitate stuff into your cauldron when you weren't looking. I'm sorry."

Harry blinked at him for a moment. "Oh, well ... that's all right. I should have kept a better eye out. Snape should have too. Is this dice ok?"

Draco couldn't believe that Harry was just going to shrug this off like it was nothing. "The dice is fine, as perfect as Severus could do. Aren't you mad at me? At all?"

Harry just shook his head. "You told me the truth and said, 'sorry'. What should I do? Hit you? Hex you? What good would that do?"

Lucius smiled. "None. And I'm glad you realize that. Draco and I both have not treated you as we ought. We're now trying to make up for it. We are family now."

Harry gave Lucius a glowing look. "Yes, we are. And family forgives each other. I have wanted a real family all my life. Now I have one and I'm going to keep it. So, Draco said he was sorry, he's helping me with potions and ... that's all there is to it. So ... what next? Do I put the diced Angelica in all at once or a piece at a time."

They continued to brew in a companionable way, Harry asked questions, consulted his notes and finished his brew with a contented feeling.

Lucius examined the vials of potion then announced, "They're perfect. A very nice sleeping draught. We'll use this. Come, Harry, you look exhausted. Supper is in ..." He cast a tempus. "an hour. That gives you time to clean up and change your robes. Draco, you should as well."

Draco stuck his nose in the air. "And you're flowery sweet."

Lucius conceded that he needed to clean up as well.

They parted ways at the top of the stairs to the family level.

After cleaning up and changing Harry returned to the dining room to meet with the other members of the family.

Lucius watched as Harry coped quite well with the snails, using the tongs and fork handily, after watching Draco for a moment. He also handled the asparagus easily.

At the end of the meal, Lucius announced that he was very well pleased with Harry and as a treat they would be going shopping on Saturday. Draco and Harry would, that is, they were to be allowed to go by themselves. He also mentioned that there was no chance of Dumbledore bothering them so they were not to worry about that.

Harry swelled with pride and pleasure. Draco gave Lucius a brilliant smile as well.


	22. Chapter 22

When Saturday came around, Lucius made sure that both Harry and Draco ate their breakfasts slowly. He wasn't about to have their day ruined by upset, or empty, stomachs.

After breakfast he gave each boy, young man actually, a purse with 100 galleons in it. "Here. There's enough in there for a nice shopping spree. Do not spend it on clothing or other necessities. You've worked very hard this week, Harry, so this is for fun." Lucius smoothed a wrinkle out of Draco's sleeve then tweaked Harry's robes so they settled over his shoulders better. "Harry, don't forget to go to La Crayon for your paints."

Harry smiled at Lucius, this was the first fatherly fussing he'd ever experienced. "I won't. But ... Um ... what about Dumbledore? What if he shows up and tries to do something?"

"Yell blue murder and come home at once. Here is a port key, even though I'm sure you could make it back here without one. Draco? Take yours. The code word for yours, Harry, is 'Home, James.' And Draco, yours is 'Mason du Malfoy' with a very French accent. However, I doubt that Dumbledore is stupid enough to try to remove you from my care here in France. They're none too fond of him here."

Harry grinned and Draco smirked.

Harry just remarked sarcastically, "I wonder why?"

Lucius just gave an elegant, French shrug and replied, "Something to do with interfering, old, and manipulative. The French are not much concerned with his 'Greater Good' as it is responsible for so many bad things happening to individuals. Now, go shopping. Don't leave the wizarding district."

"Yes, sir!" Then both Harry and Draco laughed as they'd replied in chorus.

Harry nodded to Draco and they apparated to the zone in the shopping district reserved for that purpose.

Draco stepped out of the circle, dragging Harry with him. "The first thing we need to do is get your colours. La Crayon is just over here." He stopped Harry with a hand on his shoulder. "If you see a lot of stuff you want, go ahead and get it. If it's too much and you run out of gold, I'll wheedle Father into giving you more."

Harry put on and indignant look. "You will not!" Harry laughed at Draco's crestfallen look. "I'll do it myself. Prat!"

They both laughed again.

As they entered the store neither one noticed the man who glared at them with hatred. The London house wouldn't recognize its butler Chauncy now. He was ratty and dirty. His clothing worn and ragged.

Harry took one look at the store and his eyes lit up like candles in a dark room. "Oh, paper! And ... look, Draco. Look at the brushes. And ... pastels ... and ... Oh!" Harry disappeared into the depths of the store.

Draco just found a clerk and said, in his beautiful French. "See that young man?" The clerk nodded carefully. "He's Harry Potter and, not only my foster brother, but Head of Houses Potter and Black. Establish him an account and notify Msr. Malfoy. Thank you." And with that he drifted off to find somewhere to sit down. He found a nice little seating arrangement in one front window and settled into a comfortable chair.

Meanwhile, Harry was going crazy in the watercolour department. He couldn't decide what he really needed and was trying to decide how much he could get for 93 galleons, seven being reserved for lunch. The clerk took one look and motioned to his manager.

"You better floo Msr. Malfoy. I believe that the young master is going to buy out the store. Or seriously dent it."

The manager took one look at Harry's ecstatic expression and went to make his call. Lucius just told him to make sure that Harry only bought the best supplies, none of that student foolishness, and sent an owl to Gringotts Paris. He returned to his tea and paper, feeling pleased.

The manager himself decided to wait on Harry and returned to the floor to find that the clerk was looking harassed. Harry had already gone through the pan and tubes of watercolours and decided on one of each. He was now looking at pencils with a frown on his face.

"Don't you have any coloured ones? I like a fairly hard lead and my favourite colours are really short so I need an extension or three and new one's as well."

"Pencils. We have a few graphite ones we get from the muggle world. But coloured ones. Do they really exist?"

Harry produced a stub of a green he'd brought along to try to match. "Yes, here. See?" He handed it to the manager who just gaped for a moment then he took the pencil carefully. The maker's mark was still visible, embossed on the end of the stub.

"I see. I'll copy this off and be right back. Shall I order you a complete set?" The manager managed not to look too hopeful.

Harry just nodded and headed for paper. He was using a cheap paper that was all he could afford at the time. Now, he was going to get really nice paper, sketch books and pads. He just pointed at a few things then exclaimed, "Hell, who am I kidding? Give me one of everything. And two of the books and pads."

In just under an hour Harry swept through the store like a hurricane, buying everything that struck his fancy. He was just about to look at easels and travel boxes when he decided to check on Draco.

He went to the front of the store but Draco wasn't there. He was nowhere to be found and no one remembered noticing him leave. They had all been too interested in watching Harry buy out the store. Harry searched the seating area quickly and found only a few scraps of paper and a handkerchief, unfortunately it was Draco's port key.

Harry looked around, feeling helpless and angry. Just as he was about to do something he really shouldn't, a boy approached him.

"Excusez-moi!. My English is not good. Sorry. This given to me was. The man, he says to read and obey. He was not ... come il faou." Then the boy scurried away.

Harry checked the dirty piece of parchment for spells, hexes and jinxes. The manager came over and asked Harry if anything was wrong and Harry just said, "I think so. Will, you please floo Msr. Malfoy and ask him to step through. Tell him to come armed."

The manager eyed Harry's white furious face with some alarm and hurried to do as he asked.

Lucius stepped through, dressed in dragon hide armour that fit his slender frame perfectly. He was carrying another set over one arm. Harry recognised the design as war robes from his lessons with Lockheart, not that that idiot ever actually wore any.

"What's going on?" Lucius handed Harry the robes. "Put these on at once."

Harry accepted the robes but draped them over one arm long enough to hand Lucius the dirty note. "Here. I checked it, best I could, for hexes and such. Read it while I get changed." and with that he just shucked off his robes down to his 'singlet', pants, and socks. While Lucius read the note he dressed in a silk shirt, dragon hide jacket, boots and trousers, over that he wore a double robe and cloak of wool and acromantula silk, spelled to deflect minor curses of all kinds.

Lucius read the note and prickles of cold, like ants with icy feet, scurried up and down his spine.

The note said that 'he' had Draco and it would cost 300,000 galleons to get him back. It included a lock of Draco's hair. It also said that they would get another note, telling them how to pay the ransom tomorrow.

Harry took the note from Lucius' nerveless fingers and read it himself.

"Mother fuckers are dead! Really, truly, sincerely dead. I'll cut off their bollocks and feed them to ... cock sucking cowards. How the hell did they get their hands on him?" Harry's language devolved into profanity so foul that even Lucius blushed a bit.

"That is enough! Stop! I cannot think with you carrying on like that." Lucius calmed himself forcefully. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he flew off the handle like Harry. He bit his lip, thinking furiously.

Harry nodded at that and forced himself to calm down, knowing that he was going to suffer for it later. Then Harry showed that marvellous talent he had for pulling a save from thin air. "Mimsey! I need you!"

Mimsey popped in at once. "How can Mimsey help?" She blinked once then stared around.

"I need to ask you a question. How did you find me?"

Mimsey just shrugged. "An elf always knows where it's master is."

Harry nodded, then bit at a ragged cuticle as the thought quickly. "Ok. Mimsey, could you find Draco?"

Mimsey shook her head. "No, Mimsey is sorry. She cannot find him." At Harry's look of dismay she asked, "Would Master Harry like Mimsey to get Master Draco's elf to find him?"

Harry nodded but told Mimsey, "Yes, please, but tell ... um..."

Mimsey helpfully interjected, "Corky, sir."

"Thanks. Tell Corky to be sure not to be seen. And to remember everything he can. We need to know everything possible. Thank you."

Mimsey popped out and was gone nearly twenty minutes, minutes during which Harry thought carefully about what needed to be done. Finally he turned to Lucius, who was watching him like a hawk.

"Ok, we need to find out what that fool really wants. No one kidnaps the son of an Inner Circle Death Eater unless he, or she, is nuts or desperate. So, which one is it. It's important."

Lucius nodded. "You're right." He took a deep breath. "I have to collect myself. We need to get out of this store. Or at least out of the front window."

Harry eyed the huge window. "I would really like to know what Draco was thinking, sitting in that stage like that. I'm so gonna smack him."

Lucius thought, 'Stage?' then said, "Excuse me?"

Harry gestured to the window. "It's like a stage, all stuck out in the street like that. I bet whoever it is just stunned him through the glass then walked in and carried him out. Everyone was trying to wait on me or at least see what I was doing. I'm really sorry. I should have taken better care of him."

Harry felt twitchy and couldn't figure out why, until he realised that he had no weapons, just his wand. "I'm going ..." He looked out the huge window, remembering seeing a cutlery store but not remembering quite where. He saw it almost at once. "there. I'll be back in no more than ten minutes, if Mimsey comes back before I do, ask her to fetch me. Ok?"

"Yes. Do you know what ..." Lucius sighed and rubbed his face. "Plans? I don't seem to be able to think."

"Not yet. I need to know more about where Draco's being held. And I do tend to plan best on the fly. Back in a flash."

Lucius shook his head. "Best not to attract that kind of attention."

Harry opened his mouth then shut it. "Ok." Then he left.

He hurried across the street to the shop and entered to the jingle of a tiny bell over the door. He noticed that Lucius watched him through the huge bay window until he went into the shop, he was sure that he'd still be watching when he came out again.

"Can I help you?" The clerk was an older man with a stern expression.

"Yes, please. I'd like a ... not sure what to call it. Muggles would call it a combat knife. I know what I want. I think a quick look around would be a good idea." Harry turned to look into the nearest case.

"I think I might be better able to help you if you told me what kind of fight you're getting into."

Harry flicked his eyes over the man, suddenly wondering why the man had spoken to him in English.

"You are wondering why I address you in English? My name is Everard. Your robes are English cut. Now ... knife?"

"Down and dirty. I'm killing someone and I don't care who knows it. You don't mess with my family. And while I'm thinking of it, did you see someone carry a young man, blond hair, slender build out of the art store?"

"No, I usually stay in the back until the bell rings. This doesn't sound good." Everard kept his face bland. He wasn't mixing in someone else's troubles.

"It's not." Harry looked into a case and saw an SP-1 Marine combat knife. "That one."

"It's expensive. Imported from America, muggle made. I have no idea why the boss bought them."

Harry just pulled his purse out of his pocket and handed it to Everard. "If this isn't enough, you're cheating me."

Everard weighed the pouch in his hand then opened it. He blinked for a moment. "This is enough to buy eight or nine of those."

"Ok. Give." Harry just held out a hand.

"I've only got three. Here, let me wrap them up."

Harry just held out his hand again. "I'm going to be using one soon."

Everard just put all three on the counter top, counted out his pay and gave Harry back his pouch. Harry tucked it away. Then he used the straps on the sheaths to strap one knife to each leg and slipped his belt through the last one stowing it in the small of his back. His long robes covered all three.

Harry walked back across the street and entered the shop just as Mimsey and Corky popped in. He heard the pop and found that Lucius had moved into the manager's office.

"Ok, what do we have? Corky?" Harry looked at Corky who just blinked for a moment then shrugged. Harry didn't put up with that for a moment. "Look, I don't care if you hate Draco with a purple passion. You tell me what I want to know and I'll give you a sock." Lucius made a strange noise but held his tongue.

Corky talked. Draco had been, as Harry assumed, stunned through the window and easily taken right out the door. No one even looked twice. Lucius made a note to talk to someone about that later.

Corky stunned Lucius by declaring, "Corky never saw Mr Chauncy so nasty. All dirt and rags. He is taking Young Master Draco to a hut by the sea. They is there now." He went on to describe a three room hut on a cliff by the sea. Harry wasn't sure where it was exactly, and didn't really care. All he cared about was the internal arrangement of the rooms and the layout of the terrain around it.

While Harry was quizzing Corky, Lucius was doing his best to control his fury. He had fired Chauncy for being a fool, it seemed he should have made more permanent arrangements. He intended to rectify his omission as soon as he got his hands on the fool.

"Ok, here's how it's going to go." Lucius snapped his attention to Harry. "Corky says that there's only this Chauncy there. He's in the front room and Draco is in the back, a storage area. Mimsey, can you take me into that room?"

Mimsey nodded, "Yes, Mimsey can do that. Corky can take Master Lucius."

Harry nodded. "Great, thank you. So, here's what we do. Corky will take you to the front and Mimsey will take me right to Draco. You distract Chump while I get Draco. Then he's all yours. What do you think?"

Lucius nodded. "It's not what I would have done but I would never have thought of having his elf find him."

Harry shrugged, which looked a bit funny as he was checking his knives at that moment. "Think outside the box. I'm set. You armed?"

Lucius just raised his cane. "Wand and sword. I'm ready."

Harry settled his robes thanking Lucius for their protection. "Ok, ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." He held out his hand to Mimsey who took it and popped him into the back room of the hut. Unfortunately, Lucius was still arguing with Corky and Mimsey couldn't control the popping sound as well as she'd thought.

Harry took one look at Draco's black eye, swollen cheek and split lip and freaked out. He had just turned around when Chauncy rushed in.

"You! You little punk, you're the one responsible for me getting fired!" Chauncy got his wand up to cast a hex at Harry but Mimsey summoned it to her. All he managed was a scattered, weak Bombarda which bounced off Harry's war robes.

Harry snarled, "You hurt my brother. You fucking asshole. I'm gonna cut you twice. Deep and bad." Magic crackled across his body like static. He felt himself speed up into the same state he used to extend his exercise time.

There was a loud bang outside and Lucius rushed inside just in time to see Harry pull a knife from behind his back and another from somewhere on his leg. He moved so fast that Lucius nearly missed everything. Harry jabbed at Chauncy with one knife then cut him across the torso with the other. He was just spinning to finish the job when Lucius froze him. He released him at once, drawling, "Take Draco to Le Isle du Fraises, I'll finish here. Go!"

Harry gently gathered a moaning Draco into his arms, cast a Feather Light charm and went. The bang rattled the windows.

Harry apparated to the small gazebo, small by Malfoy standards at least, then wondered where he was supposed to take Draco. This gazebo wasn't appropriate.

An elf took one look at them, made an eeping noise and disappeared. Harry panicked for a moment but Narcissa appeared before he could do more than groan.

Narcissa took one look at Draco and had her wand out. "What happened to my son? Who do I kill?"

"No one, Papa is taking care of what I left. We need to get Draco inside and get a healer. Now!"

Harry's words shook Narcissa out of her fury. She took hold of Harry's arm and he felt the unpleasant squashing feeling of being side-alonged. He looked up from Draco's bloody face to see the Chateau Malfoy. A fairy castle built in the late 1700's by that Head of family to amuse his pregnant young wife. She had hated it but Lucius and Narcissa both loved it.

"Come! Bring him inside. I'll summon Mw. Thomas. You!" Narcissa pointed to an elf imperiously ordering, "Take them to Draco's usual rooms. And, you ... who are you? Never mind, find Lucius and tell him I want him."

Mimsey just rolled her eyes at Harry and popped out.

Harry obediently followed the elf a little way down a hall then stopped. "Just pop us please. He's in a lot of pain, mostly because I'm pressing on fresh bruises." the elf nodded then hesitantly took Harry's sleeve in his hand and popped them to Draco's quarters. "Thanks. Turn down the bed will you? And help me get him undressed please."

Harry carefully put Draco on the bed when the elf was done turning it down. He then helped the elf move Draco around to get his ripped and dirty robes off and put him in pyjamas.

"There. Now, I'm going to find Papa. You stay here with him. If Lady Narcissa comes in, just hide. I want to know what the Medi-Wizard says as soon as you know. Ok?"

"Yes, Master, I is hiding as soon as Madam tells me to go. I is coming to find you when the Medi-Wizard is done."

Harry called, "Mimsey!"

Mimsey popped in with a sour expression on her face. "Mimsey is here. Master Lucius is on his way. He is making a great mess. Mimsey is not cleaning that. No, she is not."

"Mimsey, your English is slipping. What mess?" Harry knew that, if Mimsey was complaining about cleaning, everything was fine.

"Chauncy. Not cleaning, no. He is on his way. Mimsey delivered Madam's message. Is you wanting your things?" Mimsey fixed Harry with a calm look and waited for orders.

"I don't know. I'll have to find out what we're going to do."

Harry fidgeted a bit. He wanted Lucius and the medi-wizard to show up now. It was only seconds before Lucius walked in followed closely by Mw. Thomas and Narcissa.

Lucius nodded to Harry then turned to the medi-wizard. "Here he is. I see that someone has put him in bed but not cleaned him up. Harry?"

"It was me. I was afraid to do much more for fear of breaking a scab. Are we staying here?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Harry but Lucius actually snapped his fingers at her. "He saved Draco and he is my ward. You will notice that I neglected to say our. Be polite to him. He will be the saving of the Malfoy name, to say the least."

Mw. Thomas cleared his throat just then so all three of them turned to him. "Master Draco was rather badly beaten. Broken ribs, abrasions, contusions, facial damage. But he'll be fine. I'll send you some potions. The only thing that had me concerned was his condition, but his heart has held up well. I have a Dreamless Sleep potion I'd like to give him. Healing potions and a nutrient potion to hold him over until he wakes hungry."

Lucius nodded and the medi-wizard turned to give Draco the potions. Harry watched closely. Draco allowed the wizard to lift his head enough to swallow the potions then lay back with a moan. Harry flinched. He should have been watching more closely.

Lucius gave Harry a steady measuring look. What was wrong with him now? Lucius dismissed the slight flinch as not as important as Draco's health.

"We will be staying here. I do not want to move Draco until day after tomorrow at the earliest." Mw. Thomas nodded at that then quietly left the room. He knew where the floo was so he just went back home. "Madam will be told to come here for your lessons. Tell your elf, 'well done'. Have her bring whatever you need here. Draco's elf is ... it will be necessary to replace it. I gave it clothing. As a ..." He made a face. "reward for its help. Worthless as it was in the end. I had to... persuade it to bring me to the hut. Enough. Narcissa, stay with Draco, please. I have some ... business to attend to."

Narcissa just nodded her head and settled into a chair by Draco's bed.

Harry looked at Lucius for a moment then asked, "Need my help?" Lucius shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll clean my own mess. You just started it, I finished it."

Harry gave Lucius a startlingly feral curl of his lip. "He hurt Draco. He's lucky I didn't disembowel him. I trust we don't have to worry about him."

"No, we do not. And, I did." Harry just looked at him for a moment. "Disembowel him. You cut him fairly deeply, I just finished the job. I need to go check on him. Excuse me." And with that Lucius apparated away with a crack of displaced air.

Harry sighed and seemed to deflate like a punctured tire. Narcissa watched this with some surprise.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?"

"Yeh, just really tired. And ... oh, excuse me." Harry rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Mimsey popped in with a potion and handed it to him. Harry rinsed his mouth then took it.

Narcissa looked on in astonishment as Harry was vilely ill then tended with tender care by a house elf dressed in a neat uniform of blouse and skirt, covered by a starched pinner apron.

She made a quick decision, hoping she was right. "You. Take your master into the room across the hall and tend to him. If he needs medical attention, come back to me. Go."

Mimsey just grasped Harry by the arm and apparated them into the room. She called for some help from the local elves, who showed up with ill grace.

Mimsey showed her loyal courage immediately. "You will bring me nice clean sheets and put them on the bed, without wrinkles. I go to Paris to fetch master's things. He is to be in bed, in pyjamas when Mimsey is back. Take his robes and clean them. And that knife too."

Harry protested weakly that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He was just shaken up by the state Draco was in and the violence of his vomiting. Mimsey just looked at him for a moment then snapped, "Stay." and apparated back to Paris.

While Lucius and Harry had been rescuing Draco, La Crayon had delivered Harry's purchases. Mimsey just got another elf to take the boxes straight to Chateau Malfoy while she packed everything belonging to Harry and Draco. She also told Lucius' elf to pack for him.

This done, she returned to Harry's side.

She found that Harry was asleep with a strange elf sitting on the foot of his bed. She nodded to the elf who announced, "La Maîtresse l'a commandé."

"Fine, you may go now. See that all Master's things are put away." Mimsey looked at Harry for a moment then plopped down in a chair. The other elf gave her a dirty look and popped away with a sharp crack.

Mimsey snarled as Harry woke with a start and looked around fuzzily. "Draco?"

"He is in his bed. You is not to get up. Mimsey will go see about him for you. Stay."

Harry just grinned at her, saying, "Bossy elf."

Mimsey just gave one short nod, went 'humph' and disappeared to check on Draco. She returned with the information that Draco was still sleeping but would be fine when he woke up in about six hours. She announced that she was going to check on the unpacking and disappeared again.

Harry flopped back on the bed with a bounce. He sighed and listened as his stomach grumbled loudly. He snickered a bit then called, "Service, please." The elf that popped in wasn't Mimsey and; either couldn't, or refused to, understand that he was hungry and wanted something to eat. He rubbed his face in frustration then just announced, "Fine, marchon, go, shoo. Whatever, I won't starve before the next meal. But I'd have thought that you'd be polite to a guest no matter what." The elf just gave a very gaelic shrug and left.

About ten minutes later, Harry was feeling a bit sorry for himself as he was now thirsty too, when Narcissa came in.

"Hello, Harry. I may call you by your given name?" Harry just propped himself up to nod and smile. "Thank you. Draco is still sleeping but my last diagnostic spell tells me he will be fine when he wakes. Now, I need to see what's wrong with you. You shouldn't have been ... um ... ill like that."

Harry just lay back down, saying, "Too much excitement and upset. My stomach just can't take it. I'll be fine with some food in me. And tea. Can I have a cup of tea, please?"

Narcissa cast her spell, read the results which appeared in the air over Harry, then said, "Of course. Why didn't you ask one of the elves. Yours isn't here?"

Harry sighed. "Mimsey is busy, so I called for service and that elf ... seems it doesn't speak English. Ne parley pas." Narcissa grimaced at Harry's mangling of the language. "Anyway, I couldn't get it to bring me anything."

"I'll send for some tea. I apologise, all our elves are difficult. Especially the French household ones." Narcissa snapped her fingers and the same elf popped in. She spoke to it in French then waved her hand. "Tea will come at once and you may ask me for something and I'll translate for you."

Harry thanked Narcissa, wondering if he was treating her appropriately. He wanted to get along with her so that Lucius wouldn't be embarrassed with him. Narcissa gave him an odd look but asked again what he'd like to eat.

Harry decided on poached chicken breast with asparagus vinaigrette and a fruit tart. Narcissa translated for him then said she was returning to Draco's side. Harry just nodded and went back to worrying about Lucius.

Lucius arrived with a cup of tea in his hand. "Well, young sir, what's this I hear about you being sick again?" Lucius handed Harry the tea with a small smile.

"Sorry, I was just so upset about Draco that I couldn't help myself." Harry took a sip of his tea. "And how's Chauncy?"

Lucius assumed a mournful expression. "He passed away. So sad. Very messy too. Your elf, Mimsey, was not pleased until I told her she didn't have to clean up after it. Let the mess remain as an example to anyone who harms a Malfoy..." He gave Harry a speaking look. "Any Malfoy."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Good." He was distracted from the conversation by Mimsey popping in with a tray.

She put the tray on Harry's lap with a, "There. You eat." She then turned to Lucius and announced, "We is going back to Paris. This place is no good. Your elveses is rude, stupid and not nice."

Lucius started to bridle but backed off as he realised what she'd said. "I see, and in what way, exactly, are they rude?"

Mimsey enumerated on her fingers her complaints. "They is not responding to direct orders from heads of household. They is pretending they is not understanding English. They is doing their best to run us away, and they is succeeding, not because we do not belong here but because we is not putting up with them. They is wanting respect but is not earning it. We go back to Paris." She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head once, as if that ended all argument.

Lucius nodded. "I see." He glanced at Harry who looked back with his fork halfway to his mouth. "We'll be staying at least three days. I'm not allowing you to return to Paris by yourself." He glared at Mimsey. "You will just have to cope until Draco is well enough to return. Harry, eat that don't brandish it about." And with that, he turned on his heel to go express his disappointment to Narcissa and the head house elf.

.

Harry finished his food and decided to go see Draco for himself. "Mimsey!" Mimsey popped in with a small smile. "Yes? Mimsey is here."

"I want to see Draco, where is he?" Harry started throwing his covers off. He was really fine, a nap and some food had seen him back in perfect shape.

"Mimsey will take you. Then you is to see the studio and be shown around the island. Master Lucius' orders. Come."

So Harry got up and redressed in the war robes that had just been hung on a silent butler at the foot of his bed. Mimsey offered him something cleaner but Harry just announced that they were clean enough. Mimsey smirked and shrugged.

Harry was happy to realise that he was just across the hall from Draco and so he didn't have to wait long to find out how he was doing.

Narcissa told him that Draco was fine, should wake up in an hour or so and sent him out to get some fresh air. Harry insisted on seeing Draco before he would leave so Narcissa let him. One look at Draco's unblemished face and Harry agreed to go, tears in his eyes. He was so relieved that he didn't even try to hide them from her.

"There, there, now. He will be fine. You go out and get some air. I shall send for you and Lucius both when he wakes."

"Thank you, ma'am." Harry kept his voice soft so as not to wake Draco before time. He felt a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders as he told Mimsey, "Ok, I'm ready to go outside." He bowed to Narcissa with respectable grace and left the room.

Narcissa, who had been ready to be offended by Harry on general principles, decided to just stay out of it completely. She looked at Draco, who was still sleeping quietly, and went to find Lucius.

.

Lucius looked up from his contemplation of the orchards. Narcissa put her hand on his arm.

"Do you want a divorce?"

Lucius shook his head. "We do not need the disgrace, either of us. I won't bother you, you won't annoy me. You will leave the raising of Draco and Harry to me. Be polite to the boy, if you cannot do that, avoid him. I'll give you a generous allowance."

"Very well. That is acceptable to me. Do not flaunt your lovers in my face and I will be discrete as well."

Lucius glanced down at her then looked back into the orchards. "I do like you, you know. I never loved you but I am fond of you. I am sorry that our parents had the bad taste to force us on each other."

Narcissa felt compelled to say, "You were always quite nice as a husband. I'm sorry I couldn't give you more children. I've always regretted that."

Lucius sighed. "I really think ... never mind. We carried on well enough, don't you think?"

"I do. I'll retire to the Dower House here until you and the boys leave. I'd like Chateau Malfoy as my primary residence, if you don't mind. I will be glad to allow you use of it as needed, with a bit of warning."

"Very well. Thank you." He turned and walked into the study behind them.

And with that, a marriage made by their parents was ended. They never would get a divorce.

Narcissa quietly removed to the Dower House to wait until Lucius, Draco and Harry left.

.

Lucius couldn't believe that it had actually been that easy. He and Narcissa got along tolerably well, but neither had a real passion for the other. If anyone had insulted Narcissa Lucius would have gladly killed him, but he didn't like living with her. He wasn't a breast man, as the euphemism went.

He started slightly as an owl flew into the room bearing a parchment. It descended to the convenient perch and waited while Lucius took the letter, gave it a treat and checked that the water in the bowl was fresh. Contrary to popular belief, Lucius was always kind to animals.

The letter was from Dumbledore, of course. He demanded that Lucius return Harry to England at once and turn him over to his proper, magical guardian, one Albus Percivale etc. Dumbledore. Lucius sneered. Dumbledore had always had a common touch, insisting on using all his names, even though it was in the worst possible taste.

He wrote a letter back saying that he would be happy to return Harry to England as soon as Dumbledore swore a magical oath not to interfere in his guardianship in any way.

The owl was soon on its way with Lucius' letter. He wondered, idly, how Dumbledore was going to take this. He hoped Dumbledore appealed to the Wizengamot. That might actually take him down a notch or two.

While all this was going on, Harry was wandering along a narrow path in the general direction of the orchards. He stopped once in a while to look at something he found interesting. He was looking for the strawberry fields but not in a great hurry to find them.

"Excuse me, sir, is you lost?"

Harry looked down at the elf, then realised one thing that had been bothering him. All the field elves were polite and helpful, the house elves were arrogant, stubborn and as unhelpful as they could manage. He wondered why. So he asked.

The elf just looked at him for a moment, surprised by Harry's question.

"Sir is very observant. The field elveses is not ... proud of their status. We is just field hands. The house elveses is higher status than us as they is house servants. They is annoyed that the English mistress is here, instead of allowing them to do as they please in the house. They is trying to drive the English back across the channel. All elveses speak any language needed to serve. Now, sir, is you lost?"

Harry laughed at the elf. "No ... or, yes, I wanted to find the strawberry fields but I'm not in a big hurry. I need to get some air, walk around a bit. Show me around?"

"Yes, Gerard will do that." Harry blinked, this elf had a normal name.

The elf noticed and remarked, "Wizards is always giving their elveses stupid names. We is not bothered by wizards much so we is giving our children names ourselves."

Harry nodded. "Oh. I see."

He followed Gerard around for a while longer, admiring the trees and neat paths. Gerard told him that none of the field elves really wanted to go to the house, no elf had gone up in more years than any of them could remember. He did say that a few elves had been sent down to the fields for one reason or another.

Harry sighed. "My brother, Draco needs a new elf, his old one risked his life just to be stubborn. Would you like the job? I think ... no, I know that you'd be good for him."

Gerard thought about that for a moment then nodded. "Gerard will think about it. Can he meet Master Draco?"

"Yes, do you know how to get me back to the chateau?"

"Of course. Gerard will take master to the main hall."

Harry looked around the main hall with interest. He hadn't noticed much about it the first time around, he'd been too worried about Draco. Now he took the time to admire the décor. Louis XVI and very beautiful. He sighed.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. I was just coming to find you. I called Mimsey but she didn't come."

Harry frowned, that wasn't like her. "I'll have a word with her, sir."

"Don't bother. Sometimes a truly dedicated elf can't hear anyone else call them." Lucius nodded once then waited for Harry to explain the presence of a field elf in the house.

Harry caught on quickly. "This is Gerard, I thought he'd make a good elf for Draco. How is he? I assume that the reason you wanted Mimsey is to get a message to me."

"Yes. Draco is fine. Fussing about his dinner. And he wants to see you." They turned in the direction of one of the fine staircases. Harry smiled, that information made him feel very good. "I thought I would send for Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom to come visit us in Paris. Would you like that?"

Harry nodded so hard his bangs slapped him in the eye. "Ow. Oh, yes, sir. I'd like that very much. But what about my education. I don't want to skimp on that."

"I had thought to make it a nice luncheon. You would practice your manners, as well as having some time with your friends."

"Ok. That would be wonderful. And ... um ... I want to run in the morning."

"That is fine. I shall have an elf place a marker at half a mile, a mile and a mile and a half. You do run three miles, yes?"

"Yes, sir. And someplace to work out?"

"The small ballroom should do. Mats?"

"Please."

By now they'd reached Draco's room. Lucius tapped at the door and walked in with Harry nearly treading on his heels.

Harry grinned like his face would split when he saw Draco sitting up in bed, eyeing a fork of mash with some disfavour.

"Draco, you're alright! Merlin, I'm so glad."

Draco gave Harry the sweetest smile he could manage. "Of course I'm alright. You rescued me, didn't you?" He held out a fork full of potatoes. "Want some?"

Harry burst into tears and hugged Draco hard.

"Off! Off! I can't breathe." Harry released Draco. "You silly prat. Calm down."

"Damnit, Draco. I was so fucking scared that arsehole would really hurt you. Fuck."

Draco just waved the fork at Harry. "Calm down, I said. Tell me all about it while I eat this abomination someone chooses to call mash."

Lucius leaned against the door frame and watched his two sons act their age. It was very nice.

.

After the story was told Draco announced that he wanted dragon hide war robes too. Lucius just nodded, saying, "I'll get you some when you begin to duel. Harry already needs his as I'm going to be duelling him regularly now. He is quite vicious when he needs to be. Technique wise, he has a long way to go."

Lucius conjured a chair and settled into it. Harry got off the bed and did the same, waiting until Lucius checked it for safety.

Draco finished his food then pushed the tray away. "You have something to say to me, Father, so just say it. I'm still feeling tired and don't feel like dancing around."

"Very well, but you do realise that I enjoy the social dance. However, I am inviting Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom to visit with Harry for the weekend. I do not want an incident with either one of them. Understand?"

Draco just nodded. "Of course, Father. I will not start anything, I promise. I'll even write the letters, if you like."

"You will. I will write to Augusta Longbottom and Molly Weasley. Harry?"

Harry was just sitting with a huge grin on his face. "Yes, Papa?"

"I do so like to see you smile like that."

Draco seconded that with a hearty, "Me too."

.

Molly Weasley read the letter from Draco with a puzzled expression, and the one from Lucius. She didn't know what to think so she called Arthur to read them.

He picked up the letter from Draco and, after reading it, said, "It seems innocuous enough. But ..." He read the letter from Lucius, which was straight forward to the point of being blunt. "Well, I never. He says that we'll never like each other but for the sake of Harry, he's inviting Ron to France. He's also declared that he's invoking the Rite of Safe Passage. Molly? Do you think?"

"I think we ought to speak to Ronald at once." Molly got up and went to the door, calling Ron in a voice that carried all over the property.

Ron ran into the kitchen. "You shrieked?"

Molly aimed a swat at him, which missed as she'd intended. "Yes. Here." She handed the letters to Ron, who frowned when he realised that she'd opened his mail. "I know. I opened your mail, but I'm not letting any of my family open something from a Malfoy without making sure it's safe."

Ron read both letters then looked at his parents. "Ok, now tell me what's stuck in your throat."

Molly sighed. "You've seen Harry at least once and not told us. Why?"

"Because you'd have told Dumbledore and he'd have taken Harry back to the Dursleys. They're terrible people. We've told you several times but you wouldn't listen to kids because Dumbledore said he was fine where he was. But he's not been. So I didn't tell you."

Arthur couldn't decide what upset him more; the fact that Ron hadn't told them about where Harry was, or the fact that he was now sure that Ron had been right.

Molly on the other hand seemed to have her priorities straight. "Well, that's neither here nor there now. I'm afraid of the way Lucius will treat him. What do we do?"

Ron sat down at the table and rubbed his face. "Nothing, Mum. I've read his guardianship contract. It's brilliant. He's even got a rule of thumb. Appendix C is a bit worrisome but I really do think that Mr. Malfoy has Harry's best interests at heart. But he's shit at chess."

Arthur decided with his heart instead of his head, "I hope I'm not making the wrong decision. You can go. Remember that our family is just as old as the Malfoys, mind your manners and tell Harry that he's welcome here anytime."

"Ok, Dad. I will." Molly put a mug of tea in front of Ron. "Thanks, Mum." He took a sip then asked, "Do you have any idea what I can expect?"

So Molly and Arthur tried their best to explain to Ron all the in's and out's of a house party hosted by Traditionalist Purebloods.

.

Augusta Longbottom read the letter from Lucius at the same time Neville read the one from Draco.

Neville folded his letter and put it beside his plate. He ate a few bites then asked, "I think I'd like to go. What do you think, Gran?"

"I think you will comport yourself as the Head of House Longbottom ought."

"Gran?"

Augusta nodded. "You are going to be head upon your seventeenth birthday. I have decided, now, eat your lunch."

Neville smiled into his soup. Trust his Gran to dump something like that on him then just go on like it was nothing. He ate his soup.

.

Dumbledore stared at his own letter with a sour stomach. The goblins had reminded him that his first payment on the debt he owed to Harry Potter, Head of House Potter, Black and LeStrange, Ward Singular of House Malfoy, Baron Poitier was due and owing. He sighed, he had to get that boy back under his control, for the greater good.

He sat down to compose a letter to the Wizengamot. He was not happy at all and he let them know it. He couldn't head the proceedings as he was the plaintiff but he could point them in the right way. He hoped.

.

Madam read her own letter with a smile. She just loved things like this. Just a small dancing party with her in attendance, providing the partners to three pure blood boys. She began to try to decide which of her ladies to bring with her.

She settled down to write to several of her girls and to Lucius to enquire how many young men would be there and how long he would require her services.

.

Frankie and Johnny were surprised to receive a letter from Mr. Malfoy, until they read it.

He wanted them to come to France to visit with Harry. He explained all about Dumbledore's attempt to remove Harry from his custody and the rescue of Draco.

The minute Frankie was done reading the letter he started packing for both of them while Johnny wrote his reply and attached it to the owl, who had waited happily on the perch in the corner.

.

The next day Lucius read his mail over breakfast, noting that Harry was looking well. Draco too looked good.

Harry contemplated his plate with a scowl. "Take this back and tell that little shit that I don't eat rich sauces. Go!" The elf just made a rude noise and took the plate back. "And tell him if he spits in it he'll have to answer to Mimsey. Mimsey!" Mimsey popped in. "Go make sure that the cook makes my breakfast without additions I won't like." Mimsey just nodded. "Thank you."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, his only indication of surprise. Draco smirked.

Harry looked at both of them then just said, "What? I'm not a nice person, no matter what anyone says. I'm tired of being a doormat for everyone, including house-elves. All I ask is a modicum, yes I do know big words, of respect. I had bad dreams all night last night and I woke up too late to do my routine before breakfast. Sorry." He sighed.

"Oh, don't apologise. I understand completely. But maybe this will put you in a better mood. The invitations were all accepted, so we will be having a very small house party, starting tomorrow."

Draco smiled slightly, he loved house parties. They were small, intimate, and great fun. He wondered if there would be dancing or only some games.

Harry sighed. "That's really nice. Do I know any of the guests." He blew out a breath, making his fringe flop. "I'm sorry. I really am in a bad mood. I didn't get to exercise, bad dreams and I fucked up yesterday and I'm pissed about that."

Lucius gazed at Harry for a moment. "How did you, as you say, fuck up?"

"One, I let someone get to Draco. I kept watch over the other kids in my gang, both of them. How could I not watch over Draco. And two, I didn't gut the creep, I missed my aim and only wounded him. My timing is way off. I need to workout with you a lot. Please?"

Lucius readily agreed to work out with Harry and to provide him with other partners at need.

Harry settled back to his meal, satisfied.

Draco just gave his father a look that demanded answers, Lucius mouthed, 'Later.' over Harry's head and Draco had to be satisfied with that.

.

Before everyone loses it. Dancing parties were popular well into the 20th century. I remember stories my Grandmother told me about attending them when she was a young lady. And my Mother attended them too. Nobility and upper middle class people hired young people to come and help the teachers by partnering the young men and women, giving them experienced partners to dance with. And that's all they did, dance. They were heavily chaperoned at all times.


	23. Chapter 23

Supper was very good. Harry enjoyed it even though he had to deal with still another new utensil. When he started to go to his rooms, Lucius stopped him.

"Remember that I said you were to be with Draco and me for family hour?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. I thought I'd go up and get a sketch book and a pencil. I want to draw tonight while Draco reads. Draco is going to read, isn't he?"

Lucius smiled. "Yes, I believe he was going to read from Beadle the Bard. I know you have not heard any of the stories. That is, unless the new sheet music I have acquired has arrived. Then Draco and I will assay to play it." He nodded in the direction of the stairs. "Why don't you have an elf bring you something, instead of going up all those stairs. Mimsey should be available."

"I know she is but even she can't get art stuff for me. I never know what I really want until I see it. I'll be back in just a few minutes. I promise."

Lucius just said, "See that you do." then went into the library.

Harry was constantly surprised at the number of rooms available that seemed to fill the same function. He had no idea why one room was appropriated at one time while another was not. He gave it up with a shrug, he was probably going to rely on Mimsey to get him to the right room for the rest of the summer.

He reached his rooms and entered; only to find Mimsey right there with several books in her hands and some pencils. She smiled.

"The studio here is up another floor. Here." She handed him the books.

Harry grinned at her. "It is a bit hard to remember that I have a whole studio full of stuff. I used to have to hide even a bit of a sketch. My uncle would whip the hell out of me for anything he saw as unnatural. Thanks." Harry looked down at the books so he missed Mimsey's furious look.

Harry picked his book and some pencils, found a sharpener and an eraser in with the pencils and decided to take the whole pouch of pencils with him.

"Thanks, Mimsey. Will you put out a jogging suit for me, and my trainers? I want to get a head start on my exercises tomorrow. I'm not skipping anything again."

"You is running off more food than you is eating. You is too skinny. Eat more." And with that and a sharp nod, Mimsey popped out to wherever it was that house elves went when they weren't working. Harry grinned at the space she'd vacated for a moment then went back downstairs.

Harry peeked into the library where he expected to find his family, he grinned at that thought, but they weren't there. He walked along the wide hall peeking into rooms. He found Lucius and Draco in a large room with every instrument you could name either ranged along one wall or in cases behind them. Draco held a flute while Lucius was sitting at something that looked like a piano but didn't sound much like one.

Harry looked around to find a place to sit. His first step into the room brought his presence to Lucius' notice.

"Harry. There you are. The sheet music arrived. I hope you don't mind putting off the reading?" Harry smiled and shook his head. "Do you play an instrument?"

Harry snorted. "Dursley spend money on music lessons for me? No, the twat didn't even let me play the radio. But I love music. I'll just sit over here and listen."

"Very well. Would you like to learn?" Lucius considered quickly what instrument Harry might like to play.

"Not really. I'd rather concentrate on my art and my training. After I wack Voldie, maybe."

Lucius winced at this but Draco snickered rather loudly.

Lucius just pointed to some sheet music and said, "We will practice that, Sonata in G for Flute and Harpsichord by Amaldi. It's new. Just published."

"But he died in ... 1634?" Draco's brow wrinkled in puzzlement.

"Yes, he did. But some of his works were found in an attic. His family cleaned out for some reason and found them in a letter box. They published them rather quietly, but I managed to get hold of a portfolio."

"Are they planning to have an introductory concert?" Draco managed to look both eager and dignified.

Lucius nodded his approval. "They are. I will acquire tickets."

Harry bit his lip, he loved music and dancing. He was keeping up his dancing as part of his exercise routine. He wanted to go to the concert, but he was sure that Lucius would forget to get him a ticket unless he said something, but he so wanted Lucius to remember him on his own.

Lucius noticed and gave Draco a speaking look. "Harry, where do you like to sit? Front, back, or middle?"

Harry's face lit up like a sunrise. "I don't know. I've never been to a concert. Wherever you like."

"Very well. I'll see if I can't get box seats. I do like a box, the acoustics are better and it is much more comfortable." He smiled at a beaming Harry then turned to Draco. "Practice." And pointed to their places.

Draco sat down in a chair and picked up his flute from the holder on his music stand. Lucius seated himself on the small bench in front of his instrument and touched a key.

Harry cocked his head, the piano wasn't a piano at all. He wasn't sure what it was but it was obviously a plucked instrument instead of a hammered one. He liked the more delicate sound very much.

Lucius worried as he started to play. He'd insisted that Harry join them but now he and Draco were going to be playing together, leaving Harry to his own devices. He was going to have to find some way to include Harry. Then he lost himself in the intricacies of the music.

Draco gave Harry one sideways glance, saw that he was already unfolding his book and dove into the music too.

Harry watched for a moment then moved around, using his hands to frame his picture until he was satisfied with his position. He settled on a chair an elf provided him with and began to sketch.

Harry sketched and Draco and Lucius played. Lucius would stop Draco to go over a passage several times, or Draco would do the same. They worked well until they got near the end of the piece then they bogged down. Draco had to turn the page right in the middle of a difficult passage and he just couldn't manage it fast enough.

Harry had listened to their conversation, hoping to learn something so he spoke up. "I'll turn the page for you if you'd like."

Draco smiled at him in thanks then said, "I don't know why they make the pages so big. If they were smaller, the turn might be in a different place. Even so, it would be easier to turn a smaller page and I probably could manage it."

Lucius nodded. "It's always a problem. I have no idea why they make them so big either. But, portfolio was the only size available and I wanted it."

Harry opened his mouth then closed it again. He knew why portfolio was this big but he was sure neither Lucius nor Draco would appreciate him butting into the conversation.

But Lucius had a different idea. "Harry, if you know, please tell us."

"Um ... ok. I learned this from Johnny. The standard size sheet of paper at one time was 22 x 16, folded on the 22 that makes 16 x 11. Then they'd trim off the deckles after printing and that leaves 14 x 10, or portfolio.* If you gold leaf it, it's slightly smaller still."

Lucius blinked. "Oh, all that is predicated by the size of the paper? But wizards don't use paper. Nasty stuff. Very gray."

Harry blushed, hung his head and mumbled, "Sorry. I just ... never mind."

Lucius reached out and cupped Harry's chin in one palm. "Harry, you are not to stifle discussion like that. Now ... I repeat. Wizards don't use paper, it's very grey. Continue the conversation from that point."

Harry blinked. "Oh, well. Not all paper is gray now. Foolscap is but that's because it's only used for composition. I use it all the time. I write out my letter, or whatever; then, when I'm satisfied, I copy it onto parchment. Less waste of expensive materials, and don't tell me we can afford it. Just because you can, doesn't always mean you should." He grinned for a moment.

"I see." Lucius nodded, his eyes a bit distant as he thought.

Draco took up the thread by saying, "I've seen you use some sort of book with a wire on it. The paper has lines. Very handy. It's not gray."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Paper with lines? Interesting."

Harry caught on finally. "Oh! And here. I have some really good paper in this sketch book." He offered the book, turned to a new page.

Lucius took it and fingered the paper curiously. "This is very nice." He quickly flipped the book to the first page a glanced at Harry's sketch, intending to only see how this paper stuff took a mark. He paused at the sketch of him and Draco. "This is very good, Harry. Very good indeed. Draco, look."

Draco took the book, much to Harry's embarrassment. "Oh! Harry, this is wonderful. Look, Father, he's caught the little fly-away bit that always gets in your eyes. And the folds of the bow on your braid. See?"

Lucius admitted that he did. "And, he's got the details of your flute perfectly. And he didn't try to draw you with your head turned enough to see your face, just the curve of your cheek."

Draco grimaced slightly and retorted, "For which I'm forever grateful. The position of a proper embouchure is not complimentary." his acid tone made Harry grin.

Lucius handed Harry back his sketchbook. "Here you are. I would like to see your book from time to time, but ... back to the music. I'd like to have this last bit perfected before we stop."

Harry took back his book and put it on the seat of a chair. He moved the other chair to sit beside Draco. He couldn't even read music so he told Draco to nod when it was time for him to turn the page.

It didn't take them long to get the part worked out to suit both Draco and Lucius. Harry turning the page did the trick in two run throughs. Then Lucius wanted to play the whole piece through one time. Harry nodded his agreement even though he was on the verge of yawning.

Lucius noticed, of course, so he said, "One time through, Draco, then I believe Harry needs to go to bed. He seems about to yawn his head off." His smile made Harry smile back then duck his head.

They did the run through, which seemed to please both Draco and Lucius. Harry liked it, but he was sure there had been a few mistakes. However, the part that had been a problem was smoothed by Harry's page turning so they all went to bed well satisfied with the evening.

.

Harry woke up, as he usually did, at about 6am. Mimsey had his first nutrition drink ready for him and his clothing had been put out the night before. He drank his drink, dressed and was ready to exercise.

Mimsey smiled to herself. She had what she thought was a great surprise for Harry.

"Mimsey has a surprise, close your eyes, please." She held out her hand which Harry promptly grasped, closing his eyes as she'd requested.

He felt the pull of elven side-along apparation, which was much more pleasant than the wizarding version. Then Mimsey said, "Open eyes. See?"

Harry looked around. He was on a beach, facing the island. He could see the chateau in the near distance, probably about two miles away. But, when Mimsey pointed it out, he could also see a marker.

Mimsey began explaining. "The first marker is one-half mile from here to there and back. The next is three-quarters and the last, one mile. When you come back here, you could do your dancing in the sand because it is all standing up. Then Mimsey will set up a stage for you to do yoga on. Sand in your pants is not a good thing."

Harry cracked up, causing Mimsey to give him a look. "Thank you very much, Mimsey. While I'm working out, could you go see Dobby? I'd like to find out how he's doing."

"Yes, Mimsey will go. Should she take Dobby something?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I don't know of anything I could give him that he'd like. If you know, take it to him and tell him it's from me." He grinned, before finishing, "Then come tell me what I gave him." He sighed. "I wish he could come to my house party, that would be brilliant."

Harry ran to the half-mile stake then rested a minute. He decided to go on to the three-quarter mile, as he'd been running almost two miles at Malfoy Manor without strain. But he'd gone two days without a run or exercising. He managed the mile without strain and headed back. He decided two rounds should do for the day.

When he finished his run, Mimsey met him with a glass of water. He usually had bottled so he looked at the glass for a moment.

"Mimsey is not liking those bottles, they is ... not good. You is drinking that nice water from the well. It is cleaner and better." she just nodded and disappeared. Harry drank his water and grinned as the empty glass disappeared from his hand.

He turned his attention to his tai chi, speeding himself up to complete the series of exercises before breakfast. He'd been using the house-elf spell since Dobby had taught it to him. Lucius knew that he was speeding himself up, Harry distinctly remembered telling him that he used a spell to compress time.

Harry did his tai chi, the sand shifting under foot, then turned to his kata. He wished he had a better teacher than his memory, but realized that Lucius had dismissed all his tutors for a reason. He didn't realized that the reason was he was either their equal or better than they were. He missed Liu-sama.

Harry spent a bit of time cooling down with yoga, then settled to meditate. He was half way through his meditation when he heard a soft voice calling his name.

"Harry ... Harry. I need to talk to you. Harry." It was all Lucius could do not to shake Harry but he knew better than to do that. Severus meditated and the one time he'd shaken him had been... unpleasant didn't exactly describe it. Lucius wasn't about to shake Harry.

Harry pulled himself out of his meditation carefully. "Sir? I'm sorry. What do you need?"

"Harry, Mimsey told me you were here on the beach, but I couldn't find you. I walked all the way to the marker then apparated back. You are here now. What is going on?"

Harry looked a bit blank as he stood up, brushing a sprinkling of sand off his rear. "I'm not sure what you're asking. I ran, did tai chi, kata, tai chi and yoga. I was just meditating."

Lucius shook his head. "I started here, walked all the way to the far marker and apparated back. I never saw you. Where were you and how did you get back here so quickly?"

Harry gave Lucius a look that would have gained Draco a stinging hex. "I was ... oh, you probably didn't see me because I was moving. Remember when you came to my dojo that first time?" Lucius nodded, remembrance striking him. "Well, I've learned to speed up quite a bit more since then. Practice I guess."

Lucius felt a cold chill pass over him. "You've been using a house-elf spell to speed yourself up?" Harry nodded. "That is not good. If you speed yourself up too much, you burn calories at an astonishing rate."

Harry frowned, "And, I've been doing the equivalent of ... four hours physical exercise in that time. I've managed to squeeze four hours into about an hour. How bad is that?"

"Not bad, as in, making you ill. But you burn up about half again the calories you would if you weren't using the spell. No wonder you are not putting on any weight. I think Draco is going to have to do something about strengthening that nutrient potion some more." Lucius sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't suppose that you might consider slowing down on the exercise?"

Harry thought about that. "I think I have to say no. In fact, I need to add some things."

Lucius started to say something, then just took Harry's arm and side-alonged him back to the chateau. He sent Harry to shower and change before sitting down to eat. He returned to his quarters to take a very mild calming draught, he was still a bit shaky from the effects of being unable to find Harry for almost twenty minutes.

.

Draco met them in the dining room, already seated at a table full of food.

Harry groaned, "Merlin, I'm starved. Where are those potions so I can eat."

Draco pointed to the sideboard. "There. Freshly brewed this morning. I got up before you did. I don't see how you can be starved in an hour or so."

Lucius poured himself some tea. "Because he's been speeding himself up. He's using a house-elf spell called 'Triple Time' or Trinus Tempus. But in Harry's case he has managed to cram four hours in to just over one."

Draco paled. "Oh, well. Oh. And that ... Harry, you're supposed to have the potions as soon after waking as possible. And here, you have been going four hours before taking them. No wonder... and ..." He trailed off, nibbling at a piece of toast as he thought.

Lucius just ate in silence while he waited for Draco to speak again, so Harry did the same.

Draco finally looked up and announced, "You are to come to my quarters for your potions before you exercise."

Harry started to speak but a pointed glare from Lucius had him chewing and swallowing first. "You'll have to be up at the crack of dawn. I get up at 6 am. Perhaps you could give them to Mimsey the night before?"

Lucius and Draco both looked horrified. Draco finally managed, "You'd trust her with potions?"

Harry sipped his tea then shrugged. "Sure. Why not? She likes me."

Lucius started to say something then stabbed a bit of ham rather forcefully.

Draco, however, looked thoughtful. His new elf seemed unafraid of him and he, Draco, hadn't had reason to reprimand it yet. He resolved to be as nice to it, him, as he could be. He bit his lip, trying to remember his name. Gerard! Yes, Draco thought, I have to remember that. With this taken care of, he returned to his breakfast, satisfied.

As they finished eating a flurry of owls showed up, flying in windows and the French doors which led to the patio. Harry looked up with interest as they decorously dropped their burdens in the middle of the table just within reach of Lucius. He motioned and elves appeared to tend to the birds who had lined up on a rail that was obviously for their use.

"Well, let us see who has replied and what that reply is." It didn't take him long to open all the replies. He smiled and announced, "It seems that we shall be having a very nice house party. Mrs. Weasley has replied that Ronald will be coming, as will Mr. Longbottom. Miss Granger has, however, refused. Too bad. But that means that there will be a waltzing party. Draco, would you like to invite someone? I apologise, I should have asked earlier."

Draco thought for a moment. "I should invite Vince and Greg. And Pansy, Daphne and Mildred. But that still doesn't make up the numbers. We're still long on males."

Lucius shook his head. "Madam will be bringing professional escorts."

Harry remarked mildly, "Did Frankie and Johnny answer?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, so I think we shouldn't rely on them. I am sorry."

Just then one last owl flew in. It looked a bit fussed, as if it had a bad flight. The letter it dropped carried Frankie's distinctive handwriting and Harry grinned.

Lucius picked it up, then motioned to a hovering elf. "See that this poor fellow has a nice treat and a good rest. He looks like he ran into some bad weather."

Harry wanted to grab the letter and read it himself, but that would have been the in the worst possible taste. He waited, fiddling with his fork.

"If you are going to eat with that please do so, otherwise put it down." Lucius didn't look up from the letter, but Harry hastily dropped the fork. Lucius finished reading the letter then smiled. "They say that they both want to visit us. They are packing even as we speak. I'll send a servant for them after lunch as they have requested."

Harry sighed softly then said, "Please make sure that whoever you send is nice to them."

"I will. I would go myself, but I don't feel that I should return to Britain just yet. Nor should you. Do you have any idea when you will feel safe?"

"I feel safe now. But I'm not giving Dumbledork a chance to nag at me. That sad, sorrowful expression makes me want to puke. And, I swear, if he calls me 'my boy' in that condescending tone too many more times, I'll hex him."

Lucius choked on his water, while Draco had to bite his lip to keep from laughing his head off.

Lucius finally managed, "Dumble ... never mind. Please do not hex him. You're not powerful enough to get away with it."

Harry muttered mutinously, "Not yet, but I have to be sometime." He sighed, finished his breakfast and asked to be excused. Lucius nodded so Harry went back up stairs to work on his Herbology extra credit.

Mimsey met him at the door to his rooms and nodded. "You is wanting your studio?"

"Yes, please. And, Mimsey?" The elf looked up at him curiously. "If Master Lucius calls you, please go. Unless you're waiting on me. Ok?"

Mimsey frowned. "Mimsey is your elf. Master Malfoy is ... not a nice man."

"I know. You're my elf, but what if something is wrong with me and he needs you to help? And, if we try really hard, we might be able to make him nicer, you see?"

Mimsey gave him a very doubtful look, but agreed to at least respond to see what was wanted.

Harry stepped into the studio and smiled, it was almost exactly like the one in Malfoy Manor and all his things were exactly where he expected them to be.

He realized that he had finished all his studies except for the orchid he wanted to paint. He had never realized where vanilla came from until Frankie told him it came from an orchid, it was the seed pod. He rummaged in one drawer to see if his references were there, but they weren't anywhere to be seen. He sighed.

"Damnit. Mimsey?" Mimsey popped in. "I had some pictures of plants somewhere. Can you find them for me? I need the vanilla orchid, I forget the latin."

"Mimsey will look." There was a draft and Mimsey disappeared. Harry shifted too so he could watch her.

Mimsey looked over her shoulder to see that Harry had shifted into Trinus Tempus and had a fit. "Master Harry, stop that at once! It is not good for wizards to use house-elf magic. Not good. No! You must not."

Harry slowed himself down then asked, "But Mimsey, why not? It's really helpful. I can get all my exercising done. And Dobby taught me. He wouldn't have taught me if it would hurt me, would he?"

Mimsey shook her head, ears flapping. "It is ... it is using energy at the same pace as it would if you was slow. No wonder you is so skinny. Stop it at once. Mimsey will tell Master Lucius." She folded her arms over her flat chest and nodded once, in a 'so there' gesture that made Harry grin.

"He knows. And ... um ... could you teach me more magic. I'd really like to learn an ironing charm or spell and one to keep my knees and butt clean when I go out to sketch. And one to make my hair easier to comb and one to dust and make the bed and clean pots and keep my hands clean when I use pastels and ..."

Mimsey clapped her hands over her ears. "Enough, enough. Mimsey will teach you. But one at a time. There is spells you should know and spells that only an elf can do. But Mimsey will try. Not now, you is doing homework. Now, work." She flapped her hand and returned to finding the references for Harry while Harry got out his paints and paper.

Mimsey found his references in a folder that looked enough like the bottom of the drawer that Harry had missed it. He settled down to think, 'orchid'. He spent the next hour working on his painting.

.

Lunch was interesting as Lucius had evidently had a visit from Mimsey and was in a bit of a snit. Draco looked puzzled about something but Harry couldn't be concerned about that while Lucius was lecturing him on the proper place of house-elves.

Harry picked at his vegetable lasagne, disliking the rather slimy mouth feel of the eggplant.

"Harrison, do not pick at your food. Eat it. You need the nourishment." Lucius' acidic drawl was the last straw for some reason.

Harry slammed his fork down on the table and snarled, "Damnit! You eat it. I hate fucking aubergines. Slimy bloody things. And I can't fucking eat with you snarking me to death either." With that Harry fled the room.

Draco sat with his mouth open, fork half way there.

Lucius sighed and rubbed his face. "Draco, either eat that or put it down." Draco put his fork down. "thank you. Now what do I do?"

Draco didn't think anything of Lucius asking his advice with Harry. He actually knew Harry better than Lucius did. "Well, first off, I have something to say. My new elf is very nice. Eager to please and trying very hard. I smiled at him and he was so pleased he nearly wiggled like a puppy. I do not know how we got into the habit of being cruel to them, but I'm not going to be mean to mine anymore. I like the service way too much. As to Harry. He never seems to take well to lecturing, something Granger never seems to get through her head. He resents it. If you have something to say to him, say it once, ask him to repeat it back to you in his own words then drop it. If he gets it wrong, explain again, using simpler words and anecdotal examples. He's really smart so do not treat him like a fool."

Lucius tugged his braid, a habit he'd gotten into. "Fine. I have to send for his friends. Would you like to get ... Mr's. James and Thomas? I'll send for Mr. Weasley. Augusta has made arrangements for Mr. Longbottom to come via floo."

"I would be glad to fetch them. Portkey?" Lucius nodded. "Fine. Now, go apologise to Harry and make up. And do not give me that sour face. You started it and as you are the adult, you have to end it. Harry will sulk like a fiend until you do."

"I never realised that he had such a temper. He is usually so ... reserved."

Draco smirked at his father. "That was not a display of temper, mild ire, at best. He remains very calm until he has been pushed to the very edge; then ... I am truly frightened that he might tear down Hogwarts if Dumbledore annoys him enough. Now ... portkey?"

Lucius shuddered, spelled a piece of old silver into the two way portkey, and went to find Harry, thanking Merlin that Draco's guests weren't coming until tomorrow.

Lucius found Harry in the grand ballroom of all places. "Harry, I ... I am absolutely no good at apologies." He sighed and took Harry gently by one shoulder. He tugged gently to turn him around. "So ... I am sorry I nagged you, especially at table. I usually do not do that, you know."

Harry sighed and allowed himself to be turned. "I know. I think that was what made me so angry. You know my stomach is ... unpredictable and that I really hate being nagged. It bothered me, a lot. So ..." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Pax?"

Lucius hugged Harry, who hugged right back. "Yes. Pax."

Lucius straightened Harry's robes then his own. "Now, let us essay. En avant."

Harry laughed and agreed, "Ahead."

They made it to the room that Lucius told Harry was called the Pièce d'arrivée just in time to see Neville step out of the floo. Harry sighed, even Neville could manage to floo without falling out of the fireplace covered in soot and clinkers.

"Neville, welcome." Harry hurried over to give Neville a quick hug. Neville hugged back then went to greet Lucius, to whom he bowed politely, thanking him for hosting him. He also gave Draco a slight bow, but refrained from speaking to him.

Then he turned back to Harry. "Harry, I've been really worried about you. What's going on?"

Harry smiled and said, "I'll tell you when everyone is here. I don't want to repeat myself a dozen times. Ok?"

Neville nodded, "Ok, fine. I'll wait, but who all is coming?"

Harry smiled happily. "Frankie and Johnny, you, Ron, and some of Draco's friends. Crabbe and Goyle, Parkinson, Greengrass and Bulstrode. And Madam is bringing dancing partners for all of us, day after tomorrow."

Neville smiled happily. He loved to dance. His experience at the Christmas Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been his first and best ball so far. "Wonderful. I love dancing."

Harry mock scowled at him. "Fine. Evil boy." Neville just grinned.

There was a sharp smack and Frankie and Johnny were standing in the middle of a circle inlaid in the floor.

Harry squealed like a girl, something he would deny later, and grabbed Johnny. "Johnny, man, am I glad to see you. And Frankie..." He turned to hug him too. "let me look at you both."

Frankie and Johnny pulled away and posed for Harry, making him laugh. Lucius had to smile at the two men as they mugged for Harry. Draco found himself a bit envious that they could make Harry laugh so quickly.

There was another rush of noise and Ron appeared, holding a house-elf's hand. The elf cringed then scurried away.

Ron nodded politely to Neville but walked up to Lucius to say, "Mr. Malfoy, thank you for inviting me to your house party. I'm sure I'll enjoy it." He grinned a bit cheekily. "Especially if you play another game of chess with me." Harry and Neville both groaned. Lucius just nodded his agreement.

It didn't take long for Lucius to show everyone to their assigned rooms and make sure that their luggage, brought to the château by house-elves, was unpacked.

Frankie and Johnny were both in awe. Frankie sighed as he plopped down in the easy chair at the foot of his bed. "Did you see? Man, it was all I could do not to gape like a rube. Beautiful."

"Fairy castle, in deed. Love, we have to be careful not to embarrass Harry. This Lucius character is a real toff. His blood is so blue you could use it for ink."

Frankie wrinkled his nose. "And ... yuck. Did not need that mental picture. Well, let's see what we're wearing to dinner."

There was a pop that made both of them jump. Mimsey was there with robes for both of them.

"Hello, you is my Master Harry's good friends. These is robes for you. Mimsey will be helping you to dress. Dinner will be early today, due to the guests. You is resting here." She magicked the robes into the closet. "Master Harry will be here soon to see you. He is with Masters Neville and Ron now." She smiled at them and popped out again.

.

After she got caught up with her work, Mimsey went to Hogwarts to see Dobby. She'd promised Harry on the beach and now she had time.

"Dobby. Mimsey is here to see you."

Dobby turned from where he was cleaning pots and smiled at her. "Dobby is glad to see Mimsey. Is Master Harry well?"

Mimsey nodded. "He is well. We is having a house party and all his friends are there. I is wanting to ask you something."

Dobby just nodded, "In a moment. Dobby is making tea. And there is cakes."

Mimsey literally licked her lips, she loved cake. Dobby hurriedly made tea and put two slices of cake on plates. He was in disgrace, but no one would refuse him any food he wanted. He set the cake, teapot, cups and other things on a small table and sat down. Mimsey took the other chair and waited while Dobby checked the tea.

"Not brewed yet. You is telling Dobby what you is thinking?"

"Yes. Mimsey loves Harry Potter. She is very unhappy that she cannot come to Hoggywartses with him. But Dobby is here. Will Dobby come see Mimsey, like Mimsey has Dobby? To tell her about Master Harry?"

"Of course, when Dobby is off house arrest. That will not be until next year." Mimsey's ears drooped. "Dobby is sorry. But there is no reason that Mimsey cannot visit and Dobby will be happy to see her."

Mimsey frowned. "Well, ok. But ... Dobby is to take care of Master Harry. Hoggywartses will not allow personal house-elves. Stupid place. But Dobby is here and already in disgrace. Dobby?"

Dobby was grinning. "Dobby is free house-elf and will do as he pleases. Especially as no wizard had listened to him. He will do what he can to keep Harry Potter safe and happy. And clean. Those others he is with is just nasty. Thingses thrown all over, dust everywhere. Bookses and papers. Feh!" Dobby wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Now, no more of this. Tea is ready. We eat cake."

Mimsey took the cup of tea with a nod. She knew that Dobby had learned a lot here at Hogwarts. He wasn't as impetuous as he used to be. He'd take good care of her Harry.

.

Madam took the letter from the huge owl that Lucius favoured and read. She bit at her lip for a moment, having no idea what kind of partner a gay muggle might want. She decided to just match up male/female and leave it go at that. She settled to make her list wondering if Lucius had lost his mind, inviting muggles to his home.

.

Molly Weasley sat at her kitchen table and worried. Dumbledore had asked that Ron be allowed to go to the house party in France. In fact, he'd been more than insistent. He had practically ordered them to let Ron go. She didn't like it. She was well aware that she and Arthur were viewed as Dumbledore supporters to the hilt, but he was getting very odd and she wasn't happy.

She finished her tea and started to wash up. As she did so she used her brains, she did have them, and started doing some planning of her own. First, she was having words with Arthur. They'd played cat's paw long enough. She wasn't having any more of this, 'it's for Harry's own good', drivel. That boy needed to be removed from the Dursleys permanently. And she had it in mind to do it, Dumbledore or no.

Letting Ron go to the house party was the first step. She had to regain Ron's trust. Her insistence that Dumbledore was only working for Harry's best interests had alienated him just enough that he wouldn't tell her anything unless she dragged it out of him. She had to regain his full trust, make sure of exactly what she was doing then do what was actually best for Harry. No matter who he wound up with.

She sighed, dried her hands and eyes and settled to knit and finish her think.

.

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy wizard. A feeling that was becoming more and more familiar as days went on. He'd found out from Arthur Weasley that Ron had been invited to a house party at Le Château Malfoy. Along with Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and several Death Eater's children. He had advised the Grangers that it wasn't a good idea to allow Hermione to go to France at this time.

He had to figure out what Malfoy's agenda was and quickly. Who knew what dark influences Malfoy was subjecting the boy to.

He had to get Harry back to the protections of the blood wards and under his thumb again. That boy would ruin everything. He had plans in the works for years and he couldn't afford for Harry to ruin them. And, he was sure, avoid doing his duty to the Wizarding World. He should understand that his small sacrifice, an unpleasant but safe childhood, was for the greater good.

He sucked on a muggle sweet and sulked.

.

Harry spent an hour visiting with Ron and Neville then made his excuses, mainly that they both should take an hour to settle in before getting ready for dinner. He summoned a house-elf for each of them, to take them to their rooms and then show them around. He was a bit surprised to find that the elves seemed to be happy to serve his friends. He had no idea that Mimsey had actually threatened bodily harm to the elf stupid enough to be rude to 'her' Harry's friends.

Harry tapped at the door to the suite that Frankie and Johnny were sharing and poked his head in.

"Hi! Can I come in?"

He knew he was welcome, but it was nice to hear Johnny say, "Sure, it's your house, castle, what the hell. Come in."

Harry entered the lounge area of the suite where Frankie was sprawled across the divan and Johnny was seated in a wing back chair with his feet on a poof. He took the other wing back and sighed.

"I really missed you two. But ... it's really nice to have a family of my own, finally."

Johnny, ever blunt, said, "How does he treat you? Really, now, no bull."

Harry nodded. "Ok, no bull. Really well."

Harry went on to explain about his contract and how Lucius had taken over his finances, making sure that all his properties were well maintained and stopping the embezzlement of funds from his accounts.

They spent the next two hours catching up. Harry left to get ready for dinner with a light heart and a bounce in his step.

Mimsey met him at the door to his quarters with the information that Dobby was fine, couldn't come to see him because he was still on restriction, and that they were working on a way to annoy Dumbledore into a fit, just because. Harry had to laugh at that one. He wasn't best pleased with Dumbledore either. Nor Snape for that matter.

He settled on the edge of his bed to look at the robes for dinner. He finally decided on the dark moss green set that Draco had helped him pick. And his formal cloak, he'd need it as there was a small fireworks display after dinner and it was still too chilly at night to do without.

He smiled at Mimsey, "Thank you, Madam Mimsey. I'll take a bath now and put on a house robe. Is my Dealing with Dark Creatures book handy? I'll read up on that until dinner time. I'm not going to fall behind on my studies because of a dumb house party."

Mimsey nodded. "Mimsey will find it and put it on the table by your chair in the outer room. It is a retiring chamber, not a lounge." She gave him a stern look and left.

Harry just laughed and got into the tub. It was very nice to feel cared for.

After a leisurely bath, Harry put on trousers, socks, a singlet and his house robe. He found his book exactly where he expected it to be and settled to read. He was feeling good.

.

Lucius looked at his house-elf, it had been assigned to him by the Head House-elf of Malfoy Manor after Dobby had been freed. He still remembered his fury and near disastrous actions in the corridor after. He shuddered, he knew better than to lose his temper, it always made him stupid. He was glad Harry chose to ignore such foolishness and move past it.

This elf was sullen, dirty in the extreme and as helpfully unhelpful as it could manage.

"Leave me! Tell the Head of this house that I want to speak to it ... him, or her. Go!"

The elf popped out loudly. Lucius paced.

The Head of the château came into the room from the hall. Lucius had missed the faint pop of his arrival.

"Sir? How may this elf serve?"

"I need a new personal elf. That one is just beyond manageable. My new elf must be clean in person, quiet and polite. Willing and truthful. See to it." Lucius watched the elf as he thought, his face squinching up in a rather amusing fashion.

"Ah. You needs a young one. Untrained so that you may train it as you wish." He snapped his fingers and announced, "Trovy, you is wanted."

The elf that appeared was young, clean and bright eyed. "Trovy is here. What is wanted?"

Lucius cleared his throat. He was going to take Harry's advice and start as he intended to go on. "I am Lucius Malfoy. You will be my elf from now on. Be aware that I have an uncertain temper, which I have allowed sway much too often. I intend to change my ways, you will be well treated, as long as you do not attempt to infuriate me by half service. Do you understand?"

"Trovy thinks so." He bowed his head a bit, looking up at Lucius through his lashes.

Lucius decided to give this being kind to the elf thing a try. "What is it?"

"May Trovy have a uniform? Like Mimsey has ... only trousers? Please?"

Lucius thought about that for a moment, decided that a uniform might help him to remember not to kick the silly creature and said, "Yes, you may wear a uniform. Remember, though, that it belongs to me. Black trousers, white shirt, ascot tie in Malfoy colors, black vest with gold buttons. Do you require shoes?"

"OH, please, sir, yes ,sir. It is a very great honour to be allowed shoes." Trovy nearly bounced in place from sheer delight.

"Very well. You will see that Trovy know what he is supposed to do." Both elves bowed and left, leaving Lucius to pick out his robes himself, which did not please him. He knew that he wasn't going to be pleased tonight, no matter what and set himself to endure.

.

Neville was wondering exactly what was up, so he went to see Ron. Ron was in the middle of gaping at his bathroom, which was about half the size of the prefect's room at Hogwarts. In other words, it was huge.

"Ron, can we talk?"

Ron led the way to his retiring room and pointed to a chair. "Sit down. Relax. I wonder if it would be ok to ask for tea?"

Neville, more familiar with the functioning of a pureblood household, just called, "Service."

An elf popped in.

Ron took over, as they were in his rooms. "Would it be ok for you to bring us some tea? I don't want to inconvenience the house."

The elf smiled. "No inconvenience. English tea?"

"Please." Ron looked at the elf's beaming smile feeling a bit sad for the creature.

It didn't take long for it to return with a tray holding a tea set and a plate of cake.

Neville had been biting his lip while they waited, it wouldn't do to be caught discussing the motives of their host, not even by a house-elf.

Ron poured tea and handed Neville a plate containing a slice of cake and some whipped cream, which he'd found in a covered pot on the tray.

"Ok, Nev, what's got your bits in a knot."

Neville sighed. "What, exactly, is going on? Gran said for me to come and do the pretty, but she doesn't like Malfoy."

Ron sipped his tea then asked, "Do you have a guardianship contract?"

"Yes, Gran insisted. It's with her and we signed it when I was six." Ron frowned. "I know, but it's the only contract that an under age wizard can legally sign. And her lawyers went around and around about it. They explained it to me, asked me hundreds of questions and nearly bored me to tears with it. Why?"

"You ever read it yourself?" Ron waited for the answer, holding himself very still.

"Yes, the lawyers came back about two ... three years ago and went over it again. It's really a very good one."

"Good, so you understand about the concept of a family contract then." Neville nodded. So, Harry's got a contract with Malfoy. A really, really good one. Fosterage, rule of thumb and a prohibition against looting his vaults. Malfoy is treating him like a prince. And I think he really means it. Also the bastard nearly beat me a chess. Harry's fallen into a honey pot. I just hope no one messes it up for him."

Neville thought for a moment. Having grown up in a Traditionalist Pureblood family he knew more about what was going on than Ron did. Ron's family were pureblood but not particularly traditional.

"Well, that's really good. He's Malfoy's foster? With a contract. Sweet."

Ron nodded, took a bite of cake then mumbled around it, "That's what I thought. Dumbledore ... I don't trust him anymore. He can't see the trees for the forest. His greater good is a pile of codswallop."

"I wonder. Gran has always said that he was a great general and a good man. But she also made me promise to tell her if he ever asked me to do something for him. I don't think she trusts him as much as she lets on she does."

"Mum and Dad trust him too much. If Dumbledore says it, it must be true. I think I like a little more evidence than, 'I said so.'"

Neville nodded and returned to his tea. They finished their tea and cake in companionable silence.

"Well, thanks for the tea and cake. Now, I've got to go get ready for dinner. That elf will have my hide if I'm late. She said that she was helping all five of us and expected not to have to argue with me about anything. Very bossy elf."

Ron sighed unhappily. "I'll look like a freak. Mum gave me Dad's second best dress robes to wear. Better than my aunt's old robes that I had for the Tri-Wizard Ball but still." Ron sighed again.

Neville grimaced in sympathy but didn't know what to say. He decided that nothing was best so he thanked Ron for the tea again and returned to his rooms.

Once there he got his robes out of the press, where they'd been hung to remove the packing wrinkles, smoothed them and hung them on a hook on the back of the closet door. Then he went to take a bath.

Back in Ron's quarters, Ron was pacing unhappily. He hated being poor, not because of the lack of money but because of the lack of respect. He hated wearing cast-offs and hand-me-downs. He liked looking nice, but every stitch of clothing he owned was handed down from Percy, one of the twins, or his father. Nothing fit quite right and everything had its stain or mended tear. He really didn't think he was asking too much just to have a set of robes that no one had worn before him. But his Mum spent most of the clothing budget on Ginny. He really didn't think it was fair. Just one set of new robes for him wasn't much to ask for.

He sighed again, hung his second hand, ill-fitting robes on a silent butler and went to take a bath. He intended to spend quite some time in it.

.

Frankie and Johnny both looked at the robes that a house-elf had put out for them. It had said that it would return to help them an hour before dinner was served. Neither one of them thought that robes were a good idea. Frankie helped Johnny try his set on.

"I don't think so. I feel like I'm about to step on the hem any second. And these sleeves are just impossible."

Frankie nodded, saying, "I just hope Harry isn't disappointed. But you're right, we'll just make fools of ourselves."

"Maybe we could get in touch with Harry somehow?" Johnny started for the door, hoping to find Harry's rooms.

"No, don't go wandering around, despite the tour we'll be lost in an instant. Um ..." He cleared his throat. "Service, please."

A house-elf appeared and bowed slightly. It eyed the two for a moment then said, "What is you wanting? I is happy to help the friends of Master Harry Potter."

"Um ... we have a slight problem. Neither of us is comfortable in these robes, we're going to have a sleeve in the gravy or something, sure as anything. So we need to ask Harry if he minds us not wearing them. We're really grateful for the thought but not a good idea when all's said and done."

The elf smiled at Frankie, the muggle was very nice. "So sorry. You is writing a note," He pointed to a small desk. "And Fibber is taking it to Master Harry."

Frankie sat down at the desk and wrote his note, handling the quill with commendable skill. He handed it to Fibber with a thank you. Fibber popped out, making them grin at each other.

Fibber appeared in about five minutes with a return note, written on the back of theirs. It said, "Don't worry about it, just wear Armani and pretend nothing's different. Because it isn't. I thought you'd like robes but if you don't, you don't. Hugs, Harry."

Fibber just waited until they were through reading the note then said, "Fibber will take the robes away. Will you be needing help to dress?"

"No thanks. We usually help each other." Johnny nodded to the elf and offered him a smile. "Um.. might be a stupid question but we don't know. Do we tip you?"

Fibber looked startled. "Tip? Tip how? Has Fibber offended in some way?"

Frankie hurried to reassure the elf. "You don't have tipping? Not tip over or upside down. A tip is money that you give to someone who had served you in some way."

"Oh, no, no one is tipping elveses. But thanking you all the same." With that Fibber left again to return below stairs and tell the other elves that the muggles were very nice but a bit strange.

.

Dinner was called and the party gathered in the dining room. Lucius looked the group over, taking note of everything.

He noticed that neither Frankie nor Johnny had worn the robes they'd been offered but their suits were elegant, perfectly tailored and most acceptable.

Draco and Harry were wearing semi-formal robes, as was appropriate with matching cloaks, folded back over both shoulders to show the linings, spelled to match the robes.

Neville Longbottom looked every inch the pureblood he was, his youthful awkwardness had faded into a self-effacing but confidant manner that was very nice.

Ronald Weasley, however, was a mess. He was wearing robes that had been spelled with a tailoring charm, but still didn't quite fit properly. And they were shiny on the seat and cuffs. He held his head up and managed to look comfortable and confident. Lucius glanced at Harry and saw that he was looking at Ron, his expression slightly sad. Lucius decided that Ron was getting at least two sets of robes so that Harry wouldn't be upset by the mockery of Draco's bunch.

Dinner was served as soon as they were all seated. Lucius was pleased to see that Harry's muggle friends knew which utensil to use, or they were watching him, he didn't know or care which. He was just pleased that they had good manners.

He was also very surprised to realize that Ron knew how to go on. He dabbled his fingers in the finger bowl and dried them on his serviette without glancing around. He also took butter with the serving knife and put it on his bread plate without a pause. Obviously, Draco was mistaken about his manners.

Harry and Draco however couldn't help exchanging awed glances.

Ron tore his roll into small pieces then caught Harry's eye. "I do have good manners. Mum taught me." He grinned. "I just don't want to wear them out."

Draco nearly choked on his water, while Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from roaring in laughter. Lucius had overheard this and snorted quietly to himself. Young Weasley was much smarter than he let on. He decided that it had to be the result of being the youngest of such a large family.

The meal progressed, as all meals do, with conversation and one reprimand. Lucius had to remind Harry not to talk across the table. Harry apologized without being sullen and the meal concluded with Lucius inviting everyone out onto the veranda to see fireworks.

"They're very pretty. All the way from England." He caught Ron's eye. "From some odd place called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

Ron grinned at him without rancour and they settled to watch. Everyone 'ooo'ed and 'aaaah'ed at all the appropriate places and clapped their hands.

When the fireworks were over, Lucius announced an open bar, with fire-whiskey for the adults only and the group broke up into smaller groups to get better acquainted.

Lucius shamelessly manoeuvred things so that Frankie was grouped with Neville and Draco, while Harry was left to the tender mercies of Johnny. He and Draco were near the doors with Ron, who glanced around then turned to him.

"Sir, what do you want? I'm not accusing you of anything, you understand, but ... chess has given me an eye for manoeuvring."

Lucius smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "I just wanted to have a word with you, without Harry overhearing. I'm sending you to a small shop with Draco. You will not argue with me, nor make a scene." Ron looked a bit startled. "Nothing bad will happen to you, I give my oath. But you can't attend a house party wearing ragged robes. I am not attempting to shame or humiliate you, you understand. In fact, that is exactly what I wish to avoid. Draco's clique is arriving tomorrow. If you give them any reason to upset Harry by deriding you, I shall be most displeased. Therefore, Draco is taking you to the shop I mentioned and having you measured for two sets of day robes and one set of semi-formal one's. No argument. I don't care about your feelings, only Harry's."

Ron thought about this for a moment then decided not to be offended. "Ok, that's fine. I have always wanted new robes, just once. You see? So, here's the deal. I'll take the robes and be glad of them, as long as you don't rub Mum and Dad's noses in it. They're going to go spare as it is."

"Fine. Draco, you should hurry a bit. We do not want Harry to ... er ... rumble the cheat." Draco rolled his eyes at this use of century old slang. "Roll your eyes in that vulgar fashion again and you will regret it. Now ... go, before Harry figures out something is going on."

Ron nodded. "Ok, I'm ready. But not rubbing anyone's nose in this goes for Draco too. Or else, it's no go."

Draco said flatly, "I'd never do anything to upset Harry. And that would do it for sure. Come along."

Ron just took Draco's hand and let himself be port keyed to the shop.

.

*I learned this in 1976, when I was working for the State of Missouri in their printing office. This was told to me by one of the job bosses.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry was so caught up in talking to Johnny that he never noticed Draco and Ron leave.

The second they were in the shop, Ron let go of the port key.

"Ok, what now." Ron looked around the shop.

Draco picked a chair and settled into it. "You get measured, then we pick fabric. Please be very nice to the woman. She's a member of a cadet branch of the family but she won't take help. Her husband died of lung problems a while ago and this shop is her only means of support. We don't patronize her as she despises mother. She's doing this as a personal favor to father."

Ron had started to say that he was never rude to shop people until he realized what Draco was really saying. "Ok, I'll let you pick the fabric, but I get veto on the colours."

Draco nodded his agreement then said, "I think father only intended to buy two sets of day robes and one semi-formal but I'm going to stretch his permission to a set of full formal ones as well. Madam De Malfoy needs the money and this way she'll be set for several months. We'll take delivery of the day robes tomorrow and day after. The semi-formal robes have to be done in three days, but the full formal robes, you won't need until much later. Tell her delivery on them can be at her discretion. Now." Draco cast a tempus. "She should be here..." there was a sound of foot steps. "There she is."

Ron went to the door and opened it for the lady, who was looking a bit harried. "Sorry. It is ... the children wouldn't settle to bed."

Ron just smiled at the lady. "That's ok. I've got a little sister, she was a bear to get to bed some nights. Shall we?" He offered her his arm to lead her to the small box like dais that he was to stand on to be measured.

Madam De Malfoy measured him quickly, letting her tape inch its way here and there as she wrote the numbers that appeared in the air on her order form.

"Tres bon. Now, we pick ... tissu. How you say it?" She glanced at Draco.

"Fabric. I've picked a few things that I feel will be flattering. That will save time. I have to get him back soon, so his friend doesn't suspect anything. It is a surprise, you see."

Ron sat down where Madam pointed and looked at the swatches Draco handed him. One was bright orange. Ron eyed Draco for a moment then said, "Not even. I'm not dumb enough to even think about wearing orange. Gag."

"It is Gryffindor orange."

Ron sneered in a way that Draco had always found annoying. "Don't care for Gryffindor colors frankly. They look awful on a red head." He put that swatch on the coffee table and looked at the next. "Mmmmm. Not bad, this bronzy brown is nice. Semi-formal?" Draco nodded. "And this?" He held up a black with deep green highlights.

Draco glanced at it. "Formal with green embroidery and shirt. The other, snuff brown, is tomorrows day robe and the the day after is the dark grey. Do you like the colors?"

Ron considered them. "Yeah, except for the grey. I don't think my freckles and red hair go well with gray. And I really don't want another brown." He flipped through a book of swatches that Madam handed him. "Green. Already have green. OH, this one." Ron handed Draco a swatch of linen died a beautiful deep plum color.

"Yes, this is nice. I looked at a similar colour but it wasn't right."

Ron bit his lip. "If you laugh, I'll hex you. Hermione had a book with different things she called 'colour ways' I can't wear any colour based on red, or yellow."

Draco looked interested. "I'd really like to read that. But. We have decided and we need to leave so that Madam can begin. The robes need to be done by tomorrow noon. That's a lot of sewing in very little time and she needs to come fit them before breakfast to make any needed alterations."

Ron sighed. "That is a lot of work. Madam, I am really, truly grateful. Thank you very much." He smiled at her, picked up her work basket and insisted on escorting her back home.

She demurred but he insisted again so they walked her the two blocks to her home and left her at the door.

They made it back to the veranda just as Harry was asking where they were.

"Ron! Where were you? I looked all over." Harry looked a bit concerned.

"I went inside for a few moments. What did you want?" Ron blinked at Harry's cloak clasp for a moment. "Hey! What's with that clasp?"

Harry squinted down at himself. "What? I never paid any attention to it."

"It's two different bits. Like ... one side is a snake, the other a ... lion?"

Harry just took his cloak off. "Oh, Draco, come here. Let me see your clasp."

Draco ambled over, followed by everyone else. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry looked at Draco's clasp then snickered, "Seems we've been caught in some sort of prank. Look." He fastened his cloak again so Draco could see.

Draco just shrugged. "It's not that big a deal. We can just have Madam De Malfoy change them." Suddenly he brightened then said, "Or not. I don't mind. Do you?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "No, not really. I think we ought to leave it."

Just then Lucius called an end to the festivities. "It's nearly mid-night. Tomorrow is going to be another exciting day so we should all head for bed. Good-night."

No one thought this in the least unusual as, traditionally, the host could send younger members of the group to bed whenever he felt it was appropriate.

Lucius stopped Frankie and Johnny at the doors for a moment. "Of course, you, as adults don't have to go to bed. Would you prefer to retire to the library for a drink?"

And so, Lucius Malfoy wound up in his library, drinking with two muggles.

"Tell me, do you usually take in strays?"

Frankie smiled, "We do. Especially when they just walk up and offer you a blow job like Harry did."

Lucius choked on his drink. "Excuse me?"

Johnny laughed, "That's exactly what he said, 'Excuse me. Would you like a blow job?' I nearly fell down. It was all I could do not to laugh. Then I got a really good look at him. Terrible. So we took him home with us."

"And he proved to be incredibly submissive, I expect." Lucius sipped his whiskey

"No, actually, he proved to be incredibly ill. Took us weeks to get him on his feet. He insisted that he was fine, of course, but Frankie and I both know the signs of abuse. He's a mess, no matter how normal he acts. Be very careful that you don't mistake coping with normal."

Lucius started to tell them to mind their own business then realized that it was their business. They were Harry's friends and had taken him in, made him well, so it was.

"I will take that into consideration. He is remarkably adept at hiding things, is he not?"

"He is. You have to watch him like a hawk or he'll over exercise, over work. If he can take it to excess, he will."

Lucius sighed, "I have found that out. He has been using a spell to ... slow down time .. or speed himself up. No one is quite sure. It is a house-elf spell that Dobby taught him. He uses it to do four hours of exercise in one. He also burns up that many calories, I wish he would not use it, but I find it impossible to tell him so. He so wants to be in good shape."

"We know. He told us a bit about this Tom Riddle fellow. Styles himself Lord Volde something. But he has to be careful, you can't hold yourself on the edge like that forever. I compete, so I know. If he over trains, when he needs it, he'll be exhausted. Mentally and physically."

Lucius looked Frankie over carefully. His practiced eye saw the signs of a fighter. Frankie looked like a total poof at first glance but closer examination made it clear that no poof had a chest like that unless he was a lot tougher than he looked.

"I have tried to talk to him, but our relationship is still a bit ... tentative. I do not think he would really listen to me."

"Not sure he'll listen to me, but I'll try. Johnny?"

"Oh, I'll definitely give him an ear full but will he listen? Not sure."

With that they finished their drinks and retired for the night.

.

Ron got up when an elf told him that the seamstress was there to fit his robes. He grumbled and asked for tea for both of them.

Madam De Malfoy was waiting for Ron in his retiring room, lounge, whatever they called it. Ron was never sure. He made sure that the elf gave the exhausted looking woman her tea first.

She accepted the cup with a smile and a 'Merci.' While she drank Ron took the robes into the bedroom and put them on. He was a bit startled to find an elf called Mimsey there to help him.

He returned just as Madam finished her tea. "Here I am. Where do you want me to stand?"

The poor lady just looked at him. "Je suis désolé." She looked so upset that Ron bit his lip.

Finally he called, "Someone? I need a translator. Please?"

There was a tap at the door almost immediately. Ron called, "Come in." and an elf entered the room.

"Sir needs me?"

"If you speak French too."

"I do."

And so, with the elf translating, they got Ron's robes hemmed and ready before breakfast was even a scent in the air. Luckily, the robes had fit everywhere else.

Finished with the tailoring, Ron decided to take a walk. It wasn't long before he ran into both Draco and Neville.

"Oi, what are you lot doing?"

Neville grumbled. "An elf came in and told me to take a walk before breakfast. Bloody bossy one too. Made me get up and suggested a walk along this path."

Draco sighed. "I always walk here, if I get up early enough. If you come just here, you can watch Harry. Exhausting just watching him. Look."

Harry was down on the beach, working out in real time. He'd decided that, if it bothered Lucius so much, he'd figure out how to get it all in in real time. He realized that he had time in the morning and in the evening so he divided up what he wanted to do.

Morning he would run, do one tai chi routine to warm up for kata and do all his kata. In the evening he could do tai chi or yoga then meditate and be in a better frame of mind to sleep.

He moved smoothly from one form to the next, the sand shifting under foot.

When he finished he heard a soft, "Harry." from the side. Frankie was there.

"Frankie! You want to work out with me?"

Frankie nodded, "Sure do, kiddo. I need to know what you're doing to yourself. You go too hard for too long and you get stale. You need fresh work outs and opponents. Come on."

So Harry and Frankie sparred, to the astonishment of Ron and Neville but not Draco. Lucius also got into the act, quite frankly spying from the study window.

Frankie finally got the better of Harry after fifteen minutes of sparing. Harry clapped out with a laugh.

"Mean, that's what you are." Harry sighed and picked up a bottle of water that was on a small table nearby. He poured two glasses and handed one to Frankie.

Frankie drank then motioned to Harry to sit with him. They settled in the soft sand near a rock, sitting in seiza. Frankie looked Harry over.

"You look good. You're gaining muscle quickly. Hope you put on some more weight soon though. You're way too skinny. You're working out a lot."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, but I'm seriously thinking of slowing down. But I don't want to lose my edge."

Frankie suppressed a sigh of relief. He explained to Harry about going stale and how to avoid it. He finished, "So mix up your workout. Do a different kata every day, rather than all of them. Number them then do the odd ones one week and the even ones the next, make up several routines, number them and draw a number out of a hat. Whatever. And see if you can't get some sparing partners. I'll spar with you while I'm here."

Harry grinned. "I know of at least three, but only one who's actually adequate. Papa, Lucius, is a devil. Ron's not too bad, nor is Draco. Neville, not so good, but I'd like to spar with him to help him get better."

Frankie nodded. "Good, good. You might ask him, Lucius I mean, about other partners."

"Yeah, and he'd like that. He's really good to me, even when I'm being a total git. I try not to but, sometimes it's almost as if I'm outside myself, looking on as I act like a complete prat."

"Testing. We all do it. You're testing him to see if he'll turn on you. Every kid in our situation does it. Just try really hard not to. It's not fair to him. I think ... he's a totally ruthless man. But he's just as ruthless with himself as he is with others. Don't push him to have to do something he really doesn't want to do. Ok?"

Harry stood up. "I'll try. Now. I've run, done kata and spared with you. I think I'll leave the rest for tonight before I go to bed. I'm sure I'll need to relax after putting up with Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and Greg and Vince. Hell half the Baby Death Eaters are going to be here. Ugh!"

"Are they a real danger?"

Harry thought carefully for a moment. "I don't think so. Papa wouldn't have invited them if they were. But ... um ... both you and Johnny should stay near one of us when the others are around. By 'us' I mean anyone in the house now. Don't trust yourself in a room alone with anyone else. Even if you have to be obvious about it."

Frankie agreed at once and said that he'd tell Johnny as soon as he returned to the rooms. They got up and Harry took Frankie's arm.

"I'll side-along you. It's really too far to walk. Especially after all that exercise."

.

Draco smirked at Ron and Neville. Ron just gazed at the beach with a dazed expression on his face.

"How far did you say he was running?"

"At least two miles. He says it increases his endurance. And he's duelled with Father. Scared me half to death. The arena wards actually began to fail."

"Bloody buggering fuck."

Neville looked a bit scandalized at Ron's language until what Draco had said sunk in. Then all he could think was, 'blazing Merlin'.

Harry was fast, very fast and vicious. He'd kicked his friend so hard the smack had echoed clear up here. Draco sighed, "We better get back. It's farther than you think. I'd side-along you but I can't do two."

Neville nodded. "I can get back by myself. I left a locator in my room." At Draco's look, he explained, "You know how I can get lost. Gran had it made for me. I leave it in my room or where ever and a fairy light will guide me back, or I can home in on it."

Draco nodded. "Very well. Ron?" Ron just took his arm and allowed himself to be taken back to the chateau.

This breakfast was an easy affair. Everybody seemed in a good mood and conversation was light and comfortable. Harry noticed that Ron had new robes but only commented on how nice he looked. Draco and Lucius traded looks.

Frankie and Johnny were both dressed in what Harry thought of as 'upper class casual'; dress slacks, button down shirts and oxfords.

Everyone else was dressed much as Ron was with Lucius dressed in crushed velvet in dark sapphire blue that made him look every inch the lord he was not. Harry found that one a bit amusing and snickered to himself.

Lucius gave him a slightly pointed look and asked, "Do you think you could share? I am sure that we would all like to be amused."

"Oh, I was just thinking. Dressed like you are, you look like a lord, but you're always so insistent that you aren't. But I am, right?"

"Yes, you are a baron. I am not. However, you did give me permission to use your title until you come of age. I will not. You are so near seventeen that it would be more of a nuisance than anything else."

Ron goggled at Harry while Neville realized that he knew Harry was a baron while Harry himself had not. He shook his head in disgust. He thought Dumbledore had a lot to answer for.

Harry just smiled then a glance at Johnny had him laughing. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk across the table but the look on his face made him exclaim, "Sir Harry!" then flush as he realized what he'd done. Frankie said, "Don't talk across the table." While everyone else snickered.

Harry looked put out until Draco reminded Lucius, "But, Father, it's breakfast."

Lucius nodded, "I know, but I do not want Harry forgetting and embarrassing himself."

Harry just remarked mildly, "I never embarrass myself." Lucius gave him a sharp look. "I feel like ... if I make a mistake someone should tell me nicely. If they are rude about it, they only show their quality, not mine." he shrugged and returned to his eggs.

Everyone at the table stared at him for a moment then returned to their food.

Breakfast ended, as all things must, when Lucius folded his napkin, placed it beside his plate and stood up. He was a perfect host and had made sure that everyone was finished before he did so.

"We will retire to the Arrival Room, la salle d'arrivée, to await the other guests. Most of them will arrive fairly soon. I tried to space them at thirty minute intervals so that we could greet each one appropriately. This way."

They all trooped to the Salle d'arrivee to await the additions to their company.

The first person to arrive was Pansy Parkinson. She popped in holding the hand of a house-elf dressed in a pink pillowcase. The elf was holding a portmanteau and popped out again at once. Pansy glanced at Draco but went to Lucius at once, to thank him for inviting her to the party. Another glance at Draco had Draco sighing. He knew what Pansy wanted and he wasn't going to do it. He was supposed to stay here and that was what he was going to do. Lucius raised one eyebrow at him but he shook his head.

Lucius introduced Pansy around. She already knew Ron and Neville of course but she barely acknowledged them. When she was introduced to Frankie and Johnny and realized that they were muggles she sneered at them. Frankie just sneered back but Johnny gave her the same look he did an insolent waiter. She faded back with a glower but got no sympathy from anyone. Lucius dismissed her to her rooms with a cold look.

The next to arrive was Daphne Greengrass. She stepped out of the floo in a shower of soot; coughing, she fanned her face for a moment then looked at herself in dismay. Lucius just waved his wand, cleaning off the mess.

"Thank you, Sir. And thank you for inviting me." Daphne looked around starting at the sight of Ron, Neville and Harry, standing together on one side of the room. She also was introduced around but shook hands with everyone, equally polite to both wizard and muggle. Lucius showed his pleasure by instructing Draco to see her to her rooms, instructing him to see her to the door and return at once. Daphne smiled in open delight earning herself a frown from Draco. She just shrugged at him then took his arm.

Draco was back well before Millicent Bulstrode arrived on the arm of her father. Lucius just nodded to him then to Millicent. "Welcome to my house." Like all the others, he introduced her around, including her father. She looked Frankie and Johnny over but shook hands carefully. Her father glanced at Lucius before politely bowing. Johnny bowed back, Western style; but Frankie bowed as if to an opponent. Harry raised an eyebrow at Lucius who shrugged faintly.

Millicent was escorted to her rooms by Lucius accompanied by her father. Harry poked Frankie gently, "What?"

"I didn't like the way he looked at you. Gave me the willies. He looked like a john appraising your skills."

Harry snorted, "If he asks for a blow job, he's liable to get more ... or less ... than he expects."

"Yeah, and when he bleeds to death?"

"Papa knows how to hide a body." Harry grinned in a feral way that made both men snicker.

"Rotten brat."

Lucius returned just in time to overhear this but when Harry grinned he turned to the fire place to await the last guests.

Vincent and Gregory arrived together, stepping out of the floo. They stood on the hearth for a moment then glanced from Draco to Lucius. They bowed politely and Greg made all the proper remarks. Vincent didn't seem to be able to speak, instead he hurried over to Draco and managed to insinuate himself between Draco and Harry. Harry watched in amusement as Lucius managed to introduce Vincent around but Greg refused to be parted from Draco. Lucius flatly ordered him to come along when he left to take them to their rooms.

Harry sighed. "Draco, how the hell do you manage not to strangle them?"

"Practice. They're both slow. They're not really stupid, it just takes them forever to learn anything."

Harry sighed. "Oh, I see."

Ron grumbled, "Yeah, I do too. They're victims just like everyone else."

Neville poked him, hissing softly, "They can't help it that they're double first cousins."

Frankie winced. "European royalty intermarried until the blood got so thin it was ridiculous."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, all kinds of genetic problems started cropping up. Madness, hemophilia, sterility. Things best hidden in the attic."

Harry grimaced. "Ick. Didn't need that one."

Draco sighed. "And some of the inbreeding was intentional, like Greg. His father married his first cousin. Big scandal, but at that time, no one did anything much about it because The Dark Lord said it was a good thing. Ei voila, Greg. Dumb, slow, and hopeless. And has no idea."

Everyone shuddered at that and the group broke up to go get ready for lunch. It was a bit early but, after the stress of being polite to people that they'd been hexing in the halls for years, everyone needed a rest.

.

Lunch wasn't really very interesting, everyone was on their best behaviour. Harry watched his father for hints as to what utensil to use. Crabbe and Goyle watched Draco.

Harry found it remarkable that Ron didn't watch anyone, nor did Frankie or Johnny. Of course, the rest of the pure bloods didn't need hints.

Talk was limited to fashion, weather, what they were eating and who was dating whom. Or who, Harry was still not sure.

When Lucius folded his napkin and stood, everyone else stood too.

"Today we will play a few games. Please adjourn to the veranda for a short rest to digest. Cards and board games are there. Mr. Weasley? Chess?"

Ron brightened but even Greg groaned. Harry hurriedly explained to Frankie and Johnny, "Ron's a devil at chess, he's whipped everyone at school like a stray dog. He even beat Papa, Lucius, twice; last time he visited. So this is going to be a blood bath. And long. They'll probably be at it all afternoon. Come on. Play poker with me. We'll drag Draco in on it."

So they spent the afternoon in games; Harry, Draco, Frankie, and Johnny at poker while Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Neville and Vince played exploding snap. Greg just sat watching Lucius and Ron with a vacant expression.

Lucius sighed, one more move from any of three pieces and he was in check, any other move check mate. He tipped his queen in surrender. "I yield. Weasley, you are wasted in Gryffindor."

"Thank you, I think. Another?"

Lucius cast a tempus then shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Look at the time. The whole afternoon is almost gone. We need to retire to get ready for dinner."

Ron also blinked at the time for a moment. "Hell and damnation, it can't be that late, can it?" He shook his head. "Ah, well. Oh, and, sir. I want to thank you for the robes. I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it. I wanted to do it. You need good robes or Draco's clique will tear you to ribbons. I really do not want to have to clean up after Harry in a real snit."

Ron paled. "Oh, no, that wouldn't be much fun. Well, I'll just go to my rooms now. Um ... can I wear these robes to dinner?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, close them completely up to the neck. You should have gotten two shirts to go with them. Ask an elf for help."

"Yes, sir. Thanks again." Ron bowed slightly and left.

.

The note on each desk instructed the guests to dress casually for dinner. Everyone in Draco's clique knew what that meant, but Frankie and Johnny didn't, neither did Ron. Neville did and Harry just let Mimsey put out what was proper.

Lucius instructed his new elf to go help Frankie and Johnny pick something from their wardrobe that would be acceptable. Harry sent Mimsey to Ron, only to be told that Draco had sent Gerard. Harry dashed off a quick note to Draco thanking him and Mimsey had another house-elf deliver it.

When he descended the stairs for dinner, Harry knew he looked every inch a young lord. Draco had picked this robe for him. It was deep midnight blue, very nearly black, with sliver embroidered gryphons around the hem. His shirt was black with a band collar. Black trousers and black dragon hide boots completed the outfit and he'd chosen to wear all three of his House rings. Draco had advised it as a way to lord it over the others without putting anyone's nose out of joint. Except, perhaps, Ron's. Harry also put drops on the rings in his ears.

The first person to notice him, standing in the door to the foyer was Ron.

"Harry. There you are. It's almost time to go in."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Papa will be along in about five minutes. Draco will walk down with him. I wonder where he has everyone sitting?"

"Don't know." Ron counted on his fingers. "We've an odd number and way more men than women. Seating is going to be awkward."

Harry nodded, "You're right. I wonder how we'll manage."

Just then Lucius walked down the master staircase, followed by Draco. "My friends, as we are short on ladies, the seating will be by interest, more or less. And the group is obviously split between friends of Harry and friends of Draco. I have tried to alternate the groups, to add interest. Please, enter and be seated."

And with that, they all found their seats and settled in for dinner. Harry was already exhausted.

The seating put Lucius at the head of the table with Draco at the foot. The rest were seated, from Lucius' left around the table, Ron, Harry, Frankie, Pansy, Greg, Draco, Millicent, Neville, Johnny, Daphne and Vince.

Lucius had made sure that Greg was seated where someone on 'their' side could help him, if it was needed. Vince was actually quite smart, he was just phlegmatic and tended to do as Draco told him because it was habit.

Conversation started out awkward as Pansy immediately put her foot in it. Greg asked her if Frankie was one of the Surrey James' and she hissed back, "No, Goyle, he's a mudblood. Quiet."

Goyle subsided but Pansy addressed Draco across him, not only speaking down the table but across it as well. "Draco, what are we supposed to do with them?"

Draco winced and grimaced at Lucius. Harry poked Ron and whispered softly, "Ok, get ready ... set ... here we go."

Lucius indulged in one of his slow head turns that let you know that you were so gauche that he wasn't sure he was going to speak.

"Miss Parkinson! Manners, if you please." Lucius' cold tone made everyone at the table stop what they were doing. "I will not have one guest in my house insult another. Eradicate that word from your vocabulary while you are in my house. Mr. James, I do apologize for her lack, please forgive me."

Frankie just looked at Pansy for a moment. "Well, if she isn't comfortable sitting next to me, perhaps she could exchange places with someone. I'm sure gayness doesn't rub off, however."

Millicent Bulstrode just got up and walked around the table to stand at Pansy's side. "Go. I'll sit by him. At least he'll know something about fashion."

Neville just frowned at his water glass while Draco gritted his teeth and swore to only talk to Greg.

Greg just blinked for a moment then gave Pansy a sad look. "You have to move. Mother says that I'm not supposed to have anything to do with rude people. She says I'll get into the habit." Then he brightened, "But, Millicent is nice. You are going to be nice, right?"

Millicent patted his hand where it rested on the table. "Yes, I'm going to be nice. Mr. James seems like someone to say something interesting."

"Ok, good. But I don't like formal, I forget what I'm supposed to do and talk across the table. That's not good."

Draco shook his head at Greg. "Don't worry. You only have me and Millie to talk to. Now shush, we're beginning."

Harry knew this was a disaster in the making, he was just waiting for the explosion. Which never came. Everyone was achingly polite to everyone else. No one spoke to anyone other than the person on either side of them.

Ron noticed his rings when he picked up his fork but his only outward reaction was a rather long pause in lifting his water glass to his lips. Frankie and Johnny both noticed, of course, and Harry knew he was going to get a lecture on pimp rings. He was looking forward to explaining about seal crest rings and family rights.

There was some giggling by the girls and a bit of laughter here and there; but, in general, the meal was as stilted and nerve racking as Harry had feared. Lucius kept the table under control with a raised eyebrow or a tapping finger.

Harry was surprised to see that Vince managed to carry on a relatively intelligent conversation, spending the requisite ten minutes per side almost like clock work.

After desert was served and finished, Lucius announced games again that night. Harry realized that his delightful house party was as boring as one of Bins' lectures.

This time, however, they repaired to the small ballroom where tables were set up for more formal games of chess, checkers, backgammon, Mah-jong and cribbage; as well as bridge and whist.

These games lasted until 10pm when Lucius announced an early evening as the dancing party was tomorrow, starting at 10:30 am and ending at 4pm, with a break for a buffet lunch at noon. There was a bit of grumbling from Draco's clique while Ron and Neville exchanged speaking glances.

Everyone headed for their bedrooms, Lucius knew that they weren't going to stay there long so he took Frankie and Johnny to the library for a drink before bed. He also had a few questions he wanted answered.

Frankie accepted his drink with a nod and a smile. Johnny eyed his then asked, "Isn't there some wizarding drink I could try?"

Lucius turned from the small bar and said, "I could give you a fire whiskey. If I wanted Harry to tear my head off." Johnny raised an eyebrow. "It is extremely strong and based on magic. I have no idea what it might do to you. Harry would be extremely upset if I allowed something to happen to you."

"Ok. And, may I say ... you really don't want to see Harry in a passion. Not good. But, you had questions. Fire when ready."

Lucius looked puzzled at this but realized that Johnny meant to ask his questions.

"Very well. I saw your club. I know Harry worked there, but I do not know exactly what he did. Tell me."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand but neither Frankie nor Johnny resented it. Frankie glanced at Johnny, got a nod then started talking.

When Lucius found out that the nearest Harry had gotten to the trade at the Silken Cage was being a table he blinked. "A table? How ... interesting. I remember going to several clubs where people were furniture, but in the wizarding way. And I will not discuss that. Now, Harry told me he was a gutter boy, when I picked him up. What is that?"

Johnny looked like he wanted to cry, while Frankie just told Lucius exactly what a gutter boy was, and the expected life expectancy of one. Lucius calmly turned and threw his glass into the fire place. Then smashed a small table to bits. Johnny got out of his chair and put himself between Frankie and Lucius. Frankie checked the room for handy weapons.

Lucius turned as if nothing had happened and snapped his fingers, saying, "Service, please." A house-elf popped in, looking nervous. "Clear that mess away." The elf did so with a quick flick of its fingers then left.

"I apologize for my temper tantrum. I can't believe that Dumbledore actually allowed that filthy uncle of Harry's to ... to ... and he was left without recourse in our world. Disgraceful. They all want Harry to be ..." He took a deep breath and calmed himself, like an eraser running across a board. "Again. My temper betrays me. I find that I am more on edge than I like. Excuse me. Freshen your drink?"

Frankie sat back down, motioning to Johnny to do the same. "So ... I understand we're to have a dancing party tomorrow. Exactly what is that? I know what a non-magical one would be like ... but a wizard one? Not a clue."

So Lucius described, what was to his listeners, an old fashioned dancing party, where an instructor came with professional partners who would help them perfect their dancing skills. Johnny grinned. "That sounds nice. Both of us love to dance and Harry ... wait until you see him. He picks up steps in no time. I'm looking forward to it."

Frankie finished the last sip of his drink and announced, "I think it's going to be a long day tomorrow and it's nearly midnight again. We should call it a day. Good-night." And with that the small group broke up.

.

Harry glanced at the wandless tempus he'd cast and sighed. Then he grumbled, "It's only 8:46pm I swear, if I sleep now, I'll wake up at four in the morning. What can we do?"

Draco blinked. "Harry, I'm ashamed of you. You know perfectly well what we're going to do. Just, who can we trust not to peach on us?"

Harry thought carefully. "Ron and Neville. If we tell Frankie or Johnny, they'll go all over responsible adult. What about your bunch?"

"Pants will tell, just to be a bitch. Daph ... she's probably asleep already. Girl sleeps at the drop of a pillow. Millicent ... don't call her Millie, unless you _want_ your nose broken ... She's up for it. Greg can't be trusted to sneak anywhere but ... Vince will be hurt if we don't ask him. If he decides not to go, at least he won't tell."

Harry nodded. "Ok, that's Ron, Neville, Millicent and Vince, you and me. But where should we go? I just want off this island, out of this house. Somewhere. I'm going stir crazy."

"Me too. Fuck the bloody ministry! I wish..."

Harry suddenly snapped his fingers. "I know. I found this mixed in with my mail. The elves ... I don't want to make you mad, but this is the kind of service you get when you act like you do. They get their revenge in petty ways. But anyway ... I found an invitation to a sports pub, The Englishman, mixed in with my stuff. It's a port key... takes us right there and back again. The invitation says it's good for ten people. Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes. Ten, you say. Let me see it, please." Draco held out his hand and Harry handed him the glossy 8x11 card.

Draco eyed it with interest. "Sounds good to me. It says that the pub specializes in muggle English sports and entertainment. Let's ..."

Harry nodded. "Yes, let's. I'll get Ron and Neville."

"Good, and I'll get Millicent and Vince. Go."

It didn't take long for them to gather back in Harry's rooms.

They were all dressed in Wizarding casual, open fronted robes that showed trousers, shirts, sweaters and boots. Millicent also had a small bag called a dangle, a simple drawstring pouch which hung off one wrist by its cords.

Neville was surprisingly complacent about their proposed expedition. "Ok, what do we do?"

Draco extended the invitation card and said, "Everyone take hold of this." When everyone had hold, he gave the activation code and they port keyed.

They appeared in the middle of a nice garden. Harry realized that they were still in the South of France somewhere as the night was only slightly chilly and the light breeze smelled of spring.

The pub was brightly lit and full of people. Draco presented the invitation and they were shown to a table. It was in an alcove that was near the kitchen doors but no one said much. They were just glad to be seated at all.

A waiter appeared at once and cast a spell over them all. He was astonished to find that everyone had their wands pointed at him.

"Merde! So jumpy. It is nozing but an ... age spell. You will not be served hard liquor. Only butter beer or some such."

Draco put his wand up, a signal that all the others accepted and they also put their wands away. "Sorry, a little warning wouldn't have gone amiss. We'll all have butter beer, or tea." Draco remembered that Millicent didn't care for French butter beer. She nodded at the waiter who wrote down the order and left.

Harry looked around and was surprised to see that the walls were lined with flat screen tv sets, all showing some muggle sport or pass time. Harry saw football, hurling, skiing, bowling, and other things such as race cars, dragging, and various types of airplane sports. He was especially interested in what he realized were the American Blue Angel fighter plane acrobats.

The waiter returned with butter beer in a pitcher, glasses for those who were drinking that and a pot and cup which he put in front of Millicent. Harry asked him how to get a better look at something and he explained that all they had to do was point a wand at a tv and say 'Display that.' then tap the table. The picture would be displayed on a smaller tv at the back of the alcove.

Harry thanked the man, paid and tipped him. Then he pointed at the Blue Angels and selected it.

Ron gasped in surprise as the picture appeared on the wall. "Oh, hairyplanes!"

"Air plane." Harry corrected Ron. He was tired of wizards mangling muggle words.

"Air? That makes a lot more sense."

Draco gasped as two of the planes performed a suicide pass, one plane passing under the other upside down, at 200 plus miles an hour. At that, everyone at the table was caught up in the show.

No one knew how long they spent just sitting and watching as different groups were shown, all doing fantastic stunts in groups of two, three, five and seven. Draco finally noticed when it began to repeat.

"OH, fuck! How long have we been gone? If father catches us, we're all toast." He hastily cast a tempus and everyone groaned. It was nearly 2 am. Harry threw money on the table to cover the four pitchers of butter beer and another tip. They all grasped the return port key and reappeared back in Harry's room.

And just in time, Lucius tapped at the door and there was a quick scramble to hide Millicent's cloak and Neville's. He stuck his head in the door and said, "You had all better be in your rooms in ten minutes. If you are not, there will be repercussions."

Everyone scurried to get out the door past him. When they were gone Lucius glanced at the fold of fabric protruding from under the love seat but refrained from saying anything. He remembered sneaking out himself and didn't see how a night-time ramble around the island could hurt.

Harry groaned and tumbled into bed, dumping his clothing on the floor and sleeping in nothing but pants for the first time he could remember. Mimsey just picked up his things and put them away. She returned Neville's cloak to his elf and put Millicent's up herself. Then she went to bed, grumbling about silly young wizards night time wanderings.

.

The next morning was miserable for all of them except Harry. He slept in, unknowingly speeding up in his sleep and getting three more hours than he should have. He'd decided to skip his morning routine today as he was going to get plenty of exercise during the dancing. He was also hoping to convince Frankie to spar with him.

So Harry was dressed and at the table at 8am, awake and much too cheerful for the rest of the younger members of the party. There was a lot of grumbling about early mornings and too cheerful people. Harry just smiled slightly, took his potions, which Draco had brought to the table and ate his breakfast.

Lucius smiled into his cup, remembering similar breakfasts which his mother had overseen in his day.

As breakfast was winding down, Lucius called for service and an elf appeared with a tray of potions. After handing them around the elf silently disappeared and Lucius remarked mildly, "I know you were all out until just before I told you all to go to bed." He smiled at the alarmed expressions around the table. "I am well aware that you all think this house party is deadly dull, but it is important. You all need to know how to dance and carry yourselves properly in formal robes. So, take this potion, it will help you keep up. Now, everyone go up and change into your semi-formal robes. Frankie, Johnny, I would hope that you will wear them too. You might find it interesting."

And with that everyone returned to their quarters to change for the dancing, Frankie and Johnny included.

.

While everyone was changing Madam arrived with her contingent of dancing partners, one of the opposite sex for each member of the party, including Lucius.

She got them all seated along one wall, a veritable cattle call, but she didn't care, they were here to dance not socialize. She looked up as Lucius came in, followed by the rest of the party. She was pleased to notice that most of the party was young, only three older members. This made it much easier for the young people to cope as they weren't constantly looking at parents or guardians for permissions or corrections.

She just lined the dancers up according to height and sex, never mind anything else.

.

Harry glanced at his partner, she was about forty with a sour face and narrow eyes. He wasn't sure he liked her much. He glanced around and realized that most of the partners were over thirty. He supposed that made sense as they were supposed to be providing supplemental instruction in dance.

Madam had also brought a pianist who had produced a magical piano, put it in a small bow window and perched elegantly on the small bench. He was now waiting for instruction.

Lucius nodded to Frankie who led the way while Johnny took a middle position and Lucius brought up the tail.

Madam commanded, "Promenade." so they all walked around the room until they were spaced equally around the huge room with Madam in the middle. Then she commanded, "Waltz."

The results weren't as predictable as Madam had thought. Harry, Neville, Draco, Lucius, Frankie and Johnny moved off in perfect step, twirling their partners with practiced ease. Harry thanked Johnny for his lessons once again. Pansy stumbled all over her partners feet. Daphne and Millicent managed a bit better but both showed a lack of competence, while Vince and Ron were both totally inexperienced. Greg just excused himself at once and went to stand by the door. His partner whispered in his ear and took him into the wide hallway.

Madam watched the partners as they struggled with Ron and Vince, they were doing quite well, all things considered. The Weasley boy was learning quickly but Crabbe was having some problems. His partner was coping though. The girls were improving quickly as they followed their partners lead. Pansy, however, was distracted by her efforts to flirt with her forty something gay partner.

Lucius finally said, without missing a step, "Miss Parkinson, stop flirting with your partner. It is most unattractive; and, you are making his lover jealous."

The man's partner snickered, hiding it behind Millicent's hand and his own. She giggled a bit then turned her attention back to her steps.

They danced the waltz until Madam was sure that all the younger members were proficient. She'd given each couple a nod when they could sit down, nodding to some after only one round and others after two or three. The observers visited amongst themselves, Lucius even included the partners as conversational new interests.

Harry found himself seated between Pansy and Frankie. Pansy would only talk to Draco who was on the other side of her, but he wasn't speaking back. Harry spent the fifteen minutes he was in that seat talking to Frankie about his friends at the club.

Lucius got up and politely rearranged the seating so that everyone was seated with new partners. He also said that they could continue to dance if they wished.

Harry did wish so he asked Millicent to dance. She blushed a bit but stood and walked to the dance floor with him. They danced for a bit then Millicent asked, "Potter, when did you have lessons." At his puzzled look she shrugged, missed a step then recovered. "I remember the Tri-Wizard Christmas Ball. You were horrible. Only managed the opening dance."

Harry laughed lightly. "I remember. Poor Parvati, and poor Padma. Neither Ron nor I had a clue. Frankie and Johnny taught me to dance."

Millicent glanced over at them. "They a couple?"

"Yeah. Long time. Own a club together. That a problem?"

"No. Just ... they're a cute couple together, I wondered. Muggles usually make a big deal out of that sort of thing."

Harry chuckled. "Well, since their club caters to gay bondage freaks, it really doesn't matter."

Millicent missed a step, gave Harry a look which he returned with one of such innocent puzzlement that she had to laugh. "Evil boy."

Harry shrugged. "No, that's Draco."

They returned to chairs as the music had ended.

Madam caught a glance that passed between Draco and Lucius. "Sir?"

"I think I ought to check on Greg. He's slow..." Lucius made a rather helpless gesture. "you see. We all look out for him as best we can. I do hope he manages to learn at least a waltz."

Madam sighed. "How closely related are his parents?"

"First cousins twice removed. They married with some idea of increasing the magical power in the family."

Madam made a face. "You English and your prejudices. He'll probably never learn. Poor boy. Bring him back in and let him sit. I'll put Francine with him."

And so, the party went on, next they learned a polka, then they practiced the gigue.

Harry was beginning to get hungry so he cast a tempus and realized that it was nearly noon.

Just as everyone was beginning to look a bit limp, Madam announced in a firm voice, "We break for dejuneir then the Minuet, Contradance, and Pavane. No groaning, they will be danced at a formal ball. You will be expected to dance several dances that are old, from the oldest to the most modern. No exceptions. Now, we eat."

Harry mentally went over the list of dances in no particular order; waltz, polka, cotillion, gavotte, minuet, contradance, pavane, schottische ... there wasn't a modern dance in the bunch. No dance earlier than about 1880 was taught. No wonder no one liked balls anymore, even Lucius had admitted that they were deadly dull.

Harry started cataloguing the dances he thought they ought to know; Mambo, samba, quickstep, rumba, foxtrot, Viennese waltz [as what madam taught was the slow waltz], jive, tango – he finally gave up and decided to have Frankie and Johnny figure it out. He was going to ask his Papa if they could stay an extra day or two so that he could work out with Frankie.

Lunch was interesting as Lucius deftly foiled attempts to seat themselves along their house lines. He seated them alternating dancers, Slytherins, Gryffindors and adults. He also insisted that they talk about nothing but the weather, fashions and current fiction. Since the most recent fiction was another of the Murdering Muggle series, Harry found himself without comment that wasn't profane, argumentative and derisive. He managed to keep his mouth shut by indulging in the rather rude device of changing the subject to potions and speaking across the table to Draco.

Lucius noticed this, realized why Harry was doing it and let it pass, resolving to have a word with him later, just in case. Harry stopped talking across the table the second Millicent changed the subject to hemlines.

Lunch could never be the complicated affair that a formal banquet was, but Lucius managed a trap or two. Everyone handled it well except for poor Greg. Harry felt sorry for him, which was a bit of a surprise, but he was just so hopeless. Draco was too far way to help him and the dancers on either side didn't know they needed to, so he managed to commit every social gaff there was. No one commented on it but he knew the second it was too late. He finally sat in miserable silence, staring at his plate.

As he ate, Lucius catalogued his guests. Frankie and Johnny were muggles but handled the robes easily, dancing gracefully and elegantly. Draco was all he expected him to be. Harry had obviously been trained by his two muggle friends, he had some of the same gestures. Neville Longbottom was everything he'd expected from someone raised by the formidable Augusta. Vince needed some work but was learning more quickly than he, Lucius, had expected. Gregory Goyle was hopeless, the result of inbreeding that was meant to better the line. Lucius had no idea why it hadn't worked. Pansy was a slut and nothing was going to hide that for long. He resolved not to send an offer to her father after all. He didn't want Draco cuckolded before their first was born. Daphne Greengrass was elegant, graceful and pert. Another choice of wife for Draco, although she was a third cousin on one side and second on the other. Millicent Bulstrode was a bit of a surprise. She was squat and plain, but her smile was glowing and her wit sharp. He was a bit surprised at her physical grace but well pleased with her, all in all. He would have a good report for her father. Ron Weasley had turned out to be a real surprise. His parents, Molly and Arthur, were both purebloods of old families but never seemed to care. Ron on the other hand was well trained, when he chose to display it. He was on his best behaviour and handled his utensils with skill despite the stories Draco had told of his table manners at school. He also danced better than expected and learned quickly. Lucius knew that his report of Ron's behaviour was going to be much better than he'd expected. He returned to his pudding with satisfaction.

Harry also catalogued the others. He paid attention to what he was calling the Slytherin contingent and found that he could only wonder at the differences in how they were acting now and how they acted at school. Millicent and Daphne were polite to everyone, Daphne more than Millicent. Millicent had a blunt way about her that Harry found amusing, her dry wit very like Draco's. Vince had turned out to be smarter than expected, it was just that his phlegmatic temperament led him to consider things a bit too long. Greg, on the other hand, was what was politely called 'slow'. He was pleased at Ron's behaviour, Ron had admitted that Molly had made sure he knew how to behave, but had never insisted on what she called 'high manners'. He decided that Neville and Draco were the two goto people when he had a question. Pansy was, Harry tried to decide between disgusting and annoying, both selections applied. She was now practically throwing herself at the man seated to her left. Unfortunately, he was a good twenty years her senior and married to one of the other partners attending. She was glaring at Pansy in a fashion that could lead to hexing, they could only hope.

Draco sighed and spoke across his right side partner. "Pants, stop it. The man is as old as your father and married besides."

Pansy just sneered, "Shut it, Draco. You're not my father, or anything."

Lucius just said, in a smooth dangerous tone, "But I am acting in loco parentis. I say, behave yourself."

Pansy stopped sneering and pouted instead. Harry thought, and later said, that her mouth looked like a puckered purse string. Draco replied with something ruder.

Madam announced, "Enough. We do not speak across our partners, nor down or across the table. Your manners are frightful. Msr. Potter, you have the excuse of ignorance, none of the others do. Msr. Draco is forgiven, as he was being a good host. The rest of you..." She clicked her tongue and started a lecture in a cold tone that left the offenders feeling belittled, as she intended.

.

Frankie cornered Johnny before they returned to the ball room. "We need to get Lucius to agree to let us stay a bit longer. These kids need to learn some more modern dances and I want to spar with Harry a bit more.

Johnny agreed at once before saying, "Yeah, and he needs to get Harry some sparing partners. Beside Neville and Ron."

In the ball room Lucius was giving Madam careful instructions. "Miss Parkinson is never to be partnered with anyone under thirty. Mr. Goyle is to be allowed to do the best he can but do not put pressure on him to perform. The rest of the party are doing well?" He made it a question.

"Yes, Msr. Malfoy. They are all doing very well. Young Weasley especially, very elegant and quick on his feet. Your two sons also. The Longbottom boy is ... nervous but once at ease, I believe he's the best of them all."

Lucius bowed slightly, no more than a nod of his head, then went to speak to Frankie.

After speaking to Frankie, Lucius announced that this afternoon they would all dance with partners of the same gender.

Ron said a bit blankly, "But what if we're not interested?"

Lucius gave him a cold look. "That's neither here nor there. Social dancing is a political thing. And that's how our families fell out to begin with. My great-great-grandfather invited yours to dance. I believe it had something to do with a third party wanting a go-between for a marriage. He was turned down in a very rude fashion. And thus the families fell out and have been fighting every since."

Ron turned that shade of red that only a furious Weasley could. "Well, in that case. Msr. Malfoy, will you dance with me." Ron bowed formally, holding his robes close to his chest with one hand and flipping the hem out from under his heel with the other.

Lucius raised an eye brow at Draco who nodded. Harry got the most delighted, idiotic grin. Lucius nodded his head elegantly, held out his arm to lead Ron to the floor and said, "I'd be delighted."

The pianist struck up a waltz and Lucius led Ron through a round of the floor, sticking to a slow waltz so as not to embarrass Ron in case he couldn't manage a Viennese yet.

After this, Madam called everyone else onto the floor. "This afternoon we will continue. First the Pavane. Line up, men and women. Promenade."

And so the afternoon was spent in learning the Pavane, Contradance and Minuet. All the dancers, professional and student, were bored to death. Even Lucius wasn't having much fun. He wound up dancing with Pansy almost exclusively, as she was aggressively flirting with any other partner. After two hours of alternating between trying to instruct her students in the steps and the differences in a chasse danced in a Pavane rather than a Minuet, Madam threw up her hands and announced, "Enough! I will do no more. Msr. Goyle is completely hopeless. She turned to him, "I'm sorry, young man, but it is so. Everyone else is competent in the steps and will just have to learn the forms some other time. Miss Parkinson is a complete distraction. She has no manners and little taste. She dresses like a courtesan and flirts like a whore. I go. En Avant!" and with that she collected her dancers, handed around gold coins that were also portkeys and left.

Lucius sighed then snarled, "Well ... that tears it. Harry, may I borrow your elf, Mimsey?" Harry just nodded and called her. Lucius turned to her, his robes swirling around his ankles. "Mimsey, you will pack all Miss Parkinson's things then take her home yourself. Do you understand?"

Mimsey glowered at Pansy. "Yes, Mimsey understands very well. Two minutes." She popped back in exactly two minutes later with Pansy's bag and trunk. "You is taking my hand."

Mimsey held her hand out to Pansy, who eyed her with disgust then snapped, "I will not! How dare you?" She drew back her hand to slap the elf but Mimsey ducked.

Harry snarled, "Don't you dare! I'll slap you right back. Mimsey, get her out of here."

But Pansy skittered away, heels marking the fine parquet floor. "OH, and you're all so good. Sneaking out to go to a bar." Lucius glowered at her. "Yes, they did. Your precious, can't do anything wrong Gryffindor's weren't wandering the grounds, they were all getting drunk in a sprots bar. Well, I'm leaving ... and I'm telling father. So there!"

Mimsey managed to get her hand on Pansy and grabbed her robes in one hand. She took her away with a loud pop, leaving everyone else standing with looks of anger on their faces.

Lucius glared at Harry while all the young members of the party looked confused, angry or dismayed. Frankie and Johnny moved to stand by Lucius. Things were not going to go well for those who had sneaked out.


	25. Chapter 25

Lucius eyed the whole group of young people then sighed. "I am too angry." And with that he whirled and left.

After the door had shut with a decisive click, Johnny took over. "All right, who snuck out and who knew?"

Greg shook his head. "No one tells me stuff like that. Sorry."

Johnny just pointed to a chair. "Go sit over there. You're not in trouble."

Harry just stepped forward, saying, "It was my idea. It's all my fault."

Frankie just snorted, "The idea might have been yours but everyone who went could have said 'no'."

Harry flushed and subsided.

Draco, knowing that trying to hide anything from his father only made things worse, told the whole story quickly. He denied drinking hard liquor, telling Johnny that they'd all stuck to butter beer except for Millicent, who'd had tea.

Johnny dismissed Daphne to sit by Greg.

Frankie frowned at the rest of the party then went to speak to Johnny. After they conferred, Frankie went out the door Lucius had used.

Johnny turned to Daphne. "Miss Greengrass, I don't know the proper procedure for something like this..."

Daphne just interrupted him politely. "A dancing party usually breaks up after the afternoon dancing is over. In this case, I think it would be polite for Greg and I to leave as quietly as possible. If you don't mind?" She made a vague motion with one hand.

"Please, help yourself to the services of an elf." Draco stepped forward, playing host in his father's absence.

Daphne smiled a bit then nodded. "I'll take care of Greg too, shall I?"

Draco called his elf, Gerard and told him to help Daphne collect her belongings and Greg's. The three walked out a different door, Greg's plaintive, "But don't we get supper?" floating back into the room.

Harry turned to Draco right in front of Johnny, and said, "You know it was my idea. We all agreed to sneak out but I had that invitation. You're not to take the blame for me."

Millicent announced to the whole room. "We're all just as guilty. We all could have said no; or even told." She turned to Harry, pointing a finger right at his face. "So just shut it, Potter. You're not taking the blame all by yourself. You're too Gryffindor for your own good. Idiot." this last was said without heat. She then seated herself in a chair and settled down to await her fate. The rest of the group joined her.

Harry settled in his chair feeling like a total tosser. He'd managed to spoil the last of the dancing party and get himself, Draco, Ron, Vince, Neville and Millicent in trouble.

After several nerve racking minutes of waiting, Lucius came back in, followed by Frankie.

"Well, after consulting with Mr. James, I have come to a decision. Letters are already on the way to your fathers, I'll let them deal with you. Harry, Draco, you are confined to your rooms for the remainder of the day. Go."

Harry sighed, gave both Frankie and Johnny hugs that he was sure were farewell ones and left the room. Draco followed after a quick nod to Harry's friends and a bow to his father.

Lucius saw the rest of the young people off home, luggage and all, with a house elf. He hoped that the letters got home before they did.

.

Lucius sighed and rubbed his face with one hand. "I swear, if I didn't have flaxen hair, I would surely be gray."

Johnny agreed, saying, "Very nice hair. I feel like pulling mine out. What are you going to do to them?"

Lucius grumbled a bit then started laughing. Frankie soon followed with Johnny right behind.

When they got themselves back together Lucius asked, "And what, may I ask, is a sprots bar?"

Johnny shook his head, not having a clue. Frankie shrugged, "Not sure."

"Well, think about it while we go to my private lounge." Lucius lead the way to a small lounge behind the library. This was his own private sitting room, one to which he rarely invited anyone. Severus was the only person who'd been in it in over ten years. Not even Narcissa intruded.

"Sit down. The usual?" Both men nodded. Lucius made drinks and passed them around. "A bit early but still."

Johnny remarked, "I'm sure it's seven somewhere. Chin-chin."

Frankie sipped at his drink for a few moments, deep in thought. Suddenly he announced, "Sports bar. They went to a sports bar."

Lucius blinked, "A bar for sports?"

"Sort of. Muggle sports bars are places you go to to watch sports on tv with other fans of the same teams. They sometimes show the same teams older games, have contests for team logo stuff. Harmless, really. And they did say they stuck to butter beer. Nasty stuff. And the Bulstrode girl had tea."

Lucius pushed a stray lock of hair out of his eye. "Oh, well ... the worst thing is that he put himself in danger. The English Aurors are not particularly cognizant of borders. And the French government ... I haven't gotten a feel for them yet. He could have been recognized, spirited away and ... I'd never have been able to find him. I could literally shake him."

"Won't do a bit of good. He's ... been abused, as I'm sure you're aware. He'll take absolutely no notice of it. You could beat him half to death and he'd just get up and go on."

Lucius gave Frankie a furious look. "I would never. We have a contract."

Johnny shrugged. "A contract can be breached."

Lucius smirked a bit. "Not a magical one. But that is a concern I have. The contract is self enforcing. I cannot breach it. It will not allow that. That means, if Harry misbehaves in particular ways, the punishment I must administer is set by contract. There is no way to avoid, delay or ameliorate it."

Frankie frowned for a moment then said, "Does Harry know this?"

"Yes. I made sure that he understood it and read the appendix that cited all the offences covered by the contract and the minimum and maximum punishments allowed. The minimums have given me some concern."

Johnny remarked kindly, "Harry is so loving and forgiving ... I feel that, if worst comes to worst, if you explain exactly what he did wrong and why you're punishing him the way you are, he'll understand."

Lucius nodded. "I know. I will not betray that. But now, I have to decide how to punish both Harry and Draco fairly. I know neither one of them thought about what danger they were putting themselves in."

Johnny looked at Frankie who nodded, cleared his throat and said, "I know what Harry's like. I don't talk about it much and Johnny even less. But ... here's my take on it. Talk to Harry. He'll react better to having things explained. Draco, I don't know at all, so I'll leave him to you. Now..." He finished his drink and stood up. "I'm going up to our rooms and pack, we'll be out of your hair in no time."

Lucius shook his head. "I'd really rather you stayed. Harry needs to workout with you. Draco needs to know that Harry's friends can be his too. So, I think ... I'll have a talk with Harry. Draco will punish himself, worrying about what I'm going to do to Harry. Supper in quarters for both of them, I think. We will have a nice dinner in the family dining room, instead of the formal one. I'll send an elf for you when the meal is ready."

So they all went their own ways. Lucius to speak to his sons and Frankie and Johnny do to what lovers do when there's nothing else to do.

.

Harry went to his rooms with lagging steps he was more worried about what was going to happen to Draco than his own punishment. He deserved anything his Papa wanted to do to him.

The tap at his door presaged Lucius requesting entrance so Harry called, "Come in." and rose to stand in the middle of his sitting room.

Lucius walked to a comfortable chair and motioned for Harry to sit in the one opposite it.

"Well, Harry, I can only say that I am truly disappointed in you. Do you have any idea what kind of danger you placed yourself in?"

Harry gave Lucius a stunned look then stammered, "Danger? Sir?"

Lucius tapped one finger on the arm of the chair to emphasize his list. "One, British Aurors have no compunction about violating borders, diplomatic courtesy is beyond their ken. Two, one of Vold ... er ... Tom's Death Eaters might have seen you and brought others down on you. Death Eaters would not have worried about the safety of the other people in the establishment. Three, I have no idea what the French Government might have gotten into their heads to do." He stopped for a moment to think and realized that Harry was in tears, silent trickles of silver sliding down his cheeks. "So, enough I think. Come here."

Harry sidled over to Lucius, one shoulder hunched a bit, as if expecting a blow.

Lucius pointed to Harry's desk. "I know how much you hate writing lines, so you will write, "I will not put myself or Draco in danger through foolishness again." one hundred times. And no pudding for a week. Now, I have to go speak to Draco." Lucius watched long enough to see Harry take a few pages of foolscap from his desk as well as a bottle of ink and a pen.

Then he went to speak to Draco. He told Draco the same thing he'd told Harry. Draco surprised him by saying, "I'm responsible, not Harry. He regarded it as a simple prank. I should have known better. Merlin only knows what might have happened. I'm so sorry." Then he too burst into tears.

Lucius was very gratified by both his sons behaviour. They both showed a real understanding of what might have happened. He'd only had to point it out to them. They were both maturing quickly and well.

Draco was also assigned lines, forbidden pudding for a week and told that Lucius expected better of him as he had been trained from birth to think before acting.

Then Lucius went to his quarters to rest for a while before supper. He felt he deserved it. He felt as if he'd been crucioed.

.

Harry had figured out a way to put his mind on auto pilot and write his lines without thinking about them; so, as he wrote, his mind wandered. In this case it wandered to the display of the Blue Angels, The Snowbirds from Canada, The Russian Knights, The Red Arrows and others. He spent the time absently trying to figure out how to do the stunts on a broom.

A tap at his door had him calling, 'Come in.' before returning to the last few lines. He had bought a nice pen holder and a whole box of steel nibs at the art store and was using them, so he was getting done a lot quicker than he'd thought. The nib had a shield so it held a lot more ink than a quill. He could write nearly four whole lines before he had to dip again.

Draco peeked in, and said, "Harry! I'm done already. Thank you for giving me that steel pen thing. Are you nearly done?"

"Just about. Only ... um ..." He counted. "Six more lines. Sit down before you fall down."

Draco snorted at this muggle-isim but settled in a comfortable chair.

Harry finished his lines, stacked all his pages then turned to Draco to exclaim, "I want to fly like the Blue Angels!" just as Draco said, "I want to fly like the Red Arrows!"

They both laughed, Harry said, 'Bread and butter.' which made Draco laugh more.

Draco nodded to Harry, "You first."

Harry waved his hands in illustration as he rambled on and on about what he thought they could convert, Draco interjected objections and agreements. Then Harry started writing things down and drawing diagrams. Draco added a touch here and there as well as some stunts of his own.

They quickly picked up their lines when Mimsey told them supper was to be served in ten minutes.

.

Frankie settled on the couch in lotus while Johnny flopped into a chair.

"Well, I'm tremendously reassured. Lucius was furious and for good reason, but he didn't do anything untoward. But this contract makes me nervous. I'd really like to read it."

Johnny sighed, shifted and grumbled, "Not much chance of that. But Lucius seems to be trying very hard to do the right thing."

"Did you notice that Harry calls him Papa? That's reassuring too."

"Yeah, and he has his own servant. I'd love to get a good look at his closet. Those robes he was wearing must have cost a fortune."

Frankie rubbed one hand, picked at a dry cuticle then remarked, "I do have to have a word with him about wearing too many rings. That was a bit much, don't you think?"

"I had a word with my dance partner. She said that he's entitled to wear three family rings and that it's a big deal in the wizarding world. He's the head of two families in his own right, remember?" Frankie nodded, remembering the conversation at the table. Speaking across the table or your neighbour was rude, but you could listen to whoever you wanted to.

They continued to discus Harry, Lucius and Draco, as well as others in the party and concluded that, all in all, the dancing party had been a success until Pansy got so out of hand.

Frankie finally said, "But I'd still like to teach Harry, Draco and Lucius some other dances. You could play piano?"

"Yeah, but I really wish a CD player would work. It'd make it a lot easier if both of us could dance."

"I'll ask Harry, he did ask us for batteries and that solar recharger went over a treat."

And with that last remark an elf popped in to tell them they should start getting ready for supper.

.

Lucius dressed in what was, for him, a fairly casual robe, descended the stairs and called for service. An elf popped in at once and Lucius told it to check to see if everyone was coming down to supper. It popped back in almost at once and said that the 'muggle' gentlemen were just finishing dressing and Draco and Harry were in the corridor outside their rooms and headed in this direction. Lucius thanked the elf, making it giggle foolishly, and settled back in his chair.

Harry slipped into his seat just as Lucius was beginning to think of calling the elf again. "I'm sorry, sir, here are my lines." He put the pile of foolscap on the table next to Lucius' plate.

Lucius picked it up, glanced at it then 'incendo'ed it with a flick of his wand. "Very good. See that you think before you leave a residence again. I would at least like to know where you are going and how long you will be there."

Harry sighed, "Not like Frankie and Johnny didn't want the same thing." He looked up as Draco entered followed closely by the two older men.

Draco also handed over his lines, apologized again then sat down in his place.

Frankie and Johnny settled in their seats while this was going on. They both had solemn looks on their faces. They knew that Harry had to be punished for sneaking out but wondered how he was going to take it.

"Well, now that that is over, I think both of our guests deserve an explanation and some reassurance." He turned and said, "Gentlemen, in this house there is one firm rule about punishments; once they are over, they are over, no nagging, no referring back to them for spite sake. They have both completed their lines and I have checked them. Please ... enjoy the meal."

Johnny gave both Harry and Draco a thorough visual once over, noted their ink stained fingers and relaxed.

Then Lucius asked, "Now, what was so fascinating about that bar? And we are not discussing you punishment or transgression. I just want to know."

So Harry explained about the different sports and how they were shown on tv screens. Then Draco went on about the way all you had to do was point your wand and have the visual show near your table. Then they both tried to describe the stunts of the various combat jet groups, which led to descriptions of airplanes and air forces. Dinner ended on a high note even though both Draco and Harry left the table before desert was served.

.

Next morning Harry was awakened by Mimsey, who hissed, "Wake up. Your muggle friends is pranking you."

Harry slipped out of his bed and dropped to the floor on the side away from the door. Frankie peeked in then motioned for Johnny to follow him in, only to be hit right in the face with a blast of water from Harry's 'Aguamenti'.

They both spluttered, then started laughing.

Mimsey handed towels around saying, "If you is thinking Mimsey is letting silly muggle men prank her master you is sillier than she thought."

Frankie aimed a mock swat at her and got a totally unexpected result. Mimsey cringed and ducked behind Harry. "What? Harry?"

Mimsey turned a funny shade of green, a house-elf's blush.

"It's not unknown of for masters to abuse the elves horribly. Mimsey ... didn't mean anything, you just startled her." He turned to Mimsey. "Don't be afraid of either of them. They won't really hit you. He aimed to miss and always will."

Mimsey sighed. "Mimsey is sorry. She is still getting used to not ... to being ..." she shrugged and made a vague gesture with one hand.

Frankie shook his head. "No. It's my fault. I should have known better to tease someone I don't know well."

Johnny patted Frankie on the shoulder. "Neither one of you is at fault. It was a clear misunderstanding. Now, shake hands and make up."

They did with Mimsey offering a quick hug, which Frankie accepted with another soft 'sorry.' Mimsey gave a slightly grumpy snort and went to the closet, she came back a moment later with a pair of baggy shorts and a t-shirt. She handed them to Harry who pulled them on over the shorts he'd slept in without comment.

Frankie and Johnny were both dressed in nearly the same sort of clothing.

The weather on the island at this time of year was very nice during the day, slightly cool in the morning but warming up during the day. When the sun set again, however, it could get cool enough to need a jacket, especially if the breeze came in off the ocean.

Mimsey nodded her head in satisfaction. "You is all looking very ... active. Mimsey will meet you at the beach with drinks and such after your run. Go now." She made shooing motions with on hand.

Harry laughed, "Bossy elf." and led the way out to the back way. They all walked sedately until they were outside, knowing that it was not only rude but dangerous to run in the highly polished halls. Harry was a bit surprised to find both Draco and Lucius waiting for them on the veranda.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "What? I can run."

Harry just eyed Lucius' exercise garb with a doubtful eye but kept his mouth shut.

Draco had placed a bit of trust in his elf and was dressed in shorts and t-shirt borrowed from Harry.

Johnny glanced over the group then said, "Ok, let's get going."

Harry took lead so that no one got lost, leading them off at an easy jog. He knew that Frankie and Johnny had been to the beach, but he also knew that the route he'd figured out with Mimsey's help was circuitous, winding in and out of the landscape to add distance. He smiled as he realized that his father was right behind him with Frankie hot on his heels. Draco followed with Johnny brining up the rear.

It took them ten minutes to make it to the beach where Lucius bent forward, panting heavily.

"I didn't realize that I am that out of shape. Ugh!"

Harry smirked a bit as he jogged in place. Then he took off down the beach with Draco on one side and Johnny on the other. Frankie kept to the harder sand nearer the water and on the other side of Johnny from Harry.

It didn't take long for Draco to wear out too. He dropped out and squatted in the sand to wait for them to pick him up on their way back to the exercise area. Frankie and Johnny kept up with Harry easily and they turned around at the three mile marker. Johnny set the pace on the way back, breaking it up by going from a slow jog to a trot to a run, then back down to a slow jog. He mixed up the three paces to keep things lively until they met up with Draco again, then he settled them into a medium paced jog for the rest of the run.

They returned to Lucius to find that he was ready with drinks and towels. Mimsey stood by with a grin on her face and winked at Harry when he glanced at her.

They took a moment to drink some water then Harry stood back up. "Frankie, you want to lead the kata or just let everyone do their own."

"You do your own and Johnny and I will see what Lucius and Draco can do."

Lucius raised an eyebrow but Frankie just replied, "I'm a certified instructor. I took my certs under Liu-Sifu. Liu Wen."

Lucius looked a bit surprised then said, "I've heard of him. He is a muggle but his accomplishment are rather widely known in magical circles as one of his grandchildren is magical. I am impressed." He motioned to an area of hard sand, "Shall we?"

Frankie nodded, glanced at Harry, who was going through a quick warm up tai chi, then led the way.

Both he and Johnny were surprised and pleased to see that Lucius was an accomplished and deadly street fighter. He had no martial arts training but Frankie admitted that he'd be hard pressed to beat him in an all out brawl. Draco was not as good. He was fairly accomplished for his age but seemed to be afraid to actually close with anyone. Lucius, when questioned, admitted that Draco had an inherited disease that made fighting problematic at best.

They worked on basics together as Lucius admitted that he'd had few formal lessons in hand to hand combat. He did say that he was good at magical dueling, Draco's soft scoffing noise made him give his son an enquiring look.

"I've never seen anyone as good as you are."

"Harry will be, when he grows into his powers. He's always a bit off balance."

Frankie watched Harry for a moment then said, "Growth spurt. Used to drive me nuts."

Draco nodded. "He is ... growing, I mean. His robes are all about half an inch too short. And we just bought them ... about a month ago."

The conversation was interrupted by Harry. He walked up to ask Johnny to watch him doing a form he was having difficulty with. Johnny went to watch Harry while Frankie continued working with Lucius.

Finally, they were all done with their various routines and settled in chairs to relax a bit. Harry stripped off his soaking t-shirt and settled on his stomach to get a bit of the warm sun. He felt happy and comfortable.

Draco flopped onto a lounge and sighed, "This is nice." He rolled his head. "Father, do you think someone could give Harry and I duelling lessons?"

"I'll do it myself. And swordsmanship. Foil for you and ... Harry?"

Harry had reared up on his elbows when duelling had been mentioned. "Swords? I think there's one in my devil's bag." He turned to Frankie. "You're good with a sword, what sort of sword should I use?"

"No idea. This is one of those things that I think need to be decided by experience. You should try as many different swords as you can and settle on what feels most natural."

Lucius nodded. "I think the same thing. I know that Draco is fair with a rapier. But I have an extensive collection of swords dating from the early middle ages, Norman conquest, to a sword that was made for my father. We shall just have to see what Harry's most comfortable with then train him with that. If you have a sword in your devils bag, you might want to try that one first."

Harry grunted as he rolled over onto his back, then said, "You're right. I'll take a look after lunch. Is it breakfast yet?"

Lucius, who had firm ideas of eating on a 'hot' stomach, replied, "In about twenty more minutes, I don't want you cramping."

Frankie smirked at Johnny, who just grinned back. They'd been a bit worried about how Lucius might treat Harry and knew that Harry probably wouldn't complain. Now they were both reassured, Lucius treated Harry much as he treated Draco. Mainly, spoiled him. Harry noticed the exchange but ignored it as something the lovers just did.

There was a series of pops as elves appeared with a table, food under covers and place settings.

Lucius rose announcing, "Now that it is warm enough I thought breakfast on the beach might be nice."

Harry laughed happily. "A picnic! As long as there's no sand in the fruit salad."

"Or ants. I hate ants in the eggs." Johnny exclaimed.

Lucius put on his most haughty expression. "No sand, I promise. As to ants ... they would not dare."

Draco just snickered and started to serve himself, passing the service to Lucius who took some or just passed it to Johnny, who was seated at his right. Johnny passed it on to Frankie who passed to Harry.

Frankie, well aware of proper manners, asked, "Lucius, why did Draco serve himself first?"

Draco, thinking about a potion, replied absently, "Poison." and returned to his contemplation of the relative merits of wolfsbane versus amortentia in his experiment.

Johnny nearly spit his tea out. "Poison! What?"

Lucius watched in amusement as Harry poked Draco under the table.

Draco blinked, said, "What?" in an aggrieved tone then glared at Harry.

Harry snickered then said, "You don't just drop something like that into a conversation without explaining."

Lucius, Frankie and Johnny all laughed at the byplay then Lucius explained, "It is family tradition that the eldest son tastes all dishes first, to prevent the Head of the family being poisoned. Now, I know and you know, that there is no poison in anything, but it is tradition and, as this family is not only Old Traditionalist but Old Pureblood, we do tend to stay close to old traditions whenever possible."

"Ok, I see that, but ... the oldest son? I'd have thought the youngest would do it. Or the foster."

Lucius nodded. "If you consider them a spare; yes, it does make sense. But since Draco has been trained from earliest childhood, it is actually safer for him to do it. He can identify one part per hundred of over forty different poisons." Lucius gave Draco a proud smile.

Draco preened a bit then said, "Thank you, father. But, I can now identify sixty. Severus is very pleased with me."

"And so am I. He has not sent me any reports lately. Can you say why not?"

"He's not well. His last visit with Tommy-boy left him in very ill health. Madam Pomfrey has him on some potions which make it ill advised for him to travel. And she wants him to rest as much as possible. Perhaps you could visit him?"

"I believe I will, as soon as the house party is over."

Harry returned the conversation to the original subject. "Sixty poisons? Draco, I hope to hell Snape didn't teach you to identify them by taste."

"Professor Snape." Lucius corrected. "He is your professor and deserves respect."

Harry got a look that no one had ever seen before, a combination of hauteur and pride that sat well on his face. "While I'm at school, I have to show respect to him to avoid loosing house points but ... he's a terrible teacher, a cold, bitter, cruel, petty man and not worthy of the title. So, while I'm not at school, I'll call him whatever I please. Sorry."

Lucius blinked once while Frankie murmured, "Oh, please, don't hold back, tell us what you think."

Draco sighed, "And that's another bone to pick between us. Severus is ... really, I do not know why he's so ... unpleasant to Harry. As well as other students."

Lucius took a sip of tea. "Severus never wanted to be a teacher, experimental potions is his forte. Dumbledore, however, had other ideas. Ideas that made his safety paramount. To the detriment of potions education at Hogwarts. He has no patience and little understanding of the needs of children. I do, however, think that he would be an excellent professor of potions for an institution of higher learning. As to Harry, there is a history between Severus and James that has bled over into his relationship with Harry."

Harry had expected Lucius to insist that he respect Snape, he was glad to find that he wasn't going to have a battle over the idiot.

Lucius adroitly changed the subject again. This time to what training Harry needed in hand-to-hand combat.

Frankie, the expert in training, said that all Harry really needed was experience. He knew enough forms, real combat was totally different from exhibition combat. His comparison was, "If you're in a contest, every point counts. If it's real life there's only one point that counts, don't die."

Everyone had nodded at that. Then Frankie asked, "I'd like to see Harry and you duel. Would that be possible?"

Lucius looked at Harry who nodded and said, "Sure. I know you just love watching my arse get kicked." But his grin was amused and willing.

Draco sighed, "And I have to be the referee."

Lucius knew how much Draco hated that, now that he realized how powerful both contestants were. He was afraid that he wasn't good enough to control the arena.

"Yes, but at the first sign of failure, call the match. Do not wait until there is real danger. Do you understand?"

Draco looked relieved as he replied, "Yes, sir, I do."

Lucius called for 'service' and an elf appeared. He instructed it to remove the breakfast things back to the château and have someone prepare the duelling arena there for use.

"I think walking back might be a good idea. That much activity on a full stomach isn't good."

So they walked back to the château, enjoying the bright, warm morning.

.

They all went to their rooms to clean up and change into something more appropriate. Frankie and Johnny into casual trousers, button down shirts and trainers. Draco changed into day robes while both Lucius and Harry changed into duelling robes.

Harry was especially proud of his as Lucius had exchanged his first set for a set that were better than an Auror's combat robes. He hadn't understood why he had actually gotten underwear with it. Mimsey had explained that the acromantula silk would protect his skin from his second layer. This was dragon hide; trousers and tunic both constructed of hide tanned as softly as possible but it was still rough. His boots were also of dragon hide. Then he donned a knee length arming robe, Woven of a combination of acromantula and Chinese silk and spelled to repel hexes and jinxes of medium strength. These were the strongest that static magic could handle.

The final layer was a loose cape of fine wool, fastened over his chest with four silver clasps, this would keep it from sliding up and choking him. The cape was lined with a mottled brownish green brocade and was spelled to flair out making it harder to target his body, it also was spelled to repel hexes and jinxes.

Harry smoothed the front of his cloak with one hand then smiled at Mimsey. "Do I look fierce?" He tried a grimace out, but Mimsey just giggled at him. "Oi! Miss Impudence, how can I go fight when everyone just laughs at me?"

Mimsey just shook her head, making her ears tremble. "Master Harry is having a very fierce glare ... when he is truly angry. Otherwise, he is just looking cross eyed. So, go, fight Master Lucius. Kick his bottom."

Harry just laughed at her and strode to the door leaving Mimsey to contemplate how grown her young master was becoming.

.

Ron knew he was in trouble the second he stepped out of the floo. Molly met him and started in at once. Ron just hung his head and let her rant. It never did him any good to protest, explain or argue, she just went on louder and longer. When she was done raking him over hot coals she announced that he was grounded and was to de-gnome the garden completely by the end of his term of punishment or it would be extended until he was finished. He was also to show proof that he'd completed all his summer assignments.

Finally, she huffed and said, "Trust that Malfoy boy to get you into trouble."

Ron decided it was time. "Actually, it was Harry. He had the invite and he suggested it. And Mr. Malfoy and I have made up. You and Dad don't have to have anything to do with him but we ended our blood feud. It's over, as far as I'm concerned. And that's final." He got that mulish look on his face that Molly new meant he wouldn't be budged no matter what.

"Very well. But I'm not inviting either of them here, for any reason."

"Fair enough. I'll take my stuff up and put it away. Oh, on that subject, I don't expect you to like it, but Mr. Malfoy bought me some stuff. I expect it to last me at least two years and no one is to borrow it. The last time I lent a robe to George he destroyed it."

"Ron, you should share things with your brothers." Molly was trying hard to hold onto her temper, the dressing down had exhausted her.

"Mother, everyone in the family has more money that I do, except for Ginny. I'd appreciate it if my new robes remained mine. If Fred, George or Percy need new, they can buy their own. Excuse me. Tactical retreat."

And with that Ron went up to his room and put his new robes away, gently stroking the fine nape of one before hanging it up.

Molly watched as her youngest son ascended the stairs with his head high and knew that she'd better not interfere in this, no matter how much she didn't like it. She'd made that mistake with Percy and see how that had turned out. She decided that she'd better have a word with Arthur before he put his foot in it.

.

Neville Longbottom listened to his Gran as she called him very kind of fool under the sun, then he sighed, "Well, I'm sorry you feel like that. I've been as good a grandson as I knew how. I never complained about Uncle Algie nearly killing me on a regular basis, never said that Dad's wand made me feel less than adept. Never asked you to clean out the green houses for me. But, now ..." He drew a deep breath. "Am I the head of this house or are you? Tell me because I really want to know."

Augusta drew herself up and demanded, "Are you saying that I haven't taken care of the family fortune as I should?"

"No, I'm asking a very simple question. Am I head of the house or not?"

"Since your father is indisposed and not likely to recover, you are."

Neville nodded. "I see. I'll be moving into the master's quarters. I'd also like a run down on what's being done with what. And the next time you call me a fool, I'll move out. Good day."

Augusta Longbottom realized that she'd somehow produced something she hadn't expected, a true head of house. She sighed, now all she had to do was make sure that she quit offending him. She wondered if she wasn't the fool after all.

.

Hermione Granger smiled in satisfaction. She had completed her summer assignments, her extra credit essays and was now ready to find Harry. She didn't care what Dumbledore said anymore. She was going to find Harry.

She settled down with several books on spells for finding things, lost possessions mostly. She also had a book on tracking spells, but she wasn't too sure about them, most of them needed a personal possession or even blood for the spell to work.

Never the less, she read until she fell asleep with a book on her breast. He mother slipped in, took the book way and pulled up her covers, never noticing the slim volume that slipped under the bed.

.

Severus Snape threw down his knife and swept the ruined asphodel into a container. It was useless, as his hand had shaken so much that the slices were uneven, but it could be dried and powdered. He snarled softly then went to take his potions.

Today was a bad day. On good days he could brew as efficiently as always, on a bad day he might as well stay in bed. He decided to go to his office and finish his lesson plans then do some research. One of his clients needed a more powerful nutrient potion that tasted good. His research had led him to believe that the addition of honey and vanilla would actually aid in its efficaciousness. He settled to read.

.

Frankie eyed the arena with curiosity. "I thought you said there were safety shields."

Draco nodded. "There are. You just can't see them until the duellists start. Then you'll be able to see the spells splashing on them. It wouldn't be good to obscure the sight of the observers and the referee, would it?"

Johnny agreed, "Right. And there's some really nice seating too." He wandered over to a comfy chair and settled in, an elf brought him a cup of tea. "Thank you." The elf eeped and disappeared.

Draco called the duel. "Duellists enter the arena."

Lucius and Harry entered the arena and climbed the steps to the raised platform.

Draco called, "Duellists salute!"

Harry and Lucius saluted each other as fencers would, except they used their wands instead of swords.

"Begin!"

Lucius tried a jelly legs jinx first but Harry cartwheeled out of the way, shooting a fainting hex at him as he did so. Lucius back stepped just enough that the hex ran out of power before it reached him. As the combat continued the power and severity of the spells increased until Harry snarled, 'reducto'. Lucius dodged that spell and the shields alarm went off.

Draco snapped, "Stop!" and both duellists froze. "The shields have failed ... again."

Frankie took one look at both Lucius and Harry. They looked like they'd been through a meat grinder. Harry had a black eye caused by a light powered bombarda and his face was covered with small cuts from several hexes that he didn't know the name of. Lucius hadn't faired much better as he also had a black eye and a bloody nose from a simple punch in the face. His cloak was ripped nearly to shreds by something called 'sectumsempra'.

Both of them were also sweating freely and breathing like twin steam engines.

"Oh, my God! Look at you both. Doctor, we need to call a doctor. Now!"

Harry realized that, what was to them not much of anything, was to both Frankie and Johnny, a real working over.

Lucius realized the same thing and just remarked calmly, "Potions. Don't worry about us. Draco will give us both potions that will see us healed in seconds." Just then Draco approached with a potion in each hand.

"Here. Drink these, then we'll have tea and discuss the duel."

Harry took one and gulped it down in one go. Lucius accept the other and did the same a bit more slowly. Their mutual, stereo, "Blarg!" made everyone laugh. Even the elf that was setting up their light snack.

Both of his friends stared at Harry as if he'd grown two heads. He figured they'd never let him hear the end of this.

"Man, that's fantastic. I've never seen anyone heal that fast."

Harry took a towel from an elf and wiped his face off, removing the blood and sweat. "Thank you."

Lucius also wiped his face. "Now, much better. Tea?"

Johnny settled back in the chair he'd been in before and Frankie sat next to him. Lucius, Harry and Draco took chairs also. Tea was poured and the five men, young and old, began to pick the duel apart. Harry was glad to see that Draco had turned on some sort of recording device which could show their moves right in the arena. Harry was a bit surprised that both Johnny and Draco took notes.

The final decisions were made by Frankie and Lucius, the two acknowledged experts. Harry was to take duelling training with Lucius, drop his lessons with Madam, as they both felt that Lucius was more than adequate to teach Harry what he needed to know. And Harry's lessons in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Transfiguration would begin as soon as they returned to England. Which would be in a week.

The group realized that they'd somehow eaten lunch during their conversation. Lucius made a note of how much service had improved.

Frankie looked at his watch and sword, "Oh, fuck, look at the time. We told Brick that we'd be back by three. We'll never make it."

Harry snorted in amusement. "Mimsey!"

Mimsey popped in with a smirk. "Yes?"

"Will you help Frankie and Johnny pack?"

She smiled. "Is done. Mimsey is thinking you is getting involved in your conversation and forgetting. So ... Mimsey is packing for the nice muggle gentlemen."

"Thanks." Harry turned to Frankie and realized that he suddenly had tears in his eyes. "Oh, hell. I swore I wouldn't do this. I hate to see you go."

Johnny walked over and hugged Harry from one side while Frankie hugged him from the other.

"It's alright. We'll miss you too. But I will admit to needing to get home."

Harry wiped at his eyes. "Yeah, you left Brick in charge? What were you thinking?"

"Um ... that he needed the experience?" Frankie wrinkled his nose.

Johnny smiled gently at Harry. "Thanks for inviting us. Mr Malfoy ... you too. But we really do need to get back."

Lucius handed Harry a handkerchief then said, "You are very welcome. Feel free to return at any time."

Frankie hugged Harry again then said, "Probably not. I'm sorry Harry, but this is all just a bit much for us." Johnny nodded his head, looking grave. "You come visit us. We'll be happy to have you any time."

Frankie and Johnny both hugged Harry again, bemoaned the fact that they hadn't had time for more dancing lessons, said good-bye and held out their hands to Mimsey who took them and popped away.

Harry broke down slightly and found himself hugged again, from both sides but this time it was his Papa and brother who hugged him and comforted him.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I don't usually bawl over nothing"

"It's not nothing to realize that you will miss your friends. Especially as they are so uncomfortable with magic that they don't want to come back. I'll see that you get to visit them once it is safe to do so."

Harry sniffled a bit then sighed. Draco patted his shoulder then wandered away. Lucius hugged him once more then eased away a bit. "Why don't you go to your rooms and rest a bit. This entire week has been ... wearying."

"Ok. I think I will rest after all that. Thanks." He sighed and trudged to his rooms.

.

Harry picked up his devils bag and pulled the inventory out. He glanced over the pages until he found 'Swords'. He was quickly confused as he wasn't sure about any of them. He decided to ask Lucius at dinner. He looked at the list again and decided to write down the ones he felt were good choices. His list included; Claymore, Basket hilted Schiavona, Arming sword, Rapier, Flamberge, Saber.

He looked up at a tap at his door. Draco stuck his head in to ask, "How are you doing?"

"Ok. I'm sorry I was such a sad sister. I'm better now. Come on in."

Draco grinned. "I brought the diagrams for that routine we were working on. Want to go over them?"

"Yeah!" Harry's face lit up. "That'd be brilliant. I think we could actually fly it soon."

"Half speed?"

Harry bopped Draco on the back of the head.

"Are you completely demented? Quarter speed, if we're lucky. We have to establish all the lines and horizon markers. We also have to make sure that some of the stunts can actually be done on a broom."

"Ok, ok. You don't have to get violent." Draco grinned at Harry, who just grinned back.

They turned their attention to the diagrams and plans again. They spent the majority of the afternoon working on their routine.

Dinner was a fun affair, Draco spent most of it analysing Frankie and Johnny, their dancing, the group of attendees and various other things. Lucius added his own commentary and Harry spent most of the meal trying not to laugh with food in his mouth.

The consensus was; Pansy was a slut, Millicent was smarter than she let on, Daphne was nice, Neville was going to kick over the traces soon, Ron was good hearted and deadly at chess, Vince was slow but fairly intelligent and Greg should be kept home for his own good.

"Poor boy. I don't know what happened. He should have turned out twice as magical as his parents. But there you are." Lucius shrugged and returned to his solitary slice of cake.

Draco looked at Harry who shrugged, "I don't know. We could ask Hermione. She'll either know or know how to find out. I do know that it has something to do with genes and inbreeding."

Draco looked blank, as did Lucius.

When dinner was done Lucius announced that tonight was a relaxing night and Draco would read to them from the Stories of Beedle the Bard.

So they all went to the family lounge across the hall from the library and settled in to rest and take turns reading, as Draco said that he deserved a chance to listen and Lucius agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

The next two weeks went well. Lucius tutored Harry in Arithmancy while Draco did the same for Potions and Ancient Runes. Harry, Draco and Lucius also worked out together. Draco and Lucius both groaning at the pace Harry set each morning.

Harry made sure that neither one of them over did it, trying to keep up with him. Lucius did catch up fairly quickly, his longer legs making him faster. Draco, however, stuck to it and was soon running the full three miles.

Their exercise was continued with Harry leading them through tai chi, even though he insisted that he wasn't a teacher. Draco chose to disagree with that and so did their father.

"Harry, you know all the forms and Frankie insisted that you were perfectly capable of instructing us in tai chi and yoga. He did warn me against trying to learn martial arts from you."

Harry shook his head. "Oh, no! I'd never try to teach you that. You'd get hurt for sure. But ... if you really think ... I'll try."

Draco joined the conversation. "That's all we can ask. So ... show me that 'Maid works a shuttle' again."

Harry obediently demonstrated the form and helped Draco get the steps right. Lucius continued his series alone. He was good at remembering the order of stances, he remembered the whole form perfectly.

Harry noticed that his Papa was almost done with the form. He thought Lucius was moving a bit too fast and told him so.

"The form should take about twenty minutes to complete. In that way you exercise for endurance, strength, balance, and flexibility. If you go too fast you use inertia instead of muscle to go from one stance to another."

Lucius shook his arms out, remarking, "I see. So ... the slower I go the more benefit I get."

"Yes, and the lower you go in the squatting stances the more muscle you build."

Draco came over, having overheard the conversation. "I was wondering about that. And the yoga?"

"I do two different styles; hot yoga, or Ashtanga and Iyengar. Ashtanga yoga is intense, fast and meant to build strength and endurance. Iyengar is slow, methodical and uses props as necessary. It builds core strength, flexibility and balance. I start with Iyengar, then tai chi, Ashtanga then move on to kata. I'm leading you into the same routine so that we can all work together. Oh, Papa, while I'm thinking of it ... When do you want to start sword training?"

Lucius smiled. "Impatient?" Harry grinned and nodded. "I've been waiting until Draco is in shape to keep up with us. Today, he's in good enough shape for us to begin." Draco smirked at Harry.

Harry sighed, "Ok, after breakfast, I'll get my bag and we'll see which one of my swords suits me best. I just wish I was stronger, magically. That's going to cause me the worst problems, I think."

Lucius sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I think so too, but I have no idea how to increase your magical strength. You'll be stronger after your seventeenth birthday and again at twenty-one. But I really do not think Tom is going to wait that long."

Harry sighed as they trotted back to the château, their cool down jog was a time for conversation. "I don't either. I was expecting something soon, before my birthday. And speaking of which ... even though I'm in control of my life then ... I get to stay after that, please?"

Lucius had been expecting this. "Yes. There's a common mistake amongst most young people. Your seventeenth birthday is your magical maturity. The day that the ministry believes that you are old enough to be trusted to work magic in public. Nothing more. You won't reach physical maturity until you do, whenever that is. Legal maturity, the ability to sign non-magical contracts and such, is twenty-one. And you don't reach fiscal maturity until twenty-five, according to the tenants of your parents wills."

Harry sighed and refrained from groaning only because he was glad he didn't have to move out.

Draco gave Harry a sour look. "Pray do not sigh like that. I don't reach fiscal maturity until I'm thirty-five."

Lucius couldn't help himself, the looks on both his son's faces was just too much. He had to stop jogging to lean against a tree and laugh himself silly. Much to the disgust of his sons.

.

Cleaning up and eating breakfast didn't take very long, after which Lucius led his boys to another large room on the third floor.

"This is the salle. It is much like your dojo, Harry, it has rules of manners and such. Most for safety's sake." Lucius noticed Harry's puzzled look. "Yes, I know salle just means room, but that's what this family has called a fencing arena for years."

Harry just smirked and said, "Tradition."

"Exactly." Lucius pulled off his outer robe and handed it off to an elf. Harry, having been told by Mimsey what to expect, took his off too, revealing a tidy pair of trousers, long sleeved t-shirt and fencing shoes. Draco was soon revealed to be wearing the same sort of clothing

"Now, the first thing is, you will not be fencing each other anytime soon. The first things you learn are ..." Lucius smirked at Harry. "Forms. Just as in martial arts, there are attacks, feints and ripostes or defensive moves. You will practice these until you can do them correctly. But first, you have to have the proper sword, as the sword decides your style."

Harry nodded at this. "Ok, so ... what? I just try each sword?"

"Exactly. Until you find the sword that fits you. Just like your wand, you'll know it when you find it."

Harry got his bag out of his pocket, murmuring the charm that released the Lose-me-not spell. He put one hand in it then grumbled, "Can't find a damn thing. Engorgio." He envisioned a cabinet that contained all the swords available and that is what he got.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at this but didn't comment. He did wonder a bit at what else was in that bag, but he knew better than to tamper with it, even if he was inclined to do so.

"Well, did you have any ideas?" Lucius flicked his wand to open the door to the cabinet.

It swung open to reveal rank upon rank of swords. Lucius immediately rejected anything that was a long sword or double handed, explaining that the style wizards used, substituted a wand for a targ or dagger. That left the same swords that Harry had put on his list; Claymore, Basket hilted Schiavona, Arming sword, Rapier, Flamberge, and Saber.

Lucius rejected the saber at once, saying that it didn't suit Harry's personality. Draco interrupted when Lucius handed Harry a claymore.

"I thought a claymore was a two-handed sword."

Harry replied absently as he swished the sword through the air, "Not exactly. The two-handed claymore or, claidheamh dà làimh, is what most people think of but this is a one-handed basket-hilted sword also called by that name. I don't think I like it, it's point heavy for me." He put it back, seating it carefully.

Between them Lucius and Harry also rejected the rapier and the flamberge, leaving the schiavona, arming sword and a sword that Draco had brought from the Malfoy collection. This sword was a cross between a rapier and a saber, Lucius called it a duello and said that it had been developed for duellists that favoured a style that combined point work and edge work.

Harry wound up trying desperately to decide between the Schiavona and the duello. The arming sword, an almost exact copy of the Sword of Gryffindor, had been a bit too short, now that Harry was nearing six feet in height. They decided to have him start out with both as he could always decide between them later, or use them interchangeably.

.

Lucius pulled his braid out of his collar and settled into a chair, supplied by Mimsey, and said, "Now that that is over ... although I do think you might have been a bit hasty about the arming sword."

Harry shuddered slightly, replying, "Ugh! No thanks. Bad memories. I can still see that bloody basilisk when I hold it."

Lucius nearly choked on his drink, Draco did. "Basilisk? What basilisk?"

"The one in the Chamber of Secrets."

Draco sighed, "What are you not telling us and why aren't you?"

Harry sighed, "Because I didn't want to start a big thing. I'm still pissed at you for giving that fucking diary to Ginny and I didn't want to start an argument."

Lucius rubbed his cheek, trying to calm himself, he knew he wasn't going to like this at all. "Just tell your story, I'll refrain from remark, if you will."

So Harry told his father and brother the truth of the Chamber of Secrets leaving both of them flabbergasted.

When Lucius found his voice all he could say was, "Damnit! Dumbledore must be senile. A basilisk? And you killed it with the sword of Gryffindor then freed ... I don't believe it ." At the expression on Harry's face he amended, "I mean ... I do believe what you have said but ... Dumbledore has much to answer for. A twelve year old boy ... killing a basilisk then being allowed to face off with me! Me, of all people! I'll kill him myself."

Harry just fished in his robe, which he'd put back on to keep from getting chilled, and extracted a calming draught. "Here, drink this before you explode."

Lucius actually accepted and drank the potion. After calming down he asked a question that Harry had never thought of. "What happened to the basilisk?"

Harry gave him a blank look then said, "I suppose it's still there."

Lucius sighed, rubbed his eyes with both hands and groaned. He straightened in his chair and snarled, "I'm sure it is. Dumbledore proves that he's an idiot again. I shall see to it."

Harry looked blank. "See to it, sir?"

Draco groaned then said, "I suppose, if I asked nicely, you'd give it all to me?"

"Sure, if you want a rotten basilisk corpse."

Lucius looked like he wanted to bang his head on something hard. "Harry, a basilisk is worth a fortune. The skin, the blood, the ... every single bit. I will see to having it harvested."

Harry shrugged, "You can't get into the chamber unless you're a parslemouth. But ... won't it be rotten?"

Lucius shook his head. "I doubt it. It takes a century for it to even start. If it takes a parslemouth to get in, how ... never mind, I don't think I want to know. We will be going back to England day after tomorrow."

And that was that. Lucius refused to speak of it again, only cautioning Harry never to go out of Malfoy property bounds alone. Harry just said, "Yes, sir." and went to tell Mimsey before lunch.

.

Harry had his doubts about returning to England but Lucius seemed to think it would be fine and who was he to argue with his Papa. Not that he wouldn't, if he thought it was necessary but he got no bad feeling about the move so he just made arrangements, got packed and kept up with his homework.

Harry was finding that Lucius was an excellent teacher, he was also finding out that, while Lucius would never hit him unless the contract demanded it, he could be quite cutting in his remarks. Especially when he thought you weren't applying yourself. Draco could be snippy too, but he was also more forgiving. Harry found that he didn't mind all that much, especially as Lucius usually prefaced his more cutting remarks with, "Harry, I know you are quite intelligent so I would really like to say..." It was the quite intelligent bit that took the majority of the sting out of the remarks.

.

Lucius Malfoy entered Hogwarts with a sneer on his face. He didn't want to be here but he wasn't about to allow anyone to rob Harry of so much as a knut.

He'd gone to a knacker to find out if they could handle the basilisk and had been told that only goblins could. So he'd taken himself to Gringotts to see if they would deal with it.

The goblin who was in charge of Harry's vaults was as surprised as everyone else when Lucius was polite to him. Harry had been adamant that Lucius treat the goblins as politely as possible when on Harry's affairs. Lucius had decided that he wasn't going to argue with Harry about that and he would be as polite as he could manage. Which was a great deal more polite than anyone expected. The goblin was, after all, Harry's employee, not Lucius'. His first attempt had produced such excellent results that Lucius now treated goblins more politely than he treated his wizarding solicitors.

"Greetings, Master Grizzleshank." Lucius nodded his head then settled in the chair the goblin indicated.

"How may I help you?"

Lucius told the goblin about the basilisk and the goblin nearly fell out of his chair.

"How big?"

"I cannot be sure. Harry was only twelve so his estimate of the size might be off. But any basilisk should be worth a great deal."

"Ah. Fifty percent."

Lucius shrugged, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

He started to get up but the goblin stopped him by saying, "Twenty percent."

"Not even close. One percent."

They wrangled back and forth for a while, until Lucius said, "Five percent and not a knut more.

The goblin grumbled about Lucius driving such a hard bargain but seemed pleased all the same.

"I'll bring Harry here tomorrow so that we may begin."

"Yes, that will be fine. How is the young master doing?

"Quite well actually. In the morning then, eightish?"

The goblin nodded, "Eight on the dot."

So, now they were on their way into Hogwarts, followed by a contingent of forty goblins, to claim Harry's kill.

They were met at the door by Dumbledore, Snape and Filch.

Lucius nodded to Dumbledore, ignored Filch and gave Severus a small quirk of the lips that might grow into a smile, someday.

Draco smiled at Severus and ignored both Dumbledore and Filch.

Harry nodded to them all, one short jerk of his head, then he stepped back behind two large goblins, putting them between himself and the Hogwarts staff.

Dumbledore gave him a sad look. He'd been told by the Wizengamot, as well as the Ministry of Magic, to leave Harry and the Malfoy's alone. He'd checked the parchment-work and realized that it was all legal and above board, he was stumped. He assumed that Malfoy's bribes had done it again. However, Harry looked well.

Snape glared at Harry, who glowered back.

Filch just wished they'd all get on with it so he could sit down, his bunions were giving him jip.

The goblins stepped into the front quad and up to the main doors. The first time in over six hundred years that goblins had been allowed on Hogwarts grounds.

"Mr. Filch, if you would."

Mr. Filch nodded and turned to lead the way.

Professor Snape made as if to follow but Harry just shook his head. "Not him. He has no business here."

Lucius sighed, this wasn't going to go well if he didn't interfere at once. "I'd like him to be there. He is a potions master after all."

Harry looked from a fiercely glowering Snape to Lucius to the head of the goblin harvesting team. The goblin looked at Snape, bared his teeth then said, "He should come."

Harry thought for a moment then said, "Alright."

They all trooped to the girls washroom to be met by Myrtle, who promptly screamed and dived into a loo, splashing water everywhere and annoying Lucius. He glowered at the loo then snapped, "What the devil? I don't remember her."

Dumbledore chose that moment to try to draw Harry aside. "Harry, my boy, ..."

Harry stepped back from Dumbledore's hand, snapping, "Don't call me that. I'm my Papa's boy, not yours. What do you want?"

"I just want to be sure that Lucius is treating you right."

Harry goggled rudely, then hissed, "You what? You ... you. Oh, that's really something. A man who has every right to treat me like shit, buys me everything, gives me new clothing, makes sure I have all the food I want. Treats me just like his own blood son and you want to make sure he is treating me right. But you leave me with people who starve, over work and beat me? You're ..."

"Harry! Come to me at once." Lucius held out his hand. Harry went to him as quickly as he could. "What did that old ... what did the headmaster want?"

"To make sure you are treating me right." Harry frowned over his shoulder at Dumbledore.

"Never mind him. Please open the door to the chamber."

Harry turned to the sinks and hissed, "Open.". The sinks obligingly sank into the floor, opening the passage.

"We'll have to slide down a chute, that's why I insisted everyone wear something they didn't mind ruining, not to mention butchering a basilisk." He turned to the head goblin to ask, "Did you remember the picks and shovels?"

"Yes, as you commanded, so it was done." The goblin refrained from asking the obvious question. He'd found that Harry was a smart, polite young man, unlike many wizards.

"Good. Because part of the tunnel is collapsed and I'm not sure if we'll be able to get through or not. I wish you'd let me come when you started this." Harry gave Lucius a grumpy look.

"You are just grumpy because you have not gotten your exercise in. And you have only had one cup of tea." Lucius graced Harry with a 'mind your manners' look. Harry just grumbled and jumped into the chute.

Draco followed then the goblins, Lucius wisely went last. That way most of the filth was wiped away by others, as Severus acerbically remarked at the bottom. Lucius was smart enough not to mention that Snape had gone directly before him.

Harry was right that the tunnel was partially blocked so five of the goblins crawled through to the other side while several more started picking up the shed skin that littered the area. Snape went gray when he saw it.

It didn't take long for the goblins to clear the way. They all trooped through to find the door to the actual chamber closed.

Harry looked at it for a long time before he began casting spells at it.

Snape showed his bitterness at once by announcing in a supercilious tone, "Yes, trust Potter to let us down at the crunch. What's the matter, boy, can't you open it?"

Harry rounded on Snape in a fury, jaw clenched. Lucius took a step back and let him go.

"Yes, I can open it. But do you really want me to open a door to a chamber that might contain who knows what? A door that I distinctly remember leaving open? Idiot! You're so involved in your need to humiliate and belittle me that you want to put the entire party in danger. Shut up and sit down somewhere. Papa, help me, I'm out of ideas."

Snape shut up with a sharp grunt. A grunt caused by Lucius poking him in the kidney with his cane. Draco sighed. This was going to be a most unpleasant day.

Lucius approached the door and tried a variety of spells meant to reveal hexes, jinxes, curses and traps. Then he tried spells that revealed anything living in the chamber beyond.

"Nothing. Perhaps it is just self closing." Lucius braced himself for Severus to rip into Harry again.

But, instead of cutting Harry, Severus glowered at him for a moment then snarked, "Finally, he is beginning to learn a modicum of caution."

Harry mumbled, "Arsewipe." then commanded the door to open. It did, with a lot of commotion of banging locks and slithering serpents. Harry made his opinion of Salazar Slytherin known with a snort and the remark that the man was a drama queen. All the goblins made a grinding sound that was their form of laughter.

Lucius entered first, followed immediately by Draco. The only sound for a moment was total silence except for dripping water. Then Draco let out a tiny moan. Lucius fought the desire to faint.

Severus gently set Draco aside then exclaimed, "Bugger!"

Even the goblins were startled into exclamations. Harry just eyed the giant corpse with disfavour. It hadn't changed one iota in four years.

It was still huge, at least eighty feet long and proportionately monstrous in circumference.

Harry stepped around everyone and walked up to it. He looked it over for a moment then said, "Huh! Somehow it doesn't seem quite as large as it did when I was twelve."

The goblins started chattering amongst themselves then turned to the basilisk.

One of the goblins put a carry box on the floor and started unfolding it, for lack of a better explanation. Every time he did this, it got bigger and bigger, finally it was the size of a tractor-trailer rig. Then several of the goblins started a pass-along, a line of goblins who passed the contents of the box from hand to hand, removing storage containers of all kinds from its depths.

Other goblins seized bottles, jars or boxes and started butchering the basilisk. First they drained all the blood out of it, then removed the poison sacks, remains of the eyes and the fangs. Harry watched the proceedings for a few minutes then turned to Draco.

"I'm grossed out now. Let's go explore a bit. I'm not going to stand here and watch, thankyouverymuch."

A goblin approached them, excused itself then asked, "One of the fangs is broken, do you know why or how?"

Harry just said, "It bit me when I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth. The fang broke off in my arm."

The goblin blinked once then said, "May this one ask to see the scar?"

Draco started to get indignant but Harry patted him on the shoulder then rolled up his sleeve to show the goblin the oval, brownish indent.

"Not much to see really, but if Fawkes hadn't cried on it, I'd have died."

The goblin inspected the scar for a moment then called another goblin over. This goblin also looked at the scar then bowed to Harry. Harry glanced at Draco but Draco shrugged indicating that he had no idea what was going on.

Lucius noticed what was going on so he came over to stand behind Harry. The head goblin of the group walked up, glanced at Harry's arm then nodded to him. Harry nodded back, wondering what the hell was going on.

He soon found out. All the goblins stopped what they were doing and lined up in front of Harry then they all slapped their chests with their left hand, stamped their right foot and shouted, "A grak, Harry Potter."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. "What? What was that? Did I offend someone somehow?"

Lucius patted Harry on the shoulder. "Don't worry. They just gave you a very great honour. That's the goblin equivalent of 'Well done.' "

Harry just sighed. "Oh, ok. Thanks. Um ... how are we doing?"

"Very well. But it is going to be quite a while before we get this done. Severus is in alt. I swear, I haven't seen him so excited in quite some time."

"How can you tell? He just looks dyspeptic to me. But, never mind, Draco and I are going to explore a bit."

Lucius chuckled at this barb from Harry but realized that he was going to have to do something about the antagonism between Severus and Harry. He decided to deal with one thing at a time.

It took the goblins over three hours of steady work to get the basilisk reduced to parts and packed away in the box. Harry noticed that they used magic of some sort to do a lot of it. He'd also noticed the longing looks Snape cast at the basilisk from time to time. He'd been a great help, moving containers from place to place and even lending his considerable physical strength from time to time.

Lucius approached Harry with a small box in his hand. "I have taken the liberty of putting this together. I think it would be nice if you gave it to Severus."

Harry eyed the box which was about the size of a pack of playing cards then shrugged. "It's fine. You give it to him if you want. I don't care."

Lucius sighed, the rift was deep between Severus and Harry, it was going to take time to heal.

Severus took the box reverently but gave Lucius one sharp look. "If Potter finds out you've done this, he'll be most displeased."

Lucius shrugged in his elegant way and replied, "He knows. I asked his permission."

Severus longed to throw the box in Harry's face but he well knew the value of any bit of a basilisk so his greed over rode his temper. He pocketed the box with a curl of his lip then went to check on getting them all out of the chamber.

This was accomplished easily by the goblins. They produced a flying carpet of enormous size from the carry box and spread it out on the chamber floor. Lucius called Harry and Draco away from the last of their explorations and the whole group stood on the carpet which rose into the air, taking them up through the same sinkhole Fawkes had used the first time.

They exited the cavern and landed in the field that surrounded the mouth of the sink hole. The goblins immediately picked up the box and used a port key to return to Gringotts to begin cataloguing the carcass.

Lucius took his sons to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

.

Harry took a menu from the waitress and sighed, he had always been a bit leery of the Leaky but now, the food put him off completely.

"I'm not hungry enough to eat this. Sorry, Papa, but I really think it's too much for my stomach."

Lucius started to argue but the green tinge to Harry's face convinced him that it was a lost cause.

"Very well. Shall we go someplace else?"

Harry's expression quashed that idea quickly. "I'll be fine until we get home."

Draco thought for a moment. "You might try the chicken soup and hard roll. There's not much he can do to that. And, the kitchens are quite clean, I checked myself."

Harry shrugged, then said, "Ok. But I'm not making any promises." He sighed. "I think it depends on the cook. Sometimes, the food is really greasy and I'm reluctant to take chances."

So, they ordered.

When the food came Harry was glad he'd let Draco persuade him, the soup was delicious. The roll was tender and smelled of yeast and butter. Draco's shepherd's pie was perfect and Lucius' 'common fare' was freshly cooked. The waitress kept their basket full of fresh bread and the butter dish exchanged when it was empty. She also took the tea pot away for refills.

When they got up to go, Lucius dropped two sickles on the table for her.

Draco trailed behind Lucius and Harry. He really wasn't interested in sitting around in Gringotts while Lucius dealt with Harry's finances.

"Father, I see Theo and Vince. Would it be all right if I hung around with them, instead of going to Gringotts?"

Lucius considered this for a moment. "I don't see why not. Do not leave the ally."

Draco breathed a silent sigh of relief, he was sure to have been bored to tears, now there was a chance of a bit of fun. "I won't, sir."

Lucius watched as Draco hurried to catch up to his friends then turned to Harry. "Well, I suppose we better move on. Our appointment is in thirty minutes."

Harry sighed, "It really wouldn't do to be late, would it?" Neither one of them noticed the man watching them from the side street.

Lucius let Harry go first and greet the goblin at the door. Harry greeted it politely, saying, "Hello, may your gold ever increase."

"And yours, young sir." The goblin nodded its head. "How may I help you?"

"I need to see my financial manager. Harry James Potter is my name."

"Ah! And you are the heir of the Black and LeStrange estates as well." The goblin led them into a parlor with several seating arrangements in it. "Please, make yourselves comfortable while I find out who you are supposed to consult with."

They sat down, Lucius on the edge of his chair and Harry nestled in his with his feet on a poof. Lucius frowned at this but didn't say anything.

"Ah! The young lord makes himself comfortable. Good, good. Trust where trust is earned." The goblin nodded to Lucius, lips pursed to hide his teeth.

Lucius nodded back and rose to follow the goblin with Harry on his heels. They were led to an office filled with file cabinets where a goblin sat behind a large, low desk. In front of the desk were two deep, wing back chairs. Harry took one and Lucius took the other.

The goblin nodded to both of them and started by introducing himself. "Hello. I am Grumbleguts. I have been assigned to this ... project due to my experience with such things." He glanced at Lucius then continued, "Your guardian, Mr. Potter, is a singularly dedicated man. He has seen to many arrangements to organize your portfolio, that is to say, your fortune. They are all, in my opinion, excellently thought out. However, you have to read and approve them."

Harry groaned, "All of them? How many?"

Lucius nodded sharply and said, "Yes, all of them." While Grumbleguts announced, "Only twenty."

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted, "Only? Thanks." He rubbed his face with both hands, his contacts were bothering him. He needed a new box and he had been wearing these for two weeks now. "Ok, let's get started then."

Lucius looked at Harry's red, irritated eyes and demanded, "What is wrong? Are you up to reading all this?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've just been wearing these contacts too long, I need to get a new box. I'm only supposed to wear them for a week and I've been wearing these for two. They're my last pair."

"Then you should take them out and wear your glasses. You will get an eye infection, if you are not careful."

Harry fumbled in his robes for his glasses, gave Grumbleguts an apologetic glance and took out his contacts. He just banished them as he knew he'd never get them back in again, shoving his glasses onto his nose he returned to the parchments.

He read each one, asking questions that made both Lucius and Grumbleguts smile. They were all intelligent and to the point.

When Harry finally signed the last of the contracts Grumbleguts stacked them and put them away.

"Now, we come to another thing. All the arrangements Mr Malfoy initiated have already been carried out, no matter that you just signed off on them. Except for one thing." Grumbleguts turned to Lucius. "We understand that Mr Potter wanted to end the LeStrange line, deface the family crest. He had already combined the LeStrange vaults with the Black vaults and those, in turn with the Potter vaults. I would like to know why you haven't sent in the ring yet."

Lucius bowed slightly, he respected anyone who could come to the point like that. "Political expediency. I am doing my very best to keep Dumbledore off balance. He already tried to remove Harry from his home. Harry, very wisely in my opinion, fled to France."

"Hmmm. I see. Not wise of him. Now, my advice is to send that ring to the Wizangamot at once. Otherwise they might see it as an attempt to subvert their authority."

Lucius thought for a few moments then said, "I agree. I do not have the ring with me. I could send for it. It might look better coming from a Gringotts representative."

Grumbleguts put something on the desk. "I have the master seal here. It might be better to send it instead."

Harry looked blank. "Master seal?"

Lucius took over explanations. "The master seal is the first copy of a seal and the one that all others are magically copied from. Deface that and the line is truly gone. No one has done that for ..."

"Almost seven hundred years. Most wizards don't even know their family has a master seal. They just come to us for seals and seal rings."

Lucius sighed, then explained, "I never even thought of the master seal. I apologize, Harry."

Harry waved that comment away as unimportant, instead he asked, "What do I do?"

Grumbleguts pushed the seal across the desk and said, "Just deface it. I'd suggest sending for a chisel and hammer. Use the chisel to cut across the face of the seal ruining the design but leaving it identifiable."

Harry just pulled his wand out and flicked, saying, "Incidere!" a cut appeared across the face of the seal from side to side and about half the thickness of the seal. "Will that do?"

Grumbleguts nodded, "More than. I think we should send it off at once. I have a letter prepared for your signature, Mr. Potter." he took a parchment from a folder and handed it to Harry.

Harry read it, handed it to Lucius, who also read it then handed it back. "Sign it. I think it is to the point and politically neutral."

"Ok." Harry scrawled his signature on the letter and handed it back to Grumbleguts.

He folded it carefully and dropped a dollop of wax on it. "You should impress your seal on it but I'm sure you don't have it with you."

Harry smirked slightly. "Which one? Black, Malfoy or Potter."

Lucius eyed Harry for a moment, then asked, "You have them all with you? Is that wise?"

Harry pulled his devil's bag out of his pocket, saying, "Don't worry, you know not even Dung Fletcher could get this away from me." He stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out all three rings and a handful of sugar quills. He flushed and stuffed them back.

Lucius and Grumbleguts refrained from comment while Harry examined the rings, thinking. Finally he said, "I think the seal of the House of Black. The LeStrange money went into that vault."

Harry frowned, "I remember another letter and the ring. What happened to that?"

"I sent it to my solicitor, I'll send him an owl to send it on now."

Harry nodded, "Ok. Oh, will a standard warming charm work on the wax."

Grumbleguts said it would so Harry warmed the wax, sealed it with his ring and pushed it across the desk. The goblin handed it to a clerk standing by then turned to Harry again.

"And now for the next bit of business. I have here an estimate of the value of your kill." Harry looked blank so Grumbleguts explained, "The basilisk?"

"Oh, that. Did we get a good price for it?"

"Oh, an excellent price! Wonderful profit, just wonderful! Of course it has not sold yet but the Goblin Nation will pay you now and market the actual goods in an appropriate fashion."

Harry took the parchment that a clerk reverently extended to him, he glanced at it, turned pale and passed it to Lucius. Lucius looked at it, made a sound very like 'eep'; which he would deny to his dying day, and passed it back.

The sum mentioned was a third of Harry's yearly income.

"I see what you mean. Our gold has increased tremendously. Congratulations to the goblin nation."

"Thank you. Here are your new keys. And now, our business is concluded." The goblin nodded in a rather formal way. "As our business is concluded I would like to ask a question."

"Sure." Harry didn't see any reason to deny the goblin, he could always refuse to answer.

"Where did you get that bag."

"From the Darklings. The Go-between gave it to me and asked that I close the Crossroads."

The goblin turned a very strange color and said, "I see."

Harry held out the devil's bag. "Would you like to see it? I don't recommend sticking your hand in it. It burned Mimsey rather badly."

Grumbleguts held up his hands. "No, I thank you. I'd rather not. Darkling objects are nothing to fool around with. If it was given to you, it's yours to do with as you please. As well as all contents. But do be careful with it."

"I will be. Thank you."

Harry turned, handed his keys to Lucius and said, "As you are still in control of my finances, you better keep these, don't you think? Besides, you're doing such a good job, I'm a bit reluctant to jump in until I know what I'm doing. I'll just keep the key to my allowance vault."

Lucius accepted the keys and added them to a small ring of such keys. This ring included Harry's keys, the Malfoy keys and a key to Narcissa's personal vault and Draco's allowance vault. He didn't need one to Harry's as it was self replenishing from his personal vault.

The whole group of goblins escorted Harry and Lucius to the lobby and left them with the goblin farewell of, "May your gold ever increase." Harry returned the sentiment.

Lucius turned to another of the goblins and said softly, "Do not forget to acquire the item I mentioned in my missive."

The goblin just gave a short nod and returned, "I will not. It shouldn't be too hard to lay my hands on it."

They shared a look and Lucius turned to leave.

They were stopped by a grubby looking man who smelled slightly of garbage.

"Harry James Potter. I, Elwin Burbage, challenge you to a duel. On your honour as a wizard and Head of an old and honourable house you must accept."

Harry stared at the man for a moment then looked at Lucius. Lucius scowled at Burbage then snarled, "I'm sorry Harry, but you have to take the challenge."

Harry nodded, "Ok, um .. first hex or what?" Harry eyed the man for a moment then said, "And, for your information, it's a Nobel and Ancient House. Twit!"

Mr, Burbage looked offended and said something he shouldn't have. "You wait, you snot nosed little shit, when I defeat you, I'll have the reputation and the adulation. I'll be famous and you'll be maggot meat."

Harry scowled, turned to Lucius and exclaimed, "See Papa, I told you. It's more trouble than it's worth. All he wants to do is get a reputation as the defeater of the boy who lived. Total rubbish."

Lucius sighed and agreed. "I do see what you mean. Well, nothing for it but to find you another second, I'll be one, but you have to have two. I wonder where Mr. What's-his-name is going to find two seconds."

But that question was answered when Rita Skeeter and some man walked up.

"Oh, my poor, dear boy, so tragic a death at the hands of a ..."

She didn't get any farther as Harry hexed her with a 'silencio'. "Bitch." Lucius drew a handkerchief from his sleeve and hid a smile behind it. She was a useful tool, true, but she was so annoying that it had always been all he could do not to hex her.

"Mrs. Skeeter, fancy meeting you here. I presume you and your ... er ... companion are Mr. Burbage's seconds?"

Rita nodded, being bereft of speech for the moment.

Lucius looked around, they did need a second and fast. If they couldn't find one, they would forfeit the duel, to Harry's disgrace. He saw Severus Snape coming out of a side door and called him over.

"Severus, this is most opportune. This idiot has challenged Harrison to a duel. I need you for the other second."

Severus blinked, "And, why would I second ... Harrison?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Severus and said in his most haughty tone, "Because I request it of you."

Severus just let out a long suffering sigh. "Very well. Let's get this over with."

Severus, as Harry's secundus, Lucius was Primus, went to make arrangements for an arena. He was told by one of the goblin clerks that the middle of the bank's main room was acceptable. The goblins would just erect a shield to keep stray spells from harming bystanders.

He also made arrangements for a Wand Weighing then returned to Lucius. Lucius thanked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Severus managed to hide his faint flush by turning his head to watch the goblins setting up the arena.

Harry, standing by Lucius, remarked absently, "I still remember the ... ahem ... duel between you and Lockheart. Nearly hurt myself trying not to laugh at him. Great demonstration of how to fly without a broom."

Snape gave Harry a strange look. "One would have thought that you might have wanted me to ... do the flying."

Harry snorted, turning his head to look at Snape for the first time. "Lockheart was an arse. And worthless as tits on a boar. You might be one of the nastiest people I ever met but no one could call you useless. What do I do now?"

Lucius eyed Harry then Severus in mild disgust then said, "First, we weigh your wands. Then you mount the duelling platform. I've taught you all the proper forms, just do as we have done in practice."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Ok. What If he cheats?"

"As your Prime Second, I'll kill him at once. As your father, I'll make it as painful as possible."

"Fine." Harry huffed in mock irritation. "Have all the fun. Let's get this farce started."

A goblin appeared as if Harry had actually called him. He set up a small table and a pair of scales. Harry offered him his wand and watched as the goblin weighed it then measured it. He also asked the components. Harry told him, watched as he wrote the information in a small book then accepted his wand back.

The other wand caused a bit of an uproar as it was unregistered. The goblin just registered it without much comment as Mr. Burbage complained and Rita Skeeter employed a Quick Quotes Quill to record everything he said.

Harry watched with disfavor, he didn't like Rita and hated the vile green quills.

The entire group realized that a goblin was going to be the judge when it called, "Gentlemen, to your places."

Harry mounted one side of the dais while his opponent strutted to the other. Harry lifted his robes to climb the three or four steps while Mr. Burbage tried to jump from the floor to the top and nearly tripped. A titter ran through the observers.

After taking their places at either end of the dais the combatants took a waiting stance. The goblin called, "Ready! .... Duel!" and the fight was on.

Harry waited while Burbage got himself together and cast the first hex. Unfortunately, for Burbage, Harry's shield was strong enough that the 'Bombarda' bounced off it and zinged into the protective shield around the arena.

Harry couldn't resist and cast "Serpensortia" leaving Burbage facing a fifteen foot long, very angry cobra. His attempt at dismissal was a dismal failure. Harry had to laugh but since he was looking at the snake it came out in Parsletongue. This had the snake turning to look at Harry.

It asked, "What is so funny and why am I here?"

"I needed you. I'll send you back home now." Harry swished his wand and said the counter charm. The snake disappeared while everyone in the crowd whispered.

Harry fooled around a bit, blocking Burbage's spells and hexes, until Lucius barked, "Harrison James Potter! Put an end to this, now!"

Harry shrugged and flicked his wand in the sweeping poke of stupefy. He put a bit of power into it and Burbage dropped like a stone.

A goblin mounted the dais while Harry waited. He announced, "This contestant cannot continue." He turned to Harry. "A courtesy bow would close the duel."

Harry bowed with all the elegance he could command.

"The duel is won! Victor Harrison James Potter, Ward of Lucius Malfoy." The goblin turned to Harry. "It is tradition and common practice that the victor may claim a souvenir from the vanquished"

Harry glanced at Burbage, he wasn't sure that the man had anything that he wanted. Then he saw the ring on his finger. It was a rather elegant thing for a foul creature like him to have and Harry wondered where he'd gotten it. It was a heavy band of some white metal with a beautifully carved stone of green carved into a gryphon. Harry tugged it off and dropped it into his pocket.

He bowed to the goblin judge murmuring, "You honour my house." Then hopped off the dais and walked over to Lucius.

"Sorry if I upset you, Papa. It's just that I wanted to ... didn't want to embarrass him too much."

"I see. Next time you endanger yourself that way. I'll have something more to say to you."

Snape looked from one to the other then snarled, "I'm not sure what is going on here, but does Dumbledore know Harry is here in Gringots?"

Harry turned and snarked, "Yes, Bumblemore knows. He chased me all the way to Malfoy Manner, brought Aurors into a private house and tried to grab me. I went to France to get away from him and I think we'll be going back to Paris as soon as business is finished. So, yeah, I'm sure he knows exactly where I am. Sir?" He turned to look at Lucius, who had choked rather loudly.

Lucius looked at Severus with new eyes. The professor was glowering at Harry in a fashion that would have gotten someone else hexed. "Severus, I know you and my treasure have issues, but do not force me to choose between you. Please."

Severus gave Harry another _look_ then nodded to Lucius. "Very well. Just keep us apart then."

Lucius sighed and nodded. "I do wish you'd at least try to get along with him."

"I left a casket of basilisk potion ingredients, identical to the one he gave to me, in trust with the goblins for him. Enough to last a master brewer his life time. I made the arrangements with the goblins to sell the rest. I'm sure you have the accounting by now."

Lucius sighed again at this obvious change in subject. Harry followed all this with annoyance but interjected, "I'll allow Draco to use the basilisk ingredients as soon as you tell me he is competent." He then turned a speaking look at Lucius. "If we don't leave soon, we'll be late to find Draco and he'll worry. We should leave soon."

Severus realized that Harry wasn't going to rise to his barb again. In fact, the first rise was more of a backhanded compliment than anything else. He left, putting his thoughts behind him. It wasn't worth his worry.

.

Lucius put his hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him toward the door. "We shall leave now. I have no desire to be mixed up in the melee that is sure to follow."

But first they had to get by Rita Skeeter and her photographer. Harry glowered as he was blinded by the flash reflecting off his glasses. He still had to get more contacts.

"Well, Harry, how do you feel, now that you've fought your first duel." Rita's sickly sweet tone made Harry growl.

His reply could be heard by everyone standing near. "That was my second duel. My first was during the TriWizard farce. I fought Voldemort."

Rita smirked, "Now, Harry, we all know that that's just a teensy bit of self-aggrandizement."

Harry glowered at her while Lucius bit his lip. He should interrupt this and support Harry. He'd been there, after all, and hadn't done anything to help. Although, he wasn't sure what he could have done without getting his family killed for his interference.

Harry neatly solved his problem. "I don't care to be called a liar by a fucking mealy mouthed, sensation hunting hack like you. I don't care what you think, only what you say. The next time you print a damned mess of lies like you have been, I'll challenge you to a duel to the death. So think carefully before you write." With that, he flicked his wand, snapped, "Incendio." burning her notebook and quill to ashes. "Come along, Papa, I don't want Draco to worry."

Lucius followed Harry out the door, struggling mightily not to burst into laughter. The expression on Rita's face had been worth gold. The fact that Harry's spell had also caught the camera was also priceless.

They ran into Draco and Theodore Knott just outside the building, headed their way.

Harry braced himself, Draco's expression boded no good for someone, probably someone named Harry Potter.

"Harrison James Potter! Tell me you did not just get involved in an honour duel with some alley rat."

Harry looked a Lucius for rescue, but he just shrugged in his elegant way and purred, "Pray absolve me."

Harry sighed, "Ok, I won't tell you. Nor tell you that I won."

Draco snarled wordlessly and swatted him on the shoulder. "Duelling, damnit! And I missed it."

Harry grunted softly at the swat but grumbled, "Well, you didn't miss much. He was smelly, Skeeter was there, and Snape was my other second. Took me about a minute to squash him. I took longer than Papa liked, but I didn't want to humiliate him too much. Didn't work really. And the goblin judge said I could take a forfeit from him but all he had was this." Harry took the ring from his pocket and showed it to Draco.

Draco was nearly pulling his hair out, trying to understand what had happened. Lucius took pity on him, dismissed a too curious Theo and told them to meet him at the Hotel de Malfoy in Paris.

When they got there, Lucius settled them in the small family parlor and told Draco everything over tea. Then Harry and Draco told Lucius the real story of their duel. Lucius snickered at the image of Severus blasting Lockheart, but snarled at Draco when he told about using 'Serpensortia'. This spell is a lot more dangerous than you'd think as, if you had no control over the snake, the chances of your weapon turning on you were great. Draco just agreed then apologized to Harry for being a 'toerag'. Harry waived it off as being in the past and forgotten.

Harry finished the stories with, "And so, here's the ring. What do you think of it?"

Lucius took the heavy band and remarked, "Mmmm, very nice actually. Jade stone in a platinum band. I've never seen anything quite like it. You might take it as a personal ring, if you like."

"Personal ring?" Harry looked blank.

"A ring that you use to seal personal messages to friends and family. Much nicer than sealing with a seal of any kind. You'd only use it to seal messages to Draco, me, Weasley, Longbottom or other close friends."

Harry nodded. "I see. So now I have ... four seals? I'm confused."

"Don't worry about it. If you have any doubts ask me, or Draco. Or even that bossy elf of yours."

And with that, they broke up the conversation to get ready for lessons.


	27. Chapter 27

Author note: There have been some complaints that this story is slow moving. Sorry, it's what's in my head. Also, Frankie and Johnny don't play much more of a part in this story for quite a while. Please stop asking me to bring them back before it's time. Sorry, I know I sound grumpy.

.

Lucius Malfoy knew he was a proud man, insufferably so, some would say. But he knew he had good reason. He was rich, he owned one of the most beautiful houses in Britain and he had two sons of whom anyone would be proud. He felt proud that he was so lucky and proud that he'd managed to learn to love his foster son as much as his natural one.

Right now he was proud to see that his natural son had his shoulder pressed to Harry's as they worked on a runic incantation assignment that he'd given them. It was difficult, nearly a seventh year level. He couldn't believe how quickly Harry learned when he wasn't being distracted by Dumbledore's foolishness. Harry had gone from a second year level to this level in less than two months. It also helped that he could actually study. He admitted that the noise level in Gryffindor was distracting, so much so that he sometimes hid in his bed to study, unless Dean Thomas or someone dragged him out 'for his own good'.

Lucius put the credit for Harry's success directly on Draco's shoulders. Draco coached Harry, answered his questions, led evening discussions and in general encouraged him to excel without nagging.

This also made Lucius proud. Draco had turned out to be a wonderful teacher, patient, methodical and inventive. Harry learned best with examples, this made Arithmancy easy for him as Lucius had book upon book of formulas and examples for him to work his way through.

It helped that Harry actually had a phenomenal memory. He explained that he'd developed it because of his aunt's habit of rattling off a list of things she wanted from the market and expecting him to remember them. A beating for forgetting was a very good way of developing exceptional memory in anyone. Lucius had contemplated various ways of punishing Petunia, but Harry just said that she wasn't worth it.

Lucius examined his record book, in which he was keeping a record of Harry's grades on standardized tests for every subject Harry was being tutored in. The last month had shown that Harry was up to level in Charms, Arithmancy, Potions, and Transfiguration. He was at a solid sixth year level for Ancient runes, Defense Against Dark Arts and Potions. He wasn't taking History, Astronomy, Herbology or Magical Creatures in seventh year as Lucius and he had agreed that they weren't useful. Harry had been a bit unhappy when he realized that Draco had managed to pass History because he had been given Magical History as a present when he started Hogwarts. This book was a history of magical Britain from the founding of the magical country to the present day, self updating on a regular basis. He'd settled down to read it from cover to cover in only three days. Lucius had had to drag him away to eat.

Harry had also learned how to comport himself in almost any social situation simply by watching Lucius. Draco had remarked that Harry had caught Lucius' trick of tilting his head in a way that made you cringe, whether you'd done anything wrong or not. Harry had replied that Draco had a certain sniff that left you wondering if you were completely fresh. They'd both laughed as Lucius had given them both a frosty glower that left them cringing from habit.

"Harry, can you come here for a moment?"

Harry looked up from his book. "Sure, what do you need, Papa?"

"I just want to go over this with you. Draco, you might be interested as well."

The two young men moved to stand behind Lucius as he went over Harry's grade book. Draco remarked, with some pride, that Harry was beginning to look like a real Malfoy. Harry just poked him in the ribs, making him laugh.

Draco read off the scores with a noticeable smugness in his voice. When he was done Harry asked, "Are you sure? Even potions?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I sent in your half term tests for grading at the publisher. They provide that service for home scholars. You have successfully progressed from a shaky second year to a firm sixth year in Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, History, and Incantations. You've worked harder than anyone I've ever seen. And you've kept up with your physical training as well. I'm very proud of you."

Draco patted Harry on the back, murmuring, "I'm jealous. And proud, too. Well done."

Lucius found himself with his arms around a softly sniffling Harry. This was another thing, he knew that physical pain wouldn't make Harry cry, three attacks by Voldemort on his son's mind had proven that. He'd screamed, true, but never cried, writhing, dry eyed and in agony until the attack passed. But, some of the oddest things would make him break down. Like praise.

"You have done so well. Hush, Harry. Why?"

Harry didn't have to ask why what, he knew. "I never got well done, or anything like it, no matter how hard I tried. Especially in the Wizarding World, Frankie and Johnny, and Liu-sifu, were the first. Now, you praise me for stuff. It's nice. I'm sorry I got all girly on you."

Lucius smirked at Draco over Harry's head. "Pray go all girly, as you call it, any time you need to. No one will think the less of you."

Draco moved to pat Harry on the shoulder until he'd gotten hold of himself. He was usually a bit sensitive after one of these episodes so, when he pulled away, Lucius and Draco let him go.

"I think I'll go up and work on a painting. Sorry." Harry got himself out the door, blowing his nose on the way.

Lucius looked at Draco who smiled. This had gone better than expected, the weeping fit had only lasted seconds. "You must continue to show him that praise is to be expected and welcomed. I'd like to have a little talk with Harry's uncle and aunt."

Draco grimaced. "No, you wouldn't. The urge to hex them into oblivion would be too much for you."

.

Dudley Dursley settled into his chair and took his book out of his backpack. His tutor was very pleased with his progress.

Since he'd finally gotten his head out of his ass and decided he needed to smarten up, lose weight and straighten out, he'd really progressed quickly. His grades had picked up remarkably and his weight had dropped another two stone. His physician was very pleased with this but was now telling him he needed to slow down a bit, his kidneys might not keep up with the loss.

He decided to write to Harry again tonight, or even right after his tutoring.

"Mr. Dursley?"

"Sorry. I was thinking about writing to my cousin. He's been paying for all my tutoring." Dudley's expression suddenly changed. His face lit up. "Oh, I know, could I get a copy of my grades? I'd like to send them to him. Prove that I'm doing my best to live up to the opportunity he gave me."

The tutor gave Dudley a happy smile. "I'm sure I can arrange that. He's not living with you any more?"

"No, he got a better guardian than Pop. Mum wasn't much good with him either. He's ... a bit eccentric and they couldn't handle it. I wasn't very good to him either, but my anger management classes helped me understand things better."

"I see. Well, maybe you can make up with him?"

Dudley thought about that. "I don't know, but I'd sure like to try. I'll write him right after class, if that's alright."

"Fine. Now open your maths book to page 246 and we'll begin."

.

Harry painted for a bit but nothing was going right so he stopped before he ruined his piece. Instead he went to the small ballroom on the family floor. He flipped through his CD's thanking Frankie again for his solar recharging system. He was bored, just a bit, the three of them had spent alternating weeks between Paris and the Isle, so they'd been in Paris for the last four days, days that he and Draco couldn't fly.

They were still working out the last of the kinks in their routine and needed flying time badly. He knew Lucius was planning to return to England in three or four more days. Dumbledore had failed in his last attempt to regain custody of Harry. Not that it mattered much, Harry was magically mature in a few more weeks, after which he could appeal to the court to emancipate him or change his guardianship. The Wizengamot had agreed with Harry and Lucius' lawyers that changing guardianship at this time was detrimental to Harry's health and mental well-being. Harry had nearly laughed himself sick over that one.

So he was restless. He'd decided to burn some of it off by dancing. He loved to dance and missed it. He was still trying to convince Lucius to allow him to introduce some of the ballroom dancing he'd learned from Frankie and Johnny to the next dancing party. He was sure he had almost succeeded.

Harry turned on the CD player and the heavy beat of techno filled the room.

Harry danced to please himself. He danced to let out all the frustration, anger and disappointment that had been his life 'Before'. He danced to express his joy in a healthy body. He danced for pleasure in freedom. He danced because he could.

When the music stopped Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, applause from the door way startled him.

"Excellent! I was not aware that you had actually danced in the club. I did not pay much attention to your employment at the time, as I was more interested in actually finding you."

Harry took a towel from Mimsey and mopped sweat off his neck and chest. "I told you I wasn't a stripper, but I think I did mention that I worked in the club."

"As a coat check and a table. Yes. You also said that you were a lock boy and no one could touch you."

"Right. But I love dancing and it is a better, higher paying position. I had to audition for it, just like anyone else. I was a dancer but not a stripper. I specialize in belly dancing and ... for lack of a better term, modern dance. I also learned ballroom just because both Frankie and Johnny believed that I should be well rounded."

Lucius knew that Harry was holding a lot back, his nightmares were evidence of that. He also knew that pushing Harry wouldn't do any good at all. "I see. Harry, come here." Harry walked over and Lucius pulled him into a gentle hug. "Never be ashamed of anything you have ever done. The only one who can embarrass you is you yourself. No one has the right to make you feel badly for surviving, no matter what you had to do. Do you understand? Every day is new, treat it like the beginning of your life, because it is."

Harry settled into the hug, he knew that he was really too old to be so clingy but Lucius seemed to expect it. "But, what if some of the things I did were ... were ... really ugly."

"It makes no difference. If you admit shame others will shame you. You don't need to tell me what you did, I do not give a damn. You managed to survive and that is all that I count important. Never hang your head, hold it up, be proud that you lived. If anyone asks you a question either answer it directly, with pride in your accomplishment, or refuse without explanation of any kind. Understand?"

Harry nodded, rubbing his cheek against his Papa's chest. "Yes, sir, I do. Thank you. Someday ... I'll be able to tell you about it, I think. Just ... not yet."

"Never mind. Now ... belly dancing? What is that? Dancing with your stomach? How odd."

Lucius watched as Harry grinned in delight. Lucius had always encouraged Draco in anything he was interested in, never mind what anyone thought. He felt that success was encouraging to developing self confidence and failure, contrary to what others thought, did help to build character. Unfortunately, in one way, Draco had failed at very few of his endeavours. This had made him cocky and arrogant. The arrogance could be forgiven, he was a Malfoy after all, but cocky was not becoming. Lucius had had a talk with Draco about his attitude after Harry had remarked that Draco's cockiness was losing them what he called social points.

He looked up from his musings to realize that Draco was also in the room. A house-elf was setting up chairs and a small table to give them comfortable seating so they could watch Harry.

Harry was at present, behind a screen that he'd had set up in one corner of the room. The shadows dancing across its surface showed that he was changing his clothing.

Harry, taking advantage of Mimsey's help, was changing into one of his favourite dancing costumes. The long, full skirts of the over robe flared from his hips to his feet in silken ripples. Its hem was decorated with gold braid. A scarf tied around his hips was decorated with coins that jingled with every movement. The top part of the robe was a simple tunic with no sleeves over which he wore his signature short vest.

Harry had taught Mimsey how to work the CD player so now, at his signal, she turned on the music he'd chosen. For this he'd chosen a traditional piece, so the sound of dumbek, kanoun, ney, and oud filled the room.

Harry danced as he'd been taught by his mentor Kalil. Lucius, who had been expecting something along the lines of a female impersonator, was surprised and pleased to see that Harry's dancing was as masculine as he was.

As he danced, Harry used every trick he knew to entertain his father and brother. When he was done the applause startled him.

"Harry, that was wonderful. I have seen Arabic dancers before but never a male." Lucius didn't even try to hide his pride. "You are an excellent entertainer."

Harry ducked his head. "You're not ... mad? I mean, I danced for money."

"Harry, in the Wizarding World, everyone is expected to do something to earn money. Otherwise, many of us would either go mad, or wild. It's nice that you're good at this. And your art is excellent. Either accomplishment should serve to keep you out of trouble for many years."

Harry gave the wall a black look and Lucius was about to ask Harry what that poor wall had done to him when he perked up and exclaimed, "So, that's why Draco is so passionate about his potions. He's going to make a wonderful Developmental Potions Master some day."

Draco, who'd listened to this with interest, said, "Thank you, Brother. I think you'll make a great ... whatever. What do you want to do?"

Harry shrugged, making the coins at his waist jingle. "I'm not sure. I don't think I want to be an Auror. Everyone seems to think that's what I should be, but ... I don't like them. They don't even seem to have one brain between the whole group of them. Idiots just charge off in every direction except the right one. And that trial? I'm fighting off Dementors all by myself and then they try to send me to Azkaban? I ought to let the whole sodding wizarding world go to hell. But ... Tommy-boy won't leave me alone, no matter what anyone thinks. So ... I'll think about that after. Now, I was thinking..."

Draco helped with the change of subject by moaning, "Oh, Merlin, run for the hills, Harry's been thinking."

Harry growled at him while Lucius remarked, "Yes, fancy the boy who lived actually thinking."

Harry snorted. "Ok, enough. Really, my birthday is coming up and I wanted to have a party. And, request a present, if you can manage it." Lucius perked up, nodding that he was listening, "I want my Dad's motorcycle back. Or, maybe it was Sirius', but either way, it's mine now and I want it."

"I will find it and reclaim it. I promise. It might not be in time for your birthday but it will be found. As to a party, you did not even have to ask. We were planning it as a surprise but I shall tell you now. We are planning a garden party."

Harry brightened, Draco's stories of garden parties had sounded wonderful. "Really? And all my friends invited?"

"All your friends, even that most annoying muggle girl, Miss Granger. I promise."

Harry pushed his bangs out of his eyes and said, "Thanks. I know she's annoying. She even grinds on me sometimes, but she means well. And she does take the best notes." He dragged at his hair again, "Damnit! I wish it was longer. I could tie it all back."

"I thought you kept it long to hide your scar." Draco noticed that Harry's scar was very red.

"I did, I do. But ... well, everyone knows it's there and they all stare, no matter what I do. I'm going to start covering it with makeup again. And, I do like my kohl. I hope you don't mind?" Harry looked at Lucius anxiously.

Lucius just gazed back for a moment. "I have no opinion, one way or the other. Just remember, nothing permanent without my permission. And no ... er ... holes below the belt." Lucius gave a delicate shudder.

Harry, eyes glinting with mischief, said, "Aaawww! No PA. Bummer."

Lucius, who knew exactly what a Prince Albert piercing was, said, "Absolutely not. If I catch you with a Prince Albert, I shall be most displeased."

Draco looked blank and asked, "What is a Prince Albert?"

Lucius pinned him with that look that Draco knew much better than to defy and said, "You are much too young to know." An expression flitted across his face, then he said, "In fact, I'm too young to know."

Harry nearly fell down he laughed so hard.

"You are not."

Lucius blinked at Harry then told him something that made him stare. "Harry, you and I are, according to wizarding custom, at the opposite ends of the same generation. I am still considered a very young man."

Harry looked blank. "You know, I have no idea how old you are."

Lucius immediately replied, "Forty-two, Draco was born when I was twenty-five. Very young."

Harry made a scoffing noise. "I know of girls who were fifteen when they got preggers by a thirteen year old." He wasn't about to say that this had been street kids, facts were facts.

"Holy Merlin!" Draco looked astonished and furious. "That's outrageous."

Lucius seconded this, then got back to the point of the conversation. "If you figure it out by comparing the average life span of a wizard and a muggle you would see that."

But Harry was already doing the math. "Ok, average life span of a wizard rounded to an easy number ... two hundred years ... muggle one hundred. So ... Oh, my god! Comparatively, you had Draco when you were twelve!"

Lucius nodded, very pleased that Harry had figured it out so quickly. "Nearly. My age group was encouraged to have children early and often. The population has been nearly halved by two wars so close together. I have seen marriages between people with over ten years between their ages be very successful."

Harry looked blank for a moment. "Ok, but ... just give me a sec to wrap my head around this."

Draco watched as Harry accustomed himself to another of the wizarding worlds oddities.

Lucius watched for a few moments then remarked, "So, you can see that sometimes I have a bit too much sympathy for you and Draco and let you get away with too much."

Harry snorted. "Not really, you just laugh at us behind our backs instead of in our faces."

Lucius agreed that this was so and dismissed them to clean up for lunch.

.

At lunch, Draco presented Harry with a potion. Harry took it, looked through the pink fluid and didn't recognize it.

"What is it? Not that I don't trust you, I do. But I'd like to know what to expect."

Lucius nodded. "Very wise. It is a potion that Draco and I agreed that you should have. It will grow your hair quickly." He glanced at Draco. "About waist length, I think." Draco nodded. "The length you are entitled to, as heir to two houses and foster of mine."

Harry grinned widely, "Brilliant!" He popped the cap off and downed the potion in two swallows, grimacing at the bitter taste.

His hair immediately began to grow. It tumbled over the back of the chair then his bangs covered his eyes, his chin then touched his chest. Then it stopped.

"Shit! I don't believe it. This is incredible and ... I'm starved." Harry swept his hair out of his face with one hand. "Mimsey!" Mimsey popped in, handed Harry a tie and left again. Harry dragged his hair into a tail at the nape of his neck, put the tie on and grinned. "Thanks. I'll to something nice with it a bit later. Hungry."

Harry didn't get any farther as the food appeared on their plates. Harry picked up his fork and began to eat.

Draco glanced at his hand, "Harry, have you been putting that cream on? I gave it to you ... what?" He glanced at Lucius. "A couple of weeks ago at least."

Harry blinked at Draco for a moment then shrugged, "I don't really remember. I've been using that stuff on my back but it isn't working very well. But I don't need a hand cream."

Draco sighed in annoyance. "It's not a hand cream, you prat. It's a scar removing potion. Use it. It might not remove those words completely but it will fade the red out. As to your back, I'll take a look at that tonight. That lotion should fade the scars on your back."

"Mimsey has been putting it on religiously, every night."

"I'll take a look."

Harry just nodded as his mouth was full of beef.

No one realized that Harry was doing it again, remaking himself with a casualness that was a bit frightening. He had taken in everything Lucius was trying to teach him and added it to everything Frankie and Johnny had taught him. Along with everything he'd learned in the streets.

Harry finished his food and excused himself to go to his rooms and work on his lessons. He was almost finished with them, much to Lucius' and Draco's surprise. Harry had realized, soon after Frankie and Johnny took him in, that he was smarter than he'd thought. His perceptions of himself as stupid had carried through his first years at Hogwarts so he hadn't tried nearly as hard as he should have. Not to mention the fact that all his 'extra-curricular' exploits had held him back. Now, he had time, encouragement and help.

He closed his runes book and took down one of the books he'd borrowed from the Malfoy library. As he began to finally understand what he was reading, he started to smile. It wasn't the happy smile that everyone was used to, it was more dangerous. Harry was beginning to become a true warrior.

All the incantations in this book were in Gaelic, the Irish form, and Harry was having a bit of trouble with them. The Ogham that they were written in was the oldest form. Even after discovering what the Ogham spelled out, pronouncing it was another whole kettle of fish.

He sighed in frustration and put the book and his notes into the desk for later. He spent the rest of the afternoon with Draco, in the potions lab.

.

"Draco, what's this?" Harry held up a shrivelled lump of something.

"It's a troll liver. Or, rather, a piece of one."

Harry dropped it gently back in its container then wiped his hand on his slacks. "Yuck. What's it good for?"

"Strengthening potions, Skele-gro ... Need I go on?"

Harry made a face. "No, I thank you. What are you making?"

Draco's cauldron suddenly melted into a puddle. Harry flicked his hand to keep the potion from dripping off the magically protected potions bench onto the floor.

"A mess, it seems. Thank you."

Lucius' voice from the doorway brought their attention away from the mess and over to him. "We should return to Britain soon."

"Why?" Harry really didn't care, if his Papa said they should, then they would.

"As it is now, it seems as if we ran away. If we return soon, your little flight will be seen as the protest it really is."

"I see. Ok, how long do I have to pack?" Harry slid off the tall stool he was sitting on.

"Harry, my treasure, just tell Whimsey to pack for you."

Harry looked at Lucius for a moment. "It's Mimsey. But, I get your drift."

Lucius realized in that moment that Harry considered his elf a friend as well as a possession and that he'd have to tread much more carefully around said elf. "My apologies. Tell Mimsey that we will return to Malfoy Manor as soon as she can have your things packed. Draco tell your elf as well. I'll be waiting in the Salle de Arrive. Do take your time to clean up the laboratory, Draco." With that Lucius left them to make their arrangements.

Draco called Gerard and Harry called Mimsey, after giving them instructions which consisted of, "We're returning to Malfoy Manor, pack." they cleaned up the unfortunate results of Draco's experiments and went to the Salle.

It took the elves that long to pack so they all arrived at the same time. Lucius looked pleased.

"Excellent! Home, then." And with that he tossed a bit of floo powder into the floo and announced, "Malfoy Manor." Since they were in Paris the floos were directly connected. Lucius had tried to explain the ins and outs of the connections to Harry but all he'd managed to understand was that, because of the wards around the island the floo would only work between the Hotel de Malfoy and the island. The floo from the Paris house worked for anywhere they were connected to, including Malfoy Manor.

Draco and Harry followed in turn, with Harry executing his usual pratfall onto the hearth.

"Ow! God damnit! Bloody hell, I hate the ruddy floo almost as much as I hate a fucking port key. Asinine things." Harry scrambled up from his sprawl on the hearth, flicking one hand to banish the soot from his face and robes.

"Harry, I can't imagine that you like tumbling out of the floo like a rag doll. Why don't you maintain a better image in your mind?"

Harry gave Lucius a blank look and said sarcastically, "What? I'm supposed to imagine how I look coming out of the floo?"

"Of course you are. Did ... no one told you how to do this, did they?" Lucius sighed and added another black mark to the bill owing to Harry.

Draco glowered at nothing then said, "Father, I think we need to just start from the beginning. All the things that I learned between the ages of ... seven? And the time I went to Hogwarts. I'm sure that Harry never learned any of them."

Draco watched as his father thought this over then remarked mildly, "I've already started, he now knows most of the grooming charms I use. And he's learned some interesting spells here and there. Most of the rest of the things he needs to know are better taught as we realize he needs them. We just need to keep an eye out for rough spots ... like this."

Lucius nodded absently as he tried to figure out how to explain this to Harry and how he could practice without danger of being injured. Draco came up with an idea before he did.

"Father, all Harry has to do is visualize himself coming out of the floo, upright and clean, right? And it doesn't matter how far he goes, so why don't we just have him go from his bedroom to here and back until he can do it right?"

"No reason I can see. But tomorrow, we are all tired today and I do not wish him to injure himself."

Harry, who'd been standing, turning his head from one to the other like a tennis match, said, "Tomorrow is good. I'm knackered today. We going to eat lunch or supper or what?"

Lucius, well aware that the trip from the farthest southern part of France to the middle of England was upsetting to the system, decided that everyone should eat in quarters then retire to recover from the time lag.

Of course neither Draco nor Harry actually rested much. Instead, Draco tapped on Harry's door ten minutes after they were dismissed.

"Are you really tired?"

Harry looked up from the sketch he was making. "Me? You are kidding, right?"

"Yeah, here. I finished the diagrams for our routine." Draco unrolled them and hung them from thin air.

Harry looked at it and smiled. Their routine was ready. "It's brilliant. There's a few places where we're going to have to be really careful until we get the timing down pat. We've practised all the stunts individually enough. And I've got to find some music to go with it. I can set my CD player in the middle of the pitch and ... maybe we can hear it. Unless ..." He looked at Draco with hope in his eyes.

"I know a version of sonorous that I can put on a crystal that ..." At Harry's puzzled expression he sighed. "There's a way of charming a crystal to hold music. It's not easy and a crystal can only hold one tune. I learned it years ago, but the crystals have to be fairly large for even a short song. Musical boxes are much better."

Harry, remembering the tiny, tinny things from the toy store shuddered, "Ugh! Nasty things. Too shrill."

"Not a really good one. I know what you're thinking of. Those little eight note things from jewellery boxes and such. We've never played the one in the ballroom for you. I'm not sure why."

Harry knew that one. "Because Papa is proud of the way you play and wants to show you off. I like it. I like sitting, drawing or reading, while you two work it all out. Sounds so ... family, I guess."

Draco flushed with pleasure at the praise.

"I think you would like the musical box. It's very big, with ... I don't really remember but around as many notes as a piano. And it has brass disks with tunes on them. It was made by Reuge for my Grandmother. It's one of a kind. We also have a cylinder box in Mother's sitting room. I know there is a whole chest of cylinders for it. Everything from something called a fox trot to ... well, things I've never heard of. Rag time, for one."

Harry fairly glowed with interest, nearly hopping up and down like a house-elf. "Oh, I wanna see. Please, can we sneak in and see it."

"Later. After we go over the flying routine. And supper. I'm hungry now and I know I'll be starved after we're done arguing about who takes which part."

Harry thought about that for a moment then said, "Ok, we'll eat first. Then we can argue over whether we could use four fliers, like the Angels do. Two just isn't going to be showy enough. Now, what do you want to eat?"

They wound up ordering 'whatever suits.' which meant the elves could cook something they liked with whatever was available in the kitchen and they wouldn't have to wait long.

While they waited, Draco argued that there weren't two other fliers of their acquaintance that they could trust to, not only keep the secret, but fly well enough. They both agreed that Ron was their first choice, but Harry didn't trust Theo Knott as far as the end of his nose and Draco agreed that no one else of their acquaintance was good enough.

The food arrived during this conversation and they dug in with relish. Mimsey smiled at her boy and left again to consult with the other elves on a few things.

"Well, I like this green salad. But ... Draco, I know I can trust you and Papa so I need to ask you a question. You can't tell anyone else about it, really. If anyone finds out about this we're all dead. And I mean really dead."

Draco put his fork down carefully. "I see. Fine then, what is the question?"

Harry swallowed his mouthful of chicken and took a deep breath. He'd been worrying at this since Dumbledore had let the information 'slip' as if that old coot ever let anything _slip_. All he, Harry, really knew was that Tom Riddle had made several things called Horcrux's and that they were some way for him to bring himself back to life if he was killed. And that he needed to find and destroy them.

"Do you know anything about a thing called a horcrux?"

Draco choked on his own spit. "Where did you hear about that ... that ... they're the most foul of black arts. If Father knew we knew anything at all about such things he'd have a litter of kittens."

Harry, seeing any help from Lucius flying out the window, rubbed his face with both hands and said, "Well, shit. Bloody fucking brilliant. Ol' Moldyshorts gets another one over on me."

Draco turned a nasty shade of gray. "Oh, bloody hell. Do not tell me he's made one."

"Ok, I won't. He's made several. Six, at least. And one accidentally that no one is quite sure about. Bumblemore has been looking for them all for a year. I just over heard bits and pieces before he sent me back to the Dursleys and don't tell me it was accidental. That old tosser plays way too many games for anything to be an accident."

Draco sighed. "Do you have any idea ... any at all, what he might have used?"

Harry sighed. "Nope, not a fucking clue. Bugger!"

Draco knew that Harry wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "We need to tell Father at once."

"No! No, it'll just make more trouble between us. I don't need it. I don't want ... He'll ... just. Oh, bloody buggering fuck. That old cock-sucker could make trouble in a fucking choir of angels. I'd like to ... " Harry's comments descended into language that would make a sailor blush so Draco just sat nibbling on his remaining food while he wound down.

When Harry was done Draco put his fork down, wiped his mouth on his napkin then asked, "Do you still distrust us so much that you really believe that father would be upset with you over this? I would think that he'd be upset with Dumbledore. Think about it."

Harry just sat for a few moments, fiddling with a knife. Draco refrained from calling him on it. Finally he said, "I don't like to say this but ... the reason I don't want to tell him is ... that diary that he gave Ginny was a horcrux. It had to be, otherwise, how could Tom Riddle possess Ginny and open the chamber?"

Draco sighed, this was not boding well. "I think, if Father had known exactly what was going to happen he would have destroyed that book instead. I know he only wanted to embarrass Arthur. He told me so himself. He wanted me to be the distraction while he got that stupid thing in to Ginny's cauldron. Then, when he did that, he was going to have one of his cronies in the Ministry raid the Burrow, but something went wrong and it all fell apart. Then, I wasn't in on the rest of it. I just reacted to the situation. And made everything worse. I am really sorry, too. I know I've been a real prat to you and caused you all sorts of trouble..." Draco paused to take a deep breath.

Harry interrupted him. "You did what you were told to do. Now, I know, you've seen where that was leading you."

"Yeah, a bloody great ugly tat on my arm and a collar around my neck. Bowing and scraping to that snake-faced, mental git. No, I thank you. And so. I swear, by my magic, blood, and honour that I have changed my coat and I will be a good brother to you."

Harry felt something warm settle in his chest. "Oh, Draco. You didn't have to do that. I believe you. But ... I, Harry James Potter, swear, by my magic, blood and honour that I will do my best to be a good brother to you, Draco."

Draco pressed his hand to his chest, a smile blooming across his face. "Oh, it's warm!"

Harry nodded, "It is. It feels ... I can't describe it. But I really, really like it." He took a deep breath. "You really think I ought to tell Papa?"

Draco controlled himself sternly, now was not the time to fall apart. "I do."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, let me do something proper with this mess, then we'll go."

Draco stopped him before he could summon Mimsey, saying softly, "If you will? Let me do it."

Harry acquiesced, wondering what Draco was going to do. He expected him to draw out his wand but instead Draco fetched his brush and a hair tie.

"First, you do this spell. It's a charm, actually."

Harry nodded then remarked, "I never did get that all quite straight. The difference between a spell, a charm and ..." He waived a hand. "Anything else."

Draco swatted him on the shoulder with the brush. "Hold still, how do you expect me to work on a galloping goose like you." Harry laughed and settled down. "Now, spell is a catch all. Everything is a spell. But, charms are generally 'white' or good magic. Hexes, jinxes and curses are all 'black' or bad magic. But, you need to understand that magic itself is neither black nor white, good or bad. Dumbledore would argue with you but, consider ... a simple chilling charm, used to make things cold, used on a glass of water on a hot day, it's good, but use it on a person who is wet anyway, especially on a cold day, it's not so good. You could give that person hypothermia and they might even die. It's intent that counts, not the magic itself. And that is the main difference between people like us and people like ... well, everyone else."

Harry grunted as the brush caught in a tangle, but he was distracted enough that he barely noticed. He'd thought about this before and asked Hermione, but she'd gone off on one of her rants about professors knowing more than they did and if one of the Gods of Magic said it, then it was bound in chains and engraved in stone. He'd given up when McGonagall had called him into her office and given him one of those sad, doleful looks and lectured him on questioning the teachings of those who knew better than he. She'd also made him write lines.

Draco interrupted these musing by asking, "Do you want to learn the charms or not?"

"Learn. I want to learn one to keep it smooth, without flyaways and one to braid it."

"Ok, braiding first, like this." Draco made a motion with his hand. Harry copied it and only took three tries to get it right. He was learning that even wand wizards used some wandless magic. He also learned the other charms quickly.

"Now that I don't look like some shabrag, let's go. Oh, and ... why does Papa keep his hair braided?"

"To symbolize the binding of all wizards under the fear of Voldemort. His evil traps us all." Draco had his back to Harry so he didn't see the look of wonder on his face. "We best catch him before he gets ready for bed, he hates being bothered while he is in his house robe."

.

Lucius looked up at the knock, he was tired and really had just made up his mind to get into his house robe. But the knock was sharp and he knew that something was wrong. No one who knew him would knock like that without reason.

"Come!" Draco entered with Harry at his heels. The look on his face told Lucius that he was about to hear something that he wasn't going to like. "Sit down and tell me what the problem is."

Draco settled in one chair while Harry dithered a bit to one side. Lucius watched him as he paced back and forth, biting his lips and tugging at his new braid.

"Harry, please, you are exhausting me. Sit down and tell me what you have done."

To everyone's surprise, Harry exploded, "What the fucking hell? Why does every idiot and his fucking brother think I've done some bloody thing wrong every time I try to think? Fuck!"

Draco started to say something, but Lucius quieted him with one look. "Harrison, I am sorry. I never meant to imply that you have done something wrong. From the way you are acting, I am sure that you have a reason to be upset, so I assumed that you had done something. I apologize. Now, please sit down and tell me what has you upset." He motioned to a chair and was gratified to see Harry sit down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that, but ... I am upset and I know you are going to be too." He drew in a deep, shuddering breath, let it out then drew in another. "I ... learned ... Dumbledore let me over hear ... oh, lord, this is ..."

Draco took pity on Harry. "Harry told me that our Dark Idiot has made one or more Horcrux's. That diary you forced on Ginny Weasley was one. Now what?"

Lucius froze as if he'd never move again. Draco, used to this particular behaviour, just watched. Harry nearly panicked, he'd never seen anyone do that, not realizing that he did the same thing himself with the same frightening intensity.

Finally, Lucius moved, he uncrossed his ankles and sighed, "Well, that unutterable fool. No wonder he's mad as a hatter." Lucius signalled to his elf, who had been standing patiently in a corner. "Whisky-soda all round. Devil take him." The elf flinched slightly but Lucius waved a hand at it and it seemed reassured.

After delivering the requested drinks, it popped out to tell the other house-elves to brace themselves for the worst.

Harry took a sip of his drink and hid his shudder, it seemed to be an acquired taste as his experiments with drinks at the Silken Cage hinted. Draco also put his aside as he didn't want to be drunk during this conversation.

Lucius gazed at Harry for a moment, then asked, "Did the old fool actually say anything of use? Or did you just overhear the maundering of him thinking out loud?"

Harry thought carefully. "I think I just overheard him thinking out loud, or talking to one of the previous Headmasters. He called me to his office but made me wait in the vestibule for awhile."

"Mmmmm. I see. Exactly what did you hear?"

Harry thought again, doing his best to put what he'd heard into some kind of order. "That Tommy had made these horcrux things and that the diary was one. That he has a thing for anything to do with the founders or their relics. And that ... I'm not sure about this bit ... only fiendfyre could destroy one."

Lucius nodded his understanding. "I see. Well, that gives us a starting point. I think I know of one horcrux, Nagini. His Tosserness has always said that she was a part of him. Now, what else? Hummm?"

Draco nibbled at his lip, a habit he had learned from Harry. Something was buzzing around in his head, something to do with a name. "Marvolo, Marvolo. I know that name. But from where?"

Harry was prompt with his answer. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tommy-boy. Why?"

"I don't know. But I think it might be important."

Lucius suddenly exclaimed, "Marvolo Gaunt! He's one of Riddle's grandparents. And I think I've figured out at least one of the horcrux's. Slytherin's locket. It's been missing for ... ten years or more."

Harry tugged at his braid as he thought. "I think ... one thing from each founder, one from his family, one living, one from his youth. That would be four ... five ... six ... seven."

Lucius rubbed his face with one hand, still holding his drink in the other. "And that is not the correct number. Nine would be better. Or eight. I think nine though. Three times three." He took a sip of his drink trying to figure out the last item.

Harry sighed then groaned, his head was beginning to hurt, especially his scar. "Asswipe is up to something. My scar is hurting. I better get back to my room while I still can."

Draco immediately took Harry by the hand. "Oh, shit. Well, come on. We'll get you into bed and try a calming potion and dreamless sleep. If you're asleep when all this happens, at least you won't feel it."

"I don't know. But I'll still see the visions ... um ..." Harry flushed, he hadn't told them about the visions he saw. He thought they'd either not believe him or be disgusted by the idea of him seeing what Tom was up to. He also didn't want to shame Lucius by letting him think he'd seen some of the things he'd done. Which he had not. Lucius never had featured in his visions, for which Harry thanked whoever was listening.

Lucius pinned Harry with a startlingly cold, assessing look. "Visions? What kind of visions? Fever dreams, perhaps?"

"No, real visions of what he's doing, even what he's thinking sometimes."

Lucius collapsed into his chair, face so white it was nearly transparent. "Oh, Merlins ... this is not good. Draco, take him to his rooms, give him the potions and stay with him. If he says anything, write it down, no matter how odd or demented it seems. Go!"

Lucius wiped his face with a shaking hand as Draco and Harry left. He knew what, or who, the last horcrux was. His beloved foster son was a horcrux. All he could do was moan for a moment, then he straightened up in his chair and applied his not inconsiderable intelligence to the problem of getting the soul fragment out of Harry without killing him.

He rose from his chair and started to the library, telling his elf to go to Draco and stay with him, finishing, "And come to me the second Harry is awake again, or if anything is different from the other times this has happened."

Lucius found the books he wanted in the locked shelves. He took them to a special table and chained them in place. So while his two sons fought off the agony that Lord Voldemort could inflict on one of them, he sought the cure for it. It was nearly 3 am when he finally found it.

"Merlin's balls, I do not believe it. Simple, so very, very simple." Lucius slapped the valuable book shut with a clap and stood. He had to sit back down for a moment as his head swam with hunger and exhaustion.

He stood again and headed for his sons. He stopped once when his elf presented him with a cup of coffee. "Excellent. Thank you." and with that he was on his way again.

Buzzed on coffee and exhaustion, Lucius pushed the door open and strode into the room.

Harry was curled on his side, whimpering softly. His head was about to burst with agony and it was all he could do to keep from screaming. He'd been sick twice, the second time vomiting noting but bile.

Lucius eased onto the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. He hugged Harry and whispered in his ear. "I know how he hurts you. You're a horcrux." Harry's moan of despair tore at his heart. "Do not give up. You removed the Dark Mark. You can remove him from you. You know how. Just deny him. Force him out. Come on, Harry, you can do it."

Harry groaned softly, "I can't, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Do the same thing you did to me, only do it to wherever the soul fragment resides. Try Harry, just try."

Harry whimpered, "I can't ... I can't ... I don't know where it is."

Draco burst out. "Harry! You do to! It's in your scar. That's what always hurts. It has to be there."

Lucius graced Draco with a quick, approving look then went back to whispering to Harry.

"Harry, envision a dark stain in your scar. Cast it out. Force it away. Like you did the stain of my mark. Try, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and tried. He used what little occlumency he could remember, his current state of mind being what it was, and tried to force the intruding mentality out. He managed enough that his pain lessened and he could concentrate more which helped him ease the pain. "Feed back loop. Nice."

Lucius had no idea what Harry was talking about but encouraged that by saying, "Yes, yes, good. Find the soul fragment and force it out. You can do it."

Harry, finally able to think, realized what Lucius was talking about and managed to create a vision of fire in his mind. He sent that fire seeking the dark, smoky presence. He panted and groaned as he tried to force the alien presence from him. Lucius held him and encouraged him. Draco even crawled onto the bed to rub his chest and arm, whispering encouragement in his ear.

When Harry began to scream, both Malfoy's nearly had a meltdown. Harry screamed several times but the last few were more like a Kei, or martial arts war cry.

At last Harry yelled, "OUT!! OUT!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND FUCKING STAY OUT!!"

Then he collapsed back onto Lucius, who held him firmly. Draco clambered awkwardly off the bed and nearly tripped over Mimsey and Gerard, who were standing by the bed wringing their hands.

He immediately took charge of them. "You, Mimsey, fetch a flannel and a basin of warm water. Gerard, you get sweet tea and something light for him to eat. Go!"

Mimsey was first back as she only had to go to Harry's bathroom for what she needed. She stood by the side of the bed, holding the basin of warm, sandalwood scented water while Draco washed Harry's face and neck. He also ran the flannel over Harry's arms.

"There. That ought to make you feel some better." Draco folded the cloth and handed it to Mimsey who took it and went away to empty the basin. She returned seconds later to stand at the foot of the bed, watching Harry with concern in her big eyes.

Gerard reappeared at that moment with a dainty cup full of sweet tea and a small bowl of chicken broth, all on a tray that matched the china of the cup, saucer, and bowl.

"Gerard is bringing tea and broth. Is you needing anything else?" Gerard knew he was taking his physical well being in his hands. "Gerard is wanting very much to help the kind young master." He turned his big greeny-yellow eyes on Draco hopefully.

Draco took the cup from the tray saying, "Thank you. Wait there for a moment until we see if Harry is up to the broth."

Harry, numb from pain and mental exertion, sipped at the tea. He shuddered once then relaxed against Lucius.

"Oh, bloody fucking hell. That was raw. I feel like my fucking head is going to fall off."

Lucius refrained from reprimanding Harry for his language, he just thanked Merlin that Harry seemed fine, if tired.

.

Voldemort screamed in pain as his Inner Circle stared in dismay. No one dared approach their leader, it was more than their life was worth. He'd been increasingly unstable since Snape had repudiated him and Malfoy's mark had stopped responding. Now, no one even knew what was wrong.

After a moment Wormtail made his way to Voldemort's feet to whimper and cringe, "Master? How may we help Master?"

"You may not. Leave me." Voldemort knew that another of his Horcrux's had been destroyed, he even knew which one it was. He did not, however know how. Now that two of them were gone he intended to see that the others were safe. He just needed to figure out how, without giving their existence away.

.

Harry settled down in his bed again. He'd finished the broth and had another cup of tea. Draco had also dosed him with a pain potion and a light sleeping potion. He was really tired but he felt better than he had in ages. His stomach was better and he didn't have that vague feeling of foreboding doom that seemed to lurk in the back of his mind all the time.

Lucius motioned Draco to the door and Draco willingly exited the room, softly cautioning Mimsey to call him if Harry woke, or had a nightmare without waking. She just nodded and climbed onto the foot of the bed to lean against one of the bed posts.

Lucius took Draco to a small dining room that they hardly ever used. It was very small and used only for en familia dining, much too common for the present Malfoy. Or used to be.

"We'll take a bite. I'm exhausted."

Draco sighed and, frankly, flopped into a chair. "Me too. I swear, Harry never does anything by halves, does he?"

Lucius rubbed his face, realizing that he still had a few things to take care of. "No, he does not. And we, or rather, I still have to figure out what the rest of the horcrux's are. Nagini surely is one, but it is going to take a great deal of research and some questioning to find out the rest."

Draco tapped the table with his wand and groaned, "I'm tired just thinking about it. We need help."

"Severus will help. Who else?"

Draco instructed the elf who appeared to bring them some sandwiches then said, "Granger, if we can convince her. And Weasley. Longbottom, maybe. No Slytherins, one of them is sure to squeak beef."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I do not know where you learn such vulgarities."

Draco just looked back at him for a moment then said, with commendable mildness, "I heard Mr. Goyle Sr. say it. But never mind that. What something from each founder? And something from family? What would that be?"

"The Gaunt family ring is the only thing I can think of. The whole family fell on hard times and I do believe that Gaunt's father called his mother 'Sis'." Draco made a disgusted sound, his face shadowed with horror. "Precisely. So ... enough for tonight. I shall see about uncovering that ring. You see what you can do about figuring out what else he might have used."

Draco said, "Yes, sir. I think I'll send owls to Longbottom and Weasley tomorrow. Granger is going to take more thought." He glanced at his father as he bit into a sandwich.

Lucius just said, "Yes, good idea." before biting into a sandwich of his own.


	28. Chapter 28

At breakfast Lucius told Harry and Draco that he had some business to attend to and that they were to stay out of trouble. Draco nodded his understanding while Harry hid a smirk behind his tea cup.

After Lucius left, Draco told Harry about Lucius' idea of involving his friends in the search for the horcrux's. Harry nodded his agreement over a mouthful of toast.

He swallowed then said, "I think that's a good idea. Hermione needs to see us together and Neville and Ron are both badgers at research. No matter what Hermione says about Ron." He noticed Draco's expression, realized what he'd said and stuck out his tongue.

"Ugh! Wouldn't want that nasty thing in my mouth either. Hurry up and finish. You can write to Ron and Neville. I'll write to Granger."

"Yes, and after we write, we can go out and work on our routine."

Harry poured more tea and pushed the sugar over to Draco.

"That's good. We need a chance to work out all the kinks before we go up to full speed. I was thinking though. I do think that the routine would be better with four fliers rather than two, maybe we should put off ... no, we need to teach the others. That being Weasley and Longbottom."

Harry nodded. "You're right on both counts. You want to include Ron and ... Neville? Have you lost your mind?"

Draco snorted. "No, I haven't. Ron's a sure bet. Neville can be taught and I'd really like to try. On looking at him, he's ... under Augusta's thumb much too much and she's ruining him." He made a motion with his cup. "And I know what you're thinking, but Father and I have changed our coat. If I would have done it for ... Greg or Vince, why shouldn't I do it for Neville? Think about it."

"Oh, but now all we have to do is convince Neville to go behind his Gran's back."

"Leave that to me. Now, finish your tea so we can send out those letters. And, I have to admit, I'm not looking forward to dealing with Granger. Girl hasn't got any sense at all."

Harry sighed, "No, she really doesn't. She's book smart as all get out but she doesn't have the street smarts of a two year old. She'll go running to Dumbledore with anything we tell her, no matter if it's a good idea or not. However, Dumbledore already knows about the horcrux's, he told me, so that won't hurt anything. We just need to make sure that she doesn't know anything she can't ... share."

Draco looked relieved, he'd been worried about convincing Harry to keep secrets from Hermione. He knew that they could trust Ron and Neville, if they could be convinced to give their word. Ron, he wasn't too sure of but Neville, he knew, he could bully if he had to.

"Ok. Letters, then fly."

So they left the breakfast table and wandered into the library, genially arguing about how to convince the Grangers to let Hermione come to Malfoy Manor; and, more to the point, how to convince Hermione to come.

.

Lucius knew exactly where The Motorcycle was. There was some question as to whether it had been made by Sirius Black or James Potter, but Lucius was sure that both men had been in on its construction. Why Hagrid had it now was, no doubt, due to Dumbledore. This was neither here nor there to Lucius. If the machine had belonged to James, Harry was due to possess it through him. Sirius Black had willed all his possessions to Harry at his death, so Harry was still entitled to it. He wasn't exactly sure where the actual machine had come from, nor what brand it was, but Harry would have it, intact and working, on his birthday or Lucius would know the reason why.

So it was that he was knocking on the door to Hagrid's hut early in the morning.

"Open up, you oaf." Lucius had knocked on the door twice with the head of his wand-cane and saw no reason to wait any longer.

The door opened and Hagrid glowered down at Lucius. This didn't do much good as Lucius could look down his nose at a giant. "You! Wa'd ya wan'? No innercent hypogriffs ta butcher here."

Lucius snorted rudely. "It attacked Draco. Vicious. Now ... I want Harry's motor .. thing. Hand it over."

Hagrid didn't even try to pretend that he didn't know what Lucius was talking about. "It's 'arry's. 'e'll ge' it on 'is birfday."

"And how are you going to accomplish that, you lout. He lives at Malfoy Manor now. The wards would never let a half- ... whatever you are ... through. Besides, I want all the spells verified before I give it to him." Hagrid started to say something but Lucius cut him short with a sweep of his hand. "Do you really want him tumbling out of the sky because some spell timed out? Idiot!"

Hagrid thumped down the stairs at his front door and grumbled as he led Lucius around the side of his hut. "Well, no. An' I ain't done nofink wiv it. Not bein' what you could call up on such things. Dumbledore sees to it from time to time. There!" He pointed to a small item on a shelf in the shed behind his hut.

Lucius summoned it to him and opened the rather dusty box. "You do take such good care of other people's things." Lucius sneered at Hagrid who just gave a grumpy grumble.

Lucius shrank the box and pocketed it, hoping he didn't do the motorcycle some damage. He nearly flinched when Dumbledore spoke from right behind him.

"Well, well, Lucius, to what do we owe this visit?"

"Collecting something of Harry's that you have had overlong. Do tell me, won't you, if you have anymore of Harry's possessions in your ... keeping." Lucius sneered at Dumbledore with a new fury, born of the knowledge of what Harry had been put through because of this man's meddling.

"No, no, I don't believe I have anything else of Harry's. But I would like to speak to you about ... one of his residences. Black House, as you well know, was opened to me and a ... social club of mine. We've been unable to enter since early ... March? I believe."

"Yes. I was told that someone was using Black House unauthorized. I'm afraid it is closed until further notice. It ... was evidently vandalized while under your ... care." Lucius raised a supercilious eyebrow. "Doxies in the curtains. Merlin only knows what else. I only managed to read the first few lines of a three page assessment before I gave up in disgust. Truly appalling. And you say your social club was using it? Perhaps I should send you a bill then. Humm?"

Dumbledore sputtered a bit then just turned around and left without further comment. He would speak to Harry when he came back to school. The boy couldn't refuse to let them use Black House, Sirius had allowed it, so would Harry.

Lucius smirked at Dumbledore's back well knowing what he was thinking. He, Lucius was sure that Harry was going to be an unpleasant surprise for the headmaster. Head manipulator, more like.

He pulled himself out of his speculations and turned to leave.

" 'scuse me. You really 'arry's guardian now?"

"Yes, if it is any of your concern."

"Jes' ... 'e's a good lad, 'e is. You ourt a be good ter 'im."

Lucius knew that Hagrid couldn't keep a secret, no matter what, so he decided to sow a few seeds. "Yes, Harry is a wonderful young man. I find it no chore at all to treat him just as I treat Draco. Spoiling both of them is such a pleasure. Especially Harry, my treasure, he has had so few good things until now. The ... er ... Dursleys kept him in a cupboard." Hagrid looked surprised and shocked. "Yes, quite. I'm sure Dumbledore knew ... something was not right. He had to have. Out of my way." And with that, Lucius waved Hagrid aside and left.

.

Harry wrote two letters, one to Ron and one to Neville, inviting them to come to Malfoy Manor the next day for tea. He sent Ron's with Hedwig, who was glad for the exercise. The letter to Neville he sent with one of the large Malfoy eagle owls. This letter he'd sealed with his Potter family seal, he was sure that Augusta would insist on reading it. The one to Ron, he sealed with his new personal seal.

Draco, on the other hand, had to write a letter to the entire Granger family. He was sure that Hermione would give his letter to her parents to read. He didn't object to this but it did make his job harder.

When he was finally done, he showed the letter to Harry who just approved it with a shrug. Draco sealed it with his seal ring and sent it off.

The replies from Ron and Neville were prompt and accepting. Harry didn't bother to hide his delight. He did miss his friends.

"Draco, why don't you ever invite any of your friends over?"

Draco made a face. "They're not friends, they're only acquaintances." Harry glowered. "Oh, fine. Pansy is a slut, Father was considering making an offer for her but not now. Vince is ... ok, I guess. Greg is a responsibility. Daphne, I like, but not enough to marry, so I have to be careful there. Theo is a vicious gossip and can't keep a secret. Need I go on?"

Harry shuddered. "No, I thank you. That was positively dismal."

Draco suddenly looked sad. "I know." He forced himself to brighten. "But ... things might be different now. You think?"

"I'm sure. I can't wait to hear back from Hermione. And ... you're not to aggravate her."

"Oh, damn. There's goes this week's entertainment."

Harry just glowered at him, eyes twinkling. "Rotten snake."

Draco gave him one jaw dropped look then started laughing.

.

Lucius went to a charm master's shop with the machine. He was hoping that the man could see what needed to be done to ensure that the motor-thing was in good condition and none of the spells and charms that made it work were weak or had completely failed.

He was astonished to find that the charm master was a tall, bulky, valkyrie type with short cropped, grizzled hair, wearing a rumpled robe.

She entered the main part of her shop when a small bell tinkled upon his entry.

"Hello. Malfoy, isn't it?"

Lucius refrained from sniffing, or making any sign that he found her appearance not perfectly comme il faut. "Indeed." He bowed slightly. He was trying very hard to keep in mind something that Harry had told him. 'Don't turn up your nose at someone then expect them to do their best for you, it's stupid.' He wondered how many times he'd annoyed someone who had then given him half efforts.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"I have this." He took the box from his pocket and handed it to her. "It belongs to my foster son, an heirloom from his father. I want to give it to him for his seventeenth birthday. However, it has been in the possession of someone, no names mind you, who has not taken the care of it that he should. I would like for you to examine all the spells and charms on it to make sure that they are in prime condition. If possible, I would also like for you to write up a ... owner's manual, I believe is what it is called. So that I can keep the spells up to snuff, so to speak."

The lady looked at it for a moment then said, "I think I can do that. Let me take a look at it."

Lucius watched as she enlarged the box, then took the bike out of it. "Well ... excuse me but ... you failed to introduce yourself and your name is not on the sign."

"Oh, shoot. Sorry. Madam Lucinda Harmony. I don't have my name on the sign because men are, sorry, so sensitive about turning their manly accoutrements over to a woman."

Lucius gave her a blank look, he had no idea what she was talking about, either you were competent or you weren't. "I see..."

He let his sentence trail off but got no further information as Madam Lucinda had just waved her wand again. The bike suddenly took up most of the available floor space in the shop.

"Oh, my! Well, I'll just do a quick scan and see what's what. If it needs further work, I'll have to move it into the back yard. I swear ... I know I've seen this before ... but where? Well, never mind. Wonderful piece of work at any rate."

Lucius watched while she peered at the machine through several different colored lenses and a crystal. She spoke softly to a dicta-quill as she looked.

Finally she turned to Lucius to announce, "Well, it's in surprisingly good shape. I'd like to keep it a day or two as some of the charms need a bit of a boost. I'll also have a manual written up on what spells, charms and ... hexes are on it and how to best maintain them. It could also use a new seat. This one is in bad shape. I'll take care of that too, and add a sticking charm to boot. How's that?"

"Quite acceptable. Please send it to Malfoy Manor when you are done. Include your invoice and I'll pay by return owl."

She gave him a ready grin and said, "I can even gift wrap it for you, if you like."

Lucius gave her one of, what Harry called, his second best bows. "Thank you. Good day."

.

Hermione Granger accepted the letter from the owl, set out a bowl of water and a few food pellets [she didn't agree with the standard practice of feeding the owls treats] and opened her letter. She recognized the seal, of course, and wondered what Malfoy wanted.

She was soon handing the letter to her mother and asking, "What should I do? I don't trust any of the Malfoy's at all. Should I go? What if it's some kind of trick?"

Her mother held up a hand to silence her babbling daughter until she could finish reading the letter. After reading what she considered to be a perfectly correct invitation to spend three or four days at a school fellow's house she sighed. "Well, I think you should go. Harry is now the foster son of Mr. Malfoy. If you don't trust him, shouldn't you go? Just to make sure that he's treating Harry right? If you don't like it there, you can always come straight home."

Hermione refrained from screeching in annoyance by main force of will. Her parents just didn't understand how things like this worked. "And how am I supposed to get in touch with you? We don't have an owl, you got me Crookshanks instead. And we don't have a floo, and I'm not old enough to apparate and I don't know how to make a port key."

Dan Granger sighed, this was a continuing argument with Hermione. He didn't see the need for a creature to carry mail when Her Majesties Post was good enough for everyone else.

Emma was also a bit confused about the need for an owl, telephones were available at every boarding school she'd ever heard of, although access was limited.

"Now, dear, why don't we put the bird back outside where it belongs?" Emma reached for the owl, only to get a quick nip for her trouble.

Hermione rolled her eyes as only a teenaged girl could. "Because we need him to take my reply back. The Malfoys do not have a phone, nor are they going to try to get muggle mail." She sighed heavily and settled down to write a response.

"I think I will go. At least I can make sure that Harry's done his assignments ... oh, dear. What if he hasn't done any of sixth years assignments and doesn't know what the summer work is?"

Dan just shrugged. "I think he was taking all the same classes you did. Just give him all your assignments and things will work out."

"Ok, thanks Daddy."

Hermione finished her letter, and for lack of a seal, folded it and twisted it into a screw. She held it out to the owl who clasped it in one foot. She picked up the bird and tossed it gently out the window into the air.

.

Harry glared at the small book with a sour expression on his face. He'd gotten up in a bad mood, because he was sure Hermione was going to rake him over coals about his home work, without waiting to listen to him. Now, he was in even worse a mood as his attempts to work on the translation had failed rather dramatically as he didn't know enough Gaelic to translate what he'd spelled out into anything useful. Nor could he even pronounce what he did have.

"Bloody damn Irish. Why don't they speak English?"

Draco announced, from where he was sitting at his own desk, "Um ... because they're Irish? What's the problem?"

"This!" Harry waved a hand at his notes in agitation. "I swear, all I want to do is ... is ... The Darklings gave me a book but that book said I have to understand this one first." Harry waggled the Ogham book at Draco. "I got it from your library and opened it."

Draco took the book out of Harry's hand. "But, Harry, no one has been able to open this book before. How did you do it?"

"Parsletongue. All you have to do is ask. The Darklings book ... um ... I'm not trying to be rude or selfish but don't touch it. It'll sting you like Apis."

"Well, some books are like that. No one but the owner can use it." Draco didn't seem too upset about not being able to handle the book. "And, I'm sure Father will agree that you should keep the Ogham book, as you opened it. However, you ought to teach us any useful spells you get out of it."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, pulling strands out of the neat tail it was in. "If I can ever translate any of this."

Draco sat for a moment, his thoughtful expression keeping Harry from interrupting him. Finally he stirred. "You know. I think it might not be such a good idea to translate it. We, meaning the British Wizarding people, use Latin because it was the Lingua Franca for centuries. But ... now, this is my opinion, many spells aren't as powerful as they're claimed to be by literature of the times. I think that is because the spell was translated from its original language into Latin so that people could understand what it was supposed to do."

Harry nodded as Draco spoke. It made sense to him. "I think you're right. What language was Apis originally?"

"French, I think. It translates into English as Bee. I wonder."

Harry nodded. "You could try it on me, I guess."

"And have Father skin me alive? No, I thank you. We'll ask an elf. And I do mean ask. I believe the French would be piqûre."

"Piqûre is French for 'sting'. Why would they translate a stinging hex as bee?"

"I'm not sure but I know there's no spell in French that translates as bee. Sting is the best I can come up with."

Harry grumbled but shrugged. They persuaded an elf to allow then one try, all they asked for, and she yelped a bit as the Piqûre was quite a bit stronger than Apis. Harry hugged her, thanked her for permitting them to test the spell on her and, after she left, got Mimsey to figure out some sort of reward for her.

"Well, we were right. So ... instead of translating the spells into English or Latin, I need to learn to pronounce the Gaelic. Ack!!"

Harry pretend strangled himself then settled down to organize his notes. He still needed to translate the spells into either English or Latin, just so he'd know what they were supposed to do. But now he had the additional trial of learning to pronounce them properly. A mispronounced spell could do just about anything.

Harry sighed as he finished sorting his notes. He put them all in a portfolio and tied it shut.

"Ok. That's that. Do we have any replies to the invitations?"

"Not yet. Tomorrow for sure. I'm not holding out much hope for Granger."

Mimsey came in and announced lunch as well as telling them that Lucius wasn't going to be there for the meal.

.

After lunch, Draco settled back at his desk to work on the last of his summer homework. Harry, on the other hand, chose to write in his journal, in which he was keeping notes on his work outs and general health. He had decided that keeping a written account was better than trying to remember how he'd felt on a particular day. He wrote down some things at once, others he noted on Friday.

They fiddled for a while but finally gave it up as a bad job. Harry rose and wandered over to the window.

"I wish the weather would settle. I'd like to fly but I'm not about to try a completely new and different sort of flying in weather like this."

Draco joined him at the wide window and sighed himself. "Yes, this cold drizzle is ... I wouldn't fly in it short of a Quidditch match and then I'd bitch like hell."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Right. Warming charms can only do so much. And I really, really hate being cold and wet. Way too much of that, living on the streets."

"Harry! You didn't!" Draco felt like he had to challenge this. He couldn't believe that Harry had actually lived on muggle streets, even the poorest Wizard had somewhere to lay his head.

"I did. I was lucky for a while, I had a squat. But the cops broke it up and we all had to scarper. I did have a refrigerator box for a while, but the trash-men took it. I like sleeping over a heat vent but I usually lost out to a bum. And I really hate being hungry. Verny-poo started that, he'd starve me for days just because he's a hateful old wanker. And I used to transfigure food, but it usually made me sick. I wonder why that is?"

Draco, disgusted to the root by this story, snarled softly. "Bastard. I'll hex his head off." He patted Harry's should awkwardly. "But, Professor McGonagall explained all that. What did you do, skive off that class?"

"No, I took it. She said you can't turn something without nourishment in it into food. But I was transfiguring spoiled stuff into fresh."

Draco nearly vomited, he did gag. "Oh, Harry, it still doesn't work. It's only the illusion of freshness. It's still spoiled and inedible. No wonder your digestion is in such a mess. There are poisons in spoiled food that you can't transfigure out."

Harry just said, "Oh, well, I did wonder." He shrugged off his depressed mood and turned, throwing over his shoulder, "I'm bored to death, come duel me."

Draco shook off his mood as well. "Very well. Be prepared for me to hand you your ass."

"You wish."

Draco hadn't really realized how powerful Harry was until he was actually duelling him. His simple Apis left Draco shivering in pain. They'd started out well enough with jelly legs jinxes and a few hexes that just left a color spot where they hit, like something called a paint gun. But Draco had cast an Apis on Harry who'd retaliated with one of his own. Draco now felt as if his whole body had been stung by bees.

"Draco, I'm really sorry. Finite! Here, let me get you back up stairs. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. My 'curse' just struck. I hate it! Damn it! I'll be fine for days then ... I can't do anything without hurting."

"That sucks. Let me call Mimsey. She'll pop us up to ... my parlour?"

"Yes. I'd like some tea."

So Harry called Mimsey and she took them to Harry's parlour, brought tea and sandwiches then left again.

Harry settled Draco on his love seat with a pillow under his shoulders and an afghan across his legs. Then gave him a pain potion from his stock.

"Better? Here's your tea." He handed Draco a cup just as he liked his tea then took one for himself.

Draco took a sip of his tea, sighed and said, "Perfect. Thank you." He caught a look at Harry's face and snapped, "And do not apologize again. I know you're sorry. Drop it. If it had been anyone else it wouldn't have happened at all. I hate being weak. I hate it!"

Harry wisely dropped the subject.

Instead he turned his thoughts to his friends. "I wonder when we'll hear from someone."

"Soon, I think. Later this afternoon maybe."

Harry drank his tea and ate sandwiches.

Draco did the same.

After awhile they wound up just sitting, or in Draco's case, laying.

"I like this. It's nice."

Draco opened one eye. "Mmmm. Like what?"

"Just sitting together. Feels like we ... don't have to say stuff. Just be ... you know?"

Draco realized that he did know. "Yes. And, you're right. It is nice."

Harry grumbled softly, "Why can't everything be nice like this all the time. Why does there have to be so much bad in the world?"

Draco considered Harry's questions seriously for a few moments. He'd had a similar conversation with his father several years ago. He tried to put his answer in terms Harry could understand.

"Times like this are precious because they are rare. If it was like this all the time we'd be bored senseless. And ... how do you know sugar is sweet? Because you've tasted lemon. There's Light and Dark, good and bad. Because there has to be. You can't have one without the other. All light and you'd be blinded by the sun, all dark and you'd be blind for the lack of light. The problems come when there's an imbalance of one ... or the other. You've just had more than your fair share of darkness."

Harry thought about that for a few moments then admitted, "That does make sense. But I still don't see the use of Dark Magic."

"There's no such thing. There are about four spells that are truly 'dark'. The rest? ... it's all about intent."

"Don't get it. Intent?" Harry settled back in his chair, prepared to argue the point.

"Suppose you cast a tickling hex on me."

"You'd giggle a lot."

"Right. But what if you cast it on an old person with a bad heart. They might die. And ... if you did it with the intent to kill them because you knew of their condition?"

Harry nodded his understanding. "I see. They'd die and that would make a simple tickling hex dark. Intent. But what about ... Avada Kadavra. That's just dark."

Draco sighed, he was ready for Harry to blow up on this one. "It's not. It used to be called the 'butchers spell' because it was actually invented by butchers so the animals wouldn't suffer."

Harry just stared at Draco, mouth at half cock. "Ok. Imperious. Explain that one."

"It's still used in mad houses to help control the inmates without using straps." Draco waited for it.

Here it came. "Ok. Cruciatus."

"That one is truly dark. There's no use for it other than torture. And that's the true definition of a dark spell. One that has no useful purpose."

Harry gave up. Instead of arguing for the sake of it, he got his journal and wrote all this down. Draco watched with some little satisfaction, he had never thought that Harry, a true Gryffindor, would understand the idea of intent. Little did he know.

They were both half asleep when the first owl arrived. It was from Augusta, who simply said that Neville was available to Harry on demand. Harry said, a bit sourly, that it sounded like she regarded Neville somewhat like fast food take-away.

Draco demanded to know what that was and Harry spent a bit of time explaining that. At first, Draco thought it was something like a wizarding carry out meal, which was something Harry had to have an explanation for.

They spent a while explaining to each other and Harry demanded one of the take away meals for lunch the next day. Draco refused the offer of a paper bagged burger and fries with revulsion. Harry sighed at the thought of a four course, hot meal delivered in a hamper the size of a hat box.

The next letter they got was from Ron. Errol flew in the window and promptly dropped to the rug, doing a double forward flip, beak over tail. He fluttered a few times, managing to flop from his breast to his back, waved the letter clutched in his talons and passed out.

Draco just gazed in elegant astonishment, raised an eye brow and refused to touch the bird. Harry plucked the letter out of the owls claw with a muttered, "Ron's right that bloody bird's a menace."

Ron just said that he could come anytime he had his chores done.

They just got done with that letter when one of the Malfoy family owls flew in, fluttered before the couch where Draco was reclining, and dropped the screwed up piece of paper as if it was nasty then flew off, so obviously in a huff that both Harry and Draco snickered.

"Well, this is ... interesting. Never heard of a properly folded letter, I guess. Let's see what she has to say."

Draco managed to untwist the paper without tearing it.

"Well, that's a change. She politely says that she'd like to come. We just need to send someone to pick her up, as her parents refuse to connect the floo, or apparently, buy an owl. I'll just instruct any owl I send her to wait for an answer."

Harry settled more comfortably in his chair. "I think we need to set up a schedule for Hermione. That way we won't forget and want to fly on a day she's going to be here. And, I really think we ought to get her an owl. I'll find out when her birthday is."

Draco gave Harry a look of disgust and said in a flat tone that told Harry he should have known off the top of his head. "September 19th."

Harry ignored the look and grumbled, "Well, that's no good. She needs an owl now. Not after we return to school. Fuck."

Draco just snapped his fingers, said, "Owl elf." in a bored tone and asked Harry for a sheet of parchment.

Harry asked, "Letter or writing?"

"Letter, you goon. I have no intention of sending Granger a screw, it's uncouth. I'll simply give her an owl, inform her that I don't have the patience to wait on answers and she'll take it."

"What if she doesn't?"

Draco tipped his head, smirked in a way that made him look frighteningly like Lucius and purred, "I'll just keep sending it back until she does."

Harry snickered and got his piece of parchment for him.

The elf in charge of the owls appeared with an owl on his shoulder. The bird was almost half his size. Eagle Owls are very large birds.

"Master is wanting me?"

"Yes, I'm sending a bird to a lady as a present. I need a bird that can handle muggles."

"I is having just the bird. It is ... strange." The elf just shook his head. "When is you wanting it?"

Draco controlled himself, more easily than he'd expected even. "Now. One moment while I finish this letter, then have the owl you select deliver it." Draco wrote, folded and sealed his letter. The elf took it and disappeared, owl and all.

Harry had to say, "Great, Draco. And thanks, I'll pay for the owl."

Draco gave Harry his 'are you stupid' look and said, "You most certainly will not. I get to get one over on her once in a while."

"Ok." Harry just grinned.

Lucius put his head in the door just then and Harry invited him in for tea.

Lucius accepted with a smile, settled in a comfortable, squashy chair and asked, "So, who is coming and who is not?"

Draco told Lucius everything they'd done that day while all three of them drank tea, ate scones and clotted cream with fresh fruit.

When Draco admitted that they'd duelled and he'd been hurt, Lucius just asked if he was well now. When Draco told about Harry's actions, Lucius had said, "As was proper for a foster son." And dropped it. The conversation wandered from owls, to letters and so on.

Harry, thinking to return Lucius' interest, asked, "And what did you do all day?"

Lucius smirked before he took a bite of cucumber sandwich. "Someone has a birthday coming up soon. So I was making arrangements."

Harry looked blank. "Oh, whose birthday?"

Draco snorted inelegantly into his tea. "Mine, you prat. June 5th."

Harry paled. "Oh, shit. I didn't know. I have to get you something. Papa, I need to go shopping."

Lucius just agreed, "Yes, you do. I'll take you next week."

Draco nearly leered at Lucius over Harry's head. He knew that his party was going to be good, but Harry's was going to be great.

.

It took a few days for everything to come together but on the day the sun shone brightly and the breeze was soft and warm. Neville stepped out of the floo, followed by Ron.

" 'lo, Harry. Draco." Ron nodded to Draco but gripped Harry's offered hand.

Neville bowed slightly to Draco and offered his hand. "Thank you for having me over."

"Welcome, Longbottom." Noting the absence of a name Draco decided to take a chance. "You might call me Draco, if you wish."

"Certainly, Draco, and you must call me Neville."

"Thank you, Neville. This way, if you please. We're going to sit in Harry's parlour for a bit."

Ron, who'd been eyeing Harry all this time just said, "Damnit, mate, what now?"

Harry chuckled a bit. "You know me too well. Two things one good, one bad. I need help from both of you on each one of them. We'll talk more over tea. Come on."

Neville was pleased to see that there was a house elf near the door with a brush to brush the floo dust off his robes. Ron didn't really care as he'd banished the small amount of mess with a sweep of his wand.

After a quick brush and tidy, they went up the stairs to Harry's rooms and settled in his parlour.

Mimsey brought tea and plates of sandwiches, cake and biscuits. She nodded to Ron then Neville and popped out.

Ron glanced at Harry then turned to Draco. "You _gave_ him an elf? I thought she was just … on loan, sort of."

"Yes. Why?" Draco narrowed his eyes a Ron, daring him to say something controversial.

"Hermione is going to go mental."

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care. Mimsey is my friend and Hermione is just going to have to get used to it. Now. Draco, mother, please?"

Draco took over the pot, and soon everyone had tea to their liking and a plate.

Harry waited until everyone had sandwiches and cake.

"All right, bad first, as it's really bad." He glanced around. "Neville, swallow that and don't take another bite just yet." Neville agreeably swallowed and looked at Harry. "Ron, you too." Ron did likewise. "Either of you know what a horcrux is?"

Neville gulped, his horrified face white. Ron just paled until his freckles were the only colour in his skin.

Draco nodded at them. "Obviously they do. Or, at least suspect."

Harry told Ron and Neville about the horcrux's that Tom had made, and the unpleasant fact that they had to find them.

Ron sighed. "You're sitting there calmly telling us we have to find and destroy Horcrux's? Bloody hell."

Draco corrected Harry's inadvertent slip of the tongue. "We are only expected to help figure out what Tom used. Not actually find them or destroy them."

Neville nodded then remarked mildly, "The plural is Horcruxes.

Harry just shrugged and said, "Thanks. You in or out?"

"In."

Ron nodded, mouth full of bread and butter.

Harry grinned happily, exclaiming, "Brilliant! Thanks."

Draco passed the sandwich plate around, expression politely bland, but Harry could tell he was pleased.

Ron nodded once, as if making up his mind about something. "We'll need Hermione too. She'd kill us all if we cut her out."

"We will be sending her a letter tomorrow or the next day to finalise the plans. She's not here today because she'd have a complete fit. Harry?"

Harry nodded and called Mimsey. She popped in and set up a stand, hung a multi-page chart from it and stood beside it.

"Thanks, Mimsey. Now. Ron, Neville, of course you remember the pub. Draco and I have made up a flying routine based on the Blue Angels, the Red Arrows and other muggle flying groups. We can do it ourselves, but we both think it would be better with four. Ron? I know, by the look on your face that you're in. Neville?"

Neville looked from Ron to Draco, then to Harry. "I ... Gran would have had a fit a week ago. We had a talk ..." He grinned a bit. "I talked, she listened. But I don't have a broom."

Draco shrugged. "So, buy one. Or Harry will buy you one and you can pay him back. We'll all drill you until you can do this. Starting now."

Ron looked blank. "How are we going to drill without brooms."

Harry explained, nearly bouncing in his chair, he was so excited about sharing this with his friends. "It's like play diagrams. See? The arrows show which direction each person is going. We're going to use coloured lines for each of us. Ron, you're red. Neville, blue. Draco, green. And I'm yellow."

It took Harry nearly an hour to walk Ron and Neville through the routine with Draco interjecting from time to time. Draco noticed that Neville caught on almost as quickly as Ron did, although he frowned from time to time.

"Neville? Something is bothering you about this?"

"No, just ... my memory is much better now that I've quit worrying about forgetting. And the herb tea helps too. But I'm really afraid I'll forget something."

Harry shook his head. "No, you won't. We'll drill all summer until we can do it in our sleep, in time to music and backwards."

Ron nodded, saying kindly, "Don't Nev. You'll do fine. And we'll fly, do research and review the moves ... three times a week?"

Draco agreed with this and they took a vote. They all agreed that the plan was perfect.

Neville announced that he had enough money to buy a broom but he wasn't sure what kind he needed. Ron sighed. He'd used Harry's broom from time to time, of course, but there was no way he could afford one of his own.

"Um ... Harry? We can't do this. I don't have a broom and we can't afford one."

Harry scowled at Ron so hard that he squirmed a bit.

"I'm going to buy you one. And no one is going to tell me no. I mean it. I've got chests and chests full of galleons. I want to buy you a broom, so I will. If you want to be a total prat and throw it back in my face ... fine. But I think it's really mean of you to ruin my fun like that."

Ron sighed. "Mum will have a fit. She's really proud."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Tell her that I'll send Father to have a talk with her. She'll agree just to keep him away."

Ron snickered but Neville said, "That _will_ work, you know."

Everyone decided that the first thing they needed to do was get the brooms, all the same, so there wouldn't be any unexpected variables to deal with. Therefore, he had to owl Lucius for permission to go to Diagon Alley.

Ron agreed with that so they all wrote the appropriate letters. Ron and Neville to Mrs. Longbottom and Mrs. Weasley and Draco to Lucius. Harry called for owls to deliver the letters.

The owls were duly dispatched and they settled back to discuss the problem of horcruxes while they waited for word from Lucius and the other parents.

Neville asked Draco, "Where is Mr. Malfoy? If you don't mind me asking."

"He's off on family business today. He's handling Harry's affairs as well as ours, so he's extremely busy. We barely have time to work out in the mornings anymore."

Neither Harry nor Draco was going to tell the other two that Lucius was actually off looking for the Gaunt family ring.

.

Lucius Malfoy was standing outside of the Gaunt family home, shack actually. He carefully examined the wards over it, easing his way through them carefully. He didn't want to warn Tom of what was happening. He was going to retrieve the family ring that was the first horcrux on his list. It took him half an hour to make his way through all the wards, past the traps and onto the front porch. He took a few more moments to remove the final trap from the front door.

Lucius entered the decrepit shack and shuddered. The Gaunts were the sort of family that he despised, no matter their blood status. They were what Americans thought of when someone said 'hillbilly', in the worst sense of the word. The rumour was that Marvolo Gaunt's parents were brother and sister. He didn't doubt it for a second.

He took a small, perfect, clear Quartz crystal point from his pocket. The crystal was enmeshed in a cage of gold wire and hung from a short gold chain. On the other end of the chain was a gold ring. He slipped the ring on the middle finger of his left hand and stretched his arm out, careful to hold his hand completely still.

The crystal started moving, circling slowly. Lucius moved to stand in one corner of the main room. The crystal began to swing back and forth, instead of circling. Lucius noted the direction of the swing, then moved to the corner on the other side of the door. When the crystal started to swing, he noted the direction again.

After finding the crossing point of the two lines he again held the crystal suspended over that point. Instead of circling, it pointed directly to a board in the floor, hanging at about a six degree angle. Lucius walked around the point but the crystal pointed directly to it, no matter what.

His objective attained, Lucius pulled a small square of fabric out of his pocket and enlarged it to a drop cloth about four feet square. He spread it on the floor and knelt. It didn't take him long to levitate the rotten board from its seat, underneath it was the Gaunt family ring, embedded in a layer of filth. He called it to his hand, examined it and dropped it into a small pouch. Pulling the strings, he rose to his feet, retrieved his cloth and carefully left through the now useless wards. He wanted them intact so that Riddle wasn't warned before time what was going on. He knew that Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, wouldn't be able to trace who had done this. Riddle was very good at curses and hexes, jinxes too, but absolute pants at detection spells of any kind. He was also miserable at healing spells and potions. He was becoming more and more certain that he'd had some sort of a, what Harry called, brain fart when he'd taken the mark.

He looked up as an owl swooped over head. He recognized it as one of the family owls so he held up an arm for it to light on. It held out one leg for him, the message easily detached with one hand.

Lucius read quickly, chuckled a bit at Draco's disingenuous wish for all his friends to have the same broom, newest and best at that. What harm could it do?

So Lucius wrote back that all the boys had his permission to go to Diagon Alley as long as they stayed together. He had one more stop to make, then he'd check up on them himself.

.

Harry did a little dance. "Yes! We can go. Draco, come on."

Draco looked up from where Ron was beating both Neville and him at chess. Ron had agreeably allowed them to team up against him. Not that it was doing them much good.

Ron reached out and moved a piece, "Check and Mate."

Draco growled, "I hate you. Checkmate with a damn pawn."

Ron smirked. "Sorry."

Neville snorted then drawled, "Not either." He stood up and smoothed his robes. "Can we stop off at Ollivander? I need a wand of my own. And ... I'll owl Gran that I'm getting a broom. No sense in surprising her with it."

Ron's jaw dropped, but Draco nodded his approval. "She'll go spare."

Neville sighed. "Probably, but I'm head of house. We can afford it and I've never really spent much on myself. The greenhouses, which I tend by myself, bring in a nice sum every year. If she doesn't like it, she'll at least hold her tongue."

Ron shut his mouth, stood up and slung an arm over Neville's shoulders. "Mate, you've finally grown a pair. Congrats and all that."

Draco smirked at Harry, held out his hand and said, "One knut. It's not his birthday yet."

Harry dug around in his pocket, produced a knut and handed it to Draco, grumbling, "Here, gloat. Rotten snake."

Ron blinked then glanced at Neville. Neville just shrugged.

.

The first thing they did was go to Ollivander's. Augusta had always been a bit of a penny pincher. Not selfish, just saving, as many older witches were. She had insisted that Frank's wand was perfectly good. Neville knew otherwise, but had never argued with his grandmother about it. He didn't argue now, he just did what he thought was right. He'd told her he wasn't going to disregard her but he wouldn't be bullied either. She'd given up with good grace and now offered advice, solicited or not.

Ollivander didn't take long to find Neville 'his' wand. He also asked if Augusta was becoming senile. Neville's father was still alive so, of course, his wand hadn't worked well for Neville.

Neville waved his new wand, said, "Wingardium Leviosa" and watched as the feather floated up, hovered exactly six inches above the counter then fluttered, wafted to Ron and tickled his nose. Just as Neville intended.

"Ar! Gerroff." Ron flapped a hand at the feather but laughed.

They thanked Mr. Ollivander, paid and left.

Harry stopped in front of Gringotts and said, "We better go in and make arrangements to pay for those brooms before we go. Wouldn't do to surprise the goblins with such a big purchase."

Harry detoured into Gringotts, remembering the last time he'd entered. He bowed carefully to the door guard and started toward the clerks' cages lined up across the back of the large room. The guard stopped him with a bow.

"This way. Your account manager will see you immediately."

Neville gasped softly. No goblin would see a client like this. At least, not in his experience.

The goblin glanced at Neville and Neville just bowed politely. The goblin blinked once then asked his name.

"Neville Longbottom, at your service."

"Ah! Another one with manners. I'll see if your account manager can see you right away. Come."

Ron and Draco followed Harry and Neville into the bowels of the bank. It turned out that Harry and Neville had the same manager.

Harry quickly explained what he was going to do and asked that the bank honour his invoice at once. Draco asked if he could make arrangements through Grumbleguts to do the same with his. The goblin nodded, remarking that he was handling only three accounts, Malfoy, Longbottom and Potter. He said he'd make sure that both invoices were honoured at once.

That taken care of Harry said, "Thank you. We'll leave now so as not to take up too much of your valuable time. May your gold increase and your enemies be impoverished."

Grumbleguts chuckled at this, as he'd never heard it before. Goblin greetings were fairly standardized and this was a breath of fresh air.

"And to you the same, young sir."

Neville, not about to be thought rude, even by a goblin, said, "May your books all balance and your interest increase."

Ron nodded at this and eased out the door. He'd not had any business with the goblins and didn't have an account so he didn't see any reason to bother the being at all.

Draco smirked at Harry, bowed slightly to the goblin and added his farewell of, "May your gold increase to the benefit of us all."

And with that they all made their escape, well satisfied that they'd managed not to insult the goblins too much.

.

Ron sighed to himself. He'd had a long talk with Professor McGonagall a while ago and she'd rubbed his nose in a few things. He' thought long and hard about them while Harry was missing. He'd decided he had to grow up, sulking about what he didn't have and couldn't buy was useless. And acting like a two-year-old when someone offered him something was right out. The professor had called it a form of selfishness.

He really wanted this broom and to do the routine with Harry, Draco and Neville. Now he was facing his first test. "Fuck me, growing up is a right pain."

He pulled his shoulders back and held up his head. He'd express his gratitude, take the broom and shame the devil.

They walked into Quality Quidditch and started to look at various brooms. Ron wanted a Nimbus, but Neville was all for a Cleansweep.

They poked around, arguing the various merits of Cleansweeps, Nimbus', Firebolts and Comets. They finally agreed that the newest Firebolt was the only one capable of handling the stunt flying they were considering.

Ron cleared his throat to attract Harry's attention. "Mate, I hate to say this, but we're all going to have to have the best flying robes. It's going to be cold up as high as you're talking about. It won't do to be shivering or have our fingers numb from the cold. And Mum is going to kill me anyway so ... um ... could you get me a set of robes and such. I'll pay you back ... sometime."

Harry just told him, "You'll not. If it wasn't for you, we'd all be in a mess. I bet neither Neville nor Draco thought of the cold either. Come on."

Harry approached a clerk and said, "Excuse me. Where are the top line flying robes?"

The clerk looked down his nose at Harry and said in a flippant manner, "You can't afford them. And I can't let you finger them dirty."

Harry just blinked at the man for a moment, looked at his immaculate hands and shrugged. "Ok. Whatever."

Draco started to puff up, but Harry just patted his arm and whispered, "Don't. It's not worth it. We'll just go to Quidditch World instead. Quality is nice, but I really think they're over priced. Or ... what's the name of that place in Paris?"

Draco sighed, he really wanted to call the clerk on his rudeness but he knew that Harry hated scenes with a passion. So he would avoid embarrassing his brother, he'd just tell their father later.

Ron pulled Neville aside and whispered, "France? My Mum _will _go mental. What do we do?"

Neville sighed, he hated situations like this, usually all he could do was stammer and flush. This time, he had to do better. "I'm not sure. But we need to do something. We can't take off for France on a whim. My Gran would not be pleased at all. And Mr. Malfoy will have a complete fit."

"You're right on both." Ron thought for a moment, realizing he had to be quick before Harry and Draco did something very unwise. "Oh, shite. Stupid. We'll just find the manager and tell."

Neville blinked wondering why he hadn't thought of that.

Ron hurried to the back of the shop and tapped at the door helpfully marked "Manager". Someone called for him to come in so he opened the door and managed to scrape up some respect. "I'm sorry to bother you but ... um ... one of your clerks is being a real jerk to my friend and ... well ... could you do something?"

The manager was from a good family but he remembered what it was like to be a boy and have someone be rude to him for being young and broke.

"I'll get a different clerk to wait on you. Come with me." He got up from his very boring books and walked past Ron into the main part of the shop. He glanced around, saw his youngest and newest clerk. "Parkins, come here. These young men need some help and Jefferson is unhappy with the task."

Mr. Parkins was a seventh year when Harry and his friends had started Hogwarts so he remembered them, even though he'd been a Hufflepuff. He was happy to drop his current occupation of shelving maintenance kits to show them anything.

Harry described what they wanted in a broom, which made him remark, "That's going to cost a tidy sum, no matter which company you finally chose."

Draco just raised an eyebrow at him. "Last time my family bought brooms, we equipped a whole team and didn't even touch the interest on the pin money."

Mr. Parkins nodded, "I'd heard about that, but NEWTS, you know. Don't pay that much attention to house Quidditch. Now the Chuddly Cannons on the other hand."

Ron brightened like a new lit torch. "Yeah, the Cannons. What brooms are they using now?"

"The newest Firebolt, of course. Want to see one? We got in four just yesterday."

Harry remarked mildly, "We agreed that the Firebolt is the only broom that will do what we need. And we need top quality robes as well. We'll be flying at high altitudes and that's going to be cold, even in the summer. What do you have in the way of those?"

"We don't carry top quality robes on hand. Those are all custom made. They have warming and cooling charms, and you can add others, depending on what you need. There's a very nice anti-whip charm that will keep them from flipping over your head, no matter what you do. But they're terribly dear."

Harry did something he'd never done before. "I am sure they are. I can, however, afford them. I am heir to the Potter Vault, after all. And that's Neville Longbottom, Scion of Longbottom House. You know Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley too, don't you?"

"Er ... what about your parents or guardians? They'll be upset." Mr Parkins was beginning to feel quite out of his depth.

Harry shrugged and said flatly, "I'm buying this out of pocket money. I haven't spent that much this quarter."

Draco nodded. "Me neither."

Neville took a deep breath then said, "I'm head of the family, and Greenhouse Master, I think we can afford it."

Ron just mumbled, "Harry's buying mine."

Mr. Parkins stumbled as he realized that three of these boys were the heir to or head of four of the oldest families in wizarding Britain and three of the richest. And the fourth was a member of one of the most respected.

"I ... I see. Robes ... I'll bring you samples. And fitting spells. Oh, Merlin ... I haven't learned them yet. Damn ... excuse me." With that he hurried off to fetch samples and his apprentice book.

Harry looked up from a sample of robe fabric, the manager was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't hear you."

"I was just wondering what had Parkins so upset. I hope everything is going well?" The manager wanted these boys to be happy with their purchase. Satisfied young costumers came back, again and again. Young customers turned into old customers who brought their own youngsters in.

"Oh, yes, he's much nicer that the first man. He's about to panic though. He doesn't know any fitting spells. Do you?" Harry gave the manager his best 'I'm a nice boy, help me.' look. The one that Frankie and Johnny both said was killer.

It worked on the manager quite well. He told them all that, when they were done with selecting fabric, he'd do the spell for Mr. Parkins. Harry smiled and thanked him.

Then he had to referee between Draco and Ron.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in Gryffindor colours."

Harry eyed the fabric that Ron had picked for the lining of their over robe.

"It's not Gryffindor colours. That's cardinal. Not scarlet."

Ron agreed. "I don't know the names but it's totally different."

Draco gave the fabric a good look. "You know? You're right. Sorry. Now ... we need to decide between this..." he waived a scrap of fabric. "and this." he pointed to another.

Ron withdrew from the argument, saying he had no idea and wasn't going to make a fool of himself by offering an opinion. Neville, surprisingly, said, "We need something that can be seen, but we should have some way of being identified. The audience will want to be able to tell who is who."

Draco came up with the best idea. "Black cloaks, lined with the crimson, but with our family crest in the middle of the back. And some sort of team crest on the breast and right thigh. Crossed brooms or something. Dragon hide everything else, except for ... oh, I know, instead of wearing a padded short jacket we'll wear vests ... no, that won't work. Our arms will freeze. Humm."

Harry glanced around the shop. He didn't see what he wanted so he picked up a piece of paper and started sketching his idea.

"Look, traditional over cloak, folded back rather than cutaway, but a long coat under it; not a true tail coat but long enough that it doesn't ride up in back, leaving that cold spot right in the small. Maybe something like Snape wore at that duel with Lockheart. Riding trousers, like equestrians wear, so that we've got room in the seat and thighs. I like the crest idea and I think a broom and wand, crossed over an oak leaf ... maybe?"

Draco nodded. "Good."

Neville and Ron agreed as well so measurements were taken, final fabric selections agreed on and the manager led them to the counter to pay. When he found out that they were also taking the four Firebolt 3000's he couldn't help but gulp.

"Oh ... oh, my." He suddenly grinned. "Jefferson is going to have a fit. Serves him right. I've told him, time and time again, that young customers are the most important. Your age group are the big spenders of the future. Well, in your case, the present; but you know what I mean."

Draco agreed, handed his vault key to him, then sealed the invoice with his ring. Neville and Harry followed suit when their bills were done. They made arrangements for the brooms to be delivered at once and the flying robes, which Harry insisted on calling leathers, once they were done.

The second they were out the door they heard a very undignified whoop from inside the store. Mr. Parkens had found out what his commission was.

Ron smiled then turned to Harry. "Thanks, mate. I really appreciate this. I don't know how I'll ever repay you..."

Draco interrupted to drawl, "By not getting yourself killed doing this." but he grinned amiably.

Ron snorted, smothering a laugh. "Ok, fine. Harry? I'm starved, let's go to the Leaky. Mum gave me enough money to get lunch."

Draco shuddered but didn't say anything, Neville gave him a sympathetic look. He wasn't a big fan of the Leaky either. He liked the cleaner, newer Friar's Pub.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, Ron, my stomach won't handle the Leaky. Food's too greasy. How about the Friar? It's newer and costs the same?"

Ron just shrugged. "Ok. How is your stomach, mate? Better than last year? Or worse?"

"Worse. But Draco is brewing me potions to help. I'm getting others from a professional brewer. They're really working a treat."

So they went to the Friar's Pub for a quick snack before returning to their various homes.


	29. Chapter 29

The next week saw a solidification of their routine and a full move back to Malfoy Manor. The schedule worked out well enough. Although, Hermione did turn out to be the problem they'd assumed.

Lucius had made arrangements with her and her parents for her to come on Tuesday and Thursday to help with research. She was to come at 11:30 am, eat lunch, help in the library then return home at 3pm. This should have left time for Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville to fly. Trust Hermione to thrust a spoke in any wheel.

The first thing she did was suggest that they meet every week day from 9am until 6pm. This was forcefully rejected by Draco backed up by scowls from Ron, Neville and Harry. Lucius also firmly vetoed the suggestion.

Draco tried to explain by saying, "Granger, we have flying in the morning ..."

She interrupted with, "Well, I was just trying to help. After all, research is much more important than flying around like maniacs. Mr. Malfoy, I just don't see the need." She turned in appeal to Lucius.

"Miss Granger. While I am, in many ways, very sympathetic to your view. I also know that young persons need more physical exercise. I have no intention to extend the hours of research beyond what is compatible with a well rounded, healthy life style."

Hermione sighed. She'd been torn over whether to come or not and finally managed to get a message to Dumbledore who'd sent back to say that she should take it and let him know everything she could. She'd wondered about that but Dumbledore was Harry's magical guardian, as far as she knew, so she was delighted to help out the Leader of the Light. Now, she was just trying to guide Harry to see that Lucius Malfoy was just using him to get on the good side of the Light.

Lucius glanced at Harry who was watching Hermione with grim disfavour. "If you wish to stay on the good side of my ward, you might be just a little bit less busy. Excuse me now. I have some business that I have to see to." And with that he removed himself from the presence of a young lady that he was very near hexing.

Draco eyed Hermione with undisguised disgust. He knew exactly what she was up to and Dumbledore's hand in it.

Ron also was unhappy, he knew that Hermione meant well, that was why he put up with her bossy ways, even if they did quarrel about it. But he was also sure that she was going to rat on them at every opportunity. Ginny called her a brown noser with some asperity. He had to agree although he couldn't ascribe her the malice that Ginny did.

Neville just listened to all Lucius said with a calm expression. "Well, that went over well."

Ron turned to see the expression on Neville's face change to sarcasm. "Yeah. Sure did."

Draco just muttered, "Not good." He turned to Hermione. "Granger, I'd really appreciate it if you would have the good manners not to rearrange Father's ... er ... arrangements. He has done his best to schedule everything Harry and I need and want to do. Neville as well has other responsibilities that he has to work around. You, on the other hand, don't have remedial classes, deportment, businesses to learn about or training to do. We have a strict schedule so that we can meet all the expectations that our parents have for us and still manage a bit of fun. You are not required to participate in swordsmanship, martial arts, physical training or deportment. This research is on top of an already busy schedule. Now, did you want to help or just stand there and argue."

Hermione sighed. She'd come with such great hopes of luring Harry away from the Dark Side but she was really beginning to think that Dumbledore was exaggerating beyond anything she'd expected from him.

Lucius had met her at the apparition point and brought her here himself. She hadn't believed it when he'd bowed to her mother before collecting her and bringing her to his home. He'd been polite to both her parents, calling them both Dr. Granger until they'd insisted he call them Emma and Dan.

Now, she was standing in the library of her dreams and about to lose it because she just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Oh, well ... I guess I'll be going on home then."

She started to gather up her things but Draco's narrowed eyes and snarky, "I see that I was right. There is such a thing as reverse discrimination."

Hermione jerked upright, demanding, "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

Ron interjected with a shrug, "That you don't see the need for pure bloods to maintain our culture. You don't see the need for deportment, swordsmanship, duelling protocol ... that sort of thing."

Hermione opened her mouth, shut it then managed, "I didn't think your family cared about such things either."

"Mum doesn't. Dad ... he does but, frankly, we can't afford the lessons so they pretend a lot. I've been given a chance to learn things that will help me later in life, along with Neville and Draco. I grabbed the chance, glad to have it." He subsided, red faced.

Neville just nodded. "Gran has had me tutored all along. I know all the formal niceties. I like being friends with Harry, Draco and Ron. I'd like to think we're friends too, but I don't like the scorn with which you treat things that are important to me."

Harry eyed Hermione for a moment then said, "You have to know the traditions before you can decide which ones are important and which ones to discard as no longer viable. See? I really wish you'd think before you offend someone so important to me. I really do like you, but ... sometimes you just open your mouth and stick your foot in it."

Hermione couldn't decide whether to cry or get mad so, instead, she just sat down and announced, "I see. I'll really think about what you've said. Draco, I'm sorry I made your Dad mad. Now ... what are we researching?"

Harry took a deep breath, Hermione was going to really freak about this and probably reinstate her demands that they extend the research hours.

"You know anything about Horcruxes?"

Hermione shook her head. "I've never heard of those. What are they?"

Instead of trying to answer her, Harry handed her a book. "Here. This is the best description of them that is available to us. I've got some Ancient Runes work to do and Neville and Draco both have Arithmancy to do. When you're done reading that, we'll talk again."

Hermione goggled at them for a moment, realizing that Lucius hadn't been kidding about them having class work to do. "Oh, ok. Um ... Arithmancy?" She glanced a Neville who just nodded solemnly. She picked up the book and began to read.

Harry watched her for a moment. He really hated that they were at odds, he liked Hermione, she was one of his first friends and a real one. He wanted them to be ... not the way they were, he wanted them to be better friends. He just hoped that his new situation didn't ruin their relationship instead.

Ron sighed in irritation. He could feel the tension dancing along his skin like fleas, not that he really knew what that felt like, his Mum was much too clean for something like that to happen. He grumbled and dragged his attention back to his work. He was also taking advantage of Harry's tutoring in Ancient Runes so he was having to catch up even more than Harry.

Neville looked up at Ron's sigh and flicked a glance at Hermione. She was looking like she'd bitten into a flobber worm by mistake. Draco looked at her too then ordered tea.

When the tea tray came, Mimsey was carrying it. She put it on the table, nodded to Harry and Ron, snorted at Draco, who grimaced, then left.

Draco opined, "Harry, your elf is nuts."

Harry laughed but replied mildly, "No, she's not. She just doesn't like you much. Be nice to her, she'll come around."

Hermione looked outraged. "Harry, I thought we agreed that house elf slavery is wrong. How could you?"

"You told Ron and I that it was wrong but you never waited to see if we agreed or not. I don't know everything about it but I do know that messing about with unknown magic is dangerous. Leave it alone, won't you?"

Hermione started on a rant about slavery being wrong and Harry betraying everything they believed in.

Draco sighed, Hermione got really shrill when she got going good and her voice was stabbing through his ears like knives.

Neville and Ron were also looking very uncomfortable. They were all used to Hermione and her rants against house elf enslavement but it was really rude of her to make remarks like she was in someone's house. Especially one in which so many elves were employed.

They all jumped when Mimsey popped in.

"Excusing me! What is going on? What is all this shouting being about?" Mimsey crossed her arms over her pinner covered chest and scowled around. "Explaining yourselves. Now."

Harry just looked at Hermione, she'd started this, she could get them out of trouble.

Draco snickered and Neville said with remarkable slyness, "Shouting in a library is generally frowned on."

Hermione blinked at Mimsey. "Oh, but ... don't you want to be free?"

Mimsey snorted. "And where would Mimsey go? How would she eat? Where would she sleep? You Libertarians is all stupid. You is wanting us to be free to starve in the streets. Until you has made arrangements for elveses to support themselves best you leave well enough alone."

"But ... but ... you're all abused!" Hermione's hair bristled in outrage.

"So ... you believe that Master Harry Potter Sir would abuse me? Idiot. I is not talking to stupid frizzy hair girl. No shouting in the library. Do your work. Master Harry, you is not done with your work either. Get to it." She gave him a fierce glower. "No pudding." And with that she grumped and popped out.

Harry sighed. "Now you've done it. She'll be in a snit forever."

Hermione obviously didn't know what to say. She just stood there looking distraught.

Lucius entered, glance around and said, "Draco, fetch a calming draught."

"Yes, sir."

Draco left in a flutter of robes.

Harry poured tea and handed cups around. "Hermione, please, here's some tea ... drink it."

Hermione nearly refused, but Lucius took a hand. "Miss Granger, whatever it is that has caused you to shout in a library, of all things, has you over wrought. You need to calm down, be reasonable and discuss this with ... someone not me. Now, sit down, drink your tea and the draught when Draco brings it. Finish reading your book and then we'll talk about the horcruxes and what you can do to help us with them."

Harry gave Lucius a grateful look. He, too, realized that distracting Hermione was the only way to handle this. She would get into a brood about it and then she'd be like a dog with a rag, as Ron would say. She just didn't seem to have sense enough to let go of a lost cause.

Hermione, torn between calling Lucius on his elves, and fear of offending him, drank her tea in silence. Draco returned with the calming draught and gave it to Lucius.

They were all contemplating the chaos that Hermione had already caused when every elf in the manor popped into the library, howling and weeping.

Lucius just sighed, put his cup down and snipped, "And now you see the chaos such ill thought out crusades cause. I'll never get the silly creatures calmed down."

It seemed that he was right as the elves all cried, punished themselves and begged not to be turned away. Except for Gerard and Mimsey, who stood by Draco and Harry, looking on in disgust.

Finally, Lucius snapped, in a voice that brooked no disobedience, "Enough!" when the clamour died down he continued, "There is no plan to dismiss, sell or free any of you. You will all have places here until death." He gave Hermione a sly glance, "Miss Granger feels that you should all be freed at once. If you wish your freedom, all you have to do is ask. If not, feel free to explain to Miss Granger, in exquisite detail, why not." and with that he swept out of the room.

Harry gave a little whimper, "Oh, fuck, he's mad."

Draco agreed in a doomed voice. "He's going to sit in the small lounge."

Ron sighed. "Mione, you've really put your foot in it."

Hermione hadn't realized how badly her rant was going to go wrong, she never understood that trying to force someone to do something by ranting and raving and telling them that they were wrong didn't work. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Neville just stood up. "I'm sorry. I believe I'll return home today. You don't need me in the middle of this." He turned to Hermione and said, "I'm sorry to say that I've never considered you stupid before. Excuse me."

Hermione cracked at once, Neville had never, ever said a cross word to her. "I'm sorry. Really but ... I just get so mad. No one seems to care. Those poor creatures, someone needs to take care of them."

Mimsey snorted in annoyance. "You is not caring for us. You is just caring that you is right and they is wrong. But you is not thinking of how to really help. Where is we to go? How is we to be caring for ourselves? Elveses needs families to care for. Not having one is bad. Dobby is first elf in three hundred years not to need family to care for. And he's crazy anyway. You is causing chaos and discord in Master's house. Ill breed, fuzzy headed, silly girl." Mimsey nodded to Hermione then shook her head at Harry. "You is having nice friends, why is you wanting this rude girl." With that she popped out, the rest of the elves left with her.

Harry sighed at Hermione's horrified face. Neville took the opportunity to leave the room.

He made his way down the hall to the small lounge Draco had mentioned. Everyone knew that it was Lucius' retreat but he wasn't about to leave the house without telling his host, he was much too well bred for that.

"Excuse me, sir." Neville stepped into the door way.

"Yes, Neville, what is it?" Lucius knew that it was really too early for a drink but felt that the situation merited it.

Neville looked at the glass in Lucius' hand. "Too bad I'm too young. I could use something."

Lucius blinked for a moment. "It's a bit early but I think you're old enough for a small one."

He got up and poured a splash into a double old fashioned glass and added seltzer from the fountain. Neville accepted it and settled into a chair.

"Thank you, sir." He took a sip, made a face and took another.

"I despise scenes like that."

"Me too. And, I'm sure, your household will be upset for ages."

Lucius made a face. "How would your Grandmother handle something like this?"

"Gran? Nothing like this would be allowed to happen in my house. But Hermione has no manners. She's Muggle born, Muggle raised and believes that she knows everything about everything. Don't get me wrong, I like her, but she's well known for spouting Muggle propaganda without thinking things through properly. I don't believe in abusing the creatures." Neville gave Lucius a hard look. "But I don't believe that just tossing them into total freedom without making any arrangements to help them learn to care for themselves is a good idea."

Lucius gave Neville an assessing look, raising his respect for the stocky boy considerably. "I see. Perhaps we should include her in deportment lessons." He rubbed his forehead. "The household _is_ going to be upset for several days at least. I hate burned food. Well, ..." he realized that Neville was in his lounge instead of the library. "My apologies, you came here for a reason."

"Yes, I believe that I'll go home. Hermione has turned the household on its ear, you don't need me to add to the confusion. I'll come back tomorrow to fly."

Lucius sighed. "Would you like me to escort you?"

"No, sir, I can go myself. I just didn't want to leave without letting you know." He finished his drink, put the glass down and stood up. "Thank you for the drink. It was my first one. Good day."

Lucius stood as well. "I am a very poor host. Again my apologies."

Neville waved a hand, brushing away the apologies. "Don't worry about it."

Lucius watched as Neville left. That boy was showing more and more self-confidence with every day. Lucius found that he was pleased to feel that he was somewhat responsible.

.

In the library, Ron was taking control.

"Hermione, sit down. I'm ashamed of you. You know better than to act like that. You really offended Neville and Mr Malfoy."

Draco just handed Hermione the calming draught, "Here, take this and calm down." Hermione gave him a stricken look. "And don't look at me like that. I do have manners, you're a guest in this house and, no matter how you act, I'll act like the pure blood gentleman I was brought up to be."

Harry sighed. This was not going to turn out well, no matter what. He was beginning to wonder what he'd been thinking, bringing Hermione into this house. She just wasn't prepared to deal with it.

It was Ron who managed to get things back on track. "Well, now that you've managed to turn the house on its ear, what about the horcrux thing?"

Hermione retreated to finish reading the book.

Draco gave Ron a grateful look and Harry gripped his shoulder for a moment.

The boys settled in a seating area off to one side and had more tea while Hermione finished reading the book.

Hermione, for her part, was ashamed of herself. She was a well brought up girl and knew better than to cause such a scene in someone's house. Somehow, she hadn't made a connection between this huge, beautiful, manor house and someone's home. Why? She couldn't say. Now she had the unenviable job of making it up with Draco, apologizing to Mr Malfoy and trying to wrap her head around the fact that Voldemort had made a horcrux.

"Oh, dear." And she burst into tears.

Harry and Ron both managed to look horrified and disgusted at the same time. Draco took the practical road and handed her his handkerchief. She sobbed and sniffled for a moment then pulled herself together.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know better, I really do. There's no excuse for me acting like a maniac in your house. I need to speak to your father too. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, but I'll send Harry to get him. I don't think he'd like you in his sanctuary." Draco turned, "Harry?"

"Gone."

Harry tapped on the door. "Sir? Hermione wants to see you."

Lucius sighed. "Well, now what."

"She wants to apologize. Did Neville go home?"

"Yes. The boy has perfect manners and he's beginning to grow a pair."

Harry nodded. "Miss Augusta ... she protected him too much. And they were afraid he was a squib, so she let his uncle ... do things he really shouldn't have."

Lucius gave Harry a startled look. "Such as?"

"Um ... well, I'm not really sure. Threw him in a pond for one."

Lucius snorted inelegantly. "Woman has no sense. But he's coming along nicely."

"I think so too." Harry stopped Lucius with a hand on his sleeve. "Hermione is really sorry. She just ... she gets on a crusade and can't let go."

Lucius sighed. "Perhaps deportment lessons wouldn't go amiss. I'll speak to her."

They were at the library before they knew it and Lucius stood for a moment, preparing himself for the confrontation to come. He wasn't fond of confronting hysterical teenage girls.

Harry opened one side of the double doors and entered the library.

Hermione stood up, smoothed her robes down and approached Mr Malfoy. She managed a creditable curtsey.

"Please, sir, I'm very sorry for causing such a scene in your home. I apologize." She stood in front of Lucius with a hopeful look on her face.

"Very well. Apology accepted. But I will be writing a note to your parents, perhaps a few deportment lessons would not go amiss." He raised one eyebrow in that supercilious way than made people cringe in shame for no reason.

Hermione had reason but forced herself to keep her gaze steadily on his face. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Lucius, well aware that tears were just over the horizon, changed the subject.

"Now, what do you think about this horcrux business?" He moved to the huge library table and settled at the head.

Hermione managed to calm herself and sit down at the table. She took the seat next to Harry, who sat at Lucius' left and across from Ron.

"Well ... First, I'd like to know what you expect us to do." She gave Lucius a clear eyed look, reassuring him that she wasn't just a weepy, hysterical teen.

"We have to find the vessels. That's what we need you to help with. We have to figure out what he used."

"You don't know?"

Lucius just shrugged. "The first I heard of such a thing was when Harry told me about them. Dumbledore told him."

"Idiot! What's he thinking? He told Harry? Oh ...." She heaved a heavy sigh and drummed her fingers on the table for a moment. "Well. We need to figure out what Voldemort might..."

Lucius interrupted her to explain. "We do not call him by that name. We call him by his real name, Tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle to be exact."

"Yes, sir. And that's a valuable piece of information. What do we know about his family?"

Lucius told her everything he could while she took notes in an immaculate hand. She finished the last of her notes then sighed. "Well, I'd like to read this all over before I offer an opinion."

Lucius handed her several books that he'd taken off his shelves while she finished her notes. "Very well. And I would like you to read these books before we meet again. Please be gentle with them, as they are very old and a bit fragile."

Hermione took the books with appropriate reverence. "Thank you, sir." Lucius led her to the safe apparition point and took her home. He left her in the back yard and returned to Malfoy Manor. He would send his letter to her parents by owl.

.

The next afternoon went much better as they met at the Malfoy private Quidditch pitch with their brooms. They were also proudly wearing their leathers as they had been delivered two days after ordering.

The first thing that happened was, Neville apologized to Draco and Harry for taking off.

Draco waved it away, saying, "Don't worry about it. I know you don't like confrontations like that. I don't either; but, as host, I couldn't leave."

Harry sighed, "We have to make a decision about her. Either she's in, we trust her not to grass us up, or we don't and we don't invite her back. I'm just worried about her knowing about the horcrux hunt."

Ron rubbed his face, upset plainly written in his stance. "I'll talk to her. She's ... she's just been taught that teachers and people like Dumbledore can do no wrong. Her life is as black and white as her books. I think we can bring her around. Let me try, ok?"

Draco nodded, but the thoughtful expression on his face made Harry worry. What the hell was Draco thinking?

Neville noted in his quiet way, that Ron was much more upset than the situation called for. He didn't wonder why, he knew.

Harry decided that they needed to forget the chaos from yesterday, which was still prevalent today. Harry had had his tea taken away three times at breakfast by an elf who was sure that it wasn't quite right. He called the others to order and paired them up. Draco with Neville and Ron with him.

"Ok, I'll demonstrate the trick at the slowest speed possible then you try it. Draco? Same for Neville."

"Right. Come on, Neville, let's go to the other side of the pitch. Harry, we need to work sideways to, so we don't run into each other."

Harry nodded at this advice. This meant that instead of flying the length of the pitch they would be flying across it, so that they didn't run into one another accidentally.

Harry took it in turns, watching Draco and Neville almost as much as he worked with Ron. He wasn't sure about letting Draco work exclusively with Neville, considering their past history. Ron, for his part, was well aware what Harry was doing, so he just buckled down and worked.

Harry caught himself up when Ron nearly wrecked himself because Harry was paying more attention to Neville and Draco than him.

"Ron, I'm sorry. Let's sit down for a moment."

Ron put his broom on the ground and plopped down beside it. "Quit watching them. Draco's doing a great job. He's not going to let Neville get hurt."

"I don't think so either, but ... I just don't get it. Why ... What ..." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm not even sure what I want to know."

"I know. But ..." He bit at his lip for a moment, a habit he'd copied from Harry. "Malfoy has turned his coat. Both of them. So ... that means that it's politically expedient to make it up with the Longbottom family, as well as others. But, it's more than that. Both of them seem to have really changed, especially Mr Malfoy. Oh, he's never going to be what I'd call congenial, but he's not horrible anymore. He's still a Pureblood Old Traditionalist with all the baggage attached. And he's going to act like one. But he's not a Death Eater anymore. And ... feels like he's much more inclined to be reasonable. Draco's just following suit. And, it really helps that you seem to genuinely like him."

Harry grinned as he watched Draco carefully nurse Neville through a complicated roll. "I really do. I like both of them. Lucius ... he has treated me like Draco. Exactly like him. He lets me call him Papa. I like it. Whoever thought that Lucius abused Draco in anyway, must not see them together much. Papa is very stern in public, but in private, he's ... mush."

Ron laughed. "I see. And that contract doesn't worry you?"

Harry shrugged. "A bit. But I can't spend my life worrying over what might happen. It might not either."

Ron sighed. "You're right, but some of the punishments are pretty harsh."

"And there's plenty of leeway between. Quit fussing. Papa will always pick the lesser punishment."

Ron made a face but refrained from anymore comment as Draco and Neville joined them

Draco flopped down on the grass and sighed. "Neville, you're doing splendidly. I really hate to say it but your Gran nearly ruined you."

Neville dropped down beside him and agreed with him genially. "I know. But I also know that she loves me. She's just really old fashioned."

Ron grumbled, "Drawback of being a wizard. We live so long that ... well, when was your Gran born?"

Neville shrugged, "Not sure but I take your point. That's just it ... see? She's old fashioned in a society that has wizards over two hundred."

Harry blinked at Neville then turned to Ron for conformation.

Ron, for his part was wondering where this was going and determined to head off an argument if he had to. "Yeah. Not many, I'll allow, but Dumbledore is well over a hundred and fifty. My great-grandfather died at a hundred and ninety something. The Grendelwald war took the older members of a lot of families then the first Voldemort war took more. This is the youngest wizarding society in seven hundred years. The Norman invasion was the last war that killed so many."

Draco preened a bit. "My family came over from Normandy then."

Neville chuckled darkly. "And my family was waiting for you here. You're just a bunch of jumped up upstarts." He grinned at Draco companionably. "We're actually one of the oldest families in Britain."

Harry stared at Neville in amazement. "Really? Wow."

"Yes. Longbottoms are an Ancient and Noble house, just like the Potters and Blacks."

Draco gave Ron a sour look. "While Malfoys and Weasleys are only Old and Honourable."

Harry sighed. "I'm never going to get this all sorted."

Ron took pity on him and changed the subject. "Well, never mind that. What do you want for your birthday?"

Draco and Neville both perked up their ears, everyone had been wondering what to get Harry.

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. "Never really having had much, I really don't want things."

Ron grunted at this reminder of Harry's truly deprived childhood. He rolled over onto his back. "I'd get you Tommy boy's head on a gold platter if I could. With a big platinum dome over it. Like a Christmas goose."

Harry grimaced at that mental picture. "Well ... thanks ... I think. But, really, he's only worthy of a paper plate and cling film."

All three wizarding boys looked blank. After a moment Draco ventured, "Paper plate? Cling film?"

Neville chimed in with, "Wouldn't a paper plate collapse?"

Harry laughed. "You're all clueless. Yes, Neville, a paper plate will collapse, if you put too much on it. They're coated to make them stiff and so that stuff doesn't ooze. And cling film? Um ... it's made of a clear, thin stuff that sticks to containers as long as they're smooth." He looked up at three very confused faces. "Never mind. Muggle stuff." He looked up at the sky. "What time is it?"

Draco cast a tempus charm and exhaled in a huff. "Nearly lunch time. After we eat do you want to fly some more?"

Harry grunted as he stood up, then shook his head. "I'd better not. I've still got that assignment in Ancient Runes that Papa gave us to complete. Then I want to paint."

"Paint? You paint?" Neville hauled himself up to his feet.

"Yes, there was an extra credit assignment in Herbology. Remember? I thought I'd turn it in to try to get a better grade from Sprout."

Draco gave Harry a rather odd smile, at least it was odd to Neville and Ron. "It's brilliant. He's really good. I don't think he's got one of the paintings quite right, but they're really good none the less."

Neville shrugged. "If you'll tell me what you're painting, I'll bring you a plant all potted up and everything. Just remember to water them. Ok?"

Harry nodded. "That'd be great. And I'll be sure to tell Mimsey what to do with it. I can take care of plants, but she'd be really hurt."

With that, they all trooped in for lunch. Lucius was off on another business trip so they would be eating alone. Harry was unhappy that his Papa wouldn't be there but felt proud that they were allowed to remain home alone, except for forty house elves.

Lunch went quickly, with a great deal of laughter and descriptions of their individual efforts with the flying routine. The elves serving them watched with wide, pleased eyes.

When lunch was over, Harry announced that he was taking a quick shower then working on his art. Neville begged a shower too so Draco instructed one of the elves to make a chamber available for him to use whenever they worked out. Draco also decided that he was sweaty enough that he should shower and change clothing too.

Gerard was waiting for him when he went to his rooms. "You is writing a note to your father. You is telling him that you is giving the Noble Longbottom a room here."

Draco grumbled a bit but obediently did as he was told, never realizing that he was taking orders from an elf. He knew Neville had sat around in a stew of sweat several times, uncomfortable and sticky. He should have offered facilities long ago.

After writing the note, he gave it to Gerard to deliver and headed for his shower.

.

Lucius growled sourly. He knew that a horcrux was dark magic. Anything that required the death of a living creature was necromancy, blood magic and dark as it came. Something that required the death of a sentient 'human' being, be it house-elf, goblin or wizard; damned the user utterly. He was disgusted with himself for allowing his father to persuade him to have anything to do with Voldemort.

Thus he was in France, looking for dark artefacts in the hope of finding a horcrux amongst them. This also necessitated examining the reasoning behind designating anything as a dark artefact in the first place. He'd found that Britain had very stringent rules on what was and was not dark. This also fell into the same trap that the designation of dark magic did.

Blood magic wasn't always necromancy while necromancy was always blood magic. He rubbed his forehead irritably as he realized that his thoughts had been circling around the same thoughts for several minutes and he wasn't sure exactly where he was.

After glancing around, he continued on to the store he'd marked as his next target. It was a filthy place and as ramshackle as they came.

He entered and browsed for about fifteen minutes before anyone asked if they could help him. He just said no and continued to look around, extending his magic to try to sense anything dark. After another ten minutes he realized that his search was fruitless so he left without another word.

He apparated directly into his quarters at Malfoy Manor.

His quarters were at the end of the corridor in the family wing and consisted of several rooms. He appeared in his private sitting room and called for his elf.

"You, elf! I need you."

His elf popped in, cringed and started crying. Lucius eyed it with considerable disfavour.

"Stop that! I haven't touched you. What is wrong with all of you? Surely you are not still upset at that silly muggle girl's ravings." Lucius tore off his filthy robe and tossed it at the elf. "Take care of that." The poor elf just grabbed at it, dropped it and started wailing.

Lucius snarled, "Oh, bloody hell."

Suddenly there was a loud pop and an old elf appeared. He took one look at the wailing figure partially covered in a dirty robe and barked, "You! Stopping that noise right now, you." He, and it was a he, turned to Lucius and demanded, "You is doing what to him?" then the figure shook his head, "Never minding. Go get cleaned up. Tuggy will deal. Shoo."

Lucius started to argue, narrowed his eyes when he recognized the name and left his grandfathers elf to deal with things. He could hear Tuggy scolding in the other room. He wished, for just a moment, that Miss Bloody Free the Damn House-Elves Hermione Granger had to deal with all the weeping, wailing and fuss she'd started. He turned on the shower himself and stepped in.

When he went into the bed room, Tuggy had his clean robes laid out on the bed for his approval. He glanced at them, nodded and picked up his underthings.

"Good, good. Now, who are you? I recognize you, I think."

Tuggy just nodded. "Tuggy was this Master's Grandfather's elf. Tuggy was allowed to return to the back of the house. But Tuggy remembers this Master when he was young. Tuggy is not afraid of him. Tuggy remembers the tantrums from his younger years." The elf clicked his tongue and started cleaning the room.

Lucius wisely kept his ire to himself, just thankful that he finally had an elf that didn't seem to spend half it's time either flinching at a glance or weeping into its tea towel. Not that any of the elves wore such a thing anymore. Harry had insisted that they all wear tunics and trews, or skirts. Lucius had to admit that they looked a great deal more like what should be expected of an Old and Honourable family.

After he finished dressing, Lucius went in search of his sons and their friends. He found them in the library, working on their home work, except for Harry.

"Good afternoon. Draco, where is Harry?" Lucius seated himself at the head of the library table with this remark.

"Harry finished his Ancient Runes, here it is." Draco pushed a parchment over to his father. "And he's up in the studio, painting. Neville very kindly offered to lend him potted plants as painting them from descriptions is very difficult. That's what Harry really wants, I think, a visual aid for him to use in potions class. Not that he'll need it once I'm done with him."

Neville sighed and shifted in his chair. "I wish I was better at potions. All I ever do is cower every time Snape looks at me and blow stuff up. It's disgusting."

Draco sighed to himself. "Neville, I'll be happy to tutor you, if you like. I really do believe, despite the fact that Severus is my godfather, that he has absolutely no business teaching. The only reason I'm not failing potions is that Father taught me the basics before I was eight."

Neville positively beamed at Draco. "Would you? Really?"

Draco nodded regally, "I would. Really."

Lucius looked up from Harry's work. "I don't think so." He smirked at their crestfallen expressions. "I will take on that task myself." He rose, tugged his robes in place and announced, "Now, I'm going up to check on Harry. Excuse me."

Lucius walked up the broad stair case to the second floor, down a corridor and up a slightly narrower case to the third. He entered the brightly light studio and smiled.

Harry was painting on a taboret, a look of concentration causing a small frown to settle between his eyes. Lucius waited until Harry paused in his work to wash out his brush, not wishing him to spoil his work with a flinch.

"Harry." Lucius waited again until Harry put down his brush. "I came to see how you were doing."

"Good. Neville brought me, or rather, had a house elf bring me, a potted Acromantula Trap. It's really pretty ... and rather creepy. He says that this one is only a seedling."

Lucius wandered over to look at it. It was a bit like a Venus Fly Trap only bigger and coloured a bit differently.

"Very nice. I do hope you thanked him."

"I did." Harry wiped his hands on a rag. "While you're here, I need to make an appointment to get more contacts. I need them. These glasses are just really awful. I see better with contacts."

Lucius nodded. "And they tend to slip while you fly. See to it and I'll be glad to escort you."

"Thanks. Also, I can't wear goggles while I'm wearing glasses. I got a bug in my eye today that really stung."

Lucius turned from his contemplation of the plant. "Did you? Let me see it."

Harry obediently moved close so that Lucius could see his bloodshot eye.

"Ron healed it as best he could but he said that it'd still bother me for a bit." Harry put his hand up.

Lucius grabbed it, gently holding it while he said, "Do not rub it. That will only aggravate it."

Harry sighed, gave Lucius' hand a squeeze before dropping it and said, "I know. I wish I had some drops or something."

"Drops?" Lucius' questioning tone made Harry laugh a bit.

"Drops. Muggles make them for different eye problems. There's one that is specifically for eye irritation like I've got. Work great. I use them when my contacts are too dry but I'm all out."

"Make your appointment as soon as possible." Lucius walked to the door. "Perhaps Frankie or Johnny could call your optometrist?"

Harry waved that away. "He's magical, remember? I got all my records transferred when I saw him for these." He gestured to his glasses. "I just had a whole box of lenses at that time and didn't need any more."

Lucius considered that for a moment. "Do you need a new prescription?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but he said he wanted to check my eyes before each new box. I'm not sure why."

"I'll send an owl to ask if you really need an appointment, or if he is just being extra cautious because of who you are."

Harry grinned. "Ok, that would be really nice. Could you ask him to send two boxes of contacts by return owl, if I don't need an appointment that is."

"I shall do exactly that." Lucius took a good look at Harry then asked, "I would ask, why have you quit using your liner?"

"It looks weird behind glasses. I'll start using it again when I get more contacts." Harry pinned Lucius with a bewildered look. "Why do you ask?"

Lucius smirked at Harry. "I consider it a symbol of your new life. A life free of the constraints of pseudo-propriety that your muggle relatives imposed on you. And the bonds Dumbledore attempted to tangle you in."

Harry grinned. "Oh, then I think I need a couple of new pencils. I've only got two stubs left."

Lucius drawled, "Well, Draco will be ecstatic, a shopping trip is needed." His eyes twinkled in amusement. "Come down when you have washed you hands. I want to go over your Ancient Runes assignment with you. Very well done, by the way."

Harry beamed at that and hurried off to wash his hands. Lucius took the opportunity to look over Harry's art work. He was a good judge of art so he realized that Harry was very good.

His style was a bit primitive but you could definitely tell which plant he was illustrating. His work was meticulous, imaginative and realistic enough that the subject was easily identifiable. Lucius decided to have Harry's work bound before he turned it in and make sure that Sprout knew not to mark any of it in any way. Any comments could be marked on a separate sheet of parchment and inserted in the leaves.

Content with his decision, he removed himself to the library where he spent the rest of the afternoon working with the boys on their various assignments.

.

Ron Weasley fidgeted at the breakfast table the next morning until Molly demanded, "Ron, what in the world is wrong with you?"

He poked at his banger with a sigh. "Mum, you know you taught us all a few simple healing spells for skinned knees and that sort of thing, but ... I think I need to know more ... and better spells."

"And what brought this on, might I ask?" Molly felt a thrill of dread run down her spine.

"Um ... well... Harry got a bug in his eye while we were flying and all I could do was perform a general healing spell. It helped but his eye was still bloodshot and he said it still hurt a bit. You know how it is with Harry. He's always getting hurt somehow. I just thought it would be a good idea to know some real first aid." He peeked at Molly hopefully.

Molly thought about that for a few moments. She'd taught Charlie and Bill all she could when they announced that they were leaving home so she didn't see why she shouldn't teach Ron and the Twins too. "Very well. I'll teach you everything I taught Bill and Charlie when they left out on their own. And the Twins as well." Ron made a face, Fred and George were sure to turn the lessons into a farce. "And don't make that face. They'll either pay attention and act like adults or I'll send them out with a flea in their ear that they won't forget. We'll start after you're done eating."

To Molly's surprise, the twins knew more healing spells than Molly did. Ron wasn't that surprised as he was better acquainted with some of their exploits at Hogwarts. Molly demanded that they teach her the spells that she didn't know and they all spent the rest of the day learning spells. Ron sent Pig to tell Harry that he couldn't come over that day.

.

Severus Snape finished his last potion of this brewing session and smiled to himself. He felt a hundred percent better than he had since he was in his teens. He'd managed to find an apothecary in France that would carry his potions. He also had several private customers. He'd avoided the Cruciatus for more than four months, although his dark 'master' still tormented him through his mark from time to time. And, best of all, he now had an excuse to ameliorate his rather exhausting attitude toward his students, although some part of it was real.

He still thought most of his students were dunderheads and shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a cauldron. He was also considering revising his prospectus to remove some potions from the curriculum and add others. He also wanted to put in place a first year remedial after class session to instruct all students in proper ingredient preparation. He was tired of trying to get the little dunderheads to learn it on their own.

And, now that he didn't have to cater to the parents, he was going to get Slytherin under control. He wasn't going to haul their chestnuts out of the fire anymore. They could just deal with the consequences of their actions on their own, although he was going to see that all punishments were within the parameters of the Hogwarts charter. But suffer the consequences they would.

He settled into his favourite chair with a glass of lemon squash and the newest Brewer's Monthly Journal.

.

Dudley Dursley helped Petunia carry the groceries into their flat. He had hung several bags off his left hand and had three in his right. Petunia had one in each hand so she opened the door.

The slap that met her knocked her right back out the door again.

Dudley dropped the groceries, dragged his stunned mother out of the door and set up for a fight with whoever it was.

He wasn't that surprised when Vernon charged him straight away. He utilized his boxing skills and superior reflexes to punch him in the belly.

Vernon staggered, bellowing, "You young snot. I'll show you who's boss." and charged him again, attempting a roundhouse swing that left him open to the quick combination that was one of the first Dudley had learned.

After he recovered, Dudley let Vernon chase him around the yard for a bit, until he heard sirens coming down the block. When he was sure they were close enough to see clearly, he let Vernon hand one on him. It wasn't much of a punch either.

The police car pulled up and both officers jumped out and hurried over, one to help Petunia to her feet and the other to demand from Vernon, "Here! What's all this?"

Dudley managed to get his tuppence in first. "He just smacked Mum right out of the blue. I don't even know how he got inside."

One of the bystanders happened to be the flat manager, who announced, "He's her husband. Said he came over to try to make it up with her. What was I supposed to do?"

Dudley glared and Petunia snarled, "Not let him in. He's not on the lease." She turned to the officer and said softly, "I think you can see why. I left him because he was smacking us around."

Vernon, meanwhile, was making everything worse for himself by blustering and threatening the officers.

It didn't take long for the officers to sort things out, especially when the two older 'window peepers' from across the street gave their version of what happened. The ambulance arrived during their story and Petunia and Dudley were examined for injuries. Petunia had a very bad bruise blooming on her cheek and Dudley had a shiner. Vernon didn't have a mark on him. Dudley hid his smirk behind the ice pack.

Vernon was summarily arrested and taken away in the patrol car. The first response team added their report to the paper work and left, leaving Dudley and his Mum to pick up their spilled groceries.

The neighbours had already done that for them, for which they were thankful. They carried everything inside and put it away.

Dudley sighed, "Mum? We gonna move? Will he come back?"

"I'm not sure Dudders, I'll have to think about it." Petunia sat down with a soft groan. Her cheek really hurt and she couldn't help but think of the many times Harry had sported just such a bruise. She shook her head.

"I think I'm going to write Harry, just so he knows what is going on." Dudley gave the ice pack to Petunia and rummaged in his school bag for pen and paper.

He finished the letter and slipped it into a bag, he'd drop it off on the way to school tomorrow.

"I'm also going to write to the owner. That idiot had no business letting anyone into the flat without our express permission. I'm not really happy with this place anyway."

"I know, but it's all we can afford unless I get another job. We'll see what the owner says."

"Ok. Check around and see if that idiot did any damage. And what about his car."

Petunia got a wicked gleam in her eye. "Just leave it. It's parked in a resident permit holder only street."

Dudley snickered, he was going to laugh himself silly when Vernon found out that his car was towed.

.

Harry gladly accompanied Draco and Lucius to see the magical optometrist, as the man insisted on examining his eyes again to see that his prescription wasn't causing damage. Neville came too just because he could. Ron, on the other hand, had sent an owl that he had to stay home today as Molly was teaching him some charms.

The optometrist hadn't taken long to check Harry's eyes and tell them that he was fine. The irritation from the bug would fade on its own, but Lucius insisted that he heal it anyway. Harry hadn't objected as it was annoying. The optometrist had also changed the prescription to a better, more oxygen permeable lens. He said it was the newest on the magical market.

That was when Harry had asked why he had to wear either glasses or contacts. The answer was simple. Harry wasn't done maturing yet and any spell would have to be redone several times until he was. It just made more sense to wait. He resigned himself to contacts until he was twenty.

Draco nodded to the door and pulled Harry toward it while Lucius was still in consultation with the man, who was beginning to look a bit hag-ridden. "Let's slip out and finish your shopping while Father is still interrogating the good medi-wizard."

Harry grinned then called, "Papa, we're going to go to Paint N' Patches. Bye!" and with that they both scurried out before he could reply.

Lucius cast one quick, sharp look out the window then returned to his interrogation.

.

A pinner is a sort of apron, worn in the late 18th and early 19th century by servants. It ties around the waist and has a bib that is pinned instead of having a neck strap.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco hustled Harry down the alley to Paint N' Patches as quickly as Harry would allow. He didn't want Lucius to have time to really think about it.

"Come on, Harry, stop dawdling."

"Draco." Harry actually whined. "I want to window shop."

"Not yet. If you give Father time to think about it, he might stop us."

"Oh, ok." Harry ducked into the doorway, opened the door and entered in a tinkle of bells.

The young witch behind the counter looked up, recognized Harry and nearly squealed in delight. She scurried to face him across the counter.

"What can I do for you today? A shaving balm? A new razor?"

Draco drawled, "Shaving balm, soap, shampoo, conditioner ... Harry?"

Harry poked Draco. "I like the shampoo you make and the conditioner. I'll take a shaving balm and some soap. A cake?"

Draco nodded, sniffing at the cake in his hand. "This one is compatible with your other scents."

"Ok, and an eye liner pencil. I've been using Kohl, which is a muggle brand. It's soft but not so soft it smudges when you don't want it too."

The girl, whose flashing name badge read 'Megan', nodded. "I've checked out some Muggle brands. Magical are much better. I've got a really nice soft pencil, actually it's a stick. You put it on then spritz it with a setting solution. It won't smudge, even if you cry rivers. Um ... oh! ... Not that you would, of course. But you can't sweat it off either. Here." Completely flustered, she thrust a stick of bright blue at Harry.

Draco shoved it back with a sneer, snapping "Bright blue with his eyes? What are you thinking?"

"Bright? Oh ... Oh, no! That won't do at all. Green. Smoky Oak, I think. And Black Black, or ... there's Granite ... very dark gray, that is. And I've got a really dark brown but it's based on red so I think not. Do you use eye shadow or just smudge the pencil?"

"I just smudge it. Got any sparkle?" Harry examined the Smoky Oak. It was a very dark olive green and he didn't like it. "I think this is too yellow. Do you have any pure dark green?"

"I've got a nice pot of Shimmer Glo with a fixative built right in. Sets everything." She examined the Smoky Oak pencil for a moment. "I think you're right about the pencil. Here. Dark Peacock."

Harry took several more minutes to pick out three pencils, a pot of the glitter and some shaving stuff.

They paid and returned to Diagon Alley, just in time to step right into the middle of a brawl. They'd only walked a few doors when a group of ill dressed men started flinging hexes around.

Harry snarled and snatched his wand out of its holster. He also formed several throwing pins. At his side, Draco prepared to shield them both. They edged into a small alcove formed by a difference in shop fronts.

Draco grumbled, "Damn it all. We take a whole fifteen minutes to shop and ... Fuck!" He ducked an errant Reducto and firmed his shields. "We need to get into the shop."

Harry flipped a pin at some brute who'd gotten too close, sticking it in his arm and making him yelp. Draco cast a Bombarda that knocked two men off their feet and tried to force his way closer to the door. They were cut off by a large body. Harry swore and readied a spell. Draco snarled as he recognized the shimmer that danced over the man's robes. They were spelled to repel spells and from the strength of it, fairly powerful ones. He wasn't sure he could cast anything that would get through.

Harry eyed the man, sizing him up. He was big but not too much bigger than Lucius, definitely shorter than Snape. Harry jumped him.

The fight was quick and vicious. Harry used all the metal in both his bracelets to make a knife and slashed at the man's face. When he ducked to avoid getting his eyes slashed, Harry kicked his legs out from under him and stepped back. The thug sat down hard and was rewarded with a hard kick to the temple that laid him out flat. Harry glanced at him once more to make sure that he was really out then cast a stunner at his head to keep him out.

Draco, mean while, was guarding their backs. It was all he could do but he managed. He knew that the brawl was some sort of setup, no one just suddenly started flinging hexes and curses around in Diagon Alley.

Lucius looked out the big front window at the first crack of a hex. "Damn it! You!" He turned on the optometrist. "Where did they say where they were going? I swear ..."

The medi-wizard cringed back from Lucius but stammered, "Paint N' Patches, just down the way four doors and across."

Lucius stormed out the door ready to do murder and mayhem. He walked right into the middle of the brawl like an avenging angel and started hexing anything that didn't look like a 'civilian'. Since most everyone with any sense at all had made for the nearest door at the first hex, he didn't get anyone who was innocent. When a nasty bone breaker zinged by his ear, he got serious. His Stupefy knocked the hexer on his ass, out cold. Stopping for a moment, Lucius looked for his boys and was terrified to see that they were in combat with a man he recognized as a low level Death Eater. He didn't know the man's name but knew that he was one of Tom's storm troopers, the people who were sent out on random scare tactic raids.

"Son of a fucking bitch." Harry snarled softly. He managed to down his opponent and had turned just in time to block a hex sent at Draco's back.

They were still standing over the body of their first attacker but they were, somehow, being targeted by several more.

Harry shrugged and said sourly, "Draco, it's time to take the gloves off."

"What?"

"No more Mr. Nice Guy. Haul out the heavy guns. Use the worst, strongest spells we know. We're going to get overwhelmed in a moment."

"Oh, ok." Draco spotted his next victim. "Sectumsempra!" blood flew and his target stumbled to a halt then fell.

Harry pointed his wand and snarled, "Serpensortia!" Several huge, poisonous snakes dropped from nowhere and started biting a woman who had cast a Reducto in his direction. One that had nearly overpowered his Protego.

After that, the melee became a slaughter, with Lucius at one end of the section of alley and Draco and Harry at the other, both sides trying to reach the other. Hexes and curses flew faster than ever with the Death Eaters seemingly doing their best to keep Lucius separated from Harry and Draco who were determined to reach either him or a safe doorway.

The pops of arriving Aurors caught everyone's attention which made it possible for Draco to duck around a planter and get to Lucius. Both Malfoys were horrified to see that Harry was standing between the planter and the wall, facing the still raging combat.

"Harry, come to me at once!" Lucius swore that, if Harry didn't come to his side instantly, he was going to wallop him.

"Right! Just guarding the retreat. Open door?"

Lucius tried the door to Honeydukes which rattled then opened. He stepped in, dragged Draco in behind him then reached for Harry. He missed his grab as Harry had dropped to the ground and was rolling in the door. Lucius slammed it again and raised a barrier, applied a locking charm and looked for his sons.

Draco was just helping Harry to his feet. Harry cracked his neck then announced with surprising cheerfulness. "Well, that sucked. Someone had to have told them we were here. There's no other reason that they would have caused such a riot. But who, why, and who exactly were they after."

Lucius nodded absently at Harry's questions. "You're right. Who ratted on us, as you would say. Why did they do it? And which one of us were they after? Questions that I would dearly like answers to." He continued to check both his sons for injury.

Draco glanced out the window to see that the Aurors were making their way down the street in formation, taking out the Death Eaters that had foolishly stayed and picking up the dead and wounded. When one knocked on the door, Lucius let his barrier down and unlocked the door for him.

The Auror entered, started to say something, focused on Lucius and drew his wand. He was very startled to find two wands pointed right at him and an uproar of shouts from the back of the store. He glanced at the owner, Mr. Honeyduke himself was here, and asked, "What's going on?"

"He locked the door and stood guard. He protected us. Leave him alone."

One of the customers chimed in with, "I saw him stun a Death Eater myself."

The Auror decided that he wasn't going to antagonize Lucius, which was probably a good idea as he was rather out numbered. "Ok, very well. I'll be on my way then. If anyone is hurt just signal the Medi-wizards when you see them. If it can't wait, but I don't see anyone in need of immediate care, go to St. Mungos."

With that, he left, leaving them to their own devices. Harry muttered, "Aurors! Damn!" then turned to find Mr. Honeyduke handing him a hunk of chocolate. He noticed that everyone else already had some. Draco was nibbling elegantly at his while Lucius seemed to have bolted his in two or three bites.

"You ok, Papa?"

Lucius gave him a sour glare. "As ok as a man can be after finding his sons involved in an Alley brawl with Death Eaters. Thank Merlin it didn't get physical." Draco choked on his chocolate. Lucius just rolled his eyes in disgust. "I take it that it did?" Harry managed to look sheepish.

When they'd finished their chocolate and bid the other occupants of the store good-bye they returned to Malfoy Manor.

Lucius was just about to take both boys into the small dining room when he got a really good look at Harry. "Harry, you have blood on your hand. Where are you hurt? Stupid boy, you should have told me at once."

Harry glanced at his arm and hand, which were spotted with splotches of blood. "Um ... I don't think it's mine." He stripped of his outer robes to check his arms and torso. Lucius helped him while Draco started taking potions out of his robe. Lucius performed a quick diagnostic spell and relaxed, the blood wasn't Harry's.

"How did you get blood all over you?"

"It's not all over, just sort of splattered. I had to cut a guy. I think I need to take a bath. Bad."

And suddenly, it hit them all. Harry and Draco both started to shake while Lucius turned icy cold. Lucius managed to get both boys settled in chairs at the table then sat down himself.

"Service!" An elf popped in, eeped at the sight of Harry and popped out again.

Suddenly, the room was full of elves. Mimsey popped in, took one look at Harry, realized that he wasn't hurt and popped out again.

Gerard appeared with several potions in one hand and a clean robe for Draco to change into over the other.

Tuggy arrived with a decanter of whiskey and three glasses on a tray, put it on the table in front of Lucius and enquired, "Master is wanting clean robes? Ice?" Lucius replied, "Robes." and started pouring drinks.

He pushed a glass to Draco and another to Harry. When he picked his up it took all his considerable self-control not to bolt it in one gulp.

Harry jumped a bit when Mimsey popped back in with a basin and ewer of warm water. She put the basin down on the table and poured some water into it. "You is washing off the blood, please."

Harry didn't argue, he just took the soap she handed him and washed his hands and arms up to the elbow. He rinsed off and took the towel from over her shoulder. "Thanks. I'll be up in a while to take a bath." Mimsey snapped her fingers and produced a robe from somewhere. He took it and put it on, nodded to Mimsey and settled to sip at his drink.

Lucius thought, ideas dancing in circles in his brain. Finally he asked, "Draco, did you recognize anyone? Anyone at all?"

Draco sighed, he'd known this was coming. "Not really. At least one of the men has been here. But I don't know his name."

Harry rubbed at his chin. "But that means that he's a Death Eater, right? So ... did they know that we were going to be in Diagon Alley or did they just plan to attack anyone ... a terror raid?"

Lucius poured himself another drink, it was a bit early to be indulging but he thought he was entitled. "I recognized one man. Death Eater Storm Trooper. The only thing they are is canon fodder, go on raids, cause as much chaos as possible, hope you come back in one piece. Never did it myself."

Harry sighed over another sip of his drink. "I though all Death Eaters did raids and ... and ... stuff."

"No, the Inner Circle plan raids. Some go on them for the ... ahem ... fun of it. I never saw the attractions myself. I was one of the ones who handled the political side of things. That is my forte, political manoeuvring ... financial arrangements."

Harry nodded, finished his drink and stood up, saying, "I see. I'm glad, actually. Now, I'm going to go take a bath, a calming draught and try to relax. If you want me for anything, come up or send an elf. I'm ... tired."

Lucius nodded, finished his second drink and realized that it was only slightly after noon. "I'm going to do the same. Draco?"

"I as well. I'll send you each a calming draught and some Dreamless Sleep." He also rose and they went to the stair case together.

After a quick hug from both Draco and Lucius, Harry headed directly for the bath, shedding his newly donned robe as he went. He was exhausted, adrenalin and nerves taking their toll.

He sat in the tub worrying about some things. He knew that someone had clued the Death Eaters in that they were in the Alley, what he could do about that he didn't know so he decided to leave that up to Lucius. The other things, he knew he could do something about.

He needed to be more powerful in his magic. He was powerful for a sixteen year old, but he wasn't nearly as powerful as Tom by a long shot. And he needed to take more martial arts lessons, he knew theory but application needed experience. The power was a problem but the martial arts were not. He knew that Lucius could find him a teacher. He also needed to learn sword work. He wasn't sure why but he was positive that he did.

"Hell, now I'm as fuzzy headed as Trelawny." Harry slid down in the tub to scrub his hair.

After his bath, he wandered into this sitting room and settled at his desk. He got out some foolscap and a pencil. He started writing down everything he was thinking about. As he wrote he heard a thumping noise from the drawer on his right. He knew the devils bag was in there so he opened it a bit cautiously.

The bag was bumping on the front of the drawer. He took it out and put it on the desk top.

"Ok, what do you want? Let me see?" He stuck his hand into the bag and felt something close around his wrist. He quickly pulled his hand out of the bag. The index fell out onto the top of the desk and fell open to a page he'd never seen before.

He read carefully and realized that the bracelet that encircled his wrist would help him gain the power he needed. There were two of them, one for each wrist, so he stuck his left hand in and felt the bracelet close around it. He returned to the book and was interested to see that it also offered the comment that it didn't contain anything to help him learn martial arts or swordsmanship.

As he put the book back in the bag, he decided to ask Lucius to step up the training, find him an arms master and a sensei. He wondered if Lucius' remark that he was going to take on his swordsmanship himself was still true. He rubbed his face for a moment, there was so much to do and the day was too short.

He settled on the sofa and nibbled at a loose cuticle.

"You is stopping that right now. You is making it bleed." Mimsey tossed an afghan over Harry's legs then hopped up into the nearby chair. "You is telling Mimsey."

Harry laughed, "Ok. One, I need training in swordsmanship. I don't know why or why I think that, but I do. And I need a sensei. And time to learn both arts."

Mimsey nodded. "You is not thinking. If you is taking fencing and fighting, you is not needing to do kata, or run. There is your time. Now ..." She raised one eyebrow and fluttered her ears in a way that let Harry know she was serious. "You is worrying much too much. Let your Papa do the worrying. Train hard. Take your potions and have some fun. No more worry, worry, worry. Humpf!" And she hopped off the chair and left with a smack.

Harry glanced at his notes on the desk and gave up. He was too tired and still a bit off balance. He'd think about all this tomorrow.

.

"Sir, Mimsey is wishing to speak to you, please."

Lucius looked down at the elf and said, "Very well. Is anything wrong with Harry?"

"No, sir, but he is worried. He is wanting sword fighting lessons and kicking fighting lessons. He is feeling like there is not enough time for all his training. Please, sir, can you make him feel better?"

Lucius had been discretely trying to find Harry a sensei and had been waiting on the fencing lessons until Harry had completed some more of his 'catch up' lessons in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. "I'll see to his swordsmanship starting tomorrow. Tell him."

"Yes, sir, Mimsey is thanking you, sir." And with that Mimsey left to grumble a bit about 'silly wizards' and their expectations.

Lucius stretched, his bath had made him feel much better so he settled at the desk in his sitting room to write one final letter in an attempt to find Harry a sensei. He wasn't having much luck.

.

Draco settled back on his bed with his journal in his lap. He'd kept one for several years, since he'd been given one by a distant cousin who had no idea of his age. Now he was searching for some way to lighten the load they were all under. He wondered if Harry even realized how much work he was doing.

Harry had taken on Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions and what was left of his sixth year work. He thought about how much was done. Harry had finished all his sixth year work, and his equivalency tests had shown that he was ready for seventh year. He was also almost done with the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes work that would let him into seventh year classes in these subjects. Deportment, dancing all his social training was up to snuff. All in all Draco was very satisfied with Harry. He decided that he needed to speak to his father about lightening up on Harry a bit.

He settled back and reviewed the battle, going over everything they'd done and comforted himself with the thought that they'd actually survived it and taken down their fair share of the Death Eaters.

.

Harry had sent a letter to Hermione telling her that Lucius wanted her to attend deportment lessons on the days that they were having them. This was now every Tuesday. Harry grumbled a bit, they were supposed to finish them this month, deportment was eating into their flying time.

Now, he was wondering what had happened to Hedwig. She usually made the round trip from Malfoy Manor to Hermione's parents in just under three hours and he allowed a couple extra for consultation and writing the letter.

So at breakfast he asked, "Papa, is it possible to track an owl?"

"Not easily. Why?"

"I sent Hedwig to the Grangers with a letter asking about deportment lessons for Hermione, just as you asked me too." He frowned at his eggs. "Although, I'm not sure why we both had to send a letter."

"Because it is proper manners for you to issue the invitation while I, as a parent, make sure it is acceptable to her parents."

"Oh. Well, Hedwig hasn't come back yet. I was expecting her late last night. I wanted to send a note to Ron, but Mimsey said she wasn't back yet. I'm afraid something has happened to her." He bit his lip and worried about his familiar.

He'd kept her happily busy flying to the Burrow, Longbottom House and Hermione's place. Hermione's owl had worked out fairly well, but he was well aware that her parents didn't really understand or approve. It was a lot handier for her though. Now, he was worried that his beautiful familiar was in some sort of trouble.

Lucius called the owl elf.

When he appeared Lucius questioned him closely. The elf admitted that he could track any owl, but only if something was wrong with it.

"Well, see if you can track Hedwig, she's late coming back."

The elf stood for a moment then shook his head. "Hedwig is not injured, not sick. But she is not able to come home. Something is not right. That is all Owlelf can tell."

Lucius nodded then thought for a moment. "Thank you. You are dismissed." The elf nearly fainted, popping out with an astonished expression on his face. "We will go to the Grangers, check there and, if Hedwig is not there. I'll try to track her as your possession. It shouldn't work but ... if I put enough power behind it."

Harry thought for a moment. "If you teach me the spell, I might have better luck. She is mine, after all."

"Yes. Draco, please stay here in case she shows up. I'm also expecting a letter. Please have it put on my desk if it does arrive." Draco nodded and waved one hand. His mouth was full of toast and he knew much better than to even try to speak around it.

Lucius took Harry to the entry way, asked him for coordinates and disappeared with a crack. Harry followed him quickly.

They appeared in a small public garden down the street from the house and walked there easily. Harry noticed that Lucius wore visiting robes and wondered who he had planned on seeing. He dismissed the question as finding Hedwig was much more important.

Inside the house, there was a small war going on.

"Mum, you can't just cage Harry's owl like this. Hedwig belongs to Harry."

Emma Granger patted Hermione on the shoulder and said, in a condescending way that made her grit her teeth, "Hermione, Hedwig is a Snowy Owl and is quite rare. She should be in her proper environment, not forced to carry notes for some silly boy. No matter how nice he is to her."

"Mother, it's not like that. Hedwig loves Harry."

"Hermione, she's an owl. Now, I've sent for the RSPCA. They are sending someone to collect her and get her back where she belongs."

Hermione wanted to scream, this argument had been going on for most of the night and all this morning. "Mum, you can't do that! She'll just come back, no matter how far it is."

Emma heaved a long suffering sigh. "She's not tame. See?" She poked a finger into the cage and Hedwig promptly nipped it. "Ouch! If she was tame ..."

Hermione interrupted sharply. "If I was her and you caged me then stuck your finger right in my face like that, I'd bite too."

"Well, see here, young lady, if you intend for me to allow you deportment lessons with the Malfoys, you'll take a better tone of voice."

Hermione just muttered mutinously. "Maybe we both should take them."

The knock on the door was a relief to both of them.

Lucius saw Hedwig the second then entered the room and gave Hermione a look that had made hardened thugs wet themselves.

"I would ask why you have Harry's familiar caged but I really don't care. Harry!"

Harry just went to open the cage and found that there was a small padlock on it. "Alohomora!"

The lock popped off, Harry opened the door and Hedwig hopped out. She flew to his shoulder and began preening his hair.

"Hello, girl, are you ok?"

She made a soft chattering sound.

"There! See, Hermione, she won't even hoot." Emma took this as absolute proof that something had to be wrong.

Lucius eyed her with dislike. "Snowy Owls don't hoot." He looked down his nose at Hermione and realized where she got her busybody attitude from.

Emma started to argue with Lucius but stopped when Harry just opened the window and tossed Hedwig out. "Go home, Hedwig. I'll be back soon. Scoot!" Hedwig gave out a sharp chatter and flew off.

"Now." Harry sighed, "Just exactly what did you think you were doing?"

"That owl belongs in her natural habitat, not flying around with notes. Why can't you just use the telephone like everyone else."

Harry glowered at his feet for a moment, then shrugged, glanced at Lucius, who just put an arm over Harry's shoulders then nodded and replied. "Because most electronics don't work in a magical field. AC current not at all and DC only sometimes. I think it depends on how much magic is used in the area. If the place is heavily warded, forget it. I have a hand-held game that only works in my window seat with the window open. I've tried it in various other places in the house and it won't work at all. Now, owls are about the only messengers that work. ... Um ... Mimsey?" Mimsey popped in scaring Emma half out of her wits. "Hi. Just wondered if you could get here. Do you mind delivering messages?"

Mimsey gave him a scornful snort. "Mimsey is not an owl, to be delivering messages, but if owls is causing the muggles trouble she will be happy to do so."

Harry smiled at her. "Thank you, Mimsey. Sorry to bother you. Will you check to see if Hedwig is back yet?"

Mimsey narrowed her eyes at Hermione then Emma. "Silly, frizzy hair girl is keeping Hedwig? Why?" She looked around. "Is not good place for owl. They is not bred to be in ..." she glanced at Harry who was smirking then Lucius who looked like a pillar of ice. "Be never minding." and with that, she popped out with a loud crack.

Emma gulped, then exclaimed, "What a curious creature? Who, or what, is she?"

Harry just shrugged, he was irritated and just wanted to get permission for Hermione to come to deportment classes. "That was Mimsey, my servant. She's opinionated and bossy, but I like her. Now that we've found Hedwig, and by the way, thanks for worrying me sick, can Hermione come for deportment? And," He turned to Hermione, "How is your owl working out?"

Hermione sighed. "Good. She's at the Burrow right now. I just sent her last night. I've made a place for her out in the garage. It's nice. Would you like to see?"

Harry glanced at Lucius. "Yes, you two go take a look. I'd like a few private words with Mrs. Granger."

Harry winced visibly then goaded Hermione into the kitchen. "The garage out here?"

"Yes, what's he going to do?" Hermione looked over her shoulder a bit fearfully.

"Don't worry. He's given up torturing muggles in favour of snarking them to death."

Hermione sighed, ran her hand through her hair then started babbling. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I kept telling her and telling her that she was all wrong. But she wouldn't listen. I've never been so frustrated in my life. She just wouldn't listen, no matter what I said. She had her mind all made up and she was more determined to do what she thought was right, even though I told her not. It was just awful. It was like some sort of ... I don't know what."

Harry didn't say anything. He just gave her a speaking look then went into the garage.

Lucius turned an icy gaze on Mrs. Granger. "Madam, I do not have much patience and it has been strained to its limit in the last day. I just have one thing to say. Interference with Harry, Harry's possessions or his friends will not be tolerated. I am not a nice person, especially when you get on the wrong side of me. Your daughter has been a thorn in my side for years. I am only tolerating her now because, for some reason that I do not understand, Harry loves her like a sister. Also, I will admit, that she is the most brilliant girl I have ever met. Now. Harry would like for her to attend the last sessions of deportment. This will include dancing, dinner and conversation after. The two classes before the event will be preparation. How to dress hair, which robes will be acceptable, what perfume to wear and so on. There will be a lunch in which we will teach her which utensils to use."

Mrs Granger had been listening to this cold diatribe with a blank expression but now she took umbrage. "My daughter knows which utensil to use. She's been well brought up."

"You could not prove it by her recent behaviour. Ranting in the library like a harridan. She also managed to get Harry's present broom taken away before he even had a chance to try it out. It was returned to him in damaged condition because of her insistence on 'propriety'. Propriety would have precluded her interfering in his relationship between his godfather and him. As to utensils, this dinner will include the use of at least eight forks, with a commensurate number of knives and spoons. Do you truly think her education is up to asparagus tongs?"

"Asparagus tongs? Oh, my. I don't think ..." She sighed and gave up. "I see. Well, thank you for including Hermione in your deportment class. She hasn't taken much dancing, just a bit of ball room at Hogwarts. For the Yule Ball. And a couple more the next summer. What about robes? I need to know what kind she needs and where to get them."

Lucius relented, just a bit, "I shall take her shopping myself. I will send you the bill." At Emma's doubtful look he just raised an eyebrow and said, "I do have excellent taste and shall make sure that she does not make the faux pass of buying robes that are either too young or too ... er ... revealing. Cut and colour appropriate to her age."

Emma bit her lip, examined Lucius, who was standing in her lounge wearing flowing robes of dark blue then said. "It's really hard, you know? She's in a world that we can't help her with. She faces challenges that we can't even understand. That owl thing. It's just ridiculous that she can't use a phone. That school should have a phone. There has to be some way to make one work."

"They will not work. It has been the life time endeavour of several truly brilliant men to make some such thing work. They have all failed, spectacularly. In one case, it lead to his death. The floo is available, and works quite well. You should consider having it hooked up. You could speak to Hermione through that. You'd have to get Dumbledore's permission, but I'm sure you could ... er ... nag him into it. With sufficient time." Lucius didn't feel a bit bad about throwing the old man to the figurative wolves.

"Floo. Hermione is always going on about that too. Talking through a fire? Well, that's ..."

Lucius gave her his most condescending look. "Magic. Yes. Excuse me. I have to coral Harry before he does something ill judged." He gave her a slight bow and went toward the kitchen.

Harry looked around from where he was comforting a rather wet young lady. "She still standing?"

"I have not eviscerated her, I promise." Lucius smiled at Harry in a way that made Hermione give it up altogether. Any man who smiled at Harry like that was on her good books.

She stood up and said, "I'm really sorry about Hedwig. I tried and tried to make her see reason but she just wasn't hearing me. Not at all. Now I know how Harry must feel sometimes. I promise to really, really listen next time. Even if I don't agree I promise not to ... unless it's really dangerous, then ... well, I can't ... I mean ... oh, shoot!"

Harry nearly hurt himself by laughing so hard he fell over the steps. Lucius caught him, smacked him in the back of the head and said, "Suicidal idiot." but the fondness in his voice made Hermione tear up again.

"Damn it, I just got her stopped. Hermione, why are you doing a good imitation of a watering can?"

Lucius revealed the fact that, not only was he a married man, but that he understood females very well. "Moon time. Has to be. And do not ask. Get her to explain it."

Harry looked from Lucius to a flaming red Hermione, made his own conclusions and avoided the subject altogether by saying, "Well, are we taking Hermione to Paris, or what? And how soon?"

Hermione sighed, shopping in Paris? That sounded so nice. She hoped that she would have enough money to buy a nice set of robes. She thought, if she bought the right sort, that she could wear them for several years. And, learning hair care spells sounded wonderful.

"You have a look on your face that scares me. What are you thinking?" Harry grinned at her.

"Well, I was just thinking. You know it took Parvati, Padma and Lavender over an hour to get my hair to look decent for the Yule Ball. And I have no idea how they did it. I wish I knew some spells..."

Harry interrupted absently. "Charms. Hair care is charms."

Hermione gave an aggravated huff. "See? How did you know that?"

"Draco told me. And he taught me one for my hair."

Hermione nodded. "I see. And ... um ... how did it get that long? Shouldn't you cut it? Why do you have it that long? When Ron let his hair get long, Percy told him he'd better cut it. Why?"

Harry staved off the spate of questions with an aggrieved air. "Hermione ... take a breath. I took a potion. No. Because I can. Ron isn't head of a House, much less two."

Lucius smirked at Hermione. "He's head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the Ancient and Noble House of Black, scion of the Old and Honorable House of Malfoy and the Head of the Extinguished House of LeStrange. He is entitled to wear his hair longer than mine."

Hermione got that look that meant she was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what. "But..."

Lucius held up his hand, palm out, "Please restrain yourself. Deportment lessons will include proper hair styles. Ask Madam." He turned to Harry. "We need to be leaving soon. I am expecting a reply to my letter. The one attempting to find you a sensei. Come along."

Harry just nodded and followed Lucius back to the manor. He stumbled rather badly on arrival and shook his head. He was having to put a lot more force into all his spells due to the training bands he'd gotten from the devils bag.

Lucius checked the time and realized that he'd missed his appointment with Sharptongue and sighed.

Draco said calmly, "I flooed Sharptongue and told him that you would have to reschedule. He just said to floo him when and if."

Harry shifted from foot to foot. He knew Lucius was really busy but this was important. "Papa, I need to ask you a question." Lucius just turned to look at him. "Were you still going to teach me swordsmanship?"

Lucius made a motion with his hand. "I was waiting for a reply to my last letter to ... never mind who. Draco, have I gotten a letter?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

Lucius shook his head in disgust. "Well, never mind then. I will teach you myself. Harry, I can't find anyone to teach you martial arts. None that I would trust at any rate." He gave Harry a surprisingly gentle smile.

Harry just looked at him for a moment. "Is there some reason you don't want to teach me yourself?"

"I am not fit to teach you martial arts. I know nothing about the philosophy."

Harry snorted then snapped, "I'm not going to be competing in some martial arts competition. I'm going to be fighting for my life against some really nasty men. You know that, so why are you avoiding this?"

Lucius froze for a moment. "I have no idea. You happen to be right. I am qualified to teach you swordsmanship. And hand-to-hand. So ... we will start training tomorrow morning. Today we settle on a new schedule."

The pop from the arrival room made them all jump.

Ron came in, following an elf, "Sorry, I thought we were flying today."

Just as he finished his comment there was another pop from behind him and Neville came in.

"Hello, aren't we flying today?"

Harry sighed, things were always so complicated. Lucius glanced from Draco to Harry, got nods from both of them and said, "We're going to begin learning swordsmanship. Would either one of you like to join?"

Neville blanched a bit but stoutly announced that he'd try. Ron sighed. His father would have fits enough over the flying, sword play was really out of the question. Lucius agreed saying, "I'm afraid you are right. Merlin forbid that anything should happen to you while you are under my care. Arthur would murder me. Literally."

Ron opened his mouth, shut it and nodded.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville got into their leathers and went flying. Lucius, secure in the knowledge that both his sons couldn't do anything to endanger themselves just by flying, went into the library to redo the family schedule.

After an hour, he leaned back with pleasure in his accomplishment. He'd managed to free up all Harry's afternoons. He was completely up to date in all his classes, including his new ones. All he really needed to complete was his Herbology extra credit and Lucius wasn't going to push him on that, art took time. Deportment was going to be done with soon so he'd just taken the time for that out of the free afternoons. He knew Madam preferred to work in the morning but too bad for her. He was paying her to teach his precious sons, so she'd come when they were available.

The only thing he had to do now was change Hermione's times to come visit. She'd come for deportment, but her help in researching horcruxii had turned out, in one day no less, to be pivotal. Ron was right, when she got her teeth into a project, she _was_ very like a dog with a rag. Therefore, she was coming Monday, Wednesday and Friday for research, neatly disguised as helping Harry and Ron with summer homework and Tuesday and Thursday for deportment with Madam. He knew the boys would object but they would just have to get used to it.

The new schedule depended on Neville being able to come at 8am for sword training. He knew that Augusta could be depended on to agree to anything that she was convinced was good for Neville. He'd already convinced her that their flying was good for him, it wouldn't take long to convince her that the morning exercise routine was also good for Neville. The boy was really a bit on the chubby side.

They would get up, run to warm up, then go to the Salle and train with swords. After that, Harry could do his kata and tai chi. Then deportment, lunch, research and a bit of relaxation. Late afternoon would see Lucius and Harry back in the gym for hand-to-hand. Lucius realized that this was going to be very hard for him. He truly hated to hurt Harry in anyway; but he was also very aware that Harry needed the training, to help his self-confidence, if for no other reason. He realized that Harry also needed more work on combat spells. He sighed and added another hour of training to the afternoon schedule. He glanced it over and smiled slightly, it was still a very well balanced one, with plenty of time for fun as well as hard work.

After completing his work on the schedule, Lucius took a moment to wonder when Dumbledore would make his next move. He was sure that the old man hadn't given up yet.

.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and pondered.

Harry was definitely in trouble. Obviously Malfoy had brainwashed him. He had to get someone into the manor to at least speak to him. Help him see that he wasn't happy there.

Lucius was a Death Eater. Dumbledore was sure of that. No matter that he'd managed to hide his mark, no matter that Harry had refused to come to him. The Imperious curse could accomplish a great deal.

He had to figure out some way to get Harry alone, if only for a few seconds. He could cast a spell that removed all spells, charms and glamours. That would take care of everything.

He knew that Severus was still friendly with Lucius Malfoy so he sent for his Potions Master/Retired Spy.

.

And so it was that Severus Snape made his way to Malfoy Manor, in a sour mood, to see what spells Lucius had cast on Harry bloody Potter.

When he exited the floo, he was met by a house-elf who announced that Lucius was just sitting down to a late breakfast, more like a brunch actually. Severus wondered at that, Lucius was rather a creature of habit. He rarely had brunch unless it was a semi-formal one for some club or other social function.

Severus nodded to the elf to lead him to Lucius.

The elf started off, saying, "Master was in the Salle with young sirs, Master Draco, Master Harry and Master Neville. They is fencing." He shook his head. "They is now sitting down to late brunch. You is welcome to stay, Dizzy is sure."

Severus just grunted. The picture of Longbottom with a sword was rather frightening.

Everyone turned their heads to look at him when the elf announced him. Without thinking, he drew his wand and cast his spell, he never knew how close he came to being Avada Kadavera-ed right then and there.

"Severus, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Sit down and explain yourself at once." Lucius glowered at Severus in a way that made the younger man sigh.

"Damn it, Dumbledore is convinced you have Potter under some sort of spell or something. He wanted me to come check. I did so. Now ... might I have some breakfast?" Severus decided that conciliation was the better part of valour now that he was sure that his old friend wasn't pulling some sort of trick.

Harry just glowered at him for a moment then burst out, "Bloody fucking hell! Have you lost your mind? Come in here and cast a flaming spell at me out of the blue like that. You're completely mental." He sat back grumbling.

Neville glanced from him to Snape then back. "Harry!"

"Neville, you know what we've been doing! Right?"

Neville gulped, "Yeah. Believe it or not, I nearly hexed him myself." He beamed at Harry. "Brilliant!"

"Exactly." Harry smirked at Neville, ignoring Snape, who pointedly turned his back on both young men, and returned to his eggs.

"Lucius, Albus is frantic. He's sure that all this is some convoluted plot to turn Potter over to ... Him. What the hell is going on?"

Lucius just tapped the table with his finger causing a plate to appear in front of Severus. "What is going on is that I've turned my coat. Tom is insane and I will not subject myself ... or more importantly, Draco to his ... attentions. Tea?"

Severus nodded. "Please. You just ... turned your coat? Just like that?"

"Indeed. I understand ... from certain sources ... that you no longer ... convey information to Dumbledore. Yes?"

Snape rubbed his arm absently. "True. He nearly killed me the last time. I just cannot do it anymore. I'm too old for that sort of thing. Crucio is destroying my nervous system. I still have tremors from time to time. And it was wreaking havoc with my temperament."

Harry snorted his tea. Draco sighed.

"Something, Mr. Potter?" Severus poured all the contempt he could into that simple sentence.

Harry reacted in a way that startled everyone except Draco. He threw his napkin down on the table and stood up. "Excuse me. I will leave the table now ... before I say something I shouldn't. I have no intention of staying and being insulted in my own house. I have manners, even if others don't." He started for the door. "I'll be in the library, working on a private project."

Lucius glanced at Neville, raised an eyebrow and then looked after Harry. Neville was a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for so he excused himself and went after Harry.

Lucius then returned his attention to his friend. "Severus, that was not well done. Harry is just beginning to learn the manners expected of a member of an Ancient and Honourable house and I expect you to provide him with a good example. That sort of behaviour toward any member of my household will not be tolerated. You should be ashamed, especially if you have repudiated Tom." Severus had to good grace to look shamed instead of put out. "How is that working out by the way?"

Severus took a bite of ham, chewed and swallowed to give himself time to think. "Well enough. He tends to ... call me. I think he does it when he's bored. I have a potion that helps, not much, but enough. It can be quite annoying."

Draco just shook his head at this. "Well, I'm truly glad you've turned your back on that monster but ... I think I ought to check on Harry and Neville. Excuse me." With that, he tossed his napkin over his plate and rose.

"Please do. And see if he's had any more luck on that book from our library." Lucius started to return his attention to Severus.

"I will. He has managed to translate the ogham into ... I'm not sure what. I don't recognize the language. I thought ... do we have a reference book on languages?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. I'll take a look at his notes in a few minutes. Severus might add something to the attempt. He is a master code breaker, you know."

Severus made a face at that but nodded his agreement.

Draco just groaned silently, this was not going to go well. Severus just couldn't seem to control his tongue around Harry. He preached Slytherin control but didn't have it where Harry was concerned. This was not going to go well.

.

He just had time to warn Harry that Snape was going to look at his notes before both older men entered the room. Harry was just glad that Hermione hadn't arrived yet. She was due in about half an hour so he decided to just cooperate with Lucius and get Snape out of the house as soon as possible, hopefully before Hermione arrived.

"Well, let me see it." Snape held out his hand, snapping his fingers.

Draco winced sure that this behaviour would set Harry off again.

Harry eyed Snape's outstretched hand for a second then slid a page across the large table. Severus glowered at him for a moment then picked up the notes. He examined the writing then announced, "I don't know who wrote this but the writing is neat enough that I can tell that this is Irish, sometimes called Gaelic. There are two types, if you discount Welsh, which I do, and Manx, which I don't, but there you are."

Lucius sighed. "Severus, you are rambling."

"Just so. He is calling me. Most unpleasant."

Harry reached out to touch Snape's arm. "Here ... let me ..."

Snape pulled away roughly. "Do not touch me. You arrogant, self-centred brat, how dare you?"

Harry snapped, "Well, excuse me for living. I know you hate me, but could you possibly do it because of what I did instead of my dad? Pillock!"

Severus glowered, said, "Lucius, I'd better go before this goes any farther." and with that he swept out, clutching his arm.

Lucius looked after him for a moment but forbore to follow him. The whoosh of the floo sounded shortly after.

Harry sighed. "Well, fuck him then. And I'm not gonna cause he's too cold and ugly. Asshole."

Lucius stared after Snape for a moment then turned to Harry. "Would you please tell me what you intended?"

"I was going to remove his mark. I don't like him, but I hate Tommy and was willing to do it just to spite Moldyshorts ... and help Shirty Snape. Idiot. Fuck him and the Thestral he rode in on."

Lucius patted Harry on the shoulder. "He was always one to cut off his nose to spite his face. That was well done of you ... and very badly done on his part. Never mind him."

They were distracted by another whoosh of the floo. Hermione bustled into the room in a flurry of robes and messy hair.

"Well, that was interesting. I nearly ran into someone who was leaving. Very unpleasant feeling, I can tell you. So ... what are we working on? Besides the Horcrux thing, I mean."

Harry sighed. "Well, this. And Ron won't be here until a bit later. He's not taking fencing with Neville and me so he will come just before deportment, which is at ... Papa?"

Lucius replied, "I changed the schedule all around. Deportment will begin at lunch time. Mr. Weasley ..." Harry gave Lucius a pointed look. "Ron, then, will arrive shortly before noon. We will have deportment then, you, Hermione and Ron will return home." He handed a schedule to Hermione, Draco, Neville and Harry. "You will see that I have tried to allow time for everything you could wish. There will also be times when exceptions are made."

Hermione looked the schedule over. "Well, it seems that you've managed to include a bit of everything. Martial arts? Harry?"

"I'm fairly good. I already know quite a bit. I just need experience in real combat."

Hermione nodded. "I see. Who are you fighting with now? Perhaps you could hire some sparing partners? I'm not sure how that would work in the magical world."

Lucius gave Hermione a stunned look. "Sparing partners! Why didn't I think of that? I know just where to acquire them too."

Harry grinned at Hermione. "Brilliant! Thanks. Now ... What about these horcruxii?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, from the information you've given me" she nodded to Lucius "I think he probably used things that had some importance to him. But ... now this is just conjecture on my part but ... he used something from his family, something of his own and, I think, due to his obsession with the founders, something from each of them. I did a bit of research and found that Slytherin's locket disappeared about the time he seems to have made the diary, also Hufflepuff's cup, and Ravenclaw's diadem. Not sure what he used from Gryffindor. That makes ..." She paused to count. "six. No wonder he's nuts."

Lucius scowled. "I also know that Nagini is one. Harry?"

Harry took up the discussion. "I was one." Hermione gasped in horror. "I kicked him out. That was what was casing all my headaches and letting him get into my dreams. I don't have nearly the night terrors anymore. The few that I do have are from real stuff. Now ... I'm not sure about Gryffindor either. We need to check to see what else of his still exists. I'm pretty sure he never got his hands on the sword."

Neville got up to pace while Draco began a search for books. Lucius and Hermione began to compare notes and Harry returned to his translation. He was only in the way when the 'machine' began to work. He got great pleasure out of watching his foster father and brother cooperating with a muggle born and a blood traitor. He knew Tommy would have an apoplexy if he knew.

The research continued until lunch time. Ron flooed in to join them. They kept the conversation general and Hermione managed to keep from commenting on the elves but her sharp eyes caught several evidences of fear, she also didn't miss the fact that they were all aimed at her.

She attempted to take some of the attention off herself by asking, "Is it proper to discuss the horcruxii at table?"

Lucius nodded as his mouth was full. Madam was not yet present, being delayed by some business or other, so they could discuss them safely.

"Well then ... I was wondering if anyone knows what possessions Gryffindor left after his death. Does anyone have any idea what they were or where we could find out?"

Neville poked at his salad. "I think ... well, he left a sword. Possession of a sword implies possession of a shield, right? So ... where is it?"

Ron agreed, saying, "He'd either have a shield or a targ. Depends on his style which."

Draco announced, "We need to get into the library at Hogwarts. There's a proper copy of 'Hogwarts, a Hystory' there."

Hermione bridled at that. "I have a perfectly good copy of it at home."

Draco drawled, "Abridged, I'm sure. The complete history is nearly three thousand pages, double folio."

Hermione sneered at that. "I have the magical, self-updating 'A Complyted Hystory and True Accounting Of Ye Hystory of Hogwarts'."

Lucius snickered before he could stop himself. "Well, I guess that put you in your place, my dragon."

Draco just glowered.

Harry defused the confrontation before it was more than a spark. He cast both Draco and Lucius quelling glowers, Draco had the good grace to look sorry while Lucius just raised an eyebrow and went back to his meal.

"Hermione, I've got a real problem with a book I'm trying to translate. It's in ogham with a few bits of Futhark thrown in for extra spice. But part of it refers to an older book that is written in Parseltongue. I can translate that, but the ogham is Irish, Snape said so. I'm a bit stuck. Help?"

Hermione immediately launched in to the history and uses of ogham and Futhark, opined that the writer must have had some contact with Germanic peoples, using the Futhark to fill in where the ogham was insufficient. "I don't know much about ogham but I'll be glad to study up on it so I can help."

Harry sighed. "No, Hermione, you've got enough on your plate as it is. I'll manage. My real problem is that the spells that are in Irish need to be done in Irish and I don't know how to pronounce most of it. I'll give it a rest for a while, just finish up the translation into Latinate alphabet."

Neville looked blank, "What's that?"

"Modern English. Our alphabet is based on Latin, so it's called Latinate."

Lucius decided to show off his education a bit and started in on a small lecture where he explained the origin, spread and scope of all Latinate alphabets. Hermione was fascinated, Neville actually understood, Draco added a bit here and there and Harry nearly fell asleep. Ron just ate his lunch and kept his thoughts to himself.

All Irish translations in this story were provided by Da (mucklefuck) via howdoyousay on LJ. Thanks, Da.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry sighed, things were heating up quite a bit. He was busy, as always. He thought back on the deportment lessons with Hermione.

He'd been pleasantly surprised to find that she had taken ball room dancing after the Yule Ball, just because she liked it.

Madam hadn't believed her when she'd said she could dance.

"Very well, Mademoiselle, dance. Mr. Potter, partner with her."

Harry nodded and stepped up to take Hermione into a proper dance position. He looked at her for a moment then grinned, "Can you fox trot?"

She smirked back. "I can do better than that. If you have the music for it, quickstep."

Harry nodded to Neville who was in charge of the dance music. He found a song quickly, Harry had gone over how to work the equipment with him and he'd proven to be a quick study.

Now he cued the music, Harry hopped in place for a measure then they were off.

Harry murmured instructions to Hermione as they took off across the floor. "Hop! Hop! Hop! Progressive Chasse, two, three, four. Change step, step ball change. Stag!"

Hermione took instruction like a champ and they managed not to trip each other. Harry thought her posture could have been a bit better, her elbows drooped but he refrained from saying so.

Hermione sighed, "Oh, that was nice. I haven't danced with a competent partner since dance school. Thank you, Harry."

"You are very welcome, Hermione." He offered Hermione his elbow, which she took. He led her back to Lucius, bowed and turned to Madam.

"Excellent. Very nice manners, Mr. Potter. Now. We all dance."

The partners, who had been patiently waiting, advanced into the room and the dancing lesson resumed. Neville, no surprise there, was considered a prime partner and two of the ladies nearly came to hexes over him. Neville beamed brightly at this.

Hermione actually preferred him to Ron, not that Ron minded much. He discovered that he had two left feet and hated dancing just as much as he'd always thought he would.

Harry laughed in remembrance of the lessons, Ron despised them but Neville, Draco, and Hermione had a great deal of fun. Madam was pleased.

The other real incident was not as amusing. Neville came each morning to have fencing lessons with Harry. Ron wasn't allowed because of the enmity between the Weasley and Malfoy patriarchs and Draco couldn't fence because of a flare up of his Sensatus Nervosa. This left Neville and Harry the only ones Lucius was teaching.

Neville proved to be self conscious which made him clumsy. The first lesson they had was how to draw the sword. As they couldn't draw or sheath a practice sword they were using the swords they would ultimately be carrying. On the third try, Neville managed to stab himself in the side.

Lucius eyed him for a moment then walked over and helped him sit down. "Let me see." He lifted Neville's shirt, opening his robes to do so. "Not that bad. Unfortunately, I am terrible at healing spells. Harry, come here."

Harry walked over to see the wound. It wasn't that bad, really, Neville had just poked the tip of the sword in about a quarter inch or so.

"The wand motion is so ..." Lucius demonstrated a flick like a tick mark, then a swirl. "centered on the wound. And the incantation is ... guérissez. Yes, it's French. Mind your accent."

Harry practiced the wand motion and incantation twice before Lucius announced it was 'well enough'.

Harry performed the charm on Neville then wiped away the blood. "Looks good. Papa? Do you think he needs a blood replenishing potion?"

Lucius eyed the amount of blood soaking into Neville's trousers. "No. Mr. Longbottom?"

"I don't think so, sir. I'll just drink plenty of fluids at lunch. I'll be fine."

The lesson continued, with Neville being much more cautious with a sharp sword. Training had progressed apace since then, with Neville accomplishing every task with grim determination. He was beginning to build a skill set, and had lost a half stone.

Now, the group was excused from deportment as Draco's birthday was just around the corner which was the dinner, dance and picnic Lucius had mentioned earlier.

There was to be a banquet, dancing, a midnight supper and the picnic the next day. Harry was still trying to decide what to get Draco for his birthday present. He had no idea what to get him.

He was drawn from his thoughts by Lucius calling his name.

"Harry, the sparring partners are here. I will be watching you as you spar, looking for weaknesses. We'll go over every match after the fact and work on strengthening your skills."

"Ok. Um ... how far am I allowed to go. Points? Extreme force? First blood?"

"Just don't kill them. Everything else can be healed. I've got a healer available as well. And potions that Draco brewed."

"How is he? He hasn't been down to supper the last three days and his elf won't let me in to see him. I didn't force the issue because I know how touchy he can be."

"He's not doing well." Harry cast an alarmed look at Lucius. "He will be alright, it is not life threatening. But he has got a bloody nose that will not stop, and several bruises where he bumped himself. Blood replenishing potions are keeping up with his nose nicely but he is a mess and hates for anyone to see him like this."

"Ok. I'll send him a note. Do you think he'll be well for his birthday?"

"Yes, these spells don't last more than a few days."

Harry sighed in relief, resolved to write Draco after the session and turned his attention to sparring.

This session was more to evaluate the temperament of Harry's opponents and Harry's present levels than it was for actual training.

Lucius walked up and down the line of thugs, looking them over carefully. None of them were wearing robes and all of them had their sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Lucius pointed to two men. "You and You. Get out." They scrambled to leave.

Harry didn't ask any questions, he really didn't care what made Lucius send them off. If his foster father didn't want them to spar with him, they wouldn't. That was all there was to it.

Lucius whirled around, robes flaring. "You are here to spar with my foster son, Harry Potter. You will do your utmost. If you injure him, be aware that I will not cry foul. As he says himself, better a bruise from a friend than a death blow from an enemy. However, if you go too far, I shall handle repercussions. If you are injured, you will be healed. Harry will not be pulling punches at all. Draw lots for who goes first."

Harry cleared his throat. "If I injure you, you will be healed and paid. If you can't come back because you need time to heal completely, you will be paid for the day. Don't try to cheat me. You'll find that I'm quite goblin like when I'm cheated."

One of the house elves held out a small bag. Inside the bag were round disks of wood with a number on each one. There were six men and six chips.

"Oi! I got number one. What does that mean?"

"You are the first one to fight Harry. The rules are simple. You are to try to overcome him in any way you can. No weapons are to be used. I call an end to the fight, you stop at once."

"Ok, got it. I do feel a bit bad, he's awful small." The man flexed one arm, almost without thought.

Harry eyed him, he was about Harry's size but heavier and better muscled. He was also around forty, much more experienced in street fighting, if his scars were any indication.

Lucius called them to the mats and started the match.

Harry circled his opponent carefully, keeping his eyes on the other man's. The second he looked at Harry's feet, Harry knew that he was going to try some sort of kick or trip.

He stepped back and waited a second. His jump caught the man by surprise and carried him over the sweeping kick meant to knock him off his feet. He followed up with a kick of his own, but aimed at his opponents head. He connected with a force that jarred his leg to the hip.

Lucius called, "Stop!" Harry stepped back from his downed opponent vowing to learn their names. "Very good, Harry. Did you pull your blow?"

"No, sir. I figure, you're paying them good money for me to beat them up, so I should get your money's worth. Maybe a bonus if I break something, or they get in a real hit. I don't want someone who lets me win, that's no way to learn anything." He rubbed the back of his neck. "And, I need to know their names."

"As you wish." Lucius turned to the small group. "You heard him. Next."

Harry spent the next hour being introduced to his sparring partners and testing himself against them. He ended the session, bruised and battered but well aware that he had benefited from the experience.

The healer stepped in and handed out potions, he'd been quietly doing his job on the sidelines as each opponent got handed his head, or Harry got handed his.

The whole group of men started to leave but Harry stopped them. "No, you all stay. Papa, I need their input. You were going to critique my matches but ... If they stay, they can tell me how they got past my defenses. This isn't a game and I don't have time for Pureblood prejudices."

Lucius smirked a bit. "All these men are Pureblood. And you are right, they should stay."

The next hour was spent in an intensive dissection of each match. Lucius ordered up tea. Harry listened to everyone and seemed to take great interest in any suggestion.

Lucius finally dismissed the group and took Harry to his rooms.

Lucius pulled Harry into a quick hug. "Now, how are you, really? I know the healer patched you up, but I also know that you have all the ..."

"Survival instincts of a demented lemming." Draco drawled from the doorway.

Harry stepped away from Lucius and whirled around. "Draco! How do you feel? Should you be up?"

"I feel much better and yes, I should be up. Thank you for asking." Draco ambled into the room. "You, on the other hand, look like shit."

Harry groaned, he still felt sore and sweaty. "Well, if you'd been fighting with six men, older and bigger than you, you'd look like shit too."

"No! You're sparring? And I missed it. Shame." Draco looked interested.

"You'll get a chance to watch. And you should watch when Neville and I train with swords as well."

"Oh, fencing is so boring. Tippy-tap and excuse me, a touch."

Lucius shook his head. "No, not fencing. Old fashioned combat with swords. You saw that duello, no one fences with a sword like that. We're not going for points or showy dueling displays. I'm going to teach Harry as I was taught. I do not know why it is so important, but it is."

Harry just nodded solemnly and sighed. "I'm going to shower. Mimsey, put out something for me please."

Mimsey nodded. "As you wish. Today is Miss Frizzy-hair day. Common robes is good enough. No deportment now, just books. Breakfast will be ready when you is down. Sirs!" She nodded to Lucius and Draco in obvious dismissal and they left.

Lucius made a somewhat snarky comment about being dismissed by a house elf but went as he also needed to change clothing.

Harry bathed and dressed, then he sat down at his desk and wrote something on a piece of parchment, using his best handwriting. It was time his father knew everything he, Harry, did. He had finally realized that he could trust Lucius with everything.

Draco looked up from where he was reading the news paper when Harry walked into the room. Neville smiled at him from where he sat next to Draco. Ron was also there, managing to be at Malfoy Manor for breakfast more often than not.

"Hermione?"

"Not here yet." Draco passed the sports page to Ron.

Lucius nodded to the parchment in Harry's hand. "Something important?"

"Yes, actually. You really wanted this a while ago. Now, I think you've earned the right to read it."

Lucius raised one eyebrow in a supercilious effort to hide his embarrassment. Harry just waved a hand, dismissing it with a hunch of one shoulder. They all refrained from more comment on the past.

"I see. Thank you." Lucius read the doggerel poetry, his face turning a very unattractive shade of slate gray. "Oh, bloody buggering ... flaming hell." He handed the parchment to Draco after a glance at Harry.

Draco left the table quickly, dropping the parchment on the table.

Neville retrieved it and started to hand it to Harry.

"No, read it first." Harry waved it back with a flick of his hand.

Ron, who already knew the contents, just said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Neville finished reading then just remarked, "Well, that proves the wizarding world is composed of mostly idiots."

Lucius composed himself enough to ask, "And why do you say that?"

"Um ... it seems to me that only idiots would leave someone in ignorance of a society, mistreat him, humiliate him, call him crazy, self-centered, attention seeking and then want him to save their asses. Not smart. And, frankly, I wouldn't do it."

Lucius started laughing, Harry just gave him a disgusted look and went back to his breakfast. Ron just agreed with Neville.

While Lucius was still snickering, Draco returned to the table and demanded to know what was so funny. Neville just shrugged and glanced at Ron who filled him in on what had happened. Draco snorted and agreed with Neville.

Finally, Draco demanded, "Well, Harry, what do you have to say to that?"

"I'm not going after Tom because I want to save the wizarding world, frankly, they could all stew in their own shit for all of me. I'm going after him because the flaming cock-sucker is trying to kill me. If he'd leave me alone, I'd be glad to do the same. But since he bloody well won't, I want his head on a plate. So ... I refuse to discuss this anymore, finish your breakfasts so we can go fly before Hermione gets here."

Brooms were gathered up, clothing changed and they all met on the pitch to work on their routine.

They'd met a small snag, they never seemed to be able to combine stunts into a full routine. They couldn't move from one to the other and wind up in the same place every time.

This was quite important, as they needed to be able to hit a mark so that they wouldn't run into each other during the performance.

Harry was beginning to become discouraged. He so wanted this to work out. Neville was showing such improvement in his flying and Ron and Draco were actually starting to get along. He wanted this to work out so much he was nearly sick.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione plopped down next to Harry. "You look like you're about to puke."

Harry flinched, he wasn't expecting Hermione this early. "Oh, hi. I'm ok. Just ... the bacon didn't set well, I guess."

Hermione looked around for the other boys. "Oh, my god! What are they doing? Are you all crazy?"

Harry sighed and shot off a shower of yellow sparks to attract Draco's attention. They were trying to figure out how to signal each other with Draco watching from the air and Harry from the ground, which was why Harry was sitting down instead of in the air.

Harry replied. "No, we're not crazy. That's why we're trying to figure out how to do this without crashing into each other. Now, I suppose you'll tell Papa and ruin the surprise."

Hermione thought carefully about her reply and decided that she wasn't going to make the same mistake her mother had made. "I don't know. Exactly what are you trying to do?"

Neville plopped down beside Harry while Draco and Ron sprawled across from him. Draco elegant even in a sprawl. Ron, looking like a pile of robes. Hermione nodded to him, smiled at Neville then pinned Draco with a sharp look.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?"

Draco held up a hand. "Pray, absolve me. It was Harry's actually."

Hermione huffed her annoyance at this then asked, "Exactly what is it you want to do?"

"Fly a stunt routine like the Blue Angels, the Red Arrows or the Golden Centenaries. You know who I'm talking about?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh, yes, fantastic flying. But ... never mind. Just ... you are being careful, aren't you?"

Harry sighed and rolled over onto his back. "Yes, we are. That's why I'm sitting it out. We ... I don't know how to describe it other than to say ... no one is where anyone else expects them to be. And we can't fly together until we can be sure that we don't wind up in a midair collision. Papa would kill all of us, if we didn't kill each other."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, I did some reading ... not much mind you ... but stunt flying is on telly once in a while and Daddy loves it. There's other kinds than the military. There's a kind where each pilot flies alone, doing a routine that he or she has made up themselves. That's called aerobatics. Now, they use marks to orient themselves. The military talk to each other on the radio, but I think they establish marks too. So ... I don't know ... maybe flags on the sides of the pitch. Different colours, or something."

Draco nodded. "That makes sense. You going to tell Father?"

"No, I don't think so. As long as you're careful. I know it's dangerous but I don't think it's any more dangerous than playing Quidditch. At least, with this, no one is trying to bash you with a bludger or something."

So they all settled in to devise marks. With Hermione's help they settled on football field style lines across the pitch and a series of flags down the sides.

Harry took his broom and flew his share of the routine while Hermione and Draco made notes. Neville and Ron just watched, making mental note of things themselves.

After the fly through, they all settled on the grass for a quick recap of the routine. Hermione tried her best to be upbeat about it but she couldn't hide her worry.

"I'm sorry. This just scares the life out of me. What if you crash, what if you hit each other."

Draco sighed. "I really don't see how you have managed to keep from hexing her to bits." He turned to Hermione. "Granger, that is why we haven't combined our individual routines into one yet. We don't want to have any disasters. So ... now that we have this idea, we'll work on hitting our marks every single time, before we even think about trying to combine them."

Hermione looked relived and said, "Oh! Well, alright then. That's good. Just ... promise me you'll really be careful."

Draco nodded. "We will be. I'd really like to have it ready for my birthday. I think it would be brilliant to show it off."

Harry nodded while Ron and Neville exchanged glances. Hermione couldn't be trusted not to tell if she changed her mind.

Mimsey popped in, announcing, "Enough. Lunch is ready."

.

Lucius greeted them with the sad information that he had business that he had to take care of. Something had come up suddenly.

"I'm sorry. Miss Granger, I'm sure you are perfectly capable of handling the last of the research. Also, you really should take a look at those two books Harry is trying to translate. The actual books not his notes. Excuse me."

And with that he strode out to apparate away with a soft pop.

He reappeared just outside Gringotts with another pop.

He went in and, remembering Harry's success with goblins, asked politely to see Grumbleguts. He was shown into the proper office and asked to wait a few moments.

It didn't take long for Grumbleguts to show up.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you today?" The goblin seated himself at his desk, steepled his fingers in front of his chin and waited.

Lucius rubbed his cheek for a moment then just said, "I need access to the LeStrange vault for a moment. There might be something in it that ... is objectionable."

"I see. You realize that I can't let you remove anything from it without Mr Potters express permission."

"I do. For now, I just wish to confirm that this object is there. If it is, I will bring Harrison to retrieve it himself."

"Very well. I'll allow you access for viewing only. But the LeStrange, Black and Potter vaults have been combined by now. Finally, there is a catalogue. Perhaps viewing the catalogue would be more helpful?"

Lucius nodded. "It might. Please let me view it."

Grumbleguts just tapped a small bell on the edge of his desk. An aide entered and he asked him to bring the catalogue to the Potter-Black vault. He left and returned moments later with the book.

Lucius looked through it for a moment, marveling at the organization. The catalogue was arranged by function, object and family origin. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. The cup was described quite clearly and a note even said that it was dark, possibly a possession of a founder and that it had been sequestered in the vault for dark objects that Harry had requested.

"Yes, I do believe that the object in question is in the sequestered vault. I would like to see it to make sure. If you don't mind?" Lucius rose, robes fluttering a bit. In his agitation, he had neglected to smooth them.

Grumbleguts noticed this so he decided to allow Lucius to see the vault. "No, I don't mind. Come this way."

And with that he led Lucius into a back corridor and down several flights of narrow spiral stairs. The vault was sealed with several doors layered one over the other, double locked and chained.

Lucius waited patiently while it was unsealed and opened. He nodded his head to Grumbleguts then entered, turning to say, "You should come with me to see to it that there is no impropriety."

Grumbleguts just walked in after him without comment.

Lucius looked around for a moment then sighed, the number of objects with dark, or at least unpleasant, auras was unnerving. He looked again with the intent of finding the cup.

It didn't take him long to do so. It took a place of pride, or shame, in the middle of a small alcove behind an extra shield of magic. He cast a spell just to make sure.

"Yes, that is it. I'll tell Harry. I am not sure when we will come to collect it but I must caution you ... no one is to touch that no matter what. It is to stay right there until it can be destroyed."

"I see. You do know that that is, do you not?"

Lucius felt a thrill of fear dance down his spine. "I know. Do you?"

"It is a horcrux. A foul, evil thing. We would have destroyed it ... but it is not ours to touch."

"You know how to destroy it safely?"

"Yes."

Lucius felt as if a weight had been removed from his soul. "How much?"

"For Client Potter? No charge."

"I see. I presume there is an accommodation where I can communicate with him?"

"Yes. This way."

.

Harry was explaining his notes to Hermione. "Here. It's just a straight substitution code. Certain sounds in Parseltongue translate into sounds in human. I've just done the substitution. I have no idea what it actually says. It's in Irish. I know these are spells. This is some sort of map and the writing is place names. That's as far as I've gotten."

Hermione eyed the books with considerable disfavor. "Well, I can continue the substitution with the key you made up. Very nice work, by the way. But ... I don't read Irish, or any other form of Gaelic. So, we're stuck for a translation. And some of these words don't seem complete."

"They're not." Harry pointed to a squiggle. "I have no idea what kind of sound that should be. I don't think it exists in English."

Hermione stared at the pages muttering something about glottal stops and eclipses. Harry sighed.

"Harry, Father wants you on the floo. He's at Gringotts. He's really upset about something so you better come."

Harry got up and hurried out. If Lucius was upset, it had to be serious.

He threw himself down on the hearth rug and said, "I'm here. What is it?"

"Can you step through?"

Harry stood up, announcing, "Yes, but I'm all of a muck of ink. We've been working on that translation I told you about, so excuse the mess." then tossed a handful of floo power in the fire and stepped in.

He stepped out easily, neither tripping nor stumbling, hours of flooing from one residence to the other had cured him of his habit of tumbling out of the floo like a demented elf.

"Here I am." He saw Grumbleguts. "Oh, hello, sir. Sorry I'm in a mess, homework, you know. Now, what is the problem?"

Lucius told him about the cup, ending, "So I need your permission to remove it from the vault. I can make financial arrangements within certain parameters as your guardian but I can neither sell any possession nor even remove same from a vault without your express permission."

Harry nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "I see. So what is it that has caused all this uproar?"

"A horcrux. It was in Bella's section of the LeStrange vaults. It is now in the restricted vault under heavy wards." Harry blinked once. "The goblins have said that they can destroy it for us. All it needs is for you to retrieve it from the vault."

"Ok. Let's do this." Harry turned to Grumbleguts who led the way back to the vault.

Harry eyed the door with awe, whispering, "Wow! They're really serious about this shit."

"Yes, serious. Go in, bring out the cup. The wards will let you now." Grumbleguts wasn't a happy goblin and showed it.

"Ok, I'm really sorry about all the inconvenience." And with that, Harry went into the vault followed by Lucius.

"There." Lucius pointed to the cup. Harry reached out to get it but Lucius stopped him. "No! Do not touch it with your bare hands. I have gloves."

Harry didn't argue. He just stepped back and gave Lucius room to reach the cup.

Lucius picked the cup up and took it to Grumbleguts. The goblin held out a bag which Lucius put the cup in. "We will take care of this at once. There are other objects that need to be seen to, but this is the worst. The others can wait until young Mr Potter-Black matures."

Harry watched as the goblin made his way to a cart, handed the bag to another goblin and issued instructions in gobbledygook. He wondered if they were going to use a goblin curse breaker or a wizard.

Grumbleguts returned to show them the way back to his office. He noticed the ring that Harry was wearing and remarked, "I was glad to see you take that. Gryffindor's ring shouldn't be in the hands of some ... muck head that stole it from its rightful family."

Harry glanced at the ring which he was wearing on the ring finger of his left hand, opposite from his family ring on his right hand. He had taken to wearing the Potter and Malfoy rings interchangeably with the Black ring. He liked his personal ring but if it belonged to someone else, he would send it to them.

"Who does it belong to? If you know, I'll see that they get it back."

"Why, you, of course. I thought that was why you claimed it. It was your grandfathers personal ring. Disappeared from Godricks Hollow ... that night."

Harry snarled, "You mean that filthy ... mother fucking piece of dragon dung might have been involved in the raid that killed my parents?"

Lucius glanced at the goblin who just shrugged at him. "Easy, Harrison. I was not on that raid, but I know everyone who was. He was not. How he got the ring, I do not know. Perhaps he bought it after the person who stole it pawned it. Calm down."

Harry nodded, doing his best to calm down. "Alright. But I swear I'm going to find everyone who was involved and either shit on their grave or tear off their head and shit down their neck."

Grumbleguts looked impressed. "Good. Revenge on the killers of your parents. Excellent sentiments. Come." And with that, he led them back to his office.

Lucius glanced at the tempus charm and said, "It is a bit late to go home for tea. Would you like to go to Miss Chai for something before we return home?"

Harry grinned, he liked having a bit of time with Lucius by himself. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

They exchanged pleasantries with Grumbleguts and left.

As they left Gringotts Harry noticed Mundungus Fletcher sneaking down Knockturn Alley with a bundle under his arm.

"I wonder what that old thief has now. Papa, you know he stole Sirius blind. Can we follow him?"

Lucius watched the grungy old thief for a moment then said, "He is headed directly to Borgin and Burkes, or I miss my guess. Yes, we should follow him." He gave Harry a chilly little smile. "In the interests of community service, you understand."

Harry muttered, "And getting his loot back to its proper owner. Old sticky fingers."

They followed Dung into Borgin and Burkes and waited for him to open his bundle. Harry snarled in outrage as a silver tea service was unveiled, it had the Black family crest on it plain as day.

"I'm feared that this is all I'll have. Locked it up tighter than a drum they has. Nasty, hateful goblins. Threw us all out into the streets they did. So ... what'll ye give me?"

"A clap across the head, you old thief. That's mine." Harry couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

Dung and the proprietor, Harry didn't know whether it was Borgin or Burke and really didn't care, both jumped. Lucius smiled behind him.

Then he got a look at Harry's face in a mirror behind the counter. He looked furious, his green eyes almost glowing in a face that seemed frozen in some sort of rictus. He looked ready to do murder. Lucius smiled even wider.

Fletcher whined, "But, no one is using any of that stuff. A fellow has to live, ya know."

"Not off me, you don't. You keep your hands off my stuff." He turned to glower at Borgin, or Burke. "And you, if you have anything of mine in this store, I want it back. Papa?"

Lucius was pleased to wave his wand and snap, "Accio the stolen Black property!" Things flew from all over the shop to settle on the counter in front of Harry.

Lucius instructed that everything be packed carefully, then he hexed Fletcher to within an inch of his life. When he turned his attention to Burke, or Borgin, he wasn't sure who was who either, he hexed him too then snarled, "If you take one more thing from any of my properties, without me bringing it in personally, I will Crucio you."

The man started to whine again but Harry just cast a tiny bombarda. The bang made everyone jump.

"Shut it. We're leaving now. Do not forget what Papa said." Harry turned to Lucius, who just raised his eyebrow. "Shall we go?"

"Of course. Fetch your parcel."

Harry picked up the packed, shrunken property and followed him out the door.

They settled at a table in Miss Chai's tea room but didn't bother with menus. Lucius just ordered high tea.

The tea, sweets and small sandwiches arrived in a flurry of plates, pots and cups all controlled by the waitress who flourished her wand to settle everything on the table.

"Will that be all?" Lucius dipped his head once. "Very well. If you need anything else just let me know. Enjoy."

Harry took the cup Lucius handed him and put a cookie on his plate.

"No biscuits until you eat something else. Perhaps some of this..." Lucius peered at a sandwich. "egg salad will tempt you."

Harry accepted it then asked, "Is there any watercress and mayonnaise?"

"No, but there is cucumber and butter." Lucius placed one of the narrow fingers on Harry's plate.

They nibbled and sipped in companionable silence for a while then Harry asked, "Papa, do you know how to do the animagus transformation?"

"Yes. Would you like to learn that?" Lucius smiled at Harry.

"Please. Can you teach me?"

"No." Lucius shook his head, voice heavy with regret. "I would have to find someone to tutor you."

"I'd like that, please."

"I shall see to it as soon as possible."

They finished their tea, Lucius paid while Harry left a tip.

As they left, Lucius asked, "Would you like to stroll around for a bit. We should get back before Miss Granger leaves but I think we have a couple of hours yet."

Harry blithely agreed. "Yes, we do. If she gets buried in research, she'll forget the time and we'll have to remind her to go home."

They were walking by the Magical Menagerie and Harry happened to glance in the window. The poor snake there was practically panting in pain. The tank was situated for people to get the best view of the snake which put it in a beam of sunlight.

"Oh, we have to go in. That poor fellow is going to pass out from heat exhaustion."

Lucius just followed Harry into the shop.

"Ma'am, do you know that the snake in the window is too hot?"

The proprietress gasped, "Oh, my. No I didn't." She scurried to the window and lifted the snake out of his tank and carried him to the back.

Harry followed her, leaving Lucius to wait by the counter, and amused expression on his usually cold face.

"_Too hot. Bad human. Sick."_

Harry spoke to the snake. _"You will feel better in a moment. The human is sorry. She will cool you."_

Miss Higgs turned to stare at him for a moment then said, "Oh, I forgot you're a parslemouth. Is he ok?"

"He's too hot and a bit annoyed with you. What is he?"

Miss Higgs turned to cast a cooling charm on the snake. "He's a Black Mamba. I just milked him yesterday so don't worry about being bitten."

Harry eyed the snake for a moment. _"Are you going to bite me?"_

"_No, stupid human took my poison. Might bite her, just for the fun of it."_

"_Please don't. Would you like to come to my nest with me?"_

"_Perhaps. Do you have good food?"_

"_Yes. But if I take you home to my nest, you can't bite anyone."_

"_Fine, fine. You may take me home to your nest."_

Harry turned to Miss Higgs. "I'd like to buy him. How much?"

"Oh, dear. He's mostly for display. Black Mambas are very poisonous and on the irritable side." She bit at her lip. "But, since you can actually talk to him ... perhaps."

Harry eyed the snake with some irritation. "And why, may I ask, do you have a snake like a mamba in the first place?"

"I took an odd lot from an importer. Mostly kneazles, owls and such. He was a rather nasty surprise. So, I kept him for a display."

By this time they were back in the front, near the counter. Harry selected a tank with some sand, a rock and a tree branch already in it. He also got a shallow bowl for water.

"Harry, are you going to buy that snake?" Lucius eyed it with some trepidation. "He is a bit on the large side for a familiar."

Harry looked at the snake. He was nearly three feet long. "Well, Dendroaspis polylepis can grow to about fourteen feet long so, not really. I think I'll call him Aspis. What do you think?"

Lucius sighed. "I think I am going to regret this. But ..." he handed Miss Higgs the amount she asked for without dickering. "come along. We better take him and ourselves home."

So Harry let Aspis wrap himself around his torso, shrank his tank and picked up the cage of mice.

Lucius nodded to him and they popped out of the shop and directly into the Entry Hall where Harry handed his packages over to Mimsey with instructions to set the tank up in his sitting room and to put the contents of the bundle from Borgin and Burks out on a table somewhere so he could look it over.

She just eyed the mice with a jaundiced eye then took everything away to do as she was asked. She was going to have a few words with Harry about live things too.

Harry took his time walking to the library so that Aspis could get used to being carried. Harry was pleased to feel the snake settling comfortably around his torso and shoulders with his head weaving near his left ear. The snake was hissing questions as they went and Harry was doing his best to answer them.

"_You are quite the curious one aren't you?"_ Harry watched as Aspis flicked his tongue out to taste the air.

"_Yes, I must know everything there is to know about my new domain. Are there rats here?"_

Harry replied, _"I don't know. Probably."_

"_And why don't you know? What do you eat?"_

"_Human food. It is provided for me by servants. I bought you mice to eat."_

"_Ssssss! I wondered why you brought them. Silly things but very good eating."_

"_Exactly."_

They were now at the library door so Harry quit talking to Aspis. He wanted to see how long it would take for someone to notice him.

Draco looked up blinked then paled but he didn't say anything. Harry nodded to him and smiled slightly, trust his brother to notice at one.

Hermione didn't even look at him just demanded, "Well, Harry, if you're through fooling around. We need to look into a secondary ..."

Harry tuned her out in favor of glancing at Ron. He was sitting across from Hermione with his nose in a small scroll. He didn't notice Aspis either.

Neville, however, did and gasped, "Harry, there's a bloody huge snake!"

Aspis realized that Neville was looking at him and turned his attention that way. _"The human sees me. Is he a threat? Should I bite him?"_

Harry nodded to Neville, "His name is Aspis." then he told Aspis, _"No, don't bite him. He is a nest mate."_

"_These are all nest mates? I will refrain from biting them then." _And with that last comment he nudged Harry's chin with his head and eased into his robes to fall asleep at once.

Ron and Hermione had both looked up at Neville's exclamation. Ron gulped then stammered, "Mm-m-mmamba. B-b-black. Oh, bloody hell."

Hermione proved her metal by simply asking, "New familiar? I thought Hedwig..."

Harry just shrugged, making Aspis hiss a bit. "She's my first birthday present ever and I love her to pieces, but she's not much fun to carry through the halls. She's not happy inside, no matter what. I'll always use her as my personal owl but she deserves better than to be mewed up inside just to please me."

Hermione nodded. "I see. That's very grown up of you. Now ... what's the real reason?"

Harry laughed lightly. "I just like him. Papa bought him for me just because I wanted him. Ok, so I'm shallow. But Hedwig really shouldn't be confined so much. It's not good for her."

Lucius entered the conversation, saying, "No, it is not fair to her. She is a post owl as well as a familiar. In my day, we were allowed an owl and one other animal. I see no reason to change the rule. Why it was, I have no idea."

Hermione, ever the practical one, just announced, "Well, it really doesn't make any difference. I know several girls who have owls as well as something else." She gave Neville an apologetic glance. "Not, however, toads."

Neville just shrugged then remarked, "I leave Trevor in the greenhouses. He's much happier there and there aren't so many bugs." Harry shot Neville a blank look. "He eats them. Much better than poisons."

With that he turned back to the book he was reading.

Hermione took the Darkling's book, which Harry had finally managed to persuade to let other people handle it, and pointed to a small map. "I think this is Ireland. But what are the names, please?"

Harry translated them for her and she started matching them up with a modern map. He returned to trying to finish the translation of the spells. He was well aware that Lucius had skillfully changed the direction of their research from the horcurxii to this. He was even fairly sure why.

He settled to translate a page of the Malfoy book. They'd all started calling the one book the Malfoy book and the other the Darklings book.

Suddenly, Hermione snarled, "This is just making me nuts. The page actually stopped right in the middle of a sentence. And this one. It takes up in the middle of one. And half of ... I wish they'd number the damn pages."

Lucius glanced up from his perusal of some of Harry's work. "Might I see that?" Hermione handed her page over. "Hmmm. Harry, do you have that page you were complaining about yesterday?"

Harry passed it to him then rose to read over his shoulder. Draco moved to read over the other. The three of them presented a picture that made Hermione wish Colin Creevey was there with his camera. Harry was leaning on his arms which were crossed on the back of the chair Lucius was sitting in. His long hair had slid over his shoulder and his braid was dangling on Lucius' chest. Draco had an arm around Harry's shoulder with his other hand on Lucius' shoulder. Aspis was curled across Harry's shoulders and the arm that Draco had there.

Draco nodded to himself. "I think I see what the problem is. Granger, will you bring me both books, please?"

Hermione gathered them up and carried them over, giving Aspis a sharp look. The snake seemed to be reading the parchment too.

Lucius sighed, turned a page in one of the books then examined the spine carefully. "Just as I suspected. Merlin was a sneaky, paranoid, evil minded old man." Hermione choked. "Never mind that he was one of the greatest wizards ever known and extremely powerful, not to mention the founder of magical society. He made sure that no one could translate his grimoire by writing all his knowledge in one book, in a combination of ogham, Futhark and Parseltongue then taking the book apart and shuffling all the folios, assembling new gathers then rebinding it as two different books. I have no idea how the Malfoy family got hold of this one." He caressed the spine of the one book. "Nor how the Darklings got the other. But ... and why he sealed the one with Parseltongue."

Draco sighed. "Perhaps he was senile by the time he did it. But that's neither here nor there. Now we know what was done. How do we undo it?"

Lucius fingered the books. "I don't believe we can. The Malfoy book seems to defend itself quiet well. Any attempt to disassemble it might destroy it altogether."

Harry nodded. "I'm afraid you're right."

Suddenly Lucius hissed and dropped both books. "Ah! It burned me!"

Draco snatched something from his robes while Harry grabbed both of Lucius' wrists before he tried to wipe his hands on his robes. He case a quick scorgify then waited for Draco to issue orders.

Hermione quickly snatched up the books, using a fold of her robes to protect her hands. She dropped them, one on top of the other, on the edge of the table.

Neville stood up, with Ron right behind him.

"What do we do? Draco?"

Draco took one look at his fathers hands and snapped, "Neville, floo our healer to come at once. Mipsey will tell you who to call." Without a pause he called, "Gerard! Bring me water. Harry, don't let him rub them."

Lucius didn't struggle against his sons. He just gritted his teeth against the pain. It felt like he'd dipped his hands in liquid fire.

Ron moved to grip one of Lucius' wrists while Harry still held the other. Draco took the basin of warm water that Gerard appeared with and set it in Lucius' lap. Lucius dipped one hand then the other into the water.

There was a whoosh from the entry room and Mw. Thomas came striding in.

"What's going on here? The young man who called didn't seem to be able to tell me much."

Draco stepped out of the way. "He was holding two books, then his hands were burned."

"Hmmmm. I see. I'd like to see the books."

Hermione pointed to where she'd placed the books. They were sitting right where she'd put them but they were glowing softly. He nodded.

"Messing about with ancient artifacts is not conducive to good health."

Draco muttered something profane under his breath. The Medi-wizard ignored him and examined Lucius' hands instead.

"Well, washing them did some good. I brought some burn cream, I'll apply that and we'll see. There's also a healing draught and a pain potion. My bag, young man."

Neville just held it open while Mw. Thomas extracted the needed potions. Draco took them and tipped them into Lucius' mouth. Harry and Ron kept their grips on his arms as they were beginning to tremble and they didn't want him to touch anything for fear of infection.

"Now, I'm going to put some cream on your hands, Mr. Malfoy. And that should be that." He waived his wand, casting healing spells, then put on the cream. "Looks much better."

Lucius flexed his fingers. "The pain is gone. Boys, you can let go now."

Ron let go so fast he stumbled a bit. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't want you to touch something with an open blister and get infected."

Lucius just nodded a bit wearily. "And I thank you for that. But now, perhaps, we should call it a day?"

They all agreed so Neville, Ron and Hermione packed up their things and left for the day. Hermione demanded that Harry promise to send Hedwig with a message if there was anything she could do for Lucius.

Ron and Neville said to floo them for the same reason.

Draco played host while Lucius apologized and left, looking tired. Harry followed him quietly. No one noticed the books as they melded in a soft green glow.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's note: this chapter has a jump of about a week right in the middle of it. From about May 28th to June 5th, the day of Draco's birthday.

.

Harry woke the next morning, did his work out and waited for his sparring partners to appear at his dojo. Their sword training put off until afternoon for the day. The sparring partners showed up right on time and ready to spar. That day was a repeat of yesterday, except that the first thing Harry did was demand to see Lucius' hands. Lucius just rolled his eyes a bit and held them out for Harry to see.

"Satisfied?"

Harry smiled at Lucius' expression. "Yes, I am, thank you." He turned to look at his sparring partners. "Well, let's get to it."

The fighting was just as fierce as before, but Lucius chose to try to teach Harry a move himself. It didn't work out very well as Lucius showed his street fighting skills to be deadly. He was quick as an adder and much stronger than he looked. After six tries, where Harry wound up on his butt each time, he grumbled, "Merlin, why don't you just beat me with a stick? I'm never going to get this."

Lucius took the comment in the spirit it was intended and held out his hand to Harry.

"Because beating you with a stick won't teach you this hip throw. It's also useful in sword work so you really need to learn it." He pulled him to his feet with a yank.

"How the hell do you do a hip throw with a sword in one hand and a wand and targ in the other?"

Lucius pinned Harry with a stern look. "By using your elbow, just as I'm trying to teach you to do. Try again."

It took Harry another three tries to get it right but the smooth, "Very good, Harrison. I am proud of you." and quick hug made him grin.

The rest of the session was spent in Harry trying the move on the remaining three partners. He left the evaluation session sore and aching but he was sure that he was learning a great deal.

Draco met him at the door to his suite with a handful of potions. His regular ones, as well as a pain potion and one to keep him from getting stiff and another to cure whatever bruises he'd gotten.

He swallowed them, one after another, as Draco trailed him to the bathroom.

"Erg! Draco, I swear, bruise potion tastes like moldy ... something."

Draco made a face back at him. "I know, but there's nothing I can do about it. I tried. Here ..." He produced a small flask from his robes. "I'm going to pour some of this in the bath. It'll make you feel better. Sooth your muscles. In."

Harry just stripped his sweaty clothing off and eased into the hot water. "Ooohh, man, that feels so good."

Draco smirked a bit, carefully refraining from ogling Harry's muscular back. "Well, don't stay too long. Breakfast is nearly ready. Gerard said that Cook is not happy with us. She's tired of trying to hold the food until we're done messing about, as she says. Not to a master's face, of course."

Harry just looked at him for a moment. "Said to who?"

"Not sure. House elves love to gossip." Draco shrugged negligently. "I'm taking a full compliment of healing potions to Father. He needs them?"

Harry flushed a bit. "Probably not. He royally kicked my ass. He's ... tough. Great teacher too. I'm really looking forward to real sword lessons. Right now, we're just learning the basics."

Draco made a face but smoothed it over before Harry could decide whether it was disappointed, annoyed or what. "A firm foundation leads to a solid house."

Harry thought about that for a second. "I know. But ... Never mind. Take those potions to Father."

Draco snorted at Harry's bossiness but went away.

.

Breakfast was another of those meals where Lucius seemed to spend more of his time reminding the other diners of their table manners than anything else. But he didn't seem to mind that much, even his strictest censure was tinged with amusement.

"Draco, do not slurp your tea."

Draco sighed, he really hadn't meant to, he was just caught between a sip and a snigger. Ron was making faces at Neville.

Neville smiled up the table. "It was my fault. Ron just can't help making faces at me."

Ron politely apologized to the whole table.

Lucius cleared his throat, everyone turned to gaze at him. "Harry has expressed an interest in becoming an animagus. Anyone else?"

Ron nodded, eyes alight. "Yes, please, sir."

Neville gulped but said, "I'd love to try."

Draco nodded but remarked, "We ought to wait until Granger is here and ask her as well."

Harry scoffed at this, saying a bit sourly, "Do you really think she'd give up the chance to learn anything magical?"

Lucius just reprimanded gently, "Manners, Harry. The girl is brilliant and very well aware that she is not socially adept."

Harry just apologized and went back to his breakfast.

While they finished their food, Lucius lectured on the steps to completing the transformation. He proved to be surprisingly well informed.

"The animagus transformation is a basic animal-to-animal transformation. Most students don't do the basic Hedgehog-to-Raven transformation until seventh year. I think you are all adept enough to handle it. We should start out with worm-to-beetle and work our way up. But, I feel that that is all nonsense. You will be transforming yourself into something. This is where the problem arises, you don't know what you are supposed to be. There is a potion that can help. It will give you a vision of what you will be. I know a brew master capable of making it; so, while you work on beetle-to-worm and hedgehog-to-raven, I'll have him brew it. It takes two weeks, between brewing and aging."

Harry brought up the subject that was bothering all of them. "We have to register? Why is that?"

Lucius smirked a bit. "I'm an animagus but I didn't register. The main reason is to keep hunting accidents from happening ... and to allow the ministry another finger in your business."

Harry scowled at that comment and shook his head. His acidic, "Well, trust MoM to stick their dirty fingers into everything. I think we should keep it secret. If they find out, we'll just plead 'necessity in time of war' and take it on the chin."

Lucius laughed at that. "It's not that big a deal if they do find out. The only thing they can legally do is fine you 10 galleons and publish your form in the paper."

Neville disclosed that his Gran had told him they, the Ministry of Magic, would put him in Azkaban for years if he became an animagus and didn't register. Lucius derided this comment with a genial, "I'd really like to see them put a Longbottom in Azkaban for something as minor as that."

Ron backed this up. "The Ministry has a lot more to worry about than an unregistered animagus. Voldemort ... sorry, Tom ... has been active lately and Aurors are out at all times of the day and night covering it up. Dad has been out the last three nights. Riddle is also messing with muggle devices and not even Dad knows what to do with some of them."

Harry made a face. Arthur was very fond of muggle things, like plugs and batteries, but had no more idea what they really did than Draco did. In fact, from contact with Harry, Draco knew more.

Aspis, who had been left in his tank during the exercising and sparring, poked his head above Harry's collar and asked, _"What has you so hard in your muscles?" _Ron choked on his tea.

Harry shifted a bit to settle his shoulders again. _"We are talking about learning to turn into a beast. It's very difficult for us."_

Aspis bobbed his head a bit. _"It is heard of in the nests, this changing forms. You will be a snake."_

Harry laughed. "Aspis says I'll be a snake." _"How can you tell?"_

"_You smell like you should be a snake."_

Lucius expressed his displeasure at having a snake at the table by saying, "Harry, I do not condone any sort of animal at table. Please summon your elf and have Aspis returned to his quarters. I'd also appreciate it if you would not hide him under your robes."

"I'm sorry. I'm really not trying to hide him, he just gets cold easily. I'll call Mimsey and remember not to bring him to the table again."

"Very good. Thank you." Lucius finished his tea and stood up, signaling the end of the meal.

Harry handed Aspis over to Mimsey, who had popped in when Harry mentioned her name. She had scolded him about the conditions of the mice in their tiny cage but he'd told her that they were food for the snake, where upon she'd disappeared and returned with another tank for them.

They were just going into the library with Hermione emerged from the Entry Hall.

"Oh, hello. I was just thinking about those books. And I ..."

Harry ignored Hermione as he found her ramblings as boring as Professor Bins' obsession with goblin wars. He wondered absently how much of his information was wrong.

He was drawn back into the conversation when he heard Hermione exclaim, "But Mr. Malfoy that potion takes blood to work. That's blood magic and Dark!"

Harry started to explode at Hermione then paused as Lucius cleared his throat then said, "Not all blood magic is dark. Most dark rituals are blood magic, I concede. Dark blood magic is worked with blood sacrifice from an unwilling contributor. If the person is willing it's not necessary dark. All magic done with animal blood is dark as an animal cannot give consent. Magic done with the blood of a child is also always dark as, even if they give consent, they don't understand what they are giving consent to.

"Added to that is the fact that even blood willingly given ..." He paused for thought. "Most magic only needs a few drops at most. If too much is used the results can be unpredictable."

"But necromancy..." Hermione stopped speaking, looking anxious.

"Necromancy is as dark as it gets. All necromancy is blood magic but not all blood magic is necromancy. Warding is a good example of the ethical use of blood magic."

Hermione got her thinking face on. "Oh, like the blood wards that protected Harry at the Dursleys?"

Lucius snorted. "Those wards never existed. For blood wards to work, the warders have to love the warded. They also have to add their blood to the warding. The Dursleys never even liked Harry. I went to check on those wards shortly after I became Harry's guardian. No wards were in evidence. He's actually safer here than he ever was at that ... place." His expression let everyone know what he thought of the Dursleys.

Hermione sighed. "I would really like to know what Dumbledore was thinking then. Shouldn't he have known the wards were ineffectual?"

"Dumbledore only knows what he wishes to know. He has a blind spot a mile wide. A blind spot that has been exploited before. He wishes to 'save' everyone. Some people are not worthy of being saved, others are not capable of redemption. He refuses to understand that, therefore; he cannot differentiate between those who can and those who can, or will, not. He cannot be trusted."

Hermione opened her mouth to indignantly deny the accusation, then she shut it with a thoughtful look.

Lucius nodded regally. "Now, before we begin animagus training. We need to put up all the research materials that were gotten out. And give Harry back the Malfoy and Darkling books. He is the only one who can handle them safely. No matter what semblance of acceptance there seems to be."

Hermione nodded, getting up quickly to do as she was told. Most of the mess was her fault anyway, the chance at a library like the Malfoy family possessed had made her a bit crazy. She had not only researched horcrux but several other topics that interested her.

She stopped gathering books into her arms and just stood and stared at something.

"M-m-mister Malf-f-foy. Look! Oh, goodness. What?"

Lucius turned in a whirlpool of robes. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No! But Look! The two books ... they ... they're one! Amazing."

Lucius quickly forbade anyone from touching the book until he was sure it was safe.

Harry looked at the new, melded book in astonishment. "Wow! Cool! Wonder what made that happen."

Lucius examined the book from all angles.

Hermione removed every object on the table and started to re-shelve the books. An elf popped in and took them from her. She started to tell the elf that she would do it herself and was told, rather pointedly, that he would do it so that everything got back where it should be. She shut up well knowing the frustration of a miss-shelved book.

While Hermione was arguing with the elf, Lucius was carefully casting spells on the book.

Finally he announced. "It seems that the way to meld the books was to let them touch. Very simple but not something that would have been done in the age that they were created. Books then were very carefully kept on stands, usually chained to them. The simple fact that the books were separated would have ensured that they never touched. Harry, I recommend that you wrap it in something and keep it in a box."

Harry called Mimsey, who popped in. "My devils bag please."

Mimsey disappeared then appeared again with the bag in her hand. "Here you is. Is you wanting anything else?"

"No, thanks, Mimsey. Oh, could you check on Dobby again for me? I'd really appreciate it. After all, he's only in trouble because he was helping me."

Mimsey nodded. "Mimsey is knowing this. Dumblyduffus is not caring, nor Snaky Snape."

And with that rather odd observation, she left again.

Harry just picked up the bag and shoved the book into it saying, "Here, valuable, fragile, book."

Lucius didn't say anything while Ron, Draco and Neville watched with interest. Hermione on the other hand nearly had a fit.

"Harry! What are you doing? That book is valuable. And ... it's ancient. Have you lost your mind?"

She was winding up to a proper rant until Harry just snapped. "It's mine. If I want to toss it on the floor and set it on fire, I will. But ... if you calm down and ask me politely, I'll tell you what I'm doing."

Hermione froze with her mouth open. She took a deep breath then said, quite mildly, "Harry, that book is both ancient and fragile. Please be careful with it. You shouldn't just shove it into a bag like that."

Harry held up the bag, a simple black velvet thing with a leather hem around the mouth and drawstrings threaded through brass rings. "It's a devils bag. It contains ... I'm not sure how much stuff. But anything I put in it is safe. Nothing touches anything else. And it has a self updating inventory book that not only tells me what's in it but how to use things as well. So .. I believe the book is safe."

"Oh, a devils bag. Can I see it?"

Harry held the bag out, but when Hermione tried to grab it he jerked it back exclaiming, "Damn it, Hermione, you see with your eyes; you touch with your hands. Don't just grab it, it'll shock the shit out of you if you stick your hand into it."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. "How do you know I was going to stick my hand in it?"

Draco smirked at the others. "We all know you. You couldn't resist."

Hermione glanced at Lucius, who had stayed out of the whole exchange, an amused expression on his face. "Well, yes, but ... oh, never mind. What are we going to do first?"

All the men marveled at her ability to just change subjects like a wireless station.

Lucius recovered first. "The animagus transformation requires that first you be connected to your body. Know it well. Harry, I believe that you will be the first to transform simply because you already know how to meditate, how to perform Occlumency and seem very connected to yourself, for lack of a better term. So ... I will lead a meditation meant to help you connect with your body more fully."

They worked on the meditation until lunch then Hermione and Neville both had to leave for family business.

Lucius didn't ask what it was and Draco explained to Harry that asking was considered very rude in Pureblood circles. The explanation of pressing family business was an excuse for missing almost any appointment, but using the excuse falsely was provocation for a duel.

Ron decided to leave as well, saying that he hadn't eaten lunch at home in over a week.

They ate lunch while going over Harry's sparring and the effects the meditation had on each of them. Lucius recommended that they all rest a bit before doing anything else as Harry still had swordplay lessons. Harry asked if Neville was returning for them and Lucius explained that Augusta had written that he had family business all afternoon and evening, something to do with the greenhouses it seemed.

Just then one of the elves came in with a letter.

"Is for you, young Master Harry. Owl-elf is saying that the letter is muggle and is being very late. He is sorry but it was being blown out of mail tree. Someone is finding it and sending it."

Harry accepted the letter with thanks and, after a glance a Lucius, opened the plastic bag and extracted the letter.

After reading, he handed the letter to Lucius who read quickly then put it down on the table. Draco refrained from asking any questions but his eyes flicked from the letter to Harry to Lucius, full of questions and worry.

"Well, that tears it. I've got to do something for Dudley. That means Petunia too, I guess."

"What is going on, Harry?"

Harry started then just handed the letter to Draco. Draco read expressions of dismay, fury and sadness flitting across his face.

"Well, that's just peachy. Now what?"

Harry sighed, "Like I said, I have to do something for Dudley. That means Petunia too. I wish ... but wish in one hand and shit in the other to see which one fills up first."

Lucius started to say something but a surprising glower from Draco made him keep his peace.

Harry got up and paced behind the table, walking between it and the sideboard. He ran his hands through his hair just enough to pull some strands out of his braid.

"I want to take Dudley away from Petunia. I want her someplace safe so he won't worry about her, but I feel that she's still a bad influence on him. Papa?"

Lucius thought about this for a while. "Smeltings is the school he attends?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's not a boarding school, this I know."

Harry nodded absently, deep in thought. "No. But I need an excuse ... or do I?"

Lucius just pecked a fingernail against the table top, thinking quickly.

Draco wondered aloud, "Would he turn down an opportunity to attend a school that would help him catch up? Bring him up to acceptable grade levels?"

"Probably not. He's well aware that he won't have a chance in the world without an education. So ... a boarding school that gives summer sessions?"

"Yes." Lucius nodded. "I know of at least three that I can get him into but they all have combined attendance. Magical and muggle. And they are all out of the country."

Harry smoothed his hair back. "Good. Now, how do we get him to go?"

Lucius thought about that but Draco came up with the best idea. "We just tell him he is ... going, I mean."

Harry thought about that for a moment then nodded. "Make arrangements, please." and with that Harry left the room.

Draco started to follow but Lucius stopped him with a shake of his head. Draco pouted a bit but realized that Harry did need some time to himself.

They all spent the afternoon to themselves in private activities.

.

The evening sword practice was intense as Lucius was beginning to show Harry true fighting techniques.

"This is a pell. On it, you will learn the various strokes that comprise the alphabet of sword play. And entire battle can be described in a few short sentences. You will learn this language as if it was English, French or Latin. I will teach you each attack, defence and guard. Ready?"

Harry swished his sword through the air a couple of times to limber his arm. "Yes, sir."

Lucius demonstrated a slash, level with his shoulders from right to left. "This is called a horizontal position one slash. Or right one." Lucius went on to show Harry blows from the left and right to the head, shoulder, torso and legs. "You will notice that the right side numbers are all odd and the left side are all even. This holds true for attacks and defenses. Guards are not numbered but called, high or low, left or right. After you learn each attack and defense separately, I'll begin calling them out to you and you will be expected to perform them properly immediately."

Harry had listened to all the instructions and watched the demonstrations carefully, now all he said was, "Yes, Shidoshi."

Lucius just shook his head. "I'm not a martial artist and have no right to that title. If you wish to give me one it should be Master Lucius."

"Yes, Master Lucius." Harry bowed slightly to Lucius then took his position at the pell.

Lucius watched Harry wield the duello correcting him occasionally as his grip or form slipped. He found himself shivering slightly in delight. Harry was fast, strong and quick. This quickness of mind was going to be the deciding factor in many of his fights.

"Enough."

Harry swiped sweat off his forehead. "Just a few minutes more. I've almost got it right."

Lucius shook his head. "No, look at your hand. I want you to develop calluses not blisters."

Harry examined his hand. It was red and felt hot. He had several pressure points that were stinging harshly. "Ok. Should I put something on it?"

"Yes, I have a cream. It will take away the sting and help build a callous. Come along." He put an arm around Harry, hugging him gently.

They walked to their quarters together, separating at the door to Harry's.

"I'm very proud of you, Harry. You learn quickly, you integrate you knowledge well and you try so hard. I am pleased to be your guardian. Now, rest well." He turned Harry to kiss him on the forehead, just as he did Draco. Harry beamed at him, his pleasure in the simple gesture obvious.

"Good night, Papa."

The next morning, Harry woke to Lucius calling his name. He grumbled but rose to read the paper that Lucius thrust into his hand.

"**HARRY POTTER ABUSED BY MALFOY!"**

_This reporter has learned from private sources that Harry Potter expressed, in front of multiple witnesses, that he feared being beaten with a stick. The source also says that he, Mr. Potter, was being forced to fight with men twice his size and age._

Harry didn't bother reading any farther, he just wadded the paper up and lit it afire with a furious Incendio.

"Skeeter! I'll rip her to bits. That bitch is fucking trouble, no matter how you slice it. I'll ..."

Lucius smirked, "You will do nothing. I have it all in hand. Unfortunately, it does mean the end of your sparring. I fear that we cannot trust anyone."

Harry just shrugged. "I'll spar with you then. And Ron and Neville. They need to learn a few things."

Lucius inclined his body. "Indeed they do. But, I have been watching you carefully. No matter the potions, you still are not gaining good weight. You do too much. I have indulged you, but now ... You will obey me."

Harry thought about it. "I think you're right. I'm still over training. I'll be stale by the time anything really happens. I'll fall back to a regular schedule of training to maintain my strength and endurance. Every other day?"

"Yes. Come now, breakfast." He smiled at Harry. "Fortunately, Draco has already seen the paper."

Harry flushed. "Sorry. Lost my temper a bit."

.

At breakfast, Draco made one remark about Rita Skeeter, one that caused Lucius to exclaim, "Draco! Language! You sound like Harry."

The conversation was turned to yet a new schedule. Harry remarked that he liked his run and exercises in the morning. Lucius agreed that he should keep up with them but cut the time in half. Harry acknowledged this by saying, "I can run for time instead of distance. Perhaps ... as far as I can manage in ... forty-five minutes? Then tai chi warm up, kata, yoga cool down and clean up. Two hours? Then two hours in the salle for sword training. That's four hours a day. But I won't be able to keep that up after school starts. Two hours in the morning I can manage and meditation before bed. What do you think?"

Draco announced that, if Harry could manage to meditate in Gryffindor, he was Mr. Oblivious. Harry just shrugged, "I can seal my curtains and put up a silencing spell."

After that, conversation drifted on to other subjects.

When Lucius signaled the end of the meal, Harry asked him to stay after for a moment.

"I don't know what to get Draco. I was going to get him something when we went to get my lenses but ... well, I didn't have time. And ... I still don't have an idea."

Lucius nodded. "He is difficult to buy for. I have made him a grimoire and potions book. There are still a few days left. Why don't you ask Mimsey? Or Gerard?"

Harry grinned. "Great idea. I'll do that."

.

The morning of June 5th dawned beautiful, bright and clear. Draco ambled down to breakfast.

"Morning, Draco. Happy Birthday." Harry smiled from his place at table but got up when Draco seated himself. "As soon as Papa is down, I'll give you your present."

Draco gave Harry a puzzled look and said, "We usually wait to open presents until after cutting the cake."

"I know, but this isn't an open a package sort of present."

Lucius walked in, gave both his sons a quick hug and settled at his place. "Ready, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. Cook!"

The elf came in through a door rather than popping in. She pushed a cart ahead of her which held several things; a chafing dish on its stand with the lamp beneath it ready to light, several bowls containing various ingredients and a covered plate.

Draco eyed all this with a puzzled look. "What? Harry, what are you up to?"

Harry explained as he lit the lamp. "You liked my crepes on the Isle de Frazies. I thought you might like this too." He picked up a bowl. "Hot house peaches, macerated in castor sugar and vanilla bean." He dropped a knob of butter into the pan, waited until it melted then added the peaches.

He stirred carefully until the peaches juiced out and made syrup, then he took a crepe and put it in the pan, moving the peaches to one side then tipping the pan to let the juices drain toward the crepe. He turned the crepe over then folded it into quarters, he did this with three crepes.

The plate up was easy. He just slid a turner under the crepes and placed them on a plate, pouring the juice and peaches over them. He added a dollop of crème fraiche and a sprinkle of toasted pecans and handed the plate to Draco.

"Happy birthday."

Draco was practically drooling by then and eagerly cut a bite with his fork. Harry watched anxiously as he put it in his mouth. Draco rolled his eyes and moaned softly.

"Oh, my. Merlin, that's good. Thank you so much."

Harry grinned and began another plate for Lucius.

After handing Lucius his, Harry made his own.

Lucius sighed as he pushed away from the table. "Happy birthday, Draco. And ... thank you very much, Harry. That was delicious."

Draco noticed that Harry was wearing common day robes. "Harry, why aren't you dressed yet?"

Harry dabbed at a smear of crème fraiche on his sleeve and laughed. "Because of that. I'm off to get changed. Did you like your present?"

Draco smiled. "I loved it. Thank you again. Now, go, change. The lunch guests will start arriving at 10am exactly."

Harry changed into light summer robes of a beautiful green, layered with white under robes, trousers and a short sleeved shirt. He made it to the Entry Hall just in time for the first arrival.

Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the floo, shed her floo robe and tossed it to a waiting house-elf. She, like many ladies, wore the simple muslin cloak like garment to protect her dress robes from inadvertent smudges of floo powder and soot.

She kissed Draco on each cheek and smiled at him. "You look well, Draco, darling." She nodded to Lucius, saying only, "Lucius." Then she turned to Harry. "Hello, Harrison." And, with that, she simply left the room.

Harry blinked, he knew that Lucius and Narcissa's marriage was arranged, but still, the total lack of feeling between them was – unusual. But, he could see that Narcissa loved Draco very much. He felt a bit bad that he seemed to have caused some sort of trouble between Lucius and Narcissa but today was Draco's birthday and he was determined that nothing would spoil it.

So he spent the next thirty minutes greeting people. He wondered how they managed not to collide in the floo, or apparition points. He finally asked Draco who told him that the invitations had an exact time of arrival and the guests couldn't arrive before then. He also explained that some people would ask for a port key and the invitation would become one. The port keys were arriving in the Great Hall today.

"So ... is that where your Mum is?"

"Yes. She and Father have always done this. If I had a sister, she would be with Mother. And don't call her my Mum, she'd have a fit." He turned his head to smile at some dowager someone or other. Harry turned as well.

After the last guest arrived, they went out to the Bowling Lawn to visit until the luncheon buffet was set out.

Harry took his time looking around at all the people. He realized that he knew perhaps twenty out of more than two hundred. It seemed that most of the wizarding world was there.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to see Dumbledore gazing at him with that pseudo-sad/disappointed expression that used to make him feel so bad.

"Yes? You nearly scared me out of my skin, you know." Harry scowled at the headmaster distractedly.

"I'm terribly sorry, my boy. I just ... the headlines a few days ago were most distressing."

Harry blinked. "Oh, and why is that. Didn't seem distressing when Vernon did it."

Dumbledore twinkled at him, an annoying habit that Harry was growing to hate. "Now, Harry, I know you didn't get along with them but you must know that ..."

"Dumbledore, give it a rest. I'll tell you this in a way you cannot mistake. Vernon beat me, starved me and locked me in the cupboard under the stairs until I was too big to fit. The night I ran away he'd beaten me so badly that I bled all over the house. So do not try to explain that I'm safer there than here. Now ... excuse me. I have duties to take care of." And with that, Harry stalked off in a high dudgeon, leaving Dumbledore with a very bitter pill to chew.

Harry walked up to the nearest adult, a large man wearing light yellow robes, and said hello. The man turned and smiled at Harry. He introduced himself as Edward Tasker and began a conversation with Harry about his classes for next term. Then Harry experienced a phenomenon that existed in high society, or polite if you prefer. He was neatly handed off to a lady in loud, flowered robes who began to quiz him about his girlfriends. After her, there was a younger couple who asked him about his experiences at Hogwarts, not the weird stuff, just the daily grind. And on he went, from one adult to another.

He was happily comparing notes on Binns with a lady who was old enough to be his grandmother when Lucius called everyone to lunch.

Lunch was buffet style with everyone lining up to be served on real china plates. The elves scurried around serving people whatever they pointed at and making sure that everyone had a glass of lemonade, pumpkin juice or something a bit stronger.

The meal was eaten standing up, in groups of five or six. Conversation flowed, Harry noticed that everyone avoided politics like poison. Except Hermione. She was surrounded by Death Eaters and didn't even know it. Harry wondered for a moment if he should go rescue her then decided if she was fool enough to involve herself in some misguided attempt to get them to see 'logic' he wasn't going to worry about it. They wouldn't do more than rip holes in her logic. Hexing someone at a birthday party just wasn't done.

He noticed Draco approaching from his left and turned that way, excusing himself to the lady he'd been talking to.

"You want to go rescue your pet muggle?"

Harry thought for a moment. He knew Hermione meant well, she really did, but she was so bossy, opinionated, condescending and self-righteous that he really did feel she needed a set down.

"No, I don't think so. She really needs an attitude adjustment and I think that bunch is just the one to give it to her. I find her persistent, intrusive curiosity stifling. They won't hex her, though, will they?"

Draco glanced at the group, which included a couple of the best lawyers in wizarding England, then shook his head. "No, they'll just rip her arguments to shreds, quoting statute and chapter in the process. Come on. We have to get changed."

"Ok. Coming."

This was the part of the day that they had been preparing for over the last month. It was expected that the birthday boy, in this case, would provide some sort of entertainment for the afternoon. They were going to perform their flying routine for the first time.

Harry was rather proud of the fact that he actually had music for their display and, between them, he and Draco had found a way for everyone to hear it. He did love Tempest, and Battle Mountain Breakdown was fantastic.

Ron and Neville joined them in the small locker room beside the pitch to change into their flying leathers.

They started one in each corner of the pitch, standing and waiting until everyone was seated in the stands. Draco felt very nervous as he'd only told Lucius that they were going to put on a display of flying skills and it was supposed to be a surprise.

The music started with a blare of electric guitars and drums that made everyone jump.

Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco ran out onto the field and stood for a second, right in the middle of it. Then they held up their hands and summoned their brooms; mounting, they flew back to the corners then turned ninety degrees to fly down the verge of the pitch, flying upside down.

They cut to the centre of the pitch and, in a wail of guitars, shot straight up, toes nearly touching. The audience gasped. At the top of their climb, they spiraled around in a tight circle then zipped off toward the sidelines, carefully marked by a series of colored flags. The group zigzagged back to the ground at speed and leveled off, flying in a spiral back to the centre again, corkscrewing as they went.

The music changed tempo and they followed it, performing slow barrel rolls one after the other then shooting in an arch over the middle of the pitch. They wound up in the corners again but this time they went straight up then used a Hammer Head stall with a back flip to bring them into their next position.

The tempo changed back to its previous frantic pace. This signaled the beginning of the Suicide Pass. Harry flipped upside down, as did Draco. They shot from their corners toward the opposite one. Neville and Ron stayed right side up, approaching Harry and Draco. They passed, inches from each other.

After that pass they all flipped backwards, making a loop called an Immelman then they surged into a series of snap rolls that led into a stall turn then another morning star into the final Hammer Head stall and suicide fall. The music wound to a close with all four flyers swooping in from the side lines to come to a running stop facing the stands. The music faded away and they bowed, panting. It was a very long two minutes and forty-six seconds.

The applause was immediate and loud, someone even going so far as to whistle. They bowed again then accepted drinks from an elf. That sort of flying was very thirsty work.

The audience came onto the field in a leisurely fashion, Merlin forbid that they make a rush.

Harry nearly choked on his lemon squash when a soft and not too happy voice said in his ear, "I shall be speaking to you, and Draco, as soon as the last guest has left tomorrow." Harry would have said something but he was distracted by Molly Weasley screeching at Ron for risking his life in such an insane and immature manner. Harry eyed Neville, who just grimaced back. Harry noticed that Augusta didn't look in the least upset.

Harry addressed Lucius over his shoulder. "But, we both told you that we were working on a flying routine."

"But you also made sure that I didn't actually see it, didn't you?" The slight snarl in Lucius' voice assured Harry that his Papa was indeed not happy with either of them. He sighed.

"Very well. Would you like a drink?"

Lucius realized that Harry was not going to let himself be upset today so he took a drink and wandered off to accept the congratulations of his guests on the flying skills of his sons and their friends.

There were many comments on the music as well as the flying. All Lucius could, or would, say was that the music had been chosen by the boys and he knew nothing about it.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when every single person his age managed to drift into then out of the knot of people around him. Crabbe poked him on the shoulder, remarking, "Mental, all of you." Goyle nodded but didn't say anything. They drifted away.

Pansy was hanging on Draco in a way that made Harry shake his head.

"Disgraceful. Truly. I have no idea what her parents are thinking." Harry jumped then turned to see Professor McGonagall standing beside him.

"Yeah, she's a real piece of work. I wouldn't fuck her with someone else's dick." Harry snapped his mouth shut and wondered what the hell he'd been thinking.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Mr. Potter." The professor gave him a prim little smirk. "And I would recommend that you temper your language before you return to school."

Harry flushed heavily and mumbled, "Yes, ma'am."

They all circulated in the ages old social dance, eating and drinking and speaking pleasant nothings to each other. Harry hoped that the luncheon wouldn't drag on into supper.

At about two the table was removed from the middle of the Bowling Lawn and bowling equipment was brought out. There was also croquette available. Lucius announced that the small ball room on the second floor was set up for card games. Harry wondered when they would open presents.

He decided to ask so he called Mimsey who told him that they would open them after cake, which would be served at four at which time those who were not invited to Dinner and the ball after would begin to take their leave. Harry relaxed, he'd been dreading a sit down dinner for two hundred.

"How many are staying?"

Mimsey stared into middle distance for a moment. "Not that many. Eighty, Mimsey thinks."

Harry choked on his drink. "Eighty? Oh, my fucking Merlin."

"Hush, you. Eighty is good. Forty couples. You can avoid peoples you isn't wanting to speak to and speak to those you do. Go, talk. Find your friends and hide."

Harry took Mimsey at her word and circulated easily around the edges of the group nodding to people he recognized and ignoring vague signals that adults wanted to corner him. He found Ron and told him to sneak off to the library. Draco was next and said that he'd find Hermione. Neville just nodded to him over the head of some old man with a huge moustache. Harry mouthed, "Library." at him and got another nod.

He saw Millicent and eased up to touch her on the elbow. "Library, when you can get away."

"Thank Merlin. My feet are killing me."

When the gathering was finished, the library was full of young people. Harry and Draco looked at each other then grinned. Hermione, Ron and Neville were from Gryffindor; Vince, Greg, Millicent, Draco, Daphne and Theo were from Slytherin and there were a few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that Harry didn't recognize.

Draco sighed, flopped into a chair and announced. "The first bunch that starts a fight of any kind deals with my father. There are cards, board games, and books on offer. If you're hungry or thirsty call an elf." And with that, he leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes.

Things were going quite well with tables of games and cards underway, as well as several people reading books or actually napping when Pansy barged in.

"Draco! How could you do that? You just ... just left me. I've been looking everywhere for you. I actually had to ask a house-elf where you are."

Draco gave Pansy a cold look. "Pans, you're too old to throw a tizzy like this. You weren't invited because you embarrass me. I don't want you hanging all over me like an ill fitting robe. Now sit down somewhere and stop screeching." His weary look made Harry sigh. This was not going to end well.

And it didn't, Pansy threw a tantrum the size of Big Ben. It drove most of the other teens out of the room in seconds. The only ones to stay were Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry, everyone else cleared out. She was still fuming and fussing when her father came in, followed by Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass.

Mr Parkinson barked, "Pansy, stop that at once. You are making the most ill bred scene I've ever had the misfortune to witness."

"Daddy, you promised. "Pansy's whine set everyone's teeth on edge.

"I promised what! Damn it, girl, be specific."

Pansy stomped her foot. "You said Draco was to be mine. I want him. You promised."

Harry blinked for a second then blurted, "But ... he's not a sweetie to be handed out for good behaviour. Even if you knew what that was."

Mr Parkinson didn't take offense but he did say, "Pansy, precious, if you don't calm down, I shall have to have your mother take you home."

Pansy gritted her teeth audibly then stormed out the double doors and clattered down the hall and out the back doors. Mr. Parkinson followed her after a quick bow and apology to Draco.

Ron sighed, "Well, that was so much fun."

Neville nodded, "Not!"

Millicent just remarked, "She's always said that she and Draco would be married. I've always said that a Malfoy doesn't accept used goods. Sorry."

Draco just gave a distracted nod.

Lucius, having been informed of the uproar by one of the elves, appeared in the door. "What is going on?"

Draco gave him a quick rundown of what had happened, ending, "And if you even look like you're going to make an offer for her, I'll hex you."

"Never happen. I've seen too much of the girl. I'll have a word with Mr Parkinson right now."

He left, leaving the remaining teens to sigh in disgust and try to return to their previous pursuits.

After about ten minutes, Hermione grumbled, "Well, this is no good. That awful girl has everyone all upset. Draco? Might we have some tea?

Draco, who had been wondering about exactly that, agreed and summoned an elf to bring a tea tray. They didn't have to worry about spoiling dinner as it wasn't to be served for several hours yet. Not to mention that it was half three.

"Don't fill up too much. We're cutting the cake in half an hour and there'll be tea again."

Everyone had a cup of tea and didn't say anything when that was all that was offered. They were just finishing up when an elf popped in to say that they were bringing the cake out to the veranda for cutting.

Draco led the way out.

Harry followed closely. "You ok?"

"Fine. You have the book?"

Harry showed Draco the small blue cloth bound book. "Right here." He patted Draco on the shoulder and let him led the way over to the table.

Draco then admired the cake, requested an elf to cut and plate it and settled himself by the cake to hand out portions with the help of Harry, Ron, Neville and Lucius. Hermione attempted to direct the elf in how to cut the cake and was firmly rebuffed by the elf, who said, "You is sitting down. Whimesy is cutting cakes before you is twinkle in Daddy's eye. Shoo."

Lucius circulated to be sure that everyone had cake and a drink then settled at the head of the gift table. The opening of the gifts was the highlight of the day. He over saw it with an air of amused satisfaction that was typically Malfoy.

Each gift was brought to Draco, who was situated at the middle of the table so that everyone could see. He found the tag, removed it and gave it to Harry who put it in the book. Draco then unwrapped the present carefully, handing the ribbons and paper off to an elf. When he opened it he held it up for everyone to see while Harry wrote the description below the tag. Then Draco verbally thanked the giver.

It took nearly an hour for all the gifts to be opened, displayed, exclaimed over then handed to an elf who took it away.

Hermione watched all this with fascination. She'd known about 'high' manners from her mother's conversation over a show on BBC but she'd never actually seen the smooth functioning of a house with servants before.

Lucius stood which signalled the end of the presents, made sure that everyone who wanted it had a second piece of cake then left to station himself by the floo to accept the good-bye's of the guests who were leaving.

Narcissa took his place at the gift table to oversee the arrangement of the gifts so that people who wanted to could see them all. She accepted the book from Harry with a tight smile and a 'Thank you, Harrison.'

Harry just nodded and ambled away to see if Mimsey had his robes out. The remaining guests would now retire to their assigned changing rooms to rest a bit, clean up and change into the robes they would wear to dinner and the ball afterward.

He had to snicker a bit as he remembered taking Hermione shopping.

Lucius had gone to collect her while he and Draco finished getting ready. He'd returned with Hermione in a neat sun dress with a cardigan on over it. His expression said it all.

"Miss Granger. I realize that ... muggle ... mores are different from wizarding ones, but you simply cannot be seen in that. It is indecent."

Hermione had bristled at once. "Sir! It is not! I'm perfectly decent, everything is covered." Her expression went to that mulish look that Harry and Ron both dreaded. "I'm not going back home and putting on school robes. They're too hot."

Lucius just snapped his fingers. "I have a robe that you can wear. It is one of Narcissa's. She has agreed that you may use it." And, with that, Mimsey popped in, extended the robe and then had to help Hermione get it on. Somehow, she managed to extract the offending sundress at the same time. Hermione squeaked in dismay but realized that there was no way to argue with the elf. Her expression was stern enough to stop any argument.

And so they'd gone, not to Madam Malkins, as Hermione had expected but to Paris. There Lucius had presented the seamstress with Harry's sketches and shown Hermione the fabrics that Draco had chosen. She had loved the robes and agreed that the fabrics were perfect. She'd been measured quickly then hustled out of the shop again before she could martial any arguments about anything.

Now Harry made sure that Mimsey had time to see to it that Hermione got into those robes with a minimum of fuss. He'd also made a trip to his vaults to find her some jewelery to wear.

.

"Hermione, I brought you this." Harry smiled at her. "You look wonderful."

Hermione twirled in front of the mirror. "I do think I look nice. Mimsey worked wonders with my hair. Are you sure you don't want to free her?"

"No, I don't. Nor does she. Here." Harry thrust the case at Hermione, his good mood spoiled. "And please stop nagging me. Excuse me. I have to get ready too."

Hermione took the case and sighed, Harry was changed and not for the better. She was worried that his stay with a Dark family was affecting him, just like Dumbledore warned.

Mimsey popped in. "You is beginning to be more than foolish. He is being a good influence on Masters Malfoy. They is being good for him. You is not interfering. Or else."

Hermione blinked at the elf for a moment. "Or else ... what?"

"You is not wanting to know. Now ... earrings." And with that, Mimsey refused to answer anymore questions, helped Hermione put on jewelery and left

Hermione gazed at the lovely pearl jewelery, wondering where Harry had gotten it and if it was proper for a girl her age to wear such expensive jewelery.

.

Harry examined himself in the mirror for a moment. The robes he wore were summer weight. He'd thought that wearing formal robes in summer would be hellish but it seemed that there were different weights of robes for different seasons.

His garb consisted of white linen trousers and shirt, a light under robe of deep green cut back from his waist to be out of the way for dancing and an over robe of lighter green that fell from his shoulders to the floor. This was open fronted with wide double lapels embroidered with ivy and gold vines. His boots were white as well.

But the thing that made his dress was his jewelery. He wore an earring of a single emerald set in gold. On his hands he wore the Potter ring on his right index finger and the Malfoy on his ring finger. The Black ring was on the middle finger of his left hand and his personal ring dangled from a small chain at his waist, like a watch fob. His cuff links and his shirt studs were also emeralds. His braid was caught at the nape of his neck with a gold clasp, engraved in a Celtic spiral pattern and the end was tied with a dark green velvet ribbon.

He thanked Mimsey who blushed and giggled. He never realized how handsome he was. He left to stand in the receiving line with his foster father and brother. Mrs Malfoy had returned to France after the opening of the presents.

He was happy to find out that the receiving line was going to take only about thirty minutes as they were sitting directly down to dinner.

Dinner was interesting. Lucius had seated Harry at his left hand and Draco at his right. Then he'd seated Hermione, Ron, some girl Harry didn't know and Neville. At Draco's side were Millicent Bulstrode, Vince Crabbe, Daphne Greengrass, Greg Goyle. After the young people, the adults were seated according to some formula that Harry didn't understand.

He was well aware that his manners were perfect as Lucius had assured him that they were several times. Hermione, on the other hand, spoke across the table, thanked the servers and rather loudly refused wine. Ron sighed and glanced down the table to Lucius, Lucius raised an eyebrow at him then returned to his food.

Harry turned to Hermione and said softly, "Don't talk across or down the table and just leave the wine in your glass."

"But Harry..." Hermione trailed off when Harry glowered at her, reminding her of Madam more than a little.

After that little hitch, everything went very well. The food was delicious, the conversation stimulating; everything as it should be.

Hermione even managed to carry on a civil conversation with Ron and Harry about who they wanted to dance with at the ball.

Hermione was a bit startled to find out that other girls might ask her to dance. "But what do I say to them?

Ron shrugged, "Yes or no. Depending on whether you want to dance with them or not. In the wizarding world it's not that big a deal. Not like you muggles, who seem to think that sex and love are the same thing. And what either one has to do with who you dance with, I really don't know."

Hermione sputtered at bit but nodded. "Oh, I see. Um ... wonderful salmon."

Ron glanced past Harry's shoulder and nodded to him. Lucius was watching them with a slight smirk on his lips.

And so it went. Hermione managed to insult Harry twice and Lucius once. Ron finally told her that, while he was not one to talk, she seemed to be doing nothing but put her foot in her mouth and that, if she couldn't be civil she should keep quite.

When the last course was served and consumed, Lucius announced that dancing would begin in twenty minutes. He also said that the gift table was set up in the small dining room for those who wished to view them.

Hermione managed to curb her more aggressive questioning and ask Ron, in a polite tone, "Ron, why would they put all the presents out on a table. That seems ... odd."

Ron shrugged. "It's because everyone wants to see them. It's a form of ... competition with pureblood families. Sort of ... who ever got him the best present gets social points ... for lack of a better explanation."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, I see. And ..." she eyed the table "it looks like some of this stuff is totally useless."

"It is. But it's expensive and some people don't understand that the best presents aren't necessarily the most expensive."

"Yes, my two best presents were breakfast from Harry's own hand. And Father's promise that we'll spend two weeks at the island. Some of this stuff is just ridiculous. Excuse me. I'm expected to lead Millicent out." Draco bowed carefully, including both Ron and Hermione in the gesture and walked away.

"Well, let's go. Will you dance the first dance with me?" Ron steeled himself for rejection.

Hermione considered for a moment. "I will. Thank you."

Unbeknownst to her, Ron had begun the first steps in the pureblood courting dance.

.

The first dance was interesting, pairing Hermione and Ron, Draco and Millicent, Harry and Daphne, and Lucius and Severus Snape. Neville paired up with a very pleased Professor McGonagall. It was a slow waltz and they circled the floor sedately.

Harry took the opportunity to look around as he and Daphne danced. There was a live orchestra in a large alcove to one side of the long end of the room. The acoustics were excellent so there was no difficulty hearing them. The chandlers were huge and filled with fat candles, every drop polished to diamond like clarity.

He had to admit that Severus and Lucius looked amazing on the dance floor. Lucius' blondness contrasted with Severus' dark sinister look making them look like a black and white photo. They were both graceful dancers and glided across the floor in a majestic fashion. Their posture was perfect, and their steps graceful. They even seemed to be carrying on a spirited conversation.

Hermione actually enjoyed the dance with Ron and refrained from bludgeoning him with questions. Ron was very grateful for this as he had to mind his steps rather carefully.

The dance ended and another began.

This dance was a 'Jack and Jill' or mixer dance. Lucius called it like a Quadrille; having all the ladies form a circle in the middle of the room with all the gentlemen forming another circle outside them. The ladies walked one way and the gentlemen the other, when Lucius called, "Face your partner." they paired up.

Then the music for a polka started. Harry found himself dancing with Professor. McGonagall.

"Ma'am. How are you?"

"Quite well, Mr. Potter. And you?"

Harry lead the professor through a quick turn and smiled. "Well. I like it here. Papa is very kind to me."

"You don't need to convince me, Mr. Potter. I'm well aware that Mr. Malfoy spoils Draco outrageously."

"Not really. But I don't intend to argue the point with you. Turn." Harry caught Professor McGonagall as she over balanced, the consequence of dancing with a leader shorter than she was.

"Sorry." She flushed a bit then brought her attention back to the dance.

"Don't worry about it. I have to admit that I've got a lot of experience in dancing now. I worked in a muggle dance BDSM bar."

Mrs. McGonagall refrained from exposing her ignorance by saying, "Oh, really. Interesting."

Before Harry could say anything else the dance was over and he was forced to return her to the ladies area.

Harry, Ron and Neville sat out the next dance, drinking punch fetched by an elf and remarking on the skills of some of the older dancers.

The dancing went on for quite a while; all older dances, quatrelles, bransles, a contradance as another mixer, several cotillions and a few other older dances.

Harry and Draco both enjoyed them very much. Ron was miserable but Neville shone. He was a very good dancer, a perfect partner and found himself much in demand which pleased both him and his grandmother. She sat by the wall in the lady's section, the area where the ladies all waited for partners, and watched with pride as her grandson moved through the evening with skill and grace.

"Neville is really in demand tonight." Harry watched his friend as he escorted one of Augusta's friends through an energetic cinque-pace.

"He is. Never thought I'd say I was proud to know him but I am." Draco took a sip of his punch.

Harry glanced at Lucius, who nodded. He was going to call an end to the formal part of the ball, announce the midnight supper and call the last dance of the night. There would be more dancing but it wouldn't be so formal, mostly couple dancing with a contradance or two. The end of the supper at 2 am would signal the end of the event.

Purps. I just realized that some of the stuff you're asking for is being reserved for Harry's birthday party. Draco's party is supposed to be one of those semi-boring formal do's that are half party and half political maneuvering. Do believe that I take all your suggestions to heart. And I hardly ever get mad at my betas. *G*


	33. Chapter 33

"_I wish to have a mouse."_

Harry opened one eye and groaned. The first morning he'd decided to sleep-in in weeks and Aspis wanted a mouse.

"Mmmm. 'K. Gimme a sec."

"_I do not understand human. What did you say?"_

Harry tried again. _"Sorry. I just need a moment to wake up."_

He sat up and gently rubbed his eyes. They'd dried out a bit in the night. Aspis nudged him with his nose. _"Mouse?"_

Harry agreed, got up and got Aspis his mouse. He retreated to the bathroom while Aspis consumed his live breakfast. He refused to eat dead mice.

He showered, used a shaving charm and wandered down to breakfast.

Lucius was sitting at his usual place at the head of the table, reading the papers. "Good morning."

"Mmmm. Morning." Harry gulped his orange juice thirstily.

"May I ask why you are already up? I assumed that you would sleep in." Lucius put his paper aside to give Harry a sharp glance. "Are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Aspis wanted a mouse and decided to ask for it ... at who-the-hell-is-up-at-this-hour in the morning. Ugh! Bossy snake."

Lucius snickered. "And that is what you get for having two familiars. Paper?"

Harry took the proffered society section and started to read it. His plate appeared in front of him and he picked up his fork, still reading, and started to eat. Usually Lucius would call him on this as it was very rude, but this morning was what Harry called a slack off day so he left him alone.

Harry read the section about the ball then snarled, "I'd like to hex that fucking idiot Skeeter into oblivion. She's just ... did you read what she printed?"

Lucius had read it and was seriously considering just hexing the woman the next time he saw her. "Yes, I did. It is absolutely outrageous and I shall write a letter to the editor. Not that it will do much good."

Harry snorted then floored his foster father by saying, "I think I'll challenge her to a duel of honour. I'm entitled. I cry insult and she has to answer."

Lucius frowned, "I would think that you would not approve of such ... Machiavellian measures."

"Oh, grow up. I'm not that moron Dumbledore. I don't fucking believe in the goodness of the idiot fucking common wizard. Think back."

Lucius sighed. He knew which events Harry was referring to and, for the first time, realised that Harry had been much more affected by the events than he let on.

"I have. I do have to say that I regret several actions that were taken by the wizarding world, even though I had no hand in them. I just ... sat back and let them happen."

Harry brightened a bit. "Oh, well, that is nice to know. Thank you."

"Hmmmm. You are much to ready to forgive."

"Not really." Harry gave Lucius a predatory grimace that was intended to be a smile. "There's an old saying, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.' I'm just waiting for the right time. This one seems good for Mrs. Skeeter."

Lucius calmed himself quickly. "I think I shall cry insult on her. Draco was never promised to Miss Parkinson. I had words with her father before he took her home. He is well aware that her morals, or lack thereof, make her ineligible for introduction into the Malfoy family."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not good at ultimatums, especially with someone I love, but you've got 48 hours. Then I'll cry insult on her and Parkinson."

Lucius felt something odd happen; a warm wave, almost like a full body flush, washed over him and he had to scramble to drag his attention back to the subject at hand. "I accept your ultimatum. You will, of course, be my second."

Harry nodded and returned to his food.

When Draco came down, Harry and Lucius were enjoying their last cup of tea.

"Morning. Paper?"

Harry scooted the papers over to Draco.

Draco picked up the Wizarding Times then tossed it down. "Fine! You're both in a snit, I can tell. What's up?"

Lucius glanced at Harry, unsure how to start. They'd both realised that Draco was going to pitch a fit, as Harry remarked.

Harry just sipped his tea for a moment before asking, "Draco, what is your uncensored opinion of Pansy Parkinson?"

"She's a slut. She has the morals of a ... something with no morals at all. She's also self-centred, rude, Ill-bred and stupid. Why?"

Harry nearly did a spit take into his tea cup. "Well, hold back, why don't you?" Lucius cleared his throat. "Seriously, Skeeter has called into question Papa's honour. She printed that Pansy was betrothed to you and the betrothal was broken off for no good reason. She's also implied that it was somehow my fault."

He didn't get any farther because Draco burst out, "What a bitch! Well, I'm going to call her out. I won't put up with her any longer." He turned to Lucius. "I know you find her useful but, really, this is just too much."

Lucius just gave one of his elegant, French, shrugs and smirked, "Get in line. I'm calling her out, with Harry as my second. If I fail to triumph, Harry, as my second, will take her down."

Draco sighed, "Damn, and I wanted a chance at her." He put a hand over his mouth then wailed softly, "Doooommmmeeeed! She's doomed" then started to laugh.

Lucius laughed outright then told both young men, "Finish your breakfasts then go up and change. Duelling robes are appropriate." with that, he left the table to change into his own duelling robes.

Harry waited for Draco, who crammed his breakfast into his mouth with unseemly haste.

"Don't choke yourself, she'll be there when we are. You ok?"

Draco blinked at Harry's concerned expression. "Why wouldn't I be?" Then he realised what Harry was asking. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine. Father is deadly, you know that."

"Skeeter? She has to be good." Harry bit his lip for a moment.

Draco snorted then tugged Harry into a quick hug. "She's nothing. Stop worrying and come on."

It took them half an hour to get ready. Harry also had to listen to a running commentary from Mimsey.

"You is being too good to her. You is being careful of that Bug Person. Here, you is putting on this." She handed Harry a silk under shirt with long sleeves, he was already wearing knee length silk pants and long socks. "Now, you is being careful and watching everyone's backs. Yes?" Harry nodded as he pulled on the dragon hide trousers she handed him. "Shirt. And vest. Button that ... never mind, Mimsey is doing it." Harry pulled on the tunic and square fronted vest and allowed Mimsey to button the vest properly.

"I want the dragon hide boots with the buckles down the outside." Harry pulled on the under robe then pointed to the boots in question.

Mimsey twitched the robe into position then got the boots. She knelt to buckle them on for Harry and got a nod in thanks. Mimsey handed Harry his devils bag and made sure that he said the spell that kept him from losing it or having it stolen.

Harry stood and looked at himself for a moment. The outer robe was velveteen, buttoned down to his waist leaving just the tails of his vest showing. It was charmed with several spells. Defensive spells to block hexes and jinxes, the most powerful available. It also had a spell on it to help keep Harry cool and one to keep it from tangling in his legs. He looked impressive, especially as the left breast bore the Potter crest, parti-quarter with the Black and Malfoy crests. The Malfoy taking pride of place in the upper quadrant of the shield.

He went down stairs to meet with Draco and Lucius.

Lucius turned to face his two sons. "I almost forgot to tell you. You are both grounded from your brooms for two weeks, and you will write 'I am sorry for keeping secrets from my father' two hundred times." He smirked at their crest fallen faces. "Shall we go?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something in rebuttal but Draco poked him in the ribs, hard, and shook his head. Harry subsided and followed Lucius through the floo with Draco on his heels.

They arrived in the floo at the Leaky Cauldron with a whoosh of green flames. Lucius stepped out first and made way for Harry to take a position at his left side while Draco stepped to his right.

They strode to the door and swept out in a flurry of robes. Everyone recognised duelling robes when they saw them. The pub emptied as the clientele followed.

They walked down Diagon Alley, collecting interested spectators as they went, until they reached the premises of the Daily Prophet.

Lucius touched his wand to his throat and said, "Sonorus!" He waited a moment then announced, "Rita Skeeter, attend my challenge. You have called into question, with libellous statements in print, my honour and that of my house. I call you to answer with your magical might. Death or dishonour."

Harry noticed that, even under sonorous, Lucius' voice was smooth and cultured. He envied that.

The murmuring of the crowd rose and fell like waves.

Mrs. Skeeter came to the door of the offices and peered out. Lucius just gazed at her for a moment then called, "Come forth and meet my challenge or be forever called coward."

Mrs. Skeeter exited the door, propelled from behind by someone who hissed, "Get out there and duel. And, by Merlin, you'd better win." then the door was slammed behind her.

So she scurried out into the middle of the street, fumbling for her wand. "Um ... first hex?"

Lucius eyed her in disgust. She was dressed, if you could call it that, in a lime green robe, very low cut, high topped high heeled fuchsia boots and a trailing fuchsia shawl. Her hair was done up in some sort of French roll and her glasses were coated with cheap rhinestones.

Lucius gave her a look that you could fry eggs on, if it had been hot instead of glacially cold. "Death, or dishonour. I believe I did say that."

Rita began to stammer that she didn't have a second, that she didn't have any duelling robes.

Lucius just pulled his robe off and handed it to Draco. He scanned the crowd for a moment then pointed, "You! Step forward." a rather shabby man eased out of the crowd. Lucius tossed him a galleon and snapped, "Second her. Honourably."

The man ducked his head, pulling at the brim of his cap and said, "Yessir, m' Lord."

"I am not a lord. Idiot."

This caustic remark garnered him a scowl. He ignored it.

"Shall we begin with a listing of complaints ... or just get to it?" Lucius knew very well that Skeeter wasn't about to let him announce all her misdeeds, it was damning.

"No, no. Just ... let's pace it off and be done with this." After all, she wasn't going to lose, he was an arrogant, pure blooded, lily handed aristocrat while she had grown up on the wrong side of the tracks, as the muggles said.

Lucius took his wand out of his cane and held it at shoulder level, pointing up. Rita backed up to him and stood ready.

Lucius cleared his throat. "My apologies, Miss Skeeter. We have forgotten the weighting of the wands. My second will arrange it. Harry!"

Harry stepped forward. He knew what he was supposed to be doing but Lucius had signalled for him to stay. "Yes, sir. At once. I'll just get Mr. Ollivander to come."

But when Harry started to leave, Rita just snarled, "Forget all that aristocratic fiddle-faddle, get on with it."

"Does this mean that you wish to forgo the proprieties?"

Rita just growled at him. Lucius raised a supercilious brow and nodded to Harry to count. "Unless you prefer your second to count."

Harry realised what Lucius was up to and helped out. "Oh, sir. We need a referee! How could we forget that?"

Lucius smirked at Harry. "Indeed. So sorry, Miss Skeeter, this duel seems to be very badly managed on my part. I plead temper. Who shall we have?"

Draco shrugged, also entering into the game. "I could do it but it would be a definite conflict of interests."

A voice from the crowd announced, "I will referee it."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken but no one could see anything. There was a ripple in the crowd and Fillius Flitwick stepped out.

Harry nodded to him with a genuine smile. He'd always liked the diminutive Ravenclaw and charms master.

"He is acceptable to my Principal. Thank you, sir."

Rita just nodded, blew an errant lock of hair out of her eye and waited.

Professor, or in this case, Duel Master, Flitwick eyed them all for a moment then shook his head.

"Well, back to back please."

The duellists took their places. Duel Master Flitwick began the count.

When he reached, "Ten!" the duel began.

Rita fouled first thing by jumping the count, but Lucius was ready for that and her spell zinged off into the crowd. This caused them to all to scramble for cover. Harry snickered a bit. The idiots should have known that spells were going to fly everywhere.

Lucius replied to Rita with a bombarda but, for some reason, it missed. Lucius was sure that he'd targeted her properly.

Rita smirked, straightened her glasses and fired off a hex that hit Lucius square in the chest. Unfortunately, for Rita, his shield absorbed it without a flinch.

Lucius fired of a diffindo that should have finished the duel right there but it too missed its target.

Harry blinked for a moment, this was not right. He knew that both of Lucius' spells should have taken Skeeter down but she'd ... wavered and he'd missed. He glowered at her, thinking furiously.

When her next spell, a nasty cutting hex missed Lucius by several inches , Harry got his chance. He watched her very carefully and saw something he'd never have expected.

"Papa, use Animagus Revelo!"

Lucius didn't question Harry he just fired off the spell. Everyone in the crowd gasped as Rita Skeeter screeched in fury then turned into a glossy green beetle.

Duel Master Flitwick announced, "Duel called! Irredeemable foul by Miss Rita Skeeter. My apologies Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius just bowed. "And mine. Care for a drink? I believe a cup of tea would go down well." He put on his robe, which Draco had held all through the duel. "Thank you."

Professor Flitwick just nodded. "Thank you. I believe I will."

Rita fumed on the sidelines but there was nothing she could do, two aurors had come out of the crowd to grab her by the arms. She was in a great deal of trouble.

Lucius smirked at her while Draco, Harry and Flitwick just ignored her until she was apparated away.

They all walked into Miss Chai where Lucius ordered tea. Harry wondered a bit at the fact that Professor Flitwick would offer to referee for a Death Eater but kept his thoughts to himself.

The professor had other ideas. "You're wondering why I'd offer to referee between Miss Skeeter and Mr. Malfoy, aren't you?" Harry just nodded. "I can feel the dark mark. His is gone. I assume that is your influence?" Harry nodded again. "Very good work. I'm very proud of you. Do they treat you well?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, Papa spoils me rotten. Mrs Malfoy isn't around much ... um ..."

Professor Flitwick just smiled a bit. "You can tell me anything in strictest confidence."

"I think they've separated. Draco doesn't say much about it, but I think he misses her."

"Too bad. But ... better she's out of the country than influencing Draco to ... Ahem."

Harry just smirked a bit, Lucius had just loomed over his shoulder. He bowed slightly. "If you would come this way Fillius?"

"Yes, thank you."

They all settled around a large table, Professor Flitwick in a special chair that Lucius had transfigured for him. Lucius ordered something 'suitable for hungry duellists' and the waitress hurried away to bring back several platters of scones, biscuits, finger sandwiches and small tarts. She also brought tea, and several small bowls of butter, Devonshire clotted cream and jams.

Harry had to chuckle a bit, breakfast couldn't have been more than an hour past but he felt like he hadn't eaten since last night. Draco just started pouring tea.

They spent the next hour in polite, empty niceties.

Harry found himself amused as Lucius and Flitwick argued over who would pay the bill. He took it out of their hands and quietly paid it himself.

He was just finishing this when he hear a familiar voice call, "Harry! Harry, dear, I'm so pleased to see you."

Harry braced himself for one of Molly's ferocious hugs. "Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Harry. How are you? Is Mr Malfoy treating you right?"

Harry started to see red but Molly's sincere, concerned expression changed his mind. "He spoils me. Surely Ron has told you that."

"He has, but ... well, I really needed to hear it for myself. And I want to thank you for including Ron in your lessons. That was really kind of you."

Harry smiled at her. "Thank my Papa. It was his idea." Harry waited for an explosion that never came.

Instead, Molly asked, "Lucius changed his coat? Truly?" Harry nodded. "Well, that's good. I know you expected some sort of explosion from me but ... Arthur and Lucius don't get on at all, but ... I never had much against him except that he was a Death Eater. If he's truly changed his coat and he's good to you. Well, that's enough for me. Don't expect me to be more than polite though."

Harry stifled his astonishment. "Oh, well ... ok. Just as long as you're both civil to each other, I'll be satisfied."

"Now, have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet?" As she questioned Harry they stepped out into the sun. "Oh, blast! Why are you wearing a duelling robe? What has that man gotten you into?"

Harry explained about the duel with Rita, its cause and result. Molly exclaimed at the reason and the fact that Rita was an unregistered animagus.

Harry flinched slightly when Lucius drawled from right behind him, "Molly Weasley, a pleasure."

Molly just huffed at him then gave Harry a narrow eyed look. "You jumped right out of your skin just now. Why?"

"Because I hate having anyone sneak up behind me. Always makes me jump. Doesn't make any difference if it's Ron, Hermione, Draco or whoever."

Draco said, from right behind him, making him jump again. "Jumpy, brother? Do tell."

Harry glowered at him, then grumbled, "Rotten snake. Stop doing that."

Molly stared from Lucius, who was doing his best not to smile, to Draco, who looked very satisfied. She seemed to shake herself, then the faint stiffness left her shoulders. She was Dumbledore's 'man' but she didn't have to like everything he did. She'd never agreed that Harry had to go to the Dursleys every summer. He'd have been just as safe at the Burrow. She had her suspicions of what Dumbledore was playing at and didn't like it much.

"Humph. Well, Malfoy," she nodded to Lucius. "I'll hold my opinion for now. But I warn you. You be good to that boy or you'll answer to me."

Lucius held up one hand, palm out in a gesture old as time. "Pray absolve me. I treat him just as I treat Draco." He gathered the two young men with a glance. "Come, my Dragon, my Treasure. You have lines." He bowed to Molly. "Mrs. Weasley." And with that he strode off, trailed by his sons.

.

Harry rubbed his aching fingers and sighed. He'd finally finished his lines. He'd found out that Neville had told his Gran exactly what they were up to, and so hadn't been in trouble. Ron had been grounded for two weeks too, no coming over and plenty of chores to do.

He sighed which made Draco look up. "You ok there?"

"Yeah, just ... my fingers have cramped. You about done?"

Draco eyed his inky fingers in distaste. "Just. Now what?"

Harry sighed. "We give them to Papa and ... I don't know. I can work out. But what are you going to do?"

Draco shrugged. "I really need to brew some more potions for you. And some of the ones we keep on hand are out dated."

Harry nodded his head, "Well, then, there you are. I'll just help you. I could use the practice."

So they went into Lucius' private sitting room and handed him their lines. He examined them carefully, complimented Harry on his improved writing and laid them aside.

"When your grounding is over, I want you to show me every stunt, I believe that is what you call them, that you have invented. And I want assurances that you will never pull such a trick again. I am not against you doing dangerous things, but I am against you doing them without proper supervision and a medic on hand. Do you understand?"

Harry had the good grace to flush heavily. "Yes, sir. And I should have figured that out myself." Draco gave him a puzzled look. "He was letting me work out, full throttle with sparing partners. Until one of them opened his big mouth in front of Skeeter. Arsehole."

Lucius sighed, "Language, Harry. Just because you are upset is no reason to swear."

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Draco changed the subject.

"Harry was going to help me brew, unless there's something else you want him to do."

"No, but don't think you are going to get out of sparing or sword training just because you don't have good partners anymore."

Harry snorted. "I have two good partners. You and Neville. I've been thinking. Liu-sifu told me that most of my training with him was aimed at teaching me forms and how to compete. He isn't the type of master who teaches combat. And there's a great deal of difference between a first fall martial arts match and kill-or-be-killed combat. I need to learn how to fight dirty and you're the man for that. As to sword training, I can workout with Neville. We're at the same level so we're suitably matched. And I can also workout with you. ... If you're willing, that is." His eager face made Lucius laugh softly and, unbelievably, ruffle his bangs.

"Very well. But I won't take it easy on you. I will train you to fight like a Death Eater. Feet and fists and magic all together. And, in sword training, I'll teach you to cast left handed so that you have your sword in your dominant hand." Harry just nodded, his expression avid. "From now on, I want you to start casting only with your left hand. I had my magic constrained, by my father, until I learned. I will not do that. It is much too dangerous in your situation. Do you understand?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, I do. But ... what if I forget?"

"Then you forget. I won't punish you for that, I will remind you. Now, go brew. Severus is coming over to visit, and I do not wish a scene."

Harry started to leave but an elf popped in just then with Dudley's letter.

"I is sorry but you is still needing to do something about this." The elf cringed as if expecting a blow.

Harry absently patted the elf on the shoulder, remarking, "Thank you. I completely forgot about it. Well done."

The elf goggled at him for a moment, muttered, "The young master is thanking me. Joy of joys." then he disappeared.

Harry opened the filthy zip lock bag and pulled out the crumpled letter. He re-read it then cursed quietly for a moment.

"Papa, I have to do something for Dudley. Vernon attacked him and Aunt Petunia ..." He thought quickly. "about two weeks ago or so. I want to get him somewhere where he'll be safe and can get some better counselling than anger management twice a week. Any ideas?"

Lucius shook his head. "Yes, I mentioned three schools before. Then I too forgot about it. I suggest that we go to Gringotts. You can either make all the arrangements yourself or get some advice on what to do."

Harry nodded. "You're right. I better go change." He cast a tempus which said that it was two in the afternoon. "Unless it's too late?"

Lucius shook his head. "Not really. Draco, would you stay behind and finish the brewing? I don't want the stores to fall too low. Also, explain to Severus that I was called away unexpectedly and I would like him to wait for me. "

Draco just grumbled, "That's ok. Leave me here to slave in a hot potions lab while you two ..."

He didn't get any farther as Harry just poked him in the side.

"Rotten snake. I'll bring you back something from Honeydukes."

Lucius was amused by this by play but hid his smile. "Harry, stop messing about and go change. Meet me in the entry hall."

.

Harry met with Grumbleguts and made arrangements for Dudley to go to a small year round boarding school in Wales of all places. This school was what Grumbleguts called mundane. It was mainly for squib children of magical families and was intended to teach them how to go on in the muggle world.

To Harry's surprise, it only took Grumbleguts an hour to make all the arrangements to board Dudley.

"Well, what else can I do for you? Do you want to make arrangements for your aunt?"

"No, she's an adult and she can manage for herself. I want Dudley to have a chance to make something of himself but I don't think he'll do it in that environment."

"I see. Well, that's that then. I did have something else I wanted to discuss with you."

Harry glanced at Lucius, who had kept his silence during the conversation about Dudley. "Tell me then."

"It is about that abomination. There are more out there. The team who were to destroy it believe, seven. We were going to destroy it at once but the team leader said that we should delay that until we explained to you that He will know."

Lucius turned a bit pale. "He will know? Damn. Harry expelled a bit of His soul from his scar. Would that attract his attention?"

Grumbleguts looked like he was about to have a cow. "Expelled ... from his ... " He said something in Gobbledygook then rang a small bell on his desk. "I need one of our healers to look at you." Lucius looked like he was going to argue but Harry patted his arm. "I know you will cooperate, as it is extremely important that we see if His presence has done any damage."

Lucius flinched at the thought that Riddles presence in Harry's scar could have irreversibly damaged him in some way.

.

It didn't take long for the Goblin Healer to come take a look at Harry.

She took a device that looked like a magnifying glass out of her bag and looked him over. "You've seen a Medi-Wizard?"

Harry nodded.

She turned to Grumbleguts. "If he saw a Medi-Wizard, what am I doing here?"

"I feel better with your opinion." Grumbleguts looked alarmed.

"Waste my time again and you'll be sorry."

"Yes, lady."

The healer eyed Harry then Lucius. "He's too thin. Feed him up. And whatever's wrong with his digestion, see to it. Good day." And with that, she stumped out the door.

Harry started laughing. "Oh, man. Goblin Molly Weasley."

Lucius nodded, ran a hand down Harry's back as if to assure himself that Harry was undamaged and sighed.

Harry leaned into the touch with a soft sigh then said reassuringly, "Papa, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Lucius changed the subject. "How are we going to handle this?"

Harry stood up and shrugged. "He'll do what I say for once. And Aunt Petunia will like it or lump it. If they argue, I'm just going to grab Dudley and bring him to the manor. I'll send Mimsey to collect his things. Let's go."

"Fine. Leave me to deal with a hysterical Muggle. Thank you so much."

"Aunt Petunia responds very well to anyone who acts like royalty. Just snub her to death then leave."

Lucius had to laugh at that and twenty minutes found them standing at the door to the small flat.

Harry knocked and waited until Dudley opened the door.

"Harry! Come in. Did you get my letter?"

Harry stepped into the short, narrow entry hall. "I just got it. Something went wrong in the mail. Sorry."

Dudley led the way. "I'm taking you into the kitchen. The lounge is foul. Mum had bridge last night and no one cleaned up. I just got back from work so I haven't had time. Sorry."

Harry glanced into the lounge, noted the tatty couch and sagging chair and decided that the kitchen sounded nice. Lucius sneered at the lounge and wondered what Draco would have said. He'd never even been in a kitchen before. Lucius wasn't sure that he'd ever been in one either.

Dudley put on the kettle and got out the pot and cups. Harry offered to help, but Dudley just replied, "This kitchen is too small for me, never mind the two of us. I've got it, but thanks."

He filled the pot with hot water then poured it into the cups. He discarded the rest of the water, put leaves in the pot and added more water. He rummaged in the cupboards for a moment then turned, face red.

"I'm really sorry. There's no biscuits or anything. Just tea."

Lucius waved a hand. "Don't worry. This is a business visit. Harry?"

Harry nodded and got on with it. "I don't like what I read in your letter. Vernon is a menace. He's obviously turned his ire on you for lack of my presence to aim it at. I've made arrangements for you to attend a school in Wales. It's a boarding school that is intended to help squibs, non-magical people born to magical families, make a good life in the ... er ... normal world."

Dudley poured tea, offered milk and sugar, then fixed his own cup. Harry noted that he added a scant half spoon of sugar. He stirred his tea for a second, then said, "I think he's more after Mum, I just got in the way, so to speak. I'll go to this school. That'll give Mum a chance to move. She got this place because it was close to Smeltings. About that. You were paying for me to go there. This isn't going to put you out, is it?"

Harry waved his hand. "Doesn't matter. I can afford it. How soon can you be ready?"

Dudley took another sip of tea. "Soon as I finish this, I'll go pack. I'd like to stay long enough to say 'bye to Mum. She'll be home in ..." He consulted the clock on the wall. "Half an hour. It'll take me that long to pack anyway. I'll take all my clothing so Mum won't have to mess with it. Uniforms?"

Lucius settled that. "They will take you somewhere to get them. Everything will be taken care of. You might wish to leave your elect ... game things. They won't be allowed there."

Dudley just shrugged. "Don't have much time for them anymore. I'm on a special diet. Low fat, high fibre. That be a problem?"

Harry just snarked, "For what I'm paying them, it better not be."

Dudley just sighed, he didn't want to leave his Mum, but he was seventeen and it was time he quit hanging off her apron strings. He finished his tea and went to pack.

He was back down stairs by the time Petunia arrived, weary and foot sore, from another day of waiting tables. "Dudders, I'm home."

"Hello, Mum. Harry's here, and his ... foster father, Lucius Malfoy."

Petunia just sighed, seeing her nice cup of tea with her feet up disappearing.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley. Lucius Malfoy. Harry and I have come to speak to you about Dudley attending a special school. In Wales. This should put him out of his father's reach, and allow you to move into a different area all together."

Petunia sat down at the kitchen table and absently accepted a cup of tea from Harry. "Why ... why are you doing this? I don't even know you."

Lucius sneered at her, then snarked, "Madam, I assure you, if it was left up to me, you would all be left to your own devices. Harry seems to have a tender spot for his cousin, why, I cannot possibly imagine. He wants to do this. I indulge him."

Dudley took the chance he was given by Petunia's numb state to announce, "I've decided to take the offer. The school is one of the best in the UK. It'll give me the opportunity to really get my head on straight and advance my education. I ... I know what I want to do, and I'll need all the help I can get to do it."

Harry looked on with interest as Petunia flinched a bit, then straightened her shoulders.

"Of course, Dudley, you must do what is best for you. I'll be fine. I know a place in London that I can find a really nice apartment in. They don't allow children of any age, which is why I didn't move there already. I can get a very good job in a millinery design house. An old school mate is working there, and she'll help me get a job. Don't worry." She sipped at her tea. "How soon do you need to leave?"

"Now. I can't stay too much longer. I know it's sudden, but ... I need to do this. I'll write. And call too, if they have a phone. Ok? Mum?"

"It's alright Dudley. I'm just very tired, and this is somewhat of a shock. Just go. You know the address and phone number here. Let me know by phone, if you can. Good-bye." And with that, she turned to look out the small window over the sink, and seemed to completely forget Dudley.

Harry patted him on the shoulder and went to the front door. Lucius just nudged him with his cane to make him follow. Dudley gazed sadly at Petunia for a moment, then followed Harry to the door with Lucius right behind him.

Dudley was taken to the school, which Harry couldn't pronounce the name of, and handed over to the headmistress. He didn't seem too upset about the move, but Harry thought he was just a bit stunned by Petunia's attitude.

Lucius gazed after Dudley as he followed his new Headmistress away. "He'll be fine. It was quite a shock to his system to just be dismissed like that. But there are experts here. Muggles with training in ... psycho ... something. Come away. It's getting on for five, and you look exhausted."

Harry rubbed at his eyes for a moment then nodded. "Right. I feel bad for him, and I am tired. I think I'll ask to skip sword training for the night. Neville won't be coming back until tomorrow anyway. Please?"

"Very well. We can afford to skip a day here and there. But we will not make a habit of it." Lucius patted Harry on the shoulder gently. The poor boy looked exhausted and sad.

"No, sir. I won't."

Harry was never so glad to see the inside of his rooms. He never knew that he just missed Professor Snape. And that his early retirement gave Lucius a chance to dine with his old friend.

.

Two weeks later, Lucius returned Harry and Draco's brooms. Then he had them take him down to the pitch and demonstrate all their stunts. He graded them on a scale of one to ten in difficulty and danger, then told them that they were not to work on anything above an eight without him and a medi-wizard on the site.

Neville and Ron were told the same thing when they came over that afternoon. The study sessions had continued, Hermione even heroically refraining from saying anything about their grounding.

Their studies had degenerated into a tenacious effort to translate Harry's book. The biggest problem was that it actually only showed a few pages. Harry just said that he'd be able to see the rest when it was time. Lucius had explained to him that some magical books were that way.

Hermione had gotten her stubborns up and insisted on dealing with the map and the text that accompanied it. Her rabid curiosity made her stick with it.

She wandered into the back of the library, where some of the older books were kept in locked cases behind the shelves there. She found the book she wanted, and returned to the table with it.

Harry was bending over Ron's shoulder to look at a map of Ireland with Irish labels on it. The older form of Irish was a bit different from modern, but just a bit. The problem was that they were transposing it from ogham to the English alphabet, and there were symbols that they didn't understand. Neville was happily touring the Malfoy greenhouses, so he wasn't helping just now.

Hermione noticed a bag on the table. She'd never seen the devils bag away from Harry before so she reached out to pick it up. She really knew that she shouldn't touch it, after all, it wasn't hers. But it was just so tempting. She just had to know what was in it.

"Hermione! No!"

Hermione glowered at Draco at the same moment that she stuck her hand into the bag. She immediately withdrew it, yelping in shock and pain.

Harry snatched the bag up and shoved it into his pocket. "Hermione! Damn it! I fucking know stuff like that is bloody attractive, but you have to learn to curb your damned curiosity. Let me see."

Hermione extended her hand to Harry. It was covered with blisters, bad second degree burns. Lucius summoned an elf and demanded burn cream, healing potions and pain relief. The elf popped away without comment.

Draco grabbed Hermione before she could rub her hand. "No, you'll break the blisters. Ron, hold her, Harry help him."

By now Hermione was hysterically trying to pull her hand from Ron's grip and trying to stand up. Harry put both hands on her shoulders and held her in the chair.

The struggle was getting very heated quite quickly, until Lucius barked, "Miss Granger, you will sit! Be still!" Hermione whimpered once then flopped back in her chair in a near faint.

The elf returned with the requested items which he sensibly put on the table near Draco's elbow. Draco cast a healing charm and sighed, he hated dealing with magic induced injuries, they just didn't respond well.

"Here, drink this. It's a healing draught. Then a pain potion." Draco handed the vials to Ron, one at a time. Ron carefully helped Hermione drink them, tossing the vials onto the table.

He cast another healing charm and saw the blisters disappear.

"Better. Now, Granger, I'm going to put burn cream on that. It's not going to be comfortable, no matter that I'm using a spell." He opened the tin and waved his wand. A blob of cream wafted out of the tin and oozed over Hermione's hand. She sighed in relief and laid her head against Ron. "Good. It looks much better. Gerard!"

The elf popped in with a questioning look on his face. "Yes, Master Draco."

"Go to my mother's elf and ask for a new, washed cotton glove. Right hand."

"At once, sir." Gerard disappeared and reappeared in seconds. "Here you is, sir. It is clean and I cast a sanitius on it too. Is good?"

"Yes, excellent. Granger, I'm going to put this on you, do not try to help."

Hermione watched with wide eyes as Draco eased the glove onto her stinging hand. She relaxed back in the chair with a sigh.

"Thank you, Draco. Ron. What happened?"

Lucius just shook his head. "Your insatiable curiosity just got you on the wrong side of several protective curses."

Hermione exploded. "Harry Potter, what are you thinking? That bag should be turned over to Professor Dumbledore at once! It's dangerous. Cursed! He'll take it and make sure that it's safe."

Harry just sneered in a way that made Ron think of Lucius.

"Have you lost your mind? It's mine and he has no right to it. The Darklings themselves gave it to me."

"Harry! Darklings are evil, dark beings. You shouldn't have taken anything from them. I'm flooing Professor Dumbledore right now. He'll take that and see that it never hurts anyone again."

Harry gave up, rolling his eyes at Lucius who just flicked his wand. "Oh! Terribly sorry, the floo seems to be out of commission at the moment." He turned a cold stare on Hermione. "Sit down." Hermione blinked, then subsided in her chair.

Harry just tossed the bag onto the table, then sat down in a chair. He crossed his arms on the table, then put his chin on his stacked fists. He cocked his head a bit, staring at the bag. Ron, puzzled but willing, watched it too. Draco and Lucius just stood side by side wondering what Harry was up to.

Harry continued his staring while Hermione berated him, getting ever more shrill and demanding. She insisted that he turn the bag over to Dumbledore to be destroyed.

Finally Harry snapped, in a voice that cut through Hermione's ranting like a knife, "Papa!" Hermione shut up.

"Yes, my treasure?"

"Has the Devils Bag done anything to you yet?"

"No, my treasure, it has not."

"Ron?"

Ron caught on at once. "No, Harry, hasn't done a thing."

"Draco?"

"Nope. Not a tingle."

Harry turned a burning gaze on Hermione. "And that's that. Do. Not. Meddle. With. Things. You just can't keep your hands off anything. I'd hate to see you in a Pinhead situation. You'd open the box in seconds."

Everyone looked baffled by the muggle reference. Except Hermione.

"But Harry. It's cursed. You said so yourself. You should ..." She trailed off as Harry just shook his head slowly.

"No, Hermione. Just leave it alone. You peached on me about Sirius' gift and, between them, McGonagall and Flitwick nearly ruined my broom. It needed a complete tune up, which I didn't know until just this summer. You just can't let well enough alone, can you?"

"But, Harry..."

Harry stood up, slashed a hand through the air and snapped, "Leave my butt out of it. You might be the smartest witch of our year, but sometimes, you're really stupid. The bag is cursed to keep people from stealing it, or taking things out of it. That's its whole purpose. If you try to mess with it, it'll probably be ruined. It's mine. Mine! Not yours. Not Dumbledore's. Mine! Excuse me."

With that, he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Lucius sighed. "Draco?"

"I'd leave him alone for a while. He'll probably go down to the dojo and beat up the heavy bag."

Ron looked after his friend then turned to Hermione. " 'Mione, you're not stupid, so why do you do shit like that?"

"But, I just want him to be safe. That thing ... it burned me. It's dangerous. He shouldn't be allowed to have it."

Lucius lost his temper at that. "Miss Granger, you are the most insolent, annoying twit. I am Harry's guardian, magically and legally. If I think it is proper for him to possess that bag, Albus Dumbledore has no say in the matter. And threatening to turn Harry's possessions over to that meddling, embezzling old ... It is just not done." He turned to look a Ron. "Ronald, perhaps you can get through to her. Excuse me. I shall leave before I do something inappropriate."

With that he left in a swirl of robes, braid swinging.

Draco sighed. "Well, shit Granger. I swear, I've truly never understood what Harry sees in you. You might be intelligent, brilliant even. But you don't listen. So ... as Harry would say ... here's the skinny. Dumbledore can't be trusted as far as you could throw this house. He cares nothing at all for people. All he cares for is the Greater Good." Draco made quotes with his fingers. "And he's long ago forgotten about the feelings of others. I'm not sure if he has blinded himself to the welfare of his soldiers in order to do what he considers his job, or if he never understood. Just be aware that he considers Harry to be a weapon, not a person. And Dumbledore is as manipulative as they come. He can guilt trip a troll." Draco vowed to himself that there was no way he'd let his brother be treated like a weapon by that old fool ever again.

Hermione sniffled softly then protested, "Professor Dumbledore is a great man. He's the Leader of the Light."

"I never said he wasn't great. He is, and one of the most powerful wizards of this age. But he can't see the soldiers for the army and that's a very bad thing. Use logic, think, don't just accept. Now, I'm going to do as Father suggested ,and see if I can calm Harry down. I just hope he doesn't hex first and listen after."

Ron gave Hermione a disappointed look then said, "I'll go with you. Hermione, you really need to think about this. You really don't just ... mess about with other people's stuff like that. How would you feel if I just grabbed your handbag and started fishing around in it? And ... you know ... I've never really understood why you had to have Harry's present broom meddled with. It wasn't right then, and it's not right now. You're just a kid, like the rest of us. You don't know any better than we do. Sometimes I think we know better than you. You trust adults way too much, and it always gets you into trouble. I learned not to touch a hot stove the first time around. You just keep touching it over and over again. And, now I think of it, if you trust adults so very much, why do you want Dumbledore to look at that bag when Lucius has already said it's ok for Harry to have? You just can't refrain from meddling. I really think ... you just get an idea stuck in your head and that's that." He frowned for a second then snapped, "I'm too angry right now, I'm not making any sense. Excuse me."

Draco watched as Ron stormed out of the room too.

"Well, that makes it three for three. So, I'm stuck here with you." Hermione gave him a teary eyed look. "It's just not done to leave a guest alone in the house. So ... I'll stay here with you, but I'd suggest that you do some serious thinking about your actions. All you do is hurt the people who love you. You're opinionated, stubborn, and self-important. You don't think about the feelings of your friends. I truly think that you believe that you know better than anyone else how things ought to be, and you are determined to force everyone to conform to your world view. But, everything you know has been told to you by Dumbledore. He's not god, you know. He's not even white, not any more, he's ... very grey. Think! Use that powerful intellect of yours for something other than ragging on everyone around you. Now," he gestured to a chair in front of the fireplace. "I'm going to sit there. Pray, do not address me until I can get my temper under control." With that, Draco stomped to the chair, flopped down and firmly turned his back on Hermione, leaving her to her own thoughts.

And Hermione did think. She thought about all the times she nagged her friends into doing homework that wasn't due for days. She thought about Harry's broom, and the heartbroken look he'd given her, and the days and days before he'd finally gotten it back. She thought about all the times Harry and Ron had stood up for her, even thought they were in agreement with the others. She thought about all the troubles Harry had endured over the years at Hogwarts, and wondered why some of the things had happened.

She spent the next hour alternately thinking and weeping. Draco ignored her firmly, reading a book he picked up from the side table.

Finally she decided. If she was going to be a good friend, she was going to have to change her ways. And change she would. She just hoped that any backsliding would be excused.


	34. Chapter 34

It was, they all agreed, a very difficult thing, becoming an animagus. Lucius was a slave driver, and refused to allow them to do more than the beginning exercises for ages. Harry was farthest along, as his expertise in meditation was actually the first requirement for the transfiguration.

Lucius looked over his small group and sighed, this was harder than he'd thought it would be. Longbottom was so nervous that any sound brought him out of meditation in a quiver. Draco and Harry were both quiet minded and could meditate easily. A fact that made him swell with pride.

Granger was nearly as twitchy as Longbottom for a different reason. Her intelligent mind was too busy. Weasley was a revelation, he was still having difficulties but was progressing very nicely. He even admitted that the meditation was helping him with his always volatile temper.

Harry was not happy with his progress, he had wanted to show off his form at his birthday party. Lucius had dissuaded him from that by saying that, due to the war, he should keep his form a secret. He could use it to spy, escape from trouble, and in general, it was just better that he keep it a secret. Harry had seized on this at once and agreed that he would keep his form secret. Lucius had then admitted that he kept his own form secret as it allowed him to roam the grounds, and hang around on other peoples properties without hindrance. But he still seemed to be stuck at the stage just before the revelation. The stage where he would know what he was supposed to be. Aspis still insisted that he was a snake.

Ron thought he was some sort of canine. He was hoping for a wolf. Hermione was an otter, the same as her patronus. Lucius had said that this was often the case. Neville was sure that he was something stupid, and Draco had said flat out that that was probably why he wasn't making any progress. Draco was the farthest along, being sure that he was an ermine.

This had made Ron snort but when he was asked, all he'd say was he had his own ideas and was keeping them to himself.

This lunch was a bit strained, Hermione was frankly pouting that she couldn't get any farther than figuring out her form. Draco had a strange look on his face while Ron was looking satisfied and Neville downright glum. Harry seemed to be taking it in better humor but was still obviously disappointed.

Lucius nodded to the door, announcing, "Here is someone who might take those expressions off your faces. Severus, welcome."

Severus Snape stepped into the room with a smirk on his face. He was sure that the pride of Gryffindors would explode at the sight of him. And he was sure that they would refuse to take the potion. He would never let it be said that he would purposely turn out a bad potion, so the potion he'd brewed was perfect in every aspect. So he waited for an explosion that never came. The only one who came anywhere near was Hermione, surprisingly enough.

She glared at Professor Snape and then down at her plate. Lucius clearly heard her mutter, "Do not make a scene in someone else's house. Calm, cool, collected." He smiled at her as a reward.

Severus just settled himself at the foot of the table. "Lucius, thank you for having me to lunch."

"You're very welcome." The look that passed between the two older men made Draco give them a sharp one of his own.

They all settled down again as Lucius ordered an elf to bring Severus a plate.

Harry glanced at Draco who seemed amused by something, a look passed between him and Ron that made Ron blush. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco who mouthed 'Later.' at him.

Hermione, her insatiable curiosity aflame, asked, "Mr. Malfoy, isn't the foot of the table reserved for the lady of the house? I read all about it in Madam Manners Proper Manners for Proper Young Ladies. She ..."

Draco muttered softly "Merlin, Granger.", asking a question like that, in a situation like this was tantamount to throwing a glove in the potion master's face.

"No, Miss Granger, it is not necessarily. It is also reserved for the lover of the master of the house, the highest ranking guest if the lady is not present or does not exist, or several other exceptions to the rule." Lucius' tone of voice was not only repressive but chilly

Professor Snape just glowered at her as if she'd blown up a cauldron. "Lucius, if I am causing discord in your family, I'll be happy to leave."

"Not at all. Miss Granger is still having trouble curbing her ever ready curiosity. She needs reminding that she is not to pelt people with questions, nag unceasingly or meddle where she is not welcome."

Hermione flushed and bit her lip.

Severus just remarked with commendable mildness, "I see. Good luck with that, then." and turned his attention to his plate.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just ... I seem to spend half my time with my foot in my mouth but ... there's just so much out there to know ... to learn. And no one tells me anything until I've already gotten myself tied up in some sort of social catastrophe."

Snape remarked with his usual acidity, "Then perhaps you should just ask a question. Instead of starting out with a lecture on how muggles go on. Or flooding a person with irrelevant information about what you have read in Hogwarts, a History."

Ron surprised everyone by nodding his agreement.

Lucius just remarked, in a calm way, that they should finish their meal.

After pudding, Professor Snape took a small rack of vials out of a pocket in his robe. Harry idly wondered how he kept them all in the rack and unbroken in his pocket.

"This is the Animagus Revelo potion. It is not like the spell, which is to reveal an animagus who is in his, or her," He smirked at Lucius, who smirked back. "animagus form. It will reveal the animagus form of the ingestor. If you have one. If you do not, it will give you a throbbing headache."

Lucius suggested that each one of them take the potion in private, as their clothing wouldn't change with them.

Professor Snape stood and said, "Perhaps out on the terrace. It is large enough and still sheltered. Who will be first?"

Hermione jumped up waving her hand in the air. Her usual reaction to anything that resembled a test question. "Oh, oh! Me! I'll go first." Ron rolled his eyes figuring no one would notice but Harry, Lucius and Snape did.

Professor Snape just nodded, handed Hermione a vial and snarked sourly, "Of course, you would." He glowered at her for a moment then instructed, "Go out to the terrace, remove your outer robes and drink that. You should change into your animagus form for approximately thirty seconds. Do try to contain yourself enough to notice the physical characteristics of it. Thus, you will be able to transform again at will. When the potion wears off redress yourself. If you have managed to retain your garments, I shall be amazed. Then come in and tell us what it is. Lucius will then lead you through an exercise meant to help you transform at will."

Hermione had clutched the vial to her breast while the professor was giving his instructions. "Oh, yes, sir. I'll ... be right back."

Ron watched her leave with a bemused expression on his face. "Um ... Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Why did you tell her to take off her outer robes?"

Snape sneered at him. "Because, if her form is small enough, she very well might smother in its folds before she returned to her human form."

"Oh, I see. Kind of you." Ron replied in a rather startlingly snarky tone of voice.

Hermione returned not five minutes later and announced, "Otter." in a satisfied way.

Lucius took her to the side to begin her final training.

Ron stepped up next to accept a vial.

As he left the room, Harry asked a question that had nagged at him since he'd found out about the potion. "Why didn't my Dad and his pack use the potion instead of going through all the trouble to learn their forms through meditation alone?"

Snape sneered so hard that Harry thought he might break something. "Because. One, it contains ingredients that are extremely rare and expensive. And two, it is Past Master level. I am one of only three Potion Masters in the world who can brew it."

Harry nodded. "Contains basilisk parts?"

"Precisely."

"Thank you."

Snape managed not to look thunder struck by main force of will. "Welcome."

Ron returned just then, crest fallen, to announce, "Bloody crup."

Draco offered a sympathetic grimace but Harry just smiled and said, "Well done. You can sneak in just about anywhere then."

Ron brightened just a bit and went to Lucius.

Neville, who'd stayed quietly on the sidelines was next. He accepted the vial, ignored Snape's curled lip and went outside.

He didn't need to announce his form as they could see the silhouette on the French door's curtains. He was a rather large Kodiac bear. Harry gulped, "Holy cow!" and Draco just nodded in a rather dazed way. Neville's expression was priceless, a combination of surprise, befuddlement and pride.

"Draco, you are next." Snape held the vial out. Draco took it with a sigh. "You fear the transformation?"

Draco just shrugged. "Not really. I just know I'm not going to like what I am."

The professor patted him on the shoulder in a surprisingly gentle fashion. "Don't worry. Now ... go on."

Draco left and returned soon enough to snarl, "Any one laughs and I'll hex them. Ferret."

Harry didn't laugh, in fact, no one did.

Hermione said, in a gentle tone of voice, "That's ok, Draco, the ermine and the ferret are in the same family. And, really, an ermine is only a stoat in its winter coat." then she turned red and snapped her mouth shut.

Draco looked blank for a moment then said, "And, somehow, I find that amazingly reassuring."

He joined the group at Lucius' end of the room in a casual saunter that didn't fool anyone.

Harry just held out his hand for his dose and asked, "Um ... can you even suggest a possibility?"

Severus snorted, "Knowing your luck ..." Lucius shot him a warning glair. "No."

Harry trudged to the door, muttered, "I just know I'll be something ... stupid." and went through.

.

Harry knew that he was going to change into something weird, he had one of his 'feelings'. Just in case it was something large, he did the same thing he was sure Neville had done and stripped to the skin. He swallowed the potion and waited. He felt the change begin and shuddered. It felt very strange, his bones ached a bit and he shivered as his skin began to stretch in a very odd way.

He felt a bit faint so he closed his eyes, when he opened them again he was looking at the balcony of his sitting room, on the third floor. He wavered slightly and nearly fell into the side of the building.

"Oh, bloody fucking hell." He looked down at himself. He wasn't going to have any trouble retaining images of his form. "I'm a sodding Hungarian Horntail. Bugger!"

He returned to his human form and nearly stumbled as his feet were at least a yard above ground level.

He felt his ferocious temper rise in a way it hadn't in years. He took a deep, calming breath, which didn't help, and dragged his clothing back on.

.

The door slammed back against the wall so hard that all its panes shattered.

"Bloody buggering fuck! Sodding amazing! I can't even ... I swear! Merlin hex it!"

Harry smashed the nearest chair, a solid oak monstrosity that sat against the wall beside the buffet. The buffet, marble top and all went next, reduced to gravel and toothpicks.

Lucius just pushed Ron and Hermione behind him, hoping that this explosion was going to be short lived. He'd been expecting an explosion of temper, sooner or later. Harry was too calm about everything, all his anger had to go somewhere.

Snape gave Harry a wide eyed, astonished glance and did the same with Draco and Neville.

Both of the older men raised shields against whatever Harry might accidentally throw their way.

Neville aided Severus by taking hold of his wrist just below his shirt cuff and pushing his magic into his hand. Draco took his godfather's off hand and did the same.

Ron aided Lucius in the same way but Hermione had no idea what they were doing and so could only cower behind Lucius and shake.

Harry continued to swear and hex things for a while more. He used reductos and diffindos to demolish most of the furniture, shatter every window and scare the house-elves into fits. Power rolled off him in waves.

Lucius tried to calm him, dropping the shield when he realized that Harry was no threat to the living occupants of the room and calling to him. Ron took the opportunity to escape the mayhem, grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her out the shattered French doors onto the terrace. Draco and Neville joined them quickly. Harry noticed in some corner of his mind, and realized that he needed to calm down.

The deciding factor in all this was Mimsey. She just popped in and demanded, "What is going on here? Master Harry! You is making much too much of a mess here, and you is to be stopping right now!"

Harry found that her demanding voice was just what he needed. He managed to snarl, "Bloody, sodding fuck!"

Mimsey shook her head. "You is not swearing at me! Mimsey is not a common house-elf to be sworn at. Mimsey is being your personal elf. Now, stop this tantrum and get to telling us all what is being wrong with you. Now!"

Harry deflated like a pricked bubble. "My animagus form. Fuck!"

Snape ventured, "It displeases you?"

"It does."

Lucius sighed. He had been afraid of this. He was well aware that Harry hated too much attention, so he was sure that his son actually craved it and was afraid to admit it. "Well, I'm sure it can't be too bad. What is it? A bird? Some other innocuous thing?" He carefully pulled Harry into a hug. Harry just put his head on Lucius' shoulder and sighed.

Severus raised an eye brow at this but kept his peace.

Mimsey just huffed at all this interruption and questioning. "You is telling! Right now!"

Harry just snarled, "Come outside. You might as well see. I'm sure I can change again." He eased out of his father's hug and headed for the French doors.

Lucius motioned and Severus followed Harry out the door. They met the rest of the young people there. They had been peering in the doors to see if Harry was calm enough to approach.

Severus turned to Harry with a vial in his hand only to see that Draco was already offering him one.

Draco just poked the vial at Harry and snapped, "Drink this. And do not favour me with a Severus scowl, if you please."

Harry just took the vial, downed it in one go then shuddered and handed the empty back.

"Fine! Bloody ... Bugger!" He walked out into the lawn which lead to the herb garden. "Don't follow me, I need the room. I nearly fell into the side of the house."

Now that he had the image and the feel of his animagus form, he had no trouble taking it on again. His change wasn't as smooth as McGonagall's was but it wasn't bad. Suddenly, they were confronted by a late juvenile Hungarian Horntail.

Ron just gulped and said, "Oh!" in a surprised tone of voice.

Draco and Lucius managed to maintain a cool facade but Lucius felt Draco tremble a bit. A quick glance showed that he was trying hard not to laugh.

Neville smiled and said in a hearty tone, "Good show, Harry!"

Hermione blenched then announced, "But ... that's impossible. All the texts say that no one can have a magical creature as an animagus form. And dragons are magical. There must be a mistake. Professor, are you sure you brewed that potion correctly?"

Snape just gave her a look of such disgust that everyone burst out laughing. Harry transfigured himself back and laughed too.

"Hermione! Think! I'm sure you didn't mean to insult Professor Snape." Harry waited for the explosion, which never came.

"Potter! Trust you to do the impossible. Really!" Snape glowered at him as if it was his fault that he was a dragon.

"Shit! Yes, trust me to do three impossible things before breakfast and break every rule there is. Just because. Damnit! I was really hoping for something innocuous, as you put it Papa. Something I could depend on to sneak out of tight situations and help me spy on Tommy."

Severus choked on something. "Damnit, Boy! Have you lost your admittedly small mind?"

Harry glowered at Snape. "No."

That one flat word made Lucius decide that it was time to interfere. "Severus, why don't we go into the small lounge and have a drink." Severus just looked at him for a second. "I know it is a bit early but ... I need one. Come along." He turned to the youngsters and said, "Now that you all know your forms, try transfiguring. I think you will all find that you are able to make the transition with a little concentration. Remember the exercise I just taught you. If anyone is stuck, come get me. Harry, I would recommend meditation, but you are much too upset. Just try to practice. Yes?"

And with that, he led Severus away.

Harry refused to practice and flopped down on a lounge chair in an obvious sulk.

Neville, Draco, Ron and Hermione did practice, changing from their animagus form to human and back again. Harry watched them carefully to make sure that none of them got into trouble.

After about an hour, Harry was sure that they were going to be fine. He was also sure that he was not. He was still on the edge of either tears or another explosion.

"I'm going inside. Draco, I'd appreciate it if no one bothers me in the dojo."

Draco gave him a narrow eyed look then nodded. He could see that Harry was going to meditate to try to calm himself and any interruption wouldn't be good for him.

Harry disappeared down the dungeon stairs.

.

Lucius handed Severus a drink, a double. "I swear, the way he acts, you'd think that boy was afraid of his reputation. Or disliked it. He'd better be a bit more careful or someone will take that attitude and use it against him."

Severus just turned up his nose. He was still having trouble reconciling things in his mind. Part of him knew that his image of Harry was wrong, the rest of him didn't want to admit that he had equated Harry with James to his detriment. All of him hated admitting he was wrong with a passion.

"He's just like James. Anything for attention, even denying he likes it. That makes him seem humble. Do not let yourself be taken in." He took a sip of his drink. "Very good."

Lucius sighed, he did so want his old friend to get along with his foster son. It didn't look like it was going to happen easily, or soon. He decided to let that drop for now.

"Father put it by. Would you like to spar a bit, later? One drink won't hurt us." Lucius gave Severus his best hopeful look. One he had not had occasion to use in many years.

"You prat! Put away that look. I'll spar with you gladly." Severus smirked at him and sipped his drink again.

Lucius ventured, "Do you think you'd like to invite the boys?"

Severus snickered and said flatly, "I don't see Neville Longbottom with targe and dagger."

"No, I don't suppose you would." Lucius gave up for the moment, finished his drink and stood up. "Well, let's go see if we still have it."

Severus likewise finished his drink and followed his host, admiring his long legged stride.

When they reached the salle, they both stripped down to their shirt sleeves, donned heavy leather gauntlets and chose weapons from the racks on the walls.

Severus chose a cutlass and dirk, while Lucius chose his usual bastard sword and targe.

They fought back and forth for nearly half an hour, first one in the ascendant then the other.

Finally, Severus made a mistake and Lucius tripped him then stepped back sword pointed at his chest.

"Give?"

Severus nodded, "I give."

"You're panting like the Hogwarts Express. You're out of shape, old man."

Severus exclaimed indignantly. "Here! I'm younger than you are."

"Those dunderheads you teach are aging you."

Severus took Lucius' offered hand up. "They are. I swear, I have no idea how the little idiots don't poison the lot of us."

"You scare them too much."

"Not enough in my opinion." Severus' mouth twisted in a moue of disgust.

"Come back up stairs, we'll discuss this over another drink. Would you like a moment to wash up a bit?" Lucius felt the sweat drying on the back of his neck.

"I would." Severus pushed his straggling hair behind his ears and wiped at his forehead.

They ambled to the bathroom on the same floor as the salle. It wasn't very big, only a toilet, sink and first aid station. Lucius let Severus go first then gave himself a quick wipe down with a wet wash cloth. He felt better but knew that both of them were going to want a real bath soon.

"Good enough. One last drink before you return to exile."

Severus sneered at the word but silently agreed with it. He had taken sanctuary at Hogwarts only to be thrown right back into the madness he'd sought to escape. He'd lost many relationships he'd treasured due to his decision, Voldemort and Dumbledore. If he was a bit bitter who would blame him, to his face at least.

As they were making their way to the second floor where Lucius said he had a very nice bottle of Glenlivet, they heard a very strange sound. The muffled thumping sounded like someone running, but not exactly.

Lucius gave Severus a quick glance then drew his wand. Severus did the same. The sound of something sliding across hard wood made them both turn, just in time to see Harry sliding towards them in his sock feet. His expression of glee turned to one of horror as he saw them. He tried to stop but it was impossible.

Lucius thrust his wand up his sleeve and caught Harry, spinning him around to waste his momentum. He managed to keep them both on their feet by clasping Harry to his chest. Harry helped by wrapping his arms around his father's waist tightly.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Harry hastily disentangled himself from Lucius' robe sleeves, which had wrapped around both of them in a tangle of sleeves and open fronts.

"I'm fine. What the devil did you think you were doing?"

Harry looked shame faced. "I've always wanted to do that. Dudley used to slide in the upstairs hall. But the only time I tried it, I spent the whole weekend refinishing the floor."

"I see. Did I mention that there is a house rule about sliding on the floors?" Lucius wasn't sure if he'd mentioned that particular rule or not. It was a bit more important than anyone might think. Sliding on the second floor was forbidden as there was a real chance of either falling over the railing of the landing at the end, or down one of the two staircases that flanked that landing.

"No, sir. Um ..." Harry peeked at Lucius through his bangs. "Am I in trouble?"

Severus frankly stared at the affectionate look in Lucius' eyes.

"No, not this time. If you wish to slide on the floors, the small ballroom is the place for that. No danger of falling over a railing or down a flight of marble stairs. Now, where are your friends?"

"Neville went home, something about a greenhouse. Ron still has chores to finish so Molly called and gave him fits. Hermione left as well, she wanted to consult one of her books. So, it's just me and Draco and he's up to his elbows in a potion and ran me off." Harry managed a quite creditable pout. "So, I just ... maybe I ought to go work on my translation?"

Lucius gave him a commiserating look. "Yes, perhaps you ought. You'll be down to the salle in time for our session, won't you." It was not a question and Harry didn't take it as such.

Severus looked scandalized, "You're teaching Potter to fence?"

"No, I'm teaching him how to kill with a sword. He's amazingly good at it too. Very focused, quick on his feet and inventive. He's learning to cast with his left hand, not doing very well just yet. His power is off and so is his aim but he's adjusting very quickly. Oh, and; this goes no farther, swear..." Severus just nodded. "He has the Darkling's devils bag."

Severus choked, "What?"

"Yes, they gave it to him, he closed the Crossroads and it is working for him. Amazing."

"Disastrous, more like. Are you sure it was for him?" Severus held out hope of some mistake.

"Yes. I tried to take the Darkling's book from him, just for safekeeping and it bit me. The bag burned his house-elf when she tried to take an inventory. So ... I do believe it is for him."

"I see." Severus thought, eyes narrowing in concentration. "Just another example of Potter getting special consideration. He's spoiled to death."

Lucius took the first step in his plan to reconcile Severus to Harry. "No, he is not. Let me tell you a few things over our last drink."

Severus sighed, he truly didn't want to talk about Harry bloody Potter over drinks with Lucius. There were far more interesting things on his mind. But he followed Lucius to the parlour, while Harry, after a quick hug from Lucius, went to his rooms. And wasn't that a bloody oddity if he'd ever seen one. A Malfoy hugging a Potter.

.

The next morning, after breakfast, the whole group was together in the library again. Hermione had found several books that she wanted to study more closely so she was off at one of the smaller tables in the back of the library, nose firmly in a book. Neville, Ron and Harry had several pages each of the combined book copied out for translation and were struggling to make some sort of head way. Draco had refused to work on that today as he wanted to waylay Lucius to get him to take him shopping. He still hadn't found anything for Harry for his birthday which was approaching quickly.

Lucius walked in not more than twenty minutes after they got settled. "Harry, will you play host? I need to take Draco with me this morning, business that he needs to learn about."

Harry glanced up from where he was chewing on the end of a pencil. "Sure. If I have any problems I can always ask Mimsey. Right?"

Lucius rolled his eyes at that one. "That elf is so bossy, but, you are correct, if in doubt ask her. Now, Draco, have Gerard fetch your light cloak and we will be on our way. Excuse us, all."

Draco accepted his cloak from Gerard, who appeared with it without being called, and followed Lucius to the entry hall.

"What business, Father?"

Lucius smirked at him. "The business of finding Harry's birthday present. I already have mine but I know you have been having trouble finding him something."

"Oh, thank you! Merlin, he is so hard to buy for." Draco heaved a heavy sigh.

"Hard! Why on Earth do you say that? The boy would be happy with a chocolate frog."

"I know. That's why I want to get him something spectacular. Maybe that will convince him he's worth the trouble."

Lucius nodded, "I see. Then we had best be on our way." He took some powder from the bowl on a plinth by the fireplace, cast it in and announced clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

Draco followed quickly and stepped out of the public floo which was in a small courtyard beside Gringotts.

They went into the alley, intent on some window shopping, when Lucius suddenly stopped dead. "I know! Draco, there's a bindery just down Short Way. You could get Harry's paintings bound for him. He was just saying the other day that he hated to turn them in in that ratty portfolio."

Draco nodded eagerly. "That's right, he was fussing so that Granger told him to 'stuff it'."

Lucius barked, "Mimsey, house-elf, you are needed." and was rewarded with a soft pop at his elbow.

"You is calling? The young ones are not doing anything they shouldn't. Mimsey is watching."

"I am sure they have not had time to create chaos just yet. I want you to bring me Master Harry's paintings and the text pages that go with them."

Mimsey gave him a narrow eyed look then disappeared, returning almost immediately with the whole portfolio. "Here, Mimsey is bringing the whole thing. Master Harry is being very proud of completing his assignment."

Lucius glanced at the elf then decided something he would never even have thought of a few months ago. "I'm having it all bound as a surprise birthday present from Draco to Harry. Do not give us away. Understand?"

"Mimsey is understanding. Master Harry was admiring a book from the library. It had leather backs and corners with marbled papers and endpapers. Excuse Mimsey." and with that, she popped away.

Lucius snorted while Draco just remarked, "Advice from a house-elf? What next?"

"No, idea. Shall we?" Lucius started for the bindery, folio in hand. Draco trotted after him, envying him his long legs.

"Father!" Lucius looked over his shoulder at Draco. "I know that is supposed to be from me, but Harry will know who suggested it. He will know that I would never have thought of such a thing. After we finish at the bindery, can we look around a bit more?"

"Certainly. We not only can, but we may. Come along."

Draco, suitably chastised, sighed and followed into the shop.

The shop boy greeted them with a cheerful, "Good day, sirs, how may I help you?"

Lucius put the portfolio on the counter and replied, "I would like to have the contents bound into a book. This is ... unacceptable."

The boy refrained from sneering at the ratty thing. "Well, sir, let's just see what we have. Then we can decide on binding technique, covers ... all that sort of thing. So ..." and with that he carefully removed Harry's hours upon hours of hard work and spread it out on the counter.

"Oh, my! This is some very good work, if I may say so. I'd better call the journeyman to see to this. Excuse me a moment."

He returned in moments with an older boy, about twenty, who introduced himself as Michael.

"Andrew came and got me as he says that he'd rather I help you with this. Art work?" He gently picked up a painting, along with its accompanying text page. "Very nice. Excellent calligraphy. And whoever did this left a nice margin on the proper sides. I assume they're to be bound face to face?"

Lucius shrugged in his elegant way and replied, "I have no idea. He didn't expect it to ever be bound. At least he never spoke with me about it."

Michael sighed then explained that works of this sort were usually bound with the art on the right side of the book and any descriptions or explanations on the left. He added that many of the books also had thin pages of paper between to protect the art and text from rubbing against each other.

Lucius nodded. "Just inserted after binding?"

"Yes, that way, if they get dirtied they can be replaced. Now, there's the covers. Did you have any ideas?"

Draco, who had been looking at a sample book which contained drawings of various binding styles, pointed, "This one." It was a very Italianate style with a corded spine covered in leather which extended about two inches over the cover. The corners were also covered in leather with the main part of the board covered in marbled paper. "I think the end papers should match the cover."

Michael looked at the sample then back at Lucius. "This is quite expensive, are you sure?"

Lucius got on his high horse at once. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Michael, who was used to dealing with all sorts of people, remarked mildly, "I'm sorry to offend, but no, I don't. I don't keep up with society, I have much better things to do than waste my time in gossip. I assume that that means you can afford it?"

"I could afford a thousand just like it and never notice. Pin money, at best." Lucius allowed himself one more sneer then returned to business. "Now, I need it before 31 July. Can you do it?"

"Yes, we can have it done by then easily. Now, would you like a slip case?"

"Yes." Lucius took a business card out of his pocket. "There is my direction. How much?"

Michael did some quick figuring on a bit of palimpsest and said, "Leather, marbled end papers, interleaving, slip case. 30 Galleons. And it will be ready on the ... 28th. We'll give you a call."

Lucius just dropped the money on the counter, accepted the receipt for the pages and said, "Come, Draco, we are leaving now."

Draco traded a commiserating look with Michael, said, "arf!" and obediently followed. Michael contained his laughter until they were out of earshot.

They walked down the alley looking in windows and wondering what the hell to get Harry when they heard another pop, this time at Draco's elbow. Mimsey tugged at his sleeve so he bent over a bit. She whispered in his ear, "Master Harry is liking what he calls plein air painting, but he is not having a box. Mimsey is not sure what this means." Then she popped away.

"Well, I never." Lucius was sure his entire world was tipping sideways, a house-elf giving suggestions to its master? What next? He then shuddered, he was sure he'd just called down the notice of a higher power.

"Me neither. What's plain ... what she said?" Draco had no clue but he was going to find this box that Harry wanted.

"It is painting on sight. In open air. French again. You really should learn more than just enough to shop."

Lucius' absent tone of voice didn't fool Draco for a moment. He sighed, more lessons.

"I see. So where do we find such a thing?" Draco looked around. "Flourish and Blots?"

"Perhaps. Or ... hummm ... there is an art store here in the area. But it is down Knockturn then across Paltry Square into Deadend."

"Why's it clear down there?" Draco hated going through Knockturn to get into the less well known parts of the wizarding shopping area.

"Artists were, at one time, considered ... dilettantes or lower forms of life. Depending on family connections. We'll try Flourish and Blots first."

They entered the shop shoulder to shoulder, forcing a couple of middle aged men to move out of the way. When one of them objected, Lucius just gave him a cold look that shut him up at once.

Draco sighed internally, he was just hoping to get his shopping done without a major incident. He glared at a woman who had snorted at him. She just blinked then turned away. He had no idea that, in that moment, he looked exactly like Lucius had at the same age.

They browsed through the shop for a while, but found nothing of interest. Draco, who had never bothered with the shop much, wandered into the far back and found a treasure trove of one of a kind items. He returned to the main shop to fetch Lucius.

"You need to see this. I didn't even know it was here."

Lucius nodded. "I remember this area. It's enchanted to keep out those who are just poking about. Keeps out the riffraff. Sooo. ..." He started looking with purpose, walking slowly about amongst the rather haphazard displays.

Draco went in the other direction, hoping to be the first to find what they wanted.

Lucius found what they wanted and called Draco over. "Draco! Here." Draco hurried around the jumble of merchandise to find Lucius standing in front of a display of easels and painting boxes.

They examined a few, but had no idea what they were looking at. Finally a clerk noticed them and took her life in her hands, in her estimation. She approached them and stood to one side, waiting for one of them to speak to her.

Lucius nodded to her then asked, "We are looking for a good plein air box for my ward. He is an excellent artist and I do want the very best for him. But I am also well aware that the most complex is not necessarily the best." then he just waited for her to do her job.

"Oh, if price is no obstacle, Mr Malfoy." She gave him a knowing look. "Then I'd suggest this one." She pulled a small box, no bigger than 5" x 7" x 3", out of the display case and put it on the floor. "It's very nice, but the spells need renewing once in a while. I'm sure you can do that. So ..." she tapped it with her wand and said, "Hey! Presto!" which made both Lucius and Draco wince. "You can change the words easily enough. We chose those because no one in the wizarding world would think of them."

As she was speaking the box opened itself up into a very nice tripod, full size, French easel. The box was deep, and the harp fully adjustable so that it could hold canvases or backing boards from 4" to nearly 36". Lucius examined it carefully.

"And the box is charmed to hold a full set of watercolours, over 300 if the artist is so inclined. It also has bottles of gum arabic, gesso, ox gall ..." she chuckled a bit. "Your eyes are glazing over. Just suffice it to say that it is a complete studio in a box. There is a drawer full of brushes, another of assorted papers in various sizes, water bottles, containers, several pallets and the whole of it seals so that everything stays moist. Or dry, depending on the desire of the user, and drawers can be spelled individually to be either dry or wet at need so that dry things stay dry and wet, wet. Oh, and I almost forgot, an entire tray of watercolour and graphite pencils, a sharpener, charcoal sticks and several empty places for the artist to put things that the box maker didn't think of." She gave Lucius a hopeful look.

"This is exactly what we were thinking of. You say that it contains all the paints, pencils and other art items that would be in a studio?" Lucius looked at the box with a calculating eye.

"A small one, but yes."

"Put it on my bill and send it gift wrapped, from Draco to Harry. Malfoy is the name." Lucius nodded to the girl and dropped some coins into her hand. She was so startled that she nearly didn't put out her hand at all. The commission on this sale alone was going to be more than her salary.

She glanced at the coins then yelped. She hurried after Lucius, saying, "Sir, these are galleons!"

Lucius just quirked his mouth a bit. "Yes, ten of them." He left to the girls babbled thanks.

Draco smiled, he would never have though his father would tip, never mind so extravagantly. He felt very proud of him in that moment.

.

They returned to the manor just in time for lunch.

Hermione was seated at the foot of the table as Lucius explained that she, as the only lady present was entitled to that honor.

Ron was seated to her right with Neville on the left. This left Harry seated to the left of the head and the head and right hand seat empty. Lucius and Draco took their places just as lunch was called.

"Good day to everyone." Lucius unfolded his napkin and dropped it into his lap. "I trust your studies were successful?"

Hermione sighed, "Not so much. We did find that the map definitely leads to some sort of cache. But what's in it is not clear. The directions are ... odd. What we've got translated at least. It's all in Irish as well. Ancient Irish. Translating it isn't so very hard, as Irish hasn't changed that much in its written form. It's just that some of it is full of ... odd symbols. Harry?"

"I checked every reference I could find. They don't show up in any of them. Ron?"

"No help at all, I'm afraid, all I managed to do was a direct exchange. Ogham for English alphabet. My bit is just ... it seems to be a spell ... I think. But there are words there that aren't Irish. Nor any other language I recognize. Neville?"

Neville grinned a bit. "What I got was definitely a potion. But it's all herbs. Fascinating. Very interesting use of willow bark."

Draco blinked. "Willow bark? That is an analgesic? It's in most pain potions."

"Yes, but this was a distillation of willow bark that the text called for. I'm wondering what exactly the active ingredient is."

Harry mumbled around a mouth full of salad, "Acetylsalicylic acid."

Everyone stared at him until he flushed and mumbled. "What? I learned that in ... fourth grade. It's aspirin. I can't take it. It always did make me sick."

Lucius rather hastily pointed the conversation in another direction. "Neville, were you going to be able to stay for sword practice tonight?"

"Yes, sir. And Gran told me to be sure to thank you on her behalf, again. So ... thank you Mr. Malfoy, for allowing me to train with Harry." He smiled, sincerity in his brown eyes. "And I do think that you are a brilliant teacher. She also said that I'd be available in the morning from now on."

Hermione opened her mouth and promptly stuck her foot in it. "Oh, swordsmanship. That's so ... old fashioned. Fencing is ... just silly. Why bother?"

Lucius turned his ferocious chill on her and said, with malice, "Oh, I don't know. Because it's one of those traditions that we treasure. Because it isn't fencing, silly dancing that that is. Because it might save Harry, Neville and Draco's lives? Or just because we all enjoy it. Too bad Molly has the same attitude you do, Ronald is missing out on a great deal of fun with his friends." With that, he returned to his salad, frowning at a tomato before he popped it into his mouth.

Draco just rolled his eyes at Ron who flushed heavily and glowered at Hermione.

She, however, rallied with, "I see. Do you really think that Vol ... er ... Tom might attack using swords?"

"No, but they are used quite a bit if you lose your wand. And in a battle with Tom, losing your wand is not inconceivable." He glanced at Hermione, who was now looking very interested.

"I see. What sword do you favour?"

"A bastard sword, while Severus favours a cutlass, Neville does quite well with a sabre and Harry uses a duello. Draco, unfortunately, does not fence. For lack of a better term."

"Oh, that's too bad. Draco, you really should take it up, you know."

Draco glowered in his turn but snapped, "My health does not allow it."

The changing of courses allowed an easy change of subject and Lucius didn't allow the conversation to get away from him again.

When the meal ended, Ron asked Lucius, "Could I have a word, sir?"

"Of course. This way." Lucius lead the way to the lounge, the same one he and Neville had had a drink in. "Please, have a seat. Whiskey?"

Ron gulped but nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Lucius mixed and settled in his chair after handing Ron his glass.

Ron took a sip, then another. "Very good, sir. I want ... I was hoping ... I'm not sure how to say this, other than to jump in with both feet."

"If it is about my ... speaking harshly to Miss Granger." Lucius stopped when Ron waved a hand.

"It is and it isn't. See, she has no idea how to go on at all. The deportment lessons helped, but she's still ... obnoxious. Mum hasn't really been around her very much, but she's sure to take exception sooner or later. I'd rather it was very much later or not at all. But Hermione only really understands things she reads in books, I swear, she doesn't remember half what someone tells her. But if she reads it in a book it's locked in forever. So ... I was wondering if there were some books she could read."

Lucius smiled. "I've already given her ... two? I believe. But ... I'll write Madam's direction down for you. Write to her and have her send the five most current books to Miss Granger. My treat." Ron started to object but Lucius just snorted. "Quiet, young man. Self-defense, pure and simple. I will not have her upsetting Harry. Finish your drink. What do you think of the Cannons chances this year?"

Ron showed a new maturity. "Thank you, sir. I owe you one. As to the Cannons. Are they hopeless or what?" He took a sip of his drink and they launched into a comparison of the Cannons seeker with Victor Krum. The Cannons seeker came up sadly lacking.

When the drink was finished Ron took his leave, as was proper.

"Thank you, sir. That is some of the best whiskey I've ever had."

Lucius looked a bit startled. "Your parents allow you whiskey? I wouldn't have though Molly would."

Ron managed a creditable smirk. "I never said they did. But Bill and Charlie? They're an entirely different story. Good day."

He left, leaving Lucius with a much better opinion of him.

.

The boys all agreed that they needed to practice their new routine. The one they were working on for Harry's birthday.

They wandered down to the pitch, arguing amiably about the chances of their favorite Quidditch team in the finals.

Harry was sure that Lucius was watching them from some vantage point or other. He was right, Lucius was standing in the tree line at the north goal posts.

He watched, worried and prepared to do what he could when disaster struck. He wasn't happy, but the boys were actually young men by now, and forbidding them this was only going to alienate them all. Something he really didn't want to do.

So he watched.

Footsteps behind him made him flinch and turn around. Hermione Granger was standing behind him with an odd expression on her face.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Watching. I swear they're going to kill each other. Then they just squeak past."

Hermione watched for a moment. "I know. I wish ... but they're really good." She sighed. "I'm trying so hard not to be a pain, but when I see them doing something like this, I just want to scream."

Lucius shook his head. "It won't do you any good. They'll just figure out some other trouble to get into. And then we wouldn't be prepared to deal."

Hermione thought about that for a moment. "You're right. And ... I'm better off where I can help them than left out altogether for fear I'll ... what is it Harry calls it?"

"Peach on them. Learned that particular phrase from his muggle friends, Frankie and Johnny."

Hermione giggled a bit then settled down to help Lucius watch.


	35. Chapter 35

Yikes! Due to the mess that is RL, I've managed to get really behind on posting. So, here's a bunch of chapters all at once to catch you up to date with my LiveJournal.

.

Dumbledore waved his wand and shouted, "Overto!" the most powerful unlocking spell he knew. He was the only one who could even see 12 Grimmauld Place now. And he was having trouble. They needed a place to meet and Grimmauld Place had been very convenient. All he really knew about the present situation was that Mundungus Fletcher had floo'ed him and said that he couldn't get in, hadn't been able to in more than two months

The other members of the Order, namely, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Andromeda Tonks as well as several others, had tried and failed. They'd sent for Bill Weasley but he'd refused to come citing a conflict of interests.

He sighed and stepped back, the second he did, Grimmauld Place disappeared from his sight. He wouldn't see it again for quite some time.

"Well, I don't know what to think. We're sealed out of the house. It's as if the owner has revoked our invitation. But I didn't."

Minerva McGonagall snorted. "I think you've forgotten something, Albus." Dumbledore looked at her for a moment. "Grimmauld Place doesn't belong to you. It belongs to Harry Potter. This means that Lucius Malfoy has control of it for the foreseeable future. I don't see either Malfoy nor Mr. Potter allowing any of us in again. Especially as Fletcher has been robbing the place bare for months." She sniffed in disgust and gave Fletcher a hairy eyeball. He ducked his head, well aware that he'd been warned more than once. He neglected to tell about Lucius and Harry catching him in Borgen and Burkes.

Professor McGonagall snapped her fingers for attention. Every one turned to look at her grim expression. "I believe that we've been put in our places rather firmly." She looked at Dumbledore for a moment then remarked, "Did you even think to ask him if it was all right with him to use his house? I seem to remember the ... ahem ... owner of the house relegated to an attic room. And required by ... someone, to do menial chores. Not the best idea ... in my opinion, anyway." She did a neat snap turn and stalked away, her rigid spine and erect head displaying her opinion plainly.

She'd been warning Dumbledore for the last four years that he was going to wind up with severe problems with Mr. Potter if he wasn't careful. He hadn't listened and she was sure that this was only the beginning of their problems with their 'Golden Boy'.

.

Severus Snape treasured his summers, they were the only times he had to brew experimental potions and do research. Right now, he was working on a cure for Draco's Sensatus Nervosa. He'd been experimenting for years and researching a rumoured cure that the Druids were using in the 6th century. The actual recipe was in his hands but the Latin was bastard and the velum was in bad shape. He'd copied it off carefully and was sure that the copy was exact, Madam Pince herself had looked it over for him.

He had carefully gathered the ingredients, plucking flowers by moonlight and cutting ferns in the dark of the moon. He'd also picked the Greater Thistle by hand, just as the instructions said. Due to the nature of the plant, it was a thistle after all, he'd worn dragon hide gloves to protect his hand from the stinging hairs on the stem. All in all, he was sure that he had everything properly in place for a perfect brew.

Twenty minutes later he threw the ladle against the wall, splattering it with a smear of deep gray sludge. The potion had failed, again.

.

Draco settled in a chair in his father's private lounge and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

Lucius didn't look up from the parchment he was writing on. "Guest list for Harry's party."

"I know you're trying to do your best by Harry, but ... this is not going to make him happy." Draco hoped Lucius listened.

"Why not?" Lucius leaned back in his chair and gazed calmly at his first born son.

"I don't mind you making a social do out of my party, I'm used to it. And I know I need the connections for later. But Harry won't understand. He won't know most of the people you're inviting and I'm sure he'll be uncomfortable. I don't think it's a good idea to throw him to the wolves like that. Especially not for his first party. It should be something ... more intimate and personal." Draco looked his father in the eye and tried his best to make him understand.

The dawning knowledge in Lucius' eyes made Draco relax.

"I think you are right. So ..." He tossed the parchment into the air and incinerated it then banished the ash with a gesture, without his wand.

Draco grimaced, jealousy clear on his face. "Show off."

Lucius just smirked and returned to the matter at hand.

"After quick consideration, I do believe you are correct. Harry will not appreciate the sort of do that you have always had. And, I would like to know why you never said you do not like them." He paused to pin Draco with a stern and slightly disappointed expression

"Because I never wanted to disappoint you, or mother. You both seemed to enjoy the parties so much. And, I realized early, that this was a good way to make connections with the older crowd. So, get over it." Draco smiled gently. It really wasn't that big a deal to him.

"Very well. So ... who should we put on the list?" Lucius bent his head to write at Draco's dictation.

Draco sighed. "All the Weasleys'. Longbottom, Mrs and Mr Granger, Lovegood, all my crowd, all the professors, anyone else you can think of. But, I'd keep the total to no more than eighty or so. He'll be overwhelmed enough as it is."

Lucius had kept his peace while Draco was dictating but, once he was done writing, he nearly whined, "All the Weasleys'? Dear Merlin."

Draco fixed him with a firm eye. "I know you and Arthur don't get along but, for Harry's sake, please try. I'm sure Molly will keep Arthur in line. Woman has a whim of iron and an eye like a basilisk. Freeze a body in mid step."

Lucius remarked in a mock-pompous tone. "She's a lady." Then he spoiled it by grinning. "With a vocabulary more suited to a fish wife. She's Prewitt through and through. Pity about her brothers. And, before you ask; no, I had nothing to do with that raid. Bella was attempting to prove her loyalty to Tom." He smiled in a very unpleasant fashion. "And he was not best pleased either. She was supposed to recruit them not kill them. He gave explicit orders that they were to be brought to him if they refused." He snickered nastily. "That mistake is one of the main reasons she is not entirely sane."

"I always did wonder. I'm not sure I like her much. Auntie or not." Draco frowned. He had a few ideas about his Aunt Bellatrix, none of them nice.

Lucius looked at Draco for a moment then said in his most serious tone of voice, the one that Draco never disobeyed, "You are to kill her on sight. No messing around with fancy spells, just do her in. Do you understand?"

Draco swallowed, mouth suddenly dry as dust. "Yes, sir, I understand. I'll ... but how?"

Lucius bowed his head, he'd known this was coming someday, he'd just hoped for later rather than sooner. "I'll teach you, Harry, Neville and Ron as soon as I can make arrangements But not, I think, Granger." Then he ruthlessly changed the subject. "Do you think Harry would like a special breakfast?"

Draco followed the change willingly. "Yes, but you do realize that he'd be happy with stale toast and cold tea, don't you?"

"Yes, and that is why this day has to be perfect."

So they returned to their lists and arrangements in perfect accord. They had two weeks to get everything done.

.

Hermione Granger sat in her bedroom and worried at the eraser of her pencil with her teeth. This translation was turning out to be a real problem, not that she minded. She knew that this would help Harry. She wasn't sure exactly how but any straw in a flood.

She also had six books on pureblood tradition and manners to read. She wasn't sure how Ron had gotten his hands on them but she was glad he had. She was sure that she'd understand things now. Now that she had books to cross reference and refer to. There was even one on current styles and why they were current. She was very interested in the reasons that no pureblood ever wore short sleeves, even in the dead of summer.

.

Harry settled on the bench beneath the big oak tree outside his window. He and Neville had done their morning exercises with Lucius and continued their fencing lessons. He was finding that Lucius was not going to pull his punches, nor his kicks, slashes or anything else. The man was a fiend, fighting them both like he wanted to kill them, then looking so sad when they were done that Harry actually feared he might cry. But both he and Neville were learning fast.

He jumped when he heard a soft pop. The elf just grinned at him and apologized, then told him that Neville wanted to come back and workout some more.

Harry agreed and asked the elf to bring their swords and protective equipment to him. He went to the entry room to wait for Neville, and that was how he caught Ron's floo call asking if he could come over now.

Their schedule had changed again. Since they were done with deportment and caught up on their summer homework, as well as all the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes they needed to know before returning to Hogwarts, they were doing all their workouts in the morning before a late breakfast. This gave them all more time to relax and be young. Lucius knew they were going to get up to mischief but he frankly couldn't be too worried. And Hemione's parents, Dan and Emma, had said that they wanted Hermione at home more. They were also going to take two weeks and go to Spain.

Ron stepped through the floo, followed closely by Neville. Harry greeted them both with a smile, and told them that Draco and Lucius were holed up in Lucius' private lounge doing some mysterious thing. His grin relieved them both of the worry that he might feel excluded.

"Come on then. I've got our things out on the side lawn under that oak with the bench." Harry led the way.

Ron laughed, a bit sourly, and said, "You know, if I'd known Neville and you were going to have a bash at each other, I'd have stayed at home. I really wish ..." He trailed off, looking sad. "Never mind. So, after you two try to kill each other, what are we doing?"

Harry fastened his targe on his wrist as he replied, "We need a ref. You can do that, right? After that, I thought we'd all cool down with some yoga. And, if you want a bash at me, we could spar, bare handed, Ron."

Neville held out his gauntlet. "Ron, once I get this on, can you pull the laces for me?" Ron obliged without objection. "And, we could teach you. Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded, brightening at the idea. "Sure! I don't see why not. We just have to get Ron a sword. Mimsey!"

Mimsey popped in. "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Bring me my bag, won't you? It's on my desk."

Mimsey didn't comment, she just popped away and brought back the bag. Harry thanked her and handed it to Ron, who put it on the ground beside him.

Neville and Harry saluted each other and waited until Ron gave the command to 'Fence!'. They then attacked. Their blades skittered across each other, the guards keeping them from loosing a finger. Ron noticed that they avoided allowing the blades to bang together. He knew that this would notch the blade of even the best sword and ruin it. Half of a sword fight was actually keeping the blades from touching in a way that allowed an opponent to take your sword away.

Neville finally did exactly that, allowed Harry to send his sword spinning into the grass, and stepped back. He removed his face guard and bowed. "Touché. Great job, Harry."

Harry also removed his equipment and laughed, shaking sweaty bangs out of his face. "Not touché, actually but thanks." He flopped down in the grass. "Man, I need a drink. Lemon fizz?"

They all agreed and Mimsey came at Harry's call, popping out and returning with the makings on a tray.

Harry mixed and passed glasses around. Ron took a swallow and sighed. "This is great. Can you do strawberry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I can, if I can get good berries. It's too late in the season now."

Neville thought about that for a moment. "I can force some in one of the greenhouses. You have to be really careful, though, or they turn out tasteless."

They finished their drinks and Neville helped Ron put on gear.

After he got his gear on, Harry pulled several swords out of his bag and put them on the ground. "I put out anything that I think is the right length and balance for you. Pick up one and just do this." Harry demonstrated a slash/stab combination that most fighters used to test the heft of a sword.

Ron picked up the first sword and tried it. He frowned then said, "I don't like it. It feels like it wants to drop at the point."

"Ok, next then. We'll just keep trying until we find one that works. There's plenty to choose from. Go on."

Neville kept his own counsel, watched and waited.

It took a while but Ron finally found a sword he felt comfortable with. Harry stood beside him and started him with some simple moves, which he insisted on calling forms.

Ron did well until his foot came down on a slippery place in the grass. He fell, flailing his arms to regain his balance and managed to stab himself in the side by falling on the dropped sword.

Harry ran to him at once and fell to his knees beside his friend. He grabbed Ron's hand before he could pull the sword out and possibly make things worse. "No! Leave it. Neville? What do we do?"

Neville couldn't help much as all he could do was stare at the blood that welled from Ron's side. Harry took a deep breath and yelled for Mimsey.

She popped in, took one look and yelped. Harry snapped orders at her. "Mimsey! Get Papa, right now. Tell him what's happened then find Draco and get him to bring ... Blood replenishing potion and anything else he thinks will help. Hurry!"

She disappeared with a loud pop, reappearing in front of Lucius.

"Oh, Master Lucius, there is being a terrible accident. Master Ron is bleeding something awful. You is going right now. Master Draco you is to be bringing potions, please."

Lucius didn't ask questions, he just apparated to the spot and took charge. Draco apparated in seconds later, hands full of potions.

"Neville! Go summon Molly at once. Do not let her argue with you. She's the nearest healer that I am sure can come. Go! Harry. Hold him while I pull out the sword. Draco, be ready with a heavy pad of bandage. We need to get pressure on this now."

Neville scrambled to obey, running as fast as he could to the floo. He demanded Molly and over rode all her questions ruthlessly, simply telling her to get off her duff and come through. She did, with an aggravated expression on her face.

Meanwhile, Lucius pulled the sword out of Ron then ripped his robes open. The wound was a clean through and through which had missed anything really important. It was painful and bleeding heavily. Lucius snatched the pad of bandage from Draco and demanded another.

"Here, Harry, hold him up. I need to get pressure on both sides of that hole. I'll ask what the hell you thought you were doing later. But there will be consequences, believe me."

Ron whimpered as Harry lifted him practically into his lap. "Oh, fuck! Ron, do not do this to me. Don't ... please."

Ron managed to whisper, "I'll be fine. It's ok."

Draco intervened by handing Harry a potion and saying sharply, "Here, get this down him. Fall apart later." Harry obediently tipped the potion into Ron's mouth then held him up while Lucius held pressure on the wound.

Molly took one look at the tableau and knew exactly what had happened. She broke into a run. It took her seconds to get to the group. She fell to her knees at Ron's side and tugged at Lucius' hands.

"Move! I need to see." Her training took over. It was a little known fact that she could have been a very talented Midwife, if it hadn't been for marrying Arthur instead. She'd stayed in practice, due to having six rambunctious sons.

Lucius moved the pad away, remarking softly, "Through and through. He's already had blood replenisher and pain potions. I'd have called you after but ..."

Molly snorted, "You're crap at healing spells." She waved her wand, chanting softly. "There! I'll ask you to bring him home for me, please."

Lucius shook his head. "Molly Weasley, you know very well that flooing, or any other form of travel is not advised in a situation like this. He will be taken to the guest quarters."

Molly opened her mouth to say something then shut it. She nodded and accepted his hand up. "Well, when you're right, you're right. Thank you. I'll send a note to Ginny and she'll tell Arthur. The twins are useless in a situation like this."

Lucius nodded to Harry, Draco and Neville. "We shall bring him up as soon as we can conjure a stretcher."

Neville picked up two sticks and dropped his handkerchief on top of it. Lucius waved his wand and transfigured it into a stretcher. All four of them picked Ron up carefully and placed him gently on the stretcher which Lucius levitated.

Draco led the way with Molly right behind him. Neville gathered up the swords and other gear and asked Draco where he should take it. Draco advised him to take it to the salle then go on home. They'd keep him informed by elf messenger. Neville just went off to do as he was asked.

Harry trailed after Draco, worried sick. He had wanted to do something to help Ron keep up with Neville and him. Now, he wasn't so sure that had been a good idea.

When they got to the room, Mimsey, Gerard and a strange elf were waiting for them. Mimsey nodded to Molly and announced, "Mimsey is getting the room ready, with help from Gerard, Nixy, and Tuggy. We is all sorry that the young master is hurt. We is ready to help. Nixy will stay here to be waiting for orders." And with that she left with a sharp pop, but not before giving Harry one of her looks.

Molly bustled into the bedchamber and checked, everything was just as she would want it. The bed was turned back and a night shirt and pair of pajamas on the foot.

Lucius picked Ron up in his arms and transferred him from the still floating stretcher to the bed. "Goodness, he weights a ton. You feed him well, Molly."

Molly just nodded. "Will you hold him while I get him into pajamas?"

"Certainly." Lucius helped Ron, who was just semi-conscious, to sit up while Molly got him situated. "I'll take Draco and Harry away now. I'll be back as soon as I find out exactly what happened." He turned to go then turned back. "Molly, I swear, ..."

Molly just waved a hand. "Hush, Lucius. I know. I've watched you with Harry several times. Diagon Alley. Go. I'll send Nixy if I need anything." She smiled then turned to Draco. "And thank you for your help too."

Draco bowed slightly, "My pleasure. He's become somewhat of a fixture around here. If you need me, call." He pulled a rack of potions from his robes and put them on the bedside table. "Standard identifiers. Excuse me." And with that, he ambled out the door, hiding his shaking hands in his pockets.

Harry peeked at Molly through his bangs. She gave him an annoyed look then sighed. "I know you didn't mean anything, but I'm a bit put out at you right now."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for him to get hurt. Is he going to be ok?" Harry nibbled at his lip.

"He'll be fine in the morning." Molly glanced at Lucius, who was glowering at Harry. "I think Lucius wants some words. You better not keep him waiting any longer."

Harry just sighed and turned to Lucius. Lucius snapped his fingers at Harry and motioned to the door. Harry just followed his crisp gait with lagging steps. He was in big trouble and was in no hurry to hear the lecture that was sure to follow. He wasn't looking forward to the punishment either. He was sure it was going to be more than lines and grounding, this was very bad. Ron could have died.

He seated himself in front of the library desk that Lucius favoured. Draco was already seated by its side. Lucius settled in the big leather swivel library chair behind the desk and just looked at Harry for a while. Harry refrained from squirming.

Lucius sighed and rubbed his face. "What the hell were you thinking?" He never said, or even implied, that Harry didn't think.

"I ... well ..." Harry sighed and composed himself, organizing his thoughts. Lucius and Draco both waited until he got himself together. "Ron has always been jealous of the things I have. I didn't want him to feel left out, so I thought I'd teach him what you were teaching Neville and me. I never thought for a second that ... that he'd fall on the damn thing." Lucius fought to keep his face stern. Harry's indignation was making it very hard.

"I see. And it never occurred to you that it was not a good idea?"

Harry looked blank for a moment then started to speak. Draco interrupted. "Father he has actually taught Defence to ... well, a rather large group. I do think it never occurred to him not to do this."

Harry gave Draco a weak smile then turned his gaze back to Lucius. Lucius watched Harry for a moment then said, "As punishment, you will stay with Molly and Ron, obey Molly and help her care for Ron. After he goes home you are grounded to your quarters until the day before your birthday. That should be enough, I think. I do hope you will spend your time in contemplating the consequences of not thinking things through properly. And you will have to apologize to Ron. Do you understand?"

Harry sighed, he wanted to cry. He knew Lucius was disappointed in him, he could see it in his eyes. "Yes, sir. I understand. Can I study, or do art, while I'm grounded?"

"Yes, and I would recommend spending some quality time with Aspis too. I am sure he could use a bit more attention. And you will continue your exercise routine, under my supervision. Neville will come, we will work out and then he will leave again. You will have minimal contact with him. I will explain things to him so he will not feel slighted. Now. go." Lucius watched as Harry left, shoulders slumped and head bowed.

Lucius turned his chair around so he didn't have to see Harry looking so defeated. It hurt too much.

He was very surprised to find Draco's arms around his shoulders. "Stop it. He'll be fine. He's very disappointed in himself and upset right now. He'll brood over this until he makes himself sick. We'll have to make sure that he has some sort of distraction for part of the day." Draco hugged Lucius then sat back down. "Letting him keep up his workout's is good. Even though I realize that it's necessary, it's still good. But he's going to need something in the afternoon. I think tea with us, or allowing him to continue to come to the family evenings is good. What do you think?"

Lucius smiled at Draco. "I think you know a great deal about your brother. And that you are right. If we allow him to brood too much he will wind up doing something inexpressibly stupid."

Draco received a hug from Lucius and returned to his chair. "We have to be careful about this. If Harry realizes what we're doing, he might get ideas he shouldn't. But, if we let him brood too much, he'll fall into a blue study and do something, as you said, stupid. So... Let us put our heads together and devise a plan."

Lucius laughed softly. "Conspiring against him?"

Draco snorted. "Or devising ways to keep him safe."

.

Harry tapped at the door then just walked in.

Ron was still half asleep from the different potions he'd been given but Molly rose the second he walked in the door.

She hurried over, arms outstretched and it was all he could do not to flinch.

But Molly was much wiser than anyone gave her credit for. It was her fault as her Prewitt temper got the best of her common sense much too often.

"Oh, Harry. I'm not angry with you. Really, I'm not. It was very unwise of you but I'm sure you had the best of intentions." She tugged him into one of her smothering hugs and he just melted.

Harry sighed and pulled away a bit. "I'm really sorry. I just wanted Ron to not feel left out. Neville and I are training and having a great time. I just ... well, you know, Ron does get a bit jealous from time to time and ... I didn't see any harm, you know?"

"I do. But ..." She sighed and pulled Harry to a chair by the bed. "Ron's just put on a growth spurt and he's a bit clumsy. That is one of the reasons we didn't want him training. The other reason is, we never saw the sense in sword training. And ... well, we don't want him involved in this war at all, but ..." She sighed and tugged at a lock of her frowsy hair.

Harry sighed and said softly, not wishing to wake Ron. "It's ... he's involved, whether you like it or not. He's my friend and that paints a target on his back. I'm sorry about that. That's why I really wanted him to have the training. If he loses his wand he's at least got a chance. See?"

Molly glanced at Ron, who wasn't snoring but wasn't really awake either. "I do. I don't like it, but I do see. I've managed to soothe Arthur's feathers, via floo, but he's still not ... happy. I'm not sure what started the Malfoy/Weasley feud but I, for one, have had more than enough of this testosterone driven foolishness." Harry blinked at her, he had never heard a magical use a muggle word like testosterone before. "What? Hermione explained it to me. Very good thing too. Explains a lot. Back to the subject at hand. I think Ron needs this. I'll speak to Lucius about it later. Now, why exactly are you here? I'd think Lucius would be punishing you about now."

Harry sighed, "He is. I'm supposed to apologize to you for this mess and stay to follow any order you give me until Ron is better. So, do you need anything?"

Molly smiled at him. "No, Nixy has been quite helpful. I'll need a healing potion for Ron in about two hours. But other than that, nothing. I've had tea and a bit of something to eat. And very nice it was, too. I'll have to thank Lucius."

Harry smiled happily. "I'm glad. And I'm really glad you're not mad at me. Do you think Ron's going to get better soon?"

"Yes. He shouldn't be out for more than a few more minutes. He's stopped snoring. Thank Merlin."

Ron, who'd been half awake and listening, said, "And thank you so much for that loving remark, Mum."

Molly's happy exclamation mollified him at once. When she pulled out her wand and cast several diagnostic spells, he just grimaced and bore it.

"Well. Seems you'll survive." She tucked her wand away. "And what, exactly, you were thinking is beyond me. But ..." She kissed his forehead. "Never mind. Explanations on your part can wait until later. I think you better let Harry have a look at you."

And Harry was, in fact, nearly dancing at Molly's elbow, desperate to see that his friend was going to be fine.

"Hey, Harry." Ron turned his head to smile at Harry. "I'm ok. Just ... weak as a cat. Mum says that I have another potion." He made a face. "Tastes like Percy's dirty socks."

Harry reached out and gripped Ron's hand. "Ron, damn it, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

Ron scowled at Harry for a moment then snapped, "Shut it! How the hell can it be your fault that I tripped over my own bloody big feet and fell on a sword? It's not like I didn't know it was sharp or something. You're way too ready to take blame where there isn't any."

Molly bustled around, tidying the room to give them some privacy but at this, she interrupted them. "Harry, stop it. It really isn't your fault. The only fault you have is in offering Ron lessons. He knew we didn't want him to have them. He could have said no, or at least asked us again. Don't take blame when there is none."

Lucius' voice from the door made them all jump. "Thank you for that, Mrs. Weasley. But Harry did know that you didn't want Ron to have lessons, so he has to take a share of the blame. Ron also knew that he wasn't allowed. And there's also the fact that Harry knew quite well that he was forbidden to use live blades without supervision, for exactly this reason." He moved into the room and, seeing Harry's hopeful look, gave Harry a one armed hug. "How is Ronald? Do you need anything? And, shall I expect Arthur to arrive breathing fire?"

Molly laughed softly. "Ron knew about live blades too, Arthur explained to him. He's going to be fine in a few more hours. Arthur knows better than to come here in a rage. I said not to. He'll most likely stay home and take care of the other children."

Draco entered just then. "Potion for Ron."

Lucius took it from him then handed it to Molly who thanked him and handed it to Harry with instructions to give it to Ron in an hour. Harry, realizing that this was part of his punishment, just put it on the bedside table without comment.

Lucius nodded to Molly and started to leave but Molly stopped him in his tracks by saying, "Thank you, Lucius, for allowing us to stay here until Ron is well."

"You are welcome. I do claim some fault. I should have checked on them better."

"No, they both knew better." She changed the subject by asking Draco. "Who brewed the potions? Not questioning the quality, you understand, but I don't recognize the makers mark."

"My brewing. Since I'm not accredited yet, I don't have my own mark so I'm using the generic family mark. I am, however, quite competent. Severus trained me."

Molly nodded. "I see. Well, I looked at that healing potion carefully and it is quite good. Thank you."

"Very welcome."

Lucius remarked that they'd have to make sure that Arthur was informed of Ron's recovery in a timely fashion.

There was a bit more polite blather until Draco snorted and snapped, "Father, say what you mean to say and stop pussyfooting around. It's tiresome."

Lucius flushed a bit then announce firmly. "Molly, Arthur and I have to declare pax. Harry loves all of you very much and I do not wish to make him unhappy by quarrelling with Arthur." He turned to Draco to ask, "There, satisfied?"

Draco smirked at his father. "Very. You should take a look at Harry though."

They all turned to look at Harry, who was standing by Ron's bed, looking like he'd been smacked in the face with a dead mackerel, as Ron so inelegantly put it.

Harry turned to Ron to exclaim irately, "You! You're supposed to be sick. Plonker."

"Git!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

Lucius eyed them both with disgust, bowed to Molly and left.

Draco entered the fray by saying, "Weasley, I'll thank you not to insult my brother."

Ron replied with spirit, "He was my friend before he was your brother. Pillock."

Harry interjected, "Oi! No fighting. Draco, you promised."

Draco made a face. "So I did. How disappointing."

Harry replied, "Rotten snake." And turned to fuss with Ron's blanket.

Draco merely smirked at Molly's expression and replied, "Exactly. I'll leave you to it, shall I? And do call if you need anything, Mrs. Weasley." He also bowed to Molly and left.

Harry sighed. "Fuck, Ron. You ever scare me like that again and I'll murder you. Hear me?"

Ron, exhausted by all the conversation just smiled at Harry. "Sure thing, mate. Now sit down and tell me exactly how much trouble you're in."

So Harry did, much to Molly's amusement. She hadn't expected Lucius to be so inventive, or so gentle.

.

The result of the accident was that Harry spent most of his days in his quarters. Mimsey lectured him quite thoroughly then left him alone. She tended to his needs quietly.

Draco visited each day after the workout for half an hour.

Lucius continued to train Harry and Neville. Ron was not allowed, but Arthur agreed that he and Lucius would not snark or snarl at each other, and insulting was out too. All for Harry's sake.

Hermione was, fortunately, already out of the country. Her father had managed to get off work early and arranged to move their reservations up by a week.

Harry spent a lot of time playing with Aspis and getting the snake and Hedwig to get along with each other. He found that he wasn't much bothered by the punishment. As long as Lucius wasn't truly angry with him, he was fine.

Draco worried a bit because of the Guardianship Contract but was reassured when Lucius didn't have any repercussions from his leniency. Wizarding contracts could enforce themselves rather ruthlessly.

.

The morning of the day before Harry's birthday Lucius and Harry had a small talk.

"Harry, I kept this talk until now so that you would have time to think. Now, I want to know why you didn't ask me to include Ron in your training." Lucius really had no idea and wanted to know.

"You said that Molly and Arthur didn't want him to because they couldn't afford to pay for lessons or a sword. I figured, well, I've got at least thirty swords in my bag and you've got a bunch more. We could afford to ... um ... loan him one. See? And you'd already said no."

Harry hunched one shoulder in a defensive posture that Lucius recognized from his experience with Draco. Harry was baffled by the question.

"I see. It never occurred to you to ask again? Just in case someone might have changed their mind. Or to explain your reasoning?" Lucius waited while Harry chewed this over.

Harry blinked, looked at Lucius with a strange expression in his eyes then said, "Well ... um ... I don't really trust ... you see. Oh, man! You're going to be mad at me."

"I swear I shall contain my ire. Go on."

"I don't trust adults much. They've always either been mean to me or ignored me. I tell them stuff and get a pat on the head and a ... kinda ... 'There, there, run along' sort of thing. Or a beating. You know?" Harry looked at Lucius, eyes begging for understanding.

"I do know. Dumbledore, and McGonagall, both seem to ignore your concerns with alarming regularity. We'll ignore the Dursleys for now."

Harry nodded eagerly. "Exactly. So I'm used to relying on myself ... and Ron and Hermione and Neville. So ... I guess I do tend to just jump in and do stuff. I'm really sorry. I just ..."

Lucius nodded. "Don't think about asking twice or whining or nagging. Which, surprisingly enough, I'd rather you do. It's a great deal more annoying but much less dangerous. I want you to promise that you'll think before you jump into something." He noticed the expression on Harry's face. One that said he wanted to promise but something was holding him back. "What is it?"

Harry sighed. "What if it's ... what if there just isn't time? Like ... like in Diagon Alley. I didn't have time to plan anything, I just had to react."

"I see that you're already keeping the promise that I want you to give. That is totally different. In combat, you have to react, not think. That is the main reason I let you continue your training. If there is time, you need to think and make plans. If there is no time, you will have to rely on training and ingrained reaction." He raised an eye brow at Harry.

"Ok, I can promise that. If there's time, I'll think carefully and make a plan. Even if that plan is just to tell a professor. But if they don't listen, all bets are off." His stubborn expression made Lucius sigh.

Harry shook his head. "No, really. I told McGonagall about the lines and she just said to keep my head down and not cause trouble." His tone became indignant. "But I wasn't, I swear. Umbitch just found something, no matter how hard I tried." He snapped his mouth shut, looking like he'd like to say more.

"I see. I'm going to do something I should have done years ago. I'll have a set of mirrors made. You don't know about them, do you?" Lucius was startled by the expression on Harry's face. It was a combination of fury, sorrow and shame.

"I do. Damn it! I ... You ... When Tommy convinced me to come to the sodding Department of Mysteries, I had a fucking mirror from Sirius. I could have bloody well talked to him, but I didn't even know I had the damn thing until it was too fucking late." He bit his lip to keep from either screaming or crying.

"I see. And that particular bit of insanity was ill advised on both our parts. So you do know about mated mirrors." Harry nodded. "I will create three. One for you, one for Draco and a master for me. You'll be able to speak to each other and me at will. They are not for common gossip, you understand?" Harry nod/shrugged and sighed. "Good. You can use them after class, but if I find that you've been using them to talk during class, I'll be most displeased. Keep it on your person at all times though."

"Yes, sir. I will. And ... um ..." He wriggled awkwardly, this conversation seemed headed in a direction that they'd both agreed not to go in.

Lucius knew exactly what was troubling Harry. "Now, your grounding is over but one result of that is the unfortunate fact that you couldn't practice your show for your birthday party. Therefore, it is cancelled. And no arguments."

Harry, glad that they had dodged that particular bomb, just nodded and said miserably, "Yes, sir. I know."

"Now, a total change of subject. How is Aspis getting along?"

Harry relaxed and grinned. "He's fine. Um ... he's here, in fact. Do you want to see him?"

Lucius grimaced, he didn't like snakes much and Parseltongue gave him shivers, which he carefully hid from Harry. "Yes, I think I ought."

Harry laughed a bit then said, _"Aspis come out, my male parent wants to see you." _Lucius suppressed his shudder as Aspis poked his head out of Harry's collar and gazed at him from beside Harry's ear.

"_Why?"_ Aspis swayed his head back and forth, flicking out his tongue to taste the air.

Harry laughed a bit, making Aspis hiss as he was jostled. _"He wants to be sure that I'm taking proper care of you."_

"_You do not. I wish a mouse, which you refuse to give me."_

"_You're going to shed too soon if you keep eating like that."_

"_I wish to have a mouse."_ Aspis turned his head and body in a rather alarming way so that he could look Harry in the eye. Harry's eyes crossed in an effort to keep him in focus.

Lucius brought Harry's attention back to him. "What is he saying?"

Harry chuckled again. "He wants a mouse, but he's eating too much. He'll shed too early if he keeps eating like he is, so he's cross with me because I won't give him one."

Aspis, considering their conversation unsatisfactorily concluded, withdrew into Harry's robes again, hissing irritably.

"I see. Question. Why not just let him have the mouse and shed when he is ready?"

Harry considered this. "I'm not really sure. The book I have says that it's not good for them. I ... maybe I should find another resource? You have any ideas?"

Lucius smiled and handed Harry a book. "Try this one. It was written by a wizard who did a lot of research into snakes. Very informative."

Harry took it eagerly. "Thank you, sir. You didn't have to."

"Consider it an early birthday present."

And with that, Harry's punishment was over. He was also very glad of the family rule that, once a punishment was over, it was never mentioned again without a very good reason.

.

Breakfast delighted Harry as all his friends were there, except for Hermione who was still in Spain. Lucius had made arrangements for her to get back for Harry's party then be returned to her parents in Madrid.

Harry settled in his chair then sighed, "Oh, bother. Aspis. Papa, I need to take Aspis back to his tank. I forgot. I'm sorry."

Lucius just replied, in a gentle tone, "I think, as this is a special day, Aspis might stay. Just this once."

Harry beamed at Lucius. "Thank you very much." He settled in his place and smiled. Their breakfast was his favourite, eggs, sausages, toast, porridge, fruit with yogurt and tea. He ate, had his potions and settled in for a quick rundown of the day. While they were talking, Aspis stuck his head out of Harry's collar to eye his plate.

"_What is it that you are eating? Is it good for snakes?"_ Aspis bobbed his head up and down, trying to decide if he was really interested in what was on the plate.

Harry held his hand down so that Aspis could slither down his arm, coiling around it to support himself. The snake flicked his tongue at the plate, while Harry explained, _"It is eggs. And the flesh of pig. Would you like some?"_

"_Not the flesh of pigs, it is burned and ruined. I like eggs. But what have you done to them?"_

"_They are fried. I can get you a whole one, if you would like that better."_

Aspis wove his head from side to side, almost as if he was shaking it in negative. _"I like eggs but your nest mates would not like the way I eat them."_

"_Why?"_

"_I crack them and eat the inside. It is wasteful but how else to eat them as I cannot digest the shells?"_

Harry thought for a moment then smiled. "Papa, he says he likes eggs but doesn't want to eat one in front of everyone because he makes a mess."

Hermione cleared her throat then said, "I think ... well, I read up on snakes when you got Aspis. He could eat a hard-boiled one." Harry started as he hadn't noticed her slip into her chair.

Harry gave her a brilliant smile, she was beginning to get the hang of being helpful, instead of annoying. "Thank you, Hermione." He tapped the table with one finger and called, "Service, please." An elf popped in and gave him an enquiring look. "I'd like a hard-boiled egg, shelled, please."

"Yes, sir. At once, sir." The creature popped out and returned with an egg on a saucer.

Harry explained about hard boiled eggs and Aspis agreed to give it a try.

After a glance at Lucius for permission, which he granted with a nod, Harry put the egg on the table cloth and held it still until Aspis started to eat it. The whole table watched in various degrees of fascination, disgust and awe as the snake dislocated his jaw and worked it over the egg.

When Aspis was finished, he said, _"Very good. Tasty and soft. I shall want another soon."_ Harry allowed him to slither back into his sleeve and up to wind around his torso again. The bulge of the egg made an odd lump against his shoulder.

Hermione managed to speak first. "Fascinating! His jaw ..." She stopped speaking as Harry started to laugh. "Well. Um ... Well, it is. Darn it, Harry." Then she started to laugh too.

No one else at the table understood the reference to Star Trek but they all endured the laughter with good grace. Hermione and Harry's infrequent references to muggle telly and movies were viewed with tolerance as an in joke between friends

Harry finally dried his eyes on his handkerchief then turned to Neville. "Yesterday was your birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't be there." He turned to Lucius. "But you could have at least let me have the invitation."

Neville cut in by saying, "Oh, don't be angry at Mr. Malfoy. There weren't any. I never have a real party. Gran says she's too old for that much frivolity. I just pulled a cracker with Uncle Algie and we had cake and ice cream for afters."

Harry blinked then gave Draco a horrified look. Draco glanced at Hermione, who was looking indignant then Ron, who looked blank. Lucius just glanced at Harry for a second then decided. "Well, we cannot have that. Harry, you can share your party with Neville, if you like."

Harry gave Lucius a brilliant smile and said, "Yes, please. We're all friends together. That would be great. Thank you."

Neville tried to protest but was voted down quickly. Draco finally drawled, "We all completely forgot it. It's embarrassing and shameful. Just let Harry make amends for us all. Besides, there's plenty of time to make another cake."

Harry announced that Aspis was wanting to return to his tank to digest his egg, which he was, and left to return the snake to his home.

The second he was in his quarters he called, "Mimsey! I need you!"

Mimsey popped in demanding, "What is it? What is wrong?"

Harry rubbed his face. "Neville's birthday was yesterday. He didn't have a party or anything. And we all completely forgot about it. I feel so bad. Damn. Now, he's going to share my party but there isn't a present for him. I need something. Can you help me?"

Mimsey nodded. "Yes, Mimsey can help. What does the young master like?"

"Plants and Herbology in general. Maybe a book? He likes books about plants and taking care of them."

Mimsey nodded. "Mimsey will go to the book store and get books. They well be wrapped nicely. Will that do?"

"Perfect. Thanks a lot." Harry sighed, he knew he could count on his elf to help him.

Similar activities were sneaked into everyone's schedule that morning.

Draco and Lucius conspired and Lucius slipped away for half an hour to buy Neville a rare plant. And to inform other guests, by elf messenger, that Neville had been added to the party. He apologized to everyone for the inconvenience but they all knew that some sort of present was expected. There was a bit of grumbling but Lucius Malfoy still had an incredible amount of clout in the wizarding world.

Ron and Hermione agreed to share the expense of buying Neville a box of assorted Honeydukes chocolates. They knew they weren't expected to buy him anything more expensive, thankfully. Ron flooed to make the purchase and returned to hand the box over to a waiting elf.

.

The guests weren't to start arriving until late so everyone had time to find something for Neville. Narcissa arrived early, as the Mistress of the family, she was to greet at the floo this time. She and Lucius seemed to have reached some sort of agreement satisfactory to both of them.

Harry just avoided the whole thing, ignoring it as did Draco, until Narcissa stopped him in the wide main hall of the ground floor.

"Harrison, one moment, please." Narcissa stood right in front of Harry. There was no way he could get away from her without being inexcusably rude.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I just want to say ... I have no intention of coming between you and Draco, or Lucius. There is no need. I have retired, permanently, to France. I have ... washed my hands, so to speak, of this entire mess. Please, do not feel that you need to either placate me, or avoid me. Yes?"

Harry eyed her for a few strained moments while she just stood patiently. "Ok. Why don't we cry Pax and just get over ourselves. I won't trust you for a while, you'll have to ... um ... prove yourself. Sorry. It was hard enough to trust Draco and Papa, but they've both proved that I can." Narcissa raised one eyebrow. "Ok, so I'm paranoid. Dumbledore ... never mind. We better get in position. Guests are scheduled to begin arriving in five minutes."

Narcissa nodded and turned to leave, remarking over her shoulder, "You're being quite candid. I wonder why."

"Because I don't see any benefit to not being candid." And with that, Harry went to the apparition point to stand with Lucius, while Draco stood with Narcissa at the floo.

It didn't take long for all the guests to arrive with both floos open and the apparition point as well.

Harry didn't bother to remember the introductions as the few people he didn't know personally were the parents of people he did. He did notice that both Snape and Dumbledore didn't apparate in.

The attendees all gathered in the wide central hall to wait to be called in for lunch. The schedule of entertainments was identical to Draco's party with the exception of the flying.

Lucius led everyone in for lunch, announcing that Neville's present opening and cake would be held after this meal, to give some semblance of him having his own party. The polite applause was everything that could be expected.

Lunch was four courses not counting the cake. The first course was a very nice sweet raspberry soup, served chilled with a dollop of sour cream.

The next course was poached salmon with a light sauce based on white wine and dill. Harry was particularly fond of it as it didn't upset his still touchy stomach.

Lucius noticed that a few of the people seated at table made faces over the sauce but ignored it with all the arrogance of a host who knows no one would complain.

Severus ate with neat motions and complimented Narcissa on the restraint of the dish. She just nodded, smiled and wondered.

Dumbledore didn't comment either, but he gave Lucius a considering look and also wondered.

The third course was a very nice Cornish Hen, stuffed with cranberry walnut stuffing and roasted to a golden brown served with a side of Asparagus Hollandaise.

The last course was a simple salad of vegetables in an olive oil and balsamic vinegar dressing.

Lucius had done his best with the seating, which would be repeated for dinner, so Harry was seated with Professor Flitwick on one side and Tracy Deal on the other. Tracy was a seventh year Slytherin boy who was what was termed Aggressively Neutral. In other words, his family wouldn't have anything to do with Voldemort, nor Dumbledore. He attended Hogwarts only because Dumbledore had sworn to keep him out of the fight.

Harry was very happy to speak with him on anything, other than politics.

As this was a formal lunch there was no talking across the table or across the person on each side of you. This restricted the noise and the possibility of someone speaking to another person with whom they did not get along. Harry was happy with this as there were several people who would combine like gasoline and a spark. He wondered how Lucius was going to avoid several fights but decided not to worry about it as that was his Papa's concern not his.

Neville's Gran took her place beside him while Narcissa took a place behind and to the other side. Augusta would take the presents from Neville, write the information on the gift card and hand it to Narcissa. Narcissa would record everything in the gift book and the gift would be put on the display table in the small ballroom.

As Neville opened his presents, he held each one up for everyone to see. Augusta wrote a description on the gift card and handed it to Narcissa who put it in the gift book and wrote more details and anything else she saw as pertinent under it. Then an elf took it away to the display table.

Neville was very pleased with the books from Harry as Mimsey had just bought every book on herbology and plants that Flourish and Blots had. She'd also gotten a shrinking bookcase to put them in. Harry had smiled happily at Neville's expression and whispered, 'Thanks, Mimsey.' to the small elf, who was hiding half behind his chair to watch.

Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall provided one of the best presents as Professor Sprout had found a magical potting apron. This wasn't anything like a ladies kitchen apron, instead it was a mid thigh length, heavy canvas affair tied in back with wide canvas ties. It had pockets that held gardeners tools like trowels, small hand rakes and dibbles. There were two trowels, large and small; a hand rake and a large and small dibble already in it. The other pockets were for things like seed packets, handkerchiefs, gloves and anything else Neville wanted to put in it. It was spelled to remain light and the pockets were also spelled to remain flat and not blow out, no matter what he stuffed into it. He was delighted.

Then, after all the wand cleaning kits, broom maintenance kits, writing sets and such had been opened, Lucius brought forward their offering. Neville stared at it for a moment then gulped.

Lucius smirked at him. "I trust it meets with your approval."

Neville nodded a few times then Augusta snapped, "Get your sense about you, boy. Thank the man and tell me what the devil that is."

Neville just shook himself, like a bear shedding rain. "Sorry. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for the **Dracunculus vulgaris, Voodoo lily**. It's very nice." He smiled then told his Gran. "It's also called the Stinking Lily. Very rare." He examined the pot again. "It should bloom in about ten years as this is just a seedling. But a very nice one." He carefully put the pot down on the table in front of him and allowed an elf to take it away. Narcissa made a final note in the book. She gave it to Augusta who put it in her bag and stood up.

Neville stood up too. "Thank you all for the presents. They are all very nice. Now, I believe that Mr. Malfoy has arranged for card and board games in the larger front parlour and croquette on the lawn. Please ... enjoy yourselves." And with that, he walked out the side doors and onto the lawn, leading the way to the gardens.

.

More party next chapter. I realized that I'd forgotten Neville's birthday, which is the day before Harry's. So, no one notice that, 'K?

Also, thanks to distant_violet for the correction in plants.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry circulated through the crowd of guests. Draco and Lucius had both explained most of the rules to him. One, spend no more than fifteen minutes speaking with anyone, even friends. Two, do not talk about politics, religion, or finances. Three, do not allow older women to leave you with young girls for even the polite fifteen minutes. And four, if all else fails, bow and walk off. Harry had had to bow and walk off from four 'hopefuls' already.

He called an elf and asked for a glass of lemonade as he tried to find somewhere to hide for ten minutes. He was exhausted and hot, his long sleeves sticking to his sweating arms. His cooling charms just didn't do it.

Lucius noticed Harry and ambled over to talk to him for a moment. "Hot?"

"Yeah. I just don't have the knack for cooling charms it seems. Why don't we all wear something lighter?"

Lucius pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of his eye. "My charms aren't much better. Keeping up with this heat and humidity is hard." He shrugged elegantly. "As to something lighter. When I was your age no one wore a shirt under their robes in this kind of weather. Even at an event like this. Those with a good physique wore their robes open to mid chest."

Harry got a devilish look in his eye. "And so should we now. None of us have anything to hide. Do we?"

Lucius blinked once then matched Harry's expression. "No, we do not." A flick of his wand disposed of his shirt and Harry's. "There. And you look very good. I think I'll slit the sleeves like Draco's. Do you think?"

Harry nodded, noticing that Draco had just shed his shirt leaving his outer robe with its overlapping slit to the shoulder sleeves intact.

Draco had chosen Harry's robes with their multi layered fluttering sleeves. Each layer was more or less leaf shaped, curled around the arm hole and over lapped at the shoulder. Every time he raised his arm they were bared nearly to the shoulder. The effect was elegant without being over done. Draco's robes were similar in cut but differently coloured. Lucius transfigured his heavy linen bell sleeves to match and walked off.

Draco bent to speak to Neville who nodded. Draco flicked his wand and Neville's sleeves disappeared to the elbow, the shirt beneath vanished entirely. Harry was pleased to note that Neville had an impressive set of guns and a noticeable but not bulky pectoral, which was nicely outlined by his soft linen outer robe. Neville was turning out to be a late bloomer in many ways.

Augusta also vanished the sleeves of her blouse, followed by Minerva McGonagall and Hermione.

As the guests noticed the missing shirts and blouses they also began to vanish their garments. As this process moved through the guests it was easy to notice those who didn't shorten their sleeves. No one wondered why they stayed covered.

Harry wasn't that surprised to see the Parkinson's leave, nor the Notts. He also wasn't surprised to see all the Weasleys sporting short sleeves, even Molly.

He wasn't surprised to be confronted either.

"Here, boy, awful style you've started. Old ladies like me, we don't show to advantage."

Harry looked at her for a moment then smirked a bit. "Oh, but you do. Very nice white skin you have." The woman looked puzzled for a moment then gave a start. Harry bowed and walked off.

He got several different versions of the comments and his answers were about the same.

He finally managed to enter one of the gazebos that were scattered over the lawn. He settled on a bench and sighed. He was still hot and thirsty. Before he could call a house elf Ron walked in with a tray in his hands.

"Man, I'm hiding out here with you. The scandal of short or no sleeves is really starting to boil. Mum's ecstatic. If a family like the Malfoys establishes a fashion like this it'll take. The D. E. clique is not happy. Limeade?"

Harry grinned and pushed a table nearer to Ron. "Please. Bet I know a few people who want to hex us all. Thanks." He took the glass Ron offered him and took a drink.

It didn't take long for Draco to join them with Neville and Hermione right behind him. Draco called for an elf who happily brought them a tray of cheeses, crackers and a bottle of wine. Harry wasn't sure about the wine but Draco assured him that Lucius would only be angry if they got drunk. As he'd been drinking wine with meals for quite a while now, Harry just accepted a glass and sipped.

Hermione accepted a hand fan from the attendant elf and fanned herself. "Oh, it's hot! Darn. I was hoping it would be nicer for your birthday."

Harry just nibbled on a bit of cheese before replying, "It's nice enough. I'm not shut up in Dudley's second bedroom, lunch was nice and you're all here. What more could I want? It is July after all."

Neville nodded. "And a very nice lunch it was too. I know Gran will write something appropriate but I'd really like to thank everyone for the nice presents." He grinned, "So ... thanks, guys."

They all laughed and talked and ate. This wasn't rude in anyway as it was expected that the guests would polarize into groups of friends and acquaintances. He was pleased when Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode asked to join the group and again when Theo Nott and Vince Crabbe showed up. They were all offered refreshments and a spirited discussion of who the next Defence professor would be began.

They all agreed that, whoever it was, they would be worthless. Harry told Draco that the DA, which he now called Harry's Harriers, would be running again. But this time right out in the open. Dumbledore could like it or lump it.

And speaking of the old devil seemed to call him up. His voice called from outside, "Harry, are you in there? May I come in?"

Harry just shrugged, the old fart couldn't do anything much with so many people around. "Sure, come on in. Although I don't know why you asked as I'm sure you knew before you asked." His grumpy expression made Hermione sock him on the arm.

Dumbledore ducked under the fall of wisteria that partially covered the upper part of the door and took a seat on a squashy chair that he conjured. No one in the group started as Aspis stuck his head out of Harry's robes to weave between Harry and Dumbledore.

"_Smells funny."_

Harry stroked Aspis' head. _"Funny how?"_

"_Funny. Not good, not bad. Don't like him. Can I bite him?"_

"_No. Not yet. Maybe later."_

Aspis gave a disgruntled hiss and withdrew into Harry's robes again.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, might I have a word with you?"

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"Alone."

Hermione started to get up at once. Harry stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Anything you can say to me alone, you can say in front of my friends. Or don't say it at all."

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment then he just sighed. He shifted in his chair before saying, "Very well. I was wondering if you knew what was going on with your finances."

Harry rose to amble over to the back of the gazebo. "Yes, a bit. As you know, now that I am a foster of the Malfoy family. Lucius is responsible for taking care of my properties until I am of financial age. Whatever he's been doing is surely in my best interests. Why are you so interested in what's going on with my finances?"

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably, frowning slightly. Everyone noticed that his ubiquitous twinkle was missing. "Mr Malfoy has misunderstood ... some withdrawals from your accounts. It is causing me some inconvenience. Perhaps you could ... speak to him?" Dumbledore's expression was, frankly, hopeful.

"Sorry." Harry shook his head. "I am still learning my way. If something Papa" Dumbledore winced. "has done is causing you problems, you need to speak to him."

Dumbledore stood suddenly and found himself faced with interesting results. Neville Longbottom stood, putting himself right in front of Harry. Draco Malfoy flanked him while Ron Weasley was suddenly behind him. This put Dumbledore in the unenviable position of being out-flanked and blocked from his target.

"Now, now, boys, I just want to ... I mean no harm." Dumbledore eyed the distance between him and Harry. He was astonished when Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode stood up adding their bodies to the wall between them. He never noticed Daphne Greengrass scurry off.

He did notice Lucius Malfoy as he entered the gazebo.

"Lucius." Dumbledore bowed slightly taking a moment to eye Lucius' pristine forearm.

Lucius bowed back. "Albus." His cold gaze swept over the group of young people. "I believe Narcissa is about ready to begin seating for the opening of Harry's presents. Please go find your seats."

Dumbledore started to say something then realized that he was stymied again. He watched as the whole group trooped out, making sure that someone was always between Harry and him. Lucius smirked at him then said, "You will lose him completely, old man, if you don't let go. Consider your choices carefully." Then he turned and followed the young people, braid swishing against his robes.

He found that he could only pity Dumbledore. The man had no idea what he was doing.

.

Harry settled in his chair with Molly Weasley at his side and Hermione in charge of his gift book. He glowered at Dumbledore for a moment then turned to his first present, determined to follow Draco's advice to ignore the 'old fart' and enjoy his party.

He opened the things from acquaintances first, following some rules that the elves knew. They were all the mildly useless, expensive things that such people gave. Writing sets, broom maintenance kits, stationary and blank journal books predominated. He also got a few more useful things, such as a rucksack with a featherlite spell on it and a book bag that was bigger on the inside than the outside, and also had an organization spell on it so he could find what he wanted. He told Molly to make a special note on those cards so he would be sure to mention their usefulness.

Then he got to the 'good' stuff. Molly had knitted him an afghan and signed both her name and Arthur's to it. He supposed it was more than reasonable as Arthur had paid for the yarn. He really liked it as it was deep green and brown, fuzzy and warm. He thanked them both then smirked slightly as Molly had to inscribe her gift card and hand it on to Hermione.

Hermione and Ron gave him a book on engraving, he had no idea why but handed it off with a vow to read it as soon as possible. Neville gave him a pot with a note that he would put an orchid in it later. Draco's group all gave him sweets of various sorts which made him smile.

Then he got to the presents from the professors. Each one gave him something relating to their subject, which made him smile a bit, hand them on then promptly forget who gave him what.

He was eyeing a large box with considerable interest when he was handed a flat one instead. He opened it and started to sigh, another book was not what he needed; then something caught his eye. The book was titled in gold, "Watercolors by Harry Potter". He gasped softly and carefully opened the book. His paintings and the text that accompanied them were frame bound into a beautiful book. Underneath the book the case nestled in a nest of tissue.

"Oh, ... um ..." Harry took a quick look at the card. "Draco. Thank you so much. Madam Sprout is going to flip when she sees this. It's excellent."

Draco smirked a bit but gave Lucius a speaking look. Lucius just smiled blandly back. Harry noticed and decided to ask Draco about it later, much later.

He spent several more moments admiring the book then handed it off to Molly.

His next present was a box, not the large box he'd been eyeing earlier, a different one. He eyed it for a moment then checked the card. It was from Lucius and Draco. The art box was a surprise to him and he spent a bit longer than was properly polite examining its contents. When Lucius cleared his throat the guests all laughed a bit. Harry held up the box so everyone could see it then handed it off to Molly.

The last present was the large box that he'd been waiting for. He wondered what was in it. It was from Lucius so it had to be something really good.

He nodded when an elf whispered in his ear that he was to open it in the space between the table and the guests as it was too big for the table. That meant it was under a shrinking charm. He blinked, once, twice, then started ripping the paper off, tossing it in every direction.

"It is! It's Sirius' motorcycle. Oh, man. Thank you! Thank you so much." Harry was nearly delirious with joy. He'd wanted this so badly. Not only because it belonged to Sirius but; what seventeen year old wouldn't want a flying motorcycle with disillusionment charms and who knew what else. His grin nearly split his face.

Lucius stood and took Harry's hand in his. "Harry, you are not to ride it until you read the manual. Miss Harmony has gone to a lot of trouble to write it for you. Promise."

Harry, well aware that he could loose the use of his prize before he even got to really enjoy it, promised at once. He was also very aware that the thing was dangerous. "I do. Really." He thought quickly. "I'll have the house elves put it next to the table of my presents, ok?"

"Good idea. I'll return it to riding size later. Now, Cake." Lucius smiled at Harry, surprising many of the guests.

Harry started to turn to his cake but he turned back when he heard Dumbledore speak to his foster father.

"Lucius, I don't think it's wise to allow Harry to have that machine. It's too dangerous." Dumbledore gave Lucius a grandfatherly look over the top of his glasses. Harry considered saying something but was forestalled by Lucius.

"Oh, indeed. More dangerous than leaving him with a family of murderous muggles? Or allowing him to racket all over Hogwarts, chasing possessed professors and basilisks? Or riding cursed brooms in a thunder storm? Dementors, anyone?"

Dumbledore looked disgruntled. "Lucius. Being taken in by a Death Eater is safe?"

Harry started to interrupt but Lucius gave him a pointed look and ordered, "Harry, go cut your cake. The guests are waiting." He then pulled Dumbledore aside and spoke to him quickly. Whatever he said made Dumbledore look displeased then dismayed. Harry turned to cut his cake, suddenly much happier. How dare Dumbledore question his father's decisions.

Harry enjoyed cutting the cake himself and allowed the elves to distribute the pieces. He made sure that Ron had a corner piece and Hermione didn't get too much icing. He wasn't sure of the likes and dislikes of most of the people there so he left it up to the elves.

.

Ron watched his friend as he played host with an aplomb that was surprising. It seemed that the Malfoys, father and son, were better for Harry than anyone could have expected. He watched as Goyle, Sr. walked up and said something to Harry. The expression on his face was haughty and cruel. Harry just looked at him for a moment then shrugged, replied and turned away. Goyle looked angry but turned and walked away. Ron wondered about that but shrugged it off.

Hermione, on the other hand, hissed in his ear, "What was that all about? Do you think we should ... do something?"

Ron shook his head, "No, I don't. Malfoy has an eye on him. If something needs done, he'll do it. And much better than we could."

Neville, who'd been sitting on the grass beside his Gran, over heard and interjected, "I wouldn't mess with Goyle, he's as stupid as Greg and much more vicious. Like a retarded pit-bull."

Augusta smacked him on top of the head with her folded fan. "Neville, that's horrible. You'll insult the entire race of dogs."

Neville just laughed, took her plate, fork and glass and handed them off to a hovering elf. "Sorry. Crabbe isn't so bad, he's intelligent enough to realize that things have taken a turn for the worse, Voldemort wise, but Mr. Goyle is too invested and Greg is just ... dumb as a box of rocks. Too bad, that, but there you are."

A voice from behind them said softly, "Yes, Greg is a lost cause. He's just ... not capable of resistance but Vince and a few others. They can be saved, if someone will take the trouble." Draco settled on a pouf at Augusta's feet with a sad expression on his face

Ron poked him on the shoulder. "Lighten up. We'll all do the best we can. If we manage to save even one or two, it'll put a dent in Tommy-boys troops. That's a good thing, right?"

Augusta nodded firmly and announced in that way she had, "Yes, it would be a very good thing. The only problem is ... where would they go. They're sure to be disinherited."

Neville thought carefully. "I think ... Mr. Malfoy could initiate legislation to preclude that. A proven Death Eater can't disinherit a child if they turn away from Riddle. I'm not sure exactly how to word it, but if you could get it passed ... well, I really think a lot more sixth and seventh years would back off. They'd have someplace to go, too. Gran, we'll take them in. We have tons of room. But we'd have to insist on very strict rules, perhaps even hire some help in. what do you think?"

"I think you're just like your father, that's what. Excellent idea. Spit in their eye and make them like it." Her smile was full of pride.

Ron grinned, "I like it. Gets them off the DE rolls without killing them and takes away support from Riddle at the same time."

Hermione frowned and Ron cringed, this was not going to be pretty. She started out, "But it's wrong to take children way from their parents. There's got to be another, better way."

Augusta Longbottom was an old woman and had very little patience. "Girl, you are out of your mind. There's only two ways to deal with Death Eaters. Kill them or put them away for good. If we can save a child from taking the Dark Mark, that's good. If we have to take them away from their Death Eater parents, that's just the price they have to pay. Get over yourself. Not all adults have any common sense, which is something you don't seem to understand. Now, I'd like some tea and you may fetch it. One scant spoon of sugar and a slice of lemon. Go."

Hermione gave Augusta one mutinous look then went. After she'd gone Augusta nodded to Neville. "Girl's got no common sense at all. See to it that you don't listen to her. Listen to that obnoxious brat, Malfoy. Boy's got a head on his shoulders for intrigue, he'll keep you from putting your foot in it. Now, scat, I've got some campaigning to start." She settled more comfortably in her chair and signalled to some woman, who hurried over to sit in a chair beside Augusta and bend her head to listen.

Harry circulated through his guests, speaking to everyone. Thanking them for their presents, in generic terms unless he remembered what they'd given him. He was surprised to find that he remembered a lot more than he'd thought he would.

Lucius watched his boys as they both moved amongst the guests. They were as different as night and day, his treasure and his dragon, but they were both his.

The party continued for about another hour then Lucius disbanded the tired group to go to their assigned rooms and rest before dinner and the ball after. Harry had asked why at Draco's birthday and been told by Mimsey that most of the women would take at least two hours to get ready and some of the men almost as long. He'd smirked and remarked that their elves must be singularly inefficient then. Mimsey had blushed an odd shade of green and giggled.

Harry found that he actually fell asleep on the couch for nearly an hour, only waking when Mimsey patted his shoulder and called his name.

"Master Harry should wake now." Mimsey put a cup of tea on the side table for Harry.

Harry sat up, his house robe runched up uncomfortably. He stood and shook it out then sat back down. "Thanks, Mimsey. I know my robes are waiting for me but ... I need you to remove the inner sleeves. I know it's ..."

Mimsey waved her hand and interrupted, "Is already being done. Mimsey is pleased to do this. All house-elves belonging to good masters and mistresses is removing sleeves. No bad masters are staying. They is all leaving, ashamed to show their dirty secrets." She grinned in a way that made Harry snicker.

"Good. Oh, oh shit! I completely forgot. What colour is Hermione's dress? I was supposed to lend her some jewellery to wear. She's going to kill me. She was so careful with those pearls."

Mimsey just patted his arm, saying, "Mimsey will fix. You rest. Dancing is going on all night. You wait and see." And with that, she popped away to find out from the elf serving her what colour her robes were.

Harry finished his tea and was glad for the knock on his door. He was going to be very bored in the two hours between now and tea, if they were having tea. He didn't remember and wasn't sure he cared. These parties were just excuses to eat too much and socialize with people you didn't really like or trust. He was well aware that Lucius hadn't invited a lot of people who expected to be, just because Harry didn't like or trust them. He wondered what kind of impact this was having on his influence. Then realized that it wouldn't have any, Lucius was imbedded in the wizarding ton so deeply that it would be impossible to remove him short of killing him.

Ron stuck his head in, grinning, "Want to do something? I know that we're supposed to be resting, but if I tried that, I'd be barking in no time."

Harry called for another cup of tea for Ron and replied, "Not really. I think I'm slept out but if we leave this room, we'll just wind up cornered by some old fussbudget. Know anything good?"

Ron laughed. "Not really. But Hermione is flaunching at the bit to get you alone long enough to explain that she thinks your Darkling book is Merlin's Grimoire. And that the map is a treasure map of some sort. There. Now you don't have to listen to her ramble for two straight hours before getting to the point."

"You did, I take it?" Harry's amused expression made Ron hurl a pillow at him.

"Yes, I did, you prat. But, I looked at the map and it's of Ireland. I think New Grange is the place. She's convinced I'm wrong. We've been arguing about it for a week."

Harry shrugged. "We'll get a modern map and some stuff and figure it out. There's no hurry. Muggles have been excavating there for ... sixty years or so. More maybe. Wonder what's supposed to be there?"

"Who knows. Merlin's favourite thunder mug maybe." Ron made a gagging noise and Harry laughed.

"I'm still working on translating what I have copied out of that book. It's hard going but I'm getting there. It's in Irish and it's really hard."

Ron sighed, "I wish Mr. Malfoy had invited Finnigan but he didn't invite any of the muggleborn students. I wonder why?"

Harry shrugged, "We did invite them, all two of them. Hermione and Seamus are the only two I know well enough to invite and Seamus declined, he sent me a shirt, I think. And, if I ask Hermione, she'll take it all over and I won't actually learn anything. So ... I really need to do it myself. See?"

"Yes. I actually do. I can't believe that I've actually agreed to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes instead of Divination and Magical Creatures. Mum's over the moon with it."

"Fred and George?"

"Think I'm crazy. They did send regrets?"

Harry chuckled. "Sort of, they're going to be here for dinner and the ball. They needed to keep the shop open today so they begged off lunch and so on."

The talk wandered from one subject to another for a while then Draco wandered in, demanded tea and sighed, "I'm tired. I tried to take a nap but Pans sneaked into my room. Luckily Gerard was there. She left in a huff then Daphne showed up to tell me that Pans is determined to be my wife. Blarg!" Draco's expression of disgust made Ron snort. "What? I found out, through reliable sources that she's ... loose."

Harry nodded wisely. "Yeah, Miss Peanut Butter Thighs." At his friend's blank looks he explained. "Frankie says it. Thighs like peanut butter, spread for anyone."

Draco then floored Harry with another comment. "What the heck is pea ... nuts buttered?"

Harry explained peanut butter to Draco while Ron just listened. Draco's opinion was that he was never eating something so foul sounding. Harry just shrugged and changed the subject.

They continued to visit, speculating on who would teach Defence, how potions was going to go and so on. Finally, Mimsey came in to tell them they had an hour before tea would be served and should go back to their rooms to get ready. Harry sighed and stood up. He hadn't realized before that he was going to wear different robes for breakfast, lunch, tea and dinner. The customs of the ton had him changing robes five times today.

Not that he minded, he now realized that he had a position to fill and fill it he would. Lucius was a stickler for propriety and Harry had no intention of embarrassing his father. He also understood, now, the need for political clout in his quest to destroy Tom Riddle. Dumbledore was going to find that Harry Potter had some pretty hefty backing.

Harry felt a sudden cold chill run over his body. He paced for a moment then called, "Mimsey! I need you." The little elf popped in at once and Harry said, "I got a chill, one of those ... weird things. Put out my combat bracelets, I probably won't need them but I'd rather have them and not need them than need them and not have them."

Mimsey just nodded then said, "Mimsey will do. Mimsey will also put spell on them to make them pretty. No one will think anything of them but that they is decoration for bare arms. Mimsey will also tell Gerard and Trovy to make some for their masters." She nodded and popped away.

Harry sat down and tried to relax, it wouldn't do for him to be tense and snappish at tea, he was the birthday boy, he was supposed to enjoy the day. For the most part he had. He contemplated his presents with pleasure, his book was beautiful but the things that brought him the most pleasure were his book bag, rucksack, art box and motorcycle. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that. He drifted away into dreams of taking his motor out. He could fill his rucksack full of things, like his art box and MP3 player, some food and just go.

He was pulled from his dreams by Mimsey calling him to come get dressed.

.

Tea was boring as hell. Lucius had had it set up in the small ball room, where the presents were set out on two tables. Each one was marked with a banner hanging from the front. Harry wandered over to look at his presents, absently fingering a card here or there.

Hermione walked up to him to say, "I made sure to record everything properly."

Harry turned to smile at her. "I know that. Merlin forbid that you'd make such a gaffe even in the muggle world. I just ... It's hard for me to realize that so many people would come to a party in my honour."

She was just about to reply when a voice from behind Harry said snidely, "Don't aggrandize yourself so much, Potter. The only reason anyone has come is due entirely to Lucius' influence. Otherwise, this room would be as empty as your head."

Harry turned to see Snape scowling at him. "Hello, Snape. So glad to see you could come. Too bad you couldn't bring a better attitude." He pointedly checked the table of presents. "Or a present. Excuse me, Hermione, Snape. I believe I'll leave before I say something that would get me a mouth soaping hex."

Harry walked away, head high, shoulders back. Lucius watched with pride then turned a furious scowl in Severus' direction. He'd deal with that attitude later, he was not about to start a public argument at Harry's party.

Severus noticed the look, of course, and dipped his head in recognition of the reprimand. Lucius turned away, showing Severus a very cold shoulder.

Harry noticed this in a mirror and stored their actions away for later. Now, he just wanted to find someone to speak with who wouldn't annoy him.

Augusta Longbottom noticed the goings on, her eyes were still sharp. She eased into Harry's line of sight and signalled him to come to her.

Harry really didn't want to but he was well schooled now and knew better than to ignore her. He bowed slightly and settled into the comfortable chair beside her.

"Ignore him. He's an ill mannered, ill bred brut. Lucius enjoyed his ... attentions at one time. I believe they parted ways under some sort of cloud. Too bad actually, they suit. But that's neither here nor there. He had no business acting as he did and you gave him a very nice set down. Now," She motioned to an elf who brought a tray of cakes and pastries over. "have some cake and a cup of tea. And stop scowling like that, you'll frighten someone." She glanced at his wrist as he reached for the plate and cup. "Nice bracelets. I remember ... never mind."

Harry accepted the cake and tea then did his best to get back in a good mood. Neville eased by to chatter about some present he'd gotten and Draco told him a silly story. He was soon in a much better mood.

When Lucius stopped to tell him that he needed to move on in a few minutes, then he bowed to Madam Longbottom and drawled, "Thank you so much for ... soothing Harry's ire. He is still young enough that Severus can sting him into being ... indiscreet. Not this time, however." He smiled at Harry slightly. "Very well done, by the way." Then he ambled off, radiating that cold calm that Harry could only aspire to.

"Well, that's a new one." Augusta eyed Lucius' receding back with interest. She'd noticed the bracelets he was wearing.

Harry quickly finished his tea and made his excuses. He moved on and found that many of the people he spoke to had noticed, marked and approved of his behaviour. Severus hung on the fringes of the guests scowling at everyone. Harry ignored him.

Tea was finished at about four of the clock and people again retreated to quarters to rest then change for the exigencies of dinner and dancing, or they left as they were not invited to this more private part of the party. Harry was relieved to realize that there would be no more than sixty people at this. How he managed to be intimately acquainted with that many people, he wasn't sure. He finally decided that Lucius had probably included enough of Draco's close friends to make up even numbers.

Mimsey helped him into the last set of robes of the day. These were especially constructed for dancing. First he donned a silk t-shirt and a pair of linen trousers, both deep forest green. Then he eased into the under robe. This was made of a medium weight silk of a lighter shade of green, nearly emerald but deep enough that it looked well with the deep forest green. The robe was cut back from his lower legs so as not to wind around them while he danced. The neck line was v-cut and only three buttons kept it closed over his abdomen. The next layer was comprised of a heavy yoke, sewn of layers of shades of green from dark to light. The layers were sewn just at mid chest then the loose folds fell to his ankles in carefully hemmed layers, the undermost layer the longest.

When he accepted his shoes from Mimsey he realized that they were dancing slippers instead of the sturdier boots he favoured. Mimsey just flapped a hand at him. "You is wearing them. They is proper foot wear and they is nice. Ladies is not liking it when you is stepping on their feet in boots."

Harry gave her an indignant glower and said, flatly, "I'm a good dancer. I'm not going to be stepping on anyone's feet."

Mimsey gave him a disgusted look and snorted, "No, you is not. But they is not knowing this, are they?"

Harry just snarled wordlessly and put out his foot for her. He was now used to having her help him on and off with shoes and boots. He couldn't put them on first, and bending over to get them on wrinkled his robes.

He thanked Mimsey for her help and headed out for dinner. He sighed as he realized that he hadn't had a private moment with either Draco or Lucius in the last three days. He hoped for a nice family night soon.

.

When he wrote in his journal later, he skipped mention of dinner as it was unremarkable in every way. He was seated between two older women who he did not know. They spent the whole meal talking over his head. He ignored them in turn and addressed himself to his food. Lucius noted the behaviour of both women and gave them the cut direct the next time he saw them.

When Lucius stood up to signal the end of the meal, Harry just stood as well. Draco nodded to him and they all processed out to the ballroom where the small orchestra was already playing softly.

The dancing was always started with the host and hostess leading out a guest. Harry was surprised when Lucius lead Severus out and even more surprised when Narcissa came to him.

"Well?" Narcissa held out a hand and raised one elegantly plucked eyebrow.

"Sorry." Harry flushed a bit while taking his position.

"You were expecting?"

"Draco, actually." Harry led Narcissa through an inverted turn.

Narcissa, for her part, followed gracefully. "He's leading out Longbottom." She smiled as they moved through a beauty turn. "He's quite a good dancer."

"Neville is a great person and a wonderful friend. I'm going to take more interest in him."

"I see." Narcissa started to say something else but the French doors suddenly exploded inwards.

Harry pushed Narcissa behind him snapping, "Back me." she didn't object, just pulled her wand and prepared to guard his back.

The Death Eaters stormed in in a flurry of black robes and white masks. Harry snarled, "Idiots! What the hell do they think they're going to accomplish?"

Lucius' voice from behind him snarled, "Their death. Narcissa, go start evacuation."

Narcissa nodded and slipped away to begin the process of getting her guests out of harms way.

There were a few who rushed the doors to the Entryway who had to be pushed back as the doors opened inwards. Narcissa was surprised and pleased to find that Ron Weasley was right there, helping to push the terrified people back, while Draco dragged the doors open.

When the doors were open, Narcissa was the first one through. This was not due to cowardice but to the need to get the floo set to out only and make sure the apparation point was free of obstacles. None of the guests had port keys but she began making them as quickly as she could from a box of odds and ends kept under a table for that purpose. She couldn't know who would get what so she made them all to go to the village square in Hogsmead.

Meanwhile, back in the ballroom, Hermione was kneeling at Lucius feet, providing a shield from behind which he was returning hexes as fast as he could cast. Beside them, Harry was standing, both holding a shield and casting. Severus Snape was doing the same on Lucius' other side except that he was only casting hexes as he, like most wizards, couldn't hold a shield and cast at the same time. Fred and George Weasley were there too, casting hexes with the best of them and cracking bad jokes.

The fight was quick and vicious. Arthur and Molly Weasley joined in as well as several others who were either good duellists or just brave enough. As in the case of Arthur and Molly, one member of each team shielded while the other took the offensive.

It wasn't long before the floor was shattered and littered with bodies. And the fight was over.

Moments later, Aurors arrived. Too little, too late, as usual. All they did was gather up the Death Eaters, threaten the wrong people and leave.

When they finally left Harry realized that he really had no memory of the event. It was just a big blur, first he was dancing, then he was fighting for his life. Aurors arrived, he answered questions, but what they had been he couldn't say. Now he was just numb. He realized that he was terribly thirsty.

He looked for Lucius, noticed that he had a small burn on his cheek, then went on to look for Draco. He was in a corner speaking with Neville and Augusta. Ron and Hermione were cuddled up on a love seat, half asleep and leaning into each other. Narcissa was gone, as were most of the other guests. He was surprised to realize that the people that Lucius was speaking with were Molly, Fred and George Weasley. Arthur was leaning against the wall near by, holding his arm.

Harry watched as Lucius organized something then settled into a chair and leaned his head back looking weary and pale. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Mimsey thrust a cup of tea under his nose. "You is drinking this now." Harry just took the cup and gulped the steaming liquid down in two swallows.

When he tried to get up to check on things for himself he found that Lucius just stopped him from clear across the room. His, "Exactly what do you think you are doing?" Froze Harry to his chair.

He thought for a moment then said, "Just checking on people. You need something done for your cheek. Arthur needs his arm taken care of. Hermione and Ron need to go to bed..." He trailed off at Lucius' look.

Then his fathers amused voice drawled, "And you think I didn't notice all that? I will admit that I'm a bit impressed that you did. No, stay seated. I've sent for Medi-wizards to come from St. Mungo's. They'll be here in a few minutes. Everyone that's still here is remaining for the rest of the night."

With that information, Harry relaxed again, never really understanding how proud his actions had made his father. It really wasn't second nature in most people to check on others before taking care of oneself.

The healers arrived and Arthur was found to have a curse that interfered with the nerves in his shoulder. This was easily cleared up. Another Medi-wizard stopped at Lucius just long enough to tell him that the burn on his cheek was the result of a near miss with an incendo. He put some burn cream on it and moved on. Harry looked for Snape and saw him rubbing cream into Augusta's hand. She'd actually punched someone. The bruises should clear up in a day or so.

Fred and George were fine, vocally so. Lucius called an elf to take them up to a room. Molly and Arthur followed quickly. Augusta wanted to go home but the floo was out of order until the aurors checked it for unauthorized access so she and Neville would have to stay. When she suggested apparating Lucius just raised an eyebrow and said, "Like being splinched, do you?" She sighed and followed the elf out the door with Neville right behind her.

Then it was just the three of them; Lucius, Draco and Harry. Harry checked Draco, who was decidedly rumpled, and found that he was fine. Or at least as fine as someone who'd been through a battle in their own ballroom could be.

Harry felt himself begin to shake. Everything he treasured could have been taken away in an instant. He looked around at the destroyed room and whimpered softly. The first person to notice was Ron, he and Hermione had been asleep on the love seat partially hidden from the room by a screen of potted plant. He shook Hermione awake then hurried to Harry,

"Hey, mate. It's alright. Every thing's good."

"Oh, god. Oh, shit. Fucking hell. Damn, cock-sucking fiend spawn. I'll kill them all. Every last bastard, shiteating one of them." By then he was panting, sweat pouring down his face.

Hermione scurried to Snape. "Give me a calming draught."

"Granger, you are not in need of one" His look of distaste went right over her head

"No, I don't. But Harry does. If you don't give me one, I don't know what he'll do."

Lucius approached just then, demanding the same thing. Snape handed one over then turned to look at Harry. All he'd heard was the sound of Harry's panicked swearing. He'd though the reaction extreme. Now that he saw the fury on Harry's face he realized that Harry wasn't scared, he was furiously angry. Not something good in a wizard as powerful as Harry was. Snape didn't know how powerful Harry actually was but Lucius did.

Lucius gave the draught to Ron who managed to coax Harry into drinking it. He managed to choke it down between spluttered threats. Lucius was impressed at Ron's ability to get Harry to do anything the state he was in. Hermione just stood nearby, wringing her hands.

Draco eased up, eyed Harry then turned to Hermione. "You'd better go up to bed. You look exhausted. Good show, by the way. Now scat. Mimsey!" Mimsey popped in and chivvied Hermione off to her rooms, undressed her and got her into bed

The minute the draft hit Harry's stomach he drooped. Lucius ordered him off to bed with Ron trailing behind him.

Draco eyed his god-father for a moment then opined that he needed sleep too. He left for his bed, yawning wearily.

After all the others were gone, Severus approached Lucius. "Luc, let me see that." He touched the burn. "Well, it's not so bad."

Lucius gazed at Severus for a moment, reluctant to broach the subject he wanted to. Severus knew what he was going to say and forestalled him. "I know. I'm older and he's not James. But I've played that role for so long. It's difficult."

Lucius just shrugged. "I know. Just try. Now, I think we're both more tired than is good for us. Let's go to bed before one or the other of us says something we shouldn't. I will not fight with you, Sev."

"Oh, very well, Luka, I don't want a fight either. Good night." And they both walked up the stairs, side by side, and went to bed.

.

Breakfast the next morning was a rather subdued affair. Harry was worn and twitchy while Draco was nearly vibrating with nerves. Lucius greeted them with the news that all the Weasleys had gone home at 6am. So the only guests left were Severus and Hermione. Lucius gave Harry a pointed look and remarked that they all needed to remember that Severus was a guest, no matter what. Harry just nodded and gazed glumly into his tea cup.

Severus came down shortly after, greeted Lucius politely and Draco with actual affection. Harry just got a flat, "Potter."

He looked at Snape for a moment then said, "Good morning. Tea?"

"Please." Severus watched as Harry poured tea from the pot in front of him.

Hermione came in just then and defused a potential problem by exclaiming, "Oh, tea! Thank goodness. And the china is beautiful."

Lucius thanked her politely and, as everyone was now at table, signalled the elves to serve.

Food appeared, family style, and Lucius took portions of this and that then passed the plates to Severus, who then passed them to Draco who, in his turn, passed them to Hermione. Harry, as younger son, was last to receive the serving plates and platters, but there was plenty to go around.

Draco handed Harry the rack of potions he took every morning and Harry downed them without expression, carefully handing the unmarked, plain test tube like containers back.

When he was finished, he downed several gulps of orange juice to take away the taste. "Oh, those are foul. I swear they taste worse every day."

Snape refrained from comment on the potions, if Lucius kept Potter drugged, it was none of his business. He did, however, want a taste of that strange juice.

Lucius noticed his friends glance and just poured him a small glass from the pitcher on the table. Severus nodded then sipped carefully. He made a face but took another drink.

Harry watched the potions professor as he sniffed, sipped and savoured. "What is this?"

"Orange juice." Harry took a bite of his toast.

"I am well aware that it is orange. I'm not blind."

Lucius' smooth voice interrupted what was obviously going to be a snarking session. One which Harry would lose. "It is the juice of the fruit muggles call orange. No snarking at the breakfast table."

Harry just smirked at his plate and said, submissively, "As you wish, Papa." and returned to his bacon.

Draco nearly choked on his tea, his throat convulsed several times before he managed to swallow.

Lucius just said, "Of course." while he watched Severus blink like an owl.

Hermione glanced from Lucius to Snape then Harry. She brightly demanded more tea from Harry, turning everyone's attention to her. Harry poured her more tea and Lucius offered her a glass of orange juice, which she accepted happily. Lucius also spared her a speaking look, which she accepted in the spirit it was offered.

Snape glowered at her for a moment but when Lucius cleared his throat rather pointedly, he returned to his breakfast.

They finished without further conflict and Lucius told Hermione that he'd take her back to her parents in a moment. He'd sent an elf last night to tell them that he was too tired to bring her then, which they'd accepted.

It didn't take him long to get her back to her parents, explain what had happened and return. Hermione hadn't wanted Lucius to tell them anything but he insisted. He told them the truth, sort of, that a group of hooligans wearing masks had intruded on the ball and had to be fought off. They hadn't liked it but they'd thanked Lucius for taking care of her. He'd left, thinking rather acidly, that Hermione should have been named Bodiccia instead. Although he was glad that Harry had friends like her, and Ron.

.

They spent the rest of the day resting together in the family lounge. Harry read on Ancient Runes and the Irish language. Draco had no work to finish so he immersed himself in a Potions journal. Lucius also read, but the book didn't have a title so Harry had no idea what it was about.

Just before dinner Lucius drew Harry aside to say, "Harry, I'm truly sorry that your party was ruined by a bunch of low level idiots. We'll plan something special for next week."

Harry smiled. "I know it wasn't your fault. I know what I want. If you don't mind." He gave his Papa a hopeful look.

"You may ask. I reserve the right to say no." Lucius wondered if he'd put his foot in it, he really didn't want to say no.

"I'd like to go back to France, to the Island of Strawberries. And I'd like to invite Neville and Ron." Harry's expression was even more hopeful.

"Not Miss Granger?" Lucius wondered at this, leaving out one of the Golden Trio.

"No. She's off with her parents and I'd like this to be sort of a guys thing. See?"

Lucius thought he did. "You want to train? Both of them?"

"Yes, but we'll have to leave Ron out of the sword training. We'll teach him hand-to-hand instead." Harry frowned just a bit. "Unless Mr and Mrs Weasley say not. Then I don't know what we'll do. Fly, I guess. Or ..." He gave Lucius an assessing look. "take rides on my new motorcycle. I never did thank you for that."

Lucius laughed softly. "You're welcome. Just do not get yourself injured. I shall be most upset if you do."

Harry laughed back then shrugged. "I'll be careful. I promise. Should I write or will you?"

Lucius thought for a moment. "I shall write. Come along." So Harry trailed after Lucius into his private parlour and waited until Lucius was done writing his letters. Lucius had Harry read them, approve them and co-sign them. Then they sent them off with Hedwig, who nibbled on Harry's fingers as he tied the letters to her legs. She was happy here, she had a perch in Harry's quarters, he took time to play with her a bit every day and she could come and go as she pleased. Mimsey fussed a bit about feathers and such but Harry knew that it was just lip service.

"There. I know that you'll be ready to leave at the proper time. Now, I asked you here to speak to you about Draco." Harry raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Lucius. "He's feeling left out. I know that you are trying to protect him from injury but ... it's time to ask him if he wants to join in. I have protected him as much as I can but I ... I feel that I have done him a disservice. He is a young man who has no idea of his abilities. His limitations, yes. His abilities, no. So, if he gets hurt, we'll just have to deal with the consequences. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I do. He'll have considerable catching up to do. He'll have to start running, first off. And tai chi, of course, yoga too. That'll help keep him from getting hurt from over stressing his muscles. Hand-to-hand is out of the question and he knows as many spells as you do, almost. So ... sword training and he'll duel with me. Did I leave anything out?"

Lucius shook his head. "Harry, you can be truly frightening. I swear. How did you get such a mind for this sort of organization?"

Harry laughed, "I ran the household at the Dursleys from the time I was six. God forbid that we should be out of something. And video games. Frankie and Johnny also gave me lots of advice and help."

Lucius nodded, he understood most of this but, "What is a vid ... game? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Video game. Or hand held. Those electronic things I play with. They're all sorts of games in a little box thing. I like Role Playing Games, where I'm the main character and have to lead my team to victory. It teaches all sorts of things. Conservation of resources, team work, strategy and tactics. And, if you screw up, you can go back to the last save point and try again. Gives me a chance to experiment with different choices to see what happens. And no one gets hurt if I mess up. Then there are also time management games where I only have so long to get something done, points for completing some task within a time frame, extra ones for this and that. See?"

Lucius did see. "I think I should have paid more attention to such things. Would you lend this RPG to Draco?"

Harry grinned. "He's got it right now. I've played all the games I have to death. He loves it so he's working his way through them now. I'd like to go buy some new games but ... I think I'll let it ride until Christmas. I won't have time at Hogwarts and I doubt they'll work at Hogwarts anyway."

"Shame. But you, my boy, will have enough homework to keep you busy." Lucius got up and led Harry to the door, one arm around his shoulders. "We should be getting replies soon. Go start packing."

"Yes, sir." Harry leaned against Lucius for a second then headed up to tell Draco to pack and get started on his own packing. They were going, whether Ron and Neville could go or not.

By noon they had their answers. Both Ron and Neville could go. Ron was accompanied by a note from Molly, forbidding him sword training unless Lucius was sure that he wouldn't fall on one again. Neville brought his own duffle of weapons, given to him by Augusta.

Lucius gave each one of them a quick look over, sneered at Harry's well worn trunk and gave each one of them a loop of rope. "Port key." was his only explanation and they were off.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry woke the next morning with Mimsey patting his foot. She smiled at him and said, "Good, Master is awake. What is Master wanting to wear?"

Harry thought about that for a moment then decided. "Shorts, socks, trainers. I'll shower and change before breakfast."

Mimsey nodded, "Mimsey will have a bath ready and suitable clothing for relaxing on a beach. You will be relaxing." She cast a stern look at him.

Harry laughed. "Ok, Miss Bossy, I'll relax. I'll need it after my run, tai chi, yoga, kata, fencing and ... Merlin only knows what else. Bye." and with that he hurried out.

Mimsey gazed after him for a moment then shook her head. "Young master is going to be hurting after all that." She went to see which oils she was going to have to add to his bath.

.

He was downstairs in ten minutes, the clock in the entryway said six am. Lucius was just coming down the stairs with a grumpy looking Draco right behind him. Ron soon followed with Neville only a moment behind.

Harry looked over his group. "Ok, I know where Neville and Ron are endurance wise. Papa? Can you keep up? And Draco? How about you?"

Lucius replied for himself. "I can keep up. I've been leaving you to your runs and morning exercise in peace, I feel it's a time for you to recharge. Draco?"

Draco made a face. "I've been doing the same. Doing what Harry taught us when we were here last time. I'm fair. I think we should all start out together and turn to go back when we need to. Perhaps put down some kind of mark to keep track until we're all at the same level?"

Harry nodded. "Good idea. So ..." He bounced on his toes a bit. "Warm up. Then we run. Come on."

Harry led them down to the beach, through a permanent portal that Lucius had erected between the château and the beach. There they stretched, to warm their muscles up before running. Harry used a modified tai chi routine.

The run was interesting as Ron, Neville, Harry and Lucius were nearly matched. Neville ran out of steam first out of the four of them. Draco managed to get almost to the turn around point Harry had picked before he had to stop. He'd forgotten, in his effort to keep up, that he'd have to turn around and go back. He groaned and dropped down to sit in the sand until he could catch his breath enough to walk back to the start.

When he got there, Harry started him on another tai chi routine, starting the whole routine over again for everyone. Then he started teaching them the kata. They'd started learning this one the last time they were all here and not one of them had actually forgotten anything. They all just needed a refresher up to the point where they'd left off. Harry announced that they'd continue with yoga, then meditation. After the meditation they'd all practice changing into their animagus form.

"Now, I know we're all animagi but I think this part of the practicals should be done in private. Then clean up and breakfast. We'll take an hour to digest then sword training. Draco, you'll join in on that, if you like." Draco brightened. "After lunch we'll all head to the beach to relax and get some sun. Maybe swim a bit. We'll also have a good work out in hand-to-hand. Papa will oversee that. Ron, I'm sorry we couldn't convince Molly to allow you sword training so you'll be spotting, but you can join in on the hand-to-hand." He smiled at them all. "I know this is supposed to be a fun two weeks, and I hope it is. But, it's also the beginning of some training that I hope will keep us all alive. We're stuck in a war that we never started and I'd like to see all my friends make it through. Any comments? Complaints? Questions?"

Ron just gave his opinion in that dry way he had when he thought everyone should have seen what he saw. "After your birthday party, I don't see how anyone could have any complaints. Questions will come up, I'm sure. Comments? Why weren't we doing this earlier?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't think of it for one. And ... well, no one else did either."

So they continued the routine as outlined by Harry.

.

Harry dropped his sweaty shorts and socks into the hamper, and eased into the warm tub. He knew that he was going to hurt when he woke up in the morning, but the bath should help. Little did he know that the oils that Mimsey had chosen would help substantially.

He got out and dried off. Mimsey had left clothing on the sink surround for him so he dressed and ambled down to eat.

Breakfast was leisurely, filled with calm talk about everyone's levels and stamina. Harry had suggested, before they went up to bathe and change, that everyone wear clothing suitable to the climate and their proposed activities. He noticed that Neville and Ron were dressed for ease of movement, while Lucius was dressed in slacks and a shirt. Draco, having no idea, was dressed in flowing summer robes. Harry wondered idly what he had on underneath them. He dismissed worry, as he could just send an elf for what was needed.

He spent his free time working out what needed to be done. He didn't want to establish a routine that they couldn't keep to for two weeks. He also was working on figuring out something that he could manage at Hogwarts. He knew that he needed the physical conditioning and who knew what Tommy might throw at him.

He startled when Lucius called him. He was standing in the door, dressed in fencing gear. "Harry, come along. And, I'd rather you wore slacks and a shirt under your safety gear. Less sweat chafing."

Harry nodded. "Ok, I'll have Mimsey bring me something. I wasn't thinking right. I had hand-to-hand in mind."

Lucius just nodded back. "I see. We won't wait on you for long."

Harry said, "Five minutes." then called for Mimsey. Lucius left him to change in his private parlour and went down to the fencing salon.

He came in just as Lucius was equipping Draco with proper protective gear. Ron was on the sidelines looking a bit disgruntled.

Suddenly, Harry realized that they'd left out something. "Papa, we forgot to include learning combat spells. There's going to be plenty of time during and after fencing practice to learn spells. Ron can participate in that, right?"

Ron brightened and Lucius just remarked, "Learning duelling protocols has always been part of this training. Spell work, manners and such. Of course he can participate in that. And I had planned to use him as an extra pair of eyes to make sure I don't miss anything while you are duelling."

Harry agreed that this was a good use of Ron's observational skills. Neville snorted at that as Ron was well known for being Mr. Oblivious. He proved to be better at it than expected.

Ron took this a lot more seriously than people watching, which he hated. He didn't really care what people were up to, as long as it didn't affect him personally. So he minded his own business, in his opinion.

The fencing went well. Draco proved to be light on his feet, viciously quick and fast to learn even the more complicated reposts. Harry worked with him as Lucius corrected them both, they ended up sweaty and satisfied with their progress.

Neville wound up fighting against Lucius. He showed a nearly inexhaustible well of stubborn ruthlessness that surprised Lucius. The young man just came back and back and back. He managed to avoid serious 'wounds' and wore Lucius down until he cried 'pax'.

Then they duelled with magic. Draco, not a surprise there, simply outclassed everyone but Lucius by the sheer number of curses and hexes he knew. Ron wasn't far behind him but he also knew some pretty powerful shields. When asked he laughingly said, "You know Fred and George, right? How was I supposed to defend myself from them?" Harry knew as much as Ron did but Neville was woefully behind everyone. Lucius spent most of the period working with him, leaving Ron, Draco and Harry more or less on their own.

They returned to their rooms for a quick wash and rest before lunch.

Lunch was another meal and that was about all it was. They were all just tired enough that conversation was confined to 'pass the butter' comments. Lucius wondered if this was a good idea but kept out of it as this was for Harry. He truly regretted Harry's party being spoiled. He was going to have to find some way to make it up to him, perhaps at Christmas.

Neville finally asked, "Harry, how long can we keep this pace up?"

Harry smiled slightly. "No more than two weeks. We all need the conditioning. Once we get in good shape, it's not that hard to maintain it."

Ron sighed, "But it still needs maintaining. How are we going to do that at Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged a bit. "I have some ideas. Let's not worry until it's time."

When they finished eating, Harry changed into a gi then wandered out into the garden.

The rest of the party dispersed to their different relaxations.

An hour later Neville came to find Harry, announcing that Lucius wanted them on the croquette lawn.

As they walked, Neville worried. "Harry, what if I'm not good enough. I've never actually been in a fight."

Harry just snorted. "Department of Mysteries, that wasn't a cake walk. And ... I'd like to ask you to sort of not talk about that much. I don't want to upset anyone."

"Mum's the word, then. Who do you think is the best of us?" Neville glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"Papa, he's a beast. The only person I've ever seen who was as good as my Papa is Frankie. Then Liu-sifu is really good too. So ... but I really have to say Frankie as he's more in tune with incidental or accidental weapons."

Neville looked blank. "What's an accidental weapon?"

"Just something lying around that you turn into a weapon. A chair leg, mop stick, stuff like that."

"Oh, I'll have to think about that." Neville opened the door for Harry who stepped through with a sigh. Now was the time to let loose a bit and have a good workout, get rid of some tension and learn something.

Lucius turned to smile at them then narrowed his eyes, Harry was wearing his gi, which Lucius still thought looked like pyjamas.

"Well, come along, Harry. We'll warm up with a short spar. We're not going to do a long warm up as no Death Eater worth the name is going to let you warm up before trying to kill you."

Harry just nodded. "Ok, why don't we just get to it."

With that Lucius attacked Harry. They fought back and forth across the grassy area of the croquette lawn. Lucius always managed to just keep Harry on the defensive. Harry also seemed to be holding back slightly. Draco and Neville didn't notice, or didn't understand what they were looking at, Ron did.

He waited until the fight was over.

When it was time to discuss the match the first thing Ron said was, "I don't know what it is but Lucius you are holding back on Harry. It's not going to do him any good to expect one level of combat and get another. You're one of the best of the best and you're fighting like ... like" you could actually see the light dawn. "a dad. You've got to stop that."

Lucius paled then flushed. He replied to Ron's criticism by saying, "Wait until you're a father, then say that again."

Ron nodded. "I know. Dad tried to teach us to duel but he was so ... stifled for lack of a better term that we didn't learn a thing. Charlie and Bill learned for their work, and came back on their vacations and taught us. Except for Percy. You've got to toughen up. Sorry."

Lucius just grunted inelegantly then said, "So, why don't you show me how it's done then?"

Ron just stood up, shrugged and said, "Ok."

Harry got up to face him, saying, "Ok, Ronniekins, ready to get your arse handed to you?"

Ron snickered a bit then said, "Harry, wrong clothing. We're not taking a nap."

Harry just grinned at Ron. "So, want to take it off for me?"

Ron laughed back. "I'm going to try. Just don't forget the lessons the twins taught us."

Draco cleared his throat, ready to break in, but Lucius caught his eye and shook his head. He wanted to watch Harry fight Ron so he could test Ron's levels. He was sure that Harry would win as the sparing with the hired partners had been intense.

Neville, having actually seen Fred and George teaching Ron, shrugged and flopped down on a bench. Draco joined him and hissed, "How bad can it be?"

Neville didn't take his eyes off Harry and Ron when he said, "Fred? George? Ruthless pranksters? There's going to be bloodshed."

Draco gave an audible gulp.

Harry circled Ron carefully. Ron was bigger than he was and had a longer reach. But Harry was wiry and stronger than he looked. He was also faster than Ron.

Lucius found out that Ron was a fierce and dirty fighter. He'd learned from not only Fred and George, but Charley and Bill too. But it didn't do much good in the long run. Harry beat him down, but it took him the better part of ten minutes to do so. Ten minutes isn't that long in terms of actual time, but in a fight, it was an eternity.

Ron finally cried 'Pax!' and they stepped back from each other. Ron dropped to the ground and groaned. Harry flopped down too and touched his face.

"Fuck Ron. I think you broke my nose." Harry fingered the appendage carefully.

Ron, meanwhile, was exploring his jaw. "Yeah? Well, I think you loosened a few teeth. Got a fist like a damn hammer. How come you don't fight him," he indicated Lucius with a jerk of his head, "like that."

"He holds back, so I do too. Doesn't do much good. That's one of the reasons I don't have sparing partners, the other is they can't keep their mouths shut."

Lucius hurried up, took one look at Harry's bloodied face and snarled. Then he got a good look at Ron. Both boys looked like they'd been in an all out brawl, which they had. He glared at both of them and got amused looks back.

Ron remarked, soto voice, to Harry, "That's the reason Dad won't teach us Aurors moves. He's too damn soft hearted."

Lucius handed Ron a potion and said, "I heard that, Weasley."

Harry snorted then winced. Lucius chucked him under the chin gently, to make him look up. He examined Harry's nose for a moment then tapped it with his wand. A quick Episky later, and Harry's nose was fixed.

Lucius gave Harry an odd look then said, "Despite the fact that you have to learn to fight, I find myself ridiculously reluctant to hurt you. Call me a fool."

Harry gave Lucius a look of such love that Lucius shuddered. "No fool. Just a good father. But, I've had lots worse for lots less."

The look of fury that crossed Lucius' face made Ron shudder slightly. "We'll be discussing that one day soon."

Harry just nodded and said, "Ok. Now. Discussion?"

"Yes, I'll analyze your fight and we'll go over everything after I deal with Neville." Lucius handed Harry a potion and rose to his feet.

Neville proved to be as bear like in his hand-to-hand as he had in his fencing. He was nearly inexhaustible. Lucius finally wore him down though, and finished him with a quick left hook-right jab combo that left him sitting on the ground, holding his jaw.

"Ow! Damnit, I thought I had you there."

Lucius dropped elegantly onto the grass. "Nearly. But you still do not have real endurance, just a stubborn refusal to give up. It makes you clumsy."

"I could feel my moves slipping near the end." He rubbed his jaw again. "I haven't been running as much as I should, I guess."

Draco flicked his wand to heal the bruise on Neville's jaw. Since he couldn't participate he'd been elected official healer.

Harry settled nearby with Ron and Draco arranging themselves comfortably as well. They spent the next hour going over the sparring detail by detail. Lucius spared no one, including himself.

After finishing the analysis of all their fighting styles, Lucius summed up, "Neville, you know how to fight. Not very well but you will be fine at the end of the two weeks. You really need more endurance, you wear out too quickly. Ron, I do not want to meet you for real, you are big enough and good enough to be a real threat. Harry, you just need practice. And I need to get over myself. I remember when you said, 'Better a bruise from me than getting killed by Tom'. And you are right. So, I am done holding back. If you are."

Harry just nodded then said, "No holds barred. Draco, better start brewing. You're going to need a lot of healing potions."

Draco sighed. "Yes, and bruise salve and ... bath oil." He trailed off, thinking of all the things he needed to brew.

Neville blinked, "Bath oil?"

"Yes, and I'll be needing some of your lavender oil, and aloe, Flower-of-the-hour, wintergreen, and witch hazel. For cuts and scrapes ... hummmm. I believe figwort, gentian, and willow. I'll make up a general purpose salve, fairly strong. Anything else you can think of?"

Neville thought for a moment then replied, "King Solomon's Seal and hyssop. If I extract the oils instead of giving you a tincture, it'll be easier to make a salve. You won't have to deal with the moisture of a tincture. Alcohol always interferes with salves, keeps them from setting properly."

Draco gave him a slow once over then drawled, "And you're so bad at potions, why?"

"Snape. He scares me stupid. He's so mean. And he's a Death Eater. Or was. I'm not sure about him at all."

Lucius sighed, "He's a spy for the side of light. Makes him mental. His ambition has always been to be an experimental potions researcher. He hates teaching, I don't blame him either. It is ridiculous to waste his talents teaching you brats to brew household products that you'll buy. Dumbledore has dumbed down the curriculum until the graduates are almost as ignorant as they were when they started. Hogwarts has not graduated a class above the fifteenth percentile in ... I'm not sure how long. One of the things I have striven to control, in my role as a member of the Governing board, is Dumbledore's idiotic methods. He thinks every child should graduate, whether they deserve it or not."

Harry looked shocked, "You mean that he's just ... just," he waved one hand. "I don't know how to put it. He's just cut out whole subjects because he wanted to?"

"Something like that. He removed whole groups of spells as unnecessary and he eliminated ethics, rituals, staff magic and ... he just insists on all the professors loading you up with essays and busy work. Some of the students, even those who obtain O's, are still woefully ignorant. The Auror training used to take a year, now it takes three. I could go on but I would surely have an ictus. That is why I insisted on all of you working so hard on studies. You are now well ready for seventh year. You already know most of what will be taught, all you will have to do is write your essays and learn the odd bit of information here and there. Now!" He stood up, slapping dust out of his clothing. "Let's go swimming."

So they headed for the beach at a hard trot, Lucius having decreed that they would run everywhere they went outside. Harry got there first and started stripping off, as there were no girls or women around they swam sky-clad, laughing and splashing each other. Lucius even going so far as to forget his Malfoy dignity entirely and dunk Ron quite thoroughly.

And that was the way it went for the next few days. They worked out, swam, sunned and studied spells. They woke early, worked hard and bloodied each other, fighting to first blood or knock out.

On Saturday, Lucius noticed that they were all getting tanned. Draco and he had developed a golden tint to their complexion. As the Malfoy line was noticeably pale this was interesting. Ron, red-head that he was, just burned and peeled until Lucius threatened him with a good spank if he forgot his sun-block spell one more time. Neville turned brown as a berry and his dirty blond hair developed a streaky, blond, brown, red sun burn that looked very well on him. Harry on the other hand, became the quintessential 'Nut Brown Boy', which had one unfortunate consequence, his scars stood out as lighter lines and round spots.

Neville finally really noticed and stared in dismay. Lucius poked him but it was too late, Harry had seen him.

Harry noticed how all the rest of the group seemed to eye him then dart their eyes away. He had taken a good look at himself in a mirror that evening after his shower. He'd eyed the pale belt stripes across his back and the round cigarette burns that dotted his shoulders then shrugged. He was tired of trying to hide things. He would keep makeup on the scar on his forehead as he liked his looks better without it, but anyone who stared at any scar was going to be put down hard.

Now, he just turned his back to the group and said mildly, "Ok, everybody get a good look. After this, no staring. I'm sick of it. I'm not a carnival attraction or a freak show. People who are rude enough to stare and comment will find out just how rude I can be when I feel like it." He waited a few moments so everyone could get a good look. "Ok, done?" Various sounds of assent answered his question. "Anyone have questions?" He turned around to smile at his friends and family.

Neville gulped then asked, "I ... the round marks?"

"Cigarettes. Uncle Vernon got the amusing idea of using me as an ashtray. Didn't last long as Aunt Petunia found out he was smoking in the house and had a tizzy. Next?"

Neville looked green and shook his head. No one else had a question about Harry's scars. But Ron had one.

"Harry, has anyone done anything about that ... that ..."

Lucius relieved him of the necessity of finding a word by saying, "Language, young man."

Draco's flat, "He's lost his family. But nothing more. And that was more his doing than anything else. Why?"

"I want to go hurt him. Badly. I ..." He flailed his arms a bit, trying to express his feelings.

Lucius just smirked, his silky tone belying the anger he felt. "He has not been punished, yet. I am still making arrangements. I need to find out who the owner of his mortgage is."

Harry picked up a towel and dropped it in the sand, Draco joined him on it. "I bet I am. Dumbledore messed with my finances so badly that I know you're still sorting things out. Just ask... Silvershaver, Grumbleguts assistant. He'll know. Why?"

"I have a feeling that no payments have been made on the mortgage since we shut off all unauthorized payments. I have ... plans." He chuckled mirthlessly. "But enough of this angst. It is too sunny a day for it. You should all go fly or something. Now shoo. Daylight is wasting. We have completed our work for the day, enjoy the rest of it."

So the boys all dashed off to fetch their brooms while Lucius apparated to his quarters, changed and went down to the library to write a letter.

.

The rest of the two weeks passed in a blur of activities. Neville improved his endurance until he could keep up with the rest of the group, as did Draco. Draco proved to be a fierce fighter, his sword play rapidly becoming the equal of Harry's. Ron was a hard fisted, hexing demon when it came to hand-to-hand. They all could now shift into and out of their animagus form with a thought.

Lucius, who'd kept actual notes, was pleased. They were very nearly equals. Draco, due to his illness, was not a hand-to-hand fighter, but Lucius would not want to have to battle him in any other way. Ron and Neville were well rounded, excellent at sword play, spells and hand-to-hand, Lucius compared them most favourably to the LeStranges, Rudolphus and Rabastan. Harry was just plain deadly. He had an eye for what he called accidental weapons and would fling all sorts of things at his opponent with wandless magic, while either cutting them to bits or closing in for ruthless hand-to-hand. His technique of transfiguring darts from his bracelets gave him an advantage that Lucius had warned him not to display unnecessarily. He didn't know a lot of fancy techniques but he was very, very good with what he did know. Lucius would not want to meet him in a dark alley as the saying went. He felt very satisfied that he'd done the best he could to protect all the young men from attack by anything short of a full squad of Death Eaters. Dumbledore was not going to be pleased, a thing that he found most satisfying.

Harry also spent a part of his private time dancing. He loved to dance and missed his performances at the club.

He missed Frankie and Johnny so, one evening Lucius found him sitting in his parlour sniffling into a handkerchief. Mimsey had gotten him, hating to see her master upset.

"Harry, what is it, son?" Lucius sat down on the couch next to him and put an arm around him.

"I miss Frankie and Johnny. Stupid, but there you are." Harry wiped futilely at his eyes

"It is not stupid if I find my son weeping over it. Perhaps we can arrange a visit to them soon."

Harry looked delighted. "I'd love that. But ... maybe we shouldn't bring Draco ... um ... or Ron. Definitely not Neville. They ... I don't think they would handle the club very well. You know?"

Lucius sighed. "Perhaps not. Neville, no. Augusta would have a fit. Ron, not sophisticated enough. And Draco? Perhaps."

"Um ... do remember that it's a gay BDSM club. The Silken Cage caters to some very ... odd people." Harry just smiled in remembrance of a few of the more eccentric patrons.

Lucius made sure that Harry got his eyes dry then asked Mimsey politely for tea. She happily obliged, glad to see her good and kind master had stopped his tears.

"Now, gay I understand, but what in the world is bee-dee-ess-em."

Harry sighed a bit. "It's short for bondage dominance sadomasochism. The Cage specializes in fantasy rooms. The front is a dance club which splits its evenings into free dance for the customers and stage dancers, like me. The back rooms are divided into two sections. One, a

place were fetishists can do the human furniture thing, I was a table. And the other section is ... um ... customers can hire a boy, although most of the guys are over 20, they just look young and either have them..." Harry turned a bit pink. "Well, depending on whether the customer is a dom or sub, get whipped or whip someone. Or do other things I'd really rather not discuss with my father. It's a bit embarrassing. Bird and bee stuff."

Lucius managed not to choke on his tea. He'd known that Harry worked in the club, but he'd managed to convince himself that Harry had been a dancer and bar tender only. Finding out that Harry had actually worked the back, even as nothing more than furniture, was shocking.

"They allowed ..." Lucius started to snarl

Harry interrupted him. "Look. Frankie and Johnny are good guys. They know damn good and well that street kids, homeless kids like I was, have a damn hard time finding any kind of honest work. By honest I mean the kind of work that does not include dealing drugs or stealing. They were teaching me to dance and hoped that I'd like working in the back. A benefit to both of us. I didn't, it scared me, so they didn't even mention it again."

"I see." and Lucius did. He was no fool, Harry very well could have fallen into the hands of some psycho or other. "I will see what I can do about getting you to visit them before school starts. Now, dry eyes?" Harry nodded. "Good. It's a bit early but perhaps you might go on to bed, take a bit of calming draught and get some extra sleep."

Harry just nodded and went.

Lucius spent the better part of the evening trying to reconcile things in his mind. Intellectually he knew that Frankie and Johnny ran a club that catered to homosexual men. This didn't bother him in the least, the wizarding world wasn't that concerned with who you had sex with, as long as everyone was consenting, especially the spouse. But the other aspects of the sexual nature of the back rooms did concern him. He was, as Frankie would say, 'Rather vanilla.' in his sexual tastes. He wasn't sure he liked the implications of Harry working in the Cage, now that he was really aware of the nature of the club. Play acting was all well and good, the real thing could be a disaster. So, he made plans to take Harry to the club to visit.

.

And so it was that, on the 29th of August, Lucius took Harry to the Silken Cage just before opening that evening.

He wore his usual robes, these in an elegant bronze that emphasized his blond good looks and broad shoulders. Harry wore blue jeans, t-shirt and trainers, remarking that he was going to dress for the club after he got there. Lucius just raised an eyebrow and kept his own counsel.

Their knock on the back door brought a squeal from Donny, who answered in a flowing kimono and dragged Harry in by the hand. Lucius followed more sedately, but was greeted by

one of the dancers, who announced, "Now, how gay is that? Very, very nice."

Lucius just raised one eyebrow and said, "I'm bi, actually. You like?"

"Mmmm, very nice as I said. You the noble that snatched our little Harry away?"

Lucius put this innuendo to bed quickly. "I am his foster father. Nothing more. I will thank you to remember that."

"Oooo touchy! You gonna spank me?"

Lucius started to unload on the man, but Harry intervened. "Riley, bugger off. You're too young for him by half."

"I'm twice your age." Riley tried a pretty pout.

"I meant mentally. You're just near retarded enough to think that works. So, go. a. way. Shoo."

Riley pouted again, but left, crossing the door with both Frankie and Johnny. Johnny stared after him for a moment then went to hug Harry. Donny touched Lucius on the hand and whispered, "They're going to be at it for a while, come on. I'll show you the front." Lucius followed a bit reluctantly.

"Harry, pet! How are you? Let me look at you." He pushed Harry away and looked at him critically. "Well! Bulked up a bit, I see. And ... oooo, guns. Very nice. You're beginning to look like you should."

Harry grinned at Johnny then turned to Frankie. Frankie hugged him too. They spent a few minutes just babbling at each other then Frankie also took a long, slow look at Harry. "Like the make up, luv. Very ... seductive. Hot. You working tonight? Or just showing your Papa around?"

Harry grinned at Frankie's assessment. "Just showing Papa around. But, he wants to see the back rooms. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, you just put on your old harness and go on in."

Harry grinned. "That's going to cause a problem. Papa will have a fit."

Lucius, who had been exploring the nether regions of the front of the club with Donny, returned just in time to ask, "Have a fit about what?"

Harry turned to grin at Lucius. "About the harness I have to wear in order for you to see the back rooms. No one is allowed there without escort by a 'bottom boy'. Or a lock boy."

Lucius happily put his foot right in it. "I see. Well, I am sure you will be happy to oblige me." He was a bit startled by the nearly hysterical laughter from Frankie, Johnny, Harry and the other three or four men in the room.

Harry nodded once, as if reaching some decision. "Ok, but not a word, and what happens in the club stays in the club."

Lucius suddenly got the eerie feeling that he'd just done something spectacularly dumb.

Harry left with Donny, heads together. Johnny just eyed Lucius for a moment then said, "You embarrass Harry in anyway ever, and I'll cut you into fish bait, magic or no magic." Then he turned to follow them.

Lucius followed him with his eyes, and wondered exactly what he'd stepped in the middle of. He also vowed not to embarrass Harry no matter what. So, with that in mind, he put on his 'Malfoy face' and prepared to accept whatever came his way with the calm, collected demeanour his own father had taught him.

.

Harry grinned at Frankie then said firmly, "Noting too outrageous. I'm not going to scare him. Alright?"

Frankie turned from a box he'd taken from the top of the lockers. "Of course not. But ... he needs to know ... what you had to do. Right? And we need to know if he can accept you as you really are. No dewy eyed image of you."

Harry nodded firmly, once. "You're right. But I think he has a vague idea."

Frankie finished getting Harry's outfit together. "Here we go. Nothing too revealing, but really ... hot. Without any squick factor."

He presented the short vest, tight short shorts and harness for Harry's approval. Harry nodded but added a leash to the pile. He grinned at Frankie who just snickered for a few moments before turning to help Harry get into the outfit. He finally fitted the last lock into the buckle of the collar around Harry's throat and said, "There you go. Sexy and untouchable."

Harry also let Frankie put a little extra eye liner on him and a bit of mascara and a peachy pink lip gloss. Frankie stepped back and smiled. "Beautiful. You just remember, you've always got a place here with us."

Harry hugged Frankie, wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders and resting his head on one. "Thanks. I really appreciate that."

Frankie pushed him away gently, saying, "Ok, enough of that. Let's go shock Papa."

Harry took the leash in one hand, snickering softly. "Yes, let's do."

Harry entered the room where he knew that Johnny had stashed Lucius. He stood in the door until one of the new men noticed him.

"Holy fucking hell! Damnit!" the man mock glowered at Harry. "I totally hate you."

Harry just grinned.

Lucius looked up from his drink to see Harry standing there, wrists, ankles and neck in heavy studded straps. More straps enclosed his torso, covered by a short, soft leather vest. His leather shorts left little to the imagination. Lucius choked on his drink. Harry eased over, slinky walking with a cool expression on his face. Lucius stood up, and Harry just handed him the leash and walked away. Lucius was forced to follow or either drop the leash or choke Harry.

Harry looked around, but he didn't see anyone except Donny that he knew. Johnny had written long newsy letters to keep him up on who was coming and going, so he knew that most of the men he knew were on weekends now. The newcomers were all on during the week. He led Lucius deeper into the club, perfectly aware that he was freaking out a bit. Harry knew it wasn't very nice, but he was getting a bit of payback, petty though it was.

"This is the lounge. It's where all the boys gather for coffee, tea, to get warm or patched up. No one's here now. The few guys who are here already are either getting ready, or have early customers. Men who drop in for a 'quickie' before going home to the wife and kiddies." Harry stopped so Lucius could see the small galley kitchen, tables, chairs and couches.

After he was sure Lucius had seen enough of the back room, Harry took Lucius to the 'harness room'. "And here's where all the harness is. Each worker has his own locker and everything in it is his. The club provides most of the gear but everyone has their own so that there's no chance of cross contamination."

Lucius looked around for a moment, then put his hand on one of the lockers. "Would it be alright for me to just look?"

Harry nodded. "Just don't touch anything."

Lucius opened the locker and nearly recoiled. It was filled with canes, floggers and things he didn't recognize. "Um ..." He shut it quickly. He took a deep breath, and realized that he had to be very careful. If Harry was into this sort of thing it really wouldn't do to show anything but the utmost understanding. Lucius really didn't care who did what to whom, as long as it was consensual. He also didn't want an intimate knowledge of either of his sons exploits. He dragged his mind back from that abyss quickly.

Harry watched as Lucius' usually expressionless face displayed his thoughts quite clearly. He cleared his throat and said, "We better go on. I want you to see the back rooms, I helped clean them." He looked Lucius in the eyes. "And that's all. I know the who, what, how and why. You don't work in a place like this without learning plenty, including what you like and don't. Come on."

Lucius' trip through the back rooms went as Harry had expected. Lucius was a master of torture, but he didn't like it as much as his reputation implied. He avoided it if it was at all possible, and had earned himself a punishment from Voldie once or twice. The activities in the one occupied room made him grunt in annoyance. The boy looked bored, and the customer was a drooling moron as far as he was concerned.

"Harry, we can leave here now. That's just ... pathetic."

Harry nodded. "Most of the customers who come in this early are all wannabes. The real players come in on Friday or Saturday. Most bring their own equipment. That guy isn't called 'Quick Spank' for nothing. I'll take you into the furniture room now. Don't touch anyone."

Lucius drawled, "I wouldn't dream of it." He was beginning to really regret his curiosity. Harry studied him out of the corner of his eye. Lucius didn't look too good so Harry decided to make it quick.

The furniture room only contained a footstool, plant stand and table. Lucius walked around all three of them then just commented, "Very interesting. The chains and harness make it almost impossible to break position as well as making it easy to remain still. You were a table?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I only did it three or four times, not counting the times I filled in for someone who was sick. You see what you wanted?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes. Now we will go visit with Frankie and Johnny. Or rather you will. I'll have a nice stiff drink."

Harry studied his foster father for a moment, then decided to have mercy on him. "Ok. Let's go to the bar. I'll mix you something. Old Fashioned? Or something sweeter like a Piña colada?"

Lucius blinked for a moment. "How about something simple like whiskey-soda?"

Harry pouted a bit, but agreed. He tugged the leash from Lucius' hand and unclipped it from the collar. He also took off the bracelets and anklets, handing the whole mess off to one of the handlers with a soft 'Thanks.'

Lucius settled on a stool and watched as Harry juggled bottles, just for the fun of it, then mixed his whisky-soda with quick efficiency. He also made himself a coke, sticking something he called a Viking Spear into it. He didn't even startle when Frankie sat down on one side of him and Johnny on the other.

Frankie started teasing Harry, while Johnny answered Lucius' questions. They spent nearly two hours just visiting and sipping their drinks. Harry tended bar, as Waldo had called in sick so they were waiting for the relief 'tender to get in.

Finally, Lucius glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "We had better get back. Draco will have our heads, if we are not back in time for dinner."

Harry laughed. "Yes. So, the relief 'tender just got here. Give me about ... fifteen minutes and I'll be changed and ready to go. No way am I letting Draco or Ron," He laughed softly. "or especially Neville see me in this getup." He laughed again and left for the back.

Lucius realized that both Frankie and Johnny were looking at him. He felt compelled to say, "I am not sure about how I feel about all this." He indicated the club with a wave of his hand. "But I am very glad you took Harry in. He has benefited from your patronage immensely. He seems to know what he wants and how to get it. Much more so that I ever remember. Thank you." He smiled a very cold and dangerous smile. "However, I do admit to being glad he was never in the back rooms. The idea of a lock boy is original. I do not think I would have liked that much."

Johnny shrugged. "He wasn't interested. And we'd never force one of our people to do something they were not comfortable with. Not even by persuasion."

And, with that, the entire subject was dropped.

Harry emerged from the back, returned to his now 17 year old self. He smiled, hugged Frankie then Johnny, told them to write soon and led Lucius to the back alley. They returned to Le Isle du Fraises in silence, Harry respecting Lucius' need for it. Lucius turned to Harry and took him in his arms.

"Harry. I don't know quite what to say."

Harry nuzzled into his Papa's arms then said, "Then don't say anything. I know you're upset, but remember ... I didn't do a thing I didn't want to do. They were kind to me when no one else would even give me the time of day. They're good people. One thing they taught me was never to be ashamed of anything I've done. And I'm not."

Lucius sighed. "I know they are. And you need not be. I need some time to think about all this. It is nearly dinner time. Go get changed. Tell Draco that I won't be down." He patted Harry's cheek, noticing his concerned look. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I just ... need some time to keep from murdering Dumbledore."

Harry grinned. "Please don't. I have some plans for him that don't include him getting to avoid being put down ... hard." He nodded once and went up to change.

Lucius took himself off to his quarters to have himself a good think, and a few drinks.

Harry didn't need to change, as Draco had left a message with Mimsey that he wasn't coming down, as he had gotten interested in some research, and would be working late.

Mimsey just brought Harry a tray without comment. Harry found that his food was rather tasteless

.

The next morning everything was back to what passed for normal in their household. As there were only two more days before they returned to Hogwarts, they had suspended their physical routine until after they returned to school. Harry found he missed it already.

They returned to Malfoy Manor directly after breakfast, and began the scramble to get ready. Harry and Draco both had plenty of clothing, but they both needed to get their books and supplies. They'd invited Ron and Neville to go with them, and found that they already had their things. Molly had just gotten Ron's when she took Ginny shopping, and Neville said that one of the times he couldn't come visit had been his shopping trip.

So they apparated to Diagon Alley, holding hands so they would all arrive at once and in a group. Lucius lead the way to Flourish and Blots.

Harry did enjoy Diagon Alley, when he got a chance to actually look around. He was usually rushed to death or smothered. He remembered Lockheart with a grimace.

Lucius noticed and asked, "What was that for?"

Harry just replied, "Gilderoy Lockheart."

Draco smothered an inelegant snicker with one hand. "That poseur. Merlin, he was a waste of magic. Is he still in hospital?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, his greatest claim to fame was the fact that he was very good with mind magic. He used Ron's broken wand and managed to totally obliviate himself. He's still at the goo-goo, gaa-gaa stage."

Lucius sighed. "I swear, Dumbledore just cannot seem to keep the Defence position filled. It was cursed, that I know, but still." And in that instant Harry resolved that several things were going to happen in this, his seventh and last year. He just had to work out how.

"Well, the DA was a good idea, and I do take credit for teaching it. How would I go about making it a proper after class club?"

Lucius smirked. "Leave that to me. I shall put a petition before the board myself. And ... you will need an advisor."

Draco laughed. "Flitwick. He'll do nicely."

Lucius snorted. "More than. He was British Duelling Society champion five years running and International champion three. He was forced to retire because no one would face him. I'll ask him very nicely."

They arrived at Flourish and Blots just then so conversation was suspended until later.

They all entered to be greeted by the news that the new defence book was expensive. Harry snorted, as if that made any difference to any of them. Lucius, however, also declared it useless.

They bought it anyway along with the texts for Ancient Runes III and Arithmancy II. Harry had tested into them and Draco was at that level. They would be taking classes together. Harry had declared them study buddies and mentioned that Hermione would probably join them whether they liked it or not.

Books for Potions, Charms and Transfiguration were also purchased. Draco picked up a whole box of pens at which Harry made a face. He still hated a quill, he really wished a ball point was acceptable. Then he decided.

"Draco, don't bother buying enough for me. I'm going to use a steel nib." He turned to Lucius. "I need to go into muggle London for a few minutes. Any art store will do, I think."

Draco knew exactly what Harry was up to and decided that he really didn't care. If Harry wanted to start something, it would be up to him to finish it. In a way, he hoped Harry succeeded.

Lucius just gave an absent nod, he'd found an interesting book and was trying to decide whether to buy it or not.

Harry apparated into the alley behind an art store he was familiar with, went in and bought a box of nibs. He had several at home and one in his art box but he had an idea and he was going to run with it. He also bought quite a few holders in various qualities and designs. He indulged himself in ink as well, several bottles in different colors. That was one thing about Hogwarts, there was no rule as to the color of ink you had to use. Dumbledore used green and Lavender Brown used brown, not lavender as everyone would have thought. He returned before Lucius could actually miss him.

He took his books and supplies from Draco and shoved them into his rucksack. "You want me to carry your stuff too? I've got plenty of room and that featherlite really works."

Draco handed him another package, which joined its brother in the depths of the sack. "Thanks. Now, I really would like a school bag like yours. I wonder where ... who gave it to you?" Harry shrugged. He'd done all his thank you cards under Lucius' watchful eye and promptly forgotten who gave him what again. "Never mind. I bet they got it at Bags and Boxes." He turned to Lucius and asked if they could stop in to get one.

Lucius agreed and they walked down the alley, looking in windows as they went.

The stop at the luggage shop was successful, and Draco left with a school bag with his name on it, just like Harry's.

They returned home for lunch, during which they did their best to plan a routine that could be maintained by the four boys at Hogwarts. Harry included Hermione on a tentative basis, but didn't hold out much hope. Lucius remarked that they could claim it was Quidditch training, but Draco reminded him that Neville and Hermione didn't play.

It took them most of lunch, but they managed something that seemed acceptable. Lucius even knew where there was a salle, he said that, in his day it had been a prime make out spot. He doubted that even Dumbledore remembered it was there.

After lunch, Lucius told both young men that he expected them to have their packing finished by tomorrow afternoon, so they'd better get to it.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry behind Lucius' back. "I saw that, Draco. I'll be checking." He went into his private parlour to read a book until it was time for him to check on his boys for the first time.

.

Draco just flopped down on his bed and let Gerard do what needed doing. His trunk was packed and ready in less than two hours. Mostly because Gerard asked Draco several times which of two very similar robes he wanted to take. He always replied, "Both." and went back to his reading.

Harry, on the other hand, did most of his selecting himself. Mimsey just packed, after dumping his trunk out and getting rid of a mass of sweet wrappers and broken quills, odd bits of string and all the junk a teenager collects. She also muttered a lot about cleaning it for the fourth time in as many months. Harry just laughed at her and tossed a robe in her general direction.

It didn't take Mimsey long to realize that Harry's trunk didn't have any never full charms on it. She complained at once that it would never do. Harry realized that she had always packed him in a family trunk, but they weren't allowed at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure why but he had heard several of the other students complain about it.

"Ok, so what do we do? It's too late to get me a new trunk." Harry eyed his old trunk doubtfully. It was a standard student trunk but he'd noticed that lots of students didn't use one. They used other trunks of various sorts.

He knew that Draco used a trunk that could be enlarged to hold most of what was in his closet. Harry thought of the devils bag but didn't want to have to explain his possession of such a treasure. He intended to keep a lot of things secret this year.

"Mimsey is thinking that Master Harry could use Master Lucius' old travel trunk. It is in good shape and ... very large, with several nice features. Mimsey will go look for it."

She popped out and right back in again with the trunk.

Harry examined the trunk with a pleased expression but told Mimsey that she had to ask Lucius before they packed anything in it. She popped into Lucius' parlour.

"Sir, Master Harry's trunk is unacceptable. Mimsey is not knowing that family trunks are not allowed at Hogiewarts's so she is not." Mimsey braced herself for a punishment. "Mimsey is ready."

Lucius knew exactly what Mimsey was ready for and he also knew that Harry wouldn't appreciate it one bit.

"What is the point of all these heartburnings?" He waited for Mimsey to pull herself together and tell him what she was going to do about a trunk.

"Mimsey and Master Harry is thinking that Master Harry could take Master Lucius' old travel trunk." Her hopeful look made Lucius raise an eyebrow. "Please?"

"Very well. If he wishes it. I have no objections. Just see that it is properly polished. Hummm?"

Mimsey agreed happily and popped back to Harry.

"Master Lucius said you can be having it. Mimsey is to polish it."

Harry grinned. "That's ok. A certain patina is to be expected from well made, older furnishings. I like the ... rakishness? Not sure. Just give it a good buff, figure out how it works and pack everything that'll fit. Ok?"

Mimsey obeyed happily. She was sad that her young master was leaving, but she'd known he had to go to school before she'd ever started serving him. Now, she packed for him carefully making sure that everything was in the proper place, and packed for a minimum of wrinkles. She knew that Dobby was going to take over his care the second he stepped into Hogwarts. They'd agreed.

"Mimsey is done. She has packed everything Master owns. Mimsey is going to miss Young Master." She couldn't help sniffling a bit.

Harry saw her distress and handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here, blow your nose. Don't cry. I'll be back for Christmas, and you can come see me anytime you like. If Bumblemore tries to stop you just give him the raspberry and come anyway."

Mimsey looked puzzled then said quizzically, "Mimsey is not liking ..." she snickered "Bumblemore enough to cook for him. Why is she giving him raspberries?"

Harry laughed back at her. "Not raspberries. The raspberry." He demonstrated. "Like that. Very rude."

Mimsey's squeaky giggles brought another grin to Harry's face.

Mimsey finished packing for Harry, then showed him how the trunk was packed.

When Harry turned it on end and tapped it with his wand, it turned into a wardrobe that expanded to hold all his robes neatly. He closed it and turned it around to find it was now a chest of drawers with all his shirts, underwear and accessories arranged neatly so he could find things easily. Another tap and it was storage for all his school supplies. He loved it.

He went to bed a bit early, tired and ready to sleep. Draco peeked in on him at about 10pm, while Lucius actually managed to stay away until 11:30. Mimsey sat by the bed all night, just watching her young master sleep.

A Viking Spear is a chunk of pineapple, piece of orange and a maraschino cherry on a plastic spear. You stick it in a Shirley Temple so that everyone knows the drink is virgin.


	38. Chapter 38

Mimsey woke Harry with a cup of tea in bed. This was a real luxury as Lucius said that only sick or elderly people ate in bed. This morning was a special treat for all three of them

"Thanks, Mimsey. Is everything ready?" Harry sipped his tea and sighed, "Perfect."

"Is always perfect." Mimsey humpfed at the thought that anything she gave Harry would be less than perfect. "All is ready. Mimsey is shrinking your trunk. Put it in your pocket."

Harry laughed, finished his tea and got dressed in his new student robes. They were made just exactly as he'd wanted them. The pockets were spelled to hold quite a bit and not bulge. He'd had Mimsey put potions in one, several handkerchiefs in another and some snacks. That was all, for now, he'd build up a supply of necessities as he decided on them. He took his bag off the bedside table and tucked it away safely then headed down for breakfast. Carefully making sure that his robes were spelled shut so Lucius wouldn't see what he had on under them.

Breakfast was a full English, served individually. Harry picked at it then finished it when Lucius called him on playing with his food.

"Why do we have to take the Express? What did everyone do before trains? Whose idiot idea was this?" Harry was sulking and making no bones about it.

"It's traditional now. They came by wagon or horse back or apparated into Hogsmead. Ummm ... Dippitt, I believe. Fool thought it was a bonding experience. Finish your food."

Lucius returned to his own breakfast, in just as bad a mood as Harry and Draco. He really didn't want to see them leave. He'd made one arrangement that he felt was good for Harry. He'd persuaded him to leave Hedwig here. She was miserable at Hogwarts, she really couldn't be in the dorm room and she didn't get along well with the other owls. Lucius had promised to write Harry every week, and send the letter with Hedwig. There would always be business that he had to consult Harry about. Harry was taking Aspis instead.

There was an ulterior motive for this. Aspis could go to class with Harry. Harry did tend to want to take him everywhere with him, and the snake enjoyed wrapping around Harry's warm torso. Lucius was hopeful that Dumbledore would try to forbid Aspis as he'd already gotten permission from the rest of the Governors for Harry to keep his 'pet'. Read body guard, Aspis is Latin for shield.

Breakfast finished and a final check done, they headed for the train. Harry hugged Mimsey good-by and followed Lucius to the floo. He still thought it was stupid to floo to King's Cross Station, then board a train and ride for eight hours to get to Hogwarts. All he'd ever gotten from the trip was a headache and sore back.

The floo trip took seconds and Lucius was very proud when he strode out of the huge fireplace with both of his sons at his heels. Harry didn't even break stride.

They walked to the train in step, Harry on Lucius' left and Draco on his right. Lucius made sure that they were in a compartment, settled in and ready to go. "Now, no wandering the train. Draco? I mean it." Draco had the good grace to look abashed by this command. "Harry, if Neville doesn't join you, go find him. Yes?" Harry nodded.

Harry had his own plans for this train trip. He was going to abolish the barriers between the houses and do it quickly. He was well aware that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff got along fairly well. And Gryffindor got along with them. No one got along very well with Slytherin. And that was going to change. How? He wasn't sure. But the first step was going to be getting Millicent, Daphne, Vince and Theo into the same compartment as Neville, Ron, Hermione and him. Without a major combat breaking out. He had high hopes though, they'd all gotten along well at the balls and picnic. He muttered, "Firm hand on the reins." and settled down to wait.

It didn't take long before there was a tap at the door. Neville stuck his head in and then just entered and settled in a window seat.

"What are you up to?"

Harry gave Neville his most innocent look. "What do you mean?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "Oh, pu-lease. I know you're up to something. Give."

Just then Hermione came in without knocking, followed by Millicent. "Look who I found."

Harry stood when the two young women came in, followed quickly by Neville and Draco.

Millicent sighed and flopped down in the seat next to Draco. "Save me! Oh, my goodness. The firsties are ... so small! Were we ever that little? And Pans is being a complete bitch. We are officially not friends anymore."

Hermione just nodded her agreement and chucked her school bag under a seat which she promptly claimed. "It's ... they're so small ... and so damn loud. Supersonic squealing is not good. And Pansy is already making a total ... you know what of herself. She was picking on a firstie before she even got on the train. Thank goodness I turned down Prefect. I'm just not dealing with all Dumbledore's crap. He actually had the nerve to come to my house and demand that I tell him everything you'd been doing all summer. As if I keep track of your every breath." She huffed her annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry gave her a strange look. "Really? That ... why did you turn him down?"

"Because I realized what he's doing ... after I had a real talk with Daddy. He explained things to me. I always thought that adults knew what was best all the time. Daddy flat out said that the road to hell is paved with good intentions and I had to make up my own mind about what was best. Full stop. We talked about a lot of stuff that I never even thought was a problem." She looked like she was about to cry. "Harry, I'm really sorry. I ... but sometimes, when you won't listen to me, I get really scared and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry I was ever such a tattle."

Harry smiled. "Hermione, you're my best friend outside Ron and Neville, you get to worry. But I ... I should listen better too, and try to explain more. We'll both work on it, ok?"

Ron, standing in the compartment door, broke in with, "Right. We'll all work on it. Enough with the sappy stuff. You'll have us all weeping like girls."

Draco just gave Harry a heartbroken look, exclaiming, "And I'm not included in the list of best friends? I'm crushed."

Harry, after a quick, sharp glance, snorted, "You're my brother, foster, true. But that's entirely different. Don't be a prat."

Draco clutched his chest in mock dismay. "Oh! I'm devastated."

Harry smacked him on the back of the head, saying with some affection, "Rotten snake."

With that settled to everyone's satisfaction, they began to share gossip. When Theo and Vincent showed up they just scrooched around to make room.

When the last of the group showed up to try to squeeze in, Harry decided he'd had enough. He just stood up, pulled out his wand and cast an enlarging spell. This made the interior of the compartment twice the size of the outside, making plenty of room for all of them. He smirked at Vincent and Theo then sat back down.

He scanned the compartment. Draco was seated between Ron and Hermione, discussing something Hermione had scribbled on a scrap of paper. Daphne and Millicent were bracketing Neville, who was showing them a wand gesture that his Gran had taught him, supposedly assuring a wrinkle free garment for the whole day. Theo and Vince were settled on either side of the door listening to something outside in the corridor.

Harry counted noses and asked, "Where's Greg?"

Hermione made a face. "He's with Parkinson. I'm afraid we've lost him."

Draco sighed. "I was afraid of that. He's ... too much a follower. I led him as long as I could but ... with his family being what they are ..." He trailed off, looking dismayed.

Vince sighed. "That's a problem. He's dumb as a box of rocks. Lots dumber than me. His father is pressing him to get marked at the holls. Mine is too. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Neville spoke up at once. "You'll come home with me for the holls. And, after graduation, you'll stay with me until we can figure out something else. No argument!" He looked at Vince, his stern expression sitting oddly on his usually cheerful continence.

Vince seemed to just collapse. "Oh, Merlin. Thank you. I ... my dad took me to a meeting. The Dark Lord is totally nutters. I'm scared of him. I can't imagine kissing his arse for the rest of my life. Lord Longbottom, you've saved my life. Literally."

Neville just nodded and returned to his discussion of household spells.

Harry grinned at Draco who patted his shoulder. This disturbed Aspis, who stuck his head out of Harry's collar to hiss at him.

Ron looked up and remarked, "He's bigger. Did he shed?"

"Yes. That book that Papa got me said that a snake his size and age should shed at least twice a year. Keeping him hungry only makes him irritable. He's getting a mouse every other day now."

Vince eyed the snake with interest. "Really? Can I watch next time you feed him? Does he bite?"

Harry laughed companionably at this. "Yes. I'll let you know for sure. And Aspis will bite, if you aggravate him enough, or if someone attacks me."

Hermione looked at Aspis carefully. "Well, he does look better. His eyes are bright and he looks sleek. Dumbledore is going to have a fit, though. And, where's Hedwig? Did you send her on ahead?"

"No. She's miserable at Hogwarts, just as much as at the Dursley's. She's much better off at home. Papa is going to send all my mail to me by her so I'll see her more than usual." He forestalled her next question by continuing. "If I need to send mail, I'll just use a school owl. They're included in the tuition."

Neville just nodded. "I've always used school owls. But, I worry now, that Dumbledore might interfere with them."

"He has, he will, and he also interferes with personal owls. Another reason that Hedwig is so unhappy." Draco scowled. "We need to figure out how to send messages that are actually private."

Harry bit his lip for a moment then said, "House elves. No one can interfere with them."

Hermione cleared her throat. "I know I've made a real nuisance about this but ... slavery is just evil. How can ..." She stopped talking when Draco raised a hand.

He sighed and started, "I know you don't want to hear this but..." Hermione made a face but nodded for him to continue. "I don't know what crime a whole race could possibly have committed but it is a fact that their indenture is a punishment to their whole race. And, if Binns wasn't so damn obsessed with goblin wars and kings that didn't actually exist, we'd know. And that leads to the real problem. If they are not tied to a wizard or a wizarding establishment, they suffer. Winkie is a drunk. Dobby is ... just nuts. I think he's better off than Winky as he's obsessed with Harry. SPEW is never going to work because you can't free a prisoner until the sentence is completed and you can't free a slave that doesn't want to be free. Now ... please drop this for something more constructive."

Hermione got that look in her eye. The one that meant research was in the offing.

Harry shifted restlessly bringing everyone's attention back to him. "I think some elves are more or less ... released. Mimsey also asked some very good questions and until someone comes up with an answer to them, we're much better off not meddling with something we really don't understand. I'm going to bond Dobby as soon as I can. He's unhappy and he wanted me to take him on a long time ago. He says he likes his freedom but he would like serving me more. I need him."

Hermione snorted then asked, "So why didn't you bring Mimsey with you?"

"Can't. Dumbledore set the rule that no one could bring a personal elf. There's no rule about bonding with one after I arrive. So, we'll all use Dobby to send letters home that we're sure Dumbledore can't mess with." Draco opened his mouth then closed it when Harry waved a hand and said, "He won't mess with Hedwig. The messages she's carrying are all personal business between me, Papa and Gringotts. The goblins would have his bollocks in a second."

Millicent, who'd sat quietly, finally demanded, "And you're discussing all this in front of us, why?"

Harry gave her a funny look then demanded, "You going to snitch?" She shook her head, Vince, Daphne and Theo followed suit. "Didn't think so. You, none of you, like Tommy-boy any better than I do. So, I figure you're on my side. Not Moldyshorts or Dumbledore's. You're included unless you demand out. So ... what's it going to be? Me or one of them?"

Theo just asked, "Do you want a formal declaration?"

"No. I just need to know where we all stand. A formal declaration will cause you too much trouble. Just ... if your families cause you any trouble, go to Longbottom house or come to Malfoy Manor."

With that, all the Slytherins students relaxed visibly. Talk turned to robe styles, classes and other trivialities. Harry didn't participate much as he had suddenly realized what his first step at Hogwarts needed to be.

.

Lunch had come and gone. A stop by the snack cart had carried them up till now but it was nearly tea time and Harry was starving.

"Damnit, Draco. I'm hungry. That cart is a joke."

Draco smirked and said, "Now you will realize my greatness." He flourished his wand, creating a table out of a couple of books. "Here we go." He reached up to the luggage rack above his head and brought down a tiny basket. He enlarged it to a huge size and opened it. Daphne got up and helped him take things out of it and put them on the table. After they were done, Draco managed a creditable bow, despite the constraints of a moving train and cramped compartment. "Behold!"

Harry laughed heartily at that and started helping Draco hand plates around. "Draco, you're the best brother ever."

Draco inclined his head slightly at that but said, "Foster brother, Harry."

Harry mumbled around a mouth full of egg salad. "What's the difference?"

Ron made a face. "Well, there's a lot of difference. Fosters are never of the same blood, for one thing. And fosters have an entirely different set of responsibilities."

Neville interjected. "Yes, entirely. You'll cause all sorts of scandal if you aren't careful."

Harry looked blank. "Don't get it. More. It's not like we're going to get married or something." He looked a bit startled as Hermione flushed deep red. "Ok. What?"

Hermione sighed. "You're showing our muggle raising. It's not unheard of for fosters to marry."

Draco looked shocked. "You mean ..."

Hermione nodded. "In muggle society, fosters are considered next best to blood related. Too many foster children get pregnant every year."

Draco blinked while Neville looked totally scandalized. Daphne exclaimed, "You mean they're not chaperoned? At all?" Hermione shook her head. "I never!"

Harry looked from one pureblood to another. "Ok. Draco? What's this?"

Draco sighed, trying to get his thoughts organized. Hermione cleared her throat then waited until Harry nodded at her.

"In medieval times, people fostered most of their children for political or social gain. They were raised together, often with the knowledge that they would marry when they were old enough. Some were actually married, by proxy, in the cradle. It's only been in the last fifty years or so that there was any scandal attached to fosters marrying, when they came of age. So ... you have to be really careful about talking about something like that. You don't want to give the wrong impression." Harry gave her a sharp look. "It's really not incest when no blood relation is involved. It's just convention. A construct of propriety to keep fosters from getting into trouble."

Harry frowned for a moment. "Oh, ok. I get it. Another case of adults applying a good dose of guilt trip for their own convenience. I take it that fosters are rather strictly chaperoned?"

Draco shrugged. "If they are of different sexes, especially if they're not intended to marry, yes. I remember Mother talking about Walburga. She was fostered into the Black family at the age of six. She was never out of the sight of either a house elf or the witch who was the housekeeper until the marriage night. Very strict. She was crazy, you know."

Harry grimaced. "I know. She's a total nutter."

"Is?" Draco looked puzzled.

"Her portrait hangs in Black House. She screams at everyone."

Draco shuddered and turned the subject.

They ate their fill then Hermione helped Draco repack the hamper, demanding to be taught the spells while she did so. Draco obliged, teaching her all the spells involved.

Then he produced more useful items from the voluminous pockets of his robes. A chess set, several books for light reading and a backgammon board. Ron challenged Theo to chess, Hermione pulled a book from her bag, while Daphne and Millicent fell on the other books with glad cries. Harry and Neville took the backgammon board while Vince declared himself too full to do more than nap.

They occupied themselves with their various pursuits until the arrival announcement was made.

Harry just stood up and waved his wand, neatly separating the compartment into two dressing rooms, girls on one side, boys on the other.

Draco had worn a shirt, trousers and travelling robe, so all he had to do was change his outer robe. Neville and Ron had just worn their school robes. Harry, however, had worn an old school robe tightly closed over something he didn't want Lucius to see. Under this robe he was wearing tight leather trousers, a t-shirt that said, 'Those who think they know everything annoy those of us that actually do'. Over that he donned his new school robes. Aspis complained about being discommoded as Harry changed then settled across his chest again wrapping once there and once around Harry's neck, giving the impression that he was wearing some sort of collar and chest harness.

These robes looked astonishingly like Snape's teaching robes, except they were made of silk. The open fronts hid nothing of what he was wearing under them.

Draco looked him over then commented, "Those boots are something else."

Harry stuck out a foot. His dragon hide boots sported steel toe caps and heel guards. They matched the engraving on his heavy steel bracelets. Bracelets which helped hide his wand holster and provided him with plenty of material to transfigure blades, throwing pins and other useful things. He'd been practising under Lucius' tutelage and was now proficient enough to be truly dangerous. He grinned and refrained from comment.

When he banished the barrier, at Daphne's call, Hermione took one look and announced, "Oh, my god! You look like a street rat." Harry just smirked at her.

Daphne announced. "He's hot! Oh, goodness, sizzling."

Millicent just smiled.

Harry took a mirror out of one pocket and checked his eye liner then put on some of that peach lip-gloss that Lucius secretly wanted to toss. "I'm ready."

Draco just braced himself. Dumbledore was going to go completely mental. He liked it.

Neville and the other boys resigned themselves to being cast completely in the shade although Ron did say, a bit hopefully that they might get a bit of attention from the girls that Harry didn't want. Hermione smacked him, while the other ladies glowered. He blushed and hid behind Draco.

.

They exited the train and walked to the carriages in a group. As there wasn't enough room in one carriage for all of them they split into two groups. One consisted of Theo, Daphne, Millicent and Vince. The other of Ron, Neville, Harry, Draco and Hermione. Since the carriages were only comfortable for four, Harry mounted the drivers box. He laughed and said, "Too bad I can't actually drive this. But I don't think the thestrals would like my ham handed driving style."

Draco snorted. "Probably not. Leave them be."

The drive didn't take long and they dismounted the carriage at the front courtyard and scurried inside. It was beginning to drizzle. Aspis complained petulantly.

Only Draco had any idea what they looked like striding into the entrance hall in a flying wedge with Harry taking point. It was a symptom of the times that the doors were both open and wide enough that they all fit through.

Behind them followed the Slytherin group, Vince, Millicent, Daphne and Theo. The only one to notice was Professor Snape.

Dumbledore did notice Harry. Harry's clothing set his teeth on edge at once. His vision was of a young, humble man dressed in neat, conservative robes carefully under his control. A young man grateful to him for rescue from mediocrity. What he saw was a Harry Potter with more street cred than Alistor Moody. Harry looked punk tough, and ready for almost anything.

Harry noticed Dumbledore staring and smirked at him.

Hermione poked him in the ribs and hissed, "Not now. Sit."

Harry glanced at Draco who shook his head and mouthed, "Let them start it." then continued on to the Slytherin table. He sat down between Theo and Vince. Harry obediently settled between Neville and Ron with Hermione across from him.

Professor Snape took one look at the robes Harry and Draco were wearing and gave it up as a bad job from the first. The robes were not standard student issue but were well within the parameters set out by Hogwarts regulations. He wasn't about to start a fight he knew he couldn't win.

Minerva McGonagall, as Deputy Headmistress, wasn't about to let this breach of decorum go. She was, however, wise enough to let it go for later, after the sorting.

Seamus Finnigan took one look at Harry and blinked, "Blimy, mate, you look like a Traveller. Damnation, but you're hot."

Harry smirked a bit, "Interested, Finnigan?"

Seamus snorted. "Not a bit. But I'm not blind. All the girls are drooling already. McGonagall is going mental though."

Harry just shrugged, causing Aspis to hiss. "Don't care." He stroked Aspis where he was coiled around his neck and hissed, _"Hush, you." _everyone around him flinched.

Neville eyed Aspis for a moment. "What's his problem?"

Harry glanced around. _"What's wrong?"_

"_Too many people. Where are we? Why are we here?"_

"_This is Hogwarts. It is the place where I learn the knowledge of my people. Would you like to be in your tank?"_

Aspis looked around, darting his head this way and that beside Harry's ear. _"No. I cannot protect you if I am away. Your nest male said that I should protect you here."_

This last comment startled Harry as Lucius wasn't a parslemouth._ "How did he tell you this?"_

Aspis hissed his irritation. _"With the speaking stone. It is very weak and not much use. All he could tell me was that there are dangers here. We will speak of this more later." _and with another hiss, he returned his head to its usual place in the dip of Harry's collar bone.

Harry looked around the table, everyone within earshot was staring. "Stop it! You all know I'm a parslemouth so stop staring." He glowered so fiercely that everyone returned to their business. "He's not happy with so many people around. Papa told him, somehow, to protect me so he won't go to his tank. Just ignore him." Neville nodded and turned to speak to Colin Creevey, who was seated on his other side.

Just then the sorting started so they all turned their attention to the proceedings.

Harry quickly realized that there were very few first years this sorting. In fact, he counted and there were only forty. Most went into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, a few into Gryffindor and the only boy to be sorted into Slytherin burst into tears and refused to go. Dumbledore spoke to him quietly but he stubbornly shook his head and demanded to be returned to his parents care at once. Dumbledore finally allowed a resort and the boy went instead to Hufflepuff where he was greeted politely and seated between two older students.

Harry made sure to smile at the boy and his bookends.

Dumbledore rose to make his usual greeting comments. "Good evening, everyone. Another year is upon us. We are pleased to welcome Harry Potter back into the fold." Harry glowered at Dumbledore, tossing his head and making his earring glitter and his hair pull out of his collar. "Welcome back, Harry." Dumbledore tried to continue but Harry stood up, pulling his braid out of his robe and bowing elegantly. "Yes, well, to continue."

Then Harry had an inspiration. He turned to Dumbledore and demanded, "where are the rest of the first years? There should be more. Hermione? Apply your considerable intellect and tell us how many there should be."

Hermione just stood up. She'd already figured this out just due to her own curiosity. "Very well, Harry. I won't bore you with a bunch of statistics but, taking into account the increase in pregnancies due to Tom being banished by Harry, there should be well over a hundred new students. More like one hundred and twenty, plus or minus a factor of one sixth of one percent. So something like eighty students are not here. Supposing several factors, I believe that they've either gone to Beauxbattons, Durmstrang, or are being home schooled. Perhaps some have gone to one of the four American schools. Either way, they're not here. Which brings about the question. Why aren't they here?"

Dumbledore sputtered for a moment but Harry just smiled at Hermione and said, "Thank you, Hermione. Now, we've interrupted the Headmasters opening remarks enough. Perhaps we should sit down now and let him finish so we can eat. Yes?"

Hermione gave Harry a little curtsey and settled back on the bench which everyone had helpfully pushed back when she stood.

This was another thing Harry had every intention of changing. It was hard to get up or sit down without bothering everyone else on the bench. And some of the younger students actually had problems eating if they were seated with several older students. He conjured himself a proper chair and settled into it. Since he used part of the wood from the bench he'd been seated on, it left plenty of room for the chair.

Dumbledore completely forgot his entire speech. After hearing Hermione's remarks and watching Harry transfigure a chair, he just gave up and sat down. Tapping his wand to the table in front of him, he ordered service to begin. He leaned over to tell Minerva to have Harry come to his office after the banquet then began to eat. Not surprisingly, the food tasted like ashes.

Harry looked across the table and gave Hermione a big smile. "That was perfect. Enough information to get the point across without being blindingly boring, but with hints enough of good data to back it up."

Hermione smiled back. "Thank you, Harry. I do actually have statistics to prove my statements." She looked a bit sad. "I doubt that anyone is really interested though."

Harry started to say something when Ron just pointed and said, "Ravenclaw." then returned to his plate. Hermione managed not to look insanely pleased with herself.

The meal itself went well. The food was good, and Harry was glad to see his friends. The one's he hadn't spent months hanging around with, that is.

Professor Snape hadn't known the statistics but he had eyes in his head and a brain to think with. He was well aware that the enrolment had fallen off quite badly but had never given it much thought. Now he was having to reassess this. It indicated a very unpleasant fact, people didn't consider Hogwarts safe anymore. He watched the room carefully.

Minerva McGonagall had never realized how straight laced she was, she just knew what she considered proper and what she did not. Harry's outrageous clothing came under the heading of improper and she intended to see that he changed to fit the proper appearance of a Hogwarts student and Gryffindor.

The banquet was done and everyone was preparing to go to the dorms when Professor McGonagall targeted Harry with her most stony glare. Harry just looked back, patiently waiting for her to say something. His refusal to squirm only infuriated her more. Finally she said, rather sourly, "Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like you to see him in his office. After you change into proper student robes."

Harry shrugged. "Check the regs. I know these robes are well within them. Made sure of that, see?"

"Detention, Mr. Potter. Now, go change those robes."

Harry's reaction shocked the middle-aged witch to her toes.

"Refused. And no."

'You can't refuse a detention." Professor McGonagall was scandalized.

"Yes, I can. Any student can refuse any detention that they feel is unjustified. By appealing to their head of house, in writing, or verbally, enumerating the reasons why. Since you're my head of house, I should appeal to you; however, under these circumstances, I believe the Board of governors is my best bet. Dumbledore is sure to uphold you just to irritate Papa. Excuse me." And with that, Harry bowed slightly and walked off. Draco, who had waited for him, bowed too, and followed.

It took them only seconds to get to the gargoyle which guarded Dumbledore's office. Harry eyed it for a moment then said, "Open."

Draco sighed. "Harry, you know it only opens to the proper password. Which we don't know. Bloody Dumbledore. We'll be here forever guessing sweets."

Harry drew his wand, a grim expression pinching his mouth. "No, we won't. I have the perfect password." He pointed his wand at the gargoyle. "My personal password is 'gravel'." He glared at the gargoyle. "Which is what you're going to be unless you fucking move your bloody arse." The gargoyle wasted no time in leaping aside. "Bloody piece of shite." Harry tucked his wand away and allowed the stairs to take him into the vestibule of Dumbledore's office.

He knocked on the door firmly then went in. He usually tapped rather hesitantly then sat on one of the hard stools until Dumbledore called for him to come in. He usually had to wait at least ten minutes. Not anymore. Harry clearly recalled never seeing anyone leave and he was sure that there wasn't another way out, unless someone went through Dumbledore's private quarters. Not something anyone would be allowed to do.

Dumbledore looked up from his cup of tea. He'd known when Harry passed the gargoyle of course but he'd expected Harry to respectfully wait until summoned.

"Harry, you should wait to be called before entering."

Harry gave him a disgusted look. "As if. You want to talk to me, so talk. Then I have something to say. Draco, have a seat. It seems Headmaster Dumbledore is going to be a bad host." He held up a hand to Dumbledore. "No, no tea, thank you. We have, after all, just dined. Now." He settled himself into a comfortable chair, comfortable because he'd charmed it to be so. Draco followed suit and seated himself on a straight backed chair, right on the edge as if he was expecting some sort of attack.

Dumbledore, well aware of Pureblood traditions, didn't bother to ask Draco to leave. He just twinkled at them both in a grandfatherly fashion and tried to guilt trip them. "Harry, Draco, I'm very disappointed in you both. First, Draco, you refuse to get along with your housemates." Draco snorted rudely. "And, Harry, these robes. They're just not appropriate."

Harry just got up, pulled a small book from a pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. He read carefully at the bookmarked page. "Well, well, it does seem I am wrong on that." He gazed sadly at Harry over his glasses. "Your attitude is not what I would expect from the Saviour of the Wizarding World."

Harry snickered loudly. "Sorry. My attitude ... it's what you might expect from someone who was fucking abused ... with your seeming approval. So, if you don't like my attitude, give me a reason to change it. You sent be back and Vernon nearly killed me. Think about that for a moment." He glanced at Draco, who was watching them like a tennis match, looking from one to the other without comment. "Wait for it ... wait..." Dumbledore opened his mouth. "And here it comes."

"Now, Harry, I know you and your uncle didn't get along, but surely you understand that it was for your own good. If you had really tried, I'm sure Vernon wouldn't have been stern with you. You needed the protection of the blood wards to save you from Voldemort."

Harry sneered at Dumbledore. "Oh, please. Tommy boy couldn't find his arse with both hands if you pointed to it. Those wards don't exist. I checked. Any ward like that would leave traces, even after it collapsed. The only wards there were put up by you. Next excuse."

Dumbledore sighed, this was not going well at all, he decided to back off and let things settle a bit. He was also going to send someone to question Vernon Dursley. It was just impossible that someone could actually mistreat a member of their own family the way Harry claimed.

"I can see that we have gotten off on the wrong foot this year."

Harry bared his teeth and snapped, "Ya think?"

"Yes, well, why don't you run along and have a good nights sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." Dumbledore stood up, nodding in dismissal.

"Night." Harry just stood up and started for the door with a still silent Draco on his heels.

After they left, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and thought carefully. His assumption that family didn't hurt family seemed valid but – he decided to send Tonks to question Dursley as soon as she could manage it. He wrote a note, called for an owl and sent the bird on its way.

He never noticed Fawkes eyeing him unhappily.

.

Harry walked with Draco to the rooms he had been given the year before. "You going to return to the dorm?"

Draco opened the door and motioned to a chair. "Park it." He tossed his robe onto another chair then answered Harry's question. "Hell no. It's a definite political advantage, now that I have father's permission to use whatever techniques are necessary to protect myself. I'm carrying my sword from now on."

Harry blinked. "How the hell are you going to get away with that?"

"Father got the Board of Governors to rescind the Amendment of 1887, or whatever year it was. The rules are now the original governing bylaws of the Founders. You should read them. Very interesting. Rights of students to keep and bear arms, and some very interesting definitions of what are considered proper robes. I'll get you a copy. Have Hermione read it too. You better go now or Ron and Neville will be sending out a search party."

Harry stretched, got back up and went to the door. "You'll be hosting a regular study session, right? The Gryffindor common room is like trying to study in a riot zone. Night."

Draco just nodded at that idea and said, "Right. Good night."

Harry shut the door behind him and made it to Gryffindor Tower just before curfew.

The Fat Lady started to refuse him entrance because he didn't know the pass word but he just said, more or less the same thing he'd said to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, except the pass word was 'incendio'. She opened.

He was pounced on at once. "Harry, mate! Glad to see you back." Seamus patted him on the back and the party began. Harry gave in at once, happy to be back and very ready to party.

They ate and drank butter beer, talking and laughing until McGonagall stood in the portal and told them all to go to bed. The party broke up then with everyone grumbling a bit but they all realized that they needed sleep.

The second he was in his room, Dobby popped in.

Harry was delighted to see the elf and just grabbed him up and hugged him. "Dobby, I'm so glad to see you. How are you?"

Dobby turned green with pleasure. "Oh, Dobby is fine, Master Harry. Dobby is sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry for?" Harry was pissed that Dobby felt he had to apologize.

"For not being able to help Master Harry anymore. Dobby is getting caught. Professor Snoopy Snape did it."

Harry patted Dobby on the shoulder. "I'm sorry you got in trouble for helping me. Dumbledore tied you to Hogwarts?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes, Dobby is a free elf but he cannot be leaving the castle."

Harry patted Dobby on the shoulder then said, "I want to take you as my servant. Will Papa be a problem?"

Dobby mouthed, 'Papa' silently then demanded, "Who is you calling Papa?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry waited for an explosion that never came.

Dobby just shook his head. "He is treating you right?"

Harry had to grin at that. "He calls me his treasure."

"Then it is being good. Dobby will serve Harry Potter. And get along with bossy Mimsey." Dobby took off one of his hats, looking sad. "Here. Dobby will find a nice towel."

Harry shook his head as he took the hat. "No, Dobby, you won't be wearing a towel or a pillowcase. You'll be wearing a Potter house elf uniform. Here." Harry opened his trunk and fished around for a second. He found the tiny uniform of black pants and tunic, then he got out the soft bag boots. "You'll have to size them but this is what you'll wear. Find a belt you like, and a pouch for it. And don't let anyone tell you that personal elves aren't allowed. Now, I've got to get to bed. Wake me at six, please."

Dobby assured Harry that he would wake him at any time he asked then popped out. Harry shucked off his clothing down to his pants and crawled into bed. He was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

.

Somewhere in the dungeons, Argus Filtch was carefully reading the old, unrevised Hogwarts rules and smirking happily. He was going to get his back from all those annoying brats who made fun of him for being a squib.

.

Harry woke at ten till six and got up. He dressed in a running suit as the highlands were already chilly this early in the morning.

He got down to the common room to find that he was being joined by Neville, Ron and Hermione. He had his doubts about her making it all the way around the lake but kept this to himself.

He led the way down the stairs where they were joined by Draco and, surprisingly, both Vince and Theo.

He led them through stretches, watching Hermione, Vince and Theo to make sure they did them correctly. He didn't want any pulled hamstrings or groin muscles on the first day.

"Ok, we're going to start out with some tai chi, the stretches were just a lead in."

They all jumped slightly as a silky voice asked from the shadows of the dungeon stairs, "And what pray tell are you all doing blocking the entrance hall this early in the morning?" Professor Snape stepped out of the shadows and pinned Harry with snapping black eyes.

"Working out. If we're really in the way, we can move this out into the front courtyard." Harry just gazed at the professor, smiling a bit as he realized that he wasn't craning his neck to look up at him anymore. Snape was still taller by several inches, however.

"Please do. And keep it down to a dull roar, some people are still sleeping."

Harry just nodded and led the way out into the front courtyard and began to teach Vince and Greg tai chi. Hermione had learned the Yang Short form over the summer and had stuck with it on her vacation trip.

Draco helped Theo while Harry helped Vince. They were both surprisingly quick studies, copying the moves without protest. Harry nodded when they were finished.

"Now we run." And with that, he took off at a ground eating trot, daring the rest to keep up.

Draco groaned. Harry was in a temper and Draco didn't blame him, but that meant that he was going to set a crushing pace. Two laps around the lake was six miles, it looked like six hundred. None of them noticed Professor Snape watching them from the doors of the Great Hall.

He watched the tai chi for a moment, shook his head at their antics and went into breakfast.

.

Lucius Malfoy was nothing if not a patient man. He'd waited for months for this day. Now he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Tuggy! My combat robes please."

Tuggy just looked at him for a moment, "Is you wishing the mask and hood?"

"Yes. And start a fire in the fireplace."

Tuggy returned with the requested garments and watched with pleasure as Lucius tossed the Death Eater mask and hood into the fire, aiding their consumption with an incendio.

"There. Now, help me on with these robes and bring me a strap."

Tuggy held the robes, standing on a chair to gain height, while Lucius got his arms through the armholes. He then buttoned them up the front, covering Lucius from neck to groin in spell proofed linsey-woolsey. The top layer of the robes fell in neat folds to his booted feet, covering his legs but keeping them free of entanglement by spells.

"I shouldn't be too long. I will require a light lunch. Egg salad sandwiches and fruit, I think."

"As Master wishes. Should Tuggy be making any arrangements?" Tuggy was old and very wise. He knew exactly what Lucius was up to and he approved wholeheartedly

"No. I won't be bringing back anyone. Dead or alive. I have ... more plans for it."

And with that Lucius apparated away, reappearing in a back garden. Arabella Figg would forever swear she had nothing to do with pointing Vernon Dursley out to anyone.

Lucius descended on #4 Privet Drive like a storm trooper. He pounded on the door with his cane, leaving ineradicable marks in the wood. He waited exactly the count of three then opened the door himself.

The Vernon Dursley he saw was a far cry from the man he remembered and he was glad for the hint Mrs. Figg had given him. This Vernon was two or three stone lighter than Lucius remembered and had a scruffy beard and straggling hair. He also smelled of gin, rather strongly. As this was a weekday, Lucius assumed that the man had called in sick.

"How convenient. Dursley, you are a pitiful representation of a man, even for a Muggle. Get up." Lucius motioned to Vernon to stand up.

Instead of attempting to placate an obviously irate wizard, Vernon began to bluster. "How dare you break into my house like this. You're going to be arrested. You have no idea who I am. I'm an important person. Get out."

Lucius just smirked, a totally vicious expression that caught Vernon's attention.

"Oh, you're important, are you? To whom might I ask? Where are your loving wife and son? Not so loving, now, are they?"

Vernon finally seemed to register Lucius' robes and cane. "You're one of them, one of those freaks. Get out of my house."

Lucius just raised an eyebrow. "Actually, it is Harry's house, if I am not mistaken. Oh, and I rarely am. I am here to serve you with an eviction notice."

Vernon tried more bluster. It worked just about as expected. His name calling and threats only succeeded in annoying Lucius further. He did listen for a few moments just to see if the man ever thought before he opened his mouth. It only proved that he didn't.

Lucius tossed the eviction notice, the house really did belong to Harry, on the occasional table and demanded that Vernon get up again. He refused.

Lucius simply drew his wand from his cane and cast a couple of spells. One pulled Vernon from his chair, the other silenced him.

Lucius took the strap from his pocket and folded it over. He popped it a few times just to watch Vernon flinch and flail. "You can struggle all you want. That spell will keep you right where I want you. Oh, and I should tell you that, while I usually abhor torture as uncivilized and base, I am actually going to enjoy this. A lot." And with that he proceeded to give Vernon the thrashing of his life.

Vernon howled and struggled, but the spells held true and his efforts were all in vain. Lucius finally tossed the strap on the floor then watched the blubbering fat man for a moment.

"That was just the first in a long series of efforts on my behalf to show you the error of your ways. The next time I come, I shall expect to see the house clean, as well as your person. Drink will get you removed from your position, if it has not already. Pray, be sober when next I see you. Or you will suffer more than I have planned already." He dropped the snivelling man on the floor. "Disgusting. And, do remember, as a wizard and a former Death Eater, I have a great many spells at my command that will make your situation much worse. Be sure to take good care of that strap. Good day to you." And with that he apparated away with a loud crack.

.

Dumbledore watched the small group of Slytherins and Gryffindors as they trotted around the lake. He wondered what the devil Lucius was up to but knew that, for now he was stymied. He needed to get Harry away from all this and back into his control. The boy needed to know things but not until it was time. He sighed and rubbed his face. He was getting way too old for all this aggravation.

He had to make sure that Harry was ready to meet his destiny, defeat Voldemort and still avoid touching the Dark. This was what worried him more than anything, Harry going Dark. He never thought that leaving Harry with family he didn't get along with, even though he could never bring himself to believe they were truly abusive, wasn't a good way to avoid that.

He turned to Fawkes. "My old friend. What should I do? This is not going to turn out well."

He was a bit startled when Fawkes just made what could only be a snorting sound and turned his head. Dumbledore eyed his familiar for a moment then sighed, "I take it you do not agree with my methods. But ... where else was I supposed to get money? And how was I supposed to make sure that he wasn't spoiled by all the attention? I'm an old man, I make mistakes."

Fawkes indicated clearly that that was not the problem. Dumbledore still didn't understand so he returned to his plotting.

.

Harry was very happily surprised to find that Hermione kept up with them. Vince and Theo managed half way around the lake but Hermione made one full lap.

At the 'start' mark, she stopped, saying, "That's as far as I can manage. I've got marks in my head, you understand, for increasing my distance without hurting myself." She was panting as she spoke and veered off to do stretches and cool down before wrapping herself in a blanket to wait for them to finish their lap.

Theo approached her and flopped down on the ground at her feet, she was sitting on the only bolder in the small clearing at the trail head. "Potter is mental. That ... what else can he do?"

Hermione eyed the Slytherin for a moment then shrugged, "A bit of yoga, martial arts and sword fighting. I don't think it's really fencing, more like ..." she gave up trying to explain something she didn't understand herself. "Lucius is teaching him."

Theo's eyes widened and he whispered, "Oh, Merlin." Hermione just nodded and pulled a corner of the blanket over her head.

Vince and Theo also called for blankets and no one was surprised when Dobby showed up with them. He also brought tea. Hermione looked at him carefully then decided not to say anything. The little elf looked so happy and healthy.

"Here is being tea, masters and miss. Dobby is making it himself."

Hermione thanked him causing Theo and Vince to look at her strangely. She ignored them in favour of tea.

It took the rest of the group another thirty minutes to finish the run. Harry led them in a yoga routine to cool down, requiring Theo, Hermione and Vince to do it as well. Hermione didn't complain but both Theo and Vince groaned and griped all the way. Harry told them to shut up, suck it up and do it, or drop out now. They both shut up. Draco's cold glower and sharp, "I'm doing it. Stuff yourselves." making an impression on them.

After the yoga, Harry settled in for meditation, releasing the others to do as they pleased. This meant that Theo and Vince went in for breakfast while Draco, Neville, Ron and Hermione joined him in meditation.

Calmed and ready, they went in to clean up for breakfast and classes.

.

Harry grabbed his shower things and walked into the big, communal shower room. He hung his terry robe on a hook by the door and turned on a shower. He was washing his hair when Seamus came in.

Seamus took one look at his back and flew into a rage. His cursing was loud, crude and in Irish. Harry swiped his hair out of his face and said, mildly, "In English, please."

Seamus took a deep breath and demanded, "Wha' the devil happened to ye? What Cac ar oineach did that? I'll fecking kill 'im!"

Harry grinned at him and told the truth. "My Uncle Vernon. That's why I ran away. I got tired of being a punching bag. Calm down." He gave Seamus a truly evil smile. "Papa said he'd take care of it."

"And who is it you're callin' Papa now?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Seamus just gasped. "Jaysus!" Harry threw a wash cloth at him and returned to his ablutions.

Seamus silently declared war on Vernon.

Harry finished drying and braiding his hair then something occurred to him.

"Seamus?" Seamus looked up from buttoning his shirt.

"Ay?"

"You speak Irish, I know, but can you read and write it?"

"Yuh, Me Mam made sure of that. Says too much has been lost. I went to Irish school. Why?"

"I need your help. I've got some spells that I want to try but, when I try to cast them, nothing happens. Hermione says it's probably because I'm not pronouncing them right."

Seamus just grinned then nodded. "Sure thing. If you get one syllable wrong, you're toast. I'll be glad to help. But, one thing..." Harry just nodded absently. "They say that you have to be really powerful to get them to work, even if you say them right. That's why most Irish wizards use the latin."

Harry blinked for a moment, considering that. "Oh, ok. I'd like to try anyway. If that's ok with you."

Seamus shrugged. "Your loss. I'm glad to help. Just don't let Dean hear you. He gets all funny about it."

Harry, hungry for breakfast, let that slide, something he was to regret later.

.

The Gryffindor group joined up at breakfast. Harry settled in his accustomed place between Hermione and Ron, but this time Neville sat directly across from him. He smiled at Draco who was flanked by Vince and Theo, faced by Millicent and Daphne then turned to breakfast.

Ron filled his plate and began to eat. He swallowed then said, "I wonder who is Defence this year. Dumbledore didn't say." He smirked at Harry. "Seemed to get put off his opening remarks ... somehow."

Hermione swatted him on the shoulder with the back of her hand. "Ron. Make nice."

Ron just snickered around a mouth full of eggs.

Neville groaned, kicked Harry on the ankle and hissed, "McGonagall. And she's on the warpath."

Harry just shrugged. "Don't care."

He looked up into irritated hazel eyes and a stern expression. "Mr. Potter. Your timetable. And I have a few things to say to you. First, your robes are disgraceful, you will change them. Then, your hair is much too long, you will have it cut by this time tomorrow. Also, you have a detention with me, tonight."

Harry held her eyes until she began to blink. "Thank you for the timetable, I'll review it for approval in a moment. One, my robes are well within Hogwarts regulations. I made sure before I had them made. Two, I'm entitled to long hair as the Head of two Ancient and Noble houses, Black and Potter. And foster of an Old and Honourable house, Malfoy. I could have claimed three houses but I declared LeStrange extinct. Three, what's the detention for?"

McGonagall looked like she'd bitten into a lemon. "Hair too long and improper robes."

"Declined. Check with Papa." Harry glanced at his timetable and sighed. "There must be a mistake, this isn't my timetable. I'm supposed to be taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, not Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, please change it."

Professor McGonagall knew when she was beaten, so she gave way with ill grace. "Let me see. I remember making out your timetable. Divination and Magical Creatures were not on it."

Harry handed her the parchment and waited while she looked it over. "I did not make this out. This ... Dumbledore." She sighed softly, changed the classes and handed the parchment back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I think there's going to be an uproar over this."

Harry gazed at her for a moment then sighed too. "I'm afraid so. Professor, you have to understand. I'm not going into battle with my hands tied. Dumbledore and Snape both have a lot to answer for so I'm afraid that you're either on my side or you're an enemy. So you need to make up your mind. Excuse me. I'm going to be late for Charms."

Harry trotted off with Hermione and Ron in tow. Neville had already left for the class so when they arrived, he was holding seats for them.

Professor Flitwick explained that in this, their seventh year, they would be doing a lot more practical work than theory. His remark that, if they hadn't learned theory by now, they never would, left some of the students looking around in dismay. Hermione just poked Harry and whispered, "See? Told you so." Harry just huffed his irritation then turned his attention back to the professors lecture.

When he was done speaking, Hermione had a page of notes and a frown on her face. Harry also had a page of notes and the beginning of a throbbing headache. This was going to be a hard year, especially with the double threat of Tommy boy and NEWTS looming on the horizon.

The trip from Charms to Ancient Runes was a nightmare. Harry nearly lost his temper as a hallway that should have taken them to the proper classroom instead, dumped them in the Entry Hall.

"Damnit! Fucking weird assed, bloody minded, piece of shite school. If I wasn't mental before I started here, it's a wonder I'm not mental now. Next time this happens, so help me Merlin, I'm hexing something." Harry kicked the hems of his robes out of his way with his heel as he paced furiously. "We're going to be late now. I hate being late. Dobby!"

Dobby popped in. "Can you get us to Ancient Runes before we're late?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes, please to be holding hands." Everyone joined hands and Dobby took Hermione, Neville, Draco and Harry to the room. Ron had Herbology so he wasn't involved in the fiasco.

Harry fumed and fussed until Professor Babbling showed up, two minutes late.

"Well, it seems that Hogwarts doesn't approve, again. I'm sorry I'm late but, what can you do?"

Harry decided he had some ideas about that.

The professor wrote some text on the board and told them to start translating it. Harry glanced at it as he got out his parchment and pen. It was a fairly simple, to him, Futhark passage.

He glanced at Hermione and then turned back to his work. She was a line ahead of him and he intended to be the first done, and right. He barely managed. He was rechecking his work when Professor Babbling told the class to hand their work in. Harry glanced at his watch in surprise, the entire hour was already gone. He grinned at Hermione as he handed her the parchment to pass on to the professor. Hermione glanced at it then smiled at him.

The professor stacked the parchments on her desk then said, "I'll check these over and hand them back on Wednesday. Now that that is over, please read chapters 1 through 6 in your text book, do the revision questions for each chapter and be ready to discuss the material." Everyone groaned at this, six chapters was a lot of material to cover. "I know, but it's all review, so you shouldn't have trouble completing it. Now, class dismissed."

Harry sighed, this was going to be a long year.

Harry picked up his bag and followed Hermione out the door, Draco and Neville trailing behind. He had plenty of work already and was glad the next period was a free one. He could get a big head start on his work in the library. He was also going to have to do some sort of timetable to keep on top of everything he needed to do. Between training, homework, classes and Quidditch, he was going to be a very busy boy.

No one in the school realized that the Golden Trio had turned into five. Harry led his group to the library, where they met Ron. He'd managed to get his schedule arranged so that he had what classes they shared together.

Draco led the way to a large table in an alcove that most students didn't even know was there. "Father told me about this. Someone cast notice me not charms on it before even his time. I laid claim to it. Expect to see Theo, Vince, Millicent, Daphne and, unfortunately, Pansy here. We might be able to discourage her. Maybe." His doubtful expression didn't hold out much hope of that.

Hermione flopped down in a chair. "Goodness me. There's so much to do and ... we can't keep burning the candle at both ends like we have been. Harry, you've got so much to do. So many things to keep up with."

Harry nodded. "You're right. I have to keep up my training. Neville, Ron and I have to have at least three hours in late afternoon for martial arts and sword training. Draco is learning sword play, and Ron is martial arts. You think you could make up some sort of schedule? It has to include actual scheduled time for homework."

Hermione looked so pleased that Harry just laughed. She pulled something out of her school bag and put it on the table. "I got day planners for all of us." She tapped the thing with her wand and it enlarged into a box which contained very expensive leather day planners. "I thought I could do a master schedule, which would include all the activities we do together or in small groups then you could add your other activities as needed. What do you think? Any suggestions, comments or discussion?" Everyone shook their heads so she started working, demanding all their timetables for the hour.

The rest of them worked on their assignments while Hermione made up the schedules.

Lunch came and went without incident. Then it was time for Transfiguration. Harry realized that his entire group of friends, old and new, were in this class. The entire clique of what would soon be called the Hogwarts Horrors.

Cac ar oineach - Scumbag, scoundrel (lit. shit on honor)

I started a new chapter because this was getting way long.


	39. Chapter 39

Professor McGonagall looked over her class room with a sharp eye. This year was the year that Harry's seventh year class would learn the hardest of all transfigurations. This was the year that they would learn permanent transfiguration and try animagus transfiguration.

As she looked over the class she noticed that one group seemed to be integrated, a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor that was sure to be explosive. Harry Potter was seated in the middle of a group comprised of Millicent Bulstrod, Vince Crabbe, Daphney Greengrass, Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley. She cringed as she expected fireworks at any moment. Nothing of the sort happened so she called roll.

After roll, she explained that, due to changes in the curriculum she would be teaching animagus transfiguration first, and that they were no longer required to register. The registration office seemed to have been raided by Death Eaters, then destroyed. The Ministry was too short of funds to repair the office and they were also well aware that no one would return to reregister so, as Ron wryly remarked, they'd given it up as a bad job.

She finished her remarks by saying, "I expect you to do your best at the meditations and exercises that I will teach you. Some of you may actually achieve your form by Christmas. Good luck to all of you. Now, as the reading is rather extensive, we'll spend the rest of the hour starting on that. Begin with chapter one of Mind Manipulations by Mandy Mentant. I expect quite." She then settled down to make sure that they read, instead of doing several of the other things seventeen year olds were wont to do.

Harry wrote a quick note then began a meditation, having already read the entire text.

He was just beginning the second level of meditation when he was rudely jostled.

"Mr. Potter, you are supposed to be reading, not sleeping. Five points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall tapped Harry's book with one finger.

Harry, who hated having his meditations interrupted in such a way, just handed her the book. "Page number, paragraph and line, please."

"Excuse me?"

Harry sighed in irritation. "Pick a page, paragraph and line."

Realizing exactly what he was doing, she opened the book, told him the page, paragraph and line. He recited them for her without hesitation then looked at Draco with a small smirk. Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably.

The shocked professor just put the book gently back on the desk and said, "Well, if you weren't sleeping, what were you doing?"

"Working on my meditations. May I go back to them now?" Harry's mild rejoinder left Professor McGonagall with nothing more to say. She returned to her desk. Draco's glower shut up the Slytherins who would have snickered. The Gryffindors were too shocked to do more than whisper.

The rest of the class passed in silence as the other students either read or pretended to.

The class was about to be dismissed when Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I was wondering if you would mind answering a question about permanent transfiguration now." Minerva McGonagall was nothing if now a very smart witch. Her nod led Harry to continue his question, recognizing the apology for what it was. "Why can't you transfigure spoiled food into fresh?"

"And why, exactly, have you asked that question?" Her stern expression made it plain that she wasn't pleased.

Harry grimaced, "I tried it once, I just got really sick. It seemed ok, smell, appearance. Everything was right but it still made me sick."

Her displeased expression made several curious students, who had lingered after to hear their discussion, gasp or groan. "And, why, exactly did you ignore all my cautions about that sort of thing and foolishly attempt such a transfiguration?"

Harry shrugged slightly and said, "I was hungry. Going without food for more than three days makes me stupid."

"If you were hungry, why didn't you eat?"

Harry gave her a 'you can't possibly be that stupid look' then replied, "No money? Or maybe ... well, no money. So are you going to answer my question? Or are we going to continue with the inquisition?"

"Manners, Mr. Potter. But to answer your question. It's not possible to transfigure something which you are not familiar with. I doubt that I could transfigure spoiled food to fresh, there are just too many factors involved. Which part of the food is spoiled? How is it spoiled? Which poison is involved? And so on. Do you understand?"

Harry thought about it for a moment then nodded. "I see. Yes, there's way too many details to keep track of and too many unknowns. Thank you very much."

And, with that, he left the class room, leaving Professor McGonagall to contemplate the fact that Harry Potter had been hungry enough to attempt such a dangerous transfiguration, and impoverished enough to make it necessary.

.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville had to scurry to make it to Defence on time. What they found when they got there was annoying, to say the least. There was no professor yet so the Head Boy was there.

He wrote something on the board and told them that that was the assignment. He also told them that the Ministry had agreed to send Aurors to teach classes in rotation. The teacher for this class had missed his port key connection from Spain and wouldn't be here until tomorrow.

Harry eyed the rather cryptic scribble, decided to read as far in his book as he could get in an hour then take notes tonight. He settled in to work.

After reading three pages he realized that he knew all of the spells discussed. He paged through the next few chapters only to find out that he knew all those as well. No wonder Draco was so bored in Defence, Lucius had taught him most of the spells. His only problem had always been execution. Harry sighed, this was going to be a long year.

He was startled from his musing by a note bird. It fluttered in his face then dropped to the desk, its spell exhausted. He picked it up, unfolded it and read, "OMG! I don't believe that we know all this already. What are we going to do? I'm going to die of boredom. Not to mention that Draco and the others are all going to get into trouble. Look behind. H."

Harry looked behind him and sure enough, Draco was twiddling his pen while Neville and Ron were playing some sort of paper game.

Harry looked around more and saw more or less the same thing all over the room. No one was reading their book, or even doing other work. This was sure to lead to trouble, Harry was sure. Hermione was the only one who looked like she was even thinking about work and she was watching him.

So Harry got up and went to the lectern. He tapped his knuckles on the top and announced, "Ok! You all want to get us in trouble? Fine. If we don't do the work, the new professor is going to blow his top. And that means trouble for all of us. Get the damn chapter read, then fuck around. Got me." No one said anything for a moment, then everyone scrambled to put away their various amusements and start reading the chapter.

Harry watched for a moment then said, "Anyone who already knows the material hold up their hand." Predictably, everyone in his bunch put up their hand. "Ok, a little duelling practice won't go amiss then."

Draco stood up with some scraps of parchment in his hand. He'd known exactly what was going to happen the minute the Head Boy had left. "Shall we draw for first session?"

Harry just nodded so Draco folded the slips of parchment in half and suspended them in mid air. There was a slip for each of the people who'd held up their hands. Neville took them out of the air, two at a time, and handed them to Hermione. She wrote the pairings on the board then pushed it to one side.

"Ok, that's done, how are we going to do this? We can't just wander into the Great Hall and start a duel."

Harry gestured to one wall. "Dobby, open the duelling chamber, please." The wall suddenly retreated into – somewhere. This revealed a huge duelling area with the stage already in place and shields activated. "Thank you. Would you please stay to power the protective shields?"

Dobby nodded, ears flapping. "Oh, yes, sir. Dobby will stay."

Harry smiled at the excitable elf and turned to the class. "Ok, keep reading, unless you're ready for a duel. If you think you are, come into the arena, we'll add your name to the list. Hermione, will you do the honours please?"

Hermione nodded and settled to take names and pair them up. Of course, the whole class thought they were ready to duel. Harry was sure they weren't.

"Draco, we've got to nip this mess in the bud. I have no intention of running another DA for Dumbledore to co-opt and turn into cannon fodder. You want to put on a show or just let them fumble around."

Draco thought for a moment. "Just let them fumble around for a while. I don't think Papa would appreciate us letting out how good we are. We need the element of surprise more than just about anything else."

Harry sighed. "Ok, I'd really like to take over this class and really teach people stuff, but you're right."

Neville chimed in with his two pence worth. "And why, I'd like to know, is it your responsibility to teach this class, or any other? Hogwarts hires in the worst teachers in the world, true, but it's their responsibility to teach us, not ours to teach ourselves."

Harry acknowledged that this was true then shrugged. "I do wonder what the hell Fumblemore is thinking. But, he's played his cards so close to the chest for so long that they're stuck to his robes. We'll just have to manage for ourselves as best we can. This is just symptomatic of the whole. Who the hell starts a school year by writing an assignment on the board and actually expecting kids to do it?" He made a rude noise and turned to check on the progress of the first duel.

This duel was between Ron and Vince. They were well matched in skills and power but Vince knew a few more physical moves and was stronger. His greater upper body strength proved to be more than Ron could handle so he wound up on the floor with Vince's foot on his chest.

Ron slapped out, as Harry had taught them to do and Vince offered him a hand up.

"Thanks. You have to teach me that trip. Gets me every time."

"Sure. Who all is going to be working out in the evening? I heard Draco and Harry talking about it."

"Don't know. Me, Harry, Draco, Neville for sure. You're welcome, I think. Ask Draco for sure. Hermione is not. And don't tell her about it either, she'll get a thing and tell Dumbledore. You can bet on it. None of the girls should be in on this. They'll all get really hurt. If they'd been working with us from the beginning it'd be different, I think." Ron wasn't being a chauvinist, just realistic. None of the girls had any hand-to-hand training and none of the males in the group had any experience in teaching beginners. Not even Harry. Harry had built on the natural training that all wizards had from experiences with brawling with friends and enemies. Besides, as he'd said before, it wasn't Harry's job to train anyone.

The entire class was very disappointed when Dumbledore walked in and called the class to order, instructing them to return to their seats and closing the duelling arena again.

"I'm very disappointed in you all. You were instructed to do the assignment on the board. Which is where, by the way?" Dumbledore flicked his wand and summoned the board. "Oh, I see. Well, well ..." Another flick and the assignment was back, neatly written so everyone could read it. "Now, Mr. Potter is not an instructor nor will he be teaching anything this term. His grades are not to suffer for your ... curiosity. Is this clear?"

Everyone mumbled that it was. Dumbledore twinkled at Harry. "Mr. Potter, a word, if you please?"

Harry just stuffed his things into his bag, secure in the knowledge that he would be able to find what he wanted with ease, he did love this bag.

Dumbledore fetched his wand out of his sleeve and began to cast. Harry eyed him with irritation but let him get on with it. Lucius had said that the headmaster would probably do something like this.

"Finished?" Harry let his bad temper show.

"I had to be sure, my boy. I can't find any spell, hex or curse on you. I don't understand how you can possibly refer to Lucius Malfoy as Papa. He has, after all, tried to kill you at least once."

Harry grinned at the memory of Lucius throwing that fit when he'd freed Dobby. "So he has. I know the journal wasn't aimed at me. And his presence in the graveyard was forced. All he did was watch. And, he paid for his involvement in the Ministry. I actually don't hold any of that against him. He saved my life, quite literally. You kept sending me back to the Dursleys even though they were killing me slowly. And don't tell me it was for my own good. It was for your convenience. And, best of all, he's never, ever lied to me. About anything. So, stuff yourself." And with that he stormed off to the library.

Dumbledore stared after Harry for a moment then went to deal with the consequences of his inability to get a Defence teacher.

.

Harry tossed his bag down on 'their' table and sighed. This was going to be an ongoing problem, he was sure of that. Dumbledore would never understand how furiously angry Harry was nor why. This assured Harry of several run ins a week with the old man trying to mend fences and Harry controlling his temper as best he could. He really wanted to just pummel something.

Instead he pulled his day planner out of his bag and entered all the homework assignments he had gotten. He also tried to establish a time line as Hermione had taught him. He fiddled for a while then put it aside for Hermione to check later.

He couldn't help but overhear Professor Sprout speaking to Madam Pince. He'd given Madam Sprout his book for the extra credit and she'd said she'd return it to him once she'd graded it.

Now, he was very upset to hear them.

"It's very good. Headmaster Dumbledore wants you to catalogue it at once."

Madam Pince replied, "Are you sure? It's not the done thing, you know. If a student produces such a work, it's usually placed in the family library. It is such good work."

"I don't know. I suppose that, as Harry has no family, he's given permission."

Harry stood up and went out to the desk. "I have not. That book is to be returned to Malfoy Manor as soon as you've graded it."

Madam Pince knew she was getting in the middle of something and she wasn't much interested. She just nodded and told Professor Sprout. "I'll send it back at once then. You are done with it, right?"

"Yes, I gave it an O. The assessment is tucked between the front cover and the fly leaf. You did excellent work, Harry. Very well done."

Harry just nodded. "Thank you, ma'am. Madam Pince, if you'll package that up, I'll send it home with my next letter."

Madam Pince just carefully wrapped the book and handed it to Harry. She was getting very bad feelings about things this year.

Harry took the wrapped book, thanked the librarian and returned to the table. He put it carefully in his bag then got out his potions book. He wasn't about to give Snape a chance to pick at him this year.

He was involved in taking notes when the rest of his group appeared, tossing book bags, piles of books and various other objects on it. Draco added his robes as did Neville, Ron and Hermione. Harry's were already draped over the back of his chair.

"Well, that went well...NOT. Ugh. How are we supposed to learn anything when we don't get a decent teacher. Lupin was the only on worth a knut and he was a werewolf." Draco propped his elbows on the table and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "What did Dumbledore want?"

Harry tugged his braid out of his way, it had slithered over his shoulder and was getting in the way of his writing. "The usual. He cast every spell he could think of on me. Check me for compulsions and such will you. Then he tried to turn me against Papa by reminding me that he tried to kill me. As if I didn't try right back. He's an idiot."

Draco refrained from comment, just checked for spells. "I found a tracker charm. It has Dumbledore's signature. I took it off."

"Thanks. So, I need to talk to all of you." There were various groans and mumbles but Harry quelled them with a sharp look. "I just realized that ... well, I'm not going to teach DA. If you want to organize it again, you'll have to manage for yourselves. I've got home work, classes, training and I want to play Quidditch this year. So, you're sort of going to have to fend for yourselves. Sorry to be so selfish but ... it's the last year I'll get to play quidditch."

Draco silently cheered himself silly, publicly he just smiled and said, "That's ok, Harry. Isn't it everyone? You're entitled to have some fun." and with that, the entire question of DA was tabled for good. They thought.

They spent the next two hours getting their timelines done, Harry's won a bit of praise from Hermione, and getting a good start on homework. Harry and Draco also did a bit of prep for Potions.

At five, they put their robes back on and went to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry admitted that he was starved.

.

Their entry into the hall was noticed by everyone. It wasn't that often that Slytherins and Gryffindors managed to be together without hexing each other. Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing to watch as they entered, went to their tables and settled down to eat.

The Harry pulled the next trick out of his hat. He conjured all the benches on one side of the Gryffindor table into chairs. Then he turned to the Slytherin table and conjured chairs on one side of the table there. The side that was next to the Gryffindor table. He took one chair and motioned to the chair next to him.

"Draco, I invite you to sit at table with me."

Draco lit up like it was Christmas. Since Harry didn't have family, what he'd done in actuality was give Draco the hospitality of his home. A very big deal amongst Purebloods, especially Traditionalists.

"I thank you for your hospitality."

Then Harry produced, with a bit of help from Dobby, a small tray which held wine, bread and meat. The Pureblood equivalent of the Arabic bread, salt and water.

"Please. With this wine I invite fellowship." Harry offered Draco the wine, he sipped it and put the goblet aside. "With this bread and meat, I offer you hospitality, a place at my table." Draco waited while Harry tore off a bit of the bread, carved a slice of meat and offered them to him.

Draco took the bread and meat and ate them.

"I thank you, my foster brother, for your offer of a place at your table. I accept it with gratitude. Let us seat ourselves and dine."

Draco seated himself in the chair beside Harry's and smiled up at him. Harry grinned back and sat down too. Dumbledore had ignored the goings on and signalled for dinner to be served, hoping to disrupt the small ceremony. The food was held up as the elves didn't believe in interfering in Harry's life nearly as much as Dumbledore did, besides no one really wanted to cross Dobby.

The second that Draco asked to dine, food appeared on all the tables. Dumbledore settled in his chair in an obvious sulk.

The rest of the meal went well, even when Aspis decided to make himself known.

He stuck his head out of Harry's collar and looked around.

"_Is there a mouse? I wish a mouse."_ He swayed his head from side to side.

"_No, there's no mouse here. I will get you one when we return to the nest."_

Aspis grumbled at the number of people nearby but retreated into Harry's robes again.

Harry ignored the gasps and stares. No one asked any questions, for which Harry was grateful, but he was sure that there would be quite a few in the common room tonight.

.

After dinner, Harry took Aspis back to the room and put him in his tank.

"_I wish to go too."_ Aspis bobbed his head, trying to find a way out of the tank.

"_No. I'm going to give you your mouse then I'm going to play fight with my nest mates. I will return in two hours. Now, eat. You're looking like shedding again soon."_ Harry dropped the mouse in the tank where it scurried around, franticly trying to find a way out.

Aspis watched it for a moment then struck it, sinking his fangs into its side.

"Wicked! Is he going to eat it?" Seamus leaned over Harry's shoulder, unknowingly taking his life in his hands.

"Yes, he's going to eat it. You can watch if you like. He doesn't care."

Seamus leaned closer to watch as Aspis worked his jaws around the now still mouse. Dean Thomas came in, took one look, shuddered and announced, "If you're going to feed that nasty thing, would you wait until I'm not around?"

Harry shrugged, "I would, if I'd known you didn't like it. But we were here first, you know."

Dean just grunted, grabbed a book and left again.

Seamus blinked once, "What's his problem?"

"No idea. I'm going to be gone for awhile. You watch over Aspis, will you? He wants to come too and he can't. He's a regular escape artist so just make sure he stays put."

"Sure thing." Seamus went back to watching as Aspis ate.

Harry found Neville and Ron waiting for him in the common room.

"You two ready?"

They both nodded, hitching their bags onto their shoulders, so they went down one flight of stairs, fought another and finally made it to the Entry Hall where Draco and Vince were waiting for them.

"Vince wanted to come too. I said he could, subject to everyone else's approval."

So Vince joined the evening duelling training, giving Harry another opponent.

They did their regular workout in the dungeon room that Draco had told them about.

It was an old fashioned salle de saber with wooden floors and magically supplied lighting. One wall was all mirrors and another was covered with racks for swords. It also let into a very nice shower room. The elves had cleaned it and made sure the showers were working and towels and toiletries were available.

Harry looked the huge room over and said to Draco, "This is great. It's even big enough for us to do tai chi and stuff in. The weather is going to get bad enough that we're not going to want to work out in the front court yard, too cold. But we're going to have to run the lake, rain or shine. Ugh!" he shuddered in contemplation of running in the cold and rain of the highlands.

"Ugh is right. But ... if we plan it right, we'll be ok. We'll just have to be sure not to get sick. Madam Pomfrey isn't going to be happy to be pumping us full of Pepper up potion all the time."

"Maybe we could brew it ourselves?"

Draco shook his head. "Not a chance. It's a full eight hour brew, and the timing is such that I can't do it between classes. Sorry."

Harry shrugged. "Well, if you can't, you can't. You want to duel?"

"Sure."

So they went back to their exercises with a will.

They were all back in their dorms by 7:30, showered and ready to study.

Hermione took Ron, Neville and Harry in hand and they cooperated with her politely enough. They got enough done before bed that even obsessive Hermione was happy.

.

The next mornings run went well. The warm up in the front courtyard was easy as everyone remembered the forms. Hermione and Vince dropped out at the quarter way point again but Harry noticed that neither one of them was panting heavily. Things were looking good.

The tai chi, yoga and meditation left Harry in a very good mood and they went to breakfast well satisfied with themselves. Aspis did remark that he didn't like the 'dark human'.

As he settled in to eat, Harry notice that his chairs were still there. They were nice chairs, modelled on the chairs the Dursleys had, except that they were more comfortable. They had foot rest rungs and arms, the short backs made them easy on the robes too.

Draco sat down next to him and reached across him to get the toast. Harry made a mock nip at his arm which made Draco snort.

"Oi! What's he doing at our table again." Seamus didn't sound too terribly hostile.

Harry shrugged. "We're not at war with Slytherin any more, Seamus. Wouldn't do to piss off my foster brother, see? And my Papa wouldn't like it."

Seamus blinked, then muttered, "Bloody hell." and went back to his bacon.

Everyone in Hogwarts now knew that Harry was being fostered by the Malfoy family. Draco had told Pansy that she wasn't to gossip about it so it was all over school. Draco was very satisfied with his machinations.

He was pulled from his musings by Millicent who poked him in the shoulder and hissed, "What are Thorndyke and Hollis playing at?"

Draco stood so he could see. As he moved forward the rest of the students parted ways then closed in behind him. This left him flanked by Harry on one side and Neville on the other, with Vince and Theo behind them.

A student was laying flat on the floor, face down, his extended hands on the floor in front of another student. This student was looking bemused.

"I, Thaddeus Hollis, do here by make public and humble apology to you, Humbert Thorndyke, for any offense, real or imagined, that any member of my family may have given through thought word or deed. I ask that you forgive all and offer any forfeit within my power to grant."

Mr. Thorndyke carefully put one foot on Mr. Hollis' hands and said, "I, Humbert Thorndyke, do here by accept the apology in the spirit it is given. For my forfeit I ask one day's service."

And with that, the boy on the floor got up, smiled happily and followed the other boy to the Ravenclaw table where he began to fix a plate.

Harry just looked blank. "What the flaming hell was that all about?"

"The Thorndyke's and Hollis' have been at each other's throats for years. I guess those two got tired of being their parent's war dogs and decided to settle it. Now, neither family has cause to attack the other. An apology has been made and accepted, in public, and a forfeit paid. It's ended. No matter what either family thinks of it."

Harry hmmm'ed for a moment then asked, "What if the apology had been refused?"

Draco looked horrified at the very thought but Neville answered softly, "No one would dare. It would ... would shame the refuser. To the extent that most Pureblood families would give them the cut direct. It's Just Not Done."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Ok, that's good to know."

Draco added, "And our father would make sure that they were ostracized in business too. Someone who would turn down a true apology like that can't be trusted in business either. Let's go back and eat."

They settled back to finish breakfast and Neville, Ron, Draco and Millicent took turns answering the questions of their more ignorant friends.

When they finished breakfast and questions, Harry sighed. "Ok. Let's go. Double potions."

Draco patted his arm. "You can do it. Don't forget that we've already brewed all the potions for this year."

Hermione sighed. "I hate you. I wish I could have done them. I never learn anything from Snape. I have to redo all my work over the summer."

Draco just drawled. "I'll tell you what. Harry and I will partner, you and Millicent will do the same. Neville and Vince together, at the back of the room but one table ahead of me. We'll all get through this together."

And with that, they were at the Potions lab door. It was locked, as it always was until Professor Snape arrived.

Snape arrived a few moments later, obviously having lingered a bit at breakfast.

"Good day. I see that Weasley wisely chose Magical Creatures instead of Potions." he smirked at Harry who just gazed back at him, one eyebrow raised.

The rest of the students shifted restlessly in the hall so Snape unlocked the door and snarled, "Well, find your places." and swept up to the lectern to watch them find seats and get out their things.

"Wands away. As I'm sure you know by now, this year is going to be especially difficult, dangerous and interesting. To those of you who earned your places in this class, I apologize. Dumbledore chose, in his great wisdom, to allow Longbottom and Potter to take Advanced Potions, despite the fact that neither one of them took an Outstanding last year. So, the first potion we will be brewing is a healing potion. We have already done bruise cream, as you know. But the ramifications of getting a potion that is to be consumed wrong are ... great. Here is the formula for Skelegrow. You will write it down, now. This class will be spent in quiet reading of the chapter. You will write 20 inches on the possible mistakes to be made in the brewing and their consequences. If you have any questions, ask." And with that, he sat down and stuck his nose in a journal.

Harry sighed. This was going to be so boring. He and Draco had already gone over this very carefully, but then, he could write a very good essay. He shrugged and settled down to make some notes.

Snape noticed that he was not using a quill so he descended in a flurry of robes and snark. "What is this, Mr. Potter? You never did acquire the knack of using a quill, this I know. But a stick?" he reached out to snatch Harry's pen, but Harry kept it out of his reach by flicking his wrist this way and that.

"It is a pen, sir. It's just not a quill. I'd really like to use a biro, but I assume that is out of the question. Hogwarts being what it is."

Professor Snape just glowered and held out his hand. "You will give me that at once."

Harry blinked for a moment. "Well, if you insist. But you have to give it back in the condition I gave it to you. Hogwarts rules. You're very fond of telling me I don't know how to obey rules, please make me a good example. You're not allowed to destroy personal possessions of students. Only confiscate them and then only if they're inappropriate. I don't think a pen fits that particular guideline, do you?" Harry's innocent tone belied the snap in his green eyes.

Snape took the pen from Harry's fingers, seeing very clearly the challenge in their green depths. He examined it carefully, probing with his long, potion stained fingers. He saw that the pen was merely a metal imitation of a good quill so he handed it back.

"You will find that a biro fades when used on parchment and muggle paper is not allowed at Hogwarts, except for personal applications. Here." he returned the pen reluctantly then turned to glower at the class. "Well, I believe I told you to read. Why are you all staring like bovines?"

Everyone hurriedly returned their attention to their books, except Draco, who smirked at Harry in approval.

When class was dismissed Snape told Harry to stay behind for a moment.

Harry just stood in front of the desk and waited.

"I see that you have managed to buffalo Dumbledore. Don't get to comfortable with it. Believe me, he doesn't give up easily. As to your clothing." he eyed Harry's robes with distaste. "They're outrageous and you are setting yourself up for a fall. That shirt..." he just pinched his lips together and waved Harry out.

"Thank you, sir. I'll take your remarks in the spirit they've been given." he turned away, but said over his shoulder. "As to my shirt. I've got others that are worse. Excuse me." he hurried out to catch up with Draco, wondering what the hell the snarky git was up to.

Draco questioned him all through lunch, wanting to know every detail of their conversation down to the way Snape held his wand. Harry answered as best he could. Finally, Draco said, "Well, it's not good, but it could be worse. Eat your lunch. Are you taking your potions?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm taking them." Harry grinned to take the sting out of his words.

"Well, after all the work I've put in, I don't want you having a relapse."

Harry stuffed an entire slice of roast beef into his mouth then mumbled, "I'm eating, I'm eating. Rotten snake."

Draco laughed and returned to his meal.

No one thought to wonder about the possibility of hostile ears hearing about the potions, they were, after all, prescribed by a medi-wizard.

The next morning, however, proved them all wrong.

Minerva McGonagall was not a vindictive or mean minded woman, but she had firm ideas of right and proper. One of her students taking any potion that was not provided by Madam Pomfrey was not right nor proper.

Harry was just about to take his first potion when she descended on him like a harpy. "Mr. Potter! What do you think you are doing?"

Harry looked at her blankly. "Taking my morning potions."

"You'll not be taking any such thing. Give them here at once." she held out her hand, snapping her fingers.

Harry knew that it was no good to protest that he needed them, not one of the professors cared about what he did or didn't need, so he handed them over without protest. Since he'd showered more quickly than anyone else, he was at table alone, except for several fourth years.

"If you have anymore of these, I'll expect them to be on my desk by noon. And there'll be no more of this. I'll see to it that any more deliveries will not reach you. For the foreseeable future, all your communications will be monitored quite closely. Good day." and with that she marched away banishing Harry's potions with a flick of her wand.

Harry watched her for a moment then just snarled, "Well, I like that. Ask if I need medicine why don't you? Now what am I going to do?" it never occurred to him to write to Lucius or tell Draco.

He was joined soon after by Neville and Ron. They all ate breakfast and headed for class.

Their routine was uninterrupted for nearly two weeks. Harry received two owls from Lucius, both of them obviously opened, and he returned the seals to him with a complaint that his business mail was being interfered with. He didn't receive the package of potions he was expecting from MW Thomas but he hadn't expected to. He was feeling the consequences of not having his potions. His stomach ached constantly, a dull throbbing that woke him in the night. He was having trouble keeping his meals down, so he was eating less and less. He was also losing weight at an alarming rate, he was already down at least a stone. And his head ached.

He knew that no one was noticing, he was very careful that they didn't, but it was getting harder and harder to hide his distress. There was nothing any of his friends could do about this so there was no need to worry them.

Things finally came to a head on Sunday. He felt like all he wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep, but he'd scheduled a study session after breakfast so he dragged himself out of bed and dressed for the usual run.

He managed the run in his usual time although the effort made his stomach and head ache fiercely. His shower refreshed him somewhat so he dressed in his usual black jeans, trainers and slogan t-shirt. Tossing his robes on over this he managed to get down to breakfast in the company of his gang. His shirt said, 'If what you don't know, can't hurt you, you're practically invincible.'

He sat down a bit heavily, eyed the bacon with disfavour and settled for a bowl of porridge with cream and honey. He picked at it but it wasn't setting well.

He smiled faintly at Neville when he moved to sit beside him.

"What's wrong, Harry? You've been too quiet for the last couple of days."

Harry just sighed, "Stomach's gone off on me. You still make that tea with mint and stuff?"

Neville just pulled a tin out of his pocket and handed it over. Harry got a pot of hot water from Dobby and dropped in some of the mixture.

Pansy saw him and asked in a nasty tone, "What's wrong? Potty have a tummy ache?"

Harry just nodded, stirring the pot idly. "Yeah. Just leave it."

"ooo, poor Harry-kins. It's not like you're really sick or anything." She gave Harry a dirty look. "Not like you've got Sensatus Nervosa like Draco, or anything." Her sudden look of horror stunned all the Purebloods. They all realized what a serious breach of manners this was.

Harry just glared at her. The look on her face assured that anyone within earshot would believe her. "Pansy, you're such a bloody, fucking bitch. Get up. You're not welcome at my table."

Pansy just jumped up and scurried away. She knew she was in serious trouble. Whatever had made everyone jump Draco last year was done and over; he was the Slytherin Prince once again. He maintained private quarters still, which made him even higher in the pecking order.

Draco was shattered. He'd guarded his secret so carefully all his life and now Pansy had blurted it out in a moment of pique. He was still trying to get his brain to work when Hermione barked, "That evil, evil girl. Draco, are you ok?"

Draco drew in a shuddering breath. "How ... no, I'm not. I've spent my entire life keeping this secret and that ... she just blurts it out like that. I want to hex her."

Neville looked from one friend to another then asked, "It was supposed to be a secret? I didn't know that."

Draco choked then said, "You knew? How?"

Neville shrugged. "Just guessed, I think. You're always so careful about bumping into things. And you don't do anything physical if you can get out of it. Other than run and do non-contact things like fence and such."

Ron looked a bit sick. "Oh, man. That's tough. I'm ... I'm really sorry about ... well, you know."

Draco nodded at Ron but the expression on his face was still a bit stunned. Harry put an arm around his shoulders. "Draco, I'll fix it. I promise."

Ron nodded. "We'll help. Right, guys?"

Hermione was just puzzled. "Sensatus Nervosa. Sensitive nerves? I don't get it."

Ron hurried to explain the syndrome to her. When she grasped the significance she just whimpered, "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry. You're going to have all sorts of ... people will take advantage, won't they?"

Draco just nodded then said, "Why do you think Greg and Vince stay so close to me most of the time?"

Harry felt even more sick to his stomach. This was a disaster. He didn't even know how to begin damage control. "We need to write Papa. This is awful."

Draco shook himself. "Yes, we have to write. I don't even know how to begin to fix this."

Hermione bit her lip. She had a thought but she didn't want to be pushy, it never helped. She realized it now.

"What?"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't even try. The cat is out of the bag now and there's no putting it back in. I think ... if you just ignore it. Dare anyone to say or do anything, you might just pull it off. You are, after all, Draco Malfoy. Right?" Hermione gave Draco a hopeful look.

Draco straightened his shoulders. "Yes, Hermione, you are correct. Thank you."

Harry knew, without a doubt, that, if he didn't get a cup of tea in his stomach soon, he was going to hurl. He managed to pick up the pot and pour the tea. Hermione's glance snapped to his shaking hand and she started to say something.

Ron also noticed and stopped Hermione from saying anything. They all watched in horror as Harry dropped his cup and, before the cup could shatter on the table, slid beneath it.

None of his friends could move fast enough to catch him, so he hit his chin on the edge of the table then the back of his head on the edge of his chair.

"Oh, fuck! Harry!" Draco was on his knees, knocking the chair back. "Harry! What's wrong?"

Neville took one look at Harry's face, white and strained, dark circles evident under his eyes now that the glamour had failed. He barked, "Ron, you and Draco get him on the table, I'll help. Hermione, get Madam Pomfrey. Now! Run!"

Hermione bolted out the great double door, her feet clattering on the stairs as she took them two at a time.

It only took seconds for Professor Flitwick to get to them. He levitated Harry out from under the table and Draco and Ron manoeuvred him to the top.

He looked terrible. His face screwed up in pain, he was curled up around himself hugging his stomach.

"What has happened here?" The tiny professor barked at them, reminding a few of his goblin heritage.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. He just collapsed." Draco flicked a glance at Vince. Vince just nodded slightly then eased out of the knot of staring people and disappeared.

He returned a few moments later with a mirror in his hand. Draco took it and, right in front of all of Hogwarts, said, "Father, we need you. Come at once, something's wrong with Harry."

The image of Lucius Malfoy appeared. "What? What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. He just collapsed. Madam Pomfrey is on her way but we need you."

"I'll be right there."

Dumbledore was startled when Lucius stepped out of his floo without asking permission.

"Lucius! To what do I owe this visit?" He tried to be genial but didn't quite succeed.

Lucius ignored his motion to sit in a chair, instead he snapped, "Draco just told me that Harry has collapsed. Where is he?"

Dumbledore didn't have time to explain that he knew nothing about a collapse, Hanna Abbot bolted in the door exclaiming, "Headmaster, you better come. Harry's sick. The whole hall is in an uproar."

Lucius nearly knocked the girl down in his rush to get to Harry.

He didn't run, the halls were too slick and he was too controlled but he did stride along at an incredible rate. Dumbledore scrambled to keep up.

He made it to the hall before Madam Pomfrey did.

"What is going on here?" his cold tone cut through the maddening babble of questions, exclamations and foolishness. He looked around, his cold glance causing everyone to become silent. "If you are all done staring like loons, take yourselves off about your business." this comment, delivered in a calm, cold tone sent everyone except Harry's friends away.

Draco turned from where he was chaffing Harry's wrists in an effort to wake him and exclaimed, "Father! He just collapsed. I don't know what is wrong with him. And he looks horrible. Please!"

Lucius waved his cane and bodies moved aside, giving him room to come to his son. Dumbledore tried to push him aside and found that it was like trying to move a bolder with a feather.

Lucius just tapped Harry's cheek with a finger. Where he touched, the skin stayed indented.

"Has he been taking his potions?"

Draco blinked. "I think so. It's not convenient for me to give them to him. We're halfway across the castle from each other. But he knows how important they are. He wouldn't forget them."

Lucius glanced around, caught McGonagalls expression of horror and barked, "What did you do, woman?"

"Mr. Potter didn't have a script for those potions. I confiscated them as well as the shipment that came several days ago. Why didn't someone tell me he was prescribed them?"

Lucius looked at her for a moment then turned to Dumbledore. "I sent his script to you."

Dumbledore just blinked for a moment, looking like nothing more than someone's befuddled grandfather. "You did? Oh, I'm sure you did. I ... didn't I give it to Madam Pomfrey?"

Lucius sneered at him, gathered Draco to him with a look and picked Harry up from the table. "If I find that you have not given the information to Madam Pomfrey, there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me, old man? How dare you keep his medicine from him?"

Dumbledore looked stricken and scrambled after Lucius as best he could without tripping over the clutch of friends who followed Lucius like ducklings after their mother. He was rather irritated to realize that they were unintentionally getting in his way.

.

By the time Lucius reached the infirmary, Hermione was nearly hysterical. Madam was insisting that Harry would be fine in a few moments. He was always sick the first week or two of school, this was no different from other years. Hermione was beginning to wonder if anyone in this benighted place really cared for Harry.

Lucius took care of that by snapping, "Come here and take care of my son. What are you waiting for?"

Madam Pomfrey took one look at Harry and exclaimed, "What on earth?" she hurried to cast several diagnostic charms. "Well. This is not good at all. He's ... how did he get in such bad condition so quickly?"

She glowered at Dumbledore and snapped, "You didn't tell me that Harry had been ingesting Moogra oil. Nor how he managed to do so." She returned her gaze to Lucius. "All that old fool told me was that you had him on a regimen of nutrient potions made by the Dark Physician. I want his records. I don't know what to do for him until I see them."

Lucius just raised one eyebrow in that supercilious way of his and said mildly, "Madam, you've done quite enough damage. I'll send for Medi-Wizard Thomas, who is Harry's personal physician. He'll be taking care of Harry's needs. Draco, send for him. Tell him he's to come at once."

Draco just nodded and left at a dead run. Malfoy pride be damned, Harry was sick.

He used the floo in Dumbledore's office to call. The gargoyle had jumped out of his way immediately when he snarled 'gravel' at it. MW Thomas stepped out of the floo with a small case in his hand.

"What the devil have you boys been doing?"

"I don't know what happened. Father is furious. Professor McGonagall had something to do with Harry not having his potions. Just hurry. Father is on the verge of hexing someone."

It didn't take them long to make the journey to the infirmary, all the staircases were in the proper order to get them where they were going in the quickest time possible.

Mw Thomas strode into the room demanding, "Well, what is going on? What have you done to yourself?"

Harry whispered, "I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I couldn't. They don't listen, they don't care. Papa? I'm sorry."

Lucius just took Harry's hand, patting it gently. "Don't worry, my treasure. We'll see you well yet. Lay back and let Mw Thomas see to you."

Harry just sighed and lay back. Medi-wizard Thomas took out his wand and began to work.

"Well, you haven't set yourself back too badly, only a month or so. I'll prescribe a different potion. One you will take. Yes?"

Harry muttered a bit mutinously, "I'd have been taking the other potions still, if someone didn't think they knew better than me what was good for me."

"Indeed. But what is done, is done. This one, I'll be sure that Madam knows about myself." he gave Madam Pomfrey a sharp look from angry black eyes. "As to you, Madam, do you object to my prescriptions because I am a negro or because you dislike my brewer?"

Madam Pomfrey looked ashamed of herself as she should have been. "I don't even know who your brewer is. But, if you'll give me the prescription, I'll have our resident potions master, Severus Snape, brew it."

A voice from the door made her flinch.

"I doubt that Potter will take them. He and I do not get along."

Surprisingly, Harry's soft whisper brought them all to a halt. "I'll take them."

"Excuse me?" Snape looked astonished in his own subtle way.

"I said that I'll take them. I don't like you much, but I do trust you."

"Exasperating boy. Why on earth?"

Harry swallowed thickly. He hurt and he just wanted it to stop. "Papa trusts you. And you've never lied to me. Have you?"

"I never lie." Snape's indignant expression told its own tale.

"See? We may hate each other but I've never caught you in a lie, so I trust you." he sighed and nestled down in the bed, wishing everyone would go away and let him rest. "Besides, you're the best brewer in the world. It'd be stupid not to take them. And, despite your claims, I'm not stupid."

Lucius chuckled softly, defusing a bad situation before it got worse. "Well, Severus, he has you there. Please take the Medi-wizard's script and fill it." Severus could never refuse that particular look so he just bowed, took the parchment and left. Then Lucius turned to Dumbledore and McGonagall. "I would like to speak to you both ... in private ... not here. Harry, I shall return soon. Draco, stay with him please. The rest of you, run along. Draco will send word as soon as we know anything." he looked over the anxious group. "I promise."

He watched as everyone left, except Ron. He lingered, biting his lip nervously.

Lucius waited a moment then prompted softly. "Ronald, what is it?"

"In all the excitement, Draco forgot something else important. Parkinson told ... about his Sensatus. The big mouth just ... she just let it out like it was nothing. She's ..." he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to dump this on you just now, but I thought you ought to know." He wheeled on his heel and hurried away, scared by the look of utter fury on the normally detached man's face.

Lucius straightened his already straight robes and headed for the headmaster's office. The dressing down he delivered left both of them white faced. Professor McGonagall accepted her reprimand without demur or excuse. Dumbledore fumbled around, making excuses and trying to defend his decision to keep information from both Harry's head of house and the medi-witch. It didn't do much good. The more he tried to excuse himself the colder and more supercilious Lucius became.

It was finally too much for McGonagall, she gave vent to her Scottish temper.

"Oh, do be still, Albus. There's no getting around the fact that your constant meddling has endangered Harry ... again. I won't stay here to listen to this blather any more. I am going to my office, if you want me, you know where it is. Excuse me." and with that, she stormed out muttering curses under her breath.

Dumbledore looked after her for a moment then turned to Lucius. He started to say something but the look in his eye made him change his mind.

"Well, I'm at a loss for something to say." Dumbledore offered this with a hopeful expression on his face.

Lucius just sneered at him, "Then I suggest that you say nothing. Save your breath to cool your soup instead of presenting me with another pitiful list of excuses and justifications. Good day to you." His return to the infirmary was accomplished in quick time. He never noticed the clusters of gawking children who followed him with their eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

Lucius' return to the infirmary was met by a deer in the headlights look from Hermione and a glad little cry from Harry.

"Papa!" Harry was now propped up on pillows and looking a little better.

"Well, my treasure, you look a little less like death warmed over." Lucius settled on the side of the bed and took Harry's hand in his. He gave Harry a stern stare then asked, "Harry, will you really take the potions, now that you know who is making them?"

Harry looked him in the eye. "Yes, sir. I've been taking them for months. And I'm sure that Snape would never flub a potion on purpose, no matter who it was for. He's too proud of his skills."

Madam Pomfrey interrupted to say, "Professor Snape, Harry."

Harry, for the first time ever, glowered at her. He refrained from saying anything as Lucius beat him to it.

"Madam, this is a private conversation." He turned back to Harry. "Harry, we've all forgotten something rather important. Where is Aspis?"

Harry blinked. "Oh, Aspis started to shed this morning. He's really irritable so I left him in his tank. But, could you check on him. Dean doesn't like him and ... well, I'd hope he wouldn't do anything but ... Aspis has already threatened to bite him once. Please?" he turned on his best pleading look.

"I'll check on him in a moment. Should I try to bring him to you?" Lucius was doubtful about handling an irritable snake.

"Yes. He understands a few words. If you just say you're bringing him to me, it should be ok. If he hisses at you, just ... well, couldn't you just levitate the whole tank? Please?"

Lucius seized on this with relief. "I shall just bring the whole tank and its stand and let you deal with him. I will return in a few minutes. Mw Thomas is signaling me so I shall go. Rest."

Lucius took a moment to speak to Mw Thomas, who told him that Harry would be fine if he just resumed taking the potions. He would prescribe a very strong nutrition potion for the next week.

Lucius nodded, "Very well. Give the script directly to Severus, please." he turned to Madam Pomfrey and barked, "As for you, you will see that Harry has his potions exactly as prescribed. Or I'll have your head, never mind your job. Do. You. Under. Stand." There was no denying that he turned on the attitude that had made even Bellatrix back off.

Madam Pomfrey nodded but was relieved when Severus said softly, "Luka, calm down. I will see that the brat has them myself."

Lucius gave Severus a smoldering look and nodded once. "Thank you, my friend. Harry wants Aspis. I'm going to fetch him."

"I'll be here until you come back. Guarding your treasure for you. Yes?" Severus lowered his eyes, flushing slightly.

"Thank you." And with that, Lucius left, boot heels tapping softly on the flagstones.

It was a fairly long walk to Gryffindor tower because the stairs refused to co-operate. Lucius had always hated those stairs, now he felt like hexing them into gravel.

When he did get to the tower, the Fat Lady refused to open for him. He was saved from burning her off the wall by Colin Creevy, who scampered up behind him and tossed out the password then bowed slightly and motioned for Lucius to enter before him. His bright smile brought a quirk to Lucius' lips.

"Thank you, young man."

"You're welcome, sir. Is Harry going to be ok?"

"He will be fine in a day or so. His dorm?"

Colin pointed. "There. Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, I thank you. I can manage."

Lucius watched as Colin plopped down on a chair and began to fuss with his camera.

He knew which stair to take so he climbed them. Just in time, it seemed. He caught Dean just before he hexed Aspis.

"Stop that! What do you think you are doing, young man?" He drew his own wand, just in case.

"I ... I hate snakes. He's got no right to have that slimy creature here." Dean didn't even try to stand up to Lucius, instead, he darted past him and down the stairs.

Lucius took a moment to look Aspis over, but the snake seemed unharmed. Lucius levitated the tank, stand and all and returned to the infirmary.

He put the tank down by Harry's bed then settled on the edge of it again. "Harry, I feel that I should tell you. The black boy, Dean Thomas?" Harry nodded. "Was getting ready to hex Aspis when I arrived. He evidently does not like snakes."

Harry scowled at this. He turned to Aspis to ask, _"Did the dark one hurt you?"_

Aspis slithered out of his hollow log to weave his head back and forth as he answered. _"No, he did not. He made lots of angry noise but did nothing. I do not like him. I will bite him if I get the chance."_ he made an irritable gesture with his tail. _"I am shedding. I itch. I wish to be done with this."_

"_I am sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

"_No, it is to be endured. But, I itch!"_

Lucius listened with pleasure and, when he was sure they were done, asked, "Is he injured?"

"No, but he's in a mood. He itches and there's nothing to be done until he's done shedding. And there's no way to help him with that." Harry cast a fond look at his snake. "Poor guy, he's just cross. He'll be hungry when he's done shedding, too."

Lucius smirked slightly. "I'll see that he has a nice fat rat." A noise behind them made him turn his head.

Severus was just emerging from a hidden door to the side of the room, obviously a direct connection between the potions lab and infirmary.

He held out the beaker and waited. Harry took it and gulped the potion down without comment, merely shuddering at the taste.

"Not to your liking? So sorry." Snape sneered at Harry rather meanly.

"I really wish I knew why you hate me. I never did anything to you." Harry settled back wearily.

Aspis, sensing that his human was not happy, raised his head, opened his black mouth and hissed in warning.

Severus eyed the snake, a bit startled. "That is a Black Mamba." his smooth tones made Lucius eye him.

Harry on the other hand just said in a flat tone, "Do not eye him like that. He's not potion ingredients."

"Oh, but he is. Or, rather, his venom is. I would like to collect some, at a time in the future."

Harry just snorted, then said, "No."

Severus thinned his lips into a scowl but a glance at Lucius and he merely nodded his head once. "We can discuss this later. When you're not in a mood."

Lucius decided then that it was time Harry heard a few things. He watched as Severus left, robes billowing.

"Harry, I would not tell you another persons secrets but ..."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and interrupted gently. "Harry, I shouldn't do this, it's really against my oath but ... the only person to spend more time in the infirmary than you was Severus. All due to your father and his friends. The Marauders were mostly just pranksters but ... they took a dislike to Severus for some reason and got quite vicious at times. Lucius, as a governor of the school, I can release records to you. If you like." She gave Harry a strange look then went away.

"Would you like to read his file?" Lucius hoped not as some of the information was quite embarrassing to Severus

"No, sir. I know a bit. But ... I don't think my father was very nice sometimes. Mob mentality. He got caught up in the thrill of it, as did everyone else. I wouldn't put it past Pettigrew to egg them on either. Was it really that bad?"

Lucius thought for a moment. "It drove him to say some very indiscreet things to Lily, destroying their friendship entirely. And it dropped him into my arms like ripe fruit. They are entirely the reason that Severus embraced the dark mark at all. He is understandably bitter." he took a good look at Harry and announced, "But enough of this. You need rest. Go to sleep. I need to find your friends and give them an update on you. Before they break down the doors."

Harry obediently nestled down. Lucius tucked him in, patting his cheek and telling him to sleep.

When he was sure that Harry was taken care of, Lucius went to deal with the other disaster.

When he reached Slytherin House, he snarled the override password at the door and entered the common room.

"Miss Parkinson. Here. Now." No one argued with him. A first year scurried to find her, knowing that he wasn't returning to the common room until Lucius was gone.

He found Pansy in her room, sitting at her desk. "Mr Malfoy is here. He's awful mad. You better just go."

Pansy stood up, straightened her robes with shaking hands and went to the common room.

Lucius was just standing in the middle of the room, his face stern and cold. She knew he wouldn't rant at her but his flat, cold expression and smooth, chill tone could cut like a knife.

Lucius eye Pansy for a moment then said softly, "You stupid girl. You have no idea what you have done. Pray, what were you thinking?" his tone turned decidedly snide. "Or were you thinking at all?"

"I ... I'm sorry. It just sort of ... popped out. I didn't mean to." Pansy peeked through her bangs, a trick that usually worked on her father.

"Do not try your tricks with me. That will not work. It has been tried by an expert and he has always failed. I want an explanation and I will have it. Either from you, or your father. Begin."

But Pansy couldn't do more than stammer that she hadn't meant it and she was sorry. When Lucius allowed that she was indeed a sorry specimen she burst into tears and ran out of the room. Lucius nodded decidedly. His dressing down was flat and rude, delivered to the other students in the common room instead of directly to Pansy. He ended by saying, "I am not a nice man. I protect my family with all that I am and all that I have. That includes both my son and my foster son. You will find that I do not make allowances for age, past the age of fifteen. Remember that." he looked from face to face, making eye contact with those that he knew would cause the most problems. No one could meet his eye for more than a second. "Good day." With that, he bowed slightly to the whole room and left.

Severus, standing in a small nook that hid the door between his office and the common room, sighed. This was not going to turn out well.

.

Lucius flooed home, ignoring Dumbledore's questions, as usual. He took a few moments to calm himself, then he wrote a scathing letter to Mr. Parkinson. It didn't make him feel much better, but it did put the Parkinson family on notice that their daughter was making a nuisance of herself.

He returned his thoughts to the present problem, but could see no way out of it. Draco was now vulnerable to all sorts of attack. Now that everyone knew that a simple blow could incapacitate him completely, things were looking grim. He fumed that he couldn't protect his son from malicious attacks at school, and couldn't take him out. That would be admitting that Draco was weak, which would make his life impossible. He snarled as he realized that he'd broken his quill.

.

Draco managed to get to his quarters before he broke down. This whole day was a disaster, and it wasn't even noon yet.

His secret was out, but worse, Harry was sick again. It was all Dumbledore's fault too. The old fart was way too stingy with his information. He kept things back when he didn't need to, when it would actually be more beneficial to tell people things.

Now, he had to contend with a sick foster brother, and his secret being known at one and the same time. He could manage, but it would be difficult.

He realized that someone had been knocking on the door for awhile so he got up, dried his eyes and answered it.

Hermione entered, babbling, "Draco. I'm so sorry about Pansy. I know there wasn't anything I could do but still... And Harry's going to be fine. Snape is brewing him new potions to help him. He said he would make sure Harry got them when he should. Dumbledore has really done it this time. There was no reason for him not to let Madam Pomfrey know that Harry was supposed to have them. I used to think he was really wise, I'm not so sure now. So ... what are we going to do about you? Oh ... Ron and Neville will be here soon. And Vince and Millicent too. Theo is going to hang around in the Slytherin common room for awhile and see what's being said."

Draco watched in astonishment as Hermione managed the whole situation with ease. He was actually pleased to realize that he didn't have to cope alone.

Vince and Ron actually arrived together, arms full of meat pies and other goodies.

They put their booty down on a side table and arranged it into an impromptu buffet.

Neville and Millicent came in just as they got done arranging things.

Hermione made sure that everyone had food and tea, waited until they were about half way done eating, even coaxing Draco to eat, then called her meeting to order.

"Fine! Everyone has eaten something so now. Ideas. What are we going to do to keep Draco safe for Harry?"

Ron stated it simply. "At least one of us has the same class as he does. We guard his back. Hermione will set up a schedule so he's never alone. Anyone bumps him, hexes him or causes any sort of trouble, we'll be around to help." He turned to Draco to say, "that doesn't mean we're your personal enforcers just back up ... in case. Right?"

Draco nodded his understanding. "I ... thank you. I won't take advantage, I promise. Now, however, there is the matter of retribution."

Theo knocked then came in at that moment. "Retribution? Did I hear the word retribution? In relation to Pansy, or Miss Parkinson as she is now known to everyone without a social suicide wish. Your father is a truly scary person, even, or especially when he is being polite. Creepy. It's not so much what he says as how he says it. He can make 'good day' sound like a death threat."

Draco flopped back in his chair, "Well, that's taken care of. There's nothing but clean up to do. Pansy is officially persona non grata. Bitch. I don't believe that Mother and Father considered her for me. Ugh." He handed his cup to Hermione. "Could I have some more tea, please?"

Hermione poured, dosed and handed back the cup. Draco accepted it and sipped.

Everyone settled down to wait for more news of Harry.

.

Severus Snape spent the next three hours brewing potions for Harry. He didn't do anything about the vile taste but he didn't do anything to make it taste worse either. He would do this, not for Harry, or not for him alone, but for his old friend as well. So he brewed his best and bottled it in vials, each one carefully marked with his mark.

As he was finishing the work, something finally struck him. He got out his brewers book and checked back. He had been brewing for Mw Thomas for years so he tended to remember what he'd ordered. He realized that he'd been brewing for Harry for several months. He'd brew the potions, send them to Mw Thomas and he would send them on. As he carefully reviewed the potions he'd brewed he really didn't like the picture they presented.

He remembered the cupboard and the poem he'd seen. He rubbed his face and tried to dismiss his conclusions, but that was like trying to rebottle lightning. He sighed, put his book away and took the potions to his sitting room where he placed them by the door.

.

Harry spent most of the day resting, he felt much better after a dose of potion and something to eat. He was happy to find that he was allowed Neville's tea as well. It helped with his upset stomach and the honey in it did him some good too.

Aspis didn't like the smells in the infirmary and said so, frequently. Harry agreed that most of the smells were bad. He called Dobby to get Aspis a hard boiled egg.

When Dobby appeared Madam Pomfrey smartly told Harry that personal elves were not allowed at Hogwarts. Harry returned just as smartly that actually they were. He'd checked. He wasn't sure how the rules were changed but they'd been returned to pre-seventeenth century conditions. He'd been reading up on them in his, admittedly scarce, spare time.

Dobby just gave Aspis his egg, nodded to Madam and bowed to Harry. He then popped out again.

He was just falling asleep again when a boy wearing Ravenclaw robes staggered into the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey immediately took him into a small, private room, did something with him then brought him back out dressed in pajamas and tucked him into a bed.

Her disgusted expression and huffed, "Argus Filch, you idiot." left him wondering what the hell was going on. Several students had been sent to detention with Filch last year and ended up in the infirmary.

He decided to think about all that later, right now, he was tired again.

He didn't wake when Aspis managed to get out of his tank and curl up between his neck and shoulder, right on his pillow.

.

Madam Pomfrey woke Harry for dinner by throwing rolled up socks at him.

When he woke she told him to put Aspis back in his tank and eat. Then, if he wished he could get the snake back out for a while.

Harry blinked at her for a moment then asked, "Why are you throwing socks at me?"

"I'm not about to get close to a Mamba. Now put him up and eat your dinner."

Harry managed to persuade Aspis to hide under his covers until Dobby brought them a tray. The elf had made sure to bring Harry foods to tempt his appetite which wasn't needed as, now that the potions had taken effect, he was starved. Dobby also brought another egg for Aspis.

Aspis really didn't want the eggs but ate them anyway. He was grumpy as he was still shedding and itching. Dobby eyed the snake for a moment then said, "You is telling him, Harry Potter sir, that Dobby is being able to help, if he will allow."

Harry explained what Dobby wanted to do and Aspis agreed, anything to stop the itching. Dobby just ran his hands over the snake and pealed the skin off in one piece.

"There! He is being more comfortable now. Dobby will go. Harry Potter will eat. Now." and with that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry obediently ate the meat pie, mixed veg, and fresh fruit. There was also pumpkin juice to drink and a cup of tea. Aspis had another egg and declared himself full.

Harry set the tray aside and it disappeared. When he cast a wandless tempus he found that it wasn't even seven yet. He was bored so he called Dobby and had him bring his homework. It was too difficult to take notes but he could do some reading and go back later to take notes. Dobby came back with his Transfiguration text and Potions essay notes. Harry sent the little elf back for the rest of his things, telling him to just bring his school bag and a lap desk.

Dobby tried to obey, searching for the bag all over Harry's room. It wasn't there. He widened his search, found the small devils bag under Harry's bed and continued his search. He only found the rucksack.

Finally he returned to Harry's bed side.

"Dobby is sorry. Dobby only found this and the rucksack. No school bag. What should Dobby be doing?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Is there any way you can find it? I don't care where it is. Find it, bring it here and tell me who had it." Harry was getting very tired of the Gryffindor habit of borrowing other peoples stuff without asking.

"Dobby can be finding it, no matter where it is. Master Harry only has to ask. Otherwise, Dobby cannot be looking everywhere. Dobby will find."

And Dobby did find it. In Hermione's possession. She was copying all Harry's scattered, messy notes into one notebook for him. Dobby fussed at her a bit, telling her that she'd worried them.

Hermione apologized and said that she was afraid that someone would get Harry's school bag and get him into trouble. There was still a bit of resentment for him taking off for nearly a year. No one seemed to understand that Harry hadn't been living in the lap of luxury, skiving off. Dobby took the bag and started to leave but Hermione called him back when she saw that he had the devils bag clutched in the other hand.

"Dobby! You must be very careful with that bag. Don't try to take anything out of it. It'll burn you."

Dobby huffed his irritation. "Dobby is not being silly enough to be sticking his hand in a devils bag. Dobby is not a thief, no matter what Sneaky Snape is saying."

Hermione, having heard the whole thing from Harry's point of view, asked Dobby to tell her his story.

Dobby, being a free elf, even if he had taken service with Harry, told her the whole story ending indignantly, "As if Dobby is being stupid enough to be thinking that Winky will be helped by being given more butterbeer. So, Dobby is not being able to help Master Harry anymore and he is going hungry." The elf lowered his voice and widened his eyes at the last statement.

Hermione sighed. She didn't like Snape any better than any of the other students and she couldn't even force herself to believe that Snape did anything for any of the students good.

"I wish he ... no. never mind."

Dobby shrugged and offered, "If wishes were horses house-elves would ride. Dobby will be getting this to his master. Excusing him, please."

Harry looked up from scratching Aspis under the chin when Dobby put the bag on the foot of his bed.

"Have trouble?"

"No, Dobby is finding the bag with Missy Hermi. She is helping by copying note from all that." He waived a hand at the mess of notes Harry had just extracted from the bag. "to nice note books. We is having a bit of a gossip."

Harry grinned at Dobby, the elf's satisfied expression was just cute.

"Well, that's ok then. I was a bit worried that you might have had trouble of some sort."

"Dobby is not having trouble. Dobby is giving Harry Potter his talisman. But Harry Potter is saying Dobby is still free. Dobby is not having trouble with anyone or anything." He grinned in a way that would have troubled Dumbledore greatly, if he could have seen it.

"Good. I'm going to work on ... something. You go do whatever it is you do. Thanks for finding my book bag."

"You is welcome. But Dobby is having something to say before he is going." Harry just looked up from fishing in his bag to pin Dobby with a sharp green gaze. "Here is devils bag. You is not leaving it around like you did. Be for putting it in your pocket and keeping it there. If you is sleeping, put it under your pillow. Someone will be getting curious and trying to see what is being in it. You is knowing your housemates is not having any sense."

Harry smacked himself on the forehead. "Damn! You're right Dobby. I'll do that."

Dobby gave Harry a very stern look. "You is not a house elf to be punishing yourself. Do not be doing that again." and with that, he snorted and left with a sharp pop.

Since he was actually all caught up on his homework, Harry decided to just read Merlin's Grimoire. Parts of it were really fascinating. He spent the rest of the evening reading about Merlin's efforts to create a magic staff, as his magic had gotten so powerful that he'd burned out the core of his wand. It was really fascinating stuff.

He even managed to get to the part where he hid his staff in someplace called Brú na Bóinne, in a hill there. He knew he'd heard about that somewhere, but before he could get a handle on the thought Madam Pomfrey told him it was lights out. He put the book back in his bag and tucked the bag under his pillow. Aspis settled beside his shoulder and they both went to sleep.

He woke again to the sound of Aspis asking, _"Who are you? I do not like you so close to my sleeping consort. Go away."_

Harry woke completely at that and looked up. Dumbledore was hovering over him, wand out.

Harry yelped and rolled away from the pointing wand. He snatched at Aspis on his way over and the snake wrapped around his arm. He landed on his feet and snatched at his wand on the bedside table. Aspis reared up and opened his mouth as widely as he could and hissed, _"No! Back off!" _Harry managed to get his wand but then couldn't decide what to do.

It wouldn't look good to hex Dumbledore, much as he wanted to, so he just stood there blinking warily at the man.

"Now, Harry, I know you don't see well without your spectacles. It's me, Dumbledore."

Harry rubbed one eye, his contacts were a bit dry, then just grumbled, "I got contacts. I can see fine. What do you want?"

"Madam Pomfrey has released you to go down to breakfast. She asked me to inform you that you are not to run for the next four days. Contacts? What are contacts?" Dumbledore's expression of confusion made Harry sigh. "Also, that snake does not seem to like me."

Harry just picked up his clothing, saying, "Good. I'm starving. I'll run if I think I can. And contacts are special lenses that you put in your eyes. Like glasses only better."

Dumbledore puffed up a bit then said in his best 'I'm Headmaster' voice. "Harry, as Headmaster, I'm in charge of you. You'll do as I say."

Harry blenched, turning pasty white, then flushed. "So. Look here old man. I'm bloody well in charge of my own damn self. You've done such a friggin' good job of it so far, haven't you? You can do things my way or not at all. I've fucking had it with you and your sodding twinkle and bloody guilt trips. From now on there'll be no trouble from the ministry, or the order. If you keep mixing in, I'll go back to France and you can bloody fucking well take care of Tommy boy yourselves. I don't want any more interference with me, with my friends, who are all doing their best to help me, or my Papa. Got me?"

Dumbledore spluttered then exclaimed, "But ... Harry, it's your destiny and duty to deal with Voldemort. You have to."

Harry cut him off with a slash of his hand. "Aspis doesn't like you because he sees you as a threat to my health and safety. And you are. You don't want to hear what I have to say about anything. You don't care, I'm nothing but a weapon to you. If you want me to do your dirty work, there have to be some incentives. Got me? If not. Well, I really, really like France. Now, I'm going down to eat. Keep yourself to yourself. Excuse me."

And with that he just stormed past the stunned man and went down to eat his breakfast with his friends, Aspis wrapped around him and fussing all the way. Harry fussed right back.

"First they love me then they hate me. I'm a hero one minute and an attention seeking mental defective the next. Idiots. I ought to leave them to their fates."

He was still muttering and cussing when he sat down in a chair, which he had to conjure, at the table and reached for a bowl of scramble.

Colin Creevy, poor innocent that he was, managed to bring Harry's ire down on his head by asking, "Harry, what's got you so upset?" Everyone else at the table just cringed.

Harry shook the eggs off the serving spoon with a splat. "Oh, I don't know! Dumbledore messing about in my business, meddling old fool that he is. Or maybe it's just that having an insane, megalomaniac with a god complex out to kill me tends to make me a bit cranky. Call me crazy!"

Colin flinched a bit then said with commendable calm, "I think it'd make me more than a bit crazy. I'm sorry. Would you like some toast?" He handed over the toast rack.

Harry sighed, "Look ... Colin, I'm sorry. I'm just pissed off at the world right now. No adult listens to me, but they expect me to save the whole damn world for them. Without any help from them. My worst enemy for years turns out to be more use to me than the headmaster of my school who is also the greatest light wizard in years. Idiots!"

Draco sighed, he'd been expecting this for weeks. "Well, don't get your knickers in a twist. We'll work it all out. Now, calm down and eat your breakfast. We have Potions in ... half an hour." Draco sighed again. "And I'd tell you to change your robes but we don't have time."

Harry glanced down at himself. Dobby had brought him clean clothing, leaving it on the foot of his bed before he was awake. These were the clothes he'd put on while he was yelling at Dumbledore. Dobby had brought the under layer of his combat robes, dragon hide vest, trousers and boots. Harry had put them on without thinking and just tossed his school robes on over. He looked ... dangerous. His eyeliner and the bit of lip gloss he wore were missing but he corrected that right at the table.

Seamus, always curious, asked, "Harry, not to get my head bitten off or anything. But where did you get in the habit of wearing ... makeup?"

"I worked at a club. Got in the habit there." he cast a wandless tempus and growled, "Come on, lets go before we're late. Snape will go mental."

Everybody but Harry and Draco flinched as a smooth, snide voice said from the end of the table, "I assure you I have better use for my intellect than 'going mental' as you put it simply because you are late." He held out a hand to Harry. "Mr Potter, your potions."

Harry took the vials and gulped them down, handing the empties back to Snape. "Thank you."

Professor Snape looked startled, paused for a moment then replied, "You are welcome. No complaints about the taste, I take it?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm used to it. Draco explained to me that most flavourings act as a reactive ingredient. There aren't many inert flavourings available and most flavourings only cover the taste, leaving the after taste. And that's really the worst part of a potion. So, what are we doing today?"

The Professor managed to look pleased with himself without actually changing expression. "I have managed to find several patches of plants that are wild potion ingredients and gotten permission from Dumbledore to take you into the Forbidden Forest to gather them. They are not sensitive types so they are excellent for ham-handed beginners to practice on." He looked around, counting heads. "Since all the class is actually here, we should just head on out. You'll be issued equipment by house elves at the site. Come along."

So the whole class trooped after their professor, straight to the Forbidden Forest, past Hagrid's hut. In the small clearing just on the other side of it several elves waited for them with baskets of tools.

"Here you will find a pile of trugs. Take one. You will also be given a pair of gardeners gloves, a knife, a pair of scissors and some wrapping paper. Put all these things in the trug, for ease of transport."

Harry just took a trug and let each elf put his contribution into the trug. He fished around in his bag to find his sketches. These were the reference sketches he'd made for his book so he thought they might come in handy.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Harry handed the sketches to Snape who glanced through them then remarked, "Good. Share these if you are asked to." a raised eye brow made it a request instead of an order.

Harry shrugged. "Sure. If they ask." He was soon glad he had brought not only his sketches but his potions book and his Compendium of Herbology, a present from Neville.

Harry dropped his sketches back in the trug and put it over his arm. He joined Neville and Draco when Professor Snape told them to form groups in threes.

After they did that, he ordered, "Now, spread out. Look around you. You'll find several different plants that are potion ingredients. Follow the directions in your text to harvest each variety you find. Wrap them in the paper, do not allow one variety to touch the others. Now go."

There was a lot of moaning and groaning as most of the students hadn't bothered to bring their texts with them and Professor Snape informed them that it was much too late to go back for them.

Harry just shrugged, he'd brought his and extra materials as well. Hermione was the only other student who had brought a text book. Neville was now prime partner material.

Harry eyed a Slytherin he didn't know and barked, "You had your chance years ago. Bugger off." Neville just rubbed his wrist where the boy had grabbed him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just wish they'd keep their hands to themselves." He looked around. "Lets go this way. Draco?"

Draco just smirked a bit. "I know how to do this. Father taught me before first year. Do you have that list?"

Neville produced a list from a pocket and they bent their heads together to look it over and try to figure out which plants they were most likely to find.

"Well, Snape did say that there were several here in the forest. We could go this way." Harry pointed so they went that way.

Neville consulted the list and said, "There's one here, the Greater Thistle. It's rare but I've seen it here. It's used in several potions that help nervous conditions. If we could find it, that would be a real coupe. I've heard that it's really hard to harvest successfully. Anyone can cut it and it's good for lots of potions. But there are special conditions for harvesting it for others."

Harry nodded. "I remember. Snape bored on and on about that. Here. What's this?" Harry pointed to a rather gaudily orange fungus.

Neville eyed it for a moment. "That's Fairy Table. It's on the list. Shall I?"

Draco and Harry just stayed out of his way as he harvested enough for all three of them, carefully wrapping the portions in paper and handing them out.

Draco found the next plant, which was a lank looking bluish grass that was used as a catalyst for bases. He harvested this and passed each of the others some.

Draco sighed. "This is really nice. The weather is even co-operating. What could possibly go wrong?"

Harry moaned. "Draco, damn it, you just hexed us. Something horrible is bound to happen now."

Neville nodded. "That's right. Just so you know."

Harry led the way out into a small clearing, looking for something that grew in the sun. They were supposed to have one fungus, one grass, something that grew in the sun and something that grew in the shade. They had three of the four in the two plants they already had so all they had to do was find something that grew in the sun.

Neville stopped and pointed. "There. That's Sunsprite. I don't remember what it's used in but it's on the list. Harry? You want to do the honours? You haven't harvested anything yet."

Harry sighed, this was way too much like gardening for him. "I guess so. Just cut it at the base? Or pull it up by the root?"

"Cut it. The only plant on the list you pull up is the thistle."

Draco nodded. "Yes and the nasty thing has to be harvested per a patesco manus manus. Ouch."

Neville thought for a moment. "I swear the text says, per manus manus."

Harry checked his notes and his sketches. "Well, my notes say a patesco but the text just says per manus manus. I'm inclined to go with my notes. They're from a book in the Malfoy library and backed up by another from the Black library. Hogwarts texts are notoriously imprecise. I swear..." He trailed off then he pointed. "Look! Is that a greater thistle or am I bonkers?"

Neville hurried to the plant and examined it carefully. "It is. What should we do? Draco?"

Draco looked at the plant like it was his hope of heaven. It just might be, it was the prime ingredient in the potion that would cure his Sensatus Nervosa.

Neville made his decision. "I'll go get Professor Snape. I can hear him talking to someone. Stay right here."

It didn't take long for them to return. Harry heard the professor telling someone else to take themselves off as they only had one ingredient and weren't to be dilly-dallying around.

"Well, where is it?"

Harry just pointed off to the side.

"It is the Greater Thistle. Excellent eye, Mr Longbottom."

Neville just pointed to Harry. "He saw it."

"Well then, excellent eye, Mr Potter." He turned to Neville, holding out a hand. "I would appreciate the loan of your gloves, Mr Longbottom."

Harry grabbed all his courage with both hands and managed to say, "There's a question about the method of harvesting."

"Indeed?" Snape was actually desperate enough to listen.

"I consulted several books to make sure my drawing is exact. Two books said the same thing, but in the text it says something different. The books, one from the Malfoy library and the other from the Black, say per a patesco manus manus while the text, which has been in use since Dippet's time says per manus manus. I know you have your own notes, so which is it?"

Snape thought for a moment then decided to take them seriously. "I've consulted several modern works, not having access to older works except for one in the Restricted Section. So ... but who has the nerve to pluck a Greater Thistle with their bare hand?"

Harry eyed the thing for a moment. "If it gives Draco a chance..." he just reached out, grasped the thistle with his bare hand and pulled it up. "Here you go."

Neville rushed to wrap the plant in paper, careful not to touch it himself.

Snape made sure that the plant was safely in his trug then took Harry's hand in his own.

Harry had let go of the thistle the second Neville got the paper around it. Now his hand was stinging and burning something awful. He'd accidentally grabbed a thistle a few times while weeding in the Dursleys garden but this was ten times worse.

"Fool boy. Let me see." Snape eyed the reddened and rapidly swelling member. "Not too bad. At least you had sense enough to grasp the stem only instead of getting a leaf. I have some cream that will take care of that."

He pulled a tin out of a pocket, opened it and slathered Harry's hand with the grayish cream. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. That feels much better."

Draco just stood and stared, until Professor Snape was done with Harry's hand. Then he hurried over to examine it for himself.

"You wanker! What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that it's a chance for you to be well. I'd do anything to help you get better."

Draco gave Harry the blankest look imaginable. "Oh. Well."

Snape gave Harry a narrow eyed look, but refrained from comment. Instead, he handed the tin to Draco. "He'll need at least one more application. When it starts stinging again, put on more."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Draco turned to Harry, his expression soft and open. "Thank you, Harry, you shouldn't have hurt yourself like that."

Harry flushed. "It's nothing."

Draco just snorted and said, "Prat."

Harry grinned back. "Rotten snake."

Neville just shook his head and went to harvest the Sunsprite.

Draco fussed over Harry a bit then calmed down as the salve took the swelling and redness out.

They returned to the class room to turn in their trugs, carefully labelled with their names.

Snape had them sit at the tables and addressed them. "I do hope you were very careful gathering your ingredients as you will be using them in a potion. The potion you produce will be predicated by what you have gathered. Next session you will be given your ingredients, carefully preserved by detentionees. Therefore, your assignment is to research which potions can be produced by the ingredients you have found. Mr. Longbottom, thank your Grandmother for getting you into this class." He gave Neville a look that said plainly that he'd been coerced somehow and was regretting the fact. "Your groups will be the one which you were in on our little expedition. Malfoy, I expect you to restrain Longbottom's propensity for exploding, melting, or otherwise damaging cauldrons, or the lab in general. Dismissed." He waited until everyone was on their way out then called, "Potter, Malfoy a moment, if you please."

Harry, whose hand was hurting again, muttered, "Or even if we don't please." but he obediently turned to face Professor Snape with Draco by his side.

Snape, who'd heard that, as intended, just gazed at Harry for a moment then asked, "How is your hand?"

Harry clenched the member in question and answered, "Hurts. It'll be fine in awhile. I've grabbed a thistle before."

Snape just held out his hand. "Let me see."

Harry held out his hand, which was still a bit swollen. "See, the swelling is going down."

Snape examined Harry's hand closely. "So I see. I've never seen anyone just grab a thistle like that. Most who have to do it, have to brace themselves."

Harry just shrugged. "There was no thinking about it. If it could help Draco ... well, there's no thinking involved."

"So I see. Draco, continue applications of the cream every two hours until the swelling and redness are completely gone. If it lasts until morning, come see me. I have another cream we can try. Now, shoo." He flicked his fingers in the direction of the door. Harry notice that his dark eyes held a very assessing expression but didn't think much of it.

Lunch was a rather leisurely affair as Snape had let them go twenty minutes early, an unheard of thing.

Hermione got a good look at Harry's hand when he reached for a platter of roast beef and had to withdraw it, hissing in pain. She grabbed it, hurting him again and demanded, "Harry! What did you do? This is inflamed! You're such a goof. Tell me what you did so that I can figure out how to fix this. I would say that you should go to Madam Pomfrey but after that potions disaster, I'm not sure."

Harry finally managed to wrestle his hand away while Draco ordered, "Granger! Let go at once. You're hurting him worse. Fool."

Hermione gasped and plopped back into her seat, exclaiming, "Oh, Harry! I'm sorry. But ... I just ... You're so careless with yourself that you just drive me mad."

Draco took the lead. "Hermione, calm down. Harry found a Greater Thistle and pulled it with his bare hand. Like the recipe says to. Severus gave me a cream for it. Now. Put a slice of that beef on his plate."

Hermione did as requested, babbling about Greater Thistles and the potions that could be created from them. No one paid much attention, now used to the fact that, when she was nervous or upset she had a tendency to ramble, boring on about random facts.

Harry found that he couldn't handle a utensil with his right hand, it was still very painful. He tried with his left but only managed to fumble a blob of mash and gravy into his lap.

Draco just snarled, "Oh, give me that." and flicked his wand to clean Harry's robes. Then the Great Hall was treated to the sight of Draco Malfoy feeding Harry Potter-Black from his own plate. Purebloods, who were aware of all the ramifications of that act, stared. Those who didn't understand the declaration of shared food, stared for different reasons.

Harry looked at Ron and Neville and asked "What? It's not like he hasn't done it before. When I was sick. At first, I was so weak I couldn't do it myself. Papa and Draco took it in turns. Mmmm." Draco took that opportunity to shove a forkful of mash into his mouth.

"Eat! Babble later. Now, you do realize that me feeding you off my own plate, in public is a declaration of sorts. Right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, it's a declaration that you and your family will offer me sanctuary at the cost of your blood, if necessary. I wish my hand didn't hurt so much. I'd feed you back."

Draco gave Harry a smile of such joy that Harry had to look away. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Deal." Harry opened his mouth for a bite of beef, completely ignoring the whispers that filled the hall.

Draco continued to feed Harry all through lunch even feeding him a huge piece of treacle tart.

When it was time to go to Arithmancy, Ron picked up Harry's school bag and said that he'd take it to class for him.

"Ron, you'll be late to your own class." Draco held out his hand for the bag.

"Not really a problem, as it's Magical Creatures. All I have to do is tell Hagrid why I was late and he'll give me a pass. Besides, it's grindylows. Bleh."

Professor Vector took one look at Harry's hand and told him to just borrow Hermione's notes, with her permission. She looked at Hermione for her co-operation, Hermione just nodded.

Harry smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Hermione. Between you and Draco, I'm set."

The lecture was actually interesting as it was on the formula to figure the actual power of a wizard.

"Now, the wizarding world has developed a system where by each wizard or witch is assigned a title that indicates their power. They aren't used much except in the duelling circles but everyone should know their level. Why this isn't covered in Defence or Charms, I don't know, but we will cover it here. You'll work out your level yourself, using this formula." She turned to write it on the board. As she wrote she continued, "Write this down, as well as the titles, which are; Wizard, Magician, Master Magician, Sorcerer, Grand Sorcerer, Mage or Warlock, and Magus. For comparison, Professor Snape is a Sorcerer, while Professor Dumbledore is a Grand Sorcerer. Most of you, as seventh years, will probably test out as Master Magicians. Some might edge into Sorcerer, but I doubt it. Now, we'll do the tests and work the maths over the next two weeks. We'll spend the rest of the class reading the applicable chapters in Arithmancy Through the Ages and I am handing out a list of other books you'll need to use to finish your research into the methods of acquiring the data needed for the formula. Better get to the library before the Ravenclaws get all the books. Now, read, please."

Harry sighed. He was really tired of the Ravenclaws getting all the books and hogging them until the last minute. Hermione grumbled and groaned about the same thing.

When class was dismissed the whole group rushed to the library to grab as many of the books as they could manage. They were too late by several hours, Madam Pince told them that Ravenclaw had everyone of them.

Harry snarled and threw his book bag onto the table. "Damnit! How are we supposed to do our work when all the books are in Ravenclaw and won't show up until ... well, fucking never. Shite!"

Hermione didn't even call him on his language. Draco just flopped into a chair and grumbled, "You're right, Harry. I wish we could go home to do the research. Malfoy library is one of the best in the world."

Harry snarked, "Yes, but can we use it? Hell no. We're forbidden to leave campus. I can't even go to my own library."

Dobby, sensing that Harry was very upset, popped in exclaiming, "Harry Potter, sir. What is upsetting you so?"

"Books. I've got books that we could be using for research, without having to hurry so that others can use them, and I can't get to them. Fuck!" Harry kicked a chair, causing Madam Pince to hiss at him. He stuck his tongue out at her, knowing she couldn't see him.

Dobby nodded his understanding. "You is hurting and not being happy. Your snaky is not being happy either." and it was true, Aspis was weaving his head back and forth by Harry's ear, hissing softly

Harry took a moment to soothe Aspis with the promise of a mouse, while he was doing that he had an idea.

"Dobby! You're my elf now, we've bonded, right?" Dobby grinned widely and nodded. "So, you can go to any of my properties anywhere and bring back anything?"

"Yes, Dobby can do. If Missy Hermi is giving Dobby a list, Dobby can be bringing any book, or anything else that is being wanted. But where is Dobby to put these things?"

Harry smiled an entirely evil smile. "In my trunk. It's Papa's old travelling trunk. After you put the books in place, lock it with your magic. Make it so that only I can unlock it." he glanced around a bit apologetically. "That way no one can claim I'm being irresponsible with valuable books or letting anyone have unlimited access to dangerous property. Draco, you might have Dobby check the Malfoy library too."

But Dobby shook his head at that. "Dobby is being sorry to be difficult but Dobby is never returning to Malfoy Manor. Dobby will be going to another of the Black or Potter residences if Harry Potter, sir returns there after school is being out."

Draco just nodded. "I'll send an owl to Father. I'm sure he'll be able to figure out something."

Harry shrugged. "Just have him send them by Gerard."

Dobby looked relieved, Harry had forbidden him to punish himself except on express orders to do so. He'd expected at least a mild punishment for refusing a direct order, even with a good excuse. He murmured, "Harry Potter is a great and kind master. Dobby is being so lucky."

Hermione interrupted these musings by giving him a sixteen inch list of books that she would like to have. He examined it for a moment then said, "Dobby is knowing that some of these books are not being in either library."

Harry just shrugged, "Then find them and buy them. You've got limited access to my vaults."

"Yes, Master Harry, Dobby is going now." and he popped away to search out the books on the list.

Hermione gave Draco another list, causing him to question, "How the hell does she do that?" He sat down to write a letter to Lucius, telling him about Harry picking the thistle and the need for books on what was called the 'Merlin Test'.

The books all showed up in his trunk by the next afternoon.

.

Authors notes.

Well, another chapter done. I'm not going to do much more with classes, most of the story will occur after or between classes, on the week-ends and during training sessions or Quidditch practice and games. Things are going to pick up a bit with lots happening fairly quickly.

.

With a bare hand - per a patesco manus manus

by hand – per manus manus


	41. Chapter 41

Severus Snape was a very happy brewmaster. He'd taken the Greater Thistle and started brewing the second his classes were over. The brew was perfect, the right color, consistency and fragrance.

He entered the Great Hall in the middle of dinner with the flask in his hand. He found Draco at once, his brilliant blond head bent over his plate. Snape realized that Potter was feeding Draco. He sighed, he just hoped Lucius knew what was going on.

"Draco. The brew was successful. Drink this at once."

Draco didn't ask any questions. He took the flask and gulped the contents down in three swallows, then just waited. Nothing seemed to happen, but Draco suddenly shivered and flushed bright red.

"Oh! It ... tingles, sort of. Or maybe burns. I feel something at any rate." Draco sighed. "Wow. That was strange."

Hermione teasingly doubled up her fist. "Let's see if it worked."

Draco shielded his face with his hands, laughed and said, "Oh, no. Hermione, you've got a fist like a hammer. Or at least that's what it felt like. And a hell of a right cross."

Snape raised a quizzical eyebrow, but said, "I think a pinch will be sufficient."

So Hermione gave Draco a good pinch. Draco winced a bit and said, "Ow." in a flat tone. Then he smiled. "It didn't hurt ... that much. I mean, I think it only hurt as much as a pinch is supposed to."

Harry jumped up and hugged Draco, who hugged him back. They both did a little dance of celebration, then Professor Snape said, "Incoming. Dumbledore at four o'clock." No one wondered how he could know something like that because Dumbledore was right there.

"Boys! Boys! To what do we owe this celebration? Why don't you share with the rest of us?"

Harry turned and snarked, "Maybe because it's none of your business until we speak to Papa? Or maybe because it's just none of your bloody business at all. You'd never bother anyone else about a little hugging. Like the time Neville hugged Colin because he'd gotten an 'O' on a test? Bugger off."

Dumbledore then proceeded to make the worst mistake of the last ten years. "Detention, Mr. Potter. With Filch. Your attitude needs a good adjustment. This disrespect will not be tolerated."

Harry just shrugged. "Fine. Sorry I was rude. But ... I'm not sorry to tell you to butt out."

Argus Filch just went to check the rules of the Hogwarts Charter of 1077, just to be sure.

Dumbledore just turned and went back to his seat at the high table. Harry turned to Draco and asked, "Are you going to send an owl to Papa?"

Snape shook his head. "That will not be necessary. I sent one before I brought the brew to you. I'll send another now."

Harry blinked for a moment. "Why did you send him an owl before you brought Draco the potion? Not being a shite, just curious."

Snape, who'd started to snap at him, realized that he really was just curious. "Because I know better than to give Draco an untested, how-abet, recognized potion, without asking Lucius first. I do value my head, thankyouverymuch."

"Oh, of course." Harry gave Professor Snape a brilliant smile. "And I forgot something." He bowed slightly. "Thank you for curing Draco, sir."

Snape just inclined his head a degree or two, then turned and walked away.

Hermione started in at once. "Harry how could you? You were so rude to Dumbledore and now you have a detention. With Filch."

"Hermione, don't fuss. I'm not sorry, Dumbledore isn't the be all and end all of the wizarding world. And I don't care about the detention."

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I do. I wanted to go over Merlin's Map again and you know the book won't stay open for me. I think I have a handle on part of that ... spell that's not. But I need to look at the last page again."

Harry widened his eyes comically and exclaimed, "You! Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

"I got some sense. I actually wrote down all the pros and cons of Dumbledore ... he comes out decidedly in the negative. But this detention with Filch worries me. There's been rumours. But ..." She made a face. "Done is done."

Harry just sighed, plopped down in his chair and said, "Sorry about your research. I'm even sorrier about having to miss sword training tonight. But, I guess Filch needs all the help he can get. Pass the mushy peas, will you?"

They finished their dinner in high spirits, even the Slytherins having a lark, pinching Draco unexpectedly just to hear him swear. Then laughing at his indignant expression.

After dinner they all went to their own common rooms, except Draco, who went to his private quarters. Unexpectedly, although it shouldn't have been, Lucius was seated in the most comfortable chair Draco had.

He rose the second Draco entered and pulled him into a hug. "Draco, my dragon. Severus tells me the potion was successful. I must test it. I'm sorry." And with that, he cast a stinging hex on Draco.

It only made him flinch a bit and exclaim, "Father! Damnit, everyone's been pinching me and such. I'm bruised all over." but he grinned like a loon as he said it.

Lucius hugged him again in apology. "Come, my dragon, I want to visit Severus. I want to thank him for curing you."

Draco felt compelled to interject, "Well, it was Harry who found the thistle and picked it. Severus did do the rest though."

"Well, we'll have to thank him as well. But Severus first. Come along."

.

Harry read in the common room until it was time to report for his detention. He, wisely in his opinion left both his bracelets and Aspis in his room. He cautioned Dean to leave the snake alone and called Dobby to watch them both.

Dean sneered at him and said, "You think you're so smart, Harry. Just you wait until Filch is done with you. Go on, see if you're even back in the dorm tonight. I won't bother your slimy snake." He laughed a bit cruelly and returned to what he'd been doing.

Harry left the tower, wondering what the hell Dean had been on about.

He found out the second he entered Filch's office.

"Ha! Potter, there you are. Good thing you're not late. Now, Headmaster Dumbledore sent you down for an attitude adjustment. And don't think that you'll get out of it because you're a wizard and I'm a squib." He barked, "Take him!" and Harry couldn't resist, something forced him to the wall. Hogwarts herself was enforcing Dumbledore's orders.

Harry snarled, "You'll regret this." as his arms were bound to the wall by some invisible power. Harry jerked at them, but he was stuck fast.

"Not as much as you will, boy." Filch got Harry's robes off him somehow and then produced a knife with which he cut Harry's shirt up the back, he dragged the cloth off his shoulders and pushed it out of the way.

Harry knew instinctively what was coming so he braced himself. Filch got his flogger out of his desk and addressed Harry. The first lash told Harry that Filch wasn't using a belt or strap, neither was he using a cane. He decided at the second lash that it was a mid-range flogger.

Harry had never been whipped with a flogger, but he'd handled plenty of them and the results of their use at the Silken Cage. He didn't think Filch would be allowed to give him more than twenty lashes. He also knew that he could handle this. He wasn't about to give the asshole the satisfaction of hearing him make so much as a sound.

Filch knew better than to overstep his bounds too much. He was lucky that the old rules allowed him so much leeway and that Hogwarts would enforce his commands if only within his office. He gave Harry exactly fifteen lashes just as he gave all the students remanded to him for detention.

He tossed the flogger back onto his desk and freed Harry. He was surprised to watch Harry simply pick up his robe and put it on without a flinch.

"That all you've got? I had more from Uncle Vernon for a lot less." Harry walked toward the door with a firm step. "You ever touch me again, and I'll kill you." Harry looked at Filch over his shoulder and the look in Harry's eyes chilled the squib to the bone.

Harry walked out into the corridor, he looked from one side to the other, trying to decide where to go. He was aching all over and he really wasn't looking forward to dealing with either Ron or Hermione. He really wanted his Papa but he knew that wasn't possible. He decided that his foster brother was the next best thing.

.

Draco put his cup down at the tap on the door. "I wonder who that is?"

The door opened before Draco could get to it, so that meant that it had to be Harry, as only he and Lucius could open the door. Harry stepped into the room, shucking his robes as he came.

"Draco, I need you. That detention ..." Harry looked up. "Papa! Oh, Papa. I ... Filch ... he had a flogger. That cocksucker ..."

Lucius caught Harry as his strength finally gave out and he stumbled. "What? Harry what the devil does Filch have to do with anything?"

Draco moved to look at Harry's back. "Son of a bitch! Harry had detention with Filch. He narked off Dumbledore. Got sent down for an attitude adjustment."

Lucius, very familiar with Filch's attitude adjustments just snarled, "How many?"

"Fifteen. I hurt. Papa?"

Lucius led Harry into Draco's bed chamber and told him to hold onto the bed post. Harry did, but not for long. Lucius stripped off his robes and jacket, then sat down on the bed in his shirt sleeves, kicking off his boots he settled back against the pillows and held out his arms to Harry. Harry gave a soft cry and fell into them.

"Oh, Papa, it really hurts. What ... make it stop."

"I will, my treasure, I will. Draco, go get Severus. Not Madam Pomfrey, she's no help in a situation like this."

Draco was out the door before Lucius was finished speaking.

His tap on the door to Severus' private quarters was answered immediately. "Draco! What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"It's Harry. You have to come. Father is furious. I've never seen him look like that."

"And what has the Golden Boy gotten himself into now?" Severus couldn't help but sneer.

"Don't call him that! And he didn't get himself into anything. Dumbledore did. Gave him a detention with Filch, remember. Come on! And bring your bag."

Severus grabbed his bag. He didn't know what was going on, detentions with Filch had become a by word for 'not healthy' since last year. But, after Umbridge, all the students were singularly closed mouthed around the staff. He'd been hearing rumors, but his snakes were never given detentions with Filch, he handled them all himself. A few threats had made sure that Filch didn't object, no matter what the actual detention was supposed to be. He made his detentions unpleasant enough that they were to be avoided.

Draco led him down the corridor to his private quarters, saying, "He's in here. He just showed up about five minutes ago. He's in a state so don't take anything he says personally. He's got a really filthy mouth when he's upset."

"I'll remember that. His father, on the other hand, was singularly mealy mouthed. As the saying goes, 'he wouldn't say shit if he had a mouth full of it.'" Severus followed Draco through the sitting room and into the bed chamber. He got one good look at Harry's back and the position Lucius was holding him in and let vent to a few choice words of his own.

"Bloody buggering fuck! Lucius, how the devil did ... never mind. Hold him still." Severus was well aware of the pain Harry had to be in. He was of the same generation as Lucius and had suffered Filch's hand himself, as well as his muggle fathers. "I'll use the pink cream. Lucius, hold him still."

Harry muttered, "I'll hold myself still, thank you." Then buried his face in the crook of Lucius' neck. Lucius stroked his hair off his forehead and pulled the long braid out of Severus' way.

Severus carefully spread the cream over Harry's back, assessing the damage clinically. "Well, it's not that bad. Although, I'm sure it feels bad enough. No broken skin. The cream will take the swelling down and ease the pain. I can't do anything about the bruising or you'll just wind up back in Filch's hands."

Harry sighed as the pain eased. "That's ok. Thank you for doing that much."

Severus ran a finger over a slick place on Harry's back and realized exactly what it was. As he was well aware that Lucius would never treat one of his children so, he had another nail in the coffin of his belief that Harry was spoiled, cosseted and petted. He still couldn't get past James' treatment of him, and others, but he was beginning to think he was very wrong about Harry.

Dragging his attention back from where it had wandered, he put the top back on the tin and sighed. "Potter. I swear."

Harry chuckled a bit. "So I heard. Thanks again."

Severus glanced at Lucius and sighed. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"I do. He is my treasure. Just as Draconis is my dragon. I will be having words with Dumbledore. Do you think that old fool really has any idea what goes on in this school?"

Severus shook his head. "No, he really doesn't. He keeps a special eye on a few students and seems to know quite a bit about what they are up to. But ... he pays no attention to what Filch does, nor did he pay any attention to Umbridge. He seems to be keeping his head down, as the saying goes. I think he's paying a great deal more attention to the War Against Voldemort than anything else. He leaves the day to day management to Minerva and she's overwhelmed. She has classes to teach and all the management to take care of. And the Defense class this year is just about as bad as when Lockhart was teaching it. There have been two Aurors in already, and they both covered the same material over again."

Harry grumbled as he eased himself out of Lucius' arms, the man seemed oddly reluctant to let go. "I could teach it better myself. I still don't understand why Dumbledore doesn't let you teach it. You'd be really good. Just, too much snark, I think."

Severus started to sneer, then realized that Harry was still just enough out of it that he didn't realize what he was saying. So, instead of snarking him to death he said, "There's a curse on the position. One year only. I ... have to stay here, for obvious reasons. Besides that, I really don't want it. Now, see if you can't get some sleep while I try to calm Lucius down before he commits a murder."

Harry opened one eye to say, "Oh, don't murder either one of them. If they're dead, they can't suffer." He grinned wickedly. "The twins taught me so much. Papa, I'll probably run out of pocket money."

Lucius blinked. "I see. Speak to Draco before you do anything. And, remember, he's nearly a Brewmaster in his own right. Although, you will not be worrying about Filch."

Lucius sat on the side of the bed, holding Harry's hand, until he fell asleep.

As soon as he was sure, he got up, donned his robes and boots again and picked up his cane. He made sure that his true wand was in his sleeve then returned to the parlour.

"Draco, stay with your foster brother. I'll be having a little ... chat with Filch. Then Dumbledore."

Draco just smirked at his father and tried to find it in his heart to pity either one of them. He failed.

.

As Lucius was preparing to face Filch, Harry's friends were worrying about him.

Finally, Neville said, "I don't care how near curfew it is, I'm going to go see Draco. Ron, you stay here, just in case he shows. Hermione, will you go down to Slytherin and ask Daphne or Millicent if he's there? I don't think he is but, we need to check. If he's really hurt, Dumbledore is going to get a howler from Gran. I'll see to it myself."

So they went off to see if they could find Harry. Hermione tapped on the Slytherin portal and was rewarded by Millicent answering.

"Millicent! Harry isn't back from his detention yet. Is he here?"

Millicent shook her head, looking worried. "No, he's not. It was with Filch, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"I've heard some things about that. Not good things either." She thought for a moment. "Go back to your dorm. I'm going to floo Mr Malfoy." She saw Hermione's expression. "Yes, we have a floo. But it's only for emergencies."

"Oh. You know, I really don't care. Can I come in? Please? I want to hear what he says."

Millicent thought about that for a second. "Well, I don't see why not. Come on."

Hermione sat beside Millicent as she made the call. The house elf, Tuggy, said that Master Lucius was already there.

Hermione sighed. "Well, if he's here, then Harry's with him. I'll go back to the dorm and tell the others. Thanks, Millicent."

So Hermione returned to the dorm with this information. Ron nodded his relief at the news; just remarking that, if Harry was with Lucius, that was the last they'd see of either one of them, or Draco, until breakfast.

.

Neville ran into Lucius as he was on his way to handle Filch. Lucius gave him a quick summary of what had happened then sent him back to the dorm.

Neville obediently went, but after he told everyone what had happened, he wrote a letter to his Gran. He didn't wait until morning to send it. He now kept a huge Great Grey owl on a perch by the window. Longbottom business was now discussed between him and his Gran before decisions were made.

.

Lucius slammed the door back against the wall. "You! You filthy squib! You hurt my son!"

Filch scrambled up from where he'd fallen over backwards in his tipped back chair. "Draco? I never touched the brat. What are you talking about?"

"Harrison James Potter is my foster son. You flogged him. Fifteen lashes. You are not fit to be around children." Lucius picked the man up by the front of his jacket and shook him like a terrier shakes a rat. "Damn you." he tossed Filch into the back wall of the office with a very satisfying thud. "I expect to see your resignation on Dumbledore's desk within three days. And do not fail in this." he narrowed his eyes in a way that had made stronger men than Filch wet themselves. "You will not like what happens if I find you here when next I visit."

He left the office in a flurry of robes and braid.

His next stop at Dumbledore's office was as frustrating as always. He was very tired of guessing sweets by the time he gained admittance so his temper was in even worse shape than before.

"Dumbledore! You are a fool, an idiot and a senile danger to ..." He had to stop for a moment to keep from screaming at the headmaster.

"Lucius, to what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore managed to sound calm, even in the face of Lucius' much vaunted fury. He could now see why every Death Eater feared him.

"Detention. With Filch. Harry is not your personal whipping boy. No matter how you try to make him one. Filch flogged him. I. Will. Not. Have. It. You placed him with people who despised him, abused him, starved him and actually beat him. His back is scared with it. If you want to push him into abandoning your crusade, keep this behaviour up. I shall be glad to take him to France. Beauxbattons would love to have him attend the last of his seventh year there."

Dumbledore paled at these words. He had known that Harry wasn't happy at the Dursleys, but family was family. The wards protected Harry from Death Eaters. Dumbledore was beginning to suspect that he'd needed more protection from internal threats than external ones.

"Lucius. I had no idea. I do truly swear. He just said that they weren't nice to him. If I'd had any idea."

"You would still have sent him back. You have your head firmly up your arse. Tom Riddle will not be beaten by a single boy. It is not possible. As long as there is a single horcrux out there, he will be back. Now ... cease interfering with my sons. Do you understand me? If not, I shall be glad to take this to the Board of Governors. Good night!" and with that, he whirled and stormed out. Reminding Dumbledore again why he was one of the most feared of Voldemort's lieutenants. The wonder of how he'd managed to remove his mark troubled Dumbledore in the night. What was that damn man actually up to? It never entered Dumbledore's mind that Lucius might actually be on the side of the light now.

.

Lucius returned to Draco's quarters to tell him, and Harry, that he was on his way home.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay, but it is against the Hogwarts charter. I need to be gone soon, I'm treading on thin ice as it is. I'm going to make another push to remove Dumbledore from his position." Lucius rubbed his face.

Harry, propped up on his side so he could see Lucius and Draco without hurting his back, said, "I don't think that's a good idea. We need to keep him where we can see him. Keep an eye on whatever he's up to. If we let him get out of sight, how are we going to keep him from queering the works completely?"

"You are right. Much as I despise him, we do need to know what he's up to. I am going to file a protest, however."

Draco sighed. "Please do. This is ... unacceptable."

Harry bit his lip then gave Lucius one of his best pleading looks. "Papa? Will you send me a care package? Please? Just order it from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes."

Lucius nearly hurt himself trying not to laugh. After he had controlled himself, he said he'd do the best he could. His odd quirk of the lips told both boys that he was mightily amused and trying very hard not to show it.

.

Harry slept in the same bed as Draco. Not that unusual an occurrence as they fell asleep together from time to time, discussing one thing or another late into the night.

Draco rolled over and poked him. "Up, sleepy head. You need to get up. We're going to be late to breakfast and you really need your potions this morning."

Harry sighed and rolled onto his back. This made him wince. "I don't want to get up just yet. I need my bracelets and Aspis. Remind me never to leave home without either. And, I'm going to get Filch, Dumbledore and ... I think I ought to make a list. I'm not running or doing any exercises today."

"I should think not. As to whom we're going to get. I'll help you make the list."

Harry grumbled then got up. "I don't think I should take a hot shower, and I'm not in the mood for cold. Cleansing charm?"

Draco obliged then Harry called Dobby. Dobby popped in with Aspis wrapped around him.

"Dobby is here. Snaky is wanting to come with Dobby. Here, Master Harry Potter, sir is worrying everyone. What is happening?"

Harry just told Dobby the truth, ending, "So, I feel like shit. Here's what I want you to do. First, quit twisting your ears. Then, go bring me back the leather trousers with the laces up the legs. The t-shirt doesn't matter because I also want my combat robes, the heavy boots and the heavy bracelets, the engraved ones. Take everything out of my school bag and just drop it into the devils bag. Also, there is a studded dog collar somewhere in my stuff, bring that too."

Draco blinked. "A dog collar? Why the devil would you wear a dog collar?"

Harry smirked at Draco. "It's only called a dog collar. The one I want will keep anyone who sneaks up on me from strangling me or cutting my throat. I'm at war, you know. I might as well look like it."

"How are you going to manage Quidditch practice in that getup?"

"Fuck! That's tonight, isn't it? Well, I'll manage. Dobby can bring me my practice robes to the locker room. And that's another thing. Want to work up something for the first game? We could do a little show before the match. It's Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, right?"

"Right. I've got a couple of ideas. Neville won't have time to do anything, he's lumbered up with homework that he is really having trouble keeping up with and Ron ... he's just as bad off as Neville. Without the excuse that he's got double Herbology, double Potions, Arithmancy and Runes to keep up with. But never mind, we can manage something just the two of us. Start thinking about music."

Harry just nodded and started getting dressed. He made Aspis comfortable as soon as he had his clothing on, fussing with the snake until he had him just right. Aspis asked why he had to be just so, but he cooperated when Harry told him they were performing a threat display.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a bit more like Goderic Gryffindor than was strictly comfortable, for others. Or, perhaps, like Salazar Slytherin as a young man. He really didn't care. All he cared about was the impression he was making.

The impression was of a young warrior who didn't put up with foolishness of any sort. The heavy boots, dragon hide trousers, and silk lined dragon hide vest covered by a flowing robe of deep forest green velvet imbued with charms to repel hexes and jinxes made him look bigger, taller and older. Aspis was wrapped around his chest and neck, very visible against the darker cloth. The dog collar showed vividly against his pale skin. Draco approved. So much so that he dressed as close to the same as he could from clothing he already had.

They entered the Great Hall at full stride, robes flaring behind them. Draco took a chair and set it at the head of the Slytherin table while Harry did the same at Gryffindor. This put them within long arms reach of each other with their backs to the head table. Their dramatic entry and rearrangement of the seating caused the whispers to reach almost shouting levels.

Dumbledore decided to get it over with and stepped down from the dais where the head table was located. He walked to Harry's seat and said, grandfatherly twinkle going full blast, "Harry, my dear boy. I seem to have lost my temper a bit. I hope your detention wasn't too onerous."

Harry lounged back in his chair, gazing up at the headmaster with hard eyes. "You do seem to be losing things a lot lately, including your marbles. Do see if you can't have the house elves find them for you. As to my detention, my flogging was as painful as you'd expect." He picked up his goblet, which contained orange juice instead of pumpkin, sipped and then asked in a flat cold voice, "Would you like to see the bruises?" He looked up at Dumbledore with an arrogant distain that sat better on his face than you'd expect.

Dumbledore attempted to quash this by asking. "Why aren't you in the infirmary under the care of Madam Pomfrey, if you were flogged, that is?"

Harry smirked at Draco and held out his hand. Draco made a face and handed over a knut. "Ok, ok. First ploy, misdirection. Prat."

Harry pocketed the knut. "Rotten snake." He returned his attention to Dumbledore. "Because Papa was right there. He took care of me. As I'm more used to being beaten than I like to admit, I'm on my feet at least a day before normal. Now, if you're done, I'd like to finish my breakfast. I have class in ..." he glanced at the tempus Draco helpfully cast. "thirty minutes. I'd like my potions and breakfast before then."

Dumbledore sighed, this was not going well. And he had another bit of bad news for Harry. "In a moment. I do feel that ... I did speak to Cornelius for you, but he won't be moved. Your Quidditch ban is still in effect." He knew that Harry would throw a royal fit and braced himself for whatever happened next.

"I see. Well, that's that then." He turned to speak down the table to Ron. "Sorry, mate. I was hoping they'd see reason, but I guess you can't expect reason from politicians. Or .. ostriches. Idiots."

Ron gazed back mournfully. "That sucks. We'll be holding tryouts starting tonight then." And with that, he returned to his meal, with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

Draco thought hard then said, "Harry. If you write to him, Father will use his influence to get the ban lifted. But it will cost him favours."

Harry immediately shook his head. "No, then, I don't want him trading favours for something like that. I'll just suck it up and deal." He gave Dumbledore another indecipherable look. "As usual."

Dumbledore realized that he'd been dismissed, for all that he was supposed to be in charge. He decided the better idea was to just leave, so he returned to the head table and settled in his chair. Breakfast was singularly unappealing.

Harry turned to Neville and remarked, "You and Ron are both taking a chance that I don't think you should. If you don't have proper robes, ask and I'll see that you get them."

Ron blinked then said softly, "You know I can't afford them."

Draco snorted, "As a Potter retainer, it's up to Harry to provide them." his speaking look made Ron gulp but he nodded anyway.

Hermione just flat out asked, "When did Ron become your retainer? I don't remember any ... contract or anything."

Harry just kept his gaze pinned on Ron. "We haven't reached an accommodation yet."

Ron shook himself then stood. "Standard would be fine with me."

Harry just shrugged. "I was thinking ... personal shield actually." Every pureblood in earshot gasped, except Neville who just looked a bit disappointed.

Draco looked at him then smiled a bit. "Longbottom, don't look like that. You're too nobly born for a retainer."

Hermione looked confused but decided to depend on her books to explain this. She was too confused to form intelligent questions.

The boys seemed to believe something was settled and all returned to their meals. Which they had to bolt or be late to class.

Ron cheerfully announced that Hagrid didn't seem to care if he was late or not and trotted off for Magical Creatures.

Harry sighed, Double Potions was up and he was not going to enjoy dealing with Snape's attitude today. He wondered vaguely if he could skip. Draco seemed to read his mind as he grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out the door, mumbling, "I don't think so, Harry. Come on." Aspis hissed irritably at him, but Draco ignored the snake in favor of getting Harry to class.

.

Lucius decided that his temper was in such an uncertain state that trying to do business wasn't a good idea so he had his secretary, an elf that had served his father, cancel all his appointments for the day.

He would check with a few of his informants, and try to find out where his next 'interview' was.

Delores Umbridge had always rubbed him the wrong way, and he'd told Fudge in no uncertain terms that it wasn't a good idea to try to stifle Harry. The resultant letters from his DE connections and the problems the Board of Governors had had to deal with still rankled. He might be a truly nasty man, but he really hated making war on children. War belonged between adults, then it should be all out, and devil take the hindmost.

So, he was going to have a discussion with the woman about her methods. Blood Quills used on children, really! And they called him a psychopath.

He spent the greater part of the morning lurking in establishments that no sane person entered, but he found out what he wanted to know.

Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, as Harry insisted they call him, kept his Death Eaters carefully regimented. He knew all of them but no one else knew everyone, not even his most trusted lieutenants. Each one of them was assigned ten to fifteen underlings who were, in turn, responsible for their teams.

So it had taken him some questioning and quite a few threats, to make sure that Umbridge was not a Death Eater. She was instead, exactly what he'd thought, an idiot who was so under Fudges spell that she'd do anything to please him. Now she was going to find that pleasing Fudge had displeased someone infinitely more unpleasant.

He tapped on the door to her cottage, appalled at the noxious pink ... everything. Even the stone garden bird bath was painted pink. When the wooden door was opened he saw that the entry way was also pink. Harry would have called it Pepto-bismol pink.

Delores Umbridge was nothing if not smugly self-satisfied and very well aware of what she considered to be her proper station in life. She didn't find it at all unnerving to find Lucius on her doorstep just after lunch.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, I may call you Lucius, may I not? Do come in." She stepped aside with a grandiose gesture of welcome.

"You may not." Lucius sneered, more pink. Good lord, the woman had the taste of a ten year old.

"Excuse me? I may not?" Delores was puzzled.

"Call me Lucius. Only close friends call me by other than my patronymic. I have not come on a social visit. I am in need of some information that I know you have."

"Why of course, Mr Malfoy. Any information I have is yours for the asking. Tea?" She simpered saccharinely, displaying pink lipstick on one front tooth when she broke into a smile.

"No." When Delores looked puzzled, he elaborated, "No tea. Questions." He perched regally on the edge of a very pink chair. "Harry Potter. You gave him several detentions. I would like to know about them."

"Oh, that ... that ... horrible, horrible boy. He just wouldn't learn. And those ... well, never mind that. I gave him lines to write, of course. I will not tell lies. I counted up. He wrote it over ten thousand times and still wouldn't quit lying."

Lucius gritted his teeth. "I see. And all for nothing. Voldemort has returned. I know, you see, I was there." He smiled, a shark like expression that made Delores shift uncomfortably in her chair. "So ten thousand times? A bit excessive, especially when you knew he was not about to recant. He is a very bad liar, especially when you know him well."

"But ... but ... Cornelius assured me that ..." Delores shut up, the expression on her guests face was more than a bit chilling.

"Yes. Idiotic sycophant that he is. But, that is neither here nor there. I have a gift for you." Lucius drew a quill from his robes. "A family heirloom, as it were. You may keep it. I'll be back next week to collect your first lines. 'Cornelius Fudge is an idiot, Voldemort has returned.' one thousand times should do it. If you don't write, I'll be very displeased. You don't want me to be displeased, do you?" Delores had the good sense to shake her head vigorously. "I did not think so." He got up, looked around and grimaced, murmured, "So ... disgustingly ... pink." And showed himself out.

.

Harry sighed and poked at his chicken. Potions hadn't been a total disaster, but Snape had snarked and snarled his way through it and Harry was thoroughly tired of his attitude. He'd lectured them on the dangers of every step of the brewing, even though he'd had them write essays on it. Skelegro contained several ingredients that were poisonous if they weren't prepared properly. And the brewing itself was difficult. So Snape had prowled around the room, banishing careful work and generally creating chaos and anger.

"Harry, I'm quite sure that chicken didn't do anything to offend you." Hermione took the fork out of Harry's hand. "So, either quit torturing it and eat it, or banish it and try something else."

Harry waved a hand and banished the chicken. He'd noticed that his magic was getting temperamental. He wondered if it was his mental state or something else that was causing the problems.

Hermione jumped then hissed at him, "Harry, do not do that! If you can do ... that, you should keep it secret. It might be the power he knows not."

Harry froze, then whispered, "You think?" Hermione nodded at him. "Ok, I'll be more careful."

Seamus took that moment to sit down beside Hermione and ask, "So, where is this map and the spell you wanted me to look at?"

Hermione looked at Harry then paled. "Oh, Harry, darn it. I forgot to ask you if it was alright to show this to Seamus."

Harry nodded at her. "I already asked him to look at the list of spells. I can't get any of them to work. Remember that Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall both say that pronouncing a spell wrong can do everything from make it fail completely to who knows what. So, I figured that Seamus can at least help us with the Irish. So show him your stuff too."

Seamus blinked, "You're tryin' to use Irish? Oh, that's not good. You have to know exactly what a spell does and how to pronounce it before you use it." He shrugged, "And, me Mam says you have to be pretty powerful to get them to work. She can't and she speaks Irish almost perfectly. I'm pretty good myself, cause she whacked it into me. So ... let me see."

He took the ledger book Hermione had dedicated to the project and opened it to the marked page. He studied it for a moment then nodded. "This is New Grange, County Meathe. Closest town is Drogheda. The whole thing is in Brú na Bóinne, but the magicals all call it the Vale of Merlin." He flipped through the book a bit. "Hermione has a really good set of notes on it so I won't bore on, but you should read her notes just so you can find your way around. This bit" He pointed to part of the translation, "is directions ... seems to me they're to the great mound of Knowthe. Something about one of the passages, the one that has collapsed. I don't ... this bit isn't very clear. The Irish doesn't seem right." He looked over the part in question. "There's bits missing. I can't make any sense of it without the missing parts. Could I see the original?"

Harry nodded. "I'll let you see it tonight. But you have to be careful. It's ... we're calling it Merlin's Grimoire."

Seamus got a big eyed look and said softy, "Ye've got Mryddins Grimoire? Heaven preserve us! I'd love a look at it."

Harry said softly. "Don't tell anyone. If Dumbledore finds out, the old fool with probably try to take it away from me."

Seamus agreed. "You're right. I'll keep mum. You ought to do something about this though. It's a dead giveaway." He handed Hermione's journal back to her.

She just smiled, closed the book and tapped it with her wand. She then showed it to Harry and Seamus, Ron, Draco and Neville peeked too. It was now a very muggle looking pink book with My Diary embossed on the front, right over the ineffective looking brass lock.

Harry snickered, this type of diary had been around since forever. "No one will even look at it twice."

Draco shuddered in horror, adding, "And no Pureblood would think of touching such a muggle thing. Brilliant."

Hermione allowed herself one well deserved smirk as she tucked it back into her bag.

They were just beginning to break up for the next class when the new Defense teacher walked in. The man was a Senior Auror who was on loan for three weeks. He'd had them take another test, to see what their levels were. Harry swore that, if he had to take another test, he'd hex Dumbledore's beard off.

The professor, who's name Harry hadn't bothered to remember, approached the high table and spoke to Dumbledore. Dumbledore got upset and argued with the man. Hermione started to say something but Ron hushed her, saying, "Belt up, will you? I can't read their lips with you gabbing."

He stared at them so hard that Harry was sure Dumbledore would notice. But he didn't and the auror strode to the huge double doors and went out.

After he was gone, Dumbledore used his wand to produce a loud bang. Then addressed the students, "I have some bad news for everyone. Defense has lost its teacher, again. The Ministry, in its wisdom has recalled all aurors on detached service. It seems that Lord Voldemort has begun raids on muggles again. I have cancelled this class until further notice. Please use the additional free time to good advantage. That is all."

So they all scrambled to make it to Arithmancy without being late.

They managed and spend the two hour class working on their research.

.

Harry tossed his defense book into his trunk with a snarl and slammed the lid.

"Well, that just takes the cake! I swear, this school has gone to the dogs. No defense classes, history is a joke, it seems like Dumbledore is setting us all up to fail. In life. I'm writing to Papa. How the hell am I supposed to defeat Tommy if I can't even get a decent defense professor?"

He slammed and stomped around for a few more minutes, until Seamus came in and told him to stuff himself. He calmed down a bit and flopped into a pile of cushions in the window seat.

Ron, who'd just been waiting for him to blow off some steam, said, "At least no one will be in the defense room now. We can use it to work out in, if we can figure out how to open the arena again. Wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to seal it somehow."

Harry brightened a bit. "Well, if Hermione can't get it open, Draco can. Or we'll just get the elves to ... do something. I'm so sick of this, I'd love to just go find that idiot right now and finish him off."

Hermione, who always managed to get into their dorm without getting into trouble, stuck her head up from the stairwell just then and said, "Which fool. Dumbledore or Riddle?"

"Both ... either. I don't really care. But I know Papa will have a fit. I'm not allowed to kill anyone without his say so." Harry stretched out his legs and pouted dramatically.

Dobby popped in just then with an invitation to all of them to come to Draco's quarters for early tea.

It didn't take them long to collect their things and get to Draco's private quarters. Harry secretly envied his foster brother his privacy but he knew that he would miss his friends. He decided that this was the best of both worlds. He could come down to visit Draco when he needed to but he was also still near his friends.

Draco greeted them at the door with the demand that Ron tell them all exactly what he'd lip read. Ron hadn't had a chance to tell anyone yet.

Ron settled in a chair and pulled a messy piece of parchment from his pocket. "I wrote it all down in class, so I wouldn't forget something important. Let me see ... ok ... The auror said that the Ministry is recalling all aurors because Riddle is attacking muggles, Dumbledore told us that. What he didn't tell us is that they're torturing them to death then leaving them around the country, or they disappear completely. The ministry is oblivating muggles at an alarming rate and that's not good. It always seems to bring more questions than it gets rid of, so they don't like doing it. I'm going to write Dad about it. But the other thing is ... the ministry is getting tired of Hogwarts not keeping a teacher more than a year. The professor said that Dumbledore better break that curse or the ministry will insist on everyone taking defense in the ministry. Dumbledore nearly had a fit over than and argued about it. The auror said that there were several people that he could recommend that would teach but refused to live here. That seems to be a big sticking point with Bumblemore. He insisted that all professors had to live at Hogwarts, although that's not really in the charter. Nor even tradition. Dad remembers when three or four of the professors either lived in Hogsmead and walked up or flooed in for the day. It looks like Dumbledore is between a rock and a hard place when it comes to Defense"

Harry nodded at Ron's information. "Thanks, Ron. So ... I'm wondering ... Draco? How much of an advantage will we lose if people find out how good I am at combat? What do you think Papa would recommend?"

Draco sighed. "That's a good question. And the point might actually be moot. You've noticed that about fifteen seventh years are gone? They were all Death Eaters, marked and everything. So ... the number of marked Death Eaters in Hogwarts, near as I can figure out, is one. And he's a traitor to Riddle."

Harry nodded his understanding, "Snape. That's good."

Hermione interrupted, without thinking, "Professor Snape, Harry. Respect for professors..."

Harry barked at her. "Hermione! Stifle it. Damn it! He's never earned respect. Respect has to be earned or it's worthless. He's a rude, over-bearing, supercilious, snide arsehole. Fuck respect!"

Hermione opened her mouth, then caught sight of Draco's face and shut up again.

Harry sighed and grimaced, "Sorry, Hermione, but he's a real tender subject with me. He's always been rude to me, and I never knew why. Now that I do, I don't know what to do about it. And, no, I'm not going to discuss it with you. It's not something to be spread around. Just ... my Dad was really mean to him. I never thought I'd be anything but proud of him but ... frankly, I'm ashamed."

Millicent thought about that for a moment then said, "Well, just make a formal apology, that doesn't require any reasons. And he'll have to accept it or be shamed himself."

Harry nodded. "You mean like those two the other day?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, and I can guarantee that he won't demand anything too awful. He knows that Father would hex him into next year. I think it's a really good idea. Let me ... there's a book here ... somewhere." he trailed off as he went in search of the book.

Harry thanked Millicent for the idea then turned to Seamus and pulled Merlin's Grimoire out of the devils bag and opened it for him. Seamus immediately went off into a study the likes of which no one expected from the usually cheerful Irish boy. Harry wondered why he'd never thought of Seamus as studious, even though the boy had an 'E' average with no grade below an 'A'.

Harry watched as he and Hermione bent their heads over the book, he had to keep one finger on it to keep it from closing so he was right there when Seamus announced in shock, "Bedad! This is a map to Merlin's Staff." He spluttered off into some combination of bastard English, mixed with Irish, totally incomprehensible to anyone who was not Irish Magical.

Hermione poked him and snapped, "Stop that! How am I supposed to take notes when I can't understand a thing you're saying?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just that ... Merlin's Staff has been lost for ... eight hundred years or so. And here's a map to it plain as you please." And with that, he started translating the passages.

Hermione took notes quickly, asking questions from time to time. Harry leaned on his hand and ignored them as best he could. He'd find out everything soon enough and the temptation to interrupt and ask distracting questions was almost unendurable.

He was watching Draco and Millicent, Draco had found the book he wanted and they were going over the exact ceremony that Harry would need to perform. Snape, being an adult, could easily be insulted by a mistake and use that as a reason to refuse the apology. Improper presentation was a viable excuse that they didn't want to give him.

He returned his attention to Seamus in time to hear him exclaim, "Well! No wonder you're having trouble with some of these. They're in what Mam calls Old Irish. There's modern, then there's Old. Modern has sort of condensed some things, leaving off stuff like Go and initial m's and such."

He scribbled on a bit of parchment for a moment, then explained, "See? Here's Oscail! That's modern. It just means 'open!' it's used for everyday unlocking. Like Alohomora. But then there's this Go n-osclaítear seo! With that, you can unlock just about anything. If you can get it to work, that is. But I don't know the gestures for it."

Harry sighed. "And that's the trick, isn't it? And the reason we take Charms, Defence and Transfiguration. So we can learn the proper wand gestures. Well, this is useless then."

He pointed to Hermione's careful notes, over which they'd labored for hours.

Hermione stifled a disappointed sob and nodded. "It all is. If we can't figure out the gestures, we're done."

Harry decided that they'd done enough for one night. "Hermione, check to see who's up to date on their work then we'll have tea." He had taken over command of the schedules so that no one would call Hermione a bossy busy body. He knew, they all really did, that they had to keep up with their homework or every professor in Hogwarts would be on their backs to find out what they were doing instead of study.

It didn't take long to find out that everyone, including Seamus was right on target for every class. Hermione asked Seamus if he'd like for her to do a schedule for him. He shrugged and handed her a messy handful of parchments, saying that he'd done it himself, if she could figure out his short hand. Hermione laughed a bit, produced another of the leather bound day planners and started deciphering his schedule.

Harry looked at Seamus, who was actually very organized and, seeing the expression on his face, mouthed, "Thanks." then ordered tea.

Tea came and went and the group turned their attention to more homework. Seamus and Hermione turned to her notes in her journal to see if they couldn't figure out at least one spell.

Harry looked up from some research into shield spells to see Draco drawing something in the air with his wand. It was a spiral sort of thing and looked familiar.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry got up and went over to him.

"Oh, Millicent was having trouble with that charm for cleaning windows. I was just showing her how to do it. The lightning bug effect just helps her see ... Harry?"

But Harry was nearly snatching Hermione's book from her hands. "Excuse me." He flipped through until he found the page of spells in Irish, which Hermione had copied down exactly, including the odd, undecipherable symbols.

"Oscail!" Along with the incantation he copied the wand motion which was symbolized with a dot. He poked his wand at the lock they'd been using, it popped open with a soft snap.

"The symbols! They're wand gestures, portrayed symbolically. This is great!" Harry's delighted grin was followed by cheering from all the others in the group.

Hermione scrambled to try the same spell. It didn't work. She sighed. "I must not have pronounced it properly. Darn. I'll have to practice."

Harry just grinned at her more. "Great! Not that you failed but ... we've figured it out. Thanks Seamus, Draco. Brilliant!" He noticed the smell of singed feathers but didn't think much of it.


	42. Chapter 42

Harry dressed with extra care, had both Draco and Neville check him over, then Millicent and Vince. Vince was the one who suggested that he leave Aspis in his tank. Harry disentangled the snake and left him, much to his displeasure. He was still hissing irritably when they left for breakfast.

Harry ate some breakfast just so he could keep his potions down. True to his word, Professor Snape brought Harry his potions every morning, then went to the head table to eat. This morning would be different.

Snape entered the hall, potions in hand. Harry stood up, accepted the potions when Snape handed them to him, announcing, "Your potions, Potter."

Harry swallowed them, handing back the vials. He nodded then dropped to one knee.

"Will you hear me?"

Snape managed to refrain from sneering. "I will."

Harry prostrated himself before the professor and started the ritual. "I, Harrison James Potter, do hereby request and require absolution by right of service. I hereby offer full and humble apology for any offence given to Severus Tobias Snape, in any form, by thought, word or deed, by any member of my family, be it Father, Mother, Sister, Brother, Aunt, Uncle, or Grandparent. I beg to be allowed to prove myself." He placed his hands at the toes of Professor Snape's boots and waited.

Professor Snape wasn't stupid by any means, so he was well aware that Harry intended to make an apology. He was also aware that a refusal would cause both of them more problems that either wanted to deal with, not to mention the fact that Lucius would beat him half to death. So he carefully touched the toe of his boot to Harry's fingers then said, "Arise." Harry stood up. "Make your offer of recompense."

"I will offer you one day of service. No matter how humiliating, painful or degrading, I will do your will."

Professor Snape couldn't have avoided gaping if his face had been frozen. He pulled himself together quickly and announced, "Accepted. We will discuss this in private, except for your guarantor. Choose."

Harry wasn't sure what a guarantor was but he nodded to Draco. "Draco?" Draco stepped forward to accept the position. Harry turned back to his professor and asked, "Is he acceptable to you?"

Professor Snape nodded. "Perfectly. This way."

But first they had to get past Dumbledore.

"Severus, I need to speak to you in my office, now." Dumbledore made the mistake of grabbing Snape by the arm. He knew that the man hated being pulled on.

Severus looked at Dumbledore's hand on his arm, then slowly followed the hand to the arm and up to Dumbledore's face. "Release me."

"Severus."

"Release me, now."

Dumbledore jerked his hand back at that silky, hissed command.

"I need..."

Harry interjected, "You need! You need! What about what others need? Quit sticking your nose in other people's business. If you'd been a bit more busy years ago. I wouldn't be in this mess now. Go away!"

The entire hall gasped and Dumbledore gave Harry a stern grandfatherly look, then remarked, "I just want to make sure that you know exactly what you are getting yourself into. You have given Severus leave to take ... liberties with your body."

Severus turned furiously pale, then scarlet. He paled again as he snarled, "Albus Dumbledore! One, I am a teacher here. And two, I have no interest in Potter! How dare you?"

Harry had also flushed scarlet. "Yeah! How dare you? As if Draco didn't tell me everything I'm offering before I made my decision. And, Professor Snape wouldn't! He may be an evil, snarking git, but he's not ... not ..." Harry trailed off.

Snape took up the sentence, "A pederast! Dumbledore, you go too far." And with that he whirled and stalked to the door, Draco and Harry on his heels.

Minerva McGonagall showed her Scottish temper to the whole hall. "Albus, in my office, now! I've never been more ashamed in my life. Ye great numpty bampot." to everyone's astonishment he just followed her, looking very downcast.

.

Snape led the two boys to his office and slammed the door, casting sealing and silencing charms. He settled behind his desk and motioned to Harry to sit, Draco already had.

"I do hope you realize that Dumbledore's concerns are baseless. That ..." He clenched his jaws until his teeth squeaked.

Harry sighed. "I never for a second thought any such thing. That manky old dodger. It's an insult to both of us." He stopped speaking, breathing heavily.

Professor Snape got up, went to a small tantalus and mixed drinks for all three of them. "It's way too early in the morning, but here ..." he handed Draco and Harry drinks. "There's a half dram of good scotch and one drop of calming draft, sip, don't gulp."

Harry and Draco both sipped obediently, although Harry made a slight face.

"Is my scotch not good enough for you?" Snape looked ready to pick a fault.

"I don't care much for scotch. Single malt is more to my liking. But this is good. It's just ... if Papa finds out we've been drinking before breakfast was over, he's not going to be pleased."

"I shall explain. Now, as to your forfeit." Snape cocked his head as Harry gave him a bland look. 'Yes, we're going to discuss this right now. Strike while the iron is hot and all that." Harry nodded. "I was going to ask for something to ... assuage my curiosity but Dumbledore's ... suspicions.."

Harry snarled. "Fuck that fucking wanking old fart. Ask! I swore and I don't sodding care what anyone else thinks. We bloody well know you wouldn't touch me with a damn ten foot pole, and not because of my father. You have more honour than that, and you know damn fucking good and well that that wasn't on offer."

Snape refrained from calling Harry on his language, knowing that it was one way of blowing off steam without hexing anyone.

"Thank you for that. Now, I remember that you spoke about working in a muggle club called the Silken Cage as a ... piece of furniture? I would like to see this. I think it is adequately humbling and subservient to suit me. I do not wish to have you following me all over Hogwarts, carrying my books and such. You will serve me at lunch and dinner as my page then I will allow you time to make your arrangements. Have Dobby fetch me when you are ready. We will also have a chaperone, to allay Dumbledore's ... fears. Draco?"

Harry nodded his understanding. "Sure. Draco will be more than adequate. I'll need an hour between dinner and my service to get ready. I think, in your private sitting room?"

"I believe you are correct. I shall see you at lunch then. Dismissed." He stood up to go but turned back. "Oh, and Potter? I believe a breath mint might be a good idea." and with that parting shot, he left to get ready for his first class.

Draco just pulled a tin of small pastilles out of his pocket and held it out to Harry. He looked, blinked and looked again. Altoids? He took one and popped it into his mouth.

The rest of the morning went quickly.

Professor McGonagall arrived a bit late, still muttering under her breath. Harry distinctly heard her say 'blather skite' as she passed his seat, and decided he didn't want to overhear any more. She announced that she was taking Charms for the day as Professor Flitwick had some business. They spent the hour meditating, which actually helped Harry calm down.

Ancient Runes was spent in a lecture on warding runes, which Harry was too distracted to take notes on, but Professor Babbling noticed and ordered Hermione and Draco both to share notes with him. She also said that it was a one time deal as she understood why he was so distracted.

During his free period he called Dobby and explained what he wanted. Dobby reacted with typical enthusiasm and bounced in place, exclaiming, "Oh, Dobby is so happy. Master Harry Potter sir is so honourable. Dobby will fetch." so Harry gave him explicit instructions on what to bring and where to find it.

Harry also told Dobby to find out exactly how to get it on and off. Dobby was to be Harry's harness handler. Dobby reassured Harry that he would explain everything to Frankie and Johnny and be sure he knew exactly how to get the harness on and off. He also resolved to make sure he knew how to tell if Master Harry Potter, Sir was in trouble. He popped away, muttering to himself.

Lunch was a bit of a trial for Harry as he had to serve Snape as a page. This meant preparing a plate, cutting his meat and presenting him a goblet on his knees. All the while smelling the food that he couldn't have.

Professor Snape, for his part did enjoy the service. Having his plate prepared for him was a luxury he rarely had. But seeing Lily's brilliant green eyes looking up at him had given him a pang. And the wine had been a sweet red, where as he preferred a dry white but he didn't quibble. He was sure that Draco had chosen the wine which meant that there was some sort of message there.

He spent the rest of his lunch thinking about the wine. He started as he realized that Harry was still kneeling by his side waiting for some command. He glanced at the permanent tempus over the hall doors and knew that Harry was going to have to hustle to get something to eat before next class period. "Mr. Potter, you are released until dinner. Pray get something to eat. Go."

Harry rose gracefully and bowed. He then went to sit between Neville and Draco with Ron across from him. Hermione just plopped a plate in front of him and settled beside Ron.

"Man! Thanks Hermione. I was sure he was going to make me go without. How much time do I have?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just crammed a fork full of potatoes into his mouth.

"We've got about twenty minutes. I heard that Flitwick is back early. We're going to have Charms instead of Transfiguration since we had that this morning. I wish they'd get things in order. Everything is so chaotic this year."

Harry mumbled around some peas, "I think the war is heating up a lot more than Dumbledore wants to admit. Professor Flitwick is one of the best ward masters in existence. I bet they had him warding somewhere important."

Hermione agreed but huffed "I'm sure." in exasperation then returned to her pudding.

.

Charms was a lecture too. On combining runes with charms to create wards. It turned out to be the compliment to the lecture in ancient runes. Flitwick's light voice made the lecture easy to listen to, even though the subject was convoluted. When he dismissed the class Harry had a headache.

Ron was grumbling about the fact that charms now included runes. He didn't think it was fair that he'd avoided runes for six years and now he was up to his ears in them. Draco told him to be glad he wasn't taking Arithmancy. He shut up, paling at the thought.

Hermione just sighed at him then decided that this was a good time to get in a lecture. "Ron, you have to combine runes and charms to create a ward. That means you have to do Arithmancy to make sure you use charms and runes of the proper properties and power. We're coming up for war. We have to be prepared. Every adult I've spoken with for the last six months is denying that Tom is back, or they're saying 'it can't happen to me' or 'the ministry has it under control.' Ostriches, every one of them. So ... belt up and learn this. I'll help you. Now. We have to be in the Defence study hall in exactly two minutes."

They ran so as not to be late, not that it mattered much as there still wasn't a permanent professor. They were actually not much better off than when they were being taught by Umbridge. They were just reading the text and supplemental subjects from different journals. Harry was of the opinion that he should ask Remus Lupin back but, when he'd suggested it to Lucius his Papa had really thrown the only true fit he'd ever seen. That was when he realized that Lucius was genuinely of the opinion that a werewolf was not a suitable teacher, no matter how good, kind or smart he was. The chance of him transmitting the disease was, in Lucius' opinion, too great a risk to take. He'd shut up about it then, just remarking that it was too bad he wouldn't be moved.

Harry plopped down in his seat and started reading. He'd read the text from cover to cover over the summer. He'd also read most of the journals they'd been assigned, so he was working his way through the new pages that Merlin's Grimoire had opened to him. He glanced up at the board to see the new assignment written there. He'd already read it.

Bored and in need of a stretch, all that kneeling at lunch had given him a crick in his back, he got up and started prowling around the room. Something ... something. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was really bothering him about this room. It always had. So he started a careful search. It was better than sitting in his seat, rereading text he'd read twice already.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione, of course. "We're supposed to be reading chapter 17 and that article in the Journal of Wards and Shields."

"No, you're supposed to be reading it. I already read it twice. Now, shut up. Something ... something. It's just off. And I'm going to figure out what it is." He went back to his pacing.

Hermione sighed and returned to her reading. She wasn't reading the assignment either, she was, as usual, way ahead. She stifled her hurt feelings, she was well aware that she was more annoying than she'd ever believed so she put up with it when she irritated someone enough to snap at her. Lucius had recommended that the boys stop biting their tongues over it. And they had. So she suffered set downs with what good grace she could manage and tried not to lecture or be too bossy. She thought she was succeeding.

Harry pulled out his wand and cast a few spells here and there. No one else even questioned him, the feelings of boredom and lethargy made them all incurious. Draco, Ron and Neville knew he would explain in time. The rest of the Hogwarts Horrors just figured he was bored and doing anything to cure it.

Harry searched the class room as best he could with all the students in it. There was something here. He thought about it for a while. It, whatever it was, was close. When he got to the stairs that led to the professors private quarters, it got stronger. Harry gave up his search for now, he couldn't go into the private area under the noses of nearly thirty students.

Class was dismissed by one of the Prefects, who just stuck their head in the door and told them to go.

Harry ran to the tower and flopped down on his bed. "Dobby!"

"Dobby is here, sir."

"Did you get everything?"

Dobby nodded. "I is getting a different harness than the one you is wanting." Harry reared up on the bed. "Master Frankie, sir, is saying that this one is better for what you is wanting. Not so intrusive, he says. And ... Dobby is agreeing. If you is angry..." Dobby gave him a hopeful look.

"I'm not angry. If Frankie says it's better, it probably is. So. Do you think I should change clothes for dinner?"

Dobby nodded, ears flapping. "Yes, Harry Potter, sir."

Harry frowned, "And what happened to calling me Harry?"

Dobby sighed, "Dobby is not being sure if he is still allowed or not. So he is not wanting to take advantage."

"Call me Harry. Sir if you feel you have to. Now, what should I wear to dinner?"

Dobby got out a nice set of robes, of the sort that would be worn to a dinner with guests who were friends but not close ones.

Harry dressed carefully, it would not do to show up for dinner dressed sloppily.

He went down to the common room to be met by his whole group of friends, Slytherin and Gryffindor. He laughed softly. "McGonagall will have a conniption. How'd you all get in here?"

Draco smirked. "Ron and Hermione invited us. Neville, too. Some of your housemates don't seem to be pleased." He nodded to a glowering Dean Thomas, flanked and backed by more than a dozen others from lower years. Harry found that he couldn't be arsed to care much, they'd either get over it or they wouldn't.

"Well, lets get on the move. Won't do to be late."

Their entrance to the great hall turned heads and made both Flitwick and McGonagall snicker. The nine students entered together in a flying wedge that showed the hierarchy quite clearly.

Harry came in first, flanked by on one side Draco and Ron on the other, then came Hermione half a step behind Ron and Neville half a step behind Draco. It continued in this fashion with Vince and Theo then Daphne and Millicent. The order had nothing to do with their strength or skill with magic, only their relationship to Harry.

The group broke up just inside the door with all the Slytherins going to their table and the Gryffindors to theirs. No one missed the fact that they sat back to back, in chairs they conjured.

Harry walked calmly to the head table and quietly knelt at Snape's side causing him to flinch slightly. Harry just smirked at Draco under the table.

When the food came, Harry rose to serve Severus' plate but Severus told him to hold the serving platters and bowls for him while he helped himself. He had Harry trotting from one end of the table to the other to fetch things, instead of asking for them to be passed. Harry didn't mind as Professor Snape was polite about it, saying please and thank you.

When his plate was to his satisfaction and Harry had offered him wine on his knees he sent Harry down to Gryffindor table to eat his own meal. He said he didn't want Harry fainting at his feet.

Harry happily settled between Neville and Ron. Hermione pushed serving dishes in his direction with a smile. "Eat. And make sure it's balanced. The house elves have made one of your favourite puddings. Treacle tart."

Draco leaned back in his chair and snickered.

"What?"

"You look so good, on your knees like that." He got himself a smack on the back of the head from Ron and a dirty look from Hermione. Neville just threw a bread roll at him.

Harry just glowered at him for a second, then snorted. "Rotten snake."

"Who me?"

Ron sighed. "You had to get them started, didn't you?"

Hermione gave him an innocent, pellucid gaze. Millicent and Vince, eaves dropping unashamedly from their seats on either side of Draco, snickered too.

Harry ate quickly then stood up to leave. Hermione looked at him with genuine concern. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Harry nodded. "I'm going down to get ready. Draco?" Draco looked up at him. "Come on down when you're done eating."

Harry soon found that Dobby had his own ideas about the harness.

"But Master Harry, this is being too tight. It is being choking you." Dobby tugged gently at the collar around Harry's throat.

Harry sighed and tried again. "Dobby, if it isn't that tight it won't support the weight properly and I'll really get choked."

Dobby grumbled a bit more, but Frankie had told him several times that the collar, cuffs and belt were all marked at the proper hole, and making them any looser would cause them to rub, or make Harry have to do their work.

Dobby helped Harry take off his steel bracelets and put on the leather cuffs. He fingered the other bracelets for a moment, gave Harry a shocked look and shook his head.

It didn't take Dobby long to get the rest of the harness on Harry. Harry stood in front of the mirror to make sure he was arranged properly. This harness was very modest compared to some. Harry was wearing his heavy belt, collar and cuffs along with a pair of leather shorts. He also had a strap around his chest which covered about three inches of it right across his nipples. Straps ran from it to his collar front and back and down to the belt around his waist. The rest of his harness was the usual arrangement of straps and chains that held him in place and supported the table top that he held on his outstretched palms.

Dobby insisted on supplying a soft but thin cushion for him to kneel on.

"Ok, Dobby, thanks. I just hope Snape lets me keep it. Those stones look really hard."

Dobby just shook his head. "Dobby is not liking this. Master Harry is looking much too much like a slave for this elf."

Harry smirked at Dobby. "That's the general idea." Dobby gave him a puzzled look. "You ever hear the saying, Be careful what you wish for, you might get it? Well, Professor Snape has been wanting a Potter at his feet forever. And my dad was really, really mean to him. So, my honour insists that I make amends. This way he gets what he thinks he wants, and I make my apology in a way that really won't hurt me. Get it?"

Dobby shook his head. "The ways of wizards are being beyond Dobby. If you is being satisfied and Professor Sneaky Snape is, then Dobby is being happy." He bowed his head a second. "It is being time."

Harry knelt on the cushion and Dobby snapped the quick release clips and put the table top on Harry's hands. He then carefully placed a tea set and a book on the table top. He retreated to a corner to wait.

Draco came in before the professor and settled in a chair out of Snape's line of sight. He gave Harry one rather startled look, but didn't say anything. He was a chaperone and wouldn't interfere, unless Snape lost his mind and did something totally inappropriate.

Professor Snape came in just a few minutes after Draco and froze in the doorway for a split second. He was unsure what he thought of this. He'd thought Harry would just sit in a chair and hand him things from a real table. The thought of him actually being a table was singularly disturbing.

Dobby's squeaking voice informed him that Harry wasn't allowed to speak as furniture didn't do so. He nodded his understanding, and poured himself a cup of tea. He picked up his book, but found that he couldn't concentrate on it. He actually peeked at Harry from the corner of his eye, then decided that he was allowed to look his fill.

Harry had, quite knowingly, place himself so that Snape could see part of his back and shoulder. The professor found himself staring at Harry. The boy's back was marked with faint but visible lighter lines and small, round marks. He also had a scar on his right arm the size of a galleon coin. The long slash on his left was puzzling. He shook his head slightly. The boy had more scars than a man twice his age should have.

Harry carefully kept his smirk to himself.

Severus settled back in his chair and picked up his book again. He attempted to read, but kept having to steal looks at Harry. The boy knelt so still and silently that he wondered if the boy was entranced, or had taken some drug or other.

He carefully reached out with his Legilimency and found himself faced with a wall of fire that made him withdraw quickly. Harry just continued to stare straight ahead, blinking slowly but regularly.

Finally, he had to give up. "Fine! That's it! You are forgiven. Damnit, get up." Harry tensed a bit, but didn't move. "I said get up."

Harry shuddered, coming out of his meditation. "Oh, sorry. I was meditating. Makes it easier to be still. Dobby!"

"What the devil do you need with that elf?" Severus was beginning to lose his temper, the boy couldn't even obey a simple order when it was to his benefit.

"I need Dobby to unclip me. I can't get up until he takes off the chains."

Severus stood up and went to examine the harness. He saw the way the chains were attached and fumbled with one of the quick clips. It didn't take his clever fingers long to figure out how to undo them.

Harry stumbled a bit as he stood up. He always took a bit before he could walk again.

"I'll be fine in a moment."

Severus snorted. "I'm sure. How long ..."

Harry smiled at his hesitation. It wasn't considered proper to ask personal questions as part of the forfeit. "The longest I've ever been on the floor was six hours. I was so cold at the end that I had trouble stopping shivering. At least the floor here is warm."

Severus started to say the floors down here were cold as ice. Then he caught a glimpse of Dobby. The little elf was grinning.

"Yes, they are. For now. Go sit on the couch." He eyed Harry sourly. "How much of that harness can you shed without embarrassing yourself."

"Most of the straps. The trunks are separate."

Dobby came forward to help Harry strip off the straps, cuffs and belt. "Thanks." Harry took the robes Dobby handed him and tugged them on. Then he settled on the couch with a sigh. Dobby gave him a cup of tea, which he drank rather more quickly than was strictly polite. Draco watched him carefully to make sure that he was taking proper care.

Severus watched Harry until he was sure that the boy was warm again and ready to leave. He rose and held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry stood, testing his legs, then shook Snape's hand.

"Do not think this makes us friends. I forgive you all offenses, past and present." he settled back in his chair.

Harry bowed slightly and turned to leave. "Thank you. I don't expect us to be friends, but could you possibly quit insulting me to my face?"

"I will temper my remarks as appropriate. Good evening."

Draco stood up and bowed also. "I never thought of you as a petty person, Uncle Sev. Seems I was wrong. Good evening." He followed Harry out the door, leaving Severus to some unhappy contemplations.

Dobby silently poured Severus a cup of tea then left, taking the harness with him.

.

Harry had expected to be summoned to Dumbledore's office as soon as he finished his reparation. But Dumbledore, ears still ringing from McGonagall's dressing down, refrained from any such thing. Instead he wrote to Lucius.

Lucius read the letter at the breakfast table, and decided to go check on his sons and his friend.

He stopped by Severus' private quarters to see if he was there. He was and Lucius asked him what was actually going on.

Severus gave Lucius a sour look. "That little ..." At Lucius' sharp look he cleared his throat and went on. "He's put me over a barrel. There's no way I can continue to ... well, he performed the ceremony of apology. He was here last night for his forfeit. I decided to ... er ... I asked him to show me how he could be a table. He was chaperoned by both Dobby, the house elf, and Draco. I've never ... he has ... his ..."

Lucius took Severus off the hook by bowing slightly and saying, "I'm glad you have made it up. I do not expect you to be bosom bows or anything of that sort. I do, however, expect you to treat him with the mannerly dignity that is expected of a friend of the family. Now, shall we dine at the head table?"

Snape nodded. "That would be nice. Come along."

Dumbledore wanted to object to Malfoy sitting at the head table but he was not only a parent but a member in good standing [How he'd achieved that, no one could tell] of the Board of Governors. He was entitled to the seat.

Lucius watched as, again, his sons and their friends entered in a flying wedge, went to their table and settled in, back to back. He thought it was interesting that they situated themselves to guard each other's backs. He laughed softly. "I heard ..." He gave Severus a sloe eyed look. "that someone dubbed them the Hogwarts Horrors. I do wonder why. Hummmm?"

Severus managed to look sly and indignant at the same time. "Not me, I swear it. But ... Potter ... excuse me. Harry has really ridden rough shod over Dumbledore. If I could, I'd ask him for one favour." Severus sighed.

"And what would that be? The Defence position perhaps?"

Severus shook his head. "No, I like Potions. But ... Merlin's hat, it'd love it if someone managed to get rid of that infernal Binns. Him and his goblin wars and nothing worth hearing about them. Slytherins are the only house that actually know anything about history and only because I insist."

"Why?" Lucius had never been aware that Binns was actually a problem. Draco had complained about how boring the class was, but he'd always thought it was just a child's objections to history. Lucius wondered when Binns had been made a professor.

"History of the Magical World is supposed to teach young wizards and witches about the connection between magic and themselves. With plenty of information on the reasons behind some of our more ... repressive laws. They're not learning anything. They sleep. They work on other assignments. They read the new text. Ministry standard History for Young Magicals 101. It's all that is taught. One series of lectures, repeated for seven years. Binns never gets beyond 101."

Lucius was shocked. He remembered First Year History, all goblin wars and setup for the other six years. "Binns hasn't taught more than first year curriculum in ... how long?"

Severus thought for a moment sipping at his morning tea. "Perhaps ... fifteen years or a bit longer. More, I think. Now that I think of it. Since just after we graduated. And he's fading a bit. You can see through him quite easily now."

Lucius sighed, another bit of business that he'd put off too long. "I see. So, we need to find a history instructor, defence and reinstate Rituals. How the hell did we let Dumbledore cripple Hogwarts like this?"

Snape eyed the noisy mass of students with grim disfavour. "We were all too busy with our own petty concerns. Dumbledore slowly ... watered down the curriculum. Why? You'd have to ask him. But that's what he's done. Seventh years are just now brewing potions that we brewed in fifth. Defence hasn't taught comparative spells for ten years. Charms is now limited to household foolishness, even though Flitwick has been threatening to quit for years." Snape snapped his mouth shut as Dumbledore insinuated himself between him and Lucius.

"Now, Severus, discussion of curriculum at breakfast? You'll give Lucius indigestion."

Lucius just rolled his eyes then gave Severus a 'later' sort of look. Severus sneered at Dumbledore and poured Lucius more tea from a pot at his elbow.

Harry and Draco noticed Lucius at the high table, of course, but they didn't approach him until after they'd eaten.

Lucius looked at Harry's bright, happy face and smiled. "Hello, my treasure, I am very proud of you." He smirked a bit. "And ... well, I have never seen Severus quite so red." He chuckled, making several nearby students squeak in alarm.

Harry snickered too. "I think I was a bit mean to him but ... he never believed me when I told him the Dursleys weren't nice to me. I think he does now. I hope. I don't like it when he calls me a liar."

Lucius patted him on the shoulder then turned to Draco. "How do you feel, my dragon?"

"Very good, Father. I tripped on a rug last night."

Lucius gave Draco a look of mingled concern and interest. "And?"

"It only hurt a little. I don't even have a bruise. I ... I was wondering if you'd give me permission to start learning hand-to-hand from Harry and Ron. Please?" Draco looked so hopeful that Lucius had to give his permission.

Ron spoke up from where he was standing, just within earshot. "I'd be glad to help him. If it's ok."

Lucius nodded. "Good, good. Thank you, Ron. Come walk with me a moment. You also Harry, Draco." He also put his hand on Neville's shoulder to bring him into the group. "Where is Hermione?"

Harry sighed. "She's already headed for class. Obsessed. That's what she is. And scared to be less than ten minutes early."

Lucius looked disappointed. "I see. You must convey this information to her as soon as possible. I have located all the Horcruxs. We have all but two of them. They are in the hands of the goblins. We destroyed one, but Voldemort knew. The others are all going to be stored until we have all of them. Then we will destroy them together. As soon as we find one more."

Harry thought for a second. "I thought you said there were still two?"

Lucius bowed slightly, acknowledging Harry's question. "Yes. Nagini is one. The other is Ravenclaw's diadem. This is somewhere here in Hogwarts. You must search for it, but do not let anyone know what you are doing. Not even Dumbledore. Any Death Eater wannabe, as Harry calls them, who finds out will tell their parents at once and Tom will react badly."

Draco sighed. "I wish there was some way you could stay here with us. Sneaking around Hogwarts in the middle of the night is not easy."

Harry nodded. "Tell me about it. Even with Filch and Mrs. Norris gone, it's still going to be really difficult."

Neville just said, "We'll manage. We need to make a map we can mark on. Keep track of where we've searched and all."

Draco thought for a moment. "Harry ... not asking for any family secrets, you know I wouldn't do that, but don't you have some way of knowing where things are?"

Harry knew that Draco was asking about the Marauder's Map in a circuitous manner and appreciated his discretion. "No, only people. And the ... method isn't complete. It doesn't show all of Hogwarts. Sorry. But it will help."

Lucius publicly hugged Harry and Draco then shook hands with Neville and Ron. He left telling them all to be careful.

.

Harry sat through Potions with baited breath, waiting for Professor Snape to say or do something. But he didn't. He just lectured, wrote a potion on the board and told them to brew it. Then they were supposed to figure out what it was.

Harry glanced at Draco and nodded to Neville. Draco sighed and moved to sit beside him. Hermione was on her own and Harry and Ron together. Vince had dropped out of potions, telling them it was a waste of his time and theirs, he was never going to understand it and had only managed to get into the class by the skin of his teeth.

Harry knew that half the seventh year potions students were known to drop out within the first month. It looked like Vince was the first casualty.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Snape said, from directly behind him, "I would like to speak to you after class. It will only take a moment."

"Yes, sir." Harry pressed his hand to his chest to calm his galloping heart. Harry sighed, this class was going to drive him crazy. Not only were they responsible for figuring out what they could brew with the plants they'd collected, they also had a potion every class period. The research for their potion was murderous. Ravenclaw had all the books and kept them by a rotational check out system that didn't seem fair.

They finally finished their potion and handed it in. Harry stayed behind as requested and found that Professor Snape wanted to run a quick diagnostic on him. He bore with this patiently, after all the man was brewing his potions without complaint.

"You seem to be healing quite well. I would like to know how you managed to consume enough Moogra oil to damage your digestive system that much. But ... I won't ask. I would, however like to know what those ... pockmarks are. They look like a bad case of Wizarding Pox but they are all in one location."

Harry gazed at the professor until the man actually looked like he might fidget. He relented before then and explained, "My uncle thought it was fun to use me as an ashtray. Didn't last long as Aunt Petunia didn't want him smoking in the house."

Snape looked ill. "I see. I fear that ... I do not wish to ask you any more questions. You are dismissed."

Harry just grabbed his bag and hustled out. He had called an early exercise so they could work with Draco a little extra to bring him up to the level of the rest of the group. Harry was disappointed that Molly and Arthur still wouldn't let Ron do any sword work. But, he'd promised his Papa and the accident had really scared him, so Ron was referee and that was it.

He made it to the salle with a bit of time to wait for the others. He changed into a gi and started a kata, to warm up. He would have done yoga or tai chi, but he would be in the wrong mood for a heavy workout so he reserved that for the end of the session.

He was just finishing when everyone came in. The clatter as they ditched shoes and robes and dumped this and that into cubbies made him laugh.

"Ok, you lot. Form a line. Draco, I'll be right on you. Everyone else ... um ... Ron, you lead."

Draco proved that he had listened when Harry was teaching him kata. Now Harry started explaining to him how to apply the kata to a real fight. Draco suddenly realized that he was going to be in a fight with either Ron or Neville soon. He managed not to whimper.

Harry soon had him wishing he hadn't refrained. Draco was sure he'd been doing all the exercises that the others had done, but now Harry was nit picking him to death. 'Hold your hand this way.' 'Bend your knees more.' And on and on. But Draco didn't complain, he knew that he'd get hurt if he didn't do the forms exactly right and tried to use them in real combat.

The next part of the session involved Harry fighting everyone else, one at a time. He fought Vince and Ron together, then Neville alone, correcting his stances and attacks. Theo he put to working out with Draco to get him to understand the relation of attack and defence.

They were all involved in their own exercises when a voice from the door demanded, "What the devil is going on in here?"

They all turned to see Snape standing in the door looking furious. The real problem was that Harry had been working out nearest to the door and had nearly smacked him in the face.

Harry did a backflip to get some room between himself and Snape.

"Think you're good do you, Potter?"

Harry just eyed him for a moment, then realized that it was a real question, not a sneer.

"I get by." Harry took up the Crane Defence stance and gave Snape a 'try me' gesture with his open hand.

Snape raised an eyebrow, looked him over for a moment then said, "I don't want any whinging when I trounce you." then he stripped off his heavy robes, jacket and boots. This left him in trousers, shirt and bare feet.

Harry had dropped into a relaxed Horse stance to wait for Snape to strip down. He looked the man over and realized that, like Harry himself, Snape was slender with wide shoulders, narrow hips and the defined arms and legs of a martial artist. He was built more like a coursing hound than a working dog.

Harry waited for Snape to address him and found that their fighting styles were very similar. They didn't fight by any standard set of rules, like boxing or formal martial arts matches.

Then everything, as Neville said later, went sideways. Snape started an attack which Harry countered and smoothly slid into an attack of his own. Snape dodged the return blow and slapped Harry's fist away. This put Harry off balance, but he used the force of the return to spin into a low spin kick. Snape jumped over it with a kei. Harry jumped back and grinned at him.

"Ok. No holds barred?"

Snape just laughed, a dark and dangerous sound that no one had heard in years, except for one man. "Bring it on, Potter. You're better than I thought."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, I had a good teacher. Perhaps you'll recognize his style?"

Snape blinked once. "Not yet. But I will."

Harry laughed at that, a bright sound that made everyone who heard it smile. Ron leaned over to stick his head between Neville and Draco's. "This is going to be damn good."

And it was. It was almost as good as watching Lucius and Harry workout. The only difference was that Snape knew a few tricks that Lucius either hadn't shown them or didn't know.

They were all over the room. Harry even ran up a wall at one point. Snape had cornered him, literally, and he ran to the wall, up it a few steps and backflipped behind the older man, making him snarl and whirl around. Harry had laughed and kicked him in the stomach before he could guard himself again.

Neither one of them pulled their blows, nor did they try to do more than get in a solid attack.

Harry found himself respecting his opponent, the man was as deadly as Lucius and more snake like in his movements. Lucius fought like a well trained Death Eater, without compunction or fear. Snape fought more like an alley brawler, anything, dirty tricks, feints; whatever he could think of came into play.

Too bad for him that Harry was even dirtier, he'd learned a lot of his tricks from Liu-sefu and wasn't ashamed to use even the Quail fade on him.

This was a trick learned from the bird, pretend to be hurt and trying to just defend your 'nest'. It worked like a charm. Snape backed off when Harry just hinted at a limp, he dropped his guard slightly and Harry struck. He swept Snape's feet out from under him and pounced on his chest at once, not allowing him a chance to roll to his stomach and get his arms in to play.

Snape found himself flat on his back with Harry perched on top of him, one foot on his chest the other on the floor. Harry had one hand tangled in his hair, which was not at all greasy, no matter what anyone said, and the other at his throat.

"Enough!" Neville's voice rang out.

Harry gazed at Snape for a moment. "Ok?"

"I yield." Snape waited for Harry to get up, going limp to signal that the match was over.

Harry jumped back warily, he'd had Lucius trick him several times by yielding then attacking when he'd let down his guard.

"Very good, Potter. But I do yield." Snape stood up, wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth and sighed. "I do hate going into a fight cold. I should have known better."

Draco snorted. "Yes, you should have. Here." He handed his godfather a potion and waved his wand to heal his split lip and bitten tongue. "There. Better?"

Snape just grunted, eyeing Harry. Harry wasn't in much better shape, he had a bloody nose and a nasty bruise on his chin.

"Brilliant! You're really good. I wish you'd agree to teach Defence. I swear, Remus was the best teacher we've had, the rest were just ... jokes, at best."

Snape nodded then astonished them all by saying, "The rumours that I want the Defence position are all wrong. I would rather not teach at all." He started to put on his socks, groaning a bit over his bruised ribs.

"Here, let me." Harry knelt, unashamed, to help Snape on with his things.

Severus looked down at him. "While we have ... made it up. Do not think that, suddenly, I like you."

Harry grinned up at him. "Well, don't get all gooey on me." Then he looked down at the feet he was kneeling over. "Damnit! What the hell have you done to your feet?"

Snape gave him a startled look. "New boots. What does it matter to you?"

Harry just snorted and conjured a bowl of water. "Hold still." he grabbed one ankle in a firm grasp. "You'll get gangrene or something." Snape started to object then, realizing that rejecting the help was tantamount to slapping Harry in the face, subsided and let him wash his feet.

Draco cast a quick scourgify on Snape's socks while all the others maintained a respectful silence. When Harry was done and was drying Snape's feet on a towel, he handed Harry a tin of salve. Harry smeared some over the open blisters then put Snape's socks on.

After Harry finished putting his shoes on for him, Snape donned his jacket and robes. Before he left he turned to Harry and simply said, "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "No one's ever really been kind to you, just because you needed it. I figure ... well, you need it. Go on now, or they'll all think we're getting mushy." Harry jerked his head in the direction of the others.

"Merlin forbid." Snape smirked at him, but it had a different quality. He left in a flutter of robes and hair.

They went back to their workout. Harry led them in a cool down tai chi kata then yoga. Draco participated in them easily. He was sore and knew that he needed a hot shower soon, or he was going to stiffen.

It was a quick walk to Draco's quarters, so they headed in that direction. The Slytherin students peeled off at their door which left Ron and Neville with Draco and Harry.

They ran into Pansy and some idiot forth year on the way from Slytherin to Draco's rooms.

"Draco! Oh, Draco, you have to talk to your father. Daddy is simply furious with me. He was so sure that you'd affiance me that he took out a loan. Now it's been called."

Draco just raised and eyebrow and asked, "And that is my problem, how?"

"But Draco. We'll be ruined. I can't be ruined."

Ron moved in front of Draco. "He said, it's not his problem. Go away."

Harry took position beside Ron and just glowered.

Pansy started to say something else then just snarled, "You're mine Draco Malfoy, and I'll have you. One way or another. Come on, Gladys." with that, she whirled around and stomped off, Gladys whatever her name was scurrying after.

Draco watched her for a moment then growled, "Well, that was enlightening. That fool Parkinson, he's played on the rumour of my engagement to his daughter to take out loans that he can't pay. Now he's in the River Tick up to his neck. Well, come on. I want my shower."

Harry just let it slide, now used to Draco's moods. Not that he blamed his foster brother much. Pansy was enough to turn anyone's mood sour.

They showered and changed. The only one who even looked at Harry now was Seamus. He wasn't checking Harry out, he was just appalled that Dumbledore allowed such things to happen to him. The first time he'd seen Harry's scars he'd blurted, "Jaysus, Mary and Joseph!" Harry had just looked at him over a soapy shoulder then gone back to washing.

Now, Harry just said, "Seamus, will you please stop staring at me?"

"Ay, sorry there, Harry. But ... I'd be tellin' the wizards tay all feis ort."

Harry nodded. "Seamus, you do know that you go all Irish when you get upset, don't you?"

"Ya, I do. Me Mam'ud be washin' me mout out wit' soap, she would." And with that he returned to his ablutions, muttering, "And póg mo thóin, ta him, I say." No one bothered to ask who he was speaking of.

.

Dinner was eaten swiftly and without much comment. Harry had decided that, if he couldn't play quidditch he was going to fly anyway. So, he, Draco, Ron and Neville were going to just go down to the pitch and fly a bit tonight.

So, he, Ron and Neville got out their brooms, and headed for the pitch, meeting Draco in the entry hall.

They happily spent the next three hours flying.

After those exhausting hours they slung their brooms over their shoulders and trooped back to the castle. Harry suddenly stopped. "Draco! I just had a thought. We're going to work up a routine, right?" Draco nodded. "But I just had a thought. Remember the racing? Where the pilots just went around pylons, like a race car? We could do that. All we have to do is pick two turn around points. How far do you think we should make a lap?"

Draco thought. "Perhaps two miles? That'd give us distance to work up some speed but still make it difficult to estimate slow down. The turn is usually fairly sharp, right?"

"Yeah. Did you come up with any ideas for stunts?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I've been working on essays. And that damn potion. That's going to make us both mental. At least we got one base ingredient. That uses up one ingredient, leaving us two."

Harry grumbled then said, "At least we don't have to use only what we found. And he didn't say anything about the number of other ingredients we could use."

"Exactly.

They drifted over to one of the benches in the ground floor study hall. Draco dragged a piece of parchment out of his pocket and used a never out quill to write on it.

"I was thinking about the routine though. I really like March of Cambreadth. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that's a good one. Just ... suits, somehow."

They put their heads together and worked up some ideas for a stunt flying routine for two. Then they turned to finding a racing track that they could fly without crossing paths with anyone. They didn't want to get in the way of the quidditch practices so they ruled out using the pitch for either their races or their practices. They never thought that using the small valley in the hills behind Hogwarts could be considered as hiding their activities.

The valley in question was easily reached, if you had a broom. If you didn't, it was a four mile walk, uphill, if you could find a path. The valley was deep, well sheltered from high winds, and had tall spires of granite at each end, perfect pylons for racing around.

Harry and Draco agreed that they would manage at least three practices a week, before bedtime, but after their martial arts workout. And a practice on Saturday or Sunday every week until the game.

.

Voldemort, Tom Riddle, or whatever his real name was, was in a temper. He'd lost two of his inner circle, Malfoy had actually managed to remove his mark. And his potions master had turned on him. He was not a happy Dark Lord.

And to paraphrase an old saying, "When a dark lord ain't happy, ain't nobody happy." He was intent on making his minions as unhappy as he was.

He had cast a crucio on nearly everyone in the room, even Bellatrix. She was the only one who had enjoyed it. She enjoyed any attention her lord showed her. The rest of the Death Eaters all resented his attentions, groveled and begged forgiveness for they knew not what.

Tom's demands were simple, he thought, find out how Lucius had managed to remove his mark. Find out some way to get their hands on Snape. Find out what had happened to his diary, which he'd thought was safe in Lucius' hands and find him some muggle to torture. He was also bored.

His minions scurried to try to appease him, Peter Pettigrew in particular. The man rat was nearly insane himself, being a target for more than his fair share of torture.


	43. Chapter 43

Harry trotted at the back of the pack, keeping an eye on everyone. The whole group was now running the same circuit with the same number of laps. Their morning routine now took two and a half hours. That gave them a half hour to get washed and dressed. Another half hour dedicated to breakfast and then they hurried to class.

Harry spent most of the run trying to decide whether to try to form a duelling club or not. He finally decided to ask Professor Flitwick at breakfast. If the professor agreed to sponsor the club, he'd form it; if not, then it was a no go. The present professor of Defence was an old auror who spent more time telling 'war' stories than actually teaching them anything. He told them about spells and how they were used but didn't teach them the actual spells. And in a NEWTS year, that was a disaster. In this day and age it was more than that.

All his classes were coming along very well and Harry was happy with them, even Potions. Professor Snape was his usual snarky, sharp self but he wasn't actively trying to sabotage Harry's work. He was now in danger of actually achieving an 'E' in the class. The only class that was a disaster was Defence. And Harry was disgusted with it.

His whole group was so busy that they literally worked out, went to class, studied and squeezed in time to fly with a shoe horn. Ron was the only one who wasn't running on a short lead. He had Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, instead of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes so he had at least a third less homework. Hermione had him doing some sort of research for her. He grumbled about it but didn't try to get out of it. Seamus was working with Harry on the Irish spells, which ate into Harry's limited free time ferociously.

Hermione was actually worried that, only about a month into term, that they were going to fail to keep up. Harry wasn't, he was well aware that, if they let Hermione keep their schedules, they would be fine. He was worried about the search for Ravenclaw's Diadem. They hadn't even started yet.

He put all that aside as he showered and dressed. Everyone had finally stopped asking him about his robes, his eyeliner or his glasses. He'd discovered, to his great delight, that he could wear his contacts at Hogwarts. The few questions about what he'd done over the summer, he ignored. He knew that was going to come to a head soon. Surprisingly, the one who was the most insistent was Dean Thomas.

Harry sighed, they were a month into term with nothing done and no idea what they should be doing. He flopped down beside Hermione and growled, "What should we be doing? In the normal run of things, we'd be studying like mad, and maybe doing quidditch stuff. But ... damnit. We've got so much to do and no time. Plus dodging professors, heads of house, and prefects. I'm tired just thinking of it. And Defence is a joke, as usual."

Hermione had been thinking about all this too, of course. "Maybe we should have a meeting during free time before lunch. We do need to decide what to do about things. It's not fair! Adults should be taking care of this shite!"

She didn't notice Dumbledore standing behind her, but then neither did Harry.

"Language, Miss Granger. And, what shite, if I might be so nosy." Dumbledore had found out some things that truly made him ill. Tonks had reported to him three days ago, and he'd spent those days reviewing things in his pensieve, and he didn't like the light they put him in. Just because he had a war to fight didn't justify him turning into something that was a bit more gray than he was comfortable with. He had money to repay, which was going to cause him problems, but more important, he had bridges to mend.

"Defence for one." Harry was quick to answer. "The auror, what's his name, just talks about all his cases and fights he was in. But he isn't actually teaching us anything. I know more spells than he does, I'll bet. And Draco has forgotten more about strategy and tactics than that arrogant moron knows. Papa could beat him without a wand. It's ..." He ran a hand through his bangs, huffing in disgust. "We're going to be in a real, hexing war soon. And everyone is in it, child or not. If we aren't prepared, we're in trouble and you know it as well as I do. So what's the deal?"

Dumbledore tugged at his beard, twinkle noticeable by it's absence. "Minister Fudge, in his vast wisdom, still refuses to acknowledge the fact that Voldemort is back. His cure for our insistence is to sabotage all my efforts to prepare for his imminent attack. I expect him to make a major move by Christmas. And now you know as much as I do."

Hermione was speechless. Seamus was not. "That rabbit brained ag fein truaillaithe bog dwelling bod. May his cac back up to his ears."

Harry nearly fell over he laughed so hard. "Seamus! Take a pill." He turned to Dumbledore. "I was thinking of forming a duelling club, with Professor Flitwick as sponsor. If he won't sponsor it, it's dead. What do you think?"

He waited for the headmaster to equivocate, but was startled when he said, "If Fillius will sponsor it, I have no objections." He looked at Harry over his glasses for a moment then murmured, "You might manage to bring in a few guests. Special guests. And see if Severus, Professor Snape, might not agree to drop in from time to time." And with that, he ambled off offering a nearby Ravenclaw a sweet.

Harry gazed after him for a second then sighed, "Never gives up, does he? Well, I'll go see Professor Flitwick. Hermione? You're going to have to revise our timetable to include Duelling Club."

Hermione just returned, "Not really. It's only going to be once a week. You'll just substitute it for one of your evening workouts. Not that it'll actually replace it, but still. Some sacrifices are necessary." She smirked at Harry and gathered up her books, stuffing them into her book bag.

Harry started after Professor Flitwick, who was getting ready to leave the high table, but Lavender Brown got in his way.

"Harry! I was wanting to talk to you. Walk me to class?"

"Not now, Brown, I need to speak to Professor Flitwick." Harry tried to dodge around her, but she caught his lapel in her fingers. Harry noticed that her nails were too long and painted a particularly glaring pink. He hated pink.

"Oh, Harry. Please. I was just wondering what all you did last summer. I bet it was interesting."

Harry rolled his eyes, snarled, "Oh, the usual. Getting the hell beat out of me by my uncle. Running the streets. Sucking cock to keep from starving. Dancing in a strip club. Interesting from the outside. Excuse me." He pulled away, but Lavender, in shock, held on to his lapel. "Let. Me. Go." Harry yanked his lapel out of her hand and hurried to catch the professor.

As Harry hurried off, no one noticed the look on Lavender's face, a combination of fury and hurt that boded well for no one. She stomped her foot and hurried off in a flurry of ill cut robes and artificial curls. The rest of the people who overheard were rooted to the spot by Harry's revelations.

Harry managed to catch Professor Flitwick as he was involved in a conversation with Dumbledore, who twinkled at Harry, made his excuses and toddled off, smiling vaguely. Harry watched him for a moment then turned to Professor Flitwick.

"Sir, I would like to talk to you about starting a duelling club. I know this is a bit abrupt, but I've only got a few minutes before I'll be late to class. Could I come to your office tonight?"

"Certainly, certainly. Headmaster Dumbledore has just given me a very heavy hint that he'd like me to sponsor your club. Come at seven. I understand that you workout every evening?"

Harry nodded, "I do. But the evening of the club will be reserved for homework and club. I'll see you at seven. Thank you, sir."

Seven came and found Harry knocking on Professor Flitwick's office door.

"Come in." The professor had a specially made, or conjured, chair that lifted him up to the level of the desktop. Harry thought he looked out of proportion, but kept his mouth shut. One, he liked the professor and two, he needed his help.

"Hello, Professor. I ... well, Hermione and I wrote up a proposal. Here it is." Harry started to hand the, admittedly, thick sheaf of parchment to Professor Flitwick.

"Please, spare me. Just tell me what you want. I'll consider it, read your proposal and give you my answer tomorrow after breakfast."

Harry nodded, smiling at his Professor. "Ok, that's good. So ... um ... because of the war, we need to practice combat, sort of. So I thought a duelling club would be a good idea. You'll have to admit that Defence has been a joke since I started here. I mean, really. The best teacher we've had was a werewolf. Snape would be good but he won't because of the curse. I learned more from Papa in one summer than I learned in five years here. Sucks. And it's really dangerous. There's going to be so many casualties because people just don't know how to defend themselves. And they're mostly going to rely on aurors to protect them. And the aurors just can't get there in time. Don't care what MoM says. So, will you help me?"

"I'm seriously considering it. What rules would we be using?" the expression on Flitwick's face told Harry that his answer was going to be one of the deciding factors.

"International Duelling Convention rules. I'm sure you have a book of your own."

Flitwick beamed at him. "Excellent! None of this namby-pamby, wishy-washy, watered down stuff. Let me read this" he pointed to Hermione's thick prospectus, "and I'll give you my answer in the morning. But, unless this contains some real stupidity, my answer will likely be yes. Now, go on back to your dorm, I'm sure you have some homework to do."

Harry laughed. "Actually, I'm caught up. It's too bad that most of the class in Arithmancy didn't complete their essays on time. We got a two week extension on the actual application but Hermione, Draco, Neville and I are all done. Most of your house are done as well." Harry decided to take the bull by the horns. "Professor, the only reason my group got our essays done is, I bought all the books we needed, or got them from my private library. Your house has all the one's from Hogwarts library and they've kept them since the essay was assigned. I don't think that's fair. They have a rotating schedule of reservations that keeps them in your house. No one else can finish their essays because of that, it's keeping the class held up and ruining some people's grades to boot." Harry sighed and stood up. "Just thought you ought to know."

Flitwick looked dismayed. He hadn't known about this trick of his house and he wasn't sure he liked it. It wasn't fair that his house monopolised all the books needed to complete an assignment to the detriment of the rest of the school. He was going to look into this.

.

The next morning Professor Flitwick made an announcement to his house before breakfast. All books were only to be checked out for a week at a time and they had to be left available to the rest of the school for one week before anyone in Ravenclaw could check it out again. There was a lot of groaning and moaning but he said that, if they couldn't get their essays done in a week they deserved to be late. "Share, my children, share. You're all smart or you wouldn't be in this house. Figure it out. Now, off to breakfast with you."

He caught Harry before breakfast and told him that he would sponsor the club, Dumbledore was going to make the announcement at breakfast. There would also be a sign up sheet in each common room. He ended by telling Harry that he was going to try to get a few of his old opponents on the circuit to come to lecture and lead workshops. Harry beamed at him and thanked him profusely.

The rest of breakfast was interesting. Everyone was staring at Harry, something which still got on his nerves. And the whispering was just as nerve-wracking. Draco sat down next to Harry and glared daggers at anyone who got too loud. Ron, for his part, turned red in the face and made it clear that he was ready to punch someone, anyone, who was indiscreet enough to approach Harry.

Dumbledore stood up before students started leaving and tapped his wand on the table, producing a gonging sound.

"Everybody! If I might have your attention for a moment! I am pleased to announce the formation of a Duelling Club, sponsored by Professor Fillius Flitwick." He paused for a moment to allow the cheering to die down. "Thank you. It has been organized by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger with input from Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. It will be open to all houses, sign up sheets are in your common room. If you have any questions please reserve them for the first meeting. Thank you." And with that he sat back down and addressed his tea.

Professor McGonagall cornered Professor Flitwick immediately. "Fillius, are you sure about this?"

He just smiled cheerily. "Yes, young Mr Potter is showing good sense at last. And Lucius Malfoy did ask very nicely." He got a dreamy look in his eyes, " International Duelling Convention rules, not the All Britain Revised rules. I'm truly looking forward to this."

"International rules? How did you convince Dumbledore?"

"Mr Potter is handling all that. I don't know, and I'm not asking." Professor Flitwick nodded to Professor McGonagall and trotted off, calling, "Must go! Wouldn't do to be late to my own class, you know."

Professor McGonagall looked after him for a moment, started and realized that she had to hurry or she'd be late herself. She changed into a cat and scrambled out a nearby shortcut door.

.

Harry was very tempted to skip Transfiguration. It was causing all sorts of problems.

Professor McGonagall had weeded out everyone without an animagus form and they were working on other projects. She was beginning to suspect that the Hogwarts Horrors were all hiding something. They should at least have managed to change a hand or foot by now. So she was getting a bit pushy about it.

And Aspis had eaten a huge rat and was sleeping it off.

It never occurred to her that they had reason to hide their forms so she decided to force the issue by using a spell. The 'Animagus Reverto' which would force the subject into their animagus form, unlike 'animagus revelo' which forced an animagus into their human one.

No one knew what she had planned or they would all have skipped the class.

Professor McGonagall seemed a bit out of breath when they entered the room and was smoothing down her robes with one hand. In the other she held her wand.

"Very well, class. We have three groups now, one without an animagus form; another with one, and a third who seem to be stuck somehow. I have received permission from Headmaster Dumbledore to use a spell to help you. Don't worry, it won't hurt." She flicked her wand and barked, "Animagus Reverto!"

Just as Harry cried out. "No! Don't!"

But it was too late. Everyone started assuming their animagus form. Luckily, the room was big enough to accommodate Neville's bear. But it was way too small for Harry. He yelped and managed to make it into the courtyard before he changed, but only by jumping through a closed window. He left a trail of blood behind him.

The whole class reverted to their human forms and rushed out to see why Harry had done that. Except for his friends. Draco cussed up a storm and groped in his robes for potions. Hermione and Neville dashed out with Ron on their heels. Draco followed, with his potions in his hand.

Harry, for his part, was very pissed. He hated having spells cast at him, willy-nilly, and he'd cut himself on the glass. He wasn't sure where the cut was on his human form, but on his dragon form it was on his haunch. He expressed his irritation in the way only a dragon can. He roared.

McGonagall sighed, "Oh, my!"

All of Hogwarts suddenly seemed to be in the windows, or the wide main hallway, or the courtyard. Harry backed up against the front wall of the courtyard to avoid stepping on someone. He roared again and tried to change back. Being Harry, it didn't work. In a panic, he beat his wings and took off. He flew to the top of Hogwarts highest tower and clung to the roof with his claws. He knew that, if he was returned to his human form, he was in real trouble, but he wasn't sure why.

McGonagall sent someone running for Dumbledore and tried again to reach Harry with an animagus reveilo, Draco grabbed her arm and yanked it down.

"Damnit, woman, think. If he returns to human form up there, he's going to fall. Use your head!"

She had the good grace to look ashamed of herself. "You're right. But what do we do?"

Draco thought then pulled a mirror from his robes and called Lucius. He quickly explained the problem and asked Lucius to come at once. He and Dumbledore showed up at the same time.

Ron in the mean time had run to get his broom. He mounted it and flew up to try to talk to Harry.

"Oi, mate. Come down. Land in the quidditch pitch. Ok?" He took the time to fly around Harry and look him over. He was well aware that the small cut on the dragons haunch could be a much bigger one on Harry's human body. "We'll take a look at that cut. Draco already has potions out. Come on!"

Harry thought about that for a moment then nodded. He followed Ron to the pitch and settled in the middle of it. He resisted the urge to lick his wound, not knowing what results that might bring.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Lucius arrived, followed shortly by Hermione, Neville and Draco. The rest of the class had been held back along with curiosity seekers by several of the prefects.

Harry glowered at McGonagall who started to cast again. He objected the only way he could, he tried to flame her. This resulted in a cloud of steam and a rather pitiful, six foot gout of flames. He wondered if the woman would ever learn.

She replied to this by saying, in as reasonable a tone of voice as she could managed, "Mr. Potter, please, how are we to treat you if you're still a dragon?"

Draco drawled softly, "As a dragon. That cut is a minor nick on a dragon, but what is it going to be like on Harry?"

Lucius added, "And I will thank you to refrain from casting spells on my foster son. Your first attempt did not go very well, did it?" And, as usual, it wasn't so much what he said, as how he said it. His cool, supercilious, arrogant tone made it plain that he was not in the mood to cater to her dignity or rank. "Now. Ron, do you know anything about tending to dragons? Your brother is a dragon keeper? Correct?"

"Yes, sir. I'll just take a look at that and see how deep it is." Ron walked to Harry and around him to look at the wound, keeping a hand on him as he went. He examined the wound carefully and sighed, it was deep and bleeding sluggishly, thanks to the dragons slow heartbeat.

He returned to Lucius who was petting Harry's cheek in an attempt to calm him.

"It's not good. I don't think I know enough to do anything. And why is Madam Pomfrey just standing there?"

Lucius turned to look at her. "Good question. One I intend to have an answer to."

When questioned, Madam Pomfrey admitted that she had no idea how to treat a dragon and was reluctant to make the situation worse.

It was Neville who came up with an idea. "Well, why not get everything in order, have Harry transform and jump right on him. Potions from Draco while Madam slaps a clotting spell on him first thing?"

Lucius nearly sagged with relief, he found that his usual urbanity suffered when his children were in danger. "Excellent, Neville, trust you to remain calm when everyone around you is in a panic. Draco?"

Draco held up his potions. Madam Pomfrey nodded. And Harry transformed.

The cut, which had been a minor injury on a dragon turned out to run from Harry's buttock around his hip and down his thigh to about mid way between his hip socket and knee. He cried out and collapsed.

Draco pounced on him, as did Lucius. Lucius dragged him into his lap and pressed his head into one shoulder, hand on his forehead to keep him from dodging the potions.

Harry had no intention of doing that and obediently swallowed everything Draco poured into him. While Draco was potioning Harry, Madam Pomfrey was casting cleaning and clotting spells. The bleeding stopped almost at once.

"I'm going to take him up to the infirmary and do the rest of my work there. Lucius?"

Lucius stood up with Harry in his arms, with a lot of help from Draco's featherlite charm, and hurried off after Madam Pomfrey.

Draco turned just in time to catch Neville, who's knees had turned to jelly. Ron wasn't in much better shape, just flopping down beside Neville moaning, "So much blood. Oh, Merlin."

Hermione had managed to cling to some sense in all this and promptly summoned Dobby.

"Dobby, bring hot tea for everyone at once. And chocolate." Then she rounded on Professor McGonagall and snarled, "Well, I hope you're satisfied. Didn't it ever occur to you that we all might have been hiding our forms for some reason. I don't know ... let me think! Maybe in an effort to use them to advantage in the war? Sometimes I really wonder about the wizarding world. You don't extrapolate worth a damn. Excuse me." And, with that, she stomped off to see to getting tea into everyone.

Professor McGonagall stood in shock as these home truths sank in. She was mortified, and very annoyed with herself. Perhaps she _should_ have called these students into her office and asked a few questions before doing something so ill considered. She went to see to her students.

.

Madam Pomfrey pointed to a bed. "Put him there, please." Lucius carefully put Harry on the indicated bed and stood back. He cast cleaning and unwrinkling charms on himself with a shaking hand and waited.

Draco stood beside him, completely ignoring the grass stains on his robes and his dishevelled hair.

Madam Pomfrey cast more diagnostic charms then stepped back. "Well, not so bad, after all." She hurried to her potions locker and got out several. Returning to Harry, she opened them, one at a time and handed them to him. He swallowed them obediently and lay back with a sigh.

"Why the hell is it always me? What god did I offend in another life that I can't catch a sodding break?" He banged his head on his pillow a couple of times. "Bloody hell. Is that woman mental? What if I hadn't made it out the window in time? Does no one think? What gives her the right to just cast a spell without asking?"

Madam said, in a conciliatory tone, "I'm sure she meant it for the best. She'd never do something to endanger a student."

Harry snorted and returned, "Sure she wouldn't. And she's no help either. I went to her when Umbitch started her terror campaign against me. She said, and I quote, keep your head down and try not to antagonize her."

Lucius was quite sure he didn't want to hear the rest of his comments so he patted Harry on the shoulder.

Madam Pomfrey bustled around, trying not to jar Harry or irritate him any more than he already was. The magic pouring off him prickled their skin. She was sure that he was in imminent danger of a meltdown of some sort. Finally, Lucius leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear making him flush, and the uncomfortable feeling of leaking magic disappear.

No one noticed him fiddling with his wrists.

Madam had Harry roll onto his side so she could see his cut. Harry obeyed and she cast a healing charm then rubbed it with some cream. Harry flushed a bit when he realised that his trousers were torn so badly that she was tending him right through the rip, which went from the waist band across his buttock and down to the knee in back. He'd probably flashed half the school on the way up.

He dragged his attention from his clothing to his condition when Madam said, "Well, I'm sorry to say that it will scar, a bit."

Harry grumbled, "There goes my dancing career."

Lucius sighed. "Harry, really." But he had to smile at Harry's cheeky look.

"I'll leave you for a while. I have a few words to impart to certain people. Sleep."

Harry glanced at all the concerned faces hovering around him and smiled. "I'm ok. Ask Madam Pomfrey." he got smiles from all his friends.

Draco took a moment to tell Harry. "I'll catch up with the Slytherin contingent and let them know you're going to be ok. You'll be getting more blood replenisher so be sure to eat protein. And don't worry about that scar. I can brew a cream that'll fade it."

Harry thanked him and snuggled down to sleep. Draco transformed his clothing into pyjamas then pulled the sheets up to his chin and patted his shoulder. "I don't envy Professor McGonagall or Headmaster Dumbledore in the least." and with that he ambled out the door to find the Slytherins of the group.

Madam Pomfrey called for an elf to watch Harry and Dobby popped in. All elves knew what was going on in the school, but they couldn't do anything unless asked. He was glad to watch his Harry Potter while he slept. In fact, he eased onto the edge of the bed and took Harry's hand. He rested his head on Harry's arm, careful not to jar him.

Lucius peeking in to check on Harry caused Dobby to hunker down to hide behind Harry. Harry, who was just dozing, patted him on the shoulder.

"Harry?"

"Mmmm?"

Lucius smiled at that sleepy noise. "Go on to sleep. Madam said that, if you sleep the rest of the day, you can go down to dinner. No workout tonight. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. You take a strip off them?"

Lucius smirked a bit at the memory of Dumbledore attempting to placate him while McGonagall actually quailed. His remarks had all been perfectly polite, Lucius Malfoy prided himself on never yelling, but his rather pointed remarks had gotten his opinion, and options, across quite well.

"Oh, yes, my treasure. I'm quite sure they got the idea. If you have one more 'accident', you might consider improving your French." the quotes on accident were quite plain in his voice. "You must be careful. Do not give any opportunity to Dumbledore, he will seize it in a second. I checked the old rules. I am not sure exactly what I was thinking when I insisted on a return to them. Now, I am in a bind. I cannot demand a reinstatement of rules I objected to. Please read the ... new old rules carefully. Or are they old new rules?" He chuckled a bit, making Madam Pomfrey drop her quill. "Well, whatever, be good. Go back to sleep." he left, trailing a scent of sandalwood and oak moss.

.

Harry woke to a soft voiced, "Master Harry, sir. Sneaky Snape is here. Wake up."

Snape glared at Dobby. "Hold your tongue, you thieving creature."

Harry sighed and sat up. "Both of you. Stop it."

Dobby made an odd noise but crossed his arms over his chest. "Dobby is free elf."

Snape glowered. "Dobby is a thieving elf. You were stealing potions to sell for butterbeer for Winky."

Dobby nodded, ears flapping. "Yes, Dobby is stealing potions. That is why he is not objecting to punishment. But Dobby is not stealing for stupid, drunken Winky. He is stealing for Master Harry. Because of sneaky, nasty Snape, Master Harry is going without food, medicine and is being cold and ..." Dobby stopped speaking and started jerking his ears.

"Dobby! Stop that! I know you'd have helped if you could."

Snape looked shocked. "You were taking potions for Mr. Potter?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes, Dobby is doing his best for Master Harry. You is keeping Dobby from taking food and medicine to Master Harry. That is how he is getting caught. And how he is getting so sick. Stupid elf at town house is feeding him Moogra oil. Idiot elf. Dobby is hunting that one down and smacking her silly." Dobby started hopping from one foot to the other.

Harry just gave him a swat on the back of the head, just like he would have Ron or Neville. "Stifle it. You did the best you could. Now, find my shoes." Harry turned to Professor Snape. "More potions?" The potions master just handed them over without comment.

Harry took the potions, handing back the vials. "Ugh! Those are so nasty." Dobby handed Harry a piece of chocolate. "Thanks, Dobby."

Snape gazed at the elf for a moment then whirled around and left.

Dobby looked after him for a moment then shrugged and returned to tending to Harry.

Harry left the infirmary after another round of diagnostic spells convinced Madam Pomfrey that he was fine. She never believed him when he said that, his idea of fine and hers were worlds apart.

He took his time getting to Gryffindor tower and entered the common room with nearly an hour until dinner.

He was immediately pounced by half the house while the other half split into a group who were standing back to let others ask questions and a group who eyed him with fear.

Harry pulled his robes around himself and headed for his room with a steady stride. Hermione tried to head him off but he hissed, "Hermione, remember where the cut was?"

Hermione veered off and stopped the general stampede with a sharp, "Not yet. He needs to change."

Harry wondered why he hadn't asked Dobby to bring him fresh trousers, but decided that, at this late date, it was rather moot.

He turned his trunk upright and fished in the resultant wardrobe for trousers. He didn't find any and in frustration he hauled out a set of house robes, robes that were usually only worn at home. He was tired and hungry and really didn't want to have to dig out something else. He tugged them on and went back down to the common room. He had no idea why everyone was staring at him. He stood at the turn of the stairs for a moment, dressed in deep forest green velveteen robes, wool trews and a cotton shirt of the same colour and black boots. Aspis was back around his torso, head weaving to and fro. He made quite a striking figure.

Several of the young ladies of the house found him more than attractive, Lavender Brown amongst them.

Hermione and Ron made room for him on the couch facing the fireplace. He plopped down between them in an elegant sprawl and groaned, "How long before dinner, I'm starving. Those blood replenishing potions really take the fuel."

Neville glanced at the tempus over the door and said, "Nearly an hour. Has anyone done anything about organizing the duelling club yet?"

Ron shook his head. "No, we haven't gotten the signup sheets back yet. But I heard that Professor Flitwick has a few guests lined up. I can't wait."

Harry sighed, shifted then flushed as his stomach gave a loud growl. He realized that he'd slept through lunch.

"_Your stomach is making hungry noises. Would you like one of my mice?" _Aspis twisted around to look at Harry.

"_No, thank you. I need human food. A mouse wouldn't be good for me."_ Harry couldn't help chuckling a bit.

"_You should eat now. Why are you waiting?"_

Ron poked Harry gently. "What's he saying?"

Harry rubbed Aspis' head. "He was offering me a mouse. He says we shouldn't wait to eat."

Hermione snorted. "Snakes have no patience. But, he's right. If your stomach is growling like that you should eat."

Harry called Dobby who appeared on the coffee table in front of the couch. He gave Harry a sheepish look and hopped off.

"Master Harry is wanting something?"

"I do. Madam Pomfrey and Draco both told me to eat plenty of protein at dinner, but ..." He stopped talking as his stomach gave a rather dismal gurgle. "I'm hungry now."

Dobby tittered, covering his mouth with both hands then he snapped his fingers and produced a tray of cheeses and crackers. "Here. This will be tiding Master Harry and his friends over until meal time." He left again, snickering.

"How does he do that? I thought no one could apparate within Hogwarts." Neville glowered at the place Dobby had been standing.

Ron shrugged, smeared some soft cheese on a cracker and handed it to Hermione. "No idea. All the elves who work here pop in and out like demented mice."

Harry helped himself to some stilton on a water cracker and nodded. "I think it's because no one actually regards them as people. Don't worry about it. He's happy."

They nibbled on the cheese and crackers, to the envy of the other residents in the house, and visited until dinner. The only important point being the fact that Aspis was awake again. Harry had to explain that he'd managed to wake the snake up by uping the temperature in his tank.

Dinner was another trial as Dumbledore had to twinkle and announce to everyone that all Professor McGonagall's students had managed to perform the animagus transformation. He declined to tell their forms so everyone knew them. The latrine-o-gram of Hogwarts was faster than the speed of sound. Harry just groaned and rested his forehead on the table.

"Fuck! That big blabber mouth. I swear, if it wasn't for Tommy boy following me, I'd go to France. But the French don't deserve to have to deal with our mess. Damnit!" He thumped his head on the table once then sighed.

Hermione, by now thoroughly disenchanted with Dumbledore, nodded, "He has absolutely no common sense at all."

Neville just grumbled, "I don't know why they call it common sense, it's so uncommon. And he's the leader of the light. Wonder who declared him that anyway."

"He did, I think. And he's expecting four seventeen year olds to defeat a dark lord? What about the rest of the world, all the aurors, the adults. What are they doing?" Ron stuffed a pork chop into his mouth with a grunt.

Harry snarked, "Sitting on their thumbs. We're stuck with it, whether we like it or not, so just belt up, will you?"

Draco leaned back and tried to soothe Harry. "Easy there. We're more than capable, so what's all the upset?"

Harry growled, "And why, exactly, should we have to be capable? Tell me that."

Millicent added her bit, by shrugging and saying, "Because of that damn prophecy. That's why."

Harry snarled. "Yeah, and trust Dumbledore to have that idiot Trelawney give a fucking prophecy in a damn pub. Why the hell was he interviewing her there? Not that that's really a question, the way she likes sherry. Stinks of it. I bet that's why she burns that disgusting incense all the time."

Ron just shrugged, and said, "Doesn't do us any good to upset ourselves over it now. Here," he plopped a glob of mash on Harry's plate. "You've barely eaten anything. That cheese and stuff wasn't much. Eat. If Mr. Malfoy finds out you're ignoring Pomfrey's advice, he'll go mental. And have some beef too." he forked a slice of roast beef onto Harry's plate then returned to his own food.

Hermione just nodded once. "Yes, Harry, please eat. You'll feel ever so much better."

Harry just started eating. He wasn't in the mood but knew better than to ignore the advice of both of his friends. Draco listened, ready to intervene if he had to, but since Harry was obviously eating he kept out of it.

After they were done eating, Draco handed Harry several vials. His regular potions, another blood replenisher, a healing potion and some Moxie, an energy potion. Harry just swallowed them all.

"We working out?"

Draco inclined his head, "Don't see any reason not to. If you get tired, stop for a while."

Hermione was scandalized. "Draco! Madam Pomfrey said not."

Draco just looked at her for a moment, an inscrutable expression on his face. "You really think Tom is going to let Harry stop if he gets tired?"

"Well, no." She frowned for a moment. "Damnit, Draco, I hate it when you're right."

They took their time getting to the salle, it was a bit of a walk so they spent the time tossing out ideas for the duelling club. Hermione made mental note of the things she thought they were serious about. Obviously, getting in a troll wasn't on.

Harry stood in the middle of the floor and addressed his friends. "Ok, guys ... and gals... we've been playing at this for long enough. Draco, you'll be working out with Ron, seriously, for a while. And, Ron, no taking it easy on him. I want to see sweat, blood and maybe even some tears. Moldy-Voldy isn't going to back off because you got a bloody nose. Neville, you'll be working with me for now. And, I want you ready to take on Bella, got me?"

Neville nodded. "Got it. But ... shouldn't we dress out?"

Harry snorted. "Think Death Eaters are going to give you time to put on a gi? No, we'll be wearing combat robes from now on. We'll probably be dressing in them, when we're off school grounds, from now on. Draco?"

Draco had made a convulsive motion when Harry had said off school grounds. "I was just thinking. Next weekend is the first Hogsmead weekend of the year. We really should wear combat or duelling robes. Who knows what might happen."

Neville had to agree, he had a bad feeling all of a sudden. "Right. Would you mind calling Dobby for us?"

Harry called for Dobby who was happy to oblige them by bringing their robes to them.

They dressed quickly, the girls behind a screen that Dobby conjured from who knew where.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Harry glanced around, the group nodded or otherwise indicated their readiness. "Ron and Draco. Neville and me. Hermione and Millicent. Theo and Vince. Daphne sit out. I hate having an odd number. So, Ron, you work Draco on hand-to-hand. Neville and I will work on swordplay. Hermione, you and Millicent work on spell casting. Theo, you and Vince, hand-to-hand. Daphne, kind of keep an eye out. If anyone gets too rough, sort them. But too rough is ..."

Daphne interrupted, "Severing Hexes? Or Blood Boiling Curses."

Harry grimaced, "Yeah. So, everybody. Let's get to it."

The next three hours were hard, Harry had to quit twice to sit out and catch his breath. He felt disgusted with himself until Draco remarked that he was doing remarkably well for someone who'd been cut half in two just hours ago. Harry sighed and got back up to finish the last set with Neville. He never noticed that Neville was panting like the Hogwarts Express.

Draco also found himself working hard. Ron was a hard taskmaster, and he punched like a mule. But Draco found that he was actually enjoying the training in an odd way. It was the first time he'd actually been able to do any such thing. He revelled in the feeling of physical well being and competency. He also proved that, while he couldn't participate, he had paid attention. Ron, nursing a bloody nose, admitted that he was better than expected.

Millicent and Hermione had circled each other like two cats until Hermione had broken and cast the first spell. The resulting duel proved that Millicent wasn't as phlegmatic as she seemed and that she was much more vicious than a girl should be. At least in the boys estimation. Hermione also proved to be a quick and vicious fighter, her hexes were a great deal more powerful than Millicent had expected. Of all the pairs, Hermione and Millicent were the only two who had to be parted.

Vince and Theo just kept their heads down and did a serious, but rather bland workout.

They were just beginning to debrief, as Harry called it, when the door burst open and both Snape and McGonagall barged in.

One look and McGonagall was barking, "What the devil is going on in here?"

McGonagall went to Hermione, who was nursing a twisted ankle, and said, "Who started this?"

Harry just rubbed his throbbing jaw and snarled, "No one started anything. We're just working out. Now, go away."

Snape glanced at Draco, who made some sort of sign, then started dispensing potions. "Here. Pain relieving. Bruise Cure. Longbottom?" Neville just took the potions with a soft thanks, gulped them and handed back the vials.

The two professors looked at each other then Snape said flatly, "It seems, Minerva, that we've been had. Something I intend to address later. Tend to your lions, while I tend to my snakes."

Harry didn't bother to ask who'd told the two professors that they were even in the salle, this was one time he was going to let the adults handle their own mess. He just took the potions Snape handed him with a nod of thanks.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, curfew is upon us. Come along. Severus and I will escort you back to your dorms." Professor McGonagall was also not in the best of moods. She hated being tricked, especially to the detriment of her house.

Harry got up from the floor, smoothing his robes with a wandless spell. "Thank you. But I do have to say, if you hadn't burst in, we'd be well on our way to our dorms by now. However, thank you for the escort." He glowered at his head of house and led the way to the door, finishing, "And, do remember that, as we're seventh years and adults, our curfew is midnight, not ten."

Snape smirked at McGonagall behind the younger people's backs. He'd told her that one wouldn't work. He did so love being right. He knew that they were working out and where, but he hadn't been aware that they were working out so regularly.

They split up at the door with McGonagall leading the way to Gryffindor and Snape to Slytherin. Harry squeezed Draco's shoulder and whispered, "You did good." before they split. Draco grinned back, then had to hurry to catch up.

.

They continued in their routine of workout, classes, study, workout, study, sleep, begin again for the next week. Friday saw Harry back in Flitwick's office again, accompanied by Hermione.

He let Hermione take the first part of the meeting.

Hermione opened one of her ever present notebooks and said, "We have a great deal of work to do. The majority of the signups are sixth and seventh year, all houses. But I'd be willing to bet my best quill that there isn't a death nibbler, that's what we call DE wannabe's, in the bunch. So ... I'm not sure about having some of the lower years in the club. They're not inclined to take it seriously enough."

Harry interjected his idea. "Just let them in. We'll eliminate the one's that aren't serious, or are too reckless easily enough. The rules will do it for us. Go on."

Fillius just nodded, so Hermione went on. "Fair enough. I've looked over the rule book and I think Harry's right. So ... I've decided on Friday night from six to nine." She glanced at Professor Flitwick and Harry who both nodded. "I've also divided the club by level of accomplishment just like the IDC. That'll keep people from duelling out of their league, so to speak. And, hopefully keep them from killing each other."

Harry agreed then said, "I think we need rank badges, so everyone knows where everyone else is. That'll keep people from challenging someone above their rank, or below, without each duellist knowing exactly who's who. Something along the lines of karate belts."

Hermione jumped on this suggestion. "That's a really good idea. Professor? How does the IDC do that?"

Flitwick produced a small, round button. "Like this. Duelists get stars. One is the lowest; ten, the highest. I was a ten when I retired. There are standardized tests that are given when a duellist wishes to advance a rank. I'd like to give all the core group the test on Saturday. Sunday at the latest as next Friday will be the first meeting."

Hermione nodded. "We can just use our Saturday morning for that instead of messing about, doing nothing. Harry?"

Harry grimaced, "Draco and I were going to go flying, but ... we can do that in the afternoon. Although I'll admit it's a bit disappointing."

Hermione made a sympathetic face. "I am sorry, Harry. But ... well," Harry braced himself for some sort of 'this is more important' lecture, he was happily surprised. "It'll be warmer in the afternoon, when the sun has time to clear off the fog and damp. Just ... be careful. You and Draco are both crazy."

"Not!"

"Are!"

Flitwick laughed softly and called them back to the business at hand.

They spent another hour tentatively dividing the members into their ranks. They decided that the Great Hall was an appropriate venue as the duelling arena behind the Defence classroom was only for formal duels. They agreed that they'd practice in the Great Hall and hold a monthly formal duelling session in the arena. Flitwick said he had already contacted some of his old duelling friends and they'd agreed to come lecture, demonstrate and even have a duel or so with the best in the club.

Hermione finally closed her notebook and declared herself satisfied.

Harry cast a tempus and said, with some satisfaction, "And this even leaves me time to work on that essay for Defence. Not that it's going to be that much trouble, just need to organize my notes and do the first draft. Thank you, Professor. Saturday morning then, at ten. Good night."

They headed for the door and Flitwick had to smile as he overheard Hermione say, "Do you want me to go over your first draft for you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. You know my spelling ..." the door closed on the rest of the conversation. The tiny professor smiled in a way that revealed his goblin heritage.

.

Harry flopped down on the couch that was earmarked 'Golden Trio only' by the rest of Gryffindor. "Ok, where's Seamus? I wanted him to help me with this spell."

Seamus looked up from the chair he was hidden in. "Here. Which one?"

Harry opened his notebook and pointed, "This one. Go n-osclaítear seo! (Lit. "May this be opened!")"

Seamus eyed it for a second. "Like I said, that's Old Irish. Very formal and just the sort of thing Merlin might have used. So ... let me see."

"Ok, I'm not going to bore you with all the rules, as I don't remember the half of them but this is ... Gaw n aws claw ee cheer see aw. With the wand movements on aws, cheer and aw."

Harry put a small, locked box on the table for a target. He worked on the spell for half an hour, then it opened with a soft pop.

"Well, that's something." Seamus looked really pleased with that. "Now, there's the more modern 'Oscail!' Pronounced Aws kale. You've already done it but you should practice it some more. I think it might take a bit more power and less control. Remember, use a poking motion at the lock."

Harry tried that and was startled when the box not only opened but jumped off the table. "Well, shit. I think I over powered that a bit."

Seamus just gave him a wide eyed look and said, "Ya taynk!" He picked up the box and eyed it. "You smell burning?"

Harry sniffed. "Yeah, might have scorched that box just enough to make it smell. Seems like the short, modern form is a bit more powerful but the longer form has a bunch more control. Thanks, Seamus. Can we work on another tomorrow? I know we've been messing with it for the last couple of weeks but I really need to get serious with this, this is the first one I've gotten to work. Thanks a bunch."

"Welcome. And I'll admit that I'm tired, and I've still that damn essay to start. It's not due until Monday, but I'm up for your duelling club so that cuts in to my study time. I don't want to be late. Trelawny's just nutty enough to give me a detention with ... well, Filch isn't here, so who."

Harry made a face at him. "Snape! Probably pickling something nasty."

Seamus made a face back at Harry. "Oi, that's just disgusting. I better get busy."

So they went off to finish their other work, very satisfied with themselves.

.

This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to get all of Saturday in one chapter.

I'm not going to put in any more pronunciation on the Irish. I think it breaks up the flow too much. If you're interested, there are several pronunciation guides on the internet. Again, thanks to Da (muckefuck) for the Irish.


	44. Chapter 44

Saturday morning was a bit startling to some as the flying wedge of Harry and friends took on a new look.

After their morning run, they all cleaned up and dressed in Dueling Robes. Real Dueling Robes in capital letters. The over robes were mandarin collared black, heavy and spelled to repel hexes and curses, the under robes were spelled to keep the wearer comfortable, no matter the weather, the last layer was trousers, shirts and vests. The boots they all wore were dragon hide. The under robes were belted to keep them from flipping around and the belt held a 'holds all pouch'. Each person had their family crest on the left breast and family colours bordered the hems of the under robe.

They walked into the Great Hall as if they owned it and all sat on one side of the Gryffindor table. They took their time eating, keeping an eye on the rest of the room. None of them realized what they were doing but some of the professors did.

Snape realized what they were doing about half way through breakfast and just blinked at them for a moment.

Professor McGonagall thought how much they reminded her of the Marauders at their height, remembered the fate of that group and hoped with all her heart that this group came through their fate in better shape.

Headmaster Dumbledore saw and felt his heart break, he'd so hoped that they would have more time to be children. He sighed and gave up on that dream. Now all he could do was help as best he could, if Harry would let him. His mistakes and shortsightedness were now coming back to bite him firmly on the arse.

Suddenly an owl with a red envelope in its talons flew into the Great Hall. Everyone started whispering at once. Who was the miscreant who deserved a Howler? The owl flew straight to the head table and dropped the envelope onto Headmaster Dumbledore's plate.

It bounced once then opened with a rustle and formed a mouth.

"**Albus Dumbledore! I just got a note from Ginny about Harry being hurt! What is the matter with you? Have you lost your mind? Allowing a teacher, even one as good as Minerva, to cast a spell on students? Without parental permission. Thank goodness he wasn't hurt worse.** And Ron, congratulations on your accomplishment." the last was said in a kindly tone, the rest of the howler made ears ring clear to the back of the hall.

Ron laughed a bit. "Man, Mum's on a roll."

Draco was sitting in stunned silence. The expression on his face made Ron laugh.

Hermione just said, with creditable mildness. "Good on her. Serves him right."

"How so?" Neville stuck a finger in one ear and wiggled it.

"You know good and well that he knew what she was going to do. He always knows stuff like that. He should have stopped her. And I'm sure I don't know what she was thinking either." Hermione had finally broken out of the idea that all adults knew better than any kid.

Dumbledore blinked at the howler for a moment as it hovered over his plate then it gave him a juicy raspberry and shredded itself into confetti which showered onto his eggs.

The entire hall was suspended in a ringing silence for a few moments then Dumbledore tapped his plate with his wand, banishing the ruined food and remarked, "Trust Molly Weasley to keep me on the straight and narrow. But, we're all human and all make mistakes, mine are just a bit more public than most. Please return to your meal."

Everyone did so but the whispers were still loud.

When breakfast was done at 9:30 Harry et. al. got up and started making preparations for the first dueling club meeting.

Dobby immediately popped in and asked what they were doing.

"Hi, Dobby. We're getting ready for the duelling club meeting. Why?"

"Why is you doing this?"

"Because it's our responsibility to do the work. It's not for the Hogwarts elf crew to take care of this sort of stuff."

Dobby huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "We is fighting over what work there is now."

Harry eyed him sourly for a moment. "And why is that? There's places here that are so filthy that I know they haven't been cleaned in a century or more. Why don't you clean all that?"

Dobby shrugged. "Because Headmaster Dippit said not."

Harry snorted. "Ok, as a resident of the school, I give house elves permission to clean anything they think needs it. Now, if you want to help, start stacking chairs, please."

Dobby flicked his fingers and the chairs that weren't in someone's hands marched themselves to the walls and stacked up neatly. The tables were taken off their trestles, the trestles dismantled and stacked against the back wall between the door to the trophy room and the teachers lounge with the tops leaned over them.

After the club was called to order the first speaker was Professor Vector.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Hogwarts Duelling Club. You all know who I am so we'll get right to it.

Since the Arithmancy class has finished the section on Merlin's Formula. Finally." She cast a bit of a pointed look at the Ravenclaw contingent. "We'll be using that formula as part of our ranking process. I'll hand out worksheets for each of you. You will move from station to station, writing down your results. When you are done, one of the available professors will help you to do the maths. If you are a seventh year and in my class, I expect you to do it yourself. Now. It doesn't matter what order you do the stations in so just pick one and queue up."

The stations were to test raw power, control, and spell knowledge. It took most of the session to get all the club members through all the stations and do all the maths. The result was that the majority of the club were at Magician level, which they had divided into three levels for better ranking. But Harry was a Sorcerer, as was Draco, Ron and surprisingly, Neville. Hermione tested at Master Magician, over which she pouted a bit.

Several students were happily surprised to find that their knowledge of spells put them one star higher than expected. Most of the club were either one or two star level, but a few were three. Harry's clique turned out to be at three and four star level except for Harry, who was a five and Draco who was also a five. Ron, Neville, Hermione and the Slytherins were good solid fours.

Flitwick was nearly dancing with happiness. He was convinced that this was going to be the best year ever. Professors McGonagall, Snape, Vector and Headmaster Dumbledore filled out the group who were helping get the club started. They were all astonished at the competency of some of the students and alarmed at the total incompetency of others. Dumbledore scowled as he released the students for lunch. There was going to be a meeting of some very unhappy professors that night.

The group hurriedly put the tables and chairs back. Benches had been abolished by the simple method of transfiguring them into chairs every time they were re-transfigured. Dumbledore finally gave up.

Harry took the head of Gryffindor table without even thinking about it. He needed to speak with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco and he didn't feel like shouting down the table to do it. This way, he only had to speak over one person.

"Well, thank you to Hermione for being the power behind the club. Your organizational skills worked wonders. We'll be electing officers next meeting and you are not to take an office. Got me?" Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Harry ran her over. "No! Don't do it. You've got plenty on your plate as it is. We need to find the diadem, right? And we're both still working on that book. With class work, workouts, and what all; that's plenty. Let someone else have some fun, and learn responsibility. Ok?" Hermione, realizing what Harry said was true, nodded. "Good. Draco, after lunch, you want to fly?"

Draco hurriedly chewed the chicken in his mouth, swallowed with a gulp and said, "Yes! I've been dying to try that circuit we figured out. And I want to start working on the routine for the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff game. I'll wheedle permission from Snape. He'll go along just to spite Dumbledore and please Father."

Neville laughed at that and said that he was looking forward to time to work on some extra work Snape had given him to bring up his potions grade. Hermione asked if he wanted help and was told that Snape had particularly forbidden Neville to get her to help. "He says that, if you help, you'll just do it all and I won't learn anything." Noting Hermione's crestfallen expression he added, "I don't believe you would. But he said not, so I shouldn't. Thanks anyway."

Hermione just said that she was going to work on the map if no one needed her help with anything. Ron agreed to sit with her while he worked on an essay of his own and prompted her by saying, "But I'm always grateful for your help. And I know you won't do it for me. Snape's just being a git. Come on."

So Ron and Hermione headed for the library, hoping for some quiet. They had agreed, the first week, that Gryffindor Tower Common room was not the place to try to study. So it was either the library or Draco's quarters.

Neville went up to the room to work, and Harry and Draco went to his quarters to collect their brooms, which Draco kept there since Harry had caught Dean trying to sneak his out under his cloak. Dean had just said that he only wanted to try it. Harry wasn't so sure, but he'd let it go in the favour of peace in the house. He called Dobby to bring his flying leathers, and they got ready to go.

They walked up to the front courtyard and, as there was no known rule against it, took flight from there. They flew to the valley and spent a bit of time checking things out again. Harry discovered a nice clearing on the belly of the cliff at the back of the valley. Front and back being subjective and only decided by which end was closest to Hogwarts. He landed there and looked around for a moment. Draco landed beside him

"What?"

"I was just looking around. This is really protected. Nice place for a quick bite to eat and a rest. What do you think?"

Draco looked around as well and agreed. "Yes, very nice, but why aren't we flying?"

Because we haven't decided how many laps we want to race."

"Standard Wizarding Race rules are five, ten, twenty, fifty and one hundred."

Harry punched him in the shoulder and groused, "We only have time for five or ten. If we want to work on the routine that is."

"Routine first, maybe? Then reward ourselves with some all out flying?"

"Good idea. So ... what is first on the list. We should work on each stunt individually then combine them, you think?"

"Yes. So the first is a from the corner, meet in the middle then reverse Wronsky, into a star burst rollover."

"Got it."

They worked on it one at a time, first Draco did the whole manoeuvre while Harry hovered on his broom and watched. Then Harry tried it, making mental road marks to keep him from running into Draco. They took turns on this until Harry glanced at the sun and stopped Draco before he could make another run.

"If we want to race, we better do it now. The sun is getting really low."

Draco glanced at the sun himself and agreed. "Ok, you're right. Five laps. And who's going to call it?"

Harry grunted, neither one of them had thought of that. Harry suddenly brightened. "Dobby. If he can hear me call him, he'll do it."

Draco nodded. "Ok. And, as you've bonded with him, he can hear you nearly anywhere."

So Harry landed in the clearing and called Dobby. The elf popped in to find out what was wanted. When he was told he exclaimed, "Oh, Dobby is being very glad to do this for Master Harry. Dobby will watch. Yes, he will. And he will be honest about who wins, yes."

Harry just laughed at this and said, "Ok. You do that." then mounted his broom.

Draco and Harry lined up and Dobby made a bang, they went off like two rockets from a launch pad. They both fumbled the first turn, swinging too wide and having to wrestle their brooms back on course. The second turn went much better. The straight away's were easy, all they had to do was pour on the power. Setting up for a turn was something else. Harry entered the third turn too fast and had to figure out some way to make it around without going to wide or hitting the pylon. He remembered something he'd heard Dudley talk about, a power slide. He angled his broom then powered into the turn, making it around the pylon by drifting his turn. He glanced behind him and realized that he was half a lap ahead of Draco.

The five laps were completed in just under ten minutes. Neither boy realized that even the professionals would have taking at least fifteen. Dobby called the race a win by Harry jumping up and down and squealing happily. So they laughed, shook hands and started back for Hogwarts. Harry offered Dobby a ride which he took, sitting before Harry and dandling his legs happily.

.

The two boys arrived back a Hogwarts just in time for dinner and so wound up sitting down to eat still sweaty and in their flying leathers.

Hermione was the only one to really notice, after all the others were only boys. She wondered where they'd been, but let it go as not her business, rather smugly thinking 'See, I do learn.'

Dumbledore had noticed the almost late arrival with a bit of curiosity, but decided that, as there had been no 'out of bounds' alarm, to let it go. He was more interested in the possible results of his plan to create good will amongst the student body. Everyone was a bit tense just now, and he thought that a nice extra visit to Hogsmeade might cheer everyone up. The usual first visit was after mid-terms, but that was still nearly a month away so he was going to declare a one day Hogsmeade visit for all the eligible students.

He rose and tapped his wand on the table to produce a gong. "Attention everyone! I have decided that, as everyone has been so good over the last weeks, to allow an early one day Hogsmeade visit. Starting at 9 am tomorrow, everyone who is eligible will be allowed to go into Hogsmeade. I've arranged with all the stores to be open. You must return to school by 5 p.m. Thank you."

There was some cheering, a bit of groaning from those who had already spent their allowances and a general lightening of mood all over.

Except for Harry. As he was leaving the Great Hall, chattering happily with Ron about what they were going to buy at Honeydukes, Professor McGonagall approached him.

"Mr. Potter, a word, please." Harry followed her with his heart in his shoes. What now?

"I'm afraid that, as per every other year. You cannot go. You have no permission slip. I am telling you this so that you can avoid embarrassment by trying to go and being refused. Good evening." And with that she glided away, leaving Harry to stare after her.

He snarled and pulled his mirror from his pocket. He hadn't used his yet and he wouldn't have now, except that McGonagall's rather self-satisfied expression had hit him the wrong way. Why would she wait until the evening before a Hogsmeade visit to tell him he didn't have a slip. And why did he need a slip anyway? So he did what he was supposed to do and called his Papa.

"Papa! Are you there?"

"Yes, my treasure. Is there an emergency?"

"Um ... not really but ... there's a Hogsmeade day tomorrow and McGonagall has just told me I can't go. Why? I'm of age? Right?"

Lucius' image in the mirror audibly sighed. "Yes, and no. Remember what I told you. You're of magical age, and that's all. You'll need a slip from me to go. I'll owl it right away. And ... Harry, I'm very proud of you for telling me instead of haring off on some wild adventure."

"Yes, sir. Thank you. And ... well, just thank you."

"Good night."

"Night." And with that Harry put his mirror back into his pocket and headed for Gryffindor muttering, 'Take that, you old cat.'

Professor McGonagall never realized that her attempt at a sympathetic face had failed so badly.

.

Harry had said that Sunday was a day of rest when they'd first started working out so everyone was up and ready in good time. Harry, Ron and Neville met Hermione in the common room. They would have liked to meet up with Draco and the other Slytherins, but long standing rules forbade a group of more than six going together. Harry wasn't sure why and really didn't care but if the Slytherins joined them their group would number nine and that was too large. So Draco and the rest of them would form a group of their own. They would meet up in Draco's quarters after the visit to share their stories and goodies.

Harry was leading the way, a copy of his permission form in his hand. Professor McGonagall tried to stop him but he just waved his permission in her face, smirked and said, "My Papa loves me enough to see that I get to go."

"Very well, Mr. Potter, enjoy yourself." Professor McGonagall had to admit to herself that she was glad Harry got to go into Hogsmeade. She also noticed that relations between Harry, Dumbledore and her were quite strained. She wasn't happy about that, but, after due consideration, she really couldn't blame him

Harry silently cheered, he was going to get to go to Hogsmeade without sneaking out. That meant that he didn't have to hide from the chaperones if he saw them.

"Draco, where should we go first? I've never been before, not where I could really shop."

Draco sighed. "I know. That time you threw snowballs at me, that's really the only time you got to go?"

"Yeah, sort of. Sirius gave me permission but Dumbledore revoked it when he died. All the rest of the times, someone checked up on me at breakfast and actually followed me around to keep me from sneaking out again. Sucked majorly. So where first?"

Hermione interrupted to say that Ron had promised to take her to Madam Puddifoots for tea and she wanted to go to Miss Raven's for some stuff. Ron said they were going to go to Zonko's as well and check out some things.

Draco nodded, then said, "Back on subject then. I'm not sure where to go first, Harry. We'll have to manage our trip carefully or we'll wind up carrying a bunch of stuff. That's a real nuisance."

Harry thought for a moment. "Why not just shrink it all down and stick it in our pockets?"

Draco brightened. "Indeed, why not. If you're not of age, you're not allowed to use magic in Hogsmeade, even during the school year. Supposed to keep idiots from getting into trouble. But we're of age now and we can use magic whenever we like. Brilliant. Come on."

They spent the walk to Hogsmeade deciding where to go. They argued amiably about it for a few moments, then turned back to where to go first. They finally decided on Honeydukes. Draco remarked that they'd have to put chilling charms on their chocolate or it'd melt in their pockets.

The only rub was when Draco realized that Harry had brought Aspis along. He thought it was too cold for the snake, Harry thought his warming charm would protect him. Harry asked Aspis if he was warm enough and he said he was fine. Harry passed the information on to Draco who pronounced himself satisfied.

They did go to Honeydukes first, parting with Hermione and Ron at the door. Harry was astonished at all the sweets. He'd had to avoid the place on most of his trips as he was hiding from the chaperones and there seemed to be one permanently at the shop. Now that he had time to really look around, rather than snatch what was closest to the door, he practically drooled. He picked several things he knew he liked and then decided to buy himself the Nearly Everything In The Shop box. Draco nearly hurt himself laughing.

Harry cast a chilling charm on the goodies, shrank them and tucked them safely in his devils bag. He offered to put Draco's things in it, but Draco declined, saying that he'd carry his own purchases.

They dropped in at Zonko's, but felt that the goods were second to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, so they moved on. Harry knew that the twins wanted to open a second shop here in Hogsmeade, but hadn't managed to find a premises yet. He sighed. "I wish the twins would open a shop here. They want to, but can't find any place to rent."

Draco pointed to a rather frowsy looking building. "I think you own that one. Write to Papa when we get back. Why was Ron interested in coming in?"

Harry glanced at the building. It was narrow but fairly deep, badly maintained and in need of not only paint, but a new roof.

"Spying on the competition. Don't think they'd want it. It's in pitiful shape."

"We'll have it fixed for them. Come on, I want to go into Gladrags. I need a new pair of gloves. I can't imagine what happened to my kidskin ones."

Harry, well aware that Draco kept track of his things much better than you'd imagine, said, "I bet someone stole them. You know that Slytherins have sticky fingers."

Draco made a face. "Right. I better get two pair."

Harry followed him into the store and paused beside the door to let his eyes adjust. It was dim in the store, which Harry had never understood. If you wanted to sell clothing, shouldn't the store be well lit? He sighed as Draco demanded more light and was told that too much light would fade the delicate fabrics. Well, that answered that question. He shifted from one foot to the other and wished that Draco would hurry, but he was well aware that nothing would hurry Draco when he was buying clothing.

A clerk approached Harry, saying, "Young man, if you're not going to buy something, please leave."

Harry just pointed to Draco. "I'm with him. He's buying stuff."

The clerk eyed Harry but when the door was opened to admit a lady and the sun shone on Harry's obviously expensive cloak, he went to wait on the lady. Harry grumbled a bit, but edged away from the door a bit more. He shivered slightly, the cold draft blowing around his head had chilled him. He tugged his cloak closer, glad that he'd decided to wear his heavy dragon hide pants, a padded shirt and dragon hide vest. They were not only spelled for protection but very warm as well. Draco had also worn his matching clothing. Both their cloaks were embroidered over the left breast with their family crests.

Harry fidgeted a bit then called, "Draco, come on. I'm bored. Just buy them all and lets go."

Draco, torn between three pairs of gloves, decided to buy them all and give the pair he liked the least to Harry. He paid and they left.

"I don't like it in there. They're too snobby for me. Lets go to Schrivenshaft's. I'm just about out of letter parchment and you know that Papa'll have a fit if I send him something less than nice. Not like I'd have the nerve to send him a screw anyway."

Draco grumbled, "Better not, he'll snark you to death. And I'm about out of quills. And, no, I'm not about to write with one of those steel monstrosities. Quills."

Harry grumbled, "You used one of mine at home."

Draco stuck his nose in the air. "At home, for private things, they're fine, but I'm not taking the chance of McGonagall or Vector taking off half a grade point for inappropriate equipment."

They argued companionably about the appropriateness of steel nibs vs. quills all the way to the shop. Harry nearly fell over laughing when they saw the window. In a small, well appointed writing box rested "Potters Perfect Points" steel nibs, writing parchments of several qualities and foolscap, advertised as composition writing paper. Draco swatted him on the shoulder and announced that he had to have a writing box.

Draco insisted on the best box there was. Harry just hung back again, grinning this time. Draco smirked at Harry, tucked his purchase into his pocket and tugged Harry out the door, exclaiming, "Hurry up. Let's go before the clerk recognizes you."

Harry immediately ducked out the door. He touched his devils bag, the back of his neck was crawling.

"Draco, keep an eye out. I've got a bad feeling. Something's going to happen."

Draco glanced around High Street. "What? When?"

Harry grunted, "Don't know. Just is. Soon, though."

Draco felt his own neck crawl. "This is bad."

"I know." Harry looked around. Kids from Hogwarts were everywhere and residents were out in force. There must be at least 75 people in sight right now. He glanced down the street but his vision was obstructed by a lazy bend in the street. Not for the first time he grumbled about the wizarding habit of narrow, crooked streets. He couldn't see more than forty feet in either direction. He did some mental math, gave it up and asked, "Draco, how many people are we talking about?"

Draco knew exactly what Harry as asking. "Well, Hogsmeade has a permanent population of about 1800, or so. Students allowed to come to the village, another ... four hundred. High Street is really crowded today, some parents come to see their kids. So, souls in peril? 2500 or so. And most of them will just run around like chickens with their heads cut off, screaming and getting in the way. If Death Eaters want to cause a panic and make a statement, this is the place and day. Damnit!"

Draco rubbed his face in agitation. "And we can't say anything. If we do, and we're wrong ..." He trailed off, contemplating the repercussions of that. "Well, all I can say is, it would be a disaster for us, personally, and both ... all three of our families."

Harry agreed, adding, "And no one would believe us again. We'll just have to wait until something happens then deal. Come on. We'll go to the Three Broomsticks and get tea and some sandwiches or something."

Draco agreed to go, stating that he didn't want to get killed on an empty stomach. Breakfast seemed farther away than it actually was.

Harry kept an eye out as they walked to the pub, which was just around the sharper bend to the north. He quickly found a table. Draco was pleased to notice that they both had a good view of the front and back entrances to the main room. Harry had a good view of the stairs to the upper floor and Draco the door to the kitchens.

They settled in to contemplate the menu. Harry just grumbled, "I want fish and chips, but their chips are always soggy."

Draco raised an eyebrow over the edge of his menu. "Yes, I could do better myself, and I can't cook."

Harry snorted, he'd been teaching Draco to cook, over the kitchen elves objections. "You can cook. Not a lot but, I agree, you could do better chips. Well, guess it's either shepherd's pie or

a chop. What do you think?"

Draco glanced out the window and said, "I think your bad thing just started."

Harry glanced out the window too and just sighed, "Well, fuck. Come on, then. Let's get out there and start getting people off the street." Draco gave him a 'you've got to be kidding' look. "You know damn good an well that some of those idiots are just going to stand there, and gawk like turkeys. Other's are going to be so sure that it can't happen to them that they'll go back to shopping, and some are going to try to be heroes. So ..."

Draco just slapped his napkin down on the table and yelled at Madam Rosemerta to call for aurors. She didn't ask any questions, having looked out the window, she just scurried for the kitchen and the floo there.

Aspis stuck his head out of Harry's collar to ask what was going on. Harry explained as clearly as he could and ended, _"Bite anyone who gets too close. No one is going to grab me, except enemies. Don't bite more than once. I don't want you wasting venom. We're probably in for a __great fight."_

"_I will bite anyone who touches you, except your brother, the fuzzy head and the fire head. They are friends."_ Aspis nestled down into Harry's collar, nesting in where he could get a good strike in any direction.

Harry glanced around and was pleased to see that, despite the hexes and curses being flung into the crowds by the Death Eaters, some people were keeping their heads. Hermione was standing in the door of Honeydukes and calling people in. Harry ran that way with Draco on his heels. As he ran he pulled his mirror out of his pocket. "Papa! Papa! Answer me! Hogsmeade is under attack! Papa!"

"Harry! I hear you. I'm on my way." Lucius' voice was strained.

Harry rushed by Hermione, shoving into the shop. "Into the basement. Quick!" He took the steps two at a time and found the door to the secret tunnel. He yanked it open and propped it back. "Hermione! Everyone down into the basement. There's a secret tunnel into Hogwarts."

He managed to make it up the stairs before they were crowded with escapees. Mr. Flume stood at the top of the stairs to keep the frightened people from cramming the stairs and getting hurt.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco were keeping guard on the door. "What's going on?"

Draco, grabbed a screaming woman, running by in a panic, and shoved her into the shop. "Terror raid. They just pop in and start hexing. More people get hurt in the panic than anything else."

Hermione looked around again. Things were worse now. Most of the people in the street were either down, running around crazily or trying to fight back. The Death Eaters were succeeding in their intent of creating chaos and panic.

Hermione dithered for a moment. "Harry, we have to get people off the streets. If we can't, a lot of people are going to be injured."

"And just exactly how are we supposed to do that?" Harry tried not to sound sarcastic, he really did.

Draco joined them, snarling, "I tried to apparate a wounded man to the gate, didn't work. The fuckers have put up a ward. Anti-everything. No one out. But I bet there's no block on getting in."

Hermione was surprisingly bitchy when she said, "Oh, no! We wouldn't want to deny someone the pleasure of torturing children, now would we?" Both Harry and Draco just looked at her for a moment. "What? We need to figure this out."

Neville appeared from around the sharp bend to the south, shooting some kind of hex over his shoulder. He dived into the doorway and collided with Harry, grunting at the impact.

"Son of a bitch! They're all over. There's a group at each end of High Street, and one in the middle of Short Way. Where've you been?"

"Starting an evacuation through Honeydukes. I mirror called Papa. But, I think we're on our own. They put up wards."

"Fuck! Now what?"

Harry pulled his devils bag out of his pocket. "We do what we can. We put our training to use. Here." And with that, he started handing out swords and shields. He had taken time to arrange the weapons available in his bag so he could do exactly what he was doing now. "Hermione, here's a shield. It's spelled to repel fairly strong hexes and such. Take it, find a place to hunker down and snipe at the DE's that get too close. Draco. Neville. Gear up. We're the first line of defence until someone takes over from us. Like aurors. And where are they when you need them?"

Hermione snorted. "Eating donuts and scratching their arses. They'll be here when the fighting is done." She looked around for a moment then pointed to a nook between Honeydukes and the shop next door. "I'll be in there."

Draco looked at her for a moment then said, "Granger, I'll take it as a personal insult if you get yourself hurt. Understand?"

Hermione gave a jerky nod and wedged herself into her chosen hiding spot, determined to defend the only known escape route they had.

Neville took the heavy over robe Harry thrust at him and pulled it on. This robe was a true combat robe. Harry pushed another into Draco's hands and tugged his own on over his head.

"Ok! We're short on people. We've got to do what we can. Where's Ron?"

Just then, Ron nearly knocked Neville down as he darted into the doorway too. Harry decided that the doorway was getting way too small. He shoved Ron's combat robe into his hands and grumbled, "Damnit! I wish you knew how to use a damn sword. Fuck."

Ron just dragged the robe over his head and snapped, "Well, I don't. Give me a shield like Hermione has."

Harry obliged and they were in combat, whether they liked it or not.

Draco nodded north. "We'll go that way. How many?"

Ron shrugged settling his robes into better position across his shoulders. "I couldn't see very well, but no more than four."

Neville interjected, "The southern bunch is smaller. Only three. The group in Short Way, I couldn't see at all, but from the sound, at least two, likely more."

Harry nodded. "You did good. So ... Neville, you and Ron take south and give 'em hell."

Neville and Ron ran off, wands in hand. Neville had turned out to be a 'lefty', fighting better with his wand in his right hand and his sword in his left. Harry was a 'righty'. Which actually made him more dangerous in the wizarding world as they expected someone who held their wand in their left hand to cast poorly.

Ron snarled softly as he realized who they were facing. Bellatrix LeStrange and Nagini were in the forefront of the group. The two wizards behind her were unrecognisable in their masks.

Bella, never content to just hex and move on, taunted Neville, saying with saccharine sweetness, "Itty, bitty Nevie. My Lord will be pleased."

Neville just snorted. "You're worthless. You're too crazy to be any use to him. He just sends you out, time and time again, hoping you'll wind up dead. Too bad you're too crazy to oblige him."

Bellatrix screamed her rage and cast a hex at Neville. He blocked it, just barely, and returned fire. His hex hit Bella right in the chest and threw her into the side of a building.

Ron stayed back a bit, throwing up a shield and taking on the two behind her. He tossed, not only hexes and curses, but jokes from W3 as well. One of the masked DE's fell right into a portable swamp and dropped out of sight. The other hexed Ron back, but the hex bounced off his magical shield, backed by his physical one and smacked right into the portable swamp. The swamp dried up at once.

Ron mumbled, "Well, that settles that question." The DE's body would have to be dug out of the ground later.

The second DE screamed in agony as an old woman hexed him with something rather nasty. His legs folded under him and he collapsed, screaming again. She proceeded to dart out, whack him in the head with an iron frying pan and run back into her house. Ron yelled, "Stay inside and lock your damn door."

She called back. "Right!" and did as she was told, she also pulled her shutters shut with a bang.

Ron checked on Neville and had to stop to watch. Neville was in a battle with Bellatrix still.

She was quick, and had a repertory of combat spells that was encyclopaedic, but she was nuts and tended to get distracted at the oddest times.

Right now she was crooning to Nagini. "Poor Nagini. Does 'oo want to help?" She stroked the snake on the head, dodging Neville's hex at the same time. "Go, sweetums, go help Auntie Bella."

Nagini slithered off her shoulder and started for Neville. You would have thought that Neville would have been nervous to see a ten foot snake headed for him, but after rooming with Aspis, he wasn't that bothered. He paid attention to Bella and what she was doing, shielding from her hexes and returning hexes of his own. Nagini tried to sneak up on him, but Ron, who was defending Neville's back, not that it was much needed, called out, "She's right there. Neville, four o'clock."

Neville whirled around and chopped down with the sword in his left hand. Nagini didn't even have time to hiss as Neville cut off the snake's head and returned to his battle with Bella.

Ron cheered and called, "A little help needed? Neville?"

"No, she's mine." Neville cracked his neck, tipping his head from side to side. "Bella, you bitch! You're done!"

Bella did look a bit the worse for wear with her hair straggling all over and her overly revealing robes in tatters. She also had a bruise on one cheek and a cut above the other eyebrow. Her screech of fury made Neville mutter, "Hag." before attempting to hex her again.

The Blood Boiling curse she threw in return missed him by inches. Ron yelled, "Neville, quit messing about!"

"Yeah! Sorry!" And with that Neville charged Bellatrix while she was attempting to hex Ron.

Her hex missed, but Neville's didn't. His bludgeoning hex hit her right in the head, crushing her skull. She dropped like a rock and just lay there, sprawled amidst the holes and trash which lettered the street.

Ron grabbed Neville before he had time to think. "Come on! We have to check Short Way."

They could hear the pops of more arrivals. The chances of them being help were slim and none.

.

While Ron and Neville were fighting Bellatrix and her crew, Harry and Draco were just as involved with four nameless, faceless DE's on the other end of the street.

This was when they showed that their training had taken perfectly. Draco knelt at Harry's feet and put up a shield. He and Harry had practiced this, Draco's shield cycled at a certain frequency. At the bottom of its cycle it was weak enough to hex through. The interval was short and the cycle fairly fast. Harry hexed one DE immediately, he fell, out cold. Draco swiveled to bring the shield more fully between Harry and the group of three not real happy DE's.

Harry tried to get in another hex before the three men could figure out what was going on. It didn't work but he did throw up a huge cloud of dust. The dust shielded them from sight for a few precious seconds, in which they moved, missing getting hexed by inches.

Draco hissed as a hex flashed past him, his robes keeping him from more than a warm feeling across his back.

"Draco?"

"Ok. They're not really powerful. I don't recognize any of the masks."

"Newbies, sent for an initiation? Or blooding?"

"Maybe. Or second stringers sent for some experience." Draco turned a full circle while Harry took it in turn to hex each of the opponents. "No help on the horizon. We're going to be in the weeds in a few minutes. I'm getting tired."

"Me too. But we only have to hang on a bit longer. Papa's sure to be here soon."

Draco blocked a heavy bludgeoning hex and swore. "Harry stop fucking around."

"Ok." Harry realized that his attempts to keep his skills secret were just risking lives. He put more force in to the Incendio he sent out next, and caught one of the DE's unaware. He burst into flames and died screaming. The smell of burning feathers filled the air.

Harry sighed, this was not what he'd been expecting from a Hogsmeade trip. Draco looked up from his kneel at Harry's feet.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Remind me why we thought this was going to be fun."

"Well, my vision certainly didn't include Death Eaters, or a full out battle." He flinched as a bit of rock from a diffindo nicked his cheek.

Harry snarled wordlessly and attacked, charging into the group and slashing one across the chest. He was suddenly in the middle of a hand to hand combat that no one was expecting. Draco groaned in disbelief at Harry's insanity. Then he did the only thing he could think of. He called his father.

"Father! Father! Answer me, please!"

"Draco! What the devil? I was sure you had the good sense to barricade yourself in somewhere. What are you doing in the middle of High Street?"

"Harry's thrown the cat amongst the pigeons. He's in mortal combat with three death eaters. I don't know what to do. Help me." Draco was nearly crying in his distress. He was sure that Harry was going to be killed right before his eyes.

Harry, on the other hand, was sure he had everything under control. He was in the middle of the group and no one could hex him without hexing another member of their party. He forgot that Death Eaters didn't really care about that kind of thing.

His targ turned the first hex and he used the spike to stab the man in his belly. The next hex cut through his robes and into his leg. He winced, but didn't let it slow him down.

Harry knew that he was no match for four wizards, full grown and well trained, but he was just trying to buy time until rescue came. That wasn't the way the villagers saw it. They saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, fighting side by side to protect Hogsmeade.

Draco sent a tripping hex at one of the remaining DE's, grumbling under his breath about having to use such weak things. Harry snarled, "Draco, damnit, you can use something a little stronger."

Draco growled and cast a heavy stunner at the man. He went down hard.

And that was the last of their fight.

Lucius Malfoy apparated right through the barriers that the DE had erected. He had absolutely no compunction about the headache he was giving someone. He appeared in the middle of the square at the end of Short Way. Right in the centre of a fight between Vince Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Theo Nott and four DE's. He dealt with that mess in a typically Malfoy, and very messy, way. He cast Sectumsempra at the bunch of them and walked away, saying, "Nott, you and Crabbe, deal with this mess, please. Miss Bulstrode, have you seen Harry or Draco?"

"No, sir. But I'd say they are still on High Street somewhere. I heard shouting about a way to Hogwarts through Honeydukes. He's sure to be there, trying to cover a retreat." Millicent trotted along at Lucius' side. She figured she was safer there than almost anywhere.

She was right. Lucius strode along the short street, casting stunners and more dangerous spells left and right. His blond hair was loose and fluttered in the breeze. No one could mistake him for other than who he was. Every single hex took out a masked and robed form.

The few scattered DE's that had apparated in after the first wave were soon down and groaning and bleeding. Draco looked up from where he was struggling to keep his shield up. Harry was still hexing through it but he was bleeding badly and weakening quickly.

Lucius took one look and demanded. "What the devil did you think you were doing?" He dealt with the last of Harry's opponents with a flick of his wand. Sectumsempra seemed to be the curse of the day.

Harry glanced up at him, smiled weakly and said, "Waiting for you to come. Where's Neville and Ron?"

"I don't know, but I'll find them. And Miss Granger."

Harry winced. His Papa only called their small group by last names when he was angry. He looked about to go mental right now. "Thank you. Hermione is right ... there." He pointed to where Hermione was just emerging from behind her shield and a disillusionment spell that she'd cast.

She hurried into speech at once. "I'm so sorry. I know I should have done something ... but I'm not sure what. We got a lot of people into the tunnel into Hogwarts. I don't understand why no one's come yet."

"Peace, madam. Dumbledore will faff around forever, trying to figure out how to turn something like this to his advantage. Now. Stay with Harry and Draco. I'll go find Ron and Neville."

Harry was pleased to see that Lucius was calming down, but not by much. He still looked completely intimidating.

Lucius surveyed the street with cold calculation then he turned south. He walked quickly. He hadn't missed the blood on the ground beneath Harry but had estimated the flow and amount with an expert eye. Draco was a competent field medic, as was Hermione. He was sure that, between them, they were skilled enough to help Harry until expert help arrived.

He came around the sharp bend just in time to see Ron and Neville headed his way.

"Stop right there! Where do you think you're going?"

"Short Way. But, now that you're here, to find Harry." Ron stopped, panting a bit. Fighting was much harder work than you'd think.

"Short Way is where I came in. Harry is hurt. Come along." with that he turned on his heel and headed back for Harry. His long legs and quick strides made both boys trot to keep up. Neither one complained, they both wanted to be back with their companions.

Lucius sighed and looked around. Thanks to the efforts of nine teenagers and himself, Hogsmeade was safe again. People were creeping out of their homes and businesses to tend to the injured and begin cleaning up the streets. He walked with his head up, keeping an eye out for trouble. Nothing happened.

Harry sighed and looked up into Lucius' eyes. "I tried to keep it low key but ... things got out of hand. Not like I had much control. Hopefully, no one much noticed in all the confusion."

"What in the world are you babbling about?" Lucius was truly puzzled, what was Harry trying to keep low key?

"My training. I tried to hide it as best I could. But Draco got on me for messing about. So I ... but we had to have our swords and shields. I don't ... I feel really dizzy." Harry put one hand to his forehead.

"We'll speak about your stupidity in not going all out later. Now, we need to get you seen to." Lucius looked around. Aurors hadn't arrived yet.

Hermione was babbling in the background so Lucius turned to listen to her.

"I need things. Things that we don't have. Damn! Even a pressure bandage. This cut. It's bad. Bad. Oh, Harry, don't you dare die on me."

Harry grunted, shifted carefully and pulled his bag out of his pocket. "Tell me what you need. In detail. I'm not interested in winning the battle, then bleeding out on the ground."

Hermione listed the things she needed. Draco produced the potions from his pockets and Harry pulled bandages, salve and other things from the bag. He handed it to Draco and said, "It won't get you for putting things in it. Get all the swords and shields and put them away."

The second Lucius understood what Harry wanted, he started claiming the swords and cleaning them. He handed them to Draco one at a time, all the while keeping an eye on Hermione and Harry.

Neville handed his sword to Lucius, then went to sit beside Harry. He felt strangely empty and a bit cold. He startled when Mr. Flume pressed a mug of hot chocolate into his hands.

"Drink that. It'll make you feel better." Then he bustled away to hand out more chocolate to other people.

Ron gave up his shield, which was scorched and buckled. "Here. I'll help you. What needs doing?"

Lucius looked into grave hazel eyes, and liked what he saw. "Nothing. Go sit by Harry. It's up to the aurors to deal with the mess, since they can't seem to get to anywhere in time for the actual attacks. Get some of that chocolate that Mr. Flume is handing out and rest."

"Ok. I'll admit I wasn't looking forward to much more activity." Ron shambled away to sit near Harry and watch Hermione.

Lucius finished collecting, cleaning and storing the arms and armour that Harry had handed out. Then he checked on Harry.

"Harry, my treasure, how are you?"

"Good. Hermione is a really good field medic. My leg still hurts but it's not bleeding anymore."

Harry leaned back against the planter behind him while Hermione checked his bandage again.

"He's right. The bleeding has stopped. I'd like a real healer to take a look as soon as possible. But I bandaged it with wound salve, gave him two healing potions and a blood replenisher. I'd like to get him a blanket and some of that chocolate." She wiped a strand of hair out of her face leaving a streak of Harry's blood on her cheek. "I'd like some myself actually."

Lucius snapped, "Tuggy!"

The elf appeared with a soft pop, looked around, startled, then squeaked, "How may Tuggy serve?"

Lucius glowered then calmed himself, the elf couldn't know what had been going on. "Bring hot chocolate. In heavy mugs." He looked at his small group of warriors. "Blankets, anything else you can think of that might be needed." He addressed the group. "I'd take you all back to Malfoy Manor, but I don't think the wards are down yet. And the aurors are going to want to question all of you. So, we'll make ourselves as comfortable as we can until help arrives."

Harry sighed, shifted and asked, "How is everyone? Who's where?"

Draco just stood up, robes ripped and filthy, looked around and then said, "Vince, Millicent and Theo are over there with chocolate and blankets. Some woman is with them. I think it's Mrs. Morton. Neville is just here with Ron. Daphne didn't come down, remember?" Harry nodded wearily. "Everyone is accounted for and, if not fine, at least not in danger of dropping dead. Except for you. You're the only one with a serious wound. Prat!"

Harry just smiled a bit. "You know I'm always the one who gets it in the neck. What was I supposed to do? We're trying to keep our training a secret. I fucked up." He examined his clothing with a disgusted expression. "And … well, at least this time it's only one trouser leg." He tugged his robe to cover himself better.

Lucius shook his head. "We're not going to hide it anymore. Secrecy is now ... not an option. You're training too hard to hide it. This was a pre-emptive strike. An attempt to disable as many aurors as possible and assess the level of threat that exists. As you can see, the aurors have not even arrived yet, and you have halted the strike in its tracks. Nine teenaged people held off an equal number of Death Eaters, third level though they are, with the help of the citizens of Hogsmeade. A clear victory for our side. And a humiliation that Lord Moldyshorts..." He smirked at them all. "isn't going to recover from anytime soon. It does, however, put us in the light, as the saying goes, there is no way to hide your training now. And ... where the hell are the aurors, healers and, more particularly, where are the professors."

Just then there was a loud crack and Professors Snape and Flitwick appeared. Snape glanced around, made a disgusted face and strode to Lucius. Flitwick scurried to make sure the Death Eaters were properly secured. He was astonished to find them all bound with rope, chains and nearly every sort of binding and sticking charm and hex in existence.

Professor Snape just barked, "What the heck is going on?"

Lucius explained quickly. "You'll be pleased to find that the attack was stymied by what you've been calling the Hogwarts Horrors. All the assailants are either disabled or bound. Harry is, of course, injured. And why, may I ask, are no aurors, professors or healers here?"

Snape's expression was a combination of rueful, furious and resigned. "Headmaster Dumbledore spent quite a while ruminating over what would be best to do. Then he contacted the Ministry and was put on wait for several more minutes. I offered to come down to see what was actually happening, but he refused me. Fudge finally allowed that he would send an auror to check. I'm appalled, frankly, if it wasn't for the fact that Dumbledore would send me straight to Azkaban for the attempt, I'd quit. Now. Let me see to Potter. Poppy won't be down. Dumbledore did allow all the refugees to exit the tunnel, after nearly twenty minutes, so she's taking care of them and several hysterical third years." The expression on his face morphed into pure fury. "That man is going to lose this war from the inability to make up his mind."

With that acerbic remark, he turned to check on Harry.

Harry just smiled at him. "Sorry to be so much trouble."

Professor Snape glowered at him for a moment. "Next attack, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't hold back. Now, let me see what you've done to yourself." He turned back Harry's robe hem, carefully unwound Hermione's carefully applied bandage, checked the wound and applied more salve. He rewound the bandage complimenting Hermione. "An excellent job, Miss Granger, what potions did you give him?" He tugged the robe back down and tucked it around Harry's leg.

Hermione told him, in a glow of pride at his compliment. He nodded, said that Harry would need another blood replenisher in an hour and moved off.

The pop of arriving aurors was met with scorn and derision by the entire populace of Hogsmeade. Too little, too late. Only three aurors arrived with a Journeyman Medi-Wizard who was only allowed to treat bruises and contusions. The Granny of Hogsmeade just snorted at him and went back to what she was doing.

Lucius realized that he was going to be responsible for all Harry's friends. Dumbledore was still trying to decide what he should do.

"Severus!" Severus turned to look at him. "Are the wards down?" Severus nodded.

Tuggy popped in just then with the requested chocolate, blankets and, oddly, a long piece of rope. "Tuggy is brining the chocolate and blankets. Tuggy is also bringing a portkey. It is elf made but it will do. Mimsey is making it, and she is being very angry. Tuggy is thinking that you all should come to the manor before she is coming to get her young master."

Lucius smirked at the elf. "Yes, that is a very good idea. We shall all go to Malfoy Manor and sort things from there." He waited until the chocolate and blankets were distributed then he had everyone take hold of the rope and portkeyed them all to Malfoy Manor.

Mimsey immediately pounced on Harry, exclaiming, "Master Harry! Mimsey is mad at Master Harry. You is not doing anything so stupid again. Mimsey is ... She is smacking you, so she is. You is not holding back in combat. Does Master Harry hear Mimsey? You is ..." She waved her hands in agitation then crossed her arms over her chest. "Men! You humans is too ... You is going to bed, right now!"

Harry endured this with a bemused expression but replied with creditable meekness. "I can't. The aurors will be here any minute and they'll just drag me right back out of bed to answer an endless stream of idiot questions. Tea. Or more chocolate. And ... I'll just rest on the couch. Papa?"

Lucius' lips were twitching in a very odd manner as he replied, "I think resting on the couch is a good idea. Mimsey, please get him settled. Tuggy, you help Neville, he seems to be very upset. Ron, you and the others get yourselves settled and comfortable, my house is yours. Draco, play host. I have to go floo the minister. He's going to get an earful, believe me." He strode out of the room in a flutter of robes, loose hair flowing in the breeze of his passing.

Draco called Gerard and asked for clean robes for everyone. He flopped down in a chair and groaned, "I do not want to do that again ... ever."

Harry just grumbled. "Me neither. And the next person who says I'm spoiled and cosseted is getting a ripe one."

Neville broke in, in a dazed voice. "I killed Bellatrix. I shouldn't be here. Draco, I'm sorry. I mean ... I'm not sorry ..."

Draco just sighed and got up. He went over to sit beside Neville. "Don't worry. Father's orders to me were extremely clear. Hex on sight. She was totally insane and so dangerous that I think Father was even a bit afraid of her. The only time I ever actually was near her, she ... well, her actions were totally inappropriate. So ... Good show, I say. Fine work." He patted Neville on the shoulder. "I think I'll send for your Gran. Would you like that?"

Neville nodded, still dazed. "Yes, I'd really like that. Oh, and I killed that great bloody snake too."

Ron cuddled down in his blanket. "Yes, he did. You should have seen it. One of the nicest pieces of sword work I've ever seen. Not that I've seen that much, mind you. But he was brilliant. Looks like he's in a bit of shock." He flopped back in his chair, clearly exhausted by his outburst.

Draco pulled the last of his reserve calm out and said, "I'm calling your Mum too."

He went to do that, leaving his compatriots in the hands of the elves.

Molly just demanded to know if Ron was ok. When Draco told her that he was just exhausted she said she'd be there in ten minutes. Augusta came through at once.

Draco could hear Lucius speaking to someone in the library so he went back to the private parlour to check on his friends. He found Augusta nearly on his heels.

"Madam Longbottom. Thank you for coming through so quickly. I'm afraid we'll be inundated with aurors quite soon. They didn't bother to come to Hogsmeade, so they'll probably make complete nuisances of themselves here. To be seen as doing something, you know." Draco found refuge in formality.

"No, young man, they most certainly will not. I'll see to that. Along with your father." She bustled away, going into the library without knocking.

Draco paused a moment but went on when he heard the combined voices of Mrs. Longbottom, who was an entirely different person from Augusta, and his Father, raised against some whiney someone who sounded suspiciously like Percy Weasley.

He re-entered the parlour to find that Hermione had taken over in his absence and everyone had a hot drink and something to eat at their elbow, Neville, Harry and Ron were wrapped in blankets. He smiled at her. She could certainly be bossy, but she could also be counted on to keep her head when everyone else was panicking.

"Hermione, you need to sit down now. Have some tea, why don't you." And he suddenly had an armful of sniffling girl. "Oh, damn."

"I'm sorry. It's just that ... I'm ok, until it's all over, then I fall apart. Sorry." Hermione tried to stem her tears, but only wound up honking miserably instead.

"Well, I think you show commendable sense. Here." He handed her a handkerchief and settled her into a chair, made sure she had tea and cookies then fell apart himself. He tried twice to get his tea to his mouth and failed. He was startled when a firm hand helped him with it. "Ma'am?"

Molly Weasley just kept hold of his hand until he'd drunk some tea then handed him a chocolate chip cookie still warm from the oven. "That's what took me so long to get here. They were in the oven. Now, who needs what?"

Ron said softly. "I could sure use a hug. Mum, I'm so tired."

Molly cooed and fussed over him, exclaiming. "Well, a pitched battle will do that, you know. Or .. no, you wouldn't. But I do, now, everyone drink your drinks and eat something. I'll be right here." she also gave a still sniffling Hermione a hug and patted her back.

She took a look at Harry's leg and said he needed to either stay off it completely, or at least use a cane, for at least the next two days.

Lucius and Augusta entered at that point. Molly just handed Lucius a cup of tea and a cookie. Augusta took tea. They wound up arranged in a group around the middle of the room, staring at each other, dazed and weary.

.

A targ is a small round shield with a spike in the middle of it.


	45. Chapter 45

Harry could feel the fine tremors that moved through his hands. His legs felt like jelly. All he wanted was rest before the aurors arrived and started in on what was sure to be relentless questioning.

He looked up when his Papa and Augusta Longbottom came in. The hug from Molly had actually made him feel a bit better, and the chocolate was nice. When he finally got his senses around himself again, Molly was handing him a potion.

"Thank you." Harry looked around and realized that everyone was gathered in the room, seated comfortably and trying to recover. "This is actually kind of nice." Lucius raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, Molly's here, and Augusta. And no one got killed. At least, that I heard of."

Lucius started to say something but Augusta overrode him. "No one at all, thanks to you lot. Congratulations on showing up the Order and the Ministry in one go."

She was going to say more, but was interrupted by an elf, who announced, "Auror Shacklebolt, sirs and ladies."

And right on his heels, Headmaster Dumbledore. The elf actually had to hop out of his way.

"I is not announcing you, sir. When is you coming through?"

"It's not important, don't worry about it. Now, run along." Dumbledore dismissed the elf with a wave of his hand. The elf, not being stupid, looked at Lucius before leaving at his nod.

Shacklebolt gave the group a once over, decided that he'd let Dumbledore get his bit over with and then do his business, and settled in the chair that Lucius nodded to.

Dumbledore gave the room his 'grandfatherly' twinkle and sighed. "I'm very disappointed in all of you." Lucius nearly fell out of his chair. "You don't know how big a mistake you've made. One of you killed Bellatrix LeStrange. Now there is no hope of reforming her. She could have been such a fine member of our society."

Everyone stared at him in various stages of shock, disgust or confusion.

Harry was the first to recover. "Excuse me? Are you completely sodding barmy? A fine member of society? She was mental. Completely insane. There's no way she'd do more than hex little children."

Lucius gave Harry an approving glance. He started to tell Dumbledore to sit down if he wanted to stay, but was interrupted by more foolishness.

"Now, Harry, I know you just want to defend your friend, but you just don't understand the ramifications of what has happened. You all ..."

Harry lost his temper, causing everyone but Dumbledore to flinch.

"Sit the hell down and shut the fuck up." Dishes and teacups rattled. "You're an idiot studying to be a moron. Bellatrix LeStrange was a sodding bitch. As the head of her family, I ended that family. She had a death warrant out from the Ministry. There's a reward for her. And you're saying she could be redeemed?" The windows started rattling. Harry paused in what he was saying to touch his wrists, the windows and china stopped rattling and he continued, "You need a ... something. You've got to be fucking kidding me. So, if you want to sit in on the debrief, sit over there and keep quiet."

Dumbledore, feeling the magic pouring off Harry, stepped towards him, but when it stopped, he gave Harry a puzzled look then obediently sat down. But he kept casting odd, speculative looks at him.

Shacklebolt stood up and addressed the group. He was more aware of Molly, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he'd run afoul of her temper. "I'll keep this as short as possible. I'd like to bring in a steno to record this so we're not repeating questions. A thing that I understand annoys Harry."

Harry just raised one eyebrow at this, looking uncomfortably like Lucius. "It does. I don't care how many times you ask the same question, my answer will be the same. It implies that I'm either lying, or lack-witted. And ... who gave you permission to call me Harry? I don't remember doing so, but you've always done it. I'm not sure I like it." He settled back on the couch to watch what might happen next.

Kingsley Shacklebolt just bowed his head a bit. "I believe that Albus did so. If you dislike it, I shall call you Mr. Potter then."

Harry nodded back. "Thank you. I really don't think it's a good idea for someone I've only met ... four times? And who's going to question me on my activities during a Death Eater attack to call me by my first name. Now, get on with it."

Harry knew he was being rude, but he was tired and he hurt. He wanted this all over with.

Shacklebolt used a slate to ask for a steno to come to Malfoy Manor, then sat down to wait for the person to arrive. He didn't expect tea, and wasn't offered any. He did cast one wistful look at Molly's cookies though.

The steno arrived quickly, set up her desk and put a huge roll of parchment in a drawer at the bottom of the desk. She picked up a never out, self inking quill and perched on the edge of the chair. "I'm ready, Auror Shacklebolt. If you'd have everyone say their name before answering a question?"

Lucius watched as looks were exchanged between all the young people.

Vince Crabbe spoke first. "I refuse to answer any question without my parent or a lawyer present." He settled back, a stubborn expression on his face.

Dumbledore jumped into the breach, so to speak. "Now, Vincent, I'm sure that you don't wish to appear guilty of anything. Just answer ..."

Auror Shacklebolt held up a hand. "He is well within his rights to refuse, and, what with the way Harry's been abused, probably smart as well."

Millicent and Theo also refused to answer questions without a parent there.

That being the case, Lucius told Auror Shacklebolt that he was sending them home via floo. Dumbledore started to say something about them returning to school but subsided under the combined glare of Lucius, Draco, Harry, Augusta and Molly.

Lucius saw them to the floo and returned to his seat. Shacklebolt was smart enough not to attempt to ask any questions until he returned. Then he just said, in his mild, deep voice, "Why don't each of you just tell me your story in your own words. I'll hold my questions until each of you are done, then move on to the next."

Harry just sighed and started talking. When he was done Shacklebolt asked a couple of questions, then turned to Draco for his version. Hermione was next, and wound up that part of the story.

Ron told his story next, while Molly gasped, groaned, oo'ed and aa'ed. Dumbledore listened intently, frowning.

Ron finished by saying, "I don't see how he could have avoided killing her. And that snake."

Lucius perked up at that. "You killed Nagini? Excellent! Well done!"

Exclamations of, "Brilliant!", "Good going, Neville!" and "Super!" filled the air.

Shacklebolt realized that something was going on, but he wasn't about to ask what. He had better sense than to threaten a group of warriors who'd just been in combat. Leave that sort of stupidity to Dumbledore.

"So, Mr. Longbottom, you killed Nagini, Voldemort's snake, then killed Bellatrix, the Nameless; formerly Bellatrix LeStrange. Is that right?"

Neville nodded. "I did. With a lot of help from Ron."

Augusta surprised everyone, even Neville, by getting up and hugging him. "Very well done, Neville. I'm so proud of you. Excellent work." She returned to her chair, smiling in a not altogether nice fashion. Lucius was also smiling rather nastily.

The floo whooshed in the other room and Lucius snarled, "Who dares?" only to find out seconds later.

Rufus Scrimgeour strode into the room, in all his leonine glory. No one in the room was much impressed.

"Now, who used an Unforgivable to do in Bellatrix. Confess, now. Things will go easier with you if you do. Potter?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "No. Other end of the street."

"Weasley?" Molly just glowered so fiercely that he stepped back a step. "Fine, not you then."

"Longbottom? Did you do it?"

Neville stood up. His face was beginning to show the faint shadow of a bruise from some hex or other. But no one noticed that much. It was his eyes that everyone looked at. They were down right scary.

"Do you dare to imply that I, Longbottom of Longbottom, would use an Unforgivable without reason? Even if I knew one? How dare you, sir! I shall demand satisfaction if you don't apologize at once."

Scrimgeour sputtered, gapped like a fish then snapped, "Satisfaction? We'll see about that. You'll answer the question, or you'll be spending some time under the Ministry."

"Grandmama, call our lawyers." Neville held out his wand to her. "Take charge of that until someone we trust can perform Priori Incantatum on it." He turned to a still sputtering Scrimgeour, and held out his hands. "Well, either arrest me, or apologize. Then, either way, be damned to you, sir, and good day."

Augusta just stood, took the wand and stared at Scrimgeour as if she'd like to smack him about the head.

"Dumbledore, you'll do, I suppose. Here." She handed the wand to Dumbledore who obediently performed the spell. He had decided, quite wisely, to keep his head down so that he would know exactly what had happened; rather than having to rely on second hand information. He was sure that Neville had somehow learned Avada Kadavera. He was proven wrong. The worst curse was the bludgeoning curse that Neville claimed he'd killed Bellatrix with.

Harry sighed, this was just getting worse and worse. "Scrimgeour, if you can't help, at least don't make a fool of yourself."

He didn't get any farther as Scrimgeour got right in his face. "Now see here young man. I'll have you know that I'm Head of the DMLE." He blenched and backed up as Aspis, who was very irritated at his inability to participate in the battle, poked his head out of Harry's collar.

He hissed right in Scrimgeour's face, weaving back and forth and opening his mouth as wide as he could to show its black interior. _"Shall I bite him? Is he evil? What does he want?" _Aspis turned to look at Harry for a moment. _"I am annoyed with you. I did not get to bite anyone. And there was no food."_

Scrimgeour backed up a step. "What the devil? Call off your pet. Damnit, I'll have that ... that ..."

Harry petted Aspis. _"Be good. Hiss at him once more then lay down." _He turned to Scrimgeour as Aspis retreated into his clothing again. "You'll what? Have my familiar destroyed? Like you wanted to kill Buckbeak? You're another idiot. You all want me to deal with Tom Riddle, but you don't want to train me, help me or respect me. Fuck off. I'll deal when I feel like it. Until then, either help or stay out of the way. Or ... I could go to France. I like France."

Scrimgeour suddenly deflated. He realized that Harry was a minor still and under the governance of Lucius Malfoy. If he wanted to go to France, he could, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He was suddenly all conciliation. "I ... sorry, he just startled me. Now ... what was I saying?"

Lucius interjected, "Perhaps that we should all have some dinner? That you have things to attend to at the Ministry? That you'll look into the reason it took aurors enough time to arrive that the battle was over? Good day to you." Scrimgeour took the hint, as if he wasn't smacked in the face with it, and left.

Dumbledore handed Neville's wand back to him, and took the opportunity to ask, "Do none of you know the Avada Kadavera?"

Harry wearily shook his head. "No, Papa, won't teach it to us. He says that there's still plenty of time to learn it. And plenty of other spells that do the same thing without endangering your soul. Now, go away. You've annoyed everyone enough." Dumbledore puffed up a bit, but Harry waved one hand. "And don't pull that shit. I don't care that you're the High Muckety-muck and a bag of chips. You can have as many titles as you want, but that doesn't give you the right to screw with my life. I'm tired, I want my dinner and I'm feeling entirely childish. You wouldn't like me in a tantrum, I promise you."

Dumbledore and Shacklebolt flinched. Dumbledore because he could feel the waves of power flowing off Harry, and Shacklebolt because of the look in Harry's eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get between a group of teenagers and their food, so I'll just be off." Dumbledore retreated without shame. "I'll just show myself out."

Shacklebolt nodded to Harry. "Stay calm, Mr. Potter. If we have any more questions, I'll owl them to you. Good day."

The transcriptionist, who had unobtrusively scooted into a corner during the argument, picked up her desk. "I'll be happy to send you a transcription of everything." She twinkled at Lucius. "Everything. Shall I?"

Lucius looked at her for a moment, then said, "Thank you. That would be kind of you."

A few moments later they were seated around the dining room table, devouring a huge feast put on by the family elves.

Hermione looked at first Molly then Lucius. "Sir, I need to bring up something." He nodded at her. "I've got some muggle first aid training and I know a few potions, but ... someone has to have better training or we're going to lose someone."

Lucius glanced at Molly, who he was finding to be a fellow conspirator, and a good one, "Well, she's right. They all need basic training in battlefield first aid. And someone needs to be a field medic. But who?"

Molly thought about it for a moment. "Hermione. She keeps her head very well. I'll see what I can do about fixing her a field kit. Ron's ok too, he's got some knowledge just from patching up his brothers. The rest? Draco knows his potions, but blood seems to set him off. Neville, Harry, the rest. Poppy can train them, if we can get Dumbledore to see sense. If not ... we'll figure out something."

Hermione noticed that Draco wouldn't look right at her. "Draco? Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

Draco glowered at his plate. "No, but we've not had time to wash properly and you still have some blood on your face."

Hermione nodded. "Oh ... well, so do you." She sighed softly. "I'm just ... wasted, and I want a shower." The last was nearly a wail.

Lucius tapped his spoon on the table sharply. "Settle down. We are going to finish eating. Then you'll all go upstairs and have a nice bath. I'll send elves for clothing for you. Then, when you're clean, rested and fed, you'll all go back to Hogwarts. Now, eat!"

Harry noticed that Lucius looked a bit on the worn side himself. "Thank you, Papa. That will be nice. You too?"

"Oh, yes. I feel positively filthy. And having those fools, Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour, in the house was particularly wearing. Now hurry and finish."

So they did hurry to finish, practically bolting their food. Lucius assigned an elf to each of the young people except Neville, who wanted to go home until morning. Augusta thanked Lucius, but said that there was no use in getting cleaned up then flooing. Neville bowed, thanked Lucius for his rescue and hospitality, grinned and followed Augusta out to floo home.

Everyone else headed up stairs to take a hot bath and change clothing. Hermione was happy to find that she was assigned a female elf. The last time she'd been there, for Harry's birthday, she'd had to explain that having a male attendant wasn't proper for her. She'd finally explained that her father wouldn't approve. This female said that her name was Troofy.

"Hello, Troofy. Do you have clean robes for me?"

"Oh, yes, Miss Hermy, Ma'am. Dobby is giving them to Troofy. The bath is being ready. This way, please."

Hermione followed the elf into the bathroom and dropped her filthy, torn robes on the floor.

Troofy picked them up, wrinkling her nose at them. "What is Troofy to be doing with these, please?" Her expression told Hermione the elf's opinion of the robes.

"I don't know. They're really nasty. Just toss them, I think. I'll just send to Madam Malkin for another set. She's still got my measure."

"Very good, Miss." Troofy smiled as her temporary mistress slid into the warm water and down until she was submerged up to her neck.

"Oooo, nice. Smells so good, too. Thank you."

"You is welcome, Ma'am. Troofy will bring your clean robes."

The same, or similar things were happening in all the other rooms, except for Harry's.

Mimsey was in a temper. "Master Harry is ... silly boy." Her sense of propriety wouldn't allow her much more than that, her joy at his well being kept her from going as far as she might have. "Master is hurt. Here is salve. Be putting it on before being getting into the tub."

Harry smiled at Mimsey, her English always went to hell when she was upset. "I can't. The cut is ... um ... on the back of my leg. I can't see it. You do it."

Mimsey took the tin of salve and pointed to the bed. "You is getting on the bed, on your belly. Go!"

Harry just stripped down to his pants and flopped down on the bed. "Thanks, Mimsey. I really appreciate it."

After removing the bandage, Mimsey smeared cream on Harry's cut. Then she changed tins and smeared his bruises with that. She fussed every second.

When she was done tending Harry's injuries she pointed to the bathroom. "Now, you is being stinky boy. Bath."

"Thanks, Mimsey. Bath now." Harry was beginning to feel every bump and bruise he'd gotten in battle. The adrenalin was completely faded by now.

Harry eased into the tub, wondering where Mimsey got the bath oils she used. "Mimsey? Where did you get the oil?"

"Master Draco makes them. Soak." Mimsey knew that her Master Harry was going to have to return to school so she gave him a break. "Mimsey is not lecturing anymore. But if her nice Master Harry is not being more careful, Mimsey is lecturing him until his ears look like rags. Yes? You is understanding. You is not to be stupid. No hiding powers. Yes?"

Harry sighed as his muscles released. "Yes. I'm sorry. But ... we were trying to keep all our training secret so we had an advantage. Now that's gone. But ..." Harry yawned. "maybe ... ol' Voldie will get nervous about how good we are. Don't know what that might do."

Mimsey had some thoughts on that but kept her peace, she was only a house elf so what did she know of human motivations. She finally poked Harry. "No falling asleep in the water. Out! Dress! Go!"

Harry grumbled but got out of the bath. He knew if he fell asleep in the tub he'd never wake up again. Drowning in the bath wasn't very heroic.

After redoing the salves, Mimsey poked and prodded him until he got dressed in new robes. She had gotten out his dark crimson duelling robes and dragon hide gloves. These robes were old fashioned, closed front robes; very full and cut down the sides for freedom of movement. Under the robes he only wore baggy trousers and a tunic. His boots were the same dragon hide ones he'd put on that morning.

"You is not wandering around that nasty school unprotected. Here is snaky. Go to nasty Hoggywartses and sleep."

Harry took Aspis from Mimsey and nearly staggered downstairs. Ron and Hermione were already there. Both of them dressed in new robes.

"Where's Draco."

Lucius smiled at Harry. "He'll be down in a few minutes. He had to take a bit of time to make sure everyone had clean robes."

Just then, Draco entered the room. Lucius stared for a moment then snickered.

"What?" Draco scowled at his father

Lucius held up a hand, "Pray absolve me of any insult. Look." He pointed to a large mirror on the wall.

Harry turned and had to snicker. He was flanked by Ron on one side and Draco on the other. Hermione stood slightly behind Ron. His robes were crimson, Draco's dark green and Ron's dark blue, Hermione's robes were dark snuff brown. But they were otherwise the same. Heavy combat robes with padded shoulders and closed sleeves. They looked like young princes. Hermione looked like a princess. Harry's heavy bracelets, which he never left off now, glinted in the candle light.

"Well, off you go. Wouldn't do to put Dumbledore in alt, now would it?" Lucius realized that he hated to see his boys leave, especially after such a trying day. "I'd rather you stay, but ... you must put on a good face. No one must know how this has affected you. Now, go through. Be brave, show no fear and stick together. Ron, I include you in those orders."

Ron nodded. "Mum and I had a few words. Dad's going to go mental, but she's given me permission to learn the sword."

Lucius nodded. "Good." He tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire and barked, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office." Ron went through first with Harry and Draco following on his heels. Hermione followed just a step behind. Lucius watched as the flames returned to their natural color then went to his library. He was exhausted and it wasn't even dark yet. Harry's demands for dinner had put off his internal clock.

He glanced at the clock on the mantel and sighed, it was only four o'clock. What Harry had called dinner was more like early tea.

.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and thought. He had made so many mistakes with Harry. He just couldn't convince himself that someone would abuse an innocent child, a member of their own family. Even Death Eaters didn't do that. He was aware that they could be quite cruel to muggles of all ages, but a magical child was different. However, there was no denying the abuse, his informant had been most specific in his description.

He also knew that he really shouldn't have skimmed off funds from Harry's accounts, but he'd meant to put them back, after the war. And Grimmauld Place also seemed to be a tender spot.

He'd pulled back from interfering with Harry until he could reassess the situation and it seemed that that had been a mistake too. Now, he didn't know what to do. If Malfoy continued to influence Harry, Harry was going to go dark. He had tried so hard to keep Harry from the dark, by seeing to it that Harry was raised away from the adulation of the wizarding world. He'd hoped that this would keep him from becoming prideful, arrogant and conceited. It had worked, just not as he'd hoped.

Harry's training had been put off until Dumbledore was sure he was ready, or so he'd thought. It turned out that he should have taken a hand as soon as Harry showed an ounce of magic. Dumbledore sighed, he really, really needed a stiff drink. He felt every year of his age and then some. Fence mending was going to be so hard. And he wasn't even sure where to start.

He knew a lot about what was going on around the wizarding world, but he had so many things to keep track of that things fell through the cracks here and there. He would watch Harry carefully, but stay out of his business unless he was headed for a disaster, or asked for his help.

.

Harry, Ron and Draco stepped out of the floo and into Dumbledore's office. Hermione followed so quickly that she nearly stepped on Draco's heels.

The old wizard looked up from some trinket he was examining and smiled at them.

"Ah! Welcome back. How do you feel?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Very well, thank you. A bit tired. Any reports on who was hurt?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "There's no need to concern yourself with that, my ... er .. Harry."

Harry noted Dumbledore's slip and correction and graced him with a slight smile. "No, not really. But I'd like to know. And .. I'd really like to know what took everyone so long to get there. I understand that you dithered around for quite a while. I'm not pleased." The look on Harry's face said he was more than 'not pleased'. Ron and Hermione also didn't look happy. Draco's cold stare made him look like his father.

Dumbledore decided that honesty would serve him best. "I am well aware of that. I ... waited for reports from some of my sources to decide how best to handle the situation. They were a bit later in reporting than I like. But there's no use rushing into something without proper information and a plan. Don't you see?"

Harry just waved a hand. "You better have a talk with Ron about strategy and tactics."

"I'll be more than glad to instruct him." Dumbledore smiled graciously.

"From him." Harry glowered for a moment. "Play chess with him first. Then we'll see who instructs who. Excuse me." Harry made for the door, striding way purposefully.

Ron just shrugged, said, "Saturday afternoon or evening would suit." and followed him.

Hermione just sighed and said, "Harry's really angry. Too many people got hurt from relying on aurors that didn't come. It's really bad when nine kids have to defend a village of nearly eight hundred adults. I don't count the kids, we're supposed to protect them. But I did see several fourth years take on a Death Eater and hold him until an adult could give him the coup de grace. Not literally, of course. The only Death Eater that was killed was Bellatrix. Oh! And I did hear that one got caught in a portable swamp that dried up on him. No loss there either. Excuse me." She bit at her lip for a moment. "I used to think that you were infallible. But ... I guess we all get our eyes opened sooner or later. Don't let Harry down again." She gave him a creditable glower and hurried out.

Dumbledore sat back down behind his desk and sighed. Things were looking bad. Harry was turning dark and pulling his friends after him. He stroked his beard while he examined this thought from all sides. He wondered if he was letting his fears sway his decisions in the wrong way. He sighed again and realized that his earlier decision was the right one. Wait and see.

.

Harry led the way to Gryffindor Tower, Neville met them at the bottom of the staircase and the Slytherin contingent met them on the landing in front of the Fat Lady. Harry embraced Neville then nodded to the others. He turned to the portrait entrance, she paled.

"I'm sorry. The password has been changed. I can't let you in." She bit at her lip for a moment.

Harry just shrugged. "You remember my personal password, right?"

"Oh! Oh, yes. Of course, go right in." She swung open with a shiver.

Harry led the way into the common room. A few of the Gryffindors started to protest Slytherins in their midst but Harry glowered around in a way that was reminiscent of Snape at full cry and they subsided.

He flopped down in a chair and sighed. "Well, someone tell me something good."

Colin Creevy piped up, "There were only six deaths in the village, not counting the Death Eaters. Not that six people are only, but it could have been a lot worse. The rest of the injured are supposed to make a full recovery. And the ministry took the other Death Eaters away for questioning before sending them to Azkaban."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Colin. Good news. Do you know who the people who died are?"

"No, but I can find out. Um ... The funeral is this weekend. They'd going to have one service for all six. They lived in the same apartment complex in Short Way."

Harry looked at Draco. "Take care of whatever needs it, ok?"

Millicent grumbled, "Six people. That's ... messed up. What do they think they're accomplishing by doing what they did? If they were attacking muggles, I could sort of see the sense in it. But to attack magical people like that. Stupid."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. The sheeple will start demanding protection. The Ministry will try to provide it and they'll wind up spread too thin."

Ron nodded. "That's right. Then Tommy will start something else. Something bad. The aurors response time sucks now. Think what it will be like if they're spread all over. Not good. So ... wonder what his target could be."

Harry nibbled at his lip for a moment. "Think about it, will you? See what you can think up."

"Ok." Ron slouched back in his chair, running his hands through his hair absently.

The rest of them just sat, staring at each other or the fire. There was no talking as they all seemed to fall into some sort of stupor. Anyone who had any experience in combat would recognize the look.

.

The Dark Lord, also known as Voldemort, was not happy. His terror attack had led to the loss of his entire team. Bellatrix and Nagini were an especially deep loss.

He turned in a swirl of robes, revealing dirty bare feet, and hexed the nearest Death Eater.

"Who planned this attack? I want whoever it is, here now."

Death Eaters scurried to push Walden MacNaire forward. He shrugged their hands off and stepped forward. "I did, my lord. I am here."

"I want to make an example of all muggles who are contaminating wizarding places. So what happens instead? I'll tell you. You are made fools of. By who? I want this information! At once." Tom Riddle watched as several Death Eaters fell over each other to get out of the room. They'd come back with the information, he was sure of that. Then he turned his attention to MacNaire and Goyle, his second in command. "As for you two. Crucio!" They both dropped to the floor screaming and twitching.

.

Lavender Brown thanked her lucky stars that she'd managed to purchase what she wanted before the tiny shop was destroyed. She smiled at the vial of deep purple potion. This would get her what she wanted. What she deserved. The love of her hearts desire. She pricked her finger and dropped one drop of her blood into the potion. Or she thought she did. The slam of a door made her flinch and the drop fell, unnoticed, to the floor. She hurried to stopper the vial and hide it before her room mates came in.

.

When they went down to dinner, Professor Snape approached the group and handed out potions.

"Lucius requested that I give you these. Drink them now, then be sure to eat a good meal. Mr. Potter. It would be advisable for you to skip your nightly potions, for this night only. I will bring you your usual doses in the morning. And do not stay up late, dissecting your actions. You all did quite well." And with a nod he strode back to his seat at the head table.

Dumbledore managed to look sadly at every one of them, catching their eye during the meal.

Harry didn't let it bother him. Hermione ignored him with aplomb. Draco snorted at him and glowered a bit. Neville raised one eyebrow at him, almost daring him to say something. All the Slytherins gave him a cold shoulder. The meal passed as all meals will.

"Draco, if you don't mind, we'll have a meeting in your quarters tomorrow evening."

Draco just nodded to Harry. "Fine. I'll be sure to have something nice for snacks. Perhaps Father will join us."

"Good. And good night. I feel like I've been dragged through a hedge sideways."

"And you look like it too." Draco smiled at Harry.

"Rotten snake." Harry yawned then ambled off, headed for his bed.

.

Their debrief the next night was interesting, but Lucius ended it by telling them all. "Don't feel bad about anything you had to do. Anytime someone tries to kill you, you're perfectly justified killing them back. Dumbledore is a sad, old man who firmly believes that everyone is basically good, all you have to do is give them enough chances. Believe me when I say, that's not true. Some people are just plain evil. Now, I want to know more about this Duelling Club of yours."

Harry just grumbled, "Not sure if Dumbledore is a malicious old meddler or a semi-senile ex-leader of the light. But I do know that he's not going to be much help unless he gets a clue." After that, the conversation turned to the club and who should be a guest. Lucius promised to get a friend to give a demonstration.

Harry took the list Lucius gave him, of possible guests, to Professor Flitwick the next evening, and he promised to contact them to see if any of them were willing.

A week later he happily posted a list of guests that included Mad-eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry was pleased to see another name on the list.

Quidditch was in full cry as well, which annoyed Harry in a way. He was still banned so he didn't have a practice. He was happy about that as his class load was heavy, but the reason behind his ban still rankled. Draco soothed his feelings by dragging him to their valley to work on their routine as often as possible.

Hermione's schedules were a godsend, as they kept everyone up on all their schoolwork and extracurricular activities.

.

Harry settled on his stool in Potions. He was getting along better with Snape, or at least the man wasn't biting his head off anymore. This was good and he was actually getting an A which he was hoping to bring up to an E soon. Draco was very pleased as was Lucius.

Snape billowed in, snapping his fingers at the board. Harry looked at him and thought that he looked paler than usual.

"Draco, he doesn't look so good."

"I see that. Perhaps he's catching a cold?"

Harry scoffed at that. "Snape? Like he can't cook up a batch of Pepper-up in his sleep. No, it's something else."

Draco turned his head to watch Snape for a moment then his horrified look made Harry hiss, "What?"

"His mark! It's his mark. He just rubbed his arm. Tommy boy is at him."

Harry sighed. "I tried to get him to let me remove it this summer, remember?" Draco nodded. "He pushed me off. Idiot! We'll just have to keep an eye on him. If it gets too bad, maybe we can stun him or something."

Snape had the excellent hearing of all teachers, augmented by the fact that he'd spent more than half his life spying, so he heard them whispering, if not the actual words.

"Is there something you'd care to share with the rest of the class? Hummm?" His fierce glower said there'd better not be.

"No, sir. Sorry." Harry started to say something more, but Snape paled even more and grabbed his arm.

Harry poked Draco and hissed, "Get everyone out of here. He's in real trouble."

Draco took one look at his slowly collapsing god-father and nodded. "Everyone out! Get out, now! Go to the library and write 20 inches on the uses of any two components of the potion on the board." A few students started to argue, but Hermione added her voice to the commands, demanding that they go now, or she'd tell Dumbledore and McGonagall. The class all stuffed their things into their bags and scampered out.

While they were all getting organized and out the door, Harry hurried to the front to catch Snape before he collapsed completely.

"How dare you? I'll be ..."

"Out cold in two more seconds. Let me see." Harry didn't wait for Snape to unbutton the myriad buttons on his sleeve, he just ripped it to the elbow.

The mark was inflamed, almost infected. Snape had evidently dug at it in his sleep.

"Ok, this is not good. You've got to get him out of you. Now."

Snape writhed in agony for a moment then groaned, "Don't you think I've tried that? I've tried everything I know. It's not possible. He's going to drive me mad. Damn you!"

Harry knew that Snape was now desperate enough to listen to him. "Listen. I'll ask you two questions. Think about them. How is it that Papa ... Lucius, isn't suffering? Do you really, really want that mark off?"

Snape answered at once, "I don't know. Yes, but it's not possible."

"It is. I removed Papa's mark this summer. That sleeveless thing was no trick. And the horcrux behind my scar. I can take that mark off your arm, if you want it badly enough."

"I do." Snape peered up at Harry, finally realizing that he was sprawled across his lap with his head on Harry's shoulder. "What payment do you demand?"

"Not much. You, on my side in battle. And that you try to really teach properly. Control that acidic tongue of yours unless someone does something terminally stupid. That's all."

"Agreed. What do I do?"

Harry looked Snape in the eyes. "You're an occulmens. Occlude. Refuse his service. Throw him out of your head. I'll help."

Harry put his hand on the Dark Mark and did what he'd done for Lucius.

Dumbledore rushed into the room, only to have Draco grab him, hissing, "Hush! Watch. Maybe you'll learn something. If you disturb them now, it won't be good." He subsided, standing beside Draco as they watched as Harry and Snape threw Voldemort's influence out of Snape's mind and body.

The professor groaned and whimpered, even his iron control failing under the effort.

Harry sweated and strained, using all his power to help evict the dark stain.

When it happened, it was like an explosion, both Harry and Snape collapsed into a pile on the floor.

Dumbledore called in Neville and Hermione, who'd been hovering in the hall. "Here. You two take Harry and Draco and I will take Severus. We should get them to Madam Pomfrey."

Harry groaned and levered himself up, dragging Snape up too. "Come on, grouchy, up. You're way too heavy to be laying about on me."

Severus snarled half-heartedly and scrambled to sit up. "Shut it, Potter." He shook his hair out of his eyes. "I'm not going to see Poppy. She can't do anything for me that I can't do myself. Potter?"

Harry grunted. "Me neither. A few potions wouldn't go amiss, though. Share?"

"Fine. Here." Severus picked up a rack of vials and handed three to Harry. "Energy potion, specifically Moxie, Calming Draught and General Healing potion." He gulped the same himself. "I am going to my quarters, Albus, potions are cancelled for the rest of the day. I believe Draco gave an assignment." He nodded to Draco. "If you would write it on the board?"

Draco just went to the board and started to write the assignment with a shaking hand. Hermione went to Harry to help him get his potions down. His hands were shaking too.

Dumbledore went to his friend. "May I see?"

Snape just held out his arm. The mark was completely gone. Dumbledore sighed, this was another of the 'impossible' things that Harry had done. And another poke in Voldemort's eye, not that he minded that.

Harry allowed Hermione to help him to his feet. "I'm going up to my room. I feel like I've just run ten miles and fought a dragon."

Draco just shook his head. "My quarters are closer and Uncle Severus is just around the corner."

Dumbledore started to say something then cleared his throat. "Well, I'd like you both to go to Poppy, but if you won't ... Draco, if you'd stay with Severus, as you are his godson. And ... Neville, with Draco's permission, stay with Harry?" Draco nodded then went to Severus' side.

"Come on, let's get you laid down before you fall down." He ignored the fulminating glower Snape sent him.

Harry watched for a moment then started out the door. Snape stopped him, saying, "I suppose you'll think..."

Harry interrupted him. "You don't owe me anything much. Just help with potions when I ask. Real help. And a better attitude in class. Stop making firsties cry just because you can. And stop favouring your snakes so outrageously. Be fair. Be firm. And stop being a great big arse. Ok?"

Severus snorted and allowed Draco to help him out the door.

Neville helped Harry, followed by Hermione, but Harry stopped her at the door and asked her to get Ron so he wouldn't worry. The Hogwarts rumour mill was already grinding, and who knew what would get around.

Dumbledore checked on his professor, then his student. He was pleased by the result of Harry's efforts, he really did like Severus. Despite his attitude, the man was a good advisor and an excellent brewer. Dumbledore never could understand that some brilliant Masters were horrible teachers. Severus was one of those.

Severus was in so much pain still, and so worn that he allowed Draco to remove his heavy outer robe and boots for him. He lay down on the couch in his quarters and sighed. "I can't believe it." He situated himself so that he could see his arm. Bare and white in the candle light.

"Believe it. Father cried. Harry wanted to do it this summer, but you were such a prat about him touching you that he gave up. Serves you right too. He's a good person. He forgave me, and Father, all the bad we've done him. He'll forgive you too."

Severus bridled at that. "I neither need nor want his forgiveness ... for anything. Idiot!"

"Not! And you need to make up. You and Father ... you're friends. If you don't at least learn to get along with Harry there'll be all sorts of uncomfortable moments. Personally, I don't intend to endure you two at each other's throats. You're ... what? Thirty-eight? We're seventeen and we've got better sense. Grow up. Grow a pair and act your age. Excuse me! I've got an essay to write." Draco huffed in annoyance and got up.

Severus watched as he strode to the door, snatched it open with a snap of his wrist and shut it, without slamming it. The thoughtful expression on his face would have delighted Draco.

Harry was just as beat, he fell asleep in seconds after Neville got him on Draco's couch. Neville watched him sleep for a few minutes before he started his essay, sighing at the thought of yet another potions assignment on top of all the essays he still had to write. He was just glad that his Gran had bought him the best Potter's Perfect Points writing set available.

While Neville and Draco worked on essays, Snape and Harry slept and Hermione prowled the halls, listening to the gossip. It was wild, Hermione really wanted to hex a few people. Some said that Harry had hexed Snape and the Aurors had taken him away in chains. Others said the exact opposite that Harry had been hexed and Snape taken away. Another rumour was that Snape and Harry had been bending over Neville's cauldron and it had exploded, sending them both to the hospital wing. A few others were even wilder.

In all the confusion, no one noticed Pansy Parkinson sneak into the supply closet and back out with a vial in her hand.

.

It took three days for Professor Snape to recover from the combined effects of his continual punishment by Tom and the effort of removing his mark. Harry recovered by the next day and ate a breakfast that made even Ron stare. He also received an owl from Lucius, thanking him for helping Severus. He also promised to see him, and Draco, that weekend.

After reading the missive, Harry snarled, this weekend was the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Quidditch match. The one he and Draco had planned on having a routine ready for.

"Draco! This weekend. Are we ready?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. If we can squeeze in one more practice, it'll be better, but we can do it. You still up for it?"

"Yes. I'm kinda looking forward to it." He changed the subject to something than had him worried. "Has Dumbledore called you into his office?"

"No. You?"

"No. and it's got me a bit worried. What's he playing at? You'd think he'd be giving me the third degree by now."

"The what?" Draco looked blank. Harry sometimes threw out a muggle saying that made no sense to him.

"I learned it from Johnny. It's American, I think. Means he should be questioning me about what happened very insistently."

"Oh. Maybe he questioned Severus instead. I mean. Do you really know how you do that?"

"Not a clue. Pass the bangers, will you?"

Draco passed the plate and Harry speared one. "You get any grief for sitting with me?"

Draco snorted. "Pffft! Like to see someone try. Parkinson is making a nuisance of herself. As usual. Wish she'd bugger off."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, and Lav has been making cow eyes at me for the last month. Um ... she's just too ... squashy for me. And all that makeup. Her liner is ... well, I do better and I'm a guy."

Draco snickered. "Granger does better and you taught her."

Ron, keeping one ear on the conversation and the other on the one behind him, interjected, "I'd do better and I'm straight." Harry gave him a funny look. "Oh, please. Harry, if you're not bent you're at least bi. Charlie said something last year. I've been watching."

Harry sighed. "Well, keep it to yourself. I'm not ... I haven't been thinking about that at all. Too much other shite in hand."

Ron shook his head. "You better be getting a handle on it. You're going to be up a creek if you're not careful."

Harry who really hadn't given his orientation much thought, grumbled, "I'm writing Johnny. I swear, Ron, it's not like you've got a girl friend or anything."

Ron nearly fell off his seat. "Not got a girl friend? Oh, Harry, get your head out of your arse."

Hermione, done with her conversation with Millicent, returned to the seat Ron had saved for her. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you later. To save Harry's blushes."

Hermione looked at Harry's red face and Draco's poleaxed expression and smacked Ron on the shoulder. "Idiot! We've got way too much other stuff in hand to be worrying about that!"

Ron just grumbled, "Ow, woman, take it easy." and went back to his breakfast.

Harry looked at Draco with dismay. "I ... well, doesn't that take the rag off the bush." He glowered at Draco, who was red faced and trying hard not to laugh. "Ok, laugh you prat. I'll put Aspis in your bed."

"So? He won't bite him. In fact, I haven't seen him for the last couple of days. What's up? Shedding again?"

"No." Harry managed to look both sad and disgruntled. "The cold finally caught up with him. He's hibernating. I think I'll send him home to Mimsey."

"Too bad. I really like him." Draco poured tea into Harry's mug and topped it up with hot water. "There."

"Thanks."

"We should go as soon as you have your tea. If we want to race, then practice that is."

Harry nodded. "I like to race first, it takes the edge off."

He gulped the last of his tea and followed Draco out of the room.


	46. Chapter 46

Harry flopped down beside Draco. The day had been good. They'd gotten their brooms and a lunch then headed for the valley. They'd raced several laps then worked on their routine until they were worn out. It was late afternoon now and they were going to eat the last of their picnic basket before heading back to clean up.

Neither one of them remembered that they were supposed to workout with the rest of their group in the salle.

Harry sighed as he packed the basket up and shrank it. When he went to put it in his pocket he was startled to hear Lucius' voice coming from his outer robe pocket.

"Damnit! This robe kept me from hearing this. Papa's going to be mental."

Draco flushed then paled as he realized that he'd forgotten his on his dresser. "Father is going to kill me. Mine's on the dresser."

Harry groaned as he fished the mirror out. "We're dead. He's going to kill both of us."

As the mirror cleared his pocket Harry realized that Lucius must have been calling for sometime. He looked scared and furious. "Where are you? Stay right there, we're coming to get you."

"Papa! No, we're fine. We didn't even leave the grounds. I'm sorry. We were flying and just stopped to eat. Picnic basket. We'll be back in ... ten minutes. I swear."

"Fine! But you have a lot of explaining to do. And if I am not satisfied there will be punishment enough to make you think next time you decide to go hide out somewhere."

Draco whimpered a bit. "Oh, shit, he's really mad."

Harry just shrank the basket and shoved it into his pocket. "We'll worry about that when we get back. Ten minutes. We'll have to fly like bats out of hell, come on."

They hopped on their brooms and headed back for Hogwarts as fast as they could push their brooms. Neither boy thought of the sight they made as they landed in the forecourt and hurried up to Dumbledore's office. Harry snarled, "Gravel!" at the gargoyle and they scrambled up the stairs as fast as they could go.

Lucius was seated behind Dumbledore's desk while Dumbledore himself was seated in a squashy chair off to the side.

"So. I am glad you finally condescended to grace us with your presence." Draco shivered, Lucius only used that cold, calm tone when he was furious. "Neither of you felt it behoved you to ... oh, I don't know. Leave a note perhaps?"

Harry just thought about this for a moment while Draco stood and shivered. "No, we didn't. Since we didn't leave the grounds, it didn't seem necessary. If you wanted us, why didn't you just ask an elf. They always know where everyone is. That's how Dumbledore knows where people are." He turned his gaze to Dumbledore. "Right?"

"Precisely. But that does have drawbacks. If you are not within the inner wards, they can't find you. And, boys, I'm sorry to say, you were not within the inner wards." Dumbledore gave them a sorrowful shake of his head. "So. Perhaps you might enlighten us as to what you were doing? And where, precisely you were doing it?"

Harry glanced at Draco again, he seemed calmer but was still upset. "Draco and I were working on our flying routine. We can't practice on the pitch as it's always booked for the teams so ... well, we found this little valley. We checked to be sure that it was still in the wards, muggle repelling, notice me not and all. It was, so we've been practicing there." He turned a pleading look on Lucius. "I'm really sorry we worried you. Please don't be mad at Draco. It was my idea. If someone should be punished, it's me."

Lucius sighed, rubbed his face with both hands and stood up. "Come here." He held out his arms. "Both of you."

Dumbledore was treated to the sight of Lucius Malfoy hugging two young men, who snuggled into the curve of his arms in the most natural way imaginable.

"Now, the next time you frighten me like that, well, I will be most displeased." He gave each of them a smack on the bottom, through their robes. Both of them yelped in a rather obedient way.

Lucius visibly calmed himself. "Now, tell me about this flying routine."

So they did, with a lot of arm waving, hand gestures and noise. Lucius surprised Dumbledore again by just smiling indulgently and saying, "Why just the two of you?"

Draco answered this one. "Because, Ron's on the Quidditch team and only has time for that practice, and Neville's buried under essays and home work. Neither one of them have time. So we worked up a duo routine, the music is the March of Cambreadth. We've got to have a pitch for one practice so that we can synchronize with the flags. So we don't hit the ground or something." He cast a pleading glance at his father.

Lucius turned to Dumbledore. "I think it would be a good idea to allow them some time on the pitch before the game. If you feel you can manage it." He gave Dumbledore one of his 'looks'. "I would take it very much amiss if either one of them was injured because you could not ... see your way clear to allow this indulgence." He stood. "I'll be going now." He gave both Harry and Draco speaking looks. "I will see you next Saturday. I will take it very much to heart if you are not good in the mean time. Do I make myself clear?" Both boys nodded so he took some floo powder from the urn on the mantelpiece and tossed it into the fire. "Malfoy Manor!" and he stepped through again.

Draco looked at Harry then took a deep breath. Harry beat him to the punch.

"Ok, Dumbledore, what was that all about?"

"I couldn't find you. Hogwarts rules state quite clearly that a parent or guardian must be notified at once. I'm sure you didn't mean to worry anyone, but you must curb your tendency to wander." He twinkled at Harry, who was totally unimpressed. Draco just snorted at that piece of double speak.

Dumbledore would have admitted that he'd jumped the gun over this, if anyone had put him on the spot. He was beginning to realize that his attempts to appear infallible were just making him look like an over controlling martinet. He still firmly believed that no one should know more than was absolutely necessary for them to do their job. He was also beginning to believe that his information network was breaking down a bit. He was going to have to deal with that. He sighed, looked at the boys and did what he always did.

"Tea? Lemon drop?"

Harry snarled and fingered his wand. Draco touched him on the arm. "Don't. Azkaban isn't a nice place this time of year."

Harry chuckled. "Or any other. Come on, let's get a shower. Professor." He bowed with elegant courtesy. Draco followed suit then they left quickly, before Dumbledore could annoy either of them anymore.

Dumbledore wondered when he'd gotten so out of step with everything. He was still doing a lot of thinking. And he wasn't real happy with his conclusions.

He had finally realized that he was going to have to delegate and just downright give up. It rankled at him fiercely. He had always done what he thought was for the greater good; but, when the greater good included him stepping down from this god-like position of total control, he found it more difficult than he'd expected. He was going to have to work hard to do what he must for the good of the wizarding world. Still, he would do it, eventually.

.

Draco managed to remain calm until they got to his quarters, they'd headed there instead of splitting up.

When they got to his sitting room he collapsed into a chair, moaning, "Oh, Merlin. I was sure he was going to kill us both. Why didn't he ..."

Harry interrupted calmly. "Because he knows we're grown up enough to realize lying to him isn't a good idea. If we say we checked to make sure we were still in the wards, we did exactly that. And we're too old to punish without seeming like a ... martinet. He's mellowed so much just over the summer. And he sure didn't want to give Dumbles any leverage. That old fart is still manipulative enough to cause trouble between us because he thinks it's for the damn greater fucking good. Whole phrase makes me want to heave."

"Oh, I see. But what does he hope to accomplish by driving a wedge between us?"

"Who the hell knows. I'm so sick of him. If he'd just give up the goods once in a while. And speaking of goods. We still need to start a search for that damn diadem. Where the devil could it be?"

"Ask Hermione. She said she'd do research to see if she couldn't find something out about it."

"Yeah. Like she really has time, what with her class load and all. And she's already beginning to panic about the damn NEWTS. Bite me!"

Draco called for tea. "You are getting profane again."

Harry ran a hand through his bangs. "Stress." He dragged his braid out of his collar. "I'm unbraiding this. I think it's too tight. I'm getting a hell of a headache."

Draco sighed. "The elves will always braid it too tightly. Come here and let me brush it for you. It'll make you feel better."

Harry obediently settled between Draco's feet. "Thanks. You know ... I really miss sitting in the music room reading while you and Papa play. Does Lady Narcissa play?"

"No, she ... never joined us. Mother just ... she's a Black, you see. And not particularly affectionate. Sirius was the most affectionate of the bunch. Except for Aunt Andromeda, but we didn't have much to do with her. Too bad,that."

Harry agreed, only saying, "It really is. Family is too precious to toss away like that. You should make contact with your aunt." His eyes got wide. "Oh, lord, that means that Tonks is your cousin." He laughed. "Don't let her anywhere near anything valuable and fragile. She's got two left feet."

Draco grimaced. "I know. I met her once, at some family function or other. She's ... an original, to say the least."

Harry sighed as Draco finished unraveling the last of the braid. "Feels better already. I really should have Dobby do this every evening, instead of trying to take care of it myself. But Hermione still glowers at me like I'm taking advantage or something."

"You're not. Get over it." He picked up the brush. "I really thought we were goners. Why was Father looking for us?"

"Dumbledore put him up to it. I want to know why Dumbledore was looking for us. And why he didn't have the elves look outside the inner wards. The Quidditch pitch is outside the inner wards. Something's not right. Again. I wish that old fart would keep out of my business. He's never going to let go of enough information to be useful and he still thinks he ought to keep a heavy hand on the reins."

Draco snorted. "Yes and you know what good that does."

"Yeah, a high spirited individual will kick over the traces at once. So, what's his plan? To have Papa ground us? Or convince us to do something he wants us to without him actually telling us to do it?"

Draco smacked Harry on the shoulder with the brush. "I don't know. I don't care. But if you don't sit still, I'm going to be brushing in more knots than I brush out. Is that why Father didn't punish us?" He returned to running the brush through Harry's hair, smoothing it with the palm of his other hand.

Harry sighed in contentment, luxuriating in the soothing feel of Draco's attentions. "Yes, if we'd actually been in danger, he'd probably taken the hide off both of us. Dumbledore has no idea what he's actually dealing with. And, we need to make a concerted effort to find the diadem soon. I want all the horcruxes before Christmas. That way we can destroy them during the hols. With Nagini gone, Tommy is sure to get suspicious so I want it done as soon as possible. I'm hoping that destroying all of them at once will ... do something to him."

"Tommy will just have a fit. And make more." Draco shook out his arm to relax the muscles then returned to his brushing.

"No, he won't. I found this book ..." Harry wriggled around to get into one of the hidden pockets in his robes, earning himself another smack. "I've kept it on me since I found it. I'm worried that _someone_ will confiscate it if they see it. I haven't even shown it to Hermione. But ... read this bit right here. And no notes, sorry. It's from the Black library and rare as hen's teeth." Harry took the brush from Draco. "That's enough of that, much as I enjoy it. You're going wear your arm out."

Draco wondered, a bit vaguely, which potion used that. He took the book and opened it to the page that Harry had marked with a bit of scrap parchment. This scrap was covered with notes in pencil. He read, reread, then looked at the notes. "That's nice to know. So ... he can't make anymore horcruxes. Counting the bit still in his body at the time he was offed the first time, good work that, no matter if you knew what you were doing or not. Nine. Three times three. And that's the limit. So, he can't fragment his soul anymore."

Harry nodded. "That's right. Since he is actually a construct, created from one of the horcruxs, he can't make more because he doesn't have a whole soul to start from. So ... I was thinking. If we destroy all the horcruxs at Christmas time, he's bound to do something stupid soon after. Don't you think?" Harry started braiding his hair into a loose, night braid.

"Maybe. Or it might drive him to ground somewhere. But ... that would still make it better? Maybe?" Draco fished in his pocked, casually handed Harry an elastic and went back to his contemplations.

"I think so. He'd be a bit easier to find as he'd be staying in one place, rather than hopping all over England like he is now. You think that might be why Dumbledore threw such a fit when he couldn't find us? He thought we were off looking for Tommy?"

Draco gave that several minutes thought, sitting with his finger in the book. "that might be it. But I, personally, have no intention of hunting for a bunch of bloody DE's. Suicidal, that's what that is. And, if I even think you're thinking about it, I'll tell Father." He looked at Harry, eyes serious. "I mean it." He started then handed the book back to Harry. Harry made a sound of annoyance as his braid unraveled half of what he'd done when he dropped it to take the book.

"I don't doubt you for a second."

Draco nodded once. "You better not. And if you're stupid enough to actually try, Father will take a cane to you. You know he will."

"Appendix C." Harry shrugged negligently, tucking the book away again. "We were skating really close to the edge today. If Papa had thought we were defying him, he'd have had to do something."

"Something he really doesn't want to do. You know he's not real pleased with that contract, but it was the best he could do." Draco took the end of Harry's braid and tickled his own chin with it.

Harry sighed, yielding to the inadvertent tug on his braid, he leaned back a bit, winding up resting against Draco's knees. "The wizarding world is really weird sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Draco finished braiding Harry's hair into a lose neat braid took the elastic back and snapped it around the end. He stood up. "I want to look that book over a bit more. What else have you been working on on the sly?"

"Not on the sly. Just ... I don't want to raise false hopes. Hermione is working on some project of her own. I think she's a bit obsessed with that map. She thinks it leads to some treasure or other. Merlin's staff or something."

Draco made a rude noise. "Merlin's bloody staff. That's like that Holy Grail the muggles are always ranting about. It doesn't exist. And if it did, who could use it. It takes a boat load of power. Dumbledore couldn't even use one."

Harry yawned. "Well, the point is sort of moot, isn't it? No one has actually found it." He sniffed himself. "Ugh! We both stink. Now that my hair is decent, we better take showers."

Draco got up. "You're right. I do like that brush. That hair cleaning charms works wonders."

Harry started stripping off his robes. "Yes, it does. And, as long as my scalp isn't terminally sweaty, it's great."

They grabbed towels and headed for showers, thanking the house elves that there were two bathrooms now. That kept them from arguing about who went first.

I didn't take long for them to get clean and into fresh robes.

They were just setting down to relax when a sudden knock on the door made both of them jump.

Draco laughed and answered it.

Hermione, Ron and Neville entered the room, followed by Theo, Millicent and Daphne.

Theo threw himself down on a love seat and waved one hand. "Do you two have to turn Hogwarts upside down? It's ridiculous. People scurrying around like demented rats. All the staff in an uproar and Dumbledore in a screaming match with McGonagall. Outrageous. Then Mr. Malfoy shows up all calm and snarking and sets everyone on their ear again. Where the hell were you?"

Draco replied lazily, "Little valley north of here. It's still in the outer wards so Father didn't punish us. He was, however, not happy. I expect a snarker in the morning."

Ron winced and said, "You mean a howler?"

"I mean exactly what I say. Malfoy's are much too refined to send a howler."

Everyone laughed at that and demanded a better explanation. So Harry and Draco told their story again, interrupting each other and laughing at some of Harry's attempts to explain their routine.

Neville finally said, "It all sounds really good. I can't wait to see it. I really wish I had time to do it with you but I'm, so far, just keeping up. And that's only with a lot of help from Hermione. How she..." He nodded to Hermione. "Manages to keep up as well as help everyone and do all her extracurricular research, I really don't know."

Harry gave Hermione a sharp look. "You're not ..."

Hermione held up a hand. "No, I'm not Timing it. I just ... I'm really organized and I don't have to read most things more than once to remember them. So ... And Seamus is doing a lot of the work on the Irish map. He's gotten hooked on it. And ... Hedwig is getting a real workout. You know you said we could use her. She's going back and forth between Seamus and his mother. She's surprisingly helpful."

Harry, who'd turned most of the research on the Irish map over to Hermione and Seamus, only concerning himself with learning how to pronounce the Irish spells, was pleased to hear this.

"Hermione, I don't want you wearing yourself out with this. It's not as important as me learning those spells. I think they might be the power that he knows not. Idiot prophecy. I hate that damn thing."

Draco grunted his agreement and reached for the last lemon tart. "Does anyone want this?" as no one claimed dibs on it, he settled back to nibble at it. Between nibbles he opined, "I think it's all a put up. Self-fulfilling sort of thing. Tommy heard it, reacted and marked Harry. Other wise it might have been Neville."

Neville gave an exclamation of horror. "Who? Me! Oh, Merlin! That would really be a disaster."

Harry snorted, then snapped, "Oh, really? What makes you think that? You're more than competent. Who killed Bella? Who killed Nagini? Not me! Let me think. Oh, yeah!" He pointed to Neville. "Some incompetent nit wit. That's who!"

Hermione exclaimed in mock outrage, "Harry Potter!" then gave him a bash on the shoulder.

Harry yelped, "Abuse! Damn it, woman, go easy."

Ron nodded his agreement. "Neville, you've got to get out of the habit of thinking you're ... I'm not sure what. I really wish Mum would have a go at your Gran. That woman nearly ruined you."

Neville just shrugged. "She and I had a regular row a while ago. She's still my guardian but I am Longbottom of Longbottom and a magical adult. She's getting better. I just wish ... money's really tight right now. Still. We need to replace the greenhouses that were destroyed when my parents were ... hurt. But we can't because we don't have the income and we can't get the income without the greenhouses. Gran is trying to save up enough to replace one. But it's rough going."

Draco looked sympathetic. "That what started the row?"

"I offered to drop out of Hogwarts so we could use the money for the houses but she nearly had a heart attack. We had a real fight and I finally asked her why she thinks she's protecting me from something when I need to know it as head of the family. She just stood there for a moment and then hauled out the books. We're ok, in that we aren't going to go hungry or lose the property or anything like that, but the Longbottom name used to mean something in the potions world, now; we're barely hanging on. I just wish ... but, as Harry says, wish in one hand, shit in the other and see which one fills up first." He sighed and picked up a strawberry tart.

Harry just snorted. "How much do you need?"

Neville mumbled, "About forty thousand to replace all of them at once." around a mouthful of tart.

Harry blinked. "Man! How many houses did you have?"

"Twenty. We've only got five left."

Ron did some quick figures in his head. "A green house costs almost three thousand? How big are these things?"

Neville just nodded. "They're about twice the size of the Hogwarts houses. We used to run them with a combination of wizard and house elf help. We had to let them all go. The ones that the Death Eaters didn't kill out right. We lost most of our elves when they tried to put out the fires. They were sitting ducks." He sighed heavily, obviously near tears. "Can we change the subject."

Harry smiled. "Sure, after I say; I'll lend you the money at a good rate of interest. Get your Gran to so see Silvershaver, or Papa ... if she'd rather."

Neville blinked tears back and said, "Thanks, Harry, I'll talk to Mr. Malfoy myself, on hols. If that's ok."

"Sure. Draco, pour Neville some more tea, will you?"

Draco just poured. Everyone else kept silent, contemplating the fact that Harry had just casually offered to loan Neville what amounted to the yearly income of an upper-middle class wizarding family.

The conversation drifted off to different subjects as the young people drank tea and ate an amazing amount of sugar.

Finally, Hermione exclaimed, "Oh, my goodness, look at the time! It's almost curfew. We all have to scarper right now."

So they all scattered, headed for their dorms, leaving Draco to clean up the mess. This he did by calling an elf before he headed off to bed.

.

The next few days went by rather quickly.

Hermione spent much of her time with her nose in one book or another, taking notes in spiral note books. She'd finally realized that Harry was right, they had to hand in all their essays on parchment, written with a proper pen, or quill, but note taking and personal writing was no one's business but theirs.

Seamus helped Harry and Hermione proudly, very happy to help them with the Irish.

Dean continued to be a bit of a problem. Every time Harry spoke parsletongue he left the room and he complained to McGonagall about the use of Irish in anything. Harry had to keep Seamus from hexing him several times.

Ron was as Quidditch mad as ever and spent his spare time at practices, barely keeping up with his studies.

The Slytherin contingent had taken over Draco's sitting room as socializing in the Slytherin common room was problematical at best. At worst it was leading to hexes being thrown.

The only bad thing was, Vince was called home and when he refused to go, he was disowned. He declared himself well shed of the idiots who thought more of a half-blood madman than their own son. He left Hogwarts quietly, to live with cousins in Germany and go to a small school there. He swore he would write as soon as possible.

Harry and Draco managed two more evening practices of their own. Dumbledore reserved them two two-hour blocks of time so they could practice their routine and even allowed Professor Flitwick to put up an opaque shield charm so no one could see them.

Saturday morning was upon them before most of the students were aware. Harry and his friends were more on top of it than most, as Harry and Draco would be doing their routine. Madam Hooch had agreed that Harry and Draco should appear first as who knew how long the game would last.

Harry took his robes down to Draco's quarters to change, they were going to attend breakfast in their flying gear, just to thumb their noses at a few people who insisted that Hogwarts robes were the only ones to be worn to meals. Dumbledore had announced via a memo on the common room boards that any 'proper' robe could be worn, even open ones worn over muggle clothing. Harry had smirked at that obvious attempt to placate him.

Harry knocked on the door then just opened it and walked in.

Draco was just putting on his trousers and came into the sitting room at Harry's call. He was dressed in trousers, which he was just buttoning, shirt and nothing else. Harry noticed that all the training they'd been doing had resulted in Draco putting on muscle. He was now well set up, looking much more like a runner than a couch potato.

"Looking good, Draco. Put on some?"

"About a stone. Hurry and dress, I'm starving."

Harry stripped down right there, calling Dobby to bring his robes. Dobby popped in along with a very happy Gerard. Draco, very casually, eyed Harry. He was much changed from the skinny thing he'd been when he'd come into the Malfoy family.

"Gerard has been sent to see to it that Master Draco is easy to find. Mr. Malfoy, sir, was being most unhappy to be finding that Dumbledydory had lost you. Mimsey is coming too, but Dobby is being here now." Gerard nodded to Dobby. "Dobby is to be going to Master Harry's properties and seeing that they is in good heart. He is being too smart an elf to be wasted on serving."

Harry blinked. "Who said that?"

Gerard widened his eyes until they looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "The Pappy."

Dobby let out a squeal and started hopping about like a cricket on a hot griddle. Harry waited patiently until he'd calmed down enough so that he could be heard over the squeals.

"Who's the Pappy and why does he have any say?"

"The Pappy is being the king of all house elves. His word is being law ... even to who we serves"

Harry just asked Dobby, "Is that alright with you?"

"Dobby is being so happy. Dobby is serving Master Harry Potter well. Master will see. All Master's properties is going to be in best shape ever. Dobby is being good head elf. Yes, he is." Dobby nodded firmly then hastened to help Harry on with his flying leathers.

Harry got dressed in record time, obediently holding out his arms and lifting his feet.

Draco snickered as he was dressed by Gerard.

Gerard just adjusted the set of his robe across his shoulder. "Something?" Gerard looked from Harry to Draco and back, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Granger ... Hermione would have a fit. She's all for freedom for house elves, whether they want it or not." Draco shrugged to get his robes settled properly.

Gerard snorted then replied, "House elveses is not needing freedom. They is needing kind masters and mistresses. To be freeing beings that is not capable of caring for themselves is ... silly. I is not wanting freed. And Gerard can be caring for himself quite well, thank you so much. But elveses like drunken Winky is going to be dying. So ... no, need good people to work for, not freedom."

Harry nodded at them, having shamelessly eavesdropped. "Hermione sometimes doesn't think beyond the current problem. Doesn't see beyond the end of her nose. She means well."

Dobby snorted. "Yes, she does. But she is not doing well. And that is the problem. You never mind that. Go, you is dressed."

.

Neville nudged Ron then inclined his head in the direction of the Great Hall's huge doors. They were, as usual, open against the walls, creating a huge opening. Somehow, this did not diminish the two figures standing in that opening.

Ron glanced up then nearly choked on his mouth full of sausage. "Bloody hell! They look like ... princes. Damn!"

Neville snickered, "The princes of Hogwarts."

Hermione just glanced up then smiled to herself. None of the four boys, nearly men, had any idea of their appearance nor their effect on the female population of the school.

Draco led the way to the Gryffindor table and settled on the opposite side of the table from Neville. Harry sat opposite Hermione.

"Hermione! Put up your book and eat." Harry grinned at her, reached out and pushed the book down gently.

"Harry! Stop that. I have to ... um ... well ..." Hermione glanced around, the hall was full of students and it was much later than she'd thought. "Never mind. I did promise."

Ron had somehow managed to get her to promise to come to the match and actually watch it.

She had also agreed not to scream during the routine, a bit grudgingly but she had.

Ron pushed a platter of sausages across the table. "Eat! Won't do for you to pass out half way through your flight. And remember that all the parents are going to be here. First match of the season and all that."

Harry turned slightly green. He pushed the platter of sausages away, gulping.

Draco glared at Ron and drawled, "Weasley, where the hell are your brains? Look at him."

Ron glanced up at Harry then grimaced apologetically. "Sorry. I forgot. Toast?" He offered the rack hopefully.

Harry took a piece of toast and a cup of sweet tea. His stomach was upset, as usual before something like this. Somehow, the entertainment for his birthday hadn't been as bad.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "You ok?"

Harry nodded then mumbled around a bite of toast. "Not bad. You know I always get queasy before a match. I'm ... just the crowds and all the staring."

Ron shook his head. "I always thought it'd be so great to be famous. Now, after all the shite you've gone through, between being a crazy, self-aggrandizing, attention seeking brat and the hero of the Wizarding World ... well, I wouldn't have it on a bet. Don't blame you for hating having people stare at you. But, you love to fly, so think about that." He looked up as Professor McGonagall signaled for them to go down to the pitch. "We better get going, she'll be having kittens if anyone's late."

Harry stood, followed by Neville and Draco. They trotted out the door with Ron on their heels.

It didn't take them long to get to the pitch. Ron headed for the locker room while Harry climbed the north tower. Draco went to the southern one.

When they were ready they each set off a shower of red sparks. Neville was in charge of the music as Draco had taught him the proper spells. Ron would have done it but he was designated as one of the 'safety' men, Hermione was the other. Their job was to cast cushioning spells if there was an accident.

Neville started the music and the intro of bagpipes and bodhráns began. Draco and Harry both walked to the edge of the opening in the tower and just stepped off. Halfway through their free fall they mounted their brooms and zoomed toward each other, at the middle of the pitch they made a ninety degree turn, straight up.

The beginning of the song saw a mock battle start. While the drums and pipes climbed to a crescendo, they circled each other, twisting and turning. When the pipes began the first stanza, Draco 'attacked' Harry, swinging a beam of light at him. Harry 'blocked' with one of his own and the battle was on.

They flew like maniacs, twisting and turning, striking at each other with their swords of light.

Dumbledore flinched at the chorus.

"Sound the horn and call the cry,

How many of them can we make die!"

Lucius grabbed Severus by the arm and clutched it so tightly that he left bruises, unfelt in the excitement.

At the words 'Fight until you die or drop.' Harry executed a Wronsky feint that had his toes gouging up grass. Draco followed as if to attack from the back. Harry spiralled away from him, cutting across the pitch then flinging himself into the sky again, just missing the stands.

The musical break saw them posturing in a challenge that had them adding more and more dangerous moves to a string that Harry started with a Suicide Spiral and a sharp cut that blew the hair back on several Ravenclaw's heads. Draco copied and added a back flip/barrel roll combo while Harry circled the pitch at incredible speed.

They kept this up until the lyrics took up again. When Heather began singing again, it seemed as if some sort of truce had been declared. Now they were both fighting some invisible enemy. They darted back and forth, up and down in tandem.

Suddenly they flew to the middle of the pitch and dropped off their brooms. When the words, 'We'll win the war and pay the toll, we'll fight as one in heart and soul.' were sung, they placed themselves back to back and began to duel with their 'enemies' back to back.

The music didn't fade away, it just stopped suddenly on the last word of the chorus. Harry and Draco's swords disappeared in a puff of smoke, they bowed, plucked their still hovering brooms from the air and walked off the field.

There were a few moments of stunned silence then the entire stadium went wild. The applause was deafening.

Harry smirked at Draco who grinned back. They'd just completed four minutes of the most intense flying ever, without killing each other.

Hermione had put down a blanket near the southern goals so that they could actually rest after their efforts. They all knew that the stands were no place for peace and quiet. Harry flopped down and sighed. Draco settled a bit more carefully beside him.

They were delving into the depths of the picnic basket that Ron had brought when an unwelcome voice interrupted them.

Pansy Parkinson hurried over with a bottle clutched in her hand. "Oh, Draco! That was marvelous. You're so brave." She smiled at Draco and wriggled in what she thought of as an enticing manner. Draco thought it made her look like a worm on a hook. "I just knew that you'd be very thirsty so I brought you some lemonade. Here." She thrust a sweating bottle at Draco.

Harry got to it first. He took it out of Pansy's hand as she reached over him. "Thanks, Pants." He took a deep drink, over her protests, wiping off the lipstick on his sleeve then taking his drink.

Draco grabbed the bottle away from Harry with a laugh. "Evil prat! She brought it for me. Give!"

Harry relinquished the bottle easily. Laughing at Pansy's stricken expression. Draco took a swallow then made a face.

"Oh, Merlin! It's way too sweet. Harry, this is ... terrible. Here!" he handed it to Hermione who put a cork in it and stuffed it into the hamper.

Pansy started to say something but Hermione broke in. "You've done your good deed for the day, now bugger off." Harry and Draco frankly goggled at her while Neville quietly had a snicker fit. "What? She's an embarrassment to woman kind. Either she leaves or I lecture. I might even harangue."

Pansy huffed, snarled, "You'll be sorry." then stomped off.

Draco covered his eyes with one hand, flopped onto his back and moaned, "What did I ever do to make that twit like me? I'll never do it again. I swear."

Harry squealed like a pig caught in a fence then fluttered his eyelashes dramatically, clutched his chest and announced, "It's your beautiful eyes, your plump, kissable lips and general sexiness. Kiss me, darling." And with that he flung himself onto Draco's chest and attempted to kiss him.

Draco fended Harry off, exclaiming, "Gerroff me! Ugh! You're all sweaty." but he was laughing so hard he didn't succeed very well. Harry managed to give him a very sloppy snog before rolling over onto his back, laughing hysterically. Draco gave him a disgusted look. "You loon! That was just ... wet."

Harry managed to gain control of himself enough to roll one eye at him. "I'll have you know I'm a very good kisser."

Dean Thomas had come to tell Harry that Lucius wanted him and Draco in the stands but when he saw their horseplay, he interrupted rudely, "Oi! You two cut that out. Your Dad wants you. Bloody fudge packers." and with that he stormed off again.

Ron looked after him for a moment then asked, "What the bloody hell lit his fuse?"

Hermione shrugged. "Some muggles don't approve of male on male relationships. He's probably shocked."

Draco snorted, rolled over and stood up. "I forgot he's muggle born. I still don't understand that prejudice. Stupid. Come on, Harry, we better get up there. Father won't appreciate being made to wait. Especially after that show."

Neville nodded. "He sure won't." He glanced over to the locker room. "Ron, I think you better go too, looks like they're about to begin the game."

Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell!" and ran off to find a seat. He'd promised to sit with Ginny.

Harry and Draco made their way to the stands and the alumni section. Hermione followed with Neville carrying the hamper for her. He put it down by her seat and went off to find his Gran, remarking, "Gran's going to give me an earful, I know it. She's never seen Harry and Draco fly like that. She was pleased enough with our foursome. I wish I hadn't had so much work to do, I'd have loved to be in on that." He grinned then left.

Hermione watched him go then fished in the hamper for a sandwich. She offered it to Lucius who was sitting right behind her but Severus got to it first.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." The professor settled back to enjoy his sandwich and the dressing down Lucius was giving to his sons.

Lucius was not pleased, at all. "I should like to know who allowed you to think it would be appropriate to use swords in an entertainment. Do you realize how dangerous that was?"

Harry slipped his hand into Draco's, if Papa didn't allow them to explain they were in for a world of hurt. Hermione saved them both.

"Excuse me, sir. It was just an illusion. They were trying to figure out how to do a solid sword that wouldn't cut when I remembered an old movie. So I suggested swords made of light. Don't you think they were some really wonderful spell work?" Hermione gave Lucius such an innocent look that he gave up.

"Very well, Hermione. I will admit that it was excellent work. And I am not going to spoil the day by remarking that the flying was supremely dangerous. I shall only say, well done."

Hermione smiled happily and handed him a sandwich.

They all settled to eat sandwiches and watch the match. No one noticed that Harry and Draco seemed to be holding hands a lot. Ron and Ginny joined them at the very last minute. They hadn't been able to get seats together so they'd come over. Ron scoffed at Dean's announcing, saying the boy barely knew a Keeper from a Chaser. He started announcing for the group just for the fun of it.

The game was done with Ravenclaw winning by a narrow margin.

Ron had made a very good announcer, refraining from Dean's usual asides and sticking to the game. He'd included a few bits of trivia when the play lagged and those had gone over very well. Harry and the rest agreed that it was too bad that he couldn't take over the job but, as he was on a team, that was impossible. Draco remarked, rather sourly, that he really didn't want to hear Ron comment on a game involving Slytherin.

"And why not? I'll have you know that part of the job is to be impartial." Ron's comment made them all jump as no one had heard him come up behind them.

Another voice cut off the impending argument. Madam Hooch cleared her throat then asked, "Where did you two learn to fly like that? And can you teach a class or two?"

Harry grinned. "We watched some muggle tv shows and copied them. You'll have to ask Papa about us teaching. Excuse me." And with that he took Draco's hand and ambled away, headed for the castle and the waiting meal.

Lucius spent a few moments speaking with Madam Hooch as he watched the young people head up to Hogwarts. Something wasn't right. He set up a time for Madam Hooch to speak with Harry, Draco, Ron and Neville about each one of them taking a class on a Saturday. He picked up the hamper and handed it off to one of his elves. Then he took Severus by the arm and they went up to have some food themselves.

As they walked Severus asked, "Did you see Harry and Draco? Do you mind if they ..."

Lucius rescued his friend from stammering, "No, I don't mind. They'll both have to get married to have heirs, but ... I wish ... never mind."

Severus patted Lucius on the shoulder and said with exceptional mildness, especially for him, "I always understood the need for an heir. I need one myself. I do believe that I'll actually survive this, somehow. And I'm going to take Potter's advice. He once asked me why I didn't use my mother's name. After all this is over Severus Snape will be no more. Severus Prince will open a small apothecary shop and do experimental potions research."

Lucius smiled, remarking, "That does sound nice. Come, we better hurry before those locusts eat everything."

No one noticed Pansy Parkinson glaring after them with hate in her eyes.

.

Lavender Brown was also not in a good mood. She had hoped to slip her potion to Harry but had been thwarted by the simple fact that, after Pansy, the other Hogwarts Horrors closed rank around Harry and Draco, making it impossible for anyone not in the group to get close. Lucius and Severus' glowers didn't help either.

She hurried up the path to Hogwarts, vowing that Harry would be hers. No matter what.

.

Theodore Nott saw his chance and quietly eased up to Augusta Longbottom.

"Madam, I crave sanctuary. If I go home at Christmas, I'll be marked when I come back. My father will force me to take Voldemort's service. I don't wish to. I do not wish to be a rapist, murderer or torturer. He'll threaten my sisters and will force me that way. Please?"

Augusta just nodded her head once. "Come along then. Leave your things, I'll send a house elf for them later. Your sisters?"

"They are too young to be in danger of marking." Theo sighed heavily.

"I'll see if your mother won't take them to your aunt in France."

"Thank you."

And with that Voldemort lost another foot solder. Dumbledore knew what was going on and wasn't too happy about it but he knew that it was better this way than having the young people forced into the ranks of Death Eaters.

Nearly 20 students had already fled, either to Longbottom House or the continent. Only half of them from Slytherin.

.

The great hall was filled with students, all chattering away animatedly. Some were discussing the Quidditch match, others the aerial display.

Harry and Draco had seated themselves at one end of the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione and Draco down one side. Students stopped by to congratulate them on their flying, moving on to some rhythm that manners dictated. Even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams came by.

Lucius nodded to them from the high table, smiling as they held court. He was very proud of both his son and foster son.

When the meal was finished Dumbledore stood up and made his usual announcements.

"Well, well, that was a wonderful display of flying by Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Congratulations to Ravenclaw on their brilliant plays and win. Now ... there will be a Halloween Ball as usual, fourth year and above, lower years if you have a date with a higher year. There will be a Hogsmeade weekend the week before. Alright, everybody, pip-pop, off you go."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in open mouthed dismay. Draco just growled. The man was totally barmy to announce a Hogsmeade weekend three weeks before the fact.

"Why didn't he just send an engraved invitation to Tommy to come attack again? Idiot!"

Hermione frowned for a moment then asked, "Do you think he's gone senile? That's the only explanation I can come up with."

Ron bit at his lip for a moment. "Or he's using us all as bait." Hermione gasped in horror but the rest of the Gryffindors just nodded understanding. Draco sneered a bit.

"What was that for?" Hermione was ready to be indignant.

"If Father ever thought, even for a second, that Dumbledore was up to something like that ... well, I don't like the thought of what would happen."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he'd go all Death Eater in a second. He won't tolerate anyone putting either of us in danger. Or any of you guys, either."

Hermione scowled in thought. "I see. We need to ... make sure that nothing happens that weekend. But how?"

Severus' voice from behind them all made them start. "By trusting the adults to see to it. The Order has already been informed, as well as the Ministry. There will be guards all over High Street, Short Way and End Run."

Lucius took up the story. "I have also petitioned the Department of Mental Health to have Dumbledore examined. Pomfrey is ... under his thumb, and so is not reliable. I do really think the old goat is slipping. Has been for years. Draco, be very cautious. Harry, you as well." He let his eyes drift over the group. "All of you. Millicent, I would like for you and Daphne to go to Longbottom House as soon as may be. You are both in danger of being married off by Voldemort's order. Your fathers are both idiots. Think about it." And with that, he bowed, kissed both Harry and Draco on their cheek and left. Professor Snape gazed after him for a moment then went his own way.

"Well, that was ... interesting." Hermione sighed. It seemed that their little group was going to be even smaller. "Are all the good Slytherins leaving?"

Millicent sighed. "We are. If we don't, our parents will find some way to make us take the mark. Drugs do work. Imperious does too. The littles aren't in danger, Voldemort won't draft anyone under sixteen but the rest of us are."

Daphne was nearly crying when she told them, "The Greengrasses have been grey neutral for years, centuries even. I don't know what Daddy has gotten himself into but he said I had to take a mark and marry old Cherwidden. I'm scared of him. I don't want to get married." This last was nearly a wail.

Draco put an arm around Daphne's shoulders. "Don't cry. You'll come over all splotchy." He patted her shoulder. "Why haven't you both left already?"

Millicent snarled, "Because we can't. You know Dumbledore has it set up so that no one can apparate or portkey in or out of the grounds. And we can't get down to the gates. I've tried twice and he's intercepted me both time. Damnit! It's almost as if he wants us to be marked."

Harry nodded. "He just ... he is either senile or just can't bring himself to believe certain things." He nibbled at his lip for a moment, thinking. "Ok, be in Draco's quarters tonight. I'll get you down to the gates. You have a portkey or something?"

Neville, who'd been walking quietly at Hermione's side, nodded at this. "I gave her one two weeks ago. I was wondering why you hadn't used it yet but I didn't want to push the issue."

Millicent snorted something that sounded suspiciously like, "Interfering old goat."

Daphne made a suggestion. "Millicent, just leave your stuff. If you get to Longbottom House, you can just send an elf for it. If you get caught again, at least you'll be able to claim you were just taking a walk or something."

Harry snorted. "We won't get caught but that's a good idea. I'll have Dobby pack for you and bring it over tomorrow." He turned to Neville, holding the door to Draco's quarters open for the ladies. "How's your Gran doing? I told her to send to me for anything she needs."

Neville smirked a bit. "We're charging all the kids families room and board. Gran has gotten certified as a boarding school. They have to pay. Hogwarts has to grant a refund of all unused tuition and send that to Gran. The only problem is that there aren't enough teachers. The inspectors have been there twice. Gran had the goblins over to re-enforce the wards, too. Things are looking really good."

Harry plopped down on a love seat with Draco right beside him. "Ok. But ... I think I'll just authorize Gringotts to make that loan we were talking about. And a bit more beside. I don't want Family Longbottom to suffer for my arrangements. And I don't want ... what did you name your school?"

"Longbottom Herbology Institute." Neville couldn't help a real grin.

"Should have guessed." Harry grinned back. "I don't want you to get de-certified because of any lack. I need to know that everyone who's taken our offer of sanctuary is actually safe."

Neville just shrugged. "Do whatever you think is right. I'll deal with Gran ... if it's even necessary." He sighed and stretched. "Well, I need to get going. Fun as it has been, I have to work on an essay as it's due on Monday and I haven't even started it yet." He grumbled, "Eighteen inches on dragonsbane, for Merlin's sake." He waved, "Well, I'm gone."

Ron and Hermione both admitted that they had promised each other some private time and left to 'snog in a corner' as Draco opined. Harry just grinned his agreement and took Draco's hand in his. Millicent gave that a funny look then got up and left to skulk around in Slytherin and eavesdrop.

Harry sighed. "I'd really rather spend the afternoon outside. You want to go down to the pitch again?"

Draco shrugged. "Not particularly. I'm beginning to see why you hate notoriety so much. Every time I turn around, someone's looming over me, or grabbing at me. Why don't we sneak out to the valley and just ... loaf around. The clearing should be in full sun just now. We can come back for dinner. Might spend part of our time planning how we're going to get Daphne out."

Harry corrected him. "Millicent. Daphne is safe for a little while. You have a thing for Daphne? You said her name instead of Millicent's."

Draco gave Harry an indignant look. "What? You're going mental. I don't have a thing for either one of them. Just ... I'm worried that, if we don't get them out fairly close together, we'll not get them both out. Dumbledore is slipping but not that much. What are you? Jealous or something?"

Harry shrugged. "Who me? No, just ... never mind."

"Ok, I won't. Come on. Let's get our brooms and go."

They flew to the valley, settled in the clearing and spent the rest of the afternoon alternately napping, snuggled together, planning and just watching clouds. They were both happy for their heavy flying leathers as there was a decided nip in the air.

.

Harry nodded to Millicent then put his arm around her. "Now, stay close to me. If the cloak opens, we can be seen in the gap. We'll go slow, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Millicent put her arm around Harry's waist and nodded. Draco put the hood over both their heads with hands that trembled slightly.

He knew something was wrong the second Harry touched Millicent. His urge to slap Harry's arm away was strong, irrational and inappropriate so he stifled it firmly. He was going to have to think about this carefully. If Harry noticed at all, he didn't say anything.

Millicent noticed but had no idea as to what was going on. In fact, she really ignored the whole thing, all she was interested in was getting out of Hogwarts as quickly as possible.

Harry led Millicent easily enough. He just used the same signals he would have if they were dancing together.

It didn't take them long to get to the great front doors. Harry used his magic to wandlessly open the doors just enough to slip through.

Once out on the grounds, Harry whispered, "It should be safe to talk a bit, if we keep it down. You doing ok?"

Millicent sighed. "I think so. This is really awkward."

Harry couldn't help snickering a bit. "You should have seen the three of us under it. We all fit until fourth year. Ron and Hermione snarked and snarled every step of the way. Sometimes I'd have to pinch both of them to keep us from getting caught."

"That was fun, I'm sure." Millicent's sour tone belied her words.

Harry nodded then hissed, "Be careful just here. There's slate underfoot and it's always slick. We're almost to the gates. See them? Just there."

Millicent did and they hurried as much as they could.

Once outside the gates Millicent activated the portkey, but she just sort of blinked. Harry grabbed her as she stumbled.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know. I bounced. Something's wrong." Millicent's usually phlegmatic expression dissolved into one of fear. "Dumbledore! He has to have done something. Oh, Merlin, what should I do?"

Harry dipped his hand into his devils bag and put a seeming toy on the paving just outside of the gates. He tapped it with his wand and it enlarged into Sirius' motorcycle, complete with sidecar.

"Get in."

Millicent climbed into the sidecar and settled in.

Harry kick started the motor and put the complicated gear shift into 'UP'. He'd read the manual cover to cover and Lucius had allowed him limited permissions to practice driving the bike. He was good enough, he thought, to get to Longbottom House and back.

Harry choked the motor until it settled into a low grumble then cracked the throttle. The bike shot straight up until it was well above the castle then Harry cut back the throttle, put the gear into 'FLY' and took off, soaring away into the night. He wished for his warm jacket and heavy cloak but had to make do with just his heavy cloak.

"You ok?" Millicent glanced at Harry for a moment then yelled. "Harry! You ok?"

Harry yelled back, "Yes, I'm fine." He bit at his lip for a moment then settled to drive like hell.

"Damnit! Harry you're going to be in so much trouble when you get back. Draco will go mental."

Harry just nodded. He knew he was going to be in trouble when he got back. He'd told his friends that he'd only be about half an hour. Instead, it was going to be at least three, more like four or more, before he got back. Lucius was going to kill him. He would have gone back to tell Draco or Ron what was going on but he didn't want to take the chance of running into a prefect, or worse, Dumbledore. And he'd forgotten his mirror again.

Millicent was thinking the same thing. She cast some sort of charm so that they could hear each other.

"No one is going to know where you are."

"I know." Harry kept his attention on his route.

"You're going to really get it."

"I don't care. You're more important. Papa will be angry with me, true. I'll survive it."

Millicent shut up as the conversation was obviously distressing Harry.

Harry flew like a man demented. They finally got to Longbottom House at about 2am.

Millicent walked up and just knocked on the door while Harry stayed on the idling motorcycle.

The door opened, finally, and Augusta answered with her wand in her hand. When she saw Millicent she was a bit startled and asked why she was knocking on the door instead of using her portkey.

Millicent explained quickly which caused Augusta to exclaim in annoyance. "Well, I swear, brain like a sieve. I made that portkey before the goblins re-enforced the wards. I'm so sorry dear, go on in. One of the elves will get you settled. We'll send for your things tomorrow." With that, she hurried down the walk to speak to Harry for a moment. "Well, young man, what are we to do with you. You can't floo back, nor use a portkey. Dumbledore has Hogwarts locked down tighter than a new barrel."

Harry just shrugged. "And he won't pass on any message you send. I know Papa is already there. Dumbledore has been trying to get me in trouble with Papa for the last month. I wonder what he's up to?"

"Probably trying to drive a wedge between you so he can regain control of you. I'm not sure what will happen when you get back but blame it all on Dumbledore." She nodded once and returned to the house.

Harry cracked the throttle on his motor wide open and shot into the sky. As he rose he reduced the sidecar into its saddlebag setting to reduce drag and improve speed. He knew he was in trouble no matter what but he didn't want anyone worrying more than necessary.

.

Link to music on YouTube:

.com/watch?v=eCrnF844_ww

Lyrics copyright to Heather Alexander, copied without permission.

The expression 'in good heart' is an old fashioned way of saying in good condition.


	47. Chapter 47

Lucius Malfoy wasn't sure who he wanted to kill most, Dumbledore or his foster son. The one was annoying; the other, missing. He finally decided that neither one should die. Dumbledore because then he would never realize he'd been thwarted again, the other because he loved him too much. But Harry was on the short list for a punishment. Lucius pulled the despised Appendix C from his pocket and began to read.

"Lucius, I'm so glad you decided to see reason. I'm sure the Appendix has the appropriate punishment all written out. As Grand Mugwump, I'll be glad to oversee the punishment myself." Dumbledore smoothed his beard looking entirely too grandfatherly. Lucius didn't trust him for an instant.

"I'll deal with my foster son myself, thank you. And the repercussions of your interference too." Lucius didn't bother with his usual urbane manners, he just turned back to his reading.

Lucius did his best to ignore Dumbledore's intermittent offers of tea or lemon drops. He mostly succeeded.

Lucius thought back to how he'd wound up here, in Dumbledore's office, at this hour of the night. Draco's panicky call had started it. Harry was supposed to take Millicent Bulstrode down to the gates so she could portkey to Longbottom House. He wasn't back yet.

Lucius had told Draco to just wait, Harry was sure to show up soon.

Midnight had arrived along with a call from Dumbledore. A call that had him swearing a blue streak and dressing as quickly as he could. Harry was still missing, along with Bulstrode. Draco was hysterical.

He'd arrived to find Severus had taken Draco to the infirmary and sedated him. Lucius now had two things to worry about, Draco's unexplainable hysteria and Harry's disappearance. He'd left Severus with Draco and gone to Dumbledore's office. After ten minutes of guessing sweet names he'd finally gained admittance and now he was trying to figure out how to avoid whipping his foster son. Dumbledore was discreetly gloating.

.

Harry thought about what Augusta had said as he raced through the heavens.

He wondered why Dumbledore was doing whatever it was he was doing. He examined the events from every angle he could think of and couldn't see any advantage to getting him in trouble. But when had that ever stopped the old fox? He just had to look back at his career in Hogwarts to see that. So he put his worries aside and flew.

When he landed in the courtyard, he shrank his motor and just held it in his hand. Lucius was sure to confiscate it. If he didn't, Harry was going to give it to him as he didn't want Dumbledore to get his sticky fingers on it.

He made his way to the gargoyle without hurrying or lagging. When it refused to move aside for him, Harry just snarled, "Gravel! And I mean it!" the gargoyle moved aside with what could only be a whimper.

Harry took one look at Dumbledore's satisfied expression and Lucius' furious one and took the bull by the horns.

"Hello, Papa." He moved to embrace Lucius. Lucius accepted the hug easily and the kiss on the cheek as well. "I'm so sorry I worried you." He moved to sit in one of the comfortable chairs, Dumbledore tried to shift him to a low, uncomfortable settle, but Lucius foiled that. "Thank you. I'm frozen to the bone. Dobby!" The elf popped in. "Bring me some hot chocolate. And tea for Papa. I'm sure he was sensible enough not to accept anything from the Headmaster."

Lucius smirked at Dumbledore then smiled at Harry. "You know you are in a great deal of trouble, young man." It wasn't a question.

"I know. The question is, are you going to do this your way, or his?" Harry nodded to Dumbledore. "I don't know what he's up to, but he's up to something."

Lucius sighed. "I don't know what he's up to either. But ..." Dumbledore started to speak but twin glowers convinced him to just let things play out, as they must, then pick up the pieces.

Dobby popped in with chocolate, tea and cookies. Harry took a cup and a cookie while Lucius took tea. The elf sniffed at Harry's damp robes and told him to take them off for drying before he caught a cold. Harry just shucked them off and handed them over.

Dobby dried the robes and put them over a chair. He looked from Dumbledore to Lucius to Harry then popped out after glowering at Dumbledore.

Harry just finished his chocolate. He settled to watch and wait while Lucius made up his mind exactly what to do.

Dumbledore finally broke the silence, saying in that gentle, sorrowful voice that so set Harry's teeth on edge, "Harry, I'm afraid that your punishment will be severe. I'll send for Madam Pomfrey to see to you after."

Harry snorted. "Not a chance in hell. She's your puppet and who knows what ... other effects her potions might have. I'll tend myself, or Papa will do it. Now." He slapped his hands on his thighs as he stood up. "Let's get this shit over with."

Lucius had written down every offense Harry had committed, disobeying Lucius' direct command, being out of bounds without permission, riding the motorcycle at night and without permission or license, leaving Hogwarts grounds at night and he wasn't sure what else. But these were the most heinous of his disobediences. He read them off then said, "I checked the Appendix carefully. Each one of these offenses is a flogging offense. The cumulative number of lashes is over fifty. But I've decided that, instead of adding the numbers, I am going to give you the minimum number of lashes for the most severe offense." Harry looked puzzled. "I see you don't understand. Consider it this way. If the punishment was a prison term, there would be the choice of serving the sentences concurrently or consecutively. In this case each lash will count as one lash for each offense. I would refuse to punish you at all but the consequences of that are not to be contemplated."

Harry nodded. "I know. The consequences of breaking a magical contract are ... unpleasant. In this case, your guardianship would be voided." Harry froze for a moment. "So ... I see."

Lucius blinked as things clicked in his mind as well. "So ... I see as well. If I refused to punish you, your guardianship would return to the Ministry. Or, if I punish you, you'd be so angry with me that you'd hate me."

"Never! I could never." Harry snarled at Dumbledore. "I see exactly what you were trying to do. Are you trying to drive me into the Dark? Idiot. Go out. We'll get this over with and then I'm going to see Draco. Then I'm going to bed. I won't be in classes tomorrow." Harry just glowered at Dumbledore coldly as the old man opened his mouth then closed it several times. He seemed to be trying to figure out some way to deny Harry's accusations and failing.

Lucius realized exactly what Dumbledore had been up to as well. He had thought that if he could manage to get Lucius to have to punish Harry for something, Harry would hate Lucius and be glad to be returned to Dumbledore's governance. It wasn't going to work that way. Harry was already disenchanted with Dumbledore, now he was actively against him.

Harry just shook his head. "Let's get on with this. Where do you want me?"

"Over the desk, I think. But I don't have an ... instrument." Lucius looked around. He was sure that Dumbledore didn't have a cane or switch in the office, then he thought, 'I'm a wizard, what am I thinking?' He took out his wand and conjured a cane from a pen. "This will do, I think."

Harry just took down his trousers and bent over the desk. "I'm ready. Just ... how many?"

Dumbledore watched this in astonishment. He'd been sure that Harry, with his history of abuse, would throw a tantrum and refuse. And that Lucius, ex-Death Eater that he was, would agree that the heavy punishment was appropriate. He watched as his machinations came to nothing, except to fix Harry against him.

"I checked very carefully, the minimum punishment for the worst offense is ten. That is what you must endure. Take a deep breath."

Harry obeyed readying himself for the first blow. He knew that Lucius wasn't going to cut him to pieces but it wasn't going to be a love tap either.

The first lash surprised him a bit. At first he didn't feel anything at all, then the pain hit, a harsh burn right across the middle of both buttocks. The next lash went just under the first, making Harry gasp. "Ow! Papa!" Harry could no more have prevented his outcry than he could have flown without his broom. Lucius just smacked him again.

The rest of the lashes hurt just as much as the first, even though Lucius made sure not to cross them. Harry cried, yelped and generally behaved like any other seventeen year old under the cane.

When Lucius was finished he exclaimed, "Ten!" and broke the cane over his knee, banishing the bits afterwards. "Now." but he didn't have time to say anything else. Harry stood up, fixed his clothing and cast himself on Lucius' chest, sobbing as if his heart was broken.

"No, now, Harrison. Don't cry. It wasn't as bad as all that, was it?" Lucius pushed Harry away from him to look him in the eye.

"Oh, no, sir. I'm just ... I'm really sorry I disobeyed you. Not because you walloped me but because I know you're disappointed. I'm so sorry."

Lucius pulled Harry back into a hug. "Hush, now. It's all over. I forgive you." He hugged Harry gently. "Besides, we both know where to place the real blame, don't we."

Harry nodded, not lifting his head, and murmured, "Uh-huh. Ow!"

Lucius pushed Harry way again, gently checking that his clothing was decent. "Now, put your robes back on and let us go reassure your friends that you are still in the land of the living."

Harry chuckled a bit shakily but followed Lucius out of the headmasters office, leaving behind a Dumbledore who would spend the rest of the night trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong.

.

Harry followed Lucius to the infirmary only balking long enough to exclaim, "I'm not hurt that bad. Really!"

Lucius just snapped over his shoulder. "You're fine but Draco is hysterical for some reason. I sent Ron and Hermione to stay with him, as well as Severus. The rest know you're missing but Neville is keeping them in Draco's quarters. The rest of the school is in blissful ignorance."

"Well, thank Merlin for small favours. What was Dumbledore thinking, to put Millicent in danger like that? I really don't get him."

"He's too fond of his own power and plans. I really do believe that he thought he'd be able to drive a wedge between us by forcing you into disobeying me."

Harry made a rude noise in his throat. "And he's the one who's always blathering on about the power of love. He's an idiot."

"I know." Lucius stopped at the infirmary door. "Here we are. Do see if you can't figure out why Draco is so distraught. I hate to see him like that."

Harry shuddered, he'd been feeling very uncomfortable away from Draco, now that his attention was brought to it he felt even worse. "I don't know what's going on but something is."

Lucius sighed. "I'll have Severus check you for spells or ... potions? How would that happen?"

Harry shrugged as he opened the door. "No idea." He entered the infirmary with a firm stride and barked, "Draco, damnit, what's wrong with you?"

Draco, who'd been dosed to the eyes with calming draught, just threw himself into Harry's arms with a soft cry.

This was so unlike either of them that Severus raised an eyebrow at Lucius.

While Harry was reassuring Draco that he was fine, except for a sore bottom, Lucius had Severus check Harry for potions. He'd do it himself except he was sure that Severus, as a potions master, was more qualified.

Severus announced, with some disgust, that they'd both been dosed with Love Lies Bleeding. This was a very rare potion and expensive. It was also one of the few that actually worked, sort of. In this case, it had, as they'd maintained almost constant contact for over 24 hours, well over.

Lucius rubbed his face, dismay evident in his expression. "So, now what do we do?"

Severus shook his head. "We deal. They're committed now."

Hermione, quick on the up take as always, asked what they were talking about. Lucius explained that Harry and Draco had been dosed with a bonding potion and were bonded, whether anyone liked it or not. They just had to deal with the fallout.

Hermione blinked at Lucius for a few moments then said, "But ... how?" She stopped, bit her lip then exclaimed, "Oh! I think ... I need that basket from the Quidditch match. If it hasn't been cleaned. Maybe."

Lucius just called for an elf and asked for it back. It was never emptied completely, the elves just kept it under a stasis and preservation spell. There was no sense in discarding perfectly good food. He fished in it for a moment then just turned it upside down over a bed and dumped it. Madam Pomfrey, who'd stayed in the background until now, yelped as food and cutlery scattered all over.

Hermione pounced on the bottle, still cold and slightly sweaty, with a yelp of her own. "Here! This is it. Pansy gave it to them. She was really pissed that she didn't get a drink. Or, maybe she drank from it first. Harry wiped lipstick off it before he took a drink."

Snape took it from her. He pulled a small box from his pocket and enlarged it into a well equipped travelling potions lab. Without further fiddling, he set it up and began to analyze the lemonade. Lucius handed him things from time to time and banished this and that.

Severus examined the final results of a nearly hour long analysis.

"Well, I'd really like to know how someone managed to get both Love Lies Bleeding and Purple Passion into the same bottle. With an acid, no less. Damnit! This is bad."

Lucius drew on his experience as a Death Eater but came up with nothing. "Please enlighten us."

Meanwhile, Harry had gone with Draco and simply climbed into bed with him.

Ron had settled beside the bed in a chair. "You really ok?"

Harry grinned at him. "Fine, except for a walloped bum. That stings like anything. Papa has a really strong arm." But he gave Ron a singularly self-satisfied smirk.

"Bet Dad's is just as strong. What did Dumbledore say?"

"He set me up. I need to think about why for sure. Draco?" Harry stroked Draco's cheek gently.

Draco snuggled shamelessly into Harry's hug. "I feel like a total fool. I don't know what's up, but you both know it's not like me to act like this. Something's really wrong." He nodded his head at Severus and Lucius. "They'll figure it out."

The three boys settled to rest and watch the adults do their thing. Hermione stood, watching earnestly, ready to help in any way she could. But she was mostly just watching, trying to learn something.

After Severus cleaned his lab and put it back in his pocket they went to tell Harry and Draco what had happened. Lucius left this up to Severus, he was too upset to tell them himself.

Severus sighed. "I don't know how this happened, but I assure you, I intend to find out. You were dosed with a highly illegal potion. It is a combination of Love Lies Bleeding and Purple Passion. The only place Love could have been obtained is from my stores, a vial came up missing recently. Purple Passion is available from an old woman in Hogsmeade. Combining them created, in the presence of acid, a bonding potion that ... has joined you, Harry, and you, Draco, in an irreversible bond. You'll find yourselves uncomfortable when separated. The rest of the effects are ... unknown. This potion hasn't been seen in over three hundred years."

Ron snarled. "I'd like to get my hands on whoever brewed it. I'll ..." He quit speaking and just cracked his knuckles.

Harry hugged Draco who just sighed. "We're in a world of shit, aren't we?"

Draco nodded. "I've heard of that potion. We can't be apart, at least for a while. There's some ceremony that we have to do." He bit his lip. Harry wasn't going to like this one bit. "One of us is ... subservient to the other. Only I don't know how to tell who."

Severus broke in on this. "Which one of you drank after the other?"

Harry pointed to Draco. "He drank after me."

"Then Draco is subservient."

Madam Pomfrey chose this moment to interrupt. "We must tell Headmaster Dumbledore about this at once." She started for the floo but Lucius stopped her, "No, we mustn't, I don't want him involved in this. He's made enough of a mess as it is. And as guardian to Harry and father of Draco, I have the right to refuse to inform anyone of this."

Ron, who'd been thinking furiously, burst out. "Lavender Brown!"

Lucius just raised an eyebrow then drawled, "Pray enlighten us further."

"I saw her, out of the corner of my eye, but ... well, I really didn't pay much attention to her. I avoid her mostly, now. She's ... loose. But I saw her put something into a drink. I'm sure I did. But how did Pansy wind up with it?"

Draco just opined, "Pants just snatched it from her. Opportunistic little magpie that she is. Then she dumped her potion in it, took a sip and tried to wish it off on me. Harry got there first. Et voila, here we are."

Harry sighed. "Ok. So, how do we handle this mess? What do Draco and I have to do? And who can I kill?"

Lucius managed to get himself together. "Harry, you will move in with Draco. I will just tell Dumbledore that I wish it so that Draco can put a leash on your more ... addle brained escapades. The two of you just have to live together until the bond settles, then we'll see. And you can not kill anyone. I forbid it."

Ron nodded. "That's right. There's interference in bloodline decent, and breaking a patrilineal bloodline. A few other things I'm sure I've missed. You can't clean them out if you kill them."

Harry nodded back. "Ok. I see. But ..." just as he was about to continue Hermione broke in.

"Don't despair just yet. I ... think I might have a solution to part of the problem. I just need to do a bit more research. I need a few books." She gave Lucius a hopeful look.

"Very well. I'll see to it that you have the books. I'm going to leave now." He took a deep breath. "It's either that, or find Brown and Parkinson and hex them to death. I'll go home instead."

Severus just shook his head, grabbed Lucius by one arm and said, "Oh, no, you don't. You'll come to my quarters. Now!" He dragged his old friend to the floo in Poppy's office and took him away.

Draco sighed, his expression stricken. "Oh, Merlin. Harry! Both our families are doomed. We ... I remember more about bonding. We won't ... have any interest in other partners. In fact, we won't be able to get it up for anyone else. Fuck! Father's ... he's going to be devastated."

Harry bit his lip. He knew exactly what Draco was referring to. No children. No heirs to their families. He was not going to have the children he'd always dreamed of.

Hermione broke into those contemplations by snapping, "Both of you stop that at once. I ... Harry, I think there's a way. Remember that host mother scandal on the muggle news a couple of years ago? We talked about it?"

Harry brightened and nodded. "But two men?"

"One thing. DNA. I'm not sure it will work, but ... I think. I need books."

"Get them. I'll pay. Anything you want."

Poppy just decided that she'd been in the background long enough. "I don't know what this is really all about, you've been whispering and I've put myself behind a privacy screen. But, enough is enough. You're all worn out. Here." she distributed potions, insisted that Harry and Draco take them then chased Ron and Hermione back to their dorms.

Ron took Hermione off with him, after making sure that Harry and Draco were settled.

"Ok, Hermione. Are you sure, or do you just think the theory is valid? This is way too important to mess up."

Hermione bit her lip for a moment. "I've been working on two things. The map of Merlin and some research to prove that pureblood ideology has nearly ruined the blood lines. As a corollary I was looking into DNA and that lead me into artificial insemination and host mothering. I'm sure my idea will work, I just need to do some research into cloning. If this works out, and I'm pretty sure it will, Draco and Harry can have children together."

"A wizard can't get preggers. Not even magic can do that." Ron felt so let down he actually frowned at Hermione. Something he'd been careful not to do for quite a while.

"No, no, I know a wizard can't bear a child. But ... see. I just need some time to see about combine ..." she got a good look at Ron. He looked so tired. "Never mind for now. We're both so tired we'll just wind up in a fight. Let's go to bed. Just ... I think I can fix this. Sort of. Come on."

So Ron followed her to Gryffindor tower then dragged himself up the stairs to his dorm room and into bed. He fell asleep, but didn't get much actual rest.

.

Lucius was no more than out of the floo before he let loose. "Merlin damn those girls. Now what? How ... my sons ... Damnit!" He started to say something else but Severus just handed him a glass.

"Here. Drink that. We'll think about all this in the morning. Not now." He waited until Lucius drank the potion laced liquor then led him into the bedroom. "In the bed."

Lucius let Severus coax him into pyjamas then the bed. He was worn out with worry, disgust and shock. Severus covered him then changed into pyjamas himself. He crawled into the huge bed and pulled the covers up. They were both asleep in seconds.

.

The next morning, Draco awoke before Harry and just lay in bed, mourning children he'd never have, an inheritance that would now go to some stranger who didn't value the essence of Malfoy. He couldn't help his tears.

Harry woke to the sound of sniffles in his ear. "Hey, Draco, don't cry. I'll figure out something."

"Harry, you don't understand."

Harry begged to differ. "Oh, yeah? I'm the last Potter, the heir to Black and scion, is that the right word? Anyway, to Malfoy. So, we have to figure out something. But Hermione is on it, so stop that."

"Add to everything else. I'm Bound to you as the sub..." He stopped dead at the evil expression on Harry's face.

"The sub. You really want to watch saying things like that. Sub, how? In what way."

Draco looked a bit sick. "Any way you want. You want to ... to whip me bloody? I have to let you. And not in a ... a ... I can't refuse you if you give me an order. It's simply not possible, the potion."

Harry snarled wordlessly. Draco cuddled up to him, sorrowful eyes fixed on his face. Harry cuddled back while he thought. There was a way out of this, all he had to do was find it. He was well aware that he couldn't just refuse the bond, it was fixed already, but he didn't have to be bound, bound. All he had to do was think this through.

"Draco. The thought initiates the deed, right?" Draco nodded. "And there's some sort of ceremony for almost everything?" Another nod. "We need to find the oldest reference to this bond, quickly. Come on."

Draco got up with a grumble.

They summoned Dobby and Gerard to bring them something to eat. "And tea, lots of tea." Draco refused to face this without tea. They were just getting dressed when Ron and Neville came in to fetch them.

Neville didn't know what had happened so Draco filled him in while Harry quizzed Ron on what Hermione was up to. Ron had no idea just that it involved magic, something called DNA and host mothers. He just shrugged, said that she'd tell them everything in good time and helped himself to a plate from the buffet the elves had provided.

Neville, on the other hand, was horrified. He remembered his Gran saying something about one of his ancestors being trapped into a Bonding.

Harry brightened, saying, "Brilliant. Oh, shit! Not that your ancestor got trapped but ... do you think there's anything in your family records about the ceremony they did?"

Neville said he'd write to his Gran at once and have her send anything they had. Harry thought carefully. "We don't want this out until we can control the fallout. So ... Draco, we'll research in the Restricted Section. Ron, will you write to your Mum? Ask her about this but make sure she understands that she's to tell no one. Especially Dumbledore. Who knows what that idiot might try. So... Draco, come on."

Draco and Harry hurried to the Library, where Madam Pince tried to refuse them access to the Restricted Section. Harry just remarked that he wondered how many of the books actually belonged to Hogwarts and how many belonged to families who'd lent them and never gotten them back. He gave her a piercing look and asked, "How many are actually Black family books, or Malfoy, or LeStrange? I think I'll have Papa check." He gave her a rather nasty smile. "After all, you nearly got my book. Right? Questions need answers. Now." She gave in with fairly good grace and let them in.

As soon as they were settled at the table inside the section, Harry summoned Mimsey. She popped in with a questioning look.

"Mimsey, we have a real problem." He quickly outlined their plight. "So, I need every book we have in any library belonging to any member of the family that has anything to say about ... Draco, what the hell is the actual name of this bond?"

Draco replied, rather absently as he had his nose in a book, "It's a Matrimonial Bond. They used to use it for unwilling brides. It's not used anymore because it causes more trouble than it's worth. It's also easy to transfer until it's settled."

Mimsey looked outraged. "Who has done this?"

Harry smiled slyly at Mimsey and told her what they had figured out. "If you could make sure of our information?" Mimsey just nodded then disappeared.

Draco blinked. "You think she can?"

"She'll question the other elves. You know they all sneak in to watch the matches. I bet they saw, but they can't interfere. Matrimonial Bond, huh? That gives us a bunch of lea way. And don't worry about someone poaching the bond. Won't happen."

Draco nibbled at his lip. "You sure?"

"I'll bet the bond is settled already. But if it isn't, we'll do whatever we have to too seal it. Now. Read."

Draco smiled then replied, "Yes, master."

Harry made that sound usually referred to as a raspberry, muttered, "Rotten snake." and picked up a book.

Mimsey was soon back with a whole book case which she set up near the table. She cleared her throat to get their attention then said, "Mimsey is talking to other elves. They say that Lavender Brown, the loose one, put something into a bottle of something, then Pansy Parkinson took it, put something else in it and gave it to Master Harry, sir. Of course, this is not something that a wizard will accept."

Harry just nodded. "Don't worry about that. I believe you. A little veritaserum and some threats will clear everything up for sure. Then ... well, I wouldn't want to be a member of either family. Now, all we have to do is figure out ..." he trailed off as he went back to his reading.

They read until Pince threw them out for lunch. Harry stood up, groaning as his muscles protested his movement.

Draco joined him in both the stretch and groan. "Ow! I swear, sitting like that so long, I feel forty years old."

Harry sighed, eyed the pile of books they'd already gone through and agreed, "Yeah, and my contacts are dry. Come on, I'm going up to get my stuff and move it. You're not to leave my side. Just in case someone tries something. OK?"

Draco just nodded. "Ok. Harry?" Harry turned to look at him. "I'm scared. What if ... if someone manages to ... steal me?"

Harry's face hardened in a way that no one had ever seen before. "I'll kill them and take you back. Simple."

Draco shivered a bit, Harry looked like he really meant it.

Harry turned and left the library, Draco trotting on his heels.

They went up to Gryffindor tower to collect Harry's things. They got a rather nasty surprise when they entered Harry's room. His trunk showed every evidence of a concerted effort to break into it and anything of his that wasn't in his trunk was shredded. Luckily, that was just a muggle novel and a few pages of notes. Harry looked at the mess for a moment then said, "Draco, yell down the stairs and have someone get McGonagall. Do not go out of my sight."

Draco just nodded and obeyed. He wondered for a moment if it was the bond then decided it didn't make any difference as he'd have obeyed no matter.

McGonagall came up in a few minutes, looked at the mess and asked, "Do you have any idea who might have done this? Or why?"

Harry shrugged. "I have an idea who, but not why. I'd rather not say anything. You'll investigate, right?"

"Yes, I will. I've also heard some very disturbing things involving a Matrimonial Bond."

Harry looked at her for a moment then snarled, "I'm sure. Wonder who leaked that particular piece of news? Draco and I will be in his quarters. I'm moving in with him. The story is so that I don't do anything else stupid. Like taking a young girl out of danger of being forced to take the Mark. If you have anymore questions, go see Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry. Please ..."

Harry just snarled, waved his hand at her and stormed off, dragging Draco with him. His barked, "Elf! Bring my things!" startled everyone, except the waiting elves. They weren't startled by much of anything, considering the usual goings on at Hogwarts.

Harry stormed through the halls of Hogwarts with Draco right beside him. He was sick of this shit. If it was bad and could happen to him, it did. Dumbledore had sent him to the Dursleys every summer saying it would keep him safe. It seemed he might actually have been safer there than at Hogwarts.

Draco put his most arrogant expression on his face and kept up with Harry. People plastered themselves against the walls to keep out of their way.

Harry snarled the password to Draco's quarters and barged in. "I'm done. Dumbledore tolerates all sorts of stuff that's ... outrageous. Who the hell trashed my stuff? And why?"

"Don't know and don't know. Settle down." Draco couldn't understand why Harry was so upset over a few notes and a book. "It's not as if it was anything valuable."

Harry sighed. "But what if it was. Something valuable, I mean." He sighed, rubbed his face and forced himself to calm down. "But, never mind. I'm hungry and I'm not eating in the Great Hall. My butt hurts and I don't want to listen to the endless stream of intrusive questions, speculations and general stupidities we're sure to be showered with."

Draco just called an elf, ordered lunch and told it to have Harry's stuff unpacked. He then flicked his wand in a healing charm and gave Harry a mild pain potion. Harry thanked him and seemed to be in much better spirits.

Lunch came and with it Severus and Lucius.

"What the devil happened now?" Lucius was ready for a fight, despite his hangover. He'd slept too long and had what Severus called a 'sleep hangover'. He felt headachy and stiff and generally grumpy. Severus patted Lucius on the shoulder.

"Lucius, calm down. Let the boys eat in peace, eat something yourself. We'll talk about it after."

They were lucky to finish their meal before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

It turned out to be both Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall came to say that she was sure it was Dean Thomas who'd destroyed the notes, this because they were in Irish. She had no idea why the boy was so set against the language but he was. She had given him two detentions to be served with Professor Snape. She also remarked that Filch would have been a better option, if he'd still been in the school. Severus just smirked at her and said that he was sure he could find a suitable task. She left, eyeing Dumbledore and muttering something in his ear that made him start.

Dumbledore asked, "Now what is this I hear about some sort of bond?"

Severus took it upon himself to explain the problem.

Dumbledore nodded, looking grave. "I see. I'll have a word with both young ladies. And... let me see what I can do about the bond." He drew his wand from his robes and prepared to cast some spell.

Harry jumped up and stood between Draco and Dumbledore, wand at the ready. Lucius joined him. "Do. Not. Do. That. Never cast a spell on anyone without telling them exactly what you're doing and asking permission. Are you crazy?"

Dumbledore looked grandfatherly and sorrowful. "Don't you want to be rid of this bond?"

"Not if it'll hurt Draco. Or me. Do you just do shit before you think? Or do you just not care if it hurts one of us?"

There was a sharp knock on the door. Lucius opened it and Neville hurried in.

"Whatever you do, don't try to break the bond. Gran said that first thing. It'll drive the submissive partner mad." Neville pressed his hand to his chest. His mad dash from the floo in Flitwick's office to here had made him pant. "Professor Flitwick was nice enough to let me use his floo as long as it took for Gran to find the references. Here." He handed over an old, ratty journal then flopped down in a chair.

"Oh, my. Well, that was opportune. I'll just take my leave." Dumbledore backed out the door, pushed by a united glower from everyone in the room. He was sure his days were numbered now. At least, his days as Headmaster, there were going to be a lot of questions asked, questions he didn't have adequate answers for.

Lucius watched him ease out a sneer on his lips. "Opportune my ass. That old meddler. But enough of him. Neville, may I see that book, please?"

Neville just nodded to the book, which was on the coffee table and took a cup of tea from Draco. "That's why I brought it. It's supposed to be the only complete copy of the bonding ritual in existence. Or so Gran said. She also said that it was purposely vague for some reason. The participants are supposed to put their own interpretation on the different requirements."

Harry looked relieved. "That's good to know. Now, someone explain the requirements of the ceremony to me in little words. And where's Hermione. I know where Ron is." This caused everyone to chuckle as no one had ever heard of Ron missing a meal.

Lucius read the journal frowned and read again. He didn't like any of it, but they were stuck.

"I hate this, all of it! Damn!"

Harry just took the book and read it himself. "Ok, that's ... not good. But it's not so bad either. We just have to stay within the letter of the ceremony. Professor Snape, read that, please."

Harry settled on the couch next to Draco and murmured, "We'll get out of the worst of it. And, will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

Draco swatted him on the shoulder. "Idiot."

"Rotten snake." but his voice and expression were both affectionate.

Severus applied his Slytherin intellect to the requirements and Lucius finally got himself together and helped.

One of the requirements was that Draco appear in a public forum and be 'appropriately submissive'. Harry snorted at that one and said that he didn't want a submissive mate, spouse, or whatever you called Draco, so he should just be himself.

Another was that they live together. That was taken care of.

The last one was the most offensive. Draco had to come to their marriage ceremony 'naked of all wealth, goods, chattels and property.' He was only allowed to keep the portion of his wealth that Harry allowed him. Harry snarled at that but Severus said he would think of a way around that one too.

Harry just decided to trust two Slytherins to deal with this. He was going to have his hands full with the other residents of Hogwarts.

Draco, still strangely silent, just sighed. Harry turned to him and said, "I know this isn't ideal but ... you do like me, at least a little, right?"

"I do. But ... I just ... why?"

Severus answered that one. "Because two singularly stupid, selfish and self-centred young females decided to take what they wanted rather than accept the fact that neither one of you was interested in them."

Lucius nodded. "I'm calling the Ministry soon. So brace yourselves." He sighed.

Harry got up from the couch and went to Lucius. He knelt beside him and hugged him. "I know I'm not what you wanted in a daughter-in-law but I'll take good care of Draco, I swear. He'll never want for anything I can give him. I think the potion ... I love him. I'm not sure whether it's the potion or just me ... and I don't really care. I hope he'll love me, someday."

Draco gulped. He already loved Harry as a brother but the potion had seen to it that it was now more. "Harry, I love you too. We'll make this work. We will! I swear that our relationship will never fail because of anything I do or do not do." There was an electric discharge, like a spark of static. It jumped between Harry and Draco making both of them jump.

Severus looked at Lucius. "Well, I do think the bond is complete. The rest of this nonsense is just to reassure the wizarding world that it has. And to totally humiliate the submissive partner."

Harry snarled. "Who's usually a woman. This stinks. I'm not ... Draco, don't worry."

Draco gave Harry a look, suspiciously like Dumbledore's twinkle. "I'm not. If worse comes to worse, we'll get Granger on it. I suddenly feel a hundred percent better. I'm hungry."

Harry laughed and filled Draco's plate for him. No one thought a thing of the fact that he knew exactly what Draco liked.

Lucius looked harried still but more in control. Harry wondered a bit sourly what he'd expected, so he asked.

Lucius though for a moment then said, "Rage, some sort of ... display of temper? I don't know. Not this calm acceptance."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his bangs. "Oh, I'm angry. You have no idea. But throwing a fit, or ... anything, won't help. But, you prove that Lavender Brown had anything to do with this and she's on my list. Parkinson already is. It's a short list with Tommy boy at the top."

Lucius shivered, this was a side of Harry that he'd never seen. This was the side that let him defeat a basilisk at twelve. The side that everyone seemed to forget.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lucius really did want to know.

"Well, first, Parkinson and Brown need to find out what happens when they mess with what's mine. I think I'll challenge Brown to a duel. Parkinson ... he's no challenge at all, so we'll go after his fortune. You'll see to that, right, Papa?"

Lucius nodded. "I will. I'll be the one to challenge Brown as well."

Harry just looked at him for a moment. "Are you implying that I'm not good enough?"

Lucius smirked at him for a moment. "Very well, have it your way. I'll just be your second."

Harry nodded. "Ok. Now, how do I go about this?"

Severus smirked, "The first thing we have to do is wrest a confession from the stupid things." He stood up to his full, imposing 6'4" and finished, "Leave that to me."

.

He stormed into the Great Hall after making sure that both girls were still there. He pounced on Lavender at once.

"What did you think you were doing, you stupid girl? You could have poisoned them both." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

Lavender eeped and started making excuses at once. "I didn't do anything. You can't prove I did."

Professor Snape squelched that at once by hissing in his most furious tone. "You. Were. Seen. You put something in that drink."

Lavender broke at once. "It was only Purple Passion. And Pansy snatched it away before I had time to give it to anyone."

Pansy exploded at that. "Be quiet. You don't know anything. It was Love Lies Bleeding and it didn't work. I should ... I mean ..." She gulped when she realized what she'd done. Her face turned the colour of sour milk and she sat down hard.

"So ... you gave Potter an unknown potion ... stolen from my stores, I might add, in the hopes of what? Entrapping him in some bond? Or just poisoning him. You foolish girl. You're headed for Azkaban for sure." He couldn't help giving her a bit extra. As a Slytherin, she should have known better.

By now the entire hall was in an uproar. Dumbledore was calling for quiet and calm, most of the students were chattering like geese. And Harry and Draco were standing beside Lucius, looking on in satisfaction.

They'd decided that, as the bond had already settled, there was no reason to hide it. Severus, Lucius and Madam Pomfrey had all tested it and they all agreed that it was settled and immutable. This way, they controlled the knowledge, not a fussy, nosy, meddling someone.

Lucius nodded to Severus and made his way to the front of the hall. He cast a sonorous on himself and said, "Attention! Silence!" all the chatter died so he continued, "No one knows this yet so be quiet and listen. Miss Lavender Brown and Miss Pansy Parkinson attempted, separately, to potion either Draco or Harry. This resulted in them being bound together. This bond is unbreakable. That, however is neither here nor there. The point of this announcement is this. I declare vendetta on both their families, root and branch, father and son. Interfere at your peril." And with that he cancelled the sonorous and returned to his sons. Moreover, Harry was now his son due to the bond between him and Draco.

Severus kept an eye on the two weeping girls. Merlin defend him from snivelling females. Neither one showed any inclination to run away, or even leave the hall, but everyone near them pulled away. This was very bad, The Malfoy had declared vendetta against their whole families due to their actions. One of the muggleborn students whispered, "Shit and fan, anyone want to bet who loses in this one?" no one did.

.

Dumbledore gave the Aurors who came the free use of his office and ensconced himself in his sitting room. He had a good view of the whole room from there. He wasn't best pleased by what he learned.

The Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nyphadora Tonks surprisingly enough, interviewed both girls. They found that each girl had a different target but had wound up making this mess by accident. That, however, was not the point. Whether it was an accident or not, they'd still tried to potion an unwilling subject. This alone was illegal. The girls were removed to the Ministry where they would be held until their parents could come for them. Then charges would be filed, trials would be held and all hell would break loose.

Dumbledore was not pleased at all. Harry was now completely out of his control and his grip on everything else was also slipping. The Order of the Phoenix was beginning to ask some very uncomfortable questions, questions that Dumbledore had no answers for. He was beginning to wonder if he wasn't slipping.

.

The next week was fairly quiet. Harry and all his friends went to classes, ate in the Great Hall and studied in what were now Harry and Draco's quarters. They pointedly ignored the newspapers, howlers and questioning letters. Of course The Prophet made a full front page spread of the whole thing. Harry read it, handed the paper to Draco and told him not to have a fit. Draco didn't but it was a near run thing. The paper had managed to make it seem as if Draco had somehow initiated the whole thing.

Harry had just said, rather sourly, "Well, Rita is at full cry. Bitch. I'll deal with her after Brown."

Draco replied, "When are you going to send him your challenge?"

"After Halloween. We've got a three day weekend. And, just to change the subject, Flitwick's first guest will be the day before." Neither one of them had to ask who it was and both of them were looking forward to the meeting.

Now that they were living and sleeping together, the two young men spent several hours studying the Marauders Map trying to figure out where Ravenclaw's diadem might be. They agreed that the only place it could be was the Room of Requirement, somehow.

Harry folded the map and put it away. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to get the room to give it to us."

"Give it to us? What?" Draco looked blank, a room give something to them?

Harry gave his opinion. "That room is semi-sentient. If you want something hard enough, it will give it to you. So ... we go into the room and wish for the diadem." At Draco's disbelieving look he asked, "You got a better idea?"

"No. So, do we go now? Or later?"

Harry cast a tempus then said, "We'll go when we're sure the prefects are all done with their rounds."

"Ok. But then what?" Draco was just asking to be sure of exactly what they were going to do.

"Then we find that damn diadem, get it to the goblins and hunker down. There's going to be a shit storm with wizards that don't get what they're expecting. Halloween is our first test. We better pass it."

Draco just nodded. He knew this.

.

It was nearly midnight when they slipped out of their rooms and eased into the corridor. Harry had tried his cloak, but they were too tall and too broad in the shoulders for it to fit. Harry had it on him anyway. He thought holding it up in front of them would hide them, if they could find an appropriate nook to step into.

The Room of Requirement obediently opened for Harry, revealing a room full of ... junk. All sorts of broken, worn and discarded things. Harry moaned, "Oh, man, we'll be forever looking through all that junk." Draco agreed with him but started shoving stuff this way and that.

"Draco, give over, please. We'll never find anything that way."

"Well, what do we do then?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Where do banished things go?"

Draco shrugged. "They go Away. I never thought about where, just not here."

Harry grinned. "That's good enough. So, we do this." he waved his wand, creating red lines that covered the room dividing it into squares. "We start in the square nearest the door, clear it completely then move on to the next. We're going to have to clean and organize this room to find what we want. I think we ought to open a junk shop and sell what we find that's good." He grinned at Draco's disgusted face.

Draco had an entirely different idea. "I think we ought to have the house elves take the good things and put them in the empty class rooms. They'd make perfect lounges for people to use when they want a place to study in peace and quiet, or just visit without dozens of empty ears hanging around."

Harry snorted. "I can just see Dumbledore approving that. But that's a good idea anyway." He called for an elf but didn't get anyone. When he called for Gerard he still didn't get a reply. "That's odd." He called Mimsey but she didn't show either. "I wonder if the room keeps the elves out."

Draco shook his head. "They can come in here. They call it the Come and Go Room. Wonder what's up?"

"It's house elves, who knows. Well, come on then. Let's get to it."

So they spent the time between their entry and midnight methodically banishing, sorting and rearranging. They didn't find anything but they did clear two squares. Harry declared it a good effort and they ambled off to bed.

.

Draco grumbled his way out of bed and into the bathroom. Harry had been very amused to find that Draco really was not a morning person if he'd been up too late the night before. This morning, he just wanted tea and toast.

"What's wrong, Draco? You look like hell." Harry poured tea and handed over toast.

"I don't know. Today's Halloween and ... I guess I'm not ready for the ball."

Harry got up and went to hug Draco. "Don't worry. I won't humiliate you or anything. Have you chosen your robes yet?"

"Yes. Why?" Draco gave him a slightly suspicious look.

"Nothing bad. I just need to pick something that will go with what you're wearing. Wouldn't do for us to clash. Right?"

Draco snorted, then agreed, "No, I suppose you're right. Let's take a look then."

Since Draco had only one closet in his quarters Harry had just set his trunk up as a wardrobe and left it that way. It was in one corner of the bedroom and wasn't in the way. Draco pulled out several sets of robes to examine.

Harry watched in fascination as Draco picked them over. He knew one reason that Draco was so nervous, this was their first appearance as a couple. He reached out and pulled Draco into a hug.

"Draco, you're like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. So jumpy. What is it?"

Draco sighed and put his head on Harry's shoulder. "This is so embarrassing. But ... what are we going to tell people?"

"About what?" As if Harry didn't know.

"Well ... there's going to be all sorts of questions about ... what we do."

Harry gave a little growl, so far they hadn't actually done more than sleep together. He knew that they would have sex, sooner or later, they were both healthy, young and male. They had no other choice in partners, so they would do it. He just wasn't going to rush into this.

"We'll tell them that it is none of their damn business. We'll get around to it when we decide to. And not until we're both ready. I can wait."

Draco sighed. "I'm such a girl. But ... I don't want to share details. It really is none of their business. Thank you."

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek. "No thanks needed."

Draco moved his head until they were kissing on the lips. He led Harry gently into a rather sweet kiss then let him go. "Mmmm, very nice."

Harry rubbed his cheek against Draco's then pushed him away. "It was. Robes, or we'll be moving way too fast."

Draco pulled out of Harry's arms replying, "You're right. So ... I want you to wear those dark forest green velvet robes with the gold leaves. I'm wearing something similar, only my robes are Slytherin green with silver leaves."

Harry nodded. He knew exactly which robes Draco was speaking of. "I'll have to send for them then. I left them home as I thought they were too formal for school events."

The robes arrived via house elf and the two young men got dressed.

Harry checked Draco out discretely. He really liked what he saw. Draco had filled out due to all the exercising he now did. He had broad shoulders, a narrow waist with hard abs and his arms and legs had filled out nicely. He had always carried himself proudly but now he moved like a jungle cat, a sleek, dangerous creature. Harry smiled, life was good.

Draco knew that Harry was checking him out, he wondered if Harry knew that he was doing the same thing. Then he smiled to himself. It didn't matter, he had the right. They were bonded and no one could do a thing about it. He did wonder, though, when Harry would challenge Brown. He dismissed that thought in favour of other more pleasant ones. The ball would begin in about an hour, beginning with the feast.


	48. Chapter 48

Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it. I was planning to have the actual Christmas chapter done by now but RL is an unrelenting bitch. Sorry. But enjoy what I did manage.

.~*~.

The feast was just about to begin. Draco and Harry had arrived in good time and settled at the head of Gryffindor table, side by side.

Dumbledore had made his usual remarks, welcoming everyone to the feast. Then he'd settled in his place at the head table. Harry was a bit startled that he didn't make some comment about their bonding but the man had been singularly reticent lately.

Professor McGonagall stood to say, "Now, I know everyone is anxious to eat so I'll keep my remarks short. No one is to go into the front courtyard during the ball, nor into the inner garden. There will be no hanky-panky. Anyone caught in a dark corner will also be punished. Anyone caught in the forbidden areas will be sent to their dorm at once. To make myself perfectly plain. Do not leave the ballroom. Enough. Let's eat." And with that she sat down.

The tables filled with food and everyone helped themselves. Harry was pleased to see that his favorites were all there. He was also a bit astonished to see that Draco was making him up a plate.

Draco smirked at him then put the plate down. "There you go. And I didn't even spit in it."

Harry forked up some potatoes then said, "Berk." just before placing them in his mouth.

Draco filled his own plate and started in on his roast beef. "Mmm. Prat."

They both ate happily, conversing with each other and their friends. Harry notice that Theo was missing. "Has Theo gone?"

Draco nodded. "This morning. His father was getting insistent that he come home during the three day weekend and be marked." He looked sad for a moment. "That means that all my crowd are gone. Theo, Daphne, Millicent, Vince, Greg; they're all at Longbottom House now."

Harry just took Draco's hand for a moment. "Well, I'll share my crowd. That's Hermione, Ron, Neville, the twins." Draco looked horrified. "Don't look like that. The twins are brilliant ... and I'll teach you how to tell them apart. It'll drive them mental."

Draco nodded. "That'll be fun. Unless it goads them into pranking me." He was startled to see an expression of fury flit across Harry's face. "Only I don't think they will?"

Harry snarled, "They better not. I don't mind them pranking me but they better not prank you."

Draco looked at Harry, startled and a bit worried. "Harry, they won't do me any harm. I know as well as you do that they're not malicious."

Harry took a drink of his pumpkin juice, cleared his mouth and said, "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Ron, who looked very nice in the dress robes that had been a present from Draco and Lucius, remarked, "It's probably part of the Bond. If Draco is the sub, then you're the dominant one. It's sort of plain that you would be over protective for a while." He smirked at their gobsmacked expressions and helped himself to another roll.

Hermione took it out of his hand, rather absently as she had her nose in some papers. Ron retaliated by taking the papers away and tucking them into his robes.

"Hermione, eat. And we're dancing later. Now, pay attention to the here and now."

Hermione started to object then snapped her attention to Ron. "Dance? You can't dance."

Ron looked smug. "Can too. Harry's been teaching me."

Harry groaned at the remembered dancing lessons. He had managed to squeeze in dancing lessons for Ron by adding them after their evening sword training. Ron would never win So You Think You Can Dance or anything, but he wouldn't walk all over Hermione's feet either. The fact that he'd participated in the lessons at Malfoy Manor really helped a lot.

"Yes, he's not bad. And you know it. You were at the lessons at the Manor."

Ron grumbled, "Back handed compliment but thanks."

Hermione made a face and mumbled, "Yes, but most of the partners avoided him like poison because he trod on their toes."

Draco took a slice of beef off the serving platter and put it on Harry's plate. "Eat some of this. You're not eating enough. Thin as a wand."

Draco glowered playfully at Harry until he started on the beef. Harry was thinning down again, he always did when he was worried. His appetite was always the thing that suffered first, but Draco was determined that Harry would eat, so he did.

Harry never realized what they were all up to but each one of his friends took turns distracting him from what he was eating while Draco kept putting foods he knew Harry liked on his plate. Harry ate it all.

Hermione had come up with this plan yesterday. They had all noticed that he wasn't eating properly but didn't know what to do about it. Hermione had just told them that he was easy to distract from his food; so, if they distracted him but kept putting food on his plate, he'd eat it. They'd discovered at lunch that it worked. Thank Merlin.

The conversation during the feast was lively and funny. Neville had revealed that he had a rather dry wit and a talent for imitation. His Snarky Snape was spot on. He was also very good at Flitwick and McGonagall.

Finally, Dumbledore stood up, produced a chiming sound with a wave of his wand and announced, "Now that we're all totally stuffed, the dancing. This ball will not, however, feature any of that noise you children think of as music. I'm very sorry about that, but the group that was scheduled to appear were all murdered by Death Eaters. Enjoy!"

Harry blinked at the old wizard for a moment. "What the hell?"

Draco snorted. "Announce that the featured band was murdered then tell us to enjoy the dance? I agree, What the hell?"

The rest of the students groaned and grumbled as they made their way to the edges of the Great Hall. Dumbledore and Flitwick gestured with their wands and transfigured the long dining tables into small tables scattered around the edges of the room. McGonagall did the decorations of floating pumpkins, bats and candles.

Everyone agreed that it was very traditional, quite nice, but boring. They were also very disappointed to find that the 'band' would consist of a pianoforte played by Professor Sinestra and nothing else. Luckily, the instrument was magically enhanced to be heard all over the hall.

Harry eyed Draco for a moment. "Well? What do you think?"

Draco took a deep breath, needlessly straightened his robes and gave a firm nod. "Just like we planned."

When the music started, all the students stepped onto the floor, paired up with a partner. Harry offered Draco his hand and led him onto the floor. They had practiced this carefully, in their parlor with all the furniture pushed back to give them room.

The first dance was a Revolvé, a combination of waltz and polka that was strictly wizarding. Harry was glad that was the first dance as it lent itself perfectly to his plans. As they danced, they twirled in place then broke into the step called a gallop. At every twirl, they changed leads. As they danced, their robes wrapped around their legs then flared out into a pool of fabric that made it look as if they were dancing in a rippling pool of greens, gold and silver. By the time the music was done, they had nearly cleared the floor.

The next dance was a Portland, and the chassé close chassé was another perfect place to change leads. This more vigorous dance was another perfect show of Harry and Draco's dancing skills, and they put on a show, hopping high and moving across the floor in the chassé, robes streaming.

As was polite, after two dances they settled at one of the small tables to allow friends to sit with them and converse.

Hermione and Ron joined them.

Ron looked very handsome in his bronzy brown robes, which suited his complexion to a t. Hermione was also very pretty in robes of fuschia and cream that complimented her complexion. Harry had lent her a very nice garnet set that went well with the robes. The set were pale garnets and included a small cornet, a necklace, two bracelets and a broach. The necklace was a 'dog collar and drop' design with a large central stone. The drop was more of a bib with a teardrop shaped stone in the centre. She looked every inch a lady. She'd never tell that it took a house elf nearly thirty minutes to confine her hair into the elegant braid that supported the cornet.

Hermione sighed, "I wish Dumbledore would let you bring down your MP3 player. At least we could have something other than the few pieces that Professor Sinestra knows."

Harry shrugged. "I could offer. But I bet he won't accept. It really doesn't make any difference. I'm not dancing with anyone but Draco."

Draco nodded. "I'm not dancing with anyone else either. It's not proper for us. We're still, as the saying goes, 'new in our bond' and it's not socially acceptable." He laughed lightly. "Thank goodness. Some of the idiots I've had to dance with, Merlin's beard. They all had two left feet and were ham handed."

Hermione made a sour face. "Well, damn. I was hoping for a few dances with Harry. And you. Just so I don't have to dance with either of the Creevy boys. They're awful dancers." She pulled a fan out of her tiny wrist bag and fanned herself.

Neville joined them. He'd gone stag, as he couldn't find anyone that he really wanted to invite. "Sorry, Hermione, but you can't dance more than two dances with anyone, or you'll invite all sorts of gossip you don't want."

Hermione scowled, "Blast! I forgot. And we really don't need more scandal. I swear, if I ever catch Rita Skeeter out and about, I'm going to hex her."

Draco nodded, white-gold hair glinting in the candle light. "Please do. A Mute hex would be nice."

"And confunded so she can't write." Harry added.

They spent the next two dances chatting amiably and watching the dancing. Draco made snide remarks about peoples robes and dancing skills. Harry amended them. Neville did several imitations, nearly caricatures. They all laughed easily together.

Professor McGonagall noticed that they all seemed reluctant to dance anymore so she made her way to the table.

"Good evening. I notice that you're not dancing. Is there a problem?"

Harry looked up and into her eyes. She really seemed interested and a bit concerned.

"Yes. The music is just ... boring. Professor Sinestra is doing her best but she only knows about eight songs. I have an MP3 player that will work here. I tested it once. I wish ... Professor Dumbledore would let me bring it down."

Professor McGonagall, who had noticed the limited repertoire, gazed at Harry for a moment. "Go up and bring it down. I'll just tell Albus that we're using it. Thank you for the offer. Still, you're not dancing at all, are you."

Draco shook his head. "We won't be dancing with anyone but each other. I find myself rather reluctant to be in the embrace of anyone but Harry."

Harry nodded. "And I seem to be finding it disturbing to see him in the arms of anyone else. Even Hermione. It's very unnerving."

The professor eyed them both for a moment then opined, "Well, if you're finding it uncomfortable, of course you must not dance with other partners. Miss Granger, you must remember not to dance more than two dances with the same partner, unless you are dating. It'll cause unneeded talk."

Hermione muttered something about 'Victorian mind set' and 'antiquated morals' but nodded her understanding.

Harry got up and slipped into the shadows between the table and the wall. He had no intention of running all the way to their quarters and back. "Dobby! I need you."

Dobby popped in, dressed in an odd assortment of jumpers, lederhosen and tea cosies. "Yes, sir? Dobby is sorry about his dress. He was not expecting to be called tonight."

Harry chuckled a bit. "Not a problem. I know you were expecting a night off, but would you pop down to my rooms and bring up my MP3 player?"

"Certainly. Dobby will do." Dobby popped out and right back in, with the player.

"Thanks. Say Hi to Winky for me. Now git." Harry made a shooing motion with one hand and Dobby grinned before he left.

Harry set up the player in an alcove that was behind where the high table usually sat. He waited for a moment as Dumbledore was obviously coming to speak to him.

"Well, well, my boy." Harry hid his wince. "It's very kind of you to allow us to use your ... Em Pay player. Thank you."

Harry smiled a bit at the usual wizard mangling of muggle terms. "That's ok, sir. I'd hate to see the party spoiled because of a lack that I can make up. I'll spend a while tending to it then Neville will take over. Ron can take a turn then Hermione. That way no one will miss all the dancing. Is that Ok?"

"Fine, fine. Very generous of you." Dumbledore was, at this point, willing to agree to almost anything Harry suggested.

Harry took the first turn with Draco sitting beside him. They argued genially about what to play, Draco finally persuaded Harry not to shock the rather delicate sensibilities of the wizard group with Techno but did agree that the second set should be more modern music. Harry had some wizard groups and some muggle that he thought would be nice for later.

After a break for refreshments, Neville took over. Hermione decided to join him as she'd danced twice with Ron and was now hiding out for a while to rest her feet. She'd danced with both Creevy brothers and her toes had suffered for it.

"Oh, Neville! You have to play this." Hermione had been looking through the printed play list that Harry kept. "The Sleeping Beauty Waltz by Tchaikovsky. Please?"

Neville grinned at her. "Ok. I remember you telling me about that ... cartoon, was it? Wait a sec." He got up and went to the nearest table, whispered something to one of the group seated there then returned. "All fixed." He bit his lip doubtfully. "I just hope this works. I've never pranked anyone before."

Hermione blinked. "What did you do? Can I help?"

So Neville explained to Hermione what he was up to and taught her the charm. She learned it quickly, grinning in delight.

Neville cued the music.

When it started, everyone went out onto the floor, someone even dragged Harry and Draco out. They obediently started to dance.

Since they were totally wrapped up in each other they never noticed as other dancers gradually sat back down.

Neville cast his charm and suddenly they were dancing in a pool of cool green light. As the two twirled gracefully across the floor the light gradually changed to blue. Hermione did her bit by casting the other charm which made gold and silver glitters sparkle around them.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice until the very last of the tune. Harry blinked a bit then smirked at Draco. "Suicide?"

Draco grinned back. "Double."

Harry nodded then effortlessly dipped Draco, he came up with Draco in the dance move called a Suicide Spiral. He twirled Draco around several times, clasping one hand and one ankle. Draco's robes billowed and rippled. When Harry released his ankle he dropped to his feet in an athletic move that no one had ever seen before. He wrapped his arms around Harry and led him into the same steps that had led into the spiral and Harry was suddenly face up and spinning giddily in the same fashion as Draco had only moments before.

Harry left the spiral by a move called, inelegantly, a butt spin, shifting from the face up suicide spiral into spinning on his butt then rising to his feet to step back into Draco's arms. The dance ended seconds later and Harry and Draco took bows as the whole room burst into wild applause. They grinned at each other and said together, "Pranked by Neville. Jinx!" Then laughed rather wildly as they left the floor to return to their table.

It took them a bit as everyone between them and their objective wanted to slap them on the back, ask for a dance or congratulate them. The back slaps were accepted with grins, as were the congratulations, the dance invitations were politely declined.

They were just beginning to relax again when there was a loud bang. The huge double doors of the Great Hall were flung back against the walls and a man charged in.

Harry looked up, as startled as the rest of the young people. "What the hell?"

Just as everyone was beginning to ask questions the man shouted, "Where is he? Where is that little shit? Potter! Where are you? Come out!"

Harry stepped onto the dance floor, his expression cold. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Brown. I challenge you to a duel. You have impugned the reputation of my daughter and I'll have satisfaction." The man looked wild eyed. His clothing was disheveled and his hair uncombed. He looked like a crazy person.

Harry just waited for him to continue. He didn't get the chance as Dumbledore interrupted.

"Here now, Mr. Brown. This is no way to go about this. If you wish to challenge someone, a ball is not the place to do it. Come up to my office and we'll discuss it."

"NO! No office. No discussion. I want satisfaction. Now! And I will have it." Mr. Brown whirled around. "Potter! I ..." He slumped to the floor as Dumbledore hit him with a Sleeping Jinx.

Several people cried 'foul' but Dumbledore just announced, "I am not interfering with the challenge, only the time and place. A ball is no place for a duel. Now, as the mood is sadly shattered, perhaps it would be best if you all went to your common rooms. Mr. Potter, with me please."

Harry just watched as Dumbledore turned Mr. Brown over to Professor McGonagall with instructions to take him to the infirmary. She flicked her wand to hover the man and left with him in tow.

Harry followed Dumbledore to his office, clutching Draco's hand in his. Neville, Ron and Hermione followed. Neville was quick to notice Hermione's death grip on Ron's hand. He smiled a bit at it.

They all settled into chairs, Draco and Harry, Hermione and Ron, in wide chairs that accommodated them both and Neville in a chair of his own.

Dumbledore cast floo powder into the fire, called, "Malfoy Manor" then waited to be answered.

"Yes, what the devil have those two gotten themselves into now." Lucius sounded more resigned than annoyed.

"Mr. Brown just challenged Harry to a duel. Right in the middle of the dance floor."

Lucius grumbled then said, "I'll be through in a moment. I was just getting ready for bed."

.

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, the rest of the students were grumbling and grousing about having their fun cut short.

Most of them blamed Brown, but a few blamed Harry. They were silenced easily by glares from their classmates, but owls were sent, complaints were made and the whole story was all over by morning.

The parties in the common rooms lasted until well after midnight.

Professor McGonagall took Mr. Brown to Madam Pomfrey who put him in a bed, dosed him with sleeping potion and said that should hold him until morning.

.

Lucius got dressed again, in robes that were appropriate for night visiting. He was tired after a day spent conducting business for his holdings and Harry's but he was ready in minutes.

When he stepped through the floo the first thing he saw was Harry. He was seated in a love seat with Draco, sipping tea.

"Harry! Are you alright? Draco?" When they both nodded, he turned to Dumbledore and snarled. "What now? Damnit! I cannot trust you with anything ... one would..." He took a deep breath, visibly calming himself.

Dumbledore offered tea which was refused with a glower. He offered some brandy, which Lucius accepted. He sat down in a comfortable chair in an obvious snit and demanded, "Someone explain to me why I have been called here. Immediately, in detail."

So Dumbledore explained exactly what had happened, ending, "So he's in the infirmary right now. He's been dosed with sleeping draught which should keep him out until morning. But, Harry has to accept the challenge, or be dishonoured." He looked weary and old.

Lucius surprised him by saying, with admirable calm. "We have been expecting something like this. Just not quite this soon. My filing a law suit against Parkinson must have initiated this." He finished his drink then stood up. "Albus, I shall convince him to hold his challenge until the Duelling Club meeting. Day after tomorrow?" Dumbledore nodded. "He can re-issue his challenge in a proper manner then. Convince him, won't you?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well. I'll do that. But ... are you sure you won't offer a proxy?"

Lucius sneered elegantly. "I doubt that that will be needed." He turned his eyes to his sons. "Go to bed. Your eyes are like holes burnt into parchment." He smiled at Harry. "You'll do fine. I'll be at the club meeting, you know that. I'll second you. Now ... bed." And with that, he flooed back home.

Harry stood up, dragging Draco with him. "Thanks for helping us, Professor. That's very kind of you. Draco, we better go, Papa will have a fit otherwise. Hermione, Ron, Neville. You'll be at the club meeting?"

All three nodded their intent to do exactly that. Dumbledore offered tea and was refused, everyone making the excuse that they needed to go to bed, too. The headmaster then dismissed them to their beds sighing in relief when they went. He wondered how the devil he was going to protect Harry from this duel with Mr. Brown without causing insult all around. He realized then that Lucius had said that he was going to second Harry. Obviously the man had some scheme in mind. He decided to take Harry's advice and just butt out. He could always pick up the pieces later.

.

Saturday morning dawned chill and a bit foggy. Not that that made any difference to anyone inside Hogwarts. The gossip was hot and exciting. Everyone knew that Harry had been challenged. Everyone had either been there or been told the second they got up.

Chairs were grouped in gossiping clumps while people gobbled their breakfasts so they could clear away for the Dueling Club.

Even though the club wasn't supposed to start until 10am, the tables were cleared away by nine and all the school was waiting for the meeting to start, whether they belonged to the club or not.

Dumbledore nodded to Professor Flitwick and said, "I'll bring Mr. Brown down during the demonstration. Maybe that will convince him to change his mind."

Professor Flitwick looked up at his old friend. "I doubt it. He was always hasty." He took a deep breath. "Well, I better get down there. The little imps are getting restless."

When he got up on the dueling platform, Flitwick called the meeting to order and announced that their guest would be there soon. As they waited, the tiny professor gave a lecture on dueling safety. This included what clothing to wear and how to bow without taking your eyes off your opponent. He taught the incantation for the safety shields that would keep spectators from catching a stray spell, informing them that it was the judge's responsibility.

Draco and Harry had eaten breakfast in their quarters at Professor Flitwick's suggestion. Now he had them come up onto the platform to show what proper dueling robes look like. Their entry from the small retiring room behind the head table was all that Flitwick could have hoped. They entered in the now familiar flying wedge, Harry at the front, flanked by Neville and Ron with Hermione just behind them.

Hermione didn't mind her rear guard position, as that was exactly what she was. She'd learned healing spells from Madam Pomfrey and shield spells from Mr. Malfoy. She could heal on the fly and carried a small pouch filled with potions. It was a healer's pouch and spelled to be bigger on the inside than the outside and also to dispense the proper potion quickly. She was very pleased with herself and it showed.

The four young people entered the hall, heads held proudly, step firm. Their robes were their usual robes that everyone was familiar with. But now they held a new significance, these young students were warriors, ready to fight whenever needed.

Flitwick nodded to them and asked if Harry would mind coming up to model his robes. He didn't as he'd been told to expect the request.

Harry stepped up and all Hogwarts got a really good look at the combat robes. Professor Flitwick explained that dragon hide provided protection from edged weapons and minor protection from hexes and jinxes. The robes were cut so that they allowed freedom of movement but also baffled the eye by obscuring the outline of the body. Flitwick explained every detail of the robes, having Harry turn this way and that.

After the lecture on robes, Flitwick announced that his guest was just arriving. Every head turned to see Lucius Malfoy entering the Great Hall through the huge main door. He bowed slightly to the room then strode to the platform.

Lucius was also wearing combat robes. His were deep midnight blue, without any trim. He smiled at Harry and Draco, shocking most of the rest of the students. Harry smiled back while Draco frankly grinned.

Lucius turned to Professor Flitwick and bowed slightly. Flitwick bowed back.

"Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for coming. I have an excellent opponent for you." He smiled genially.

Professor Snape stepped up onto the platform, smirking in a slightly feral fashion. He bowed to Lucius and then Professor Flitwick.

The professor then announced, "I am so pleased to present a demonstration duel between Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Professor Severus Snape. Both gentlemen are ranked in the top ten duellists of the International Duelling Federation." He grinned widely. "They took second and third place respectively. So ... Shall we begin, gentlemen?"

Both duelists nodded and went to the back of the platform to have their wands weighed in and examined. Flitwick explained that weighing and examining the wands eliminated any chance of a duelist preloading spells or enhancing his wand in a variety of illegal ways. A hand went up near the back of the room.

'Yes, Miss ... Delancy?"

A fourth year Hufflepuff stood up. "Yes, sir. Um ... who was first? I mean, if Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape were second and third, who was first?"

Professor Flitwick grinned in a way that hinted at his goblin ancestry. "Oh, that would have been me."

Professor Dumbledore, who'd officiated at the weighing, announced himself satisfied that the wands were in proper order. "Thank you, gentlemen. Now, as Professor Flitwick will be, not only judging but lecturing, I will hold the protective shields. Fillius, you may proceed at your pleasure." He stepped back to settle in his chair behind the platform.

Professor Flitwick snapped, "Begin." and stepped to the back of the platform.

Severus and Lucius stood back to back in the middle of the platform. They began to walk to the ends as Professor Flitwick counted from one to ten, on ten they turned and stood to wait for the command to fight.

Unlike the time Snape and dueled Lockheart, they stood with their left shoulder to their opponent, wands held loosely.

Snape made the first move, flicking his wand and snapping, "Confringo!" He pointed his wand at Lucius' feet. The platform burst into flames.

Everyone expected Lucius to use Aguamenti to put out the flames, instead he jumped straight up then flipped in mid air, long hair and loose robes streaming in the air. He landed beyond the reach of the flames, while he was in the air he case a silent Difodio. This gouged a deep slash into the platform right at Snape's feet. He stepped back, grinned in a way that made two first years start crying and the fight was on.

They cast spells, some of them in languages no one understood, others silent, jumping over or ducking under their opponents spells at the same time. Snape yelped as a spell slashed his shoulder open, but he kept fighting.

Lucius landed awkwardly and everyone in the room heard a snap. No one was sure exactly what it was. With that sound, though, the fight changed. Lucius drew a sword from somewhere which forced Snape to pull one of his own.

They fought back and forth, steel clashing and scraping on steel, spells flying, until Severus managed to pierce Lucius through the shoulder with and extended lunge a la sinister. This did not, however, give him the win. He glanced down at his thigh. Lucius had stabbed him through it at the halfway mark with a dirk.

Flitwick called a halt and announced, "Tie. Double incapacitation. Madam, if you would."

Lucius, all dignity forgotten, flopped down flat on his back. "I expect that dirk back cleaned."

Severus, who was sitting on the platform, clutching his thigh, retorted, "You wish. Mine now."

Madam Pomfrey headed to Professor Snape first as he was bleeding more heavily, being wounded twice. The slash across his shoulder bled down his back and his thigh was dripping blood onto the platform. He seemed singularly unconcerned about it though. Madam waved her wand at his shoulder and the flesh knit together quickly. His thigh received another wave then she handed him a vial. Snape swallowed it without comment, not even making a face. He stood up and went to Professor Dumbledore who kindly mended his robes with a flick of his wand.

Draco went to him while Harry went to Lucius. Madam Pomfrey had also healed Lucius with rather ruthless efficiency, and was just handing him a potion.

"Papa! That was great! I've never seen anything like it. Is that how it goes in a real duel?"

Lucius looked up into Harry's glowing face and laughed. "Yes, that's what it's really like. You're not allowed to kill your opponent, only come close. And anything that occurs on the field stays on the field. Help me up." He held up his hand to Harry who obligingly pulled him to his feet.

"There you go. I better go congratulate Professor Snape." Harry grinned at Lucius' raised eyebrow. "Never let it be said that I held a grudge after a formal apology was accepted."

Lucius found himself chuckling gently, then he groaned as unhealed bruised ribs complained. Madam returned to him, snapping, "Stop moaning. You know I heal bleeding first. Here!" she thrust a vial into his hand, "Pain reliever combined with blood replenisher. Men!" She looked around herself in undisguised disgust then flounced back to her place. She really disliked dueling.

While this was going on all the students were reacting in various ways. Some were excited by the duel, other's were stunned by the viciousness of it. All of them could only admire the skills that were displayed although some, mostly Slytherins, were well aware that they'd just seen two Inner Circle Death Eaters battling it out right before their eyes. Dumbledore himself was more than a little dismayed by the display.

This was what his students were facing. This was – he'd had no idea at all that Death Eaters were so competent. Again, he had much to think about.

Lucius held a quick, whispered consultation with Fillius then stood and walked to the front of the platform, his casual saunter displaying to everyone where Draco had acquired his mannerisms.

"Thank you, everyone. I do believe that this demonstration came off a bit better than the last one." He turned his head to smirk at Professor Snape who curled his lip in disgust. "That is a skill level only to be found in the upper 10% of duellists. Also, it requires not only precision, strength and magical and physical endurance, but a knowledge of spells only to be found amongst a rare few. If you are approached by Death Eaters, cast a screamer and run like the hounds of hell are after you, because ... they are." He waited for the grumbling and fearful exclamations to die down. "You are here, in this club, to learn all that you can so that you can defend yourselves. Do not think that you will learn the skills needed to start a fight with anyone. It is called the Duelling Club for a reason. You will be concentrating on duelling protocols and practices. They will not turn you into warriors over night, or even any time soon. Remember this and do not, as the saying goes, bite off more than you can chew. Thank you." And with that, he whirled, robes flaring and strode to the side of the platform and just stepped off. He landed on the floor with easy grace and walked to a chair beside Dumbledore, he settled into it, gracefully rearranging his robes.

Professor Flitwick nodded his head in approval, remarking, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. And you as well, Professor Snape. Now. You all know your levels. Pair up with someone of an equal strength. If there are any odd men out, come to me and I will pair you up."

The groups gathered in indicated spots around the Great Hall and started pairing up. Everyone noticed that Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione stayed together. As there were five of them, there was going to be an odd man out. Most of the students kept an eye on them to see what would happen.

Professor Flitwick called them all to attention, instructing them to mind themselves and leave others to do the same. Then he went to the Hogwarts Horrors, as they were the only group with an odd man out that was not willing to settle on waiting for a turn.

"Well, how shall we do this? Miss Granger?"

Hermione just settled on the floor in a graceful pool of robes. "Professor, we usually draw lots. We have two with numerals one and two and one blank one. The blank one sits out until the other two pairs are finished then duels one of the winners. We make sure that no one is always the blank lot. We'll do that, if you don't mind."

The professor smiled cheerfully at the explanation, exclaiming, "Perfect! But I shall take the blank lot, I think."

So they drew lots; Harry drew Ron, Neville drew Draco and Hermione was left dueling Professor Flitwick. She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, sir, I'll take it easy on you."

His return smile was definitely goblinish. "Oh, I don't think there will be any problems ... on either side of this duel. Shall we?" he offered his arm to her.

Hermione took the small professor's arm and allowed him to lead her to the platform. There were now platforms in each corner of the hall and three down the middle of it. A professor refereed at each one, maintaining the safety spells and keeping order in the lines of waiting students. The prefects who had not joined the club were there anyway, to help keep the waiting students in order.

"Yes, now. Miss Granger, are you any good with a blade?"

"Fair. I'm taking lessons from Mr. Malfoy and he says that I'm progressing nicely." Hermione shrugged, "But I don't have my sword with me. Harry has it."

"Mr. Potter has your sword? Why is that?" Professor Flitwick looked puzzled.

"I'm more of a shield and curse sort of gal so he has it in his devils bag so it's near but not where curious idiots can cut themselves with it. I can get it from him, if you'd like." Hermione's self-depreciating shrug had the professor wondering.

"Yes, I do think you should ask him for it."

Hermione went to Harry but didn't have to ask him for her sword as he was in the process of handing out everyone's sword, dirk and shield. Except for Draco and himself, they both used a targ.

Harry's original sword had suffered the fate of many such things and broken on him. He was now using a one-handed bastard blade and targ. Draco still favored a saber but used a targ instead of a dirk. Neville had graduated to a huge two-handed sword that Hermione called a Wallace. She used a small arming sword and shield. Everyone in the know noticed that all of them, including Neville, kept one hand free for wand use. No one much noticed Neville as he was still unassuming and a bit shy, but he had developed broad shoulders and a deep chest, he had also grown several inches and looked, on close examination, very much like his bear animagus form.

Harry grinned as he handed over Hermione's weapons. "Watch out for Flitwick. He may be little but he was champion for several years."

"Right. He loves charms but that doesn't mean he's a push over. I'll be careful." Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder. "And you don't flip out over Draco."

"Things are settling, thank goodness. I'll be fine." Harry was relieved that his overprotective tendencies had settled. He and Draco had had some interesting problems, but they'd only lasted a couple of days.

Suddenly, the back door from the professors retiring room burst open. Mr. Brown charged through a furious expression on his face.

"Damn you, Dumbledore! You drugged me. You thought you could just push me off? Thought that everyone would forget about my challenge? Potter! Where the hell is that little shit?"

Brown looked even crazier today than he had last night. He was wild-eyed, disheveled and unshaven.

Harry looked up from his task of handing out weapons to his friends and grumbled, "Well, shit. I was hoping he'd been shoved off." He tucked his bag back into his robes. "Ok. Let's do this. Wonder where Papa is? He was going to be my second." He glanced at the chair next to Dumbledore where Lucius had been sitting, but Lucius was already striding across the floor to Harry's side.

He made it to Harry at the same time as Brown. Just in time to intercept a full handed slap aimed at Harry. The smack of palm meeting palm attracted the attention of everyone nearby.

Lucius rolled his hand around in a quick move, taking hold of Brown's wrist. "That was not necessary. In fact, this whole thing is not necessary. As Harry's second, I ask, is there any chance of reconciliation?"

Mr. Brown snarled, "He has ruined my little girl. And me. The financial reparations have left me with just enough to keep household. Damn you both."

Harry scowled at him for a moment then snapped, "Well, she's fairly ruined the prospects of my families, so who's the worst of us?"

Lucius sighed rather dramatically then announced in a carrying voice, "I have tried to reconcile the parties. As this is impossible, we accept the challenge. I second my foster son, Harry James Potter. Twenty minutes."

Flitwick nodded. "I will referee and judge. Mr. Brown ... who is your second." Brown looked around for a moment. All the nearby students stepped back as no one wanted to second the 'crazy man'.

Dumbledore looked a bit confused at first but when a second was called for he just nodded to a seventh year Hufflepuff. "Second him, won't you, my boy." The poor kid looked anything but willing. Lucius gave him a surreptitious nod so he stepped forward, looking like he'd rather have a tooth pulled.

He withdrew to the north side of the main platform to consult with Mr. Brown. This consultation consisted of him telling Brown that he'd be better off to apologize and run and Mr. Brown saying, "Not a chance!" The Hufflepuff then just shrugged, said, "Your funeral." and offered to hold his robes. This was also rejected with a snarl.

Draco sighed and remarked to Hermione, "No manners, that one. Never did have. It's no wonder Lavender turned out so ... off."

Hermione just nodded, huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

The Hufflepuff walked over, introduced himself as Adam Fimblepott, and asked Lucius if there was any way Harry could reconcile with Mr. Brown. He was sure there was not, but as a second, he had to ask.

Harry laughed softly, then shook his head. "You know there's not but you're doing a good job. Go tell him to get ready. As the challenged, I have the right of choice, so I choose ... no cutting hexes, no strong bludgeoning jinxes and whoever gets knocked out first looses."

Adam nodded with some relief. "Sounds good to me. I just hope the idiot doesn't refuse."

Harry glanced at Lucius, concern written across his face. "What if he does?"

Lucius shrugged as a ruthless expression flitted across his face. "If he refuses, it proves he has no honour. You cannot refuse to duel him, but if something happens, you are absolved of all blame. Do what you must."

Harry sighed but nodded. "As you say, Papa." Harry just hoped the stupid man didn't push his luck.

He was getting ready for his duel with Brown when all his friends joined him at his end of the platform. Hermione cleared her throat then said, "We ... all of us ... well, don't take chances. If that ... that ..." She screwed her face up, trying to come up with a name for Mr. Brown without swearing.

Neville took over. "Just watch him, mate. I don't trust him to stick to the conventions. He's ... not right."

Ron nodded. "He's not. He's got that wild look in his eyes. And ... Hermione and Neville are right. Watch him."

Draco refrained from comment, feeling that the others had said all that needed saying. Instead, he just gripped Harry's shoulder for a moment. Harry nodded at them all then turned to mount the platform.

As he mounted he heard a soft throat clear. He looked in the direction of the sound to see Snape. He nodded slightly.

"Take him down. But be careful. He is just crazy enough to be really unpredictable. That's dangerous."

Harry just returned, "I will sir, thank you.' and went on up the stairs.

He joined Lucius who asked, "What did Severus want?"

"He wanted to warn me that Brown is not stable. I thanked him, of course, even though I can see that the man is not ... all there."

Lucius grimaced, hissing softly, "The appellation shit house rat comes to mind."

Harry shifted uneasily, "Exactly. I don't think he's going to stick to the rules I established."

"If he steps over the line, you are then justified in anything you do. Just ... I'd rather you didn't kill him if you can avoid it."

"Me too. But I'm not going to let him maim me or anything."

Lucius patted Harry's shoulder, much as Draco had done. "Of course not. Be very careful. I would hate to have anything happen to you ... of the permanent sort."

Harry made a little growling sound and said, "Aren't you supposed to be seconding me or something?"

Lucius laughed, a light sound that no one could ever remember coming from him. "Yes, I am. Excuse me while I do my thing, as you children say." and with that, he went over to Professor Flitwick to tell him what rules Harry, as challenged, had decided on.

Flitwick announced, in a rather satisfied tone, "That boy is a right one. So, Mr, Fimblepott, is your primary instructed?" Adam nodded with a doubtful expression on his face. "And what is that face for?"

"I don't think he's going to stick to his instructions. He wants revenge and he's going to have it. You are warned." The poor boy looked defeated and a little sick. "He's over there mumbling about ... weird stuff. I really wish there was some way to stop this. Potter's in trouble."

Lucius snorted. "He's been instructed by me ... and Professor Snape. Brown is doomed. Excuse me while I go warn Harry to expect ... just about anything." He bowed to Flitwick then Fimblepott and strode to Harry's side.

Harry nodded his head at the quick warning his Papa gave him then went to his position in the middle of the long narrow platform. He turned his back on Brown as if he was dueling another student and just waited for Flitwick to begin the duel.

Brown stormed over to stand back to back with Harry, mumbling direly under his breath about 'evil boys' and 'good girls' as well as other things Harry couldn't quite hear. He gave Lucius an eye roll then paid attention to the matters at hand.

Professor Flitwick called them to order, numbered out the steps and called "Duel!"

Harry stalked Brown like a panther. He moved out of the way of his heavy stunners, nimbly hopping over some and ducking others. He put up a shield that would block the bludgeoning hexes and just withstood their impacts with stoic calm. He was waiting for Brown to show his true colors and wasn't disappointed.

It didn't take long for the man to use a forbidden curse. The entire school gasped as he used the Entrail Expelling curse on Harry. It missed by a mile but Professor Dumbledore had to do a bit of fancy footwork to keep it from getting to the observers. The shields hadn't been set for something like that. Dumbledore corrected that oversight at once.

Flitwick called foul but Brown just kept on fighting. Harry hadn't lowered his guard when the professor signaled, he wasn't going to trust Brown as far as he could hex him.

But he was mad as hell, someone could have been killed, as Dumbledore was so trusting that he'd not put up shields strong enough to keep in anything stronger than a bludgeoning hex. Harry waited until Brown dropped all pretense of dueling fairly then he literally pulled out the big guns.

"**Go dteasctar seo!**"

Brown's robes slit across the chest revealing a deep cut which immediately started to bleed.

"**Greadadh trí lár a scairt!**"

He fell to one knee, gripping his stomach, face twisted in pain.

"**Lasc fola!"**

Harry's face was fearsome to behold as a red lash formed at the tip of his wand and he used it like a whip, lashing at Brown as he stalked towards him.

"You idiot! I'd have let it go, but you had to be so dishonourable as to cheat. Now, you'll pay."

Lucius waited long enough for Harry to scare the hell out of the man then he called, "Harry!"

Harry turned to face Lucius, turning his back on Mr. Brown. "Yes, Papa?" His tone of voice was polite, slightly bored and questioning.

"No more. He's done."

"Yes, sir."

But it was not to be. Screaming incoherently, Brown staggered to his feet and cast. He only got as far as, "Avad ..." when he was cut off. He was hit by stunners from Lucius and Professors Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall. Dumbledore was so startled that he just stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

Brown dropped like the proverbial pole axed ox. Harry snarled a bit but calmed when Lucius shook his head at him.

The faint smell of burnt feathers puzzled some, the rest ignored it in favor of exclaiming over Brown's foul, Harry's use of powerful Irish spells or just babbling in general.

Flitwick called them all to order. "Enough! Silence! Those of you not in the duelling club should leave now. Anyone who doesn't want to be questioned by Aurors also leave. Anyone sixth year or above, this does not include you. You will stay. Now, sort yourselves."

This led to a scramble as everyone under fifth year scurried out the doors, most went to their common rooms to wonder and marvel over the day, the rest retired to their rooms to write to their parents.

Dumbledore went to his office to floo the Aurors while McGonagall and Snape set all the remaining students down at the tables, returned to their places for the purpose, and had them write up what had happened. Snape used his slate to write an announcement which appeared simultaneously on all the common room boards to tell all the other students to write up a similar essay. He knew that the aurors would have to read all of them. He smirked to himself, revenge, even minor, was sweet.

Madam Pomfrey made sure that Brown wasn't going to exsanguinate, or return to consciousness then stood over him to wait the aurors.

Lucius refrained from undignified public displays, barely. He called Harry to him as soon as he could and kept him at his side until the aurors arrived. He was silently amused to hear Harry muttering under his breath. Something about how was he supposed to get any real training in when people insisted on challenging him to 'stupid' duels.

Professor McGonagall came over. "Most impressive, Mr Potter. Too bad Mr. Brown had to cheat."

Harry just shrugged a bit. "I really wanted to turn him into a pig, but ..." He couldn't help a small smile. "I didn't want to insult pigs."

Professor McGonagall actually snickered. "I see. Well, I'm proud of you."

Harry gave her an irritated look. "I'm glad you are." but his snappish tone seemed off.

Professor McGonagall got all Scottish on him. "Excuse me? An' what, may I ask, brought on that?"

Harry turned to face her. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit put off right now, but now's as good a time as any. I'm very disappointed in you. You're supposed to help me, believe in me, support me. But every single time I've ever come to you, you've either put me off or ignored me. Keep my head down, my ... foot." He stopped speaking before he said something irretrievable.

The professor had the good grace to look ashamed of herself. "Yes, well ... Dumbledore said ... but that's no excuse. I'm ashamed of myself. As a professor, head of house and a woman. I should have at least listened to you. The stone is an especially unforgivable but ... Umbridge. That woman had us all so at odds and ends that we ... none of us ... were worth a damn. All I can do is say I'm very sorry and promise to do better."

Harry blinked once, very slowly, as he thought that over. "Thank you, ma'am. I ... well, we'll split the blame, shall we? And, ..." he smiled a bit sadly. "I think we all, students that is, forget that you're all just human, when all is said and done. Umbitch was a real piece of work. She had everyone on edge and jumping at shadows." Harry made a motion as if to hug his head of house then drew back, wondering if it was proper or not.

Professor McGonagall just snorted, said fondly, "Ay, pish, ye'll ha' me greetin' the mo'. Ye great lummox." She tugged him into a smothering hug, sniffled a bit then patted his shoulder.

Harry couldn't help but smile and hug her back. He was now sure that she had the best intentions in the world but believed in and listened to Dumbledore over her own feelings.

Lucius nodded at her over Harry's head. He knew McGonagall as a straight arrow and a firm believer in right over might, but she was also too much in Dumbledore's pocket. This was changing as the stern woman had her nose rubbed in his faults.

"Now, I'd really like to know where you got those spells. Please." Her stern expression never changed but the twinkle in her eyes said mischief.

Harry smiled, "Merlin's book. And Seamus. He helped me with the pronunciation."

"Ay, well. Very well done. Bring that book to my office tonight, if you please, I'd love to see it."

Harry blushed a bit. "I'll have to keep one hand on it or it'll close on you. I've managed to get it to stay open for Hermione and Seamus but ... it's a bit peculiar."

McGonagall smirked at him. "Merlin's book? I'm sure it is. But I'd love to see it, none the less."

"I'll bring it by after supper ... about seven?"

"Good, good. I'll have tea ready." And with that, Professor McGonagall hugged him again and hurried off.

She was stopped by Dean Thomas, who was in a regular fit of temper, "Ma'am ... Professor McGonagall! He shouldn't be allowed to use spells like that! Dark, all of them. Mum said only the Latin was Light. I've done my best to discourage them but they just won't listen. I've even destroyed ..."

McGonagall, who was well aware that there was trouble between the year mates, exclaimed, "Where the devil did you and your mother get that idea? Dark and Light have nothing to do with the language the spell is in. Come to my office." and with that she actually grabbed him by the arm and started to haul him off. She was stopped by Flitwick who reminded her that the Aurors would want to speak to both of them. She let go but told Dean that he was due for several detentions and an essay on languages and Light and Dark magic. "Thirty inches and not a line less. See to it!" She stormed off, planning detentions as she went.

Dean gazed after her for a moment then went off to sulk in a corner. His mother would be getting a letter.

As McGonagall was doing her best to control her temper the Aurors arrived, with all the flourish and thunder of a troupe of trolls. Harry rolled his eyes.

Lucius was relieved to see that the group consisted of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and four unknown but obviously junior aurors. They split at once into two groups, one consisted of Tonks and three of the juniors the other of Shacklebolt and one junior. The junior auror held a quill and parchment, obviously delegated to keeping notes of all the inquiries, Lucius noted that the other team also had one auror as transcriptionist.

Everyone was disgusted to find that the write ups that the faculty had had them start were not acceptable to the aurors, they were all going to have to be questioned directly. A suitable notice was sent to the common room boards, to the joy of all, except the students who were still in the Great Hall.

Auror Tonks went to Professor Dumbledore and spoke with him for a few moments. Then she went to Professor Flitwick, a puzzled look on her face. They spoke but Lucius didn't get a chance to read lips as Auror Shacklebolt spoke to him.

"Well, Malfoy, what's going on here."

Harry immediately bristled. "Excuse me? Isn't there supposed to be a Mister in there somewhere? Or have I been taught wrong?"

Lucius decided to let the reprimand sit in Harry's hands. "Senior Auror Shacklebolt." He bowed slightly, never let it be said that a Malfoy disregarded the niceties.

Kingsley took a deep breath, bowed and said, "Mr. Malfoy. Could you tell me what is going on, please?"

.

It took nearly three hours for all the statements to be taken. So long, in fact, that the house elves brought in sandwiches, tea and cakes.

After some confusion, Dumbledore suggested that they set the auror teams up at small tables then line the students who were waiting up at long tables nearby. This allowed everyone to either study, gossip, eat, or play board games until they were called.

It also kept the confusion down to, what was for Hogwarts, a minimum. This meant that, while students changed tables at will, quarreled with each other and in general acted out their ire at being kept inside on a free day, everyone got interviewed.

Finally, Brown was enervated and questioned. This proved to be a bit problematic as he was now certifiable. He swore at everyone, blamed Dumbledore for most of Lavenders problems, claimed that Harry had tried to potion Lavender first and demanded satisfaction of anyone who spoke more than two words to him.

It was decided to take him to St. Mungo's for confinement until he could be evaluated.

The junior aurors took off with him, dragging him out the great doors and down to the apparition point by the main gates. They disappeared with a bang.

Harry, who had endured a cross examination from hell from Shacklebolt with commendable aplomb, sighed. "Well, finally! Thank goodness they're gone. I want tea, and cake, sandwiches wouldn't go amiss either."

Lucius just accepted a plate from Draco, settled at a table and nodded to chairs. "Sit. Where are Hermione and ..." Hermione plopped down across from him joined by Neville and Ron. Draco sat beside Lucius. "Ah, there you are."

Hermione grumbled, "I've never been questioned by anyone who'd already made up their minds before. Disgraceful."

Lucius nodded his agreement, his mouth being full of egg salad at the moment.

Ron was philosophical about it. "Well, it did keep the amount of questioning down to a minimum."

Neville was on Hermione's side, declaring, "Aurors should be impartial and take evidence without forming an opinion as to guilt beforehand."

Harry just snarled, "And to think I wanted to be an auror. Not now, thank you very much."

Draco just poked doubtfully at a piece of cake then said, for all of them, "I'm just glad it's all over and Harry isn't hurt. I just hope nothing else happens before Hols." He was to be sadly disappointed.

.

The Irish:

"**Go dteasctar seo!**" - cut 'deep'

"**Greadadh trí lár a scairt!**" - Scorching through their midsection! Actually a traditional Irish curse.

"**Lasc fola!" - **Blood whip.

Difodio – Gouging hex, gouges hunks out of target.


	49. Chapter 49

Lots of stuff is happening fairly fast as things start to warm up for our friends.

.

Draco woke, grumbled and cuddled up to Harry. Harry grumbled back and scooted over. He fell off the side of the bed with a thump and a yelp. He lay on the bedside rug for a moment then Draco's face appeared, peering at him over the edge of the mattress.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Fell."

"Well ... why?"

"You keep crowding me." Harry let his irritation show.

"Oh, sorry. I just ... got cold." Draco managed to look both smug and apologetic at once.

"Prat." Harry got up and scrambled back into bed.

"Idiot. You're supposed to cuddle me." Draco pulled Harry close, wrapping his arms around him.

"Well, how am I supposed to know things like that?" Harry happily allowed himself to be cuddled.

"I hate your relatives. I'm going to ... do something nasty to them." Draco rubbed his cheek against Harry's braid.

Harry sighed, "Rotten snake."

"Too right."

They lay there, cuddled together and just enjoying the morning until Mimsey came in with a pop.

"Up, you is going to be late for training." she tugged all the covers off the bed to wails of dismay. "Up! Up! You is needing to run. Go!"

Draco cussed her roundly while Harry groped for his clothing. "Ok, ok. I just need new contacts and I'm ready. Meanie."

"Hump! Both of you." Mimsey crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at them. She was now Harry's personal elf at Hogwarts as Dobby was extremely busy keeping track of all the house elves belonging to both the Potter and Black properties and consulting with the wizards and elves still repairing various properties. Harry was now having to spend an hour with him just to keep up with what was being done where. Lucius was insisting that he make many of the major decisions about his properties now.

Harry washed his face and dragged a brush through his bangs. New contacts, a jogging suit and he was ready. He was hoping for at least another week of good weather but the Highlands of Scotland didn't look like they were going to cooperate.

It had already snowed a couple of times, but it had melted quickly. Those days had been rather miserable. They were all reluctant to retreat to the gym and treadmills, but that was going to happen sooner or later.

Harry and Draco jogged gently to the front door as a warm up. They were met there by the rest of the group and opened the salliport, a small one-person door, in the great doors and groaned. It was snowing hard, the first blizzard of the season was upon them.

"Well, fuck!" Neville glowered at the snow as if it was coming down as a personal insult to him.

Ron and Hermione both just sighed, they'd all been expecting this for the last three weeks since the duelling club fiasco in which Harry had trounced Brown.

Those three weeks had been normally busy, with classes, workouts, research, training and homework. Harry had been bothered by the attitudes of some of their classmates more than Draco had, but they were all annoyed to one extent or another.

Some people seemed determined to ignore the whole potions fiasco as Hermione dubbed it, others seemed to take delight in asking Harry to make Draco do various embarrassing or even dangerous things. Harry had taken to hexing the worst offenders on sight, something that most of the faculty ignored and Professor Snape outright encouraged. Everyone noticed that all of the Slytherins had stopped within 48 hours of the facts coming out.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ron hoped that Harry would give them a day off.

It was not to be however as he sentenced them to the dreaded treadmills. Hermione jumped up and down a bit exclaiming, "Oh, goodie. Now I can read as I run."

Harry and Draco had already found out about that particular benefit of treadmill running, and had Mimsey fetch books so that they could work on their required reading as they ran.

Harry was also a bit worried about something else. His magic was becoming a bit problematic. Spells went awry, some being more powerful than he expected and others failing altogether. Seamus sent an owl to his grandmother on his mother's side to see if the Irish might be a cause.

Her reply was that the only thing she knew of that would cause such results was some sort of damage to the wizard's wand. Flitwick checked Harry's wand and could see no damage. He advised having Olivander check it over during the hols and an appointment was duly made.

For now, Harry was being careful with his wand, not wanting to cause more damage. It was very worrying none the less.

As they ran on the treadmills, they either read or talked. Harry finished his chapter quickly and was bored so he began a conversation with Draco on his left and Ron on his right. Anyone thinking that Ron would actually run and read had another thing coming.

Draco swiped sweat off his forehead, then grumbled, "I wish Father would put Parkinson out of our misery. I'm sick of all the questions."

Hermione came out of her reading trance at the name. "I do too. But ... is Pansy ever coming back?"

Harry groaned at that but Draco shrugged as well as he could while running at a pace he'd never dreamed he'd be able to manage a year ago. "I think she will. She's got to have an education now that her family is ruined. She'll have to get a job as she'll never marry well. But that's at least three years in the future. Didn't Father ... oh, shite."

Harry glanced at him at that exclamation. "What?"

"In all the stress and excitement of the damn duel, I forgot to tell anyone. I got a letter from our solicitor ... she and Brown both got sentences of two years home confinement for dosing us with those potions. Sorry."

Ron excused him by saying, "Well, we've all been a bit ... distracted. You two most of all."

Harry threatened to swat Ron who dared him to. Draco looked at Hermione and rolled his eyes. She just returned to her book. Neville just stayed out of it all.

Ron finished last of the bunch and so was stuck with cleaning the mills and the weapons they used in practice. This idea had been thrashed out among them early on so that all of them would do their best to keep up the training. It was working quite well as no one had to do the chore more than twice in a row.

When he finished his chore, cleaned up and got his books together, Ron headed for breakfast. Harry and Neville had made sure that the chore would only make the person stuck with it late to breakfast. This meant that they would go without the more desirable foods like sausages, and bacon, sweet rolls and such; not go without completely.

So Ron flopped down to glower dismally around at all the hogs who'd only left him porridge and toast. He poured cream into it and added sugar. He was just lifting a spoon to his mouth when a sarcastic drawl asked, "And why don't you have your bum boy feed Weasley, Potter. I'm sure he'd make less of a mess."

Ron carefully put his spoon back in the bowl. He turned around to see seventh year Ravenclaw Justin Wynchwynder standing and smirking at Draco.

Harry started to stand, but Ron was already on his feet. "Wynchwynder, are you insinuating that I'm incapable of feeding myself?"

The look on Ron's face made the other young man decide that he needed to be elsewhere on important business. He scurried away, calling over his shoulder, "Need to talk to someone. Just ... don't take insult so easily."

Seamus just grinned at Ron. "Well done, fecker didn't have a chance. You know you looked like you really were going to hex him."

Ron sat down with a grunt, poked at his porridge then said, "I was. They all need to leave Draco alone, he's one of us now." he then crammed a huge spoonful of porridge in his mouth, scowling.

Draco looked surprised then pleased. His soft, "Thank you" was returned with a short nod.

Classes continued with a few changes. Snape was now distant, but more amenable. McGonagall also was quite a bit more careful with the group. Flitwick drilled every seventh year in duelling protocols, ruthlessly running them through the steps and quizzing them on the International rules.

.

One other thing was interesting, the increasing relationship between Harry and Draco. They were caught more than once, necking in the dark corners of Hogwarts. A few people wondered why they did that when they had quarters of their own. Others just grimaced and walked on. Hermione scolded. They paid no attention.

"Draco." Harry jerked his head at his ... whatever he was.

Draco raised one eyebrow. "Yes?" his lazy drawl made Hermione glare. "Hermione?"

"I hate it when you get like that."

Draco laughed, an easy care-free sound. "Like what."

Hermione blushed bright red and hissed, "You know like what. All kissy face and ..." she trailed off, looking at Ron.

Ron raised one hand as if fending off something. "Don't look at me. Frankly, I think it's cute."

Draco snorted then exclaimed, "Cute! I'll have you know that Malfoy's are never cute."

Neville blinked for a moment then asked in a serious tone. "Not even when they're little?"

Everyone fell down laughing.

Draco was the first to get himself back together. "Well, that was fun. But ..." he sighed sadly.

Hermione shook her head. "I know what you're thinking, but don't. There is hope. I just have to figure out ... one little thing."

Draco looked at her for a moment. "If you're thinking of one of us getting preggers, forget it. It's been tried, several times in fact, it won't work."

"Oh, I know that. I've got something else entirely in mind. But I need to experiment on ... well, pigs would work wonderfully."

Neville's jaw dropped. "Pigs? What the devil do pigs have to do with wizards? Especially getting babies from them."

Harry looked stunned for all of ten seconds. "Pigs? Hermione?" he thought for a few more seconds. Hermione gave him his chance to look like the smart one. "Pigs are used a lot to test things as they actually have a biology very near a humans and their reproductive cycle is faster than an ape."

Hermione nodded, looking very satisfied with herself. "Exactly. So ... see, but I need some more information. Draco, Neville, Ron? How does the wizarding world feel about surrogate mothers?"

Neville bit his lip, thinking hard. Ron admitted quickly that he had no idea what that even was. Draco frowned, also thinking.

Hermione explained the concept to Ron while Draco and Neville thought about it.

Draco finally opined, "Well, I'd think, if the woman was sterile that a man could get a child on a surrogate to continue his blood line. But the woman would be thought of as ... less than chaste."

Neville admitted that he agreed with Draco.

Hermione scowled at them both. "That's ridiculous. The woman wouldn't even be contributing her DNA it would be Harry's and Draco's. She could even be a virgin."

Draco blinked once at that. "I think we better get Father in on this."

Hermione frowned for a moment then sighed. "Ok. But I was so hoping to keep it for a ... Christmas surprise. Have it all figured out and all."

Harry thought about that for a moment then said, "Hermione, just the idea that the family line will continue is good enough. Let him have the joy of being involved too. So ... pigs?"

Hermione nodded in a decisive fashion and replied, "Yes, pigs. Draco?"

Draco frowned as he went through his mental catalogue of properties. "I think we have some on the home farm, but they're not ready to butcher yet."

"I don't want a dead one. I need a sow, alive and ready to breed."

Neville had been thinking while they were talking. "Look, I have an idea. Why don't you write up everything and just send it to Mr. Malfoy. Then he can get you everything you need to continue your research over the summer. Thank goodness we graduate this year. NEWTS are making me mental. I don't know how you do it."

Ron just looked proud as he replied, "She's just obsessively organized." he turned to Hermione. "But you do need to ease off a bit. You are doing too much. We've still to finish searching the Room of Requirement, and this Dena-aye stuff is too much, on top of everything else."

Harry agreed with Ron as did all the others. Harry prioritized easily. "We need to find that diadem soon. That's on top of the list. I have to figure out something to get all the idiot pure bloods off Draco's back before I accidentally kill someone. I don't actually get it."

Draco took Harry's hand as he tried to explain. "Harry, the potion ... it ... focused all my attention on you. I'm ... technically, Hermione, so you don't blow a gasket ... your slave. Everything I own, will own or inherit, belongs to you now. I only own what you let me have. It's tradition. That way a woman's family couldn't claim the property of her spouse's family. Long, involved and just ... outrageous. And not just because it's happened to me." He looked so sad that even Ron eased closer.

Harry just put both arms around him and hugged him close. "It's ok. We'll figure out something. I promise."

Madam Pince walked by behind them and hissed, "No canoodling in the library." she cleared her throat gently, "You might want to check the section on bonding rituals."

Harry thanked her absently. "Thank you, ma'am. Bonding rituals?" He pushed Draco away a bit, to took him in the face. Draco was rather teary eyed so he gave him his handkerchief. "Here. Aren't we already bonded?"

Neville nodded. "You are, but it's a wild bond. There's been no ... ritual to ... define and control it. No telling what is going to happen if you don't do something soon."

Harry growled indignantly, "Well, why didn't Papa tell us to do something."

Neville just shifted uncomfortably. "He can't. It's not tradition, and you know damn good and well that he's Old Pureblood Traditionalist to the bone. He's probably frantic."

Hermione, who had darted off the second Madam Pince had spoken, returned with a pile of books. She flopped them onto the table with a thump. "There. Neville, Ron, you two are the experts on tradition so we'll need a lot of help from you, no matter what we find."

Harry shrugged. "I don't care about the rituals or traditional expectations. Draco is going to be treated with respect and honour. He'll have control of the Malfoy properties, as is only right and proper. We just have to figure out how to do it."

Draco looked at the faces around him and finally realized that they were his true friends. "Oh, Merlin. Harry." He just put his head down on the table, and tried hard not to cry.

Harry rubbed gentle, comforting circles on his back until he could get himself back together.

Hermione patted him on the shoulder then returned to her books. Neville and Ron both just eased closer, offering comfort in their physical presence.

.

Voldemort eyed his Death Eaters and demanded, "Did you find the Gaunt ring?" miserable head shakes, "The cup?"

One Death Eater managed to reply, "No, Master, the goblins won't let us in. They say that the rightful owner of the vault is ..." he mumbled off.

"Is who? Do not try my patience." Voldemort cast a spell on the man, who whimpered but was grateful that it wasn't Crucio.

"Harry Potter, Master. They say the rightful owner is Harry Potter."

Voldemort exploded in fury and Avada Kadavadra-ed the man. All the other Death Eaters in attendance scattered, some even jumping out the second floor windows to get away. Being a minion of Voldemort was becoming less and less desirable.

As his minions all fled, Tom Riddle, the self-styled Dark Lord, demolished his hiding place beyond usefulness, screaming about his horcrux's and Nagini. No one paid much attention to his rantings as they were all just glad to escape with their lives. Many never returned, going instead to the continent, Australia or America.

The rest, less than half of the original number, the number before Malfoy defected, resigned themselves to finding a new stronghold. This residence had been the last one of the original ten. The Auror corp. had discovered the rest, looted them and burned the buildings. Things were not going well for the Glory of the Purebloods.

.

Lucius Malfoy left the Ministry with a very satisfied expression quirking his lips. He was still allowing his contact in the Auror corp to question him, more a genial chat over tea than anything resembling an inquiry. It was very advantageous for both of them. He 'accidentally' let fall information about the location of safe houses and strong holds and his counterpart mentioned abandoned vaults that he just happened to know the passwords and account numbers for. It was strange how several of a certain someone's vaults managed to be appropriated under some obscure Ministry law or Gringotts regulation. It didn't hurt that the Goblins charged a fee of 15%, for 'administration'.

He sighed rather heavily. It was a shame that his family would end with Draco. He would have cried but that wasn't the Malfoy way. He was going to have his revenge, however, as the two families who had ended his would also end.

He went home to brood and drink. Something he rarely did, but he felt he deserved a good brood, that was not to say sulk, once in a while.

He was interrupted by an owl post. Tuggy brought it to him and put it in his hand taking the drink Lucius put down and popping out with it.

"My drink! Bring that back." Lucius was indignant. "Blasted elf."

But he was soon a much happier man as he read, "Have finished research. Now need experimental subjects, i.e. Pigs. Please reply soonest. H. Granger"

His reply was simple. "Christmas is coming. Please send full report on process."

The owl that dropped the letter on Hermione's plate the next morning at breakfast lit on Draco's shoulder. He fed it a piece of bacon, whispering to it.

When she finished reading the letter Hermione dragged a neat journal book out of her bag, exclaiming, "What luck! I just finished writing up all my notes last night just after I send Mr. Malfoy that note. Here, Draco, will you put it on the owl properly?"

Draco took the book and did as she asked. "Thanks, Hermione. Now, what have you done about that ritual?"

Hermione didn't bother to ask what ritual, she knew as well as they did that Harry was planning to rub the wizarding worlds collective noses in the fact that Draco was his, was not to be disrespected and that he would be The Malfoy in his turn.

Harry just smirked at them all. "Hermione, not telling. Not that I don't trust you all, I do. But the walls have ears. Literally. He grinned at their puzzled looks. "Portraits." this cryptic remark brought knowing expressions to Ron and Neville's faces. Draco just looked smug while Hermione took a moment to puzzle it out.

When she did, she snarled. "There's a portrait in my room. Some pink woman. Bitch. I bet she's been telling Dumbledore everything we've discussed all along."

Harry shrugged. "Incendio practice tends to get the point across. Or just throw a sheet over her. But I'm still not telling." He wiped his mouth and stood up. "I have some plans to make, I'm going to speak to Dumbledore about leaving for a couple of days. I can trust you to take notes and what not. Right?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course, if he lets you leave. I bet he doesn't."

Harry just gave her a louring look. "I bet he does."

Neville agreed with Harry. "I bet he does too. He's really in Harry's black book so he'll let him get away with just about anything. But, what about that damn diadem. I've spent hours looking for it. We all have. It's getting really annoying, I'm tired of searching."

Ron, who'd also gotten more than tired of searching for it, grumbled, "Me too. We've all been up late every night this week looking for the damn thing."

Harry looked at them all and saw that they were looking worn thin. "I'm sorry guys, you too, Hermione. We have to find it. And neither Dumbledore nor Tommy boy can know we know where it is. Dumbledore would want to save it and ... well, you all know that Tom would just hide it even better. I'll come back and tell you what Dumbledore says about me leaving."

Harry walked to the gargoyle and nodded to it. It opened at once and Harry climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. His knock was answered by a 'come in.' so he opened the door.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with a rather befuddled look on his face.

"Professor? Is something wrong?" Harry looked at the old wizard with some concern. He knew that he and Dumbledore were on the outs but had hoped for some sort of reconciliation, or at least an understanding. He now thought that the old man looked very off.

"Harry? Did I summon you?"

"No, sir. I came on my own. I need to ask you for a favour."

"Oh, I see. Well, ask then." He glanced down at a pile of parchment on his desk then back at Harry. "I'm getting old. Would you ask Minerva to come up and get these when you leave?"

Harry sighed, there was definitely something wrong, but he didn't have the time nor the inclination to worry about it. He picked up the parchments and tucked them into his robes. "I'll do that. I need to borrow parchment and pen, please." Dumbledore just shoved the requested items across his desk.

Harry wrote out a permission for him to be gone from school for three days, as long as he turned in all assignments in advance. This was the usual form for such a request and put off most students from further requests. Harry had found out about it from Percy in third year. As it was now only days from Thanksgiving the professors were taking it light on assignments so he wasn't going to have any problems.

"Professor? This isn't signed." Harry set his permission in front of Dumbledore, ready to argue his case if the man actually objected to it.

Dumbledore just signed and pushed it back. "There you go, my boy. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make preparations for my espousal. I'm not going to have anyone say I didn't do my duty to my foster brother. There are several rituals in the old traditions. I'm going to take the best of each of them, but I need to leave to make proper preparations. Never let it be said that I did anything by halves." He gave Dumbledore a soulful look.

Dumbledore fell for it. "Good. Wonderful. I look forward to the festivities. All the proprieties observed and all that. Yes?"

Harry tucked his permission into an inner pocket. "Precisely. Excuse me. I better take this stuff to Professor McGonagall."

Dumbledore offered him a lemon drop, which Harry refused, then went back to shuffling parchments around. Harry watched him for a moment, saw him sign something without reading it and sighed. There was something very wrong with the professor but he had no way to tell what nor did he trust anyone to believe him if he told them.

Stuffing his misgivings to the back of his mind, Harry went back down to tell his friends that he would be found at Malfoy Manor for the next five days.

Hermione shook her head. "But Harry, this excuse is only for three days."

"Hermione, think. What is today? And before you ask, no, I have no intention of handing in anything early. I'll take my chances with turning them all in on time."

Hermione glanced at the parchment then sighed, "Sneaky. Today is Wednesday. You're not coming back until Monday. I just hope it's worth it."

Harry glowered for a moment then gripped Draco's shoulder. "It's worth anything to see that Draco is taken proper care of. I'm tired of all the insults and insinuations. The next person who disrespects Draco is going to need Madam Pomfrey's attentions."

Draco patted Harry's hand. "Will you sit down and quit looming? Eat some breakfast."

Harry grabbed a sweet roll from a tray. "I don't have time. I have to take a bunch of parchments to McGonagall and give her my excuse. Guys, keep an eye on Dumbledore, something's really wrong with him. Despite our differences, I really don't want anything bad to happen to the old goat. I just want him to butt out of my business."

Draco gave Harry a sharp look but nodded. "Ok, lover. Whatever you want."

Ron and Neville also nodded that they would do as Harry asked.

Hermione just blinked for a moment then asked, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

Harry mumbled around a mouthful of roll, "No idea. Just ... he's getting vague. Stares off into space. Do wizards get senile?" and with that he hurried off to see Professor McGonagall.

When Harry reached McGonagall's office he had a sudden cold chill. What if she wasn't there? She wasn't at breakfast so he'd assumed she'd be in her office, but she could be anywhere. He knocked then waited, hoping for the best.

He was rewarded by a call of, "Enter." which he did.

"Professor, I'm so glad you're here. I brought these down for Professor Dumbledore." He gave her the pile of parchments, with his permission on top. "Please read the top form now. I need to get going."

Professor McGonagall read as requested then looked at Harry over the top of her glasses. "Why do you want to be away for ... five days?"

"I need to set up for a ritual of Espousal. I'm sick of people picking on Draco. If it isn't someone asking to use him, it's some idiot making nasty remarks. I'd just like to get it all done with. Then we can ..." Harry trailed off, red in the face.

Minerva McGonagall had been young in her day, and married. "I believe the phrase is fuck like bunnies. And if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it to your face." But she smiled at him in a genial way.

Harry laughed. "Yes, ma'am. We're observing the pureblood proprieties. Draco and I both agreed. So ... I really need to get this taken care of."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. On your way." Professor McGonagall eyed the pile of parchment with a jaundiced eye. Dumbledore had gradually pushed all the chores of managing Hogwarts off onto her. She grumbled a bit then started to read the first parchment.

"Professor?"

"Mr. Potter, I thought..." She got a good look at Harry's face. "What is it? You really can tell me, you know."

Harry hesitated a bit more then decided on one more chance. "There's something wrong with Dumbledore, and don't tell me to call him Professor. This is too important to distract ourselves with quibbling."

"No, you are right. What are you saying?" McGonagall felt her heart seize in her chest.

"He's ... different this year from last. He seems ... distractible. And he stares off into space a lot. He's ... just ... off. I can't put my finger on it."

"Harry, Albus is a very busy man. He's Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock. As well as Headmaster. It's not that unusual for him to be a bit distracted." Harry gave her a speaking look to which she replied, "However, if you have concerns, I'll keep an eye on him."

Harry smiled at her. "That's all I'm asking. I know something's wrong, perhaps it is just that he's extra busy just now, or maybe it's something else."

"I'll speak to Madam Pomfrey as well." She sighed. "He's old and busy. You'd better get on your way now. Good day to you."

"You as well. And thanks for listening." Harry got out before he thought of something else to do.

He jogged down to the front gate and the apparition point there. It was cold, so he was wearing his heavy cloak with the Lion and Snake clasp. He still thought of it as something special rather than a mistake. He grumbled at the snow drifts, he really, really hated treadmills.

.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his private parlour, waiting for his foster, and soon to be son-in-law. He was drinking tea with a drop of calming draught in it. He greeted the tap on the door with pleasure.

"Harry, come in. Tea?"

Harry sighed and held out his hand. "Yes, please. I only had a sweet roll for breakfast. Could I impose?"

Lucius just tapped a small gong. Tuggy had admitted that he hated being yelled for, he said it was undignified.

"Yes, Master Lucius?"

"Harry missed breakfast, please bring him something."

"Yes, Master." Tuggy turned to Harry. "Is young Master Harry wanting anything special?"

"No, food would be good." Harry smiled at Tuggy. This was guaranteed to get him his favorites.

"Sly rascal." Lucius nodded to Harry with amusement. "Have you come up with something acceptable?"

"Yes, Hermione did research." Lucius smirked at Harry. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know she's brilliant at that sort of thing. We've come up with something that's perfect." Harry handed his Papa several sheets of parchment. "Read that and tell me she's not the smartest witch ever."

Lucius read then started laughing. He laughed so hard tears trickled down his cheeks. Tuggy popped in with Harry's plate, gave his master a look and popped out again.

Harry ate a few bites of his second breakfast and waited for Lucius to recover himself.

"Ha! Oh, I haven't felt this good in ... I don't remember how long. I see that Hermione also sent along some ... genealogical charts. I wonder why she did that?"

Harry hurriedly swallowed a forkful of eggs. "Genetic something or other. Inbreeding evidence. I'm not really sure. Once you're done reading it, I'd like a stab at it."

Lucius nodded absently, immersed in his reading. Lucius was a very smart man, exceptionally so, except for a couple of blind spots that he couldn't help, due to his upbringing. One of those blind spots was being rather ruthlessly illuminated.

After he was done reading Lucius carefully handed the parchments to Harry. Harry started to read but jumped a foot when Lucius exploded.

"Son of a bitch!" the stream of invective that followed made Harry blink. "You realize, Harry, that all our efforts to ensure that the power and magic of the wizarding world survives did exactly the opposite? Right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. Pureblood politics aside, biology won't be toyed with. Basically, the way I understand it from biology class, you've been breeding back to the line so closely that you're lucky not to have two headed kids."

Lucius turned a rather nasty shade of grey. "There have been. Not two headed, but badly deformed squibs. In addition, Squibs have become more and more prevalent in recent years. Many families, like my own, have only one or two children. Some of them ... not quite all one could wish."

Harry sighed, "Like Greg?"

"Yes. His mother and father are ... third cousins? I'm not sure. Finish reading that. I need a drink." Lucius started to pour himself a drink then put the bottle back. "What the hell am I thinking? Drinking before breakfast is done? Damn it!"

Harry chuckled a bit. "Papa! Calm down. Think about it. We both know that, when Hermione puts her mind to a problem, it just lays down and gives up. If she figures out this DNA thing, and she's well on her way if she's asking for experimental subjects, she's nearly solved it."

"That is not what I was thinking of. Muggleborns, they are natures way of ensuring that magicals don't inbreed. We've been scorning them and refusing them entry into polite society for centuries. We should have been doing exactly the opposite." Harry scowled in thought. "Harry, you're seventeen and nearly as powerful as I already. Your mother was muggleborn, while your father was pureblood. But there was a muggle in the wood pile about three generations back."

Harry snickered at the image the idiom created, but agreed, "You're right. I wish there was somewhere I could go to really go all out one time. Somewhere that Dumbledore wouldn't feel me."

Lucius eyed Harry for a moment. "You are hiding something, Harrison. What is it?"

Harry just shrugged. "An advantage. I'm a bit more powerful than I've been letting on. I need to test myself to find out just how much power I can put into certain spells. And keep it secret. Ok?"

"Of course." Lucius smirked at Harry. "I know of a place we can go. We can floo there. I'll get an appointment while you start your arrangements. Is it actually going to take you five days?"

Harry smirked in a very self satisfied way. "No. But three whole days out of Hogwarts and away from Dumbledore? Not to be sneezed at."

"Draco is going to be furious."

Harry laughed at that. "He'll throw a tizzy. But that's just tough. I should get some benefit out of being the Boy-Who-Lived besides hordes of staring idiots and bad press."

Lucius looked dismayed at that remark. "You really do not like all that fuss and attention, do you?"

"I hate it. Have you seen the Daily Prophet? It's outrageous. Death Eater scion caught in own trap. Idiots. And there's worse in Witch Weekly. I swear, I'd burn down the buildings if I thought it would do any good."

Lucius just poured them both more tea. "I did try to shut them off. It didn't work. Here, drink your tea, then we'll get about our business."

Harry took the cup, sniffed, recognized the drop of calming draught and drank. "Thank you."

They drank in silence for a while then Harry thought to ask, "Did you ever find out if Parkinson and Brown are actually going to pay the wergild. Brown said something about being ruined."

"Remember when we discussed the wergild?" Harry nodded. "I left Brown with enough to care for his family, if they are very frugal, but that is all. Parkinson, I intend to ruin completely. Pansy is a slut. I have absolutely no intention of having such a person in my family. So ... I just hope he challenges me to duel in public." Lucius achieved an expression that was not only feral but satisfied.

Harry just shrugged. "I'll second you."

Lucius bowed from his seated position, managing to look elegant and relaxed. "Thank you."

.

Lucius left his solicitors office unsatisfied. Mr Parkinson was still digging in his heels. The man insisted that his daughter would never willingly dose someone with a potion. He couldn't believe that his precious Pansy was now in a holding facility charged with Potion Facilitated Assault and Assault on a Family Line. Lucius' threat to have her house arrest amended to incarceration had been ignored, so he'd carried it out.

The solicitor had advised that they quit, as he put it, faffing around and go to court. Taking the suit to court instead of settling out of court would lead to more publicity than Lucius wanted but he was willing to do that if necessary. He left instructions to make one more offer of out of court settlement then file papers.

As he walked, Lucius wondered what Harry was planning. He was sure it was going to be spectacular. He was a bit irritated that Harry wouldn't tell him anything. He supposed that Harry wanted to wait until he was sure everything he wanted was within tradition. He appreciated that a great deal.

Glancing around Lucius found Harry at Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour where he was devouring a huge sundae with evident enjoyment. Lucius joined him.

"Harry, the solicitor has just about given up on settling out of court. How are you going to feel about testifying in court."

Harry made a face. "As long as it's not in Courtroom Ten, and I don't have to sit in that bloody chair, I'm fine."

Luicus shook his head. "I really don't know what the hell Fudge was thinking."

Harry shrugged but said with wisdom beyond his years, "Probably trying to scare me into saying Tommy wasn't back. That's when I really started not to trust him, or Dumbledore. Things worked out a bit too conveniently. And while we're on the subject, he's gone odd."

"I've noticed." Lucius nodded to the hovering waitress. "Tea, please." She squeaked and scurried off to fetch it. "I am, however, very reluctant to push for an evaluation. It will not look good at all. Our animosity being so well known."

Harry scooped the last of his sundae out of the dish, then held the spoon in mid air while he examined it. "Don't do anything. I've laid the groundwork with Professor McGonagall. You might ask Professor Snape to keep an eye on the old man, just as a favour to Hogwarts, you understand."

Lucius eyed Harry for a moment as he shoveled the last of his ice cream into his mouth. "That's quite Slytherin of you. Well done. I will have a word or two with Severus."

"Well, the hat did want to put me in Slytherin, you know." Harry leaned back in his chair, sipping at his water.

Lucius looked surprised. "It did? That _is_ interesting. And why didn't you go into the house of cunning?"

"Draco put me off. Ask him about it, as I'm not about to carry tales out of school." Harry sighed, rejected the idea of any more ice cream and signaled the waitress to bring another cup with the pot of tea she was making up.

The tea things were set out and Lucius accepted the cup that Harry poured for him. "I am seriously thinking about challenging Parkinson to a duel. He is delaying for some reason. I do believe that he's trying to hide his assets from me."

Harry snorted into his cup. "She-yeah! Like that will work."

Lucius only said, "Harry! Manners." although the reprimand was said in a mild tone. "If he thinks he is going to get away with that, he has lost the last of his ... er ... marbles?"

Harry nodded at Lucius' attempt to use idiomatic 'muggle', it could get quite amusing. But he did appreciate the attempt.

Harry picked up the tea pot, hefted it to see how much was left and realized that it was empty, or nearly so. "There's no more tea. Do you want to order another pot?"

Lucius finished the last of his cup, putting it down he said, "I do not believe so. We both need to be on our way. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not much. I've gotten my inquiries started and I'll have to wait until I find out what the lawyers say before I can finalize anything. I thought I'd take the opportunity to paint. I haven't had time at school and there's no place for me to set up anyway. I caught Ernie Macmillan pinching a tube of paint."

"What did you do to him?" Lucius knew how defensive Harry was over his paints.

Harry shrugged. "Not much. I just let him open it." His smile gained a slightly evil touch. "It was oil."

Lucius chuckled. "I assume that that ended people ... exploring your paint box."

"No, the locking spell I put on it did." Harry's expression turned satisfied.

"Oh? Which one did you use?"

"The screamer. The whole house was running to see who was getting murdered." They both laughed over that. Then Harry said, "I do miss living in Gryffindor but things are much better now that I have private quarters. I can find my stuff and I don't run out of parchment, ink and pens. It's amazing how roommates, or even housemates, seem to have some ... sense of entitlement. And really annoying."

The conversation had continued through paying for their treats and getting out the door, but now it was interrupted by someone yelling Lucius' name.

"Malfoy! You bastard! I'll kill you!" Mr. Parkinson was the opposite of Mr. Brown. He was well dressed and neatly groomed, but no less insane for all that. "You've destroyed me. I'll be broke when the wergild is paid. And my little girl is in prison. I'm going to kill you for that."

Lucius just sighed. "Parkinson, is it possible for us to take this off the street? I really do not think we should be airing your dirty linen in public like this."

"No! Now! I'm not giving you a chance to wriggle out of this." Parkinson strode across the street to get right in Lucius' face. Lucius didn't back up an inch, he stood toe to toe with the man.

"I would not dream of it. If you wish to fight with me, that is your prerogative. Suicide is, however, such a waste. Aurors will be here in a moment, I am sure. We will take this off the streets, collateral damage is such a nasty thing." Lucius smirked at Parkinson as his remark about aurors was proven true, the cracks of them apparating in made several observers jump.

Lucius and Harry just stood and waited for one of the aurors to come question them. It didn't take long and Lucius answered the stream of quick questions calmly. The auror then went to question the auror who had spoken to Parkinson.

"Well?" The lead auror didn't want to hear what his subordinate had to say.

"Sorry, Parkinson won't be reconciled. I doubt that Malfoy would allow it anyway. Coercion by potion is a nasty thing."

"Well, shite! Ok, let's get this done. Cordon off both ends of the street and set up protective wards to keep the shop fronts from being damaged."

And with that, each auror returned to his subject and read them the rules of engagement.

Harry listened with interest. Professor Flitwick had explained them, but they weren't covering them in detail until after Christmas. He wondered if he shouldn't ask the professor to cover them sooner.

Lucius also listened, but with a rather bored expression on his face. Finally he interrupted, saying irritably, "Yes, yes, I know all that. Where are we going to do this?"

The auror, who's name they were never to learn, just pointed. "Right here. We've got a shield master coming to shield the shops and both ends of the street. We'll get it over with quickly. No sense in trying to move this dog and pony show. There'll be an outcry of indignation if we try to delay it. Parkinson will have a fit and all the people who want to watch will demand seating in the arena. It'll be days before we get it all sorted out."

Lucius frowned, snarling, "Of course, we cannot deny the hoi-polloi their amusement, can we."

The auror made a face. "I am sorry. I know you hate making a public spectacle of this but ... we have orders. I really think it's to stop claims of cheating by ... well, either party. So, who's to be your second."

"I believe you have already taken that métier. You may continue. Harry, pay attention, for future reference." Lucius turned his head and winked at Harry with his off eye. Harry just grinned back.

"Yes, sir. I'll do that. You ready."

Lucius bowed slightly to the auror. "I am always ready. Proceed."

The shield master turned out to be some Unspeakable who kept hidden in the depths of his silver gray cloak and hood. He even wore gloves of dark gray leather.

He stepped into the middle of the junction of Diagon Ally and Knockturn Alley. "Attention. This is a duel of honour between Lucius Malfoy and Peter Parkinson. The claims are, it seems, well known but will be repeated here. Mr Parkinson claims that Mr. Malfoy has maligned his daughter and impoverished his family with wergild claims that are not in accordance with the facts. Mr. Malfoy claims, and has proven, that Miss Pansy Parkinson drugged his son with a potion, irreversibly changing his status to that of property, thus robbing him of both son and heir and ending his line. The duel will be to first blood or unconsciousness or inability to continue combat. No Unforgivables. As Mr. Malfoy is the challenged, those rules are amended to include, no blades of any kind, only curses. Duellists, advance to the middle of the field."

Lucius walked to face Parkinson, they turned back to back, wands in hand.

The Unspeakable went to his place in a doorway, waved his wand then announced, "Shields in place. You may begin."

The team leader called, "One ... two ... three ... four ..." for every number called both combatants took one step forward, until the last number was called, then, "Turn! ... Duel!"

Lucius didn't bother to turn as the calls were so close together, instead he jumped to one side then whirled and cast his first hex, "Difodio!" cobblestones were thrown about as the hex cut a deep gouge right where Parkinson had been. He was running toward the mouth of Knockturn Alley, casting 'Everbero' and 'reducto' as he went. Lucius ran at the shield wall and right up it. His back flip made the observers gasp in unison as Parkinson's everbero went under him. As he flipped he cast an everbero of his own. It hit Parkinson in the chest with a loud thud, knocking him into the lamp post behind him.

They fought for several minutes, casting hexes and jinxes at each other. Parkinson was the sort who tried to bull his way through by brute force while Lucius was more refined and more deadly. He didn't 'come out swinging' he kept away from his opponent until he had all his moves down pat, then he unscrupulously exploited all of them.

In this case, Parkinson telegraphed his spells, even before he shouted them. Lucius knew what he was going to cast as soon as he did. The man seemed to know only three spells; or, at least, spells that were legal in this duel, and cast them in the same order every time.

Lucius had that order figured out, everbero, difodio, everbero, reducto and back again.

Lucius on the other hand knew a catalogue of spells that would have made him a wonderful defence teacher. He cast them in such a random order that Parkinson was always on the defensive. And to top everything, Parkinson didn't shield, while Lucius was quite capable of maintaining a low level shield that kept all but Parkinson's most powerful spells at bay.

Parkinson was showing signs of exhaustion which made Lucius more cautious, he knew that exhaustion led to desperation which in turn led to foolishness. He was wise to watch Parkinson more carefully. He was quick to cast 'bouclier', it was in French but was a very effective shield charm. The 'diffractum' it barely blocked would have fractured both his legs.

The watching aurors knew better than to interfere in an affaire d'honneur but Parkinson had just used a dark spell in public. He was on his way to a holding cell at the Ministry after the duel was done.

And done it was. Lucius lost his temper in that cold, dangerous way of his. He turned full face on to Parkinson and snarled, "You utter fool. Using Dark Arts in an affaire d'honneur on a public street." he took a deep breath, "I tried, I really did, to let you settle this with your pride intact, but now ... Apis!" The stinging hex hit Parkinson on his wand hand, making him lose his grip. "Expelliarmus!" Parkinson's wand shot toward Lucius as Parkinson hit the shop front behind him with a resounding thud. He slid down to lay on the street in a pile of robes, limbs akimbo.

Lucius just tossed Parkinson's wand to the auror nearby. "Here. See to that mess, will you?" Lucius pushed his hair out of his face, combing his fingers through it to rearrange the locks that had been put out of place by his exertions. "Harry! Come! We're leaving." he didn't bother to ask if he was needed, he didn't care. Let the minions of the Ministry deal with the mess, he was done.

He took Harry by the arm and apparated him back to Malfoy Manor with a loud crack. He was more than startled to find himself enveloped in a rather frantic hug.

"Papa, damn it, I was so scared! If he'd hurt you, that fucker would never have left that street in one piece." Harry was babbling and he knew it but he couldn't stop.

Lucius got a very nasty feeling. "Harry, let me see your wand."

Harry handed it over without protest. Lucius cast a quick spell and found that Harry had a spell that he shouldn't even have known already loaded and ready to cast.

Lucius grabbed Harry, turned him around and swatted him, hard. Harry yelped then gave Lucius a hurt look.

Lucius proved that he was all Malfoy by exclaiming, "Damn it, Harry! Never preload a spell like that. It'll get you caught every time."

Harry just nodded, "Ok, but I meant it."

Lucius sighed, rubbed his face and realized that no one in all his life had ever been ready to kill on his behalf. "Harry, I find myself totally without a thing to say. No one has ever ..." he trailed off.

Harry, wise beyond his years just said, "Tell me you wouldn't do the same for me." he sighed too, "Suddenly, I find myself totally exhausted. I was going to paint but now ... I just want a nap."

Lucius settled on one of the couches in the back parlour, where they'd somehow found themselves. "So do I." Five minutes later Mimsey and Tuggy tip-toed in to cover their masters with afghans and slip off their shoes.

"They is so cute, sleeping like that."

Tuggy just replied, "Shush."

No one knew, or cared, that Peter Parkinson disappeared into the Ministry and never came out again.

.

Everbero – bludgeoning hex

Reducto – blasting curse

Difodio – gouging curse

_Diffractum – _Breaks bones on contact


	50. Chapter 50

They slept until near dinner, then dined quietly in the small, family dining room next to Lucius' private quarters. It was small, only seating twenty with all the leaves in the table. Without any, it only sat six comfortably. Harry was delighted. He loved this room, but they rarely used it as it was only for family, and there always seemed to be non-family members eating with them.

"Papa, did you make arrangements for us to go wherever it was that you were telling me about?"

"Yes." Lucius critically examined the bite of salad he'd forked up. "It's in Siberia, near Durmstrang. And before you say it, yes, Durmstrang teaches dark spells. Or what our Ministry, in its wisdom, classes as dark. That spell Parkinson used, it's not actually that dark, more grey. It's a combat curse, so it is naturally not light. But used in defence ... well, we've discussed this to death before."

Harry nodded his understanding. "I've been thinking about that. War is Hell, I don't remember who said it, but it's true. I don't think anything is too dark to use in war. I ... I don't want to kill anyone, but if they try to hurt you ... or Draco ... or any of my friends. Well, they're dead men walking. I'll get them sooner or later and devil take the hindmost. Now. Is there cake?"

Lucius shivered a bit, he found it most unnerving that Harry could go from stone cold warrior to feather headed teenager in a blink.

"Yes, there's cake, with ice cream. Although, I, personally think it is too cold for ice cream."

Harry grinned, "It's never too cold for ice cream, unless you're actually outside. What kind?"

Lucius chuckled indulgently. "No idea. I am having coffee with mine, would you like a cup?"

Harry shook his head, he'd never acquired a taste for coffee, not even in those disgusting coffee messes that his Aunt Petunia liked.

"No, thank you. Papa? I feel a bit bad. I really need to check on Dudley. This will be the first year he doesn't have family for Christmas, and before you ask, no, I don't want to invite him here. He'd be miserable. But I want to go see him at his school and make sure that there's some sort of arrangements made. I need to find out something he'd like for a present too."

"That is very kind of you, Harry, I would have left him to his own devices. I'll send a letter to the school before I go to bed. Tomorrow we'll be in Siberia and I don't think you'll be up to much after that. Today is done, tomorrow we are busy. Saturday? That way we will not interfere with his classes."

"That sounds good. Thank you. I know you don't like Dudley but ... he is all the family I have left. Blood family that is."

Lucius smirked a bit. "That is not exactly true, Harry. After the ritual, Draco will be blood kin and so will I. It's a convention, true, but still valid."

Harry grinned fit to split his face. "Oh! Brilliant, bloody brilliant!" just then, Cook popped in with the cake. "And cake!"

Lucius just gave him a tired look then mumbled, "Teenagers! I give up." Cook just snorted and popped out again.

.

Mimsey woke Harry early the next morning, handed him a heavy silk tunic and said, "Here. Put on. You is going to be needing it." Harry wondered what had her so upset. She usually spoke better English than that.

"Ok. Thanks. What's got you in such a snit?" Harry knew that she'd only get worse if he didn't fix this now.

"You is loading Avad ... Mimsey can't even say it. _That _spell into your wand. You is ... you is going to prison, if you is not careful." She was actually wringing her hands by now. "Mimsey is not wanting to go to prison. Nasty, cold place."

Harry sighed. "Mimsey, stop. I didn't get caught, and now I know to be more careful what I load. Ok?"

Mimsey nodded. "Ok. But you be careful, or Mimsey will ... give you cold bath water and holey socks." She gave a sniff and a sharp nod then popped out with an unnecessarily loud pop.

Harry sighed and got dressed. Mimsey had laid out everything he was to wear, only handing him the tunic before leaving. He pulled on the heavy silk long drawers, tunic and socks then hefted the rest of his outfit. The trousers were a bit baggy and had drawstrings at the ankles. The over tunic was wool with a tight, high collar. Then the over robe really set him back a bit. It was of a different style to anything he'd ever worn before. It was also high collared and buttoned from the collar to the bottom of his breast bone where it flared out into a full skirt which closed when he was standing still but still left his legs free. He decided that the way they moved to keep from tangling his legs had to be some sort of spell.

He hurried down the stairs, enjoying the way the robe swirled around his ankles.

Lucius met him at the bottom of the staircase with a smile. "I'll have to teach you that spell when we get to Durmstrang. Now, I know you didn't like Karkaroff, I did not either. Disgusting man, personal habits of a hog. And weak. The new Headmaster of Durmstrang is a retired Spetsnaz officer. Gospodin Demidov is ... honourable, or at least, as honourable as a Spetsnaz officer can be. Yuri Demidov is trustworthy, as long as you don't insult him."

Harry just nodded. "Ok. I'll just keep my mouth shut then. Who knows what the man will take offence at. What's that?" Harry nodded to the armful of fur Lucius was holding.

"Our cloaks. We'll need them." Lucius put the heavy cloak over Harry's shoulders and fastened the frogs down the front, it closed to Harry's waist but it was loose enough that his arms were unencumbered.

"Mink?" Harry stroked the soft fur gently. He had thought that the fur would be on the outside but he was wrong. The outside of the cloak was a heavy double weave wool, very soft and treated to turn water. The drape of the cloak shouted perfect, very expensive tailoring.

"What else?" Lucius swirled his own cloak over his shoulders, fastening it as he led the way to the floo. Harry was envious. Lucius did such elegant things without effort. Harry always felt slightly awkward around him. "I'll teach you that little trick as well. And, remember Harry, that you're only seventeen." Lucius gave him a kindly smile that would have made anyone outside the family stare.

Lucius took a handful of floo powder from the bowl on the mantle, tossed it into the fire and barked, "Durmstrang castle!" they stepped into the fire and were whirled away.

.

Harry tumbled out of the floo, turning his usual sprawl into a well executed shoulder roll and managed to find his feet without looking too much the fool. He hoped.

"International floo is such a trial." The man who spoke was standing well away from the fireplace.

Lucius stepped out on Harry's heels but kept his own council. Harry was irritated enough to growl, "Fucking floo. It hates me, I swear."

"Yuri Demidov, Headmaster Durmstrang. Pleased to meet you." He extended a hand to Lucius then Harry.

They both shook hands. While the headmaster was shaking hands with Lucius, Harry took his chance to assess the man. He was a good size, being about 6'2" and 300 plus pounds, none of it fat. He was about Lucius' age with clear light blue eyes and dirty blond hair in a tight pony tail. He had the same look in his eye as Lucius, cold, assessing and unyielding. Harry sighed.

"Something, young man?"

Harry decided that if the man got mad, he just got mad. "Maybe. If you two are going to slug it out, just do it. Stop all the manly display shit."

Lucius frowned at Harry but Gospodin Demidov laughed. "Yes, so, we stop. Now, I understand that you want to go up to the examination arena and try this young man's strength?"

Lucius nodded, looking vexed. "Yes. I thought it was all arranged?" He kept his voice light and his temper under control. The duel yesterday still had his nerves a bit on edge.

"Yes, it is. But my secretary ... she did not inform me of that fact until this morning." He looked displeased. "But, that is neither here nor there. Have you breakfasted yet?"

Harry's stomach took this opportunity to protest its emptiness with a loud growl. He flushed, exclaiming, "Sorry!"

The Headmaster laughed and replied, "Not to worry. Young men. Come, we'll eat before we leave. That will give staff time to set up. Leave your cloaks here, my servant will bring them when you need them."

They doffed their cloaks, handing them to a grim looking wizard of indeterminate age. He took them without comment and left

Demidov lead the way to a huge, grim looking room filled with tables. Durmstrang, unlike Hogwarts, didn't have houses as such. Each year was housed in a dorm of their own. They ate with whomever they pleased, usually in study groups. There was one large, long table at one end which was the professors table. They were seated there.

"Ah! Zavtrak! Help yourselves." And with that, he picked up a bowl and started serving himself, passing the serving pieces on afterwards. This might seem rude to most muggles as it was more polite to let them serve themselves first, but in the magical world, many old fashioned people served the host first, to prove that it wasn't poisoned.

Harry took the various services and helped himself to anything that looked good. He wound up with a rather typical Russian breakfast of Kasha, blini with jam, and a sandwich of some sort of fish. It was a bit odd but he noticed huge platters of sandwiches being passed around the tables. He didn't care, it was all good, but the kasha left him a bit puzzled, it had sour cream on it which he found odd. But good.

When they were finished, Lucius gave Harry his potions then Headmaster Demidov led them to a pentagram and handed them back their cloaks. After they had put them back on he told them, "This is a portal to the arena. It is very old and saves us the mess of floo, the upset of portkey and the drain of apparition. I like it very much. Come." and with that he stepped into the middle of it, waited a second and disappeared in silence.

"Papa! We have to get one of those. Is it dedicated, or can you .. um .. tune it, for lack of a better word?"

Lucius shrugged with French elegance. "I have no idea. I will, however, find out. Step in."

Harry stepped into the pentacle and was suddenly in the middle of a very cold arena.

"Gah! Cold!" Harry made haste to finish fastening the last of the frogs. "Man!"

"Da, it is cold. But it is beyond the Arctic circle. Now ... Lucius, I have had full power targets set up. You told my secretary that you needed to find his power level. I believe that he was evaluated in duelling club?"

"Yes, but ... I don't think Harry extends himself completely. I need him to be able really let go without worrying about hurting someone."

Harry, meanwhile, had been examining the targets. They were the common red and white bulls eyes type. "Ok, so, how far off should I start?"

Demidov shrugged. "I do not know. How far are you comfortable with?"

Harry put his back to the middle target and stepped off ten paces. "I could start here. And ... I'd really appreciate you keeping this all secret. Please?"

Demidov bowed a bit. "Of course. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah. I'll just use a regular everbero, ok?"

Demidov agreed with this so Harry began to cast.

His first spell set the target back a foot.

Lucius gulped dryly. "Harry, step back another ten paces."

Harry did so with the same result. He looked at the target, which was now two feet behind its original position. "Well, that's good, right?"

Demidov just said, "Very good. Step back again."

Harry stepped back another ten feet and tried a third time with exactly the same results.

Demidov snapped, "You, young man, are holding back. Stop at once. How can we ascertain your power if you hold back."

Harry flushed and shuffled his feet. "Um ... sorry, but I don't what to mess the targets up."

Lucius sighed, then explained, "Harry, you would have to be much more powerful than you are to do that. Please, don't hold back. If you are truly concerned, I'll promise to pay for anything you break. Use all your power."

Harry looked at the headmaster who just nodded. "Ok, but don't blame me for the mess."

He touched his wrists, crossing one hand over the other and sort of tapping his bracelets. "Ok, here we go. Everbero!"

The target simply disappeared. Lucius felt a cold chill rush up and down his spine as if he was suddenly naked in the Siberian cold. "Merlin's balls!"

Demidov stared at the target sight for a moment then exclaimed, "Sukin Syn!"

Harry's snide, "Told you so." made Lucius laugh a bit hysterically.

"Harry, was that full power?"

"No, Gospodin. Would you like me to use full power now?"

Demidov looked at him for a moment but Harry couldn't read his expression. "I do. Do not hold back at all, but aim at the black targets at the end of the arena over there." He pointed to a series of square black targets with orange markings on them.

Harry squinted a bit, they were nearly 200 feet away. "Ok. Middle one?"

"That is fine. But try Abrumpo, instead. You know that one, right?"

Harry took a breath and let it out. "I do. I've never used it at that distance though." He fiddled with his wand for a moment. "Well, here goes." he slashed his wand down and barked, "Abrumpo!"

The cutting hex lashed out in a knife of deep blue and cut the target neatly in two. The silence that met the accomplishment was total. Harry swore he could hear the snow falling.

"Ok, it was that bad then?"

Lucius stepped up to the line Harry was standing on. "Watch. All my strength." Lucius slashed his wand just like Harry had and shouted, "ABRUMPO!" Nothing much happened as Lucius' spell faded at about 100 feet.

Harry just sighed, "Well, shite!"

Lucius straightened his robes, which had been disarranged with his gesture. "Quite."

Demidov looked shocked. "Ah! Well, I think ... a different test. Perhaps?"

Lucius just looked at Harry. Harry pulled his cloak a bit tighter. "If it gets me out of this snow and cold, test away."

"Very well. We go back to Durmstrang then. Come." He led the way back to where they'd entered the stadium and they were back in the warm pentacle room in an instant.

They all turned their cloaks over to the same servant who'd taken them before then Lucius and Harry followed Demidov to a large room where several large balls were arranged along one short end of the room.

"Here. In this room we will be able to quantify your strength much better. All you use is a simple spell. The incantation is 'Spintos' or push. The wand motion is a pushing motion, pointing at what you want to push. Try it on the smallest ball first. There are very strong runic protections that will keep you from damaging either the ball or the room."

"Ok, here goes." Harry pointed his wand at the smallest ball and said the incantation. The ball hit the back wall so hard it left a dent.

Demidov blinked but said, "Try the next one."

The same thing happened. Lucius, tired of repeating the same things over again, said, "Why don't we start at the opposite end and work our way down until he can move one?"

Harry just walked to the opposite end of the line and cast at that ball without waiting for the headmaster to agree. It hit the wall with a loud thump but didn't leave a dent.

Harry glanced at his father and the headmaster to see what they had to say. They were both pale. "What? What did I do now?"

"No one has ever moved that ball. Ever."

Harry just said blankly, "Oh, I see."

Lucius' subdued question of, "So, what is his level?" left Headmaster Demidov on the spot.

"I'd have to say that he's a very high level warlock, verging on Magus."

Harry blinked once. "Well, that's reassuring. And what's the difference between a magus and a warlock?"

"None. The real difference is in the type of spells they know. A warlock is exactly what it sounds like. A war trained, very powerful wizard." He sniffed then looked puzzled. "Anyone smell burning feathers."

Harry sighed, now or never. "I'm having trouble with my magic. Sometimes it works fine, others, it's all wonky."

Lucius held out his hand. "Let me see your wand for a moment."

Harry handed it over without protest. To his surprise Lucius lifted it to his nose and delicately sniffed it. "Hummmm. It does smell of burning feather. Phoenix feather core, I believe?"

Harry looked upset. "You mean ... my wand is burning out?"

Lucius handed the wand back to Harry. "I'd have to have it weighed to be sure, but I'm afraid so."

Harry looked at his wand, dismay written plainly on his face. "What do I do about it? Will it be ruined entirely? Can we replace the core?"

"You'll have to be careful not to push too much power through it, or it will be ruined beyond repair. There's no way to replace a core. Especially such a rare one." Lucius tapped one index finger against his lips, thinking. "You're very powerful for one so young. I do believe that you will need a new wand soon. It's not that unusual for a wizard to have two or even three wands in his life."

Harry frowned for a moment, then said, "Dumbledore believes that this wand is necessary for me to defeat Tommy. I wonder though..."

Lucius shrugged. "I don't believe that. Especially after some of the things I've seen." He raised one eyebrow.

Harry shuddered, remembering the night in the graveyard when Tom had recovered his body, killing Cedric Diggory and torturing him in the process.

Lucius had been there for part of it, a fact that they'd discussed one night. Lucius had said that that night was the beginning of the end for him. Anyone who used that dark a magic was beyond the pale, even for a Malfoy. They didn't discuss it again and didn't bring it up if it could be avoided. Lucius was still amazed that Harry could forgive him, but Harry's heart was so forgiving that it seemed easy for him to do it.

"Harry?" Lucius' call brought Harry back to the present.

"Just thinking. There's something I'm going to have to do over the hols. I'll discuss it with you when I finalize my plans. For now, I'll just have to be really careful not to overpower my wand."

Headmaster Demidov decided that he needed to change the subject, lighten the mood some.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do while you are here?"

Harry glanced at Lucius from beneath his eyelashes. "Yes."

Lucius caught that look. He couldn't help but laugh. "Very well, my treasure, what mischief do you have in mind."

Harry bit his lip. "Gospodin Demidov, I'm going to ask you a question and I hope you won't be insulted."

"With that look on your face, I'll be sure not to. Speak your desire." Demidov was now very interested in what Harry wanted.

"I want to fly. Please?"

Demidov looked puzzled. "That would be fine. However, the weather is bad and you didn't bring a broom."

Lucius caught on to what Harry was saying. Harry had always said that he wanted to fly in his animagus form but was afraid to, for fear of being seen. After all, seeing a huge, juvenile Hungarian Horntail was sure to cause all sorts of talk. The few students who had actually written home about Harry's form hadn't been believed, everyone knew that an animagus form couldn't be a magical creature. McGonagall was still in Lucius' black books over that one.

"Harry wishes to fly in his animagus form but he doesn't want anyone to know what it is. He is trying to figure out how to ask you not to speak of it without insulting you."

"Bah! I do not gossip like an old woman. I will keep your secrets, young man. However, I do not take insult, you are wise to be cautious. Good. Change into your form and go fly."

Harry looked around the huge room. "Ok, but how do I get out of this room and into free air?"

The headmaster just shrugged. "Fly out one of the windows. I'll open it for you."

Harry glanced at the tall, narrow windows. "I won't fit. Could we just go outside?"

Demidov looked a bit odd. "Won't fit? Well, come this way."

As they walked Demidov called for his servant to bring their cloaks again. Lucius put his on and took Harry's to carry. Demidov led them to a small door in the sidewall and out into a gigantic enclosed courtyard.

"Here, we fly Quidditch exercises, we can set up an obstacle course or just use it as a convenient launch site. So that the flyers don't get in each others way. It is also where we hold the lessons for the first years. So, big enough?"

Harry smiled, "Yes. Thank you for your patience." and with that he turned into his Horntail form, took a running start and took off. This left Lucius with Yuri.

Lucius watched the man while he got himself back together. He was impressed that the other man didn't claim that what Harry had done was impossible, obviously it was as Harry had.

"That was unexpected. I can see why you'd like to keep that a secret. I heard something about a student at Hogwarts having a magical creature form but discounted it."

"So did a lot of people." Lucius went on to tell Demidov all about it while they watched Harry do loop the loops, dive, and just generally have fun flying like a maniac.

"Please tell me that young man flies Quidditch."

"He does. He was the youngest seeker in over a hundred years. He made his house team in first year."

"Ha! I knew it."

Harry flew for over an hour, finally landing exhausted and grinning. "Oh, that was wonderful."

Lucius put his cloak over Harry's shoulders so he wouldn't chill. "We better get going. We've taken up most of Gospodin Demidov's day."

"I don't mind, but you should be leaving. The last class will let out soon and it will be a madhouse. Come."

Demidov led the way back to his office and said his good-bys'. He stood by silently as Lucius tossed a handful of powder into the floo, took Harry's arm and they whirled back to Malfoy Maner.

Harry managed to keep his feet this time but plopped into a chair the second he'd shed his cloak. "Oh, man, what a day. Thank you, sir, for everything."

"You are welcome. Come, it's nearly time for lunch, or dinner. I'm not sure. Time zones and time turning at the same time always leave me confused." Harry turned to gape at Lucius. "What? You forget about the time difference? Russia is ... several hours ahead of us. I timed us here ... back to yesterday there. Now we're back where we should be ... sort of. I'll admit that I don't exactly understand all the ramifications of the thing. If you're really interested, ask Hermione."

Harry got glassy eyed just contemplating the idea of listening to Hermione explain this. "Never mind. It really doesn't make any difference. It's morning here still?"

"Yes. I think. Tuggy!" the elf appeared with a pop. "What time is it?"

"It is nearly lunch time. Is Master hungry now?"

Harry nodded eagerly so Lucius laughed and said, "Yes. He's been flying in the cold and I've been suffering a severe shock to my system. Food would be nice."

"Is master wanting anything special?"

Lucius shook his head. "Harry?" Harry shook his too. "No, just whatever is available at short notice. We'll be waiting in the small dining room, tea at once and food when it is ready."

Tuggy nodded, ears flapping, collected their cloaks, and popped out.

They went to the dining room and settled at their places. Lucius poured tea.

Harry sipped his and sighed. "I know it's selfish of me but I do love to have you all to myself ... just once in a while, you understand. Is that bad of me?"

Lucius chuckled in a way that would have made his sister-in-law, Bella, stare. "No, it's not bad when it's once in a while. I understand completely. It's nice for me too. I like having some time with each of you separately." the food arrived, just as it did at Hogwarts, suddenly it was just there.

Harry gave a little crow of delight. "Oh, nice. Chicken Waldorf salad with dried cranberries. And ... is that treacle tart? Mmmm."

"Yes, it's treacle tart. The elves spoil you shamelessly." but there was little heat in Lucius' words.

Harry ate neatly but consumed as much as Ron normally did. Lucius was pleased as he was still trying to get some weight on Harry. The boy was still way too skinny for him.

When they were finished, Harry went to review all his and Hermione's notes on the Staff of Merlin. He needed something more able to carry the power he was pouring through his 'focusing agent'. He'd never thought about that phrase before, even though Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall both used it interchangeably with the word wand. He had a feeling that Merlin's Staff was it.

It didn't take him long to figure out that several of the pages they'd been puzzling over were missing chunks. Hermione had told him about the blank spaces and admitted that she'd tried every revealing spell and potion she knew, all to no effect. He decided to ask Lucius about it.

"Papa? Do you have a moment?" Harry peeked around the door, not wanting to bother his Papa if he was really busy.

"I do." Lucius put aside the report he was reading. "I'm just reviewing a report, it can wait."

"Thanks. Would you look at this? The blanks refuse to give up their secrets. We've ... or, rather, Hermione has tried everything she can think of to reveal the rest of the text. Any ideas?"

Lucius took the now quintesant book and examined the page carefully. "Any notes on what she tried and the results?"

"Yes. She's always been a fiend about keeping notes. I don't blame her, nothing is more annoying than to try something, have it fail then remember that you've already tried it. I'll send Mimsey for them." the elf popped in at his call. "Mimsey, bring me the yellow notebook from my desk please. And some tea. Thanks."

Mimsey just nodded and left, returning in only a few moments with the book under her arm and a tea tray in her hands. "There you is." She glanced at Merlin's journal then back at the note book. She handed the book to Lucius when he held out his hand.

Lucius examined the book, read the notes and puzzled over everything for a while, sipping at his tea. Finally he offered, "It's very odd. One of the spells or potions should have revealed something."

Mimsey took her courage in both hands and said softly, "The book is moon spelled."

Lucius looked up at Mimsey then down at the book. "Now, why didn't I think of that? Merlin was a master of moon spells. But which phase is it keyed to?" he looked up at Mimsey who was twisting her tunic hem into a knot. "Come now, Mimsey, if you know, it would be most helpful." He had to force himself not to grit his teeth.

"It is keyed to the full winter solstice moon. Mimsey is not sure why it could only be read once a year but it is so. Mimsey is sorry."

Harry blinked at Mimsey. "Why are you sorry? At least we know when we can read it. I'll manage until then."

Lucius managed a smile. "I think she's sorry because it is a bit disappointing. But ... there are several legacy wands here. Why don't you try them to see if one won't do?"

Mimsey just popped out and returned with a large, flat box. She opened it and offered it to Harry. "Here you are. Mimsey has brought them all."

Harry glanced at Lucius for permission then took out the first wand. It just emitted a pitiful spark. Harry remarked a bit grumpily, "Well, not that one. It took Olivander forever to find my wand."

He tried half a dozen wands which either offered a faint spark or two or refused to react at all. The next wand offered a shower of green and gold sparks so Harry set it aside. The next few wands didn't react. He was beginning to think that the seventh wand would be it when something unexpected happened. The thirteenth wand actually exploded. Harry yelped, dropped the grip and shook his stinging fingers.

"Ow! Oh, shite! I'm sorry."

Lucius grasped his arm at the wrist. "Harry, damn the wand. Are you hurt?"

"No, just startled. It made my fingers sting a bit but I'm fine." He eyed the bits on the floor with amazement. "Should I try more?"

Lucius nodded to Mimsey. "Remove that mess, please." Mimsey just waved a hand and the bits disappeared. "Yes, keep trying them until we've made sure that this wand is the best one for you."

Harry kept trying and finally another reacted, emitting a shower of red and gold. Harry put it aside and finished trying the last few wands, which all failed to do more than smoke a bit or offer a pitiful spark.

"Well, I've got two wands that will work fairly well for me. But, which one?"

"Which one feels more comfortable to you?"

Harry shrugged, offering, "Either one is fine. I'm comfortable with both. But which one will work best?"

Lucius offered a simple solution. "Just work with both of them until you can make up your mind. I have two wands, the one in my cane which is my first wand and the one I keep down my back, which is a secondary wand. The one in my cane works a bit better but it's not a really noticeable difference."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "I think I'll keep my original wand but quit using it. I'll keep one in a sheath on my arm and the other down my back, along with a knife or two."

Lucius looked very pleased with this. "Excellent idea. I'll get you a proper back sheath. Now, no more sitting in the house. Go outside and fly ... No, you've already been out flying in Siberia."

Harry just laughed. "I'm going up to paint. You probably won't see me until dinner ... if then."

Lucius just shrugged in that negligent, elegant way of his and said, "I'll send an elf if you don't show in time." He sat back at his desk and picked up his report, dismissing Harry with a look and a smile.

Harry retreated to his studio and painted for the rest of the afternoon.

.

Dudley was very nervous. He knew he wasn't in any trouble, he'd been very careful to stay on the right side of all the rules. But Harry was coming to speak to his headmaster; this was his reason. What were they going to discuss, was he going to have to leave school? He hoped not. His grades had improved tremendously and he was looking forward to working as a legal assistant, with an eye to becoming a legal researcher later on.

So Dudley was sitting in the headmaster's outer office under the eye of his secretary. She smiled at him and offered him tea, which eased his fears quite a bit. He thanked her and sat, sipping his tea until Harry strode into the office as if he owned it.

"Dudley. I'll speak to Headmaster Colins then we'll talk. Don't worry, you're not in trouble." He smiled and went on through followed by a tall, elegant blond man who gave him an assessing look as he passed.

The headmaster stood to shake hands with both Harry and Lucius. "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, welcome. Sit down. I am glad to see both of you. I wanted to tell you personally how proud we are of Dudley. He's worked very hard and gotten up to his class level and he's lost two stone. I wanted to discuss his summer arrangements as well."

Lucius sighed. "He is welcome at Malfoy Manor but ... I don't think it would be a good idea. He's not magical, not even a squib. And he was raised to fear and hate magic. I fear the stress would not be good for him."

Harry agreed with this. "I know he'd be miserable there ... the house elves alone would probably send him into a tizzy. Perhaps you have a suggestion?"

Headmaster Colins nodded. "I do. There's a slimming camp that I feel would do Dudley a world of good and it's close to several nice recreational areas so hiking is a featured activity. Dudley is very fond of hiking. That would also do for Christmas. Then ... well, if he continues on in the way he has been, he'd be eligible for a place in a trade school, or he could go on to uni, if he could afford it."

Harry held up a hand. "Give up on the trade school right now. If Dudley is capable of getting into uni, I'll foot the bill. No extravagances but I'll take care of him."

"I had hoped but I was very reluctant to ask, your history being what it is. I'm amazed at your forgiving nature." The man gave Harry a very approving look.

Harry shrugged. "I ... I really think that Dudley and I would have been good friends if it hadn't been for Uncle Vernon. He ... hated me on sight and made sure that Dudley regarded me as a freak and hated me too. We've resolved most of our differences, I'm hoping that we can be, at least, guardedly family. Meet on neutral ground for Christmas and such."

The headmaster nodded. "Dudley has been working hard at his anger management classes and his counselling. I think you'll find him to be a truly changed young man. I have been sending you reports, but never gotten any replies."

Lucius shook his head. "I've been reading them. I have sent you a couple of letters but never gotten a reply. I did wonder why, but assumed that you didn't see the need."

"I never got those letters. I'll ask my secretary about them. There was really no need, except to acknowledge receipt." Mr Colins made a note on a list on his desk. "As long as you are both satisfied with Dudley's progress, we're fine."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "I'd like to see his record please." This was produced at once from a pile on the headmasters desk. Harry settled to flip through it quickly. It proved that Dudley really had been working hard. He'd brought his grades up from a D- to B+ over the first term, and he'd improved his physical condition enough to be allowed onto the boxing team on probation. Harry was really very pleased. "It seems that you've done excellent work with Dudley. I'm very pleased with his progress. Looks like I've gotten my money's worth." He handed the file back. "I'm also pleased to see that he hasn't spent all his pocket money every week. He's got a very nice little nest egg started here."

"Yes, Dudley explained that he didn't eat a lot of sweets anymore and he is saving for a new computer. He wants a lap top. I know that you would buy him one, but ... I feel it would be doing him a disservice. He needs the sense of accomplishment that saving up and buying it for himself would give." He gave Harry a quick glance.

Harry nodded. "I understand. I wonder if he shouldn't get a small raise in his allowance though. He's older now and expenses have to have increased."

"It would be a good idea. He's going to need some money for new clothing soon as well. After the summer, we have an arrangement with several different companies to provide students with part time jobs in their chosen fields. Usually in the mail room, or as grunts of one sort or another. Dudley would work out quite nicely in James, Jameson and Jackson, a legal firm that hires our students on a regular basis. He'd start out in the mail room and work his way into something else." At Harry's frown he explained, "Starting out in the mail room is a good way to create a network of acquaintances and sponsors. I really think he'll do well."

Lucius thought for a moment then said, "I know of a place he could live. It's a small residential hotel run by a squib. It caters to muggles. I'm sure I could persuade the onsite to keep an eye on Dudley. The rent is reasonable, the place is immaculate and the flats are roomy. I'll give you a recommendation for Dudley."

Headmaster Colins got up, saying, "Well, I think we're done here. Mr Malfoy, if you'd like to come with me, we could have tea in the garden while Harry and Dudley have their talk."

Lucius, who was floating in tea already, declined, remarking that he'd like to keep an eye on the boys. "From a distance, of course. If Dudley tries anything, I'm afraid the damage might be considerable."

Harry blinked. "I really don't think Dudley wants to hurt me anymore. Besides, I can defend myself, thank you so very much."

Lucius smirked at Colins and Harry equally. "Exactly. I'm not worried about what Dudley might do to you. I am, however, quite concerned about what you might do to him." He smiled in what Harry thought of as his Death Eater mode. "Your reflexes being what they are."

Harry snickered. "Ok, ok. Go find a place to watch us from."

Lucius walked out of the office first, bowed slightly to Dudley, then went on through and out into the inner courtyard. It was enclosed by the school and covered with a glass roof so that it was actually still in bloom, even in the middle of winter.

The only things blooming were a few hardy roses and some herbs, but it was very nice. Lucius found a place in a small alcove behind a piece of decorative statuary and disillusioned himself.

Harry and Dudley entered a few minutes later.

They were walking together so the difference in the two young men was obvious. Harry was nearly a head shorter than Dudley and just over half his weight. This after Dudley had lost nearly 80 pounds.

Harry looked Dudley over, now that they were in the clear, pale winter sun. "You look good, big guy."

"Thanks, Harry." Dudley rubbed the back of his head. "I've been working out really hard. I can actually run up a flight of stairs without blacking out now. And my cholesterol is way down. I had incipient type 2 Diabetes and that's cleared up." he grinned a bit sheepishly. "I will admit that I miss bacon and your omelettes. Only yours though, they were special."

Harry blinked. "Thank you, Dudley. But we need to change the subject. This is about your education. I'm prepared to loan you the money to go to uni, I'll give you money to live on until you can find a part time job. The Headmaster said there were several good prospects. My Papa knows of a nice place for you to live if you go to uni. He'll give you a letter of recommendation. What do you think?"

"I really appreciate that. I was worried about getting through uni without taking on a load of debt that I'd be hard pressed to pay off. I understand that you're loaning me the money for uni, but I don't understand why you're giving me money to live on." Dudley stopped and turned to face Harry.

"It's my responsibility to see that you have a place to live. Your education is not. Your dad should see to that but we both know that he won't and your mum can't afford it. We'll never really be cousins, it's too late for that, I think. But I'd like us to be friends, if we can."

Harry looked so sad that Lucius almost went to him. Dudley cheered him up before he could.

"Oh, Harry. That's all I want. I would love to be the cousin to you that I have never been. We're a bit old to play in a sandbox, but I wouldn't mind an evening out once in a while. Or even ... I could teach you some boxing? You could get your own back. Maybe?"

Harry snickered. "One of the things I learned at Frankie and Johnny's was martial arts. Sort of a mixed martial art thing." He poked Dudley in the ribs and hopped away. "Wanna give it a go?"

Dudley covered, raising his fists. "Ok, Harry. Let me see what you're got."

"Oh, I've got plenty." Harry feinted to one side and, when Dudley got faked, poked him in the ribs again.

They danced around each other poking each other's ribs until Dudley held up both hands in surrender, panting a bit. "Stop, stop! I give." He flopped down on the nearby bench. "I thought I was in good shape. Man, you're killer. Some of those moves were brilliant."

Harry joined him on the bench. "Thanks, you're no slouch yourself. Cruiserweight?"

"I wish. Heavyweight. Coach wants me to lose another stone. For my health as I'll still be a Heavyweight. I'm going to transfer to a gym next year and keep boxing. Probably won't even go amateur just do it for the fun and for my health."

They visited a bit more then Harry announced that he had to go as Lucius was probably getting tired of waiting for him.

Dudley escorted him to the front door where the headmaster joined them to say his farewells. Neither one realized that Lucius was right on their heels. Even Harry jumped when he asked, "Well, are you ready to leave, Harry? Dudley, a pleasure." He quirked his lips in what usually passed for a smile in public. "And I mean that. Headmaster." He bowed then took Harry's arm, pressing a portkey into his hand. Since it was a simple chain it was simple for them both to hold it.

They reappeared in the entry room of Malfoy Manor. Harry sighed.

"I'll admit that I wasn't expecting to get along with Dudley that well. That just shows that a little effort goes along way. I'm hungry. Snack?" Harry gave Lucius a pleading look that went straight to his heart.

"Snacks at this time of day?" He melted. "Of course. But no more tea for me. I'm floating."

Harry grinned and headed for the larger library. "In here please. I want to finish the last little bit of work on that treasure map as Hermione calls it. I think I know what I need to do. I just need to copy that map and all the directions that are readable. Then, when the moon reveals the rest, I only have to insert that into the text and off we go. I do intend to find that staff."

Lucius examined a lemon tart critically before popping it into his mouth. He chewed meditatively, then swallowed. "I'd like to talk about your arrangements for the bonding ceremony, if you don't mind."

Harry looked up, grinned and said, "That was the other reason I wanted to work in here. I want you to write the contract for me. I'm pants at that sort of thing. Then I'll have Ron review it and you two can fight it out between you. I won't give Draco all my fortune, Potter money will stay Potter, but I don't mind splitting the Black money with him. For our lifetimes, after that one of our sons will continue the name Black and inherit the Black properties. All right?"

Lucius just rubbed his face. "Harry you are ... incredible. You do know that you have the right to demand all the Malfoy properties, moneys and investments be turned over to you, in the Potter name."

"Yes, I do." Harry got up and went to hug Lucius. "But that would be letting them win. And I won't do that, I couldn't, even if you wanted it. It's not fair. Hermione will work out the last of her idea and there will be children enough to save all three names. I promise. Now." He picked up a pen and handed it to Lucius. "Write." then he went back to his own work.

They worked in companionable silence for the rest of the day. Stopping for high tea, then supper. Harry completed his copy of the map, using the map that Hermione had made and putting in distances from the book and fixing a few place names to coincide with the modern ones. He also wrote down his directions for finding the actual location of the staff, or what there was of them. The directions were about half there, the other half to be revealed by the moon.

When he finished he folded the map carefully and put it into a map case. Then he put everything else into the top drawer of the desk to wait the proper day.

"I'm finished as I'm going to be until the night. Are you done?"

Lucius nodded a bit absently. "Almost. I'll let you read this."

"Ok. But I'm not signing it until Ron reads it." Harry accepted the long sheets of foolscap.

Lucius chuckled to take the sting out of his next words. "Don't you trust me?"

"Completely. But Ron would kill me if I signed any contract without him reading it. And Hermione would help him. You know he loves this sort of stuff." Harry grinned at Lucius over the top of the pages, and then settled down to read.

He glanced up and at Lucius' nod took his pen and made a correction, further down he crossed off something. He went through the whole thing, making several changes and marking off a couple of things. He handed it back to Lucius who quickly looked it over again.

"Harry, all your changes are more advantageous to Draco." Lucius felt an, until now, unrecognized tightness in his chest ease.

Harry just replied, "I know. Just because it is customary, doesn't mean it's right. Draco deserves everything I've conceded and more." He grinned. "Besides, we're both so damn young, you'll be running things for the next sixty years at least."

Lucius snorted. "What makes you think I want to?"

"Oh, please." Harry's disbelieving look made Lucius raise an eyebrow. "You would be bored to death."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Well, I thought maybe warding or something similar. And Draco's going into potions research or I miss my guess. We'll have ... meetings, sort of like board meetings and deal with everything that way. We'll know what's going on, and we'll have input into our estates. It'll work out, you'll see."

Lucius gave up. "I know it will. I will not allow it to be otherwise." Harry laughed at that out right. "I'll make a clear copy, on foolscap, and send it to Ron tomorrow."

Harry shrugged. "I'll take it back to school with me. There's time."

"Very well. What do you want to do tomorrow?" Lucius wondered if he hadn't made a mistake, letting Harry leave school for five days. Heaven only knew what he might get into if he was bored enough.

"I'm going to double check my arrangements then I'm going to paint some more. I've still got some time. Peace and quiet, time to paint. Very nice. I'll go over the ceremony I've planned with you. I've already sort of talked it over with Draco. He's pleased with it. I do hope you like it."

"I probably will. When do you plan to have it."

"First day of Christmas hols. Draco and I will practice it in the Room of Requirement. We've nearly cleared it out. But we haven't found that damn diadem yet. I'm worried about that. We've got to have all the horcrux before we move."

Lucius sighed. "Don't worry about that. That's my responsibility. I know you'll find it soon. I feel it. Now, it's getting late. We should be off to bed."

Harry agreed, realizing that the house elves had brought sandwiches and fruit for the dinner that they'd eaten without realizing it.

They went off to bed, satisfied with themselves and life.

Harry spent the rest of his time at home, working on various projects, going over his ritual with Lucius and just relaxing.

One high point was when Lucius asked him if he minded having his art book displayed on the plinth in the middle of the stacks. Harry was pleased and said so. Lucius assured him that, when the time came, he was free to take it to his own library.

.

Harry returned to Hogwarts late Sunday afternoon. Draco greeted him with a hug and a cup of tea.

Harry smirked at Draco. "How very domestic."

Draco huffed then demanded, "Well, if you're going to be like that, give it back." He reached for the cup, making a half-hearted grab for it.

Harry turned his body to shield the cup from Draco. "No! Mine! Gerroff!" He couldn't help but laugh at the same time.

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Wanker"

"Rotten snake."

They both laughed. Draco settled on the couch next to Harry.

"Did everything work out?"

Harry couldn't help but look extremely smug. "It did. And we, or rather Mimsey, figured out the last of the map directions. They're moon spelled. Winter solstice. We'll go get Merlin's Staff then. I'm going to need it."

Draco looked interested, "Oh, why is that?"

"I'm burning the core out of my wand. That's why we keep smelling burning feathers."

Draco's expression changed to one of chagrin. "Damn, phoenix feather core. How could I forget that? Well, we'll have to get you..." He trailed off.

"Already have two. Papa let me try the Malfoy family legacy wands. I wonder if Potter's have any?"

"All old families have them. I'm sure the Blacks have a bunch too. But that's neither here nor there, unless the wand you found doesn't work very well."

Harry laughed softly. "I've got two and they both work very well. Also, Papa wrote up our contract. I'm going to have Ron read it over."

Draco gave Harry an indignant glower and a smack on the shoulder. "Harry! As if Father would cheat you."

"Ow! Rotten snake! I know he wouldn't, but Ron would be completely insulted, and heartbroken, if he didn't get to read it." Harry clutched his shoulder dramatically, earning himself another smack.

Draco settled against him. "Ok, now, what about the ritual?"

Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulders. "Got that all figured out too. We'll have to be fitted for robes and practice ... a lot. I want it to come off without a hint of a hitch. We're going to rub the wizarding world's nose in how it should be done. I'm not having them think of you as nothing but my toy. Damn them all anyway."

Draco rubbed Harry's chest comfortingly. "Harry, don't get yourself all worked up. We'll make this all work to our advantage somehow. We are all Malfoys, right?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, we are. And Blacks and Potters as well. We'll shove what we want down societies throat, and make them like it. There will be a reading of the contract, that'll have them all squirming in their seats. Then we'll do the ritual. Hermione is going to shit herself though."

"Tough. I find I like her, for the most part, but she can get an idea in her head and you can't blast it loose with fiendfyre."

"Too true. I thought you said you like her." Harry pushed Draco away a bit.

"I do. But she still needs to understand that she can't try to force people to do what she thinks they should. She ... she could be so persuasive, if she'd only keep her temper." Draco snuggled against Harry more firmly. "Now. Shut up and snuggle."

Harry finished his tea and did as ordered. "Bossy."

"Hmm."

.

Morning was greeted with groans from both young men. They got ready for the day and made it down to breakfast with a minimum of grumbling. Harry was especially grumpy as he'd gotten used to having a nice run in the gardens at Malfoy Manor, his track was kept clean of snow by the elves and the weather was much milder as it was so much farther south. But they dutifully worked out then went to eat.

Ron settled in a chair and reached for a platter of sausages. "Man, I'm starving. That last bit with the shoulder roll was brilliant. Harry, you're turning into ... I'm not sure what, but I like it."

Harry casually pushed the folded sheets of foolscap across the table. "Thank you. I saw Papa do it when he duelled Parkinson to a standstill. I would have thought it would be in the papers."

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice. "No one got their papers on Thursday. Dumbledore said something about the presses being out of order in a long, rambling speech. I got confused half way through and stopped listening."

Hermione nibbled at a piece of toast, then said, "I wonder if that's why he does it. Rambles like that, I mean. He knows that, by the time he gets to the meat of the thing, everyone will have quit listening."

Neville looked shocked. "No! He'd never do that." He couldn't keep up the face and started snickering. "The old devil. But we need to keep an eye on him. There's something wrong there, even Gran says so."

Draco returned to his concern. "Never mind him. Tell!"

So Harry told everyone about the duel to the appropriate 'ooo's' and 'ah's'. He finished just as the chime for the end of the meal sounded.

Ron picked up the contract, asking, "And what's this, Harry?"

"The contract Papa and I wrote up. I'd like for you to go over it, you can amend it any way you like. That's just a draft. Then Draco and I will go over it with you then Papa. After that, we'll write up the final copy."

Ron flipped through a couple of pages as he walked. "Sure. I'll get back to you tonight."

They spent the next evening thrashing out their differences and wound up cutting out about half the thing as unneeded or repetitious. They sent it off to Lucius and got an owl back the next morning with a final draft. Ron approved that and it went back. Everyone was satisfied with that and it became the 'true' copy.

.

The next weeks were busy, as they all had to study for end of term exams and Draco and Harry had to practice for the bonding ritual. Hermione was especially unhappy as they wouldn't tell her anything about it nor let her make any suggestions. She huffed in exasperation, declared that if they wanted to make fools of themselves they were welcome and went into a prolonged sulk. No one tried to coax her out of it either, not even Ron.

Everyone was grateful when the carriages finally took them down to the Hogwarts Express and to King's Cross Station.

Hermione greeted her parents, glowered at all the others and scurried away. She knew she was invited to the ritual and she would go, but she was just sure disaster was just around the corner. She was getting much better but she was still a bit full of herself. Everyone knew she was trying but, just now, they didn't have time to cater to her.

Everyone else joined their families after good-bye wishes and they all went home to rest for a few days before the festivities of the bonding and Christmas were upon them.

.

Sukin syn – son of a bitch

Next chapter, the bonding, Christmas and [maybe] the hunt for Merlin's Staff.


	51. Chapter 51

Lucius sighed. He'd hoped so much that this holiday season would be carefree and fun. He knew that Harry had never had a real family Christmas before, and had wanted this to be special. It would be, but not in the way he had hoped.

He'd picked the boys up from the train and seen the tension drain out of Harry the instant they got back to the manor.

"Harry?" Lucius had wanted to question Harry, but he didn't have time, Harry started talking the second he was steady on his feet.

"Oh, Merlin, am I glad to be home. I was scared every second that someone would try to bond Draco before I could. Why didn't anyone?" He held up his hand to stop Lucius' remark. "I know it's settled but you know how people are."

Lucius had smiled his most evil smile at that. "How would they dare? I put the word out that anyone who attempted to bond with Draco without my express permission was dead. Slowly and painfully."

Harry had nearly collapsed at that. "I thought I was the only one who could ... Um ... never mind." The look on Lucius' face had explained everything.

They'd all headed for their quarters to rest for dinner.

He was now sitting before the fire in his private parlour reviewing his guest list and hoping everything went as expected. He didn't think he could take much more excitement, especially when it came to his sons. He decided he was getting old. Or set in his ways. He was a young man by wizarding standards but, as Harry said, it wasn't the age it was the wear and tear.

He went to bed before he fell asleep in his chair.

.

Hermione sat in her bedroom, trying hard not to cry. This ritual was a slavery spell. It was wrong, so very wrong. She knew exactly what it was as she'd done most of the research on it. She'd done her best to pick the best parts, the one's that gave Draco the most freedom.

She felt so sorry for Draco, and Harry too. She knew that Harry didn't want to do this but he was stuck. Her last rant, though, had offended both Harry and Draco. She was afraid that she wouldn't get an invitation.

She'd asked Draco about sending them out, offering to help write them. He'd told her that she didn't need to as they would be sent out the day after they got home for holidays.

When she'd said that was short notice, giving most attendants only three days to get ready, he'd replied, "Yes, and only three days to arrange something unpleasant. They'll either attend or they won't. An invitation from the Family's Malfoy, Black and Potter is not something to be ignored."

She was to be a very happy girl when she received an invitation for three.

.

The day of the ceremony arrived bright and cold. Harry and Draco rehearsed their roles one last time then went down to eat breakfast. They weren't working out today, there was enough going on that they didn't have time.

Lucius greeted them with a smile. "Ready for your bonding?"

Harry snorted. "You know we are." Since Lucius was part of the ritual he was well aware they were.

"I know that you're ready for the ceremony, but are you ready for the actuality?"

Harry shrugged a bit uncomfortably. Draco took over. "Were you and mother ready for the actuality?"

Lucius admitted that neither of them had been truly ready. "No, I suppose not. You do know that you can come to me with any problems?" Both young men nodded. "Good. Now eat. Guests won't start arriving until three, more likely quarter after. I'm going to be checking on the final preparations, greeting your mother..." He nodded at Draco. "If she decides to attend, although I do not expect her. And, in general, creating order out of chaos. I'd suggest that you finish your meal and retire to your rooms to rest. The ritual will be tiring. I want you rested so the bond will finish settling properly."

Harry eyed a strawberry doubtfully, decided it was green and scraped it back onto his plate. "As to that. Are you sure it hasn't settled properly?"

"Yes, it is unbreakable by now but not completely settled. I know that you believe the practices should have been sufficient but intent is crucial."

Harry seemed satisfied with that and returned to his meal. "Oh, ok."

Draco turned to his own questions. "Will there be some sort of ... display. Sparks or something?"

"There will be some sort of signal that the bond is complete. I don't know what it will be as it is always different. But we will certainly know."

Draco turned to Harry. "I know all about the ritual, but what about the celebrations afterward?"

"Surprise. Not telling." Harry had made arrangements for most of the celebrations, with help on some of it from Lucius, but he was keeping a lot from both of them, claiming it was a surprise. Draco was insatiably curious about it, and had become something of a nag. Harry just laughed at him and always answered that it was a surprise. Lucius was about to burst with curiosity himself but refrained from asking, considering it too childish.

So they separated, Harry and Draco to move Harry's things into Draco's larger suite, and Lucius to keep an eye on the final preparations for the ritual.

Narcissa Malfoy had, not unexpectedly, refused to come to the festivities. She was still of the opinion that her Lord would somehow succeed. Lucius was beyond furious at this, and was seriously considering asking the Wizengamot for a divorce. But he didn't have time for that now, he had a lot of work to do for this event and not much help to do it with. House elves could only do so much after all.

Lucius was a bit startled to feel arms wrap around him. "Wa?"

Severus' silky voice whispered in his ear, "Need some help?"

"Yes, I'm running mad." Lucius couldn't help the slight whimper in his voice.

"What can I do? Just point me in the right direction." Severus let Lucius go but nudged him to turn around.

Lucius turned to face Severus. "Would you receive the gifts? Narcissa has declined to attend."

Severus' sneer was the one he used on total dunderheads. "She still believes?"

"Yes, despite me showing her that Harry removed my mark. She's a Black ... and the insanity is beginning to show. I'm actually a bit worried about her." Lucius took a moment to rest his head on his friend's shoulder, then straightened, "But that is a worry for another day. This day is to be happy."

Severus blessed Lucius with a rare, and particularly sweet smile, "As you order, so shall it be."

"Prat."

"Precisely."

And with that they separated to attend to their responsibilities.

Molly Weasley arrived an hour early, alone except for Percy and asked if she could do anything. Severus turned over reception to her and recording and arranging the gifts to Percy. He was glad to do it and hoped that this might start mending the rift between the two families. He wondered what exactly had started it in the first place then dismissed the thought.

At exactly 3 pm all the guests were gathered, this was not a time to be fashionably late. The ballroom doors were shut, heads were counted and the ritual started.

The first part was so boring that several older people fell asleep about half way through.

Lucius read the complete contract; all 18 pages of it, which detailed Draco's rights and privileges in excruciating detail, and the appendix that listed everything that Harry ceded to Draco. In order that people not know everything the Malfoy family had, some of the items were mentioned in ancient Sumerian. Much to Hermione and Dumbledore's amusement. Hermione's parents looked proud as they knew she'd helped with the contract. Ron smirked at her as they both knew that Lucius and Ron had hammered out the details while Severus, Lucius and Hermione had done the translating. Lucius's lawyers had gone over the whole thing with a fine toothed comb and found nothing to object to.

The reading took nearly an hour after which Lucius announced that there would be tea served to everyone in their seats. The tea was a small cup of bitter green tea meant to remind everyone that life was not all sweetness. It was very bitter but it was considered extremely rude to leave any.

The whispering while the tea was being served was like a high wind in dry leaves. Everyone realized that Harry had given Draco back all the Malfoy properties. Lucius couldn't help a real, full blown smirk as he sat down beside Severus. "Well, let them chew on that for a while."

"Mr. Potter is very generous. He can afford it, though."

Lucius poked Severus in the side. "You really have to amend that attitude. Harry is nothing like James. Pray pretend you never met either one of them and reform your opinion."

Severus leaded closer, so close that Lucius' unbound hair brushed his cheek. "Any why should I do that?"

"Because I ask it of you. Please?"

"Oh, very well. I will try. Satisfied." Severus drew in the smell of Lucius' cologne with a soft sniff.

"Yes. For now." Lucius finished his tea and settled back to wait for the next part of the show.

He had a part in this as well but it was small so he was going to meet his son at the door. He grinned evilly at the thought of what was to come next. Severus, who had no idea what was about to happen glanced at him with a worried expression.

Just as he was about to ask a question a house elf popped in, took Lucius by the hand and popped out again, Lucius in tow.

The second part of the ritual, the first real step, started with Harry striding into the room like he owned it. He stalked to the front of the room, rich dark green velvet robes swirling around his ankles.

These robes had been made by special order with the Potter family crest, the Black family crest and the Malfoy family crest embroidered on the back in a triangle. The Potter crest was high on his back nearly at the nape of his neck with the Black and Malfoy crests taking equal rank just below it. All of them nearly hidden by his unbound hair which hung to his buttocks. Few people noticed that he was bare footed.

An old fashioned waltz started to play, the doors opened again and Lucius walked in. The first thing everyone noticed was the forbidding glower on his face, Merlin forbid that anyone do anything untoward. He gave a gaping Dumbledore an especially fierce look. Then they all noticed that he was leading Draco by his bound hands. And Draco was as nearly naked as he could be, wearing only a thigh length garment vulgarly called a shimmy. A sleeveless, rather shear linen robe that wizards and witches wore under closed formal robes. He was also wearing pants, for modesties sake.

Hermione whispered, "Oh, naked of ornamentation. Lady Godiva." Ron just poked her in the side.

Lucius led Draco to Harry by the soft, silken rope. It was beautifully decorated with tassels, and just wrapped once around his wrists then the end passed between his wrists, over the loop to hold the thing in place. Lucius handed the end to Harry, bowed as to an equal then returned to his seat beside Severus.

Harry smiled around in a fashion that had full-grown Death Eaters and Aurors alike shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

The music died away and Harry began to speak. "I declare Draco Malfoy my equal, my spouse, and my bonded. I invest him with all the rights and privileges of a full partner in all business, in all magic and in all other things. Let any who object speak now ..." everyone waited for the traditional 'or forever hold your peace.', they were startled and shocked at his next words. "and die."

Lucius just raised an eyebrow at the gasps. Severus smirked in a way that let everyone know that he was pleased with his godson's protector. Dumbledore blinked in a rather puzzled fashion. Minerva McGonagall just nodded her head at Harry.

"No one? Good. Draco ..." Harry took the rope off Draco's wrists and tossed it into the air, his Incendio was just a whisper but the rope disappeared in a burst of fire and a fine dusting of ash hovered for a moment. Draco pulled his wand from somewhere and banished the ash. He turned and smiled into Harry's eyes.

Harry summoned something from behind him. It was a simple stick, a cane more commonly called a birch. He held it up. "I acknowledge that I have the right to punish my spouse in any way at any time for any reason. In this case the rule of thumb does not apply. I relinquish those rights now, forever more." He broke the cane over his knee and tossed the pieces on the floor. "I take Draco Malfoy as my spouse, in all ways, for all time. To keep and hold, to love and cherish. With all my heart, soul and magic. So mote it be."

Draco turned so that everyone could see Harry's hands holding his. "I, Draco Malfoy, take Harrison James Potter, to be my spouse, in all ways, for all time. To keep and hold, to love and cherish, with all my heart, soul and magic. So mote it be."

There was a sudden golden glow around them both, the whole audience gasped softly. Harry grinned at Draco.

"Shall we?" He led Draco to the middle of the floor.

Draco followed him. "We shall."

When the music started, the driving beat made many of the older wizards and witches startle. The accordion, guitar, violin and drum began the strains of a traditional Argentine tango.

Harry turned side on to Draco and held out his hand in a demanding fashion. Draco took it and walked around Harry striding proudly, bare feet making no sound on the parquet floor.

Harry turned inpasado, keeping side on to Draco. Draco stepped up face to face with Harry, who pulled him into a quick turn. Stepping to the outside, Draco executed an Ocho then Harry did the same. Harry swirled Draco into a turn and dip which left everyone gasping. Draco was now dressed in Harry's robe. While Harry was clad in a shimmy and pants.

They continued to dance, executing the sensual dance with skill and grace. Harry's gancho's were smooth and seemingly effortless. Draco's flicks left everyone wondering how he managed not to kick Harry. As they danced, the robes moved from Harry to Draco and back.

They ended, face to face, chest to chest, almost as if they were going to fight. Draco now had on the robes Harry had started with.

Lucius stood up and walked to them, a set of robes over his arms. These robes were exactly like the robes that Harry had started out in. Lucius smiled at Harry, the sight of him standing there in a shimmy, bare footed was not what anyone would have expected. Lucius threw the robes into the air and, with a practiced flick of his wand, settled them on Harry's shoulders. Harry bowed to him and said, "Thank you, sir."

Lucius turned and stepped between Harry and Draco. He took their hands and joined them within his own clasped hands. "I present to you Draco and Harrison James Potter-Malfoy."

There was a bit of applause which stopped as Harry produced a stool and cushion from somewhere. He knelt at Draco's feet, motioning with his wand to move the stool behind him. He took a pair of socks from Lucius and slid them on Draco's feet, then he put on shoes.

Then Draco did the same for Harry.

They stood, clasped hands and said in unison, "We do hereby swear to support each other in all endeavours great and small. Love and honour each other until the day we die. The families Malfoy, Black and Potter are joined. Let none dare attempt to sunder them under penalty of death. So mote it be."

Lucius glowed with pride as the magical swell that proved their bond stirred the curtains at all the windows and made the crystal drops on the chandeliers tinkle like bells.

With that, everyone stood up, clapping their hands. Hermione was so overcome that she hugged and kissed Ron right there. Her parents looked on with amusement, while his started planning. Molly was especially delighted. Her 'almost' son was happy, her son was looking like he was going to be engaged any day and the feud with the Malfoys was at a low simmer.

Neville was pleased too. The ritual had thrown the whole of the ton into a tizzy. A very polite and subdued one to be sure, but still, the entire wizarding world had been turned on its ear. He was delighted. His Gran was too, although she kept that to herself. She simply smiled and started planning how to use this to her benefit, for Neville's good.

Dumbledore was just pleased that he'd been invited at all. He was still unsure exactly how everything had started to come unravelled to such an extent.

Harry led Draco off the floor and straight up to Minerva McGonagall. "Ma'am. As the Elder Lady of my family. Will you bless this union?" This privilege should have gone to Narcissa, or Harry's mother. But, as Narcissa had refused to come and his mother was dead that was not possible. Harry wasn't about to grant it to some stranger and Molly would seize the status the blessing would grant her to meddle. He knew Lucius wouldn't put up with it so he took the easy way out. And mended his fences with the professor in the process.

With a smile on her face, Minerva took her wand out of her tartan robes and blessed them, flicking her wand in gestures as old as wizard kind and chanting softly in Scottish. "There you are. Blessed be."

Harry kissed her on one cheek, then Draco did the same.

Lucius led the next bit of the ceremony, showering them with rose petals from his wand. Everyone followed suit and Harry and Draco ran out of the room, up the stairs and disappeared down the hall to their quarters.

This was not as rude as you might expect, as there was no such thing as a reception in the wizarding world, nor a dance or banquet. Everyone was expected to leave so the happy couple could go about the process of producing an heir.

.

Harry laughed, grabbed Draco and swung him around and around.

Draco laughed, exclaiming at last, "Put me down, you idiot, I'm getting dizzy."

Harry dropped him on the couch and flopped down beside him. "Ok, ok. But I think it came off wonderfully. Don't you?"

"I do. We were brilliant. The music was perfect. I'm ... exhausted." Draco rubbed the back of his neck.

Harry sighed, "I really want out of these robes and into something more comfortable. What about you?"

Draco stood up. "I want out of these robes too. And I'd literally kill for a cup of tea."

Mimsey popped in. "You is not killing anyone, here is tea." She put the service down on the table in front of the couch and poured tea. "You is also not worrying about Mimsey and Gerard fighting. We is dividing up the chores. Mimsey is seeing to clothing and baths and such. Gerard is seeing to cleaning and polishing boots. We is both serving on call, taking shifts so one of us is to be available at all times. Now. A bath will be ready in twenty minutes. Then we is both on call for tonight." She gave them a sneaky sideways look. "There is a ... gift from us on the bed side table. Use lots." and she disappeared with a sharp pop.

Harry looked at Draco, open mouthed, "Did she? I mean..."

Draco got up and peeked into the bedroom. He returned, scarlet faced and snickering, "Oh, yes, she did. Sex advice from a house elf? I'm ... speechless."

Harry smirked at Draco. "Good because I can think of several things your mouth is good for beside yacking." He passed Draco a cup of tea and picked up his own.

Draco sneered at him half-heartedly. "What would you know about it?"

Harry laughed. "Plenty. And you really don't want to know how I learned. Just expect to enjoy yourself ... a lot. Now drink your tea."

Draco sipped for a moment. "I know that you worked the streets." He glanced at Harry for a moment. "You won't be mad?"

Harry scoffed gently. "We're married. Spouses don't hide things from each other. You ask me a question and I'll answer it, or tell you I'm not comfortable discussing it. Ok?"

Draco nodded. "Ok. How the hell did you remain a virgin working in a sex club?"

Harry laughed softly. "Because Frankie and Johnny would have gutted anyone who messed with me ... or any of their special boys. They mostly sold ... illusions. Illusions of sex, control and so forth. I learned a lot in the dressing rooms, but only from conversation and stories." He grinned. "And I wrote to Johnny, told him exactly what had happened and asked him for advice. He gave me plenty. We have to go visit them this summer. I hope you don't mind."

Draco shook his head. "I don't mind. I'd like to spend some time with them. And ... I want to visit the club during working hours."

"We'll do that then. Too bad they didn't feel comfortable coming to the ceremony. Finished with your tea?" Harry held out his hand for the cup.

"Yes. Here. Now what do we do?" Draco had to admit, at least to himself, that he was incredibly nervous. He was sure that Harry wouldn't hurt him but it was still way beyond his experience. This was something that he didn't like at all, he preferred to know exactly what he was doing. He knew the basics, who didn't, but the finer aspects were outside his skill set.

Harry could almost see Draco's thoughts. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. If you're even the least bit uncomfortable, I want you to say so. Ok?"

"Ok." Draco took a deep breath and took Harry's out stretched hand. "What do we do first?"

"We take that warm bath Mimsey ran for us. It'll help us both relax. Come on." Harry led the way to the bathroom and helped Draco off with his remaining clothing. Draco, in his turn, helped Harry off with his.

They eased into the warm bath. Harry settled on one of the tile benches that surrounded three sides of the bath, the other side was taken up with a set of steps for safety. He pulled Draco down to sit on his lap.

"Harry! I'm not two. I won't slip under and drown or something." Draco squirmed a bit, trying to get away. He stilled when he realized what was poking him in the back.

Harry snickered in his ear, then commanded, "Be still. It's romantic. Don't tell me Malfoy's aren't romantic." and with that, he gently licked Draco's ear. He knew Draco's ears were very sensitive.

Draco's reply was supposed to be indignant but came out in a moan. "Malfoy's are romantic, I'll have you know. Very ... um ..."

"Yeah." Harry slid his hand up Draco's thigh from his knee nearly to his groin. Then wrapped it around his waist. "Hummm?"

Draco went limp, allowing Harry to wash him from head to toe without protest. Harry knew that Draco was afraid as slight tremors ran through his limbs from time to time. He was determined that Draco would like this so he patiently kissed and stroked him, using the warm bath water to wash the tension from him.

"Better?" Draco seemed very nearly asleep. "I think so." Harry eased Draco down onto the bench and did a quick wash up of his own. It wouldn't do to be smelling of stale sweat just now.

Draco moved at Harry's direction, almost in a trance. Harry was careful not to break his carefully created haze of sensuality.

"Come. Shhh. Easy. Lay down now." He kept his requests to one or two easily understood words.

Draco obeyed, easing onto the bed then scooting back to the middle. He started to roll over onto his stomach, his only real knowledge of what they were doing from some idle remarks in the locker room.

"No, on your back." Harry stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That's for much later."

Harry used all the skills he'd learned, skills he'd utilized to bring his customer off quickly, to hold Draco on the verge of climax until he was moaning incoherently, grabbing at his hair then clutching the sheets.

"Merlin, Harry, please." Draco had no idea what he was pleading for, only that he needed it. He was seventeen and well acquainted with sex, but this sensation was new. This unrelieved tension, this nearly unbearable need.

Harry chuckled, sending sparks dancing up and down Draco's spine.

"Ok, Draco. Just relax." Harry eased Draco's legs apart and stroked him gently. Draco stilled, frozen in place by the sensations coursing through his body.

Harry took the small bottle from the nightstand and poured some into his hand. He wedged the bottle between the pillows and returned to Draco.

Draco shifted uneasily as Harry slid one well oiled finger into him. He stopped, allowing Draco to adjust then he crooked his finger just so. Draco nearly left the bed, his reaction was that strong.

"Holy fuck! What was that?" Draco had never felt anything like this before.

"That was a queer's best friend. Like it?" Harry grinned down into Draco's face.

"Yes. More?" Draco relaxed completely and fell into a haze of passion that was Harry's objective from the first.

"Yes, please. More. Much more. And stop treating me like I'm going to break." Draco was getting frustrated. He wanted the next step, something, anything. He wasn't sure, he just knew he wanted it.

Harry laughed, added more lube and slid more fingers into Draco. He was about to pop but he knew he had to be patient. He was not about to hurt Draco. He wanted many more nights like this, and hurting Draco was not the way to get them.

Frustrating him wasn't either, so Harry gently got on with it. He eased Draco into position on his side with his bottom knee pulled up to his chest.

Draco gasped as Harry entered him, it didn't hurt, it just felt odd. Good odd, but still. He decided he liked it when Harry started moving again.

Harry kept his thrusts slow and shallow until he knew Draco was ready for more then he proved that he was a good lover. He let Draco's reactions guide him until he just couldn't wait any longer. He came with a shout as Draco's muscles tightened around him so much that he couldn't hold back another second. He felt Draco come as well, the spasms in the tight sheath around him making sparks dance behind his eyes.

"Draco? You ok?" Harry patted and stroked Draco's shoulder in concern.

"No. I'm dead. You've killed me completely." Draco could barely keep his eyes open. He was exhausted by worry over the ritual, excitement and really good sex.

"Oh, have I now?" Harry chuckled into the middle of Draco's back. "We better clean up a bit or we'll be sorry later."

"Hummmm? You do it. You're supposed to be the dom." Draco was feeling much too good to put himself out for anything. He really wanted to go to sleep, but he thought that might be rude.

"Ok. Just a sec." Harry waved his hand and the mess disappeared. "Better?"

Draco struggled to keep his eyes open. "Mmmm. Thanks. I'm ... trying to stay awake ... but ..."

Harry patted Draco then pulled the covers up. "Don't worry about it. I don't think I'm going to be the yak after sex sort either. I'm sleepy too. Go on to sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

" 'K. 'Night." And with that, Draco was sound asleep.

Harry followed soon after, after kissing Draco on the shoulder and pulling him into a lose embrace.

.

Harry woke to two things. Draco in his arms and Mimsey poking him in the thigh.

"You is waking now! Get up! Your Papa will be worried." Mimsey wasn't putting up with the silliness of newly weds. Lucius was pacing the floor in the breakfast room. "Up! Bath is being ready in five minutes. Separately."

Harry groaned and shook Draco by the shoulder. "Up. What ever happened to breakfast in bed?"

Draco squinched up his nose as he rolled over. "Breakfast in bed is highly over rated, unless you're sick. Toast crumbs and bits of ... stuff in the bed? Not so nice." He smacked his lips a few times then stuck out his tongue. "Bleh. Morning mouth. Excuse me." He rolled off his side of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Harry sighed. "Romantic? Please!" He laughed at himself and headed for the bathroom too, wondering how they were going to manage a separate bath when there was only one tub.

It turned out that the elves had been busy during the night. There were now two tubs in the bathroom and a huge shower cubicle capable of holding two active young men with plenty of room.

"What happened to the big tub? I liked that." Harry was a bit annoyed that his envisioned baths for two were not possible now.

Gerard appeared from a small, nearly unnoticeable door between the two new tubs. "It is being in here." He waggled his ears in an odd manner. "More ... nicer. Romantic, with candles and scented oils and ... other things. Not for hurry up and get ready morning. But nice for relax in the evening. Here! Towels. Bath. Now."

Harry grumbled, "Ok, ok, I'm going. Bossy as Mimsey, I swear."

Mimsey stuck her head out of the walk in closet. "Mimsey is hearing that."

Harry just smiled at her then turned to Draco. He was about to drown himself trying to smother his very unmanly giggling. "Busted. Harry, you are elf whipped."

"So?" Harry laughed too and eased into his bath. "I don't mind. You and Papa and Mimsey are the first people who ever cared for me."

"Dumbledore does. And Hermione and Ron." Draco left off enumerating the people who cared for Harry as he got a look at him. Harry obviously meant something else.

"I know they care about me. That's not what I meant. I meant that you are the first people who made sure I ate right, had the right clothing to wear and fussed over me. Hermione nags like a hag. Ron has no idea and Neville and the others aren't in a position to do anything. See?"

Draco sighed and went back to his bath, saying, "I see. Well, get used to it."

Harry grinned for a moment then got on with his own wash.

By the time they got dressed and down to breakfast, Lucius was being scolded for wearing a path in the carpet. Tuggy seemed in good form that morning too. Lucius had just given in as the boys came in.

"Fine, fine. I'll sit." Lucius settled in his chair and reached for his napkin. "Oh, there you are. Tea?"

Draco nearly snarled, "When do I not want tea in the morning?"

Both Harry and Lucius, used to Draco's moodiness before tea, just left him alone.

Draco got his cup of tea and sighed at the first sip. "Better." He turned to breakfast without further comment.

Lucius glowered at him for a moment then turned to Harry. "Well?"

"What?" Harry's mock innocent look made Lucius snarl. "Ok, ok. Everything is fine. Draco's happy, I'm happy. But I don't expect to discuss my sex life with my father-in-law. Sorry, it's just too weird."

Lucius blinked for a moment then returned, "I don't expect you to go into excruciating detail, but a hint would be nice."

Draco frowned into the dregs of his tea. "Well, it was nice. It didn't hurt at all, but it felt ... odd. Harry was very careful. We fell asleep almost at once after. Too much excitement, I expect."

Harry grinned a bit smugly. "Me too. I dropped right off. But I'm glad you liked it. I expect I'll like it just as much."

Lucius managed not to spit his tea by a lifetime of training and main force of will. "You'll ... like it?"

Draco just sat there and stared at him.

Harry glanced from one to the other then shrugged. "Don't expect me to just top. I'm sure I'm a switch and I don't think it's fair to Draco to have to bottom all the time when I'm fairly sure he's not a total bottom either."

Harry returned to his breakfast, smirking into his eggs. The look on both Draco and Lucius' faces had been priceless. He was peeking at Draco so he didn't notice the elf at his elbow until it started to pour him more tea. He startled and dropped his fork. The elf eeped and popped out. Harry waited a moment and, when the elf didn't return, transfigured himself a new fork from his bracelet.

Draco jumped, as he always did when Harry did something like that, then exclaimed, "Damn it, Harry, that's just plain creepy."

Harry grimaced apologetically, "Sorry but I need to keep in practice. I can't go transfiguring knives in the common room or something."

"Why not? It's our rooms now. But ,if you need to practice that, why don't you do it in training?"

Harry shook his head. "No sharps, remember? Not for throwing, anyway. Getting Dumbledore to ignore our sword practice was hard enough."

Draco grumbled about that, as he did every time it was mentioned. Lucius looked amused then said, "I have a gift for both of you." He produced a large ornate key from a pocket and handed it to Harry. "A key to the Heirs wing."

Harry took it with awe. "Oh, sir. That's ... well ..."

Draco plucked it from Harry's hand. "Thank you, Father. As the distaff side of the union, I'll see to decorating it properly. We'll move in when it's done." He smiled at Harry's blank expression and Lucius' crestfallen one. "As soon as there are children of the union." He smirked at both of them and pocketed the key.

Harry stammered a moment then just took Draco's slender, cold fingers and squeezed them gently. "Draco, you're brilliant. Truly."

Lucius sipped his tea for a moment then agreed, "He is, as a Malfoy should be. Now, Christmas. We were all so wrapped up in the arrangements for the ritual that we haven't done anything for Christmas."

Draco shuddered, "Yule Ball? I really don't want to. Mother will come and everything will be totally ... awful."

"No ball." Lucius shook his head. "I don't want to invite most of the old crowd as I've worked very hard at breaking ties. And, as to Narcissa, you are correct, she will be ... unendurable. I would like a small gathering of your friends. Not your old crowd Draco, I'm sorry. They will all have to stay at Longbottom House or explain why they came here instead of going home. So, just Harry's group."

Draco's sad face made Harry stand up and walk behind his chair to hug him. "We'll send them something nice. A present from each of us, not one from both. That'll give them something under the tree, ok?"

Draco rubbed his chin on the arm Harry had around his neck. "That will be nice. When are we going shopping?"

"Today, if you want. You can help me make up a list of what to buy for everyone. Oh, and something special for Hermione. She did a lot of research and she's still working on the book. Ron needs a new pair of Keeper's gloves so that's done." He smiled at Lucius. "And something special for Professor Snape."

"Yes." Draco nodded. "He's my godfather, after all. And ..." Draco glanced at Lucius. "You're smirking."

"I am. It's good to see that you're happy with each other. I would really hate to see you miserable." Lucius couldn't help a rather heavy sigh.

Harry returned to his seat. "Sir, I know what that was for ..." He thought for a moment sipping at his tea. "If Hermione says she can figure out some way for Draco and I to have children together, she can do it. She's the smartest witch of our age. Frankly, I think she's the smartest for several. And I understand cloning, artificial insemination and DNA enough to have a good idea what she's up to. She just needs the pigs to refine the process. I understand the theory, just not the application."

Lucius nodded. "I understand some of it. She did send me her research. But, I really didn't understand DNA."

Harry bit at his lip for a moment. "Well, it's called the building blocks of life for a reason. It's also called the golden helix. The easiest way to explain it is ... it looks a bit like a ladder twisted into a spiral." he waved his hand and produced a piece of steel twisted to look like a bit of a strand of DNA. "Like this, see? Each rung is a ... an instruction. It tells the baby to be blond, blue eyed, how tall to grow and so on." He waved his hand again and the steel melded back into his bracelet. "Now I don't remember how many individual rungs there are, but it's in the thousands at least. A strand is something like a mile long all stretched out. It's so small that it fits into the middle of every cell of our bodies. Ok so far?"

Draco and Lucius both nodded, wide eyed at the thought of something so small controlling so much.

"So ... the way I understand it, each egg has half a ladder and the spermatozoa have half. The two halves combine into a whole and that makes a baby's DNA. Hermione is trying to figure out how to remove the DNA from an egg ... well, we know how to do that. Replacing it with whole DNA from an adult, or even a child makes a clone. What she's trying to figure out is how to get DNA from sperm and get it to combine in an emptied egg. That way the baby will be ours. That's the part I don't get."

Lucius pursed his lips in thought. "I have to admit that it's the part I don't get either. And which one of you is going to bear it?"

Harry snorted into his tea. "What?" He picked up his napkin and blotted the tea off his face. "Neither of us. That's why she was asking about surrogate mothers. We'd use her egg then re-implant it and she'd do the pregnancy. That's why we were asking questions about surrogacy in the wizarding world."

Lucius gave that several minutes thought. "I see. Hummm. In this case, we'd just have her sign a contract and swear a wizard's oath."

Harry nodded. "Ok. And ... see ... I was thinking that we might keep her on as wet nurse then nanny. Even governess. I don't see the need to separate a child from their nanny at a certain age. It's too much for the child. And ... we could pick some woman who is poor and needs a job, but she has to be of good family and ... and ... help me out here."

Lucius smiled. "I don't think you really need it. You are doing fine on your own. I didn't send Draco's nanny off until he was ready for Hogwarts and she's set up in a cottage with a stipend sufficient to her needs."

Harry blinked for a moment then said, "Brilliant. I was thinking that we could hire someone for each child."

They discussed vague plans for the rest of the meal then Harry and Draco went to write up their Christmas list while Lucius went to write to his lawyers.

.

Harry and Draco soon finished their list and agreed that they would go to Diagon Alley, shop then eat lunch at the new place that had opened next to Gringotts. Harry liked Italian as did Draco.

"Papa! We're leaving. Do you want to come? Or do you want us to bring you something?"

Harry was well aware that he really shouldn't shout in the house but he was ready to go and just waiting on Draco. Lucius came to stand in the door of the small study he was using at the moment.

"What are you shouting about?" He was feeling entirely too indulgent to worry about a bit of shouting in the hall.

Harry turned, cloak swirling around his ankles. "Papa, Draco and I are going to do our Christmas shopping. Do you want anything? Or would you like to come too?"

Lucius laughed gently. "No. Think how it would look if Papa went along with a newly wed couple."

Harry made a moue of distaste. "I'll say this one more time ... I don't give a rat's ass what anyone thinks. Not even Hermione or Ron. This is my life, I'll live it my way."

Lucius shrugged then remarked with deceiving mildness. "I would hope you care what I think."

Harry pushed his hair out of his face. "You are family. Of course I care what you think. But the general public can all drop dead. I'll listen to Ron and Hermione, Neville too. But I'll make up my own mind about things and let the chips fall where they may." He grinned at Lucius. "So, do you want to come or not?"

Lucius gave that a moments thought. "Not. I have my own Christmas shopping to do. And you can't see it."

Harry laughed and said, "So there! Nya! I get it." He turned to the stairs and yelled, "Draco! Come on!"

Draco's voice floated down from above. "You bellowed? I'm coming. Far be it from me to keep the lord of the manor waiting." His snarky tone made Harry snicker. Lucius felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders. Draco was all snark and snicker, as Harry said, and definitely himself.

Things were looking up for the Malfoy family, the line was secure and Draco was free of all, but the obligations of an espousal contract. And Lucius had seen to it that the contract was equitable, both sides profited from it. He was well pleased with things.

Suddenly, Draco tromped down the stairs, boots clomping in a way that would have made Lucius frown just a few months ago.

"Draco, decorum, please." But the reprimand was half-hearted at best.

"Sorry." Draco smiled at Lucius. "I don't want to keep Harry waiting."

Harry laughed indulgently. "Take your time. Merlin forbid that you should be seen in public less than perfect."

Draco swanned down the stairs, swinging his cloak dramatically. He struck a pose, reminding both Lucius and Harry of Gilderoy Lockheart. "I am always perfect, even when I'm not. And don't you forget it." He then cracked up completely, hanging onto the newel post to keep from falling down.

Harry laughed too then said with fondness, "Prat. Come on, Christmas shopping." He smiled at Lucius. "You can come."

"I know. I know. So I've been told ad nausium." His mild reply made Draco snicker. "But I do have my own shopping to do. I don't want you two to see your presents. Now, go on."

Harry tucked Draco's hand into the bend of his elbow and lead him to the Vestibule. They took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and went into Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was swarming like a poked ant nest. Harry scowled at the crowds of Christmas shoppers with dismay. He hadn't expected so big a crowd yet, he wasn't sure he wanted to drag Draco through this minefield.

He was trying to decide whether to shop or not when some wise mouth called from the crowed, "Tired of him yet, Potter? He for rent?"

Harry lost his temper in a most spectacular display of fury. He recognized the man, he was a Ravenclaw seventh year when he and Draco had been firsties. He'd been an ass then, it seemed that he still was.

Harry scowled, eyes flashing green fire. Draco sighed, this was not going to be pretty. "Harry, do not kill Haversham. It's too messy."

Harry never took his eyes off his target. "Ok, I won't." He raised his voice. "Never let it be said that I refused a reasonable request from my spouse."

Harry pointed his wand at Haversham flicked and swished in a silent Wingardium Levosia which levitated him out of the crowd. "He's never for rent, sale or borrow. He's his own man and my spouse. Ass!" And with that, Harry started the fool spinning. His arms and legs splayed out, then Harry began to bounce him up and down. The laughing onlookers soon found out that their foolishness cost them too. The spinning, bouncing hex soon took its toll and the young man vomited all over the area, his spinning helping to spread the foul fluid everywhere. Except on Harry and Draco, and a few other smart onlookers; they all shielded themselves.

Harry dropped him in the gutter then turned to glower at the crowd, some of whom were being ill themselves. "Listen carefully! I will not have my spouse defiled by lewd comments from idiots. If you can't say something nice, shut the fuck up!" and with that, he grabbed Draco's arm and strode off, Draco at his side.

Draco didn't try to pull his arm away from Harry, he just chuckled in his ear and said, "Easy there. You'll bruise me. Pretty display of passion and power but I smell feathers. You have got to remember to use one of the other wands."

Harry nodded. "I know. It's just about done for. The other wands. They're not working very will either. We're going to have to find Merlin's Staff soon. When's winter solstice?"

"Two days before Christmas. And we're going to have a bitch of a time getting to New Grange. The Irish forbid apparition for the five days of Solstice."

Harry slowed down since they were out of the crowd. "Why?"

"I have absolutely no idea. They just do." Draco shrugged, reminding Harry of Lucius.

"We could ask Hermione." Harry turned his head absently to look in a window.

"The horror! Ask Granger? You are seriously demented." Draco's expression was a combination of dismay and amusement.

Harry laughed, good humour restored. "True, true. Look in that window. That would be perfect for Snape." Harry pointed at a small scale in the window of the apothecary shop.

"What is it?" Draco squinted, the glare on the window made it hard to see.

"I'll lend you my glasses, if you like." Harry smirked, he loved wearing contacts, his glasses had always been a soft spot in his defences; break them and he was nearly blind.

"Don't need them. Let's go in." Draco dragged Harry into the shop.

At the chime of the door bell, the proprietor came from the back room, wiping his hands on a rag. "Hello. How are you this find day? Welcome to my shop. How may I help you?"

Harry pointed to the object in the window. "May we see that, please?"

"Of course. Just one moment." He went to the window and removed the object that Harry had pointed to. "Here we are. A very fine piece, if I do say so myself."

Draco looked at the box, a bit puzzled, but Harry just carefully removed a delicate scale arm which he examined. "It's brilliant. Look, Draco! See, you put the upright in this socket and just hang the balance arm on this pin. It's got little pockets for the weights and a pair of tweezers for handling them. You can't weigh more than fifteen grains on it but it's accurate down to one one thousandth of a grain."

Draco looked it over critically. "It is very nice. But the weights only go down to a quarter grain."

"That's the really brilliant part. I thought you could get him this and I'll get him the rest of the weights. They come in their own box. What do you think?"

Draco hugged Harry. "I think you're brilliant. You've been planning this, haven't you? Where did you see that scale?"

Harry tugged a lock of Draco's hair, it was getting long now as Draco was entitled to at least shoulder length. "I saw it in a catalogue, then in the window. I just hope Papa doesn't buy Snape the same thing."

Draco shook his head. "I don't think so. Father has something a little more personal planned. I'm not sure what, but there's been a flock of owls sent to someplace in France. Now that I would stoop to snooping, or tell if I did find out something."

Harry's rude noise made Draco swat him on the shoulder. "Ow! You, I'll fix your wagon later."

Draco just snorted and turned to tell the shopkeeper. "I'll have that and Harry will have the extra weights. Have both gift wrapped and inscribed properly to Severus Snape. Send them to Malfoy Manor. You may bill us at Gringotts."

The shopkeeper was delighted to do both. "Of course, shall I have them engraved from and to? Or just with Professor Snape's name?"

Harry thought about it for a moment then replied, "The weights are from me and the scale from Draco, please do not get them mixed."

The shopkeeper just smiled. "Don't you worry yourselves. I've been doing this nigh on to forty years and haven't mixed up a present yet."

Harry smiled at him, stamped the bill with his ring then waited while Draco did the same for his purchase.

They left the shop, pushing their way through throngs of shoppers.

Draco sighed. "We're never going to get anything done at this rate."

Harry stared at the crowds and agreed. "You're right. It's really bad. I really wonder why we're doing this. I mean, it's not really adding to the Christmas spirit, is it?"

Draco jolted as someone bumped into him. "No, it's actually not. But ... it's so ... owl order is so impersonal."

Harry nibbled at his lip, giving Draco the urge to kiss it. "I ... Aunt Petunia was always nattering on about the 'rich and famous'. About how they had shops send them stuff and took their pick of it. And some shops had private rooms they hired out so that nobles didn't have to mix with commoners. She always wanted to do that." He looked around for a moment. "Why don't we do that? We could rent a room ... at Mrs. Finkle's boarding house. Her son is about 12, he'd run messages for us. What do you think?"

"I think you're the most brilliant person in the whole world. Lets!" Draco began to tug at Harry's arm. "We'll establish a new fashion and be thought wonderfully smart."

Harry laughed and hurried after Draco. "Yes, and we can have tea made and snacks. Even have our lunch brought in."

.

Mrs. Finkle was more than happy to have them in her house. This season was very slow for her as everyone wanted to be home for the season. She let them her large front parlour and promised a never ending river of tea. Her son, Michael, was more than happy to run their messages for them, declaring himself as quick as an owl and twice as safe.

Harry settled back on a lounge and pulled the list out of his pocket. "Well, we decided on jewelry for Hermione and Ginny. Neville gets ... Draco, your writing is as bad as mine. I can't read this."

Draco glowered, "I did not write that. My writing is elegant and perfectly legible. Father would not allow it to be less." He stuck his nose in the air.

"Oh, well, excuse me all to pieces." Harry examined the list again. "I don't recognize the writing. Here, see if you can make sense of it." Harry handed Draco the list.

Draco eyed the writing then shrugged, "I don't recognize it. It must be one of the elves. They can write but it's usually awful. Ah! I know. This was written by Neville's elf. Forget the name. But ..." Draco squinted for a moment. "Florish and Blotts. It's a book on Herbology, seems ..." He tapped his chin as he thought. "I know, it's fairly rare, remember he was rabbiting on about it a couple of weeks ago. It's not due to be released until after Christmas but it's already printed up. He was fussed because he wanted a copy and couldn't get it. It's a limited edition, you know."

Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't know. We'll get it for him. You apply a little oil and I'll just sit here and finger my wand." Draco gave Harry a startled look. "What! I'm learning from the best. Or should I just frown every time they say can't?"

Draco, who was busy writing messages on a scribes desk he'd pulled from his pocket and enlarged, just replied absently, "Neither. Look disappointed, no one wants to disappoint the 'Saviour'." His tone of voice included quotes. "I've written to Florish and Blotts, Twillfit and Tattings, Honeydukes, Bits and Bobbs, anyone else?"

Harry read off several names from his list then dropped it on the table. "There. You deal, please, if I write any notes, they'll never be able to read them. My writing is still crap."

"It's not. You're just self-conscious because everyone made fun of you for so long. You're writing is quite nice." Draco examined his note, nodded in approval then tapped it with his wand. Then he tapped a pile of note paper and muttered, "Escribamens duplcatus." He picked up his pen and started to write headers on the copies.

Harry eyed this procedure for a moment then asked, "Is that ... kosher?" Draco rolled an eye at him. "I mean ... Papa said that we couldn't copy the invitations to our ceremony, the ball last summer or any other social occasion. So why now?"

Draco just put his pen down to look at Harry and address him directly. "Because this isn't a social occasion, nor are these invitations, they're notes to tradesmen. It's perfectly acceptable to copy out something like this. Personal correspondence, which invitations are, as well as being formal in nature, are never copied."

Harry nodded his understanding, he leaned back against the back rest again. "I see. Thank you for explaining the difference. Do you want tea yet?"

"No. I want to finish this first. Would you call Michael in for me?" Draco returned to his writing.

Harry got up and went to the door. "Michael! Would you come in now, please? We'll want these all delivered. Don't wait for an answer, tell them you'll be back or they can send a messenger of their own. After you've finished delivering the messages, go back around to all the merchants and check to see if they've an answer yet. Draco? They're all going to be here at once, how are we going to handle that."

"We don't. I've given each of them a time. Their appointments are exactly one hour apart. If we need more time than that we'll arrange a different time for them to come back. Now ... All finished. Here you go, Michael. When you're done, there's a galleon waiting for you."

Michael took the messages, saluted happily and hurried off to go his rounds.

It only took him about thirty minutes to get back.

"Sir! They all said to tell you they'd be here at their appointed times. I wonder ... could I get my galleon in sickles? Please?"

Draco just handed Michael a small leather pouch. "There. I think you'll find that acceptable, sickles and knuts. Don't spend it all in one place." Draco smiled at the boy. "If we need you again, there'll be more coin for the additional work. Now, scoot and have some fun."

Michael nodded quickly then scurried out the door to go show his mother his fortune. He also vowed to wait in the kitchen for more work, since he had chores anyway, it was no real trouble.

.

I'm ending the chapter here as it's getting long.


	52. Chapter 52

Title: Runaway Wizard

Chapter: 52

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: Except for the few original characters, all characters in this story are the property of J. K. Rowlings, who has kindly allowed me to play with them.

Warnings: Probably a little of everything. Fighting, Living on the streets with everything that entails, Spanking, Bondage, Blood, Gore, Bad Language, and Pissy Snape.

Parings: H/D eventually

Beta: 50ftqueenie Brit picker: purpledodah

lj-cut

Banner code for RW

a href=".com/albums/b350/yanagi-wa/?action=viewcurrent=2663597075_1f43179c19_" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/b350/yanagi-wa/2663597075_1f43179c19_" border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

Lucius sent Tuggy for Severus, who returned via floo.

"Luka! Where are the newly weds?" Severus banished the soot from his shoulders with a gesture of his wand.

"They're out terrorizing the merchants in Diagon Alley. Shopping." He smirked. "I know what both of them are getting you. Elves are such awful gossips, you know."

Severus just snorted. "Likely something totally useless. But, I'll be sure to thank them both profusely so get that look out of your eye."

Lucius just shook his head. "What look? The look that says, they tried very hard to find something appropriate so you had better appreciate it? Or the one that says, You will like your present from me?"

Severus shook his head. "No, the one that says, You're being a prat, stop it. So, the youngsters are out of the house for the rest of the day, what are we going to do?"

Lucius gave Severus a rather regretful look but managed to say calmly, "We're going to go over some research Granger did. I hope to find no errors in their work, but if we do, better now than later. Come along." He rose from his chair and led the way into the library.

Severus heaved a heavy sigh and followed. Lucius smirked to himself at the sigh.

After two hours, Severus declared himself convinced that Hermione and Seamus had done a good job. "It is as perfect as it can be. Finnigan has done a good job of translating the Irish and who ever translated the rest ... I just hope they did a good job as I don't even recognize the alphabet. Can we have lunch now?"

Lucius took pity on his friend. "Yes, we can have lunch now. It is one of your favourite things."

Severus brightened. "Prime rib? But that's usually a supper."

"As if I care. Come along, I know you like it rare so we should be sitting down soon." Lucius led the way to the bed chamber he always assigned to Severus on the rare occasions he could stay over. "I am hoping you can make more use of these rooms in future. I'll leave you to wash, join me in the dining room when you are ready."

Lucius left Severus to his wash and went to clean his hands as well; ink was singularly difficult to get off.

.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when the first merchant came. The man from Twillfit and Tattings introduced himself as Jacob. He pulled a small box from his pocket and enlarged it into a trunk larger than Harry's first student trunk but smaller than his current one. He proceeded to pull sample books full of squares of fabric and example books with drawings of robes from it.

"Here we go. I'll show you the example books first, I also brought some finished robes with me for you to try on for the styles. Then, we can find the proper fabrics."

Harry sighed. "We aren't in the market for clothing for ourselves. I want to buy a cloak for a friend, but it has to be special. He's red-headed."

The tailor brightened, he loved special commissions. "Well ... red-headed, you say. Not a Weasley, by any chance." He gave Harry a knowing look. "Perhaps a special young lady?"

Harry gave a disgusted look right back. "No. And I'll thank you to remember, I'm married. It's for Ronald Weasley. Now get your mind on business or get out."

Draco flinched slightly. He'd learned that the quieter Harry got the more angry he was. He looked at Harry and was startled to see that there was a rime of frost in his hair. "Harry, calm down. It's not that unusual for someone in our situation to court a young lady." He turned to the now terrified tailor and said, "Show your samples and refrain from personal remarks."

The man produced a book of sketches and another of samples suitable to a red-head. Harry chose a simple deep-yoked design and a deep chocolate brown velveteen cloth. "Line it with that bronze watered satin and put this clasp on it." Harry pulled a bronze clasp from his pocket. He'd found it in amongst the jewels he'd gone through to find Hermione's jewellery for the summer ball. The clasp was a snitch which was fastened by touching the back and front of the ball together. He supposed magic held it but it might be simple magnets.

The tailor packed up his things and left, warning the next merchant that they were both very touchy about personal remarks. The rest of the appointees passed the word down so there were no more incidents of remarks pushing Harry's temper.

The jeweller was a calm woman who knew better than to make personal remarks, no matter what. She had told one of her clerks, "If the patron wants to buy a jewelled dog collar or a jade dildo, just smile and sell it to them. And if I ever hear of you telling tales out of school, I'll hex you silly." When Harry indicated that he wished to buy hair clasps for a lady with very wild hair, she suggested jewel headed pins made of tortoise shell and matching combs with spells on them to help control the frizzies. She also managed to sell him two sets, one for every day and the other, much more elegant and expensive, for formal. Harry was well aware of what she was doing but he didn't care.

As she packed up her wares, Mrs. Finkle brought in tea. She also provided a selection of small cakes, cookies and finger sandwiches. Harry thanked her then looked up to see the clerk from Florish and Blotts smiling at him.

"I know exactly what you want. You want a copy of Herbology of the World, Illustrated. I managed to get the publisher to allow us to sell you one. Mr. Longbottom will be very pleased with it, I think. I also brought a listing of books that I thought might interest various other members of your family." He smiled again as he handed over the list.

Harry just took the list, glanced at Draco then nodded. "Have some tea." He transfigured a cup from a napkin with a tap of his wand.

The clerk stammered that he couldn't possibly, but looked longingly at the delicious array of snacks. Harry just handed him the cup and transfigured another napkin into an oblong plate.

"Hush and eat. There's way more than we can eat by ourselves and I hate, not only waste, but knowing someone is hungry. Besides, it's going to take a while to get through this list."

And with that they all settled in to eat and drink while Harry and Draco went through the lists. Both of them chose books for all the Longbottom House residents and ordered them quills, ink and such. All to be delivered wrapped and inscribed for them. Draco said that, as they didn't know them all that well, it would be acceptable.

"Except for Daphne and Millicent for you. I'm not sure about Nott or Crabbe. It depends on how you feel about them, I suppose."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "I wonder if a card would cover it. That way there won't be any cause for jealousy from the others. You think?"

Draco smiled. "How original and clever. Yes, that is just the thing, I think." He examined his list. "I think I'll do the same thing. And ..." He pointed to a title on the list. "This for Frankie and Johnny. I hate it that we can't invite them for Christmas but ... they're not comfortable with us yet and we really ... it's dangerous for them right now. If a Death Eater found out about them, they'd be in real danger of being used against us." He startled as the clerk cleared his throat sharply. "I trust this will go no farther." He gave the poor man a look that said it better not.

"Of course not. I'm not a gossip at the worst of times. I value the trust my customers put in me. Besides, He killed my grandmother. Not like I'm ever going to give His sort the time of day, much less important information." He managed to look indignant and offended.

Harry just shrugged. "I'm sure, but better said and understood than having my friends endangered through the lack. Now. Here's my list and all the addresses and such. Draco?" Draco handed over a similar list and the clerk went away, very satisfied with his commission. He pinched the envelope just to make sure he had everything and was startled to feel an odd bulge in it. He opened it and tipped out the objects. He was stunned and delighted to find two double galleon coins. "Oh, my." was all he could manage.

Harry and Draco finished the tea and sent back the food they didn't eat. They both knew that the Finkles would finish it so it wouldn't be wasted, something Harry couldn't help but dislike.

"Well, who's next on the list?" Draco realized that he was already tired. Christmas shopping was wearisome, what if the recipient didn't like the gift? What if they considered it inappropriate? He sighed.

"What was that for?" Harry eyed Draco, noting that he looked exhausted. "Are you alright? You're not getting sick or something, are you?"

"No, just stressed. I love Christmas, but all the preparations are exhausting. Now, who is coming next? We've had Twillfit and Tattings, Gems and ..." he waved a hand. "and Flourish and Blotts. Most of the list is done. All we really have left is Father and something for each other. We should split up for that." He got a good look at Harry's face. "I know ... you don't like it. But what are we to do? I can't have you standing outside the store while I shop, it wouldn't look good. And me standing outside while you shop would look even worse. So, we split up. I don't need more than half an hour to forty-five minutes. You?"

Harry sighed. "You're right. I need about the same. We'll meet on Gringotts' steps then?"

"Good. That's not a common meeting place so it shouldn't be crowded."

The 'who' that was next turned out to be a very creepy, rather dirty man from Borgin and Burkes. Draco, who knew both owners by sight, to his eternal shame, just pinned him with a look. "We're not buying anything dark, or stolen. Show us what you've brought and quickly."

Harry just looked at him like he was considering hexing him, which he was. The shop was notorious for buying stolen goods, most of what Mundungus Fletcher had stolen from Grimmauld place had wound up there. They also dealt in Dark artefacts of all kinds. Draco was also eyeing him with disfavour.

The only reason they had invited Borgin and Burkes at all was because they did have a wonderful selection of antique oddities, something Lucius had a fondness for.

"Well, bring out your wares. And be quick about it." Draco's sharp tone brought the grovelling man to attention.

The man quickly pulled a small box from his pocket and put it on the coffee table sitting between him and his clients. "Here you are, young sirs. I'll just ..." He pulled out his wand to enlarge the box and found himself facing three wands. Mrs. Finkle also had him at wand point.

"Excuse me, Master Draco, Master Potter, would you be needing anything?" She gave them a speaking look.

"More tea, Ma'am. And you can put your wand way. Between us, we'll be fine, but thank you all the same." Harry turned brilliant green eyes on her and she put her wand up twittering like a young girl.

She bustled out after giving the man, whose name was evidently Mr. Cheek, a quick warning that, "There's to be no foolishness in my house, Mr. Cheek, don't you be forgetting that."

Mr. Cheek just cringed back into his chair and bore with the goings on until Mrs. Finkle was gone. "Well, we never did get along."

Harry remarked with considerable acidity, "Because she caught you stealing the silver tea service, no doubt. Now, show us what you've brought."

Mr. Cheek enlarged the box and started setting the contents on the table.

Harry immediately recognized several pieces. He just pointed to them. "That, that, that ... that and that." Mr. Cheek smiled in an ingratiating manner. "And don't get all happy yet. They're all from Black House. Pack them up and I'll take them with me. Oh! And that..." Harry levitated a Blood Quill from the box. "is a Blood Quill." His sharp Incendio sent it flaming into a pile of stinking ash. "What else is there?"

Draco had to smile behind his hand. Harry had developed from a hesitant, humble, self-effacing boy-child into a strong, self-assured young man between one year and the next. He was pleased to see that they, Lucius and he, had managed to put a real polish on the rough work that Frankie and Johnny had started. Harry, once sparked, had burst into flames, figuratively speaking.

Now he was flaming mad. "Excuse me for asking, but do you happen to have anything else with the Black family crest on it? I assure you that whoever sold it to you did not have the right. I do remember Papa recovering quite a few things from your shop. Do we have to pay another visit?"

"No! Nonono! I assure you that anything that is found with the Black family crest on it, stolen or not, will be returned to you at once." He cringed, nearly falling to his knees on the rug. "If anything should come into our hands, I'll be happy to send word. Now ... this is a very nice piece. A writing desk made by Ignotus the Carpenter in the 16th century. A lady's desk, to be sure, but still a very nice piece. Once belonged to ..." Mr. Cheek trailed off, a look of horror on his face.

Draco looked at the desk then at Mr Cheek. "Belonged to ...?" he prompted, but he had a very nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Mr. Cheek seized the moment and scurried out the door, yelling over his shoulder. "Take your pick ... no, take it all. And tell Burke I quit!"

Harry stared after him for a moment then turned to look at the desk, which Draco was examining. He had it hovering in front of his face, flicking his wand to turn it this way and that. He cast a few spells at it to check for curses or hexes.

"Well, nothing much. Just a light privacy spell that just lets people 'feel' that they shouldn't open it. I wonder ..." Draco gazed at it thoughtfully.

Harry looked at it too. "I don't get it. Why don't we just open it?"

Draco huffed once, "Because, my dear spouse, sometimes the tidy spell on the outside disguises a very nasty one on the inside."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "Well, you shield and I'll open it."

"Fine!" Draco cast a shield around the desk and Harry used a Wingardium Leviosa to open it. It was a definite anti climax when nothing happened.

"Well, that was a big nothing." Harry reached out and took hold of the desk, setting it in his lap. "Oh! Oh! Draco! Look!"

Draco snatched it out of Harry's lap and looked into it quickly. All he saw was a small brass plate that was engraved, 'JP to LE, Forever'. He gazed at it for a moment then said softly, "James Potter to Lily Evans, Forever. Harry! This belonged to your Mum. How the hell?"

Harry sighed. "Goderick's Hollow was ransacked by souvenir hunters. There was a lot left but ... most of the small stuff was ... people just walked in and took stuff. Something else I hold Dumbledore responsible for. Why didn't he seal it up? Didn't he think I'd like to have things my Mother and Father touched and used? It makes me ... sick ... sad ... angry? I'm not sure."

Draco sighed and pulled Harry into a hug. "I understand. Probably a bit of all three. I think we'll just call it a day. There's only one more appointment before lunch anyway."

Harry frowned. "We've still got people to get presents for. Papa, you ... um ..." Harry consulted his mental list. "Well, that's all for me. I'm sending Frankie and Johnny a gift box from Temptations. And a big basket from Harrods for the club. Everything is taken care of except for you and Papa. But I'm not going home without something for both of you."

Draco smiled, he knew what to get Harry; if he could find it. The expression on his face when he'd realized that the desk had belonged to his mother had been so happy. He'd have to work quickly and write a lot of letters to people who would not be inclined to help him. But he could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

He smiled to himself, prompting Harry to ask, "What are you smiling at? What mischief are you planning?"

Draco just winked at Harry. "You'll find out soon enough. I just got the idea for your present. I need to go back home. Will you stay or come home and finish your shopping later?"

"I'll finish today. Lunch first?" Harry looked hopeful.

"Of course. I never pass up free food." Draco got up announced he needed the WC and walked into the hall. He took time to apologize to the person waiting their next appointment, explaining that they were done with their shopping. He smiled genially to take the sting out of waiting for nothing and gave the lady a handful of galleons for her trouble. She smiled back and said that it had been no trouble as she needed the break. The stores were mad houses.

Draco worried a bit about Harry, wandering around Diagon Alley alone then shook it off. Harry was supposed to kill the greatest dark lord in several decades, he'd better be able to handle this.

.

Lunch was unremarkable in every way, except the food, which Draco declared sublime. Harry didn't comment, his mouth was full most of the time.

Draco finished his shrimp alfredo by unashamedly wiping the last of the sauce off his plate with a piece of the still warm in-house baked bread. Harry watched with some amusement, only remarking, "Well, now I know why you didn't throw a fit at being seated off to the side."

He, Harry, was happy to be on the side of the room, out of sight of staring fools. He was also wondering if he could get away with doing the same thing with the last of the sherry sauce from his mushroom tortellini. He decided he could and ripped off a bit of bread. Draco watched the play of thought that flitted across Harry's face with a slight smile. If you knew what to look for you could read him like a book. Draco knew Harry very well.

"Just lick the plate, why don't you?" Draco wondered if he should have said that the second his mouth closed.

"Draco, even I know better than that. I wonder if they'd give up the recipe?" Harry just ripped off another piece of bread smiling into Draco's eyes.

Draco relaxed, he was sometimes unsure of how Harry might take a teasing remark and he hated to see that flash of sadness when his teasing went awry. "I doubt it. But we can always send an elf for take away."

"Mmmm." Harry licked his lips. "That's a good idea."

Draco took Harry's chin in one hand. "There's a bit of sauce. Just ... here." Draco leaned over and showed Harry another good reason not to object to being at the side of the room. His lingering kiss, removing the imaginary dab of sauce, made Harry's breath hitch.

"You better stop." Draco just made a small sound of discontent. Harry pushed him away gently. "If you don't, I won't be standing up for a while. Finish your food."

Draco returned to his bread with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. Harry just raised an eyebrow at him.

Lunch finished and paid for, Harry said good-by to Draco, squeezing his hand before Draco apparated away.

Harry looked up and down Diagon Alley then ducked into Knockturn Alley. He knew Lucius would have a fit but he knew exactly what he wanted for Lucius and this was the only place he could get it. The most exclusive wine shop in wizarding England was here.

He knew exactly what he wanted, having overheard the wine steward at the restaurant talking about it while he waited for Draco. It was 1963 Quinta do Noval Vintage Port Nacional

It was 133G a bottle. He'd done the math and that came out to 1600 American Dollars, 1377.66 pounds Sterling, a lot of money, no matter how you looked at it. He didn't care, he was buying a case.

He spoke to the owner of the store, Corks and Crumbs, which sold wine, glasses, cork pullers, and other wine related paraphernalia. It also sold cheeses, crackers, and other snacks that went with the wine, Harry was particularly fond of the smoked almonds so he ordered several packages.

When he was done with his order of the case of wine as well as snacks and cheeses to go with it, he told the owner. "I don't know much about wine but this is a present for my father-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, so don't think you'll get away with something." He gave the ingratiatingly irritating man a hard look that made him wring his hands and swear that the wine would be perfect in every way.

Harry left the shop, followed by the still grovelling shop keeper. He snarled to himself as he literally stripped the man off his leg. "Enough. I'm leaving now. See that the cheese is fresh, or properly aged, depending on its nature and the crackers are crisp. Get off!" and with that he strode out into Knockturn Alley again. The proprietor scurried back inside to set up the order properly. He told his clerk to put it aside and make sure that the wine was not shaken and the cheeses and other foods were properly stored for maximum freshness. The clerk just packed everything in elegant boxes and put stasis spells on it all.

Harry walked with a firm tread, keeping his eyes moving. No one challenged him, everyone knew who he was and who's protection he was under. Little did they know that Harry was actually as deadly as Lucius was.

He walked back to Diagon Alley and wandered along, looking in windows, trying to find the perfect present for Draco. Little did he know that Draco would have been satisfied with a ribbon, if it came from Harry's hand. So Harry searched, looking in windows and going in and out of shops until he was totally exhausted. He had no idea what he wanted but he knew that he'd know it when he saw it.

His wanderings took him to Sharps Way, the area where all the blacksmiths were gathered. The air hung heavy with soot and smoke and smelled of hot metal and sweaty men. Harry looked into shop after shop but nothing caught his attention. He was beginning to think he'd have to give up when he spotted a small shop nearly hidden in a nook created by a bend in the street and a shop front that was extended into the street.

Harry ducked under the low hanging eves of the shop and right into the smithy itself, there was no show room. The smith turned from examining something and smiled. "Hello there. Lucky you came when you did. I was just about to use the trip hammer. Makes more noise than a dozen hippogriffs. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a Christmas present for my spouse. I'm not sure what I want. It's one of those 'I'll know it when I see it' things. Could you show me your wares?"

Harry waited for him to laugh but the smith just pointed to the back wall. "Everything that's for sale is there. There's a fine pair of dags that might be what you're looking for."

Harry went to look at the merchandise hung on the wall. He found the dags that the smith had spoken of and realized that they were just what he was looking for. They were duelling dags, longer than daggers and shorter than a short sword. They were meant to work as a pair, one in each hand and they were forged so that one must be held in the left hand pointed backwards and the other in the right held point toward the foe. He just nodded once and said, "I'll take these. How much?"

The smith told him and Harry handed over the equivalent of 630 Pounds without a protest, only asking if sheaths were included in the price. Since they were, he went away well satisfied, tucking his purchase away in the devils' bag. He would have put his wine purchase in it but Lucius had informed him months ago that that was a sure way to ruin a fine vintage.

Harry went over his list, mentally checking off names. He decided that he'd gotten everyone on his list something. He just hoped it was something they'd like. He had to smile as he remembered Lucius saying, "They'll love it just because it came from you. Relax."

Harry shrugged his cloak into a more comfortable position over his shoulders and vowed to do as his Papa said.

.

Draco meanwhile, was writing to every family that had ever been friends with Potters. He was going to surprise Harry or go mad trying.

He was pleased to receive replies to all his letters and all of them were positive.

Lucius, who had helped with the letter writing, also had a pleased smile on his face. "It looks like this is going to be a good Christmas all around."

Draco nodded. "I'm going to go supervise putting up the tree."

Lucius snickered softly. "Fine, I'll bet you're back in less than ten minutes."

Draco scowled. "And why is that?"

"Mimsey, Tuggy and Gerard are doing it."

Draco just snarled, sat down and picked up a book. "Fine. I'll read then."

Lucius tapped a finger on the desk for a moment. "Draco, I need to speak to you about something." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Draco put the book back down and raised his head to look his father directly in the eyes. "Harry may be Mr. Oblivious, but I'm not. If this is about you and Severus ... don't worry. If you're happy and he's happy, it's none of my business. Just ... be a bit discrete, please."

Lucius blinked for a moment. "When did you get so observant? And discrete? Do you think Harry..."

Draco snorted, cutting Lucius off in mid sentence. "Harry wouldn't care either. He's just ... very bad at picking up on things like this. After Christmas is soon enough."

"Well, as to that ... Severus and I are spending most of the Christmas Holidays in Switzerland. I've already made arrangements. The rooms are big enough for four, if you want to come. But I truly thought that having the house to yourselves would be a good thing. I've arranged for a portkey for two for Christmas day so we can spend that together. Unless you object?"

Draco snorted. "Object? Why would I be stupid enough to do that. You two have fun. I'm sure Harry and I can manage for ... how many days?"

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon late." Lucius sighed silently in relief.

"Oh, well ... Harry and I will be fine. After all, the house is full of elves and there's no way we'll manage to slip anything by Mimsey and Gerard."

They both forgot about the need to get to Ireland on the day of the Solstice.

.

Harry returned after another hour of just enjoying Diagon Alley and they sat down to supper as soon as he was washed and changed.

Supper was an excellent beef Wellington with all the appropriate trimmings and raisin cake for after.

They then went on a quick tour of the house to show Harry all the decorations.

The decorations were wonderful. He was delighted by the trees all over the house. Especially the one in the parlour where they gathered in the evening. He also liked the one in the music room. Lucius even played carols while Harry and Draco helped Mimsey and Gerard decorate it.

When Lucius told Harry about his trip to Switzerland with Severus all Harry said was, "It's about time you two quit dancing around each other. What about Narcissa?"

"Severus and I were together before she and I married. One of her conditions was that I give Severus his marching papers. I did, but only because Abraxus demanded it."

"I notice that you hardly ever talk about your father and when you do, you always call him by his given name. Why is that?" Harry blinked at the expression of cold fury that flitted across his Papa's face.

"Because I hate him. If you compare Vernon Dursley to him, I'm sure he would come out worse. Please change the subject."

"Of course. I'm sorry I brought back bad feelings." Harry gave Lucius a tentative smile and was rewarded with a gentle one in return.

"That is alright. Now ... We will be spending Christmas Day together. How are we going to manage."

Harry gave Lucius the look that Lucius recognized easily. He called it 'Mule Harry' his few experiences arguing with that look had convinced him that it was fruitless so he just nodded. "I have arranged for a portkey. It will bring you to Switzerland. Do, please, remember that there's an hour difference between us and them. If you leave here at nine, you'll arrive there at eight. Do not arrive before eight as I intend to sleep in."

Harry snickered at that. "Sure you will. But we'll be there at eight. We can have breakfast then open presents. I'll have Mimsey pack up all mine for the bunch of us and give them to Tuggy. Ok?"

Lucius nodded. "That will be fine. Now, perhaps a bit of music? Draco?"

Draco nodded eagerly and went to fetch his flute. Lucius led Harry to the harpsichord saying, "You sit here in this chair. I had it moved especially for you."

Harry settled into the comfortable chair and put his feet up on the poof. Draco returned with his instrument and a music stand.

"I trust we're doing carols?" Harry nodded eagerly while Lucius just smirked a bit. "I thought so. I brought all the sheet music. Harry? Here." Draco handed Harry a book. "Just in case you feel inclined to sing."

Harry flushed bright red. "I don't have a voice. I can barely manage the Hogwarts song."

Draco made a face. "No one can sing that. There's no recognizable tune. Just give it a try."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, please do, Harry. No one will make fun."

Harry gave the book a doubtful glower. "Ok, but if I bray like a donkey, all I'm going to say is, 'I told you so.' "

It turned out that, while Harry's voice was not exceptional, he did have a nice light tenor.

They played and sang for over an hour then left for bed.

.

Morning brought about all the chaos that two patrician wizards could cause in the process of leaving for a whole week. Mimsey woke Harry by patting his foot until he grunted once, then she announced. "You is getting up right now. Himself is making all the elvesse crazy. He is wanting to be taking half the house."

Harry grumbled, smacking his dry lips.

Mimsey poked him again. "Up!"

Harry levered himself up onto one elbow. "Why? It's his house, after all, if he wants to take stuff with him, let him."

Mimsey snorted. "They is going for one week. Seven days. They is not needing all that stuff."

Harry sighed and rolled over to sit up, grumbling under his breath. "And why Tuggy can't handle this is beyond me."

Mimsey, on her way to run Harry's bath, called over her shoulder. "I is hearing that."

Harry sat up and called after her, "Good! And put out a day robe, I'm not leaving this house today."

Draco, who'd been woken in a similar way by Gerard, swatted him with a pillow and rolled off the bed on his side. "Damn it, Harry, I need you out of the house for at least two hours so I can put your present together. Go bother the Weasley's for awhile."

"Alright. I'll pop in on them at about ten, maybe Molly will ask me for lunch." Harry ambled into the bathroom to see that Mimsey had turned on the shower and put out towels and a day robe suitable for a visit to close friends. "Thanks. I'll be going to the Weasley's after breakfast. If you need me for anything, that's where I'll be."

Mimsey just nodded once and went to fuss at Gerard, who ignored her with all the aplomb of a senior elf. They actually got along, but today, everyone was a bit on the aggravated side as Lucius was at his demanding worst.

He wanted everything to be perfect for his first vacation with Severus in more years than he cared to think about. The last one had been just before he married Narcissa. The one where he'd explained to Severus that they couldn't be together any more. He would never forget the wounded expression in those brilliant obsidian eyes; eyes that had changed to hard, cold beads of jet. They hadn't changed back yet. So he wanted things to be right.

Tuggy finally had enough, which was saying something for a Malfoy house elf. "Master Lucius, sir, calm down. If you is forgetting something, or needing anything that we is not bringing, Tuggy will get it for you. Now, we is packed. No arguing."

Lucius snarled wordlessly but gave up. If he didn't get finished soon, Severus would be here. He knew that Severus was paced perfectly and calm as an oyster in its bed.

.

Severus Snape eyed his packing with a very jaundiced eye. He was as packed as he was going to be. In other words, every stitch of clothing he owned was in his travel trunk; as well as most of his books, an entire travelling potions lab and all his Christmas presents.

He wondered what he was forgetting, not that he ever forgot anything but he still had that awful feeling. He sighed, tapped his trunk and stuck the shrunken luggage in his pocket.

The floo quickly took him to Malfoy Manor and he stepped out into the entryway, brushing soot off his shoulders with a flick of his wand.

"Luka! I'm here."

Lucius walked into the room with a smile on his lips. "Good. I think I'm driving the elves to distraction. I just hope I have not forgotten something important."

Severus smirked at him gently. "I'm sure you have not. You've probably packed half the house." He chuckled softly. "As I have as well. Come, you promised me a surprise, I'm claiming it now."

Lucius sent for Draco and Harry so they could say good-by to them.

Harry hugged Lucius and offered his hand to Severus to shake. Severus did shake it and Draco's as well. Then Draco hugged Lucius and whispered something in his ear. Lucius snorted and said, "Please." then reached up and took a handful of power from the dish on the mantle and cast it into the fire. He took Severus' hand, said "Malfoy Quarters, Grandhotel Giessbach!" and they were gone.

Harry turned to Draco and smiled. "Well, alone at last ... to coin a cliché."

Draco snorted. "You wish. But ... oh, holy Merlin's socks. What about the solstice?"

Harry paled. "Oh, fuck. You're right, it's day after tomorrow. And we have no idea how to get in touch with Papa. He told us both that they'd be incommunicado until Christmas Eve."

Draco sighed, rubbing his face. "Well, we'll just have to handle it on our own. We can get there easily enough with a portkey, but port keying or apparating out again is going to be impossible. Stupid Irish customs. I wonder why they do that?"

"Ask Hermione. We have to get a portkey? Can't we just apparate in? I thought you said we could."

"We can. Getting into Ireland is no trouble, it's getting out that's a bitch. I don't care whether it's a portkey or apparation, we just need to figure out how to get back out again."

Harry bit his lip for a moment then brightened. "Brooms! We'll just fly out."

Draco glowered at him for a moment. "Cold. Idiot. It's going to be freezing cold."

Harry scowled but returned, "Well, tough. We have to get to New Grange and back before Christmas Eve. We'll just have to use warming charms and tough it out."

Draco grumbled as he led the way to their sitting room. He flopped onto a couch and demanded, "Fine! Who's going with?"

"Ron for sure. He'll kill us both if we leave without him and Hermione has to come. She'll whine on forever and badger us to bits. I'll send a note to both of them with Hedwig right now."

Draco watched in silence as this was accomplished then asked, "And how are we going to get Hermione back? She can't fly. I've seen her on a broom. Abysmal is a barely adequate word to describe her skills. Or, non-existent."

"We could take turns, taking her up behind us?"

"What about just crashing now and getting it over." Draco shook his head firmly. "I have no intention of taking her up behind me."

Harry yelped and smacked himself in the forehead. "My motorcycle. It's perfect. Sidecar, saddle bags, perfect. And I can shrink it down to fit in the devils bag until I need it. What do you think?"

Draco smiled. "I think I'm disgusted that I didn't think of it myself. So, we're organized?"

Harry nodded. "We are. And, I'd like to know what that flurry of owls was all about, but I'll wait." He grinned, happily aware that he'd gotten one over on Draco. He had no idea what Draco was up to and didn't want to know, but the look on his face was priceless. "Don't worry. I won't snoop. Don't you either."

Draco changed the subject easily and they spent the next hour discussing the Dursleys, the Weasleys, classes and who they'd gotten what. They talked through dinner then went back to their quarters to read until bed.

The next morning they went to the Burrow to visit. Draco was visibly nervous about this, very well aware that, until now he had met the formidable Molly Weasley on his territory or at Hogwarts, neutral territory. Now he was going to be on hers.

Harry noticed this and patted him on the shoulder. "Stop that. She'll be fine, as long as you don't snark at her."

Draco scowled at Harry. "Harry, I am much too well bred to snark at the lady of the house at her own table. Really!" Draco seemed well on his way to a full blown quarrel but Harry defused it easily.

"I'm sorry, luv, but I just really want you all to get alone. If you don't start anything she'll be civil."

Draco gave up. "Fine, Mr. Clueless, we'll get along fine then. Now, grab the presents and let's go. I'll get a moment to talk to Ron about our trip to Ireland. You keep Mrs. Molly distracted."

"Ok. But why don't we just ..." Draco accepted Harry's head shake easily. "Fine then. But we're of age."

"Not either. Just magically, remember? And if you think that Molly is going to let Ron go to Ireland on solstice, think again. She'll throw a fit then Ron will be lucky to get off restriction to go back to Hogwarts. She's a regular terror, you know that."

"Well, when the safety of her children is in question, I don't blame her. Think about what Papa would do if he found out that we were running all over Ireland with no safe way to get back? It's a wonder he's letting us do this alone."

"Um ... as to that ... I think he forgot? He was so busy arranging that reservation in Switzerland and the portkey for us that ..." He gave Draco a look that Draco interpreted as devious. "and I didn't remind him either. If ... when ... shit!"

"And that's what we're in. We have to go and we can't get in touch with either Father or Uncle Severus. What were you thinking?"

Harry managed to look both defiant and a bit scared. "That I need to do this. If ... when ..." He sighed. "We should have reminded him ... but he was so happy to go off with Snape. I hated to remind him then, when I decided I should, he was already gone. I'm just not used to having an adult that will actually listen that ... well, sometimes I just forget, you see?"

Harry's hopeful look made Draco groan. "Don't look at me like that. We're both in deep shit. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm fairly sure Mrs Molly would keep us from going, I'd tell her. And the only reason I'm not telling anyway is that you have to have that staff and we can't wait another year."

Harry just shrugged it off by saying, "Well, Papa can't do anything worse than Uncle Vernon did. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted. Come on."

So they went to bed, each young man staying on his side of the bed. Neither one was inclined toward any sort of bed activity they were both too worried about the next day and the upcoming solstice.

.

Their morning routine was accomplished with a minimum of fuss and they went to the Burrow via floo. Harry tumbled out in his, now usual, disgracefully acrobatic way with Draco on his heels.

Draco paused on the hearth mat while Harry just hurried across the room to hug Molly.

"Molly, how are you? I brought this." Harry produced a huge fruit basket from somewhere and presented it to Molly with a grin.

"Harry! And Draco! I'm fine. Welcome, welcome. Thank you for the basket, that's so nice of you. Here, I've made breakfast. Sit down and eat. You're both so thin, you'll blow away in a high wind." Molly put the basket aside and hugged Harry.

When Draco moved to Harry's side she hugged him too, ignoring the way he stiffened slightly. "Hello, Draco, dear. Happy Holidays. Is Lucius coming?"

Draco bowed slightly, causing Harry to raise an eye brow. "Thank you for having me into your home. Father isn't coming, he's already taken Uncle Severus to Switzerland. They're holed up somewhere. We'll be going for Christmas Eve, via portkey. I think they want to ... re-establish their relationship." He then flushed slightly at this unusual honesty, he wasn't the sort to blurt out family business like this.

Molly blinked a few times as she thought that over, absently curtseying as she did so. "Well ... Welcome to our hearth, Draco. Come in and make yourself comfortable. Arthur has been called in and should be back in a couple of hours, he tenders his regrets."

Draco took off his soot cloak and stood, holding it in one hand. Harry hadn't bothered as he knew the first thing Molly would do was cast a cleaning charm. Which she did as they made their way into the kitchen. Draco followed with his cloak still in his hand.

Molly saw and exclaimed, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Where is my head?" She'd never admit that it was slightly occupied with Severus and Lucius' "Give me that, I'll just hang it by the floo. Now you sit down and help yourself. We're very informal around here, I'm afraid."

Draco called upon centuries of ancestors and managed, "That's fine. If I should commit some faux pass, please tell me."

He jumped slightly as Ginny flopped down in the chair beside him and grabbed a platter of bacon. "The only faux pass is eating everything on a platter, one which _Ronald _commits with a regularity that is ... disgusting. Ron, you're such a freak."

Ron just scooped another spoon of eggs onto his plate, right on top of four slices of toast. "Ginny, just because you've come all over missish, doesn't mean I have to starve. If there's not enough, get up and make more."

Harry punched Ron on the shoulder, Ron shoved him back and both boys, satisfied that they had made their points, went back to eating. Draco glanced at Mrs Weasley but she seemed to be concentrating on keeping the twins from slipping something into another of the red-headed crew's plate.

Draco counted heads and realized that he didn't know two of the older people at the table. He glanced at Harry, who was whispering in Ron's ear, no help there.

Percy, who was looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else, took pity on him and said, "Mr. Malfoy, let me introduce you to the two oldest Weasley's. The tall one is Bill, who works at Gringotts and the stocky one is Charlie, who works in Romania on the dragon preserve there. Charlie, Bill, Draco Malfoy. Harry's spouse."

Bill nodded and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the ... nuptials. I was stuck in Egypt. I'd like to wish you happy years."

Draco bowed slightly. "Thank you. I know Harry was disappointed that you couldn't make it, but we both understand. The goblins are harsh taskmasters, I'm sure."

Bill just smiled and returned to his food.

Charlie made much the same sort of remark and also returned to his food.

Draco turned to Ginny and asked, "How have you been, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny snapped her mouth closed quickly enough that she didn't look too much like a stunned owl and replied, "Please call me Ginny. I've been fine. Homework is hell, why I let Hermione talk me into dropping Divination and taking Ancient Runes instead, I'll never know. I'm ... so lost."

"If you show me your work, I'll be glad to help you with it. I'm a bit of a dab hand at it, if I do say so myself. Harry's making an O, you know."

Ginny let out a squeal and jumped up from the table. "I'll be right back."

Molly snapped, "You'll return to the table at once. If Draco is agreeable to helping you with your work, it'll be after he eats." She turned to Harry. "I thought you were taking potions."

"No, ma'am, I'm not any more. I got off them last week. Thank goodness, everything tasted like the nasty things for an hour after." He cut off a bite of ham. "This ham is wonderful, would you mind telling me where you got it?"

Molly looked proud and a bit flustered. "I cured it myself. I just can't seem to find exactly what I want."

Draco smiled at that. Malfoy Manor had its own smoke houses and curing sheds. "I really like it also. It's delicious, just salty enough, without that bitter after taste some have."

Molly blushed, the best way into her good graces was to compliment her cooking. "That's because they use iodized salt. You have to use rock salt. And cracked pepper. Ground adds to that bitter taste."

"Ah! I see. I'll be sure to make a note."

Molly passed this and that and kept an eye on who was eating what. Harry ate some of everything, easily fending Ron off his plate. Draco wanted to smack him as he seemed to think that anything on Harry's plate, or the plate of anyone within reach was fair game.

Ginny finally brought this to a screeching halt by hexing him with a rather mild bat bogey. Ron jumped up from the table and, swatting at the fluttering things, hurried out into the chill air.

Molly just sighed. "Those two. I swear, I'm going to lock them in the basement until they learn to get along."

Draco gave Harry a shocked look but Harry just smiled at Molly. "I don't think that's such a good idea, they'll just ruin the foundation. Ginny is just now realizing that Ron's manners are ... not that good at home. He's had really good one's at the manor and in public, he's quite nice. But here ... well, Papa would have a fit. Excuse me. I'll go unhex him and see what I can do. OK?"

Molly just nodded then rounded on Ginny. "And, as for you, missy, what have I told you about hexes at the table? You'll be doing the dishes by yourself, muggle style. And think about your own manners while you do them." Molly snorted once then returned to her breakfast, apologizing to Draco for the fuss.

.

Harry just pulled his 'second' wand from the pocket in his robes dehexed Ron. "Ron, what the hell?"

"Only way to get out of the house without Mum getting suspicious. Ginny and I've been doing it for years. Now ... what the hell, yourself? Your Papa took off with Snape? For Merlin's sake! And so we have to get to Ireland ourselves? That's the shits."

Harry settled on the bench beside the door with Ron beside him. Glumly he agreed, "Really. We're going to be in so much trouble. Your Mum is going to hex all our bits off."

Ron nodded, equally distressed. "But your Papa is going to take a whip to you. And Draco."

Harry shook his head. "I doubt that, but I'm not going to sit comfortably. I wonder if there's any way to keep Draco from coming. I'd really like to keep him out of trouble, if I could."

"You really have a death wish, don't you? Leaving him out of this will get you hexed into next month." Ron nudged Harry with his shoulder. "Just give it up now and avoid a snark fit."

Harry looked doubtful. "You sure?" Ron nodded. "Ok. I guess. And Hermione? I swear, we have to have her, you know. But I wish we could leave her home. We're all taking a real risk. Voldie hasn't been very active just now so he's got to be planning something big. I just hope he doesn't decide to try something awful for Christmas. Arsehole!"

Ron nodded. "Ol' Moldy Shorts is planning something for sure. Dad's been in on a couple of brainstorming sessions, trying to figure it all out. No one can get a clue. Ever since Snape quit on them, no one knows anything." Ron looked rueful. "No wonder he's always been such a shit. He's been dancing on the edge of a dagger all his life. That'd make anyone a bit ... snarky."

"Yeah, and having your lover's father make him break up with you to get married can't have improved things any." Harry contemplated the fact that he knew exactly what his Papa and Snape were up to and shuddered.

Ron stood up. "You're cold, we should get back inside. We have to leave tonight to get to Ireland before the ban comes into effect. But, how are we getting back?"

Harry stood too. "I'll take Hermione in the sidecar of my motorcycle and you and Draco will fly brooms. I'll lend you mine. I just hope you can keep up."

Ron looked indignant ."What? Keep up?" He sputtered a bit.

"Ron, that cycle was the brain child of three marauders. It's so fast, it even scares me a little. I clocked it at over a hundred miles an hour, a lot over."

Ron grinned. "Don't tell the twins you have that. They'll be wanting to take it apart to see what makes it work."

"They better not even think about trying." But he grinned at his friend. "We had better get inside, I'm freezing. See you tonight about ... six?"

"Six it is. I'll just tell Mum that you invited me over to keep company with you and Draco. I'll leave out Hermione, she'll just get the wrong idea. You talked to Hermione yet?"

"No, Draco and I are going there later. Draco set up an invite to lunch. Come on."

So they returned to the kitchen. Ron apologized to Ginny and Ginny forgave him and apologized in her turn. Molly was appeased and Draco was puzzled. Harry just gave Draco a look that promised an explanation later.

After breakfast, Molly started to clear the table, telling all the kids to go 'play'. Harry insisted on helping, telling Molly that he expected her to teach him all the spells she used as recompense. And reminding her that Ginny needed help with homework from Draco. Ginny gave a little cheer and dragged Draco out into the lounge. Molly was amused and willing so they went into the kitchen while the others went into the lounge to sit around and visit.

Draco found this to be easier than he'd expected, his training in the social graces allowed him to fit in, now that he understood the way a more casual society worked. So, after helping Ginny, he found himself sitting in a rocking chair trading Dark Arts stories with Bill Weasley, while the twins listened in and asked an occasional question.

Charlie joined for a while but was persuaded to tell Ginny and Percy stories about dragons and taming and training them.

Mr. Weasley stepped out of the floo calling, "Hello, Weasleys! Molly, I'm home!"

Molly stuck her head out of the kitchen and exclaimed, "Arthur! Sit down in your chair. I'll send Harry in with a tray directly. What was so important?"

Draco realized that Arthur's chair was the empty one next to him. He got up, bowed then sat back down when Arthur bowed back then said, "Sit! Sit! We don't much stand on formalities here. Hope you don't mind me eating while we visit?"

Draco shook his head. "Not at all. I'm sure you must be hungry. What were you doing? Or shouldn't we ask?"

Arthur just sighed. "It's fine to ask. Some idiot charmed, or hexed, I'm never sure what to call it. Anyway, he spelled Christmas ornaments to explode at midnight on Christmas Eve then put them on the Muggle market. I've been running all over Tidwell, picking them up from shops. There was another crew to retrieve the ones that were already in muggle homes. That was a mess. They had to sneak in, get the ornaments then replace them. There was a crew of Obliviators on hand but, luckily, we didn't need them. I just wish people would realize that muggles are human too. It's just awful." He sighed again, weariness evident in his face and the set of his shoulders.

Draco felt sorry for him. The man was truly fond of his work and did a good job. He seemed sincere in his love for muggles. "That's terrible. I don't think such things should be allowed at all. The punishments should be more stringent."

Percy chose to put his foot right in the middle of it. "Well, that's something, coming from you. I'd have thought you'd be all for tormenting the silly creatures as much as possible."

Draco gave him a look combined of loathing and astonishment in equal proportions. "You're a fool, Percy, we don't need the attention. The Wizarding World is only protected from being over run by muggles by a curtain of secrecy. Anything that pierces that curtain is a danger to us all. Tormenting muggles is something that Death Eaters do. Which I am not and do not wish to be. Excuse me, I think Harry wants me." And with that he got up and went into the kitchen.

Arthur scowled at Percy for a moment then barked, "Percival what the devil are you thinking? That was horribly rude. You do not speak in that way to a guest in this house. Apologize at once."

Percy scowled at Arthur then said, "I'm sorry, Father, I'll go speak to him at once."

He got up to do so but was stopped by an enraged Ron. "Devil take you, Percy. Draco refused the Dark Mark out right and brought Lucius into the Light. You're such a prat! They're leaving now. Thanks so much."

Just then Harry came out of the kitchen with a tray of food. "Arthur, Molly asked me to bring you this. And Draco wished me to say that he's sorry for causing an incident in your home. We'll be leaving in a few minutes. Don't feel like you have to get up or anything. Eat your meal." Harry smiled and put the tray on a stand in front of Arthur's chair. He smiled around the room then motioned to Charlie. "Want to see my animagus form?"

Charlie blinked at this seeming non sequitur but nodded. "Sure, Harry. Maybe if we go outside for a while, Draco will calm down enough for you to stay?"

Harry snorted. "It's not Draco that wants to leave. He's all for forgive and forget as you're the closest thing I have to family. I'm the one who thinks we should leave. Percy's real family, I'm not. Now come on."

Charlie gave his father a look, which was returned. The look was a combination of sadness and determination. They were going to convince Harry that he was 'real' family, no matter what it took.

Draco followed Harry and Charlie into the yard and then across it out in to the back field. He realized that it was a half pitch with goal rings at only one end. He turned to Ron. "I'm impressed. Very nice."

Ron grumbled, "Not as nice as yours."

Draco shrugged. "But ours has been there for ... um ... four centuries. Yours was made by ... whom?"

"Us kids. It was started by Dad, when Bill first started flying and we just ... added on as we could manage."

"And that's why it's nicer." He looked up to see Harry positioning Charlie near the edge of the field. "What the heck is he up to?"

Harry transformed into his animagus form and Charlie yelped. "Holy Merlin, a Horntail! Oh, shit." He took a few moments to admire Harry then told him to change back before someone noticed.

Harry transformed back and he and Charlie spent several minutes talking quietly together. Harry didn't seem to like what he was told much, but he nodded in an obedient fashion then went to tell Draco that they needed to leave soon to go to the Grangers.

Arthur came out, apologized to Draco for Percy and was told that it was fine. Draco looked at Arthur for a moment then said, "I'll say this one more time. I don't care that you and Father don't get along. That's your business. I like Ron and intend to remain friends with him as long as he'll have me. If you want me to intervene between you and Father, I'll give it a try. Excuse me now, Harry wants to leave. We're expected at the Grangers soon." with that, he bowed one last time and went to Harry's side.


	53. Chapter 53

Title: Runaway Wizard

Chapter: 53

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: Except for the few original characters, all characters in this story are the property of J. K. Rowlings, who has kindly allowed me to play with them.

Warnings: Probably a little of everything. Fighting, Living on the streets with everything that entails, Spanking, Bondage, Blood, Gore, Bad Language, and Pissy Snape.

Parings: H/D eventually

Beta: 50ftqueenie Brit picker: purpledodah

lj-cut

Banner code for RW

a href=".com/albums/b350/yanagi-wa/?action=viewcurrent=2663597075_1f43179c19_" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/b350/yanagi-wa/2663597075_1f43179c19_" border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

Draco and Harry apparated from the Weasley's backyard into the Grangers then walked around to the front door to knock like 'civilized' wizards. Draco insisted although Hermione said that it would be ok for them to apparate into the lounge.

The door was opened by Hermione's mother and Draco flustered her completely as he bowed over her hand, kissed the air above it and presented her with a bottle of 25 year old brandy. "Thank you for having us over. I would have brought wine but, as it is only lunch, I thought the brandy would be nicer."

Harry smiled at Mr Granger over Draco's shoulder and was a bit astonished to see that the dentist was a well set up man of about forty. He was in good shape, broad shouldered and narrow hipped.

"Mr. Granger, so pleased to meet you." Draco walked smoothly into the entry hall and shook hands with him. "Harry, don't stand there blocking the door."

Harry started and hurried to get out of the door so that Mrs. Granger could close it.

"I'm sorry." Harry managed a smile for the couple. "Thank you for having me in your home. It's very nice." He managed a bow and a smile, suddenly feeling very awkward as he realized that he was about to ask Hermione to put herself in harms way, again. "Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm fine, yourself? Oh, and I wanted to show you something I found in one of the extra books I brought home. After lunch, if you don't mind?" Hermione gave Harry a speaking look to which he nodded.

"That would be nice. Did you finish Ancient Runes yet?"

As the talked they made their way through the house into the front lounge. It was a bit formal and obviously only used when they had guests, it was much too neat to be a living space.

Harry took a chair and Draco absently pushed a foot stool over for him then took the other chair and put his feet up on the stool too. Many people would have thought this much too casual for a formal occasion but in the wizarding world, Draco was establishing his claim to his spouse. It wouldn't have been more plain if Draco had stood in the middle of the room and shouted. Hermione smiled at the by play and led the conversation into safe channels.

They talked about the wedding ceremony and Mr. Granger, call me Dan, asked about the whole reading the contract thing.

Draco settled to answer. "There aren't any religious ceremonies in wizarding society, there's too many religions and someone is sure to be insulted. There are Druids, Pagans ... well, to Christians, they're pagans, but ..." He sighed. "You see?" They all nodded. "So. And our traditions go back early enough that the reading of the contract is most important of all. In fact, Christians read the bans on the church steps three times and that was it for many years. The religious ceremony only came about in ... the late 16th century? I'm not sure. But the 'in the church' nuptials wasn't original to the religion. Our ceremonies are more binding than a few words said over our heads by some bored man who'd rather be at the Local."

Harry sighed, "Draco, I'm sure they're not all that way."

Draco smiled back. "I know. That was just ... me being snarky. Sorry."

Dan shook his head. "That's ok. I understood the sentiment. So, you mean that ... you've sworn a ... what did you call it?" He glanced at Hermione.

"A wizards oath, Daddy. And, yes, they did. You saw the glow, that was the sign that the oath had bound them. It was so romantic. I was so pleased for you both." She turned to smile at Draco. "You are ok, right?"

Draco saw the concern in her eyes so he just chuckled slightly. "I'm so abused, it's just awful. He makes me have breakfast in bed, buys me expensive chocolates and ... frankly, dotes on me. Just horrible."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, yes, and I suppose you just abhor him."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Did you say adore? I'm sure you did."

The elder Grangers watched this byplay with amusement and led the conversation back to questions they'd been wanting to ask. Hermione was reluctant to answer questions as she wasn't sure what she should tell and what not. Draco, on the other hand, was well versed enough that he knew, so she let her parents ask.

Harry, who had made sure by asking Lucius, helped with explanations by beginning, "Hermione didn't understand part of what she was told because no one explains anything right. She's allowed to tell you anything, it's just that you're not allowed to pass it on to just anyone. Grandparents, aunts and uncles, siblings; they all can be told, as long as they can be trusted not to tell tales ... out of school, so to say. So just ask anything and we'll answer as best we can, or say we don't know."

So they spent most the next two hours answering questions, finally Emma exclaimed, "Oh my goodness, look at the time. The roast will be ruined if we don't eat at once. Hermione, come help me."

She jumped to her feet and hurried into the kitchen. Dan followed her with Hermione, Harry and Draco trailing behind.

Dan motioned to the dining room where the table was already set and said, "Take a seat, we'll have the food out in a moment." He grinned. "I'm sure the roast is fine. It might be a bit over done but it won't be dry. Excuse me."

Draco eyed the table for a moment then went to the foot of the table and took the seat at the right hand side. Harry took the head of the table and took the seat on that right hand which put Hermione next to him with Emma and Dan at foot and head respectively.

The food was brought out and Harry was pleased to see that they had roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, green beans and roasted root vegetables. They turned their conversation to dentistry, of all things. Draco was very curious about the procedures that Hermione had hinted at in idle conversation.

Dan remarked, "We usually discourage this sort of discussion at table because it's ... not the sort of thing we like. We prefer to keep business at the office but ... as you're curious, we'll let you ask questions, it's only fair, after all."

So Draco found out about crowns and fillings, drills and dentures. He shuddered in horror, laughed in amusement and generally enjoyed himself.

Then the question of why wizards didn't get cavities came up and Draco explained, "I'm not sure I understand exactly how it works but there's a simple tooth cleaning spell that prevents them. There are some that can't be bothered to use it, in fact, I don't think they brush their teeth or clean them in any way. But exactly why it works, I couldn't say."

Emma turned to Hermione. "You don't use it, do you, dear?"

"No, I always brush. Twice a day."

Emma got that look, distant and a bit dazed, that Hermione also got when she was thinking hard. "I'd like to do a bit of an experiment, if you don't mind?"

Draco just smiled. "Of course not. Unless ... Harry?"

Harry grinned at him. "I'd like to see what she's up to. Interesting. I think I have an idea of what happens but ... I'd like to keep my thoughts to myself for now. Don't want to prejudice the results."

They finished their meal, discussing this and that, with a very nice treacle tart which Harry proclaimed, 'Excellent!'

After clearing away which Hermione did by magic they went downstairs into a small lab that Hermione admitted that she and her mother used for several things, including making cosmetics. Emma got out a box of slides and gave one to Harry, Draco and Hermione instructing them to lick it. Draco watched as Hermione provided the example of what was wanted then both he and Harry licked their slide. Emma took them and dropped some stain on each one. Dan suggested that he also provide a sample so both he and Emma made slides as well.

"It won't take long for the stain to work. Have you ever seen a microscope Draco?"

"No, but micro is small so I assume that it shows very small things, much as a telescope shows far away things."

Emma beamed, "Exactly. So ... the stain should have worked by now. I'll just take a peek."

She looked into the microscope, examining each slide in turn. "Well, Harry, would you like to take a look?"

Harry examined all the slides too, admitting that he'd loved the only biology class he'd taken. "Well, there's a significant difference in the samples. There's one bacteria missing in mine and Draco's. Is it the one that causes cavities?"

Emma nodded. "It's the prime cause, there are several but that specific bacteria is the worst. And there is a significant increase in beneficial varieties."

Draco was practically dancing in impatience. "What are you talking about? Germs? What's a germ?"

He was given a quick explanation of germs, bacteria and viruses by Hermione and told that some germs were actually beneficial.

Draco reacted just as Hermione feared, scoffing at the thought that something live was in his mouth. Hermione just sighed and pointed at the microscope, "Well, see for yourself."

Draco peered into the microscope and then gagged. "Ugh! Merlin's balls, that's in my mouth?" Draco swallowed several times. "That's disgusting. I clean my teeth after every meal and that's still ... I think I'm going to be ... excuse me." Draco made a dash for the door with Harry right on his heels.

Emma looked after him in dismay. "Oh, dear. Hermione?"

Hermione just followed after them while Dan reassured Emma that Draco was just shocked and a bit unsettled. "He'll be fine, dear, Hermione will fix it."

In the upstairs halfbath, Draco was trying hard to keep his gorge down. Harry was rubbing his back while he fumbled for a stomach calming draught. Draco managed to drag one out of a pocket and down it. "Oh, Merlin, that was humiliating."

"Never mind, love, I'm sure Hermione understands. Emma is a scientist and wouldn't even blink at you getting sick."

Hermione's voice made them turn to look at her. "Other than to be a bit upset that you were unnerved. You ok?"

Draco nodded. "I'll be fine in a moment. Stomach calming draught always works. I apologize."

Hermione waved his apology away. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. I was a bit sick too, when I realized all the stuff in my mouth. But it's all natural. I want you to teach me that charm, though. And what about solstice, while we have the chance."

Draco settled back on the commode, the only place to sit, but Hermione scowled. "I refuse to have this discussion in a toilet. Only bad things can happen." Harry snickered a bit at the obvious reference to the troll and Myrtle's girls room. "Stop that, you idiot. We'll go into the guest room and Draco can lay down for a while. I'll play hostess and make tea." She pointed up the stairs. "Up the stairs, first door on the left. Be back in a sec."

Hermione smiled at her mother, who was making camomile tea, "It's ok, Mum, he was just ... well, you know how it is." Emma smiled back and just handed her the pot.

Hermione took the pot and put it on a tray with three cups, saucers, spoons and a sugar bowl. Emma nodded her approval before saying, "Tell Draco that I'm sorry he was upset. Scientific inquiry is no excuse for upsetting a guest."

Hermione just laughed. "He apologized to me. It's not done to cause a scene in someone's house in wizarding society. It's all forgotten. I sent him up to lay down for a while. I'll just take this up and sit with them until Draco feels better. Don't worry about it." She smiled at her mother before heading up the stairs with her tray.

She carried the tray up to the guest room and pushed the door open with her foot. "Harry, if you would, please?" She put the tray down on the stand that Harry conjured out of a slipper under the bed. "Thank you. Here, Draco, I know that the draught has probably settled your stomach but this is good too." She poured tea as she spoke then settled on the foot of the bed, Harry moved his feet to give her room.

Draco accepted the cup and sat up to drink it. Harry also accepted a cup, moving from his position next to Draco on the bed to scoot up against the headboard more.

Draco sighed. "That is better. Now, before your Mother comes in or something. We're going to Newgrange tomorrow, are you coming?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course I'm coming. Mr Malfoy asked me. How are we getting there?"

"Portkey, but we're going to have to come back the hard way. Harry's going to take you in the sidecar of his motorcycle and Ron and I are flying via broom. And, before you ask, Papa took Snape to Switzerland and he forgot all about the solstice, he's not going." Hermione looked appalled. "I know, so; if you don't want to come, that's ok. I just hope this is worth it."

Hermione sighed, "If he's not coming, that means I really have to come. You do know you're going to be in a world of trouble when he finds out, right?"

Harry nodded. "I know but I really have to have that staff. I just feel it. My wand is just about done for and both the secondary wands work ok but ... there's just something missing."

Hermione sighed and finished her tea. "Draco, how do you feel now?"

Draco sighed, put his cup down and got up. "Much better. The tea really worked wonders. Thank you, that was very nice. We really should be going soon. I have to ... um ... do something with Harry's Christmas and he has a few things to do for the journey. I was planning to do it yesterday but didn't find time, now I'm rushed. Sorry. Harry, stop laughing, you git."

"Silly snake. I don't care about a present, you're the best present I've ever had. But I do have preparations to make. Hermione, thank you for having us."

Hermione just nodded. "Thank you for coming. I'll see you to the door." She started down the stairs, calling, "Mum! Dad! Draco and Harry are going."

They said their good-bye's and left by apparating from the back yard.

.

Draco admitted that he had to work on Harry's present and was running out of time. Harry just kissed him and left Draco in the entry way and went to his private study.

The rest of the day was spent apart, working on Christmas presents on Draco's part and the trip to Ireland on Harry's. He and Mimsey put their heads together and stuffed even more things into the devils bag. Things that Harry hoped they wouldn't need.

When morning came both Harry and Draco were nervous wrecks. They'd gotten a portkey made, Draco used the Malfoy Scion's permission to do it, and now they were just waiting for Ron to show up.

He stepped out of the floo at exactly 10 am, just like he had said he would, with Hermione on his heels. He'd asked her over via owl and they'd told his parents that they were going to visit Draco and Harry for a while. No lies were told, just not any truth either.

Hermione had a small backpack with her, stuffed with things she thought she might need. Harry just smiled at her. She knew the devils bag was full of things, more than she could carry in a semi truck, but she still had to bring something of her own. He didn't mind, so he smiled.

"Well, let's get going, if we're going to do this." Ron stuck one hand in a pocket. "I'm ready."

Draco held out the loop of rope he'd charmed and they all took hold of it. "I set it for Donore which is about five miles from Newgrange. I thought we might walk around a bit, have lunch in a pub and hike out. That way no one much will notice us. If we just pop up at the site, there's sure to be questions asked."

Hermione nodded. "That's right. No one pays much attention to day-trippers, but someone who pops out of nowhere? Not good. And no one much will notice us in Donore, as there's always a bus or two in town. So when's the key activating."

Draco smiled. "It's word activated. Everyone have hold?" When they all nodded, he tapped the rope with his wand and announced. "We're off."

They popped into existence and Ron and Draco had to catch Harry, the unmistakable feeling of a hook snatching them into a new place always made him stagger.

"Fucking portkeys. I'm going to master the damn things, someday." Harry flicked his wand to rearrange his robes which had been disarranged by the journey. "Should we be wearing robes around here?"

Draco laughed a bit. "Everyone is in costume today, for the solstice. We're not going to stick out, they'll just think we're Neo-Druids."

They all walked together in a clump, but no one paid much attention to them as there were groups wandering about in every sort of garb and costume imaginable. One group that Harry noticed particularly were all dressed in armour and singing a song that they found out was called 'Freaking the Mundanes'. They stopped to listen and wound up laughing themselves silly. The group just smiled benignly and wandered on.

Lunch was fish and chips at a small pub. They found that the area was comprised of several small villages and farmsteads. There were bed and breakfast hotels all over and several larger hotels, one of them practically in the back yard of Dowth. Hermione sighed, "Everything is so historical. I'd love to stay for a while but ... well, another time."

Draco took pity on her. "I'll see to it that you get to come and stay next summer. Now. All this confusion, how are we going to get to the mound without being seen?"

Harry smirked at him. "The entire park is closed at 5pm. We wait until full dark and just walk in. A disillusioning charm and we're safe."

"Ok, somehow, I'm not reassured at all." Ron frowned at a chip for a moment then ate it, mumbling around it, "It's one of your adventures after all."

Harry threw a chip at him, which he caught in his mouth and ate. Hermione just looked at Draco and rolled her eyes, Draco rolled back.

They asked around about Bru na Boinne and were told that it was a 'mere stretch of the legs' from Donore but were warned that the gates were locked at 5 sharp and entry after then was prohibited. Ron asked about visiting the guard station and they were told that there wasn't one. The man asked, sensibly enough, why anyone would want to wander around in what was essentially a farm field in the dark. Ron admitted to wanting to be a police officer and liking to get stories from them and security guards. He was told that the only thing keeping people out was a fence and common sense. They wandered off, thanking the man for his help.

They continued to wander around the area, stopping to visit with other groups of even more strangely dressed people. They ate dinner at another of the local 'hot' spots, the Conyngham Arms. They settled in for a dinner of planked salmon, new potatoes, asparagus and trifle for desert. There were fancier things on the menu, but none of them felt like eating a huge meal.

Harry paid the bill and they left the hotel walking out into the now dark parking lot as sunset was at 4:12pm.

Draco looked at the sky. "I don't like the looks of those clouds, they're full of snow or I miss my guess."

Hermione looked up and sighed. "I hope the book will work with cloud cover."

Ron just sighed and rubbed his face. "I do too. I'd hate to get home and have nothing to show for the arse reaming I'm going to get."

Harry just opened the book and showed them the still blank spots. "I don't know. But we need to get to Knowth. We can apparate in ... I think. Do we have coordinates?"

Hermione pulled a wizarding guide book out of her back pack and checked it. "No, none listed. Besides, remember? No apparating. That means that we'll have to hike in. Oh, well, nothing like a bracing hike while waiting for the moon to rise. Come on, then."

So they hiked. It was no problem for four young people who religiously ran 8 to 10 miles every day. They hiked in silence for a while until Hermione said, "I think we need to do something about our robes. We're going to stick out like sore thumbs in dark colours."

Draco agreed, remarking, "Dark colours on snow, I never thought of that. I'll do the charm, if you like."

They all stood while Draco changed the color of their robes to white, mottled with light grey. Then they continued on.

The snow on the ground wasn't that deep, only about six inches, so it wasn't hard to keep up a good pace. The ground was a bit rough but there were paths everywhere and they didn't have to worry about foot prints as the paths were already trampled by the earlier visitors.

When they reached the ground proper, they found that there wasn't actually a fence as such, just a rather vague change in the landscape that indicated where the grass had been mown during the summer. Harry pointed, "There. You really can't miss it." He looked around for a moment. "The entrance is there, around that way." He pointed to their left.

Hermione glanced around. "We need to check to be sure. The north entrance is the tourist one, but there's a southern entrance that is sealed with a ... big, flat stone called a kerb stone. I wish the moon would rise." just then, as if magic had heard her, the moon did rise.

The book glowed then opened itself to a page. Hermione quickly read the passage aloud, translating as she did so. "It says that the southern door will open at the call of the powers." She frowned. "What the heck does that mean?"

Harry just ran around to the southern entrance and stared at the stone. "It's ... I wonder." Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the centre spiral carved on the stone. "Alohomora!" nothing happened, except Harry's wand emitted a small puff of smoke. "Damn! Ok, think." Harry rubbed his forehead for a moment then pointed his wand again, exclaiming, "Of course! Go n-osclaítear seo!"

The stone slid aside with a loud rumble revealing a narrow passage. Harry drew out one of his secondary wands and whispered, "Lumos." The light was a bit dim but good enough as all the others provided their own lumos spell.

Draco asked, in a normal tone, "Why are we whispering?" and was answered by the echo that rattled around the passage. He whispered, "Ok, sorry."

Ron just snickered a bit. "Ssshh! You'll have the roof dribbling stones on us."

Hermione just led the way down the narrow passage until they found a large dish shaped basin stone. "Here. Now ... oh, damn!"

Harry sighed, "What! I know I'm not going to like it."

Hermione read again, lips moving as she translated it again. Draco read over her shoulder.

"Well, that doesn't make sense. How the devil ... Hermione, let me see that again." Hermione handed Draco the book and he read carefully.

Harry waited with what patience he could and finally demanded, "What! What are we supposed to do now. I can feel ... something. And I need it." He clamped his mouth shut, realizing that he sounded like a two year old ready to throw a tantrum. "Sorry."

Draco nodded absently. "That's ok, Harry. I know." he glanced at Hermione then said, "Think, there's two different connotations to this particular word. Heart."

While Hermione mulled this over, Draco walked over to the basin. He examined it for a moment then, before anyone could stop him, he drew a knife from the back of his neck and sliced his hand open. He made a fist and held it over the basin allowing his blood to drip into it.

Harry exclaimed, "Draco!" and hurried to him. But before he could take more than a step the basin began to rotate, sliding to one side eerily reminiscent of the sinks in Myrtle's toilet. The hole that was revealed slanted down sharply then turned to the east.

Harry took a moment to examine Draco's hand but he just held it out to Ron, remarking calmly, "Heal that, will you?" Ron obliged easily. He had turned out to be excellent with healing spells, much to Hermione's disgust.

After a quick healing spell, they entered the passage and negotiated it cautiously. It was very narrow, even narrower than the one above and low, all of them had to crouch uncomfortably.

As they went along, Harry became more and more anxious. He wasn't sure whether they were going to find Merlin's staff or not, but he did know that whatever was at the end of their search was something he needed.

After more twists and turns, they came to a round chamber that was about 15 feet across with what was obviously an alter in the middle of it. But, when they tried to enter, they ran right into a barrier of magic that refused to allow them in.

Harry just snarled, "Well, fuck! What now?"

Draco and Hermione had their heads together over the book, reading frantically. Ron ran his hand over the barrier, mumbling to himself.

Draco sighed, "Well, this doesn't make any sense at all. It translates as, 'A minion shall grant him entrance.' Him loosely translated. The actual word is more like supplicant. And I don't think ..."

Ron poked at the barrier with his wand, mumbling, "Will you let him in, damnit!" nothing much happened, and Ron lost his temper. "Open up, damn you!" Ron's wand emitted a stream of sparks and the barrier seemed to fall. Except, when Ron tried to enter, he was pushed back a step.

"Harry! Come here and see if you can't get in now."

Harry walked the step or two from where he'd been consulting with Draco and Hermione. He put out a hand and it went right through the faint blue glow of the barrier. "Well, that's ..."

Ron just smirked a bit then said, with commendable mildness, "So, I guess I'm your minion?"

Draco snorted softly. "I was also about to state that this word is more properly translated as 'shield mate'. The kings best friend and chief advisor. And that is you, Ron. No doubt about it."

Ron managed to look inordinately pleased without being smug.

Harry just walked into the chamber and looked around.

The chamber was lined with kerb stones engraved with spirals, the floor was slate slabs. He approached the alter and found himself compelled to remove his robes. He stepped out of his shorts last, one step away from the alter. Then he seemed to drop into some kind of trance. He climbed onto the alter and stretched out, like some kind of sacrifice.

The alter immediately began to glow and Harry levitated to hover about two feet over the alter. His hair unbraided itself and began to drift around his head as if he were under water. He trembled a bit then stilled. Hermione bit her lip, wondering if she should interfere. Ron just watched calmly, his feelings plain on his face. Draco, also, was calm. Nothing in the book said that there was any risk to failure.

Meanwhile, Harry was having a vision. He as standing in a green field under a warm sun. A voice addressed him, saying, "Your need is great and your power pure. Ask and you shall receive." Harry looked around to find the source of the voice but there was no one there. He felt a gentle tug and turned in that direction. He walked for a time, how long he couldn't tell, and found a simple staff stuck into the ground. He reached out to touch it and found that it jumped into his hand. "Leave your inadequate focus and take my staff." Harry obeyed the voice and gently put his wand on the ground where the staff had been. He never thought to wonder how he had it with him.

He turned to walk away and woke up. He blinked a few times then realized that his friends were all calling to him. He sat up and waved to them then got off the alter. He was disappointed to realize that the staff hadn't come with him, until he glanced at his clothing. There, on top of his robes, sat Merlin's staff. He got dressed and picked up the staff.

Harry gazed at the staff with a look of wonder on his face. The others also stared at it in awe.

It wasn't fancy, covered with jewels and such; instead, it was a plain wooden staff made of oak inlayed with rings of walnut. Harry walked over to the narrow opening and joined his friends. He looked into eyes filled with wonder and joy.

"I've got it." He couldn't think of anything else to say so he just held it up for them to see.

Hermione, ever the curious one, reached out to touch it gently. "It's warm! Oh!" She withdrew her hand. "Amazing."

Draco also reached out to touch it and stroked it gently. "It is. Ron you have to feel this."

Ron, a bit more cautious due to the twins, finally touched it too. "It is warm. It feels like ... a warm summer day in my hand."

Harry eyed the staff. It was really a staff, not a stave or an extra long wand, nearly eight feet long and thicker around than Ron's thumb. "It's wonderful. I can feel the power but it's going to be a bitch to carry."

Hermione thought a bit. "The grimoire said that Merlin kept it in his pocket. Of course, at that time a pocket could be a rather large belt bag, but still. I don't think that would fit into my backpack and it's expandable."

Harry held the staff in one hand, butted on the ground and thought. "Well, if Merlin kept it in his purse, that means there has to be a way to shrink it." He felt it tremble in his hand. "I wonder." He shifted the staff to hold it horizontally in front of himself. "Giortaigh!" and suddenly, he was holding a stave about four feet long and no thicker than his thumb. "Ok! And again ... giortaigh!" His second order of 'shrink' brought the stave down to the size of a normal wand. "Great! It fits into my sheath perfectly."

Harry pulled Merlin's staff out of his sheath and said, "Méadaigh!" and it became a stave again. He couldn't help a grin. "Brilliant! All I have to do is say shrink or grow and it does." He shrank it again and put it away.

Draco couldn't help hugging him but his cheerful, "Well, that was simple." made the others groan. "What?"

Hermione swatted him on the back of the head, making him exclaim, "Hey!"

"Dummy! Never say something like that until we're home again. You've jinxed us for sure."

They made their way out of the mound to find that the moon was hidden, not by rolling clouds but by a massive snow storm that they produced. Hermione swatted Draco again, exclaiming, "See?"

Harry just sighed, pulled his cycle and two brooms from his devils bag and said, "Well, come on then. We might as well get started. This is going to be a real bitch."

Hermione took a moment to glance at the book but the blanks were back. "Well, damn. I guess it blanked out when the moon set, or was covered. Thank goodness it lasted long enough for us to read it." She shoved the book at Harry, who stuffed it into his bag then enlarged his cycle.

.

Severus was enjoying a well deserved brandy with his friend when Lucius remarked, "What a wonderful day."

He agreed saying, "Yes, this is the nicest solstice I've had in years." He was a bit astonished to see Lucius stiffen. "Something?"

"Fuck! It's the solstice! I completely forgot about going to Ireland. Shit!"

Severus took the practical way and said, "Well, stop fluttering about like a wet hen and explain this at once."

Lucius took a deep breath. "Harry's wand is burning out. Every time he uses his full strength, you can smell burning feathers. Remember?" Severus nodded. "Well, he has a map and instructions for finding Merlin's staff. It's at Newgrange in Ireland and could only be found on this night. I promised to take him. Damnit! And I was so excited about re-establishing our relationship that I completely forgot."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I see. But he's seventeen. He's perfectly capable of going to Ireland and back by himself. Although, I'm sure that Draco has gone with him, and Hermione and Ron as well. He'll be fine. I do see that you would be upset about forgetting a promise. We'll just have to figure out a way to make it up to him. Just apologize profusely and get him another present."

Lucius rolled his eyes at Severus. "You do realize that we are speaking of Harry. The boy who found a basilisk at his school? Mr. I-can-find-disaster-in-a-bath, right?"

Severus got a stricken look on his face. "Oh, damn, you are correct. So ... what do we do about this?"

Lucius rubbed his face then sighed. "We go back to Malfoy Manor and take him."

"Take him? It's nearly midnight here. That means that it's ... eleven? There. They're long gone, or I miss my guess."

Lucius glowered. "Harry knows better than that, I'm sure. He knows I don't like him haring off on some wild goose chase with that mad cap bunch of his. He'll be pacing the floor, waiting for me to show up."

"I'll bet you fifty galleons that they've all taken off for Ireland. They'll just apparate in and back out again. I don't see the problem." Severus took a sip of his brandy in an attempt to calm himself. He really did see the problem, being intimately acquainted with Harry's ability to find disaster in the simplest of things.

He nearly choked on that sip when Lucius informed him in a fulminating tone, "No apparating or port keying in or out or around Ireland on the solstice. They even put up wards. Primitive superstition about it attracting some sort of monster or demon or bad luck." He waved a hand. "At any rate. We planned to portkey in and fly back. We have to go."

Severus just got up and summoned an elf. "Bring winter garments and open the floo directly to Malfoy Manor. There's an emergency. Maybe." The elf just nodded and went to open the floo and bring the requested robes.

Lucius worried. "I would really like to know how they expect to travel more than 400 miles without being seen. None of them are that good at disillusionment charms."

Severus snorted. "Hermione is very good at them and so is Draco. That bunch ... Stop worrying until we're sure there's something to worry about. Then we'll figure it all out. Now ... put these on and come along." Severus shoved robes at Lucius and led the way to the floo.

Lucius wondered how it was that he didn't know who was good at disillusionment charms and who was not. He decided that he was going to have to pay much closer attention. He dragged the robes on as he followed Severus through the floo.

.

Hermione announced. "We need to cast warming and disillusionment charms on both brooms. The cycle already has them build in, right, Harry?"

Harry nodded, squinting into the snow. "Draco, Ron, both of you stay right on my tail pipe. If you get lost in this damn snow, you're fucked. I've got a magical compass built into the dashboard so I won't get lost. All I have to do is input Malfoy Manor into it and it'll point the way."

Hermione was in the mood to fret so she did. "We're going to be flying over water how are we going to manage that? I don't like that bit much, what if a spell fails? What if ..."

Draco nodded. "I agree, that's why we're going to fly straight to the narrowest place and cross there. I'd rather cross at New Castle as that would put us flying over the Isle of Mann but it's way out of our way. We'll be flying across at Dublin then down the coast a bit, in land and to home. It's nearly 400 miles so we better get going." He mounted his broom, cast his spells and muttered, "Father is going to kill us both."

Harry helped Hermione into the sidecar and answered, "He'll lock us up in one of the dungeons for sure."

Ron just kept his mouth shut, dreading a visit to his father's workshop.

They flew in ever increasing snow and heavy winds. Ron cast warming charms on himself every thirty minutes. Draco did the same. They both gave up on the disillusion charms, who would be out in this weather to see them?

Both flyers stuck as close to the cycle as they could manage, its tail light leading them through the storm.

Harry was getting more and more worried about his companions. He was fairly comfortable, the strength of his warming charm keeping him toasty, Hermione too. She was settled in the sidecar, covered with a carriage robe and the soft 'nanny' cover. This was somewhat like a kayak cover but it zipped up around her neck. But Ron and Draco had nothing but warming charms, their cloaks and grit to keep them warm.

Hermione was also worried. She was keeping an eye on the storm and knew that it was only getting worse. She reached over and patted Harry's hand. "Harry! Are we still over water? Can you drop down and check?"

Harry leaned over so he could hear her over the shriek of the storm. Harry realized that the windshield that protected them from most of the storm also made it possible to talk, if they yelled. "I don't know. I'm afraid to. We might not regain our altitude. And we don't have that much to lose." He managed a good look at Hermione and was relieved to see that, while her face was a bit pinker than normal she didn't look too pale or red.

Hermione frowned in thought. "I'm worried about Ron and Draco. It's really cold and that wind has to be blowing away body heat faster than they can make it. We have to land as soon as we can."

"Ok. I know they're probably freezing. I'll ... See if you can't sight land, ok?"

Hermione just nodded and squinted into the wind and snow, trying to find some sign of land.

After another 45 minutes she saw lights nearly under them. She patted Harry's arm and pointed.

Harry sighed his relief, he'd planned on flying straight through, but this storm changed his mind. They'd have to land and apparate, or create a portkey, anything to get Ron and Draco out of this storm as soon as they could manage it.

.

Lucius stepped out of the floo, glanced out the window and swore. It was snowing a blizzard outside.

Severus just pushed Lucius out of his way so he could get out of the floo. "Damnit! I knew it. That boy could find disaster in a bath."

Lucius called Mimsey who popped in, wringing her hands. "I is knowing this is not going well. Young Masters went to Ireland."

"I know. Do you know what resources they have?"

Mimsey nodded. "Master Harry has his bag, all his weapons in it and supplies. Everything we could think of that they might need."

Severus nodded. "That's good. You're his personal elf?" Mimsey nodded. "Can you find him?" Mimsey nodded again. "Excellent. Go to him, unless he's flying or something. Can you do that?"

Mimsey closed her eyes for a moment then shook her head sadly. "He is being moving very fast. Mimsey can not catch him. Mimsey is sorry." she gazed up at the professor with mournful eyes. "Mimsey is going to quarters now. If you is needing her, just call."

Lucius looked down at the worried little elf. "It's not your fault that you cannot get to him. Make preparations for their return. Do you understand?"

Mimsey looked up. "Yes, Master Lucius, Mimsey understands." She popped out still wringing her hands.

Severus just raised one eyebrow at the change in Lucius' attitude to house elves and kept his mouth shut. He couldn't help but think that Harry had been a great influence on Lucius, and all to the better.

"Damnit! Now what?" Lucius paced the floor while Severus thought.

After a few moments and two circuits of the room for Lucius, Severus said, "I'm afraid that all we can do is wait for someone to contact us. We don't know where they are, other than that they are flying." At Lucius' look he reminded, "Mimsey said that they were moving too fast for her to get to them. That indicates that they are sticking to the plan to fly back. Why they didn't get accommodations in Ireland, I can't say."

Lucius sat down in a chair, only to jump up and start pacing again. "I shall ask them that when they get home."

Severus sighed. This wasn't going to end well, all four young people were still minors in most respects, they were only magical adults. He also had some real concerns about the guardianship contract, Appendix C was as unforgiving as a cheated Goblin. He decided to just do the best he could for Lucius and let things work themselves out.

.

Harry led the way down to solid ground, not that that did them much good, but at least they didn't have to worry about falling out of the sky.

Ron managed to get his teeth to quit chattering long enough to ask Harry, "Well, now what?"

Harry fished in his bag for a moment. "Tent. We'll set it up and get warm while we figure out where we are so we can apparate home. Papa's going to kill us all."

Hermione looked around for some sort of shelter from the howling wind. "Harry, if we can't get out of this wind, we can't set up a tent. Not even a magical one."

Ron nodded his agreement, huddled into his heavy robes. Draco pointed his wand at Ron and said, "Refovio." then pointed his wand at himself and repeated the spell. "Better?"

Ron sighed then said, Yes, thank you. I'm still freezing, but I don't feel like I'm going to turn into ice."

Harry grumbled softly, "We have to get out of this storm soon. You three can't stand much more and I'm not sure I can, or should, protect you. I'm sort of scared to try, I'm not familiar enough with Merlin's staff to use it yet and neither of my secondary wands will carry enough power."

Hermione sighed. "And we can't apparate until we know where we are. We'll just have to walk until we find a sign of some sort. Or ... Draco? Could you make a portkey?"

Draco shook his head, fishing a hat out of his pocket. "No. I have to know where the key originates and where it's going. Same problem, I have to know where we are too." He put the hat on and pulled it down over his ears.

Ron, still shivering uncontrollably, moaned, "Damnit, what's the use of being a wizard then."

Harry took off his outer robe and wrapped it around him. "Where the hell is your good robe?"

"Loaned it to Fred. He hadn't gotten it back yet. I'm alright, Harry. Take it back, you'll freeze."

Harry shook his head and wrapped it more firmly around Ron. "No, I won't. We'll be inside soon. We'll just walk to the nearest lights and find out where we are. Come on." He pulled out his new focus and waved it, everything shrank and he stuffed the cycle and brooms into his bag and led the way.

It didn't take them long to reach the lights and find out that they were in a tiny town called, "Monks Way. Hermione looked it up in her reference book, got coordinates for it and, shivering, said, "Can you make a portkey, Draco? I can't apparate that far in one jump and my core isn't powerful enough to make the three jumps I need."

Ron had to nod, his own situation was much like Hermione's. "Me neither. Come on, mate."

Draco glanced at the numbers Hermione was pointing to. "I can make it. Give me a second."

Harry, casting warming charms on everyone, snapped, "Hurry up, Draco. Ron and Hermione won't last much longer. It's too cold. I'm even beginning to feel it."

Draco snapped right back. "Don't you snap at me, Harry Potter, I'm doing it right now." and with that, he cast the charm to make a portkey back to Malfoy Manor.

Harry managed "I'm" before the port key activated and "sorry." as they tumbled onto the floor in the entry room. Draco had forgotten to compensate for the difference in levels. No one really cared.

Harry was stripping Ron out of his wet clothing and snapping orders for warm blankets and hot drinks for everyone.

Lucius rushed in, followed by Severus. "Damnit, Harrison, when we get them tended to..."

Harry replied absently, "Yes, I know, I'm in a world of hurt. Later. I think Ron's got frost bitten fingers."

Lucius gave a short nod then turned to Severus. "Do you have anything?"

Severus shook his head but stated flatly, "No, but it won't take long to brew something. Let's get them into beds and sort things out."

Hermione, now wrapped in a dry, warm blanket, said, "I'm just really chilled. That sidecar was fairly warm. The walk was what got me shivering. I'm afraid that Draco and Ron got the worst of it. I'd just really like a cup of hot tea and a warm bath. Please?" For the first time in her life, Hermione tried 'puppy dog eyes', it worked quite well. Lucius summoned Lindy and sent them up stairs to the rooms that Hermione had used before.

He also told them all that he was contacting their parents. Ron shuddered and muttered something about 'wooden spoon' and 'shed' Lucius was a bit amused but also resolved.

Harry called Mimsey and Gerard, who popped in at once. "Gerard, take Draco up to our quarters and get him into a warm bath at once. Make sure it's not too hot, he's got frost bite." Gerard nodded and took a protesting Draco by the hand and left with a loud pop. "Mimsey, will you take Ron up? I'll be right along as soon as I speak to Papa."

Mimsey nodded, took Ron's hand and popped him away in the middle of promising him a hot bath and a warm drink.

Lucius was already kneeling on the hearth, calling Molly Weasley. "Um ... Papa, you do realize that it's one in the morning."

"I am well aware of the time. Molly will be angry enough that Ron is hurt. If we wait to call her ... well, I have no wish to receive a howler at brunch. I'll deal with you later, young man. Go see to your friends."

Harry sighed. His Papa was furious with him and he didn't blame him. He stood, head hanging, for a moment then wended his way up the stairs and into the room he knew Mimsey had taken Ron to.

Severus was there, examining Ron's feet and hands. He stood up and said, "Well, at least you had the good sense to keep casting warming charms. It's only a bit of frost bite. Get into the tub and get warm. I'll come back up with some cream as soon as I get it made. Idiot."

Ron cringed a bit but Severus, surprisingly, patted his shoulder then turned to leave.

He caught sight of Harry hovering in the door and barked, "Well, either in or out, but do stop hovering like a gooseberry." Harry blinked at that, but entered the room, dodging Severus as he left.

"Ron, are you ok? You look frozen through. I'm so sorry. We should have ..."

Ron just shrugged, tugging the blanket closer around his shoulders. "No, we shouldn't have. I'm in for it bad enough as it is. Dad is probably going to borrow Mums spoon and drag me off to his shed. If they'd worried about me, it'd be twice as bad. Don't worry. I'm sure Professor Snape's frostbite cream will fix me up."

Mimsey came in, glowered at Harry then snapped at Ron, "You is coming to the bath now. No argument either. Bath is having herbs in it for warming you up. Come, now!" Ron gave Harry a baffled sort of look but obeyed quickly.

Harry made sure that Mimsey had Ron well in hand then went to check on Hermione.

She was in the tub and Lindy nearly threw Harry out of the sitting room, it not being proper for him to even be there while Hermione was in the bath. But he demanded to speak to her to make sure she had what she needed.

So he wound up talking to her through the door.

"Hermione! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Harry. Just a bit chilled. My hands and feet tingle a little, that's all."

"Snape is going to insist on checking you over. Don't make a fuss, ok?"

Harry heard her splashing. "Harry, if he wants to look at me, go away, so I can get decent. I'm really fine." He heard more splashing and made a dash for the door. He wasn't about to risk Mimsey's ire by being in the same suite while Hermione was dressing.

After checking on Hermione, Harry felt he could go check on Draco.

"Draco? Where are you?" Harry was pretty sure he knew but Draco hated it when Harry made assumptions about him.

"In the bath, Harry. Come through." Draco's voice floated out of the bath on a cloud of steam.

Harry hurried through to find Draco in the bath, submerged to his chin and still shivering. Gerard and Lucius were also in the room.

Gerard was adding something to the tub while Lucius was examining one of Draco's hands.

"Is he alright? What's wrong? What can I do?" Harry hovered over Lucius' shoulder.

Lucius, with commendable control refrained from saying anything he would regret, although, 'Haven't you done enough?' hovered close to his lips for a second. He finally managed, "Draco will be fine in a while. He doesn't have a bad frostbite, it's just uncomfortable, for now. Severus is brewing a cream. I'll go see ..." He rose.

Then they both heard a very familiar voice. "Where's my Ronnie?" Molly had arrived.

Lucius went to greet her and explain what had happened, not something he was looking forward to at all.

Molly just looked at him for a moment then said, "You must have been frantic. What the devil have those kids been up to now?"

Lucius bowed and turned to lead Molly to Ron, saying, "I was. I swear, I shall be old before my time. Harry finds disaster at every turn, but I must say that this is mostly my fault. I promised to take them to Ireland and get them back home again. In my excitement over ... reconnecting with Severus. I am afraid I forgot. I am ashamed of myself." he stopped at the door. "Ron is in here. If you need anything just ask Mimsey, the elf. Severus is brewing frostbite cream even as I speak. He will deliver it the second it is done. Excuse me. I need to check on Miss Granger."

He called Lindy as he stepped into the sitting room of Hermione's suite. "How is Hermione?"

Lindy just smiled. "Missy is fine. Just very cold and her feet were wet. She had a nice hot bath and some good tea. Lindy is being bringing soup soon. She is being in bed with a hot brick at her feet. Go through, she is being decent."

Lucius nodded and sent Lindy for the soup. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard Hermone call, "come in."

"Hermione, how are you feeling." Lucius looked at Hermione and was pleased to see that her cheeks were healthily pink and her hair was braided tidily. She as sitting up in the bed, wearing a quilted bed jacket of lavender satin, tied at her throat with a soft bow.

"I feel good. I'm just really tired and still feeling a bit chilled." Hermione smiled at Lucius then, to her embarrassment, she yawned. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be. I would be happy to have your parents over but ... perhaps you would rather go home?" Lucius wanted Hermione to be comfortable in his home but he was wary of asking muggles into it. There was way too much magic around and things that you had to be magical to control. However, he felt it necessary to make the offer.

Hermione, wisely, refused, saying, "No, thank you. I'll get some sleep then go home in the morning. Mum and Dad think I'm having an overnight at the Weasleys and I'd appreciate it if they remained in the dark. Would you mind terribly if I went to sleep now?"

Lucius took in her heavy eyes and drooping posture with a slight smile. "No, go to sleep. We'll deal in the morning." Hermione started to slip down into her pillows, but looked up when Lucius added, "And, Hermione, I'm very glad you went with him. Thank you. Good night." He left to allow her to sleep. He'd deal with telling her parents a partial truth tomorrow. He wasn't about to ruin their Christmas Eve and day by telling tales. Let Hermione manage her family as she pleased.

.

Molly gave Ron a thorough going over, and a 'jaw-me-dead' at the same time. The dressing down she gave him left him with red and ringing ears. He sighed and replied, "But, Mum, you don't really think I could have let them go without me, do you?"

He looked so pitiful that all she could do was hug him and say, "No, I don't suppose you could. Did he at least get that blasted staff?"

Ron grinned. "Oh, yes. And it's a beautiful thing." Ron went on to describe the staff and how it could shrink and grow on command.

Molly finished checking him over as he finished his description a sharp tap on the door made them both turn.

Severus strode in with a clay pot in his hand. "Here, Molly, rub this on his hands, feet, ears and nose." He turned to glower at Ron. "As for you, young man, I hope this teaches you a lesson."

"Not to fly in a blizzard? Already knew that. But how were we supposed to get back when Ireland put up anti-apparation wards at nightfall. And why they do that, I'll never know."

Severus looked down his nose at Ron. "Oh? A little research, perhaps?"

"No thanks. I'll just ask Hermione. If it was homework, I'd do it myself, but who am I to deny her her just due. Thank you for the cream, sir."

Molly snorted, "It's just an old superstition, but the Irish use it as an excuse to forbid portkeys, apparition and flooing by drunks. They spent the entire treasury in the 1400's on unsplinching people, finding them in the floo system and making return portkeys from ... all over. Very sensible people the Irish."

Ron laughed heartily at that while Severus just grumbled, "Molly, I had intended to keep him out of trouble for you."

"Severus, nothing short of incarcerating them in a dungeon would do that."

"Do not, I pray, tempt me." Severus made Ron stare by smiling slightly before he left to deliver the rest of his salve.

Molly turned to her youngest son. "Ronald, I'm glad you weren't hurt. A bit of frostbite will just teach you to remember to take better gloves and warmer socks. But you and your father are going to have a discussion involving my spoon as soon as we get you home."

Ron just sighed, "Yes, ma'am. I figured as much. Tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, wouldn't do to spoil Christmas, now, would it?" Molly began rubbing the cream on Ron's ears. Ron just made a face and allowed her to fuss.

.

Harry managed to check Draco over, inch by inch, without getting hexed. He took the frost bite cream from Severus with a soft, "Thank you, Severus, I'm truly grateful." and returned to Draco to lovingly rub the stuff into his feet, hands, then face. He kissed each digit when he was finished with it and nuzzled his ears.

Draco demanded that he stop but Harry didn't listen. He just stubbornly continued on in the way he'd decided. When Harry got to his ears, he gave in completely, subsiding to tiny whimpers.

Harry hugged Draco and helped him lie down. "Get some sleep. I'm completely knackered. I'm sure Papa will want us up at some ungodly hour of the morning."

Draco snuggled into Harry's arms. "He's probably going to strip the skin off both of us."

"Worry about that in the morning. Sleep now."

They drifted off, cuddled together, unaware that both Mimsey and Gerard had stationed themselves in the room.

Ron slept under Molly's watchful eye, Hermione was guarded by Lindy.

Lucius and Severus had a brandy and also went to bed.

/lj-cut


	54. Chapter 54

The next morning saw Hermione on her way as soon as she was tidied up. She even refused breakfast, announcing that she was going to get doughnuts and take them home with her. She wished everyone, 'Happy Christmas!' before apparating away home.

Ron and Molly also refused breakfast, Molly because she had to go home to cook for everyone there, and Ron because she kicked him in the ankle. They took the floo home. Lucius distinctly heard Ron demand, "What the heck was that for?" just before they disappeared in a rush of green flames.

Lucius wearily rubbed his face. Now he had to deal with Draco and Harry and he could feel the pressure of the guardianship contract. It was a definite magical push and was getting worse by the second. "Damnit. Fucking contract." Lucius jumped as strong arms encircled his chest. "Oh, Severus, you gave me a start."

"I apologize. What were you muttering about?" Severus took the opportunity to rub his cheek against Lucius' neck. "What can I do?"

"I have to punish Harry for taking off and taking his life into his own hands. Not to mention scaring me half to death. And I don't want to, but I can feel the push. You know the more I resist, the worse it gets."

"I do. Damn that contract. But ... does it say anything about a proxy?" Severus released Lucius to pace in front of the fire. "If it is allowed, I would take your place. And, since I haven't actually read the contract, any punishment I choose to give should be sufficient. Yes?"

Lucius brightened, smiling at Severus. "Sometimes I forget that I'm supposed to be Slytherin. I just hope you don't take advantage, too much."

Severus shook his head. "I won't. One, because it would upset you. Two, because it would upset Draco. And, three, I gave my word that all that is behind us. So ... I'm actually doing this because I don't want that idiot boy truly injured. Now, how do we handle this?"

Lucius shrugged in that elegant way of his and said, "We just lay it out to him. We tell the truth and the devil take the hindmost."

And so Harry found himself listening to the explanation of why it was wise for him to submit himself to a punishment from the hands of Severus Snape. He just shrugged and nodded at the end and said, "Do you want to do it now? Or after breakfast?"

Severus blinked once, this was not what he'd expected at all. He'd expected arguments; or, at least, justifications. Instead, Harry was as calm as if they were discussing fashions. "I'm not sure. How is your stomach?"

"Thanks to your potions, cast iron. I used to get nerve sick over every little thing. Now ... well, I'd rather be punished now, then eat, if you don't mind."

Severus announced flatly, "I find this ... indifference to punishment ... unnerving."

Harry just got up and went to the door. "I think the library would do." He walked out the door of their suite and headed down the hall.

Severus looked after him for a moment then nodded to Draco and Lucius. "I suppose we really should get this over with as quickly as possible and return to the ... festivities." And with that, he followed Harry.

Lucius smiled at Draco and drawled, "Amazing the sarcasm he can pack into such a simple sentence."

Draco sighed. "He's not going to really hurt Harry, is he?"

Lucius looked down his nose in a patrician fashion that Draco totally ignored, relenting he gave his opinion that, "Severus knows better than to do any real damage. I don't know what he's going to do. That way I can't interfere, the contract is satisfied and we can enjoy our holidays in peace."

.

Harry went to a small umbrella stand and looked into it. Lucius kept a collection of rods and canes there. Harry knew that they had all been used on Lucius himself by Abraxus but were now more for show than anything. He only took seconds to select what he thought was an appropriate instrument. He put it in the middle of the blotter on Lucius' desk and waited.

He didn't have long to wait, Severus entered the room a second after he assumed his position.

"Well, Harry, at last I have you where I've always wanted you. At my mercy." Severus couldn't help rubbing it in a bit.

"Of which you have none, I know. Let's get on with this." Harry just looked at Severus and waited.

Severus walked across the room to the desk and raised an eyebrow at what he saw there. "You really expect me to use that?"

Harry scowled at the whippy rattan. "Not harsh enough? There's a whole stand full of stuff there." He pointed at the umbrella stand.

Severus sniffed disdainfully. "You really think I need an instrument? Come here."

Harry walked over to where Severus had seated himself. He'd chosen a large armless chair with a deep seat. Harry wasn't stupid so he moved to stand beside Severus' thigh.

"Here I am. What now? As if I didn't know." Harry made a face. This was sure to be painful, humiliating and awkward. Not that Severus Snape was going to mind that.

He felt a growing astonishment as the man began to speak. "I'm not going to give you some saccharine line about how this is going to hurt me more than you, it's not. I am not, however, going to beat you half to death. I am going to make sure that Lucius does not suffer because of your ... stupidity."

Harry gave Severus a startled and very unhappy look. "Papa? How could my idiocy, which, by the way, I deny being. How could it make him suffer? How do I fix it?"

Severus was impressed by Harry's attitude. "The contract. If he violates its tenants too far, he's made to feel pressure to correct the ... oversight. The ... he calls it a push ... can be quite painful. He's dancing on a razors edge, very near to violating that damn contract." Harry had the sense to look concerned. "Yes, if he does that, your guardianship will devolve onto the Ministry, in the person of the Minister of Magic."

Harry made a face. "Shit! Let's just get this over with, then you can gloat. I would have liked a mother but not a M.O.M."

Severus understood this rather cryptic statement completely. He patted his thigh and said, "I'm sure you know exactly what to do."

Harry nodded and moved to unbuckle his belt. "Bare skin? Do you want to use my belt?"

"No and no. Rude question but it must be asked. What are you wearing under your robes?" Severus had the good grace to blush slightly.

"Trousers, boxers, shirt, vest, shoes and socks." Harry wondered for a moment then realized that his heavy over robe, donned to ward off the chill of the corridors as Malfoy Manor was not coping well with the cold, would have to come off. "Shall I take off my robe?"

Severus decided. "No, I'll deal with it. You're being very cooperative about this, I'm wondering why?"

Harry shrugged, shifting from foot to foot. "Papa's upset enough. I know he didn't mean to break his word and that we should have waited. We did try to get in touch with you both but we couldn't. Even his elf couldn't find you. We had to go. I needed Merlin's staff now. Not this time next year, then would be too late. So we went. We all knew we'd be in trouble. Um ... do you know what Papa's going to do to Draco?"

"Probably lecture him into tears. It always works. You, on the other hand, are too hard headed for that to work. Now, over my lap and let's be done with this."

Harry just sighed and draped himself over Severus' lap in an inelegant sprawl. Severus arranged him in a better position so that he wouldn't slide off his knees and pulled his robe up to his waist.

Harry braced himself for a thorough spanking and waited.

He didn't have long to wait, suddenly a burning sensation bloomed in his ass and a loud crack echoed around the room. Then another. His head spun as he was tipped back onto his feet. Then Severus got serious, the thundering scold he got left him biting his lip to keep from bursting into tears. He was seventeen, not seven but it was still a very near run thing.

"Now. I'm going to get myself a sherry, early morning or no. Would you like one?"

Harry sniffled a bit then said, "No, thank you, sir. I'd just as soon have some tea."

Severus put the bottle down with a soft sigh, "I presume you'd rather I had tea as well?"

"No, you drink whatever you want. You're an adult and I assume that you can have a drink first thing in the morning without falling into a lush. Excuse me, I'm going to breakfast. Amazing how an early morning beating can make a fellow peckish." Harry peeked at Severus from under his fringe.

"Brat. All that and you didn't even get Merlin's staff. Pity, that." Severus managed to look sincere without also looking smug.

"Oh, I got it alright. I'll show it to you all together. Come on, I'm starved."

.

They sat down to breakfast and Harry noticed that Draco's eyes were suspiciously red. He smiled at his spouse and turned to Lucius.

Lucius demanded, first thing, "Why the devil didn't you stay in Ireland?

Harry just said, "Because I didn't want you to worry more than strictly necessary. When we couldn't get in touch with you, I didn't think it would be possible at all. If I'd known you were here, I'd have managed a floo call or something."

Lucius looked like he wanted to throw something. "Damnit! I'm never going to be out of touch again. If Severus and I decide to go somewhere ..."

Harry just chuckled. "We'll be as discrete as we expect you to be with us. Now, breakfast. I'm starved."

Lucius eyed Harry then Severus. "I assume that I'm not going to get a blow by blow?"

"As if!" Harry scoffed. "I have no intention of telling you anything at all. Got my ass smacked and that's all I'm sayin'."

Lucius eyed Severus who eyed him right back. Draco looked at Harry who smirked back and took the last piece of toast.

Breakfast was eaten quickly as Harry announced next that he had the staff and wanted to try it out. Lucius brightened at that.

Severus sighed, he was hoping it was the real thing, but he was sure it was some tourist nick-knack so he asked Harry how they'd found it.

Harry told the whole story, with help from Draco, to the wide-eyed wonder of two of the most unflappable men in the kingdom.

He ended by saying, "So we took off. I assumed that the weather would get better as we went further south but ... you know what they say about assuming. So, we nearly froze. I was scared to cast a general warming charm with the staff. And neither of my two secondary wands would do it."

Severus asked the next logical question. "Where is your original wand?"

"Merlin kept it. It's no good anyway. The feather core is almost all gone. Burnt away by being over powered." He turned to Lucius. "Do you think we could go back to Russia? Perhaps Headmaster Demidov would let me use his stadium again?"

Lucius shook his head. "I'm sure he would, but Dumrstrang is closed for Christmas. Students all go home or to arranged activities for the holidays. We'll find somewhere."

Draco just blinked. "Siberia? What the hell?"

"Power test." Harry looked smug. "I did very well. Now I need to see how Merlin's staff works for me. And I don't want to do it around here. A smoking hole forty feet across would be hard to hide."

Draco's eyes got huge. "Seriously?" Harry nodded. "Ya think?"

Lucius watched this by play with some amusement and not a little confusion. Severus, on the other hand, covered his eyes with one hand and muttered, "A private language already? Spare me."

Draco stuck out his tongue at his godfather which prompted him to say. "Is that for Potions ingredients? No, thank you, I think you need it for now."

Harry couldn't help his hearty laugh. He exclaimed, "Oh, my, the snarky professor does have a sense of humour. Too bad it isn't evident in class."

Severus just snorted, "I have no sense of humour when I'm on the verge of being blown up by a bunch of dunderheaded idiots. You fools fling ingredients into your cauldrons with absolutely no sense of what you're actually doing."

Harry looked taken aback. "It's that bad, really?"

"Yes, and, somehow, I have actually managed not to lose a single life, or limb. Not so much as a finger. Mine or a students." He managed to look proud without seeming insufferably so.

"I see. I never thought of it that way. But one thing I don't understand." Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you teach a potions ingredient preparation class first thing? I did much better after Draco showed me what to do."

Severus gave that question some serious thought as he sipped his last cup of tea. "I suppose that I thought everyone would know the difference between chop, dice and mince and so on. I'll have to think about this."

Lucius just gave one of his patrician, elegant shrugs and said, "No you won't. You're turning in your resignation at the end of the year. I shall frank you to a shop of your own, with appropriate research facilities." Severus started to say something but Lucius just held up a hand. "Consider yourself a kept man from now on. No argument."

Severus just returned to his tea with a pleased smirk. Harry smiled at Draco who was looking very pleased himself.

When they finished breakfast, Lucius called for heavy cloaks and boots for them all. After they were dressed he announced, "I've decided where we will go. We'll go to the target area in Siberia. I'm sure that Headmaster Demidov won't mind."

Severus muttered to Draco, "We'll go, even if he would mind."

Lucius just nodded. "Just so. Come."

Harry snickered, "Oooo, terse."

They took the floo to somewhere Harry wasn't too sure of.

It was a small building in the wilds of Yorkshire with piles of junk all around it. Harry blinked for a minute then asked, "And why doesn't Papa just make the portkey himself?"

Severus refrained from snarking by a hair. "Because he isn't sure of the coordinates and doesn't want to make a mistake. That's the main reason people use commercial portkeys."

Harry nodded. "I see, but doesn't the commercial maker just use a book?"

"No, they've actually been to all the places they advertise keys for." He glanced over at Harry and was surprised to realize that Harry was right at 6' now. "I see that my potions have been efficacious."

"Yes. And I've never said thank you either. So ... thank you. I know it was a pain to brew potions on top of all your other work."

Severus waved a hand, brushing away the thanks. "Lucius asked me, once I knew who the potions were for, to continue making them. I found it ... interesting to watch you."

Lucius came up with an old boot in one hand and a rather disgusted look on his face. "I swear I'm going to keep ribbon or something on my person from now on. Touch the boot and let's get out of here."

Everyone touched the boot and they were tugged away to Siberia.

They landed in their usual fashion, with even Harry managing to keep his feet.

"Here we are. Durmstrang's Siberian practice field. Harry, I'm sure you recognize it?" Lucius couldn't help looking around with interest. The targets were the same as before, with bulls-eye targets arranged along one edge of the area and heavy black targets at a ninety degree angle to them.

Lucius turned to look at Harry. "Now, my treasure, where the devil is that staff."

Harry grinned and pulled the staff from his sleeve. "Right here." He held the staff up like a wand.

Lucius had the good sense not to say anything but Severus had to snort. "I'm sure. That's obviously not a staff. You've been suckered. Trust you to be defrauded."

Harry just said, "Méadaigh!" the wand became a stave, another order and the stave became a staff. Harry grounded the staff butt by his foot. "Satisfied?"

Severus had to admit that it was a dramatic sight. Harry stood with his head up, staff by his side, robes swirling around him in the cold breeze. "I'll have to admit that I am. What can you do with it?"

"That is what we're about to find out. Everyone behind me." Harry motioned with his left hand and everyone stood well away from him, braced for anything.

Harry tried a simple spell first and it failed with a faint pop. He tried several more spells then gave up with a sigh. "Damnit! What's wrong? I thought ..."

Draco hurried to put his arms around Harry. "It should work. Why else would Merlin have let you have it?"

Severus stood in thought. "I wonder. We know it works, it shrinks and grows on command. So ... what is different in what you were doing then and what you are doing now?"

Harry thought, biting at his lip in a way that finally made Draco put his thumb on it. "Stop that, you'll make it bleed." Harry just absently licked his thumb.

Lucius rolled his eyes at Severus in a way that warmed his heart.

Harry suddenly exclaimed, "Irish! All the spells have to be in Irish. That's why the book had all that Irish in it. Thank ..." He laughed a bit hysterically. "Merlin." He took a step forward and pointed the staff at one of the targets. "Go mbeirtear leis seo!" The target he'd pointed at disappeared. Harry smiled.

Lucius produced a pair of omnoculars from his robes. He looked down the field, fiddled with them then said, "Harry, you've sent that target nearly a mile away. It's in fragments but ... still."

Severus paled a bit. "Try something else, please?"

Harry nodded, thought for a moment then barked, "Pléasc!" One of the targets dissolved into fragments which pattered down into the twenty foot crater Harry had created.

Draco just whimpered, "Oh, shit!"

Harry looked very satisfied with himself. "Oh, nice! Wonder what this one will do." Harry braced himself a bit then called, "Go réabtar seo!" Another of the huge black targets jumped into the air and tore itself to bits. "Oh, 'Be rending it' is rather literal."

Lucius just sighed. This was really a frightening experience. If he hadn't known that Harry was too kind to think of such a thing, he'd have feared for Severus. As it was, he was feeling nervous. Why? He wasn't sure.

Harry ran through several other spells, demolishing every target and ripping huge holes and tears in the ground.

After creating mass destruction, he walked over and said, "Can we go home now? I'm starving. What did you think? Did it work as well as you expected? I think it works really well. I wonder how much power it will handle as a stave or wand. Do you think I should try it out now? Or later." He rubbed his stomach through his robes. "I think ... later. Like I said, I'm starved." He realized that everyone was staring at him. "What?"

Lucius hugged him and said, "Never mind. We'll work on stave and wand forms later. Let's go home and have lunch."

Draco just pulled Harry out of Lucius' grip and kissed him. "Brilliant. I'm hungry too. And you do realize that this is Christmas Eve, right?"

Harry shook his head. "Not until tomorrow. You're off by a day."

Draco glanced at Lucius. He nodded. Draco made a face. "How did I manage that?" he shrugged. "Never mind. Lunch."

They went to where Lucius had dropped the boot and took hold of it. Lucius activated it and they returned home.

Lucius didn't give them long to rest as he immediately began ordering the house elves to gather up the packed luggage and take it to Switzerland. They obeyed and the whole party flooed to the hotel to spend the rest of the day gearing up for Christmas.

As this consisted of eating lunch and overseeing the elves unpacking of the presents and their clothing it didn't take long.

Then they gathered in the parlour, settled on two couches with tea, cocoa and snacks to hand. Harry had settled against the back and arm of the couch with Draco nestled against him, their legs entwined. Lucius and Severus were on the other couch, side by side. But they were holding hands in a completely romantic way.

Harry pulled Draco closer and whispered in his ear. "Don't they look cute?"

Draco snickered, but Severus announced, "I heard that." while Lucius nearly hurt himself, laughing like a 'loon'. Much to Severus' disgust.

First, Harry gave everyone a chance to handle Merlin's staff. Lucius admired the beautiful inlay and satin finish. Severus pointed out the Ogham writing down the shaft, it was a spiral that started at the head and finished about six inches from the butt. None of them could read it so Harry suggested copying it off and having Hermione give it a go. After the holidays were over.

Then they spent the rest of the afternoon reading traditional wizarding stories about Christmas and Solstice as Harry had never hear any of them. Severus read The Solstice story with Lucius. They traded off pages and everyone enjoyed themselves very much.

After they read all the traditional stories, Lucius had Draco go fetch his first present from under the tree, telling him, "Get the present wrapped in gold paper and open it now."

Draco obediently got the package and opened it. It was a beautiful flute. Draco took it out of the case and assembled it. Then he showed that he was more than a dabbler. "Oh, it's a Burkart Elite! With soldered tone holes, micro-link mechanism and Straubinger pads." He fiddled with it for a moment then sighed happily. "It has a C head, split-E mechanism, C# trill key, D# roller, platinum riser and a gold lip plate. It's solid 14K rose gold. It's beautiful. Father? This cost..." you could see him adding in his head, "since the split-E, C# trill, and D# roller are all gold and add in the platinum riser and gold lip plate ... 10,000 Galleons, 32,375 pounds sterling ... words fail me. Thank you so much."

Harry smiled he was glad that Lucius had bought Draco the flute, now he didn't feel so guilty about the cost of his own gift.

Lucius smiled, "I take it that you like it. We will play now. Come." He rose, releasing Severus' hand and went to open a pair of folding doors. Behind the doors rested a very beautiful piano.

Draco ran a scale on his new flute and smiled in bliss. He hummed softly for a moment as he and Lucius paged through the sheet music, trying to decide what to play.

They finally decided on several Christmas themed tunes and a couple of solos that would show off Draco's expertise with his new flute. Harry found that he was particularly fond of **J.S. Bach's Prelude in C from the Well Tempered Clavier, he remembered Draco saying practicing that was one of the reasons he was such a good kisser. He found himself smiling fondly.**

**"Something, Po – Harry?" Harry noticed Severus correcting himself but didn't remark on it.**

**"Yes, I like this tune. And Draco looks so happy. That makes me smile."**

**"You really do love him, don't you?"**

**Harry looked at Severus for a moment, searching for some sign of sarcasm or something. "Yes, I really do. I don't think a botched potion could have resulted in feelings like this. Despite all that crap about stoppering death and what not."**

**Severus snorted. "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about. And there had to be some ****sort of feeling to begin with or you would never have bonded so firmly ... or so equitably. Now shush. It's rude to talk while they're playing."**

**So they turned their attention back to Lucius and Draco as they began their last piece of the evening.**

**.**

**Christmas morning was interesting. Harry awakened to a shake of his shoulder and sat up in bed. Mimsey was standing by the side of it with a tray in her hands. Gerard was at the other side, shaking Draco awake.**

**"Merry Christmas, Masters. Breakfast in bed." She settled the tray across Harry's lap while Gerard did the same with one for Draco.**

**Harry looked over at Draco, who was examining the full English on his tray with delight. "We have breakfast in bed? I've never..."**

**Draco looked back and said, "Not even when you were sick?"**

**"No, I was never allowed to be sick, there were always chores to do. Madam Pomfrey made me get up and sit in a chair." He sniffed appreciatively. "Smells so good." He was so interested in his food that he didn't notice the look that flitted across Draco's face.**

**They ate breakfast, feeding each other and getting crumbs in the sheets.**

**When they were finally done, Harry started to get dressed, but Draco just handed him an elegant, full skirted house coat and told him, "This is the one day we don't stand on propriety. We come down in our dressing gowns and do presents, then get dressed. Come on."**

**Harry was well pleased with the quilted satin garment. It had wide velvet lapels and a gold rope belt with green silk tassels. He laughed softly at its emerald green colour. "Trying to tog me out as a Slytherin?"**

**"No, I'm truly not, but you really look hideous in Burgundy and Mustard." He held out his arms and twirled around. "You like?" He was wearing a similar garment in deep sapphire blue and ice white.**

**Harry admired the way the shoulders clung to Draco's and the nipped in waist made him look very elegant. The way the skirts fell to his feet, swirling around his blue velvet slippers was mouth watering. He didn't realize that his own house coat fit him just as well. Draco sent him out first, just so he could admire Harry's shoulders.**

**They got to the large family parlour just as Lucius and Severus arrived. Lucius was dressed in an almost identical copy of the housecoat Draco was wearing while Severus was dressed in a loose, dashiki style garment with silver embroidery around the neck and hem.**

**"Good morning. Merry Christmas." Severus bowed slightly to the two younger men.**

**Lucius just smiled and opened the door.**

**The Christmas tree dominated the centre of the room, covered with baubles, ropes of garland and fairies. Underneath the tree, the packages piled high.**

**Lucius just smiled at Harry's expression. Draco hugged him then his father and bowed to his god-father. "Happy Christmas, everyone."**

**They settled in chairs except for Draco who distributed the presents.**

**Severus was very pleased with his potions ingredients from Harry as it consisted of more basilisk parts as well as some very expensive gemstones. The second present of the scales and weights was examined and exclaimed over.**

**Draco and Lucius went together to give him the deed to a very nice shop premises in Hogsmead. Harry grinned as he'd sold the property to them at an incredibly good price.**

**He was reduced to a rather wide smile that sat oddly on his usually dour face. Harry was very pleased.**

**Lucius was next and opened a box from Draco first. Draco had given him a new pair of dragon hide boots with silver toe caps. Severus had given him a basket of potions which made Lucius blush and Harry and Draco snicker. Love oils had turned out to be one of Severus' secrets. Harry smiled at that then presented his box. Lucius opened it and took out a scroll. He unrolled it and blinked. "Now, how did you get this stuck up, stiff shirt to agree?"**

**Harry smirked. "By agreeing to let him paint my portrait. He was grovellingly grateful. He also agreed to let me sit in on the work." Harry's smirk took on a self-satisfied air.**

**Severus looked puzzled. "What are you talking ... or should I say gloating about?"  
**

**Harry smiled. "I got that portrait painter. That French guy who's all the rage, to agree to paint Draco and Lucius ... oh, and you and me." At the look on his face he assured him, "Not necessarily together. But the kicker is, I get to observe every step." **

**Lucius smirked a bit. "How very Slytherin of you."**

**"I thought so." Harry had managed to work around the way most painters kept their special animation spells secret.**

**Lucius then opened his second present., a large basket. He smiled at the wine bottle surrounded with crackers and cheese, but said, "I do hope you didn't shake it to death." **

**Harry stuck his nose in the air and said haughtily, "I'll have you to know that the rest of it is in the cellars, resting properly. That bottle is just for under the tree, so to speak."**

**Lucius handed the basket off to Draco, commenting, "Well, thank you very much. I'm very pleased with it." **

**Then it was Harry's turn. Draco gave him Severus' gift first. He opened it to find a complete travelling potions kit, with special ingredients meant for creating his own paints. "Oh, thank ****you, sir. This is perfect."**

**"And, if you open the writing desk, you'll find a formula book. It once belonged to Michelangelo. The rest of your present is in the lab, Lucius forbade me to bring it into the parlour. There's a sheet of polished marble and several mullers there." He handed over a small gift card with a picture of the things drawn on it.**

**Harry smiled happily. "Thank you so much, sir. I really appreciate it."**

**Severus bowed slightly then turned to Lucius. "Well, I'm dying of curiosity."**

**Lucius smiled and motioned to Draco. "If you please, my dragon."**

**Draco smirked a bit and handed Harry the box. "This is from both of us. I hope you like it."**

**Harry took the box and opened it. It contained a thick picture album. Harry opened it and gasped. It was filled with pictures of his father and mother as well as Sirius and Remus, Peter was happily either absent or in the background. But best of all were the stories that went along with the pictures. All written in Lucius' exquisite calligraphy.**

**Harry wanted to sit down and read it from cover to cover but he put it back in the box, vowing to read one story every night until he'd read them all.**

**He smiled at Lucius then Draco. "Thank you both so much. This is brilliant."**

**He got hugs from both of them and a quirk of the lips from Severus.**

**Then it was Draco's turn and he ripped paper like a three year old, throwing it everywhere. He was pleased with the writing set from Lucius as he always managed to lose all the pens. This one was charmed to retrieve its contents, even if they were broken. There was a counter charm for such things and a charm that keyed things into the box.**

**Severus gave him the same sort of potions box as he'd given Harry but with different contents. His was filled with ingredients for brewing household medicines and a potions book with formulas that Severus himself had invented. Draco was suitably grateful and said so.**

**Then it was time for Harry's present.**

**Draco opened the case and blinked. He reached out and touched the blades gently. "Oh, Harry, they're beautiful." He took one out and examined it carefully.**

**Severus looked at the blade and said, "Harry, you've really outdone yourself. Those blades are the finest I've ever seen. And matched."**

**Lucius contemplated the different shapes with a smile. "Yes, Harry. They are exceptional."**

**Harry preened slightly. "I'm glad you all approve. We'll both be carrying blades from now on."**

**There were other presents of course, sweaters from Molly for Harry and Severus, scarves for ****Lucius and Draco. Neville sent everyone plants. Ron and Hermione had gone in together to send a basket of goodies from Honeydukes. And there were presents from social friends of the Malfoy family, but they all mostly ignored them as the useless trinkets they were.**

**These presents were put on a huge table and displayed in the formal dining room, which they were not going to use, so that anyone could see them. Not that they were expecting anyone.**

**They ate goose for lunch with all the trimmings, Christmas pudding came for afters and Harry clapped in delight as Lucius lit it with all the ceremony it deserved. Then it was sliced and gravy boats full of sauce were passed around. Harry took a traditional brandy while Draco chose a caramel sauce.**

**They shamelessly stuffed themselves silly then went into the main parlour to nap on the couches. Draco and Harry on one and Severus and Lucius on the other.**

**Severus watched Draco and Harry for several minutes as if waiting for some comment. Harry watched him from under his eyelashes for just as long. Lucius finally tugged him into a position from which he couldn't see the other couch.**

**Harry whispered to Draco. "You think they're really an item?"**

**"Sure of it." Draco snuggled a bit and yawned.**

**"Ok. What about your Mum?" Harry nuzzled Draco's neck.**

**"What about Mum?" he thought for a moment a puzzled look scrunching up his nose. "Oh! Mother and Father were contracted, whether either one of them liked it or not, they have the usual understanding. Father and Uncle Sev won't have any trouble from her. In fact, they'll probably have less trouble than if Sev was a lady."**

**Harry just grunted and settled to sleep.**

**They slept for over two hours, hours that Lucius claimed they all needed. None of the others argued with that, either. Then they all went down to supper which was a very light meal of fruit, cheese, crackers and wine. The cheese, wine and crackers from Harry's present to Lucius.**

**Then they retired back to the parlour where Severus and Lucius played chess while Draco read to Harry.**

It was nearly midnight when Severus checkmated Lucius for the second time, winning their match. "Well, that's that. Your forfeit, I believe?" Lucius nodded his agreement and rose easily to his feet, smirking slightly. "Draco. Harry. You should go to bed, and to sleep now."

Harry grumbled a bit as they were in the middle of a chapter but obediently stood. "Why? I'm going, because I'm tired but why?"

Draco explained. "Because Boxing Day is visiting day with us. We're scheduled to visit ... the Weasleys, the Grangers, Longbottom House and ... I forget who else."

Harry groaned at the list and vowed to get out of visiting any Death Eater families. "Ok. Bed, now. Good night, Papa, Severus."

Harry hugged Lucius, then Draco hugged both Severus and Lucius. Harry eyed Severus, who offered his hand to shake. Then they all went to their rooms for the night.

.

The next morning they skipped exercising, as they had done Christmas day, and breakfast as well. They were invited to the Weasleys for breakfast. Lucius was not looking forward to that**,** but had agreed for Harry's sake, after Molly had said that she would keep Arthur under control.

So they arrived, via floo, at 9am for a huge breakfast a la Molly.

Arthur was on his best behaviour and, after a high BTU glare from Molly, bowed to Lucius then greeted Harry and Draco with pats on the shoulder. He also shook hands with Severus.

Harry was delighted to see that Neville was also there. Hermione couldn't come as they were in France**,** and her parents wanted her to stay with them. She'd agreed because she really missed them.

But there was good food and good conversation.

Harry and Ron sat between the twins**,** while Neville got stuck doing the pretty to Percy. Bill and Charlie bracketed Lucius and Severus with Draco between Molly and Arthur. This was possible as Molly charmed the table into four equal sides which accommodated the arrangement.

Food was passed and conversation flowed.

Severus nodded to Bill. "William, I trust you are well?"

"Fine, fine. There's been a bit of a mess at Gringotts. They're planning some sort of ceremony, very secret, that's why I got today off as well. They don't want any wizards in the subfloors, so we all got time off."

"That's good. Charles? Any chance of some dragon blood coming my way?" Severus was nothing if not potions minded.

Charlie laughed. "Perhaps. We've got one youngster that will allow a bit to be taken. I'll see what I can do."

Severus nodded. "You might tell the General Manager that some potions might come his way in recompense. All I need is to know what is needed." He cut a bite of ham. "Excellent ham, as usual."

Lucius laughed at that and remarked, "Severus, if you want dragon blood, I'll buy you a whole dragon."

Charley snorted at that while Bill flicked a quick glance from Lucius to Severus and smiled into his eggs.

Percy addressed himself mostly to his plate, comments to Neville were limited to weather and other innocuous subjects. Neville replied in kind, casting wistful glances at Ron, Harry and Draco from time to time.

Draco chuckled a bit then addressed Arthur, "Sir, do you have any objections to talking across the table?"

Arthur, who had been wondering at the rather stilted conversations, just said, "What? Oh, no not at all. We don't stand much on custom here. We taught the boys all the proper things but we don't practice."

Draco then addressed Neville across the table. "Neville, how is your Gran?"

Neville grinned. "Good. She's found her passion. We're going to continue the school after this mess is done with. She has decided to offer an apprenticeship every year to a promising graduate. And she's ruling the house with an iron hand. Dumbledore could take a few lessons from her."

"That's great. I was a bit afraid that a house full of snakes would over run her."

Neville snorted. "Gran? Not a chance. Woman has a whim of iron."

Everyone laughed at that and conversation flowed happily. Draco and Harry talked across the table and up and down it. Severus, Ron and the twins got into a lively argument about broomsticks with Harry interjecting from time to time.

They finally rose from the table and wandered into the parlour, leaving Molly to clean up.

Lucius asked, "Are you sure about that? Harry, go offer to help her. I would, but I'm hopeless with such things."

Harry just grinned. "She'll just chase me right back out again. She'll only take five minutes or so without help; ten with."

Lucius just nodded. "Well then. We'll make our excuses and go then. We're to be at Longbottom House in ..." he cast a tempus. " fifteen minutes. I never realized that breakfast could take quite this long." but he smiled as he said that.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville edged into a corner and Harry showed Neville a quick memory of using his staff. Neville was suitably impressed. Ron admitted that Arthur had, indeed, taken him to the shed. He rubbed one buttock with a grimace, "Right ticked, he was. Mum too. But it was worth it."

Harry promised to show both Neville and Ron more at a later date, mumbling, "As soon as I figure it out."

Lucius called them just then so they went to him, said their last good-byes and started to leave. Arthur was very surprised when Lucius offered him a hand, saying, "Thank you for having me in your house, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur shook the hand quickly and replied, "Well, you're welcome, I'm sure." everyone noticed that he didn't say, 'Come again.' but were well satisfied with what they'd gotten.

Neville stepped into the floo first so he would be on hand to welcome them to his home.

He was just in time to join Augusta to greet their guests.

Augusta proved her mettle by politely greeting Lucius, nodding to Severus and offering Draco her hand to shake. It wasn't a snub to Lucius not to offer him a hand. They were in different generations, with Augusta enough older that she was 'off the market' as the saying went, so she deserved, and got, a bow.

She also offered her hand to Harry, who shook it gravely. He wasn't sure exactly why it was rude for Lucius to offer a hand and him not, but so it was. The plain fact was that he and his friends were too young to be in consideration for marriage to Augusta so nothing could be made of handshakes. Harry would take years to figure out the ins and outs of society.

Then they were led into the huge front parlour to meet with the 'students'. Harry smiled to see that Millicent, Daphne, Theo and Vince were right in front. They settled on standing around to talk as there weren't enough chairs.

Harry managed to speak to most of the refugees, finding that they were all happy to be here. They were learning more than they would have at Hogwarts, Madam Augusta had her own ideas of what should be taught, Ethics of Magic being one. Harry was so intrigued that he asked to borrow one of the books. He was told that Madam would send him a complete set of the books they were working on as a present to the Hogwarts Horrors. Augusta smirked at him and patted his cheek.

Then they were on their way again. Harry lost track of where they were and who he talked to relatively quickly.

.

While Harry was suffering under a round of social visiting, Voldemort was doing other things.

Calling his two missing inner circle members for one. He pressed Wormtail's Dark Mark and called while Pettigrew writhed in pain.

"Master, please, they won't answer. Please stop." The man's pitiful begging finally made Voldemort stop. Not from pity but annoyance.

"Very well. I'll call Avery instead."

He tried that and Avery soon appeared. He eyed the miserable looking man for a moment then demanded, "What took you so long?"

"It's Boxing Day, my lord, I have guests. I had to make an excuse and leave by the back door." Avery hurried to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes

Voldemort threw a temper tantrum at once. "I don't care if you have guests or you're fucking your latest conquest. When I call, you come. Now. Find me somewhere to go. I want to torture and kill someone." Avery started to say something, but his master interrupted him. "I don't care who, anyone will do."

Avery nodded. "Very well, my lord. It shall be as you command. Give me a moment or two and I'll find you a suitable target."

Avery settled in a corner, glad to avoid a crucio. This left Voldemort alone with Peter. Peter was still whimpering a bit. The call left a residual pain for several minutes after being used. He wondered where he'd gotten the idea that being a minion of Voldemort was such a good idea. Then he remembered, Narcissa Malfoy had convinced him.

He crept up to Voldemort and whispered, "Master, I have just thought of the perfect target. Narcissa Malfoy. She's the wife of one traitor and the mother of another. I know she's in France most of the year, but she's here in England right now." he stammered and stuttered his way through this, annoying Voldemort so much that he crucioed him.

After amusing himself with Pettigrew until he nearly passed out, Voldemort nodded thoughtfully, then summoned Avery from his corner. "I have had a wonderful idea. Find me Narcissa Malfoy." Peter gave him a pained look but wisely refrained from comment.

Avery nodded. "That is a very good idea, my lord." He grovelled a bit and stayed kneeling until Voldemort waved a hand for him to continue. "I believe she's actually at my house. My wife sent out invitations from last years list. I was sure I saw her. I'll return home to check. If she is, I won't return. Allow ... fifteen minutes, if I haven't returned by then, come to my home. If that is acceptable, that is."

"That is a very good plan. Go. Now." Voldemort flicked his wand and Avery disappeared.

Fifteen minutes later he hadn't returned so Voldemort apparated into Avery's front entry hall.

He was greeted by his wife, who curtseyed low then said that she'd gotten Narcissa to the library by asking her to meet privately with her. No one else even missed her yet. Mrs Avery curtseyed again and continued, "If it please my lord, I shall tell everyone that she got a headache and went home."

Voldemort snorted, "I don't care what you tell them. Go away now." he waived his hand as if at an irritating insect and Mrs Avery went, leaving Narcissa to her fate.

Voldemort opened the door to the library and entered. Narcissa jumped to her feet, crying out, "Oh, my lord! You're here." she dropped to her knees, ignoring the wrinkling of her elaborate robes.

Voldemort just looked at her for a moment then held out his hand. "Narcissa."

Narcissa kissed his hand reverently then rose. She stood waiting for a command and she got one.

"Come with me. I have something I need from you."

She smiled happily, her cold facade forgotten. "Of course, my lord. Anything you wish."

Voldemort just smiled as nicely as he could and held out his hand to her. "Take my hand. I'll apparate you."

Narcissa beamed, "Thank you, my lord, you're very kind."

Voldemort closed his eyes, envisioned his 'throne room' and took them away.

He settled on his throne and Narcissa moved to stand in front of him. "My lord, command me."

Voldemort nodded and smiled in a totally evil way. "Oh, I shall. Crucio!"

Narcissa fell to the floor, screaming in agony. She was never to rise again.

.

Draco sighed as they stepped out of the floo. "I swear, I'm going to take half those people off my list immediately. They're ..."

Harry ambled up behind him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Awful? Dreadful? Impossible? Or all of the above."

"All of the above and some things that would singe your delicate ears." Severus grumbled as he followed them.

Lucius sighed and flopped into a chair, all arms and legs. "I am giving Mrs. Nevington the cut direct. I swear, she has the most horrid voice in Britain. It sounds like fingernails on a slate board combined with a stepped on cat."

Severus chuckled darkly. "Luka, I swear, that woman sounds ..."

Harry interrupted, "Exactly like Aunt Petunia in a snit." he laughed softly at the look on Severus' face. "You did know her, right?"

Severus nodded. "I did. And disliked her intensely. She's a harridan."

Harry frowned a bit. "Not sure what that is, but you're probably right."

Severus then floored everyone by saying, "I really never understood why the devil that old fool, Dumbledore, left you with Petunia and Vernon. There were plenty of families who would have raised you. The Weasleys come to mind for one."

Lucius nodded. "I even put in my bid for you. And, before you make some uncouth noise or other, I would have raised you to Pureblood Traditionalist standards. As Draco's foster, just as I have."

Harry blinked at that and added another mark against Dumbledore. "Oh, well, too bad. As that's neither here nor there now. What time is it?"

Severus obligingly cast a tempus. "Just a bit past eleven."

Draco chose that moment to yawn, patting it back with a hand. "I feel like I just ran ten miles, then did a full workout ... twice. I'm for bed."

Harry got up and offered his hand to Draco. "Me too. Come on, sleepyhead, let's get to bed."

Severus agreed with Harry. "Yes, you do need to go to bed. I doubt that you've got all your assignments done yet and this is your NEWT year."

Harry sighed. "I was planning to start my work tomorrow. And I really don't give a damn about NEWTS. I've got something a little more important on my mind. I'll take NEWTS late, or not at all if I have to."

Lucius just shrugged a bit irritably. "I'll deal with the board, if it's necessary. Which I doubt. You'll manage to pass, I'm sure. Go to bed and forget about that for now. Although, I would appreciate you completing your work in a timely manner. I really don't want an owl from Dumbledore first thing. Good night."

They all wished each other good night and went to bed.

.

Go mbeirtear leis seo! - send it away

Pléasc! - explode

for those who don't know, 'the cut direct' is a Victorian saying, meaning that the person was very rudely ignored. In this case Lucius probably means that, if she talks to him, he is going to turn his back on her and walk away.


	55. Chapter 55

Then next morning saw Draco, Lucius and Harry return to their usual routine. Severus wandered down, dressed in casual robes and gazed at them in disgust.

"You're all way too energetic for so early in the morning." He snorted as Lucius threw Harry halfway across the room with a shoulder throw boosted with a bit of magic. "Ouch! That's going to leave a mark." He then ambled out to find breakfast.

Harry scrambled to his feet, wand in hand. He winced and grumbled, "You didn't have to throw me so far."

"No, I didn't, but would you have learned not to stick your wand arm out like that if I hadn't?"

Harry sighed, a rueful expression on his face. "Probably not." he steadied himself. "Are you going to let Severus get away with not exercising?"

Lucius smirked. "He got plenty last night. And he does work out, just not where students can see."

Harry looked at Lucius, trying hard not to flush, but the heat in his cheeks told him he'd failed.

Lucius looked insufferably smug. "What? I'm only 40. Severus is the same age your father would have been, 38."

Harry remarked acidly. "And the thought of someone old enough to be my father bumping uglies with my father? I'm scarred for life."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and remarked with some acidity of his own, "And the thought of my son bumping uglies, as you put it, at all is more than a bit disturbing." then he laughed. "We're wandering into realms best left alone."

Harry agreed with him, so they changed the subject to Quidditch and spent breakfast discussing the chances of the Chudley Cannons making it to the finals. They all agreed that they were slim and none.

After breakfast both Harry and Draco retired to the master library to work on their assignments. Draco grumbled, "And why anyone gives assignments over Christmas Holidays is beyond me."

Harry just settled to work.

It took them all day to get it done. They were dragged out of the room for lunch, during which they grilled Severus for information for their Potions assignment. He tried to refuse, but Harry pinned him by reminding him that he'd said they could use, 'all available resources'. He muttered a bit, but allowed that he was a resource and answered their questions.

Dinner was another 'lost' meal as they ate at their desks. Lucius asked Mimsey to take in a tray and make sure that both Draco and Harry ate. She went one better and took Gerard with her. The two elves badgered their respective masters until they'd eaten a sandwich, and had a cup of tea each.

Severus finally told Lucius that they'd better send the young men to bed before they fell asleep in the ink pots.

Severus went in and looked the ink stained couple over. "I don't see why it's taking you so long to do your assignment."

Draco muttered, "And you think you're the only bloody one who assigns something? Ass! We've got 24 inches for you, 18 for Flitwick, 20 for McGonagall, 20 for Vector and a 24 inch translation for Babbling. It's damned unfair, I say. We're supposed to be on holidays."

Severus' arrested look was everything they could have wished. "But, that's ..." he stopped to make a quick calculation. "nearly thirty hours of work. I think I'll bring that up in the next staff meeting. Go to bed ... and sleep."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, his contacts were dry again. "Like we have the strength for anything else. This is definitely interfering with our love life. Come on, Draco."

Draco scowled at his godfather, grumbling, "Coming." he glanced at Severus who was standing, gobsmacked, in the door. "Harry, I think we broke him."

They ducked around Severus, who recovered just in time to aim a half hearted smack at Draco, and scurried up the stairs to bed.

Severus turned to Lucius. "Luka, those boys are going to be the death of me yet. Or the making. I'm still not sure which."

Lucius just chuckled and took him by the hand, murmuring, "Come on. Bed for us too. And no messing around. We've got a hard day tomorrow. We've got to see that their work is done then get Harry to work with Merlin's staff more. I don't want him going back to Hogwarts without knowing what it will do as a stave and a wand."

Severus just grumbled and followed him up the stairs.

.

Then next morning was a bit different, they exercised then Harry and Draco went directly to the library to finish their work. They were having some difficulty, as they had to write essays different enough that they weren't accused of cheating, but they were using the same resources so they were depending on wording to keep them out of trouble. It was really hard as there were only so many ways to say something.

They worked hard and were done with the last essay at about 10 am. Harry rolled the last scroll up with a sigh, "Well, there we are. All done. I want to work out with Merlin's staff as a wand. I'll need those skills first, and then as a stave. I really don't want to use it as a staff within Hogwarts. I don't like the idea of blowing a hole in a wall by accident."

Draco also rolled up his last assignment, replying, "Dumbledore would really have a tizzy at that. Give me your stuff and I'll put it away, then we'll find Father and ask him where you should work out. I believe the dueling arena in the donjons would do, but we better make sure."

Harry nodded, looking a bit concerned, "You're right. I really, really don't want to hear the ass reaming I'd get if I blew a hole in the Manor. Severus would chew me out for a week, after Papa got done belting my ass."

The voice from the door made them both jump. "And why would I belt you?"

Harry grinned, "I don't think you'd like it if I blew up part of the Manor, experimenting with the staff."

Lucius shook his head, smiling, "In deed, I would not. So ... the dueling arena should contain your excesses. As long as you don't use the staff as a staff. I'll come along to keep an eye on things and bring them to a stop if you get carried away. Come along then."

Draco stretched then stood up. He glanced behind his Father then asked, "Where's Uncle Sev?"

"Brewing. He decided to get a jump on Poppy's demands. He's been brewing all the potions for Hogwarts, of course, but those kids use them up at an amazing rate. Should I get him?" Lucius looked at Harry.

"No, I don't think so. Let him get his assignment out of the way. You don't want an owl from Dumbledore for keeping him from his duties." Draco smirked at his Father who just grinned back.

They went down into the donjon, stopping at the distillery to tell Severus where they were going. He just nodded absently, lips moving as he kept count of his stirs.

Harry worked several spells with the wand mode and stave form. They found that the wand was just a bit more powerful than Harry's old wand, while the stave was up to three times as powerful. It was a relief to find that Harry couldn't overpower it in either form no matter how he tried. It just refused to carry an overload, shifting into the form that could carry the power without damage.

He finally shrank the staff down into a wand, and tucked it into his sheath. "Ok, that's enough. I'm hungry. Any questions, suggestions, emendations or comments?"

No one had anything to say. Lucius was, frankly, awed by Harry's power and control. Draco was satisfied that his spouse wasn't going to burn out the staff, blow unwanted holes in something or hurt himself. Severus hadn't seen anything, still stuck in the distillery brewing.

They retired to lunch and discussions of what the young men needed to take back to Hogwarts with them.

Harry was adamant that every stick of furniture be removed and replaced with their own. When asked why, he just shrugged and replied, "It gives me the creeps, I want my own bed."

Draco called Gerard and gave orders. Gerard just nodded and popped away to do as he was asked. Mimsey popped back in to ask what linens they wanted, then announced that they would need another trunk. Lucius told her to use one from storage, and she went to find something suitable.

The afternoon was spent in finalizing all their plans and having the two elves take care of arrangements at Hogwarts. This was easy as they just popped in and out as needed; Hogwarts ban on flooing, apparation and port keys not applying to them. Harry also suggested that Mimsey stay at Hogwarts with them, she could just stay. Dumbledore could complain all he wanted about Hogwarts rules.

.

New Years came without much fanfare. Lucius had decided not to have his usual party as most of the people who should be invited were trying to kill either him, Harry, Severus or Draco. Or some combination of them if not all of them.

Instead, they went to the Weasleys for the evening.

Lucius greeted Arthur politely, then avoided him for the rest of the evening.

Harry and Draco joined Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny to hang around with the twins, Fred and George. They were working on setting up a fireworks display, helped by Bill. Charlie couldn't make it from Romania and Percy was still being a prat.

Molly called everyone to table for a dinner of finger foods and drinks that they carried around with them, cocktail party style. Harry found himself standing next to Severus, watching Draco try to teach Ginny the foxtrot with Hermione and Ron helping.

Harry shook his head, "I don't think Ginny is really interested in dancing, do you?"

Severus watched for a moment then shook his head, "I don't either. I'm sure it's Molly's doing. The woman means well but she's a pusher. Ginny is going to be just like her when she grows up. I swear Arthur is the only man stubborn enough to bring either of them to heel."

Harry's disbelieving look made him sigh. "Arthur is not the sort to yell and throw a tantrum but you'll learn that he's not one to be trifled with, despite his easy going nature."

Harry just said, "Oh. Well." and went to get some more food while he thought about that one.

They ate, drank and visited until five minutes until mid night. Then Arthur called everyone into the back yard.

The fireworks started and were a perfect example of the twins work. Dragons chased their tails across the sky and wyverns flapped their wings creating showers of sparks. Harry worried a bit about the neighbors but decided to forget that as no one else seemed to be concerned.

At five seconds to midnight the fireworks started a count down, each numeral bursting into a shower of sparks that revealed the next number. The numeral one burst in to a huge 'Happy New Year!"

Everyone congratulated each other on the new year. They drank Champaign toasts and finished the last of the food.

Then they apparated home, calling, "Happy New Year!" just before they went.

.

The next day, they all slept in, waking in late morning to breakfast served on the sideboard under warming charms.

Harry spent the rest of the day making sure that all the preparations for their return to Hogwarts were done. Draco made sure that all their work was done and acceptable. He cheated a bit and got Severus to help him. Lucius just stayed in the Library, attending to some business he'd put off for the holidays.

That night, Harry crawled into bed with Draco and cuddled up to him. "Draco, we have to be really careful of Dumbledore. He's ... something's not right with him, so we have to watch out. Who knows what he's liable to do when he realizes that I have Merlin's staff."

"You think he might try to take it?" Draco rolled over so that he and Harry were face to face. "I'd think there's some bane on the staff to prevent that."

"I think there is, but I'd really rather not take chances. We're taking all the same classes. I don't want you more than three feet away from me ... ever. OK?"

Draco sighed and snuggled down in the warm eider down mattress. "Ok. I think you're being paranoid but Moody said just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean someone isn't out to get you."

He laughed a bit when Harry barked, "CONSTANT VIGALANCE!"

"Exactly. So, we stay together. We also tell Ron, Hermione and Neville to never go anywhere alone. Right?"

Harry tangled his fingers in Draco's hair. "Right." He kissed Draco good night and they snuggled down to sleep. This bed would greet them in their private quarters at Hogwarts tomorrow night.

.

The next morning was controlled chaos as not only did Draco and Harry have to get ready but Severus as well.

The house elves scurried around, squeaking to each other in their pidgin English. Severus stood in the entry room, scowling at his pocket watch while Harry and Draco just leaned on either side of the floo. Neither one of them really saw the sense in taking the floo to London then going from the Leaky Cauldron to King's Cross then taking a train all the way to Scotland, but there you were, adults were insane and that was all there was to that.

Severus looked up as Lucius walked into the room. He had to smile at him, he was as calm, cool and put together as usual but he had a rather wild look in his eye. "Are you alright?"

Lucius sighed, then allowed, "I'm fine. It is just getting harder and harder to let them go. I really want to keep them both here, where I can keep an eye on them and keep them safe."

Severus snorted irritably, "Keep Potter safe? Only in your fevered dreams, that young man finds trouble in the most innocent of places. I'll keep my eye on him, but I am not promising anything."

Lucius took Severus by the arm. "I suppose I'll have to be satisfied with that."

Severus patted the hand on his arm. "We better be going."

So they stepped into the floo, two by two, and flooed to the Leaky. The walk to King's Cross took no more than thirty minutes so they were at the station in plenty of time.

Harry and Draco strolled casually up to the brick arch and right through it without a hitch. They were followed, one at a time, by Lucius then Severus.

The platform at 9 ¾ was a mad house, as usual. Students ran around, trying to find their luggage for one last check, trying to either find or get away from parents and in general creating chaos. Parents added to the furor by calling to their children to, "Come here.", "Get on the train." or "Stop running."

Harry stood next to Lucius with Draco between them. Severus stood behind and to one side of Lucius looking like he'd like to hex the lot of them.

"When those little vandals get on the train ..." He trailed off when Hermione showed up.

"What, Professor?"

Severus morphed from a reasonably polite man into Professor Snape. "I should have said, 'If' I believe. Take the lady's baggage to the luggage car, please." The elf he'd addressed just snickered a bit and did as asked. "There. Now, the lot of you need to get on the train now. You'll never get a proper compartment otherwise."

Draco just nodded. "In a moment. I'm looking for Neville. He should be here soon. I don't want him wandering around the platform alone."

It took only moments to see him, along with his Gran. That formidable woman was taking no nonsense from anyone. She was like a great ship amongst dinghy's, everyone scrambled to get out of her way. Neville just followed in her wake.

She spotted Severus and made her way to him. "Professor Snape. Pleased to see you. Will you take these two young one's off my hands?" He nodded and she continued, "Wonderful. I'll be leaving you then. This noise is impossible." She turned to Neville. "I'll see you end of term, then. Be careful." She bussed him on one cheek, patted Hermione on the shoulder and apparated away with a crack.

Severus nodded to her then advised, "Find a compartment now and stay in it."

Hermione just nodded but Harry asked, "What about Ron?"

Lucius pointed in the direction of a mob of red heads. "I don't believe that's going to be a problem. Although everyone in their way may have one."

It was true, Molly was leading the way, guided by Bill who's greater height made it easy for him to see over the heads of the milling students. When he pointed, she made her way to them and huffed in annoyance.

"You'd think the twins were here along with one of Charlie's dragons the amount of noise those kids are making." She smiled at Lucius. "Would you mind taking charge of Ron? I'm a bit concerned with him making it to Hogwarts. He has a bad habit of taking off without telling anyone exactly where he's going." She gave Ron a glower which he returned half-heartedly.

Lucius just chuckled a bit. "No, Severus is going to see that they all get on the train then apparate to Hogsmeade to see that they get off again."

Severus just nodded to her, saying mildly, "Molly."

She laughed a bit then said, "I can see that you are just thrilled."

"Ecstatic. Luggage?" He glanced around for trunks and such.

Molly shook her head. "No, we saw to that earlier." She nodded to Hermione. "Hermione, dear, a pleasure to see you."

Hermione blushed a bit, the knowing look Molly gave her making her cheeks heat. "Ma'am." She nodded then took Ron's arm. "We'll see that Ron makes it to school."

Ron just patted her hand and started for the train. The rest of them trailed after him, saw them into the train and milled around for a bit.

Lucius just stood, tall and proud, in the midst of all the chaos and waited. Severus stood at his side, also waiting, a bit impatiently, for the train whistle to blow.

When it blew, Severus took Lucius' hand for a moment then stepped aboard the train. He waived at someone up front then disappeared into the train. Lucius gazed after him for a moment then turned away.

Molly, catching sight of this, smiled to herself then gathered up her brood and chivvied them away.

Lucius followed in her wake, taking advantage of the eddy caused by their passing to leave the platform without trouble. He used a small alcove to apparated back to Malfoy Manor. He was exhausted and it wasn't even noon yet.

.

Harry flopped down in a seat, absently counting heads. Everyone was there, Hermione, Ron and Neville all looked back at him with questioning expressions.

"Just me being paranoid. I ... need to see each of you. Silly but there you are." Harry grinned at them a bit shame faced.

Hermione just shrugged. "We understand. I counted heads as you came into the compartment. Now, Merlin's staff. Let's see it." She fixed him with that intense stare that meant she was in research mode.

Harry obliged by producing it out of his sleeve. His new sheath could actually shoot the wand into his hand, all it took was to bend his wrist back hard. "There. No one touch, it doesn't like that much anymore." They'd found this out by the simple action of Lucius picking it up without asking Harry first. It had given him a nasty shock. Now, Harry was leery of anyone handling it at all.

They all looked at it but it really didn't look like much. It was just a wand made of light wood, banded with darker bands. Then Harry said, "Méadaigh", and they were looking at the stave form.

"I'd grow it again but I don't fancy trying to maneuver a staff in a railway compartment." He held the stave so that everyone could see it. "Hermione, there's a line of runes carved in it that I want to translate. I'll read them off to you soon, then we'll all have a crack at it. What do you say?"

Hermione preened a bit. "I say ... bring it on." She eyed the stave a moment then said, "Maybe you should put that away for now."

"Right." Harry shrank the stave back into a wand and put it away. "Neville, I'd like to know more about your Gran's plans for after Tommy boy is nothing but a bad dream."

They spent most of the trip discussing how to help Augusta realize her new dream.

When lunch time came Neville drew a huge picnic basket out of his pocket, enlarging it from the size of a pack of cards to full size with a tap of his wand. "Here we are. Pay special attention to the hand pies, they're apple. Daphne and Millicent made them from scratch."

Neville went on to tell them who had made each dish. He also warned them about the egg salad. Unfortunately, one of the younger girls had made it and it was very runny and the eggs had been boiled long enough that they were actually tough.

They were eating when Ginny stuck her head in the compartment door. She was a year behind them and Ron had made the decision after the incident of the Chamber of Secrets that she was to be kept separate from the Hogwarts Horrors. He didn't want anything happening to her.

"Hi! Have you seen the latest copy of The Wizarding Times yet?"

Harry shook his head. They'd been much too busy for the last week to read the paper. He was planning on catching up next weekend. Draco shook his head and answered for all of them. "NEWTS. As well as one thing and another. Come in and unburden yourself before you burst."

Ginny smiled at Draco. "Well, thank you so much, I'm sure." She gave a little flounce as she settled in the remaining seat. Draco gave her a Malfoy smirk and eased over a bit more. "As I was going to say. If you had had time to read ... don't you think the Parkinsons are just too much. And the Browns aren't much better. I mean, really, everyone knows that those two did the thing. And that their fathers dueled you ... but now their lawyers are claiming that they had a 'laps of mental clarity'. And what's that?" Her smirk showed that it was a rhetorical question.

Draco sighed but answered seriously. "It's ... just short of temporary insanity. And it won't float. Pansy and Lavender have already been locked up. Their father's are ruined. I saw that Ostrange woman give Mr Parkinson the cut direct. Turned her back on him in the middle of the street in full view of Merlin and everyone. Brown is in just a bad a mess. I think we should just forget about both of them. It's this sort of gossip that causes problems."

Ginny pouted a bit, she really wanted to 'hang' with the older group, but they kept pushing her back into the group of kids her age that she was friendly with. "Well, you're just no fun at all."

Ron sighed. "Gin-gin, don't be that way. We're too old for you. Why do you want Mum to kill me?"

Ginny snarled incoherently then snapped, "I'm only a year younger than you, Ronald Weasley." her attempt at a smack on the arm failed as Ron dodged her, even in the tight quarters of the compartment.

Ron gave her a weary look and returned, "We're old in experience. I don't want you to have that sort of experience. Go back to your friends. Shoo."

Ginny took one look at her brothers tired expression and scurried out.

Draco sighed. "Ron, I don't get it. She knows about ..."

Ron shook his head before Draco could finish. "She had one brush with Tommy, I don't want her to have another. I want her to ... avoid having to do some of the things we've done. She's my sister. I want to protect her."

Neville just nodded his head in solemn agreement. Draco and Harry could only smile a bit sadly. Hermione sighed and hugged Ron.

The arrival at Hogsmeade Station was as chaotic as the departure had been. House elves scurried around, retrieving luggage and bags, students called greetings to each other and the noise was incredible. Also, it was snowing.

Harry retreated to the carriages along with his friends. Now they could all see the thestrals. Ron just blinked, gulped and shook his head. "Damned ugly creatures."

They rode up to Hogwarts in silence, watching the snow fall.

Harry stopped at the door to look back down the path from the front gates, it was already covered with a foot of snow and the clouds looked like dumping another foot or so on them. It was beautiful in the way all fresh snow was.

Draco noticed him and returned to his side. "Harry? You alright?"

"Yeah, just ... something bad has happened. I can feel it. I just can't tell what it is. Maybe I should have kept my connection to Tommy boy."

Draco gave him a gentle shake. "Don't say stupid stuff. We're all better off for you being rid of it. Now, come on, I'm hungry."

Harry laughed. "Me too. Neville's basket is brilliant but it never lasts long enough."

They heard a dour voice from behind them say, "That's because you all have a hollow leg. Go on in now." They turned to see Snape standing behind them. Harry gave him a cheeky grin and led the way into the Great Hall.

The announcements that Dumbledore made were even more nonsensical than usual. Draco gave Harry a wide eyed look and whispered, "I swear he's getting nuttier by the day. I'm writing Father tonight."

Harry gazed at Dumbledore, an assessing look that took in his tired eyes and slumping shoulders. No one else would notice, the twinkle hid his eyes and the slump could be passed off as age. Harry wondered and made a mental note to include his questions in the letter.

That done, they addressed themselves to their food with a will. Ron happily stuffed himself with some of nearly everything while the rest of the group ate more moderately.

When they were dismissed, with the usual warnings about the Forbidden Forest, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and ignoring curfew, the whole group headed for Harry and Draco's quarters.

.

Harry flopped down on the couch and sighed. "I'm stuffed. The food is always good here. But not as good as at home. Anyway, I know you're all just about to burst so, here it is." He pulled the wand from his sheath and held it out for them all to see again.

Hermione eyed it. "It's just weird, that's Merlin's staff? I mean, I know it is but ..." She trailed off, trying to organize her thoughts. "And we still haven't found Ravenclaw's Diadem." She rubbed her face wearily. She'd spent most of the evenings of her holidays, the ones that hadn't been spent on family activities, doing research on the diadem.

Harry enlarged the wand into Merlin's staff and put it on the coffee table. "There. And, again, I'd really rather no one touched it." He turned to Hermione who was obviously bursting with information. "Ok, talk, you're about to overflow with data."

Hermione grinned. "I found a book in Paris. It was written by one of ... well, he was the great grand son of someone or other. He got all his information via anecdotal evidence." Puzzled looks brought an explanation. "Family stories. It seems that the staff will tune itself to its owner. Until it's tuned, no one should touch it. After it's tuned, no one else can use it. So ... we really shouldn't touch it. Harry can just move it around for us." She pulled a notebook from a pocket and settled with a mechanical pencil to copy the runes. "If you'll turn it for me, Harry."

Harry held the staff upright as Hermione copied off the runes.

They'd just finished looking them over when Dobby popped in.

Harry was delighted to see the elf and gave him a quick hug. Hermione insisted that he have tea which made him shed tears of joy.

"Now, Dobby, while it's nice to see you, what do you need?"

Dobby smiled over his cup. "Master Harry Potter, sir, is so good to Dobby. Dobby is sorry to be so bad an elf." He sighed into his cup. It was a constant source of embarrassment to him that he just couldn't bear to come to Harry at Malfoy Manor. Harry never said a word about it but Dobby knew it was very inconvenient that he had to have his reports delivered by owl.

Harry just shrugged this off easily. "Don't worry, Dobby. I've been reading your reports. You're doing a great job. Everything seems to be in good order so what do you need?"

"Dobby is needing permission to evict several tenants who is not paying rents on time ... or at all. Dobby is not wanting to make the decision for himself, it is being too important." Dobby retreated behind his cup again, a miserable expression on his face.

Harry nodded then glanced at Draco. He had no idea what to do about this. He hated to deprive anyone of their home, but people couldn't be allowed to just take advantage either.

Draco thought for a moment then said, "Why don't you tell us about each tenant and we'll decided individually. If that's alright with you, Harry."

Harry brightened. "That's a really good idea. Hermione? Any ... remarks."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Not yet. Dobby?"

And so Dobby told his tales of woe. One tenant just refused to pay, saying that he'd been living in his cottage for years without paying rent and didn't see any reason to start now. The cottage was in terrible shape, as he hadn't spent a Knutt on it and he was actually insisting that Harry pay for repairs.

The next case was rather sad, as it was an elderly lady who had lost her entire family, mostly to Voldemort. She was living on a pittance and just couldn't make repairs and pay rent, never mind eating properly.

Several other cases were similar to either the first or second one. Still others were business who just refused to pay.

Hermione nibbled at a cake, while Draco and Neville quietly discussed things. Ron kept his own counsel and just drank tea.

Finally, Harry asked for advice from the whole group. Draco advised that those who were elderly and truly couldn't pay, be allowed to stay in their homes, repairs made and arrangements made for checks on them on a daily basis. Ron and Neville both nodded at this and Hermione said that she was surprised at Draco's attitude. Draco raise an eyebrow at her and said softly, "What? I'm not allowed to have a heart? Granger, I'm crushed."

Hermione turned scarlet, apologized and subsided. Harry just squeezed Draco's hand and went on.

"I think that's a very good idea. Those that can't pay should be helped, those that won't pay get 24 hours to get out." Hermione opened her mouth but got a glare from Harry, and an explanation. "This isn't the muggle world, where it takes forever to get someone out. I'm actually being nice in giving them a day." He turned back to Dobby. "As to the businesses, those that are going bankrupt, buy out and get solvent. Those who won't pay, seize and run for me. There's no reason for the employees to suffer because administration is a bunch of greedy idiots."

Dobby nodded. "Dobby will do. Dobby is glad that Master Draco is learning things from Master Harry Potter, sir." Dobby hopped off his chair and put the cup on the table. "Dobby is thanking kind masters and mistress for the tea. Dobby will go now."

Before he could pop away, Harry gave him one last order. "Dobby, from now on, you are to send a copy of your reports to my Father-In-Law and another directly to me. Make sure that no one gets their hands on one except for the two of us. I'll share mine with whom ever I think needs to see it. Got that?" Harry patted Dobby on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"Dobby will see to it. Good-bye." And with that, he popped himself away to return to his duties.

Draco found himself amused by Dobby rather than insulted and said so.

After some more discussion of the events they returned to the study of the staff. Hermione got all the runes copied down and everyone got a good look at the staff, stave and wand modes of Merlin's gift.

Harry eyed the clock on the wall and said wearily, "Look, it's nearly midnight. We all need to get to sleep now. Tomorrow is going to be hell, no matter how you look at it. And, you're all out of bounds. Damn it!"

There was a sharp knock on the door which made them all jump. Harry got up to answer it, grumbling.

Professor McGonagall stood outside the door with an annoyed expression on her face. "Well, gentlemen, and lady, it's past curfew and you're all still here. Come along, then. Neville, Ron, Hermione; I'll escort you back to Gryffindor. This once." She peered over her glasses at them. "I trust there's a good excuse?"

Harry eyed her for a moment then nodded. "Yes, ma'am, there is. I have something to show you. I'd prefer that you keep my possession of it secret until I chose to reveal it."

"I think I need to know what it is before I can promise total secrecy but I'll not tell anyone who doesn't need to know." Minerva nodded once.

Harry smiled and grew his wand into the staff. "Behold! Merlin's Staff!" He knew it was a bit melodramatic but he couldn't help it.

McGonagall gaped like a girl a third, or less, her age then had to sit down. "Oh, my. Well," she swallowed a bit thickly. "that is a surprise. And I can warn you now, do not let Dumbledore see that before you are perfectly bonded. He'll try to claim it for sure."

Draco scowled at that. "He'd better not. It'll sting him for sure." Everyone nodded at that. Draco had gotten stung early on and not forgotten it.

McGonagall just nodded, absently accepting a cup of tea from Hermione. "Thank you, Miss Granger. But ... Harry, how are you going to keep it secret?"

"I'll just keep it in wand form until something happens and I have to enlarge it. You'll keep my secret?"

McGonagall nodded, saying firmly, "That I will. Now, the rest of you come along with me. I'll escort you back to Gryffindor. And straight to bed, the lot of you. Morning will come early. And you'll be getting your timetables." She rose, put the cup down and shook out her robes.

She led her 'cubs' to the dorm and made sure they went up the stairs. She shook her head in wonder then sought her own bed.

.

Breakfast was gobbled down quickly and the whole group gathered near the huge doors of the Great Hall to get their timetables.

The first one was delivered by Professor Snape, who gave Draco his with an odd smile and the observation that Dumbledore was to thank for it.

Draco opened it as Snape waited. He wasn't pleased by what he read. He started to say something but Severus just put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Wait."

Harry received his timetable from McGonagall with a note from Dumbledore. He just tossed the timetable on the floor, snarled, "Unacceptable." and stormed off.

Draco followed, along with both professors and Ron and Neville. Hermione just picked up all the timetables and settled at one of the tables to make corrections that she hoped would be acceptable to them all.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was headed for the first of several falls.

"Dumbledore! What the hell do you mean by this?" Harry Black-Malfoy-Potter stormed into his office and got right into his face.

"Now, my dear boy, what's all this upset about?" Dumbledore twinkled at his student and inclined his head. "I do think you could be a bit more polite." He gave Harry a stern, grandfatherly look and waited for him to quail.

It didn't happen. "I want to know what you're playing at. You've separated me from, not only Draco, but Ron and Hermione as well. Just exactly what do you think you're up to?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "My boy, they're simply not a good influence on you. You need to make better friends than them. The Longbottom boy for instance, or ..."

Harry interrupted, "You've separated me from him too. This isn't going to happen. Do you understand me?"

Dumbledore showed a bit of temper at that. "Mr. Potter! Contain yourself, if you please. We can discuss this calmly."

"No! We can't. You don't listen! You never listen. What the hell do you think that ceremony was all about? Draco and I are spouses. We're married!" Harry yanked on his braid in agitation.

Dumbledore looked confused. "It was an espousal. You're only engaged. Don't think to pull your tricks here. Now, if you'll calm down, I'll be happy to ... repair this situation."

Harry eyed Dumbledore for a moment then realized what he was doing. "Sure, you will. To my never ending gratitude. I don't think. And Draco and I are married, I told you."

Hermione, who had finished her work and come up to Dumbledore's office, after threatening the gargoyle with Harry, cleared her throat. "Ahem. I've fixed the schedules. Here, Professor McGonagall, as Deputy all it takes is your signature."

Professor McGonagall just signed the timetables without looking at them, much to Dumbledore's disgust. He started to say something but was interrupted by two things. McGonagall glowering at him like a basilisk and Professor Snape, who just snarked, "Give it up. It wouldn't have worked, even if they didn't kick over the traces. Luka would have your head on a platter. Excuse me, I have to get ready for my first class."

Professor McGonagall snorted and followed him out, calling over her shoulder, "We all have thirty minutes. Move it."

Everyone scrambled to get down the stairs and to class while Dumbledore wondered where he'd gone wrong again. All he wanted was for Harry to have the proper friends and classes, classes that kept him from getting into the same trouble his father had. His training to fight Voldemort could wait until he was older. The threat could be contained for another year or so.

He ate a lemon drop and thought about what classes Harry should take after graduation, NEWT's and so on. When he signed up for Auror training, as he had been pushed into since he was 11. When Harry entered Auror training his real training would begin. Until then, he had to be kept contained, out of trouble.

As Dumbledore settled down to brood, Harry was checking over their timetables with Hermione and Draco, both Ron and Neville had said that they would accept anything that the other two thought was appropriate.

Hermione had managed to set their schedules so that they all had classes together and only had two classes most days. Harry smiled at the classes; only Neville had Herbology, while they all had Ancient Runes and Arithmancy except for Ron, everyone had Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, Defence and Charms.

"Ok. Very good, Hermione. We all have Potions next and we're going to be late, whether we run or not. Snape will probably give us all detention so let's go."

They hurried but didn't run. When they entered the classroom, all the other students turned to stare at them. Professor Snape just pointed to the places that were left open. They were all in the front but none of them minded that.

"You have an excuse ... this time ... for being tardy. Do not make a habit of it." The professor glowered at them for a moment. "Granger, you and Longbottom. Potter and Malfoy." He eyed Ron for a moment then looked at Draco who just shrugged. "Weasley, you will be with ... Novinger. But one mistake and you are out. Do. You. Understand?"

Ron gulped and nodded. He knew this wasn't going to work but Hermione had put his name down and McGonagall had signed. He didn't know why he was even in this class, except that he was inclined to be an auror, or play Quidditch. And to be an auror, he needed potions.

"Um ... Professor Snape? I didn't take potions last term."

Snape gave him a disgusted glower. "I am well aware of that. Borrow Miss Grangers notes. Mr. Malfoy will tutor you. Cooperate," he turned to the blackboard then back again. "or else. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir. Thank you." Ron eased into his seat and turned to eye Novinger. He was a Ravenclaw with a meek demeanor and pale complexion. "Ok, what now?"

Novinger just sighed. "Hope you don't blow both of us to kingdom come."

Ron started to deny this possibility then gave up. "I'll try. Why don't I just follow your instructions. You say, I do. Should at least keep us from sudden death."

Novinger sighed again and started on the potion that Snape had put on the board while they were discussing their system. Ron wondered why he hadn't said something to them about talking.

He soon found out as Snape leaned over his shoulder and said in his ear. "Next time you talk while I am, will be two detentions. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, sir. I am sorry. And ... thank you for allowing me in this class."

"You are welcome. Do not make me regret it." And with that he stalked to the front of the room to glower at everyone.

Class actually went well, everyone completed their assignment with various levels of success. Hermione and Neville's potion was a bit less than perfect, but Professor Snape allowed that it was 'tolerable'. Harry and Draco's potion was perfect, Snape curled his lip but accepted the labeled vial without comment. Surprisingly, Ron and Novinger's potion was 'not poisonous' which meant it was at least an A.

Harry looked at his timetable and realized that Hermione had taken advantage of the opportunity to give them plenty of free time. All their classes were doubles, which meant that they only had them once a week. It also meant that there was a ton of homework. With it being NEWT's year – Harry just folded it and stuffed it into a pocket. He wasn't going to worry about them now.

Lunch was spent in discussing how the devil Ron and Neville had gotten accepted into Potions, in second term, no less. No one could offer more than 'it's a miracle.'

Harry finally allowed that it was easier to just go with the flow than try to figure it out. He checked his timetable and announced, "Oh, goody. Defense. Which Professor Useless do we have now?"

Hermione consulted her timetable, she'd annotated it heavily in less than five minutes of grilling Professor Flitwick before she'd come to Dumbledore's office. "I asked Professor Flitwick. He said it was going to be monitored self-study until they can get someone to teach it. It seems that the Auror who was supposed to teach the first two weeks got himself killed. Ugh! I swear, I really wish someone would fix that damned curse." She stuffed the parchment back into her bag and stomped off.

The rest of the group followed after her grinning at each other over her attitude, self-study was usually easy, just sit and read. Harry wondered if they were ever going to really learn anything in that class. He wasn't the only one.

After the prefect took role he settled at a desk in the back to work on his own work and ignored the whole class.

Harry took the opportunity to pace the room, trying to find the location of the anchor for the curse on the class. He was sure it was here, somewhere, at least he hoped it was. If it was in the professors quarters, he'd never find it. And he was determined to do exactly that.

Draco joined him, casting charms to try to find any source of dark magic. A curse like this could only be dark.

Harry paced, Draco cast; they kept at it for about twenty minutes then put their heads together at the lectern.

"I think it's around here somewhere. There should be some sort of carving, ink lines or something like that for an anchor point." Draco examined the lectern carefully. "I don't see anything. You?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't see anything either. This is just really, really annoying. I know it's here. I can feel it. And I'm practically standing on ... it." Harry looked down at his feet. "Flagstone is considered a perfect anchor stone, right?"

Draco looked down too. "Yes, it is. What are you thinking?"

Harry patted the stone under his feet with one heel. "Help me turn this over."

Draco snorted. "It's cemented in, prat."

"I know that, but it's lighter than all the other flagstones." He knelt down and started prying at it with his fingers.

Ron noticed what he was doing and got up to help. "What did you find? Treasure? The ... thing?" Harry winced but realized that Ron had caught himself before he'd said too much.

"I just want to turn this over. I've got a nasty feeling about what might be under it." Harry explained to Ron that it's lighter color made him think it was newer and he wanted to see what was under it.

Ron just nodded as he eyed the stone contemplatively. "Well, magic isn't going to lift that. I think they put some charms on the flagstones to keep kids from flinging them at each other. We need a tool."

Hermione took a letter opener out of her bag and transfigured it into a crowbar. Ron took it and said, "Thanks, Mione." He pronounced it 'My own.'

Hermione said, You're welcome, Ron." then leaned over to see what they were doing. When she realized that they were prying a stone out of the floor, she gasped. Then she took a deep breath and said, "Before we all get expelled for destruction of Hogwarts, what are you doing?"

Harry explained and she nodded, stepping back to get out of their way. She also kept a close eye on the prefect, who had his nose stuck in a book.

Ron pried the stone up enough that Harry could get his fingers under it, which he did very carefully. After he was sure he had a good hold, Harry nodded his head for Ron to take another bite but Hermione, realizing that the mortar was now loose, waved her wand and levitated it out of place. They flipped it over to find the underside carved with runes.

Harry eyed them then said, "Ron, go get Professor Snape. I don't care if he's teaching class or in the loo. Get him. Now! Neville, floo Papa from McGonagall's office. I don't care if you have to break down her door to do it. This is ... dark. Go!" they hurried off.

The slam of the door brought the prefect out of his blue study with a sharp, "What?" He got a good look at what they'd done and yelped, "What do you think you're doing? I'm telling Professor Dumbledore."

Harry eyed him with some disgust. "Please go right ahead. Then explain to him how we managed to do this without you interfering at once. Idiot!"

The prefect, no one bothered to remember his name, hurried out, calling over his shoulder, "You'll be sorry. I'm telling."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, please." She leaned over to look at the carvings and sighed. "I really don't like the looks of this. That's ... Oh, it says, 'a bane be on this place, none shall stay the seasons round.' Yikes!"

Draco frowned, "It doesn't scan. But, who ever wrote it knew their stuff. It's a curse of some power."

Harry just eyed the stone with a scowl. "I wonder who put it there. Voldemort? Or one of his stooges?" He grumbled under his breath for a moment then said, "Well, never mind, it's what to do with it now that counts."

Ron returned just then with Snape who eyed the destruction with a jaundiced eye, until he saw the carvings. "Well, well, what do we have here? Interesting. Very interesting." He glanced at Harry. "Have you sent for Dumbledore?"

Harry shrugged a bit irritably. "No, I sent for someone better." Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry replied with one word. "Papa."

Snape examined the stone again and started to copy off the runes, mumbling, "Well, at least I can figure out what this says."

Ron just smirked at him a bit and said politely, "Why not ask Mione? She already read it."

Snape glanced at his proud expression and then at Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione repeated her translation adding, "But maybe you should do it too. Just in case I made a mistake."

Snape put his parchment and pen away. "I see no reason to waste my time. I'll do a diagnostic instead."

He was just about to do that when Lucius walked in followed by Dumbledore and Neville. Neville was still trying to explain what was going on to Lucius, while Dumbledore interrupted at every turn.

Lucius just walked away from him and demanded, "What is going on, my Treasure? Neville seemed very upset. And that idiot prefect ... well, I sent him to the right about at once."

Harry snickered then pointed to the stone. "There. Read that and tell me I'm crazy."

Lucius leaned over to read the stone, turned an odd shade of gray and sent everyone out of the room except Harry, Dumbledore, Draco, Severus and Hermione. Ron and Neville cooperated fully, chivying the other students out the door, ignoring their demands for explanation.

They were so uncooperative that Ron finally barked, "Stuff it! You lot are actually telling me you'd rather stay in class? Get out of it. Garn!" with that he let loose with a string of stinging hexes that sent everyone scrambling.

Neville helped with a few stingers of his own, laughing like a loon all the while. He then announced, "Ron and I are going down to the kitchens for a snack. You need us, send an elf."

Lucius just eyed Neville for a moment then said, "That boy becomes more and more like Frank everyday. Well, let me get a good look at this thing."

He levitated the desk out into the middle of the room while Severus charmed the student desks to grow feet and walk to the sides of the room out of the way.

Dumbledore finally managed to get a real word in, but he just rambled on about all the different people who'd filled the position for the last thirty years or so, everyone more or less ignored him.

Severus and Lucius took turns casting diagnostic spells at the stone while Harry, Draco and Hermione watched with interest.

Finally, Lucius nodded then turned to consult with Dumbledore and Severus. Dumbledore had snapped to after about two minutes of spell casting by Severus and started watching with close attention. They spoke quietly for several minutes then Dumbledore nodded.

He settled his robes and said, "Well, now that we're sure that it is dark but not a blood curse, I'll dismiss it." He started waving his wand mumbling a counter.

Harry grabbed Draco and shoved him towards the door, dragging Hermione after. Lucius realized exactly what Dumbledore was using and snatched at Severus. He needn't have bothered as they were neck and neck in their dash for the door.

None of them tried to stop Dumbledore, well aware that he wouldn't listen.

The explosion blew a chunk out of the wall and reduced the door that Lucius had slammed shut into splinters.

After checking to be sure that none of them were hurt, they re-entered the room to find Dumbledore seated on the floor amid the fragments of the stone. He was dazed and filthy, covered in scraps of the desk, parchments, book leaves and dust. He had a cut on one cheek and his glasses were broken.

He blinked several times then said mildly, "Well, that was ... exciting." He started to stand but Lucius put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh? Am I hurt? I don't feel any pain."

Lucius just returned gently, "I am not sure and I would rather err on the side of caution. Madam Pomfrey is on her way. That explosion ensured it."

Madam Pomfrey was only a minute behind this remark and bustled into the room, wand in hand. It didn't take her long to do her work and hustle Dumbledore off to the Infirmary. Before she got out the door Lucius stopped her and said, "Perhaps you should do the test we discussed at Harry and Draco's ceremony? I believe it is time."

She looked sad but nodded then bustled out.

Lucius sighed. "Well, that was anticlimactic."

Severus nodded, "In the extreme."

Harry scowled at them then announced, "I'm not asking. Would you like tea?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, I thank you. I will be late for a meeting if I do not leave at once. Excuse me." He hurried out, stopping for a moment to just look at Severus.

Harry smiled and whispered to Draco, "They're so cute."

Draco gave him a look and walked away.


	56. Chapter 56

Sorry for the long time between updates, but FF refused to cooperate.

.

Harry looked after Draco, and decided that they were going to have a little talk after dinner. Then he hurried after him, he was hungry.

Lunch was finished quickly, and Harry touched Draco on the arm. "We need to talk. Come on, let's get back to our rooms. Ok?"

Draco bit his lip. "Ok."

Harry took his hand and led him away saying tiredly, "I know you're angry at me but I don't know why. I'm not going to live with you in a constant state of ... pissyness."

Draco just followed after him, trying hard to figure out how to say what he wanted to without placing blame or starting a round of recriminations that neither one of them wanted, and surely wouldn't do either of them any good.

Harry flopped down on the couch and patted the place beside him. "Come and sit down. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is."

Draco sighed, ran a hand through his hair and mumbled, "You don't like me."

Harry blinked at that. "Excuse me?"

Draco gulped then stated firmly, "You don't like me and I don't know why."

Harry digested this for a moment then burst out, "Who told you that shite?"

"No one. But ... you don't touch me. Just once and not since our bonding. What did I do wrong? If you won't tell me, I can't fix it. So ... Tell me." Draco looked as near tears as Harry could ever remember.

He pulled Draco into a hug and sighed into his shoulder. "Ok. I ... well, I shouldn't have let this go so long. But ... all the excuses sound so dumb now. We were busy, holiday rushing around left us tired and wired so ... I figured, why push it. I don't want you to ever think you have to do anything you don't want to. Or that ... I'm ... not ... damn, I'm so bad at romance. Fuck, Draco. You're handsome, smart, rich. Why should you be lumbered up with me?"

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's bangs. "Because you're just as handsome, smart and rich as I am. You're also gentle, honourable, noble and strong. So ... you don't dislike me? It's just ... you..." Draco gave Harry a smack on the shoulder. "you great big Griffindork. You had me scared to death that you were regretting this."

Harry looked blank. "I'm horrible at romantic stuff, so I don't blame you that much. But ... I'm really glad we're together, but not glad about how we got together."

"Twit!"

"Ponce!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Rotten Snake."

Draco just dragged Harry's head down and kissed him, hard.

"Now that that is settled." Harry leaned back. "We've got to find that diadem soon. I've got a creepy feeling."

Draco grumbled, "Well, shit. Romance out the window and common sense in the door. Potter, you're making me crazy."

"Sorry. Just ... I want that off my mind. Really badly." Harry looked dismayed. "I know I'm a gobshite."

Draco just pushed Harry against the arm of the couch and cuddled into his arms, a little enlarging charm didn't go amiss. "No, you're not. Just ... focused. We'll find it. We've almost finished with the room. It has to be there."

Harry groaned, "That's one of the things that's keeping me so distracted. What if it isn't? Where else do we look?"

Draco snarled, "Well, damn. I wish one of the house elves would just deliver it to you on a sliver slaver and be done with it."

They both nearly fell off the couch when an elf popped in with a silver tray. "Masters is wishing for this?" He put the thing down on the coffee table and vanished with another pop.

Harry eyed it for a moment then reached out and poked it. "Um ... it can't be that easy." He gave Draco a wide-eyed look. "Can it?"

Draco watched the dome for a moment then lifted it, braced for one of the twins jokes or something nasty to pop out. What he saw was a simple gold diadem with a single gem with an eagle carved in it set in a medallion, engraved around the inside was 'Wit without measure is man's greatest treasure.'

Harry glowered at it as if it had mortally offended him. "Well, bloody fucking great."

Draco could only nod in agreement. They'd spent countless hours searching for the damn thing and there it was.

"So ... all we had to do was ask for it?" Draco moaned and flopped back against Harry. "As soon as I recover, I'm sending that straight to Gringotts via owl post. Hedwig can carry that, can't she?"

"Yes, she's really strong." He couldn't help a grin. "And, that's the last one. Things are looking up. We've got the last horcrux, I've got Merlin's staff, we're officially married. I've actually got a real life."

Draco grinned right back. "You've had family for a long time now. Father loves you." he noticed the look on Harry's face. "Oh, I'm not jealous. He loves us equally, you know. Now. Find a bag for that damn thing and let's get it out of Hogwarts before something happens. And we need to write to Father to tell him about this too."

They busied themselves with getting the diadem packed up and a letter written to the goblins and another to Lucius. They hurried up to the owlery and sent their mail off. The diadem with Hedwig and the letter with a rather over excited Pig. Harry was a bit annoyed that none of the school owls would come to him. Draco just dismissed the whole thing as not important.

.

The Dark Lord Voldemort was in another temper. He'd managed to recruit more Death Eaters, but he was on the verge of losing his mind over them. They were the dregs of wizarding society, with a few ner-do-wells thrown in for good measure. His Inner Circle was missing several people; Bella LeStrange and her spouse and brother-in-law, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy traitors both, and Theo Nott Sr. Several others were becoming more and more uncooperative as time went on. Especially when he suggested that they retrieve their children from Longbottom House. It was becoming most annoying.

Thus, he was in a terrible temper; and he couldn't release that temper in the usual way. Pettigrew had taken it upon himself to try to contact Fenrir Greyback to try to recruit the werewolves. So he was without a target for his punishments. He was doing his best not to drive off any of his new recruits. The reason for his loss of men escaped him completely.

So, instead of blasting the throne room, or cursing his minions, he was planning a raid. His new recruits needed training and entertainment.

.

The goblins of Gringotts were pleased to receive the diadem back. They now had all the treasures that they'd been forced to make so long ago. They would cleanse them of their dark taint and store them away.

All the human employees were given the day off with pay. They had no idea why, they were just glad for the time off.

The goblin curse breakers gathered in a special chamber and began their work, neither knowing nor caring what else might happen when the objects were cleansed.

It took them all that day and most of the night to complete their work, because of the wards and shields on Gringotts and the chamber, no one knew what had happened, not even the creator of the objects dark taint.

.

Lucius, after throwing a bit of a fit about how it had been found, was delighted that the horcrux's were all gone. He decided to entertain himself with a short visit to Vernon Dursley and Dolores Umbridge.

He opened his desk and withdrew two items, one for Dursley and one for Umbridge. He was sure that neither person really wanted the item in question.

He apparated into the back garden of Number 4 Privet Drive and walked up to the house.

He didn't bother to knock, he just flicked his wand to open the door and walked right into the kitchen.

He was astonished to realize that both Harry and Petunia would be horrified at its appearance, as well as the gardens. It was very obvious that Vernon neither kept house nor hired anyone to do the work. The place was filthy and the garden overgrown with weeds, even the front garden was shabby looking. Lucius decided he was going to enjoy this a great deal.

Vernon had been allowed to keep the house in the divorce proceeding as Petunia stated that she didn't have the financial means to make payments on the mortgage or do upkeep on it. It seemed that Vernon didn't either, from the state of things.

Lucius couldn't help the smirk on his face. He'd seen that Vernon lost his job and any income they'd gotten from Harry. He'd also bought the mortgage on the house. It was now foreclosed. He had the papers in his hand.

He knew that he really shouldn't just walk in as the house wasn't his yet. But, he really didn't care.

"Hello! Vernon, I know you are at home, come down." Lucius didn't bother to temper the imperious tone in his voice. He really didn't care if he irritated Vernon or not. In fact, he was wishing vaguely that Vernon would try something.

"Who's there? How did you get in?" Vernon stomped into the room, creating what amounted to a class 2 earthquake.

"Lucius Malfoy. Harry's father-in-law and foster. I opened the unlocked backdoor and walked in." Lucius eyed Vernon with intense dislike, which he didn't bother to keep from his face. "I have some papers for you." He dropped them on the table and backed away.

He wasn't afraid of Vernon, even though the man was more than twice his weight. He just wasn't terribly thrilled with the smell emitting from the man. He smelled of stale sweat, beer and rancid fryer grease.

Vernon picked up the papers and read through them with a furious expression. "You know I can't pay. How do you expect me to live with no job worth doing? I've been let go from Grunnings and assessed the equivalent of my benefit account in reparations. Petunia is getting spousal support for the next five years and I'm supposed to pay child support too. I can't afford any of it on the dole. What do you expect from me?"

Lucius looked at Vernon for a moment then said softly, "Suffering. A great deal of it. And jail, if I can arrange it." He pinned Vernon in place with a cold stare that had made men much braver than Vernon cower. "I am not a nice man. In fact, I am a rather nasty, bad man. That being said, the way you treated Harry was a crime against everything a man should hold sacred. And I intend to make sure you remember that." He waited while Vernon gobbled like a turkey then flicked his wand. "There. I hope you don't need much sleep. Oh, and that eviction gives you exactly ten days to be out. You should have ..." Lucius smirked at Vernon. "gotten a primary notice. You didn't? Oh," he made a mock sorrowful sound. "too bad. A secondary notice?" Vernon shook his head. "Dreadful. I will have a word with ... someone. But.." He shrugged in his elegant way. "that still leaves you ten days to find somewhere else to live and get your things out. If they are not out within that time frame, I'm afraid you will be paying to store them. Good day to you."

And with that, he apparated out of the kitchen and right into Dolores Umbridge's front garden.

He tapped at the door and was pleased to hear a tiny whimper from inside. "Dolores, open the door. You wouldn't want to make me feel ... unwelcome, now, would you?"

The door opened and Lucius walked into a completely changed interior. The entry hall had been painted a light cream color. He walked on through to the seafoam green sitting room and settled in a wing backed chair upholstered in dark green brocade. Umbridge followed him, bare feet making no sound on the carpet.

"Well, have you done your lines? I do hope not, but one can never tell, can one?" Lucius looked at her carefully. He'd insisted that she never wear shoes of any kind inside and set charms to make sure that she didn't. He had caught her out once and made her write, 'I will be obedient to my superiors' until it was carved into her stomach. She obeyed him implicitly.

"I did my lines." She extended the parchment with shaking hands. "Just as you ordered, sir."

Lucius accepted them, checked them and banished them. "I have a little present for you. I'm sure you'll like it."

Umbridge made a sound suspiciously like, 'meep' and nodded. The one time she'd refused a present from Lucius, she'd regretted it for days.

"But first, I will inspect the house. All the cats are gone, I trust?" Lucius stood and headed for the kitchen. He knew that Dolores loved her cats, in a possessive way, so he'd told her that they all had to be gone by his next visit. And that she was not to just kill them but to be sure that they all had good homes. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her begging her neighbors and acquaintances to take them in. He'd also made her get rid of every cat related item in the house.

Now, he was gifting her with more paint. He actually did find her favorite shade of pink nauseating.

He looked at the hall between the front and back of the house. It was pink.

"Very good. You'll start by painting the hall this colour." He took a can of paint from his pocket and enlarged it, putting it on the kitchen table. "And these tiles. Atrocious." He flicked his wand and changed the pink tile on the floor to slate grey, non-skid tiles. "And those." The tile on the back splash and sink surround turned to a glossy light grey. "There. And the kitchen walls will be painted this colour." He placed another can on the table. "You'll also write, "I am a true bitch." one thousand times. It will show ... um ... on your left hand. Bring me the quill so that I may adjust it."

There was another whimper but Dolores scurried to do as she was told.

Lucius smiled in satisfaction, a cruel look that flitted across his patrician features for only a second.

After a few more orders he returned home, well satisfied with his day.

.

Dean Thomas was not a bad boy by any means, just taught prejudice by parents that were ignorant and fearful. He 'knew' that Latin was the Language of Light, and all others were Dark.

His theory was that, if he kept at it, he could dissuade Harry from going dark, and keep him on the 'right' track. The track that his Mum said everyone should follow. So he kept on his chosen course, despite detentions and point reductions. However, he was finding that he really didn't like Harry or Seamus anymore. Neville was following quickly in their wake.

He picked up a book and tried to study. It was hard going, but he kept at it. He realized that he had a killer headache.

.

The evening of their first day back, Harry took Seamus to the Room of Requirement and showed him Merlin's staff. He didn't even ask to hold it, he just stared at it for several minutes then crowed, "Good on you, Harry. It's brilliant." then began asking questions in Irish. Harry laughed at that, and reminded him that he didn't actually speak the language.

"And that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I need you to work with me several times. I need to make sure that I'm pronouncing all my spells properly. No knowing what might happen if I pronounce something wrong ... and I really don't want to find out the hard way. Ok?"

Seamus gave the staff one more loving look and said, "Sure thing, Harry. It'd be a shame to abuse a beautiful language like the Irish by mangling your pronunciation. Any time you want, all you have to do is ask."

Hermione said she'd attend the sessions too, to take notes while Draco, lounging on a conjured sofa just smirked. He was attending the sessions also, remarking, "I have no reason other than sheer nosiness. I want to watch."

Harry laughed, "Ok, no altruism credited to you. Fine." He poked Draco in the side, making him squeak.

Seamus laughed at that and suggested that Draco learn too. Hermione shrugged, saying she'd try as well.

In the week that followed they settled into their classes and established a routine. Or rather, Hermione established a routine.

She was actually a bit angry about things. Harry was not only expected to protect the wizarding world from Tom, but also take NEWTs and act as head of the Potter and Black families. She was very thankful that Lucius had agreed with common wizarding practices and was taking his time acquainting Harry with the process of managing his vast estate and holdings.

Harry flopped down on the couch beside her. Hermione turned to him and sniffed her disapproval then she pushed him away exclaiming, "Eeuwww! You stink. You're all sweaty. You should have taken a shower before you left the gym."

Harry gave her a sated sort of smirk and said, "Wasn't in the gym. And before you ask ... none of your business where I was."

Neville got a good look at Harry and snickered. When he managed to control himself he pointed to Harry's cheek. "Whisker burn. You evil boy, you've been ... shagging with Draco." He fell into whoops and Hermione jumped up and started gathering up her things.

"You're both just awful. That's ..." she stopped talking and just glowered for a moment.

Harry drawled in a good imitation of Lucius. "I am sorry, madam, a proper gentleman does not kiss and tell. On the other hand, Longbottom ..." He yelped as Neville smacked him in the face with a thrown pillow.

Hermione gave up and announced that she was going up to her room to study in peace.

Neville just waved to her companionably then remarked, "I don't think she'll get any more done up there. Her remaining room mates are idiots ... and way too giggly."

Harry frowned, "I thought she was just rooming with Parvati now."

Ron scooted a chair over and settled in, glancing at Neville then Harry to find out what they were talking about.

Harry just said, "Hermione, room mates, who."

Ron nodded. "They moved Ginny in with her and Parvati as she wasn't getting along very well with hers. There's five of them and not enough room. Where's Draco?"

Harry smirked even harder this time. "He's cleaning up. I'm going back down to get my shower. I wanted to ask Hermione something, but she's gone off in a huff." He grinned and got up. "Ask Neville what about, I'm gone." and with that he climbed out the portrait hole and shut it.

Ron just glanced at Neville, wrinkled his nose and said, "I don't need to hear, I could smell."

They both roared with laughter then got out the chess set.

Ron was teaching Neville strategy and tactics.

.

Things went well for a while, classes were not that difficult, due to Hermione's talent for organization and the fact that they met to study in Harry and Draco's private quarters. It was a lot quieter than the common room and they could leave their various projects out without them being disturbed.

The morning started quietly. The Hogwarts Horrors did their exercise routine which now included an hour of duelling practice. Harry also slipped off for a short while to work on his Irish with Seamus. Dean refused to stay in the room with them and went down to breakfast early.

Harry had spoken to him about his problem and been thoroughly snubbed, so now, he and Seamus used a classroom near the Great Hall. The others met them there when they were done and cleaned up. They went to breakfast together.

Harry put his arm around Draco. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Mmmm. Starved. I never realized that the reason Ron eats so much is, he's so active."

Ron made a rude sound then said, "Active, me? It's all brain fuel, that's what it is. And my brain is starved too. Come on. If we don't hurry all the bangers will be gone."

Hermione snorted. "All you have to do is summon an elf and ask for more. I'm still not happy with things, but Mimsey gave me an ear full, then Gerard actually got nasty with me. I'm trying to find a ... compromise that actually benefits the elves."

They got seated and filled their plates. Draco was now making a habit of sitting with Harry at the Gryffindor table. Slytherin House was almost empty of sixth and seventh years. The missing students were all at Longbottom House, or at home and marked. There were even a few missing fifth years. The rest of the Slytherins were guardedly friendly with Draco and Harry, but they were too young for interesting conversation so Draco seated himself with his spouse and friends.

When the great doors opened no one thought much of Narcissa Malfoy entering the Great Hall. Her movements were stiff, as if she was deeply chilled.

Hermione looked up then back at her book. Harry glanced up and froze. "Draco, get up and leave. Now!"

Draco caught sight if his mother just as she reached the end of the Ravenclaw table. "Harry? What?" He looked again and turned so pale his skin was translucent. "Oh, Merlin. What ..." He staggered and sat down with a jerky move that caught the attention of the head table.

Neville took one look at Narcissa and grabbed Draco. He literally threw Draco over his shoulder and headed for the head table, or rather, the door behind it. Draco didn't fight him, instead, he went limp.

Hermione looked up again and said, "Oh, bloody hell." then drew her wand.

Ron drew his and stood beside Hermione. Harry stepped between them and Narcissa just in time.

Narcissa gazed after Draco and Neville for a moment, then attacked the nearest student, screaming incoherently. In less than a second she had bitten the poor boy several times and literally torn his robes off his body. She was ripping at his flesh when the first spell hit her.

Professor McGonagall had stood up when she noticed Narcissa enter, now she showed her true mettle and cast a full body bind on Narcissa. Unfortunately, all it did was break the Glamour that Lord Voldemort had cast on her.

Students near Narcissa and the Ravenclaw scattered quickly, running out the main doors or toward the head table. This action put them between the head table and the fight making it impossible for the professors to do anything except run toward the conflict. But this was also nearly impossible. It was like swimming against a raging current the frightened students blocked the aisles between the tables completely. Chaos and disorder ruled.

Harry watched Neville as he took Draco out of the room. Then he turned to deal with the inferi who had been Narcissa Malfoy. One of the benefits of carrying Merlin's staff appeared to be that no glamour would hide the truth from him. He shuddered slightly as he viewed the wreck that had been the beautiful Narcissa Malfoy. She was still dressed in the rags of the robes she'd been wearing at the ball, although Harry didn't know that. All he could see was that she was wearing what had been very expensive formal robes. Her jewels were long gone, but the marks were they'd been torn from her body still remained.

Harry shook his head and drew his attention back to the present. "Ron, Hermione, flank her. Stay out of my line of fire. Try to get that kid away from her. I'll block her." As he spoke, he handed out swords and shields from his bag.

Hermione snapped, "Just remember, inferi are resistant to most spells except one's that involve fire."

Ron nodded grimly and began to force his way toward the fight. The Ravenclaw second year was putting up a fairly good fight, for a twelve year old, but he was fading fast, his young strength no match for the inhuman endurance of a new inferi.

Harry followed Ron with Hermione on his heels. Ron yelled at the mass of struggling students and managed to enforce some semblance of order. The prefects, who'd been trying their best, now got control and herded the stragglers away from the fight and out into the front hall. This left the field clear for the three Hogwarts Horrors to deal with the inferi who used to be Narcissa Malfoy.

Ron charged her, yelling wildly and brandishing his sword. This distracted her enough that Hermione grabbed the Ravenclaw and hustled him toward the doors. She gave him a push and hissed, "Go! Madam Pomfrey! Now!" He hurried away as fast as he could.

Hermione turned back to join the battle. She put up a shield and cast "Flamia." on the inferi, but it just scorched her robes a bit.

Ron snarled, "I feel Tommy boy's signature all over her. What the hell did he do?"

Harry waved his wand and barked, "Ruadhóigh!" A bolt of fire shot out of it and enveloped the inferi in a ball of flames. They burned away the outer layer of robes, revealing an under dress of satin. The dress did very little to hide the damage to her body. She'd been flayed, presumably, alive. She'd also been whipped, before or after being flayed was anyone's guess.

The curse faded and the inferi turned to find another victim. She failed, as Harry's next spell was a more powerful burning hex. Ron shielded himself and moved back, his first shield had protected him from the back wash of Harry's spell, but broken down in the process.

They were surprised to be joined by Professor McGonagall. But not that surprised to have both Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick join in, the other professors did their assigned duties and made sure that all students were out of the hall.

Professor McGonagall shouted, "We're going to have the del' of a time wi' 'er. She's new an' strong."

Professor Flitwick just nodded grimly, and started moving. It was astonishing to see the tiny professor jumping from table to table, shooting hexes and curses as he went.

Professor McGonagall feinted the other way, then rushed straight in. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were providing backup. Harry was still doing his best to get close in. But he was afraid to cast anything for fear of hitting Flitwick.

Flitwick did quite a bit of damage, backed by McGonagall but he wore out before either one of them did more than annoy the inferi into a frenzy. She snapped and snarled, grabbing at the spells and both of the attacking Professors. She managed to slap Flitwick out of the air with a backhand. Ron caught him and landed flat on his back with Flitwick on his chest.

"Mr Weasley, sorry there." Flitwick bounced up, dragging Ron after him, a quick push got Ron back on his feet. He set his shield again as well as holding his targ between himself and the inferi.

"You up for another attack?" Ron took a quick glance at Flitwick.

"No, sorry. I'm done. Getting long in the tooth, even for a quarter goblin." Flitwick looked at the battle avoiding Ron's eye.

"Too bad. You're really good. Stay behind me then. My shields are fairly strong and I don't think that inferi really wants to mess with a targ." Ron set himself to defend the tiny professor and get him out of harm's way.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was demonstrating the value of transfiguration in combat. She transfigured things from the nearby tables into blades and used a simple Wingardium Leviosa to throw them at the inferi. They didn't do any good as Voldemort had shielded his creature from them.

This put them head to head. Unfortunately, McGonagall had never been a physical fighter, her strength was in her magic. She quickly wound up on her ass in the aisle between Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

While Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall had taken a head on approach, Professor Snape was doing his best to get behind the inferi, but he wasn't having much luck. The fight milling in such a fashion that he was always thwarted.

Harry grabbed Professor McGonagall's arm and hauled her to her feet. He shoved her into Hermione's arms and barked, "Get them all out of my way. I don't fancy a friendly fire incident. Go!" Hermione dragged the professor out of the way, explaining 'friendly fire' as she did so. McGonagall, not to be distracted that easily, tried to turn but found that she didn't need to return to combat, Harry had things under control. She joined Ron and Fillius on the sidelines.

First he put up a shield to contain the inferi, then he cast, "Go dteasctar seo!" the most powerful cutting hex he knew. This cut the inferi in half at the waist but didn't finish her off. He hated to destroy the body altogether, as he wanted Lucius and Draco to have the closure of something to bury.

Professor Snape yelled, "What the hell do you think you're playing at? Use fire!" And he cast an incendio that was at least three times as powerful as Hermione's.

"I want to leave a body. Draco ..." Harry's reply could barely be heard over the screaming of the inferi and the whoosh of Snape's spell.

"We don't need a body! What ... Just burn it. Now!" Snape cast another spell but, again, Voldemort's protections foiled the attack.

Harry took Snape at his word and cast, "Go tsárdhóitear seo!" The powerful burning hex sent the inferi to burning. Harry cast again just to make sure. The inferi was reduced to a dirty smudge on the flag stones and a handful of ashes in no time.

Harry gazed at the mess. He hadn't known Narcissa very well, but the few times he'd met her, she had seemed nice. She'd been polite, if a bit distant, to him. He fought tears.

"Harry. Come away." Snape put his hand on Harry's arm. "I'll deal with the aftermath. Go to Draco, he needs you. And you need him."

Harry started to turn away but turned back to say, "Papa. Someone needs to tell him."

"I'll deal with that as well. You did a good job, now go." Severus searched his pockets, ignoring Harry who finally went away to find Draco. Severus found the small box he was looking for and gathered the ash and soot into it. He returned the box to his pocket and braced himself for the task of telling Lucius.

Ron and Hermione joined the prefects in getting the chaos under control. Both of them had watched Harry leave the hall with a firm stride, so they were fairly confident that he was ok, if not perfectly fine.

.

Neville had taken Draco back to their quarters and given him a strong calming draught. Draco was by no means stupid and he'd been raised in a dark oriented family, so he knew an inferi when he saw one. He was devastated by the conversion of his mother into a monster. He took the draught and swallowed it in one gulp.

Neville patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Draco. What can I do?"

Draco censored himself very carefully, then said, "Not much, I'm afraid. Unless you have a time turner and can send me back to stop it." He shuddered. "Tommy boy is in so much trouble now."

"Your father?" Neville blinked, thinking about Malfoys and revenge.

"Yes, and me, and Harry." Draco gazed absently at the wall.

Neville nodded once, then said, "And me."

Draco stretched out on the couch. "I'm really tired. Why am I so tired?"

Harry slipped in the door just then. "Neville?"

"Calming Draught, extra strong. But he says he's tired?" Neville looked at Draco with some concern.

"I expect it's a combination of things." Harry sat carefully on the couch and slipped under Draco's head, easing him up then settling his head in his lap.

Neville took an afghan off the back of the couch and tucked it around Draco. He looked at Harry for a moment. "You ok?"

"No, Narcissa was ... tortured before she died. And then I killed her. It's ... I'm ..." Harry trailed off without any idea what he wanted to say.

Neville offered what comfort he could. "If she was an inferi, she was dead before she came here."

Harry sighed. "But, I had to ... destroy her. There's nothing left but some ash. I could have ... there should be ... something to ... put in the ground."

Neville nodded his understanding. "Oh, yes, that muggle thing. But don't some muggles burn their dead?"

"Yes, some cremate the body. Why?" Harry stroked Draco's hair wearily.

"Well, wizards ... we don't worship the body. We cremate it as soon after death as possible, then we put the ashes in a box or a brass urn. They're put into the grave or the crypt. Then we have a wake. So ... you did the best you could and better than most." Neville gave Harry a hopeful look.

Harry smiled as best he could and nodded. "Thanks for telling me that, Neville."

Neville watched as Harry dozed off. He draped another afghan over Harry's shoulders and settled down to watch over his two friends.

.

Lucius was sitting in his private parlor feeling very satisfied with life. Christmas and New Years had gone well, and the last few weeks had been entertaining in various ways. News from Hogwarts was good, both Draco and Harry doing well in all their classes and no detentions worth mentioning. He raised his head when the floo signalled that Severus was arriving.

Severus came into the parlor and sat down on the couch. "Lucius, I have some very bad news for you and there's no way to sugar coat it." He pulled the box out of his pocket and put it on the table. "Here are Narcissa's remains." He went on to tell the story in grim detail, ending, "So I gathered up the ashes and brought them to you. You should know Harry may be feeling some guilt for his hand in Narcissa's destruction."

Lucius eyed his friend for a moment. "If he had not done it, I would have done it myself. He has acted in his capacity as Shield of Malfoy. And done it well. I'll go to him at once." He rose and clasped Severus by the shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. Will you stay with me?"

Severus stood too. "Of course I will. Will you change robes?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. I'll just put on over robes. I don't have time for more. I need to see to Harry and Draco." He summoned Tuggy and sent him for formal mourning robes.

When the elf returned with the robes, Lucius had him help him on with them. Severus watched with dismay. Lucius was way too calm, which meant that he was not only angry, but furious and planning revenge.

"Luka, please, don't do something that we're all going to regret." He took Lucius' hand in his.

"Ah, Severus. Never. I will not rush off like some young stud, or a fool of a Black and do something stupid. Harry told me, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.' He is right. I have a great deal of planning to do before I act. Come, we're going."

And Severus had to be satisfied with that.

.

Neville looked up when the door opened. Professor McGonagall walked in. She smiled at Neville and said, "I see that you are a true Longbottom. A Guardian loyal. Good. How are they?"

"Worn out." He looked at his two friends with some amusement. "They started out with Harry sitting with Draco's head in his lap ... now ... well, see for yourself."

Professor McGonagall looked over the back of the couch to see Harry on his back with Draco curled up beside him. Harry had on arm around Draco while the other dangled off the couch. She carefully reached out and shook them awake. "Potter, Malfoy, wake up."

Harry groaned a bit then pushed at Draco until he was also blinking himself awake. "Harry?"

"Wake up, Draco. Professor McGonagall is here."

"Oh, ok. Give me a second." Draco sat up, rubbing his face then smoothing his hands through his hair.

Harry helped him neaten himself up then stood. "Ma'am, if you'll be seated. What's going on?"

Professor McGonagall settled on the couch and realized that the seat was very deep, that explained how Harry and Draco had managed to sleep on it in comfort. She flicked her wand and set the couch to rights. "I'll make it quick. There were no injuries beside the one boy, who was scratched and bruised. And Professor Flitwick quickly recovered from his exhaustion."

Draco looked at her for a moment then asked, "My Mother?"

"Severus gathered her remains and went to inform your father. I expect him here any moment." Harry shifted uneasily. "Mr Potter, do not, I pray you, feel badly about this. Narcissa was gone, the shell was controlled by spells and madness. Narcissa would be grateful for your aid."

Draco turned and tugged Harry into a hug. "No, Harry, you mustn't feel bad. You did as you should have. You are the Shield of the Family. It was your duty to dispatch any blot on the family honour. You ..." He found himself with his arms full of a sobbing spouse as Harry broke down. Draco followed quickly and sobbed his grief into Harry's shoulder.

Neville made herbal tea, commenting, "I don't think either one of them should have more calming draught. I've already given Draco the strongest one I have in my possession."

They sat waiting for Draco and Harry to get themselves together, without much success. The knock on the door was a relief.

Severus came in followed by Lucius. Harry tried to get up and leave the room but Draco and Neville both prevented him. They kept Harry from leaving by grabbing him by the arms and pulling him in front of Lucius.

Harry stood still, head hanging sadly. Lucius took one look at Harry and pulled him into a hug. "My poor son. It's alright. I understand. Hush now." Lucius held Harry as he sobbed out apologies. "Enough, enough. Hush."

But Harry was having none of that and cried harder. Draco got up from the couch and joined his father and spouse in a sort of group hug with Harry in the middle. It took a few minutes for the small family to pull itself together, then Lucius gently pushed Draco away and sat down, complaining, "Now I feel decidedly soggy. Harry, Draco, Minerva." He nodded his head to the three then said sternly, "Neville, do not hover, it's rude."

Neville sat down in a chair then just said, "I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't sure if I should stay or go."

"Stay, please. We're waiting on Ron and Hermione. Minerva?"

Severus settled on the love seat beside Lucius and handed him a vial. "Take it." Lucius started to say something, then subsided and swallowed the potion without complaint. Severus handed out more to the rest of the group, glaring them into taking them.

Another knock on the door signalled the entry of Ron and Hermione.

Hermione nearly threw herself into a chair while Ron just slumped on another. They both looked exhausted. Ron demanded tea, which Neville gave him. Hermione's eyes flicked from Lucius to Draco to Severus then Harry.

Hermione cleared her throat then said softly, "I'm so sorry for your loss. What can I do?"

Lucius smiled at her for a moment. "Thank you for that. There's nothing you can do at the moment."

Ron just gulped then offered, "I'll be one of the guards, if you like."

Neville interjected, "I will too."

Severus just rubbed Lucius' shoulder then added, "I'll be a third."

At Harry and Hermione's puzzled looks, Draco explained, "The ashes will be interred then someone stands at the grave or in the crypt for twenty four hours as a sign of respect. They're called the guards of the tomb."

Severus added, "It's not customary for it to be a member of the family. They're supposed to be preparing for the wake."

Harry nodded his understanding then asked, "How many should we have all together?"

Lucius answered this. "No one should stand for more than three or four hours, it is not fair to them and it is taking advantage. So a minimum of six. More would be better. At some ceremonies, the guardians only stand for thirty minutes."

Hermione looked blank for a moment then asked, "Is it not permissible for a female to do it?"

Lucius smiled at her. "It does not matter but ... I would not like to take advantage."

Hermione just said, "I would like to do it, if I am acceptable."

Draco nodded once, "You are more than acceptable. Thank you. And that makes four."

Minerva said softly, "I'll be number five, if you like."

Lucius nodded to both Hermione and Minerva, he looked tired and drawn and a bit frazzled. It made Harry feel awful.

Severus got up to answer a knock on the door. He found Filius Flitwick, Pamona Sprout, Bathsheba Babbling and Rubeus Hagrid at the door. They were all offering to be guardians for Harry's foster mum.

Lucius joined him at the door and thanked each of them politely, accepting them all, even Hagrid who just blushed and bobbed his head, remarking, "Do anything for 'Arry, I would." And with that, they all left.

Harry sighed, "I feel ... I just ..."

Lucius put an arm around his waist and said, "What am I thinking? Harry, you must be exhausted. Draco, take him and put him to bed. Everyone else. Please leave."

Hermione gave Harry a quick examination then nodded. "We'll be in Gryffindor, if you need us."

Ron just bowed, "I'm so sorry for your loss, sir. You'll be hearing from my parents soon, I'm sure."

Lucius bowed back then bowed to Neville who silently returned the salutation then led the way out the door.

Lucius dropped wearily to sit on the couch. "Well, Severus ... I suppose I should ... do something."

"No, you shouldn't. You'll come to my quarters and go to bed. I'm going to give you a potion, you'll rest, then we'll plan the ceremony. Do you want traditional or what?"

"Traditional. Narcissa would be insulted with anything less. You will guide Harry though it." Lucius didn't make it a question and Severus didn't take it as one.

"If I must. Now, come along." Severus pulled Lucius to his feet and guided him out the door.

.

Harry kept trying to apologize to Draco which annoyed him so much he finally put a hand over Harry's mouth and said, "Lover, shut up. That wasn't my mother. That was an abomination that had been created out of her cast off shell. She was long gone and would, I'm sure, have been mortally offended if you hadn't done exactly what you did. I'm thankful that you noticed before I got a good look. Now I can remember her as the beautiful, elegant Mother she truly was. Thank you." He tucked Harry in and crawled in on the other side of the bed. "Now, rest. Or else."

Harry didn't bother to ask, 'Or else, what?' he just cuddled down and went to sleep.

They slept the night through and woke to Dobby squeaking, "Dobby is being here, young masters. Is you needing him?"

Harry groaned and mumbled, "Where's Mimsey? Or Gerard?" He woke a bit more and realized what he'd said, "Sorry, Dobby. Not that I'm not glad you're here, but ... what's going on?"

Dobby just smiled sadly. "Dobby is being here because Mimsey and Gerard is being needed at Malfoy Manor. Dobby is serving you here."

Draco grumbled, "We're not allowed personal elves at Hogwarts, you know that."

Dobby just nodded, then said flatly, "Dobby is being free elf. Dobby is not being caring what Hoggywartses rules is. Dobby is bringing monthly reports for Master Harry Potter. And is being here as help is needed with robes and such. Now, up. You is needing to eat. Breakfast is being served in Great Hall."

Both Harry and Draco suddenly realized that they were starved so they scrambled out of bed and got dressed, with some help from Dobby.

They moved as if they were submerged in syrup. Draco found himself staring at his shoes as if he'd never seen such a thing. Harry was in much the same shape, moving about hesitantly, like he was afraid to knock over some precious knick-knack and shatter it.

Dobby gently got them into their clothing and off to breakfast. He shook his head and muttered, "Dobby is still not going to the Manor. Nevernevernever." He turned to finish cleaning up after the rush to get to breakfast.

Ron met Harry and Draco at the door of the Great Hall. He just bowed slightly then led the way into the room. The three boys joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table and settled in their accustomed places.

The entirety of the Great Hall went silent. Everyone looked at the small group for a few moments then Professor McGonagall stood up.

She tapped a glass with her wand, creating a delicate chiming sound. "Attention everyone." She waited a moment then continued, "We would all like to extend our condolences to The Family Malfoy. I would encourage you all to leave Harry and Draco in peace unless they speak to you. Close friends not included in that. Now. Everyone finish their meals. Classes are cancelled for the day and tomorrow in respect for the deceased." She smiled sadly at Draco and Harry and sat down.

Harry nodded to her then put a hand on Draco's back. He leaned over and whispered, "How are you doing? Would you rather leave?"

Draco just shook his head. "No, I'm ok. But we're going to have to return to Malfoy Manor today. The funeral will probably be tomorrow afternoon, or day after, and Father will need us."

Harry nodded, mouth full of eggs. He swallowed then replied, "Like we don't need him. If you need me to do anything, ask."

Draco just murmured, "Mmmm. 'K." and returned to his food. He really didn't feel like eating but he was going to need his strength.

Neville eyed Harry with some worry. He'd not seemed too upset by yesterday, but he was very good at hiding his upset. Neville was worried that Harry's nerves would betray him somehow, and at the worst possible time. He decided to have a word with Ron and Hermione as soon as he could.

Breakfast was soon over and they were headed to the common room in Gryffindor to spend some time when Severus appeared, striding down the corridor, robes billowing.

"I've come to take you home. We'll need to have mourning robes made or fitted and ... Lucius just needs you near." He looked so sad that Harry's heart went out to the snarky man. "Lucius told me to ask Hermione, Neville and Ron to come as well." He glanced at each young person as he said their names and got nods from each of them. "Hurry along and pack. I'll come for you as soon as I can."

Ron just nodded but Hermione told him, "We can pack and floo from the headmasters office, or Professor McGonagall's ... with permission."

Severus nodded. "You have it. Harry, Draco, your elves can pack for you."

Harry just shrugged. "I've got plenty of clothing at home. So does Draco. And we'll be wearing mourning most of the time, right?"

"You are correct. Come along then. We'll floo from my quarters then. Hermione, Ron, Neville. You can use Minerva's floo. I believe that she's planning to stay overnight tonight." He glanced around in a distracted fashion, then just walked off, obviously expecting Draco and Harry to accompany him.

Hermione made a shooing motion then turned to collect Ron and Neville and get them started packing.

It didn't take them long to finish. When Hermione started to shrink her trunk a voice from the door stopped her.

Augusta Longbottom was standing in the door. "I'll do that for you, Hermione. I know you are perfectly capable but ... young magic and shrinking spells sometime go awry. I've come to accompany you, Neville and Ron to Malfoy Manor." She flicked her wand and the trunk reduced itself to the size of a pack of cards. "Lucius got in touch with me early this morning. I'm appalled. Tomas Riddle, indeed." She settled her demi-cloak with a snort then snapped, "Well, come along, girl, I don't have all day."

Hermione blurted, "But, I wouldn't think you'd ... I mean ... I thought you'd hate Mr Malfoy and not want to ... Um." She gulped and closed her mouth, firmly aware that she had at least one foot in it.

"I'm a Pureblood Traditionalist to the bone. Lucius has chosen to redeem himself and I'm inclined to permit it. If we can draw him away from the Dark, instead of having to fight him ... well, so much the better." Augusta gave Hermione a stern glower then turned and walked out the door, saying as she went, "And there's a lot more of like mind than you'd expect."

It didn't take Lady Augusta long to corral the small group and get them through the floo.

They were met by a rather harried house elf who took them to rooms. Hermione, Ron and Neville were taken to the rooms they always used, in the family quarters, while Lady Augusta was given rooms in the guest wing. She approved of all the arrangements and gently but firmly took over managing the guest accommodations, much to the elves relief. Professor McGonagall took over the actual funeral ceremony itself, disappearing into the crypt without comment.

.

It didn't take long for Lady Augusta to manage things. She really was a true Pureblood Traditionalist and knew just what needed to be done. She also made sure that Lucius wasn't bothered.

Lucius was more grief stricken than anyone would have thought, anyone who didn't know him, that is.

Lucius had known Narcissa Black all his life. He'd pulled her braids in first year, he being a lofty second year. And helped her with her homework by third. They'd been married right out of Hogwarts and produced Draco six years later. All in all, they'd been fast friends and amenable, if not loving, spouses. So Lucius was quite distraught, in his own way.

Severus never left his side.

Draco was equally as upset. He'd seen his beloved mother turned into an inferi and knew that her body had been destroyed by his spouse. Which was even more upsetting as Harry was heartbroken by that.

Everyone knew exactly where to put the blame, though. Voldemort was a dead man walking, in more ways than one.

.

Funeral next chapter. I was going to include it in this one but it's getting too long.


	57. Chapter 57

I've decided not to include the actual funeral service. I'm not good at that sort of thing so I'd have to draw on several religions to do anything and I don't feel that that is appropriate. So I'm not. You get a wake.

.

Lady Augusta was a bit surprised when Molly Weasley showed up, announcing, "Well, Arthur has refused to come, but he didn't object to me being here. So, what can I do?" Augusta had immediately put her in charge of planning the wake.

Molly had chuckled and said, "Not fit for public consumption?"

Augusta had sputtered indignantly, then snapped, "You're as respectable as I am, Molly Prewett Weasley, and you know it. It's just that you are so much better with food than I am. I'm a Hostess, idiot woman."

Molly had understood the capital letter and nodded. "So you are. Any idea what sort of menu you want?"

They'd put their heads together and set up a menu and a schedule of duties that took the onus off Lucius, Severus or either of the boys. They all had other problems to deal with.

.

Lucius segregated himself in his quarters as did Draco. They wouldn't show themselves again until the funeral service. Harry stayed with Draco and Severus with Lucius.

Neville played 'fetch and carry' for Augusta, while Ron and Hermione shuttled between rooms, doing their best to comfort their friends and help Augusta and Molly.

The result was controlled chaos and funeral arrangements in less than a day.

Lady Augusta had made up the funeral list and given it to Lucius for approval. He'd glanced through it, added a name or two and removed a few, then handed it back to her. She didn't like the slightly stunned expression in his eyes but kept her peace at Severus' nod.

Draco spent part of the evening crying on Harry's shoulder. Harry did his best to comfort Draco, patting his back and making the sort of comforting noises he though appropriate. When Draco fell asleep, Harry put him to bed with a bit of help from Mimsey and Gerard. He crawled in behind him and held him all night.

Morning was miserable for everyone. Robes had to be found or fitted and arrangements made for people to come and go with relative ease. The duties of House could not be ignored but neither Draco nor Lucius was of a mind set to deal with it, so the duties devolved on others. Mainly Lady Augusta and Molly although Ron, Hermione and Neville did a great deal as well.

Finally the morning came. Harry found himself at the floo entry, greeting people he barely knew and probably didn't want to.

Hermione was set up in the main ballroom as a hostess. She was in charge of receiving all the mourning gifts and recording the contributor. Ron stood by to help her.

Molly stayed in the main dining room, overseeing the huge buffet and the attendant house elves.

Neville moved from his Gran to Lucius and Draco and back. Lady Augusta had set herself up as another hostess, in charge of what she called 'over sight'. In other words, if you didn't know that to do, you asked her. She also kept social rivals apart.

When he was called, Harry returned to their quarters to bring Draco back down for the short ceremony.

As they were returning to the public rooms, Harry over heard Severus and Lucius talking. Lucius had just said, "We need to draw him out into the open. You have any ideas?"

Severus replied, "A few, we'll have to discuss at least three with Harry and Draco."

Harry just knocked on the doorframe and said, "You'll discuss them all with me. And with Draco." He raised an eyebrow at Severus then glowered at Lucius. "Do not think you will get away with leaving me out of this." The look in his eyes made Severus blink.

Draco just grunted and pulled Harry away.

Lucius glanced at Severus then sighed. "I really didn't want him involved."

Severus snorted then snapped, "Lucius, he's been involved in this mess all his life. Don't insult him by trying to wrap him in cotton wool. Now, come on. We have to do the pretty, whether we like it or not."

So they went downstairs and stood around in the main ballroom while people offered condolences, sincere and not so. Harry stayed at Draco's side and Severus at Lucius'.

Harry winced when Mad-Eye Moody stumped in, but Moody just bowed to Draco and growled, "Sorry for your loss." Draco bowed back, thanked him then watched as he went away. He nodded to Lucius and Severus but didn't approach them. What he was doing here was anyone's guess.

There were several more scenes like that; someone Harry barely knew would come up, make some sort of polite observance of condolence and leave. Neither Draco nor Severus knew that Molly and Augusta were taking turns warning anyone they thought might make a scene.

At noon, Draco, Harry, Severus and Lucius took the small box of ash and disappeared into the depths of the house. They were watched by solemn, sorrowful eyes. Several of Draco and Harry's close friends followed them to the door then stood waiting for them to come back up.

They were only gone a half hour. They returned to the group red-eyed and stern faced. No one knew exactly what had gone on in the crypt and no one ever would. But all four of them were wearing Vendetta bracelets.

They had declared vendetta on Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort over Narcissa's ashes.

Molly eyed Augusta and sighed, "That fool."

"Lucius?" Augusta eyed Molly right back.

"No, You-Know ... blast it! V-Voldemort. He's a dead man walking." She straightened her robes with a flick of her wand. "I'm for the buffet. You?"

"Me, also. I'm starved. Being nice to idiots does that to me." They walked off together, well satisfied with the progress of the day.

.

Ron watched as the small family group settled in chairs around a small coffee table. He walked over to Lucius and nodded to him. "I remember when I was with you in France. I was all ready to get up on my Weasley pride and get snarky about the clothing. She told me to let you enjoy buying robes for me. She said Draco had too definite ideas to let you shop for him. She was right. And the robes do look very good on me." He smoothed a hand down the lapel of his over robe. "I bet she was the one to make Draco go with me." with that he started to turn the looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, and I'd appreciate getting a Vendetta of my own."

Lucius smiled slightly. "Thank you for that memory. I'll see that Draco sends you one as soon as he can make it."

And it went on for most of the afternoon. People came to the family with pleasant memories of Narcissa to tell them.

Mixed in with the near strangers, close friends gave their memories. Hermione and Neville both had a nice memory and asked for Vendetta. They got the same reply as Ron.

Finally, at about 6:00pm, Lucius rose, thanked everyone for attending and said that the family was retiring. He invited the remaining guests to stay for supper, then led the way up the stairs.

Molly sat at the right hand side of the head of the table while Augusta took the foot. Only about twenty people stayed for supper and they were a subdued group. They ate quickly and left quietly.

Augusta checked on all of them and made sure that Ron, Hermione and Neville were taken care of then left. Molly followed as soon as she was sure the kitchen, dining room and ballroom were clean.

.

Harry woke on Monday morning early and had to think for a moment to realize that he and Draco had to rush to get back to Hogwarts. He rolled over and shook Draco.

"Wake up. If we don't get going, we're going to be late."

Draco just sighed, "I'm awake. If we make a mad dash, we could eat at Hogwarts." He eased out of bed then groaned. "Why am I sore?"

Harry got up too, saying, "You've been as tense as a ... something really tense. Tomorrow we run. Then tai chi, yoga, meditation and a hard work out. We need to be up at five."

"Ok. We're training then?" Draco stepped into the shower.

Harry followed him. "Yup. Hard. I think I know what Papa is up to. And we better be ready."

Draco frowned as he shampooed Harry's hair. "What was Moody doing here?"

"I've thought about that. Same thing Lupin was doing. Making sure we weren't planning on doing anything stupid."

Harry turned to rinse his hair. He and Draco jockeyed for position for a moment then Draco kissed Harry and guided him into position. "Stand still."

"Sorry. I don't think we're planning anything stupid. Are we?"

Draco laughed in a way that denied mirth. "We're planning on making Tommy boy do something stupid. I'm not sure what yet, but Father had that look in his eye."

"What look?" Harry shifted to open the shower door and snag two towels, one for himself and one for Draco.

"The look you get when you're pissed and planning something nasty."

"Mmmm. That one." Harry just finished drying his hair and went to get dressed.

Draco followed, braiding his hair. It wasn't long enough to braid more than two twists but he'd been growing it, with Lucius' permission. Braiding it kept it from flopping in his eyes at the wrong time and he refused to cut it short.

Harry was just finishing up braiding his hair with help from Mimsey. She used a drying charm on it then braided it, finishing off with a silver clasp.

"There. You is done. Now. Dressing." Mimsey pointed to a pile of clothing on the foot of the bed. "Master Harry." She pointed to another. "Master Draco." then she just left.

Draco watched her pop away. "She's in a huff."

Harry started putting on his dragon hide trousers. "Apparently below stairs is in a mess. Molly let the kitchen elves get away with a sloppy job and Cook is in a temper. I heard them talking under the windows." Draco gave him a blank look. "You were still asleep. Cook is making the whole household help her disassemble everything and scrub it. At the top of her lungs. I think I'm glad we decided to return to Hogwarts for breakfast. Finish dressing and let's get out of here before we get put to work."

Draco dressed as quickly as Harry did.

They were both wearing dragon hide; boots, trousers, vest and cloak. Their cloaks were lined Harry's in green and Draco's in sapphire blue.

They were also armed; wand, of course, or in Harry's case the staff. Draco carried his Christmas knives and a short sword. Harry carried a sword and targ, the sword belted to his waist and the targ slung over his back. Harry was also wearing heavy steel bracelets, worn as bracers but available metal to make throwing pins or anything else he could think of.

Their shirts matched the lining of their cloaks and all their buckles were silver. They looked like they were ready to start, and end, a fight at the drop of an insult.

They tromped down the stairs, their boot heels clicking on the marble.

Lucius and Severus greeted them at the bottom. Lucius handed Draco three plain gold bracelets. "These are for Ron, Hermione and Neville." He looked the two over. "You look good. Remain calm, control your sorrow. Remember that you are both Malfoys with all that that means."

Draco just nodded, but Harry said softly, "Yes, sir, I'll remember. No outbursts."

"Exactly." Lucius patted them both on their shoulder then stepped back.

Harry couldn't hold back a smirk. "You look rather ... martial. Very nice."

Lucius and Severus were wearing clothing much like Harry and Draco's except that they both wore open fronted battle robes instead of cloaks. Lucius' robes were lined in light grey tussah silk while Severus' were lined in black satin.

"You'll wear your robes." Severus nodded to an elf, who sidled closer. "Send for their robes."

The elf disappeared and returned with Gerard and Mimsey who both had their arms full of robes.

"Master Lucius, Headmaster Dumbleydore is saying they is not to wear battle robes unless they is duelling." Gerard blinked once.

"I don't care what that senile old fool said, they will be wearing full gear."

Harry just shrugged, took off his cloak, put on his robes and put his cloak back on. Draco didn't argue either.

Lucius tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire and barked, "Hogwarts Great Hall!"

Severus stepped into the resultant gush of green flames, followed quickly by Draco then Harry.

They stepped out of the huge fireplace behind the Slytherin table, one by one.

Harry and Draco flanked Severus. Severus clapped his hands then nodded at Minerva. She used her wand to create a loud bang. Everyone in the hall was already looking at the trio so silence was easily obtained.

Severus declared in his best classroom baritone. "We, the families Black, Malfoy, Potter, and Snape declare Vendetta upon the house of Riddle and all his adherents, known and unknown. We will wreak havoc upon them body and soul, blood and bone, unto the last man and woman. Mercy will only be granted to underage children and proven non-combatants. It is spoken, so it will be."

Draco and Harry both shouted, "So mote it be!"

Severus then strode to his place at the high table while Harry and Draco went to sit with the Gryffindors.

As Severus settled into his place at the end of the table, Professor McGonagall stood. "Everyone! Before we return to our food, there's another announcement to be made. I'm sorry to say that Headmaster Dumbledore will not be returning to Hogwarts. He is not in good health and is retiring to his home. I will be Headmistress for the remainder of the year. Then someone will be appointed by the Board of Governors as a permanent replacement. Thank you. That is all." She sat back down and picked up her cup of tea with a hand that barely trembled at all.

Severus looked at her for a moment then said softly, "I take it that the tests were positive?"

"Yes, he is in second stage. Well past when he should have retired." She sighed.

"He is rather old, you know."

"I do. But ... I'm not sure I'm up to the jobs. I'm still going to have to teach and be Head of House for Gryffindor. I don't know how he did it." She sipped her tea, frowning worriedly.

"He didn't do that good a job, actually. He never learned to delegate. I'd suggest that you inform the seventh year prefects to keep an eye on the common room. And get Madam Pomfrey to do most of your paperwork. She has the time and she'll know what to handle herself and what to pass on to you. Let me know if you need my help." Severus returned to his bacon with a slight smirk.

"Thank you, Severus. You do have a way of putting everything into perspective." Headmistress McGonagall returned to her breakfast in a much better frame of mind.

.

Harry settled beside Ron and took the platter of bacon right out of his hand.

"Hey! I'm not done with that." but Ron grinned at Harry.

"Yes, you are. I'm hungry ... and armed." Harry grinned right back.

Hermione gave Draco a searching look but didn't say anything.

Draco looked right back, smirking a bit. He took one of the bracelets out of his robe and tapped it with his wand. "Vendetta." It glowed a bit then reformed itself into a Vendetta bracelet. He did this twice more then handed one each to Ron, Hermione and Neville.

Neville put his on without comment while Ron just chuckled a bit. Hermione put hers on, shaking her head.

They all ignored the stares of the other students although Harry did roll his eyes at one girl and glare at Collin Creevey. The girl was gazing at Draco with adoration written across her face. Collin was taking pictures with a flash and Harry had multi-coloured blobs dancing across his vision.

Finally Ron got up and took the camera out of Collin's hands. "That's enough. Take your camera and go develop what you've got. We'll see them before you do anything else with them. Got me?" Ron glowered at Collin with amazing fierceness and Collin nodded vigorously before scurrying out the door.

Harry grinned at Ron then said, "Come on. Ron, start wearing your duelling robes. Here." Harry handed Ron his sword and targ. "I don't want to see you without those. Sleep with them."

Ron just nodded. "Ok."

Hermione held out her hands for her weapons, remarking, "Tell Professor Snape I'll be a bit late. I have to change my robes."

Neville took his weapons without comment, following Hermione out the door with Ron on his heels.

Draco looked after them. "You think they'll be late?"

Harry considered that for a moment then snapped, "Dobby!" The elf popped in. "Go help Ron and Neville with their duelling robes. Hermione will need help to, find a female elf to help her."

Dobby nodded, said, "Reports is being on your desk in your rooms." and left again.

Harry whimpered a bit but gamely told Draco, "Remind me to read those before Friday."

Draco just tugged on his sleeve to get him going, saying, "Ok. Come on, we'll be late telling Severus that the others will be late."

Harry shook his head at that but kept up with Draco, robes and cloak billowing behind him.

.

Severus Snape was a formidable looking man. He was over six feet tall, 6'6" in his boots, with a stern visage and piercing black eyes. Now, dressed in battle robes, he was downright terrifying. A sixth year Hufflepuff burst into tears as he walked by her in the corridor. He sneered at her and swept on.

He nearly laughed when he overheard Harry say, "I don't care. I'll fucking crush him like a bloody bug. He made you cry and that is not allowed. Now, Snape is here."

Severus flicked his wand and the doors to the Potions Lab slammed open.

"Today, we will be brewing Liquid Fire potion. Can anyone tell me what it is used for?" He flicked his gaze from face to face impatiently. "No? Well. It was in the chapter I assigned for today's reading."

Hermione, who had given up holding up her hand when Professor Flitwick had explained that they all knew she knew the answer and her frantically waiving hand discouraged others, nodded to him and waited.

Professor Snape sighed then nodded back. "Miss Granger? As if I didn't know that you've read it all and several other sources." He glowered around. "You all might take a page from Miss Grangers copy book. Read, remember. There is a war coming and we're all right in the middle of it. So. Liquid Fire potion."

Hermione just sighed. "It's Wizarding Napalm. It burns anything not metal or hard rock. Oh, or glass."

"Very good. Napalm?" he shook his head. "Never mind. I would like you to write up everything you know about that and give it to me. Now." he turned to the black board and the formula appeared. "This is very volatile so I will not like any pranking. If I so much as suspect you're thinking about any sort of foolishness, you will regret it. Your children will regret it. Do I make myself clear."

Harry barked, "Perfectly, sir."

Severus gave him a tight smile. "Well? Get too it."

Everyone scrambled for ingredients.

Severus stalked the room like a Fury keeping an eye on every cauldron. "A fail for the day, Mr. Langly. That was three seconds from blowing up. Get out." The boy, a Ravenclaw, gathered his things and left quietly.

By the end of the four hour class half of it was gone. They got a fail for the day and had to write 18 inches on where they'd gone wrong.

This was one thing that Severus had changed in his teaching, he'd stopped demanding long essays when Hermione had asked why he went for quantity instead of quality. Now, you'd better get your facts straight quickly and properly. Or else. Most essays still looked like they were bleeding.

In Transfiguration class McGonagall just started on transfiguring common items into weapons. Her lecture was simple, don't try to transfigure something small into something big, use like materials if they're available, but above all, Don't die. She spent the rest of the two hour class demonstrating what she was talking about. She told them that the next class they would practice what she'd demonstrated.

Charms was also interesting. Professor Flitwick proved that he really was a Past Master at duelling. He just handed out a sheet of parchment with a rather long list of charms, hexes and curses on it. He told them that everyone in his classes would either know them all or be confined to Hogwarts until they did. He also asked Harry for a copy of The March of Cambreadth. Harry just gave him a copy of the sheet music without comment.

As Harry and Draco walked through the school various students offered quiet condolences which were accepted with dignity.

On Friday they decided to eat lunch in their quarters and sent Dobby to invite Ron, Hermione and Neville to dine with them. He popped out and returned quickly with a huge tray of food and told them that their friends would be down shortly.

Harry sighed and took a cup of tea from Draco. "Well, things are looking up. With Dumbledore gone McGonagall has ... gotten her head out of her arse. Things are starting to jell. Thank Merlin." He sighed. "Has Papa said anything about his plans yet?"

"No." Draco eyed the food hungrily but waited, it would be intolerably rude to start without the others. "Why did you have that sheet music?"

Harry grinned. "Professor Flitwick asked me for it right after he heard it. I forgot about it for a long time, but Mimsey reminded me. It took a while to find it. In fact, I had to have it written out by a specialist. Wonder what he's going to do with it?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Well, maybe he wants the choir to learn it for some reason. We do have one, you know. But Dumbledore never made much use of it. Just at the leaving feast and most everyone is already stuffed and sneaking out when they come out. Shame too, they're really fairly good." He brightened at a knock on the door.

"Hello. We're just coming on in, don't bother to getup." Hermione stuck her head in the door then just walked in.

Neither Draco nor Harry objected to this. In the wizarding world it was considered very rude to just walk into someone's home without knocking, even family. Here at Hogwarts, however, things were a bit different, students could and did just wander in and out of each other's rooms.

Draco occupied himself with handing out plates and cutlery, saying, "Help yourselves. You're last Ron."

Ron looked indignant. "Hey! I resemble that."

Harry just chuckled and poked him.

They ate in silence, quietly content to just be for a while.

When they were finished, Neville brought up the question that they all needed answered. "Ok, what does Lucius have planned. I really want to kill Tommy boy hard."

"I know, but ... prophesy says I'm the one. Sucks, but there you are. We have to get me close to him. We need to find out how many minions he has left. Not canon fodder, real fighters."

Draco sucked on a finger for a moment. "I think that's what Father is working on now. There's no sense in going off half cocked, it'll just get people killed. People that don't deserve it. So ... for now, we keep our heads down, do our work, keep training and wait."

Ron nodded. "I'd really love to pick his brains, but he won't tell anyone anything until he's sure. Unlike Dumbledore who never told anyone anything for any reason. Idiot. There's lost intel out there that we really need to know." He sipped his tea for a moment. "Well, no sense in beating a dead horse. We'll just have to suck it up and deal."

Hermione pulled a roll of parchment out of her bag. "I really hate using parchment. It's ... just messy. I really would rather use a biro and regular paper."

Harry leaned over to get another sandwich. "What are you working on?"

"Napalm." Hermione made a face, her quill wasn't taking ink properly because she hadn't cleaned it before she put it away.

Harry decided abruptly to be an instigator. "Well, just use the damn biro and paper then. It's not like it's class work. Need any help?"

Hermione shook her head. "I need to get some books, that's what I'm doing now, making my outline. I'll order them from that little place down Shortway. I can borrow Hedwig? Right?"

Harry nodded. "Sure." He settled back to lean against Draco. "I miss Aspis. But he won't wake up again until late April or early May."

Draco just patted his leg. "It's ok. He's fine."

Harry grumbled a bit then turned to training. "We're in good shape, great actually. We need to concentrate more on combat techniques and less on conditioning. Less running, more fighting. And we need to establish a routine, train until each one of us takes their role in the fight without thought. Ron, you and Hermione..." Harry nodded at her. "are one team. Draco, you and Neville are another." Draco started to object but Harry held up his hand to stop him. "No, Draco. I have to get to Tommy quickly. Hopefully he'll get caught up in trying to kill me and forget to direct his troupes. I'd like to make sure that Severus and Lucius workout together, but ..." He stopped to think for a moment then shrugged. "They're grown men, they can take care of themselves."

Ron nodded while both Hermione and Neville looked worried. Draco sneered genially at them both.

"Stop it. Harry's right. Father is grown up and perfectly capable of taking care of himself ... and us. Much better than Dumbledore would ever be. Now ... Has anyone read the charms list?"

Ron just groaned then said, "Yes. Hermione, copy this ..." Hermione just handed him a sheet of paper. "Oh, thanks. What do we do with this?"

Hermione sneered at him, then said loftily, "Check off the ones you already know. Tick it if you know it well, X it if you know it but not well. Leave it blank if you don't know it. Do it now and give them back to me. I'll make up a list and pair us all off for each spell. Someone who knows it with someone who doesn't. Hopefully, there won't be all that many we don't know."

So they all settled down to work on their lists. After giving them to Hermione they worked on homework.

They went on in this fashion for three weeks, working out hard on combat techniques under the supervision of Snape and Flitwick and transfiguration with McGonagall. Lucius kept them in the loop with his plans. The Order of the Phoenix, or The Flaming Chicken Idiots as Harry called them, sent Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody to work out with them too.

Moody turned out to be just as nuts as everyone said he was. But he was a good combat teacher, despite the lack of a leg. Harry grumbled about his paranoia, then beat the crap out of him at hand to hand. Moody just laughed and said Harry still had a few things to work on.

He also admitted that he really wouldn't like to be on the wrong side of any of them. Especially Neville and Hermione. He ended by saying sagely, "It's the quiet ones and the smart ones that can really fuck you up. The smart ones will run rings around you, and the quiet ones will kill you while you're trying to figure out whether they're even mad or not."

Shacklebolt spent their time together teaching Auror level spells, since it turned out that they all knew all the spells on Flitwick's list. He was a bit annoyed that the whole group seemed to know a great deal more about dark arts than he was comfortable with. He and Harry actually had a bit of a confrontation about it. Harry ended the whole argument by snapping, "Well, since I'm the poor fool who has to do the dirty deed, I'll do it my way or the whole lot of you can go to hell. You go kill him, if you're so damn smart."

Moody just snickered and remarked, "Boy's right. All this shite about allowing them to see the error of their ways came from Dumbledore and we all know he's gone childish. So ... learn all that from Malfoy?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, and Severus. Professor Flitwick taught me a couple of real nasties. But ..." he glanced at Draco who nodded. "I also learned some real nasty stuff from Merlin's book. And I know the difference between dark arts and dark intent. So get over yourselves and either help or go away."

Moody laughed even harder. "Got Merlin's book, you say?"

Harry just shrugged. "I got it. Never you mind how, not your business. But, if you swear a Wizard's Oath not to tell, I'll show you something."

Draco smirked, adding, "We ought to invite Minerva and Fillius in on this. I think they have a right to know."

Harry agreed so they got the two professors down to the training room in the dungeons that McGonagall had set up. It was better than their old one as the walls were covered with protective charms and the door couldn't be opened without knocking first.

A sharp knock let them know that their other trainers had arrived. Draco let them in then returned to Harry's side.

"Ok, Potter, show us your secret." Moody and Shacklebolt both looked at Harry.

Ron just shook his head. "Swear first."

The two Order members exchanged 'humour him' looks and promised. Professor Flitwick looked annoyed then announced, "That won't do. I do believe Harry wants a Wizarding Oath. Which I will gladly give."

Headmistress McGonagall held up her wand and gave her oath, as did Professor Flitwick. Their oaths were both acknowledged by a brilliant flash of gold at their wand tip.

Hermione pinned Moody with a frosty glare that she'd copied from Snape. "We're waiting."

Shacklebolt started to refuse, they could all see that, but Moody glared at him murderously and he swore. The ball of gold was very small but the oath was fixed. Moody swore and got a ball the size of a football.

Harry nodded. "Shacklebolt, that oath sphere was very small, I'm not sure I'm really confident in that oath. But ..." He looked directly into Moody's real eye. "I'll trust you, for now. Do understand that, if you break your oath, I'll break you. We clear?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt was suddenly well aware that Harry had changed dramatically from the boy he knew. He was harder, colder and much more in control of himself. He was also much better at hiding things. His face smoothed over and he offered the rest of the room a slightly apologetic smile.

"Ok, lets get to what you're all here for." Harry took his wand out of his holster, demonstrating how it worked and waved it. "I don't think you'll realize what you're looking at." He smirked happily, he was going to love this.

He enlarged the wand into a staff and jumped Ron from behind with a yell of, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Ron yelped and shot a hex back. From there on, it was chaos as Harry battled his friends using the staff and the mildest forms of the Irish spells he knew.

Flitwick actually hopped up and down, clapping his hands. McGonagall blinked owlishly at Harry's use of transfiguration to produce blunt throwing pins, while Moody analyzed Harry's magic with his eye. Shacklebolt just whimpered softly at Harry's power.

The combat was over when Neville got in a proper Jelly Legs at Harry and tripped him. Hermione promptly jumped on him and started tickling him. Ron grabbed his kicking legs and sat on them, pinning him down.

Moody yelled, "Enough! Get up!" which they did, with Draco pouting because he hadn't had a chance to join in. "I'm impressed, Potter. All Irish? The staff won't respond to anything else?"

Harry nodded as he reduced the staff and tucked it away. "And no one else can touch it now. When I first got it, everyone handled it a bit. But it wasn't long before no one could touch it without getting zapped. Now, explain to me how some of these spells got declared dark." Harry pulled a list out of a pocket and handed it to Moody. "All any of the professors know is, the Ministry says so."

Moody glanced down the list. "Give me a quill, boy." Harry handed him a pencil instead. "Pencil?" Moody fingered the paper with some curiosity. "Hmmm." He checked several spells on the list then grumbled while he wracked his brains trying to translate the Irish into English or Latin. "The spells I've ticked are all blood based which the Ministry, in its infinite wisdom, has declared dark." the sarcasm dripped off that last sentence.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, fine. But that's only true if the blood is unwillingly given. Otherwise, it's either donated willingly or the casters own. The others?" Harry handed the list back.

Shacklebolt took the list from Moody and glanced over it. "They're all considered too powerful for ordinary wizards so they're on the 'dark' list. Which only got called that at the start of the Grindelwald war." He paced, thinking. "I really ... I want to go to the Ministry and do some research. I won't tell anyone anything, but I have a few concerns that I need to check up on."

Harry just waved him away. "Fine. As long as you don't endanger our plans, I don't care."

Shacklebolt came back much later that evening and visited Harry and Draco in their quarters. He admitted that he'd only made the oath because everyone expected it of him and had planned to tell someone about what was going on. He also said that, while he was convinced their idea was outrageous even though he wasn't sure what it was, he wouldn't interfere with it. Or help. He left after promising to keep quiet.

Draco rolled his head back and forth on the back of the couch. "Well, Shacklebolt is a lost cause. I wonder how many members of the Order will back us up and how many will fuck us up."

"No idea. I just hope Papa doesn't do something monumentally stupid." Harry rubbed Draco's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Ok. I guess. I've stopped feeling like bursting into tears every second." Harry patted him. "It's only every other now."

"I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have thought she'd ever get ... I mean ... she was one of Tommy's, right?" Harry sounded so baffled that Draco just sighed.

"Tom knows no loyalty, except to him. He has none of his own. She was a way to punish Father and me, nothing more. That's what I realized and why I would not serve him." He sighed then turned to smile at Harry. "Besides, you're much prettier than he is."

Harry laughed and kissed him. "I'd love to do more."

Draco snarled wordlessly and flounced on the couch. "I'm sure Dumbledore knew exactly what would happen once we settled in again." They were both angry with Hogwarts and Dumbledore. It seemed that there was a curse or hex or something that kept them from doing more than making out. They could sleep together, wank if they wanted but any true intercourse was impossible.

Needless to say, they were both not real happy.

.

Headmistress McGonagall watched as the student body hurried down the corridor, her presence causing an eddy much like a rock in a stream. None of them knew that she was wearing spell resistant robes and carrying a gladuis. She knew the war was beginning, the death by torture of Narcissa Black Malfoy had insured that.

She remembered when Lucius had been a smiling boy, arrogant as all Malfoys were, but generous to his friends and fairly tolerant of muggles, muggle-born and squibs. She also remembered Abraxus. She had gone to Hogwarts with him and never liked the cruel, cold-hearted; she censored her thoughts as inappropriate to her station.

Harry had relieved her mind quite a bit. He still had rough edges but they were mostly due to a lack of variety in his opponents. She, as the new head of the Order Of the Phoenix, would see to it that he had plenty of new opponents, if Voldemort gave them time.

She had a definite difference in her attitude to Harry's training. She thought it was wise to give him all the training he needed, childhood be damned. He was much better off with less childhood and more life.

She decided to leave the martial arts teaching to Moody, who would also be able to provide proper sparing partners for all.

.

Lord Voldemort sat in his chair and gloated. He'd shown House Malfoy that he was their master, that he would give and he would take away. He as very satisfied with himself and let everyone know it.

He thought it right that Avery be rewarded, so he gave him some money and a few trinkets. Avery was suitably awed and impressed.

Pettigrew hadn't returned yet, but that was fine. The man was a whimpering mess anyway. Voldemort thought he might chose a new favourite. But he did so enjoy Peter's screams. Maybe he should pick a new favourite and just keep Pettigrew as a pet. Make him stay as a rat, and keep him in a pocket. It was an idea.

.

Lucius sat in his library and wrote a letter. It was to Avery, and he'd had to address it to Mr. Avery. He was furious enough that he wasn't going to use the man's first name ever again. And he was glad that the man's son was in France for the foreseeable future. But Mrs Avery was on his 'list' as well.

He decided to deal with her first.

You'd think that, as a pureblood and a traditionalist, Lucius would honour women. It wasn't so. He viewed women as warriors if they comported themselves as such. Or traitors. Mrs. Avery was a traitor to his family and he was going to extract vengeance. For himself, Draco and Harry. He had hoped that Narcissa would eventually soften in her views and return to his side. Now that was impossible, and he was pissed.

He summoned an owl, and spent a bit of time giving the bird treats and petting it. Then he sent it on its way.

When Mrs. Avery came to tea, he greeted her coldly. He even had to ask her her first name, which turned out to be Helen.

He observed all the niceties, asking after Avery and her health, remarking that the weather was turning remarkably mild for the time of year. Helen drank her tea, after casting a not so surreptitious spell on it. He smirked into his cup. He wasn't about to poison her – just yet.

Finally, as sweat was beginning to darken the area of her top beneath her arms, most unattractively he thought, he remarked, "You know that I am quite put out with you, do you not?"

"Excuse me?" Helen couldn't control her stammer but did manage to put down her cup without it rattling in the saucer. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but you do. Narcissa was last seen, alive, at your Christmas Ball. The last time she was seen at all was at Hogwarts. As an inferi. I am not happy. When you get home..." He was amused to see her heave a sigh of relief. "Oh, yes, you will be going home. And all in one piece. I do so love watching people squirm. It adds to the thrill, you see." He put down his cup. "Not all tortures are physical. I shall be dropping by from time to time. Too bad you don't have any children at home. Oh, and tell Tommy boy that I am seriously thinking of buying a derelict mansion to give to Harry for his majority. Riddle Manor. Quite run down, a nearly total wreck. Ask him why he is such a poor property owner." Lucius gave Helen a smile that would have frightened a shark. "Now. Why don't you run along and tell Avery that I will have his head. Sooner or later. Go visit Umbridge. She is an interesting person." His smile turned truly nasty. "Tell your lord that he has made a great mistake." He stood and watched as Mrs Avery made her way out of the room. She was well aware of the insult offered by being escorted to the floo by a very young house elf.

She didn't put the hints together until she and her husband were analyzing everything for the third time. When she did, she just gasped, "Oh, Merlin. The only Riddle I can remember hearing of is that Thomas Riddle from Little Haggelton, North Yorkshire that Merope Gaunt ran off with. She was never heard of again but he showed up home claiming to have been duped somehow. You don't ..."

Avery turned the colour of clabbered milk and hushed her quickly. Then he locked himself in his study and spent the rest of the afternoon dispatching every owl they owned.

.

Lucius smiled to himself, swallowed the antidote and had another cup of tea. Avery was going to watch his wife die, slowly. Severus walked in to sit beside him.

"Is she gone already?" It was very unusual for tea to last less than an hour, but Helen Avery had only been at Malfoy Manor about 45 minutes.

"I found that I could not bear her presence. She is an insipid cow." He scowled at a plate of cakes.

"But then Avery is an idiot and just as insipid." Severus took a cake. "Stop scowling like that, those poor cakes have done nothing to offend you so."

Lucius put the plate down. "But they were in her presence. She might even have touched one with her glance." Lucius frankly pouted.

"Well, then, we must take our just revenge and eat them all." Severus finished off the cake and took another.

Lucius also took one, contemplated it for a moment then ate it. "I do hope Lord Moldyshorts has an aneurysm or something. Killing my wife is completely beyond the pale. I have to admit that I am ... furious. And offended."

Severus shook his head, making a lock of hair brush against his cheek. "I'll admit to a bit of disappointment. You would think he would manage something a bit more ... imaginative ... and subtle."

"Yes, you would think so. But then, he is common as a mud fence, isn't he? I do thank you for that poison by the way. And the antidote." He paused for a moment. "Severus ... did you forget to mention any side effects?"

Severus smirked. "One ... but then it is easily taken care of."

Lucius gave his friend a sultry look. "Then perhaps we should ... retreat?"

"Indeed."

What they got up to next made all the house elves blush.

.

The Ministry, in its wisdom, chose to ignore the report of an inferi in Hogwarts. The DMLE turned a blind eye to Lucius' goings on. In fact, he was subtly encouraged. If he asked for information, he got it. The fact that gold exchanged hands was ignored.

Lucius spent a great deal of time in his study, thinking and planning. He also sent owls all over, collecting information, offering bribes and rewards and doing deals of all sorts. This on top of keeping the Malfoy, Potter and Black interests in hand.

He was up to his ears in work, but when Minerva McGonagall contacted him, he went at once.

"Madam McGonagall, how may I help you?" Lucius flicked his wand to remove soot from his robes and nodded to Fawkes. He settled in a chair and waited.

He didn't have long to do that as Minerva just handed him a sheet of parchment. Closely written lines covered it. "That is a list of all the previous DA professors and what happened to them. As you know, the curse on the position has been removed, thanks to Harry. Your efforts are also greatly appreciated. Now ... frankly, I'm at my wits end. No one will take the position."

Lucius looked at the list, it was very long, and some of the things that had happened to the professors were outrageous. "I don't understand exactly what I am to make of this." He looked up and waited for the headmistress to enlighten him.

"I'm hoping that you will consent to take the position for the remainder of the year. The Ministry has declined to allow any of their Aurors to teach." She gave him a bland look which he returned.

Lucius, who had been worried about leaving Harry and Draco on their own to train, just snorted inelegantly and said, "Minerva, you're actually going to ask a self-confessed, how-abet reformed, Death Eater to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I have not, thank you very much. And who better to teach than a practitioner. Now ... yes or no."

Lucius considered how this might fit into his plans, and decided that it was more than convenient. "I'll do it. On two conditions."

Minerva McGonagall was nobody's fool. "What are they?"

"No interference with my subject matter, and I get to use other professors as subjects. I do not agree with using students to demonstrate combat spells on."

He waited only a moment before she agreed, "Fine. That is agreeable. Also, do you want quarters here, or would you prefer to return to Malfoy Manor every evening?"

He considered that offer carefully then sighed. He'd miss his tea. "I shall require rather extensive quarters, as I am sure that Draco and Harry will stay with me as much as they will stay in their quarters. I am also sure that Neville, Ron and Hermione will stay over as well. And, I need an office suitable to my station." At the headmistresses glower he stated, "I still have the affairs of three families to oversee and papers to grade."

"I see. I'll assign you to guest quarters then. They've not been used in at least a century but it won't take long to clean them. As to grading papers, have your sons help you. They're both capable of grading anything below fifth year. Use a cheat sheet." At his raised eyebrow she explained, "Give multiple choice tests and supply your grader with a list that contains only the question number and the correct answer. But you will need to grade all essays yourself."

Lucius stood and offered his hand across the desk. "Well, it seems we are in agreement. I'll be bringing my own elf of course. Expect me tomorrow morning. Breakfast, shall we say?"

Headmistress McGonagall stood and shook his hand. "Very well. Breakfast tomorrow. Send your elf to speak to the Hogwarts Headelf. His name is Pappy. He'll make all the arrangements you need. If your quarters do not suit in any way, let me know."

Lucius bowed slightly, and left via floo to give Tuggy instructions on packing.

Tuggy took the news that they were going to live at Hogwarts with good grace. He didn't care where they lived as long as Lucius was happy. He remembered the bad old days when all Malfoys viewed elves as nothing more than useful nuisances. He packed up Lucius' wardrobe and his bed. Tuggy was well aware that Lucius was evil if he didn't have enough sleep. He also packed up an extensive list of books. It took him all of thirty minutes.

It took him another hour to get the quarters in shape, nearly half of it arguing with Pappy. That elf had a list of 'elveses cannot be doing that's' that left Tuggy ready to strangle him.

"Master Lucius, sir. Tuggy is being having troubles with Pappy of Hoggywartses." Tuggy gave Lucius his best 'sorry elf' look and waited.

"Stop looking at me like that. Tell that elf I want to see him right now." Lucius settled into a chair with a stern glower on his face.

It didn't take Tuggy long to return with Pappy.

Lucius looked at the elf for a moment then said in a silky voice, "You do know that I will be teaching, do you not?"

"Yes, master, you is to be teaching. But ... the rules..." Pappy twisted the hem of his tea towel in his hands.

"Yes, the rules. Do you have any idea why they are in place?" Lucius raised an eyebrow at the elf.

"No, master, Pappy only knows that Headmaster Dumbleydore said." The elf looked even more worried.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is a sanctimonious old fart. I do not wish to hear his name again. My sons will be bringing three elves between them. I will be bringing one. They are to be accommodated, not interfered with. If they ask you to do something detrimental to Hogwarts, come to me. Otherwise ... we are preparing to fight a war, and do not have time for all this petty quibbling. Do you understand?"

Pappy blinked several times, then nodded. "Yes, master, Pappy is understanding." He popped away under Tuggy's irritated glare.

Tuggy nodded once, then popped out to finish his work.

Lucius was contemplating nothing, meditation did sooth him and he found himself doing it more and more.

"Excusing me, sir, we is set up. Is you wanting to go now?" Tuggy waited for Lucius to make a decision.

"We will. I think I would like to join the other professors for supper. Inform Headmistress McGonagall."

Tuggy popped out and into the heads office. McGonagall replied that Lucius was most welcome to join them. She also said that she would introduce him at the meal.

.

Draco immediately caught sight of his father and hissed softly. Harry glanced at the head table then asked, "Now why is Papa sitting at the professors table with that smug self-satisfied expression on his face?"

Hermione gasped, "Only professors sit at the head table."

Ron scoffed, "Well, guests do too."

Neville just smiled a bit and kept his silence, sometimes it was nice to be the quiet one, a person heard a great deal if no one paid much attention to one. He settled in a seat and happily waited for the revelation.

When she was sure everyone was in the Great Hall Headmistress McGonagall tapped her water goblet with her spoon. Everyone obediently turned to look at her. "Thank you. I have wonderful news for Hogwarts. One of our alumni has agreed to return for the rest of the year. So ... Students, I am very pleased to present you with our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius stood. There was some polite clapping from most of the tables, but someone boo-ed. Ravenclaw table turned as one to look at the boy. Lucius just smirked at him.

"Well. That was lukewarm, at best. But ... I never expected to be liked. I prefer to be respected. So, detention tomorrow night for Mr. ..." Professor Malfoy turned to Headmistress McGonagall who provided the name. "Knighton. You will find that I take my professorial training from my good friend, your Potions Professor, Severus Snape." He looked around again. "I am not someone to be trifled with." He smiled pleasantly then finished, "I'm also hungry."

Headmistress McGonagall gave the unfortunate Knighton a look that promised doom and misfortune then said, "Well, tuck in everyone." and sat down to eat her own meal.

Harry smirked at Draco who smirked right back. Hermione and Ron both gave a silently laughing Neville dirty looks. Neville was just very pleased with himself, it wasn't that often that he stole a march on his friends and he was enjoying the feeling.


	58. Chapter 58

The whole school was in an uproar over the new DA teacher. A real Death Eater, even he admitted it. Lucius also made a point of saying that he had seen the error of his ways and changed them. Gossip ran rampant throughout Hogwarts. Everyone remembered Severus and Lucius duelling, and that got mixed up with other rumours until no one really knew anything factual any more.

Lucius found himself amused by the whole thing. He entered his first class, robes billowing in a fashion that proved that he was well aware of image. Harry wondered if he had learned that particular charm from Severus, or the other way around.

Lucius had also rearranged the schedule a bit. He taught first and second years together, third and forth, and fifth and sixth, the seventh years he taught as a separate group. This filled the lecture hall to about half capacity, but it made it easier to lecture. The practicals were held in the huge duelling room that was discovered in the bowels of Hogwarts.

He began his lecture with a stern face, "Today I have to tell you ... war is coming. And you will be on the front lines whether you like it or not. You have two options, run or fight. If you run that means that you must leave the country until the war is over. This could mean years of exile. If you fight, you will be soldiers, you could very well die. No one will think less of you if you decide not to fight, everyone will think well of you if you decided to fight. I intend to make sure that you survive, no matter your decision. The first and second years will be learning defensive and escape spells, the third and fourth years will learn more defence and shield spells, The fifth and sixth years will learn combat spells and stronger shields. You seventh years will be learning combat spells and healing. Unfortunately, due to the lack of a professor for your entire life here at Hogwarts, higher classes will have to learn everything they did not learn in prior years. The class load will be heavy, and you have to know this. If you get too far behind, see me in my office. Those of you who are ahead will tutor those who need it." There were groans and moans at that. "I do not care. If you do not want to tutor, you better have a very good reason why not. Now." He continued his lecture with an overview of everything he wanted them to learn before NEWTS. It was a long list so he had it written on a black board and told them that they should copy it onto a separate parchment at the end of class and allow room for notes after every spell. Hermione defiantly copied it into a muggle copy book, using a separate page for every spell. Lucius ignored that with a tight smile.

While all this was going on, Headmistress McGonagall did a little cover work of her own. She filled out the animagus registration papers for all the Hogwarts students who had managed it. Then she carefully misfiled them under T. She was well aware that Dumbledore had the most miserable filling system imaginable, she was still trying to find essential paperwork.

The group called the Hogwarts Horrors proved their name as they stayed together, Hermione, Ron and Neville moved into quarters near Harry and Draco. Ron and Neville sharing one suit, and Hermione blissfully ensconced in another in solitary splendour. They were now at the end of a dead end corridor just off Hufflepuff's main access. Lucius was very nearby; next door to Severus, and between him and Hufflepuff. They met every morning for a workout, then cleaned up and went to breakfast. The appearance of the group was martial in the extreme, even Professor Flitwick, who joined them, carried a sword.

So, when they walked through the corridors, they took up the whole width. Lucius always took point with Draco and Harry at his right, Severus was always on his left with Hermione then Ron while Neville took last place on the right. When they included Flitwick, he took up a position directly behind Lucius as what Harry called 'eyes behind'. This flying wedge cleared the corridors with ruthless efficiency. McGonagall chose not to make a big deal of this, as she was aware that everyone needed to realize that war was here, real and not something anyone should ignore.

McGonagall also changed transfiguration into battle class, teaching every year to transfigure common objects into shields and barriers. She also informed anyone with an animagus form that she would release them from classes to exercise their form, as soon as they showed they were competent in the other materials. She knew they only had a short while before the Ministry caught on to what was going on and tried to interfere. However, she was wrong.

Lucius was still a member of the Board of Governors and stalled the ministry with ruthless efficiency, wrapping objections in miles of red tape.

.

Harry flopped down on the couch with a groan. "Damn, flying is hard work. I'm starved. Papa, could you ask for some sandwiches?"

Lucius nodded. "Of course. I'm glad you established the custom of eating at least one meal a day in quarters. The noise in the Great Hall is ..." He waved a hand.

"Loud." Harry grimaced as he worked one shoulder. "Ouch. Severus? A potion, if you please."

Severus just handed him a pain relieving potion. "A bit of exercise made you sore?"

Harry grumbled, "It seems that flying uses muscles that aren't used in much of anything else. And most of the soreness is in my chest. Go figure." He swallowed the potion with a grimace.

Hermione jumped on that. "Professor Snape, while I'm thinking of it. I was wondering if muggle artificial flavourings might be inert as far as potions are concerned."

Severus knew that, when Hermione addressed him as professor, she was on a scent. This was what he called it when she was working on something and hadn't quite gotten her ideas organized. He answered, "I don't know. I'd have to obtain some and do some experimenting."

Hermione pulled a book out of her pocket. It was a plain, muggle journal book with a battered biro jammed inside. She scribbled industriously for a moment, then shoved it back into her pocket.

Ron watched all this with a rather proud expression on his face. "Brilliant woman, her." He turned to Harry. "I've been thinking. You better practice flaming too. I can't wait to see you do that."

Harry sighed. "Well, you'll have to wait about three more years. When I talked to Charlie he warned me not to try it until after it happens by accident. Most dragons can't flame until they're around 20 or 25. Trying to do it before I'm ready could really hurt me. He told me four or five times. Sorry."

Ron scowled in thought. "Well, that changes some of my strategies. Damn, and I was so looking forward." He shrugged. "Well, if you can't, you can't. I really wish I had a war table."

Lucius looked up at that. He'd been in quiet conversation with Neville until that comment. "A war table? Of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade?"

Ron nodded. "Exactly. I have a fair idea of the environs but ... I'm really better at working with one."

Severus thought for a moment. "I do believe we could make one. Everyone draw a map of as much as they can. We'll put them all together and see if we can't create one."

So everyone settled down with huge sheets of parchment, sticks of willow charcoal and grim expressions. They finished up, grimy and smeared, just in time to clean up for supper.

Lucius was noted for his absences from supper so, when he did attend, they tended to make something of an event out of it. No one asked where he went or what he did. No one really wanted to know. Tonight was no different. They entered the Great Hall to hushed whispers and stares.

Lucius glowered around, causing most of the starers to look away. Those who thought to stare him down failed. Any student, even a seventh year, who thought they could stare any of them down, found out differently.

Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville and Hermione sat at the top of the Gryffindor table while Lucius went to the head table and took a place between Flitwick and Snape.

They watched as Lucius leaned over to speak to Headmistress McGonagall. She replied, and a smile of true happiness spread over his face. Harry wondered what had put that expression on his face, but returned to his food as he was sure he'd find out soon.

They finished eating and formed up. When Lucius and Severus weren't there, Harry took point with Draco on his right, Ron on his left and Hermione next to Ron, Neville next to Draco.

They returned to Harry and Draco's quarters where they relaxed, lounging on the couches and chairs.

"Well, If McGonagall changes one more class I'm going to scream." Hermione tossed a piece of binder paper at Harry. "I've redone the timetables four times."

Harry eyed his timetable then announced, "I'm skipping History. It's useless and a time waster that we can't afford. That'll give me three hours before lunch on Tuesday and Thursday, time enough to get my class work done. Who else?"

Everyone agreed that they were going to bin Binns. They all snickered at that, especially as it was Neville who said it.

The knock was followed by Lucius then Severus. They flowed into the room black robes fluttering, both of them had rapidly developed the habit of walking silently, much to most students disgust. Severus handed out detentions and point losses indiscriminately, anyone found out of bounds, or in unoccupied portions of the school wound up with detentions, during which they got a scathing lecture about their sexual habits, stupidity and general ignorance of simple safety precautions. Lucius was just as bad, and had that scathingly superior Pureblood attitude that made it even worse. He'd actually reduced a seventh year Ravenclaw boy to tears.

When they'd gone over things, Lucius was surprised at how unprotected Hogwarts actually was. Ron had shown them all the secret exits, which were also entrances, that he knew. Severus and Lucius had added a couple more, and they had checked for others. There were also holes in the wards that Dumbledore had to have known about. There was also the issue of the sealed floo.

Sealing the floo worked to keep students from making unauthorized trips but this also made them useless as escape routes. They'd discussed this, and settled on making it so that any Hogwarts house elf could open any floo and dedicate it to one destination. That way they knew the floo could be opened for escape, and that the students would end up in a safe place.

Other arrangements had also been made for escape and safety.

Now, all they had to do was figure out some way to lure Voldemort into making that all important mistake. This was causing problems. No matter how they looked at it, the only place they had any chance of beating Tom and his minions was in the valley between Hogwarts and the black lake. This area was a triangle made of a cliff face, the lake and the back of Hogwarts castle. But getting Tom to come there was nearly impossible.

This was the reason Ron wanted a war table, he could see the whole of the area and figure out some way to funnel Tom and his troops to where they wanted them. Lucius was very pleased to inform him that Hogwarts had a war table. It was in the headmasters office, in a side room that was kept locked. Lucius called it a muniment room. Headmistress McGonagall had said that it covered Hogsmeade, Hogwarts and an area about six miles square around them.

Not surprisingly, Ron took all their maps and compared them to the war table. There had been a few changes in the 300 years since it had been created, Hogsmeade was a bit larger and the lake a bit smaller. He made the changes with help from Severus then spent hours just staring at it mumbling to himself.

.

Avery realized that his wife was essentially dead, so he did the only thing a sensible Death Eater could do, he went to Voldemort and asked him to cure her. He got a vicious round of Crucio's for his troubles, and by the time he collected himself enough to get home, she was dead. He snarled and vowed to avenge her, somehow.

He started haunting the Forbidden Forest, trying to find a way into Hogwarts. He was a patient man, when he had to be, and was willing to wait. He ignored the centaurs and acromantulas with haughty disdain. The creatures ignored him right back.

.

Harry spent hours flying over the Forbidden Forest. He loved the freedom of flight and the forest was actually peaceful. Sometimes he took Draco, Ron and Neville with him. They could barely keep up with him, but they all had fun. Harry cut loops around them and dived at them, making them scatter. He was hoping to have complete control before Tommy boy did anything.

They also worked out hard, pitting themselves against each other and the men and women Moody sent to them. Most of those went back to the DMLE bruised and battered but happy in the knowledge that those kids were capable of much more than 'talking a good fight'.

They went on like this for six weeks, until they were all on a razors edge, and so frustrated that they all wanted to find Voldemort and tear him limb from limb, just to end the tension.

During all this time, Avery kept watch, planning he wasn't sure what, but something.

He finally decided on Hogsmeade weekend. The weather had turned warm finally, and the students were excited to be out and about again. The stream of students dwindled to a trickle before Avery struck.

He grabbed a student and dragged him into the forest. Other students saw this, of course, and ran to tell Headmistress McGonagall. She gathered all the professors together, called all the students back under the guard of the prefects and the Hogwarts Horrors, called the Aurors and waited for word of what to do next.

It wasn't long in coming. Avery sent an owl with a blood spattered note that said if they wanted their boy back in one piece, they would send Lucius Malfoy to him. It gave a time and location.

Lucius just shrugged. "If Avery wants me that badly, I shall surely go. Idiot."

Harry grumbled deep in his chest. He didn't like it, but that boy had nothing to do with their fight and they had to rescue him quickly, before Avery did something else to him. No one wanted to speculate where the blood had come from.

Aurors arrived in a flash of floo flames, and immediately started getting in the way. They demanded an explanation of why the students weren't in classes, why they were going to Hogsmeade and finally exasperated Headmistress McGonagall so much that she threatened to give them all detentions.

The head of the squad protested this and got an acerbic, "Then act like you have some sense!" in return. He retreated to the Great Hall, telling her that all she had to do was call them when they were needed.

Lucius, meanwhile, had been planning. He and Ron were at the war table, examining the area surrounding the meeting place figuring out a strategy for getting the boy back. They still weren't sure exactly who it was, the head count wasn't finished yet.

Draco walked into the war room while Ron and Lucius were still discussing what could be done.

"It's Reginald Halprin. He's a fourth year Hufflepuff, not particularly brilliant at anything, just ordinary. I wonder why Avery chose him." He noticed Ron's expression. "I checked up on him, hoping for something helpful. Or some reason he was chosen. I thought we might manage some leverage. No luck, however."

Ron nodded. "I don't think Avery chose him for any reason other than that he was convenient."

Lucius rubbed his face. "Well, damn. He knows that I, as a professor of Hogwarts, will hold myself in loco parentis for any student. He wants me, he gets me."

Draco just sighed, "I know, but ... just be really careful. I'll be really upset if you get yourself hurt."

Lucius just nodded once, but Ron said, "Be ye as Slytherin as himself was, strategy run in your blood and bone. Cry war and loose the dogs of hell. Speak not of peace, nor pleasant things."

Draco choked out, "Damn it, Ron, where'd you learn that."

Ron shrugged, "Don't know. Around somewhere or other." He looked back at the map. "The area is just inside Hogwarts' wards. How he got in, I don't know, and don't really care. The point is, he did it. So ... that means that you can't apparate there. Walking is out, because it leaves you too vulnerable. Broom?" He glanced at Lucius, received a nod and went back to planning.

After a few moments Ron looked at Harry who was leaning against a wall, hip shot, shoulder against the wall, arms and ankles crossed, "How much can I give away? And do we have any other objectives?"

Harry thought for a moment, head bowed, "Anything necessary." he raised his head to look at Lucius. "I think we've been too secretive. Tommy doesn't see us as a threat, so he's ignoring us for other concerns. Maybe if he sees us as a real threat, he'll come out in the open and do something stupid."

Lucius nodded at that. "Perhaps you are right. We do need to do something soon. Things are getting rough out there." He was referring to the increasing number of minor, but proven Death Eater attacks on the populace.

.

Avery looked up, something prickled at the back of his senses, but didn't see anything.

Reggie stuffed a fist into his mouth to keep from sobbing. The man had cut him, not badly, and smeared the blood on the parchment before sending it off via an owl he'd made Reggie summon.

"Professor Malfoy will hand you your head." Reggie realized that what he heard was the flapping of giant wings. Everyone knew that Potter was a dragon animagus, but no one told anyone else.

"Shut up, brat. I'll hex him into oblivion. My Lord expects it." Avery turned his head to glare at the boy so he missed Lucius and Severus' approach.

They swooped in on brooms, silent and deadly. Harry immediately attacked from above, diving at Avery's head, making him yell in startlement. He was even more startled when the huge Hungarian Horntail grabbed the boy in one forefoot and launched itself back into the air, wings labouring heavily. Harry had never carried anything before.

Harry didn't fly far, he didn't want to take a chance on hurting his cargo somehow. He put Reggie down and transformed back. "You ok?" Harry quickly gave the boy a pat down.

"I"m ok. He just cut my arm to get blood. What's going to happen" Reggie controlled himself admirably. He really wanted his mum, but wasn't about to act like a two-year-old.

"I'm going back to help Papa, you head that way." Harry pointed back toward Hogwarts. "Madam Pomfrey is just beyond those trees, waiting on you. Now go!" Harry gave Reggie a little push and then ran off. Reggie hurried in the opposite direction.

Harry burst into the clearing just in time to see Lucius take a hit from a bludgeoning curse that knocked him half way across the clearing. Severus was trying to work his way around to get a hex at Avery's back and Lucius had been providing cover. He landed badly with a loud thump and groaned. Harry heard a snap on his landing that scared him badly.

He didn't take time to check on his father, he just pulled out his wand and enlarged it into the staff. Then he attacked, using every bit of his power.

Severus shook his hair out of his face, ducked another curse and put up his strongest shield. Harry was pissed off, and all Severus wanted to do was stay out of his way. He wanted to get to Lucius to check his condition. This whole thing had gone sideways somehow.

Harry just overpowered Avery to keep him from taking advantage of Lucius being down.

First, he took Avery's wand, barking, "Go ngabhtar an t-arm!" The strongest disarming spell he knew. Then he basically flattened the man, snapping, "Go raibh éin péine!" which caused Avery to writhe in agony. Harry cancelled the hex, murmuring, "Birds of pain really means what it says." Harry turned away, considering Avery out of the fight.

Avery tried one last attack, recovering from the last hex due to his experience with cruciatus, he physically attacked Harry from behind as he hurried to see how Lucius was.

This might have seemed a wise choice on his part, but Harry shrugged the much bigger man off, flipping him aside with a grunt of annoyance. Avery rolled, managed to get to his feet and attack again. Harry, irritated that he was being kept from his father, flattened him with a chop to the side of his neck then a kick to the solar plexus. Avery went out like a light as Harry followed this with a powerful "Leag amach!" He then hurried to Lucius.

Lucius was hurt fairly badly by muggle standards. He had a broken leg, fractured clavicle and dislocated shoulder. Severus had already stuffed a pain relieving potion down him, and was threatening to knock him out if he didn't co-operate.

Harry just planted himself between Avery and his father and Severus, back to them, and snarled, "Will you two quit blathering and summon the Aurors and Madam Pomfrey? I've got an eye on Avery."

Severus shot red sparks into the air, and in return the four Aurors apparated into the clearing followed shortly by Madam Pomfrey. The Aurors grabbed Avery, and two of them portkeyed away with him. The other two checked on Lucius and, after Madam had strapped his injured shoulder, helped take him to the infirmary.

It didn't take long for Madam Bones herself to show up.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, what is all this about?" Madam Bones settled beside Lucius' bed and waited.

"Have you spoken to Headmistress McGonagall yet?" Lucius looked ill, pale and exhausted. His battle with Avery had only taken a couple of minutes, but he'd nearly exhausted his core during it. He was sure he would have won, especially with Severus at his side, but it was a near run thing. He was still trying to figure out if they'd accomplished their secondary objective of making Voldemort think they'd just gotten lucky. He hoped it worked. By muggle standards he was badly injured, by magical, he wasn't. His injuries were about what a professional Quidditch team would expect their seeker to suffer nearly every game.

"No, I thought it best to come to the source. But ... I can see that you still aren't in appropriate shape for me to be badgering you, so I'll speak with her first." She got up to leave with a slight smile.

Harry intercepted her at the door to the infirmary and told her, "You also need to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Halprin as well. They're in the headmistresses office throwing a tizzy. And they're really hacked off."

"Well, then I'd better be on my way." Madam Bones strode to the door, robes fluttering in the breeze of her passing.

Harry looked after her with a slight smirk, she was going to be getting an ear full.

After watching her for a moment, he turned to Lucius. "Papa, how are you?"

Lucius took Harry's hand. "I'm fine. You know Poppy. She is such a worry wart that she insists on keeping me over night."

Severus loomed from the other side of the bed, rising from his chair to stand by it's side. "And you will obey her implicitly, or I shall know the reason why." Lucius frowned at him. "Remove that expression from your face. Me likes it not."

Harry shuddered slightly. When Severus started talking like something out of Shakespeare it wasn't good.

Draco arrived just then, fortunately relieving the tension. "I've brought you something from the kitchens. The elves would have brought it in themselves, but Madam said not." He put a tray on the bed table and took off the cover.

Harry immediately went to his side and put an arm around him. "You ok?"

"I am now. Thank you." Draco leaned against Harry with a sigh.

Severus took the bed table over to Lucius and adjusted it carefully, so that Lucius could eat, and began cutting everything into bite sized pieces for him.

"You'll eat all this, and then I have some potions for you."

Lucius eyed the food hungrily, but commented, "If you have potions, I'm saving the pudding for after. I do wish you could do something about the taste."

"Miss Granger, Hermione, has suggested that muggle artificial flavourings might not be reactive. I'm going to begin experiments as soon as this war is over. Now eat."

Lucius obediently began to eat. Madam Pomfrey glanced in the door, smiled and left again. She was coping with Reggie, who was a bit hysterical still. Who wouldn't be, after being kidnapped, cut, then rescued by being picked up by a dragon. Poor kid was still up and talking after a double dose of calming draught.

Madam returned to the headmistresses office just in time to rescue Reggie from a crash. His adrenalin ran out and the calming draught took hold. He nearly collapsed onto the couch, alarming his parents.

"Well, it's about time. Poor kid. Has he finished his testimony?" Madam Pomfrey tucked a handy blanket around the boy.

Madam Bones nodded. "Yes, I was wondering when that was going to happen. Double calming draught and he's still going." She shook her head. "He must have been terrified out of his mind."

Harry's voice from the doorway startled them all. "Actually, he wasn't. Oh, he was scared alright. But he kept a level head and distracted Avery when ... I think he must have heard my wings."

Madam Bones jumped on that. "Wings? You transformed? Are you sure?" She knew about all the unregistered anamagi, and had agreed with their reasoning.

Harry nodded. "No more hiding." He glanced at Madam Pomfrey. "How is he, really?"

"He'll be ok. I mended that cut easily. It was shallow but long. Avery ... that ..." she drew a deep breath lest she say things she shouldn't. "But he's a very strong boy. He'll be fine. I'll take him down to the infirmary as soon as Madam Bones is finished."

Madam Bones just said, "I'm done. We finished our interview. I've also spoken to Mr and Mrs Halprin. You can take him anytime you're ready. Mr Potter, I'd like a few words with you now, if you don't mind."

The Halprins left, escorted by Madam Pomfrey who was determined to put them all to bed with much needed calming draughts.

Harry stayed behind to speak to Madam Bones.

"Harry, that was ... quite the display you put on. And Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape. I'm quite impressed. You couldn't have waited until Aurors could set up something?" She didn't look too upset, more curious.

"No, Avery asked specifically for Papa and ..." He smirked. "He got what he asked for. We didn't want to wait. That blood was really scary. What if he'd cut ... Reggie? ... badly enough that he was slowly bleeding out? We couldn't risk it."

"I see." Madam Bones made some notes. "Who planned this?" Harry gave her a sharp look which made her say, "Whoever it is isn't in trouble. I'm just curious and I need it for my report."

Harry nodded. "Ron Weasley, my Papa and Severus Snape made the plans. Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ron stood by as backup. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector and Hagrid stood by as protection for Hogwarts. The rest of the professors kept the students calm. But I'm sure you already know all that in greater detail."

Madam Bones made notes. "I know about the arrangements that Minerva made, but not about anything else. Minerva said that was for one of you to tell me. Where are Ron and Hermione ... and Neville now?"

Harry glanced around as if they might be hiding somewhere in the room. "I"m not sure." He glanced at the headmistress.

"They're waiting in your quarters. Ron's a nervous wreck and Hermione and Neville took him there before he paced a hole in my carpets. They went down the second they knew you all were safe. You should go down and talk to them." Professor McGonagall then turned and offered Madam Bones tea.

Harry left and hurried down to their quarters. He thought Draco would still be with Lucius. He chuckled to himself. Did he call Lucius papa still, or something else. He decided on Papa as he'd always called him that and didn't see any reason to change.

He reached the door to their quarters and walked in. He was pleased to see Ron and Hermione sitting on the love seat, while Neville and Draco had taken chairs on either side of it. He walked over and enlarged the chair Draco was sitting in with a wave of his hand. He smirked at Draco's dropped jaw.

"I'm thinking that Merlin's staff does more than what Merlin intended it to." He settled into the chair and pulled Draco against his side. "How's Papa? And why are you here instead of there?"

Draco glanced up at Harry, but relaxed when Harry smiled at him. "Sev threw me out when Father finished eating and fell asleep. He's exhausted. So is Sev, but he won't leave Father's side."

Hermione nodded. "They make a ... I'd say cute, but Professor Snape would slaughter me if he ever heard ... interesting couple. Very ..." She stopped talking when the others all started laughing. She managed to look indignant for all of two seconds, then she had to laugh too. "Well, they are!" Then they were off again.

Their relief led to sillyness which led to exhaustion. They all fell asleep right where they sat. Gerard, Mimsey, Tuggy and Dobby eased into the room and set about making their masters more comfortable. This involved reclining the chairs and couch and covering them with blankets. Pillows were wedged beneath their heads, then the elves left except for Mimsey, who stayed because of Hermione.

.

The next morning the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Times both had articles about the rescue. The Prophet, as usual, made no sense while the Times set everything out in detail.

The group read both papers with interest.

Hermione threw the Prophet down with disgust announcing, "I swear even though Skeeter got let off that paper is still trash. Yellow journalism of the worst sort. We ought to sue them or something."

"Send in a letter to the editor." Harry just forked up eggs. He wasn't about to worry about the Prophet anymore.

Hermione immediately took a parchment out of her school bag and started scribbling. Draco interjected a comment from time to time.

Neville just ate calmly for a while then announced, "We should all cancel our subscriptions and refuse to speak to any reporter other than one we all agree on. That'll teach them. Or at least keep them out of our hair. We grant exclusivity to someone, the rest will have to abide by our decision. Or we really can sue them."

The whole room looked up when Severus and Lucius walked in. Lucius had his arm in a sling as it was still a bit sore and Madam Pomfrey didn't want him using it yet. Luckily, it was his left. No one laughed when Severus cut his slice of ham for him.

.

Voldemort was furious. Avery had gotten himself in prison and his wife killed. Their son was in France and had said outright that he wasn't a supporter and intended to sell the house and move lock, stock and bank account to France for the foreseeable future. His finances had suffered badly when Lucius had defected and several other families had followed. These families had no marked members so Voldemort had no leverage over them.

Now, he was stymied on several fronts. His search for Merlin's book and staff had gone astray badly. He was running out of funds and minions and his attempt to punish the Malfoys had resulted in another disaster. All in all he was not happy.

Then he saw the paper. Collin Creevy was a well known source of photos of the doings at Hogwarts and his pictures were very good. The special edition of the Daily Prophet contained half a dozen pictures he'd managed to take of Potter and Avery. He'd also gotten several pictures of Severus and Lucius duelling Avery in tandem. The only reason that Lucius had gotten hurt at all was Avery had gotten extremely lucky.

"He's got my staff. That little fucker has my staff. I want it. I will have it. Pettigrew! Attend me."

But Peter had gotten wise to Tom and taken off for Germany, using the excuse that he was going to try to induce the werewolves there to join up. He was now happily drinking good German beer and eating tasty German brats. He would never return to England, not that anyone would really miss him.

Voldemort finally wound up sending a midlevel minion out to see what else he could discover.

.

Harry eyed the special edition in disgust. He tossed it on the table and sighed. "Well, that's a real poke in the eye. I wish Collin had showed a bit of ... I'm not sure what."

Ron waded the paper up and tossed it into the fire place. "Well, wish in one hand and shit in the other. See which one fills up first. Someone needs to deal with that little shit."

Hermione just held out her clenched fist. "Ok, we'll draw straws."

Everyone was surprised when Hermione got the short straw. She smiled in a way that made Ron exclaim, "Merlin, Hermione, don't flay him."

Hermione just raised an eyebrow and left.

It didn't take her long to find Collin in his dark room. She just opened the door, spoiling his film.

"Hey! You know you're not supposed to come in without knocking." Collin turned indignantly.

Hermione just shrugged. "And you know you're not supposed to sell pictures without getting permission from the subjects."

Collin exclaimed, "But Professor Dumbledore told me I didn't need it. He said that it was only for professional photographers."

Hermione made a soft humming sound then explained, "Collin, Dumbledore had his own agenda which wasn't to Harry's good. And ... you are selling photos to the newspapers which makes you professional. Now ... you know that Ginny Weasley and I are fairly good friends. And the twins like me ... a lot. Do you understand me? Or do I have to actually threaten you?"

Collin was not smart but he wasn't a total idiot either. "I think I get the idea. But ... I promised the Daily Prophet another spread. I've already gotten paid for it. What do I do?"

Hermione just shook her head. "I don't care. But ... if I see any more pictures that I can credit to you ... well, just remember ... I'm smarter than the twins ... and Professor Snape likes me. Also, Harry is my best friend and his spouse is too. Lucius doesn't deny being an ex-Death Eater." She patted a pale Collin on the head and smiled. "don't disappoint me? I really, really don't want to waste time on small fry. But ... practice makes perfect."

Collin shuddered and decided that his camera was retired for the foreseeable future. Hermione was one really scary lady when she wanted to be. He wasn't sure which frightened him more, the threat of experimental potions from the twins, aided by Professor Snape, or the hexes learned from Ginny Weasley.

Hermione entered the common room with a satisfied smile on her face. She settled beside Ron and announced, "I don't think Collin will be any more trouble. But ... how much trouble are we in because of this security breach."

Ron thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure. Maybe none, maybe a lot. We'll just have to hold on and see."

Neville came in a plopped down on a chair. "I just hope he didn't cause too much trouble. Gran was livid. She's cancelled her subscription and is talking everyone she knows into doing the same."

Harry sitting on a love seat with Draco remarked, "I don't see that Lady Augusta cancelling her subscription will do much good. Although I do thank her for that and talking her friends around too."

Neville smirked gently. "One, Gran cancelling anything is going to bring a lot of wannabe elegant types along with her and two, her subscription is for twenty copies. Longbottom House needs that many. Oh, and her cutting service as well."

Ron looked blank. "What the heck is a cutting service?"

Harry knew about that one as Frankie and Johnny had one for the club. "It's a service that gets newspapers and cuts out any articles that you have on a list they keep. It doesn't matter what interest, could be anything from stamps to new hexes, they'll search the papers for any mention and cut it out for you."

Ron nodded. "I see. Sounds better than wading through a bunch of crap looking for one or two articles you're interested in."

Draco nodded. "Yes, Father has a similar service and he's already told them that he isn't interested in anything the Prophet has to print. I sent the owl myself. And that reminds me ... Harry, Hedwig needs more exercise. She's getting fat."

Harry looked blank. "How the devil can she be getting fat?"

Ron snorted, looking amused. "Everyone who sends an owl feeds her. Everyone dotes on her. I've been sending notes to Mum and Dad, the twins and anyone else I can think of."

Neville nodded. "I've been using her too. Messages to Gran every other day."

Hermione laughed. "And I've been sending letters to my Mum and Dad once a week and she's still pudgy."

Harry laughed softly. "I'll have to put her on a diet."

Hermione said, "You'd better have Professor McGonagall make an announcement at supper then."

They all laughed at that, attracting attention from the other students. They were spending at least five hours a week in the Gryffindor common room, just to keep contact with friends that weren't allowed into their private quarters. They stayed another hour then went in search of Lucius and Severus.

They found them in the dojo, arguing. Lucius wanted to leave off his sling and work out. Severus was equally as determined that he wasn't.

"Luka, you know that Poppy only has your best interest in mind. Leave the sling on. You can practice casting hexes or something."

"Sev. I'm not a cripple and I need the workout."

Everyone heard the persuasion in Severus' voice and the definite whine in Lucius'.

Harry nearly hurt himself trying not to laugh. "Papa! Mind Severus, please. You'll get plenty of exercise before Moldyshorts shows up. He's probably pissing his pants in fury right now."

"Harry! Language!" Hermione smacked him on the shoulder while Ron and Neville snickered.

Draco just frowned at Lucius. "Father, do I really have to call Madam Pomfrey?"

Lucius paled and quit trying to remove his arm from the sling. "No! That woman is an absolute fiend. I'll be good." He sighed. "I just hate this. What if I need to use it?"

Hermione just shrugged. "Then use it. Just ... let it heal as long as possible. You'll be in better shape if you do."

Lucius blinked for a moment. "I see. Harry, you have wonderful friends."

Harry beamed at Hermione proudly. "I know."

Severus just nodded then said, "Thank you." he turned to Lucius, "Well, Luka, now that you've decided to see sense, we might return to the potions laboratory so that you can take notes for me while I work on something."

Hermione blushed crimson. "Before you leave, there's some questions I have about ... um ... damn, I'm a scientist, I can do this." Severus raised an eyebrow. "Um ... Is there any way to magically preserve semen?"

Harry and Ron both choked on their spit while Neville nearly hurt himself laughing.

Lucius just raised an eyebrow. Draco flushed as deeply as Hermione.

"Excuse me?"

Hermione repeated her question then explained. "I know of a way to preserve it muggle fashion and it's been proven to work for about 20 years on bull semen and human. But I was wondering if there was a magical way to do it. I think you all ought to ... um ... er ..." she trailed off.

Harry nodded. "Hermione, that's brilliant. I bet we could just go ... I'm not sure where but there has to be a place ... and ... er ... provide a ... sample? Whatever. I think we ought."

Lucius announced, "This is as awkward as I care to endure. I'll see to arrangements ... and it is possible to preserve animal semen so ..." He took a deep breath. "I'll see to arrangements. Hermione?"

It was obvious that she had something else to say. "I just ... I've been working on a way to harvest eggs too. Madam Pomfrey managed it for me. I left them to Ron in my will. Everyone needs a will. I'm ... excuse me." With that, she left and disappeared for the rest of the day.

Lucius and Severus also disappeared. Ron, Draco, Harry and Neville sequestered themselves with a seventh year Ravenclaw whose father happened to be one of Lucius' lawyers. They emerged near supper time with wills.

The whole group met in the entry hall and after some discussion decided to have one of Lucius' team of lawyers come to Hogwarts to collect the wills and take them to be registered. They also agreed to have him make arrangements for 'ensuring the blood line' which phrase they all adopted as the least embarrassing description of what they were doing. They also had to make arrangements for appropriate storage and so on.

These arrangements were private and kept secret, the only person outside their group who knew them was Lucius' lawyer.

.

Every student in Hogwarts felt it. The Hogwarts Horrors were gearing up for war and that appellation now included Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

None of them went anywhere without a partner, not even to the loo. Hermione didn't even blush when Neville or Ron stood outside the door to wait for her.

Dumbledore had ignored the problem of 'baby' Death Eaters within Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall did not.

But she was sneaky about it. She waited until Hogsmead weekend then set up a group of Aurors at the gate.

Harry smiled at Draco. "Damn it, if I'd known we were actually allowed to leave the grounds, I'd have made arrangements for us to have a little private time."

Draco shook his head, "I'd have loved that. But there's no place in Hogsmeade that would allow a student, even a married one to do that. We'll just have to content ourselves with snogging until this mess is over."

Harry pulled Draco into a kiss that made his toes curl. "I'll try to get it over with quickly. If Tommy boy will cooperate."

Draco sighed and rested his head on Harry' shoulder. "I doubt he will. I wonder what it will take to draw him out into the open?"

"Don't know, but I'll do it. We'll find out his trigger, sooner or later. And Ron's brilliant at strategy and tactics. Add Papa and Sev to that mix and ... well, I'd hate to be Voldy."

Harry pushed Draco away, gently heading him in the direction of their cloaks. "Get ready. We'll have tea at that new place."

Draco handed Harry his cloak. "Great. Anything has to be better than Madam Puddifoot's. It's pink." He shuddered elegantly. "And the tea is stewed, the sandwiches either stale or soggy and the cakes and biscuits just ... too sugary. No flavours at all."

Harry nodded his agreement. "If it wasn't Hogsmeade, I'd just get a basket from the kitchen and go have a picnic."

Draco glanced at the permanent tempus over the fireplace. "We better go. Father will be expecting us. He and Severus are on duty in the village along with Professor Flitwick and Hagrid."

Harry nodded. "Ok. I think we're actually on duty, whether the adults realize it or not."

Draco just opened the door, collected the rest of the group with a glance and allowed Harry to take point.

Lucius looked them over when they arrived at the entry hall. "Everyone armed?" He waited for nods, even though he could see Harry's targ on his back. Neville also carried a targ. Ron and Hermione both had odd belt buckles that he knew were their shields, shrunken down to belt buckle size. Draco flicked his hands, displayed his Christmas present knives then put them away again. Severus also nodded his approval. "Good, good. Have fun, but be aware of things around you."

Harry grinned at him then tapped his foot on the floor. The shout of, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" made everyone nearby jump. They then formed up and headed out the door.

The walk to Hogsmeade was occupied deciding on who was going to go where.

Hermione wanted new quill shafts as she was going to fit several of them with metal nibs for class work. She was now using a biro and muggle copy books for note taking. None of her Professors had said anything, one had given them an odd look, remarked that all assignment had to be on parchment and dropped the subject.

Ron just wanted a visit to Honeyduke's while Draco needed to visit Twillfit and Tattings. Harry admitted that all he wanted to do was get out of Hogwarts which Neville seconded.

Severus and Lucius were just going to stroll up and down the main street, keeping an eye on everything. The most they expected to do was break up a few quarrels.

They met at the Three Broomsticks for late lunch and exchanged watch with Flitwick and Hagrid. The whole group decided to return to Hogwarts rather than continue in Hogsmeade. Everyone had finished their shopping and wanted to return.

Harry put his arm around Draco. "Sorry about the tea room. That was ... just disgusting."

He and Draco had gone to the new dining spot only to find that it was filthy, smelly and roach infested. The latter was discovered as they hovered in the doorway. A roach had dropped off the ceiling onto Harry's shoulder. They both shuddered at the memory and walked a bit faster.

They were stopped at the main gate by a group of Aurors. The Head of the team addressed Lucius.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Headmistress McGonagall has instituted an inspection. Anyone bearing the mark is not to be admitted. I need to see your arm." He managed to look both flustered and determined.

Lucius just complimented him on his polite attitude and rolled up his sleeve. The bare skin he displayed received a nod so he rolled the sleeve down again.

The Auror turned to find that all the rest of the group had already rolled up their sleeves for inspection. He thanked them as he passed them through the gates.

Harry chuckled darkly and opined, "That ought to really bunch someone's shorts. Wonder how many will be refused entrance."

One of the aurors smirked at him. "We've already turned back two. A Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor. Both fifth years. Wonder what the hell the little idiots were thinking." He turned back to his duties, frowning slightly.

Harry just sighed. "A Gryffindor? Damn."

They made it to the Great Hall before the uproar hit them. Most of the students who had already come back were there, gossiping like mad.

They'd all just joined the group at the door when McGonagall entered from the high side of the room, exiting the professors lounge door. She called for quite but didn't get it.

Severus and Lucius joined her and she called for attention again. Again, she didn't get it.

Severus barked, "Silence!" the chatter in the hall stopped as if a silencing charm had been put on the entire room.

"Thank you. As you are no doubt well aware, Aurors are checking everyone before they re-enter Hogwarts. While you were gone, everyone who remained within the walls was also checked. Those who bare the dark mark will not be admitted to Hogwarts. Even guests will be inspected. If you have any questions, write them down and leave them on the high table. The parchments will be collected and I will answer as many questions as I can at supper. Dismissed."

Severus watched her leave the room, the slight slump to her shoulders saddened him. He turned to the room and let his displeasure be known, "That means that you should all leave the room and return to your commons." He mumbled, "Dunderheaded gossip mongering twits."

By supper time ten students had been refused admission, their things gathered up and delivered to their homes by elves who dropped the trunks just inside the entrance and returned to Hogwarts without comment.

No one spoke much as McGonagall visually checked to see that everyone was in the Great Hall. Her announcement that Hogwarts wards had been adjusted to eject any marked person who attempted to enter wasn't a surprise and she refused comment as she said most questions that had been asked had already been answered. The rest were no one's business.

She recommended that everyone eat then return to their commons to study. There were a few groans but not many.

Supper was concluded with little fanfare and the Great Hall emptied in record time.

Minerva looked down the table at the rest of the staff. "I'm saddened by the fact that there were three Hufflepuffs, and five Gryffindors who were marked. The two Ravenclaws weren't as much of a surprise as I'd have liked. Their families are ... dark." She sighed. "However, the rest of the students took it better than I expected. Still, Quidditch is cancelled, the cup will be awarded on current points. No one is to be outside without an escort by either a member of the Hogwarts Horrors, I do hate that name, or a member of staff."

After some more discussion, she dismissed everyone to return to their quarters for a good nights sleep.

.

Voldemort took the report that he'd lost the last of his contacts within Hogwarts with typical temper. He broke most of the furniture in his throne room, and had all his minions fleeing for their lives.

He summoned the remains of his inner circle, and demanded that they make plans to invade Hogshead, the name of the area that contained Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. They immediately fell into consultation and allowed that they could have plans done in two weeks. Voldemort crucioed them all and left in a huff.

.

A relatively short chapter. But the next chapter is the beginning of the last battle of Hogshead.


	59. Chapter 59

Lucius grumbled and shifted uncomfortably. "Damn it. I swear I don't know ... I just can't get comfortable."

Severus chuckled, not unkindly, then observed, "You're healing. So ... how the devil did you manage to get that badly injured?" Their plan had been to toy with Avery a bit, just for practice, then question him before turning him over to the Aurors. They had wanted to give Voldemort the idea that they weren't as powerful as they actually were, in hopes of luring him to attack Hogshead sooner.

Lucius' shamefaced look made Severus chuckle. Lucius rolled his eyes before speaking.

"I tripped over my own big feet and he got me before I could recover my balance. But I do think we got the result we wanted. Tom seems to have gone completely to ground, that means he's planning something big."

"Yes, he is. We'll just have to wait to see what." Severus handed Lucius a glass. "Drink that healing potion, it's the last one you need." He waited as Lucius did as commanded then said, "Another thing I need to discuss with you is ... Harry turned his back on Avery. He should not have done so ... no matter what."

Severus sighed, "He is very young. He was worried about you. But ..." he held up a hand to stop Lucius from saying anything. "you are right. I shall have a word with him about that ... no matter what you say to him. Now, sleep. You need it to heal."

Lucius grumbled a bit at that, but he was tired, the potion drew on his magical core for its power. He settled down to nap, thinking idly about Monday's classes until he dropped off.

When he was sure that Lucius was asleep Severus went in search of Harry.

He found him in his quarters. "Harry. Where is Draco?"

Harry smiled. "He went to the kitchens. He wasn't pleased with the almond biscuits and went to yell at the elves." He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Why?"

"Because I wish a few words with you, and I do not want him ... butting in." Severus put on his fiercest classroom expression and ground out, "If you ever turn your back on a downed adversary ,without incapacitating him completely, I will blister your arse. Do you understand me? I will not have Luka upset like that again."

Harry sighed. "And, if I make that stupid mistake again, I'll bend over for you. Now ... Do you think Tommy is going to move soon?"

Severus rubbed his face, then settled into a chair. "I don't know. How the hell am I supposed to know what a madman will do next?"

Harry gave Severus a commiserating look. "You and Papa are our experts on Tom and his merry band of maniacs, your best guess is all we've got. Papa thinks he'll come soon, if we find the right triggers."

"He most likely will. He's obscenely megalomaniacal. He feels that he's entitled to anything he wants. I'm sure he will want that staff the second he realizes what it is. He's been searching for it for years, off and on. I think it's time to show it off a bit."

Harry nodded his understanding, thought for a moment then said, "Ok. I'm really tired of hiding it anyway. Everyone in school knows that something is up with my wand but most of them aren't really sure what. The people who were close enough to see the stave form probably really didn't know what they were looking at. And I'm really amazed that no one wrote home about it."

Severus thought about that for a moment. "I'm sure some did, but whoever they wrote to is keeping it under wraps for some reason. Or else, the letters were so vague from ignorance that no one really knows what was going on. I'm not sure ..." he trailed off, thinking.

Harry let him have space to consider everything, but thought to himself that it really didn't matter as they were about to blow the top off the secret anyway.

Severus finally gave up on his ruminations. He stood up with a small grunt. "I'm out of ideas and speculation is exactly that. I'm going to check to see that Luka hasn't done something silly."

Harry grinned at him, his odious potions master would never be the warm fuzzy type, but he was turning into a different person. A snarky, irascible, sarcastic person, true, but he wasn't unnecessarily cruel anymore. He was wondering idly, if they would ever be truly comfortable with each other when Severus chuckled darkly, gave him a knowing look and left.

Harry just shook his head and went in search of Draco.

He found him still in the kitchens, eating fairy cakes and drinking tea. Harry snatched one of the cakes off the plate causing Draco to exclaim, "Hey! Get your own. Git."

Harry took a bite, getting icing on his nose and mumbled around it, "But yours are so much nicer."

Of course Harry's antics got him his own plate of goodies and cup of tea. He ate happily for a while then eased back in his chair, nibbling at a cookie. "Mmmm, so good. Draco, Severus and Papa both agree that we need to show off the staff. Maybe that will finally lure Tommy out into the open. I'm thinking Ron has an idea of where we want him to be. We need to all get together and get something going. What do you think?"

Draco grinned around a mouthful of icing. He swallowed quickly then said, "They're right. If he gets annoyed enough he'll do something stupid. Ron has already figured out where we want him, although that's problematical, at best. He'll probably do something really stupid, like trying to attack Hogwarts directly. And the only place that that is possible is not a good place for him to advance troops."

Harry goggled at Draco for a moment then ducked the swat aimed at the back of his head. "What? I'm not just a beautiful face, you know. I listen to what's going on around me. In fact, Ron and I have been collaborating on plans. So there." He crossed his eyes at Harry and went back to his cake.

"Ok, ok." Harry held up his hands in surrender. "No need to get nasty about it. When should we do whatever we're going to do?"

"Not sure. We should plan with everyone in attendance, so that no one gets a nasty surprise." Draco finished off his tea and politely thanked the elves, sending them into raptures.

So they got together in Lucius and Severus' quarters and made plans.

.

Those plans were carried out the next day when Lucius' seventh year class was in session.

"Harry. Step up here. I want you to demonstrate a hex for me." He waved a hand. "As my arm is still in a sling, I cannot do it." He winked at Harry with his off eye. They'd planned that Lucius would use that excuse to get Harry to demonstrate in his place.

Harry stepped up and drew his wand. "Ok, which spell?"

Lucius began his lecture, which was short, he didn't believe in talking a lot, he believed that demonstration and practice taught better. He felt that theory could be learned out of class. He tested on that and you'd better not get a failing mark, you'd wind up writing a two foot essay on why you didn't know theory and three feet on the theory. So, he spent five minutes talking about shielding charms then motioned to Harry to demonstrate.

Harry had found that, in wand form, Merlin's staff would respond to some Latin. Harry waved his wand and barked, "Protego!" producing an obvious gold glow around him. He grinned at Lucius who just raised an eyebrow back.

"Very good. Now, everyone, try to produce a strong shield. I do not believe that most of you will be able to duplicate Mr. Potter's results but do try your best."

They worked on shielding for a while then Lucius called them back to their seats. "That's fine, sit back down please. You have all done well. Next, Harry will demonstrate the more powerful shields. I am afraid that most of you will never manage one. You need a great deal of power and knowledge of Irish. Harry, if you would, please?"

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand again. "Ok, first, if you push too much power through your wand, you'll burn it out. So, if you smell scorching, stop. The use of staves and staffs has fallen off badly. They're inconvenient as they have to be carried in your hand, or slung across your back. See?" He waved his wand and said, "Méadaigh!" twice. He waited a second or two between commands so that everyone could see the stave form. "As you can see, a staff is big. And, yes, the rumours flying around are true. This is Merlin's staff, although, I think we'll have to stop thinking of it as Merlin's as it's mine now." Harry waited while everyone examined the staff, taking in the light and dark woods and runes carved on it.

Harry smiled as several of his classmates twitched at the sight of them. "The runes have already been translated by Hermione. She found that they are protective, keeping the staff unmarked and undamaged. They also contain a spell that will return the staff to Merlin's tomb when I die. So ..." Harry tapped the staff on the floor and said softly, "Cosain."

The shield this produced rang like a bell when Lucius tapped it. "And now you see what real magic can do. You all play around at being warriors and you are all going to get yourselves killed. There are several of you who are dismissed from this class as of today. You will be getting an A but you are not warriors and will not be allowed to take time from those who are." He motioned to Harry to drop his shield, which he did, then read out a list of names which included nearly a third of the class. All of them were either weak enough that battle was not for them, or they weren't mentally able to fight. There was nothing wrong with either thing but they would get someone killed so they were shuttled off to other classes.

The owlery was empty by noon and students were huddled in corners, whispering madly. Harry walked down to lunch flanked by his friends and family. This was working out better than expected. He hoped.

Hermione sat between Ron and Draco, satisfied that Harry had made the proper impression. There were no, what they were calling, Baby Death Eaters in Hogwarts anymore, but there were plenty of students who weren't marked, but had family that were grey, if not actual Death Eaters themselves.

"Well, I think class went very well. All the proper impressions made and ... Harry, should you have announced the rune sets like that?"

Harry bit into a pork chop, chewed then swallowed while he thought. Hermione waited patiently. "Yes, I really don't fancy the Ministry or Dumbledore or someone trying to kill me to get the staff. And I wouldn't put it past someone to try that. Most wizards have absolutely no common sense."

Hermione sighed at that, Draco nodded and Ron said, "Too true."

.

Voldemort screamed his rage and demanded, "That little bastard has my staff. I want it. Finish the plans for our attack at once. Head on, and we'll seize the day."

His advisors scurried out of his presence and changed their plans. They'd been planning to wait until near the end of term when everyone was concentrating on exams and had let their guard down. They had planned a pincer attack on Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Now, due to their master's orders, they planned a head on attack straight through Hogsmeade, down Hogshead and through the main gates.

.

Ron eyed the war table and sighed, "Ok, here's the thing. There's only two ways to attack Hogwarts. One, right down the valley and up to the main gates. And two, a flank attack across the Black Lake. I'd attack both at once, divide up the defenders and out power them. I'd also wait until near the end of term. But, Tom doesn't have that kind of patience. Headmistress McGonagall, taking a page from Dumbledore's book, doesn't believe that the attack will come at all. She thinks they'll wait until after school lets out and try to attack just us. At Malfoy Manor, no less. Idiot woman."

Malfoy Manor might be an identical copy of Versailles on the outside, but it was protected by thick walls and thicker shields and wards. It was surrounded by acres of beautiful gardens which made it impossible to sneak up on. None of Tom's advisors would allow an attack there.

This made it imperative for them to attack Hogwarts soon.

Ron went back to the table, pointing and explaining. The rest, including Severus and Lucius, paid attention, came up with questions and, in general, provided Ron with a Council of War.

They planned far into the night. Discussing most of the students and professors and their strengths and weaknesses.

They went to bed late that night with their plans made and got up the next morning to implement them.

All the students were sorted into combatants, those who could and would fight, and non-combatants, those who weren't strong enough or those who just couldn't. These students were shunted into healing, guarding or just keeping out of the way. McGonagall refused to send anyone away and insisted that classes continue, so they worked around her. Lucius had polled the rest and they all agreed that all students under fifth year should be kept out of it as much as possible. They were just too young, not in age but in magical strength. They just weren't mature enough to fight.

The next two weeks at Hogwarts were busy. Lucius openly went down to Hogsmeade to warn the residents about the suspected attack. Some of the people didn't want to believe, but the mayor decided to establish a Home Guard that would patrol the outskirts of town at night and a tower was built just off the town square and manned by observers with omnoculars by day. The observers were just in case, according to the mayor, many residents didn't care one way or the other what the official explanation was, they were just glad someone was doing something. The Ministry refused to comment, or interfere.

The word came on Friday just after lunch, a man ran into the Great Hall and announced, "Death Eaters are coming down Hogshead toward Hogsmeade. There's at least two hundred of them." he then collapsed to the floor, out of breath and injured.

Madam Pomfrey just levitated him on her way out the door to go to the infirmary. "I'll just take care of him and start setting up."

Ron started barking out orders, "Ok, watchers to your posts, keep us informed. Guards and healers, you know where you're supposed to be, so why aren't you there? Go! All fourth year and under should be here in the Great Hall. Now! Move it, people! This may be nothing, or it may be something. So act like it."

Everyone scrambled to get where they were supposed to be. Everyone who was to fight got into battle gear.

While this was going on, Hogsmeade was under attack. This wasn't as bad as one might have thought as all the non-combatant residents were either hiding in spell safe basement rooms or cellars, or had portkeyed away to safety. It was one of the Death Eaters greatest myths that they could erect wards that prevented both apparition and portkeying. They could block floos and prevent apparition, but portkeys still worked.

The surprising thing was, Aurors showed up about fifteen minutes after the first attack was announced. They portkeyed in behind the Death Eaters and attacked, but since they were only using stupefy they didn't do much good. Order members arrived shortly after and they weren't so nice. They started out with bludgeoning hexes and worked up from there. As the Death Eaters escalated, so did they.

Harry and Ron were watching all this from the battlements of Hogwarts. Ron was grumbling and moaning about the tactics the Order and Aurors were using. Mostly in disgust.

"Harry, we have to go soon. As soon as the DE's get to the gates. That clearing between the finger of the Forbidden Forest and the outer walls is where we have to engage them. Come on." He put the omnoculars to his eyes again, robes streaming in the light wind blowing up the valley.

In her office, Headmistress McGonagall was flooing the Ministry. "I don't care what you think. I know what I can see. Come at once, we need all the help we can get."

An officious voice came from the floo. "A full contingent has already been sent. There's nothing that they can't handle. All the rest are needed to keep peace in the rest of Britain. You can't expect us to send everyone we have for a simple riot."

"Young woman, I don't think more than one hundred Death Eaters attacking Hogsmeade is a simple riot. Ge' yur head ot o' yur arse an' do sommat usefu'."

There was a decided eep from the floo then it shut down.

McGonagall pulled her gladius, took her wand in hand and prepared to defend Hogwarts. She took a second to erect the wards around the castle proper but they didn't extend to the outer walls, not anymore. Dumbledore had seen to that. Idiot that he was.

At the Ministry, the floo operator was trying to get someone to believe her when she said that it wasn't just a drunken riot. She finally yelled, "It doesn't matter what you think, Professor McGonagall said. What if she's right? We'll all look like fools. So you get there, ready for Death Eaters and it does turn out to be a riot? So what? At least people will see that we're reacting instead of sitting around with our thumbs up our collective arses. I'm going. You do what you want." And with that, she flooed into the Three Broomsticks. Or tried to. She bounced back out and landed on her bum on the hearth.

The Shift Commander took this as a sign that McGonagall wasn't mistaken and started to call in every available Auror, on duty or off. They lined up to get port keys with specific destinations, this way they wouldn't key into each other and would be in battle formation when they arrived.

They arrived in the town square and were immediately in the middle of battle. They gave as good as they got and helped the residents drive the Death Eaters toward the gates. One of them thanked his lucky stars that Voldemort hadn't had time to recruit giants or something. Then he came face to face with Fenrir Greyback.

Voldemort had managed to convince ten werewolves and three vampires to join him. The giants had sent their refusal in the form of his ambassador, squashed flat. The Goblins had refused also, and retaliated when he threatened them by confiscating several vaults full of gold from his minions.

Voldemort grumbled a bit at the meagerness of his forces. He'd never thought that it would be so hard to recruit. He never realized that his instability as well as his cruelty to his own followers had stymied his recruiting efforts. Who of any intelligence wanted to work for someone who regularly tortured his own men? So, he was left with the dregs of magical society, thugs and thieves and the sort of men who hid in alleyways to mug old ladies and children.

Harry watched as the aurors and citizens drove the human death eaters toward the gate. The vampires had disappeared into the forbidden forest and he wondered vaguely how they'd resisted the effects of sunlight. The werewolves tried to jump the wall around the grounds but hit a small snag in the form of Hogwarts outer wards, which sparked viciously and threw them back, clothing smoking.

He could hear Ron issuing orders, but he seemed miles away. Harry only had eyes for Lucius and Severus who were at the gate, along with Flitwick and all the seventh years who were capable of combat. The sixth years were standing in the outer courtyard, in front of the doors to the vestibule. The rest of the school was either stationed there or in the Great Hall.

Madam Pomfrey was also in the Great Hall, setting up an infirmary. She was going to need a great deal more room than the school infirmary had.

Suddenly, Harry heard the strangest thing, the rattle of borans rang out. Then bagpipes joined in. Then young voices rang out, "Axes flash, broadsword swing," the opening words of The March of Cambreadth rang out. Harry led all the defenders, young and old, in a cheer that rang off the surrounding hills, even the Aurors and Citizens Guard joined in.

The Death Eaters redoubled their attempts to get in the gates, but were thrown back again and again. Voldemort swore and crucioed some of them, but didn't help matters much. The vampires saw the results of the fury of 'their' lord and slipped away. Harry saw this and cheered again. The voices of Hogwarts choir rang out loud and strong, drums pounding and pipes wailing.

Ron yelled out, "Second wave, attack!" and with that Harry's sight narrowed down to one thing: Voldemort.

He transformed into his animagus form and dove headfirst off the battlements. The outer ward fell and the Death Eaters cheered and rushed into the huge front lawn.

Then the unimaginable happened, the wards came back up, effectively splitting the forces and trapping them. One group was caught between the wards and the Aurors and Citizens Guard, the other between the outer and inner wards. Lucius, Severus, Flitwick, Hagrid and Sinistra were between the two groups, as planned, between the inner group and the outer wards.

Harry immediately began harassing the inner group of about eighty people. This threw them into a panic, unaware that he couldn't flame. They all scrambled to duck and cover which gave Lucius and Severus a chance to get back to back, firing off hexes right and left. Hagrid roared and charged into the group scattering them even more. Many didn't even try to hex him, well aware that his giant heritage made him immune to most hexes. Flitwick hopped around hexing and cursing as he went. His grasshopper like movements kept anyone from getting a bead on him, proving for all time that the tiny professor was an exceptional duelist and ruthless when he needed to be. Meanwhile, the chorus continued to sing adding a surreal sound over the screams of the wounded and shouts of hexes and curses.

The battle of the inner ward devolved into individual fights between four or more students and one Death Eater. At first the fights were near run as there were only two or three students to one DE with one of the adults helping out as best they could.

The battle of the outer wards was a bit more difficult as there was an equal number of DE and defenders as well as Voldemort. This was the part that Lucius and Severus especially hated. All the Hogwarts Horrors were portkeyed outside the wards. Harry carried a portkey target with him and, when he landed behind the massed defenders, he activated it and Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus were portkeyed to him. Right into Voldemort's face.

Voldemort was standing in the town square, surrounded by ten senior Death Eaters. The non-combatant townspeople had wisely barricaded themselves into their homes and businesses. Voldemort was screaming at them to surrender. Demanding that they turn Merlin's Staff over to him. No one was listening to him.

Harry landed nearby, changed back to human, enlarged his wand into a staff, took his sword in hand and yelled at Voldemort.

"Hey, snakeface! Your mum hit you with an ugly stick! Stop yapping and bring it!"

Of course, this did exactly what Harry expected it to do. Voldemort flipped and started screaming insults at him. Harry replied, "Oh, dearie me. What a wuss. You can't even fucking swear. You're so bad at it, it's just bloody awful." He laughed and stood, robes streaming in the light wind blown up by the nearby combat.

Draco, standing back to back with Harry, snickered. "You tell him, lover. I still can't understand how Father could bow to that freak."

Harry glanced around to check to make sure they weren't being surrounded. They weren't. Neville and Ron were back to back, circling, fighting off attackers and Hermione and Seamus were hiding behind available cover and hexing anything wearing black.

Then Harry's vision and attention narrowed down to nothing but Voldemort. Everything else, even Draco, fell away. It only took him a few moments to bring the front line of guards down. Draco helped him and all it took was a few slashes of their swords and a hex or two and the way was clear.

Voldemort looked at his dead minions, then glowered at Harry, red eyes glinting. "I shall enjoy killing you, boy."

Harry snarled, "Ok, dickless, do your best, but I think you'll find that I'm no boy anymore." Harry tapped the staff on the ground then waved it. "Go ngabhtar an t-arm!"

Voldemort nearly lost his wand to that, but managed to hang onto it, just barely. "You little shit."

Harry ducked the return bombarda, then snarked, "Yeah? Well, the best part of you ran down your old man's leg, dickwad. Go raibh lasc agam!" Harry used the staff to control the resulting whip-lash curse. He lashed at Voldemort and cut his shoulder. It wasn't deep, but it infuriated Voldemort even more.

They traded a few more insults, then got down to business. Voldemort threw every curse and hex he knew, but none of them got past Harry's shields. Harry sent back every hex he knew, but Voldemort's shields were just as strong as his. They fought back and forth, Harry swearing as he tripped over bodies and junk. Voldemort just snarled as he did the same.

Harry realized that they were tied, he wasn't getting anywhere and neither was Voldemort. Voldemort wasn't as strong magically as he was, but he had the advantage of years of dueling and fighting. Harry was young and stronger physically and magically, this endurance was all that was saving him now. He'd long ago lost track of even Draco but had never expected help from that quarter or any other. He was bracing himself for disaster as Voldemort intoned, "Avada ..."

But he got no farther. He actually stumbled backwards as Dumbledore appeared. Not between him and Voldemort, but off to one side. Voldemort aborted his hex to swear at Dumbledore instead.

Dumbledore twinkled at him, saying, "My dear boy, such language." Then he hexed him. "Difodio!"

Harry laughed, a high pitched, near hysterical sound and started to hex Voldemort as well.

It didn't take them long to bring down Voldemort's shields, he couldn't keep them up with both powerful wizards taking it in turns. He realized with horror that not only was Harry stronger than he was, but that between them Dumbledore and Harry were bringing his shields down quite quickly. As they dropped, he did manage one more curse. "Sectumsempra!"

Dumbledore took it right in the chest. It drove him back several feet then knocked him down. As he went down Harry's fury broke over like a crashing wave. He pointed his staff at Voldemort and cried out, "**Go tsárdhóitear seo!" **The powerful spell created a ball of flames four feet in diameter, it hit Voldemort square in the face. He burst into flame and screamed once, drawing the flames into his lungs. He staggered in a small circle, collapsed and died where he fell. Yells of dismay and joy filled the air. Wands were dropped or summoned all over the square.

Harry ignored this to run to Dumbledore's side. "Damnit! You crazy old man!" Harry pulled Dumbledore into his lap and yelled, "Hermione! Where are you? Medic!" then he looked around and called urgently, "Draco! Draco! Where are you?"

Hermione checked to be sure it was safe then rushed to Harry's side, followed by Ron, Draco and Neville. They formed up, on each side of the group with Draco directly behind Harry, providing protection from any stray hex. A few of the Death Eaters weren't giving up easily.

Hermione dragged her bag off her back and opened it. She got out several potions and some bandages.

"Here, blood replenisher, clotting agent, pressure bandage." She thrust the potions into Harry's reaching hands and slapped the pressure bandage over the wound.

Dumbledore put his hand over Harry's, refusing the potions. "No, dear Harry, they won't do any good. I was dying when I got here."

Harry blinked, "But ... how?" He cuddled Dumbledore to his chest, amazed at how frail and bony he felt.

Hermione gasped, "Oh, professor you didn't." Draco looked at Ron and Neville, who both looked blank. He whispered, "Sanity potion."

Dumbledore smiled gently. "Yes, sanity potion, in my condition ... isn't recommended. But ... needs must, my dears."

Harry put one vial to Dumbledore's lips and snarled, "Take that one. And don't argue. It's pain potion."

Dumbledore complied without comment then sighed. "I do have to admit that that is much better." He glanced over Harry's shoulder. "Ah, Draco, dear, dear. I really wasn't expecting this at all."

Draco just conjured a blanket and draped it over Dumbledore. "There. I know ... but we're going to be happy. And have kids. Wish you could have been around to see." He managed a smile.

Dumbledore sighed again. "Good, good. That's really all I ever wanted. The best for everyone. But ... things got all mixed up ... somehow."

Hermione sobbed once then said, "Don't worry about that now. Everything will be fine. We won't allow anything else."

Ron glanced around, he'd never actually taken his eyes off the square but his quick glances around left him with images rather than anything else. He focused now, trying to evaluate the situation. Neville did the same on his side.

"Nev?"

"I think it's safe. We'll get something to make a stretcher from and get him up to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore moaned a bit then said softly, "Do not bother, it's too late for me and Poppy would only be distracted. Just let me rest here."

Harry threw a bit of a fit. "No! You will not die in the dirt. We'll ... here! You!" The woman who'd just opened her door jumped. "Let us bring him in. He's not going to die out here."

She took one look at the bloody mess that was Dumbledore's chest then pushed her door all the way open and scurried to show the way into her bedroom. "Here. Put him on the bed. Never mind the coverlet. I'll get a ... I have a bedwarmer, just give me a tick to fix it." She pulled a china bedwarmer from under the bed, cast a warming spell and thrust it to the bottom of the bed.

Draco, Neville and Ron used their wands to levitate Dumbledore to the bed. It took all three of them as they were nearly magically exhausted. Hermione followed to see that they got the injured man into bed properly then said, "Harry, Professor, I'm so sorry but I need to go. There's people outside that need help."

Dumbledore just smiled a bit. "Yes, my dear, that last potion has taken effect. You must go see to others now."

Ron rolled a dismayed eye at Hermione, she hadn't given him another potion. Hermione shook her head back and hurried out.

Harry took Dumbledore's hand. "He's dead. It's all over."

"Yes, dear boy. It is all over. I'm off to my next great adventure and you..." He trailed off to cough.

"I'm going to be an artist, I think."

"Good, good."

The door burst open and both Lucius and Severus rushed in. "Harry! Draco!"

Harry turned to face his Papa. "We're all fine, a bit beat up and really tired ... but ..." He looked at Dumbledore.

Lucius glanced at Dumbledore's grey face. "Oh ... well, shit."

"Language, Lucius." Dumbledore managed to twinkle at him, but he was fading rapidly and they all knew it.

Severus went to Dumbledore's other side. "Damnit, Albus. Trust you to hex the pooch."

But the look he got back was full of fire. "I don't believe I did. Which would you rather ... death in the heat of combat ... or fading away, forgetting everything and everyone. No, it's much better this way. Now ... be happy with your lover and your friends. Remember me kindly, won't you." and with that, he was gone, between one breath and another.

Harry felt as if he'd been gutted. No matter how annoyed he got with the old man, he'd always thought he'd be around forever. He sobbed once.

Lucius took Harry by the shoulder and drew him up and into his arms. "Harry. I'm sorry." Harry just shook his head against Lucius' shoulder.

They stood that way for a bit, then separated.

Lucius smoothed his robes then said, "We need to get up to Hogwarts and see what is happening there. Come along." His sharp glance gathered Neville, Ron, Draco and Harry to his side with Severus already there.

As they left, the house owner told them that she would lay Dumbledore out properly and they could come for him when things were under control again.

As they left, Ron took a quick look around the square and saw that everything was under control. Aurors were port keying the Death Eaters out as quickly as they could. Healers were working on the wounded, Hermione amongst them. He called to her and, after checking in with the Triage point, she hurried to him. They continued on their way, glancing about as they went.

They saw the terrible aftermath of war. There were lines of bodies covered with sheeting, red for Death Eaters and white for Aurors and other 'light' victims. There were also weeping, screaming men and women. These people were being tended to by Healers and Medi-witches and Medi-wizards. As they approached the gates the number of injured and dead increased. They were joined by many Aurors, bearing stretchers with injured on them.

Inside Hogwarts, the chorus had stopped singing and the members were scurrying around, fetching and carrying for the St. Mungos staff that had flooed in to help with the wounded.

Madam Pomfrey was standing by the door triaging, sending the wounded to one area or another, depending on their condition. She looked calm and went about her job with ruthless efficiency despite the tears that trickled down her face.

Harry stopped to examine his group and found that Lucius had a cut on his side that oozed blood. Severus' face was covered with blood from a cut on his cheek. Neville was relatively undamaged visually but he was standing in a way that indicated bruised or broken ribs. Ron had a huge bruise across half his face and his nose was broken. Hermione was unscathed but her hands and arms were covered with blood.

"Come on, you lot. Let me sort you out." Hermione took charge, not with her old bossy manner, but calmly and kindly. "We'll just give Madam Pomfrey a miss, unless you're in worse shape than I think." they all followed her over to the main staircase to settle on the steps while she tended their hurts.

After bandaging, salving and potioning everyone, she settled back against Ron. "I'm exhausted. And there's still so much to do." with that, she promptly burst into tears.

Ron tried to comfort her but he wasn't in the best shape himself. He knew he'd have nightmares over this, Neville was proof of that. He'd woken up screaming for weeks after killing Bellatrix and Nagini.

Severus rummaged in his pockets and withdrew several vials. "Calming Draught." with this cryptic remark he handed the vials around. Lucius took his, so did Harry. Draco took one and drank half. Severus took one and pressed one on Hermione and Ron. No one seemed in any mood to argue about it. They all settled into a daze, waiting for someone to tell them what to do next.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Alistor Moody showed up and ordered them off the stairs. "Get out of here. You're blocking traffic. If we want you we'll come to your quarters and find you. Bad business this. Now git!"

But they were unwilling to be separated so they all wound up in Harry and Draco's quarters where harried house elves were trying to set up some beds. Lucius sent them off with a sharp command and demanded, "Gerard! Tuggy! Mimsey! Where are you?"

Mimsey popped in with a totally disgruntled expression on her face, "Missy Kitty is sending us home. For our safety."

Tuggy nodded, his own expression contemptuous. Gerard just snorted as he popped a proper bed into existence.

The elves quickly set up beds for everyone. Putting the two older men in one bedroom and all the younger ones in the other, suitably enlarged for comfort. Hermione wound up in the small study which was emptied of its usual furniture in favor of a full sized bed, dresser and side table.

They also set up a dining table in the other study but no one really felt hungry. They desultorily nibbled on sandwiches and drank tea then went to bed. No one knew or cared that it was only 7pm.

.

Hogshead is the name of the valley in which Hogsmeade is located.

This chapter is hideously short but I really don't see including aftermath in it. That's the next chapter.


	60. Chapter 60

This chapter is mostly a rundown of what happened to whom. It's probably going to be another really short one and a bit jumpy.

.

Lucius awoke spooned with Severus. He grumbled and tried to snuggle down for more sleep but this pulled at the healing cut on his shoulder. He wondered how he'd gotten that, but gave it up. He was well aware that a warrior could take a horrible wound, and never feel it until the fight was over.

"Sev? Wake up."

Severus just grunted and snarled, "No. Sleep." He plopped the pillow over his face, then yelped as the cut on his cheek protested this action.

Lucius reached over to the bedside table and retrieved a jar of salve. "Here, let me." he pulled the cork and scooped out a bit of the salve. "Wound salve of your own making."

Severus dropped the pillow on the floor and allowed Lucius to dab the healing balm on the cut. It was nearly healed, but it would need several more applications of salve to remove the stiffness.

Lucius examined Severus, turning his face this way and that. "Very dashing."

"Dashing my ass. I'm even uglier than ever."

Lucius made a rude sound. "Narcissa always said that you had a craggy beauty all your own. She was very fond of your eyes."

Severus shuddered. "Damn. I'm really going to miss her."

"As will I. But I do believe we are justly avenged. Tom is no more, and most of his inner circle are dead ... by our hands. I do include those done in by Neville. And Ron."

Lucius managed a smug look without being too smug.

Severus got up and found his robe, belting it around his waist, he ambled into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He did seem different.

"Here. Do me now." Lucius started to hand Severus the jar.

Their eyes met in the mirror and both of them burst out laughing.

Severus purred, "Later. I do think it's inappropriate just now. I don't want to break that scar open. Give me that, you pervert." He took the jar and dabbed a liberal amount of the salve on Lucius' shoulder. Lucius winced, but refrained from comment, he had a great deal to do and didn't have time to be weak.

They dressed, under Tuggy's watchful eye, in their cleaned and mended battle robes and went up to check on their younger family members.

A knock on the door brought a sleepy Harry to answer. Severus snarled at him, "Damnit, boy, put on some slippers. The floors are slate."

Harry just grinned, then replied, "Please don't call me boy. I really hate that. Vernon used to call me that all the time. Come in."

Severus blinked, then surprised everyone by apologizing. "Oh, I'm sorry." he glanced around and realized that everyone was up and in the sitting room, in various degrees of dress and disarray.

Lucius took the time to assess the damage to his young friends; and, yes, they were his friends. Neville was still holding himself a bit cautiously, as if his ribs hadn't quite healed yet. Draco looked weary and sore, as if he'd over extended himself both magically and physically, as indeed he had. Harry seemed cheerful and a bit bouncy. Lucius wondered what potions Hermione had given him. Ron just looked old. He hadn't gotten hurt badly, just a few bruises and minor cuts, but he'd killed, as they all had, and he wasn't taking it well.

Severus also looked them all over, Hermione especially. He was well aware that she tended to internalize everything and would need special care. He decided to have a little talk with Lucius about a mind healer for them all. Lucius met his eyes and gave a small nod, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Very well, everyone. Get dressed. Battle robes, as we have a lot of Death Eaters in the Great Hall infirmary. Breakfast is being served in the back of the hall, all the injured are in the front. This information courtesy of Tuggy. Come along." Lucius' forced cheerfulness got everyone moving. They grumbled loudly but moved.

It only took a short while to get everyone dressed and out the door. The young men all just stripped off and waited while Severus doctored them. Hermione retreated to Draco and Harry's bedchamber to change.

Mimsey popped in, making Hermione jump. "Ah! Mimsey. You startled me."

"Mimsey is sorry, Miss. Here. Take this." Mimsey extended a beautiful cream silk shift to Hermione. "It is silk and will keep your under robe from sticking to you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, but my robes are all open, just like the boys. I wear trousers."

Mimsey eyed the robes with some distaste. "So I sees. Well, times change."

Hermione giggled a bit. "I know. But battle robes aren't feminine, they just aren't."

Mimsy handed Hermione her weapons, cleaned and sharpened and popped out.

Now properly dressed and armed, they all headed up to the Great Hall in search of information and food.

.

They found out many things.

Alistor Moody would retire for the last time. His heart had been damaged by a hex and he wasn't capable of continuing. He calmly remarked that he just wasn't teaching material and was going to keep bees.

Minerva McGonagall had taken a hard difodio to the hip, which had shattered it beyond healing and would walk with a limp for the rest of her life. She had already taken to using the Headmaster's Staff as a walking stick. Dumbledore had never used it as he could never think of being seen as anything but perfect. Dippet had never used it as he thought it was pretentious. Students soon learned to fear its reach.

The Twins, and everyone now capitalized the word, were settled in one corner with a group of admiring young ladies. Fred was sore and battered but George had taken a heavy hit from an unknown hex, it would be months before he could walk again. But they had been a deciding force in the battle for the Square. Their prank products, properly enhanced, had wreaked havoc on the attackers, helping to drive them toward the gates and keeping stragglers from committing mayhem.

Fillius Flitwick had lost an eye battling against three werewolves at once. One had reached up and snatched him out of the air, another had grabbed him and tried to rake his claws over his face. He'd succeeded only enough to pierce one eye. Fillius had killed all three of them, bouncing off the third one's chest and AK-ing them all in a rapid fire cursing that made seasoned aurors blink. He'd been brought up to Hogwarts and tended to. He was saved from infection by his Goblin blood. He would receive an eye from a Goblin smith and return to teaching.

Rubeus Hagrid had done himself proud. He defended the back way into Hogwarts all by himself, keeping Fenrir Grayback from getting into Hogwarts. The werewolf had fought his way from the square to Hagrid's hut where he ran into the half giant man. Now, nothing good could ever come from a giant and a were in the same area. They hated each other by instinct, everything within them saying that the other was basically 'wrong.' It had been a clash of titans and everyone in the general area had stopped their own fights to watch in horror and awe as they ripped and tore at each other. Hagrid had finally ended the fight by tearing the were in half. He was clawed and battered, but not bitten.

There were similar stories from all over. The village of Hogsmeade had lost twenty good people, with another thirty wounded to various degrees. The aurors had also lost nearly a third of the people who'd come to the battle. The Order of the Phoenix had also responded to the call for aid and lost several people.

There were also several surprises. Arthur Weasley had responded and been a ferocious fighter, taking down a werewolf on his own. Molly had fought right by Arthur's side and guarded his back, as he had hers. She'd also been a great help after the battle, jumping right in to aid the Healers and Medi-wizards from St. Mungo's.

Hogsmeade was ravaged, the Three Broomsticks burned to the ground. Most of the shops and houses around the square were either damaged or destroyed. But a few had survived nearly undamaged.

One thing that was very surprising was that all the residents of Longbottom House had refused to come anywhere near Hogsmeade, supported by Lady Longbottom.

The house where Dumbledore's body rested was scorched a bit but otherwise undamaged. The lady who owned it, Mrs. Tate, called in family members from elsewhere to help her lay him out and guard him. She finally had to call the Ministry and have them send a group of aurors. She had gone out to the outhouse and come back to find a man just getting ready to cut his beard off. She'd hexed him good and admitted to getting a good feeling out of it, as well as a very nice pair of shears. After that no one got close to the house without a signed permission slip from her or the Minister himself.

Hogwarts was undamaged but the gates were completely gone, destroyed by the Death Eaters trying to breach the wards. The gates had wound up outside them. Other than that, there was no damage to the ancient school. The Great Hall was full of the injured and Madam Pomfrey had drafted half the elves as aides. Several unused classrooms were pressed into service as Intensive care wards for several people who were going to need extra care and couldn't be moved to St. Mungo's.

The Ministry was all in what Pomona Sprout called a flap-doodle. There was a lot of finger pointing and blame laying but the Minister was in trouble for all his waffling and he knew it. Every department head except for the Unspeakables was guarding his back for all he or she was worth. And nothing worth doing was getting done, as usual. Lucius snorted when he heard all this, he was going to have to take a hand, again. He wasn't much interested but he knew that Harry would expect him to help fix what he'd broken so he resigned himself to politics.

Severus heard Lucius sigh and leaned into his shoulder. "What was that for? Does your shoulder hurt? Would you like a potion?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, I thank you. It still hurts but I don't want a potion. It is just ... I am to be immured in the world of politics for several years, for my sins, I assume."

"Excuse me?" Severus wondered at this remark, which seemed to him to come from left field. Or from under the rings, as a wizard would say.

"I spent many years undermining the ministry for Tommy boy. Now, it is my responsibility to rebuild what I tore down. And I find that I am not that much interested in politics. They make my head hurt."

Neville heard this exchange and began to form plans of his own. Ron also overheard and planned. It would be several years before either one even began to fulfill these plans, but they would combine to reform the Ministry, for the better.

Hermione settled beside Ron and sighed, "Well, things are beginning to look up. Madam Pomfrey sent half her patients home just now."

Harry nodded, "I saw too. That's great. But ... what about breakfast. I'm hungry."

Ron seconded the complaint and they were rewarded by Mimsey popping up next to Harry, scolding, "Breakfast soon. You must wait until all the peoples that are well leave. Elveses is busy taking them home and settling them."

It was another twenty minutes before anyone got food. But the sight of so many people going home whole and healthy was worth it, even Ron said so. They tried very hard to put out of their minds the forty who would never go home again and the fifteen who would go home missing a part. Instead they settled down to eat some breakfast before leaving Hogwarts to go to Malfoy Manor. Lucius was determined that they would stay there until an announcement was made as to what was to happen next.

Ron admitted that he needed to go to the Burrow and make sure that everyone was well there, while Hermione just announced that she was going home to her parents. She was going to study for her NEWTS in peace if she had to set up wards herself. They all smiled at this, no one was more determined than Hermione when it came to studying.

Neville just stood up and left. No one questioned him, they all knew that he was going to return to Longbottom House and check on his Gran and the students there. It was his responsibility as Head of House. Lucius told him to call if they needed anything. Neville just nodded and walked out the door.

And so, on the day after the greatest battle in modern wizarding history, all the participants went their various ways.

.

Immediately upon reaching Malfoy Manor, Harry went to bed. He'd seemed chipper, in fact, a bit manic. But this was the result of overdosing on energy potions and pain potions. When the last one wore off, he collapsed. This nearly scared them all to death.

Lucius tried to pick him up and found that his shoulder wasn't nearly as healed as he'd thought it was. Harry muzzily fussed at Lucius to put him down.

He wound up getting carried up to his bed by Severus who snarled at Lucius, "Give him to me before you drop him. And get to our bed. That shoulder will have to be looked at too."

Severus demanded that Draco write to Hermione at once and find out how many and what kind of potions Harry had been given. He hurried away to do that as quickly as he could.

Mimsey popped away and brought back a pair of pajamas and got them on Harry. She tucked him in and announced, "Mimsey just thinks Master Harry needs sleep and rest. He is worn out and potions hid this."

Severus nodded. "I think the same. But I want to know what he's taken so that I don't give him something that will react badly." Mimsey just nodded so he rubbed his face. "I'm going to see what sort of mischief Lucius has done himself. Call me if you need me."

Mimsey crossed her arms over her chest and said. "Mimsey will do."

While Severus was tending to Harry, Lucius went to their rooms and tried to get out of his robes. He refused to call Tuggy to help, he wasn't ten anymore. He was tugging at his buttons, marveling at the damage a simple potion and a salve could hide when Severus charged in.

"Damnit! Lucius, why didn't you call Tuggy?" He reached to help Lucius, but Tuggy popped in. The elf was well aware of what was going on, but wasn't supposed to come until called. He used Severus calling his name as an excuse to appear.

Lucius sighed and gave up as Severus batted his hands away and snarled, "Let the damn elf do it. Tuggy!"

Tuggy didn't take offense at this and just banished Lucius' robes to the laundry with a flick of his fingers. "Tuggy will make up the bed."

Severus eyed the inflamed healing cut on Lucius' shoulder, then stormed into the bath for salve and potions.

Draco knocked just as Tuggy was getting Lucius settled. So Lucius called, "Come in, damnit."

Draco slipped in with a grim look on his face. "I managed a floo call. Hermione had floo put in, thank goodness. She gave me her book." He noticed Lucius' grey face and inflamed shoulder and nearly dropped the book. "Damnit, Father."

Lucius waved a hand at Draco. "Don't fuss. Severus is bad enough. I really didn't realize how bad it was until the last of the potions wore off. I think ... Hermione didn't brew her own potions, did she?"

Draco looked in Hermione's Healers Log then sighed, "Yes, she did. She's a competent if uninspired brewer. I ..."

Just then, Severus emerged from the bathroom with his hands full of salves and potions. He put them down on the bedside table and held out his hand for the book.

Draco just handed it over and said, "I'm going to check on Harry. I'll send Gerard if there's any change." then he hurried out, his worry plain on his face.

Instead of rushing to medicate Lucius or Harry, Severus took the time to read Hermione's Log and check her notes for any on how she'd brewed her potions, or where she'd gotten them. He finally made an irritated sound and said, "Of course! She used Auror's Combat potions. She was given them by Poppy when she set up her bag. She also brewed some on her own. So ..." He went quiet as he thought over the ramifications of what was going on. "Well, Harry has exhausted himself. He slept because he needed to, but woke before he was really ready. Now ... he's crashed. And I expect Ron and Neville will too. It's a wonder Draco is still walking around." Just then Mimsey popped in. "Yes?"

"Master Draco is back asleep. Should Mimsey do something?" Mimsey tugged worriedly at one ear.

Severus glanced at Lucius who was visibly drooping again. He was also feeling tired again.

"No, we're all still magically and physically exhausted. The potions still in our systems masked the symptoms. I'm going to salve and bandage Lucius again, then go back to sleep myself. Let us sleep it out please."

Mimsey nodded and left again.

Harry and Lucius slept the clock around, Severus slightly less. Draco, however, woke within eight hours. He spent those hours between bedsides. He wanted to stay with Harry, but he needed to make sure Lucius and Severus were going to be taken care of too.

He also got mail from Augusta's Major Domo, Daphne Greengrass, telling him that Neville had crashed, but the healer they kept on staff said he'd be fine in a couple of days.

Molly sent a note with the same news about Ron.

Everyone was fine after 12 to 14 hours of sleep and a good meal.

.

Dumbledore's funeral was held two days later. The arrangements had been started by one of the Ministry Planners, not unexpected, but not welcome never the less. She was a very abrasive person who kept saying, "The Minister says ..." which she seemed to think was the final word on anything. What she didn't know was that Molly Weasley and Augusta Longbottom where on their way, along with Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode.

They hit town like tornadoes and politely turned the Ministry Planners arrangements on end.

The planner had wanted the ceremony in the Great Hall, Albus had wanted it at his grave site.

The planner wanted the grave in a huge graveyard near the Ministry, another protected site, like Diagon Alley. Albus had wanted it in the clearing behind Hogwarts.

The wake was planned for after 7pm in the atrium of the Ministry. Albus had wanted it in tents on the grounds.

As with many things, when confronted with the combined wills of Augusta Longbottom and Molly Weasley, the ladies got their way. Daphne and Millicent spent the better part of their time running hither and yon, issuing orders, "Madam says ..." became the bane of the planner's existence.

The announcement in the Quibbler gave details of the ceremony, which was also to honor the other people killed in the attack. The list was published in the Daily Prophet as well. But the Quibbler got an exclusive on the details.

It was a beautiful ceremony with Dumbledore all cleaned up and laid out on a bier. He was covered with a quilt of satin from ankle to mid-chest to hide the ravages of his wound. What could be seen of him was dressed in one of his favorite robes, dark purple embroidered in gold with shooting stars and Saturn. He looked calm in death and happy.

The bier was carried from the village home to Hogwarts on the shoulders of Aurors dressed in their deep scarlet formal robes. They carried him slowly down the aisle created by the observers and into the clearing where his tomb had been built.

This was an elegant, white marble crypt built on a skirt of light grey slate, all polished to a brilliant sheen. There had been a lot of discussion on what to inscribe on the door but that had been settled by Professor McGonagall who, from her sickbed, had ordered them to check his desk. The wily old man had left several pages of instructions to be carried out upon his death. Lucius had put himself in charge of seeing that they were carried out. They had included what he wanted on his tomb.

"Here lies Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He cared."

It was inscribed in gold on a black granite slab. The rest of the instructions were for the distribution of his possessions. Most of his books went to Hogwarts except for a few to Severus, Draco, Hermione and Harry. His clothing he left to Lucius which made him grimace in disgust. His trinkets he left to Professors Flitwick and McGonagall and to Harry.

He had a little money which he donated to St. Mungo's. He left nothing to Aberforth who didn't expect anything. Lucius had delayed the distribution until after the ceremony, declaring that he would not be accused of any improprieties.

After the progression, the bier was placed on a support covered with purple velvet. This was located in the huge tent the ministry had set up for the participants. Harry looked around with disgust, every person who thought they were someone was in the tent, up front and center. This pushed Dumbledore's friends into the sixth or even seventh row. He didn't care for himself but he knew that most of the professors of Hogwarts were more entitled than the social climbers who'd taken their places.

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge took the opportunity to claim much of the credit for the defeat of Voldemort, even though he still couldn't say the name. He got boo-ed off the podium. This was something of a surprise as boo-ing at a funeral just wasn't done, but since Augusta Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall led the effort most joined in. Harry, Draco, Lucius, Severus, Ron and Neville actually stood up, followed by most of the students of Hogwarts and all the professors, except Professor McGonagall, who'd been carried in by Hagrid and was still healing.

Fudge slunk from the podium and straight into obscurity. He cleaned out his office and left the ministry for good.

Lucius rose to the occasion and went to the podium. "Well, that is that. Now, on to more proper things." And he continued on to tell everyone exactly what had happened, crediting Harry and his friends, the aurors, Order of the Phoenix, and citizens with their proper due.

He spoke extemporaneously for over ten minutes then yielded his place to the next speaker. This was Madam Bones, head of the DMLE, she just said a few words about how Dumbledore was responsible for this and that and sat back down. Other speakers followed, all saying more or less the same things and boring everyone to drowsy nodding. The ceremony lasted over two hours, most of which Dumbledore would not have approved of. However, it did make perfectly clear who was worth bothering with and who wasn't. Something Lucius would make good use of before the next general elections.

After the various officious and annoying speakers were done, it was time to take Dumbledore's body to his final resting place. He was hoisted on the shoulders of his Auror escort for the final time and walked down another aisle of observers to the tomb. He was placed inside it and the slab door sealed with magic. No one could open it to desecrate his remains.

Then the wake began. Everyone returned to the huge tent on the grounds. The Hogwarts house elves, helped by every elf in the nation, had set out a huge feast on groaning tables. It was buffet style, drinks available on trays circulated by elves.

Seamus Finnigan, who'd been wounded in the Battle of the Gate and now bore a scar on his arm from a Sectumsempra, began a story about the night he'd snuck down to the kitchens and gotten caught by Dumbledore. He made everyone who heard it laugh over his description of 'The Twinkle'.

Other people shared stories of the old man. The drinking, eating and storytelling lasted late into the night. Everyone agreed that it was the wake of the century. Dumbledore would have loved it.

.

The ceremony to grant everyone deserving of an Order of Merlin was a huge fiasco. Lucius' comments at Dumbledore's funeral had sparked the Ministry to have the affair in the square at Hogsmeade.

The Planner had her way with this so the square was decked out with bunting and swags, ribbons and fluttering flags on every possible supporting surface. Since some of it blocked windows and balconies, they were soon tattered by people using severing charms to get a view of the proceedings.

The speeches were self-serving drivel for the most part. Those who were actually getting awards had been relegated to a small off shoot until their names were called. This was actually a great thing for them. It put them out of the way of flashing cameras and staring buffoons. And, since it was the side yard of a very pricy restaurant, they were well supplied with food and drink, courtesy of the Malfoy-Potter family. Harry made sure that Rita Skeeter saw him pay, per Lucius' orders.

The crowd showed their displeasure at being bored, again, by longwinded speeches from politically minded drones by wandering in and out of the square, talking loudly and whistling at remarks they found offensive. Several speakers gave up completely as they couldn't make themselves heard over the noise.

When the actually award portion of the ceremony started it was realized that there was no one to do the thing. Fudge had done a runner already. So Lucius took over, as he was being given an award, he called up the Mayor of Hogsmeade to do the chore. The mayor had been unfortunate enough, or fortunate enough, to have been away on the day of the attack. He was very proud of his citizens, however, and happily began by awarding all the Order of Merlin, Third Class, in one go. These were given to everyone who'd fought but not been wounded. He read off the names and his beaming wife pinned the medals on as the recipients filed past. A professional photographer, hired by Lucius, took a picture of each one. All the pictures would be published in a huge book, which sold out four printings, each person also got a copy of their picture, free of charge.

The Order of Merlin, Second Class, was then awarded. These were given to those who had been wounded in battle. Each recipient was called up, their hand shaken and their medal and a scroll detailing their effort given to them. They then had a picture taken with the Mayor and his wife.

The Order of Merlin, First Class was the next to be awarded. This medal was given to anyone who had been a significant contributor to the battles. The awards went to Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Fillius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, and half a dozen others. Each one was called up, their accomplishment read out, medal and scroll handed over and a few words requested. Each one gave a very short speech which was listened to with respectful silence. Their pictures were taken and they returned to the waiting area. Lucius had spread the word that every level of the awardees was to gather in a specific spot for group pictures. No one protested this, as all of them were happy to wait, given the treats on offer.

The photographer took his pictures and left. The combined group of Order of Merlin recipients retired to the side yard to celebrate with drinks and snacks, courtesy of Lucius Malfoy this time. Well wishers were allowed in to circulate amongst the group and the party soon spilled out into the square. Additional food came from Madam Rosemerta, who'd set up a stand on one side of the square and several other businesses set up to give free food and drink to all the celebrants. The party lasted for two days.

.

The balls and fetes and other events went on for weeks. Lucius, Draco and Hermione consulted with Augusta and other society mavens on which they should attend and which should be given a miss.

Harry and the rest just attended when told and enjoyed as best they could. They avoided comment on political matters by saying they were too young to have any opinion and that the questioner should talk to Lucius or Severus.

The politicking was subtle on everyone's part but it was also very effective. Arthur Weasley was elected Minister For Magic by a landslide in a vote of confidence from the Wizengamot. He was to finish out Fudge's term. It was decided that campaigning for office was to be started immediately. Arthur didn't run for the office but he was elected again anyway. He was to wind up taking four terms of service before declining to be elected again.

Other department heads either stuck with it or fled, depending on their honesty, or stupidity. Arthur was inclined to dismiss first then ask questions. The DMLE stood behind him all the way.

The shakeup was to create something magical Britain hadn't had in centuries, an honest ministry. The shock nearly killed some of the older employees, and got some of them arrested within six months.

.

Longbottom House remained a safe haven for young people for years. Students who were abused, neglected or just thrown out came there for summers. Others, who were interested in herbology, also took up residence. Augusta Longbottom remained a driving force in society and spearheaded an effort to find magical children early and provided room at Longbottom house for summer camps for them.

.

The seventh years all took NEWTS despite the Ministry offering them the chance to delay the tests for six months. Harry just asked that, if they failed a core course, they be allowed to retake them at a later date.

No one was a bit surprised to find that Hermione had gotten O's in everything. They were surprised to find that Ron got O's in almost every subject except Potions, in which he got an A. Neville got O's in all his subjects, as did Draco, although neither one of them took more than 5 subjects. Harry got O's in everything except History of Magic, in which he got a T. He declined to retake it. The results were published in the Quibbler as the new Headmistress simply stated that Hogwarts was turned inside out and upside down and they just couldn't manage to send out individual results.

The upset at Hogwarts was caused by a total reformation of the curriculum and staff. Binns couldn't be gotten rid of, he insisted on haunting the History lecture hall, so they moved the class to an older, and much nicer, lecture hall, leaving him to lecture to no one. Potions was changed completely, Severus refused to return for any reason, not even for one more term, so they had to hire a potions master, re-define the objectives of the classes and create a new book list. Defense Against the Dark Arts was changed to simply Defense and a new teacher needed to be found for that and a suitable syllabus established. McGonagall was taking on all this while still recovering from her injuries so she was overwhelmed.

It didn't last long as a surprising aide made an appearance. Hagrid carried her from place to place, calmly fended off obnoxious reporters and helped her interview prospective professors. He still tended to blurt out things he shouldn't but he also made sure that she took her potions on time and kept her from wearing herself out. Fillius Flitwick also helped her by sitting down with Severus and Lucius, settling the curriculum for Potions and Defense All the Hogwarts Horrors had input as well. Due to his help, Flitwick was chosen as Assistant Headmaster by the Board of Governors and approved by Headmistress McGonagall.

After NEWTS every student was scrambling for a job, except the Horrors. They all had jobs, or prospects. Everyone was flabbergasted when Harry refused the invitation to become an Auror. He just said he'd had enough of fighting to last him quite some time. He also said he had a different career in mind.

Neville took advanced studies in Herbology, Severus opened an Apothecary with Draco as his apprentice. Ron did go into Aurors while Hermione began to write, and write, and write. She covered several subjects including Magical History, biographies of several of the group and also issued a constant stream of letters to the editor which showed up in the Wizarding Times almost exclusively.

A different, but welcome, result of the aftermath was that Rita Skeeter became somewhat of a persona non grata, due to her continued habit of miss quoting everyone and a nasty and malicious bent to all her articles. Soon after that, the Daily Prophet went out of business, the Quibbler and Times filling the vacuum without noticeable fuss.

The final ripples of Voldemort's attempt to rise to power died away within a year. And peace fell over Magical Britain.

.

If there is anything you want to know or someone you want to know about, let me know. You can email or PM me. Thanks to all my readers for your kind reviews and comments.

The epilogue will be held off until I feel everyone has had a chance to get their comments in.


	61. Chapter 61

Parsletongue

Two Years After.

Harry flopped down on the blanket that Draco had spread under one of the massive oak trees on the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

"I'm sure that Ron is enjoying his vacation, are you?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, and I'm still enjoying the faces Ron made when you explained to him that he was going to be responsible for keeping Potter Hall in proper order for immediate occupation at any time. Has Dobby reported?"

"Yes. I had to go to Potter Hall for that. He still won't set foot on any Malfoy property." Harry sighed sadly.

"I don't blame him. We weren't exactly nice to the poor thing. Just have a drop box at Potter Hall for written reports and a get box on your desk. That should take care of most of the problem."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. "You've told me that a dozen times and I've always said the same thing, he needs contact with me, a drop box isn't going to do the job. Besides, I like talking to him. He tells me the best stories."

Draco flushed heavily, the last story had involved him, a stuffed dragon named Pinky and Dobby. "Well, damnit, I was only four." Harry snickered. Draco smacked him and laughingly said, "Oh, shut it, you."

The genial argument would have continued except for the fact that Lucius joined them. He also flopped down on the blanket, after enlarging it a bit, and groaned.

"You ok, Papa?" Harry gave Lucius a concerned look. His shoulder had never healed quite right and rainy weather made it ache, sometimes enough that he had to wear a sling to ease the pain.

Lucius sighed then chuckled. "Yes, I'm fine, my shoulder isn't acting up any, but ... I swear, some of the members of the Wizengamot haven't got the sense of a gooseberry."

He sneered but flushed when Harry said, "Well, you broke it, now you have to fix it."

"For my sins." He sighed then said mournfully, "But ... I cannot even hex them. It sucks."

Draco snickered at that. Lucius was picking up muggle slang from Frankie and Johnny.

Severus joined them, bringing a decided stench with him. Lucius just drew his wand and flicked it in a rather complicated pattern, the stench faded away.

"Thank you. I've finally gotten the potion down." He looked singularly satisfied with this rather cryptic remark.

Harry grinned widely. "That's great. Have you told Hermione yet?"

"Yes, I just owled her. She probably won't get the message until this evening, unless Ron takes it to her." He lounged across one end of the blanket and put his head in Lucius' lap.

Harry picked up the sketchbook he'd discarded earlier and started to sketch them. He was working on a set of sketches of all his family. He chuckled a bit, jiggling Draco, who was leaning against his shoulder.

"What's funny?" Draco eyed the sketch and envied Harry his skills.

"Who would have thought that the boy who lived, the defeater of Voldemort would turn out to be an artist." Harry grinned. "I thought ol' Andrews was going to have a fit when he realized that I wasn't looking to apprentice myself to him. I just stole his paint formula." Harry snickered at Draco's disgusted expression.

That had been a particularly Slytherin enterprise. Harry remembered sitting in on several sessions where Andrews had worked on a painting of Draco while he, Harry, had wandered around the studio. He'd managed to smear paint on his robes, several different colors of paint. Draco and Severus had analyzed the paint and recreated it. None of them had felt the slightest bit of shame at this. A certain mark on the man's arm eased whatever guilt they might have had.

Lucius had watched as Andrews had spelled a painting to move and realized that the spells were common ones. He had gotten together with Hermione and Harry and they had refined the spells into better ones. Now Harry was in demand as a portrait painter, his landscapes and sea scenes were also much in demand. Harry swore that someone would buy his paint rags, which everyone agreed with, but his paintings were excellent work.

Dumbledore's portrait was still asleep but everyone agreed that it looked exactly like Dumbledore. It was taken from a photograph of him which had been taken about six years after he'd become Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry hoped that it would wake up soon, he wanted to see if it was compos or not.

Mimsey popped in as everyone was snickering over Andrews, who was now on 'retreat' in Paris. No one wanted him to paint them, and his other works were considered 'tedious' by critics. The only reason he had been tolerated by the cognoscenti was because he could animate anything. Now Harry was better, nicer and easy to approach. That didn't mean he'd actually paint you, but at least he didn't swear at people.

"Would you likes your basket now? It is ready. Cookie says to send back to the house if you want anything else." She summoned a huge basket at Lucius' nod and started handing out plates and silverware. She also put out neat containers of salads and platters of sandwiches.

Draco examined a watercress triangle critically then nibbled one corner. "It's fine Mimsey. Harry, did you get a letter from Neville?"

Harry nodded then swallowed his potato salad. "Yes, he's in Bolivia, something to do with an orchid or bromeliad. I'm not sure. He's fine and will be back for Victory Day. Hermione and Ron want to stay here for the weekend. He choked slightly and coughed. "Sorry." Everyone stared in stunned surprise at the smoke ring that hovered in front of his mouth for a moment before drifting away on a breeze.

Draco stood up. "I'll call Charlie. Don't do anything until we get back."

Harry coughed and another smoke ring appeared. Severus and Lucius both watched with interest, Severus groping for a potion.

It was several minutes before Draco reappeared with Charlie and two other dragon tamers. Charlie explained that they were dragon healers and experienced with the results of young dragons flaming for the first time.

He introduced them as Claudia and Alan. The stern faced Claudia glanced around then said, "You know keeping a dragon without a special license is illegal."

Charlie snorted, then reminded, "Claudia, it's an animagus. Or Harry's an animagus. Harry?"

Harry just stood up, dislodging Draco who protested grumpily. He moved away from the group enough that he wouldn't smack someone with his tail when he transformed. Then he did exactly that, transformed into his dragon form and just waited. Alan gaped at him for a moment then said, "I thought that was just a ... battle story. Oh, my." He fished in his robes for a moment then pulled out an instrument. "Ok, just open up. This is going to be a great deal easier than examining a real dragon ... I hope." He gave Harry a stern stare. Harry obediently opened his mouth and lowered his head until the man could look into his mouth comfortably.

After a moment Alan tucked his instrument away and said, "It looks fine to me. I'd give it a try."

So Harry cleared his throat and thought about breathing fire. The jet of flame he produced was ten feet long and set the nearby grass on fire. Severus negligently produced a stream of water to put it out. It was all very calm and casual but the glow in Draco's eyes and the proud expressions on Lucius' and Severus' faces gave Harry a thrill of pleasure.

He tried again, just to make sure and produced an even bigger flame. Draco laughed and yelled, "I'll get the marshmallows." Harry transformed back and thwapped him on the shoulder. "Ow. Spousal abuse."

"Arse. Marshmallows? Rotten snake."

"Git."

"Ponce."

Draco threw up his hands in surrender then hugged Harry breathless. "You did it."

Harry pulled back to grin at everyone. "I did, didn't I?"

Lucius smiled happily. "I think this calls for a party. I'll floo Molly."

This had become a regular occurrence with them. Any party meant calling Molly to plan it. Molly called Augusta and the race was on. Augusta would handle the invitations and was main hostess while Molly planned the food and was oversight. Anyone causing any sort of disturbance in a Malfoy-Potter party was sure to deal with one or both of them, then Severus or Lucius would deal with whatever was left. It was an unacknowledged fact that if Harry was called in, Aurors would appear as well. There had only been one real incident in the whole of the last two years.

That had been a horrible thing. Someone was disgruntled over something that had happened to a member of their family and decided to take it up with Lucius. The fight had been short and vicious, unfortunately it had happened in the middle of a birthday ball for Augusta. Millicent Bulstrode had gotten between Augusta and a nasty hex.

The hex had hit her squarely in the face. She'd spent several weeks in St Mungos and retired to Longbottom House with a severely scared face. She rarely left.

Harry had taken one look a Millicent, laying on the floor and gone a bit mad. Wild winds had whipped the ballroom, raising a cloud of dust and small objects. He'd transformed his wand into the staff and banished the miscreant to the Ministry holding cells, in pieces. Testimony from the attending witches and wizards, as well as some from healers, had proven that Harry was in the right. He admitted to losing his temper, but no one blamed him much. This had, however, made the whole of the wizarding world leery of inciting Harry's temper. Behavior at any of the Malfoy-Potter events was at its wizarding best.

This party was fun and limited to close friends and family only. Harry demonstrated his form, as was custom, and flamed several times. He also offered dragon back rides to all his friends with enough nerve to try it. This included a grinning Charlie, who went first whooping with glee.

Neville, who had come back from Brazil just for the party, also enjoyed his ride. Hermione had shrieked in terror so Harry had landed and let her off quickly. Ron loved it as much as Charlie had while Lucius and Severus had dismounted with pleased smiles. Draco had also loved his ride and told Harry, "I expect more and longer rides, you know. Later." his grin had been just this side of perverted. Harry had snickered and transformed back to human as both Molly and Augusta had declined. Harry turned to the twins but they also declined with every indication that they really weren't interested. The lack of personal control in the air made the perennial pranksters nervous. Arthur wasn't present as he could not manage to get past his dislike of Lucius, no matter what Molly said.

They partied long into the night.

.

It was three weeks later that Hermione sent an owl to ask them all to come to the farm. She claimed a breakthrough in her experiments.

She proudly led them to a pen containing four sows. "They're pregnant."

Lucius gazed at the pigs with faint loathing. "A condition devoutly to be ... and I'm interested in this, why?" He turned to look at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Severus, Harry and Draco also just watched her.

Hermione beamed at him. "Because they're not the mothers, or the fathers." She pointed to a couple of boars in another pen. "They are."

Four faces lit up as one. Ron grinned proudly in the background.

Hermione rushed to explain. "It was all the potion. It made the DNA in the sperm stable enough to be extracted, combined then inserted into the vacant egg. Then another potion made implantation a sure take. Now, all we have to do is wait for them to bear their young. To see that there are no untoward combinations."

Harry looked puzzled and said, intelligently, "Huh?"

Ron interjected. "No birth defects. Two heads, no legs ... stuff like that."

Hermione smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand. "Shut it. This will work. I won't let it not."

"Ow! Woman, being preggers doesn't give you the right to beat me up. Damn." Ron grinned at the others. Hermione was going to kill him but he just couldn't keep it in any longer. "What? We're telling Mum and Dad and the others tonight."

"Idiot. I wanted a big party for the announcement."

Lucius smirked and saved Ron, literally. "Just tell Molly to plan anything she wants. I'll host it."

They had another party that Saturday, this one also just for family, sort of. Everyone brought gifts for Ron and Hermione and the expected baby. Ron grinned like a fool through the whole thing. Hermione alternately squealed with delight and burst into tears. Everyone ate well, drank sparingly and tore a few reputations to shreds, just the usual.

.

Frankie fluttered around the room, checking that everything was as it should be, for the fifth time. Johnny chuckled softly. They had Lucius, Severus, Draco, Harry, Ron and Neville to the club at least once every two months. Hermione didn't come.

Not that she wasn't welcome, she was. She just was uncomfortable and covered it by announcing that she wasn't about to hang around with men who were prettier than she was. All the boys adored her and let her keep her pride. They invaded Potter Hall every now and then, bearing chick flicks and ice cream. They'd spend the evening trading insults, beauty tips and stories; throwing popcorn at the screen when a character did something they considered especially stupid.

Hermione was very smug about having gotten a telly to work at Potter Hall. She also had blu-ray and cable. And she wasn't telling how she'd done it either. She was making a fortune installing the whole outfit for muggleborns who wanted the service. Ron, it turned out was a Man U fan of epic proportions.

The first time Lucius had actually had time to really look around the club, he'd brought Severus with him. Severus had been disgusted by the lock boys, until Harry had told him why they wore a locked harness. It kept over zealous customers from taking advantage. The locks were small but expensive and very hard to break. It was even harder when they were on a struggling, screaming kid who really wasn't interested.

"I really appreciated Frankie and Johnny taking me on. I mean, really, would you like a blow job? I was so nervous."

Severus had done a real spit take at that one. "Oh, for Merlin's sake. You really?"

Harry had just nodded and laughed. Severus had walked very carefully around Lucius for a week.

Now, every two months, the Twin Dragons performed at The Silken Cage. They always made a big deal of it, special drinks, snacks on the tables, that sort of thing. And all the boys made a big deal of it too. They practically fawned on Lucius and Draco, they did fawn on Harry and, for some reason no one could figure out, Severus. They treated Ron and Neville like long lost best friends.

Neville's reaction to the club had been a surprise to the boys, as had Ron's. They both had the wizarding attitude to gay and lesbian people. They didn't give a damn. Who you had in your bed, especially if you weren't married, was your business. Ron had even allowed the boys to dress him once. Hermione had nearly died laughing at them.

Harry had taught Draco to dance Turkish style and they loved coming to the Cage to dance. They'd do it more often but their schedules didn't allow it.

So tonight they were dancing.

Lucius leaned against Severus, who was watching Harry critically as he selected costumes for their dance. He distinctly remembered his first time in the club 'After'.

.

He'd been mobbed by twittering, fluttering men. Harry had snickered for a bit then frankly roared. He'd gotten a smack on the back of the head from someone called Bennie, who'd laughed himself then said, "Be nice."

Severus had laughed too, that deep chocolate rich sound that sounded like velvet felt.

"Oh. My. God. Will you look at them. Yin and Yang. Dark and Light." Bennie tugged them into the middle of the room. "Come on. Harry's told us all about you and that you want to go clubbing but don't have any clothes." He got a really good look at wizarding robes for the first time and wailed, "What on earth? How can you cover up ... all that yummy maleness with a damn blanket? It's sacrilege."

Lucius had been stripped down to trousers and shirt in seconds, Severus didn't bother to protest, he just handed his robes to someone. And the twittering, fussing group gathered around demanding to know how he managed to stay in such good shape.

A voice from the door supplied that answer. "Ok, you bunch of flaming queens, give the man some air."

A chorus of, "I'd love to, mouth to mouth." "Air? I'd give him anything he wants." And even more suggestive comments proved that both Severus and Lucius had broken their blushes long ago.

Leather trousers were tossed out onto a couch and decidedly too tight jeans. Several shirts were added and boots as well as jewelry.

Lucius found one man, Bennie, was a hairdresser and makeup artist. He was currently stroking his hair. Finally he exclaimed, "Oh, I do hate you so." vague questioning noises from around the room made him add, "It's natural, real, natural platinum blond." this created a rush as everyone had to hurry over to feel his hair and exclaim over it.

His confused and slightly offended expression sent both Harry and Draco into gales of laughter, while Severus finally announced, "Hands off, all of you. He's mine." His slightly thunderous expression made one man mock snarl, "Well, damn, all the good ones are either straight or taken. I swear!"

"Constantly, honey, constantly." Frankie announced. "Alright, you girls get on with it, will you? I'd like to have them in the club before it closes."

Harry had his club stuff with him and some things for Draco. He'd brought his favorite leather pants and a silk dance shirt in green, heavy boots completed the 'bad boy' look. Draco was dressed similarly but with a dark blue shirt and ankle boots as he claimed not to be able to walk in boots like Harry's with out 'clomping'.

Lucius was introduced to the process of getting into skintight leather trousers.

"Underwear?" Lucius looked at the trousers doubtfully.

"Pantie lines, darling, just awful. Just a good sprinkle of powder." Frankie snickered at the looks on both their faces.

It didn't take long to get both Severus and Lucius into the skin tight leather trousers and silk dance shirts. Neither one of them looked anywhere near their admitted age, a thing that made both Frankie and Johnny groan. They were well aware of the riot that four gorgeous men like their favorite wizards were going to make in the club.

And, there had been a near riot the second they entered. Lucius looked like a wet dream in black leather with his long blond hair flowing down his back like a drift of newly fallen snow. Severus looked lean, mean and dangerously sexy. They spent a few moments checking out the dance floor and glowering at anyone who paid too much attention to their partner. Frankie and Johnny nearly killed themselves trying not to laugh until they got into the back.

Draco and Harry created a similar sensation.

This led to a real semi-riot. Harry was known in the club and the lack of a lock on his collar sent signals to one man. A man who'd been a nuisance before.

Now, he approached Harry, murmuring, "Well, hello there, pretty-pretty. Nice outfit. Come with me. I'll show you a real good time."

Harry backed away from the groping hands but before he could do more than that, someone else intervened. A soft, velvety voice said from over his shoulder, "I don't think Harry is interested. Your hand should go into your pocket ... now!"

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Severus. "Hi." He turned back to his annoyance. "I really think you should go. If my Papa sees you, you're dead meat. Go!"

The man, now earmarked 'The Idiot', didn't listen. Instead of being smart and leaving to find easier prey, he snarked, "That big nosed creep your 'Papa'? Come with me, I'll give you everything he does ..." he leered rudely. "and more."

Harry snorted, then exclaimed, "Oh, ick! He's my Papa's lover and the only thing he ever gives me is a hard time. You really are pushing your luck. Either Frankie or Johnny would have you out the door by now."

Severus just caught the Idiot by one arm and pressed hard into the soft nerve cluster in his armpit. "Come, door, that way." This cryptic utterance was followed by a quick frogmarch to the back door. Severus shoved the man out the door and commanded, "Find some other club to haunt. Or you'll be haunting for real." The look he pointed in the Idiot's direction made him whimper and scurry away, never to enter the club again.

"Sweetie, if you ever decided to become a bouncer, you're hired. Thanks."

Severus turned to smile slightly at Frankie. "I was wondering why he was in here. He doesn't seem smart enough to be your sort."

"He's not, but he's intimidating to younger sorts and has a lot of money to throw around. I've banned him but he keeps coming back. Like a bad penny." Frankie eyed the boy on the door for a moment.

Severus just followed his stare for a moment. "You should put someone with a bit more spine on the door and relegate the boys to the coat room."

"We did, but customers complained that the setup slowed the line. I think we'll go back to the way Harry set it up. Fewer undesirables get in." And with that, Frankie went to reset the door, leaving Severus to find Lucius.

They'd danced the night away and Lucius had admitted that it was nice to get away from being 'The Malfoy' for awhile.

Severus shook himself back to the present and ambled out to find a place in the club from which to watch the dancing.

.

The music started with a soft flute solo.

Draco entered first, dressed in a heavy midnight blue velvet cloak embroidered with silver vines and leaves at the hem. His head was covered by a thin veil in a lighter shade of blue.

Harry followed almost at once, dressed similarly but his cloak was oak-moss green, embroidered in gold oak leaves and acorns.

They Quail walked down the runway to the middle then stood side by side. The music picked up its pace a bit with the addition of an oud, a mandolin like instrument. This added a rhythmic second to the flute.

They both extended their arms from under the cloaks, sinuous movements describing arcs of glittering bracelets in the air. Faint movements under the cloaks incited interest in more than their hands and arms.

A doumbek started a sharp counter point and they threw off their cloaks and whipped them into the wings. This reveled their silk harem pants, slit from high on their hips to their ankles. The waistband and ankle bands were heavily embroidered with silver or gold thread and small jingling coins. Their vests were also embroidered.

Then they began a duel of dancing that made the whole club cheer. Harry advanced, hips jerking in neat bumps as he walked. His hair was down and rippled like a dark waterfall as he moved. Draco followed easily.

Harry paused a moment then began doing a series of alternating belly rolls and shoulder rolls that made his whole body seem boneless. Again, Draco followed. The crowd went a bit crazy, throwing coins onto the runway and whistling and cheering loudly.

Then the dancers traded roles, Draco became the challenger. The music sped up, the drums sounding louder. Draco did a smooth forward leaning shoulder shimmy which morphed into a hip bounce as he straightened up. Harry imitated him, coins jingling loudly.

Draco led Harry to the end of the runway with an elegant Egyptian walk, hips swaying in unison. Then they both began a snake like motion called a serpentine, lifting one arm and lowering the other their shoulders went one way and their hips went the other, their spines in a definite S shape.

The music reached a crescendo and they stood doing a complicated shimmy and sway until the music stopped abruptly. The shock quieted the audience for a moment then they went wild, throwing money and clapping their hands and stamping their feet.

Harry clasped hands with Draco and they bowed then scampered off the runway, bracelets and anklets flashing and coins jingling. Several of the new lock boys scampered out to gather up the coins and a few notes. This money would go to Frankie and Johnny to help them with their charity work.

They went into the back and were greeted by Frankie. "Oh, my, you're both beautiful. If you ever..."

Draco laughed. "No thank you. I'd hex the first man who groped me. I don't think that would add to your custom much."

Johnny laughed from behind them. "Here, water and towels. I don't believe hexing a groper would do us much harm. I punched the last one who groped me. It's not allowed, remember?"

As they were speaking, a young fool was doing his best to get his bits hexed off.

"Hello, gorgeous. Why don't you dump tall and ugly and come with me. I'll show you a real good time."

Lucius avoided choking on his drink but just barely. "Excuse me?"

Severus loomed behind Lucius scowling.

The Idiot, Lucius' ire supplied capitols, reached out to touch Lucius' hair. Severus intercepted the hand and bent it back at the wrist, cramping the Idiot's whole arm. "Do. Not. Touch."

Lucius reached down and casually grasped something the Idiot was very attached to. "I do hope you realize that I'm not some priss that you can over run." He smiled slightly. "In fact, I'm not a very nice man at all. You really should keep your hands to yourself. Who knows who you might offend." Then he squeezed, hard.

Just as he did that Johnny drifted up behind the Idiot and asked, "Is there a problem?" The Idiot whimpered loudly, he didn't make more noise because Severus had his other hand on his throat, pressing on his larynx.

Lucius picked up a nearby bar cloth and wiped his hand. "No, I don't believe so. This ... gentleman was just leaving." He pinned the man with a frozen stare. "Weren't you."

Johnny knew this man and he had been told the last time he came in that one more incident and he would be banned. "Ok, fart face, you are banned. Permanently." He dug his fingers into the soft spot in his armpit, pressing on the bundle of nerves there. "Let me show you the way out." Johnny dragged him away.

Severus leaned against Lucius' back. "You alright?"

"Fine. I like the fact that Frankie and Johnny are so ... hands on. I'm glad that Harry had them."

Severus snorted. "They adore him, as do all the men here."

Lucius poked him in the stomach, making him grunt. "And a very good thing to. It's a wonder someone worse than me didn't get their hands on him. Come on, let's go back to the dressing room."

Johnny came back from ejecting the idiot and led the way through the dancing crowd.

They entered the dressing room just in time to interrupt a critique of Draco and Harry's clubbing garb. The general consensus being that they needed to take off more clothing, and add more eyeliner.

They all turned to look at Severus when he cleared his throat. He didn't get a chance to say anything as all the boys jumped him at once. He tried to resist but couldn't do much with Lucius holding his hands.

Harry snickered as he magicked Severus' suit off. It was handed to one of the older men who hung it on a hanger and put it in a locker. This left him in a vest and boxers. Then Harry, Draco and Lucius left the room, leaving Severus to the tender mercies of six flaming queens.

It didn't turn out that bad. They didn't shove him into a fishnet shirt or anything else so obvious. He wound up wearing not too tight leather pants, a dark grey satin shirt and heavy boots. His hair was longer now and someone had pulled it back into a low pony tail and fastened it with a sliver clasp. All in all, he looked hard and lean and dangerous.

He tugged at a cuff and grumbled, "Harry, I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

Harry smirked at him happily. "Maybe because I've been nagging you for two years?"

"Possibly, and because Lucius promised to participate as well." He turned to his lover. "Luka?"

Lucius scowled for a moment but after bearing the brunt of three pairs of demanding eyes he grumbled, "Fine, fine, I'm going." He returned dressed in similar garb except his pants and shoes were ice white while his shirt was sapphire blue.

Draco was dressed in black as was Harry. And they both wore 'tank' tops Harry's was green while Draco's was black.

Harry grinned widely. "Ok. Let's do this thing. I bet I'm the only magical guy to be able to say I went muggle clubbing with my Papa. Brilliant!"

Lucius eyed Severus for a moment then sighed. "Ok. Let's get this over with."

Draco just smirked over Harry's shoulder.

Johnny put his foot in it quite nicely. "Well, Harry, he is a bit old for clubbing, you know. He's ... what? ... Forty?"

Lucius went snotty on them in an instant, much to Severus' amusement. "I'll have you know that I'm only thirty-six, very young for a wizard. Our lives are much longer so I'm the equivalent of about twenty in muggle terms."

Frankie snickered, hugged Johnny and whispered in his ear, "I guess that tells you."

"Yeah, I'm so put in my place." He watched as the four went into the club and straight to the dance floor. "I hope they all have fun. Harry's been looking forward to this for months."

They laughed happily and went to join the others. They all danced until the club closed. Then sat around talking and cooling off for about a half an hour more.

Finally Lucius stood up, saying, "I'm sorry to have to break this up but we do need to leave. I have an appointment with the minister in the morning. Frankie, Johnny, you have to come for Harry's birthday. I'll assign an elf to the two of you so you won't have problems in a magical environment. We'll see how it works out." He patted his pockets then pulled a length of ribbon out of one. "Here. Severus, do you have our things?"

Severus nodded, "I do. I shrank them and put them in my pocket. I'm ready."

Draco and Harry indicated that they were almost ready. Draco wandered around a bit while Harry disappeared in the direction of the back.

Lucius waited for a few minutes then called for Harry, then offered the port key to the others. Harry hurried over, he'd been saying goodbye to Frankie and Johnny's 'boys'. Draco took hold as did Severus. Before they left Lucius called to the two friends, "You must visit us at Malfoy Manor. I really meant that. Goodbye." Harry's happy whoop was cut off by the activation of the port key.

.

Lucius stepped out of the elevator and ambled down the hall. He'd had to drag Harry and Draco out of bed that morning. He wrinkled his nose a bit, the room had definitely smelled of sex, not that he had anything against the idea. He just didn't want such obvious evidence of their activities.

After a quick flick of his wand made sure that all the soot was off his robes, he knocked on the inner door of the Minister of Magic's office.

The assistant to the assistant to the minister's secretary scurried out of the woodwork and squeaked, "I'm so sorry, sir, the minister isn't in just yet. He said to make his apologies and reschedule your appointment for tomorrow. But ... if you were wanting to see the portrait, I could let you in."

Lucius gave the woman a slight smirk. "Yes, if you please. But ... I really do have my doubts about that portrait ever coming to life."

"Oh, dear. The minister has been bragging about this portrait being the best work available. Do you have any idea why?"

"Yes, I do. The robes, you see." Lucius nearly laughed aloud at her expression, something he still avoided doing in public. It seemed to scare people when he laughed.

"The robes? They're very elegant." Her puzzled expression increased.

"Yes, very. Something Dumbledore never was. I remember one occasion when he came to a Ministerial Ball in flaming pink robes with pumpkin orange trim. Those robes also had shooting stars and dancing unicorns on them. Moving ones."

The woman's expression changed to amused. "I see. There's also a portrait at Hogwarts, in the Head's office. Maybe that one will come awake."

Lucius allowed the poor woman to let him into the office, took one look of the portrait of Dumbledore dressed in elegant, subdued robes of dark blue velvet and a black flat cap then left, thanking her politely. She squeaked again and scurried off.

Lucius laughed as he stalked down the corridor toward the atrium, people flattened themselves against the walls to get out of his way. This only made him laugh harder. Then he apparated from the Atrium to Hogwarts' gates. Which should have been impossible as you had to floo from the Atrium to an outside apparation point, only he didn't. He was still laughing as he walked up the path to the front doors.

He walked through the doors and gazed around for a moment. He heard the whispers, of course.

"It's Mr. Malfoy. Look! He's one of the heroes of the Battle For Hogwarts. Oooo."

"Oh, he's so handsome. I wish..."

"Shhh! He'll hear you."

Lucius snorted, "I most certainly will. Now ... clear the way and stop staring. It is incredibly rude. Shoo!" he flicked his hand in an easily recognized gesture and the staring, whispering mob did exactly that.

He made his way to the Head's office and the gargoyle jumped out of his way, revealing the stairs to the office. He climbed them and tapped at the door.

Minerva called, "Come in." and summoned a chair for him. "How's your shoulder?"

Lucius shrugged a bit. "Alright. It hurts in rainy weather and gets stiff when it is cold. But, all in all, not that bad. Has the old coot woken up yet?"

"Yes, the old coot has." Dumbledore's unmistakable voice spoke from behind him.

Lucius swivelled in his chair to look at the portrait. "Good day to you, Albus. I was wondering when you would awaken."

The portrait smiled serenely and allowed, "I woke at the Ministry. Whose idea was that set of robes? Awful, dreary things. They make me look like something from the Middle Ages."

Lucius glanced at Minerva, lips twitching. "I have no idea. Very ... subdued. Quite ... proper."

Albus made a rude noise while Minerva and Lucius burst out laughing.

"Well, now that you are awake I shall call Harry and Draco. Ron, Neville, Hermione ... the list of those who want to speak to you is endless. Shall I prepare an actual list? Or just tell it to you?"

Albus smiled, eyes twinkling. "Oh, I think just let them come up a few at a time. Ministry officials last. I should love to speak to Harry most of all."

Lucius smiled back. "I will make a call at once." He went to the fireplace and tossed in some floo powder. He told Draco, who agreed to call others for him. Headmistress McGonagall asked him to make a couple of calls for her as kneeling on the hearth gave her fits now.

It was only moments before Harry, Severus and Draco stepped through the floo, followed shortly by Molly, Augusta and Neville. Suddenly, the big office was very small.

Neville looked around and announced, "Gran, this won't do at all. Everyone and his dog is going to want to be able to say they spoke with Dumbledore. All that traffic will interfere with everyday functioning of the Head's office, not to mention the nuisance of having them all tracking in and out. But ... where ..." he wandered absently around the office, thinking.

Dumbledore managed to remain silent for all of five minutes before he asked, "Is the History schedule still the same?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes, still the same but Binns has 'retired'. Why?"

Neville nodded. "Perfect. Yes, see? All we have to do is move him to the stage then rearrange the seating a bit. A section for reporters, which they are restricted to, and create a waiting area. Then anyone who wants to speak to Professor Dumbledore can speak to him without creating a nuisance to the school. We can control everything fairly easily. Just whisk everyone to the lecture hall and plop them into a seat. Tell them that they'll be put out if they cause problems and make it stick." He glanced at Augusta and Molly who both smiled and nodded.

Everyone knew they could trust those two venerable women to keep things moving smoothly.

Severus and Lucius nodded to each other so Lucius approached Augusta. "You can rely on Severus and I for anything you need." He smirked, "Even a bit of old fashioned intimidation, if needed."

"Thank you, Lucius. Molly and I shall just clear out a few people for now. Go have your talk."

Lucius smirked, "I didn't care for the old goat when he was alive, now that I've had my turn and can say I was one of the first, I do not care to interact with him anymore. Now, tell me what you need." They put their heads together and started planning.

Molly went to the lecture hall and implemented the arrangements while Harry spoke to Dumbledore.

.

Harry got a real shock first thing. Dumbledore apologized.

"Harry, I'm truly sorry for what I put you through. Senility is an insidious thing, especially in someone as powerful as I. It creeps in so slowly that decisions seem reasonable that would have horrified a person even two years previously. I pray that you will find it in your heart..."

Harry just held up a hand. "What is done, is done. Forget about it. Do you want the good news ... or the great news?"

Dumbledore was wiser now than he'd been in the last years of his life. "Please. Good or great, I am happy to hear it."

Harry grinned, "Ok, good ... Draco and I get along very well. In fact, we've managed to fall in love. Good ... Hermione has managed to figure out how to make muggle electronics work in a magical environment. And don't ask me how, I don't know enough physics. Also, great news, Hermione ... the woman is truly scarily brilliant ... She's figured out how two wizards can have kids. Draco and I are making arrangements for surrogates right now. As are several other same sex couples."

Dumbledore twinkled happily. "Oh, that is grand news. Are Lucius and Severus ..."

Harry smirked. "Oh, yeah ... and Severus is ... I'm not sure how to describe that combination of pride, terror and satisfaction. It requires potions, so he's brewing them. And magic, Hermione is doing that and well ... He's scared to death that he'll be a horrible father. But ... Draco and I are all over that." He frankly grinned. "I"m going to be a big brother. It's great. Almost as good as being a father." He glanced over his shoulder, "I should go. Other's are wanting a turn, but I'll be back after all the fuss is over so we can have a real visit." He got up and made room for Severus.

No one ever really knew what they spoke of but Severus went away with a genuine smile on his face and Dumbledore watched him with a sad one. Lucius tucked Severus under his chin and hugged him for a while, then they went to help control the riot that the main vestibule and front courtyard had become. No one seemed to find it odd that the two people Dumbledore had done worst by were now under the protection of Lucius Malfoy.

But, what with most of the younger people having taking Potions from the very scary Professor Snape and the older people either doing business with or having done business with The Malfoy, things were soon under control.

Neville and Augusta assigned appointments with those they thought really needed to speak to Dumbledore today and sent the others away with appointments for other days. Some people were not happy with their times but complaints only found the complainer farther down the list. Most were savvy enough to keep their mouth shut and be happy to see him at all.

And the wizarding world marvelled at another coup by the Malfoy-Potter-Longbottom-Weasley combine. And Lucius gifted Molly with a very nice set of antique linen sheets with embroidered heads while Augusta got some amber bangles she'd been coveting.

.

Hermione dithered between one room and another. She was interviewing surrogates and hated the job with a passion. She felt sorry for all the women who came in; some were just poor and hoped for advancement, others were desperate, homeless for one reason or another and seeking only to provide for themselves. Still others wanted a child, by any means. The one's she hated on sight were those who wanted to use their child as a road to social status. Or they were trying to gain a foothold in the Malfoy or Potter households. She knew that neither Harry and Draco nor Severus and Lucius cared about anything but whether or not the woman would care for the child. Anything less was unacceptable.

She was startled when the fourth interview was with Millicent Bulstrode.

"Millie! How nice to see you. Tea?" Hermione lifted the pot.

"Please. I'm here for an interview, just so you know this isn't social." Millicent took off her bonnet, something she didn't do except in the presence of friends. After fluffing her hair, she took a cup.

"Oh, but ... your family is well off, so ... just explain. Biscuit?"

"Thank you." She sipped then nibbled as she got her thoughts in order. "Well, my family is well off. But no one in our social circle would marry anyone who looks like me. And, no, there's no hope. The best St. Mungo's has to offer tried everything. I'm scarred for life and that's that. I want children, even if ... I just want one of my own."

Hermione made a note. "I see. Your brother has secured the bloodline and succession, I take it?"

"Yes. Two months ago, he and his wife, Charlotte, had a boy. And they're planning at least three children. Father is ecstatic. He offered me as nanny without even asking me what I wanted. I'm still at Longbottom House, Augusta told him to bugger off. Andrew realized that Father hadn't asked me and apologized. I'll visit but I'm not a gooseberry for anyone."

"I see. Well, this is a ... lifetime commitment. You see, we all agree that the surrogate has to be willing to be wet nurse, nanny then governess. You'll be committed until the baby goes to Hogwarts, or longer. What do you think?"

"I think I'm in. I'd like to have more than one child. And, if possible, all from the same set of parents." Millicent looked very interested and more than a little eager.

"Wonderful. I just know that Harry and Draco and you will manage very well. They wanted one surrogate for all their kids. We'll see that you have plenty of help, a nurse/companion while you're pregnant, hopefully someone who will stay on to help with the baby and all the elves will fall all over themselves for you. I'll put your name at the top of the list."

After several more unsatisfactory interviews, Hermione was getting ready to despair of finding anyone else suitable. She was finding that Dean Thomas's aversion to non-Latin based magic was more widely spread than anyone suspected. Lucius said that it was due to the propaganda spread by Romans during their occupation of Britain centuries ago, part of their integration process. The local Druids and Celt's suffered, magical and muggle. So, now, many wizards in Britain believed that non-Latin magic was Dark.

She grumbled, "Damn, idiotic, prejudice." and called in the next interview.

This lady turned out to be a widow named Twinkle Towbridge. She was in her early thirties, just three years younger than Severus, and wanted children. Her husband had been nearly fifty years older than she was and had died early in the Second Voldemort War. She had no children and wanted some desperately. Hermione liked the look of her and added her name to the short, very short, list she was compiling of women to be checked out.

At the end of three days of interviews, Hermione had a list of ten women she thought would be suitable. She turned that over to Severus for background checks and Madam Pomfrey for physicals.

It didn't take long for the information to get back.

Hermione was pleased to see that Millicent was cleared to have a baby every 18 months for the next 20 years, as long as she got proper potions and plenty of rest, good food and medical checkups. Hermione couldn't help smiling a bit, her procedure usually resulted in twins or triplets.

Twinkle turned out to be in just a good a physical shape as Millicent and was also approved for a baby every 18 months.

Another three women were physically capable but were mentally shaky, so Hermione put their folders aside. They would do, with close supervision, but Hermione didn't want that for her friends.

Finally, she realized that two would do, all they needed was plenty of support staff to help care for the babies. And, as rich as the two families were, that wasn't a problem. She closed her notebook with satisfaction and went to give everyone the news.

.

Harry looked up as Lucius came into the room. "Hermione found our surrogates. Millicent Bulstrode for you and some woman named Twinkle Towbridge for Severus and I."

Harry put down his pen, he'd been reading contracts. Now that he was of age, Tom Riddle was gone and he'd graduated from Hogwarts, he was responsible for his own finances. Not that Lucius wouldn't help at the drop of a hint if he needed it. "That's good. How soon can we do the procedures." He got an arrested look on his face for a moment. "And what ... exactly is the procedure?"

Lucius took a seat, delicately pulling his pants away from his knees so as not to spoil the crease. "I have no idea. Hermione said she'd explain it all tomorrow." he glanced around carefully. "Where is Aspis?"

"In the conservatory. He's decided that it's his exclusively. He hates the cold, you know, so he's settled in for the duration. He won't bother anyone if they don't bother him. And anyone who would be in there knows him. It'll be fine. If we have a party or something, he's agreed to go to his tank. If I got him a bigger one." Harry grinned in recollection, the conversation with his familiar had been funny.

Aspis had insisted on being taken to the pet store and examining all the tanks himself. The owner had been amused, until Harry had asked Aspis a question and the snake obviously replied, both in parsletongue.

I like this one. It is big enough. I need plenty of sand and a warm rock to bask on. Aspis wrapped himself around Harry.

Fine. You shall have it. And all the mice you want. Harry patted his familiar gently.

Aspis hissed in obvious displeasure. Mice? Why mice? They are too small now. I need bigger prey. Perhaps a piglet.

Harry shrugged realizing that Aspis was getting really big now. If that is what you want, that is what you shall have.

Good. It is, after all, what I deserve.

Harry had laughed, bought the tank and had it set up in his study.

"Oh, yes, Aspis is very sure of what he deserves. His new tank is set up in my study. So ... Summer Solstice party?"

"No plans yet. A dance, possibly. Picnic for certain. Do you have any ideas?" Lucius settled in for a bit of a visit.

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't dare. I just turn everything over to Augusta and Molly and get out of their way. It works." Lucius sighed, it did and that grated a bit. "Don't make that face. I know it puts us in their debt but ... you know damn good and well that they'll not take advantage."

"Too much. Augusta wants to use the grand ball room for her next do."

"So? Let her. It's not like she's got one big enough. What's it going to hurt?" Harry was well aware that some of the finer nuances of society went over his head.

"Nothing, really. I ... have no idea why it disturbs me so much. Never mind it, I'll get over it." Lucius thought for a moment. "Do you want to go to Dudley's graduation?"

Harry thought about that. Dudley had been held back a year in highschool then gone on to Apprentice in a trade. He had taken an apprenticeship with a craftsman and attended college at the same time he was now a jeweler of some skill, specializing in one of a kind, high end pieces. Harry was actually very proud of him. He was graduating from his Master's program in a few days. Harry had yet to receive an invitation but they were expecting one any moment.

The invitation came the next day, via owl. Dudley apologized for its lateness but explained that he had waited until they were sure where the ceremony was going to be. Harry sent his acceptance via return owl.

.

The ceremony turned out to be in one of those ubiquitous all purpose buildings that are so common in any government. Meant to serve for every occasion, they barely mange to serve any.

Every head in the room turned as the four men walked in. They were all dressed in the height of fashion, expensive suits, silk shirts, understated but elegant jewellery; except for the fact that they all were wearing more than one ring. It was a bit ostentatious but most were so dazzled by their bearing that they didn't notice.

Harry sighed, he hated buildings, rooms, areas like this. They were impersonal, cold and just plain awful, but he'd promised Dudley to come, so he was here. He found a chair in the front and sat down. Lucius settled elegantly on one side and Draco on the other. Severus sat down beside Lucius and sniffed disdainfully.

"I hate these buildings. Remind me of state school. And that smell is pervasive. We'll all smell like muggle disinfectant when we get home. I don't know why they don't use a good citrus based cleaner. They're cheaper and easier on the environment."

Harry snorted then said, "Because they're more expensive. Every penny counts. Now shush, here comes Dudley."

Dudley smiled as he walked up. He was now a completely different person than he'd been three years ago. He was now an accomplished Master in his own right, a hard worker and dedicated to his craft. But that wasn't the most impressive thing. He'd lost nearly half his weight and looked great. He'd never be slender, his body type was stocky at best. But he didn't carry any fat to speak of and regular workouts had made him hard and lean.

"Hi, Harry. Draco, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape. I'm so glad you could make it. Liu-shodoshi says to say hello. Man's a sadist. But I'm going for my orange in a couple of months."

Harry grinned. "That's great, Dudley. And congratulations on your graduation. We'll take you out to dinner after. Unless you have other plans."

Dudley shrugged, "I'm not in a relationship just now. Francy didn't understand about confidentiality and ... personal space. And she turned out to have sticky fingers. She didn't see any reason she shouldn't help herself to anything I made. She didn't get her hands on anything really expensive but ... I just ... you know."

Harry nodded. "I do. What was to keep her from taking something one of a kind and commissioned. You'll find someone sooner or later."

Dudley glanced at his watch and announced. "Get seated, I have to get to the back. Twenty minutes. Thanks for coming. Bye." and with that he hurried off to get his place in the line of graduates.

Harry watched with pride as Dudley walked across the stage, accepted his diploma and shook hands with the Headmaster and his primary instructor. He'd never thought this day would come. But it had and he was proud.

Dudley came straight to them after the short speech was over.

"Ok, that's that. Where are you taking me for dinner?" He grinned, despite his diet he did love his food. He was just a great deal more selective in what, and how much, he ate.

Harry smiled. "I thought we might go to the Golden Palace. You do like Chinese, right?"

Dudley smiled back. "I do. And tonight is a 'free' night. I'm eating what I want."

Lucius nodded. "That is good. We have reservations in half an hour. It is in walking distance so we should leave now."

It didn't take Dudley long to realize that what Lucius and the others considered walking distance was nearly a mile. He kept up easily enough but he did wonder about their endurance. He never knew about their daily routine, nor the fact that wizards did tend to walk a lot.

They were right on time for their reservation and were shown into a private dining room which contained a large circular table, a sideboard and a small but adequate wet bar.

Dudley was settled in the place of honour, after he tried to yield it to either Lucius or Severus. "Well, this is very nice." He glanced around, "No menu?"

Lucius smirked. "No, I ordered an Imperial Banquet."

Dudley goggled for a moment then gulped, "All nine courses?"

Severus sneered, "It wouldn't be an Imperial Banquet with any less."

Dudley just glowered, "Oh, get over yourself. Sneering at me won't do any good. I know all about you. Harry wrote me."

Severus sighed dramatically. "Well, there goes my reputation."

Harry snorted and announced, "You don't need it anymore ... unless experimental potions research requires you to be a snarky bastard."

Lucius just laughed, as did Draco. Dudley blinked for a moment then laughed too.

The service was everything they expected it to be.

Dudley as guest of honor got first choice of dishes, he politely took one spoonful then passed the dish to his right. In wizarding circles it was considered polite to pass serving dishes with your wand hand. Harry was pleased to see that Dudley was trying very hard to impress his family.

"So, Harry, any girls on the horizon?" Dudley looked at Harry.

"Um ... well, no. Actually, Draco and I are married, remember? But we're looking into surrogate mothers and ... Hermione could explain this all better. Draco?" Harry managed not to look uncomfortable, barely.

Dudley looked surprised for a moment then just said, "Oh, yeah, I did forget. It's ... well, all that came at a rather busy time for me. Pop got arrested for drunk driving and Mum got all weird about it. We got the house back and sold it off. Mum split the profits with me and I banked it in an IRA. I've been using the interest to pay off some of my schooling and, frankly, taking advantage of you a little for extra funds. I'll pay you back when I finish my Journeymanship. Now. Draco?"

Draco managed to explain DNA strings and the procedure to Dudley in a way he could understand.

Dudley grinned at the end of the explanation, "So, does that mean I get to be Uncle Dudley? Please?"

Harry looked startled for a moment then said, "Sure, if you really want to."

Dudley looked sad for a second then brightened. "I do. Sorta makes me feel like someone again."

Lucius announced, "Then you must come to Malfoy Manor for our next do. A picnic on the summer solstice. I'll assign you an elf to help you with the magical things. If you care to come, that is."

"Wonderful. I'd love it. I've ... well, I've always really wanted to see what all the shouting was about. Thank you. And don't worry about me making an ass of myself. I outgrew that."

Harry smiled at his cousin. "And quite nicely too."

With that last comment, the conversation turned to general gossip. The meal ended with warm feelings all around.

Author's notes:

Yes, Lucius the Vain, lied about his age. At this point he would be forty.

Gooseberry is a Victorian term for a maiden aunt who chaperones young relatives and babysits at need. She usually lives with her eldest brother or parents.


	62. Chapter 62

This is one of the shortest chapters I have written in a long time. It's just a round up of what happened to who, how many kids who had. If you're not interested in babies and weddings, don't bother.

Five years on.

.

Hermione sighed. This was the first time in several months they'd all managed to get together. Everyone was busy.

Harry was now the premier portrait painter of the Magical World. He painted every public personage that could afford it, and a few that could not. No one was sure how he chose his 'freebies' and he just shrugged and said he picked them because they were interesting. He would paint landscapes when he wasn't doing a portrait, these were in huge demand and commanded astronomical prices.

Draco had taken over management of the Potter-Black estates and spent hours overseeing every facet of it. He delegated as much as he could but even at that, it took an enormous amount of his time to keep everything running smoothly. He had to admit that he loved it.

She, Hermione Granger-Weasley, had wound up as a solicitor. She specialized in Non-Human rights. She was suing a large manufactory right now, one that used werewolves and house elves as labor on the old company story scam. She was suing to get the workers their proper pay, back pay and insurances. It was a long, uphill battle and she was loving every second of it. She was on the verge of winning, she was sure of that. Especially as the Malfoy factory that turned out the same goods was undercutting her opponents and using wizarding workers to do so.

Ron had become an Auror and was now deputy director. He was well known as one of the most even tempered of men, much like his father. He was also known as one of the most ruthless of hunters, he specialized in rapists and child abusers.

Severus had finally acquiesced to Lucius' nagging and changed his last name, taking his mother's maiden name as his own. Prince's Palatable Potions was doing a booming business. It turned out that muggle artificial flavorings were an inert ingredient. They had to be added after the potion was finished but that wasn't a problem. It turned out that there were very few potions that couldn't be flavored to some extent. Lucius' investment, along with Harry's, was turning out to be very lucrative.

Lucius still managed the massive Malfoy estates and investments, but he was a kinder, gentler boss; until someone screwed up. Then it was as if the Death Eater in him came out, or the Malfoy. His senior executives lived in terror of his soft, "Gentlemen, we have a problem." it never turned out well, for them. His bonuses were generous but earned.

Neville still explored the world for new plants. His green houses were now the best in the wizarding world and very much envied. Lady Augusta was still a leader of society and a force to be reckoned with. Her school was second only to Hogwarts and specialized in difficult students. She had three werewolves, six dyslexics and a deaf student, all doing quite well in their studies.

Seamus ran a pub, the dream of his life, and was doing fantastically. His food was just plain pub food, according to him, but everyone that ate at Finnigan's Wake, you did see that one coming, right? Said it was delicious. He just smiled and cleaned the bar, or polished a glass.

Dudley had somehow managed to attract the attention of the wizarding world, Harry denied any interference in this. Everyone knew that all he had to do was wear one piece of Dudley's work and everyone in the wizarding world would want jewelry from his hands. His work was distinctive, delicate yet strong.

Hermione had to chuckle a bit. Lucius had turned out to be a doting Dad, Draco claimed credit for that, saying that he'd trained him well. Severus, on the other hand, was the disciplinarian; if you could call it that. His idea of a punishment was a swat on the rear and a lecture. Not one of those thundering, sarcastic scolds that could leave a seventh year in tears either. His lectures were to the point, gentle and loving. The only person surprised by this was Severus himself.

Hermione dragged her attention back to the present with another smile.

Lucius plopped down on the blanket. "Well, the little monsters are down for a nap... finally. Remind me why we thought this was a good idea."

Harry pushed Lucius' feet out of his way and groaned, "Succession. Continuance of the family name. And all that crap. Damn. I'm exhausted and it's only one. When are the other's coming?"

Ron's voice came from somewhere over head. "About now. How's Millie feeling?"

Hermione rubbed her own swollen abdomen and replied, "She's good. Due any second now."

Draco poked Ron from his own perch in the huge old oak. "And this one is twins or I miss my guess." Everyone groaned at that as Draco had turned out to be very good at his predictions. He could actually tell what sex, hair color, eye color and general personality by the eighth month.

Augusta Longbottom and Neville popped in with a basket of goodies provided by their cooking class. That was one thing Augusta insisted on, all her students had to take a class she called General Housekeeping. It taught cooking from scratch, shopping for foods and household needs and cleaning and housekeeping charms and hexes. And, yes, some housekeeping spells were hexes, how else could you get rid of doxies and roaches without using poisons, which she abhorred.

Neville put the basket down with a grin. He was dating Crystal Clearwater now and it was getting serious. "I proposed to Crystal." He flopped down on the blanket across Harry's legs. "She said yes."

Everyone congratulated him happily, Hermione nearly broke his neck with a hug. Augusta looked on with approval. She had finally given up on some of her ideas of proper behavior as she realized that they were behind the times, and they were alienating her grandson from her. Now, she taught proper behavior in a class but only insisted on strict adherence at balls and other higher-class functions.

Harry groaned, commanded without heat, "Gerroff, you great lump." and pushed Neville off his legs. "When's the date?"

"Haven't set one yet. I thought I'd leave that up to Crystal and Gran. Those two and Molly will put their heads together and plan the whole thing. Then, all I have to do is turn up. Oh, and pay for it." Neville yelped when his Gran swatted him on the head with her fan. "What? I'm going to interfere in your fun? I've not lost my mind yet."

Augusta snorted. "You're just lazy. You will have input, if only to keep Crystal and Molly from running wild." Just then a sharp crack announced another person's arrival.

It turned out to be Dudley, arriving via portkey. "Hello, all. What's with the silly grin?" He took a chair offered to him by a house elf. "Thank you."

Neville told him about proposing to Crystal and asked if he would make the engagement and wedding rings for him.

Dudley swelled with pride and promptly agreed saying, "Sure, I will, but doesn't Crystal have an engagement ring already? I mean, isn't it proper to have the ring when you propose?"

Neville shook his head. "Not necessarily. I gave her a first promise ring, as is traditional in our family. As soon as Gran approved the match, I showed her the family rings. There's a whole tray of them in Gringotts but neither one of us like any of them. They're all old fashioned, clunky or the wrong sort of stone. So, I picked out several rings and Gran said that she'd allow us to rework a couple of them into new rings. I'll send you the stuff tomorrow. If that's alright?"

Dudley nodded. "Sure. I'll take a look, but I'm not promising to rework a second class stone."

Neville just nodded and offered him a slice of cake.

However, he didn't get it, Millicent snatched it out of his hand and settled in a chair placed next to his. "Thank you, Dudley." She was huge and Draco's prediction of twins seemed set in stone, so to say.

Dudley nodded, "Welcome." He gave Millie a genuine smile and remarked mildly, "Glad to see that you gave off wearing that damn veil. Gave me a start every time I saw it."

Millie growled around a bite of cake. "That's because everyone stared so. Annoying." She handed her empty plate off to Harry. "Hermione, when are you due?"

Hermione sighed, "About the same time you are. I can't wait. Although, I will say, I'm glad we waited this long to start."

Dudley looked from one to the other. "Ok, Muggle here. Explanations please?"

Lucius made room for Severus, who had had a business meeting and was just now arriving. He settled in a chair and kicked off his boots. He banished them with a flick of his wand, snarling, "I will never buy another pair of boots from that shop again. Those monstrosities were so ill fitting ... well, too bad I'm a family man now, otherwise, I'd hex the salesman into next week. Now, Dudley, what was your question?" Severus loved explaining things to Dudley for some reason. They repeated the question. "I see. Well, most wizards and witches don't start having children until they are in their late twenties. But, between Grindelwald and Voldemort, the younger members of our society are being encouraged to start early and have more than two children. There are family names that have died out, but there is still an Heir of the Blood available. Like Harry and Draco. Between them they bear the blood of the Malfoy, Black, Potter, Evans and LeStrange families. Draco needs an heir as do the rest of the families so they need a child for each blood line."

Lucius nodded sadly. "Yes, between one thing and another, the population of Wizarding Britain is half what it used to be. My grandfather's class at Hogwarts was over three hundred. This year's class is less than two, and it includes about fifty children from American, New Zealand and Australia. The Ministry has finally understood that the Pureblood habit of having only one or two children is very bad. Inheritance taxes have been halved for any family having more than two children, to encourage them to split their fortune among the children."

Harry snorted. "Yes, and that's going over well at Gringotts. It's going to be years and years before Britain is back to anything near normal. But ... the new minister is from a huge family, even by muggle standards."

Draco nodded, "And who the hell would have thought that Percy Weasley would make such a good minister? I mean, really."

Ron just said, "Oi! He's a prat but he's family." then dropped out of the tree to fill a plate for himself and another for Hermione. "Here, eat, you're going to need all your strength soon."

A sudden out cry from the direction of the house attracted all their attention. The children were up from their naps.

The eldest were now three. Lucius and Severus had found two surrogate mothers outside of Hermione's research. They were both widows of Death Eaters who were hard up. Lucius had had them checked out every which way and decided that they were trust worthy. Both of them had had twins. Harry and Draco had used Millicent and Twinkle; Millicent had twins, while Twinkle had triplets. Both ladies were pregnant again.

Lucius and Severus had decided to stop at four. Severus had said, "An heir and a spare for each house." They were all disappointed to find that the surrogate mothers were quite happy to turn the rearing of those children over to the father. They had taken their money and set up housekeeping, content with a monthly visit from their children and their fathers.

Millie and Twinkle had taken them into their hearts and mothered them, along with their five.

Now, all nine children descended on the family with squeals of, "Unka Duddy! Daddy! Papa! Auntie Herme!" hugs and sloppy, childish kisses were dispensed to all then they turned to the food.

One thing that the whole family insisted on from the first was that the children would learn manners. And they were mannerly, for the most part, but no one could expect an excited three year old to remember such things as napkins and silverware.

Lily and Violet headed straight for the cucumber finger sandwiches, they were both fond of vegetables but wouldn't eat any meat but chicken. Sirius, James and Brian hated anything green and refused to touch it, they loved sweets so they were hovering around Ron, clamoring for fairy cakes.

Ethan, Michael, Abraxus and Sagittarius waited with all the patience a three year old was capable of while Severus and Lucius filled plates for them. They had been brought up with the old fashioned idea that they ate what was on their plates. Both Severus and Lucius were careful, however, not to push the youngsters too far. They had a careful balance of sweets and 'real' food to chose from.

It didn't take long for the children to get settled.

It also didn't take long for chaos to reign again. This was caused by the necessity of greeting the new arrivals.

'Aunts' Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey and 'Uncles' Fillius Flitwick and Rubeus Hagrid. After a round of hugs, kisses and petting, they settled down again, mostly on top of Hagrid.

Minerva sighed, "I swear, they get bigger by the second. And, did you know? They've already acquired a nick name.

Lucius just raised and eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, might it be?"

Pomona just snickered. "Oh, dear. I do realize that they're not all ... er ... some are Potter's after all, but ..."

Poppy snorted into her tea then demanded, "Oh, give over, do, Pomona." She turned to the group and announced, "The general populace, after that last visit to Diagon Alley, are calling them the Malfoy Monsters." Then she dissolved into laughter.

Lucius grimaced. The last visit to Diagon Alley had ended with Sagittarius, Abraxus and Sirius making a decided effort to get into Knockturn Alley. While Severus, Harry and Draco had been thwarting that, the rest of the children had split up, invading Ollivander's, demanding their wands now and the rest had released every creature who's cage they could reach from the Magical Menagerie store.

Lucius had put his foot down, refusing to take more than two of the children to Diagon Alley unless accompanied by Millicent, Twinkle and an elf per child, at a minimum. Hermione had laughed herself silly while Ron had volunteered a battalion of Aurors for their first Hogwarts shopping trip. Never mind that it was still several years away.

Severus had announced that he was never going to Diagon Alley with more than one child again. And he meant to make it stick, too.

Neville just stayed out of the conversation with a grin, Augusta had just demanded to know what they expected with the parents the children had. She avoided commenting on Lucius' own adventures in Diagon Alley at that age, shuddering in remembrance.

Harry lounged on the blanket, listening to the happy chatter around him. He felt so happy. Everything about his life was now wonderful. He chuckled softly, causing Draco, who was leaning against him to look at him.

"What is it?"

Harry just hugged his husband and replied, "Who would ever have thought that a scared, runaway wizard would have come out so well?"

Children's names.

Draco and Harry's:

Twin Girls. Lily and Violet

Triplet boys. Sirius Allan, James Tobias, and Brian Alexander

Severus and Lucius':

Twin boys, Severus' heirs: Ethan and Michael

Twin boys, Lucius' blood line: Abraxus and Sagittarius.


End file.
